Un destino que nos une
by Mimato196
Summary: En el año 1606 el príncipe Yamato y su mejor amiga Mimi vivieron un romance hermoso que se vio oscurecido por el reencor de un hombre y terminado por la sombra de la muerte. 400 años después sus almas han rencarnado ¿Podrán esta vez estar juntos?
1. Visiones

**_Primero que nada quiero agradecer a todos los que leyeron mi otro Fic "Los accidentes pasan " y todos aquellos que se tomaron el tiempo en dejar un review o añadir mi historia a sus favoritas ( snoopyter, mimatoxlove, BeLyxan,Princesa De Rosa, Yahciru-chan,Silvia5sisi, Mimichibi-Deithel, Sakura Tachikawa, XANHEX,Makaomi cullen ishida,Shadowiver,blablabla9612,makurutenoh,Mara Ai) les juro que lloré de la emoción y también me reí con sus reviews._**

**_EL FIC: Respecto a este Fic, pues diré que ya lo había publicado con anterioridad en otra página pero debido a que cerraron la página ya no la pude terminar de publicar, así que puede que algunas personas ya la hayan leido aunque esta un poco diferente ya que la tuve reeditar debido a que se me hacía que le faltaba más redacción así que espero que haya quedado mejor y si alguien ya habían leido esta historia pues porfin sabrán el final porque tengo pensado publicarla toda por respeto a todos aquellos que la leyeron alguna vez por aquellos que la leeran ya que se siente muy feo que te dejen sin saber el final de un Fic. (Creanme ya me ha pasado muchas veces)_**

**_A diferencia de mi otro fic este es un Drama / Romance pero no se preocupen ya estoy trabajando en un nuevo proyecto de Humor para alegrarles el día así que esperenlo pronto, además de que este fic también cuenta con sus partes divertidas y espero lo disfruten y espero sus rviews con ansias._**

**_DISCLAIMER: Se me paso ponerlo en mi otro fic (n_n! espero no me demanden por eso) Pero los personajes de Digimon no me pertenecen, son obra de Akiyoshi Hongo, pero la historia es 100% mía, Todo esto es sin fines de lucro, solo es para entretenimiento de todos los fans de esta pareja tan lina n_n_**

**_SUMARY: (COMPLETO POR QUE NO ME DEJÓ LA PAGINA PONERLO TODO EN EL INICIO T_T)_**

En el año 1600 en la época feudal de Japón el príncipe Yamato Ishida y su mejor amiga Mimi Tachikawa hija de una de las sirvientas del palacio, vivieron un romance hermoso que se vio oscurecido por el rencor de un hombre y terminado por la sombra de la muerte. Ahora a más de 400 años de lo sucedido sus almas han vuelto a reencarnar en vidas muy distintas a las anteriores y unas visiones y un sueño serán los encargados de reunir sus caminos de nuevo ¿Podrán ser felices esta vez? o ¿La historia se repetirá y serán nuevamente separados por el destino?

**_Un destino que nos une_**

_**Mayo 2007**_

**1**

**Visiones **

**Japón, Odaiba año 2006**

El agua hirviendo estaba por llenar la bañera. Mimi Tachikawa una chica de 16 años, tomó del tocador del baño una pequeña bolsa de sales para la ducha y las roció en el agua para después guardar la bolsa en su lugar, soltó el broche que agarraba su largo cabello castaño dejando en libertad una cascada de rizos color miel, desabrochó el cinto de la bata rosa que cubría su cuerpo y la dejó caer al suelo para mostrar un esbelto y blanco cuerpo. Tocó con una de sus manos el agua de la bañera y se sumergió en ella hasta que el agua y las burbujas cubrieron la mayor parte de su cuerpo dejando al descubierto solo sus hombros, cabeza y parte de sus brazos. Mimi se recostó y puso una pequeña toalla en su frente dejando escapar un suspiro de conformidad ya que el agua se encontraba en su punto exacto.

Mimi: Pero que día tan agotador.

Dijo en voz alta la castaña para sí misma, aquella había sido una semana estresante llena de exámenes que lo único que ansiaba la chica era la llegada de las vacaciones de invierno que se encontraban próximas a llegar, aunque sabía que con las vacaciones dejaría de ver a Michael el chico rubio de su clase que le gustaba desde hace años atrás. Aquella idea la hizo hacer una mueca de desagrado y se hundió un poco más en la tina con una expresión de puchero en su rostro. Después de pensar en aquella idea por varios minutos Mimi optó por no pensar en nada y dedicarse solamente a relajarse, cerró los ojos y se puso a escuchar el sonido del agua cayendo en la bañera que cada vez se hacía más lejano.

**Japón año 1606**

En los pasillos de un enorme y majestuoso palacio se encontraba una Mimi de un pasado lejano, vestida con un elegante kimono rojo adornado con una combinación de telas negras y blancas y encajes de color dorado. A pesar de llevar puesta tan costosa indumentaria ella se encontraba arrodillada en el suelo espiando por un pequeño agujero de las puertas corredizas a dos mujeres y un hombre que hablaban.

Dentro de la habitación una mujer de cabellos cortos azulados que combinaban con su kimono de color morado, alzó entre sus manos un pequeño frasco que contenía un líquido de color verde en su interior. La chica sonrió a la par en que le extendía la pócima al joven que tenía frente ella, él tomó el frasco entre sus manos dibujando un sonrisa maliciosa en sus rosados y perfectamente bien formados labios. "Perfecto" fue lo único que dijo aquel joven al mismo tiempo en que sus ojos cafés se clavaban en aquel pequeño frasco.

Mujer: Esta noche, cuando el príncipe Yamato la tome en el brindis morirá.

Sentenció al fin una mujer muy parecida a la otra joven que se encontraba en la habitación, pero a diferencia de esta, ella tenía un largo cabello color rosado y un kimono del mismo color que su cabello. Los tres rieron fuertemente al imaginar realizado su infame plan.

Aquellas palabras resonaron fuertemente en la mente Mimi quien aun se encontraba escondida tras la puerta escuchando todo lo que aquellas tres malvadas personas planeaban hacer en contra del mayor de los príncipes de aquel palacio. Tardó unos segundos en asimilar aquella información y quitó de sus labios sus dos delgadas manos que había llevado a su boca de la impresión de oír lo que planeaban hacerle al príncipe. Ella no lo podía permitir, no dejaría que asesinaran al que había sido su mejor amigo de la infancia y que había llegado a convertirse en el amor de su vida.

Haciendo el menor ruido posible, se levantó del suelo cuidadosamente y maldiciendo mentalmente aquel bromoso kimono que llevaba puesto y que no le permitía moverse con libertad. Una vez que logró ponerse de pie se alejó lo más rápido que pudo de aquel lugar con una sola cosa en mente, avisarle a Yamato que se encontraba en peligro, pero sin darse cuenta había dejado una huella de su presencia en aquel lugar; una pequeña pulsera de oro se había desprendido de su muñeca quedando al pie de la puerta.

Las risas pararon en la habitación y aquel joven de cabellos oscuros, quedó con sus dos bellas cómplices de encontrarse en la cena donde llevarían acabo su plan. Las dos jóvenes asintieron levemente con la cabeza y después desaparecieron frente a los ojos de su joven amo. El chico esbozó una sonrisa de satisfacción al ver desaparecer a las dos chicas y dio media vuelta para salir de la habitación pero en cuento abrió la puerta se encontró con la pequeña pulsera de oro en el suelo, lo recogió y lo observó detenidamente, sabía a la perfección a quien le pertenecía y no podía de permitir que aquella chica echara a perder sus planes con el príncipe.

**Japón año 2006**

Mimi: ¡Yamato!

Gritó Mimi en voz de alta a la par en que se levantaba precipitada de la tina; observó todo a su alrededor tratando de identificar donde se encontraba, para percatase que aun seguía en el baño de su casa. Cerró la llave de la tina que estaba casi al borde de la bañera y se volvió a recostar, de seguro todo había sido un extraño sueño producido por el cansancio de sus deberes escolares, auque aquel sueño había sido muy real, tanto que aun podía sentir su corazón acelerado y una fuerte preocupación en el pecho, pero aquello no tenía sentido ni siquiera sabía quien era ese tal Yamato.

Al otro lado de la ciudad acababa de terminar un exitoso concierto y en uno de los camerinos se encontraba descansando el vocalista de la banda del momento, hasta que de repente la puerta del camerino se abrió dejando entrar a un moreno de cabello alborotado color chocolate al igual que sus ojos y que era el mejor amigo del rubio que hasta hace unos instantes se encontraba recostado en el sillón.

Tai: Fue un éxito el concierto Matt.

Matt: Me alegra oír eso Tai.

Contestó el ojiazul al mismo tiempo en que se ponía de pie para llegar hasta su guitarra la cual guardó con mucho cuidado bajo la mirada atenta de su amigo que esbozaba una divertida sonrisa.

Tai: Bueno ahora sigue la parte más difícil… Enfrentar a tus locas admiradoras, haber con que loca historia te salen esta vez.

Matt: Bueno Como sea al mal paso darle prisa.

Matt dejó el forro de su guitarra al lado del sillón y abrió la puerta dejando entrar a un montón de chicas que le cayeron encima gritando y jalándolo. Lo cual no incomodo para nada al chico, ya se había acostumbrado a que las chicas se volvieran locas cada vez que lo miraban y sabía que solo era cuestión de minutos para que aquello terminara.

Unos minutos más tarde Tai se encontraba despidiendo a la última chica que salía por la puerta mientras que Matt sacudía su ropa, y acomodaba su camisa.

Matt: Por fin se fueron.

Tai: No sé si tener tanta chica loca por ti es una bendición o una maldición.

Comentó Tai mientras observaba como su amigo se arreglaba la ropa , pero antes de que pudiera contestar el rubio, el toque tímido de la puerta los distrajo y ambos voltearon a ver la puerta olvidando de lo que se encontraban hablando. Matt le pidió a la persona que pasara y entró una joven de su edad, de cabellos cortos rojizos y ojos marrón quien escondía apenada un paquete tras de ella.

Sora: Hola Matt.

Saludó tímidamente la chica sin prestar atención a la presencia de Tai quien al verla supo que era el momento de marcharse del lugar, él conocía a la perfección los sentimientos de la chica hacia el rubio y sabía que aquella era una oportunidad de oro para que la chica se le confesara a su amigo, así que se despidió con una escusa tonta y salió del lugar no sin antes susurrar "suerte" al oído de su amiga , lo cual provocó que los colores en la chica se subieran y se sonrojara notoriamente.

Ignorando por completo la situación Matt se acercó a su amiga y la estudió detenidamente con la mirada, había algo raro en ella pero no lograba encontrar que era. Sora al notar los penetrantes ojos azules de Matt fijos en ella, sintió como su nerviosismo aumentaba, tragó saliva silenciosamente y se reprendió mentalmente para no perder la cordura.

Matt: ¿Qué te pasa Sora? Te noto extraña, ¿Estas enferma?

Dijo al fin Matt rompiendo la tensión entre los dos. Sora se relajó un poco y sonrió ante la ingenuidad del rubio quien no sospechaba para nada los sentimientos de su amiga hacia él.

Sora hizo uno de sus mechones para atrás de su oreja y aun algo cohibida extendió una caja verde frente a él.

Sora: Yo quería darte esto.

Matt se sorprendió por el detalle de la chica de ojos color marrón, tomó el presente y clavó nuevamente sus ojos azules en su amiga tratando de comprender el porque de aquel obsequio.

Sora: Prueba una las hice yo.

Matt obedeció y tomó una de las galletas, lo cual provocó una sonrisa en el rubio al sentir el sabor de chocolate en sus papilas gustativas, definitivamente Sora era muy buena cocinando.

Matt: Están deliciosas, cocinas muy bien Sora pero… ¿A que se deben?

La pregunta tomó de sorpresa a Sora quien se sonrojó de nuevo notoriamente, sabía que era el momento para decirle a Matt lo que sentía por él, pero no estaba segura de poder lograrlo.

Sora: Bueno es para felicitarte por el éxito de tu concierto y…

Balbuceo totalmente roja la chica, bajó la mirada al suelo y se comenzó a dar ánimos así misma en silencio tratando de convencerse de que no perdía nada con decirle a Matt que estaba enamorada de él, pero aun así le resultaba totalmente difícil confesarse a su amigo.

Sora: … y porque yo te…

Sora no pudo terminar lo que iba a decir ya que se vio interrumpida por Jun, la declarada Fan número uno de Matt y hermana mayor de Davis uno de los amigos de Matt y Sora. La chica de cabellos alborotados de color café y piel blanca abrazó energéticamente al rubio quien intentaba liberarse del fuerte abrazó de su fanática.

Jun: ¡Yamato! ¡Estuviste estupendo hoy!

Matt: Jun, quítate por favor, pesas.

Jun: ¡Ups! Lo siento, mira lo que te traje.

La chica extendió a Matt un caja transparente llena de chocolates, Matt la tomó y agradeció el gesto a la joven aun un poco apenado, a pesar de que en cada concierto Jun le regalaba algo, el aún no se sentía cómodo recibiendo los obsequios de la chica.

Matt: Gracias Jun, No debiste.

Jun: Te los mereces después de tan exitoso concierto. Además dicen que los chocolates son afrodisíacos.

Sonrío Jun con una sonrisa pícara y frotando su cuerpo al de Matt, quien inmediatamente y totalmente nervioso se alejó de la chica, pero esta siguió pegándose al rubio que intentaba alejarse de ella lo más posible sin tener éxito. Sora solo observaba la escena no muy contenta de las insinuaciones de Jun, pero sin tener el valor para entrometerse en aquella situación por más que le molestara.

Matt se encontraba totalmente arrinconado en una de las esquinas del camerino tratando de alejar a Jun de él cuando de repente se abrió la puerta dejando entrar aun joven unos dos o tres años más chico que los que se encontraban en el camerino, de piel morena y cabellos alborotados, muy parecido a los de su hermana que en esos momentos se encontraba acosando a Matt, como ya era costumbre después de cada concierto del rubio.

Davis: Jun! Ya vámonos mamá nos esta esperando.

Davis posó sus oscuros ojos color café en su hermana que tenía acorralado a Matt en un rincón y suspiró resignado, por más que hablaba con ella no lograba hacerla entender que Matt no quería nada con ella, pero al parecer a su hermana le entraba por un oído y le salía por el otro ya que a pesar de que le había prometido no molestar a Matt ahí se encontraba ella de nuevo con el chico arrinconado en la pared buscando la manera más efectiva de escapar de las garras de la chica sin lastimarla. Davis sabía que Matt le tenía consideraciones a Jun por ser su hermana mayor, pero si no lograba controlarla temía que Matt explotara y entonces sí las cosas se pondrían feas tanto para él como para su hermana.

Davis: Ah! Hola chicos, Jun me prometiste que ya no molestarías a Matt.

Jun se alejó de Matt y fijó su atención a su hermano menor, posó sus manos en la cadera en señal de molestia y clavó su molesta mirada en Davis quien pudo sentirla, pero acostumbrado a lo explosiva que era su hermana no se intimidó para nada si no al contrario contestó aquella fría mirada con un altanero ¿Qué?

Jun: Siempre llegas en el peor de los momentos hermanito.

Davis: Alguien tiene que salvar al pobre de Matt de tus garras.

Jun: No digas tonterías, Matt estaba encantado con mi visita.

Davis: Si claro.

Contestó Davis con desgano y sarcasmo, conocía lo terca que era Jun y por más que intentara hacerla ver que Matt lejos de encontrarse encantado se encontraba más bien aterrado con su visita, ella seguiría alegando que el nerviosismo del rubio era de nervios de tenerla cerca y no de terror como aseguraba Davis.

Davis: Anda, date prisa, mamá ya esta afuera esperándonos o te quieres ir en taxi.

Jun: Claro que no.

Davis: Entonces date prisa y despídete, nos vemos chicos y Matt lamento que mi hermana te este molestando de nuevo.

Matt: No preocupes Davis, sigo vivo.

Davis: Bueno, nos vemos, y Jun date prisa.

Jun: Ya voy, ya voy.

Davis salió cerrando la puerta y Jun volteo su mirada hacia Matt quien se tensó de solo verla, lo más seguro es que se le volvería a lanzar encima, pero no fue así la chica solo sonrió y guiñó uno de sus ojos diciendo un "Nos vemos pronto Matt" y salió del camerino muy contenta dando pequeños brinquitos y tarareando una de las canciones de Matt.

Matt observó incrédulo como se cerraba la puerta y giró su mirada hacia Sora quien aun seguía ahí, mirando al igual que él como es que Jun se había ido sin otro intento de besarlo.

Matt: Parece que vamos progresando, ahora no intentó darme un beso de despedida.

Sora: Tal vez pronto te deje en paz.

Matt: Eso espero.

Sora se percató que de nuevo Matt y ella se encontraba solos y mientras el chico se dirigía a guardar la caja de chocolates en el forro de su guitarra, ella decidió que ese era el momento indicado para declarársele al rubio.

Sora: Matt, lo que yo te quería decir antes de que llegara Jun es que yo te…

Nuevamente Sora se vio interrumpida por la puerta abriéndose, esta vez por T.K el hermano menor de Matt y sus demás amigos que entraban para felicitar al rubio por su concierto. Sora se dio cuenta de que su oportunidad para decirle a Matt lo que sentía por él se le había ido de las manos otra vez, aquella era la tercera vez que fallaba en hacerlo, así que decepcionada se apartó de los demás, se sentó en un pequeño sillón ubicado en un rincón, y miró como Matt platicaba con sus demás amigos olvidándose de que ella estaba presente y de lo que ella intentaba decirle. Sora suspiró cabizbaja y optó por hacer un nuevo intento en otra ocasión.

T.K: Felicidades hermano cantaste muy bien, oí que la próxima semana cantarás al otro lado de la ciudad.

Matt: Sí, así parece, y espero verlos ahí también.

Yolei: Claro, ¿Cómo crees que nos lo perderíamos? Además en los conciertos puedes conocer a muchos chicos guapos.

Contestó emocionada Yolei una chica delgada de cabellos largos violetas y ojos color café claro que se escondían tras unos lentes de aumento, y que era amiga de los chicos desde que T.K había entrado a la secundaría.

Codey: No tienes remedio Yolei. Te la pasas pensando en chicos.

Respondió esta vez un niño de doce años que se encontraba al lado de Yolei y que era amigo de ella desde hace varios años atrás y que conocía muy bien la afición de la chica por los muchachos.

Yolei: No tiene nada de Malo Codey.

Kari: Yo estoy de acuerdo con Yolei.

La apoyó esta vez Kari la hermana menor de Tai, y que a diferencia de su hermano ella era de una piel más clara, y sus cabellos al igual que sus ojos eran de un café menos intenso que el de su hermano mayor. Yolei se emocionó al sentir el apoyó de su amiga y volteo a verla totalmente feliz y la tomó de las manos.

Yolei: Verdad que sí Kari.

Kari miró asombrada a su amiga y sonrío al ver la cara de Yolei que desbordaba felicidad al sentirse apoyada por Kari.

Kari: Por supuesto.

T.K: ¿Tú también Kari?

Kari volteo a ver al rubio que era su mejor amigo desde hace años, miró como él la miraba con asombro e incredulidad, ella nunca se había distinguido por emocionarse de conocer chicos, es más, ella resaltaba por ser muy tranquila y no perder la compostura ni siquiera frente al mismo Adonis, así que no era de extrañar que el menor de los rubios se encontrara un poco confundido por la actitud de su amiga. Kari le sonrió a T.K un tanto apenada y después volteo a ver Yolei que la miraba con gran emoción esperando su respuesta. No podía desilusionar a Yolei de aquella manera así que terminó por aceptar que ella también iba al concierto para conocer a chicos.

Kari: Sí T.K, no tiene nada de malo.

Yolei pegó un grito de emoción y abrazó fuertemente a la castaña.

Yolei: ¡Sí! Lo sabía Kari eres una de las mías.

Kari sonrió al ver la felicidad de su amiga y T.K al igual que los demás río al ver la emoción de Yolei al sentir a Kari como una de las suyas como ella decía y comprendió que Kari solo había aceptado para no desilusionar a Yolei.

A la mañana siguiente en casa de los Tachikawa, Mimi se encontraba placidamente dormida, hasta que su despertador sonó anunciando que había llegado la hora de levantarse pero eso le importó poco a la chica, lo apagó con la intención de levantarse en cinco minutos más, se tapó con la cobija hasta la cara y los cinco minutos se transformaron en 30 minutos.

A lo lejos Mimi escuchó como su mamá la llamaba para desayunar, abrió los ojos lentamente y vio que estaba retrasada con treinta minutos, se levantó rápidamente y se comenzó a cambiar a la velocidad de la luz. Debido a la prisa cuando se ponía las medias mediante brincos para no perder el tiempo sentándose calló al suelo estrellando su cara contra el piso, sin embargó se paró casi inmediatamente y continuó poniéndose los zapatos sin importarle lo rojo de su cara, se puso el último zapato y salió corriendo a la cocina, agarró una rebanada de pan tostado la metió a su boca y salió corriendo de la casa.

Sra. Tachikawa: Hija ¿No vas a desayunar?

La señora Tachikawa no obtuvo respuesta, ya que de su hija no había quedado ni el polvo, la mujer de grandes ojos negros suspiro resignada, aquella mala costumbre de Mimi de levantarse tarde era algo que aun no lograba quitarle por más que lo intentara.

Mimi corría a toda prisa con dirección a su escuela con una sola cosa en mente y esa era que llegaría tarde de nuevo. Sin darse cuenta y por ir pensando en el castigo que le pondrían esta vez Mimi sintió como chocó contra algo que provocó que cayera al suelo y lo único que pudo ver fueron una gran cantidad de papeles cayendo sobre ella y al parecer otra persona también había caído con ella al suelo.

Mimi se levantó rápidamente e hizo varias reverencias en forma de disculpa sin fijarse realmente quien era la persona con que había chocado.

Mimi: Lo siento, lo siento, no me fije.

Matt sin mirarla comenzó recoger los papeles que se habían salido de su mochila y disculpó a Mimi sin darle mucha importancia al suceso.

Matt: No hay problema.

Mimi: Déjame ayudarte.

Mimi se agachó y ayudo a Matt a recoger las hojas que habían salido volando, Matt agradeció el gesto, y levantó la vista para ver por primera vez quien era la chica con la cual había chocado y se sorprendió al encontrarse con unos enormes y hermosos ojos color caramelo que le eran profundamente familiares aunque no lograba recordar donde los había visto antes. Se quedó viendo a Mimi que recogía las hojas por un largo tiempo y sonrió con cierta ternura al verla apurada recogiendo todas las hojas que habían caído.

Mimi: Listo aquí tienes.

Entregó Mimi una gran cantidad de hojas a Matt quien despertó de su ensimismamiento al sentir como la chica le daba las hojas. Ambos se pusieron de pie y Matt agradeció a Mimi por la ayuda aún impresionado por la familiaridad que le causaba esa chica al contrarió de ella que actuaba con mucha naturalidad.

Matt: Gracias.

Mimi: No fue nada, además fue mi culpa iba distraída.

Mimi sonrió a su interlocutor provocando un sonrojo involuntario en Matt quien se sorprendió así mismo por su reacción. Matt estaba apunto de preguntarle a Mimi su nombre cuando la alarma de un reloj lo interrumpió, Mimi miró el reloj en su muñeca y se alarmó al ver que ya eran las siete en punto, se despidió rápidamente y salió corriendo balbuceando algo que el rubio no logró comprender del todo.

Matt: adiós…

Fue lo único que alcanzó a decir Matt antes de que la castaña saliera corriendo y su silueta desapareciera a lo lejos .

Matt: Esa chica…

En el salón de Mimi la clase ya había comenzado, Mimi abrió la puerta con extremo cuidado y se deslizó en el salón sigilosamente para que nadie la viera mientras la maestra escribía las instrucciones en el pizarrón. Parecía que Mimi lo había conseguido cuando la curiosidad de su amigo la delató ante todos.

Izzy: Mimi ¿Qué haces?

Mimi: shhh Izzy me va a ver.

La profesora volteo al oír los murmullos y se encontró con una Mimi en el suelo tratando de silenciar a Izzy. Tomó la regla que se encontraba en su escritorio y cautelosamente se dirigió al mesabanco de la castaña que se encontraba al lado del pelirrojo que sin querer la había delatado, golpeó con fuerza la paleta del mesabanco lo que llamó la atención de todos los alumnos en especial de Mimi y de su amigo.

Profesora: Tachikawa, llegando tarde otra vez.

Mimi se congeló por unos segundos al sentirse descubierta, y rápidamente se levantó con un lápiz en la mano y poniéndolo como excusa.

Mimi: No ¿cómo cree? solo recogía mi lápiz.

Profesora: Y ¿Por eso trae su mochila?

Mimi: Bueno yo…

Profesora: Al pasillo.

Mimi: Pero…

Profesora: Al pasillo ahora.

Mimi no protestó más y solo agachó la cabeza desanimada y salió del salón.

Unos minutos más tarde Mimi se encontraba en el pasillo molesta cargando una cubeta llena de agua y hablando consigo misma en voz alta.

Mimi: Hay ¿Por qué me tiene que pasar esto a mi? Una niña tan simpática como yo no debería estar cargando esta cubeta tan pesada.

Cansada de cargar la pesada cubeta Mimi la dejó en el suelo después de todo ya llevaba quince minutos cargándola y lo más seguro era que la profesora no se asomaría a ver si seguía cumpliendo con su castigo. Se dio un masaje en los hombros y después fijó su mirada en la ventana donde se encontraba un pequeño pajarito, Mimi se acercó un poco para verlo más de cerca pero antes de que llegara al pequeño animal salió volando dejando a Mimi nuevamente sola en el pasillo.

Mimi observó el paisaje de la ventana y quedó maravillada de la hermosa vista, ciertamente nunca había prestado atención a la vista que le mostraba la escuela pero esta vez que tenía tiempo no desaprovecharía la oportunidad de hacerlo, recargó su codo en el marco de la ventana y posó su cara sobre su mano, y sin darse cuenta su mirada se fue perdiendo poco a poco hasta que Mimi quedó totalmente desconectada de este mundo.

**Japón año 1606**

Mimi corría por los pasillos del palacio lo más rápido que le permitía ese molesto kimono, nunca en su vida había odiado tanto llevar puesto ese brumoso atuendo. Abrió la puerta de la habitación de Yamato para encontrarse con un cuarto vacío, se preguntó en donde se podría encontrar su amigo, pero no se le ocurría ningún lugar, se dio media vuelta y se sorprendió al toparse con un chico alto, delgado de ojos cafés que la observaban atentamente.

Mimi: Andrew…

Andrew: ¿Buscabas a Yamato?

Mimi: Sí, pero no está, iré a buscarlo en la sala principal.

Contestó Mimi nerviosa e intentó continuar con su camino pero la voz gruesa y masculina de Andrew la detuvo.

Andrew: Tal vez lo deberías buscar en la habitación de la princesa Sora.

Los ojos de Mimi se humedecieron un poco al oír las palabras de Andrew, aun le dolía el compromiso de Yamato con la princesa, y más después de lo que le había tocado oír la mañana anterior donde ella misma había presenciado la declaración de amor de su amado hacia otra mujer que no era ella. Volteó a donde se encontraba Andrew y le preguntó con un hilo de voz .

Mimi: ¿Está con ella?

Andrew sonrió satisfecho al ver la reacción de la castaña.

Andrew: Hace unos minutos lo acabó de ver entrar a la habitación de Sora con ella, se miraban muy felices, y como no iban a estarlo sí hoy celebran su compromiso.

Mimi: Ya veo, pero aun así tengo que hablar con él.

Mimi comenzó a caminar aún dolida por la noticia pero Andrew la tomó del brazo y la detuvo nuevamente.

Andrew: Espera.

Mimi: ¿Qué pasa?

Andrew: Se me olvidaba darte esto.

Andrew colocó la pulsera de oro en la mano de Mimi, ella lo miró sorprendida y él solamente volvió a sonreír.

Mimi: ¿Dónde lo encontraste?

Andrew: En el piso al pie de la puerta de mi habitación. ¿Fuiste a buscarme?

El nerviosismo aumentó en la castaña, sabía que Andrew la había descubierto y tenía que escapar de ahí lo antes posible.

Mimi: Sí pero estabas ocupado, no era nada importante, solo quería saber sí habías visto a Yamato, pero ya me has contestado, ahora iré a buscarlo, necesito hablar con él, gracias por devolverme mi brazalete.

Mimi intentó continuar con su camino pero Andrew no la liberó de su agarre y no le permitió seguir.

Andrew: ¿Qué es eso tan importante que tienes que hablar con Yamato como para interrumpirlo cuando esta con su prometida? Lo más seguro es que ambos se encuentren adelantando su noche de bodas, serías algo inoportuna ¿No crees?

Esta vez Mimi no volteo a verlo, solo dejó caer las lágrimas que tanto había tratado evitar. Andrew se dio cuenta y la acercó a él para después alzarle la cara para que lo viera.

Andrew: Tal vez deberías esperar a que pase el brindis.

Mimi: No puedo, debo irme.

Intentó soltarse Mimi pero Andrew no se lo permitió y en cambio acortó toda la distancia que existía entre ambos.

Andrew: ¿Qué es lo que te pasa Mimi? ¿Por qué la prisa?

Mimi: Andrew suéltame, necesito hablar con Yamato…

El llanto de Mimi se hizo totalmente evidente y luchó por soltarse del agarre de Andrew pero al contrario de lo que quería la castaña, el chico de ojos cafés la presionó más contra su cuerpo.

**Japón año 2006 **

Los ojos de Mimi aun continuaban perdidos en el paisaje, ella parecía estar ausente de ahí, sin embrago sus labios susurraban el nombre de Yamato. Antes de que pudiera terminar aquel nombre una mano masculina se posó en el hombro de Mimi y la despertó de aquel aparente trance.

- Mimi ¿Te encuentras bien?

Mimi despertó de aquel extraño sueño y volteo a ver a la persona que se encontraba tras de ella, para encontrarse con unos tiernos ojos azules. En cuanto vio al chico que estaba con ella el sonrojo en sus mejillas no tardó en aparecer; aquel chico delgado, alto y de cabello ondulado rubio había sido su amor platónico desde hace años y ahora se encontraba con ella a solas en el pasillo de la escuela, aquel momento era como un sueño hecho realidad para ella.

Mimi: Ah! Michael me asustaste.

Michael: Te veías algo extraña. ¿Te sientes bien?

Mimi: ah? Sí estoy bien. Gracias por preocuparte.

Se sonrojó aun más Mimi.

Michael: Y ¿Qué haces aquí? No me digas que llegaste tarde de nuevo.

Mimi: Pues sí. Y tú ¿Qué haces aquí?

Mimi se apenó por el comentario de su amigo y llevó una de sus manos atrás de su cabeza mientras contestaba con vergüenza.

Michael: Me quedé dormido porque mi reloj se descompuso, al parecer lo tire mientras dormía y…

Mimi no puedo terminar de oír el relato de Michael ya que su mente comenzó a divagar pensando en la suerte que tenía en que Michael no se diera cuenta del ridículo que hace media hora acababa de hacer frente a todos sus compañeros de clase. Pareció mucho el tiempo el que Mimi se distrajo ya que lo siguiente que escuchó era la voz de Michael que le preguntaba si lo estaba escuchando.

Mimi: Ah, sí perdona, ¿qué me decías?

En el tercer piso de la misma secundaria se encontraba el grupo 2do."E" libre, al parecer el profesor había tenido un contratiempo y no había podido llegar a la clase de las 7 por lo cual sus alumnos se encontraban esparcidos por los pasillos de la escuela mientras que otros se encontraban en el salón descansando o simplemente platicando.

Matt llegó a su salón con toda tranquilidad, tres chicas de su misma clase ya se habían encargado de avisarle que no habían tenido clase, pretexto que habían utilizado para acercarse a hablar con el rubio y que no les fue de mucha utilidad ya que lo único que hizo Matt fue agradecerles por la información y continuar su camino hasta el salón. Dejó su mochila sobre su escritorio y antes de que pensara en algo más que hacer se apareció frente a él Tai con una alegre sonrisa.

Tai: Hey Matt, ¿por qué llegaste tarde? Tuviste suerte de que el profesor no llegara.

Matt: Sí lo sé, lo que pasa es que esta mañana choque con una chica muy extraña.

Tai: Extraña ¿Por qué?

Matt pensó en hablarle a su amigo de la gran familiaridad que le causaba la cara de aquella muchacha con la que había chocado, pero conociendo a Tai lo comenzaría a molestar con sus tontas ideas de conseguirle una novia, así que decidió evitarse todo aquello y cambiar de tema lo antes posible.

Matt: No es nada, mejor olvídalo.

Tai: Bueno esta bien, pero vamos cuéntame ¿Qué pasó ayer con Sora?

Matt dirigió una mirada de extrañeza al moreno que lo miraba con una mirada picara como si realmente algo debía de haber sucedido entre el rubio y Sora, pero él no recordaba nada emocionante que contar con respecto a la chica solo que le había regalado una caja de galletas y eso bueno lo hacia cualquier buena amiga y Sora se caracterizaba por ser muy buena amiga y detallista así que no le miraba nada de extraño y por lo tanto no sabía a que se refería Tai.

Matt: ¿Con Sora? ¿De qué me hablas?

La cara de decepción en Tai no se hizo tardar en aparecer al oír que no había sucedido nada entre sus dos amigos lo cual aumentó la curiosidad del rubio.

Matt: ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

Tai: Vamos Matt, No me digas que no te has dado cuenta.

Matt: ¿De qué?

Tai: De que le gustas.

La mandíbula de Matt casi cayó hasta el suelo de la sorpresa de oír aquella confesión, aquello de seguro tenía que ser una broma de mal gusto de su amigo, era imposible que su mejor amiga estuviera como las demás enamorada de él, aquello era imposible, ella era su amiga y siempre había sido así, las cosas no podían cambiar, no con ella.

Matt: ¿Es una broma verdad?

Tai: Claro que no, todo el mundo lo sabe.

Matt: Creo que estas imaginando cosas. Ella y yo solo somos buenos amigos, siempre ha sido así.

Tai: No estoy imaginando nada, es verdad lo que te digo, le gustas a Sora, no me digas que tú nunca has pensado en que su relación pueda ir más allá de una amistad.

Matt: Claro que no, a Sora la quiero pero como una buena amiga y nada más, además que no era ella tu amor platónico.

Tai suspiró resignado y se dejó caer en su mesabanco que se encontraba al lado del de Matt.

Tai:Ya lo dijiste "ERA". Hace mucho tiempo que deje de verla de esa manera, ahora es solo mi mejor amiga. Pero entre ustedes talvez pueda haber algo más.

Matt miró a Tai como si estuviera diciendo una locura imposible de realizar.

Matt: ¿Cómo crees? Eso es imposible.

Tai: ¿Por qué? Tú le gustas, ya solo falta que a ti también.

Matt: Pero.

Tai: No me digas que Sora no se te hace linda.

Matt: Claro que sí, Sora es una chica muy linda pero… No sé, nunca la había visto de esa manera, además.

Matt no pudo terminar de hablar ya que la puerta del salón se abrió y dejó entrar a una desanimada Sora, lo cual llamó la atención de ambos chicos. Era raro verla así, Sora siempre llegaba con ánimos y ahora se miraba totalmente diferente, desanimada y sin ganas de sonreír. La chica llegó hasta su asiento y se sentó sin siquiera saludar a sus amigos que la habían seguido con la mirada desde la puerta hasta su escritorio que se encontraba justamente enfrente del de Tai.

Tai: Hey Sora ¿Qué te pasa?

Sora saludo desanimada, sin darle importancia a la pregunta de su amigó y recostó su cabeza sobre su mochila posada en la paleta del pupitre. Tai aprovechó que la chica no los miraba y le dio un codazo a Matt y le dijo en una voz casi inaudible que aquella era su oportunidad , el rubio lo miró con reproche de que no siguiera con sus locas ideas pero Tai lo ignoró y salió del salón dejando solo a Matt con Sora. El ojiazul intentó detenerlo pero el moreno no le hizo caso en cambio solo le guiño un ojo y desapareció del lugar. Matt fijó su mirada nervioso en Sora y después de unos segundos suspiró resignado a la situación.

Matt: Sora… ¿Te sientes bien? Te noto deprimida.

Sora: Me volví a pelear con mi mamá.

Contestó la chica sin siquiera mirarlo, Matt miró un poco más relajado a Sora, al parecer no era nada grave como él imaginaba, las peleas de Sora con su mamá eran muy constantes así que con unas palabras de aliento ella se sentiría mejor.

Matt: Ya veo. ¿Quieres salir al patio, para que hablemos?

Sora no dijo nada solo asintió con la cabeza y se levantó de su mesabanco para dirigirse a la salida del salón seguida por su amigo.

En los pasillos del segundo piso Mimi seguía hablando con Michael.

Michael: Cuando llegue murmurabas algo, como el nombre de una persona.

Mimi pareció sorprendida por la pregunta del chico, recordó el aparente sueño que había tenido antes de que llegara Michael, pero no le dio importancia, estaba convencida de que aquello era solo su imaginación.

Mimi: eh? ¿Enserio? No lo recuerdo.

Michael: Pensé que talvez era el nombre de tu novio.

Preguntó temeroso de la respuesta el chico, pero disimuló a la perfección. Mimi se sonrojó totalmente por la pregunta de Michael, hasta podía jurar que salía humo de sus orejas de lo roja que estaba, pero se tranquilizó mentalmente y con una hermosa sonrisa negó tener algún novio lo que provocó una sonrisa de satisfacción en el rubio pelo chino que hizo que Mimi quedara embobada viéndolo.

Michael: Que extraño.

Comentó Michael más para si mismo que para Mimi, pero hizo que esta se despertara de su ensoñación.

Mimi: ¿Por qué lo dices?

Michael se asombró de que Mimi hubiera alcanzado a oír su comentario y se sonrojo levemente pero se logró controlar y esbozó una gran y tierna sonrisa a su interlocutora.

Michael: Porque pienso que eres una chica muy linda.

Mimi se sonrojó a más no poder y en una acción de vergüenza tomó su cara con ambas manos y se volteo hacia otro lado totalmente roja y emocionada del coqueto comentario de su amigo, no podía creer que Michael pensara que ella era linda, aquello era como un sueño hecho realidad.

En aquel mismo instante Matt bajó las escaleras junto con Sora, volteo a ver a la parejita que estaba en el pasillo pero no logró reconocer a Mimi puesto que estaba volteada y continuo su camino junto con Sora mientras que Mimi de la emoción por las palabras de Michael ni siquiera se había percatado de la presencia de los dos chicos que pasaron por detrás de ellos.

Mimi seguía soñando con la sonrisa de Michael, cuando de pronto sintió como este la tomó de la mano, ella lo miró fijamente centrando sus ojos color caramelo en los de él de un azul cielo hermoso, se sonrojó suavemente y le preguntó a Michael que pasaba, el sonrió de una manera coqueta y se le declaró.

Michael: Mimi… No me importa si amas a otro, yo quiero que sepas que te amo, te he amado siempre, y quiero pedirte que seas mi novia, di que aceptas ¿sí?

Mimi: Si, claro que si.

Mimi cerró los ojos y se acercó a Michael para sellar aquellas palabras en un dulce y suave beso que los uniría a los dos para siempre. Faltaban tan solo unos escasos milímetros para que besara los labios de Michael cuando fue la voz de este mismo el que la despertó de su fantasía.

Michael: ¡Mimi! ¡Mimi!

Mimi abrió los ojos y se dio cuenta de que todo aquello había sido un sueño, ella se encontraba besando el aire mientras que Michael la miraba extrañado.

Michael: ¿Te encuentras bien?

Mimi asintió apenada y se disculpó lamentándose mentalmente de que aquel mágico momento hubiera sido un sueño provocado por su amplia imaginación, debía de aprender a no soñar despierta frente a las demás persona, más si esa persona era Michael.

En el patio de la escuela Matt se encontraba junto con Sora caminando por los jardines de la escuela. Esperó unos minutos para que ella empezara a hablar por iniciativa propia pero al no ver respuesta por parte de la chica, decidió preguntarle que era lo que había pasado con su mamá que la tenía tan triste. La chica miró a los ojos de su amigo y después desvió la mirada al suelo un poco apenada. Empezó a relatarle que su mamá no la quería dejar ir al siguiente concierto del rubio lo cual extrañó mucho a su amigo, le peguntó la razón y ella comenzó a explicarle que su mamá pensaba que casi no pasaba tiempo en la casa y que con la practica de tenis a veces solo llegaba a dormir, y aquello molestaba mucho a su mamá. Él trato de animarla diciendo que aquello era normal, que era una chica joven y que tenía que disfrutar su juventud todo lo que pudiera. Finalmente ambos llegaron a una banca bajo un árbol y se sentaron, ella suspiró, sabía que Matt tenía razón, debía disfrutar su juventud al máximo pero aquello era algo que su mamá no comprendía.

Sora: Lo sé, pero mi mamá no piensa igual.

Matt: Entonces, si el concierto te va a causar tantos problemas no vayas, yo entiendo.

Finalizó comprensivo Matt, sabía que lo que necesitaba su amiga en esos momentos era apoyo y no otro reproche, pero Sora no lo tomó de la misma manera, ella volteo a verlo rápidamente con una cara de asombro y a la vez de susto. Matt se dio cuenta de aquella expresión y rápidamente trató de arreglar las cosas antes de que hubiera un mal entendido.

Matt: No quiero decir que no me importa si vas o no, es solo que yo entiendo que no puedas ir, claro que me encantaría que estuvieras ahí, pero cuando no se puede, pues no se puede, no quiero que te sientas obligada a ir. ¿Entiendes lo que quiero decir verdad?

El semblante de Sora se suavizó y dibujó en sus labios una tierna sonrisa que calmó al rubio.

Sora: Sí te entiendo Matt, y muchas gracias, pero mi mamá debe comprender que no puedo estar todo el día encerrada en mi casa, que tengo una vida y que debo vivirla.

Matt: Pero no me gustaría que tuvieras problemas con tu mamá por mi culpa.

Sora: Pero no es tu culpa Matt, Así que no tienes por que sentirte mal, y no te preocupes; por nada del mundo me perdería tu concierto.

Finalizó Sora con un amplia sonrisa que dibujó en el rostro de Matt otra sonrisa igual de amplia.

Matt: Bueno entonces espero verte ahí.

Sora: Tenlo por seguro.

Matt: ¿Es una promesa?

Sora: Sí una promesa.

Ambos juntaron sus meñiques en señal de que aquello era una promesa y siguieron hablando de otros temas banales, hasta que sonó la campana y ambos tuvieron que ir a su clase.

Era el final del día para el salón de Mimi y ella junto con Yumi su amiga de toda la vida, Izzy a quien también conocía desde que eran niños y Michael que era su amor platónico, iban caminando por el patio de la escuela con dirección a la salida.

Yumi: Miren lo que tengo .

Comentó emocionada una chica pelirroja de cabello ondulado, corto por encima de los hombros, y de ojos color verde, al mismo tiempo que levantaba entre sus manos un CD para mostrárselo a sus amigos.

Michael: ¿Qué es Yumi?

Yumi: El nuevo CD de Matt Ishida.

Contestó emocionada la chica, dando pequeños brinquitos y abrazando el objeto entre sus brazos.

Mimi: y ¿Él quien es?

Preguntó con total ingenuidad la castaña provocando que el festejo de su amiga terminara en ese momento y esta le dirigiera una mirada asesina a la castaña.

Yumi: ¿No lo sabes? Es un famoso cantante de rock que además es muy guapo.

La atención de Yumi se desvió por completo al mencionar el nombre del famoso cantante y entró en un estado de ensoñación que Izzy aprovechó para explicarle a su amiga quien era ese famoso Matt Ishida.

Izzy: ¿No habías oído sobre él Mimi? Va en nuestra escuela.

Mimi: ¿Enserio?

Izzy: En el tercer piso, creo que es del segundo E.

Aquella información llamó por completo la atención de Mimi y arrebató de las manos de su soñadora amiga el CD para sacar el pequeño libro de canciones que incluía el CD y dedicarse a ver las fotos del rubio mientras seguía con su camino, pero nuevamente sin darse cuenta cayó en ese estado hipnótico y perdió la noción de donde se encontraba y del tiempo.

**Japón año 1606**

Mimi: Necesito hablar con Yamato, suéltame por favor Andrew.

Le pidió por tercera vez Mimi a Andrew, pero este al contrario de lo que pedía la apretaba más contra su cuerpo.

Andrew: ¿Por qué tanta urgencia en verlo Mimi? Ya lo sabes ¿Verdad?

Mimi: No sé de que me hablas.

Mintió Mimi intentado zafarse del agarre de Andrew, pero este la sujetó más fuerte e hizo que volteara a verlo por la fuerza, después posó dos de sus dedos en la frente de Mimi y un talismán que colgaba de su pecho comenzó a brillar con fuerza permitiéndole adentrarse en los recuerdos de Mimi. Después de unos segundos retiró sus dedos de la frente de Mimi y sonrió satisfecho al ver que aquel talismán que le habían obsequiado aquellas dos jóvenes brujas funcionaba y ahora era capaz de ver los pensamientos y recuerdos de las demás personas. Sintió como Mimi se debilitó en sus brazos y la sostuvo con cuidado para que no cayera, de seguro aquello también era obra de aquel poderoso talismán.

Andrew: Por lo que veo tú oíste mi conversación con aquellas brujas. Supongo que ya sabes lo que le pasara al príncipe Yamato en el brindis.

Mimi: ¿Por qué lo haces?

Preguntó Mimi débilmente sosteniéndose de Andrew para no caerse. Andrew tomó con delicadeza la barbilla de ella y la miro fijamente.

Andrew: Sabes de sobra porque lo hago.

Mimi no contestó, solo bajo su mirada al suelo, pero Andrew la obligó a verlo nuevamente.

Andrew: ¿Por qué tuviste que enamorarte de él?

Mimi: No lo mates por favor.

Mimi no pudo más y rompió en llanto suplicando por la vida de Yamato. La cara de molestia en Andrew no se hizo tardar, ¿por qué Mimi no podía quererlo a él como quería al príncipe?

Andrew: ¿Por qué no lo haría?

Mimi: Me casare contigo sí no lo haces.

Andrew: ¿Tanto así lo amas?

Preguntó con amargura Andrew, al ver lo que Mimi estaba dispuesta hacer cualquier cosa por la vida de Yamato.

Mimi: Por favor… Además no tiene caso que lo mates de todas formas … Él está enamorado de la princesa Sora…

Andrew sonrío por la ingenuidad de la chica y clavó sus ojos en ella para después acariciarle una de sus mejillas sin quitarle la vista de sus ojos.

Andrew: Pero que ingenua eres mi querida Mimi. Además aunque te casaras conmigo, sigue habiendo un problema.

Ella lo miró sin comprender bien de que hablaba y dejó que continuara con lo que iba a decir.

Andrew: Tú lo amas. Y yo no quiero solamente tu cuerpo, si no que también quiero tu corazón.

Andrew soltó a Mimi y tomó el rostro de la castaña con ambas manos, ella solo lo miró atenta y con una mirada llena de tristeza, por más que ella lo quisiera le resultaba imposible corresponder a los sentimientos de Andrew.

Andrew: Quiero que me ames como yo a ti. Y mientas Yamato este aquí tú no dejaras de amarlo aunque se case con la princesa Sora. Es por eso que tengo que deshacerme de él.

Mimi: Pero… Aunque lo mates, Yo no dejaría de amarlo.

Contestó con tristeza Mimi y bajó su mirada al suelo. Andrew bajó sus manos hasta los hombros de la chica y sonrió con malicia.

Andrew: Eso no importa, yo haré que olvides todo lo relacionado con él y será como si Yamato Ishida nunca hubiera existido.

Mimi: ¡No! ¡No puedo permitir que lo mates!

Gritó Mimi intentando zafarse, pero lo único que logro fue que él la sujetara por las muñecas y no por los hombros.

Andrew: Y yo no puedo permitir que eches a perder mis planes.

Las dos mujeres que antes se encontraban en la habitación con Andrew aparecieron atrás de Mimi. La de cabello largo y rosado tomó a Mimi por la cintura y la apartó un poco de Andrew que aun la sujetaba de las muñecas.

Andrew: Llévensela a mi cuarto y tranquilícenla por nada del mundo quiero que vea a Yamato. ¿Entendido?

Ordenó el chico de cabellos negros.

Kaira: Sí señor.

Contestó la que sostenía a Mimi y solo fue cuestión de minutos para que las dos brujas desaparecieran con Mimi ante los ojos de Andrew.

**Japón año 2006**

Mimi caminaba enajenada de lo que sucedía a su alrededor, ignorando por completo lo que decían sus amigos, parecía encontrarse en otro mundo muy lejano. La castaña continuó su camino, iba cruzar la calle sin darse cuenta de que un enorme troque venía a toda velocidad en dirección a donde la chica se encontraba, el troque pitó para que la chica se quitara pero ella no pareció escucharlo, volvió a pitar al encontrarse a una distancia ya muy corta de ella y lo único que se pudo escuchar después fue el grito de Michael llamándola.

Michael: ¡Mimi! ¡Cuidado!

**CONTINUARA...**

_**Mimato196**_

_**Mayo 2007**_


	2. Historia de un corazón roto

**Agradecimientos: Antes que nada quiero agradecer a las personas que se tomaron la molestia de leer esta historia, a los que dejaron un review en verdad muchas gracias y también a aquellos que aunque no dejaron review añadieron la historia a sus favoritos o le pusieron una alerta para seguirla. (Sakura Tachikawa, MimI-CulLen,darck,Sumi Tachikawa, Mara Ai, mimatoxlove, blablabla9612)**

**N/A: Perdón por la tardanza pero les juró que no fue mi culpa desde el viernes pasado trato de subir el capitulo pero la pagina me marcaba error cada vez que intentaba, y como soy nueva en esto me puse al borde del colapso nervioso, hasta llegué a creer que ya no iba poder actuelizarlo y yo noooo, pero afortunadamente ya se pudo :D ****Este fic trataré de publicarlo cada viernes, pero si surge algun contratiempo lo subiré durante el fin de semana, también al final del capítulo podran encontrar el nombre del siguiente capitulo, junto con la fecha en que se verá publicado.**

**Disclaimer:No sé si se pone en todas los capítulos pero por si las dudas, Los personajes de digimon no me pertenecen, son obra de Akiyoshi Hongo, pero la historia es 100% mía.**

**2**

**Historia de un corazón roto.**

Matt se encontraba en su salón de clases anotando lo que se encontraba escrito sobre el pizarrón cuando de pronto sintió una extraña opresión en el pecho, era como una enorme angustia de que algo malo le había sucedido a alguna persona muy cercana a él. Se tomó con una mano su pecho y dejó de escribir. Tai se dio cuenta de aquella reacción por parte de su amigo y de inmediato le pregunto si sentía mal a lo que él rubio contestó que no era nada, pero Yagami no le creyó y siguió insistiendo lo cual llamó la atención del profesor quien les preguntó si todo se encontraba bien, Matt estaba a punto de decir que sí cuando Tai intervino y anunció que Matt no se sentía bien, el rubio miró molesto a su amigo quien solo ignoró aquella fría mirada.

- ¿Eso es cierto Ishida?

Preguntó el profesor mirando atento a su alumno.

- No fue nada profesor ya se me pasó.

- Vaya a la enfermería por favor.

Matt no alegó más y se levantó de su escritorio con sus cosas, se dirigió a la puerta bajo la mirada atenta de todos sus compañeros y salió del salón. El profesor volvió a llamar la atención de sus alumnos siguiendo con la explicación del problema de matemáticas que había estado explicando con anterioridad y todos volvieron su vista al pizarrón a excepción de Sora que le preguntó a Tai en susurros que era lo que pasaba, Tai solo esbozó una de sus alegres sonrisas y le pidió a Sora que no se preocupara que todo estaba bien, ella asintió y regresó su atención a la explicación del maestro.

A la salida de la escuela un troque pasó pitando escandalosamente pero sin bajar su rápida velocidad. Afortunadamente Michael había logrado jalar a Mimi antes de que aquel enorme troque la arrollara, pero ella no parecía encontrarse del todo bien ya que en cuanto Michael la sujetó ella sólo murmuro el nombre de Yamato y cayó desmayada en los brazos de su amigo. Yumi se acercó preocupada al igual que Izzy y sugirió llevarla a la enfermería de la escuela lo antes posible, ambos chicos asintieron con la cabeza en señal de estar de acuerdo, Michael tomó a Mimi en brazos y en compañía de sus dos amigos se dirigió a la enfermería de la escuela.

Matt se encontraba por uno de los pasillos de la planta baja de la escuela, era por ahí que se encontraba la enfermería, pero cuando se encontraba a punto de llegar se paró y se recargó sobre la pared, no tenía caso que fuera a la enfermería sino se sentía mal, aquello solo había sido un mal presentimiento aunque no sabía muy bien de que. Dio de nuevo un vistazo a donde se encontraba el cuarto de la enfermería y decidió regresarse por donde había llegado, ya que consideró que era una mejor idea llamar a sus familiares a ver si todo estaba bien a perder el tiempo en aquel lugar, si él se encontraba en perfectas condiciones.

En una escuela secundaria cercana a la preparatoria, se encontraba un grupo de jóvenes en su hora de descanso riendo divertidos, a excepción de un moreno de cabello alborotado que se encontraba cruzado de brazos con una mirada molesta, se trataba de Davis quien aun no se acostumbraba a los crueles comentarios de Yolei que hacían reír a todos menos a él.

- Tranquilízate Davis, solo era una broma, no te lo tomes tan enserio.

Comentó T.K tratando de controlar su risa, pero lejos de tranquilizase Davis se miraba cada vez más molesto.

- Pues a mi no me pareció gracioso.

- Pues a nosotros si, ¿Verdad Codey?

Sentenció Yolei sin imaginarse el lío en que metía al más pequeño del grupo, Codey sabía que si decía que sí se echaría a Davis como enemigo, y si decía que no, Yolei lo estaría molestando toda la semana por no haberla apoyado.

- Pues…

Balbuceo Codey, mirando con temor a sus dos amigos que tenían su mirada clavada sobre él, ambos con una pose imponente y amenazante.

- Claro que no lo fue. ¿Verdad Codey?

Afirmó Davis esperando por el apoyo de su amigo, quien solo comenzó a soltar monosílabos sin sentido.

- No lo presiones Davis, él esta de acuerdo conmigo.

Dijo esta vez Yolei tomando el brazo del pequeño, pero Davis no se quedó atrás y tomó el otro brazo de Codey alegando que el ojiverde se encontraba de acuerdo con él. Sin darle la oportunidad de hablar a Codey tanto Davis como Yolei comenzaron a jalar los brazos del chico y a pelear entre ellos que Codey los apoyaba. En ese momento y distrayendo la atención de todos de la pelea, comenzó a oírse el timbre de un celular que sonaba con insistencia. Kari se percató que se trataba del teléfono de T.K y le avisó al rubio que se trataba del suyo. T.K agradeció a la chica y mientras sus amigos seguían peleando por Codey el se alejó un poco del lugar y contestó la llamada.

- Bueno… Ah hola hermano ¿Qué pasa?... Si estoy bien ¿Por qué preguntas?

La llamada entre T.K y Matt no tardó ni tres minutos y terminó. Aun extrañado por aquella llamada T.K colgó el teléfono y se dirigió a donde se encontraban sus amigos y tomó su lugar junto a Kari quien le preguntó si todo estaba bien a lo que el chico solo asintió y ambos continuaron observando la pelea de Yolei y Davis que iba cada vez en aumento.

En la enfermería Yumi se encontraba sentada en una silla al lado de una cama observando a su amiga que aun no recobraba el conocimiento y parecía encontrarse en una pesadilla, ya que se movía constantemente y no dejaba de mencionar con angustia el nombre de Yamato.

Japón año 1606

Tal y como lo había ordenado Andrew las dos brujas encerraron a Mimi en el cuarto del chico, pero para desesperación de las dos mujeres Mimi tenía rato golpeando la puerta llorando para que la dejaran salir e ir a donde se encontraba Yamato.

- ¡Déjenme Salir! ¡Tengo que ver a Yamato! ¡Yamato!

- ¡Ya cállate! ¡Ya me tienes harta!

Gritó la joven de cabellos azules al mismo tiempo que aparecía en la habitación junto a su hermana. Mimi las volteó a ver con los ojos empapados de lágrimas pero llenos de rencor.

- No hasta que hable con Yamato. ¡Yamato!

Mimi comenzó a golpear de nuevo la puerta con la esperanza de que alguien la oyera, pero aquello parecía imposible, por más que lo hacía nadie parecía escucharla a excepción de aquellas dos mujeres que la observaban y que estaban empezando a perder la paciencia.

-¡Ya me tienes harta!

Grito desesperada la chica de cabellos azules y comenzó a formar una bola de energía negra en sus manos que estaba apuntó de lanzar contra Mimi, pero su hermana le detuvo la mano y la hizo desaparecer aquella energía oscura.

-¡Espera! No seas tonta, ¿Quieres que Andrew nos mate? No sé porque te complicas tanto, solo ponla a dormir.

Habló esta vez la chica de cabellos rosados, viendo con severidad a su hermana.

- Hazlo tú que yo soy capaz de matarla.

- Esta bien solo sostenla un poco.

- Esta bien.

Keira se acercó hasta Mimi que aun seguía golpeando la puerta, la sujetó de los brazos y la castaña comenzó a forcejear para liberarse del agarre, pero Keira no se lo permitió, Kaira se acercó lentamente a Mimi y sopló sobre ella una especie de polvo que la puso a dormir casi de inmediato. Keira la soltó y Mimi cayó al suelo desmayada con el nombre de Yamato en sus labios.

Japón año 2006.

Mimi volvió a pronunciar el nombre de Yamato entre sueños. Sus amigos que aun estaban ahí la veían preocupados, sin comprender que le pasaba a la chica. En ese momento se abrió paso una mujer vestida de blanco, de unos 35 años, cabello negro hasta por debajo de los hombros y ojos color marrón. Aquella mujer era la enfermera de la escuela. Se acercó a Mimi y pasó un algodón bañado en alcohol por las narices de la castaña que poco a poco fue despertando.

- ¿Te sientes bien Mimi?

Preguntó Yumi preocupada una vez que vio que su amiga había recobrado el conocimiento.

- ¿Dónde estoy?

Preguntó Mimi confundida al no recocer el lugar en el que se encontraba.

- Estas en la enfermería de la escuela, tus amigos te trajeron hace unos momentos, no sé por qué te desmayaste pero lo más seguro es que se deba a que no has desayunado, por que no has desayunado ¿Cierto?

- No

Contestó Mimi con una voz suave y aun un poco atontada.

- Te recomiendo que no te vengas sin desayunar, esta vez estabas con tus amigos pero a la otra tal vez no tengas tanta suerte, además que le hace mal a tu cuerpo.

Dijo la mujer en un tono serio, Mimi solo asintió, y una vez comprobando que la había escuchado la enfermera salió del pequeño cuarto dejando solos a Mimi y a sus amigos. Mimi intentó levantarse y al instante Michael se ofreció a ayudarla, tomó la mochila de la chica y la ayudó a dar los primeros pasos, una vez equilibrada la castaña le indicó a Michael que se encontraba bien y el chico se alejó aun con la mochila de ella en la mano.

-Mientras estabas inconsciente no dejabas de pronunciar el nombre de Yamato. ¿Quién es?

Preguntó la pelirroja con curiosidad pero a la vez con una gran sonrisa en sus labios.

- ¿De quien?

Preguntó Mimi confundida.

- De Yamato, no me digas que es tu novio y no me habías dicho.

Dijo Yumi con una sonrisa pícara, Michael observó con atención la reacción de Mimi quien solo se limitó a sonrojarse totalmente y negar toda relación con un tal Yamato.

- eh? No, nada de eso, es mas ni siquiera se quien es Yamato.

- ¿Segura? Por que no dejabas de pronunciarlo.

Preguntó incrédula Yumi, estaba segura que su amiga le ocultaba algo.

- Estoy segura no conozco a ningún Yamato.

Insistió Mimi pero sin mucho éxito de convencer a Yumi de aquello.

Fuera de la enfermería Matt se encontraba tratando de tranquilizar a su papá por la llamada, como no era muy común que Matt le hablara a su papá en horas de trabajo el Sr. Ishida se encontraba preocupado pensando que algo muy grave le había pasado a su hijo para que lo llamara y no se tragaba aquel cuento de que solo era para saludarlo.

- No por nada en especial papá… Solo quería saber como estabas… Claro que me siento bien… Si no te preocupes adiós… Si adiós.

Matt colgó el celular y suspiró, al parecer todos sus familiares cercanos se encontraban bien, hasta su mamá, así que aquella extraña opresión de seguro solo había sido por falta de aire o algo parecido o por lo menos eso quería creer. Alzó la vista y vio que nuevamente se encontraba frente a la enfermería, al parecer mientras hablaba por teléfono le había dado la vuelta a todo el pasillo y había terminado en el lugar donde había empezado. Pensó que no estaría mal darse un chequeo rápido , pero cuando estaba a puntó de entrar se topó con un viejo amigo suyo al cual ya tenía tiempo que no miraba. Un chico de ojos negros escondidos tras unos anteojos y melena azul se acercó al rubio con una amplia sonrisa y lo saludo.

- Hey Matt, ¿cómo has estado?

Preguntó el chico al mismo tiempo que estrechaba su mano con la de Matt y los dos se daban un abrazo de amigos.

-Bien no puedo quejarme, con lo mismo de siempre.

- Pero ¿Qué te pasa Matt? ¿Te sientes mal?

Preguntó Joe al percatarse de que Matt se encontraba a punto de entrar a la enfermería.

-No, lo que pasa es que hace rato… no, nada olvídalo.

- ¿Estas seguro?

Preguntó no muy convencido el chico de lentes.

- Sí, no te preocupes no es nada, oye por cierto hace mucho que no te veía.

- Sí la verdad es que con los exámenes para la universidad no he tenido mucho tiempo libre que digamos.

- ¿Qué te parece si vamos a platicar?

- Muy buena idea, pero… ¿No ibas entrar a la enfermería?

Volvió a preguntar dudoso el chico, pero Matt chasqueó la lengua y se encaminó con su amigo hacia el otro lado del pasillo. Matt y Joe ya llevaban varios pasos adelante cuando Mimi salió de la enfermería agradeciendo a la enfermera su ayuda y rodeada de sus amigos.

-Gracias por todo.

Agradeció la castaña con una sonrisa y salió de la enfermería seguida de sus amigos.

-Solo procura desayunar en las mañanas.

Le aconsejó la mujer con una sonrisa y Mimi asintió aun con la sonrisa en sus labios.

- Así lo haré.

Matt alcanzó a oír la voz de Mimi e inconscientemente se frenó y volteo a donde provenía la voz pero solo se encontró con un grupo de jóvenes que salían de la enfermería y de los cuales no pudo identificar de donde provenía aquella voz puesto que los dos chicos y una pelirroja tapaban por completo a la chica que había hablado. Joe le preguntó si pasaba algo, pero el rubio negó con la cabeza y continuó su camino con su amigo pero sin quitarse de la mente aquella voz tan familiar que le había causado una extraña sensación de nostalgia.

- ¿Estas segura de que te encuentras bien?

Preguntó preocupada Yumi a su amiga, a lo que Mimi contestó con un amplia sonrisa para tranquilizar a la pelirroja.

- Sí Yumi, no te preocupes.

- ¿Quieres que te acompañe a tu casa?

Mimi no podía creer lo que sus oídos estaban escuchando Michael se había ofrecido acompañarla a su casa, tantas veces había soñado con ese momento que se le hacía difícil creer que aquello era la realidad y no otro de sus sueños románticos donde Michael le procuraba amor eterno.

- Sí.

Contestó Mimi levemente sonrojada y tratando de controlar su emoción ya que en esos momentos se creía capaz de lanzarse a los brazos de Michael y besarlo apasionadamente. Pensó que si aquel era el benefició que tenía una por desmayarse lo haría más seguido.

El trayecto a su casa se le había hecho sumamente corto, más de lo normal, durante todo el camino se la había pasado hablando con Michael de cosas banales pero como las hablaba con Michael parecían mucho más interesantes de lo que realmente eran y una vez en casa de Mimi ambos chicos se pararon frente a la puerta y la castaña sintió como su sueño terminaba.

- Muchas gracias por acompañarme Michael.

- No fue nada, quería estar seguro de que llegaras bien a tu casa.

Estaba decidido, simplemente Michael no podía ser más perfecto para Mimi, además de ser caballeroso y de tener la habilidad de convertir los temas simples en temas de gran interés, Michael también mostraba ser un chico sensible que se preocupaba por ella, era simplemente el hombre de su vida, pensó Mimi al mismo tiempo en que agradecía a Michael por sus atenciones y por haberse ofrecido a acompañarla a su casa a pesar de que se desviaba un poco de la suya.

- Bueno, nos vemos mañana.

Dijo Michael despertando a la chica de sus pensamientos.

- Si, hasta mañana.

- Y procura llegar temprano.

Guiñó coquetamente el rubio uno de sus ojos de tal manera que sacó un suspiro soñador de Mimi que lo miraba marcharse mientras lo despedía con la mano.

- Si… hasta mañana.

Mimi se observó así misma y se sintió como una tonta al ver la cara de boba que tenía, se reprimió así misma por no poder controlarse y entró a su casa con una enorme sonrisa y dando brinquitos por toda la sala.

- ¡Hoy fue un estupendo día!

- ¿Y ahora por qué tan feliz hija?

Preguntó la señora Tachikawa secando unos platos en la cocina al mismo tiempo que veía como su hija saltaba de felicidad por toda la sala.

- Porque la vida es hermosa

Dijo simplemente Mimi dando una vuelta sobre su propio eje para después dirigirse a la escalera a toda prisa avisando que iría a hacer tarea. La señora Tachikawa no hizo más que negar con la cabeza y sonreír mientras seguía secando los trastes, sabía que su hija no tenía remedio.

En las puertas de la escuela se encontraba Matt con Tai y Sora, los tres acababan de salir de clases y se encontraba platicando un poco sobre lo sucedido en la escuela, que no era nada revelante, excepto por el extraño presentimiento que Matt había tenido durante la clase de matemáticas y el cual había decidido dejar en el olvido, cosa que no harían Tai y Sora, por lo cual a la primera seña de que iban a tocar aquel tema Matt se despidió de sus amigos y se marchó a casa.

Durante todo el trayecto hacia su casa le había estado dando vueltas al mismo tema, y eso era la supuesta atracción que Tai le había dicho que Sora sentía por él, realmente nunca se había imaginado en una relación con Sora, él siempre la había visto como su mejor amiga pero en aquellos momentos la idea de ver a la chica como algo más que eso estaba empezando a agradarle, después de todo se llevaban muy bien y se tenían confianza y eso era lo que toda relación necesitaba para funcionar. Recordó él momento en que ellos juntaron sus meñiques para hacer aquella promesa de que la chica iría a su concierto y sonrió al recordar el gentil rostro de Sora, tal vez después de todo una relación entre ellos no estaría mal, pero en ese momento antes de que pudiera seguir pensando en las posibilidades que tenía de una relación con su mejor amiga de la infancia vino a su mente el rostro de la chica con la cual había chocado en el parque en la mañana cuando se dirigía a la escuela, no sabía porque pero el solo recordar aquellos enormes y hermosos ojos color caramelo le produjo una sensación tan extraña que sin querer se volvió a ruborizar, no cabía duda de que ella tenía algo muy especial para él aunque aun no lograba descubrir que era ese algo especial.

En casa de Mimi, a pesar de que había dicho que subiría para hacer su tarea ella realmente no se encontraba haciendo nada relacionado con la escuela, en cambio se encontraba acostada sobre su cama abrazando con fuerza uno de los tantos peluches que tenía en su habitación. Aun no lograba recuperarse de que Michael la hubiera acompañado hasta su casa.

- No lo puedo creer Michael me acompañó hasta mi casa, eso quiere decir que se preocupa por mi ¡no le soy indiferente y puede que hasta le guste! ¡Soy tan feliz!

Le habló Mimi a su oso de peluche color chocolate que tenía entre las manos y al cual alzaba para verlo a los ojos, como si esperara que realmente aquel pequeño oso le fuera a contestar algo por su hazaña. Mimi detuvo su festejo un momento y se quedó pensando el motivo por el cual Michael la había acompañado a su casa, sabía que aquel no había sido un simple desmayo por no desayunar, y que estaba relacionado con aquellas extrañas "visiones" por decirlo de alguna manera. Se sentó en su cama dejando al pequeño peluche a su lado y se puso a recordar todas aquellas visiones que había tenido, era extraño pero todas tenían seguimiento, parecía una película que miraba en fragmentos, notó que todas estaban relacionadas con salvar a un tal Yamato de morir envenenado por aquellas brujas, pero por más que se esforzó no le encontró sentido a aquella situación, ella no conocía a ningún Yamato, no lograba comprender que tenía que ver todo eso con ella o por que miraba esas visiones tan raras. No quiso pensar más y llegó a la conclusión de que por fin había llegado lo inevitable, tantas levantadas temprano y tanto estrés la estaban llevando a la locura, pero aquello no le importó, lo único que le interesaba en esos momentos era recordar la platica con Michael y su larga caminata de la escuela hasta su casa, para volver a fantasear con el chico que había sido su príncipe azul durante tres largos años.

Tai había decidido acompañar a Sora hasta su casa como lo hacía todos los días que no tenía practica con el equipo de futbol, después de todo la casa de la chica quedaba de pasó hacia la suya así que el irse juntos de la escuela a casa era un tradición que llevaba años, desde que los dos chicos se conocieron en la primaria y se hicieron amigos.

- Bueno gracias por acompañarme Tai, ¿Quieres pasar?

- No, le prometí a mamá que esta vez si llegaría a comer.

- Bueno entonces nos vemos mañana.

- Sora…

Sora estaba apunto de entrar cuando Tai la llamó. Sora lo miró extrañada, no era común que Tai usara un tono de voz tan serio y menos para dirigirse a ella. Cerró la puerta que ya había abierto y regresó hasta donde se encontraba su amigo para escucharlo.

- ¿Qué pasa?

- ¿Cuándo piensas decírselo?

Aquella pregunta tomó por sorpresa a Sora, sabía que se refería a Matt, de todos sus amigos él era el único que conocía los sentimientos que tenía hacia al rubio o por lo menos era al único al que ella se había atrevido a decirle.

- No lo sé… Ayer estaba apunto de decírselo, pero llegó Jun y ya no pude.

Contestó con pesar la chica al mismo tiempo en que bajaba su mirada apenada.

- ¿Por eso estabas triste esta mañana?

Sora volvió a ver con sorpresa a su amigo, así que era por eso que Tai sacaba el tema en esos momentos, estaba preocupado por ella. Sora sonrió suavemente y asintió lentamente.

- En parte…

- No te preocupes Sora, todo saldrá bien, Matt también te quiere mucho y estoy seguro de que no le eres indiferente.

Sora no pudo contenerse más y abrazó a su amigo con fuerza, como era posible que un cabeza de chorlito como él pudiera llegar a ser tan tierno y un gran amigo, Tai era simplemente de esas personas que valía oro y estaba agradecida con Dios por tener un amigo así en su vida.

Tai se sorprendió por el abrazo de la chica, se enterneció por el gesto de su amiga y la abrazó con delicadeza sabía que en aquellos momentos Sora necesitaba de su apoyo incondicional aunque ella no se lo dijera. Notó como Sora comenzó a llorar suavemente y la abrazó con un poco más de fuerza dándole confianza a la chica para desahogarse.

- Todo estará bien, ya lo veras.

Susurró Tai a lo que Sora solo asintió con suavidad. Después de unos segundos Sora se apartó del abrazó y se limpió las lagrimas que le quedaban en los ojos y volvió a sonreír.

- Gracias Tai, en verdad necesitaba un poco de apoyo, eres un gran amigo.

- Tú también lo eres Sora.

Sora sonrió y se limpió las últimas lagrimas que salían de sus ojos y le indicó a Tai que era hora de que entrase a su casa antes de que su mamá se preocupara, Tai asintió con la cabeza y con una amplia sonrisa en el rostro y se despidió de ella.

-Nos vemos mañana y gracias por todo.

Dijo Sora antes de entrar a su casa.

- Hasta mañana.

Contestó el moreno y Sora asintió para después entrar a su casa. Tai se quedó parado hasta que vio que Sora entró a su casa y después empezó su camino directo a su casa; en su trayecto se encontró con una lata vacía a la cual empezó a patear mientras recordaba lo sucedido hace año y medio aproximadamente.

Flash Back

Japón, Odaiba 2004.

Tai se encontraba sentado en el parque central de Odaiba sentado en una banca bajó el árbol donde había acordado de verse con Sora, la chica lo había citado el viernes en la tarde para verse al día siguiente en aquel lugar. Por primera vez en su corta vida Tai había llegado antes de la hora acordada y es que aquel era un día muy especial para él, durante semanas se había planteado la idea de declararse a Sora, llevaba años enamorado de ella y ese sería el día en que se lo diría. Desde que Sora le propuso que se vieran en el parque le había quedado claro que esa era la oportunidad que tanto había esperado para declarársele a su amiga, así que se levantó temprano, se puso su mejor perfume y llegó al sitio citado con media hora de anticipación.

Aun no se encontraba muy seguro de que decirle a Sora lo que sentía por ella fuera la decisión correcta o mejor dicho sus nervios se encontraban atacándolo puesto que sabía que aquella era la decisión correcta, pero los nervios lo estaban haciendo dudar y por eso se encontraba sentado bajo un frondoso árbol, deshojando un pequeña flor con el típico me quiere o no me quiere, pero en su caso era se lo digo o no se lo digo.

- Se lo digo. No se lo digo. Se lo digo, No se lo digo, ¡Se lo digo!

Finalmente Tai cortó el último pétalo en donde salía que le tenía que decir a Sora lo que sentía por ella. Suspiró resignado y observó la rosa que había comprado en el camino, estaba seguro que le gustaría después de todo ¿a que chica no le gustaban las flores? Claro a una que fuera alérgica pensó, pero sabía que Sora no lo era así que no habría problema, se puso a repasar las líneas que había ensayado la noche anterior para decirle a Sora lo que sentía por ella, pero aun no estaba convencido de que aquellas palabras fueran las indicadas para decirle a la chica lo que sentía, pensó en modificarlas un poco pero en el justo momento en que se disponía a pensar en como decirlo de otra manera escuchó la voz de su amiga que lo llamaba a lo lejos.

Tai volteo y vio a Sora acercarse a él, traía puesto su traje de tenis, aquello no podía ser más perfecto, Tai siempre había adorado como se miraba Sora con ese traje, simplemente la primera vez que la vio se quedo con la boca abierta de lo hermosa que se miraba. Tomó la rosa que se encontraba a su lado y la escondió tras de sí para después pararse y recibir a la chica.

- Espero no haberte hecho esperar mucho, es que acabo de salir de mi práctica de tenis.

Le comentó la chica con una amplia sonrisa al mismo tiempo que llegaba hasta donde se encontraba Tai quien sonrió con sinceridad y negó con la cabeza indicando que no había ningún problema.

- No, no te preocupes acabo de llegar yo también.

- Me alegra.

- Y ¿De que querías hablarme?

Preguntó Tai tratando de ganar tiempo para darse valor así mismo de confesarle a Sora que la quería, además Sora lo había citado en ese lugar porque quería hablar con él de algo importante, y era justo que Tai la dejara hablar mientras el pensaba en las palabras más apropiadas para decirle que la quería.

- Bueno es algo complicado.

Contestó Sora aparentemente apenada y movió uno de sus mechones por detrás de su oreja. Tai por su parte se sentía cada vez más nervioso y comenzó a apretar la flor que llevaba tras de sí pero sin deshojarla mientras esperaba que Sora se apurara con lo que fuera que le iba a decir para después el poder sacar todo aquello que llevaba dentro y que por años había estado guardando.

- ¿Qué te parece si nos sentamos?

Dijo al fin Sora. Tai solo asintió y un poco tembloroso se sentó al lado de su amiga que ni siquiera se percató de la rosa que llevaba tras de sí, así como tampoco del inusual nerviosismo de su amigo.

- Bien ¿que es lo que pasa?

Preguntó Tai queriendo parecer lo más normal posible.

- Bueno, como eres mi mejor amigo quería pedirte un consejo.

Aquellas palabras desconcertaron mucho a Tai y por el momento hasta olvidó su nerviosismo, él mismo se veía a si mismo como el amigo con el cual te diviertes y cuentas chistes, nunca se había considerado el amigo consejero, ese era el trabajo de Matt no el suyo, así que le extrañaba que Sora lo hubiese buscado a él para un consejo y no al rubio.

- eh? ¿Un consejo? ¿A mi?

- Sí.

Sora sonrió apenada por el asombro de su amigo pero aun así continuó.

- Es que desde hace tiempo me gusta mucho Matt y no se si decírselo.

Tai no lo pudo evitar y apretó la rosa tras de si deshojándola completamente, así que esa era la razón por la cual Sora acudía a él y no a Matt. Sintió unas tremendas ganas de llorar pero se contuvo y en vez de eso soltó su respuesta.

- Díselo…

- ¿Qué?

- Díselo; Porque si dejas pasar mucho tiempo, talvez cuando se lo quieras decir sea demasiado tarde…

Sora sonrió, esa era la respuesta que buscaba, era solo que necesitaba que alguien la apoyara para animarse hacerlo y convencerse de que la idea de ella declararse a Matt no era una locura.

- Tienes razón. Sabía que podía contar contigo. Bueno iré con Yolei y Davis de compras ¿No quieres venir?

- No, vayan ustedes yo tengo otras cosas que hacer.

Contestó Tai sin el menor entusiasmo, aunque no lo parecía por fuera, por dentro Tai se sentía destrozado y lo último que quería era ir al centro comercial a pasar horas mientras Sora y Yolei decidían que ropa comprarse, y Davis se atiborraba de comida, en cada puesto que se encontrase en el camino.

- Bueno me tengo que ir, le dije a Yolei que la vería en el centro comercial.

Dijo Sora poniéndose de pie para después despedirse.

- Bueno, nos vemos luego, adiós

Se despidió Sora con una sonrisa y Tai asintió con la cabeza en forma de despedida y una vez que se aseguró de que Sora ya se había marchado, miró la mano en la que tenía escondida la rosa y observó los pocos pedazos que quedaban de ella tras apretarla con fuerza y los dejó caer murmurando un adiós.

Fin del Flash back

Japón año 2006

- Fue lo mejor…

Murmuró Tai para sí mismo y acto seguido dio una fuerte patada a la lata que llevaba pateando desde que se fue de casa de Sora mandándola a una distancia considerablemente lejana. Tai quitó su atención de la lata que había pateado al oír una voz familiar llamándolo, se dio vuelta para ver de quien se trataba y se encontró con su pequeña hermana que caminaba hasta él.

- ¡Hermano!

- Kari ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Salí temprano e iba para la casa.

Contestó la chica con una amplia sonrisa.

- y ¿T.K? siempre te acompaña.

Preguntó extrañado Tai al no ver al rubio con su hermana.

- Lo sé, pero él se tuvo que quedar un rato más para practicar.

- Y ¿Por qué no te quedaste con él? Siempre lo haces.

- Le prometí a mamá que la ayudaría con la comida hoy.

- Ya veo.

Kari notó un desanimo que no era muy común en su hermano, lo examinó durante unos minutos mientras caminaban rumbo a casa pero no logró descifrar que le pasaba a Tai así que decidió preguntar, aunque sabía que su hermano diría que no era nada.

- Oye hermano… ¿Qué te pasa? Te noto triste

- No es nada, es solo que me acorde de algo, pero no te preocupes vamos a casa.

Kari sonrió para no preocupar a su hermano y hacerle creer que la había convencido de que todo estaba bien, pero en el fondo sabía que algo andaba mal aunque no sabía decir que era lo que andaba mal.

En casa de Matt el rubio se encontraba frente al microondas mientras observaba como se hacía la sopa instantánea que había metido hacía tan solo unos segundos. "No hay nada más rápido y fácil de hacer que una sopa instantánea." Dijo para si mismo mientras buscaba los palillos para comer en uno de los cajones bajo el microondas. Después de todo su papá le había dejado una nota de que llegaría tarde así que no había razón por la cual preparar comida. Encontró los palillos y el microondas sonó indicando que su sopa estaba lista, la sacó y se dirigió a la sala, prendió el televisor y se sentó a comer mientras miraba las noticias. Le estaba dando el segundo bocado a su sopa cuando oyó que la puerta se abrió y oyó la voz de su padre diciéndole que había llegado.

- Hola papá, pensé que llegarías tarde hoy.

Contestó sorbiendo los fideos que colgaban de los palillos.

- Me dejaste muy preocupado esta mañana.

- ¿Yo? ¿Por qué?

Preguntó el rubio extrañado.

- No es muy normal que me hables al trabajo para ver como estoy, ¿Estas seguro que no tienes fiebre? ¿Te sientes bien?

Preguntó el señor Ishida al mismo tiempo que ponía su mano en la frente de su hijo para comparar su temperatura con la de él.

- Claro que me siento bien, lo que pasa es que no tenía nada que hacer, por eso llamé.

Contestó Matt perdiendo el interés en la platica y concentrando su atención al televisor.

- Aún así no es normal que me llames.

Una vez que terminó de comprobar que Matt no tenía fiebre el Sr. Ishida se quitó la gruesa chamarra que llevaba puesta y se dirigió a la cocina para buscar algo de comer.

Matt observó a su papá que se marchaba a la cocina y volvió a recordar el extraño presentimiento que había sentido, aunque aun no encontraba un porque a aquel repentino sentimiento, le preocupaba que algo malo fuera a suceder, ya que no era normal sentir esa extraña preocupación tan repentina.

_**Siguiente capítulo: Boletos - Publicació: Viernes 8 de abril del 2011**_

**Respuestas a los reviews: **

**Estas tampoco se si se ponen aquí o se responden por correo pero ahí les va.**

**Sakura Tachikawa: AAawww la verdad no creía que hubiera gente que recordara esta historia (lloro de la emoción) muchas gracias por recordarla ahora con más ganas la pubicare toda y respecto a que subí en Romance Digimon hasta el capitulo 17, la verdad no logro ubicar muy bien que capitulo es por que yo los tengo diferentes en mi computadora ya que en RD era muy limitado el espacio y algunos capitulos si los tenía que cortar con todo el dolor de mi corazón pero aqui no tengo ese problema :) pero de igual manera si me da como que curiosidad saber como en que parte de la historia me había quedado para saber cuales son los capitulos ineditos y de nuevo muchas gracias me alegraste la semana :D Gracias por el review y en cuanto pueda me pasaré por tu historia lo prometo :)**

**MimI- CulLen:Muchas gracias por leer y me alegra mucho que te halla gustado la historia, y como podras ver tu consejo ya lo puse en práctica :D aunque no sabía que me podía llamar la atención aquí :S ¡Dios ahora me dará miedo cada vez que publique! jajaja no te creas, de igual manera muchas gracias y espero que sigas este fic que lo hice con mucho amor. Gracias por el Review :D**

**darck: Que bueno que te haya gustado la historia en verdad me pone muy feliz y te prometo que la actualizaré cada semana, por lo regular los viernes, pero sino es el viernes será durante el fin de semana y respecto a los recuerdos de Matt esos se veran más adelante y serán fundamentales para la historia ya que en ellos se revelara gran parte del pasado de la historia de nuestros personajes, pero no te adelanto más para dejarlo de emoción, eepero que sigas leyendo y que la historia sea de tu agrado. Gracias por el review. :D**

_**Mimato196**_

_**Mayo 2007 **_


	3. Boletos

**Hola a todos los lectores de este fic, muchas gracias por su lindos comentarios alertas y de más, como se los había prometido hoy viernes les traigo el capitulo 3 de esta historia, esta algo cortito pero igual espero sea de su agrado, la historia apenas va empezando así que les pido paciencia :) bueno sin más que decir les dejo el siguiente capitulo.**

**Ah lo olvidaba los personajes de digimon no me pertencen U_U! (Lastima porque si fuera así hubiera sido con un final mimato, taiora y takari) pero en fin, la historia si es mía y espero sea de su agrado.**

**3**

**Boletos**

A la mañana siguiente en casa de los Yagami, Kari se encontraba arreglándose frente al espejo cuando oyó la voz de su mamá llamándola desde la cocina avisándole que T.K ya había llegado. Kari avisó que en unos minutos bajaría, se acomodó su rosado broche en su cabello y salió de su cuarto topándose a su hermano en el pasillo y el cual aun seguía en pijama, se despidió de él y bajó corriendo las escaleras.

- ¿A dónde vas Kari?

- A la escuela

Contestó apresurada la menor de los Yagami mientras cerraba la puerta. Tai bajó con calma las escaleras, se dirigió al refrigerador y se quedó observando su interior por unos segundos.

-y ¿Tú no piensas ir a la escuela Tai?

Preguntó la mujer de cabellos y ojos cafés con facciones muy parecidas a las de Kari pero más maduras, al ver que el mayor de sus hijos aun estaba en pijama y todo desarreglado.

- No, hoy entro tarde.

Contestó sin mucho animo el moreno. Tomó el galón de leche y se sirvió en un vaso para después dejarse caer en la mesa.

Kari y T.K caminaban con dirección a su escuela. El rubio no podía quitar la mirada de su amiga, sabía que había algo raro en ella pero por más que la miraba no podía identificar que era lo que le pasaba. T.K tomó el brazo de Kari y la detuvo, ella lo miró asombrada pero no dijo nada solo observó la mirada seria de su amigo que la miraba fijamente.

- ¿Pasa algo Kari?

- No, ¿Por que lo preguntas T.K?

- Has estado muy callada y tú no eres así al menos que algo te preocupe.

- No es nada T.K., no te preocupes.

Kari intentó continuar su camino pero T.K no la soltó y la obligó a verlo de nuevo.

- Sí te pasa algo. Confía en mi Kari. Por favor.

Kari suspiró, ¿cómo había creído que engañaría a T.K tan fácilmente? Si él era el que más la conocía, aparte de ella, era lógico que no pasaría desapercibida su preocupación ante el rubio, podría engañar a todos diciendo que todo estaba bien, pero a T.K no, él la conocía demasiado bien como para dejarse engañar por una frase como esa.

- Estoy preocupada por mi hermano…

- ¿Le pasa algo a Tai?

- Es que ayer que íbamos a casa lo noté triste.

- Tú siempre te preocupas por los demás, creo que deberías preocuparte un poco más por ti.

- Lo siento… Es que no puedo hacerlo desde niña siempre he sido así… Aunque no quiera me preocupa ver a mis amigos o alguien de mi familia triste.

T.K miró a su amiga enternecido. Ella siempre había sido así, anteponía la felicidad y el bienestar de los demás al suyo propio, nunca decía cuando se sentía mal o cuando estaba cansada solo para no preocupar a sus compañeros y como era natural también se preocupaba demasiado por los problemas que no le correspondían pero que afectaban a sus seres queridos.

- Lo sé, y eso es lo que me gusta de ti.

Dijo sin pensarlo T.K., Kari lo miró sorprendida y levemente sonrojada. T.K ante la expresión de su amiga no dijo nada solo dejó salir una de sus tiernas y calidas sonrisas que tanto le gustaban a Kari.

- ¡Buenos días chicos! ¿Qué hacen aquí parados?

Preguntó Davis extrañado de ver que T.K y Kari se habían quedado en medio del camino y solo mirándose el uno al otro.

- Nada, solo hablábamos.

Contestó Kari levemente sonrojada y apartando su vista de T.K, para dirigirla hacia Davis.

- Ya veo.

Contestó el moreno no muy convencido.

-¿Por qué no vamos a la escuela antes de que se nos haga tarde?

Dijo por último T.K para distraer a Davis y que no siguiera preguntando y así sin decir más los tres chicos continuaron su camino a la escuela.

Una hora más tarde, Matt se encontraba caminando con rumbo a su escuela, pero esta vez no iba concentrado en el camino ni en su música como solía hacerlo, ese día su mente estaba enfocada en lo mismo que se había enfocado toda la tarde y la noche del día anterior, la imagen de aquella chica que le había causado tanta familiaridad. Por más que lo intentaba no dejaba de pensar en esa chica, simplemente había algo en ella que no le permitía olvidarla y lo hacia pensar en ella a cada momento.

- Me pregunto ¿Quién sería esa chica?

Se preguntó por décima vez en esa mañana, pero antes de que lograra hallar una respuesta a su pregunta, una voz familiar que gritaba su nombre a lo lejos llamó su atención y lo hizo voltearse a ver de quien se trataba. Cuando se dio la vuelta pudo ver que era Sora la que lo llamaba y que se dirigía a él corriendo.

- ¿Te encuentras bien?

Preguntó al ver lo agitada que se encontraba su amiga.

- Si, es solo que me canse, no te preocupes.

Contestó Sora dedicándole una linda sonrisa a su amigo quien se sonrojó levemente. Matt se reprendió por su reacción y rápidamente recobró la compostura y volvió a su habitual frialdad que lo caracterizaba.

- ¿Hiciste la tarea de cálculo?

- Si

- Sabes no le entendí a…

Sora comenzó a explicarle a Matt que era lo que no había entendido pero este no puso atención en nada de lo que le decía la chica, solo la miraba, mientras en su mente se ponía a pensar en las posibilidades que tenían él y Sora como pareja, desde que Tai le había dicho que ella estaba interesada en él no había podido quitarse de la cabeza la pregunta de si Sora era o no la chica ideal para él.

- Hey Matt, Sora esperen.

Gritó Tai al ver a sus dos amigos. Matt salió de sus pensamientos y volteo a donde estaba el moreno al igual que Sora quien había detenido su explicación sobre la duda en el problema de calculo.

- Tai, y ¿Ese milagro que te levantaste temprano?

Preguntó sorprendida la chica.

- No lo sé, Kari me despertó.

- Ya se me hacia raro que tú te levantaras por cuenta propia.

Sora rió por el comentario del rubio y Tai hizo una cara de desacuerdo, pero antes de que pudiera tan siquiera reclamar Matt siguió con su camino dejando a los dos chicos solos quienes rápidamente se apresuraron en alcanzarlo.

En la escuela Mimi acababa de llegar, abrió la puerta del salón y entro bostezando al mismo tiempo que saludaba a sus amigos sin muchos ánimos.

- Buenos días.

- Veo que hoy si llegaste temprano Mimi.

Comentó el pelirrojo al ver a su amiga entrar al salón.

- Sí, pero tengo mucho sueño.

Contestó la castaña mientras se recostaba en su mesabanco y cerraba los ojos dispuesta a dormir un poco más.

- Y ¿Ahora si desayunaste Mimi?

Habló esta vez Yumi que al igual que Izzy siguió a la castaña con la vista hasta que esta llegó a su escritorio donde se dejó caer.

- Sí, después de que le conté a mi mamá de mi desmayo, me levantó temprano y me obligó a desayunar, y ¿Saben que es lo peor de todo?

- ¿Qué?

Preguntó curiosa Yumi.

- Que apenas es martes, todavía me quedan 3 días de levantarme temprano.

Izzy y Yumi rieron por la ocurrencia de su amiga quien solamente ignoró las risas y cerró los ojos de nuevo en ese momento lo único que quería era dormir, así que no le dio mucha importancia a la burla de sus amigos, se recostó sobre la paleta de su mesabanco dispuesta a dormir cuando oyó la puerta del salón abrirse, esta vez dejando entrar a un chico de cabellos rubios y ojos azul cielo. Izzy y Yumi saludaron a Michael y Mimi al oír el nombre del chico de sus sueños, abrió los ojos y rápidamente se sentó derecha y volteo hacia Michael olvidando toda pizca de sueño o flojera.

- ¡Michael! Buenos días.

- Veo que me hiciste caso y llegaste temprano hoy.

- eh? Si…

Contestó sonrojada Mimi y antes de que pudiera decir algo más la profesora entró en el salón dando los buenos días y mirando a todos sus alumnos, hasta que vio a Mimi.

- Señorita Tachikawa, ¿Es posible? ¿Usted llegó temprano hoy?

- eh? Si para que vea que los milagros existen.

- Lo mas seguro es que se haya caído de la cama. ¿Verdad?

- No se equivoca.

- Bueno en vista de que hoy no será un día normal, deberíamos empezar la clase antes de que algo más pase.

Las clases comenzaron su curso y por más que lo intentaba Mimi no lograba concentrarse en ninguna de las materias, solo sentía que sus ojos le pesaban y que se cerraban solos, la idea de levantarse temprano no había sido buena, se sentía terriblemente cansada y creía que en cualquier momento iba caer dormida en el mesabanco sino fuera por Yumi que la despertaba cada vez que empezaba a dormitar.

La hora del receso llegó y Mimi y sus amigos habían decidido comer ese día en la cafetería de la escuela para salir por unos minutos del ambiente tedioso del salón de clases.

- ¿No vas a comer Mimi?

Preguntó Yumi preocupada al ver que su amiga no había llevado su almuerzo.

- Como desayune en mi casa, no tengo mucha hambre.

- Hola chicos, hola Mimi.

Saludo un chico alto delgado, blanco, de cabello azulado, y unos grandes ojos negros que se ocultaban tras unos lentes de contacto.

- Hola superior Joe.

- ¿No vas a comer?

Preguntó el chico al ver que todos en la mesa tenían una ración de comida menos la castaña.

- No tengo hambre.

- Si no comes te puede hacer daño Mimi.

- Joe tiene razón, ya vez lo que te pasó el otro día por no desayunar.

Habló Michael apoyando al mayor de los presentes que miraba preocupado a la castaña y que dirigió su mirada al rubio al oír lo que había dicho.

- ¿Qué pasó el otro día?

- Mimi se desmayó a la hora de salida por no comer nada.

Aportó esta vez Yumi ganándose de esta forma una mirada acusadora por parte de su amiga que ya veía venir el regaño que le daría el superior por no comer.

- Mimi eso puede ser muy peligroso, será mejor que comas aunque sea un poco.

Como se lo esperaba, el superior Joe la iba a regañar y dar un sermón de porque es importante comer

- No tengo hambre, además desayune en mi casa.

- Dudo mucho que la hagan cambiar de opinión.

Dijo Izzy sabiamente a la par que daba un probado a su comida.

- Sí Mimi es muy caprichosa.

Lo apoyó Yumi ganándose otra mirada asesina por parte de su amiga.

- Yumi, sigo aquí.

Protestó la chica ante el comentario de su amiga.

- Lo sé pero es la verdad.

Contestó la pelirroja con indiferencia a la molestia de Mimi y se llevó un bocado de comida a su boca.

- Oie Izzy, ¿Esta tarde puedes ir a revisar mi computadora? Creo que le entró un virus.

Habló Joe recordando el motivo por el cual había ido hasta la mesa de sus amigos.

- Si claro, no hay problema.

- Bueno chicos nos vemos mañana, ya voy entrar a clases, y Mimi procura comer algo, adiós

El chico de lentes se despidió y se marchó del lugar. Mimi solo contestó con un sí al comentario de su amigo y vio como este se marchaba del lugar.

- Pero que suerte tienes Mimi.

Comentó Yumi con una voz soñadora y dejando sus palillos en la mesa para posar sus manos en su cara y quedarse viendo el lugar por donde se había ido el chico de cabellos azules.

- ¿Yo? ¿Por qué?

Contestó Mimi con asombro y extrañeza al comentario de su amiga.

- Sí, porque el superior Joe es muy guapo y al parecer tú le interesas.

Mimi se sonrojó notoriamente y miró de reojo a Michael que al igual que Izzy miraba atento la conversación de las dos chicas.

- No digas tonterías Yumi eso no es cierto.

- Claro que sí, solo mira como se preocupa por ti. Hay como quisiera ser tú.

Finalizó Yumi con un suspiró y volvió a tomar sus palillos para continuar comiendo. Mimi no dijo nada solo se quedó pensando en lo que había dicho su amiga pero no le dio mucha importancia, de seguro Yumi estaba alucinando cosas, Joe era solo un buen amigo y dudaba mucho que él chico de cabellos azules tuviera otras intenciones con ella, lo que pasaba que era que el superior Joe era muy atento y respetuoso, y Yumi estaba confundiendo las cosas, sí eso debía ser.

En la tarde a la salida del colegio se encontraban Tai, Matt y Sora saliendo de clases, como de costumbre los tres caminaron hasta la salida donde era donde se separaban y Tai y Sora se iban juntos mientras que Matt se iba en dirección contraria.

- Chicos, yo me voy a quedar a entrenar, luego nos vemos.

- Sí esta bien, hasta mañana Tai.

Se despidió Sora al igual que Matt, Tai sonrió y se despidió de sus amigos para después salir corriendo con dirección a los campos de futbol.

Matt miró a su amiga que aun se encontraba con su vista hacia donde se había marchado el moreno. En su mente seguía aquella idea de que él y Sora podían ser algo más pero no se encontraba muy seguro de ello, así que decidió que pasar un poco más de tiempo con ella sería una buena oportunidad para descubrirlo.

- ¿Quieres que te acompañe a tu casa?

Sora se sonrojó notoriamente. Matt nunca se ofrecía a acompañarla a su casa aunque Tai se quedara, aquella debía de ser una ocasión especial para que el chico la acompañara, así que los nervios se apoderaron por completo de la chica y contestó que sí y afirmó torpemente con la cabeza al mismo tiempo.

- Sí.

Llevaban varias cuadras caminado y ninguno de los dos se había atrevido a decir nada, solo caminaban. Matt se sentía sumamente incómodo con aquella situación y Sora no lograba controlar sus nervios por lo cual caminaba con la cabeza agachada sin atreverse a ver a Matt a los ojos.

- Y ¿Ya se arreglaron las cosas con tu mamá?

Preguntó Matt para romper el hielo entre los dos.

- Si afortunadamente ya me entendió.

- Me alegra oír eso

Continuaron caminado otra cuadra en silencio. Matt se estaba convenciendo de que una relación entre ambos no sería buena idea si las cosas iban hacer así entre los dos. Mientras que Sora se encontraba debatiendo en su interior si confesarse a Matt o no hacerlo. Aquella era una oportunidad de oro y no podía dejarla escapar. Ahora ó nunca pensó la chica, jaló de la chaqueta del rubio y lo detuvo.

- Matt… Hay algo que quiero decirte desde hace algún tiempo.

- Si, ¿Qué es?

Matt centró su atención en la chica y el nerviosismo en ella aumentó.

- Bueno es que yo…

No muy lejos de la calle donde se encontraban Sora y Matt . Joe, Yumi y Mimi caminaban con dirección a casa de Yumi, donde Mimi se quedaría a comer y a platicar un rato.

- Es muy amable en acompañarnos a nuestras casas superior Joe.

Dijo Yumi que caminaba al lado de Mimi, quien se encontraba entre la pelirroja y Joe.

- No es nada. Y ¿Qué harán este fin de semana?

- Pues creo que nada.

Respondió esta vez la castaña un tanto decepcionada, su vida era tan aburrida que ni siquiera tenía planeado algo para el fin de semana y el ser hija única no le ayudaba mucho ya que no tenía ni con quien pelear.

- Yo quería ir al concierto de Matt Ishida este viernes, pero no conseguí entradas así que creo que no haré nada.

- Yo podría conseguirte entradas.

- ¿Esta hablando enserio superior Joe?

Preguntó Yumi emocionada.

- Claro, Matt es mi amigo y no dudo que me regale unas.

- ¿Enserio? Y ¿Cree que algún día pueda presentármelo

- Claro ¿Qué te parece si el día del concierto?

- Me parece perfecto. ¿Ya oíste Mimi? ¡Voy a poder ir al concierto de Matt! ¡Que felicidad! Y tú me vas acompañar.

Gritó emocionada Yumi al mismo tiempo que saltaba y tomaba las manos de Mimi con gran emoción.

- ¿Yo?

Preguntó incrédula la castaña y deteniendo la emoción que inundaba a Yumi.

- No me gustan los conciertos, siempre hay mucha gente, termino toda aplastada y siempre me pierdo.

- Vamos Mimi, hazlo por tu amiga ¿Si?

Imploró Yumi a Mimi con la cara más triste que logró poner y que remordió en la conciencia de la castaña.

- Ándale Mimi, así podremos ir los tres.

Habló esta vez Joe con la esperanza de convencer a la castaña.

- Si por favor…

Volvió a insistir Yumi con su cara de perrito abandonado y a la cual Mimi terminó cediendo.

- Esta bien, iré si el superior consigue los boletos.

- Por eso no te preocupes Mimi.

- Siiiiii, por eso te quiero amiga.

Gritó emocionada Yumi para después darle un abrazo asfixiante a su amiga.

- ¡Si, voy a poder ir a ver a Matt Ishida! ¡No lo puedo creer! Y me lo van a presentar, mi vida no podría ser mejor.

Comenzó Yumi a saltar por todos lados mientras que Joe y Mimi solo la observaban con una amplia sonrisa en sus rostros.

Sora levantó su mirada y totalmente ruborizada la centró en los ojos penetrantes de Matt que la observaban en espera de que la chica hablara.

- Yooo… Creo que eres un gran amigo.

Matt se extrañó por el comentario y después soltó una suave sonrisa.

- Gracias yo también pienso lo mismo de ti.

- Que bueno.

Sora sonrió y continuo su camino junto con Matt mientras por dentro se reprendía por su cobardía.

_**Siguiente capítulo: Boletos para una cita - Publicación: Viernes 15 de abril del 2011**_

_**Respuestas de los reviews.**_

_**Como aun no averiguo como responder a los reviews de manera personalizada seguiré contestando por aquí.**_

_**Arashi Shinomori: Muchas gracias por tu review me inspira a seguir, y sí la idea central son reencarnaciones, a mi también me encantan ese tipo de historias se me hace tan romántico *.* y las adoro por eso se me ocurrió hacer una historias de estas y respecto a las otras preguntas no te las puedo contestar aun pero se irán resolviendo conforme pase la historia que espero sigas leyendo y de nuevo gracias por el review.**_

_**johita0310: Mil gracias por tomarte el tiempo y dejar un review en verdad te lo agradezco, en realidad que son inspiradores los reviews y me alegra mucho que te haya gustado, y creeme haré mi mayor esfuerzo por publicarla todos lo viernes ya me ha pasado que tardan mucho en actualizarla y hasta se me olvida en que me había quedado, por eso haré todo lo posible de publicarla cada viernes para que no se pierda la historia :) nuevamente gracias por tu review y espero que sigas leyendo la historia y que sobre todo sea de tu agrado.**_

_**Mimato196**_

Mayo 2007


	4. Boletos para una cita

**Hola a todos los lectores de este fic, aquí les dejo el capitulo 4, que espero sea de su agrado y muchas gracias a todos los que leen mi fic en verdad de corazón se los agradezco por tomarse el tiempo para leerlo, bueno no los entretengo más y aquí los dejo con el siguiente capítulo. ah! y los invito a pasar a mi otro Fic titulado : "Como arruinar una cita"**

**Aclaración: Por más que me duela aceptarlo, los personajes de digimon no me pertenecen, son obra de Akiyoshi Hongo, pero yo los uso para entretenerme un rato con mis historias, además de que por culpa de su Sorato quedé traumada, pero bueno, esto es sin fines de lucro, es solo para entretenimiento.**

**4**

**Boletos para una cita**

Era miércoles en la mañana, Mimi caminaba con rumbo a su escuela con una flojera tremenda. Bostezó por tercera vez en su camino.

- Pero que sueño tengo, Sí sigo así no voy a poder poner atención en las clases. Aunque tampoco la pongo cuando estoy despierta.

Dijo para si misma la chica riéndose de su propia ocurrencia, cuando de repente una voz familiar la sacó de su soliloquio.

- Buenos días Mimi.

- Michael buenos días.

Contestó totalmente apenada la chica al ver que Michael la había descubierto hablando sola, de seguro él pensaría que no estaba muy bien de la cabeza o que le faltaba algún tornillo, pero no era así, hablar sola solo era una maña que la castaña no se podía quitar desde que era niña tal vez era consecuencia de ser hija única y nunca haber tenido con quien jugar de niña.

- Veo que hoy también te levantaste temprano.

- Sí, pero aun tengo mucho sueño.

- Solo es cuestión de que te acostumbres

Finalizó el chico una sonrisa a la cual Mimi contestó de igual manera, para después continuar su camino junto con Michael.

Acababa de terminar la tercera clase para todos los estudiantes. Joe salió de su aula con dirección a la clase de su amigo Matt para pedirle que le consiguiera unos boletos de su concierto. Joe no podía darse el lujo de quedar mal ante sus amigas y sobre todo ante Mimi la chica que le había gustado desde que ella entró al primer año de secundaria.

- Hola chicos.

Saludo Joe a sus tres amigos que se encontraban platicando.

- Hola Joe

Contestó la pelirroja seguida por la pregunta de Yagami.

- Y ¿Qué te trae por aquí Joe?

- Bueno…

Musitó apenado el chico, pero ya no podía echarse para atrás, aquel favor que iba pedir era para al fin después de casi un año de estarla observando, tener algo parecido a una cita con Mimi Tachikawa.

- Es que quería pedirte un favor Matt.

- ¿Qué pasa Joe?

Preguntó el rubio al verse involucrado en la plática.

- Bueno, es que una amiga mía quería ir a tu concierto, pero no alcanzó boleto, y quería ver si tú me podrías conseguir 3 boletos.

Matt rió por lo nervioso que se miraba su amigo por pedirle aquel favor.

- Claro Joe, no hace falta ni que lo pidas, es más les voy a dar pases para el camerino. Sora ¿No te los di a ti?

- A si, aquí los tengo en mi mochila.

Sora sacó los tres pases de su mochila y se los extendió a Joe, quien los tomó con mucho cuidado como si fueran lo más valioso del mundo, sabía que gracias a esos boletos se podría acercar más a Mimi.

- Gracias Sora, gracias Matt.

- No hay de que.

Respondió Matt con una suave sonrisa.

- Y ¿Se puede saber a quien vas a llevar?

Intervino Tai con curiosidad pero a la vez con un tono de picardía en su voz.

- Pues claro, una se llama Yumi y otra Mimi, son del primero A.

- Ya veo y ¿Algún interés en alguna en especial?

Joe se puso totalmente rojo, Tai había dado justo en el clavo, pero no se sentía muy seguro de gritar a los cuatro vientos que iba al concierto solo por que quería tener una cita con Mimi Tachikawa del primero A. El pensar en aquello como una cita hizo que Joe se pusiera más rojo lo que causó una risita picarona en sus tres amigos al ver que Tai había acertado y lo fácil que era que el chico de cabellos azules se pusiera rojo como tomate.

- Pues no estoy muy seguro de ello.

- Eso quiere decir que si te gusta una de ellas.

Volvió a hablar Tai que no se podía contener de molestar al peliazul que cada vez se ponía más rojo, si eso era posible.

- Pues…

- Creo que eso es un si.

Dijo esta vez Sora con una amplia sonrisa en los labios, los tres amigos de Joe volvieron a reír y una vez que Joe aceptó que sí había interés en una de las chicas, les pidió a sus amigos que no dijeran nada de lo comentado y se despidió de los tres chicos y salió del salón.

En el salón de Mimi, Yumi se encontraba sentada en su mesabanco totalmente desanimada. El superior Joe no había ido al salón en todo el día y temía que no hubiera conseguido los boletos para el tan esperado concierto.

- No he visto al superior Joe en todo el día. Y… ¿Sí no consiguió los boletos?

- Tranquila Yumi, el superior siempre cumple con su palabra.

Intentó tranquilizarla Mimi, pero aquello parecía imposible, Yumi muchas veces resultaba ser muy negativa.

- Pero no ha venido y el siempre viene a esta hora. Yo pensé que estaría aquí puntual para darnos los boletos después de todo los boletos son su clave para tener una cita contigo.

- ¿Qué dices? ¿Una cita conmigo?

Gritó Mimi totalmente sonrojada y después volteo a todos lados para ver si alguien la había escuchado pero al parecer todos estaban tan metidos en sus asuntos que ni cuenta se habían dado del grito de la chica.

- Pues claro, ¿por qué otra razón crees que nos propuso ir al concierto?

- Tal vez lo dijo solo porque somos buenos amigos ¿No crees?

- Claro que no Mimi ambas sabemos que lo hizo para estar contigo, te digo que tienes mucha suerte el superior Joe es un buen chico y es apuesto.

Yumi suspiró soñadoramente y a Mimi no le quedó de otra que ver a su amiga suspirar, aun no lograba comprender como era que esa idea se le había metido a la cabeza a su mejor amiga.

- Además no lo he visto en ninguna parte de la escuela, hasta fui a su salón. ¿Y si se esta escondiendo de mi porque no consiguió los boletos? Lo tengo que encontrar así sea lo último que haga.

Sentenció decidida la pelirroja al mismo tiempo en que se ponía de pie y se dirigía a la puerta hasta que la voz de su amiga la detuvo.

- ¿No crees que estas exagerando? Lo más seguro es que venga más tarde o te los de mañana.

- Pero el concierto va ser el viernes y ya es miércoles.

- Ten paciencia Yumi el superior no nos puede fallar.

Yumi suspiró resignada, tal vez Mimi tenía razón y ella estaba sobreactuando pero aun así quería esos boletos pasara lo que pasara.

En el tercer piso en unos de los salones de los segundos grados se encontraban Tai y Sora solos en el salón, todos sus compañeros incluyendo a Matt que se había ido con uno de sus compañeros habían ido a la cafetería para almorzar.

- Sabes Tai, intente decirle a Matt que me gustaba ayer.

Comentó la chica con su mirada fija en el vidrio de la ventana.

- ¿Y que pasó?

- No me atreví, soy una tonta, tuve la oportunidad perfecta y la deje escapar, ¡no lo puedo cree! Pero… es que me puse muy nerviosa.

Contestó molesta consigo misma la chica al mismo tiempo que bajaba su mirada apenada por su cobardía. Tai sonrió con ternura y posó una de sus manos en el hombro de Sora lo que provocó que ella lo viera a los ojos.

- Vamos Sora, no te desanimes. Es normal ponerse nervioso cuando le vas abrir tu corazón de esa manera a una persona.

- Creo que tienes razón. Pero aun así quiero decírselo.

- ¡Ya sé! ¿Por qué no le dices después del concierto? Yo me encargare de que nadie entre a los camerinos.

Dijo animado Tai y con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro. Sora lo miró y también sonrió sabía que esa sería la oportunidad perfecta para decirle a Matt lo que sentía por él, y con Tai apoyándola se daría fuerzas para no arrepentirse en el último momento.

- Es una estupenda idea Tai. Gracias, eres un gran amigo

- Ya sabes como soy yo.

Contestó con vanidad y en broma el moreno lo que provocó la risa de ambos y continuaron hablando de que hacer cuando Sora se le declarara a Matt, Tai le daba algunos consejos y ella escuchaba atentamente y reía de las bromas de su amigo.

En el salón de Mimi, Yumi abrió la puerta y entró desanimada arrastrando los pies hasta llegar a su escritorio al lado de Mimi.

- Busqué al superior por todas partes y no lo encontré… Busqué en el comedor, en la biblioteca, en el gimnasio, en todos los pasillos, y hasta en el vestidor de hombres, había muchos chicos guapos pero ninguno era el superior.

- ¿Qué ? ¿buscaste en el vestidor de hombres?

Preguntó sorprendida Mimi de la osadía de su amiga.

- Sí, y no lo vi por ninguna parte.

- Si que has de estar desesperada.

- Pues sí.

- No te preocupes Yumi, estoy segura que el superior no nos va a fallar, y si no consigue los boletos te aseguro que tú y yo iremos a ese concierto, no sé como pero con boleto o sin boleto veremos a Matt Ishida en persona.

- ¿Enserio?

Preguntó emocionada Yumi por la iniciativa de Mimi, sabía que cuando la castaña se proponía algo lo cumplía, así que con esas palabra de ánimo de su amiga era seguro que conocería a Matt Ishida en persona aunque eso significara que ambas entraran de contrabando al concierto.

- Claro.

- Eres grandiosa Mimi.

- Lo sé no es necesario que me lo digas.

Contestó con orgullo la chica y ambas rieron de la vanidad de la castaña.

Eran alrededor de las siete de la tarde, en la escuela se encontraban solo los alumnos que contaban con algún taller ese día. Matt se encontraba saliendo de la escuela cuando oyó una voz femenina llamándolo.

- ¡Matt! ¡Maaaatt!

- ¡Sora! ¿Qué haces aquí? Ya es algo tarde ¿No crees?

- Es que me quede a practicar tenis hoy, pero ¿Tú que haces en la escuela tan tarde?

- Los chicos y yo nos quedamos a ensayar un rato como el concierto va a ser el viernes queremos estar bien preparados.

- Ya veo.

- Pero deja que te acompañe a tu casa, ya es muy tarde para que te vallas tú sola.

- no te preocupes voy a estar bien.

- Vamos Sora, no voy a estar a gusto hasta saber que llegaste bien a tu casa.

- Bueno esta bien vamos…

Sora sonrió y le siguió el paso a su amigo, eso era una de las cosas que había hecho que se enamorada de aquel chico, su preocupación por sus amigos. Ella sabía que aunque Matt aparentaba ser frío en el fondo era un chico dulce, solo era cuestión de paciencia para que él sacara su verdadero yo y se quitara esa armadura de frialdad con que se cubría y también sabía que ella podría ser la chica que lo hiciera cambiar con su paciencia y su amor.

En la noche en casa de los Tachikawa, Mimi ya se encontraba durmiendo pero no aparentaba tener un sueño placentero ya que se movía constantemente y se quejaba.

En el sueño de Mimi ella se encontraba en un lugar completamente oscuro no podía ver nada más que así misma, oyó a lo lejos como unas gotas de agua caían pero no lograba asegurar de que aquello fuera realmente agua o algo más.

- ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Por qué esta todo oscuro?

Preguntó desesperada la chica al no ser capaz de ver algo, pero nadie le contestó. Sintió como el miedo se comenzaba apoderar de ella cuando de repente vio como una luz blanca se acercaba a ella y después aquella luz tomó la forma de una persona, hasta que tomó la apariencia de una chica igual a ella pero unos cuantos años más grande y vestida con un precioso kimono negro con rojo y blanco. Mimi la miró sorprendida y se acercó un poco más a la chica.

- ¿Quién eres tú? Y ¿Por qué eres idéntica a mí?

- Yo soy tú en tu vida pasada.

Respondió la joven de kimono que era idéntica a ella.

- ¿En mi vida pasada?

- Así es, ahora escúchame con atención por favor. Yamato esta en peligro y tú debes de decírselo.

- ¿Yo? Espera un momento no sé de que me estas hablando, ni siquiera se quien ese tal Yamato.

Reclamó la castaña con desesperación, no comprendía porque el nombre de Yamato la seguía persiguiendo si ella no conocía a nadie con ese nombre.

-Yamato es el joven con el que chocaste el otro día, el famoso cantante de rock que tanto admira Yumi y el amigo de Joe.

- Pero esto es un locura, el no va creer que esta en peligro, y aparte de que clase de peligro estamos hablando.

La joven castaña del pasado río con ternura.

- Díselo. Estoy segura que él te va a creer

La joven empezó a desaparecer ante los ojos de Mimi con una sonrisa en su rostro. Mimi corrió para alcanzarla pero le fue imposible y se quedó nuevamente sola en aquel lugar.

- ¡Espera!

Mimi se levantó precipitada y se dio cuenta que se encontraba en su habitación, aquello solo había sido otro mal sueño. Trató de tranquilarse y convencerse de que todo había sido una pesadilla pero algo en su interior le decía que no era así, que aquello era real. Llevó una de sus manos a su corazón y sintió como este latía con fuerza, posó sus dos manos en el tratando de tranquilizarlo pero no lo logró.

- Yamato esta en peligro…

_**Siguiente capítulo: Concierto - Publicación: Viernes 22 de abril.**_

**Mimato196**

**Mayo 2007**


	5. Concierto

**Hola a todos los lectores de este Fic, como cada viernes les traigo un nuevo capitulo de esta hisoria, sí por fin el tan esperado concierto, espero sea de su agrado y seguir contando con su apoyo, muchas gracias por leer ^^**

**Aclaración: Los personajes de digimon no me pertenecen, son propiedad de su creador Akiyoshi Hongo yo solo los uyilizo para pudo entretenimiento sin fines de lucro, pero la historia si es totalmente creación mía y espero que la disfruten.**

**Si gustan escuchar la canción del concierto les dejo el link: .com/watch?v=sM4Sd4OK0z8**

**5**

**Concierto**

Era jueves, Mimi caminaba a su escuela aun sin poder quitarse aquel sueño de su cabeza, sabía que no era un sueño normal, pero tampoco podía asegurar de que lo que aquella chica idéntica a ella le había dicho fuera verdad. Pensó en ignorar aquel sueño y seguir como si nada hubiera pasado pero algo en su interior le decía que tenía que encontrar a ese tal Yamato y explicarle lo sucedido, pero ¿Cómo lo encontraría? Y en dado caso que lo encontrara cuando oyera su historia el de seguro pensaría que estaba loca, aunque si él realmente se encontraba en peligro no podía dejar las cosas así, tenía que hacer algo pero ¿Qué? Mimi pateó con fuerza un poste frente a ella maldiciendo su suerte y preguntándose por qué le pasaban esas cosas. Pero en vez de librar su frustración, esta aumentó ya que aquel golpe le dolió bastante.

-¡Auch! Mi pie, au,au,au

Se quejó Mimi dando varios brinquitos en un pie mientras que con sus manos intentaba sobarse.

- Mimi

- ¡Michael!

Se sorprendió Mimi al ver que Michael estaba tras de ella y rápidamente dejó de sobarse para fijar su atención en el chico aunque su pie le seguía doliendo demasiado.

- ¿Te pasó algo?

- eh? No nada

Mintió la castaña, aunque aun podía sentir su pie pulsando por el golpe.

- Pensé que te habías golpeado.

- eh? No como crees, ¿Por qué no vamos a la escuela ó se nos va hacer tarde?

- Si tienes razón.

Michael sonrió y los dos chicos continuaron con su camino, durante el trayecto ambos platicaron de varias cosas, aunque Mimi no le ponía mucha atención, ya que se encontraba más entretenida pensando en la maravillosa pareja que serían ella y Michael juntos, lo vio sonreírle mientras caminaban y ella se sonrojó, era tan perfecto, todo lo que cualquier chica pudiera pedir, lastima que él no se fijara en ella más que como la chica torpe de su salón que habla sola, ya que estaba casi segura de que eso era lo que Michael pensaba de ella puesto que tenía la mala suerte de que él chico siempre la descubría en uno de sus soliloquios o en alguna clase de ridículo, suspiró resignada, eso si que era mala suerte, que el chico que te gusta siempre aparezca en tus peores momentos.

En el salón de clases de Mimi, Yumi se encontraba junto con Izzy sentada hablando sobre algunas dificultades que Yumi tenía con la materia, Izzy le explicaba pacientemente hasta que la puerta del salón se abrió y entró Joe saludando a sus dos amigos, Yumi olvidó por completo lo que Izzy le explicaba y centró su atención en el chico de lentes que acababa de llegar.

- ¡Superior! Buenos días.

- ¿Y Mimi no ha llegado?

Preguntó Joe al recorrer con su vista todo el salón y no encontrar a la castaña por ningún lado

- No, aun no llega.

- Bueno entonces creo que te daré la sorpresa a ti sola.

- ¿Consiguió los boletos?

- No solo eso, sí no que conseguí pases para el camerino.

- ¡¿Enserio!

- Si mira aquí están.

Joe le enseñó los pases a su amiga que pegó un grito ensordecedor que inundó el salón y abrazó al superior Joe quien se sonrojó al instante.

- Superior es grandioso, muchas gracias.

- No fue nada.

Contestó notoriamente apenado el chico, Yumi dejó de abrazar a Joe y se sonrojó por su atrevimiento así que rápidamente se disculpó por lo sucedido.

- Perdone superior fue la emoción, le aseguro que no volverá a pasar.

- No te preocupes Yumi esta bien.

La puerta se abrió de nuevo y esta vez aparecieron Michael y Mimi dando un animado saludo.

- ¡Buenos días!

Saludó entusiasmada Mimi, el hecho de que Michael la acompañara a la escuela le había levantado el ánimo.

- Buenos días Mimi.

Contestó Joe con una sonrisa que apareció en su rostro justo en el momento en que vio a la chica entrar por la puerta.

- ¡Superior! No lo esperaba ver tan temprano.

Comentó asombrada la chica al ver al chico de cabellos azules en su salón.

- ah! Es que vine a traerle a Yumi los…

Joe no pudo terminar su frase ya que Yumi corrió hasta Mimi y con gran emoción le mostró los pases que Joe le acababa de entregar.

- ¡Mira Mimi! El superior nos consiguió pases para el camerino.

- ¡Enserio! ¡Que bien! Gracias superior me acaba de arreglar la vida.

Para sorpresa de todos Mimi se veía emocionada y no podía quitar sus ojos de aquel pase que había tomado.

- Ah no fue nada Mimi.

Contestó extrañado por el entusiasmo de la chica.

- No sabía que tenías tantas ganas de ir al concierto de Matt Ishida.

Dijo Michael bastante sorprendido, Mimi nunca había mostrado interés en los conciertos y hasta ayer, había visto a Yumi tratando de convencerla de que el concierto sería un espectáculo inolvidable, mientras que Mimi se negaba a creerlo y decía que si iba al concierto sería solo por Yumi.

- Es cierto, hasta ayer tuve que rogarte para que me acompañaras.

Habló esta vez Yumi mirando al igual que todos con extrañeza a su amiga.

- eh? Es que…

Mimi no pudo terminar con lo que iba decir ya que su mente se enfocó en otro tema y ese era Matt Ishida, sabía que aunque le dijera lo de su sueño no era seguro que este le creyera y corría el riesgo de aparentar ser una demente, pero por otra parte la chica de su sueño le había asegurado que él le creería, por lo cual era probable que él ya supiera algo del asunto. La mente de Mimi no pudo seguir pensando ya que comenzó a oír la voz de Yumi que la llamaba constantemente.

- Mimi…

- Eh? ¿Qué decían?

- Que ¿Por qué? … hay olvídalo.

Se quejó Yumi, no tenía caso que le explicara a Mimi de lo que hablaban de seguro su amiga dejaría de escucharla en cuanto ella empezara a hablar.

- Bueno chicas las dejo, las veo mañana en el concierto.

- Si claro, ahí estaremos.

Contestó emocionada Yumi, Joe se despidió y salió del salón Yumi, Michael y Mimi tomaron asiento en su lugar, pero Mimi sin poder de dejar de pensar que era lo que debía de hacer respecto a su sueño.

Se encontraban ya en la tercera clase del día y Mimi aun no lograba concentrar su atención a lo que la profesora explicaba al frente del pizarrón, su mente se encontraba muy distante de aquel lugar, la castaña solo podía pensar en que hacer respecto a su sueño de la noche anterior. Estaba casi segura que aquel chico pensaría que estaba loca, o que era una fan obsesiva que divagaba con historias románticas y obsesivas. Pero por otra parte sabía que aquel no era un simple sueño, por que si hubiera sido así ¿Cómo podría explicar todas esas extrañas visiones sobre salvar a Yamato? Esperen un momento, sí Mimi era la chica de sus visiones en su vida pasada eso quería decir ¿Qué ella estaba enamorada de él? La idea la alarmó de sobremanera, pero el golpe de una regla en su escritorio la hizo despertar de sus pensamientos.

- ¡Tachikawa ponga atención a la clase en vez de estar escribiendo Yamato en su cuaderno!

Mimi bajó la vista a su cuaderno y vio como a lo largo de toda la hoja había escrito el nombre del rubio decorado con corazoncitos y subrayado con una línea ondulada que tenía como final un corazón. Mimi tapó la hoja con su brazo totalmente avergonzada y trató de explicarle la situación a la maestra, ¿pero como iba a explicar algo que ni ella entendía?

- eh? ¿Queeeeee? No maestra no es lo que usted cree, yooo…

- No pretendo meterme en su vida amorosa Tachikawa, pero le pido que por lo menos cuando esté en mi clase, saque aunque sea una hora de su mente a ese joven.

- Pero no es lo que usted cree.

- Yo también fui joven y se que es algo difícil, pero si lo intenta va poder hacerlo.

- Pero, pero… no…olvídelo.

Mimi se rindió sabía que de nada servían las explicaciones, su cuaderno era una total evidencia de que estaba enamorada de un tal Yamato, aunque ella en realidad no conocía a ningún Yamato, bueno no por el momento.

- Muy bien pueden salir, nos vemos mañana.

Anunció la profesora y se dio media vuelta alejándose del escritorio de Mimi. Mimi suspiró, Michael al igual que todos habían visto la humillación que acababa de pasar, y lo más seguro era que todo el salón creía que ella suspiraba por un tal Yamato. Cerró su cuaderno y se recostó en el mesabanco para lamentarse.

- ¿Por qué me tiene que pasar esto a mi?

-Mimi… ya vámonos, nos toca laboratorio en el tercer piso.

La apuró Yumi desde la puerta. Mimi se levantó, recogió sus cosas y caminó hasta donde estaba su amiga y amabas fueron al laboratorio que se encontraba en el tercer piso.

Una vez instaladas en su mesa de trabajo y aprovechando que Izzy y Michael habían ido por el material que ocuparían. Yumi decidió que era el momento oportuno para hablar con su amiga sobre lo sucedido la clase anterior.

- Y bien ¿No tienes algo que decirme?

- No ¿Por qué?

- ¿Cómo que por que? Por esto

Dijo Yumi exaltada al mismo tiempo que le enseñaba a Mimi la hoja en que la castaña había escrito el nombre de Yamato. Mimi se puso notoriamente roja y le arrebató su cuaderno a Yumi que había sacado de su mochila.

- No, hay nada que decir, ni siquiera se por qué escribí esto.

Mimi en un intentó de deshacerse de toda evidencia y dar el tema por finalizado arrancó la hoja de su cuaderno, la hizo bola y la aventó por la ventana sin imaginarse que esa hoja caería en manos de la persona a la cual correspondía el nombre escrito en ella.

El salón de Matt no había tenido clases y Matt se encontraba buscando a Tai por los patios, lo más seguro era que el moreno se encontrará en los campos de fútbol así que hacia allá se dirigía cuando sintió que algo golpeo su cabeza, volteo al suelo y vio que se trataba de una hoja de papel hecha bola, la recogió y cuando la abrió se sorprendió al ver que en ella estaba su nombre escrito con corazones y con una letra muy bonita y femenina. Volteo hacia arriba para ver si lograba ver a la dueña, de seguro sería otra de sus fans que enloquecería cuando lo viera, pero no logró ver a nadie, solo las ventanas del edificio y un cielo azul hermosamente despejado.

- ¡Matt!

Al oír su nombre Matt volteó para encontrarse con la persona que estaba buscando, guardó la hoja sin pensarlo en su mochila y caminó hasta donde se encontraba su amigo para irse con él a los campos de fútbol, sin imaginarse que pronto conocería a la dueña de tan bella letra.

En el laboratorio de química Mimi seguía intentando convencer a Yumi de que no conocía a ningún Yamato y que no sabía porque había escrito aquel nombre, pero la chica estaba convencida de que Mimi le ocultaba algo y que aquel chico llamado Yamato era su novio.

- Vamos Mimi cuéntame ¿Quién es ese tal Yamato? Es tu novio ¿verdad?

Insistió Yumi poniéndose la obligatoria bata blanca.

- Ya te dije que no tengo novio.

Volvió a repetir Mimi por quinta vez mientras abrochaba los botones de su bata.

- Entonces ese chico te ha de gustar mucho, porque cuando te desmayaste no dejabas de pronunciarlo y ahora hasta escribes su nombre en tus cuadernos.

- No para nada, lo que pasa es algo muy difícil de explicar, ni siquiera yo estoy muy segura de que es lo que está pasando.

- Es normal que estés confundida, a veces las cosas del corazón no se presenta muy claras.

- Pero ya te dije que no es eso, hay mejor olvídalo Yumi.

Contestó enfadada y resignada la castaña por la insistencia de su amiga, y después de todo no la culpaba, había muchas evidencias que señalaban que ella suspiraba por un tal Yamato, así que comprendía porque Yumi aseguraba que así era.

Michael e Izzy llegaron a la mesa de práctica con todo el material y la hoja de instrucciones que ocupaban para realizar su práctica. Mimi no prestó atención a cuando llegaron sus dos amigos pero Yumi los miraba con una amplia sonrisa lo cual puso nerviosos a los dos chicos.

- Se ven muy bien con bata, ¿no es así Mimi?

Mimi volteo detraída al oír que Yumi la llamaba y se encontró con sus dos amigos sonrojados y Michael viéndola esperando su respuesta.

- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué dijiste Yumi?

La pelirroja suspiró resigna y molesta a la vez. ¿Por qué Mimi nunca le ponía atención? Siempre parecía andar en las nubes y más estos últimos días.

- Dije que los chicos se miran muy bien con bata o ¿tú que crees Mimi?

Mimi sonrió ahora comprendía porque Izzy y Michael estaba tan rojos.

- Sí, parecen unos científicos expertos y atractivos.

- Pues ustedes también se ven muy bien.

Contestó Michael con su dulce mirada clavada en Mimi quien al verla se sonrojó notoriamente y volteo su cara hacia la ventana para ocultar su sonrojo.

- Si, nos hacen ver mas inteligentes ¿Verdad Yumi?

- Si, aunque no sea cierto.

- ¡Oye!

Protestó Mimi volteando a ver a su amiga quien le guiñó un ojo en señal de que le siguiera el juego para molestar a los chicos.

- Hay que aceptarlo Mimi, comparada con Michael e Izzy nosotras no somos nada.

- Tienes razón.

- No es para tanto chicas.

Contestó Izzy sonrojado y agitando sus dos manos al igual que su cabeza en forma de negación.

- ¿Cómo que no? Tú y Michael son unos genios.

- Yo estoy totalmente de acuerdo con Yumi.

- Por lo que veo no las haremos cambiar de opinión.

Habló esta vez Michael resignado.

- Tienes razón Michael.

Suspiraron resignados los dos chicos y Mimi y Yumi rieron divertidas al ver la cara de resignación de sus dos amigos quienes después de unos momentos se unieron a las risas de las dos chicas y comenzaron con su práctica del día.

Por fin había llegado el tan esperado viernes. Yumi se encontraba acostada bocabajo en la cama de Mimi, abrazada a uno de los tantos cojines que había.

- No puedo creerlo Mimi, dentro de 2 horas estaremos en el concierto de Matt Ishida.

Dijo la chica con voz fuerte para que Mimi que se encontraba en el baño la escuchara.

- Ves te dije que el superior Joe no nos iba a fallar.

Contestó Mimi saliendo del baño envuelta en una bata rosada. Yumi al ver que Mimi salía del baño se sentó para ver mejor a su amiga.

- No sé como pude dudar de él. Y fue muy gentil de su parte que se ofreciera a recogernos, aunque ya se por que lo hizo.

Contestó Yumi clavando su mirada en su amiga y esbozando una sonrisita picara en su rostro. Mimi solo soltó un ¿mmm? Y volteo a ver a su amiga al mismo tiempo que secaba su cabello con una toalla.

- Sí, lo hizo para estar contigo.

- ¿Sigues con esa idea Yumi?

Respondió Mimi desanimada, no sabía porque a su amiga se le había metido aquella absurda idea a la cabeza pero ya se había acostumbrado a que Yumi le dijera que el superior Joe estaba interesado en ella aunque la verdad ella no creía que fuera así.

- Creo que es algo obvio que le gustas al superior, pero… ¿A ti te gusta?

Contestó Yumi mirando como Mimi se cepillaba su largo cabello castaño y observando los gestos de la castaña para encontrar algún indicio de que ella correspondiera a los sentimientos del superior Joe. Mimi dejó de cepillarse el cabello y dejó el cepillo en el tocador para después sentarse a un lado de su amiga.

- ¿Te digo un secreto?

- ¡Si, dime!

Contestó emocionada Yumi esperando que Mimi le confesara que el superior Joe le atraía pero se llevó una gran sorpresa al ver que no era así.

- Bueno…A mi… Me gusta Michael.

Confesó totalmente sonrojada la chica. Los ojos de Yumi se abrieron como platos y pegó un enorme grito que casi deja sorda a Mimi.

- ¡¿Queeee? ¿¡Enserio! Pero que guardadito te lo tenías, aunque te diré que Michael no esta nada mal.

- Si, dímelo a mi.

- ¡Ya se! Voy a investigar de la manera más discreta que es lo que piensa Michael de ti. ¿Estas de acuerdo?

- Si, pero prométeme que serás muy discreta.

- Prometido.

Las dos chicas unieron sus meñiques en señal de promesa y rieron. Mimi se levantó y comenzó a arreglarse sino no estaría lista a tiempo.

En el lugar que sería el concierto Matt se encontraba afinando su guitarra cuando entró Tai a su camerino con una enorme sonrisa como era habitual en él.

- ¿Nervioso Matt? Ya falta una hora para que el concierto empiece.

- Pues siendo honesto sí, un poco.

Tai rió y le dio una palmadita en el hombro tratando de animarlo pero no pareció resultar el rubio seguía igual de serio que antes, no sabía porque, pero Matt tenía la sensación de que algo pasaría esa noche pero no sabía decir si seria algo bueno o algo malo pero estaba seguro que esa noche pasaría algo.

Sora entró al camerino sacando a Matt de sus pensamientos y haciendo que el rubio centrara su atención en su amiga que acababa de llegar.

- Perdonen la tardanza chicos, pero no podía entrar hay mucha gente.

- ¿Enserio?

Preguntó Tai incrédulo.

- Sí, creo que ahora va a ver más gente que en el concierto pasado.

- Ves Matt, será un gran concierto.

Dijo Tai animado tratando de levantarle los ánimos a Matt quien solo sonrió y continuó afinando su guitarra.

En casa de Mimi, Yumi ya se encontraba desesperada por la tardanza del superior a pesar de que todavía faltaba una hora para que iniciara el concierto.

- Aun no llega el superior y ya es algo tarde.

- No te preocupes Yumi, recuerda que el superior tiene influencias, lo más seguro es que nos dejen pasar y mas con estos lindos gafetes.

Contestó Mimi colgándose su gafete.

- Si, tienes razón. Aun no puedo creer que vaya a ver a Matt Ishida en persona.

Contestó Yumi emocionada y viendo también su gafete.

- Sí, yo tampoco.

Dijo Mimi peinándose y preguntándose internamente si debía o no decirle sobre su sueño al joven vocalista. El timbre sonó y Yumi rápidamente se puso de pie y salió corriendo de la habitación diciendo que debía ser el superior Joe quien tocaba el timbre. Mimi al ver que su amiga salía corriendo solo avisó que enseguida bajaba pero en realidad no supo si Yumi la había escuchado.

Yumi abrió la puerta y sonrió al ver que si era el superior Joe quien había llegado y quedó asombrada de lo bien que se miraba el superior. El chico de lentes llevaba una camisa de manga larga color gris claro, unos jeans azul oscuro y unos zapatos de color negro además de un perfume que olía exquisitamente varonil.

- Wau superior se ve muy bien.

- Gracias tú también te ves muy bien Yumi.

Contestó Joe apenado. Yumi se sonrojó por el comentario del chico y sonrió.

- Favor que me hace superior.

- Es la verdad Yumi.

- Hola superior.

Saludó Mimi bajando las escaleras. Joe quedó maravillado al ver lo linda que se miraba la chica. Mimi traía una falda corta y ajustada a su cuerpo de color negro, unas botas negras largas del mismo color y una blusa blanca de manga larga y cuello en forma de V.

- ¡Mimi! Te ves muy bien.

- ¿Usted cree?

Contestó sonrojada la castaña al ver con que admiración la miraba el chico quien después de unos segundos recobró la compostura y aclaró su garganta queriendo parecer más serio y maduro cosa que causo una pequeña risita muda en los labios de Yumi.

- Por supuesto.

- Pues muchas gracias superior. ¿Nos vamos?

- Si, adelante, primero ustedes señoritas.

Cuando llegaron al lugar donde sería el concierto. Yumi y Mimi quedaron asombradas de la cantidad de gente que se encontraba esperando para entrar, pero para suerte de las dos chicas y gracias a Joe se evitaron la fila y los tres entraron por el área de VIP en donde no había nada de fila.

- Vengan chicas, Matt me dijo que entrara por acá, solo enseñen sus gafetes y no habrá ningún problema.

- Hay muchísima gente.

Dijo Mimi asombrada del mundo de gente que se encontraba haciendo fila para entrar.

- Sí, no pensé que fuera estar tan lleno.

Las dos caminaron por donde Joe les había indicado, enseñaron sus gafetes a uno de los guardias que los dejó pasar y los tres caminaron por un largo pasillo hasta llegar al interior del lugar que se encontraba al aire libre y que al igual que afuera había ya una gran cantidad de gente sentados en sus lugares.

No muy lejos de donde se encontraban Joe, Mimi y Yumi estaban los amigos de Matt buscando donde acomodarse entre tanta gente, por fortuna para ellos ya tenían su lugar reservado pero eso no les quitaba el riesgo de que algún gandalla quisiera quitarles el lugar.

- Será mejor que ya se sienten chicos, sí no se quieren quedar sin lugar.

Comentó Sora tomando asiento en unos de los lugares de la primera fila.

- Jun esta vez procura no hacer tanto escándalo como la vez pasada.

Regañó el moreno a su hermana mayor quien solo lo miró molesta.

- No empieces a molestar Davis.

Se quejó la chica, odiaba que su hermano se interpusiera entre su gran amor y ella. Davis ignoró el tono agresivo que había usado su hermana y se dedicó a ver al mundo de gente que se encontraba alrededor, y mientras miraba a todas las personas pudo ver no muy lejos a su amigo de cabellos azules acompañado de dos lindas chicas.

- Pero que bien acompañado viene Joe ¿No crees T.k?

Comentó el chico al rubio que se encontraba a su lado y quien volteo a ver a donde la mirada de su amigo se dirigía.

-Sí, mi hermano me dijo que iba venir con dos amigas.

- Le hablaría, pero ya no hay lugar.

- Tienes razón, que lastima, pero lo más seguro es que lo veamos después del concierto, una de sus amigas quería conocer a mi hermano.

- Matt tiene conquistadas a todas las chicas de su escuela. No sé porque no tiene novia.

- Porque mi hermano es muy especial para eso, no le abre su corazón a cualquiera.

Contestó T.K desviando su vista de Joe para dirigirla a su amigo que no se miraba muy conforme con su respuesta.

- Miren chicas hay que sentarnos aquí.

Dijo Joe señalando tres asientos que se encontraban libres en la segunda fila.

- ¡No lo puedo creer estoy en segunda fila! Todo gracias a usted superior, nunca voy a dejar de agradecérselo.

Gritó emocionada Yumi a lo cual Joe solo sonrió al ver la alegría que desbordaba su amiga. Mimi por otra parte se encontraba hundida en sus pensamientos, estaba llegando a la decisión de no decirle nada a Yamato sobre su sueño, estaba segura que la tacharía de loca.

- ¡Mimi!

Gritó por tercera vez la pelirroja al ver que de nuevo su amiga se encontraba en las nubes como ya era costumbre en la chica, no comprendía por que su amiga se desconectaba tanto del mundo, aunque lo más seguro era debido a ese tal Yamato, aunque Mimi le había dicho que le gustaba mucho Michael, Yumi estaba segura que el dueño de sus pensamientos era ese tal Yamato, no por nada repetía su nombre cuando se desmayaba o lo escribía en su cuaderno lleno de corazones.

- eh?

Contestó al fin Mimi.

- ¿Otra vez en las nubes Mimi?

- Si, lo siento ¿Qué decías?

- ¿Qué si tú también estas emocionada como yo?

- eh? Si un poco.

Contestó distraída la chica para regresar de nuevo a su dilema ¿Qué era lo que tenía que hacer? ¿Decirle? O ¿Continuar como si ese sueño y esas visiones nunca hubieran pasado?

- ¿Por qué Tai siempre se puede quedar atrás del escenario y nosotros no?

Se quejó Davis al ver que el lugar se llenaba cada vez más, lo más seguro era que terminaría aplastado y golpeado como la última vez.

- Eso es porque mi hermano es el mejor amigo de Matt.

- Si, además somos demasiados para estar todos ahí.

- Sora tiene razón, somos muchos.

La apoyo esta vez Codey.

- Shhh, el concierto ya va empezar.

Silenció Yolei a sus amigos y todos voltearon su vista al frente. Matt salió por fin al escenario, se acercó al micrófono y agradeció a todos por su presencia en especial a su hermano T.K y a sus amigos a los cuales miró y les sonrió diciendo un "gracias chicos" y comenzó con el concierto. Se oyeron los primeros acordes de la guitarra de Matt y la gente comenzó a gritar enloquecida, Jun se subió a la pequeña banca y gritó eufórica un ¡Te Amo Matt! Al mismo tiempo que meneaba sus pompones de un lado a otro. Yumi de igual manera emocionada le gritó a Matt que lo amaba, y Mimi solo se quedó ahí viendo al rubio sobre el escenario pensando en que por fin sabía quien era ese tal Yamato.

El concierto por fin llegaba a su fin, y lo que llevaba transcurrido había marchado de maravilla, Matt cantaba emocionado al ver la respuesta de su público enloquecido que pedía otra canción cada vez que finalizaba una. Matt se acercó de nuevo al micrófono que se encontraba al centro del escenario y anunció que la que seguía sería la última canción y se despidió de su publico.

- Bueno para terminar este concierto con broche de oro, cantaré una canción que creo que ya todos se saben. I turn around.

El público enloqueció al oír el nombre de la canción la cual era el éxito del momento de la banda de Matt. Yumi brincó anunciando que esa era su canción favorita y comenzó a gritar como todo el mundo en ese lugar.

You got a boy

You got a girl

Sit in underneath the tree

They sit there every day

And even though you may think

This is the way fate should be.

It may not always be that way

You can't take nothing for granted

You gotta live life today.

El ambiente entre el público se comenzaba a poner pesado, todos se empujaban, brincaban y cantaban la canción enloquecidos a la par que Matt.

- Como que todos se están empezando a acelerar un poco.

Comentó Joe al ver como lo empujaban desde atrás.

- Hay! Si, están empujando mucho.

Se quejó Yumi, un poco aplastada por los empujones provenientes de atrás de ellos.

- Mimi ¿Te encuentras bien?

Preguntó Joe volteando a donde se encontraba la castaña, pero esta no estaba, volteo a todos lados pero no logró verla en ningún lugar.

- ¿Mimi? ¿Dónde se metió Mimi?

- Hay no, como dijo siempre se pierde.

Dijo Yumi preocupada buscando con la vista al igual que Joe, a Mimi, pero ninguno logró verla en ninguna parte.

I turn around I can see what is behind me

I turn back around I can see what is ahead

And if you believe that I have been here all along

Just turn around, just turn around.

La canción continuaba, y Yumi y Joe no eran los únicos que estaban resintiendo la euforia de los fanáticos de Matt, Sora y los demás chicos también estaban comenzando a tener problemas.

- Auch, No empujen.

Protestó Sora al sentir fuertes empujones que provenían de los que estaban atrás de ella y sus amigos.

- No somos nosotros, son los de atrás.

Se quejó Kari que también era empujada.

- ¡Hey no empujen!

Gritó Davis molesto pero no funcionó los seguían empujando. La canción terminó Matt se despidió y agradeció a sus fans para después salir del escenario a pesar de que todos gritaban enloquecidos que querían otra canción.

En los camerinos ya se encontraba Matt junto con Tai quien lo había seguido desde que salió del escenario.

- Hoy sí se pusieron algo agresivos tus fans, me alegra estar atrás del escenario.

- Tienes razón. ¿Cómo les habrá ido a los chicos?

La puerta del camerino se abrió dejando entrar a un montón de chicas que tomaron por sorpresa a Tai y a Matt que no esperaban que las fanáticas entraran hasta que Tai les abriera la puerta. Sin saber como Tai terminó en el suelo fuera de la bola de chicas que acosaban a su amigo jalándolo, abrazándolo y casi quitándole la ropa.

- ¡Tengo sus gafas!

Gritó eufórica una pelirroja mientras que una rubia la aventaba bruscamente alegando que quería una foto con Matt.

- ¡Tomate una foto conmigo!

Gritó la chica.

- ¡Yo quiero un mechón de su cabello!

- ¡Yo también!

Gritaron otras dos chicas aferradas al cuerpo de Matt y agarrando su cabello.

- ¡Auxilio Tai! ¡Ayúdame!

Gritó Matt perdido entre el motón de chicas, Tai solo logró ver la mano del rubio que luchaba por salir vivo de aquella situación. Tai se levantó del suelo decidido a ayudar a su amigo, hizo un movimiento de hombros para relajarlos, y se estiró tronando sus dedos de la mano al momento que se estiraba para después comenzar a sacar a la gran cantidad de chicas que estaban sobre Matt, sabía que si no hacía algo rápido se quedaría sin su mejor amigo, así que comenzó a empujar a las chicas y desprenderlas de Matt lo más rápido que pudo, claro que recibió varias bofetadas y pisotones en el proceso pero si no quería recoger a su amigo en pedazos era preciso que interviniera aunque eso ameritaba varios rasguños por parte de las fanáticas enloquecidas.

- Haber chicas afuera que me lo maltratan.

Gritó Tai empujando a la gran cantidad de chicas hacia afuera, mientras que Matt trataba de recuperarse.

- Yamato.

Gritó Mimi desde atrás de la bola de chicas que intentaba sacar Tai. Matt al escuchar la voz de Mimi volteó y se encontró con la castaña de ojos color miel con que había chocado hace unos días y sin pensarlo dos veces Matt le pidió a Tai que esperara y antes de que el moreno cerrara la puerta Matt jaló a la castaña y la hizo entrar. Mimi no hizo más que pegar un pequeño grito al sentir el jalón de Matt y en cuanto la chica entró Tai cerró la puerta dejándose caer al suelo totalmente exhausto.

- Esas chicas son un peligro.

Dijo Tai desde el suelo, pero Matt no le hizo caso estaba demasiado concentrado en la chica frente a él como para oírlo. Tai al ver que Matt lo ignoró se puso de pie y observó atento a Matt y a Mimi.

- ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?

- Bueno…Es que es algo extraño.

Comenzó a decir Mimi un poco nerviosa, aun no estaba convencida de contarle lo del sueño, pero ya no había manera de que ella se echara para atrás.

- Eres la chica con la que choque la otra mañana. ¿Verdad?

- Si, pero hay algo que quiero decirte, soñé que estabas en peligro.

Mimi no pudo continuar con su explicación porque se vio interrumpida por la risa de Tai quien se acercó más a los dos chicos.

- Jajajajajaja. Esta chica se llevó el premio novel a la historia más loca que he oído.

- ¿Qué? Pero es la verdad…

Alegó Mimi ofendida, dedicándole una mirada fulminante al moreno que aun seguía riendo.

- Vamos ¿En verdad esperas que creamos que Matt está en peligro?

- Es cierto lo que estoy diciendo ¿Por qué otra cosa vendría? Créeme por favor

Suplicó Mimi clavando sus enmielados ojos a Matt que solo la miró sin decir nada.

- Es obvio ¿No? Para llamar la atención de Matt, todas las chicas lo hacen, solo que tu eres la mas original, las otras siempre dicen que soñaron que estaban destinados a estar juntos, que en sus vidas pasadas se habían casado o que eran novios, no sé, muchas cosas pero nunca que Matt estuviera en peligro.

- ¿Estas diciendo que solo vine para llamar su atención?

Preguntó Mimi molesta, aquello era indignante.

- Sí.

Contestó con naturalidad Tai como si se tratara de lo más normal del mundo. Mimi lo miró furiosa.

- Yo no pierdo mi tiempo en tonterías. Sí quieren creerme háganlo, si no es muy su problema.

Dijo Mimi molesta para después salir del lugar azotando la puerta. Matt reaccionó y le pidió que se esperara pero la chica ya se había ido.

- ¡Espera!

- ¿No me digas que le creíste?

Preguntó extrañado Tai al ver la reacción de Matt, pero este no le contestó solo salió corriendo tras la chica.

- ¿Pero qué le pasa?

Murmuró Mimi molesta al mismo tiempo que pasaba a un lado de Kari, T.K, Davis y Yolei. Kari observó a la castaña que había pasado, aquella chica se le hacía extrañamente familiar, se detuvo para ver como la castaña se alejaba rápidamente, estaba segura que la había visto en alguna parte pero no recordaba donde.

- ¿Pasa algo Kari?

Preguntó T.K al ver que Kari se detenía y observaba a la castaña que había pasado al lado de ellos hace tan solo unos segundos.

- Nada solo que esa chica me resultó familiar.

T.K volteo a ver a la chica pero ella ya no estaba, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo la voz de Davis lo distrajo y volteó hacia donde estaba el castaño solo para ver como su hermano salía corriendo en dirección hacia donde se había ido la chica de cabello color miel.

- Ho… la...? ¿A dónde va?

Preguntó Davis al ver que Matt salía a prisa ignorándolos por completo.

- ¿Qué pasa?

Preguntó esta vez Yolei que al igual que todos estaba asombrada por la reacción del rubio que prácticamente había salido corriendo.

- No lo sé. Nunca había visto a Matt salir corriendo detrás de una chica.

Contestó Tai que acababa de llegar a donde se encontraban los demás chicos.

Sora se encontraba por entrar al edificio, cuando vio salir muy molesta a una chica de cabello largo castaño, se preguntó que abría pasado pero nunca pensó que aquella chica estuviera relacionada con Matt o con alguno de sus amigos, así que continuó su caminó hacia el camerino de Matt esta vez si estaba decidida a decirle lo que sentía al rubio. Pensando que aquella era obra del destino Sora vio a Matt acercarse a ella, y sonrió ampliamente ahora sí se lo diría.

- ¡Matt!

- ¿No viste salir a una muchacha muy molesta?

- Ah si, se fue por haya.

Contestó Sora apuntando hacia la dirección por donde Mimi se había ido, y antes de que la chica le pudiera preguntar a Matt lo que pasaba este salió corriendo hacia donde Sora le había indicado. Matt llegó hasta el estacionamiento y buscó a Mimi con la mirada pero no logró verla por ninguna parte.

- ¿Dónde se habrá metido?

- ¡Matt!

Matt volteo al oír una voz masculina llamándolo y se encontró con Joe y una chica pelirroja que lo acompañaba.

- Ah, hola Joe.

- Hola, mira quiero presentarte a una amiga, ella es Yumi.

Matt miró a la chica y le sonrió, esta de inmediato bajó su mirada avergonzada.

- Mucho gusto.

- Muchos gusto. Oye Joe, ¿No ibas atraer a dos amigas?

Preguntó Matt extrañado al ver que el peliazul solo venía con una de las chicas.

- Sí, solo que se nos perdió una con tanta gente.

- Es cierto, tenemos que ir a buscar a Mimi.

Dijo preocupada Yumi al recordar a su amiga, por un momento se había olvidado que Mimi se había perdido.

- Es cierto, bueno nos vemos luego Matt.

- Si, adiós chicos y fue un placer conocerte.

Dijo Matt dirigiéndose a Yumi quien se emocionó al ver que Matt le hablaba a ella.

- ¿Enserio? Digo gracias, a mi también me dio mucho gusto.

Contestó Yumi conteniéndose para no gritar de emoción y guardando la compostura. Matt sonrió y se dio la media vuelta para regresar por donde había llegado, lo más seguro era que ya no encontraría a la chica así que lo mejor era regresar a donde se encontraban los demás.

- Ay superior, es tan guapo y además no es creído ni sangrón.

Decía Yumi entre suspiros y como si se encontrara en un sueño, mientras caminaba junto al superior Joe por el estacionamiento.

- Claro que no, a pesar de ser muy popular entre las chicas Matt no se comporta sangrón ni arrogante con sus fans.

- No puedo creerlo es perfecto.

Yumi volvió a suspirar por tercera vez y junto a Joe continuó caminando por el estacionamiento, mientras que Joe buscaba a Mimi con la mirada, puesto Yumi en aquellos instantes era caso perdido, nuevamente se había olvidado de su amiga y se encontraba fantaseando con una relación entre ella y Matt.

- Sabía que no debía haber dicho nada, quedé como una tonta y ese chico no tenía porque burlarse en mi cara ¿Qué se cree?

Se quejaba Mimi mientras llegaba al carro de Joe y se recargaba en la cajuela del auto, aquello había sido humillante, aquel moreno se había reído de ella en su cara y el tal Yamato no había hecho nada más que quedársele viendo, de seguro él también la había creído una fan demente y se había estado muriendo de la risa por dentro al igual que su amigo, solo que este había sido más prudente y había permanecido en silencio.

- Él te va a creer, Bah! Tonterías.

Volvió a quejarse Mimi al recordar lo que había dicho la chica de sus sueños. Nunca más en su vida volvería a hacerle caso a un sueño o alguna visión por más que estas insistieran que era el fin del mundo ella no volvería a decir nada, aquella amarga experiencia le había servido como escarmiento para no volverlo hacer.

Matt regresó a su camerino en donde solo se encontraban su hermano y Tai esperándolo.

- ¿Qué pasó hermano? ¿Por qué saliste corriendo?

Preguntó T.K al ver llegar a su hermano.

- ¿Enserio le creíste?

Preguntó Tai incrédulo.

- No lo sé esa chica tenía algo especial.

- Si era muy bonita, pero creo que tiene demasiada imaginación.

- No, no era eso, era algo más.

- Entonces fue que te llamó tontería, de haber sabido que te gustaba que las chicas te dijeran tontería le hubiera dicho a Sora que te dijera así hace mucho.

- No seas tonto Tai ¿Cómo me va gustar que me llamen tontería?

Tai iba a contestar pero en ese momento entró Davis preguntando porque la amiga de Joe había salido tan molesta del lugar.

- ¿Era ella la amiga de Joe?

Preguntó sorprendido Matt.

- Creo que si. ¿Si era, no T.K?

- Ahora que lo dices creo que si era una de las chicas que venían con él.

Contestó T.K haciendo memoria. Antes de que Matt pudiera preguntar más sobre la chica entró Sora.

- ¿Encontraste a la chica Matt?

- No

Contestó Matt fríamente.

- Sora ¿Dónde estabas? No te había visto.

Comentó rápidamente Tai para distraer a la chica y así no se diera cuenta de la importancia que Matt le daba a aquella castaña, aunque realmente ni él comprendía porque su amigo había salido corriendo tras esa chica.

- Estaba arreglando unas cosas con Yolei y Kari.

Contestó Sora con una sonrisa a su amigo.

- Como sea creo que ya es hora de irnos.

Dijo Matt un poco molesto y comenzó a guardar sus cosas ignorando por completo lo que sus amigos hablaban, él solo quería una cosa y esa era descubrir quien era esa chica que lo hacía sentir tan extrañamente bien cuando estaba cercas de ella; a pesar de que solo la había visto dos veces sentía que la conocía de toda la vida y eso era lo que más le intrigaba ese sentimiento de familiaridad que le transmitía la castaña.

Yumi y Joe caminaban con dirección a donde se encontraba estacionado el auto de Joe con la esperanza de que Mimi estuviera ahí, y efectivamente cuando llegaron pudieron ver a la castaña recarga en la cajuela del carro que al verlos puso sus manos en su cadera y movía el pie en señal de molestia.

- Por fin llegaron. ¿Pues dónde estaban?

- Pues ¿Dónde más? Buscándote Mimi.

Contestó Yumi, mirando severamente a su amiga, por su culpa no había podido disfrutar la última canción del concierto.

- Les dije que siempre me perdía.

Contestó Mimi en su defensa, pero pensando que esta vez había sido culpa suya el haberse perdido.

- Bueno chicas no peleen y vamos a casa.

Dijo Joe abriendo las puertas del carro para que las dos chicas entraran, estas obedecieron y entraron en silencio.

Ya habían dejado a Yumi en su casa cuando llegaron a casa de Mimi. Joe apagó el auto y acompañó a Mimi hasta la puerta.

- Muchas gracias por traerme superior.

- No tienes porque agradecérmelo, lo hice con mucho gusto.

- Bueno superior que tenga…

Mimi no pudo continuar puesto que Joe la interrumpió.

- ¿Por qué no dejamos las formalidades y solo me llamas Joe?

- Sí como quiera, digo como quieras, que duermas bien Joe, adiós, hasta mañana, gracias por todo fue muy divertido.

- Que duermas bien Mimi.

Mimi entró a su casa y Joe subió a su auto para irse. Mimi observó por la ventana como Joe se iba en su carro y una vez que ya no pudo verlo se alejó de ahí con dirección a su cuarto, ahora si se encontraba convencida de que lo que le decía Yumi del superior Joe era cierto, y ella le gustaba al superior.

_**Siguiente capitulo: El sueño de Matt. Una ventana al pasado parte 1 - Publicación: Viernes 29 de abril del 2011**_

_**Mimato196**_

_**Mayo 2007**_


	6. El sueño de Matt parte 1

**Hola mis querido lectores y lectoras de este fic, como cada viernes les traigo un nuevo capitulo de este fic que espero sea de su agrado, esta vez se los traje más temprano porque en realidad dudo tener chanza en la tarde pero la verdad dudo que les incomodé que lo halla subido más temprano que las demás veces.**

**Bueno antes de empezar el fic dejenme les explico un poquito de este capitulo. El sueño de Matt consta de dos partes, la aquí presente es la parte uno y el siguiente capitulo será la parte dos, en estos dos capitulos se nos contará como quien dice casi todo lo que pasó en el pasado, y digo casi por que lo más dramático de la historia se cuenta más adelante, espero que sean pacientes y no se me desesperen porque ya sé que todos quieren que Matt y Mimi ya se hablen bien y que no solo se encuentren pues les tengo una buena noticia después de estos dos capitulos por fin habrá Mimato en el presente wii sii ya los hice esperar mucho, pero bueno solo tengan paciencia. Nos los entretengo más y aqui está el siguiente capitulo. **

**Aclaración: Los personajes de digimon no me pertenecen solo los uso de entretenimiento**

**6**

**El sueño de Matt: Una ventana al pasado**

**Parte 1**

Matt llegó a su casa, saludó a su papá que se encontraba viendo la televisión en la sala y se fue directo a su cuarto. Dejó la guitarra a un lado de su cama y se tiró en la cama recordando a la chica de ojos color miel que había ido a su camerino. Esa chica le resultaba extrañamente familiar como si la conociera de toda la vida pero aquella había sido tan solo la segunda vez que se topaba con ella. ¿Entonces por qué sentía esa extraña sensación de conocerla desde siempre? Recordó lo que la chica había dicho, según ella, él se encontraba en peligro pero ¿Peligro de qué?, él no tenía enemigos, bueno no que él supiera, así que no entendía a que se refería la castaña con aquellas palabras. Cerró los ojos y pudo visualizar de nuevo el rostro de aquella chica y después de unos minutos de estarle dando vueltas al mismo asunto el rubio se quedó profundamente dormido.

Sin saber como había llegado ahí, Matt se encontraba en un enorme y hermoso palacio que aunque no recordaba haber estado ahí con anterioridad se le hacía extrañamente familiar. Vio que una mujer pasaba frente a él con un niño en brazos y parecía que ella no lo miraba porque le habló y ella lo ignoró como si él no estuviera. Después de observarla bien y seguirla por aquel largo pasillo pudo ver que aquella mujer no le era del todo extraña, era su mamá, pero con unas vestimentas muy raras y que no se utilizaban en la actualidad sino que eran usadas aproximadamente en la época feudal si su memoria no le fallaba. Observó al bebe que ella traía en brazos y quedó asombrado de que se trataba de él cuando era un niño, lo sabía porque muchas veces había visto sus fotos de niño y ese bebé era idéntico a él en las fotos que guardaba su papá en una caja bajo su cama.

- Pero ¿Qué demonios está pasando aquí? ¿Qué es todo esto?

Se preguntó Matt en voz alta mientras seguía a la mujer por el pasillo. Vio como su madre entraba a una habitación, la siguió y de igual manera entró al lugar donde pudo ver a una mujer de cabellos cafés cortos y ojos color negro sentada junto a una cuna. Se acercó para ver el interior de la cuna y observó a una linda niña de ojos color miel que miraba hacia todas partes, supo que era niña puesto que el color de sus mantas la delataban.

La mujer se paró al ver entrar a su madre con él en brazos.

- Su majestad, me alegra que viniera y trajo al príncipe Yamato.

- ¿Príncipe?

Se preguntó Matt mientras miraba a la mujer que acariciaba al niño en brazos de su madre. No entendía que era lo que pasaba, ¿por qué él estaba ahí viendo eso?

- Claro ustedes son como de la familia. Esta dormida… que bonita.

Dijo la madre de Matt acercándose a la cuna para ver a la niña en su interior.

- Bebé.

Balbuceó el pequeño niño en brazos de la mujer al mismo tiempo que apuntaba a la niña en la cuna. Matt sonrió enternecido de si mismo y de la forma amorosa con que su madre le hablaba al que se suponía era él en bebé. Era una lástima que en la actualidad él no recordara ningún momento parecido a ese.

- Si Yamato es una bebé, mira que bonita.

Respondió con una sonrisa la mujer a su hijo, el pequeño volvió a balbucear algo parecido a la palabra bebé, la mujer sonrió al ver la curiosidad que despertaba aquella pequeña niña en su hijo así que lo acercó un poco y él pequeño extendió su mano para tocar a la niña que sonrió al contacto.

Antes de que Matt pudiera seguir en aquella conmovedora escena y de que pudiera averiguar quien era la pequeña en la cuna todo a su alrededor comenzó a desaparecer antes sus ojos y él lugar en el que se encontraba se cambió por uno diferente para situarle en un cuarto totalmente distinto al anterior, más grande y con unos ventanales enormes. Vio como él pero un poco más grande cómo de tres años aproximadamente entraba con una niña de cabellos castaños la cual supo que era la pequeña en la cuna, la pudo reconocer por sus enormes ojos color caramelo que le recordaban a alguien pero no lograba recordar a quien.

Los dos pequeños tomados de las manos se acercaron a la cuna que se encontraba en una esquina al lado de la enorme cama principal que se encontraba en la habitación. Matt se acercó al igual que los dos pequeños y pudo ver que el niño que estaba en la cuna, era T.K lo pudo reconocer casi de inmediato.

- Mira mi hermanito.

Dijo orgulloso el pequeño príncipe a la niña que lo acompañaba. La pequeña se asomó a la cuna de puntitas y pudo ver a un bebé dormido.

- bebé

Dijo simplemente la pequeña y la sonrisa de su amigo se amplio enormemente.

- Si, es mi hermanito.

Respondió con orgullo el chico y como por arte de magia todo alrededor de Matt comenzó a desvanecerse nuevamente frente a sus ojos incluyendo a los tres niños frente a él.

Esta vez Matt se encontraba en un enorme y hermoso jardín. Él, T.K y la niña de ojos miel salían del palacio tomados de las manos con T.K en medio. Ahora él se miraba más grande cómo de unos 5 años, la niña a lo mucho tendría 4 pues le calculaba era un año menor y T.K sí sus cálculos eran correctos tenía 2 años.

- Uno, dos, tres.

Contó la pequeña y acto seguido el pequeño Yamato y ella levantaron al pequeño T.K como si lo columpiaran movimiento que causo la risa del menor de los rubios que apenas empezaban a caminar.

Matt sonrió aunque no lograba recordar ese evento en su memoria aquel cuadro era simplemente enternecedor y agradable. Rodó sus ojos a la niña que reía al igual que sus dos acompañantes e intentó reconocerla, pero aun no le quedaba claro quien era esa niña con la que al parecer vivió gratos momentos, por lo menos en ese lugar y en ese vida totalmente desconocida para él.

El viento sopló suavemente y se llevó consigo la imagen de los niños que se desvaneció con el aire que trajo consigo al mismo jardín pero en una época totalmente diferente.

Ahora el jardín se encontraba cubierto de flores delatando que era primera. Matt vio como la castaña que ahora parecía tener seis años corría por el jardín seguida de él, pero esta vez con siete años de edad.

- No me alcanzas Yamato.

Dijo la niña entre risas y volteando a ver al rubio que la seguía divertido.

- Ya casi te alcanzo.

Gritó el niño al ver que estaba cercas de la niña, pero antes de que pudiera alcanzarla tropezó con una piedra y calló al suelo. Matt al ver aquello cerró los ojos como si hubiera sido él el que había caído, de seguro a aquella pequeña versión de él de niño le había dolido semejante caída. Cuando abrió los ojos, Matt pudo ver como la niña se encontraba arrodillada a un lado de aquel niño que era idéntico a él cuando tenía aquella edad.

- ¿Estas bien?

Preguntó preocupada la castaña.

- Me duele un poco.

Contestó el niño viéndose el raspón en su rodilla e intentando levantarse.

- No espera.

Dijo la niña deteniendo a su amigo que le obedeció casi al instante. La niña arrancó un pedazo de tela de su vestido rosa y lo amarró en la pierna del niño, para sellar aquella venda con un beso en la rodilla del niño.

- Eso es para que ya no te duela.

Dijo la niña con una amplia sonrisa a lo que el pequeño Yamato solo atinó a sonrojarse notoriamente por el gesto de la niña.

- ¿Qué te parece sí descansamos un rato?

Preguntó la niña con una amplia sonrisa borrando así el sonrojo de su amigo quien reaccionó y con ayuda de la castaña se puso de pie, ambos caminaron hasta un frondoso y enorme árbol de cerezo donde los dos se sentaron.

Ella comenzó a jugar con unas flores mientras que el pequeño Yamato sacó de su pantalón una armónica y comenzó a tocar una suave melodía que Matt pudo reconocer al instante, era la misma melodía que el mismo tocaba cuando tenía algún problema y que no recordaba donde la había aprendido pero siempre que la tocaba lo hacía sentirse mejor.

- Mira ya terminé.

Dijo la niña poniéndose de pie y acercándose a su amigo que dejó de tocar la armónica en el instante en que ella le habló. La niña se acercó a él y le puso un collar de flores, el niño tomó el collar de flores que colgaba de su cuello pensando que eso era para niñas, pero no dijo nada, solo miro a su amiga que lo miraba con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro.

- Es un collar de flores, lo hice para ti.

- eh? Gracias.

Contestó apenado el niño, pero aquella pena desapareció al ver lo feliz que se miraba su amiga al ver que él no se quejaba del collar de flores e ignorando que aquel obsequio era de niñas correspondió a la sonrisa de su amiga y una lluvia de pétalos rosados calló sobre ellos haciendolos desaparecer ante los ojos de Matt que en cuestión de segundos ya se encontraba en otra época del año.

Era otoño, Matt lo sabía por la enorme cantidad de hojas secas tiradas en el suelo sobre las cuales corría un T.K de seis años, una castaña de ocho y un Matt de nueve años. Los tres niños corrían y se aventaban hojas entre ellos al mismo tiempo en que reían divertidos. En un momento en que los tres niños parecieron ponerse de acuerdo agarraron cada uno un montón de hojas que lanzaron hacia el cielo y cayeron sobre los niños y desaparecieron a la par que todo lo que estaba alrededor de Matt.

Esta vez Matt no se encontraba en el jardín, ahora parecía encontrarse en lo que aparentaba ser la sala del palacio con una enorme chimenea. Rápidamente pudo ubicar a los tres niños sentados en el mismo sillón frente a la enorme chimenea con una cobija cubriéndolos del frío y con una de taza de lo que aparentaba ser una especie de té en sus manos.

Ahora ya no eran tan niños, recordaba que el lucía así cunado tenía once años de edad por lo cual dedujo que aquella era su edad en aquel recuerdo, la niña ahora tenía diez y T.K , era igualito a cuando tenía ocho años.

- ¿No quieres un poco de té?

Preguntó la castaña al pequeño rubio sentado a su lado, al mismo tiempo que le acercaba una taza de la cual salía vaporcito.

- Sí.

Contestó emocionado el niño y la chica de ojos color miel le dio al menor de los rubios la taza humeante con cuidado.

- Ten cuidado Takeru, esta caliente.

Dijo el mayor a su hermano quien comenzó a soplar a la taza para después darle un sorbo y pegar un grito por lo caliente de la bebida.

- AAAAA, esta caliente.

Gritó el pequeño Takeru regresándole la taza a Mimi , con los ojos humedecidos. Matt rió al ver aquel gesto de su hermano, aparentemente T.K tanto en aquella realidad tan distinta a la que él conocía como a la realidad de donde él provenía siempre había sido un niño llorón.

- Te dije que tuvieras cuidado.

Le reprendió la otra versión de Matt que se encontraba al lado de su hermano que se echaba aire en la lengua al mismo tiempo que intentaba contener su llanto.

- Pero le soplé.

Protestó el pequeño rubio aun tratando de calmar el ardor en su lengua.

- Tenías que esperar un poco a que se enfriara.

Contestó Yamato y sin poderse contener más él y la castaña comenzaron a reír por la cara que tenía el más pequeño de los rubios, quien los ignoró y que al ver por la ventana que estaba empezando a nevar, se puso de pie y se acercó al cristal.

- Mira hermano esta nevando.

Exclamó Takeru emocionado y la niña de ojos miel y Yamato se pusieron de pie para ir a donde estaba el pequeño Takeru.

- Que bonito.

Dijo la niña caminando hasta la ventana y viendo admirada el paisaje que la nieve les mostraba en esos momentos.

- Sí

Contestó Yamato volteando a ver a su amiga quien de igual manera había volteado a verlo, los dos se miraron por unos segundos bajo la mirada atenta de Takeru que los observaba fijamente sin decir nada. En ese momento rompiendo con la magia del momento que existía entre la castaña y el mayor de los rubios, la mamá de la niña la llamó y esta se fue del lugar en busca de su madre.

- Hermano…

- ¿Si Takeru?

- ¿Te gusta?

Preguntó el pequeño rubio refiriéndose a la castaña al ver que su hermano no quitaba la vista del lugar por donde se había ido la niña. El mayor de los príncipes se sonrojó notoriamente al escuchar la pregunta de Takeru.

- eh? Que cosas dices Takeru.

Respondió el mayor desviando su mirada a la ventana.

- ¿Entonces sí te gusta?

Volvió a insistir el pequeño.

- Así déjalo Takeru.

Dijo Yamato al mismo tiempo que le daba unos golpecitos en la cabeza a su hermano menor y se dirigía de nuevo al sillón. El menor de los rubios ya no dijo más solo se quedó viendo a su hermano y después de unos segundos corrió de nuevo a donde estaba Yamato desapareciendo junto con aquella imagen ante los ojos de Matt que seguía como espectador de aquella serie de escenas que se presentaban ante sus ojos, aun sin comprender porque tenía que ver momentos de una vida que no era la suya pero que era actuada por él y personas cercanas a él y que conocía a excepción de la castaña a la cual aun no lograba identificar.

Ahora Matt ya no se encontraba en la sala del palacio si no en una de las recamaras, donde una mujer de cabellos cafés se encontraba al lado de una cama sollozando. Matt inmediatamente pudo reconocer que la niña que se encontraba en la cama era la castaña que era amiga suya en aquella vida y no pudo evitar sentirse angustiado al ver lo mal que se encontraba la niña, parecía tener una fiebre muy alta y el llanto de la madre de la niña al lado de la cama no lo ayudaba a tranquilizarse.

- Ya llegó el doctor.

Dijo la madre de Matt entrando a prisa con un señor siguiéndola hasta que ambos llegaron a la cama donde estaba la niña, que al parecer seguía teniendo la misma edad que la escena anterior que le había tocado ver a Matt.

El hombre se aproximó a la castaña, tocó su frente y negó con la cabeza angustiando a Matt quien seguía ahí presente.

- Necesita conseguir unas hierbas medicinales que se encuentran en la cima de la montaña son una pequeñas flores moradas que crecen siempre al lado del río pero necesitarían estar locos para ir con esta tormenta.

Matt volteo hacia la puerta al oír un pequeño ruido y pudo ver como su versión de él en aquella realidad se encontraba escuchando todo. Vio como él en aquella versión más pequeña apretaba los puños con impotencia, él mismo se sentía impotente viendo como aquella hermosa niña se encontraba luchando contra la muerte. Vio como el Yamato de once años salió corriendo sin ser visto y a pesar de que no miraba hacia donde se dirigía se lo podía imaginar, él iría por las hiervas que salvarían a la castaña, lo sabía porque él en su lugar hubiera hecho lo mismo por una persona tan especial como lo era aquella niña en aquella vida.

- Cuando las consigan póngalas a hervir en agua, dénsela y la fiebre desaparecerá, pero procuren conseguirlas lo más rápido posible.

- No te preocupes en cuanto la tormenta cese mandare a uno de nuestros hombres por ellas.

Intentó consolar Natsuko a la madre la niña apoyando su mano sobre su hombro para darle ánimos.

- Muchas gracias Natsuko.

- No te preocupes, venga doctor lo acompaño a la salida.

La mujer de ojos azules acompañó al doctor hasta la salida, seguidos por Matt que por la expresión en la cara del doctor sabía que estaba por anunciarle a su madre algo no muy bueno.

- Sí no consiguen esas hiervas pronto, lo más probable es que la niña muera, la fiebre esta muy alta.

Sentenció el hombre una vez afuera de la habitación y en voz baja para que no oyera la madre de la niña.

- Entiendo, sería una locura mandar a alguien con esta tormenta.

Dijo preocupada la madre Matt al mismo tiempo que miraba por la ventana para ver la tormenta que se desataba afuera.

Matt se quedó en aquella habitación viendo a la madre de la niña que no paraba de llorar, a su propia madre que daba vueltas en la habitación preocupada y a la castaña que empeoraba a cada minuto. Sentía que habían pasado horas y su pequeña versión de él en aquel mundo no regresaba y estaba llegando a temer que no regresaría a tiempo.

La madre de Matt caminó a la ventana viendo la terrible tormenta que parecía no tener fin, se preguntó cuando terminaría pero estaba perdiendo la esperanza de que aquella horrible tempestad terminara a tiempo para salvar a la hija de su mejor amiga.

Mimi volvió a toser despertando a la mujer de sus pensamientos quien volteó con dirección a la cama y se dio cuenta de que la castaña estaba empeorando.

- La fiebre aumento, mi hija.

Lloró la madre de la pequeña al ver que la fiebre en su hija aumentaba.

- Ya tranquilízate. Todo va estar bien.

Trato de tranquilizar Natsuko a su amiga, aunque ni ella se encontraba realmente segura de que las cosas realmente fueran a salir bien, y lo único que atinó a hacer fue abrazar a su amiga fuertemente para consolarla. En ese momento la puerta se abrió de golpe dejando entrar a una sirvienta enormemente preocupada y llamando a la madre de Matt.

- ¡Majestad!

Gritó preocupada la mujer para dejar ver tras de sí a un Yamato totalmente empapado. Natsuko al ver a su hijo completamente mojado se levantó y corrió hasta su hijo, ordenando a la sirvienta que trajera toallas para secarlo.

- ¡Yamato! ¿Qué te pasó? Estas todo mojado.

Yamato no contestó nada, solo enseñó a su madre las flores moradas que había pedido el doctor.

- Las hierbas…

Susurró asombrada la mujer al ver que su hijo había ido solo por las hiervas que ocupaban para salvar a la castaña e inmediatamente le ordenó a la sirvienta que había regresado con las toallas que hiciera un té con esas hiervas.

- Pero ¿En qué pensabas?

Dijo la mujer mientras secaba a su hijo con las toallas, pero este no parecía escucharla, su mirada estaba fija en su amiga. La mujer se dio cuenta y sonrió al ver el gran cariño que Yamato le tenía a la pequeña niña.

- Hijo ve a cambiarte te va hacer daño.

Dijo la mujer con dulzura a lo que su hijo solo asintió y salió de la habitación. Matt vio como su otro yo salía de la habitación y sonrió aliviado de haber conseguido las medicinas a tiempo, aunque aun no podía cantar victoria, la fiebre en la castaña había aumentado demasiado y temía que el medicamento no diera resultado.

Tanto como su madre como la mamá de la niña salieron de la habitación dejando a Matt solo con la niña a la cual ya le habían dado el té medicinal, se acercó a la castaña y vio como el semblante de la niña se miraba más tranquilo al parecer la medicina estaba haciendo efecto. Se le quedó mirando por unos minutos tratando de reconocer a esa castaña, sabía que la había visto en la realidad a la que él pertenecía pero no lograba ubicarla y en ese momento entró su yo de ese mundo y se acercó a la cama de la pequeña.

- Mimi… Pronto estarás bien.

Dijo el niño tomando la mano de su amiga con delicadeza. Matt lo observó atento por fin sabía cual era el nombre de aquella niña, pero para su sorpresa no era ningún nombre conocido, el no conocía a ninguna Mimi, entonces ¿Por qué esa niña le era tan familiar?

- Yamato…

Murmuró la castaña abriendo los ojos lentamente y viendo a su amigo a su lado sosteniéndole la mano.

- Mimi ¿Ya te sientes bien?

- Sí.

Contestó ella viendo su mano sujetada por Yamato quien al ver que ella se había dado cuenta que la tenía tomada de la mano intentó soltarla apenado pero ella no se lo permitió.

- Así me siento mejor.

Dijo la niña con una suave sonrisa en su rostro que se vio correspondida por su amigo que le sonrió de igual manera.

Aquella imagen se desvaneció ante los ojos de Matt quien en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya se encontraba en otro lugar, esta vez en el recibidor del palacio viendo a su padre junto a otras tres personas que no lograba ver bien.

- Yamato, Takeru vengan.

Dijo el Señor Ishida y Yamato y Takeru aparecieron casi de inmediato ambos seguían teniendo las misma edades once y ocho años.

-Qué pasa papá?

Preguntó Yamato que llegaba junto a Takeru.

- Hijos, él es el general Yagami y sus hijos, de ahora en adelante será el jefe del ejército y él y su familia vivirán en el palacio.

Matt de inmediato reconoció a Tai y a Kari que eran iguales a como él los recordaba de niños.

- Es un placer jóvenes, agáchate Taichi.

Dijo cortésmente el señor Yagami haciendo una reverencia al igual que su hija y empujando a su hijo para que hiciera lo mismo.

- Auch!

Se quejó el moreno haciendo la reverencia de mala manera, gesto que causo gracia en Matt al ver que su amigo era el mismo en esa realidad como en la suya.

- Él es mi hijo mayor Yamato de 11 años y el menor Takeru de 8 años.

- Él es Taichí de 11 años y Hikari de 8 años.

- Mucho gusto.

Respondió cortésmente la pequeña y sonrió hacia lo chicos, pero antes de que alguno de ellos pudiera decir algo apareció Mimi buscando a Yamato, pero se detuvo al ver que no se encontraban solos.

- ¡Yamato! Lo siento no sabía que estaban ocupados.

Se disculpó Mimi al ver que interrumpía.

- No te preocupes Mimi. Ella es Mimi Tachikawa una amiga de Yamato, es casi como de la familia.

- Mucho gusto.

Respondió apenada la chica.

- ¿Por qué no se van a jugar mientras yo le enseño al Sr. Yagami el castillo?

Dijo el señor Ishida al mismo tiempo que se alejaba con el padre de Tai y dejaba a los cinco niños solos.

- ¿Por qué no vamos afuera a jugar?

Preguntó Takeru emocionado al ver que ahora había más niños con que jugar.

- ¿Podemos ir hermano?

- Claro, Soy Taichi Yagami espero que seamos buenos amigos.

Se presentó el moreno extendiendo su mano a Yamato.

- Yo soy Yamato y también espero que seamos buenos amigos.

Contestó Yamato tomando la mano de Taichi.

- Tú te llamas Mimi ¿Verdad?

- Sí

- Es un placer conocerte, ella es mi hermana menor Hikari.

- Mucho gusto.

- Yo soy Takeru ¿Por qué no jugamos a las escondidas? Yo cuento.

Gritó emocionado Takeru.

- Es una estupenda idea.

Dijo Tai también emocionado por la idea del menor de los rubios.

- Ven Hikari sé donde escondernos.

Dijo Mimi tomando a Hikari de la mano y llevándola a esconderse. Takeru terminó de contar y corrió al patio en busca de su hermano y de sus amigos.

- 1, 2, 3. Por mi hermano y Taichi que están arriba del árbol.

Gritó alegre Takeru al encontrar a su hermano y a Taichi.

- ¿Cómo nos encontró?

Preguntó Taichi asombrado por la rapidez con que los había encontrado el pequeño rubio y que ahora buscaba a las dos faltantes.

- No nos ve.

Susurró Hikari al ver que Takeru pasaba aun lado de ella y de Mimi y no las miraba.

- Nunca me encuentra cuando me escondo aquí.

Dijo Mimi escondida con Hikari dentro de un enorme arbusto.

- ¡Las encontré!

Gritó Takeru entrando al escondite de las niñas lo que provocó que ambas gritaran y salieran corriendo y riendo junto con el pequeño rubio. Aquella imagen se desvaneció ante los ojos de Matt al igual que todo a su alrededor para ubicarlo en un nuevo lugar. Ahora Matt se encontraba en uno de los pasillos del palacio de inmediato giró su atención a los tres chicos que miraban divertidos escondidos tras una puerta, con sus mirada fijas al interior del salón. Eran Taichi, Hikari y aunque no le había visto el rostro pudo adivinar por su larga cabellera que aquella era la niña de ojos color miel. Taichi, y Hikari eran idénticos a los que ahora habitaban su mundo real por lo tanto calculaba que tenían la misma edad.

- Jajajaja Parece que a Yamato no le simpatizó la idea de bailar con todas esas chicas.

Rió el moreno asomándose por la puerta al igual que sus dos acompañantes.

- jajá jajá Pobre Yamato.

Rió igualmente divertida Mimi volteando a ver a su amigo y permitiéndole a Yamato ver el rostro de la castaña que lo dejó perplejo, aquella joven era la misma chica que había ido a su camerino antes, con la que había chocada caminó a la escuela días atrás y la chica con la cual sentía un gran sentido de familiaridad, era ella no podía equivocarse, eran sus mismos ojos, su misma boca y hasta su misma sonrisa ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta antes? Matt se acercó más para ver a la chica de cercas aun no podía creer que fuera la chica del camerino, pero sus ojos no lo engañaban era ella.

- Sí, se mira que no esta muy contento.

La voz de Kari lo distrajo y dejó de ver a la castaña para girar su mirada hacia donde los tres chicos miraban y ahí estaba él, vestido de una manera formal pero al estilo antiguo, era como verse en un espejo era idéntico a él en esos momentos y no se miraba muy feliz parecía que su madre lo estaba reprendiendo.

- Mamá ¿Por qué tengo que bailar con todas esas chicas?

Protestó Yamato molestó mientras miraba a su madre severamente.

- Es tu deber como príncipe.

Contestó su madre al mismo tiempo que trataba de arreglar un mechón rebelde de su hijo quien una vez que lo vio acomodado lo volvió a poner como estaba haciendo que su madre negara con la cabeza en forma de desaprobación.

- Pero ¿Por qué Takeru no lo hace?

Volvió a insistir el rubio, odiaba tener que bailar con todas esas chicas a las cuales solo miraba y caían desmayadas.

- Porque es muy pequeño aun y tú eres el mayor, así es que más vale que comiences porque son varias.

Sentenció la mujer señalando al grupo de chicas que miraban ruborizadas al rubio y se retiró del lugar dejando a su hijo solo y con cara de pocos amigos. Yamato caminó hasta donde estaban las chicas que sonreían con emoción al ver que el príncipe se acercaba hasta ellas. Llegó hasta el pequeño circulo de jovencitas y le pidió a la primera que vio que no se desmayó cuando lo tuvo cerca que bailara con él, la joven de cabellos negros cortos aceptó emocionada y ella y Yamato comenzaron a bailar la pieza que en esos momentos tocaban los músicos. "No entiendo por qué tengo que bailar con todas las chicas" pensaba molesto mientras giraba por el salón con la chica que se encontraba totalmente hipnotizada por los ojos color zafiro que no la miraban precisamente a ella y que se encontraban más bien perdidos en los pensamientos del chico que maldecía su suerte hasta que los vio. Ahí estaban Taichi, Hikari y Mimi viéndolo bailar con la chica en contra de su voluntad y al parecer estaban disfrutando del espectáculo puesto que los tres reían burlonamente por su desgracia.

- Ya nos vio.

Dijo Hikari alarmada y cerrando la puerta rápidamente.

- ¡Nos va a matar!

Dijo aparentemente asustado el moreno para después continuar.

- Pero quien le manda ser el príncipe. Además cualquiera estaría contento de bailar con tanta chica linda.

Se quejó Taichi mirando a las dos chicas frente a él.

- Está atrás de mi ¿Verdad?

Preguntó Taichi al ver la expresión de las dos chicas frente a él.

- Me temo que sí.

Contestó Hikari sintiendo lastima por su hermano.

- Sí tanto quieres, ve a bailar tú con ellas.

Dijo el rubio y se llevó a su amigo prácticamente a rastras hasta él salón lo que provocó la risa de las dos jovencitas que miraban la escena.

- Chicas el es Taichi y bailara con ustedes de ahora en adelante.

Dijo el rubio presentando al moreno a las chicas que esperaban que el príncipe las sacara a bailar.

- ¿Qué?

Gritó alarmado el moreno pero Yamato lo ignoró y se retiró del lugar dejándolo solo con las jovencitas.

- Ahí se los encargo chicas.

Dijo Yamato al mismo tiempo que se iba bajo la mirada incrédula de su amigo.

- No será el príncipe, pero también es muy apuesto

Alcanzó a oír Taichi lo que una de las jovencitas decía, provocando que el moreno se sonrojada notoriamente.

- Baila conmigo.

Dijo otra chica colgándose del brazo del moreno.

- No, conmigo.

Reclamó otra y así las demás jovencitas fueron tomando valor y comenzaron a pelear entre sí por la atención del chico que se sentía en una encrucijada.

- Tranquilas chicas, una a la vez. ¡Auxilio! ¡Yamato vuelve!

Gritó desesperado el chico, pero Yamato lo ignoró y solo sonrío al oír el grito desesperado de su amigo. Yamato ya tenía otros planes en mente y en ellos no venía ayudar a Taichi del castigo que él mismo le había impuesto.

- Pobre de mi hermano, todas esas chicas lo van a matar.

Comentó la menor de los Yagami al ver que su hermano era acorralado por todas la chicas.

- Tienes razón.

Rió Mimi divertida al ver tan graciosa escena, pero aquella risa se vio apagada por una voz familiar.

- ¿Bailamos?

Preguntó el chico de ojos color zafiro extendiendo su mano hacia la castaña, quien al oírlo levantó sus enormes ojos enmielados y lo observó sonrojada.

- ¿Qué? Pero nos van a regañar.

- Mis padres también bailaron cuando mi mamá era una sirvienta, y ellos se acababan de conocer y nosotros nos conocemos desde siempre.

Contestó simplemente el rubio con una dulce sonrisa en sus labios que reconfortó a Mimi.

- Esta bien.

Respondió Mimi con una sonrisa y tomó la mano de Yamato quien la encaminó hasta la pista de baile, tomó la frágil cintura de la chica que posó una de sus manos en el pecho del rubio y tomados de sus dos manos libres comenzaron a bailar por todo el salón.

La madre de Yamato vio como su hijo bailaba con Mimi y volteo rápidamente al circulo de señoritas que esperaban bailar con el príncipe pero que ahora se encontraba peleando por bailar con Taichi. La mujer volteo para reprender a su hijo pero la sonrisa en el rubio se lo impidió así que la mujer solo negó con la cabeza pero con una sonrisa en sus labios y continuó atendiendo a sus invitados.

- Bailas muy bien.

Dijo Matt clavando su mirada en su compañera de baile quien bajó su mirada y contestó un casi inaudible "Gracias" La música terminó y dio paso a una pieza más lenta. Yamato acercó más a la chica a su cuerpo lo que provocó que la castaña levantara su mirada para encontrarse con aquellos ojos penetrantes que tanto amaba. Yamato no hizo más que sonreír y comenzar a mecerse al compás de la melodía. Mimi correspondió a la sonrisa con una igual y se recargó en el pecho de su amigo dejándose llevar por el momento que era como un sueño para los dos.

"Que lindos", pensó Hikari que los miraba desde el pasillo aun escondida, pero al parecer no lo demasiado ya que apareció frente a ella un chico rubio de su misma edad que con una enorme sonrisa en sus labios se dirigió a ella.

- ¿Quieres bailar Hikari?

Preguntó el menor de los príncipes a su mejor amiga, quien al verlo se sonrojó notoriamente y contestó con un tímido sí tomando la mano del chico.

- Te he estado buscando.

Dijo el chico mientras que él y Hikari se encaminaban a la pista de baile.

- ¿Enserio?

Preguntó incrédula la chica.

- Si. Quería pasar todo este día contigo.

Aquella palabras del chico causaron cierto desconcierto en la chica que se sonrojó levemente dirigiendo una mirada curiosa a su amigo quien solo sonrió, la tomó de la cintura y comenzó a bailar con ella en brazos.

Yamato bailaba con Mimi siguiendo la música de los instrumentos ambos con los ojos cerrados queriendo sentir al máximo ese momento inolvidable. Yamato abrió los ojos y miró a la castaña recostada en su pecho que al igual que él seguía la melodía con su cuerpo. La miró por largo tiempo queriendo grabar aquella imagen en su memoria para siempre y entonces lo decidió, tenía que decírselo, tenía que decirle que la quería.

Aquella imagen de ensueño se desvaneció como tal ante los ojos de Matt que había estado observando todo desde la puerta, pero ahora se encontraba en un tiempo diferente y en un lugar diferente. Estaba en el jardín era otoño y pudo divisar la imagen de Mimi sentada en una pequeña banca viendo el hermoso amanecer.

- ¿Y eso que te levantaste temprano?

Dijo Yamato sentándose al lado de ella, ahora ambos eran más grandes, ella tenía 19 años mientras que él tenía 20.

- No lo sé.

Contestó simplemente la chica con una sonrisa sincera en sus labios, la cual le transmitió una calma inexplicable al rubio.

- Mimi… Yo quiero decirte algo.

Comenzó a decir nerviosamente el chico y con un notorio rubor en sus mejillas.

- ¿Qué pasa?

Preguntó preocupada la castaña al ver la angustia y nerviosismo de su amigo.

- Yo… Yo te…

Yamato no pudo terminar con lo que estaba por decir, la voz autoritaria de su padre llamándolos lo detuvo, y él y Mimi tuvieron que ir al encuentro del padre de Yamato que los esperaba en unas de las puertas que conectaba al jardín con el palacio. Matt que había visto aquella escena sabía lo que su yo de ese tiempo estaba por confesarle a la castaña, pudo verlo en su mirada y aquello era que él la amaba.

- ¿Recuerdas que te dije que vendría un consejero?

Dijo el Señor Ishida al ver que su hijo y Mimi ya estaban lo suficientemente cercas para escucharlo.

- Sí.

- Pues aquí lo tienen, el es Andrew, tiene 20 años y será mi nuevo consejero.

Dijo dejando ver a un joven delgado, de piel blanca, cabello negro y ojos color café claro aunque no tan claros como los de Mimi que eran de un tono enmielado inigualable.

- Mucho gusto.

Saludó cortésmente el chico una vez que vio terminada su presentación. Para después tomar con suavidad la manó de Mimi y plantar un pequeño beso en ella lo que provocó el sonrojo en la chica y despertó la ira en el joven príncipe quien dirigió una mirada asesina al nuevo consejero de su padre.

- Es un placer señorita.

- El placer es mío.

Contestó apenada Mimi, que no estaba acostumbrada a recibir ese tipo atenciones.

- Hijo ven, te tengo una sorpresa. Mimi no te molestaría enseñarle el palacio a Andrew.

- Claro que no Sr.

Contestó rápidamente la chica.

- Me alegra que tan bella joven vaya ser mi guía en este castillo.

Dijo con galantería el chico y ofreció su brazo a Mimi para que juntos recorrieran el palacio. La chica lo aceptó respetuosa y se despidió de Yamato diciendo que lo vería después y se encamino con Andrew hacia el jardín.

- Hacen una linda pareja.

Comentó el señor Ishida a su hijo quien le dirigió una mirada fulminante a su padre ¿Cómo podía decir eso? Prácticamente él había arrojado a Mimi a los brazos de aquel desconocido, pero que más podía esperar, su padre era tan despistado que lo más seguro es que no se diera cuenta de cuanto le molestaba aquella situación a Yamato.

- ¿Cuál es la sorpresa papá?

Preguntó molesto el rubio mientras caminaba tras su padre dándole un último vistazo al jardín donde se encontraban Mimi y aquel chico de nombre Andrew.

- Ah! Lo siento hijo, esta en el recibidor.

- ¿En el recibidor?

- Sí. Tu prometida ya esta aquí.

_**Siguiente capitulo: El sueño de Matt una ventana al pasado Parte 2 - Publicación: viernes 6 de Mayo del 2011**_

_**Mimato196**_

**_Mayo 2007_**


	7. El sueño de Matt parte 2

**Hola mis queridos lectores y lectoras de este fic, primero que nada quiero agradecer a todos los que se toman la molestia de leer este fic y también a los que se toman la molestia de dejar un review, creanme los aprecio mucho y son inspiradores. Buno nuevamente he tenido que subir el capitulo más temprano de lo normal porque no creo poder en la tarde, nuevamente me explotan en mi escuela pero bueno ni modo que le vamos hacer. Bueno ya no les entrtengo más y les dejo el siguiente capitulo que es la última parte del sueño de Matt, y en el capitulo 8 ¡por fin! ( si mi memoria no me falla jajaja XD) el tan esperado encuentro bien, bien , bien de Matt y Mimi en el presente, por fin esos dos ya se empezaran a hablar en el presente pero eso será en el 8 por mientras disfruten el 7 que espero sea de su agrado y espero no me quieran matar por el final de este capitulo porque la primera vez que lo publiqué hasta a la mafia me querían mandar jajaja ahora sí no los entretengo más y ahora sí los dejo con el capitulo 7 ¡Disfrutenlo!**

**Aclaración: (odio poner esta cosa porque me recuerda el traumante final de digimon 2 pero bueno que le vamos hacer tampoco quiero que me demanden después)Los personajes de digimon no me pertenecen son de su creador Akiyoshi Hongo quien arruinó la historia con su final pero por suerte para mi y para los amantes del mimato, taiora y takari habemos personas que escribimos historias para liberarnos del trauma y esta historia es una de las mías lo cual quiere decir que la idea del fic es 100% y no se preocupen yo no pienso arruinar el final como lo hizo este hombre pero bueno, es todo lo que tengo que decir. Gracias por su atención y empecemos con el capitulo :D**

**7**

**El sueño de Matt: Una ventana al pasado**

**Parte 2**

- ¡¿Qué? ¿Mi prometida?

Preguntó Yamato sorprendido al mismo tiempo que se paraba abruptamente y observaba a su padre con desconcierto.

- Sí sé que es algo precipitado, pero ustedes están comprometidos desde que nacieron.

Explicó el señor Ishida deteniéndose al darse cuenta de que Yamato ya no lo seguía y solo lo miraba fijamente con una mirada que al principio se había presentado de confusión pero que ahora se miraba molesta. El señor Ishida posó sus ojos en los de su hijo, sabía que el joven príncipe tenía un carácter fuerte y nada dócil así que tenía que decirle las cosas de tal manera que el chico no terminara más molesto de lo que se encontraba.

- Yo no pienso casarme con una desconocida.

Sentenció Yamato con voz firme.

- Pero, sí es muy bonita y simpática. Es la hija de un viejo amigo mío, fue el quien me recomendó a Andrew como consejero.

Aquellas palabras no ayudaron en mucho al señor feudal, su hijo lo miraba cada vez más enojado.

- Ya te dije que yo no me voy a casar y mucho menos con una desconocida.

Volvió a insistir el rubio.

- Pero hijo, sus padres y yo ya habíamos quedado en que ustedes se casarían.

- ¿Por qué nunca me lo dijeron?

Preguntó molesto Yamato, odiaba que su padre quisiera mandar en su vida.

- Eras muy joven y no queríamos presionarte.

- ¿Y esto no es presión? Por lo menos debieron presentármela antes.

- Hijo tranquilízate, y conócela.

- Esta bien.

Aceptó de la mala gana el príncipe, pudiera que no estuviera de acuerdo con la decisión de casarlo sin antes haber hablado con él pero gracias a su madre había sido educado como un joven respetuoso y sabía que la princesa no merecía una humillación así.

- Veras que no te arrepentirás.

Dijo victorioso el Señor Ishida al ver que su hijo había accedido a conocer a la princesa y continuó su camino hacia el recibidor en donde aguardaba la joven.

En el recibidor se encontraba Taichi entreteniendo a la bella chicas de ojos ámbar, piel morena clara, y cabello corto rojizo, la chica lo miraba con cierta curiosidad, sabía que había visto a aquel joven en alguna parte pero no sabía bien en donde.

-¿De dónde vienes? Te me haces conocida.

Preguntó Taichi intentando sacarle un poco de platica a la pelirroja.

- De la isla de Okinawa.

- Yo también soy de ahí.

- ¿Enserio?

- Sí. Solo que nos mudamos cuando era niño porque a mi papá lo mandaron para acá. Como los reyes son muy buenos amigos, le recomendaron a mi papá como jefe del ejercito al Sr. Ishida.

- Ya sé quien eres. Eres el niño que me ayudo cuando esos niños me estaban persiguiendo.

Dijo emocionada la chica recordando lo sucedido varios años atrás cuando ella apenas tenía once años.

Flash Back

Sora corría por el bosque, tras de ella corrían dos niños un poco más grandes que ella intentando alcanzarla.

- ¡Auxilio!

Gritó la niña mientras corría y tropezaba con una piedra cayendo pesadamente sobre el suelo.

- Con que la princesita se perdió. Hay que robarle todas sus cosas para después venderlas.

- Sí. De seguro ha de traer muchas cosas valiosas.

Dijeron los dos niños llegando hasta donde estaba la niña.

- Que cadena tan bonita, dámela.

- No! Me la regaló mi mamá.

Intentó la chica de salvar su cadena pero el niño se la arrancó y aventó a la niña quien cayó al suelo con los ojos humedecidos, nunca antes se había sentido tan indefensa.

- Déjenla en paz par de abusivos. Métanse con alguien de su tamaño.

Gritó un niño moreno de cabellos color chocolate parado en una de las ramas de un árbol.

- ¿Cómo tú?

Contestó el más prepotente de los dos niños girando su vista al pequeño sobre el árbol que se dejó caer al suelo con una habilidad impresionante.

- No me refería a eso.

Dijo el chico apenado y con una pequeña gota escurriendo por su nuca.

- Veremos sí eres tan fuerte como dices o solo eres un hablador.

Los dos niños se abalanzados sobre el chico tirando golpes al moreno quien los esquivó con mucha facilidad sorprendiendo a sus dos agresores. Taichi se cansó de esquivar los golpes y comenzó atacar a los chicos utilizando maniobras que hicieron que él no tuviera que golpear a ninguno de los niños sino que utilizó los cuerpos de sus contrincantes como escudos haciendo que se pegaran entre ellos hasta que los dos quedaron inconscientes en el suelo.

- ¿Te encuentras bien?

Preguntó Taichi acercándose a la niña que había permanecido atónita ante la habilidad del chico.

- Sí. Eres muy bueno peleando.

Contestó la niña levantándose y aun sorprendida por la fuerza del niño.

- Es que mi papá es soldado y me ha enseñado artes marciales para defenderme.

Contestó con una amplia sonrisa el moreno y regresándole la cadena a la princesa. Pero ella no la aceptó y se la regresó de vuelta al niño.

- Te la regalo.

- Pero te la regalo tu mamá. ¿Por qué me la das?

Preguntó sorprendido el chico al ver que la niña le daba aquel objeto tan preciado para ella.

- Es por salvarme.

Dijo simplemente esbozando una sonrisa sincera.

Fin del Flash Back

- Ya veo con que tú fuiste la niña que me dio esta cadena.

Dijo Taichi que también había recordado aquel suceso y le mostró la cadena que colgaba de su pecho.

- Eres tú.

Susurró sorprendida la chica dedicándole una mirada enternecida a su acompañante. Pero antes de que Sora pudiera decir algo más el Señor Ishida apareció junto con Yamato.

- Perdone la tardanza princesa Sora. Él es mi hijo Yamato.

- Mucho gusto princesa.

Dijo educadamente el chico y haciendo una reverencia.

- El gusto es mío.

Contestó con la misma cortesía ante el rubio e inclinándose un poco en señal de respeto.

- Y este es el recibidor.

Anunció Mimi que llegaba acompañada de Andrew y viendo que habían interrumpido algo al parecer bastante importante.

- Perdonen no sabía que estaban aquí.

Se disculpó Mimi al ver que todos los presentes fijaban su mirada sobre ella y su acompañante.

- No te preocupes Mimi, ven.

Dijo el señor Ishida haciendo un ademán con la mano para que la chica se acercara.

- ¿Qué pasa?

Preguntó Mimi acercándose junto con Andrew.

- Quiero presentarte a la prometida de Yamato.

Aquellas palabras cayeron como un balde de agua fría sobre ella y detuvo su camino bruscamente para dirigirle una mirada acusadora a Yamato.

- La prometida de Yamato…

Susurró Mimi aun incrédula.

- Si ven. Andrew, tú ya la conoces ¿Verdad?

- Por supuesto Sr.

- Mimi, ella es la princesa Sora.

- Mucho gusto princesa.

Contestó con una sonrisa fingida y haciendo una reverencia en señal de respeto.

- Princesa que le parece sí le enseño el castillo.

Se ofreció Yamato observando con atención la reacción de la castaña que le dirigió una mirada fulminante que después se cambió por una sonrisa forzada a su amigo.

- Será un placer.

- ¿Vamos?

Preguntó el joven ofreciendo su brazo a la chica quien lo aceptó gustosa.

- Sí. Fue un gusto volver a verte Taichi.

Se despidió la chica del moreno, para después encaminarse junto con Yamato hacia el jardín.

- A mi también me dio gusto verte de nuevo.

Contestó el chico y abrió paso para que la chica y su amigo pasaran.

- Andrew ¿Qué te parece sí te enseño lo que falta del castillo?

- Estoy de acuerdo.

Yamato se detuvo y volteó a ver a Mimi para verla tomada del brazo del nuevo consejero de su padre. Yamato le dedicó una sonrisa forzada a su amiga como ella lo había hecho con anterioridad y continuó con su camino.

- Sabía que a mi hijo le gustaría le princesa.

Dijo orgulloso el Señor Ishida al ver que su hijo se había ido con la princesa.

- Con el debido respeto señor, creo que es muy ingenuo.

Le dijo el moreno al feudal, él más que nadie sabía que su amigo estaba enamorado de Mimi y que aquella escena había sido para despertar los celos de la chica, pero al parecer el señor Ishida no se había percatado de nada.

- Con su permiso.

- eh? ¿Ingenuo? ¿Por qué?

Preguntó desconcertado el señor Ishida pero nadie le respondió puesto se había quedado solo.

Matt se dirigió al jardín con dirección a donde se había ido su yo de ese lugar junto con Sora, aun no podía creer que en ese lugar él estuviera comprometido con su mejor amiga del mundo real, tenía que averiguar que era lo que estaba pasando.

- Que bonito jardín.

Dijo la chica admirando las flores en el jardín, hasta que un suspiró resignado de Yamato llamó su atención y la chica fijó sus ojos ámbar en el rubio.

- Princesa quiero ser honesto contigo.

Dijo Yamato encaminando a la chica hacia una pequeña banca.

- ¿Pasa algo?

- No quiero ser grosero, pero todo esto me ha caído de sorpresa. Hace apenas unos minutos mi papá me dijo que estaba comprometido contigo, y la verdad es que todo esto ha sido muy rápido.

- Lo sé, te entiendo.

Contestó la chica asombrando al rubio.

- ¿Enserio?

- Sí para serte sincera tampoco quería venir pero mis padres me obligaron.

Flash Back

Sora se encontraba recargada en el balcón de su habitación observando a los soldados que se encontraban en el patio entrenado. Sora se preguntó si alguna vez volvería a ver a aquel niño de piel morena que la había salvado cuando era niña, y a pesar de que ya habían pasado nueve años de aquel suceso la chica seguía recordando a la perfección el rostro de aquel niño de ojos color chocolate. Cuando era niña lo había buscado, él le había dicho que era hijo de un soldado pero nunca lo encontró.

- A pesar de que lo busqué.

Susurró la chica al recordar aquello.

- Hija te estaba buscando.

Dijo su madre abriendo la puerta de la habitación de su hija y haciendo que la chica volteara con dirección a su madre.

- ¿Qué pasa mamá?

- Tú padre y yo tenemos que decirte algo muy importante. Ven por favor.

- Sí enseguida voy.

Sora llegó al recibidor para encontrarse con su padre sentado en su trono, el señor Takenouchi le anunció a su hija que estaba comprometida y que tenía que viajar fuera de la isla para presentarse ante su prometido.

- ¿¡Qué! ¡No! Yo no quiero casarme con un sujeto que ni siquiera conozco.

- Ya es un hecho Sora, mañana mismo partirás para el castillo y te presentarás con el príncipe Yamato. Andrew irá contigo.

Contestó inflexible el hombre. Sora conocía a su padre y sabía que no haría que aquel hombre cambiara de decisión, por lo cual Sora no pudo más y salió corriendo de aquel lugar con los ojos llenos de lágrimas para dirigirse a su recamara y tirarse en su cama para llorar. Odiaba que su padre controlara su vida sin tomar en cuenta lo que ella sentía.

Fin del Flash Back

Yamato escuchó atento la historia de la chica y comprendió que aquella chica se encontraba en la misma situación que él.

- Ya veo también eligieron por ti.

- Sí, y me alegra mucho que tú pienses igual que yo, la verdad es que no estoy de acuerdo con este matrimonio.

- ¿Cómo sabes que no estoy de acuerdo con el matrimonio?

Preguntó asombrado el chico ante la afirmación de la pelirroja, el solo había dicho que todo había sido muy rápido, nunca mencionó algo de que no estuviera de acuerdo. Sora sonrió por el asombro del chico al parecer el príncipe no se daba cuenta que sus sentimientos por aquella chica eran más que evidentes.

- Porque tú estás enamorado de esa chica… Mimi.

Yamato se sonrojó notoriamente y desvió su mirada hacia el lado contrario.

- Noté que te molesto que estuviera con Andrew.

Yamato sonrió por la observación tan acertada de la chica, nunca creyó que fuera tan obvio respecto a Mimi.

- ¿Tan notorio es?

- No, es solo que tengo un sexto sentido para eso.

Dijo la chica divertida tratando de tranquilizar al rubio quien le sonrió.

- Bueno creo que no habrá ningún problema sí los dos decimos que no queremos casarnos. Nuestros padres no podrán obligarnos.

- Pero…

Susurró Sora nerviosa y bajando su mirada al suelo para ocultar su sonrojo.

- ¿Qué pasa?

- Mi padre pretende que me quede aquí medio año para que nos conozcamos.

- Pero sí le explicamos que no nos queremos casar, estoy seguro que ya no te obligara a quedarte aquí.

- Pero…

Volvió a insistir la chica aun más roja de lo que ya estaba para después continuar.

- Es que no me quiero ir, y cuando mi padre se entere que no nos queremos casar va hacer que me regrese.

- ¿Por qué no quieres irte?

Preguntó extrañado el rubio ante la confesión de Sora.

- Bueno… es que desde hace mucho tiempo he estado esperando volver a encontrarme con una persona y ahora que lo volví a ver quisiera quedarme un poco más con él para conocerlo mejor.

- Entiendo.

Dijo pensativo el chico mientras trataba de idear algo para ayudar a la chica.

- Sí quieres podemos aparentar que nos casaremos para que te dejen quedarte y el día del brindis cancelamos la boda. ¿Estas de acuerdo?

- Sí muchas gracias.

Contestó entusiasmada Sora al ver que el príncipe la apoyaría para que ella pudiera quedarse un poco más.

El cielo cambió repentinamente ante los ojos de Matt trasportándolo a la noche de ese mismo día solo que ahora la escena estaba más lejos en el enorme árbol de cerezo donde se encontraba sentada la castaña en el suelo llorando. Matt se acercó hasta la chica para verla y al verla llorando amargamente sintió ganas de abrazarla y borrar sus penas, pero sabía que él era como un fantasma en ese lugar y que lo único que podía hacer era ver.

- Esta comprometido. ¿Por qué nunca me lo dijo?

Dijo con coraje la chica para sí misma.

- Mimi, te estaba buscando. ¿Por qué no fuiste a cenar?

Le preguntó Yamato que se encontraba tras de ella. Mimi se limpió las lágrimas lo más rápido que pudo para que el chico no se percatara de su llanto aunque para eso ya era demasiado tarde.

- No tenía hambre.

Dijo con una frialdad poco característica en ella.

- ¿Qué te pasa?

Preguntó Yamato sentándose a su lado. Mimi volteó la cara a otro lado para que su amigo no notara lo rojo en sus ojos después de tanto llorar.

- Nada.

- Estabas llorando. ¿Qué pasa?

- Nada

Yamato no insistió más y solo abrazó a Mimi con fuerza tratando de consolarla y aunque desconocía la causa de porque la castaña lloraba sabía que ella necesitaba de apoyo y él estaba ahí para dárselo.

- Aunque no quieras decírmelo se que tienes algo.

Dijo Yamato con una voz suave al oído de Mimi lo que provocó que por fin esta se desahogara libremente en los brazos del rubio quien solo la abrazó hasta que ella se quedó profundamente dormida después de tanto llorar. Yamato bajó su mirada y vio como Mimi se había quedado dormida, sonrió al verla y un Te quiero dirigido a la chica escapó de sus labios para después besar el cabello de la chica y abrazarla más fuerte contra su pecho.

Aquella imagen se difuminó ante los ojos de Matt y rápidamente se encontró en una hermosa tarde de verano, frente a las caballerizas del palacio donde se encontraba un grupo de amigos montados en tres caballos. Yamato montaba un caballo negro con cabellera rizada y sentada frente a él en el mismo caballo tenía a Mimi. Taichi tenía un caballo café y montando con él se encontraba la princesa Sora. Takeru, iba en su fino caballo blanco y era acompañado por Hikari.

- Les jugamos unas carreritas haber quien de los tres llega primero.

Propuso el moreno entusiasmado.

- Esta bien.

Contestó el mayor de los rubios.

- ¿Hasta donde?

Preguntó Takeru divertido.

- ¿Qué les parece hasta el gran roble que esta enfrente del río?

Volvió a hablar Taichi.

- Estoy de acuerdo.

- Bueno a la cuenta de tres.

Finalizó Yamato y los tres chicos se pusieron a la par para salir parejos para cuando Taichi terminada de contar.

- uno… dos... Tres.

Los tres caballos arrancaron he iban a la par, recorrieron así bastante camino hasta que el caballo de Yamato empezó a correr con más fuerza hasta dejar a los otros dos caballos atrás.

- Sujétate Mimi.

- ¿A dónde vas Yamato? Este no es el camino.

Dijo Mimi al ver que Matt tomaba una dirección distinta a la que ella conocía.

- Lo sé.

- Entonces ¿Adonde vamos?

- Espera y lo veras.

Dijo Yamato dirigiéndole una sonrisa maliciosa a Mimi y jalando las riendas del caballo para que este corriera con mayor rapidez. Mimi no protestó más, y dejó que el chico la llevara a donde fuera que la fuese a llevar después de todo se trataba de Yamato y estando con él no tenía de que preocuparse.

Ya estaba anocheciendo y Matt paró al caballo frente a una enorme y hermosa cascada.

- Llegamos.

Anunció el chico y bajó de su caballo. Mimi estaba maravillada con el lugar que era simplemente hermoso.

- Que bonito lugar, nunca había venido aquí.

- Lo sé por eso…

Yamato no pudo continuar con lo que decía ya que al bajar a Mimi del caballo quedó muy cercas de ella y casi se quedó sin respiración al ver como los hermosos ojos color caramelo de ella se clavaban en los suyos.

- …te traje.

Finalizó una vez que hubo recuperado el aliento.

-Es muy bonito.

Dijo sonriendo ella y alejándose de él para caminar a la orilla del río que se formaba por la caída de la cascada.

- Me imaginé que te gustaría.

Dijo Yamato siguiéndola con la vista.

- Me conoces muy bien.

Contestó la chica con una sonrisa melancólica en los labios y sentándose en la orilla del río. Yamato no se pudo contener más y caminó hasta ella para sentarse a su lado.

- Más de lo que te imaginas.

- ¿Enserio?

- Talvez.

- ¿Sabes? Andrew ya me había comentado algo sobre la cascada.

- Veo que Andrew lo sabe todo.

- Y si no lo inventa.

Dijo la chica soltando una risita al recordar al chico de cabellos negros y ojos cafés. Este gesto no causó mucho agrado en Yamato quien cambió drásticamente el tono de su voz.

- Parece que Andrew es perfecto.

- Claro que no.

- Pues talvez para ti lo sea.

- Es solo un amigo y me cae bien. Solo eso.

- Pues el día que los vi besándose no parecían solo amigos.

- Ya te dije que el fue él el que me besó.

- Sí, y tú no hiciste nada para evitarlo.

Mimi se levantó y caminó hasta una enorme piedra que se encontraba a la orilla del río quedando como montañita.

- No supe que hacer en ese momento…

Dijo volteando a ver a Yamato.

- Pensé que me conocías.

Finalizó clavando su mirada a la luna que acababa de salir.

- Además no se de que te quejas si tú estas comprometido con la princesa Sora, y si no me equivoco pasado mañana es el brindis y al día siguiente la boda. ¿No es así?

- Si pero…

Contestó Yamato y caminó hasta ella mientras pensaba en su respuesta.

- Mejor no pensemos en eso, hay que divertirnos.

Finalizó llegando hasta ella. Mimi volteó a verlo y sonrió.

- Tú fuiste el que comenzó.

- Perdóname ¿Sí? No quiero pelear.

- Esta bien solo porque eres tú.

Accedió Mimi con una sonrisa en los labios y volteó de nuevo su mirada al río. Aprovechando la distracción de Mimi, Yamato la cargó entre sus brazos, acción que tomó por sorpresa a la castaña que se aferró al cuello del rubio.

- ¿Qué haces?

Gritó alterada Mimi, pero Yamato no dijo nada solo agarró viada y se lanzó con ella al río. Los dos salieron a la superficie en cuestión de segundos, Mimi se quitó el cabello mojado de su cara y miró a su amigo que sonreía ampliamente.

-¿Estas loco?

Preguntó la chica aún sorprendida por la acción del rubio.

- Sí pero por ti.

Mimi se quedó sin habla, nunca se hubiera imaginado que Yamato le diera esa respuesta, lo miró fijamente por unos segundos tratando de comprender y encontrar una respuesta en el rostro sonriente del chico, que aprovechando la confusión de la castaña tomó la cintura de ella y la acercó a él viéndola fijamente.

- Te amo Mimi.

Confesó Yamato al fin después de tener ese sentimiento guardado en su pecho por tanto tiempo. Mimi quedó sin habla, solo lo miraba fijamente sin saber que responder. Yamato no pudo soportarlo más y posó una de sus manos en la mejilla de la castaña para después acercarse lentamente a la chica y depositar un beso en los labios de Mimi quien casi al instante correspondió al beso del chico. Y así con la cascada de fondo, unas pequeñas luciérnagas rondando cercas de ellos y con la luna de testigo por primera vez se demostraron cuanto se amaban con un beso que quedaría grabado en sus corazones por siempre.

Mimi se separó poco a poco de él y su mirada se tornó sombría al recordar que aquello no estaba bien y que ellos no podían estar juntos.

- Esto no esta bien. Tú estas comprometido.

- ¿Tú crees que me casaría con alguien a quien no amo?

- Ya no lo sé.

- Que poco me conoces.

- Entonces sí te vas a casar con ella quiere decir que sí la amas.

- Si la amara no te hubiera besado.

Mimi sonrió por la respuesta del chico y se aventó sobre él para besarlo nuevamente.

- Te amo.

Dijo ella con una sonrisa en sus labios.

- Yo también te amo, como no tienes idea.

Después de unos minutos Yamato y Mimi salieron del agua, él la ayudó a salir y Mimi se abrazó así misma al sentir lo fresco de la noche.

- Esta haciendo frío.

- Perdona por mi culpa estas mojada.

- No me arrepiento.

Contestó la chica dándole un pequeño beso en los labios.

- Ya es tarde deberíamos irnos.

- Quiero quedarme un poco más.

Dijo la chica sentándose para ver las estrellas.

- Te va hacer daño. No quiero que enfermes.

- Voy a estar bien.

Insistió la chica y a Yamato no le quedó otra que recoger unos cuantos palos y ponerlos frente a ella para después sentarse a su lado.

- ¿Por qué siempre me convences?

Preguntó Yamato tratando de prender una fogata. La chica sonrió y abrazó al rubio por la espalda recargando su barbilla en el hombro del chico.

- Tú también me convences de muchas cosas.

- ¿Enserio? ¿Cómo cuales?

- Haber venido aquí por ejemplo.

Yamato logró prender la fogata y sonrió.

- Eso no se vale, tú ni siquiera pusiste resistencia.

- Eso es porque hago todo lo que me dices.

- No seas mentirosa.

Protestó Yamato haciendo que Mimi quedara frente a él entre sus piernas.

- No lo soy.

- ¿Segura?

Preguntó Yamato entre risas al mismo tiempo que abrazaba a la chica.

- Bueno talvez de vez en cuando. Pero…

- Pero nada.

Replicó Yamato besando la mejilla de la chica a lo cual ella río.

- Aun sigues mojado.

- Tú también.

Ambos rieron y por un par de horas se quedaron observando las estrellas haciéndose compañía el uno al otro.

Aquella imagen se desvaneció y Matt se encontraba ahora en el jardín, era de mañana y su yo de ese mundo estaba parado recargado en el árbol de cerezos observando un pequeño anillo de oro que tenía entre sus manos.

- Te estaba buscando.

Dijo la chica de ojos color ámbar caminando hasta él quien la miró con una gran sonrisa.

- ¿A mí?

- Sí. Supongo que pasó algo muy bueno ayer para que estés tan contento.

- La verdad sí.

- ¿Se puede saber que pasó?

- Ayer me di cuenta que ella también me ama.

- ¿Enserio?

- Sí, y ¿Sabes? Pienso pedirle que se case conmigo. Después de lo que pasó anoche no puedo estar más tiempo apartado de su lado.

- No me digas que tú y ella.

Preguntó dudosa la chica y sin terminar su frase.

- Claro que no, aun no, yo la respeto y no pienso tocarla hasta que ella este lista.

- Entonces. ¿Por qué dijiste que después de lo que paso ayer? ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?

- Descubrí que realmente sí es ella el amor de mi vida. Anoche no faltaban las palabras para sentir que podía conquistar el mundo, el solo sentirla cerca me hizo sentir que aunque no tuviera nada, el solo hecho de tenerla junto a mi haría que tuviera todo en un instante.

- No sabes cuanto me alegra.

Contestó con una gran sonrisa la chica al ver la felicidad de su amigo.

- Mira.

Dijo Yamato mostrándole un hermoso anillo de oro con un diamante como piedra decorativa.

- Hoy cuando la vea le diré que me acompañe hasta este árbol de cerezos, tomare su mano con suavidad, le pondré el anillo, acariciaré su rostro y le diré. ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?

Yamato escenificó todo lo que dijo provocando una risita en Sora quien tomando el papel de Mimi dijo que sí con una gran sonrisa.

- Ya quiero verla.

Dijo Yamato ansioso separándose de su amiga.

- ¿Aun no despierta?

- No siempre se levanta como a las 10 y apenas son las 8.

La imagen se volvió a desvanecer y ahora Matt se encontraba en el pasillo viendo como su otro yo se topaba a Hikari en uno de los pasillos.

- Hikari ¿No has visto a Mimi? No le he visto en todo el día.

- Creo que ya se durmió.

- ¿Tan temprano? Ni siquiera han servido la cena, ella nunca se duerme sin cenar.

- Sí lo sé, pero le dolía mucho la cabeza.

- Ya veo.

- Bueno tengo que ir avisarle a mi hermano que Sora lo esta buscando.

- Claro ve

Yamato caminó hasta la habitación de Mimi que se encontraba a unos cuantos pasos y abrió la puerta con suavidad para encontrarse a la castaña dormida en su cama. Se sentó en la orilla de la cama y observó a la chica por unos segundos, pensando que el día de mañana sería el día en que le pediría que se casaran. Besó la frente de Mimi y caminó a la salida cerrando la puerta tras de si, se recargó en ella y sonrió al mismo tiempo que miraba el pequeño anillo.

- Mañana te lo diré sin falta.

Dijo con una gran sonrisa y guardó la sortija en su pantalón.

Aquella imagen se desvaneció al igual que las otras y Matt se encontró ahora consigo mismo al igual que la vez anterior en uno de los pasillos pero esta vez era de noche y vestía elegantemente, Matt recordó que pronto sería la cena de compromiso y supuso que esa era la noche. Observó como su otro yo caminaba por los pasillos apresurado parecía buscar a alguien hasta que se detuvo al ver a una hermosa chica de cabellos rosados largos, vestida con un hermoso kimono rosado.

- Kaira ¿no has visto a Mimi?

Preguntó el rubio a la joven.

- Su alteza, sí, creo que hace rato entró en esa habitación.

- Gracias.

- No es nada, fue todo un placer ayudarlo.

Matt pudo ver la sonrisa llena de malicia en la joven y rápidamente supo que algo no andaba bien así que rápidamente siguió a su yo de ese tiempo quien se dirigía a la habitación que Kaira le había señalado.

- Mimi te he estado buscando todo el día, pues donde te habías…

Dijo Yamato entrando a la habitación, pero sus palabras se vieron trabadas por lo que sus ojos veían, ahí estaba Mimi enrollada en las sabanas con Andrew a su lado.

- metido…

Finalizó al fin Yamato en total estado de Shock. Matt estaba igual que su yo de esa realidad simplemente no podía creer lo que sus ojos veían.

- ¡Su alteza!

Exclamó alarmado Andrew al ver a Yamato en su habitación. El chico de cabellos oscuros intentó levantarse pero no pudo ya que Mimi se encontraba dormida en su pecho.

- ¿Qué pasó aquí?

Preguntó Yamato molesto dirigiéndole una mirada fulminante al chico de ojos cafés que acomodaba a Mimi con cuidado en la cama sin despertarla. Para después empezar a cambiarse.

- Te pregunté que ¿Qué fue lo que pasó aquí?

Volvió a repetir Yamato esta vez desviando su mirada por unos segundos a Mimi que aun dormía y regresarla a Andrew que había terminado de cambiarse.

- Con todo el debido respeto su alteza pero lo que haga yo con mi vida personal no es de su incumbencia.

- Que me digas que fue lo que pasó te estoy diciendo.

Volvió a insistir Yamato esta vez acercándose a Andrew quien volteo a ver a Mimi y regresó su mirada a Yamato que estaba peligrosamente cercas de él.

- Creo que es más que obvio lo que pasó ¿No?

Yamato no lo soportó más tomo de la camisa a Andrew y lo estrelló contra la pared.

- ¡¿Cómo te atreviste a tocarla?

- Yamato cálmate.

- ¿Cómo quieres que me calme? Si…

- Esto es cosa de dos, si ella no hubiera querido nada de esto hubiera pasado.

-¿Yamato?

La suave y aun somnolienta voz de Mimi hizo que Yamato soltara a Andrew y rodara sus ojos hacia la castaña.

- Yamato…

Volvió a repetir la chica al ver que era Yamato quien estaba frente a ella. Se levantó un poco aún con la sabana enrollada a su cuerpo, no entendía que era lo que pasaba.

- Tienes razón. Yo no tengo porque meterme en sus vidas privadas.

Dijo Yamato viendo a Mimi en vez de Andrew y a pesar de que la chica se miraba confundida Yamato no quiso saber más y salió de la habitación lo antes posible.

- Yamato ¡Espera!

Gritó la chica, pero ya era demasiado tarde Yamato había desaparecido.

La puerta se cerró ante los ojos incrédulos de Matt, sabía que había algo sucio en aquella situación, Mimi no se miraba consiente de la situación y había tardado demasiado en despertar a pesar de los gritos del Yamato de ese tiempo, era extraño y quería averiguar más pero rápidamente se vio transportado al árbol de cerezos en donde su yo de ese lugar golpeaba con furia el tronco del árbol dejando escapar unas lágrimas.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué me hizo creer que me amaba, sí no era cierto?

Yamato dejó de golpear el árbol y se dejó caer al suelo, se sentó en el suelo recargando su espalda en el tronco del árbol y sacó de su bolsillo la sortija de oro que guardaba para Mimi. La miró por unos segundos para después aventarla con coraje lo más lejos de él.

A diferencia de las otras escenas que miraba Matt esta no comenzó a desaparecer, ahora el que desaparecía era él. Matt despertó sentándose de golpe en su cama, miró a su alrededor y vio que se encontraba en su habitación, todo aquello había sido un sueño. Sintió sus mejillas húmedas y se llevó una mano al rostro y pudo notar que de sus ojos habían salido lágrimas, aquel sueño había sido tan real que aun podía sentir la aflicción en su corazón.

-Pero… ¿Qué fue eso? ¿Por qué soñé con ella?

Se preguntó así mismo sin saber responderse.

_**Siguiente capitulo:Buscando a la chica de ojos color miel - Publicación: Viernes 13 de mayo del 2011**_

_**Mimato196**_

_**Mayo 2007**_


	8. Buscando a la chica de ojos color miel

**Hola mis queridos lectores y lectoras, primero que nada gracias por sus review hay unas personas que no tienen cuenta o que lo dejan en anónimo y a esas personas no les puedo contestar directamente pero igual les agradezco por su apoyo :D Bueno antes de empezar con el capitulo quiero aclarar una duda que surgió por ahí y que no sé si alguien más la tenga así que mejor lo aclaro aquí, me preguntaban porque el Andrew quería el trono de Matt y pues la verdad no es que quiera matar a Matt por el trono sino que se quiere deshacer de él porque está enamorado de Mimi y cree que eliminando a Yamato se podrá quedar con ella (Creo que eso lo había mencionado en una de las visiones de Mimi) Bien una vez aclarado este punto los dejo con el siguiente capitulo que espero sea de su agrado :) y si tienen alguna otra duda por favor haganmela saber plis.**

**Aclaración: Los personajes de digimon no me pertencen pero la historia si es 100% mía.**

**8**

**Buscando a la chica de ojos color miel**

A la tarde siguiente Matt caminaba junto con Tai por una de las calles de Odaiba y a pesar de que iban platicando Matt no había podido dejar de pensar en el sueño de la noche anterior, aunque aún no se lo había platicado a su amigo, no estaba muy seguro de hacerlo.

- Tengo hambre. ¿Qué te parece sí comemos una hamburguesa?

- Esta bien.

Contestó en un bostezo el rubio, delatando su falta de sueño, y es que desde que despertó de ese sueño tan extraño no había podido dormir de nuevo. Ambos chicos entraron a un pequeño restaurante y se sentaron en una mesa junto a la ventana.

- ¿No dormiste bien anoche? O ¿Qué te pasa?

- La verdad no, estuve casi toda la noche despierto.

- ¿Y eso?

- Es que tuve un sueño muy extraño.

- Buenos días ¿Qué van a ordenar?

Preguntó una chica de ojos negros y cabello café que se encontraba lista con su libretita y su pluma para anotar la orden de los chicos. Los dos chicos pidieron una orden de hamburguesa acompañada de papás fritas y una soda, la joven anotó la orden y se retiró dejando que los dos chicos continuaran con su platica que habían iniciado antes de entrar al establecimiento.

- ¿Pues que soñaste?

Preguntó Taichi curioso regresando al tema de que hablaban antes de que la chica de cabellos negros llegará a pedir su orden.

- Soñé con la chica del camerino.

Tai abrió los ojos sorpresivo, si la noche anterior se le había echo raro que su amigo saliera corriendo tras de aquella extraña chica ahora se había quedado sin palabras al oír que su amigo había soñado con aquella chica.

- Esa chica si que te impresionó.

- Ya te dije que tenía algo especial.

- Si, era muy bonita, aunque con mucha pero con mucha imaginación. Porque eso de que estas en peligro fue muy original.

Matt miró a su amigo con molestia, sabía que Tai no lo iba a entender pero necesitaba decírselo a alguien y Tai era su mejor amigo.

- Aquí tienen.

Intervino la chica con las ordenes antes de que Matt pudiera decir algo.

- Gracias.

Dijo Tai con una sonrisa coqueta que fue respondida por la chica que se ruborizó levemente, para decir con una tímida sonrisa "Provecho" y después marcharse pero no sin antes voltearse a dar una última miradita coqueta al moreno que le había sonreído.

- Se que eso fue algo extraño, pero no sé ella tiene algo diferente.

- mmmm Sí es la única chica que se a atrevido a llamarte tontería.

Contestó Tai aún con comida en la boca.

- Quisiera hablar con ella.

Dijo Matt más para si mismo que para su amigo al mismo tiempo que se llevaba el popote del vaso de soda a los labios.

- Parece como si estuvieras enamorado de ella.

-Pero que tonterías dices. ¿Cómo crees que voy a estar enamorado de ella si no la conozco?

Contestó Matt desviando su mirada a la ventana puesto que había sentido como sus mejillas se sonrojaban al recordar lo que aquella chica había significado para él en aquel sueño. Se quedó pensativo olvidando la presencia de su amigo que lo miraba cuidadosamente, Tai sabía que había algo sospechoso en la actitud de Matt hacia esa chica, nunca había visto que una mujer despertada tanto interés en su amigo, y sabía que aquello no podía ser bueno, no para Sora que estaba enamorada de Matt desde hace tiempo, ella sufriría si Matt se llegara enamorar de otra chica y eso era algo que Tai no podía permitir, no dejaría que su mejor amigo le rompiera el corazón a la chica que él tanto quería.

Era lunes por la mañana la primera hora de clase había terminado. Matt había estado ansioso toda la hora de clase solo esperando el momento en que la clase terminara para salir rápidamente al salón de Joe y preguntarle por la chica de ojos color miel. Y así fue todavía no había salido del salón el profesor cuando Matt salió disparado hacia la puerta dejando sus cosas en el escritorio y a sus dos amigos sorprendidos al ver con la prisa que el rubio salía de la clase. Tai corrió para alcanzarlo y preguntarle que pasaba pero cuando llegó a la puerta su amigo ya le llevaba varios pasos de ventaja.

- ¡Hey Matt! ¿A dónde vas?

- Necesito hablar con Joe.

Gritó Matt sin voltear a ver a su amigo y continuando su camino. Sora también se levantó de su lugar y observó atenta como Matt desaparecía entre los demás estudiantes.

- ¿Qué le pasara?

- No lo sé.

Contestó en un susurro Tai para después dirigir su mirada a Sora que aún se encontraba mirando por donde se había marchado el rubio. Era cierto que Tai no sabía con certeza que le sucedía a Matt pero podía imaginárselo y sabía también que si sus sospechas eran ciertas Sora sufriría mucho, y eso era lo que menos quería aunque no se encontraba seguro de poder evitarlo.

Matt llegó al salón de Joe cuando el peliazul se encontraba saliendo de este con dirección hacia él, Matt sonrió por su suerte, un poco más y no lo alcanzaba.

- Hola Matt. ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

- Quería preguntarte algo.

- Si. ¿Qué pasa?

- ¿En que salón van tus amigas que llevaste al concierto?

- Ah! Van en el 1° A ¿Por qué?

Preguntó confundido Joe no sabía para que Matt necesitaba saber en que salón iban sus amigas.

- Necesito hablar con una de ellas.

- Pues sí quieres vamos, ahorita iba ir a verlas.

Joe y Matt llegaron al salón de Mimi el rubio de inmediato buscó a Mimi con la mirada pero no logró verla en ninguna parte, siguió a Joe que se encaminó hacia dos chicos que jugaban cartas en un mesabanco y a los que les preguntó por las dos chicas las cuales para mala suerte de Matt y de Joe se habían ido a la cafetería a comer algo.

El semblante de Joe se mostró decepcionado al oír que las dos chicas no estaban, el peliazul tenía muchas ganas de ver a la chica de ojos color miel, ya que sentía que había dado un gran paso con ella después de su salida al concierto, ahora ya no lo miraba más como al superior Joe, ahora era solo Joe y eso podía acercarlo un poco más a ella.

Matt por su parte maldijo su mala suerte, al parecer tendría que esperar otra hora para hablar con ella, pero que más podía hacer, ahora por lo menos ya sabía en que salón iba y podría venir a hablar con ella después.

- Que mala suerte, no estaban. ¿Y con quien querías hablar? ¿Con Yumi?

- No. Con Mimi.

- ¿La conoces?

- Ammmmm … algo por el estilo.

Contestó dudoso el chico, no estaba muy seguro de que Joe comprendiera su relación con la chica de ojos color miel si ni él mismo la entendía del todo bien.

Mimi llegó a su salón anunciando su llegada y la de Yumi a sus amigos que se encontraban jugando cartas en sus mesabancos y los dos chicos sonrieron al ver a las dos chicas llegar.

- Ya llegamos chicos.

-Las vino a buscar Joe.

Dijo Michael volteando a ver a sus dos amigas que caminaban hacia él e Izzy.

- ¿Enserio?

Preguntó Yumi tomando asiento al lado del pelirrojo.

- Sí, y venia con Matt.

Contestó el pelirrojo como si se tratara de lo más normal del mundo, pero no, aquello no era lo más normal del mundo y mucho menos para Yumi que era fanática del rubio.

- ¡¿ Queeeee? ¡El superior vino con Matt a buscarme y yo no estaba! ¡No lo puedo creer! Pero que mala suerte tengo.

Gritó Yumi al borde del colapso para terminar aquella frase en llanto.

- Yumi, tranquilízate, talvez venga más al rato.

Intentó tranquilizarla el rubio, pero sin tener mucho éxito.

-Pero lo más seguro es que venga sin Matt. BUAAAA no es justo.

Comenzó a llorar de nuevo la pelirroja haciendo que sus dos amigos la vieran como caso perdido, sabían que en esos momentos no había nada que lograra tranquilizar a Yumi. Mimi por su parte no dijo nada solo permaneció callada pensando en cual podría ser el motivo por el que Yamato había ido a su salón.

La segunda hora había terminado y Tai se sentó enfrente de Matt antes de que este saliera corriendo de nuevo, esta vez no se le iba a escapar o por lo menos no tan fácil.

- ¿Se puede saber a dónde fuiste con tanta prisa la hora pasada?

Interrogó Tai a su amigo con una mirada acusadora, sabía la respuesta pero quería que Matt se lo dijera para así tener armas para contraatacar.

- Fui a buscar a la chica del camerino pero no estaba.

- Y ¿Para qué?

- Ya te dije que quiero hablar con ella.

- Matt ¿Te puedo preguntar algo?

- Sí.

Contestó seriamente Matt, ya sabía hacia donde iba Tai y aunque no tenía ganas de hablar de ello era mejor dejarle las cosas claras a su amigo, aunque conociendo lo cabezota que podía llegar a ser Tai no estaba seguro de que pudiera convencer a Tai de que no buscaba a la chica de ojos color miel con fines amorosos sino para… ¡pero que demonios!, ni siquiera él sabía para que la buscaba solo sabía que necesitaba hacerlo algo dentro de él se lo pedía a gritos.

- ¿Te gusta esa chica?

- Ya te dije que no. Solo quiero hablar con ella.

- Perdona la insistencia, pero es muy extraño que tú salgas corriendo detrás de una chica, por lo original ellas son las que salen corriendo tras de ti, y desde que la conociste estoy casi seguro que no has dejado de pensar en ella y por lo que veo estas muy empeñado en hablar con ella.

- Solo quiero preguntarle algo.

Volvió a insistir Matt.

- Chicos los estaba buscando.

Interrumpió Sora quien llegó a donde estaban los dos chicos. Matt agradeció al cielo la oportuna llegada de la chica, que no le permitió a Tai que le siguiera haciendo preguntas que le eran tan difíciles de responder.

La hora de salida llegó y Matt fue con dirección al salón de Mimi, con tal de que Tai no lo siguiera molestando había pospuesto la búsqueda de la chica de los ojos color miel, así le daría tiempo de tranquilizar a Tai y convencerlo de que no estaba tan desesperado en encontrar a la chica como el moreno lo decía. Llegó al salón de la chica, abrió la puerta y se encontró con un salón vacío. ¡Maldición! ¿Por qué era tan difícil encontrar a esa chica?

Tai y Sora ya se dirigían a su casa y ambos caminaban pensativos cada uno sumergido en su propio mundo. Tai sabía que Matt había ido a buscar a la chica del camerino, ya que él rubio a pesar de que no había ido a buscarla después de la platica que habían tenido, durante todas las horas se miraba inquieto y en la última hora había salido como alma que lleva el diablo. Sora por su parte no podía dejar de pensar en el extraño comportamiento de Matt ¿Qué acaso estaba enfermo? La chica podía jurar que todo el día había estado como desesperando queriendo hacer algo que no podía, y a la hora de salida había salido tan rápido que ni siquiera se había despedido.

- Matt estuvo muy extraño hoy. ¿No lo crees Tai?

- Si un poco.

- ¿Qué le pasara?

- Ah! Sora quería disculparme por no haberte podido ayudar el viernes con lo de Matt, pero como él salió corriendo no tuve tiempo de detenerlo.

Dijo Tai tratando de cambiar el tema pero se metió en un tema más complicado aun de explicar.

- No te preocupes Tai. Y ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? ¿Por qué esa chica salió tan molesta y Matt tras de ella?

Tai se quedó en silencio unos segundos, no sabía que decirle a Sora pues no quería que supiera el interés que tenía Matt en aquella chica así que mintió.

- La vedad no sé bien que fue lo que pasó, cuando llegue ella estaba saliendo.

- Que extraño.

Contestó Sora pensativa, no lograba imaginar cual era la causa por la que aquella chica pudiera salir tan furiosa del camerino de Matt, él nunca era grosero con sus fans, aunque pudiera ser que la chica agarrara al rubio en un mal momento, Sora más que nadie sabía lo que era agarrar a Matt en uno de esos malos momentos.

Mimi caminaba rumbo a su casa mientras que en voz alta hacía un cálculo rápido de cuanto le faltaba para salir de vacaciones de invierno. Matt la vio de lejos, al parecer vivían en la misma dirección, era una suerte y pensar que la había estado buscando todo él día y ahora que había perdido la esperanza de encontrarla por lo menos en ese día ella aparecía frente a él.

- Hay tengo mucha hambre, espero que mi mamá ya tenga hecha la comida.

Dijo para sí misma la chica al mismo tiempo que tocaba su estomago que le pedía comida.

- ¿Con quién hablas?

Preguntó divertido él chico al ver como Mimi hablaba aparentemente sola. Mimi volteo a ver quien era la persona que le había soltado aquella pregunta, su voz no le era para nada familiar. Cuando lo vio quedó totalmente sorprendida pero si era el rubio que se había burlado de ella la noche del viernes, ¿qué demonios hacia allí? Y ¿Por qué le hablaba a ella?

- ¿Tú que haces aquí?

Preguntó de una manera agresiva. Aún no podía olvidar la humillación que ese chico le había hecho pasar junto con ese otro chico de cabellos alborotados color chocolate.

- Te llamas Mimi ¿Verdad?

- Sí. ¿Cómo lo sabes?

- No lo sé, lo adivine.

Contestó el chico con una sonrisa coqueta que no pasó desapercibida por Mimi pero ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando? Hacia tres noches se había burlado de ella y hecho sentir la persona más ridícula en la faz de la tierra y ahora le coqueteaba pues ¿Qué pretendía? ¿burlarse de nuevo de ella?

- ¿Qué quieres?

- Quería que me contaras tu sueño.

Mimi no dijo nada solo se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar, estaba segura que aquel chico buscaba burlarse de nuevo de ella, ¿qué acaso creía que ella era un payasito al que puedes buscar cuando se te antoje? ¡Pues no!. Ya la había humillado una vez y no la volvería a humillar de nuevo. Continuó caminando unos cuantos pasos con la esperanza de que el chico se fuera pero no fue así él le seguía el paso observándola con curiosidad, pero ¿Qué pretendía aquel chico? ¿Qué después de la humillación del viernes ella de buenas a primeras le contara lo de su sueño? Pues no iba a ser así.

- ¿Para qué? ¿Para que te burles de mí otra vez?

Preguntó con enojó la chica el solo recordar aquella noche la ponía de malas.

- Yo no me burlé de ti.

Contestó con tranquilidad el chico. Mimi se detuvo en seco y le miró asombrada, aquello era él colmo del descaro ¿cómo que no se había burlado de ella? Si él y su amigo la habían hecho sentir como una tonta.

- Entonces supongo que los comentarios que hicieron no eran una burla.

- Yo no te dije nada, el que te dijo fue Tai y me disculpo por ello, él suele ser algo indiscreto, pero no lo hizo con mala intención.

Mimi estaba apuntó de protestar, hasta amenazó con su dedo al chico con intención de decir algo, pero nada salió de su boca y mejor continuó su camino después de todo el rubio tenía razón, él no había dicho nada, solo se quedó parado mirando, pero igual pudo haber detenido las burlas de su amigo.

Matt sonrió al ver la reacción de la chica que se había quedado sin palabras, no podía negarlo aquella chica de ojos color miel que iba unos cuantos pasos más adelante que él era divertida.

- Y ¿No me vas a decir que soñaste?

Preguntó el chico al mismo tiempo en que alcanzaba a la castaña y se ponía enfrente de ella impidiéndole el paso, pero ella le sacó la vuelta y continuó con su camino.

- ¿Por qué de repente tienes tanto interés en que soñé?

- Es que yo también tuve un sueño algo extraño.

Mimi se detuvo en seco, así que no estaba loca después de todo.

- Y ¿Qué fue lo que soñaste?

Preguntó interesada la chica.

- Dime tú primero.

Contestó Matt con otra coqueta sonrisa, por Dios como odiaba que pusiera aquella sonrisa, la hacía sentirse vulnerable, susceptible a caer en los encantos de aquel chico, pero ella no era como las fans con las cuales la habían confundido la noche del viernes, ella era Mimi Tachikawa y no caería en los encantos del famoso Matt Ishida.

- Pues… Te quedaras con la duda

Contestó juguetonamente la chica, ambos podían jugar al mismo juego de coqueteo. Mimi se detuvo, abrió la reja de una casa y entró sin molestarse en cerrar la puerta.

- ¿No me vas a decir?

Preguntó Matt al darse cuenta que habían llegado a la casa de la chica.

- Nop.

Contestó divertida la chica y le enseñó la lengua al rubio para después darle la espalda y entrar a su casa. Si quería saber que era lo que había soñado ahora tendría que sufrir para que ella le dijera, quien le mandaba no haberle puesto atención cuando ella intento decírselo. Mimi cerró la puerta, y a Matt no le quedó otra opción más que irse, era obvio que la chica de ojos color miel no le contestaría sus preguntas en aquel momento. Suspiró resignado, puso sus manos en su nuca y reinició su camino a casa.

- Ni hablar, creo que será mejor que me vaya a mi casa.

Matt comenzó su camino alejándose del lugar. Mimi lo observaba desde la ventana de su casa, era extraño que se sintiera tan cómoda hablando con alguien al que relativamente había conocido hacia unos pocos minutos, y también estaba aquella sensación, sentía como su corazón latía fuertemente, pero aquello era ridículo ¿Cómo era posible que se permitiera sentir aquellas ridículas sensaciones en alguien que acababa de conocer?

Matt llegó a su casa, en todo el camino no había hecho más que pensar una manera de hacer que la chica de ojos color miel le dijera que había soñado, sonrió al recordar el gesto infantil de enseñarle la lengua sin duda era aniñada pero esa actitud de niña pequeña y caprichosa la hacían ver tierna y eso le gustaba y mucho. Sentía que la conocía de toda la vida a pesar de que solo había hablado con ella tres veces contando la vez que chocó con ella camino a la escuela, la vez del camerino donde él no había dicho ni una palabra y la de esa tarde, pero aun así estando con ella se sentía muy bien ¿acaso todo lo del sueño habías sido real y ella era el amor de su vida?

_**Siguiente capitulo: El reto - Publicación: Viernes 20 de mayo del 2011**_

_**Mimato196**_

_**Mayo 2007**_


	9. El reto

**Mis queridos lectores y lectoras, una disculpa de antemano por no responder sus reviews prometo responderlos pronto pero es que ha sido una semana horrible y apenas y he podido subirles el capitulo, no he tenido chanza de revisarlo de nuevo así que perdonden los orrores de ortografía, sin más que deicr me despido y espero que sea de su agrado y muchas gracias por tomar parte de su tiempo para leer este Fic.**

**Aclaración: Los personajes de digimon no me pertenecen (Por desgracia T_T )**

**9**

**El reto**

Mimi se despidió de su mamá y salió de su casa como todas las mañanas, se fijó en la hora y miró que ya iba retrasada, así que trotó el pequeño camino de la puerta de su casa hasta la reja.

- Oh no! Voy a llegar tarde, más vale que me apure.

Dijo Mimi para si misma mientras cerraba la reja.

- Por lo que veo tu siempre llegas tarde, deberías levantarte más temprano.

Le dijo una voz familiar que la hizo levantar el rostro. Vio a Matt recargado en la reja apoyado en una pierna mientras que la otra la apoyaba en el cerco, sus manos se encontraban detrás de su nuca en una pose relajada y su mirada estaba clavada en ella ¿Pero que demonios hacía él ahí? Pensó que ya no la molestaría.

- ¿Tú otra vez? ¿Y que me dices tú? También vas tarde.

Contestó la chica al mismo tiempo en que se encaminaba a su escuela.

- Sí. Pero la diferencia es que yo entro a las 8 no a las 7.

Contestó con tranquilidad él chico.

- Entonces ¿Qué haces aquí tan temprano?

A Mimi le llegó un aroma exquisito a su nariz, aquel olor era tan varonil, sin duda el perfume de hombre que más le había gustado, aunque no estaba segura de donde provenía aquel olor.

- Porque no te voy a dejar de seguir hasta que me digas que fue lo que soñaste.

Contestó el chico acercándose peligrosamente a Mimi quien rápidamente percató que aquel delicioso olor provenía del rubio, Diablos ¿Por qué tenía que ser él? ¿Cómo era posible que el PH de aquel chico tan engreído pudiera hacer una química tan irresistible para cualquier mujer en combinación con aquel perfume.

- Pues no te voy a decir.

- Entonces te seguiré todo el día.

- Como eres enfadoso.

- Sí no quieres que te enfade di…

Matt no pudo terminar con lo que iba ya que la mochila de Mimi se estrelló en su cara silenciándolo. Una vez que se recuperó del golpe Matt volteó a ver a la chica que miraba hacia un chico con una tímida sonrisa y un notorio sonrojo en sus mejillas, Matt comprendió de inmediatamente que era lo que pasaba y sonrió satisfactoriamente ahora tenía algo más con que molestarla.

- Buenos días Michael.

Dijo apenada la chica al ver a Michael salir de su casa. El chico de rizos dorados volteó a ver a la castaña y sonrió al ver que se trataba de Mimi.

- Buenos días Mimi. ¿Cómo amaneciste hoy?

- Muy bien gracias por preguntar.

- Oh! Espérame un momento olvidé algo.

Michael entró corriendo a su casa y Mimi solo se quedó viendo hacia donde se había ido su amigo olvidando por completo la presencia de Matt quien se acercó a ella y le susurró al oído.

- Ya veo con que te gusta ese muchacho.

- ¿Sigues aquí?

Gritó alterada la chica y roja como un tomate.

- Claro, te dije que te seguiría hasta que me dijeras que soñaste.

- Y eso no te da derecho a meterte en mi vida privada.

- Entonces si te gusta.

- No se porque dices esas cosas, Michael es solo mi amigo.

- ¿Segura?

Preguntó entre risas a la castaña para provocarla, simplemente era divertido ver como se enojaba.

- Claro que estoy segura. Y deja de reírte.

Protestaba molesta la chica al mismo tiempo que le lanzaba golpes a Matt quien los esquivaba provocando que Mimi se enfureciera más. Michael salió de su casa y se encontró con una Mimi que le lanzaba mochilazos a un chico rubio que solo los esquivaba y se burlaba de la chica que se miraba bastante alterada y podía jurar que aquel chico era el famoso cantante de su escuela Matt Ishida, pero no sabía que Mimi lo conocía y mucho menos que se llevaran tan bien, nunca había visto a Mimi llevarse de esa manera con un chico.

- Ya llegue.

Mimi volteó al oír la voz del chico y se encontró con un Michael totalmente sorprendido por su actitud, ¡genial! ahora por culpa de ese tonto Michael pensaría que era una loca agresiva. Mimi paró sus ataques contra Matt y volteó apenada hacia donde estaba Michael.

- ¡Michael! Perdona.

- No hay problema.

- ¿Y dices que no? Solo mírate.

Le susurró Matt a Mimi en el oído lo que provocó que la chica le contestara entre dientes tratando de comportarse frente a Michael.

- Deja de estarme molestando.

- Pero si yo no te hice nada, tú eres la que está muy agresiva.

- Perdona no me he presentado soy Michael.

Se presentó Michael captando la atención de Matt.

- Yo soy Matt mucho gusto.

- igualmente. Tú eres el famoso cantante de rock. ¿Verdad?

- Pues no tan famoso.

- Por lo menos es modesto.

Murmuró Mimi para sí misma, sin embargo Matt alcanzó oírla y solo volteó a verla y ella le sonrío de una manera forzada.

- Mi amiga Yumi es fan tuya.

- Ah! Es la muchacha que me presentó Joe.

- Creo que si.

- Si, se miraba que era muy linda. No como otras.

Enfatizó Matt para después ver a Mimi quien se molestó notoriamente.

- ¿Qué tratas de insinuar?

Preguntó molesta la castaña.

- Que si no te apuras vas a llegar tarde.

- Es cierto ya deberíamos irnos.

Dijo Michael viendo que en su reloj solo quedaban diez minutos para que fuera la hora de entrada.

La clases comenzaron en el salón de Mimi, afortunadamente ella y Michael habían logrado llegar a tiempo. La maestra comenzó con la lección de historia del día, hablaba sobre el feudalismo que había existido hace cientos de años en Japón, pero eso a Mimi le importaba muy poco en su mente solo había lugar para una persona y ese era Matt, no es que estuviera enamorada de él o algo por el estilo era simplemente que no comprendía que era lo que quería aquel chico de ella, ¿Sería cierto que él había tenido un sueño extraño? ¿o simplemente lo hacía por molestarla? Cual fuera la razón, ese chico le resultaba odioso ¿Cómo era posible que se atreviera a ponerla en ridículo frente a Michael, el chico más perfecto que pudiera existir en la faz de la tierra? y lo peor de todo es que había dicho que la iba a seguir molestando hasta que le dijera los de su sueño, pero ¿Qué se creía? Era simplemente odioso, odioso, odioso….

Mimi comenzó a rayar con furia su cuaderno y desprendiendo un aura negra a su alrededor que desconcertó mucho a su amiga Yumi que la miraba asustada, Mimi parecía tener algo personal en contra de ese cuaderno ya que lo rayaba con una fuerza impresionante, estaba de acuerdo con que la clase de historia no fuera la más divertida pero tampoco creía que su cuaderno tuviera la culpa de ello.

- Pss pss Mimi, Mimi.

Mimi salió de su trance de furia y volteó hacia su amiga.

- ¿Qué haces? Te vas a quedar sin cuaderno.

Mimi volteó a ver su cuaderno y vio el nombre de Yamato escrito con unos trazos muy marcados. Pero ¿Qué demonios le pasaba? ¿Por qué escribía el nombre de ese sujeto tan desagradable? ¿Acaso estaba loca ?

- ¡¿Quee?

El grito que pegó Mimi al ver que había escrito aquel nombre en su cuaderno nuevamente fue tan fuerte que llamó la atención de todos los que estaban en el salón incluyendo a la maestra. Mimi se tapó la boca con las manos al ver que su grito había salido más fuerte de lo que había deseado y miró a sus compañeros que la miraban con curiosidad inclusive Michael la estaba viendo ¿Cómo era posible que no estando Matt aún así fuera capaz de ponerla en ridículo frente a Michael? Aquello era imperdonable. Mimi miró a la maestra que la miraba preocupada, de seguro su maestra estaba convencida de que ella estaba loca.

- Señorita Tachikawa ¿Le pasa algo?

- eh? No, estoy bien, no se preocupe.

- Bueno continuemos con la clase.

Todos desviaron su atención de Mimi y atendieron la clase de la maestra. Mimi por su parte rayaba con furia el nombre de Yamato, lo odiaba, no estaba presente y aun así la dejaba en ridículo, pero ¿Cómo se le había ocurrido escribir su nombre? Y lo peor de todo es que había sido su subconsciente quien le había jugado aquella broma ya que ella ni siquiera recordaba haber escrito aquel nombre.

La humillante clase había terminado, Mimi se encontraba sentada en su escritorio y Yumi se había colocado en el escritorio de en frente para charlar con su amiga y hacerla olvidar la resiente vergüenza que acababa de pasar.

- Y ¿No has averiguada nada de que piensa Michael de mi?

Preguntó Mimi tratando de olvidar su humillación y aprovechando la ausencia de Michael e Izzy.

- No, no he tenido la oportunidad de hablar con él, pero te prometo que lo haré de la manera más despistada.

Contestó la chica guiñándole un ojo a su amiga la cual solo sonrío. La puerta se abrió y se vio la figura de un rubio que luchaba por cerrar la puerta y no dejar entrar a sus locas admiradoras que no le permitían entrar.

- ¡Chicas, chicas, tranquilas! Les prometo que más al rato hablare con ustedes.

Dijo Matt luchando por que lo soltaran la manada de jovencitas que le impedían entrar.

- No te vayas, regresa.

Chillaron en coro todas la jovencitas al ver que Matt había logrado safarse de su agarre.

- Lo siento pero horita no puedo, nos vemos luego.

Dijo Matt cerrando la puerta al fin y terminado con ese tormento. Yumi lo miraba emocionada, no podía creer que Matt Ishida estuviera en su salón, pero ¿Qué hacía ahí? Bueno eso no importaba lo que importaba es que él estaba ahí. Vio como el rubio volteaba a la dirección en donde estaba ella y por Dios sintió su corazón detenerse cuando vio que el chico caminaba en su dirección ¿ a caso había ido a buscarla a ella?

Mimi no lo podía creer aquel chico había cumplido su palabra de estarla molestando, al parecer su pesadilla de ese día no había acabado sino que acababa de comenzar.

- ¡Matt!

Dijo al fin Yumi, el chico le sonrió y ella sintió que se derretía en el suelo, el la había recordado y le sonreía a ella, aquello debía de ser un sueño, el chico más guapo, caballeroso y perfecto del mundo le había dedicado la más bella de las sonrisas a ella.

- Hola Yumi.

- ¡Mimi, se acordó de mi nombre!

Dijo emocionada la pelirroja a su amiga que no se miraba muy feliz y la actitud de la castaña la hizo desconcertarse.

- ¿Y tú qué haces aquí?

- Te dije que no te dejaría en paz hasta que me digas.

- No tengo porque decírtelo.

Yumi miró atenta al rubio y a su amiga, ¿acaso ellos se conocían?, se hablaban con tanta naturalidad que parecían conocerse de toda la vida, aunque Mimi estaba siendo un poco grosera para su gusto, un chico tan perfecto como Matt no merecía que le hablaran de la manera en que su amiga lo estaba haciendo y la reprendería por eso después, pero esperen ¿Cómo era que Mimi conocía a Matt? Y lo más importante ¿Por qué no se lo había presentado antes sí sabía que ella era fanática del rubio?

- Entonces me tendrás por aquí todas las horas.

Aquella frase despertó de sus pensamientos a Yumi, que demonios importaba como era que Mimi conocía al guapo vocalista, sí él iba ir todas las horas a su salón, como se conocieron era lo de menos.

- Entonces no le digas nada Mimi.

Dijo sin pensarlo Yumi.

- Ya te dije que no te voy a decir.

Contestó Mimi cruzándose de brazos y recargándose en su mesabanco.

- Entonces ¿Quieres que venga a cada hora?

La amenazó en tono burlón.

- Sí.

Gritó Yumi emocionada.

- Por supuesto que no.

Contestó Mimi exaltada y apoyando sus manos de golpe sobre la paleta del mesabanco y acercándose al rubio que solo rió al ver la reacción de la chica, disfrutaba hacerla enojar. Mimi vio la sonrisa del chico, por Dios lo detestaba tanto.

- ¿No?

Preguntó Yumi decepcionada.

- No.

Volvió a decir Mimi con dureza y clavando una mirada retadora en el chico de ojos azules frente a ella.

- Entonces dímelo.

La reto Matt acercándose peligrosamente a ella y con una sonrisa torcida en sus labios, sabía de antemano que le diría la chica pero aun así le gustaba provocarla. Mimi no lo soportó más y desvió su mirada levemente sonrojada pero manteniendo aun así su decisión firme.

- No te lo voy a decir.

- Bien, entonces nos vemos a la siguiente hora. Adiós.

Dijo Matt alejándose de ella y despidiéndose al mismo tiempo que caminaba a la salida, por ese momento había sido suficiente, tampoco quería que la chica terminara odiándolo o golpeándolo, lo único que quería era verla y divertirse molestándola y ella le había dado la excusa perfecta para que él fuera a verla a cada hora.

- Es odioso.

Murmuró Mimi una vez que Matt había salido del salón.

- ¿Qué? ¿Acaso estas loca Mimi? Es el chico más guapo, amable y sencillo que he conocido y tú dices que es odioso.

- Pues sí lo es.

- Pues no lo es.

- Que sí lo es.

- Que no.

- Es que tú no lo conoces.

Dijo desesperada Mimi al ver la terquedad de su amiga.

- Pues…

Iba a contestar Yumi pero se quedo pensando un segundo.

- Espera un momento ¿Cómo es que tú lo conoces?

- Bueno es que yo…

Mimi no supo que responder, era obvio que no le iba a decir lo de sus visiones, pensaría que estaba loca, cualquiera pensaría que estaba loca, aun no lograba comprender como era que se había animado a decirle a él lo de su sueño.

- ¿Lo conocías desde antes y no me lo habías presentado sabiendo que soy su fan? Pero que mala amiga eres Mimi.

- No espera Yumi, lo conocí apenas ayer.

Explicó Mimi tratando de calmar a su amiga.

- ¿Ayer?

- Si, Creo que vive cercas de mi casa, porque cuando iba para mi casa me topé con él, y por eso lo conozco.

- Ya veo y ¿Qué es eso que quiere saber?

- Ammm Bueno algo sin importancia.

Contestó Mimi nerviosa con la esperanza de que Yumi no le preguntara más sobre el tema, no quería tener que mentirle a su mejor amiga. Pero al parecer a Yumi no le interesaban mucho los detalles ya que no preguntó más.

- Bueno como sea me alegra que no le hayas dicho.

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque así lo veré todas las horas solo espero que cumpla con lo que dijo.

Dijo Yumi con una gran sonrisa, Mimi solo la vio y no dijo nada, ella esperaba que fuera todo lo contrario y que Matt se olvidara del asunto, estar con él la ponía nerviosa y odiaba sentirse así tan indefensa al lado suyo.

Matt subía las escalera pensando en lo linda que se miraba la castaña cuando se enojaba, sin darse cuenta que recargado en el barandal a mitad de la escalera se encontraba esperándolo su mejor amigo con los brazos cruzados.

- ¿Ya fuiste a ver a tu amorcito?

Preguntó con cierto enfado el moreno.

- Tai ¿Qué haces aquí? Y ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

- Esperándote, Sora me dijo que habías ido a buscar a la amiga de Joe.

Contestó Tai dejando atrás su pose anterior y caminado hasta el rubio.

- Si. ¿Y?

- Y que aun así no quieres aceptar que te gusta.

- Ya te dije que no es eso.

Contestó molesto Matt, odiaba que su amigo fuera tan terco a veces y más aun que se metiera en su vida privada, a él que más le daba si le gustaba Mimi o no.

- ¿A no? Entonces ¿Qué es? ¿Por qué no dejas de buscarla?

- Porque quiero que me diga algo.

Contestó Matt despegando la vista de su amigo y subiendo las escaleras.

-No te creo, para mi que hay algo más

- ¿Qué te pasa Tai? ¿Por qué te molesta tanto que vaya a buscarla?

Preguntó molesto el rubio aquella situación ya lo estaba enfadando.

- No me molesta.

- Entonces ¿Por qué te molesta tanto que vaya a buscarla?

- Si tan solo aceptaras que te gusta, no te diría nada.

- ¿Cómo quieres que acepte que me gusta, si no es así?

- Entonces sí no te gusta ya no vayas a verla.

- Tengo que hablar con ella.

Volvió a insistir Matt.

- Veo que no puedes estar sin verla.

- Que no es eso.

Volvió a repetir Matt, Tai ya lo estaba sacando de sus casillas y no dudaba que terminaría estampándole un puñetazo a su amigo en la cara sí seguía con aquella situación.

- Además no puedes evitar que vaya a verla.

- ¿Quieres ver que si?

Preguntó retador Tai.

- Ya lo veremos.

Contestó de la misma manera retadora que su amigo y con una sonrisa en los labios sabía que aquello era un reto y no pensaba perder.

- Como quieras.

Dijo Tai con una amplia sonrisa, algo que le encantaba al moreno eran los retos y no le gustaba perder, así que sí su amigo quería ver a la chica del camerino de nuevo tendría que hacer un gran esfuerzo porque él no se lo iba a permitir.

- Chicos ¿Qué hacen aquí?

Preguntó Sora al ver a sus dos amigos en las escaleras, no sabía que era pero sabía que esos dos traían algo entre manos los dos se habían estado comportando muy raro y no comprendía por qué.

- Nada íbamos al salón ¿Vamos Sora?

La chica asintió y ella y Matt se dirigieron al salón, Tai los miró por unos segundos y subió el último escalón, estaba decidido, no permitiría que Matt hiciera sufrir a Sora aunque tuviera que hacer lo imposible para que Matt ya no viera a la chica del camerino. Por Sora el haría cualquier cosa aunque eso incluyera ahuyentar a cualquier chica de Matt. Podía sonar egoísta de su parte pero no estaba dispuesto a permitir que alguien lastimara a Sora, así tuviera que enfrentarse a quien sea o inclusive a Matt, el protegería el corazón de Sora costara lo que costara. Ella no merecía que nadie la hiciera sufrir y él se encargaría de eso.

_**Siguiente Capitulo: Matt vs Tai - Publicación Viernes 27 de mayo del 2011**_

_**Mimato196**_

_**Mayo 2007**_


	10. Matt vs Tai

_**Hola mis queridos lectores y lectoras antes que nada gracias por su apoyo y sí esta semana ya estuvo mejor aunque aún me quedan algunos pendientes no es nada que no sepueda resolver. Bueno sin distraerlos más aquí les dejo como cada viernes un nuevo capitulo de este Fic, espero que sea de su agrado a mi en lo personal me divierte mucho este capitulo y espero que a ustedes también, bueno nos leemos el próximo viernes y gracias por su apoyo y por tomarse el tiempo de leer este fic.**_

_**Aclaración: Amm los personajes de Digimon no me pertenecen son obra de Akiyoshi Hongo y blablablabla (odio poner esta cosa T.T)**_

_**10**_

_**Matt vs Tai**_

_La segunda hora de clases terminó, Matt se paró rápidamente de su escritorio y se dirigió a la puerta de salida. Sora le preguntó a donde iba, no cabía duda de que sus dos amigos estaban muy raros ese día, ni siquiera se había dado cuenta cuando se había ido Tai y ahora Matt también salía con prisa._

_- No te preocupes enseguida regreso. _

_Le contestó el rubio a la chica al mismo tiempo que se dirigía a la puerta, no sabía que era lo que planeaba Tai pero era mejor salir lo antes posible antes de que el moreno regresara. Matt abrió la puerta y se topó con los ojos color chocolate de su amigo viéndolo fijamente._

_- ¿Ibas a algún lado?_

_- Tai ¿Qué quieres?_

_- Te dije que no te iba dejar verla así que regrésate._

_El rubio estaba a punto de contestarle al moreno cuando vio que Sora se encontraba tras de él viéndolos, se miraba preocupada y lo menos que quería era pelear con Tai enfrente de su amiga, sabía que si lo hacia ella también después lo estaría acosando con preguntas sobre la castaña, y su interés por verla._

_- ¿Pasa algo? _

_- No, no es nada. _

_Contestó Matt molesto y regresó a su escritorio, sería mejor intentarlo en la siguiente hora. Sora miró como el rubio caminaba molesto hasta su escritorio ¿pero que estaba pasando? Al parecer Tai y Matt discutían por algo pero no sabía muy bien por qué. Sora giró su vista ahora al castaño que tenía una sonrisa victoriosa en su rostro al parecer había ganado la primera batalla, pero no la guerra así que tenía que ponerse a pensar en una nueva estrategia para la siguiente hora, sabía que Matt lo volvería intentar así que tenía que estar preparado. Tai sintió la mirada curiosa de Sora sobre él y le sonrió a su amiga para tranquilizarla._

_- No te preocupes Sora todo estará bien, yo me encargaré de eso._

_Dijo el chico con una sonrisa y dándole unas palmaditas en el hombro a su amiga que se quedó aun más confundida pero ¿de que demonios estaba hablando Tai? ¿Por qué decía que todo estaría bien? ¿acaso había algo mal? Esos dos definitivamente estaban locos y ella también debería estarlo para ser su amiga. Sora entró al salón después de Tai, se sentó en su mesabanco y observó a sus dos amigos, Matt se miraba molesto e impaciente no dejaba de mover su pie constantemente como signo de desesperación mientras clavaba su mirada en la ventana al mismo tiempo en que escuchaba música ¿En que estaría pensando? Tai por su parte rayaba algo en su cuaderno, parecía estar inspirado, pero que podría ser tan interesante como para tener a Tai totalmente concentrado en ello. Aquello era una locura, estaba de acuerdo en que sus amigos eran algo fuera de lo común, bueno no todos son amigos de un famoso cantante de rock ni de un chico tan entusiasta como Tai pero aquello estaba fuera de control, ella tenía que averiguar que era lo que pasaba y lo tenía que averiguar pronto._

_Mimi se encontraba sentada en su escritorio mirando hacia la puerta, observando a su amiga que se asoma constantemente y ponía cara de puchero cada vez que regresaba al salón._

_- ¿Qué haces Yumi?_

_- Esperando que venga Matt._

_- ¿Para que?_

_- Para recibirlo como se debe._

_- Como si se mereciera que lo recibieran._

_Dijo Mimi molesta mientras se colocaba el lápiz entre la boca y la nariz para jugar con el._

_- Que mala eres Mimi. No cabe duda que a los hombres les gustan las mujeres que son malas con ellos._

_Contestó Yumi molesta por la actitud tan negativa de su amiga hacia el rubio. A Mimi por el comentario se le cayó el lápiz con el que jugaba y giró su mirada a la pelirroja._

_- ¿Qué intentas decir con eso?_

_- Que lo más seguro es que tú le gustes a Matt._

_Contestó con naturalidad la chica y miró a su amiga directamente a los ojos._

_- Pero que locuras dices Yumi._

_- Por favor Mimi. Es muy extraño que te haya hablado así de la nada, y hasta vino a buscarte al salón y lo más seguro es que cuando vino con el superior Joe era para ver sí te veía. Pero que suerte tienes con los hombres. _

_Dijo Yumi con un suspiro soñador y continuó._

_- Hay hasta envidia te tengo, pero de la buena. _

_Dijo la chica en tono juguetón y guiñándole un ojo a su amiga que la miraba con los ojos abiertos a más no poder y notoriamente sonrojada, pero que le pasaba a Yumi primero decía que el superior Joe suspiraba por ella y ahora también el antipático de Matt, debía estar viendo cosas porque aquello era imposible, ella apenas y conocía a Matt era imposible que él estuviera interesado en ella._

_- Creo que solo fue una casualidad. Además a mi me interesa otra persona._

_Se defendió Mimi, a lo que Yumi le contestó con cierto fastidio, sabía que Mimi solo decía eso para escudarse._

_- Si, ya lo se Michael. Pero no vas a negar que Matt es un buen candidato._

_- Talvez para ti, pero para mi…_

_- También ¿Para que te haces? Vi que te sonrojaste cuando se te acercó._

_Los colores subieron a la cara de Mimi estaba roja como un tomate, sabía que su amiga tenía razón ella misma había sentido el sonrojo en sus mejillas al sentir a Matt tan cercas de su rostro, pero eso no era algo que estuviera dispuesta a admitir y menos frente a Yumi, sabía que lo utilizaría en su contra cada vez que tuviera oportunidad. Yumi miró la reacción de su amiga y rió no cabía duda que a Mimi también le gustaba Matt aunque se negara a aceptarlo._

_La siguiente hora de clase terminó, Matt salió prácticamente corriendo del salón esta vez tenía que ganarle a Tai aunque ni siquiera había visto cuando el moreno había salido del salón. Bajó las escaleras lo más rápidamente posible y corrió hasta llegar al salón de Mimi al parecer lo había logrado y sin ningún problema "Toma esto Tai" pensó Matt con una enorme sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro. Posó su mano en la puerta para abrirla pero en ese momento la puerta del salón de enfrente se abrió y salió Tai con una sonrisa maliciosa al ver a su amigo._

_- Chicas ahí está. Les dije que vendría._

_Gritó fuertemente Tai y un montón de chicas salieron del salón, Matt no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar y todas las jovencitas cayeron sobre el y empezaron a estrujarlo, jalarlo, besarlo, abrazarlo, y hasta podría jurar que las chicas intentaban quitarle el uniforme._

_- ¡Hay es tan guapo! _

_Gritó una de las chicas emocionadas mientras se abrazaba al cuerpo de Matt._

_- Esta vez, no te nos vas a escapar._

_- Si. Esta vez no te vamos a dejar ir. _

_- pero… _

_- Pero nada tu prometiste que estarías con nosotras un rato._

_- Es cierto. _

_Las chicas se abalanzaron nuevamente sobre Matt esta vez haciéndolo caer y peleando por él. La puerta del salón de Mimi se abrió y ella y Yumi salieron sorprendidas del montón de chicas que se encontraban peleando por algo que no alcanzaban a ver que era. Tai que estaba recargado en la pared disfrutando de la desgracia de su amigo, fijó su vista en la chica de ojos de color miel, no cabía duda de que Matt tenía muy buenos gustos, la chica era muy bonita, no por nada traía a su amigo como lo traía._

_- Pero ¿Qué pasa aquí? ¿Por qué gritan tanto?_

_Preguntó Mimi viendo hacia el montón de chicas en el pasillo._

_- Mimi, vamos a comprar algo me muero de hambre._

_- Sí vamos. _

_Yumi y Mimi caminaron en dirección contraría a donde estaba el montón de chicas y Tai agradeció eso, así la castaña no vería que se trataba de Matt. Sino tal vez ella también correría a unirse a la pelea por el rubio o por lo menos eso pensaba Tai._

_- ¿Sabes que estaba pasando ahí? ¿Por qué había tantas chicas ahí? Parecía que peleaban por algo._

_Preguntó Yumi curiosa._

_- Ni idea, pero eran como unas diez ¿Verdad?_

_- Si que extraño._

_- Bueno de seguro debe de haber sido por una tontería._

_- Si tienes razón._

_Matt alcanzó a ver como Mimi se alejaba e intentó con todas sus fuerzas escapar del montón de chicas que lo tenían aprisionado, pero le fue imposible eran demasiadas para el solo._

_- No, Mimi espera…_

_Dijo Matt al mismo tiempo en que usaba todas sus fuerzas para escapar y al parecer lo lograría ya tenía medio cuerpo de fuera._

_- ¿A dónde vas? Tú te quedas aquí…_

_Dijo una chica que lo volvió a jalar hacía el centro del grupo de chicas._

_- Si esta vez no te dejaremos ir con tanta facilidad._

_Amenazó otra y Matt quedó perdido entre las chicas. Tai no se pudo aguantar más y estalló en carcajadas, el esfuerzo sobrehumano por salir de Matt al ver a Mimi había sido sorprendente, pero el ver como las uñas de Matt dejaban marcado al piso al intentar inútilmente sujetarse de algo cuando aquella chica de cabellos azules lo jalaba de nuevo al circulo de la muerte como lo llamaría él había sido espectacular, casi de película._

_Unos minutos más tarde las chicas desaparecieron y Matt quedó tirado en el suelo hecho añicos, Tai se acercó y le extendió la mano a Matt para ayudarlo a levantarse. _

_- Te dije que no sería tan fácil._

_- Aun no me doy por vencido._

_Contestó Matt tomando la mano que le extendía Tai._

_- Bueno ¿Por qué no vamos al salón? Mientras planeas tu próxima huída._

_- Que gracioso Tai._

_- Bueno vamos antes de que llegue el profesor._

_La siguiente hora de clase terminó y Matt salió rápidamente del salón de clases y esta vez se encontró con Tai en el pasillo._

_- ¿Otra vez? Esta vez no te voy hacer caso._

_- Como quieras._

_Dijo Tai con una sonrisa en su rostro._

_Matt intentó sacarle la vuelta a Tai y se hizo a un lado pero Tai nuevamente se le puso enfrente impidiéndole el paso._

_- ¿No me vas a dejar pasar?_

_- No._

_Contestó Tai aún sin quitar la sonrisa de su rostro. Sora salió del salón y vio como Matt intentaba sacarle la vuelta a Tai constantemente pero el moreno se le volvía a poner enfrente impidiéndole el paso. ¿Qué se traen esos dos? pensó la chica mientras los observaba paciente intentando comprender la situación._

_- ¡Ya Tai! No estoy jugando. _

_Gritó desesperado el rubio intentando pasar._

_- Pues yo tampoco._

_- ¿Qué se traen ustedes dos? _

_Intervino Sora al ver que sus amigos iban a empezar a pelear de nuevo._

_- Nada solo que Tai no me quiere dejar ir a…_

_- Nada Sora. Matt y yo solo platicábamos. _

_Tai no dejó terminar a Matt y lo empujó hasta donde estaba Sora para después meter a sus dos amigos al salón. Matt no dijo nada, por fin había logrado comprender porque él moreno hacia todo eso y sí las cosas seguían así no dudaría en encarar a Tai._

_- Ustedes están locos._

_Protestó Sora mientras era empujada por Tai al salón._

_- Si ya nos conoces._

_En el salón de Mimi. Yumi se encontraba en su escritorio visiblemente deprimida._

_- ¿Qué te pasa Yumi?_

_- Matt no cumplió con lo que dijo… No ha venido._

_- Para que veas que es mentira eso que dices de que yo le gusto._

_- ¿Qué le gustas a quien Mimi?_

_Preguntó Michael que estaba atrás de ella. Los colores se subieron a la cara de Mimi y volteó a ver al chico._

_- ¡Michael! No sabía que estabas atrás de mi._

_- Perdona te asuste._

_- No hay problema Michael. _

_Mimi no podía sentirse más avergonzada, ahora Michael creería que era una presumida come hombres._

_- Oye Michael ¿Tu tienes novia?_

_Al oír la pregunta de Yumi, Mimi salió de sus pensamientos y posó su mirada en el rubio._

_- Pues no, no tengo novia._

_- Pero debe de haber alguien que te guste._

_- Pues si hay una chica._

_Contestó sonrojado Michael._

_- ¿Y se puede saber quien?_

_- Pues creo que se quedarán con la duda. Pero es alguien que ustedes conocen. _

_Dijo Michael con una sonrisa, aquella había sido más que suficiente información para que las dos chicas empezaran a especular entre ellas, pero conociendo lo distraídas que era sus amigas dudaba que dieran con la respuesta correcta. _

_El profesor entró al salón y Mimi y Michael se fueron a sus asientos. Mimi observó de reojo al rubio que se sentaba frente a Yumi, así que sí había alguien que le gustaba y ella la conocía, tenía que dar con esa chica a como diera lugar._

_La hora de clase terminó, Matt salió rápidamente del salón y se fue en dirección contraría a la que siempre iba tal vez así esta vez no se encontraría con Tai aunque tuviera que rodear más. Bajó las escaleras victorioso al parecer esta vez sí había logrado burlar a Tai, abrió la puerta del salón de Mimi y para su sorpresa este estaba vacío._

_- eh? ¿Por qué no hay nadie?_

_- Lastima creo que están en gimnasia._

_Contestó Tai que estaba atrás de él mientras miraba una pequeña libreta que tenía en sus manos._

_- ¿Y tú como sabes?_

_Preguntó el rubio volteando a ver a su amigo._

_- Porque tengo su horario. _

_Contestó Tai con una sonrisa y ensañándole a Matt la libreta._

_- Mala suerte Matt. _

_Matt no dijo nada solo se encaminó molesto a su salón, ¿cómo era posible que Tai fuera tan malo en las clases y para fastidiarlo parecía todo un experto? Aquello era una locura. Tai vio como Matt se dirigía de nuevo a su salón y sonrió victorioso para después anotar algo en la pequeña libreta._

_- Tai 4, Matt 0. Bueno creo que debería planear mi siguiente estrategia._

_Dijo para si mismo el moreno al mismo tiempo en que se encaminaba hacia su salón._

_La siguiente hora de clases terminó, Matt bajó lo más rápido que pudo hasta llegar al salón de Mimi, esta vez parecía que sí lo lograría. Se paró y miró los letreros de los salones, eso de llegar por diferentes lados con tal de evitar a Tai lo confundía. Abrió la puerta que decía primero A y se topó con las chicas que horas atrás lo habían casi matado de tanto amor._

_- ¡Es Matt!_

_Gritó una de ellas eufórica._

_- Y vino a visitarnos._

_Gritó otra con la misma euforia. Matt cerró la puerta rápidamente ¿Cómo demonios se había equivocado de salón?_

_- ¿Te equivocaste de salón Matt? _

_Preguntó Tai burlonamente atrás de Matt y sosteniendo los dos letreros en sus manos._

_- Fuiste tú._

_Dijo furioso Matt al ver la sonrisa en su amigo._

_- ¿Quién más? Pero sí yo fuera tu comenzaría a correr._

_- ¡Ahí está! _

_Gritó una chica abriendo la puerta y señalando a Matt. Matt no tuvo otra opción más que correr por su vida Tai se las pagaría después._

_- Que no escape. _

_Gritó a todo pulmón una chica de cabellos negros que fue tras Matt y tras de ella todo un ejercito de mujeres que corrían enloquecidas hacia al rubio._

_Unos minutos más tarde Tai se encontraba muy relajado en su salón con Sora._

_- ¿No has visto a Matt? _

_- No para nada._

_Contestó Tai con una sonrisa en su rostro, sentado en su escritorio relajadamente y con las manos en la nuca._

_La puerta del salón se abrió y entró Matt totalmente bofeado, con el cabello despeinado, el uniforme desacomodado, con varias marcas de besos de diferentes colores y tamaños en su cara y parte de su camisa y con una mirada fulminante dirigida al castaño, que al ver a su amigo dejó su pose relaja y se sentó bien._

_- Pero ¿Qué te pasó Matt? _

_Preguntó Tai sin poder contener la risa._

_- ¿Y todavía preguntas?_

_- Parece que tus admiradoras te alcanzaron. _

_Contestó Tai riendo._

_- ¿Tú que crees?_

_Dijo Matt sentándose en su mesabanco._

_La hora de clase terminó Matt estaba a punto de levantarse cuando Tai se le acercó lo que provocó que el chico volviera a sentarse._

_- ¿Aun no te das por vencido?_

_- ¿Por qué lo haces Tai?_

_- ¿Qué?_

_- ¿Qué acaso tienes miedo de que la lastime?_

_- Claro que no, es más que obvio que no te atreverías a lastimarla._

_- No me refiero a ella, sino a Sora._

_Dijo Matt seriamente clavando su mirada en su amigo que se sonrojó notoriamente y volteó su mirada a otro lado recargándose en la ventana._

_- ¿Qué? Pero que cosas dices Sora no tiene nada que ver en esto._

_- Yo creo que si tiene que ver y mucho._

_- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué?_

_- Porque tu crees que yo estoy enamorado de Mimi y sí eso fuera cierto Sora sufriría. ¿No es así? Por eso no quieres que la vea para que no me enamore de Mimi._

_Tai no dijo nada solo bajó su mirada avergonzado, se sentía descubierto, nunca pensó que Matt lograra descubrir sus verdaderos motivos._

_- Dime algo Tai. ¿Siegues enamorado de Sora?_

_- Yo…_

_Tai no supo que responder, ni él mismo conocía la respuesta a esa pregunta, tiempo atrás hubiera dicho que no, que ya había superado esa etapa pero ahora, no estaba del todo seguro._

_- Tai no vas a poder evitar siempre que Sora sufra. No quiero decir que yo quiera hacerla sufrir pero tú no puedes hacer que me enamore de ella._

_- Entonces ¿Si te gusta la chica del camerino?_

_- Yo no quise decir eso._

_- Perdóname, quería evitar que lastimaras a Sora, pero veo que eso es imposible ella debe enfrentarlo sola yo… solo puedo estar ahí para cuando ella me necesite._

_Dijo Tai con una sonrisa triste en sus labios._

_- Me alegra que me entiendas Tai. Además creo que Sora esta enamorada de la persona equivocada._

_-Bueno creo que ya puedes ir con tu amorcito._

_- ¿Otra vez con eso Tai?_

_- Vamos, ambos sabemos que ella es especial para ti._

_- Eso quiere decir que ya no vas a impedir que vaya a su salón._

_- No. Aparte ya es la última hora._

_Dijo Tai tomando asiento en su escritorio._

_- Buenos días jóvenes._

_- Y tendrás que esperar hasta la salida._

_Dijo Tai con una sonrisa al ver que su maestro ya había entrado a Matt no le quedó de otra más que sonreír y negar con la cabeza, Tai no tenía remedio._

_Las clases terminaron, Mimi festejó con un ¡por fin! Cuando la maestra les permitió salir del salón y comenzó a recoger sus cosas. Matt la esperaba afuera del salón recargado en la pared, miró como varios estudiantes comenzaron a salir pero ninguno era la castaña. Mimi terminó de guardar sus cosas y se encaminó a la salida juntó a Michael._

_- Mimi ¿No quieres que te acompañe a … _

_Michael no terminó lo que iba a decir puesto que vio a Matt recargado en la pared seguramente esperando a Mimi._

_- Creo que te están esperando._

_Mimi giró su vista hacia donde apuntaba la de Michael y vio a Matt recargado en la pared esperándola._

_- ¿Tú?_

_- Hola ¿Me extrañaste?_

_Preguntó Matt con una sonrisa picara en sus labios._

_- ¿Qué haces aquí?_

_- Bueno nos vemos mañana Mimi, adiós Matt._

_- Adiós._

_- ¿Se puede saber que haces aquí?_

_Preguntó molesta Mimi, su oportunidad de que Michael la acompañara a su casa se había esfumado, y todo por culpa del rubio ese._

_- Pero que mala memoria tienes, te dije que me ibas a tener por aquí todas las horas y eso incluye la hora de salida._

_- Pero como no habías venido pensé que ya me dejarías en paz._

_- Entonces sí me extrañaste._

_Dijo Matt ampliando la sonrisa en sus labios._

_- Yo no dije eso._

_Protestó Mimi sonrojada y bastante alterada odiaba que él tuviera ese efecto en ella, siempre la hacía sentirse avergonzada._

_- ¿A quien le gritas Mimi? _

_Yumi volteó en busca del causante del enojo de su amiga y se encontró con el hombre de sus sueños, ¡Matt había vuelto no lo podía creer! y Mimi como siempre se encontraba gritándole al pobre del rubio._

_- ¡Matt, viniste! _

_Dijo emocionada Yumi y aventó a Mimi a un lado para que no siguiera molestando a Matt._

_- Hola Yumi._

_- Hola Matt me alegra verte de nuevo._

_- A mi también._

_- Yumi vamos a ver tu computadora._

_Le dijo Izzy saliendo de clases a su amiga pero se detuvo al ver que esta estaba embobada con un rubio recargado en la pared._

_- Perdona no sabía que estabas ocupada._

_- Por mi no te preocupes. Sí tienen cosas que hacer vayan._

_- Nos vemos mañana Matt._

_Se despidió Yumi con una voz soñadora y sin despegar sus ojos del rubio._

_- Hasta mañana Yumi._

_Se despidió Matt con una sonrisa que hizo suspirar de nuevo a la pelirroja._

_-Bueno yo me voy a mi casa adiós._

_- Espera yo voy contigo._

_Dijo Matt alcanzando a la castaña._

_- ¿Qué? Ni lo creas._

_- Te dije que no te dejaría en paz hasta que me digas que soñaste._

_- Pero que terco eres, ya te dije que no te voy a decir nada. _

_Dijo Mimi empezando a caminar dejando atrás al odioso chico, lo odiaba, y ahora por su culpa Michael no la había acompañado a su casa, el cual era un motivo más para odiarlo y mantenerlo lejos de ella, pero parecía que por más que se esforzara en alejarlo nada funcionaba él seguía caminando tras de ella._

_- Además en estos momentos no te conviene estar cerca de mi._

_- ¿Por qué?_

_- Por nada olvídalo._

_- ¡Ya se! Es porque tu amigo Michael no te pudo acompañar a tu casa. _

_- Ni me lo recuerdes._

_Dijo Mimi entre dientes y siguió caminando._

_Sora y Tai llevaban ya gran ventaja de camino a sus casas, durante el camino habían hablado sobre varias cosas sobre la escuela y las clases y Sora no pudo evitar preguntarle a Tai que era lo que ocurría entre él y el rubio._

_- ¿Qué se traían tú y Matt esta mañana?_

_- Nada ¿Por qué preguntas?_

_- Estaban muy extraños._

_- Creo que fue tu imaginación nosotros no traíamos nada. _

_Mintió el chico, a pesar de haber aceptado sus verdaderos motivos frente a Matt, no quería que Sora se enterará._

_- No sé, creo que ustedes me ocultan algo._

_- No ¿Cómo crees Sora?_

_Dijo Tai tratando de sonar lo más convincente posible para su amiga, aunque no estaba muy seguro de haberlo logrado ya que la chica no dijo nada pero si le mandó una mirada de reproche a su amigo y ambos continuaron caminando._

_Mimi caminaba con dirección a su casa y Matt caminaba tras de ella, no lo soportaba, le molestaba sentirse intimidada por aquel chico._

_- ¿Aun sigues molesta porque por mi culpa tu amorcito no te acompañó a tu casa?_

_Preguntó Matt con afán de fastidiarla._

_- ¡Que me dejes en paz!_

_- Pero si ya te dije que no fue mi culpa. No era mi intención arruinar tu cita romántica._

_-Ya te dije que él es solo mi amigo._

_Dijo Mimi parándose y girando su cuerpo hacia donde estaba Matt._

_- Como digas._

_- Es la verdad._

_- ¿Y yo que dije?_

_- Eres odioso ¿Sabes?_

_- Que raro eres la única chica que opina eso._

_- Eso es porque las demás chicas están idiotizadas contigo, sólo porque eres un guapo cantante de rock._

_Matt sonrió y se adelantó para ponerse frente a la castaña e impedirle el paso, acto que la hizo desconcertarse._

_- Entonces crees que soy guapo._

_Dijo Matt con una amplia sonrisa de satisfacción que provocó que los colores se le subieran a la cara a la castaña._

_- ¡¿Qué? Yo no dije eso._

_- Sí lo dijiste._

_- Claro que no._

_- Claro que si. Dijiste que era un guapo cantante de rock._

_- Eso no es cierto tú siempre cambias lo que digo._

_Dijo Mimi sacándole la vuelta a Matt y caminando los pocos pasos que le faltaban para llegar a su casa._

_- Eso no es cierto, tú dijiste claramente que era un guapo cantante de rock._

_Alegó Matt mientras seguía con su vista a la chica. Mimi abrió el cercó de su casa y volteo notoriamente sonrojada._

_- Pero… no me refería a… Ya tengo que entrar._

_- Esta bien y si de algo te sirve yo también pienso que eres linda. _

_Contestó Matt con una sonrisa al ver que Mimi se había avergonzado bastante y finalizando su halago continuó con su camino hacia su casa. Mimi se quedó inmóvil, ¿había oído bien? ¿El chico más codiciado de su escuela, el gran Matt Ishida le había dicho que era linda?_

_Matt continuó su camino sin voltear sabía que ella lo estaba viendo, y que si volteaba notaría el sonrojo en sus mejillas. Era extraño, él no era así, él no era de los que coqueteaba con las chicas de una manera tan evidente como lo hacía cada vez que estaba con ella, tampoco era de los que les decía a la chicas que eran lindas, es más el casi nunca decía lo que pensaba y mucho menos sonreía tanto, el siempre había sido serio pero cuando estaba con ella era imposible no sonreír, los gestos de la chica le causaban gracia y le gustaban y el solo tenerla cercas lo hacía sentir cómodo y extrañamente feliz, incluso en esos momentos iba caminando con una enorme sonrisa en sus labios, pero no podía evitarlo, ese era el efecto que ella tenía en él._

_Mimi se dejó caer en su cama, aquel día había sido agotador y poco usual, ya que no estaba acostumbrada a que Matt la estuviera buscando tanto, aquello era algo nuevo que extrañamente y muy a su pesar la hacía sentirse bien, pero que estaba pensando si aquel chico era insoportable, solo se la pasaba molestándola. Cerró los ojos y vino a su mente lo que hacía unos minutos acababa de suceder. Recordó cuando Matt le había dicho que era linda y volvió a sentir como el color carmesí pintaba sus mejillas y abrió los ojos para borrar la cara del rubio de su mente, ¿pero que demonios estaba haciendo? ¿Por qué pensaba en él? Se suponía que debía odiarlo, por su culpa había quedado en ridículo con Michael en más de una ocasión y por su culpa Michael no la había acompañado a su casa, aquellos eran motivos suficientes para quemarlo en leña verde y no para estar pensando en él, como lo hacía cualquiera de sus admiradoras. Se puso de pie y prendió la computadora que estaba en su escritorio, tenía que distraerse con algo y el Internet era una buena alternativa de escape, para no seguir pensando en cosas tan tontas como esas._

_Matt llegó a su casa, en la sala se encontraba su papá viendo la televisión, saludó como de costumbre y dejó su mochila y chaleco en el sillón al lado de su padre._

_- ¿Cómo te fue hoy Matt? _

_- Bien no me puedo quejar._

_Afirmó el rubio con una sonrisa al recordar su reciente encuentro con la castaña y caminó hasta la cocina. Aquella sonrisa no había pasado desapercibida por su padre que lo había visto sonreír por el rabillo del ojo y que se volteó por completo a dirección de Matt al ver que el chico se dirigía a la cocina._

_- Pues yo creo que más que bien, porque vienes de muy buen humor._

_- ¿Enserio?_

_Contestó Matt desde la cocina._

_- Sí. Solo mira la cara de felicidad que traes. ¿Pasó algo interesante en la escuela?_

_- Pues no, nada interesante._

_- Pues que extraño que estés tan contento. A mí se me hace que hay algo que no quieres decirme. No me digas que ya tienes novia._

_- ¿Cómo crees papá?_

_Dijo Matt parándose en el marco que dividía la cocina de la sala y dando una mordida a un sándwich que había preparado._

_- A mi no me quitas de la cabeza que algo traes._

_- No traigo nada._

_Contestó Matt con una sonrisa en los labios, su padre lo vio desconcertado, Matt no reía sin motivo, había algo raro en el chico aunque no sabía que era._

_- Hijo con esa sonrisa hasta miedo me das._

_- Papá estas exagerando._

_Dijo Matt esbozando otra sonrisa y esta vez caminando hasta el sillón para sentarse con su padre a ver la televisión. El señor Ishida miró de reojo a Matt que miraba la pantalla de la tele, algo debió haber pasado en la escuela para que su hijo estuviera de tan buen humor, una chica, sí de seguro eso era alguna chica debía de estar provocando ese efecto en su hijo mayor._

_En casa de Sora la chica llevaba ya varios minutos sentada en la mesa con su comida enfrente pero no había probado bocado alguno, solo jugaba con su alimento moviéndolo de un lado a otro con los palillos, no podía sacarse de la mente a sus dos amigos, aquellos dos habían actuado raros todo el día en especial Matt, pero no había podido averiguar que le pasaba a los chicos._

_- ¿Qué te pasa hija? Has estado muy callada y casi no has comido nada._

_- No es nada mamá. _

_Contestó Sora llevándose por fin un bocado de comida a la boca._

_- Vamos Sora. Sé que algo te pasa hija._

_- Es que Tai y Matt estaban muy raros hoy._

_- ¿Segura que es solo eso Sora?_

_Sora no contestó, solo se llevó otro bocado de comida a la boca, dentro de ella sabía que había algo más que la ponía de esa manera y eso era el no poder decirle a Matt lo que sentía por él, aquella situación la estaba empezando molestar, parecía maldición cada vez que estaba dispuesta a decírselo algo ocurría que se lo impedía, y Matt era tan ingenuo que no se daba cuenta que ella se desvivía por él y el rubio la seguía viendo como una amiga solamente ¿Qué tenía que hacer para que él se diera cuanta de que lo quería?_

_- ¿Qué se puede hacer cuando la persona a la que amas no te quiere y te ve solo como una amiga?_

_Preguntó Sora sin pensarlo, realmente estaba desesperada, nunca hablaba de sus problemas con su mamá pero aquello era demasiado necesitaba hablarlo con una mujer, ya que a pesar de que lo hablaba con Tai y este hacía hasta lo imposible para animarla, no era lo mismo que hablarlo con una amiga, y que mejor amiga que su madre que siempre había buscado y hecho lo mejor para ella._

_- Hija amor es una palabra muy fuerte. ¿Estas segura que lo que sientes por Matt es amor? _

_- Pero ¿Cómo sabes?_

_Preguntó Sora mirando con sorpresa a su madre que se encontraba sentada frente a ella, nunca pensó que su mamá supiera de sus sentimientos por su amigo nunca le había comentado nada y siempre había tratado de ser discreta al respecto. La señora Takenouchi sonrió al ver la reacción de su hija, tomó un poco de té y fijó su mirada en su hija._

_- Soy tu madre y lo sé todo. Pero dime ¿Por qué estás tan segura de que solo te ve como una amiga?_

_- Pensé que lo sabías todo. _

_Dijo Sora con una sonrisa que fue correspondida._

_- Bueno casi todo. Pero haber dime ¿Por qué piensas eso?_

_- No lo sé es muy extraño, simplemente lo siento._

_- ¿Y tú alguna vez le has demostrado a Matt que te interesa?_

_- Pues he intentado varias veces decírselo, pero siempre pasa algo y la oportunidad se me va de las manos._

_- Entonces talvez sea mejor que se lo demuestres en vez decírselo._

_- ¿Qué? Pero ¿Cómo?_

_- Se mas cariñosa con él y pasa mas tiempo a su lado._

_Sora se quedó pensativa, ciertamente varias veces había intentado confesar sus sentimientos al rubio pero nunca había expresado interés hacia él de una forma abierta, talvez había llegado el momento en que la chica fuera más atrevida y expresar sus sentimientos de una manera más directa, para que así Matt se diera cuenta lo que sentía por él en lugar de decírselo directamente. _

**_Siguiente capitulo: Desmayo - Publicación: Viernes 3 de Junio del 2011_**

**_Mimato196_**

**_Mayo 2007_**


	11. Desmayo

Hola chicos y chicas que leen este fic, la verdad como no estoy muy segura de tener tiempo durante el día para subir el capitulo se los dejo de una vez, ahora si que se los actualizé temprano aquí son las 4 de la mañana , pero bueno como les dije no sé si durante el día tendré chanza así que se los dejo de una vez para no fallarles,bueno sin nada más que decir más que agradecerles por su tiempo y sus reviews nos leemos el siguiente viernes ;) chao!

Aclaración: Digimon no me pertenece. T_T

**11**

**Desmayo**

Era de mañana, Matt llegó hasta la casa de Mimi, pasó la reja que estaba abierta y tocó el timbre de la puerta de los Tachikawa, no sabía muy bien porque estaba ahí, pero sus pies solitos lo habían llevada hasta ese lugar, tenía ganas de verla, de ver sus pequeñas escenas de berrinche que solía armar cuando el le decía algo que no le agradaba, y de ver nuevamente esos ojos color miel que aunque le costara aceptarlo le encantaban, eran simplemente hermosos. Sabía que en cuanto lo viera ella le gritaría y lo querría sacar a patadas de su casa, pero eso no le importaba, ese era parte de su encanto.

Volvió a tocar el timbre de los Tachikawa esta vez se oyó la voz de una mujer que avisaba que enseguida abriría, esperó unos minutos y la puerta se abrió para dejar ver a una mujer de cabellos cortos cafés y ojos negros.

- Hola ¿Puedo ayudarte?

- Buenos días Sra. ¿Se encuentra Mimi?

- Sí, se está terminando de arreglar. Pásale ahí afuera te vas a morir de frío.

Matt obedeció y pasó, observó la casa con detenimiento, era un lugar lindo y acogedor y de la cocina emanaba un delicioso aroma a café.

- Enseguida le hablo. ¿No quieres un café mientras Mimi baja?

- No, muchas gracias así estoy bien.

- Bueno toma asiento, iré por Mimi no ha de tardar en bajar.

Matt se sentó en el sillón y observó como la mujer subía las escaleras y una vez que desapareció de su vista examinó con su mirada cada lugar de la casa, en la sala había muchas fotos familiares y muchas de Mimi, se entretuvo viéndolas mientras esperaba, en todas salía ella con una amplia sonrisa en sus labios, parecía que la chica tenía una vida feliz, lastima que él no pudiera decir lo mismo.

Mimi se encontraba peinándose frente al tocador de su recamará, cuando de pronto entró a su habitación su madre notoriamente emocionada, aunque no sabía porque su madre se miraba así, estaba segura de que se lo diría en cuestión de segundos así que espero a que su madre hablara.

- Mimi hija…

- ¿Si mamá?

- Un joven muy apuesto te esta esperando en la sala.

Aquellas palabras captaron por completo la atención de la castaña quien dejó de hacer lo que estaba haciendo y miró a su madre con una cara de extrañeza.

- ¿Qué? ¿No te dijo quien era?

- No. Pero es un muchacho rubio de ojos azules.

Aquella descripción le bastó a Mimi para cavilar que se trataba de Michael, seguramente había ido por ella para que fueran a la escuela juntos ya que el día anterior no había tenido oportunidad de acompañarla, no podía negarlo Michael era un chico muy atento.

- Debe ser Michael.

Gritó Mimi emocionada y corrió al encuentro de su amigo pasando por un lado de su madre que sonrió y decidió quedarse arriba para no estar de más entre los muchachos. Mimi bajó las escaleras lo más rápido que sus pies se lo permitían y con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro saludo al rubio que la esperaba en la sala.

- Buenos días Micha…

Mimi no pudo terminar su saludo, ya que se interrumpió así misma al ver que el que la esperaba en la sala no era el rubio de sus sueños sino el rubio de sus pesadillas. Mimi se detuvo en seco al ver a Matt parado viendo una de las tantas fotos que había en su sala, la sonrisa de la chica desapareció y comenzó a bajar las escaleras con más calma, pero ¿Qué demonios hacía él en la sala de su casa?

- ¿Tú que haces aquí?

Preguntó Mimi de forma grosera a lo que Matt solo la vio y sonrió, sabía que ella reaccionaría así cuando lo viera.

- ¿No es obvio? Vine por ti. Pero al parecer esperabas a alguien más.

- Claro que no.

Contestó Mimi bajando el último escalón y cruzándose de brazos en forma de molestia, ese era un gesto muy común de ella cuando se enojaba.

- Y luego dices que no te gusta Michael.

Dijo Matt con una sonrisa burlona en su rostro, sabía que a la castaña le enfurecía que pusiera en evidencia sus sentimientos por Michael.

- Ya déjame en paz. Eso es algo que a ti no te importa.

- Como quieras.

- Bueno ya vámonos.

Dijo Mimi molesta pasando por un lado del chico y tomando su mochila del sillón para después avisar a su madre que ya se iba, la señora Tachikawa contestó desde arriba que estaba bien y los dos se dirigieron a la puerta, Mimi tomó su suéter de la escuela que estaba colgado en el perchero al lado de la puerta y salió junto con Matt.

Llevaban alrededor de cinco minutos caminando, ninguno de los dos había dicho nada solo caminaban con la mirada hacia el frente hasta que Matt decidió romper el hielo.

- ¿Y ahora que te pasa? Vienes muy seria.

- Nada.

- ¿Te molestó que fuera por ti?

- No.

Contestó Mimi secamente y continuó caminando, no sabía porque pero no se sentía muy bien, se sentía algo mareada y un poco débil. Matt la miró fijamente por unos segundos examinado su rostro, estaba muy seria, no había ni una pizca de la alegría que la caracterizaba ¿A caso le incomodaba tanto que él hubiera ido a su casa a recogerla para que se fueran juntos a la escuela?

- Si quieres ya no vuelvo a ir por ti.

- Ya te dije que no me molestó.

Contestó Mimi sin fuerzas y enseguida tropezó y estuvo a punto de caer sino hubiera sido por Matt que la sostuvo con delicadeza de la cintura para que ella no cayera.

- Hey, hey ¿Te sientes bien?

Mimi sintió como las manos de Matt rodeaban su cintura e inmediatamente sintió un leve rubor en sus mejillas.

- Ya te dije que estoy bien.

Dijo la chica en un tono un poco agresivo y molesto intentando ocultar su vergüenza y safándose del agarre del chico para continuar su camino lo más rápido posible para que así Matt no notara el tenue color carmesí en su mejillas. Matt no dijo nada, solo la observó preocupado mientras ella se alejaba lo más rápido que podía, sabía que algo le ocurría a la chica aunque no lograba comprender que era.

Mimi se paró al sentir que él no la seguía, se dio media vuelta y lo vio parado con su mirada fija en ella.

- ¿Qué te vas a quedar ahí parado?

- eh? Voy.

Matt reaccionó y caminó a encontrarse con la chica, pero sin quitarse de la mente de que algo le ocurría a la castaña.

Ambos llegaron temprano a la escuela, Matt acompañó a Mimi hasta su salón y después se fue al suyo, como era temprano aun no había llegado nadie, se sentó en su escritorio junto a la ventana y observó el paisaje sin prestarle mucha atención, estaba preocupado por Mimi, estaba seguro que aunque ella no se lo había querido decir no se sentía muy bien, tal vez le iba a dar un resfriado o tal vez… Matt no pudo continuar con sus pensamientos ya que se vio interrumpido por la voz de Sora saludándolo desde la puerta.

- Buenos días Matt.

- Buenos días Sora.

Contestó serio el chico y sin mirar a su amiga en su mente solo había espacio para su preocupación por Mimi. Aquel gesto de preocupación en el semblante de Matt no pasó inadvertido por la chica que una vez que dejó sus cosas en su escritorio se sentó en el mesabanco frente al chico.

- ¿Pasa algo? Te noto preocupado.

- Estoy bien Sora.

Contestó el rubio aun sin mirar a su amiga. Sora sonrió ese era un rasgo característico de él, nunca le gustaba preocupar a los demás con sus problemas, pero esta vez Sora no dejaría las cosas así como lo hacía siempre, esta vez seguiría el consejo de su madre y por medio de sus acciones haría entender a Matt que lo quería y más importante aun lo haría sentir que podía contar con ella, tal vez así ella pudiera acercarse más a él.

Tomando valor de quien sabe donde Sora tomó la mano de Matt lo que provocó que el chico volteara a verla confundido y asombrado a la vez, Sora sonrió por ese gesto y por lo bien que se sentía tomar la mano de Matt entre las suyas, a pesar de que hacía frío sus manos estaban tibias a diferencia de las de ella que parecían un témpano de hielo y que se fueron calentando al contacto con el chico. Sora pensó en lo maravilloso que sería sentir todo él cuerpo de Matt alrededor del suyo para calentarla en el invierno y lo dulce que se sentiría que aquella mano que sujetaba entre las suyas la acariciaran con ternura, esa era una sensación que esperaba sentir algún día.

- Sabes que puedes contar conmigo en lo que sea.

Dijo al fin la chica, Matt no dijo nada solo la observó detenidamente pero ¿Qué era lo que estaba pasando? Sora no solía comportarse así, podría jurar que su amiga le estaba ¿Coqueteando? Pero no podía ser, Sora no era como las demás chicas, ella no le lanzaba indirectas, ni lo presionaba para tener una relación más allá de la amistad, ellos eran simplemente amigos, y eso era lo que le gustaba de Sora, que ella no se lanzaba sobre el como las demás o le coqueteaba descaradamente, con ella todo siempre estaba bien, con ella no tenía que preocuparse de ser acosado o algo así, con ella podía hablar como lo hacia con Tai sin esperar algún coqueteo o indirecta por parte de la chica, pero entonces ¿Por qué lo tomaba de la mano y lo miraba de esa manera tan extraña, y tan sugerente?

Sora no planeaba más que darle su apoyo a Matt y una leve indirecta de que lo quería, pero el sentir su mano entre las suyas, sus ojos clavados en ella y toda su atención puesta en ella la hizo desear ir más allá, a atreverse a decírselo, decirle que lo amaba y que estaba locamente enamorada de él desde que entraron a la secundaria, sabía que esa era la oportunidad perfecta y esta vez no la dejaría escapar. Sintió como sus mejillas se empezaron a encender de la vergüenza pero aun así estaba decidida a hacerlo.

- Matt yo…

Comenzó a decir Sora con un hilo de voz y desviando su mirada tímidamente para después clavarla en el chico nuevamente, para repetir ahora con más firmeza y seguridad lo que iba a decir.

- Matt yo…

- Buenos días chicos.

Tai abrió la puerta interrumpiendo sin querer la confesión de Sora quien inmediatamente soltó la mano de Matt y volteó hacia el castaño un tanto asustada.

- Buenos días Tai.

Dijo apenada la pelirroja y con un fuerte sonrojo en sus mejillas.

- ¿Interrumpí algo?

Preguntó Tai con curiosidad al ver el rostro de su amiga, se miraba avergonzada y ambos se habían quedado muy callados cuando él llegó.

- No, para nada.

Contestó Sora tratando de disimular y a la vez calmar sus nervios, sentía que el corazón se le iba a salir. Tai miró a la chica, sabía que le mentía pero no quiso indagar más por el momento, giró su vista ahora a su amigo este había volteado su rostro hacia la ventana y se miraba pensativo pero sobre todo preocupado.

- ¿Te pasa algo Matt? Te ves preocupado.

- Estoy bien.

Dijo simplemente el chico y continuó con su vista en la ventana, claro que estaba preocupado, estaba preocupado por Mimi, sabía que no se sentía bien, algo dentro de él lo hacia sentir una angustia terrible a pesar de que ella le había asegurado que estaba bien, algo en su rostro esa mañana le había dicho que no, estaba un poco pálida y muy callada, además de que casi cae, por un momento pensó que se iba a desmayar pero no fue así, tenía que asegurarse que realmente estaba bien, pero eso sería hasta la siguiente hora, sus compañeros de clases estaban empezando a entrar y tras de ellos su profesor de algebra.

Las clases en el salón de Mimi también habían comenzado sin embargo, no podía poner atención en nada de lo que decía la maestra y esta vez no era por que se estuviera durmiendo, sino que tenía un fuerte dolor de cabeza y se sentía cada vez más débil.

Yumi la había estado observando, desde que Mimi había llegado esa mañana con Matt la notaba rara, al principio pensó que estaba molesta porque Matt la estaba molestando como decía ella que siempre lo hacia, pero no, esta vez ella no le había gritado, ni le había dicho que se fuera como solía hacerlo, tampoco lo había ofendido, solo había llegado, se había sentado en su lugar y se había recostado en la paleta del pupitre, Matt tampoco había dicho nada solo se había ido con el rostro preocupado.

- Mimi ¿Estas bien?

Preguntó la chica a su amiga preocupada, Mimi esbozó una sonrisa con dificultad y le pidió a Yumi que no se preocupara, que estaba bien, pero aun así Yumi no se quedó tranquila y siguió observando a su amiga constantemente.

La clase en el salón de Mimi terminó, y la castaña suspiró cansada el dolor de cabeza había bajado un poco pero aun así se sentía débil y sin energías, vio como varios de sus compañeros salían del salón y pensó en que Matt no tardaría en aparecer en la puerta, sabía que lo había dejado preocupado en la mañana, así que ahora tenía que lucir lo más normal posible para que él no se diera cuenta que aún no se sentía muy bien.

Tal y como Mimi lo había predicho Matt no tardó en entrar por la puerta del salón, en cuanto había terminado su clase salió prácticamente corriendo para verla, tenía que estar seguro de que estaba bien.

- ¡Buenos días Matt!

Se oyó la voz de Yumi decir con emoción al ver al rubio entrar al salón, Mimi lo vio y puso una sonrisa en su rostro, no quería que siguiera preocupado por ella así que tenía que actuar lo más normal posible.

- Buenos días Yumi.

- ¿Cómo amaneciste hoy?

- Muy bien, muchas gracias por preguntar.

Agradeció Matt con una sonrisa las atenciones de la chica, gesto que la hizo sonrojarse y apenarse.

-No tienes porque agradecérmelo.

Contestó Yumi moviendo su cuerpo de un lado a otro en forma de nerviosismo y vergüenza.

- Espero que tu también hayas amanecido bien.

- Yo sí, pero al parecer Mimi no, a estado muy callada.

Lo último lo dijo en voz baja susurrándoselo al oído a Matt.

- Voy a verla.

- Claro.

Matt caminó hasta donde estaba Mimi y se sentó en el escritorio frente a ella de tal manera que el respaldo de la silla quedó en su pecho, observó a Mimi que en cuanto lo vio dejó de guardar sus cosas y lo miró.

- ¿Te sientes bien?

Preguntó Matt sin rodeos. Mimi suspiró, sabía que le preguntaría eso.

- Por décima vez ya te dije que sí.

- Pues en la mañana no lo parecía.

- Yo estoy muy bien, el que se preocupa de más eres tú.

Matt no pudo contestarle ya que en ese preciso momento llegó Michael saludando a los dos chicos y con un paquete de galletas en las manos.

- Hola Michael.

Contestó Mimi sonrojada al ver al chico.

- Hola chicos, ¿Quieren?

Preguntó Michael ofreciéndoles del paquete de galletas que traía.

- Yo no gracias.

- ¿Y tú Mimi? Tú no puedes decirme que no.

- Esta bien

Mimi tomó una y Matt no pudo evitar notar el sonrojo en las mejillas de Mimi y la emoción que causaba Michael en ella, realmente a ella le gustaba mucho Michael, no comprendió porque pero aquello le molestó y bastante. Se puso de pie, se despidió diciendo que se tenía ir y se fue, no soportaba estar ahí y ver que el centro de atención de Mimi era Michael.

- Adiós Matt.

Dijo el chico al ver que Matt se iba. Mimi no dijo nada solo lo miró, era extraño que él se fuera sin hacerle algún comentario sobre Michael, o molestarla y así tan de repente ¿ acaso ahora él era el que se sentía mal?

Matt llegó a su salón, se sentía molesto, y no sabía porque, Mimi no había hecho nada para que se molestara, ni siquiera lo había ofendido esta vez, pero había odiado la forma en que ella le sonreía a Michael, como le miraba, como… ¡pero que demonios! A él eso debía darle igual a penas y la conocía, no debería darle tanta importancia a lo que ella hacía o dejaba de hacer, pero aun así el sabía que había algo en ella que le hacia sentir que la conocía de toda la vida y que la hacia especial.

Matt se dejó caer pesadamente en su mesabanco y pasó sus manos sobre su cabello en señal de frustración, ¿por qué ella era tan diferente a las demás? ¿Por qué le era tan especial? ¿A caso tendría algo que ver con ese extraño sueño? Matt no pudo seguir cuestionándose todas esas dudas que lo inundaban respecto a Mimi ya que frente a él aparecieron los ojos color chocolate de su mejor amigo.

- ¿Ya volviste tan pronto? Todavía nos quedan 10 minutos de receso.

- Lo sé pero…

Matt no pudo continuar con lo que iba a decir, Sora apareció al lado de Tai diciendo algo de que no había entendido algo de la tarea de algebra, y que le había preguntado a Tai pero que tampoco sabía así que él era su salvación. Matt suspiró divertido, no le asombraba que Tai no supiera, siempre había sido un cabeza hueca para las matemáticas o cualquier materia relacionada con números. Sacó su cuaderno y comenzó a explicar con paciencia a sus dos amigos el problema y mentalmente agradeció a sus amigos que aunque fuera por un momento lo distrajeran y quitaran de su mente ese mundo de preguntas que lo atormentaban en su mente respecto a la castaña.

Matt regresó a la siguiente hora al salón de Mimi, pensó que estaría solo puesto que no veía a nadie en los pasillos y tampoco se escuchaban voces pero ahí estaba ella, guardando sus cuadernos al mismo tiempo que tosía, se miraba pálida, lo sabía ella no se encontraba bien.

- ¿Estas bien?

Mimi se sobresaltó a oír la voz de Matt tan cercas de ella, ni siquiera lo había escuchado entrar.

- Lo estaba hasta que llegaste tú.

Matt sonrío por el comentario, tal vez eran figuraciones suyas y ella estaba bien puesto que ya lo estaba ofendiendo como era su costumbre.

- Veo que ya te sientes mejor.

- ¿Por qué lo dices?

- Porque ya me estas ofendiendo como de costumbre.

- Tú eres el que empieza siempre.

- Yo solo te pregunte si estabas bien, tú eres la agresiva.

- Tú…

Mimi no supo que decir, Matt estaba en lo correcto, él solo le había preguntado como se encontraba y ella le había contestado de forma agresiva como era su costumbre, pero simplemente era algo que no podía evitar, era como un tipo de mecanismo de defensa que usaba para protegerse ya que siempre que estaba con él se sentía de cierta forma venerable, y odiaba sentirse así.

Matt sonrió al ver que Mimi se había quedado sin palabras y se sintió victorioso de ganar una más de esas constantes peleas que tenían.

- Ves, por todo te enojas y se nota que no sabes perder.

- Ya déjame en paz.

- Como quieras, después de todo no tarda en venir tu querido Michael ¿Verdad?

- ¿Ya vas a empezar otra vez? Ya se me hacía raro que hace rato no hubieras dicho nada.

- Por cierto ¿Dónde está Michael?

- Acompañó a Yumi a la cafetería.

- ¿Y tú porque no fuiste con ellos?

- Estoy esperando a Izzy para decirle que nos cambiaron el laboratorio por la clase de deportes.

Matt no pudo evitar soltar una gran risa, realmente no se podía imaginar a Mimi haciendo alguna clase de deportes, se miraba que era de esas chicas que siempre llegaban en último lugar y que era enemiga del sudor y por lo tanto de los deportes también.

- ¿Tú hacer deportes? Te aseguro que eres la más lenta.

- Eso no es cierto.

Gritó Mimi molesta, odiaba que se burlara de ella sin conocerla aún.

- Ni tú te la crees.

Mimi no pudo contestar ya que llegó Izzy preguntando donde estaba todo el salón.

- Izzy, nos va tocar deportes horita y a la siguiente laboratorio.

- Ah! Hola Matt, perdona no te había visto.

- No hay problema.

- Con tú permiso, voy a mi clase de deportes. ¿Nos vamos Izzy?

Dijo Mimi levantándose de su escritorio y pasando por un lado de Matt hasta llegar a Izzy.

- Solo no llegues en último lugar.

Dijo Matt en tono burlón y Mimi no hizo más que enseñarle la lengua y seguir con su camino, Matt sonrió, adoraba ese gesto tan infantil y tan particular de ella.

Mimi llegó a las canchas deportivas en compañía de Izzy, ambos ya tenían su uniforme puesto, ella llevaba puesto un mini shorts color azul marino, una blusa de manga corta ajustada al cuerpo, tenis y su cabello agarrado en una cola alta, dejando solamente dos mechones libres al frente de su cara. Izzy traía puesto un shorts largo hasta arriba de las rodillas del mismo color que el de Mimi, una camisa blanca un poco holgada y unos tenis deportivos color blanco. En las canchas ya los estaba esperando Yumi que vestía igual que Mimi solo que esta seguía con su cabello suelto.

- Por fin llegaste Mimi.

- Lo siento pero Izzy no llegaba.

- Perdona Yumi pero estaba en el laboratorio.

- No te preocupes Izzy. Además te aseguro que Mimi no solo te esperaba a ti.

Contestó Yumi con una sonrisa picara en su rostro que rápidamente alteró a Mimi.

- ¿Que? Pero… ¿A que te refieres Yumi?

- ¿Para que te haces Mimi? Se muy bien que también esperabas a Matt.

Mimi no pudo evitarlo y se sonrojó notoriamente por el comentario de Yumi ya que muy en su interior sabía que había algo de verdad en sus palabras.

- Eso no es cierto Yumi.

- Claro que sí.

- Claro que no. ¿Cómo me va a gustar si es odioso?

Alegó Mimi poniéndose cada vez más roja de la vergüenza.

- Te pusiste roja. Además yo nunca dije que te gustaba.

- ¡Ya cállate!

Gritó Mimi y comenzó a corretear a su amiga por el lugar, estaba segura que si la atrapaba la iba a estrangular para que no siguiera poniéndola en evidencia.

- jajajajaja Vamos acéptalo Mimi te gusta Matt.

Dijo Yumi corriendo para que Mimi no la alcanzara.

- ¡Eso no es cierto!

Alegó Mimi corriendo tras de Yumi, tenía que callarla antes de que alguien más la oyera. Sin que las chicas se dieran cuenta Michael llegó y se paró al lado de Izzy, que al igual que él observaba como las dos chicas correteaban alrededor de ambos.

- Izzy ¿Qué hacen Yumi y Mimi?

- Ni idea, supongo que cosas de chicas.

Yumi llegó de regreso a donde estaban sus amigos y se escondió tras de Michael para que Mimi no la alcanzara.

- Acéptalo Mimi te mueres por él.

- Ya te dije que a mi me gusta…

Mimi no pudo terminar con lo que iba decir ya que vio que Yumi no estaba escondida atrás de Izzy sino de Michael, así que en cuanto lo vio se frenó en seco y se sonrojo a más no poder.

- ¡Michael! No te había visto ¿Tiene mucho que llegaste?

- No acabo de llegar. ¿Qué les pasa?

- Bueno pues…

Comenzó a explicar Yumi pero Mimi no la dejó continuar y le tapó la boca con ambas manos.

- Nada ¿Por qué preguntas? Ya sabes que a Yumi le afecta mucho el sol, empieza a delirar y dice muchas cosas sin sentido.

Dijo Mimi nerviosa, y Yumi trató de refutar lo que su amiga decía pero las manos de Mimi en su boca no se lo permitían, y para suerte de Mimi el profesor de deportes llegó avisando que la clase de deportes de ese día se llevaría dentro del gimnasio.

En la planta baja del edificio en el salón de cocina se encontraba Sora esperando a que su pastel saliera del horno, ese día lo había hecho especialmente para Matt, había decidido seguir el consejo de su madre y haría hasta lo imposible para que Matt se diera cuenta que lo quería y se fijara en ella, después de todo había un famoso dicho que decía que al corazón de un hombre se llega por el estomago. Aunque sabía que todas las de su clase le daban de su pastel a Matt y eso tal vez ya lo tenía un poco harto, pero no importaba ella sabía que él no rechazaría un pastel hecho por ella, después de todo eran muy buenos amigos.

Sora giró su vista alrededor del salón de cocina y vio como todas las chicas de su clase se esmeraban en sus pasteles, le ponían el nombre de Matt y corazones, y alguna hasta declaraciones hacia el rubio, pero eso no importaba, ella sabía que Matt nunca les hacia caso, y también sabía que ella tenía la ventaja sobre todas puesto que era una de las mejores amigas de Matt. Giró su vista al horno donde estaba su pastel y lo observó hornearse por unos minutos hasta que la campana sonó avisando que él pastel estaba listo, Sora lo sacó del horno y sonrío al oler lo bien que olía, lo dejó en una mesa para que se enfriara y comenzó a sacar las cosas que ocuparía para adornarlo, ella al igual que sus demás compañeras pondría su mejor esfuerzo para que ese pastel fuera perfecto y fuera el mejor.

En el gimnasio era el turno de Mimi para dar las marométas que había indicado el profesor, las realizó sin problema alguno y el profesor la felicitó por su buen desempeño, Mimi sonrío complacida, y pensar que el tonto de Matt le había dicho que no servía para los deportes , ya se moría por presumirle lo bien que le había ido en su clase de deportes, así el rubio se tragaría sus palabras y le imploraría perdón por haberse burlado de ella. Mimi caminó hasta Yumi con una enorme sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro, moría por ver que cara pondría Matt cuando supiera que la habían felicitado en deportes.

- Vayan a cambiarse ya terminó la clase.

- ¿Me acompañas al tercer piso Mimi?

- Sí, ¿Para que?

- Es que el superior tiene mi cuaderno de matemáticas, como me estaba explicando algo sin querer se lo quedó.

Matt se encontraba en el segundo piso rodeado por sus compañeras de clase que se empeñaban en obligarlo a comer de los pasteles que habían preparado en su clase de cocina.

- Gracias chicas, sus pasteles están deliciosos.

Decía Matt probando una gran cantidad de pasteles, no le gustaba ser grosero con las chicas así que probaba todos aunque después sabría que le dolería el estomago. Esa vez había decidido escabullirse a los pasillos del segundo piso para que ninguna de sus compañeras lo viera, pero había sido inútil aun así lo habían encontrado.

- Matt ¿Te encuentras bien?

Preguntó Sora una vez que todas sus compañeras se hubieran ido.

- Si gracias ya estoy acostumbrado.

Dijo Matt tocándose el estomago, realmente se sentía lleno y no creía que ningún otro pastel cupiera en su estomago.

En los pasillos del tercer piso Mimi y Yumi estaban por entrar al salón del superior Joe cuando Mimi notó que le faltaba algo, había dejado su botella de agua y su toallita para el sudor en alguna de las bancas del gimnasio.

- ¡Deje mi toalla en el gimnasio! Espérame aquí Yumi iré por ella.

- Sí, yo por mientras hablaré con el superior.

Mimi corrió con dirección al gimnasio, ¿cómo la había podido olvidar? Su botella no le importaba pero su toalla significaba mucho para ella, su madre se había esmerado en coser su nombre en ella y la adoraba, así que esperaba que siguiera ahí.

Sora rió al ver lo lleno que se sentía Matt después de comer tanto pastel, ambos caminaban hasta su salón a paso lento ya que Matt juraría que si caminaba más a prisa le pegaría una indigestión.

- Siempre te acosan.

- No te burles.

Protestó Matt al ver que su amiga se divertía con su desgracia.

- Lo siento.

Se disculpó Sora y cuando estaban a punto de subir las escaleras para subir al tercer piso ella se detuvo, su semblante se miraba un poco triste, ella había esperado hasta él último para darle de su pastel a Matt porque no quería ser como las demás chicas que lo acosaban pero no contaba con que el rubio quedaría tan lleno que no le cabría ningún otro.

- Supongo que ya estas lleno.

Dijo tímidamente Sora, con el trozo de pastel en sus manos. Matt vio que la chica cargaba un trozo de su pastel y supo porque el rostro de la chica había cambiado tan drásticamente, ella quería darle de su pastel pero temía que él ya estuviera harto de tantos pasteles.

- Algo, pero todavía me cabe uno más.

Dijo Matt con una sonrisa, después de todo uno más no lo mataría. Sora sonrió por el comentario del chico y le ofreció de su pastel y Matt lo aceptó probando un pedazo.

Mimi iba bajando las escalera y se detuvo al ver a Matt comiendo del pastel que una chica le ofrecía. La castaña sonrió ahora tenía armas para molestar al chico como el la molestaba respecto a Michael.

- mmmmm esta deliciosa Sora, de todos los pasteles que he probado este es el más rico.

Dijo Matt aun sin darse cuenta de que era observado por Mimi quien sonreía ampliamente, definitivamente lo molestaría con eso.

- ¿Enserio?

- Sí.

Afirmó Matt con una sonrisa y Sora sonrió al ver que se había manchado con un poco de merengue en la mejilla, lo limpió con una servilleta y Mimi supo que ese era el momento perfecto para intervenir y hacer que el rubio se avergonzara.

- Si comes demasiado vas a engordar.

Matt de inmediato reconoció la voz de la chica y volteó hacia donde la castaña estaba y quedo casi con la boca abierta cuando vio que la chica no traía su uniforme de siempre sino que traía el de deportes que le ajustaba a la perfección y la hacia ver hermosa.

- ¡Mimi!

Exclamó el rubio sin poder evitar verla de arriba abajo.

- No sabía que tenías novia, te felicito tienes muy buenos gustos es una chica muy bonita.

Dijo Mimi bajando el último escalón y dándole unas palmaditas en el hombro a Matt que seguía embobado viendo lo bien que se miraba la castaña con ese mini shorts y esa blusa entallada a su cuerpo.

- Espera, te equivocas no somos novios.

Reaccionó Sora al ver que Matt no lo hacia.

- ¿A no?

Preguntó Mimi desconcertada y deteniéndose al ver que la que había respondido había sido la chica y no Matt, que parecía no reaccionar, pero ¿Qué le pasaba así no era divertido molestarlo? Tenía que enojarse, decirle que se equivocaba que no había nada entre esa chica y él o algo por el estilo, no quedarse callado viéndola como un tonto.

- No.

- Perdona es que lo parecían. Entonces retiro lo dicho.

Mimi iba continuar su camino, pero la voz de Matt la detuvo al parecer por fin había reaccionado.

- ¿Y llegaste en el último lugar?

Una sonrisa de satisfacción se dibujo en el rostro de Mimi al oír aquella pregunta, había esperado buen tiempo para eso, era el momento perfecto, le presumiría a Matt que el profesor la había felicitado y él se tragaría sus palabras, y se humillaría pidiéndole una disculpa.

- Pues para tu información el profesor me felicitó.

Contestó Mimi volteándolo a verlo con una sonrisa victoriosa.

- No me digas, te felicitó porque por fin pudiste llegar a la meta, lo más seguro es que siempre te quedas a la mitad.

Dijo Matt en tono burlón y Mimi volteó a verlo enfurecida con una vena saltando en su cabeza y apretando sus manos en forma de puños, lo quería matar, se supone que el debería estarle pidiendo perdón no burlándose de ella de nuevo.

- No me felicitó por eso, si no porque soy muy buena en las maromas.

Matt no pudo evitarlo y soltó una risita burlona, sabía que estaba furiosa y eso le divertía mucho.

- ¿Entonces no llegaste a la meta?

- No porque no corrimos.

Contestó Mimi perdiendo la poca paciencia que le quedaba, las cosas no habían salido para nada a como ella las había imaginado.

- Y aunque corrieran dudo que llegaras.

Mimi sintió ganas de lanzarse sobre él y callarle la boca a golpes pero se contuvo, esa no era manera de comportarse de una señorita y a cambio se dio la vuelta indignada y le volteó la cara a Matt.

- Hum, ya me voy, contigo solo paso malos ratos.

Dijo Mimi y se fue del lugar dejando a Matt y a Sora nuevamente solos.

- Adiós.

Dijo Matt sonriendo y despidiéndose con la mano de la chica, nuevamente salía victorioso.

- ¿Quién era ella?

Preguntó Sora curiosa al ver con la familiaridad con que se trataban esos dos.

- Una de las amigas de Joe.

- Es muy bonita.

- Sí.

Contestó Matt sin pensarlo con su mirada fija en Mimi, Sora lo volteó a ver sorprendida, nunca antes había escuchado que Matt dijera que una chica era bonita por lo general cuando Tai le preguntaba el simplemente decía que no sabía.

Matt notó la mirada curiosa de Sora sobre él y se sonrojó notoriamente sin querer había dicho lo que pensaba.

- Digo no, bueno sí, lo que quiero decir es que tú también eres muy bonita.

- ¿Tú crees?

Preguntó Sora sonrojada olvidando por qué había surgido ese comentario.

- Claro eres una de las chicas más bonitas que conozco.

- Gracias.

- No hay porque, yo solo dije la verdad.

Mimi bajaba las escaleras furiosa, pero quien demonios se creía que era, siempre se burlaba de ella y la dejaba en ridículo. Mimi se paró repentinamente se apoyó en el barandal y sintió como todo a su alrededor daba vueltas, su vista se tornó borrosa y llevó una de sus manos a su cabeza, aquel dolor estaba regresando.

Tai iba subiendo las escaleras y vio a Mimi recargada en el barandal estaba pálida y no se miraba bien, Tai se acercó a ella sin reconocerla aún.

- Hey, hey ¿Te sientes bien?

Dijo Tai sosteniéndola para que no se cayera.

- Me mareé un poco.

Dijo la chica levantando la mirada para ver al chico que la sostenía. En cuanto vio sus ojos Tai supo que se trataba de la chica del camerino, reconocería esos ojos en cualquier lugar.

- ¿Ya te encuentras mejor?

Preguntó Tai al sentir que ella se soltaba de su agarre.

- Sí.

Dijo Mimi sin reconocer a Tai y el moreno se dio cuenta de ello.

- Gracias Taichi ya me siento mejor.

Dijo Mimi continuando su camino aún un poco mareada.

- No fue nada.

Contestó Tai subiendo las escaleras y después de unos segundos se detuvo, ¿aquella chica le había dicho Taichi? Volteó a ver a Mimi pero esta ya no estaba, se preguntó internamente como es que ella sabía su nombre, aunque bueno tal vez Matt se lo había dicho aunque él nunca le decía Taichi. El moreno decidió no darle mucha importancia al tema y continuó su camino.

Mimi llegó al gimnasio, ya se sentía mejor el dolor se había ido y el mareo también. Vio su toalla en una banca y corrió hasta alcanzarla.

- Mimi ¿Aún sigues aquí?

Mimi volteó a ver a Michael que estaba tras de ella con una botella de agua en las manos.

- Sí, es que se me olvidó mi toalla.

- Tienes suerte que el profesor no la haya llevado a los objetos perdidos.

- Lo sé.

Contestó Mimi con una sonrisa.

Tai llegó hasta donde estaban sus amigos que se encontraban afuera de su salón de clases, él chico saludó a sus amigos con la mano y con la sonrisa que lo caracterizaba.

- Hola chicos, los estaba buscando.

- ¿Dónde te habías metido Tai?

Preguntó Matt al ver llegar al moreno

- Estaba en las canchas.

- Con razón no te encontraba.

- Acabo de ver a tu amiga, no se miraba muy bien.

- ¿Quién Mimi?

Preguntó Matt alarmado sintiendo una punzada en el pecho.

- Sí creo que se sentía algo mareada.

- No otra vez.

Matt no dijo más y salió corriendo en busca de Mimi, aunque no sabía muy bien a donde ir.

- ¡Matt! ¿No vas entrar a clases?

Preguntó Sora al ver que el rubio se iba a toda prisa.

- Lo dudo mucho.

Dijo Tai más para si mismo que para Sora, pero aun así la chica lo alcanzó a escuchar.

Matt bajaba las escaleras a toda prisa, ¿por qué no le había dicho que se sentía mal? Ella ya le había dicho que se sentía bien, ¿por qué le había mentido? Tenía que encontrarla lo más pronto posible. Matt llegó al gimnasio y vio a Mimi y a Michael parados platicando, y se detuvo antes entrar, no estaba seguro que entrar fuera la mejor idea.

- No te había dicho pero creo que... Creo que te ves muy linda con tu uniforme de deportes.

Se animó a decir Michael, bastante sonrojado y apenado.

- e, e… ¿Enserio lo crees?

Tartamudeó Mimi sonrojada y bastante apenada, no sabía bien como reaccionar ante el comentario de Michael.

- Sí…

- Ammm… gracias… pero creo que deberíamos ir a clases.

Dijo Mimi alejándose del chico, quería salir de ahí lo más rápido posible, se sentía muy nerviosa y quería escapar.

- Mimi yo…

La detuvo Michael tomándola de la mano, tenía que decirle lo que sentía y ese era el mejor momento.

- ¿Si?

Volteó sonrojada Mimi al sentir a Michael reteniéndola.

- Yo…

Comenzó a decir Michael nervioso, pero se vio interrumpido por Matt quien sin poder soportarlo más entró al gimnasio interrumpiendo lo que de seguro sería una declaración de amor.

- ¿Qué hacen chicos? Veo que ya te sientes mejor.

Dijo Matt conciente de lo que había interrumpido y con una sonrisa burlona en los labios, Mimi por su parte lo fulminó con la mirada, odiaba cuando se burlaba de ella, y odiaba más aun que siempre llegaba en el momento menos oportuno arruinando sus momentos románticos con Michael.

- ¿Tú que haces aquí si se puede saber?

- Nada yo solo pasaba por aquí.

- Bueno te espero en el salón Mimi.

Mimi observó decepcionada como Michael se iba a su salón y regresó su vista de nuevo a Matt a quien fulminó con su mirada.

- ¿Por qué siempre tienes que ser tan inoportuno?

- ¿Acaso interrumpí algo?

- No para nada.

- Entonces ¿Por qué dijiste que era inoportuno?

- Por nada.

- Por algo debiste haberlo dicho.

- Ya te dije que no es nada, y ya me tengo que ir a cambiar.

- Yo iré contigo.

- No es necesario.

- No estoy diciendo que lo sea.

- Como quieras.

Mimi no dijo nada más, solo se dio la media vuelta y trató de ignorar a Matt, pero este la seguía a tan solo unos pasos más atrás. Matt la observaba, al parecer ya se sentía mejor pero aun así no creía conveniente dejarla sola. Mimi observó de reojo que Matt seguía tras ella y aquello la ponía nerviosa.

- No me digas que vas a entrar al vestidor de chicas.

Dijo Mimi una vez que se dio cuenta que habían llegado a la entrada del vestidor.

- Claro que no, te esperare aquí afuera.

- Haz lo que quieras.

Mimi entró al vestidor dejando a Matt a fuera, no sabía porque pero el estar cercas de Matt la ponía muy nerviosa y odiaba sentirse así.

- Mimi tardaste mucho.

Reclamó Yumi que se encontraba enfrente de su casillero guardando sus cosas y con su uniforme de diario ya puesto.

- Lo siento es que pasó algo.

- ¿Qué pasó?

- Luego te cuento.

Yumi la miró con sospecha, pero tampoco quería presionar a su amiga a decirle, después de todo si le iba contar, solo que tardaría un poco en hacerlo, así que decidió que lo mejor era esperarse.

- Esta bien, bueno yo por mientras iré con Izzy, necesito que me explique algo, te espero en el salón

- Esta bien.

- Ah! Por cierto la siguiente hora la vamos a tener libre, el profesor no vino.

- A OK Gracias por avisarme.

Yumi salió del vestidor y se sorprendió al ver a Matt recargado en la pared junto a la puerta, seguramente esperaba a Mimi, ahora entendía porque su amiga había tardado tanto en llegar.

- Matt ¿Qué heces aquí?

Mimi oyó a Yumi hablar con Matt y para sus adentros renegó de la terquedad del chico, había pensado que se iría cuando viera que ella no salía. Matt por su parte se veía muy tranquilo, la paciencia era una de las tantas virtudes que tenía el rubio.

- Nada, solo espero a Mimi.

Contestó Matt con calma.

- A ya veo

Contestó Yumi con una sonrisa y se despidió del chico, ahora sí Mimi no podría negar que él estaba interesado en ella sí hasta la esperaba afuera de los vestidores.

Después de unos diez minutos aproximadamente Mimi salió del vestidor anunciando que ya estaba lista más para sí misma que para alguien más ya que creía que Matt se había ido hace rato puesto que no escuchaba ningún ruido.

- Pero como tardaste.

Dijo Matt recargado en la pared y Mimi volteó a verlo sorprendida, estaba segura que se había marchado cuando llegó la hora de entrar a clases.

- ¿Aún sigues aquí?

- Claro.

- ¿Qué no tienes clases?

Matt miró su reloj e hizo un cálculo mental rápido de cuanto tenía la clase.

- Hace quince minutos que entré lo mas seguro es que el profesor no me deje pasar.

- Y ¿Por qué no entraste?

- Porque te estaba esperando.

Contestó Matt con sencillez, y Mimi se sorprendió por la respuesta no entendía por qué él estaba tan empeñado en acompañarla, lo más seguro era que planeaba algo o quería algo por qué eso de que solo la acompañaba porque sí no se la creía.

- ¿Y se puede saber a que viniste? Porque eso de que solo pasabas por ahí ni tú te la crees.

- Tai me dijo que te sentías mal.

- ¿Tai?

- Sí te topaste con él en las escaleras, es el chico que se burlo de ti en el camerino.

- ¿Era él?

- Sí. ¿Qué no te diste cuenta?

- La verdad no.

- O eres muy distraída o en realidad estabas mal.

Mimi pareció meditarlo un momento, realmente no se había dado cuenta que el chico que la había ayudado en las escaleras era el mismo que se había burlado de ella en el camerino. Lo pensó un poco más y entonces entendió porque Matt estaba tan empeñado en seguirla y una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

- Entonces estabas preocupado por mi.

- ¿Qué? Yo no dije eso.

Contestó Matt sonrojado, él nunca había admitido que alguien le preocupara y mucho menos una chica.

- Pero lo insinuaste.

- Claro que no.

- Entonces ¿Por qué estas aquí?

- Por…

Matt comenzó a tartamudear pensando en que decir para no delatarse así mismo de que en efecto se preocupaba por ella, una chica a la cual tenía pocos días de haberla conocido y es que aquella preocupación no era normal, era una preocupación un tanto exagerada que hasta a clases había decidido faltar por estar cerca de ella, ni siquiera por Tai hacia eso, y él era su mejor amigo al cual conocía desde hace años, entonces ¿Por qué le preocupaba tanto ella?

- Porque estabas preocupado por mi, acéptalo.

Dijo Mimi con orgullo al ver que Matt no sabía que contestar, por fin le había tocado ganar una de sus tantas peleas. La castaña comenzó a caminar con dirección al patio, Matt le siguió, no dejaría las cosas así, tenía que dejar intacta su imagen de chico fuerte que no se preocupa por nada, no podía dejar que ella conociera su lado débil, pero al parecer ya era demasiado tarde para eso.

- Ya te dije que no es por eso.

En el salón de Matt llevaban ya más de veinte minutos que habían empezado las clases y todos ponían atención a las instrucciones del maestro de geografía que explicaba algo de un trabajo, pero Sora no tenía cabeza para eso, miró por cuarta vez el escritorio de Matt vacío y se preocupó por él, o más bien se preocupó por la relación que tenía con esa chica, nunca antes lo había visto llevarse de esa manera con una chica, y parecía tenerle un aprecio muy especial y eso le preocupaba, porque aquello no podía ser bueno para ella, por primera vez se sentía en desventaja para llegar al corazón de Matt.

Tai vio como Sora volteaba de nuevo a ver el escritorio de Matt, sabía que aquella chica había despertado los celos de Sora, pero también sabía que aquello era inevitable, a Matt le interesaba demasiado la chica de los ojos color miel como para que Sora no se llegase a enterar nunca, así que pensó que era mejor que Sora se enterara de una vez de la existencia de esa chica en la vida de Matt a que de pronto Matt le llegara con la sorpresa de que aquella chica era su novia y la noticia le cayera como bomba a Sora, porque de algo que estaba seguro Tai era que Matt terminaría haciéndose novio de esa chica, ya que el rubio tenía un gran encanto con las mujeres, y no creía que Mimi fuera diferente a las demás que caían rendidas a los pies del rubio, después de todo había ido a buscarlo a su camerino así que solo era cuestión de tiempo para que Matt se animase a pedirle a aquella chica que fuera su novia , para que ella casi instantáneamente dijera que sí, sintiéndose orgullosa de ser la novia del famoso Yamato Ishida.

- ¿Por qué te cuesta aceptar que estabas preocupado por mi? ¿Por qué otra razón estarías aquí?

Insistió Mimi que caminaba hasta la banca que estaba bajo la sombra de un frondoso árbol.

- Porque aun no pierdo las esperanzas de que me digas que soñaste.

Contestó Matt encontrando por fin un pretexto por el cual decir que la seguía.

- Ya te dije que no te voy a decir.

Dijo Mimi continuando su camino y Matt sonrió, por fin había encontrado la forma de invertir los papeles y sabía que lo que iba a decirle la enfurecería, pero era la mejor manera de hacer que ahora ella fuera la que pareciera interesada en él y no él en ella.

- Ya veo, eso quiere decir que no soñaste nada y que solo lo dijiste para llamar mi atención, como lo dijo Tai.

Mimi detuvo su andar, ¿cómo se atrevía a decirle eso? Ella lo había hecho porque sentía que debía hacerlo no por llamar su atención como él aseguraba, es más ella ni sabía de su existencia hasta que comenzó a tener esas extrañas visiones.

- ¿Qué? ¿Estas insinuando que inventé lo del sueño solo para hablar contigo?

Preguntó Mimi Furiosa volteando a ver a Matt quien sonreía, había dado justo en el clavo.

- Por supuesto, es lo más seguro, no cualquier chica se resiste a mis encantos

Contestó Matt con vanidad y orgullo y sin quitar esa sonrisa burlona que Mimi tanto odiaba.

- Ja! Por favor, no te creas tan importante que ni encantos tienes.

- Eso no es lo que piensan las demás.

Contestó Matt acercándose peligrosamente a ella, haciendo que Mimi retrocediera un paso notoriamente sonrojada.

- Pues yo no soy como las demás, y como te lo dije aquella vez en el camerino, si quieres creerme bueno, sino…

Mimi no pudo continuar con lo que iba decir ya que repentinamente cayó desmayada en los brazos de Matt quien la alcanzó a sostener.

- ¡Mimi! Mimi despierta.

Le pidió Matt preocupado, pero ella no despertó solo susurró nuevamente el nombre de Yamato.

_**Siguiente capitulo: La preocupación de Matt. - Publicación:Viernes 10 de junio del 2011**_

_**Mimato196**_

_**Mayo 2007**_


	12. La preocupación de Matt

**Hola mis queridos lectores porfin han llegado las vacaciones wiii (bueno para mi no sé si para ustedes tambien) y como cada viernes les traigo un nuevo capitulo, espero que sea de su agrado y muchas gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer este fic y por su apoyo:) bueno no los entretengo más y les dejo el siguiente capitulo.**

**Aclaración: Digimon ni sus personajes me pertenecen :(**

**12**

**La preocupación de Matt**

Japón año 1606

Mimi despertó, abrió los ojos lentamente y pudo ver la figura de Yamato que sujetaba con furia a Andrew contra la pared.

- ¿Yamato?

Preguntó Mimi algo adormilada aún y vio como Yamato soltaba a Andrew para dirigirle una mirada fría llena de dolor y decepción.

- Yamato…

Volvió a repetir esta vez más despierta y sentándose pero sin quitarse la sabana, de encima.

- Tienes razón. Yo no tengo porque meterme en sus vidas privadas

Dijo Yamato con una mirada acusadora sobre Mimi, ella no entendía que pasaba, ¿por qué Yamato la miraba de esa forma?

- Yamato ¡Espera!

Gritó Mimi, intentó levantarse al ver que Yamato salía de la habitación azotando la puerta, pero algo la detuvo, pudo sentir su piel desnuda que rozaban las sabanas, pero ¿Qué pasaba? ¿Por qué no traía su ropa puesta? Miró a Andrew que aun tenía la vista fija aun en la puerta y observó la habitación, era el cuarto de Andrew ¿Qué hacía ella desnuda en el cuarto de Andrew? No recordaba nada, lo último que pudo recordar fue a una de las brujas echándole un polvo en la cara y después nada, no recordaba nada después de eso.

- Andrew ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?

Preguntó Mimi confundida al no recordar nada, Andrew volteó a verla, se sentó en la orilla de la cama y posó una de sus manos en los castaños cabellos de la chica que lo miraba confundida.

- ¿Qué acaso no lo recuerdas? Si fuiste tan dulce.

-Recordar, qué?

Preguntó Mimi quitando la mano de Andrew con brusquedad y con los ojos humedecidos por las lágrimas que luchaban por salir de ellos, sospechaba que era lo que iba a decirle Andrew pero ella no lo podía creer, ella no pudo haber hecho eso con alguien a quien no amaba.

- Que fuiste mía.

- Eso no es cierto… ¿Dónde esta mi ropa?

- ¿Dónde más? Donde la dejamos, en el suelo.

Mimi no pudo contener más sus lágrimas, aquello debía ser una mentira, un mal sueño, ¿cómo era posible que no recordara algo así? Miró al suelo y en efecto ahí estaba su ropa tirada, pero ¿Qué había hecho?

- ¿Qué fue lo que me hiciste?

- Yo nada que tú no quisieras, no entiendo porque no lo recuerdas.

Mimi se quedó con la mirada perdida, trataba de recordar lo sucedido pero su memoria estaba en blanco, no recordaba nada, absolutamente nada. Andrew sonrió al ver la mirada confundida de la chica, sabía que intentaba recordar pero no lograba hacerlo, se acercó a ella aprovechando su ensimismamiento y rozó los labios de Mimi.

- Pero si quieres podemos repetirlo para que lo recuerdes.

- No, suéltame.

Se alcanzó a apartar Mimi de él antes de que la besara y se paró de la cama aún con la sabana enrollada a su cuerpo.

- Pero ¿Qué te pasa amor?

- No me digas amor.

- ¿Por qué estas tan molesta? Hace rato, tú me dijiste que me amabas.

- Eso no es cierto.

Gritó Mimi desesperada tapándose los oídos con ambas manos, no quería escucharlo, aquellas palabras no podían ser ciertas, ella nunca se hubiera entregado a un hombre al cual no amaba.

-Sí lo es.

Dijo Andrew con firmeza y llegando hasta ella para quitar las manos de Mimi de sus oídos y hacer que lo escuchara, pero esta se soltó bruscamente y de nuevo se volvió a apartar de él.

- Vete de aquí, quiero estar sola.

Gritó Mimi alterada.

- Esta bien, pero ni creas que vas a poder salir del cuarto.

- ¡Ya lárgate!

Andrew no dijo nada, solo salió del cuarto, sabía que debía dejar que se tranquilizara, después la haría recordar lo sucedido, pero por el momento era mejor dejarla así.

- Cuiden que no salga.

- Si señor.

Contestó Keira, la joven bruja de cabellos azules que había sujetado a Mimi.

Mimi cerró la puerta con candado en cuanto Andrew salió, no quería ver a nadie, quería estar sola, se recargó en la puerta y se dejó caer rompiendo en llanto, no podía creerlo, no quería creerlo, ella no pudo haber hecho eso que Andrew decía, pero todo indicaba que era verdad.

Japón año 2006

Matt estaba sentado en una silla junto a la camilla de la enfermería en donde se encontraba Mimi, parecía que la chica no la estaba pasando bien a pesar de estar inconsciente, se quejaba constantemente y se movía como queriendo despertar pero sin lograrlo, Matt recordó la escena de su sueño cuando la Mimi de ese tiempo que apenas tenía diez años y era presa de una grave fiebre, su otro yo de ese tiempo había tomado la mano de la niña y ella había dicho que así sentía mejor, tal vez si él tomaba la mano de Mimi ahora podría calmar esas pesadillas que estaba teniendo, así que Matt tomó con suavidad la mano de Mimi y miró con preocupación a la chica.

- Mimi despierta por favor.

En el salón de Matt, Tai y Sora se estaban empezando a preocupar por la ausencia del rubio, ya había terminado la hora de clase y Matt aún no aparecía por ningún lado. Sora desesperada por saber con quien estaba Matt le propuso a Tai que lo fueran a buscar y Tai accedió aunque se imaginaba que Matt no regresaba por estar con Mimi. En el salón de Mimi la ausencia de la castaña también ya se estaba empezando a notar, Michael preocupado se acercó a Yumi y le preguntó por la chica pero Yumi no supo decirle donde se encontraba.

- Hace rato estaba con Matt, Pero ya debería estar aquí.

- Ya veo… Oye Yumi, Mimi y Matt son…

- ¿Novios? Pues no que yo sepa. Oye Michael a ti…

Yumi no pudo continuar ya que se vio interrumpida por la repentina llegada del superior que llegó saludando a los dos chicos.

- Buenos días chicos.

- superior, buenos días otra vez.

- Buenos días Yumi.

Saludó Joe mirando a su alrededor como buscando a alguien.

- ¿Busca a alguien superior?

- Bueno esperaba ver a…

- Vamos dígalo superior, ya se que esta buscando a Mimi.

- Eh? No como crees.

Se defendió Joe notoriamente sonrojado, no esperaba ser tan obvio.

- Joe te pusiste todo rojo.

Dijo esta vez el joven pelirrojo sentado atrás de Yumi, y que se encontraba con su vista fija en la pantalla de su computadora, pero que aun así se encontraba muy al pendiente de lo que pasaba a su alrededor.

- ¿Qué? Eso no es cierto

Se defendió Joe y antes de que pudieran decir más, la puerta del salón se abrió y se vio la figura de Tai y Sora que al parecer buscaban a alguien.

- No esta aquí.

Dijo Tai recorriendo con su mirada todo el salón.

- ¿Ese no es Joe?

Preguntó la pelirroja al identificar la figura alta de su amigo parado frente a un grupo de tres jóvenes.

- Si es Joe, talvez él sepa donde esta Matt. ¡Joe!

- Tai ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Estamos buscando a Matt. ¿No lo has visto?

- ¿Aquí? Pues no, no lo he visto.

- La última vez que lo vi estaba afuera del vestidor de mujeres esperando a Mimi, lo más seguro es que siga con ella.

Habló esta vez Yumi confirmando las sospechas de Tai de que el rubio se encontraba en alguna parte junto con esa chica de ojos color miel.

- Si, es lo más seguro.

- Pero no lo hemos visto por ninguna parte.

Dijo Sora preocupada, más para si misma que para los demás, pero aun así, lo dijo lo suficientemente fuerte para que todos los chicos la escucharan.

- Si quieren los ayudamos a buscarlos.

Se ofreció Joe al ver la preocupación en el rostro de su amiga, además que él también quería saber que clase de relación tenían Matt y Mimi ya que se le hacía muy raro que el rubio estuviera pasando tiempo con alguna chica que no fuera Sora que era su mejor amiga, además que algo en su interior le decía que aquella relación entre Matt y Mimi no podía ser buena para él, ya que conocía a la perfección lo afortunado que era el rubio con las mujeres y si le interesaba Mimi, era más que seguro que la castaña caería rendida a sus pies.

- Sí por favor.

Contestó Sora con una sonrisa.

Matt seguía en la enfermería, Mimi aun no despertaba y aquello lo estaba empezando a preocupar y para acabarla la enfermera había salido a comer y no regresaría hasta dentro de una hora.

Japón año 1606

Mimi ya tenía su ropa puesta y se encontraba sentada en el suelo al costado de la cama llorando, aún no podía creer lo que había pasado, es que aquello tenía que ser una mentira, ella jamás habría hecho algo así, algo debieron haber hecho esas brujas cuando le aventaron ese polvo, no encontraba otra explicación para lo que había sucedido.

Andrew entró de nuevo a la habitación, Mimi vio como él se dirigía hacia ella y rápidamente se puso de pie para enfrentarlo, él le debía una explicación y se la iba a dar.

- ¿Ya lo recordaste?

- Déjame en paz.

- ¿Pero que te pasa Mimi? Si fuiste tú la que me lo pidió.

- No es cierto.

- Si lo es y tú lo sabes.

- Tuviste que haberme hecho algo.

- ¿Por qué dices que te hice algo?

- Porque yo no pude haber estado contigo, porque yo no te amo.

Andrew sonrió y se acercó a Mimi peligrosamente, sabía que aunque ella aparentaba ser fuerte, aún estaba demasiado confundida para entender lo que había sucedido. Mimi retrocedió al ver que Andrew se acercaba a ella, hasta que chocó con la pared y no le quedó de otra que mirar a Andrew fijamente. Andrew recargó sus dos manos en la pared acorralando a Mimi, se acercó al oído de la chica y le contestó en susurro.

- Pues eso no fue lo que me dijiste.

La puerta se abrió y entró Keira quien no vio con buenos ojos la situación en que estaban Andrew y Mimi y con una voz fría y molesta le avisó a Andrew que el brindis estaba por comenzar, Andrew contestó que ya iba y una vez que Keira cerró la puerta volvió su vista a la castaña y sonrió.

- Hagas lo que hagas, no puedes cambiar lo que pasó.

Dijo Andrew y depositó un beso en la mejilla de la castaña, se apartó de ella y caminó hasta la puerta.

- Nos vemos.

Mimi estaba paralizada, sentía como su corazón latía con fuerza, había tenido tanto miedo que hasta sin habla se había quedado, recordó las palabras de Keira cuando entró a la habitación, y entonces lo recordó, en el brindis Andrew pretendía envenenar a Yamato.

- ¡El brindis! Yamato.

Mimi corrió hasta la puerta he intentó abrirla pero era inútil, la puerta estaba cerrada con llave, pateó con coraje la puerta diciendo una maldición, tenía que salir de ahí y llegar lo antes posible al brindis si quería salvar a Yamato, pero ¿Cómo llegaría? ¿Cómo lograría salir de ahí a tiempo? Se quedó pensando unos segundos y entonces vio la ventana, después vio la sabanas de la cama y rogó al cielo que el cuarto de Andrew no estuviera muy alto.

Mientras tanto en uno de los cuartos del palacio se encontraban Taichi, Hikari, Takeru y Sora preocupados por la ausencia de Yamato, el brindis estaba por comenzar y no habían rastro del rubio por ninguna parte.

- Iré a buscarlo.

Dijo Takeru decidido y Hikari lo acompañó dejando solos a Taichi y a Sora.

- ¿Estas nerviosa?

Preguntó el moreno mirando lo nerviosa que estaba Sora.

- Sí, algo.

- Bueno creo que es normal que te pongas nerviosa, las chicas siempre se ponen cuando están apunto de casarse. Te deseo mucha suerte Sora.

Dijo Taichi retirándose del lugar, tenía que irse de ahí antes de cometer una locura, y confesarle a Sora que estaba perdidamente enamorado de ella, pero no podía hacerlo, ella sería la mujer de su mejor amigo y el jamás traicionaría a Yamato de aquella manera, por más que le doliera separarse de Sora tenía que hacerlo, tenía que poner tierra de por medio.

- Espera, ¿No piensas ir al brindis?

- No, tengo muchas cosas que hacer nos vemos luego Sora, digo su alteza.

Contestó Taichi con frialdad, para después hacer una reverencia a Sora y alejarse de ese lugar lo antes posible, Sora intentó detenerlo pero la fría voz de Yamato tras ella la detuvo.

- ¿Ya estas lista?

Sora volteó a verlo y asintió con la cabeza, aunque quería salir corriendo tras de Taichi sabía que no era el momento.

- ¡AAAAAAAH!

Mimi cayó al suelo afortunadamente a un arbusto, se levantó adolorida pero poco le importó el golpe que había recibido, tenía que encontrar a Yamato lo antes posible o por lo menos evitar que lo envenenaran.

En el comedor ya se encontraban todos los invitados al brindis sentados en sus lugares, Yamato se encontraba a la izquierda de su padre, y Sora al lado de él, buscó con su mirada a Mimi pero no la vio por ninguna parte, en cambio se encontró con Andrew sentado a unos cuantos lugares de él susurrándole algo al oído a Kaira, ¿cómo se atrevía a presentarse en ese lugar después de lo que había hecho? Andrew debió sentir la furiosa mirada de Yamato sobre él ya que volteó a verlo y le sonrió complacido, lo que hizo enfurecer más al rubio.

Kaira entró a la cocina donde se encontraba la madre de Mimi moviéndose de un lado a otro verificando que todo saliera como estaba planeado. Kaira se ofreció a ayudar y la señora Tachikawa le pidió que sirviera las copas de vino a los invitados, Kaira aceptó y aprovechó para vaciar el contenido de un pequeño frasco en una de las copas.

Mimi acababa de entrar a la cocina vio como Kaira vaciaba el líquido en la copa, se acercó sin que la viera y aprovechando que Kaira se había volteado para servir más copas, tomó la copa con veneno y la cambió por otra.

Kaira salió con la charola en sus manos y segura de que ella tenía la copa envenenada, una vez que vio que Kaira se había ido se levantó del suelo y quiso escurrirse al comedor pero en su camino se encontró con su madre.

- Mimi ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No deberías estar en el comedor? ¿Y que haces con esa copa?

- Hola mamá, si ya iba para allá, yo solo vine por mi copa.

- ¿Por qué no esperaste a que te sirvieran?

- Porque esta copa es una copa especial.

- Y ¿Se puede saber que tiene de especial?

- Pues… pues… es…más redonda y más gruesa, si eso es, tiene un vidrio más grueso.

- Hay hija a veces eres tan extraña, anda ve a sentarte que la reina estaba preguntando por ti.

- Si mamá ya voy.

El brindis estaba por comenzar, el Sr. Ishida se encontraba al pie de la cabecera de la mesa pidiendo silencio a sus invitados para poder comenzar con su discurso.

- Estamos aquí reunidos, porque el mayor de mis hijos mañana contraerá matrimonio con la princesa Sora. Todos alcemos nuestras copas y brindemos por la felicidad de mi hijo, su futura esposa y por todo el reino. ¡Salud!

- ¡Salud!

Andrew al igual que todos alzó su copa y brindó por la felicidad de Yamato y con una sonrisa en los labios comenzó a beber el líquido de su copa, era una lastima que el príncipe Yamato no llegara a su noche de bodas. Separó la copa de sus labios y miró con malicia al rubio que también bebía de su copa, paseó su mirada por los invitados y entonces la vio, ahí estaba Mimi de pie mirándolo fijamente y con una sonrisa en los labios, le enseñó la copa y derramó el líquido en una maseta al lado suyo. Andrew apretó con fuerza su copa, el mensaje de Mimi le había llegado claro, pero lo que no comprendía era ¿Cómo Mimi había logrado salir de su recamara?

La voz de Matt se comenzó a oír en todo el salón captando la atención de Mimi quien miró al rubio con una sombra de tristeza en sus ojos.

- Antes que nada quiero agradecerle a todos por estar aquí en un día tan importante. Se que todos esperan que diga algo acerca de mi próxima boda o de mi futura esposa.

Mimi no se atrevió a mirarlo, solo escuchó con pesar las palabras de Yamato, él nunca la había amado, siempre había querido a la princesa Sora, por eso nunca se atrevió a romper su compromiso con ella.

- Pero yo quisiera comenzar diciendo el significado del amor, ya que creo que es algo muy importante para que dos personas contraigan matrimonio, pues sin el su matrimonio sería solo una ilusión y estarían condenados a vivir una unión que más que alegría, traería disgustos y tristezas. Para mi, el amor es querer a una persona con cada parte de nuestro ser, a esa persona la amas sin importar sus defectos, es saber que naciste para estar con ella, aunque a veces el destino no lo quiera o ella misma no lo quiera, pero sin importar eso cuando amas a una persona solo quieres que sea feliz aunque no sea a tu lado. Para mi eso es el amor y se que cada quien tiene su propia forma de pensar acerca del amor, pero creí adecuado decir lo que para mi es el amor, para así dar paso a lo que en realidad quiero decir. Sora, mi futura esposa aquí presente.

Mimi sintió como una lagrima había logrado escapar de su ojo derecho, se la limpió rápidamente y concentró su vista en Yamato, no debía llorar, tenía que ser fuerte, al fin de cuentas ella sabía que ese día llegaría.

- Es una joven muy hermosa, cariñosa, compresiva y sobre todo con un gran corazón. Y estoy seguro que ella es capaz de hacer feliz a cualquier hombre.

Mimi no era la única que sufría con aquel brindis, también Taichi que a pesar de haber dicho que no asistiría estaba en el pasillo recargado en la pared escuchando todo y con el corazón destrozado. Nunca se había atrevido a decirle a Sora que la amaba y ahora se arrepentía de eso ahora que era demasiado tarde.

- Y ella merece a alguien que la ame y a alguien a quien ella ame. Y ya que todos saben lo que pienso acerca del amor y del matrimonio, creo que pueden deducir que.

Yamato se detuvo por un instante y miró a Mimi de reojo, por fin la había encontrado entre la multitud y continuó.

- Yo nunca me casaría con alguien a quien no amo y mucho menos me casaría con alguien que no me ama.

Dijo Yamato enfatizando sus últimas palabras y clavando su mirada en la castaña que no lo soportó más y salió del lugar, deseándole suerte a Yamato en su nueva vida al lado de la mujer que amaba.

Japón año 2006

Mimi abrió los ojos , pero su mirada aun se miraba perdida, Matt se acercó a ella y aún tomando su mano le preguntó como se encontraba, ella no le contestó nada, solo lo abrazó fuertemente y comenzó a llorar amargamente.

- Yo no dormí con Andrew, te lo juro, fue un trampa.

- ¿Qué?

Matt no comprendía de que le estaba hablando Mimi, hasta que recordó una de las escenas de su extraño sueño donde él encontraba a Mimi en la cama de un sujeto llamado Andrew, abrazó a Mimi con delicadeza e intentó consolarla, no sabía bien que había pasado en ese tiempo y en ese lugar pero sabía que había sido real y no un simple sueño como creyó al principio.

- Shhh, shhhh.. Tranquila todo va estar bien.

Pasaron unos minutos y la enfermera llegó de su almuerzo, en la dirección le habían avisado que Tachikawa se encontraba inconsciente así que se apuró en regresar a la enfermería donde encontró a Matt sentado en una silla y a Mimi dormida en una de las camillas.

- ¿Ya despertó la Señorita Tachikawa?

- Hace un rato se despertó, pero se volvió a quedar dormida.

La mujer se acercó a Mimi y le tomó la temperatura, Matt la miró, se miraba preocupada y eso lo estaba preocupando más de lo que ya estaba.

- Que extraño.

- ¿Pasa algo?

- No, esta perfectamente bien. Lo que pasa es que es la segunda vez que me traen a la señorita Tachikawa por desmayo.

- ¿Qué?

- ¿No lo sabías? Él lunes antepasado también se desmayó y varios de sus amigos la trajeron.

- No, no me lo habían dicho

Susurró Matt volteando a ver a Mimi que aún dormía. Entonces lo recordó, ese era el mismo día en que él había sentido ese extraño presentimiento, y recordó a los chicos que salían de la enfermería cuando se iba con Joe, eran Yumi, Michael, e Izzy, así que ese extraño presentimiento era debido a ella, no cabía duda que estaban conectados de más de una forma ella y él y que ella era demasiado especial.

- Era ella.

Murmuró Matt inmerso en sus pensamientos olvidando por completo que la enfermera aun estaba ahí.

- ¿Pasa algo?

- No, no es nada.

Sora, Tai, Joe, Yumi, Michael e Izzy habían buscado a Matt y a Mimi por toda la escuela y ninguno había hallado rastros de los dos chicos. Izzy hizo notar que el único lugar que les faltaba era la enfermería de la escuela así que Tai dijo que no perdían nada con ir a buscar en ese lugar aunque realmente no creía encontrarlos.

- Disculpe en enfermera. ¿No están aquí una joven llamada Mimi y un chico llamado Matt?

Preguntó Sora asomándose por la puerta de enfermería.

- Ah! Si, El joven Ishida trajo hace una hora a la Señorita Tachikawa. Al parecer se volvió a desmayar.

- ¿Qué? ¿De nuevo?

Preguntó Michael preocupado y Matt se asomó al oír las voces de los chicos y se asombró con encontrarse a los amigos de Mimi y a sus amigos en ese lugar.

- Chicos ¿Qué hacen aquí?

- Los estábamos buscando.

Contestó Joe a la par que se acomodaba sus lentes.

- ¿Y Mimi?

Preguntó Yumi notoriamente preocupada.

- Se encuentra descansando.

Contestó Matt.

- ¿Puedo verla?

- Claro Yumi, entra.

- ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?

Preguntó esta vez Tai viendo detenidamente a su amigo que clavó su mirada en él cuando lo escuchó hablar.

- Fue muy extraño estábamos hablando y de repente se desmayó.

- Ya es la segunda vez que le pasa eso.

Observó Izzy preocupado apoyando una de sus manos en su barbilla de manera pensativa.

- Le dije que desayunara.

Habló esta vez Joe.

- Pero ha estado desayunando todos los días.

- ¿Estas seguro Michael?

- Claro, yo mismo me he encargado de que desayune a la hora del receso.

- Es cierto, además Mimi dijo que su mamá la había estado obligando a desayunar.

Corroboró Izzy haciendo que el superior se preocupara aún más por la situación de la castaña.

- Pues que extraño que se desmaye así de la nada.

Dijo Sora viendo a Matt que dirigió su mirada hacia el lugar donde se encontraba la chica.

- Lo sé.

Yumi salió de la habitación donde estaba Mimi y su cara no ayudo en nada para tranquilizar a los chicos.

- ¿Qué pasa Yumi? ¿Está bien?

Preguntó Michael preocupado al ver la cara de preocupación de Yumi cuando salió.

- Si, sigue dormida, aunque otra vez está pronunciando el nombre de Yamato.

Al oír lo que Yumi había dicho, Sora y Tai voltearon automáticamente a ver a Matt como esperando una respuesta por parte del rubio, pero Matt tampoco entendía que era lo que pasaba.

- ¿Otra vez?

- Si.

- Me pregunto ¿Quién será Yamato?

Preguntó Izzy al aire.

- La otra vez también estaba mencionando ese nombre.

Dijo Michael en forma de respuesta a lo que el pelirrojo había preguntado.

- Pero ya le pregunte a Mimi y dijo que no conocía a ningún Yamato.

- Oye Matt ¿Qué no tu nombre es Yamato?

Habló esta vez Joe causando que todos voltearan al rubio que se miraba igual o más confundido que todos los presentes en ese lugar.

- Si.

- ¿Queeeeee? ¿Te llamas Yamato?

Gritó Yumi notoriamente asombrada.

- Sí, pero la primera vez que se desmayó, yo no la conocía.

- Esto si que es extraño.

Comentó Izzy realmente asombrado por la situación.

- Jóvenes será mejor que vayan a clases yo me encargare de la señorita Tachikawa.

- ¿No podría quedarme con ella?

Preguntó Michael y Matt volteó a verlo molestó como si se estuviera atribuyendo un derecho que no le correspondía, pero la verdad era que tenía tanto derecho como él sino es que más ya que tenía más tiempo conociéndola.

- Lo siento, pero ustedes deben ir a sus clases. No se preocupen la señorita Tachikawa va estar bien.

- Vamos Michael, ella estará bien.

Dijo Yumi llevándose consigo a su amigo.

- Voy por mi chaleco lo dejé con Mimi.

Matt regresó por su chaleco mientras los demás se iban a sus clases, solo Sora y Tai se quedaron para esperar a Matt que saliera. Matt entró a donde se encontraba Mimi, ella aun seguía dormida, tomó su chaleco que colgaba de la silla y se acercó a Mimi y acarició su mejilla.

- Volveré más tarde.

Le dijo Matt con dulzura y salió de la enfermería para encontrarse con Tai y Sora esperándolo. Durante todo el trayecto al salón ninguno de los tres había pronunciado nada de lo sucedido, pero los celos y la duda se estaban comiendo a Sora por dentro.

- Matt, le tienes mucho cariño a esa chica ¿verdad?

Preguntó la chica sin poder evitarlo, Tai la volteó a verla asombrado, nunca hubiera esperado una pregunta tan directa por parte de Sora.

- ¿Por qué lo preguntas Sora?

- Es que se nota que estas muy preocupado por ella.

- Es mi amiga y creo que es normal que este preocupado por ella. ¿No crees?

- Si pero, no tiene mucho que la conoces para que estés tan preocupado.

- Es que… ella es muy especial…

Finalizó Matt entrando al salón y dejando a sus dos amigos atrás, Sora se detuvo en seco al oír las palabras de Matt y bajó la mirada al suelo conteniendo las ganas de llorar, aquellas palabras le habían dolido más de lo que se había imaginado.

- Entiendo.

Susurró Sora con su mirada en el suelo aún, Tai posó su mano en el hombro de la chica y susurró su nombre en señal de preocupación por ella, Sora tomó aire y levantó su rostro con los ojos humedecidos.

- No te preocupes Tai, estoy bien.

Dijo Sora tratando de aparentar que estaba bien, se secó las lágrimas que amenazaban por salir y entró al salón. Tai no la detuvo solo la vio dirigirse a su mensabanco y sentarse con su vista a la ventana, sabía que su amiga estaba sufriendo y le dolía no poder hacer nada para ayudarla.

La clase había terminado, Matt se dirigió a la enfermería lo más rápido que pudo, necesitaba saber como estaba Mimi y quería estar ahí cuando ella despertara. Cuando llegó, vio a la enfermera sentada en una silla leyendo un libro, le preguntó por Mimi y le dijo que aún no despertaba y le permitió pasar a verla.

Tanto Tai como Sora, al igual que los amigos de Mimi habían decidido ir a ver como estaba la chica, claro que no iban tan apresurados como Matt que arrolló a todo el que se le puso enfrente.

- Hola chicos ¿Y Matt?

Preguntó Yumi extrañada al no ver al rubio entre los dos chicos.

- Supongo que ya esta adentro, se vino antes que nosotros.

Contestó Tai.

- ¿Y como esta su amiga?

- No lo sabemos apenas íbamos a verla. Pero gracias por preocuparte… ammm

- Sora, me llamo Sora.

- Yo soy Yumi, mucho gusto, ellos son Michael e Izzy.

- Mucho gusto.

Contestó el rubio con una suave sonrisa en su rostro.

- El gusto es nuestro, yo soy Sora y el es Tai.

- Hola.

- Creo que será mejor que entremos.

Habló esta vez Izzy obteniendo como respuesta un asentimiento por parte de todos y los cinco chicos entraron a la enfermería.

Mimi abrió los ojos lentamente y Matt sonrió al verla reaccionar, miró al rubio y le preguntó que había pasado.

- Mimi, ¿Ya te sientes mejor?

- Si.

Contestó la chica sentándose en la cama mirando todo el lugar para identificar en que lugar se encontraba.

- ¡Tonta! Te pregunte si te sentías mal y me dijiste que no ¿Por qué no me dijiste que no te sentías bien?

- Lo siento… no quería preocuparte.

Dijo la castaña un poco avergonzada.

- Pues me tenías más preocupado así, si yo no hubiera estado cuando te desmayaste… Pudo haberte pasado algo.

La regañó Matt sin imaginarse que su voz molesta se oía hasta el pasillo y que sus amigos se encontraban escuchando todo lo que decían.

- Matt está muy molesto.

Susurró Yumi un tanto asustada por los gritos de Matt.

- Estaba preocupado.

Contestó Tai quien conocía a la perfección todos los estados de animo de su amigo y sus ataques de ira.

- Si me hubieras dicho…

- No hubieras podido evitarlo.

- Pero hubiera estado contigo.

Dijo Matt un poco más tranquilo y calmándose.

- Y no te hubiera dejado sola, para que nada malo te pasara.

- Sabes muy bien que no hubieras podido estar conmigo todo el tiempo, tú tienes clases y yo también.

- Pero te hubiera cuidado mejor.

Dijo con ternura Matt y tomando la mano de Mimi lo cual provocó que ella se sonrojara un poco.

- ¿Cómo se siente señorita?

Preguntó la enfermara animándose a entrar una vez que los gritos de Matt habían desaparecido de la habitación.

- Ya me siento bien.

- ¿Ha estado desayunando?

- Si.

- Te voy a esperar afuera.

Dijo Matt y salió para encontrarse con sus amigos afuera de la enfermería.

- ¿Cómo está tu amiga?

Preguntó Sora un tanto molesta.

- Ya se siente bien.

- Me alegra oír eso.

- ¿Ya va poder salir?

Preguntó esta vez Michael.

- Sí, no ha de tardar.

Yumi Sonrió aliviada y festejó abrazando a Izzy quien se sonrojó notoriamente.

Mimi miraba su mano aún ruborizada por el contacto que había tenido con el rubio, Matt realmente se miraba preocupado por ella pero no comprendía por qué, si apenas lo conocía, aunque no podía negar que se le hacía un gesto sumamente tierno por parte del rubio.

- Te voy a dar unas vitaminas, tomate una todas las mañanas ¿Entendido?

Dijo la mujer acercándose a Mimi y entregándole un frasco de pastillas en la mano, Mimi las tomó y se levantó para guardarlas en la bolsa de su falda, agradeciéndole a la enfermera su ayuda.

- Te felicito, tienes un novio muy lindo, se ve que te quiere mucho, pobrecito estaba muy preocupado por ti.

Dijo la enfermera cuando vio que Mimi ya se iba, Mimi volteó a verla notoriamente sonrojada.

- ¿Quién? ¿Matt?

- Si, el joven Ishida, estuvo todo el tiempo cuidándote.

- No es mi novio.

- Perdona, creo que fui algo indiscreta entonces.

- ¿Ya me puedo ir a mi casa?

Preguntó Mimi tratando de cambiar el tema lo antes posible, ya que aún sentía como ardían sus mejillas por el comentario de la mujer.

- Claro, solo no se te olvide tomarte las vitaminas.

- No se preocupe enfermera.

Respondió Mimi saliendo de la enfermería para encontrarse con sus amigos esperándola.

- Mimi ¿Te sientes bien?

- Si Yumi, no te preocupes, ya me encuentro bien.

Contestó Mimi con una gran sonrisa dirigida a su amiga.

- Chicos ya debemos ir a clases.

Sugirió Sora viendo el reloj en su muñeca.

- Nosotros ya salimos ¿Verdad?

Preguntó Mimi dirigiendo su mirada a sus amigos.

- Si.

Contestó Izzy con una sonrisa, sabía que eso alegraría a Mimi.

- Ten Mimi, te traje tus cosas.

- Gracias Michael, eres muy amable.

- Matt, ¿No vas entrar a clases?

Preguntó Sora al ver que él chico no tenía intenciones de irse a pesar de que para ellos ya era algo tarde.

- yo…

Comenzó a decir Matt dudoso, pero Mimi lo interrumpió sabía que estaba preocupado y que planeaba acompañarla a su casa.

- Yo voy a estar bien ve a tu clase.

- ¿Y si te vuelves a desmayar?

- No te preocupes Matt, Yo me encargare de que Mimi llegue bien a su casa.

Dijo Michael intentando de convencer al rubio y dejarlo más tranquilo con ese comentario, pero tuvo un efecto totalmente contrario ya que a Matt no le agradaba para nada la idea de que Mimi y Michael se fueran juntos.

- Lo ves, voy a estar bien. Ve si no te van a regañar.

- Esta bien.

Matt se fue con Tai y Sora a su salón, pero no muy tranquilo ahora estaba más preocupado por el hecho de que Michael acompañaría a Mimi a su casa que por el que Mimi se fuera a desmayar de nuevo.

Mimi observó como Matt se iba con sus amigos y le agradeció mentalmente su preocupación por ella, para después volver a la platica con sus amigos.

_**Siguiente Capitulo:Destino - Publicación: Viernes 17 de junio del 2011**_

_**Mimato196**_

_**Mayo 2007**_


	13. Destino

**Hola a todos perdonen por subirlo un tanto tarde pero como excuasa tengo que aqui donde vivo son las 6:30pm osea que no es ta****n tarde y sigue siendo viernes, muchas gracias por sus reviews y por leer, espero que este capitulo sea de su agrado, nos leemos el proximo viernes.**

**Aclaración: Los personajes de digimon no me pertenecen. :(**

**13**

**Destino**

- Mimi dame tu mochila, yo la llevo.

Se ofreció Michael a ayudarla una vez que se habían despedido de Yumi e Izzy y se disponían a ir a su casa.

- no es necesario Michael, estoy bien.

- Quiero hacerlo.

Dijo el chico con una amplia sonrisa y extendiendo su mano para que Mimi le entregara su mochila y finalmente Mimi accedió.

- Esta bien. Pero creo que te preocupas de más.

- Cuando quieres a alguien es normal que te preocupes por esa persona. ¿No crees?

Mimi volteó a verlo sorprendida y notoriamente sonrojada, ¿a caso aquello era una confesión de amor?

- Michael tú…

- No era el único preocupado, eso quiere decir que hay muchas personas que te quieren, y eso es porque eres una chica muy linda, graciosa y sobre todo sincera y eso es algo que me gusta mucho de ti.

Michael notó como Mimi se sonrojaba cada vez más a cada palabra suya y sonrió ampliamente para ella.

- No tienes por que apenarte si es la verdad.

- En realidad… ¿Eso es lo que piensas de mi Michael?

- Sí, y no creo que sea el único que piense eso.

- ¿Por qué me estas diciendo todo esto?

- Porque quiero que sepas que para mi eres alguien muy especial.

Mimi no preguntó más y continuó su camino junto con Michael, durante el trayecto ambos hablaron y rieron de varias cosas, ambos disfrutaban estar en compañía del otro y eso era algo que se podía notar con solo verlos.

- Bueno ya me tengo que ir.

Dijo Michael una vez que habían llegado a la casa de Mimi, la castaña asintió con una sonrisa y Michael se acercó para darle un fugaz beso en la mejilla y después salir corriendo despidiéndose con la mano. Mimi llevó su mano a su mejilla, sentía arder su cara por el sonrojo causado por aquel beso, sonrío para sí misma y susurró un "Hasta mañana"

Una hora más tarde Tai y Sora se encontraban caminando con dirección a casa de la chica. Tai había notado que en todo el camino Sora había estado muy sería, de seguro ha de estar pensando en Matt, pensó para si mismo, dijo algo de que hacia mucho frío solo para sacarle un poco de platica a la chica y hacer que olvidara lo sucedido.

- Sí, hoy es uno de los días más helados.

- Hasta puedo sacar humito de la boca, mira.

Dijo Tai sacando vapor de su boca como si fuera chimenea, para después sonreír al ver que había logrado el efecto esperado en Sora y hacer que esta riera divertida por la ocurrencia del chico.

- Hay Tai.

- Yo creo que ahora talvez nieve.

- ¿Tú crees?

- Si. Tanto frío no es normal, siento mi nariz congelada, hasta creo que parezco Rodolfo el reno, con la nariz roja.

Sora rió nuevamente por el comentario de Tai no cabía duda que el castaño sabía como hacerla sentir mejor, por un momento se había olvidado de todas sus preocupaciones y había reído como hace mucho no lo hacía.

Matt caminaba con rumbo a su casa, durante el trayecto no había hecho más que pensar en la posible causa del desmayo de Mimi, la enfermera le había dicho que era la segunda vez que eso ocurría y eso no era normal, tal vez ella estaba enferma y no se lo había querido decir para no preocuparlo, o tal vez era algo más, ella murmuraba su nombre cuando dormía y la primera vez que había despertado se miraba ajena a lo que hacía y con una mirada perdida. Recordó cuando ella despertó y lo abrazó llorando, el no pudo evitar abrazarla también y aunque le costaba admitirlo le había gustado ese abrazo, nunca antes había sentido un sentimiento tan calido al estar cercas de una persona y ese sentimiento era algo que solo le nacía cuando estaba con ella.

En casa se Mimi esta llevaba más de tres minutos sentada en su cama observando solo su mano, la que le había tomado Matt cuando estaba en la enfermería. Recordó cuando la enfermera la felicitó por tener un novio tan lindo y la sola idea de pensar en Matt como un novio hizo que los colores se le subieran a la cara, nunca se había imaginado a Matt como un prospecto a novio, al único que se había imaginado así era a Michael. Recordó también el momento en que Matt le había tomado la mano diciéndole que él la hubiera cuidado mejor y sus mejillas se volvieron a teñir de carmesí, pero ¿Qué le estaba pasando? ¿Por qué no dejaba de pensar en él? Se acostó en su cama poniéndose una almohada sobre la cara, ella no debería estar pensando en él, debería estar pensando en Michael que la había besado en la mejilla. Quitó la almohada de su cara una vez que se encontraba más calmada y se preguntó Por qué Matt se preocupaba tanto por ella, se volvió a sentar y volvió a ver su mano, aunque no estaba muy dispuesta admitirlo, había sentido muy bonito cuando él tomó su mano, sonrío para si misma y continuó viendo su mano unos minutos más recordando como Matt se había preocupado por ella aquel día.

Estaban a punto de llegar a casa de Sora, los dos habían estado hablando de diferentes cosas y Tai había intentado a toda costa evitar el tema de Matt o Mimi pero eso era algo que Sora no se había podido quitar de la cabeza en todo el día.

- Tai. ¿Tú crees en el destino?

Preguntó la chica agarrando desprevenido a Tai, esa no la había visto venir.

- Pues a veces si, y a veces no.

- ¿Cómo?

Preguntó confundida Sora, ¿cómo estaba eso de que a veces sí y a veces no? A lo que ella respecta esa respuesta no era válida, o creías o no creías, no había lugar para el a veces.

- Pues sí mira, por ejemplo, no creo en el destino cuando dicen que alguien esta destinado a ser un fracasado o a tener éxito, yo creo que en eso cada quien hace su propio destino, pero si creo en el destino cuando conoces a esa persona especial.

- ¿A esa persona especial?

- Sí, Yo creo que tarde o temprano tendrás que encontrarte con esa persona que será el amor de tu vida. Te amara y la amaras sobre todas la cosas, y no solo con esa persona, si no que también creo que estas destinado a conocer a ciertas personas que marcaran tu vida, talvez no tanto como la primera, pero si la cambiaran aunque sea un poco. ¿Por qué lo preguntas Sora?

Sora tardó unos minutos en responder, estaba asombrada de la contestación de Tai nunca se hubiera imaginado que él moreno le diera una respuesta tan profunda, pero al parecer eso del destino era algo que le interesaba bastante al chico. Meditó por unos segundos la respuesta de su amigo y su semblante cambió a uno de profunda tristeza ¿Es que acaso aquellos dos estaban destinados?

- Es que… esa chica… Mimi. Se me hace muy extraño que aunque no conocía a Matt, ella pronunciaba su nombre inconscientemente sin conocerlo, y pensé que talvez ellos dos…

- ¿Estaban destinados?

- Sí.

- ¿Sabes? Esa chica es muy extraña. Cuando me la tope en las escaleras, estoy seguro que no me reconoció y sin embargo cuando se iba me dijo gracias Taichi.

- ¿Sabe tu nombre?

- Eso es lo extraño, yo nunca le he dicho como me llamo, ni siquiera he hablado con ella.

- Talvez Matt se lo dijo.

- Sí, yo también lo pensé, pero él nunca me dice Taichi, si acaso le hubiera dicho que me llamo Tai pero ¿Taichi?

Sora: Que extraño. Y ¿Por qué dices que no te reconoció? ¿Ya se habían encontrado antes?

Tai se rascó la nuca dudoso de que responder, no podía decirle a Sora que ella había llegado al camerino de Matt diciendo que había soñado que el rubio estaba en peligro, eso solo alimentaría la idea de Sora de que ellos dos estaban destinados así que cambió un poco la historia.

- Porque me había visto en los camerinos.

- Bueno, talvez como salió muy molesta no se fijó.

- Tienes razón lo más seguro es que ni siquiera me haya visto.

Contestó Tai con una gotita atrás de su nuca, si tan solo Sora supiera que él era el que la había hecho enfadar tanto, comprendería que ella tuvo que verlo a fuerzas.

- Aunque si es muy extraño que dijera tu nombre.

Dijo pensativa Sora al mismo tiempo que llegaba al edificio donde vivía.

- Y ¿sabes? Aunque sé que Matt le tiene un cariño muy especial a ella, no me cae mal, sí me dan un poco de celos y me entristece saber que Matt la acaba de conocer y aun así la quiere un poco más que mi. Pero aun así no me desagrada, hasta creo que me cae bien.

Dijo Sora con una sonrisa triste.

- ¿Por qué dices eso Sora?

- Porque se le nota. Aparte él mismo me lo dijo. Dijo que ella era muy especial.

- No creo que Matt lo haya dicho de esa manera, aparte tú también eres muy especial para él, estoy seguro.

- Pero no tanto como ella…

Respondió esta vez Sora con la voz quebrada.

- No te compares con ella Sora, cada una tiene lo suyo y no porque Matt muestre un interés especial en ella quiere decir que tú eres menos. Estoy seguro de que si te lo propones vas a poder hacer que Matt se enamore de ti. Eres una chica muy linda y cualquiera quisiera que le entregaras tu corazón como se lo quieres entregar a él. Estoy seguro que si en verdad le demuestras que lo quieres y le entregas tú corazón él sabrá apreciarlo, solo es cuestión de que se de cuenta de que lo amas.

Dijo Tai abrazando a Sora con sutileza, sabía cuanto estaba sufriendo ella, ya que él también era víctima de un amor no correspondido y aunque le dolía el solo imaginarse a Sora con Matt, él sabía que tenía que ser fuerte y tragarse todo el dolor que estaba sintiendo por ella. Sora agradeció a Tai el gesto y sonrió con suavidad para después separarse lentamente del abrazo de su amigo.

- Gracias Tai. En verdad te lo agradezco.

- Prométeme que vas a estar bien.

Dijo Tai con una suave sonrisa en sus labios al ver que Sora ya se encontraba mejor.

- Te lo prometo.

Contestó respondiendo a la sonrisa del chico y secando las pocas lágrimas que habían logrado salir.

- Hasta mañana.

Se despidió Tai y continuó su camino, Sora también se despidió y entró a su casa cerrando la puerta lentamente. Tai era un chico muy lindo, ¿por qué no se había enamorado de él en vez de Matt? Sora soltó un suspiro al pensar en aquello, el amor es algo inexplicable se dijo para si misma la chica y se dirigió a su cuarto a dejar sus cosas.

En la casa de Matt el rubio se encontraba viendo la tele, pero a pesar de que su vista estaba fija en el televisor, sus pensamientos estaban en otra parte, inconscientemente había empezada a recordar cuando Michael estuvo a punto declarársele a Mimi, porque eso era lo que iba hacer, estaba completamente seguro de ello, pero entonces ¿Por qué intervino él? No lo sabía, sus pies habían caminado solos hasta ese lugar y cuando menos se lo imaginó ya se encontraba ahí interrumpiendo la que seguro sería una declaración de amor. Apagó la televisión y se dirigió a la cocina tenía que dejar de pensar en eso y entretenerse en otra cosa.

Caminó hasta la cocina y abrió la puerta del refrigerador para buscar algo de comida pero nuevamente se vio atrapado en otro recuerdo, ahora recordó como Mimi había actuado y se había sonrojado cuando Michael había llegado con ellos a ofrecerles galletas, ¡Dios! Eso le enfurecía, que Michael tuviera una gran facilidad para lograr ese brillo en los ojos de Mimi y él no. Cerró la puerta del refrigerador y se recargó en el para después pasarse sus manos por su rubia cabellera en señal de desesperación pero ¿Qué le pasaba?, Él no era así, a él no debería importarle el tipo de relación que tenía Mimi con Michael, pero le importaba y mucho, entonces llegó a él un último recuerdo y el que más le calaba, Mimi se había ido con Michael aquella tarde ¿Qué tal que el chico se había atrevido a confesarle sus sentimientos a Mimi? Y ¿Qué tal si ella había correspondido a ese sentimiento? , pero a él que más le daba, no era asunto suyo y no debía importarle. Se fue a la sala con intención de prender la televisión de nuevo y olvidar el asunto, la vida de aquella chica que acababa de conocer, era algo que no debía importarle.

Eran alrededor de las siete de la tarde, en casa de Mimi sonó el timbre y Mimi que estaba en la sala viendo la televisión anunció que ella abriría. Caminó hasta la puerta y cuando la abrió se encontró con unos conocidos ojos color zafiro que la observaban, Mimi lo miró sorprendida ¿Qué hacía Matt en su casa a esa hora y con ese frío?

- Matt ¿Qué haces aquí?

Matt se hacía la misma pregunta en su interior, ¿qué demonios hacía en casa de ella?, por un instante se arrepintió de haber ido, pero sabía que si se iba sin decir nada, preocuparía a la chica y lo más seguro es que ella saldría tras de él.

- Solo quería saber si ya te encontrabas bien.

- Si. ¿Quieres entrar? Hace mucho frío afuera.

Dijo Mimi aún confundida por la visita de Matt.

- No, yo… ya me iba. Adiós.

Respondió Matt dándose la media vuelta para regresar a su casa, pero Mimi lo sujetó del suéter diciéndole que esperará avisó que saldría un momento, tomó uno de los abrigos que colgaba del perchero y salió cerrando la puerta tras de si.

- ¿Qué haces? Te va a hacer daño.

- Tengo ganas de dar un paseo, vamos.

- ¿Estas loca? ¿Con este frío?

- ¿Y? Tú también debiste estar loco para venir, solo para ver como estaba.

- Pero…

- Pero nada, y vamos a caminar.

Finalizó Mimi con un tono autoritario y tomó a Matt del brazo, gesto que provocó que el rubio se sonrojara notoriamente, pero Mimi no lo notó ya que ella se encontraba con su vista al frente.

En el parque a pesar de que hacia un frío tremendo dos amigo se encontraban jugando, el rubio perseguía a una chica de cabello color café claro que sujetaba un sombrero blanco entre sus manos y reía a la par que corría para escapar de su amigo.

- Vamos T.K que lento eres.

- Hey Kari, no seas tramposa dame mi gorro.

Protestó el chico que corría unos cuantos metros atrás de su compañera, ella solo volvió a reír y le enseñó la lengua a su amigo en señal de burla.

- Vamos T.K, quítamelo.

-No es justo Kari me agarraste desprevenido.

Dijo T.K por fin capturando a su amiga por la cintura que se detuvo al sentir el agarre del rubio.

- Esta bien. Esta vez ganaste.

Dijo Kari volteando hacia T.K para ponerle el gorro y sonreír.

- Tardaste mucho para atraparme.

-Talvez el no quería hacerlo.

Dijo T.K aun sosteniendo a Kari y viéndola fijamente.

- Y ¿Por qué no que?

- Porque yo…

Contestó T.K acercándose cada vez más al rostro de la chica que al igual que él sentía como su corazón se aceleraba a cada centímetro que él se acercaba a ella.

- ¿Tú qué?

Murmuró ella con la esperanza de que T.K le dijera aquello que tanto había anhelado oír de los labios de su mejor amigo pero lo cual no estaba segura si alguna vez oiría esas palabras de él, miró fijamente los tentadores labios de su amigo que estaban a cada segundo más cercas de los de ella.

- Yo…

Murmuró T.K con una voz casi inaudible y cerró los ojos para besar a la chica frente a él, ella también cerró sus ojos dispuesta a recibir el beso de su amigo, pero cuando sus labios ya se estaban rozando un balón de futbol cayó sobre la cabeza del rubio que en vez de besar a la chica soltó un ¡Auch! Y se alejó de Kari rápidamente para ver que lo había golpeado.

- T.K. ¿Estas bien?

Preguntó Kari preocupada viendo como su amigo se sobaba la cabeza y buscaba con la vista el objeto que lo había golpeado.

- Creo que sí.

Contestó T.K recogiendo el balón y entregándoselo a un niño que se había acercado a ellos pidiendo una disculpa.

- Solo ten más cuidado a la próxima.

El niño asintió con la cabeza y tomó su balón para después irse. T.K volteó a ver a Kari que le sonreía amablemente y el chico contestó a su sonrisa con otra igual.

- Hace frío ¿Qué te parece si vamos por un chocolate caliente?

- Vamos.

Contestó T.K sin dejar de sonreír y ambos se marcharon con dirección a una cafetería cercana que se encontraba frente al parque.

No muy lejos de ahí se encontraban caminando Matt y Mimi, ella aun seguía tomada de su brazo y ambos habían estado platicando de temas sin importancia como el frío que hacia o que pronto nevaría, pero en todo el camino Matt no había podido sacarse la duda de ¿Qué había pasado entre Michael y Mimi después de la escuela? Pero no hallaba la forma de preguntárselo a Mimi sin que aparentara muy interesado y mucho menos celoso aunque realmente si lo estaba por más que le doliera admitirlo estaba celoso.

- ¿Y que? ¿Cómo te fue con tu amorcito hoy?

Preguntó Matt en tono burlón, esperando que Mimi se enojara y empezara a gritarle como era su costumbre pero la reacción de ella fue una muy diferente a la que esperaba, ella solo sonrío y se sonrojó levemente.

- Muy bien.

Dijo Mimi y Matt la miró de reojo ella tenía una amplia pero tímida sonrisa en su rostro parecía que disfrutaba el recordar aquel momento, Matt no pudo evitar que se le hiciera un nudo en el estomago, tenía tantas ganas de golpear algo para sacar la frustración que tenía , pero estaba con ella así que debía controlarse.

- Entonces ya son novios.

Afirmó Matt con frialdad deseando oír una contradicción por parte de la chica. Mimi volvió a sonreír.

- No pero es muy lindo, estaba preocupado por mi y dijo que era un chica muy linda.

- ¡Que lindo! Es un amor ¿Verdad?

Exclamó Matt en forma burlona y sarcástica al mismo tiempo en reía divertido, eso seguro sí la iba a molestar.

- No te burles.

Dijo Mimi molesta soltándose del brazo de Matt.

- No me estoy burlando.

- Pero que malo eres.

- ¿Por qué? Porque yo no creo que eres una chica linda.

- Si lo crees.

- Eso no es cierto. ¿Por qué lo dices?

- Porque tú mismo lo dijiste. ¿Qué ya lo olvidaste?

- No es cierto.

Negó Matt desviando su mirada notablemente sonrojado, claro que recordaba que lo había dicho pero nunca pensó que aquellas palabras serían usadas en su contra.

- Claro que lo es. El otro día que me acompañaste a mi casa dijiste que creías que era linda.

- Eso lo dije, solo para que no te sintieras tan mal, después de que dijiste que era un guapo cantante de rock.

Mimi detuvo su camino notablemente molesta y conteniendo el coraje que sentía ¿Así que todo había sido una mentira?

- Así que solo lo dijiste por eso.

- Claro, no creerás que lo dije enserio. Por favor, tengo a todas las chicas de la escuela enamoradas de mí, sería ilógico que me fijara en una niña tan inmadura como tú, teniendo…

- Con que eso es lo que piensas. ¡Entonces deja de ir a buscarme!

Gritó Mimi furiosa propinándole un fuerte golpe en la cara con el puño que dejó inconsciente al rubio por unos segundos, para después darse la media vuelta y dirigirse a su casa totalmente furiosa.

- Auch…

Se quejó Matt en el suelo, miró como Mimi se alejaba y se levantó para detenerla.

- ¡Mimi espera!

- Déjame en paz.

-¿A dónde vas?

- Adonde más, a mi casa.

- Mimi, vamos no te enojes. Ves como si eres inmadura.

- Pues entonces vete con tu amiguita del pastel al parecer ella si es lo suficiente madura para ti.

- ¿Sora? ¿Qué tiene que ver Sora en esto?

- Que ella si te gusta. Así que vete con ella y deja de meterte en mi vida.

- Hey Mimi espera.

Dijo esta vez Matt sosteniéndola del brazo para que se detuviera.

- Suéltame ¿Quieres?

- No, no quiero.

Dijo Matt serio y tomó a Mimi por los hombros para que volteara a verlo.

- Mírame.

Le ordenó Matt a la par que empezaba a nevar suavemente. Mimi volteóo a verlo, con una mirada molesta y con reproche.

-¿Qué?

- ¿Tú crees que si me gustara Sora estaría aquí contigo?

Preguntó Matt clavando su azulada mirada en los ojos miel de ella que se suavizaron al oír la pregunta del chico.

- No lo sé.

- Por supuesto que no.

Respondió Matt y sin pensarlo con mucha delicadeza tomó con ambas manos el rostro de Mimi, lo que provocó que ella se sonrojara y se comenzara a poner nerviosa.

- Mimi… Tú… tú…

Comenzó a decir Matt acercándose a ella y mirando con insistencia los labios de la chica que a cada segundo estaban más cercas de lo suyos. Mimi no sabía como reaccionar, pensaba que debía detenerlo pero una parte de ella no quería, ella quería recibir ese beso, cerró los ojos y esperó a que Matt se acercara a ella para besarla, sintió el aliento del chico cerca de su rostro y sintió como su piel se ponía como gallina, solo faltaban unos escaso centímetros podía sentirlo.

T.K y Kari caminaban por la acera, solo les faltaba unas dos cuadras para llegar al la cafetería así que no les importó que empezara a nevar.

- Esta nevando.

- Si que bonito…

- Creo que la nieve hace el paisaje perfecto para ir por un chocolate caliente.

Dijo T.K con una sonrisa en los labios.

- Tienes razón

Contestó Kari para después pararse en seco al ver lo que tenía enfrente de ella.

- Oye T.K…

Dijo Kari sorprendida de lo que sus ojos miraban.

- Si, ¿Qué pasa Kari?

- ¿Matt tiene novia?

- No que yo sepa. ¿Por qué preguntas?

- Por eso.

Dijo la chica apuntando a una parejita que se encontraban frente a ellos a punto de besarse. Cuando T.K los vio, abrió los ojos como platos y su barbilla casi fue a parar al suelo de la impresión, no tenía ni idea de que su hermano tuviera novia.

- ¿Es mi hermano?

- Creo que si.

Contestó la chica para después oír tras de sí una voz muy familiar, era su hermano el que se encontraba tras de ellos y que los había saludado con un eufórico hola.

Matt alcanzó a oír la voz de Tai, diciendo el nombre de T.K y Kari acompañado de un hola, el rubio de inmediato reaccionó y se alejó de Mimi para girar la vista hacia donde provenían aquellas voces tan familiares.

Mimi abrió los ojos al sentir que Matt se apartaba de ella sin besarla ¿acaso se había arrepentido? Miró al rubio que tenía su vista puesta en tres jóvenes que platicaban.

- ¿Los conoces?

- Sí

T.K sintió la intensa mirada de su hermano y volteó a verlo y ahí estaba el viéndolo con cierta molestia, al parecer sin querer habían arruinado su momento con aquella chica.

- ¡Matt! ¿Tú también estas aquí?

Preguntó Tai asombrado al ver al rubio que los miraba.

- Lo mismo pregunto

Contestó con frialdad el chico que veía como su hermano y sus dos amigos se acercaban a donde estaba él.

- Íbamos por un chocolate caliente ¿Quieren venir?

Preguntó Kari con una sonrisa. Matt volteó a ver a Mimi como pidiéndole permiso a lo que ella contestó que no tenía ningún problema.

Tai miró a Mimi por unos segundos, era la chica del camerino no se podía equivocar, ¡lo sabía! aquella chica ya era víctima de los encantos de su amigo y al parecer Matt estaba más que interesado en ella, ya que nunca antes lo había visto salir con ninguna chica. Matt notó la mirada de Tai sobre Mimi y rápidamente se apresuró a presentar a la chica.

- Ella es Mimi, una amiga.

- Mucho gusto, soy T.K.

- Él es mi hermano menor.

- Mucho gusto.

- Yo soy Tai.

Dijo Tai con una sonrisa que Mimi no le correspondió en cambio lo vio con reproche ahora sí lo había reconocido, era el chico que se había burlado de ella en el camerino de Matt.

- Sí, aún me acuerdo de ti.

Dijo Mimi un poco molesta y eso causó una risa en el moreno, ahora sí lo había reconocido.

- Veo que no te caigo muy bien.

- Supongo que a ti tampoco te caería muy bien alguien que se burla de ti en tu cara.

- Disculpa fui muy grosero contigo, pero que te parece si empezamos otra vez del principio

Dijo Tai extendiendo su mano en señal de amistad. Mimi pareció pensarlo un momento pero al final aceptó la mano que le extendía el chico y esbozó una amable sonrisa, después de todo el chico no se miraba tan malo.

- Esta bien

- Espero que ahora si nos llevemos bien.

- Yo también.

Dijo Mimi aún sujetando la mano del chico. Tai sintió una fría mirada sobre él y levantó la vista para encontrarse con los penetrantes ojos azules de su amigo que lo fulminaban con la mirada, al parecer Matt era bastante celoso y le había molestado que Tai aun siguiera sosteniendo la mano de Mimi.

- Ella es mi hermana menor Kari.

Se apresuró a decir Tai poniendo a su hermana menor enfrente de él para cambiar de tema y para usarla como protección en caso de que Matt se le quisiera ir encima sabía que el rubio nunca le haría daño a Kari y también que T.K se interpondría antes de que algo le pasara a Kari así que su hermana en esos momentos era el mejor escudo.

- Mucho gusto.

- Mucho gusto.

- Y qué les parece si vamos al café, por un chocolate caliente.

Volvió a sugerir la menor de los Yagami.

- Sí, ya está nevando un poco más fuerte.

En la cafetería T.K, Kari y Mimi se encontraban sentados en una mesa mientras esperaban a Tai y a Matt que se encontraban en el mostrador, Tai había pedido cinco chocolates calientes y él y el rubio esperaban a que les dieran su orden.

- Oye Matt, No sabía que eras tan celoso.

Dijo Tai examinado la reacción de Matt que lo miró sin saber bien de que le hablaba.

- ¿Qué? ¿De que hablas?

- De que te molestó que le tomara la mano a Mimi.

- Eso no es cierto.

Protestó Matt desviando su mirada hacia otra parte lo que hizo sonreír a Tai.

- Vamos Matt, Si la miradas mataran yo ya no estaría aquí en estos momentos.

- No seas exagerado Tai, además no tenías porque estarle tomando la mano.

- yo solo lo hacía como una prueba de amistad. Y ves como si eres celoso.

Matt ya no pudo decir más ya que la cajera llegó con su orden y distrajo la atención de los dos chicos que se olvidaron del tema.

Tai y Matt caminaron hasta donde se encontraban platicando Mimi, T.K y Kari, a pesar de que los dos últimos acababan de conocer a Mimi los tres hablaban como amigos de toda la vida, en ese momento T.K se encontraba relatando su anécdota de cómo el profesor de Matemáticas lo había regañado por llegar tarde esa mañana. Los tres jóvenes soltaron una carcajada al oír finalizada la anécdota del rubio.

- ¿Enserio te dijo eso?

Preguntó Mimi entre risas.

- Sí, es enserio.

- Es cierto, yo soy testigo.

- No lo puedo creer. El profesor Futaka si que es caso especial. A mi también me daba en la secundaria, recuerdo que casi todos los días me daba un sermón porque llegaba tarde. Aun lo recuerdo: Señorita Tachikawa, es que acaso no ha oído el dicho de quien madruga Dios lo ayuda. Debería levantarse más temprano, no ve que si se levanta más temprano puede aprovechar más el día. Y hasta puede que ponga más atención a la clase, y tener mejores calificaciones… Y un chorro de cosas más, casi duraba media clase regañándome.

Contó Mimi imitando los gestos y la voz de su antiguo profesor que ahora parecía darle clases a los dos menores.

- Sí, A mi también me regañó el otro día por llegar tarde: Señorita Yagami ¿Qué le pasó hoy? ¿Por qué llega a esta hora? Me ha decepcionado, usted que era una alumna modelo y nunca llegaba tarde, ahora se ha hecho una perezosa al igual que su hermano. No, ya que llegan una vez tarde, empiezan a llegar tarde todos los días. Duro como media hora regañándome.

Los tres volvieron a reír y Tai y Matt llegaron con una charola que contenía los cinco vasos con chocolate caliente.

- Veo que se llevaron muy bien.

Dijo Tai sentándose a un lado de su hermana y dejando el chocolate caliente en la mesa.

- Si se miran muy contentos

Lo apoyó Matt que se sentó aun lado de Mimi.

- Es cierto te acabamos de conocer y estamos platicando contigo como si fuéramos viejos amigos.

Comentó Kari viendo a Mimi que le soplaba a su chocolate y esbozó una sonrisa al oír el comentario de Kari.

- Sí, Yo también sentí lo mismo.

La apoyó T.K.

- Sí, a mi también me cayeron muy bien, incluso tú Tai.

Dijo Mimi con una sonrisa la cual hizo sonrojar al moreno y rió apenado.

- Sí, aunque no empezamos muy bien estoy seguro que seremos buenos amigos.

- sí, eso espero.

Finalizó Mimi con una sonrisa y los cinco chicos continuaron hablando por un rato de diferentes temas y anécdotas.

Tai, T.K y Kari caminaba a casa de los Yagami, habían durado alrededor de una hora en la cafetería y como había comenzado a decender más la temperatura habían decidido regresar a sus casas. Tai había estado pensativo todo el camino, el comentario de Kari y T.K de que sentían que conocían a Mimi de toda la vida lo habían dejado pensativo respecto a lo que Sora le había preguntado esa misma tarde sobre el destino ¿En realidad Mimi estaba destinada a conocerlos?

- Y ¿Qué les pareció la amiga de Matt?

Preguntó Tai intentando aclarar un poco sus dudas respecto a esa chica.

- Pues a mi me cayó muy bien, es muy extraño es como si ya la conociera.

Respondió Kari con una amplia sonrisa.

- Sí, yo también sentí lo mismo. Aparte de que es muy simpática.

- Sí lo es.

Tai se quedó nuevamente pensativo, él también había sentido conocerla desde siempre y además estaba lo acontecido en las escaleras aquella mañana ella había dicho su nombre sin conocerlo, todo era muy extraño, ya hasta estaba empezando a preocuparse con respecto a lo que Mimi había dicho de que Matt estaba en peligro, aquella chica no era muy normal al parecer.

- Hermano, ¿Por qué Mimi dijo que te habías burlado de ella?

- No, por nada en especial, solo un pequeño mal entendido.

- Oye hermano ella y Matt ¿No son novios?

Tai se paró sorprendido por la pregunta y dirigió una mirada de extrañeza a su hermana.

- No. ¿Por qué Kari?

- No por nada en especial, es solo que se me ocurrió que hacían una linda pareja.

- ¿Tú crees Kari?

- Sí, creo que se miran lindos juntos.

Dijo Kari parándose en la entrada del edificio en el cual vivían ella y su hermano.

- Y, ¿Tú que piensas T.K?

Le preguntó Tai al rubio buscando otra opinión. T.K se quedó pensativo y después de unos segundos de meditarlo contestó con una amplia sonrisa.

- Pues ella si me gustaría para cuñada.

Contestó T.K con una risa traviesa que le contagió a Kari.

- ¿Y Sora?

T.K pareció sorprenderse por la pregunta de Tai y dejó de reír para poner un rostro más serio y pensativo, si bien Sora no le desagradaba pero nunca se le había hecho la chica ideal para su hermano.

- Pues Sora me cae muy bien, pero la verdad no creo que sea la indicada para mi hermano. Pero eso es algo que él va a decidir.

- En eso tienes razón T.K.

- ¿Por qué lo preguntas hermano?

- No por nada en especial. Saben ya tengo sueño yo ya me voy a meter, adiós T.K, Kari no te metas muy tarde.

Se despidió Tai cambiando el tema lo más rápidamente posible, sabía que había sido demasiado indiscreto y que T.K empezaba a sospechar así que lo mejor era irse de ahí para no decir algo de lo que luego se pudiera arrepentir.

- Parece que Tai no sabe nada.

Dijo T.K una vez que vio que Tai ya había entrado al edificio y no podía oírlo.

- Sí, eso parece aunque aun así creo que trama algo o que sabe más de lo que dice.

- ¿Tú crees?

- No lo sé, no estoy segura pero algo me lo dice.

- Bueno de todas formas después le preguntare a mi hermano.

- Sí, se miraban muy sospechosos.

- Bueno, nos vemos mañana, sino Tai va venir a correrme.

Bromeó T.K haciendo reír a Kari.

- No lo creo.

- Bueno hasta mañana.

- Hasta mañana.

Dijo Kari quitándole nuevamente el gorro a su amigo.

- Hey! ¿Otra vez Kari?

- Te lo daré mañana.

Contestó Kari poniéndose el gorro y guiñándole un ojo a su amigo para después dirigirse al edificio en el que vivía. T.K no hizo nada solo sonrió y se encamino a su casa mañana se las cobraría cuando fuera a la escuela.

Mimi estaba por entrar a su casa cuando volteó nuevamente a donde estaba Matt.

- Ah! por cierto, ni se te ocurra venir en la mañana.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Va venir tu amorcito?

Dijo Matt divertido, sabía que aquel comentario la molestaría.

- No. Mañana entro tarde y no pienso levantarme temprano.

- Pero si nunca te levantas temprano.

- No seas mentiroso, cuando entro a las 7 si me levanto temprano.

- Sí, por eso siempre llegas tarde.

- He estado llegando temprano a la escuela.

Dijo Mimi cerrando la puerta que había abierto decidida a aclarar las cosas con el rubio, no iba permitir que siguiera diciéndole que era una floja.

- ¿Enserio?

- Sí.

Contestó Mimi retadora y acercándose a Matt bastante molesta.

- Vamos ambos sabemos que lo tuyo no es levantarte temprano.

- Huy, ¿Por qué siempre te gusta hacerme enojar?

Refunfuñó Mimi molesta dando un golpe en el suelo con su pie que provocó que resbalara pero cuando creía que iba sentir el suelo, sintió como las manos de Matt rodeaban su cintura sosteniéndola y acercándola a él. Abrió los ojos al no sentir el golpe y se encontró con los profundos ojos azules de Matt que la miraban y que provocaron que se sonrojara.

- Ten cuidado.

Le dijo Matt con una voz que a Mimi se le hizo más que seductora y que provocó que un escalofrió recorriera su cuerpo, haciéndola reaccionar. Mimi se apartó de Matt rápidamente y le grito molesta tratando de ocultar el nerviosismo que el le hacia sentir.

- ¡Fue tu culpa!

- Yo no soy el que anda dando zapatazos al piso resbaloso.

- Pero tú me hiciste enojar siempre lo haces.

- Eso no es cierto.

- Sí lo es, te gusta hacerme enojar.

- ¿Por qué lo dices?

- Porque es la vedad, te la pasas molestándome.

- ¿Qué es lo que te hago?

- Me dices cosas y te burlas de mí.

- No vas a negar que es divertido.

Dijo Matt con una sonrisa que hizo molestar más a Mimi.

- Pues para ti lo será, pero para mí no.

- ¿No?

- Claro que no.

- Tú también te burlas de mí.

- No es cierto.

- Sí lo es y me dices cosas.

- ¿Cómo que cosas?

- Veamos… Estaba muy bien hasta que llegaste tú.

- Pues, es la verdad, soy sincera.

Contestó Mimi cruzándose de brazos y volteando su mirada a otro lado en señal de enfado y a la vez de berrinche.

- entonces debo suponer que estas mejor si yo no estoy.

- Pues…

Mimi volteo a verlo un poco arrepentida de lo que había dicho tal vez había sido muy dura con sus palabras.

- Por lo tanto ya has de querer que me vaya

Dijo Matt dándose la media vuelta.

- No. Espera…

Lo detuvo Mimi jalándolo de la chaqueta arrepentida de lo que había dicho. Matt volteó a verla y vio a Mimi que miraba al suelo avergonzada y hasta pudo notar el sonrojo en las mejillas de la chica.

- No quise decir eso.

Murmuró Mimi apenada sin atreverse a mirar a Matt a los ojos, era demasiado vergonzoso y malo para su orgullo arrepentirse de lo que había dicho, pero tampoco quería estar peleada con Matt que se había portado muy bien con ella cuidándola cuando se desmayó.

- Pues, fue lo que me diste a entender.

Dijo Matt volteando por completo hacia la castaña que al ver que el se giraba hacia ella levantó su vista para verlo y encontrarse de nuevo con aquellos profundos ojos color zafiro.

- No era mi intención, no quiero que te enojes.

- No estoy enojado.

Contestó Matt con una sonrisa que hizo que Mimi se relajara y le contestara con otra sonrisa.

- Pero aun así. Ya es muy tarde y esta haciendo frío deberías meterte a tu casa.

- Te preocupas de más.

- No me preocupo.

- Eso me dijiste antes de que me desmayara y ves como si lo estabas.

- Pero…

- Deberías ser más sincero contigo mismo.

Matt sonrió sabía que ella tenía razón, aquella mañana se había preocupado como nunca, pero eso era algo que no admitiría tan fácilmente y menos frente a ella.

- Hablando de lo que pasó en la escuela, ¿Qué…?

Matt no pudo terminar lo que iba preguntar ya que sintió los labios de Mimi sobre su mejilla que lo dejaron congelado sin saber que hacer, solo escuchó que Mimi le deseaba las buenas noches y acto seguido corrió hasta su casa y entró. Matt se llevó una de sus manos a su mejilla y sonrió sin saber bien porque lo hacia, sin duda alguna Mimi Tachikawa lo confundía y mucho.

_**Siguiente capitulo: Vidas pasadas - Publicación: Viernes 24 de Junio**_

_**Mimato196**_

_**Mayo 2007**_


	14. Vidas pasadas

**Hola a todos mis queridos lectores y lectoras como cada viernes les traigo un nuevo capitulo de este fic, ahora si lo subí temprano jajaja y espero que sea de su agrado y quiero agradecerle a todos los que toman un poco de su tiempo para leer este fic y tambien a los que me dejan review creanme que son los que me inspiran a seguir :D Bueno ya no los entretengo más y los dejo con el siguiente capitulo, espero les guste :)**

**Aclaración: Para mi desgracia los personajes de digimon no me pertenecen, son de quien los inventó y arruinó la serie con su final de parejas más disparejas que no tenían nada que ver, sí hablo de Akiyoshi hongo, si quieren culpar a alguien de que no halla mimato, taiora ni takari, culpenlo a él, yo en lo personal lo culpo por el serio trauma que me causo al terminar la serie con el Sorato T_T lo odio por eso, pero ya no los entretengo más y continuemos con el siguiente capitulo.**

**14**

**Vidas pasadas**

Era de mañana Matt caminaba rumbo a su escuela, y tal como se lo había pedido Mimi no había pasado por ella esa mañana así que iba solo con sus audífonos puestos y continuó así por unos segundos más hasta que una voz familiar se filtró por sus oídos y lo hizo voltear para ver a su mejor amigo acercarse a él.

- Se te esta haciendo costumbre levantarte temprano.

Dijo Matt viendo un poco asombrado de que el moreno fuera temprano a la escuela.

- Es que quería hablar contigo.

Confesó Tai asombrando aun más a Matt, ¿qué podía ser tan importante que hiciera que Tai se levantara temprano?

- ¿Conmigo?

- Sí, es que quería preguntarte algo sobre Mimi.

Matt se detuvo y se quitó los audífonos, gesto que provocó una sonrisa picara en su amigo.

- ¿Sobre Mimi?

- Vaya, veo que solo su nombre te desconcentra.

- Imaginas cosas.

- Es la verdad, no más dije Mimi te paraste y hasta creo que comenzaste a ponerme atención.

- No seas exagerado Tai, sí te estaba poniendo atención.

- Sí, ajá. Bueno, como sea, quería preguntarte ¿Si tú alguna vez le has dicho a Mimi mí nombre?

- Pues creo que una o dos veces te he mencionado.

- Pero, ¿Le has dicho que me llamo Taichi?

- No, ni siquiera yo te digo Taichi ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

- Es que la vez que me encontré con ella en las escaleras, que se sentía mal, pensé que no me había reconocido pero cuando se iba me dijo gracias Taichi.

Dijo Tai pensativo con una mano en su barbilla y sus ojos mirando hacia arriba recordando aquel suceso.

- Pero ella no te reconoció.

- ¿Qué? ¿Cómo lo sabes?

Preguntó Tai mirando sorprendido dirigiendo su vista ahora al rubio frente a él que también parecía tomar muy enserio el tema de la castaña.

- Porque después hablé con ella, y le dije que te la habías topado y ella ni en cuenta de que eras tú quien la ayudo.

- Esa chica es extraña.

- Sí, lo sé, ayer que estábamos en la enfermería me dijo algo que me desconcertó mucho.

- ¿Qué te dijo?

- nada en especial.

- Sabes, esto me esta comenzando a asustar.

- Lo más extraño es que lo hace de forma inconsciente, estoy seguro que no recuerda lo que me dijo en la enfermería.

- ¿Te acuerdas que había dicho que soñó que estabas en peligro?

- Sí como olvidarlo.

- ¿No sabes que fue lo que soñó? Porque con todo esto talvez hasta tenga razón.

- La verdad no lo sé. No ha querido decirme.

- Ya veo, creo que en cierta parte es mi culpa.

Matt no contestó, la voz de Sora lo interrumpió, la chica había visto a sus dos amigos platicando y había decidido correr un poco para alcanzarlos.

- Hola chicos, ¿qué hacen aquí parados?

- hablábamos.

Contestó Tai volteando a ver a la chica.

- ¿Y de que hablaban?

Preguntó Sora temerosa de que Tai le hubiera comentado algo de sus sentimientos por el rubio, confiaba en Tai pero muchas veces era muy imprudente.

- De nada en especial, cosas de la escuela.

Contestó Matt tranquilizando a Sora y Tai asintió con la cabeza apoyando a su amigo, Sora sonrió y los tres reanudaron su camino a la escuela.

Habían llegado media hora antes de que empezaran las clases así que los tres decidieron quedarse un rato en los patios de la escuela para charlar un poco antes de ir al salón. Los tres se habían sentado bajo un árbol y platicaron sobre varios temas por unos minutos, de la banda de Matt, de los problemas de Sora con su mamá, de que Kari siempre levantaba a Tai porque hacía mucho ruido al arreglarse, sobre las clases, en fin sobre varias cosas hasta que hubo un momento donde Sora sacó de su mochila un chocolate que resultó ser el favorito de Tai quien se lo arrebató a la chica y lo vio como si fuera lo más maravilloso del mundo, Sora se lo pidió de vuelta para dividirlo entre los tres pero Tai se negó a dárselo, se paró y salió corriendo, no tardó mucho en que Sora saliera corriendo tras de él gritándole que le devolviera el chocolate, pero al moreno parecía divertirle que Sora lo correteara por el patio así que no se dejaría atrapar tan fácilmente. Matt sonrió al ver a sus dos amigos jugando, sabía que Tai seguía enamorado de Sora, y esperaba que algún día la chica correspondiera a los sentimientos de su amigo, ya que no había nadie que quisiera más a Sora que Tai. Se recargó en el árbol tras de él, poniendo sus manos tras su nuca y cerró los ojos por un instante.

Japón año 1606

- Y ella merece a alguien que la ame y a alguien a quien ella ame. Y ya que todos saben lo que pienso acerca del amor y del matrimonio, creo que pueden deducir que…

Yamato se detuvo por un instante y miró a Mimi de reojo, por fin la había encontrado entre la multitud y continuó.

- Yo nunca me casaría con alguien a quien no amo y mucho menos me casaría con alguien que no me ama.

Dijo Yamato enfatizando sus últimas palabras y clavando su mirada en la castaña que no lo soportó más y salió del lugar, deseándole suerte a Yamato en su nueva vida al lado de la mujer que amaba. Yamato vio como Mimi se había marchado del lugar, pero aun así continuó con su discurso, eso era algo que tenía que terminar en ese momento.

- Es por eso que a pesar de que la princesa Sora es una chica maravillosa, yo no puedo casarme con ella, porque yo no la amo y ella no me ama.

- ¿Qué dijiste Yamato?

Preguntó asombrado y alarmado el Sr. Ishida mirando con desaprobación a su hijo, la señora Ishida en cambio no hizo más que sonreír y beber un poco de su copa, aquello era algo que veía venir ya que sabía que su hijo no estaba enamorado de la princesa Sora.

- Lo que oíste papá, yo no estoy enamorado de la princesa y ella no esta enamorada de mi.

- Pero… ¿Y la boda? Ya esta todo listo.

Tartamudeo el señor Ishida tratando de asimilar las palabras que su hijo le decía.

- Lo sé papá, y no te preocupes que si va a ver boda. Taichi, sal de ahí, sé que estas ahí te conozco.

Dijo Yamato viendo hacia el pasillo, de donde salió un asombrado Taichi. Todos los invitados giraron sus vistas hacia donde apuntaba la del príncipe Yamato para ver al moreno que al parecer tampoco entendía lo que pasaba. Sora sonrió al verlo, y murmuró el nombre del chico.

- Damas y caballeros les presento al futuro esposo de la princesa Sora

- ¿Qué?

Exclamó Taichi notoriamente alarmado y sorprendido para después sentir en su regazo a la joven que había corrido hasta él para abrazarlo.

- Taichi.

Taichi bajó su vista para ver a la chica que le sonreía y correspondió el abrazo de la pelirroja junto con una sonrisa para después dirigir su vista hacia su amigo.

- Pero no entiendo.

- Yo tampoco entiendo nada.

Reclamó el señor feudal dirigiendo una mirada molesta a su hijo.

- Es muy sencillo papá. Sora y Taichi siempre han estado enamorados, es por eso que en vez de que yo me case con la princesa Sora mañana se casara Taichi con ella.

- ¿Quién? ¿Yo?

- ¿No quieres Taichi?

Preguntó con tristeza la chica aun aferrada al regazo de Taichi que la volteó a ver con una mirada dulce y le susurro un "claro que quiero " para después acercarse lentamente a ella y besarla provocando aplausos acompañados de un "awww" por parte de los espectadores conmovidos por la escena.

- Hay hijo un día de estos me vas a matar de un infarto, pero aun así estoy orgulloso de ti.

Comentó el señor Ishida aplaudiendo a la vez que le dirigía una mirada a su hijo.

- Gracias papá y si no es molestia quisiera retirarme.

- Claro, puedes irte.

Japón año 2006.

Matt abrió los ojos un poco confundido, al parecer se había quedado dormido por unos segundos y su mente le había proyectado aquel sueño tan extraño que más que un sueño parecía un recuerdo. Buscó a sus amigos con la mirada y vio como Tai se metía a la boca todo el chocolate para que después Sora lo agarrara del cuello y lo estrujara con fuerza notoriamente molesta.

Sora y Tai regresaron a donde estaba Matt, Sora con cara de molestia y Tai con un enorme chichón en la cabeza y deprimido.

- Ni siquiera pude disfrutar mi chocolate.

Se quejó Tai con lágrimas en los ojos que le recorrían las mejillas como cascadas.

- No era tuyo, yo pensaba compartirlo entre los tres y tú te lo comiste todo.

Matt rió por la escena de sus amigos sin duda alguna ese par eran el uno para el otro, solo esperaba que Sora se diera cuenta de ello pronto. Se puso de pie y les dijo a sus amigos que lo mejor era entrar a clases ya que no tardaban en empezar. Tai y Sora lo imitaron y al igual que Matt tomaron sus mochilas del suelo para seguir al rubio que se dirigía al salón.

La primera hora de clases para el grupo de Mimi había terminado, tenía más de 15 minutos que el profesor se había retirado del lugar dejando al grupo solo en el laboratorio de computo dejando que los alumnos aprovecharan la ausencia del profesor y se pusieran hacer todo menos el trabajo que les había encargado.

- Ven Mimi, ¿No quieres saber que fuiste en tu vida pasada?

Preguntó Yumi a la castaña que estaba platicando con Izzy en otra mesa. Mimi se apartó del pelirrojo y se cercó a su amiga que tenía su mirada fija en el ordenador.

- ¿De que hablas que hablas Yumi?

Preguntó Mimi parándose atrás de Yumi mientras sostenía un cuaderno entre sus manos y observaba lo que había en la pantalla de la computadora.

- Mira encontré una página de Internet en donde pones tu fecha de nacimiento, y aparece que fuiste en tu vida pasada.

- ¿En verdad crees que funcione?

Preguntó Mimi dudosa.

- No lo sé, pero hay que hacerlo por diversión, talvez salga que fui una hermosa princesa.

Dijo Yumi riendo y acto seguido puso su fecha de nacimiento en el cuadro en que solicitaba, dio clic en aceptar y comenzó a leer en voz alto lo que aparecía en la página de Internet sobre su vida pasada.

- Vivías en Inglaterra, eras hija de un respetable duque. Eras una joven hermosa llena de ilusiones y sueños, estabas comprometida con el hijo del rey de esa época, aunque tu corazón le pertenecía a un joven panadero que vivía en el pueblo. Con el pasar del tiempo el amor entre ese joven y tú se hizo más intenso y se veían a escondidas. Una noche tú decidiste dejarlo todo y se escaparon juntos y vivieron felices. Tuvieron 2 hijos un niño y una niña. Vaya que romántico.

Exclamó Yumi con un suspiro y se echó para atrás en la silla.

- No puedo creerlo eras Inglesa.

- E hija de un duque no se te olvide, aparte de hermosa. Por lo menos en mi vida pasada si tuve amor.

- Pues te diré que tuviste una historia muy romántica.

- Sí, me fugue con el amor de mi vida, pero que romántico, como quisiera que algo así me pasara en mi vida actual.

Dijo Yumi con una actitud soñadora y Mimi soltó una risita divertida, no cabía duda de que cuando se trataba de amor Yumi era caso serio.

- Pongamos tu fecha haber que dice.

Dijo Yumi despertando de su ensoñación e inclinándose más hacia la computadora para escribir la fecha de nacimiento de Mimi, dio clic en aceptar y comenzó a leer en voz alta para su amiga.

- Eras una hermosa joven codiciada por más de un hombre. Vivías en Japón y eras la mejor amiga del príncipe, quien era tu amigo de la infancia, pero esa amistad con el tiempo comenzó a ser algo más. Los dos se amaban en secreto y cuando los dos por fin habían aceptado sus verdaderos sentimientos la desgracia terminó con esa felicidad que no duro más de una noche, puesto que fueron víctimas de un terrible engaño que tenía como propósito terminar con su amor y alejarlos para siempre. A pesar de los enormes obstáculos que tuvieron que enfrentar su amor nunca murió, y ustedes lucharon para salvarlo, pero la envidia de una mujer y la obsesión de un hombre terminaron con tu vida en un intento de proteger al hombre que amabas. En tus últimos instantes estuviste en sus brazos sintiendo por última vez el calor de su cuerpo, mientras sus lágrimas caían sobre ti. Su amor nunca llegó a concluirse e indudablemente fue una trágica historia de amor, pero el amor de los dos era tan grande que lo más seguro es que en esta vida estén destinados a encontrarse y poder concluir con ese amor y hacer que la historia cambie…

Japón año 1606

Mimi había salido del brindis lo más rápido que pudo, ya había oído suficiente y no quería oír como Yamato le prometía amor eterno a Sora frente a sus ojos, así que escapó de ese lugar lo antes posible y llegó hasta el cerezo donde ella y Yamato solían verse desde que eran niños, se sentó en el suelo y comenzó a llorar amargamente, duró unos minutos así hasta que oyó unos pasos acercarse hasta ella, levantó la vista y vio a Yamato parada frente a ella.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No deberías estar en el brindis?

Preguntó Mimi secándose las lágrimas y poniéndose de pie.

- El brindis terminó.

- Entonces deberías estar con tu futura esposa.

Yamato no dijo nada, solo apartó su vista de ella y apretó los puños con fuerza, permaneció unos minutos en silencio en los cuales Mimi lo observaba, no estaba segura de hablar con el sobre lo sucedido con Andrew, pero tenía que aclarar las cosas no podía dejarlas así.

- Sobre lo que pasó hace unos momentos en la habitación de Andrew yo…

Comenzó a decir Mimi un poco temerosa de la reacción de Yamato, pero este ni siquiera volteó a verla y apretó los puños con más fuerza.

- No me interesa.

Dijo Yamato sin mirarla, Mimi sintió una punzada en su pecho, le dolía que Yamato la tratara con tanta indiferencia.

- Pero pensé que tu querrías saber lo que sucedió realmente y yo quería aclarar las cosas y…

Mimi no pudo continuar, Yamato volteó a verla con una mirada fría pero a la vez llena de dolor acompañada de una sonrisa cínica que le dolió hasta el alma a Mimi.

- ¿Realmente crees que me interesa con quien se acuesta la hija de la sirvienta?

Mimi sintió como su corazón se rompía con aquellas palabras, Yamato nunca le había hablado de aquella forma, había un tono de desprecio en sus palabras que caló en los más profundo de ella, sabía que Yamato jamás la perdonaría. Sus ojos se comenzaron a humedecer aunque ella trataba de evitarlo le resultaba imposible, le dolía demasiado la forma en que Yamato la estaba tratando.

- Somos amigos y yo pensé…

- Eso ya no más -La interrumpió Yamato- Tú y yo ya no somos nada así que no me interesa nada de ti.

- Pero solo escúchame yo…

- ¿Qué quieres que escuche? ¿Qué te acostaste con ese sujeto?

- No, yo solo…

- Niégamelo, dime que no te acostaste con él.

Le gritó Yamato molesto tomándola por los hombros en forma de reclamo, pero con la esperanza de que ella le dijera que no, que ella y Andrew no habían tenido nada que ver. Mimi estaba empapada en llanto y desvió su mirada a otro lado, sabía que lo que había pasado entre ella y Andrew no había sido su culpa, pero no podía negar el hecho de que ella y Andrew habían estado juntos.

- Yo no puedo negar eso.

Dijo Mimi con una voz suave y llena de dolor. Yamato la soltó lentamente, aquello lo había destrozado más que lo que había visto en la recamara de Andrew esa misma tarde, miró por unos segundos el suelo, segundos en los cuales Mimi mantenía su vista apartada de él, la soltó y caminó alejándose lo más que pudo de ella, pero la voz de Mimi que había alcanzado a reaccionar lo detuvo.

- Tú también me engañaste, me hiciste creer que me querías cuando siempre estuviste enamorado de otra.

Gritó Mimi al ver que Yamato se marchaba, el se detuvo y la escuchó, apretó de nuevo sus puños en señal de impotencia pero no dijo nada solo siguió su camino dejando a una Mimi sola y destrozada que se tiró al suelo a llorar desesperadamente.

Japón año 2006

Yumi: Pero que feo, eso si que fue trágico. Creo que tuviste una historia muy trágica ¿No crees Mimi?

Dijo Yumi sin percatarse de que desde que había empezado a leer su amiga había quedado encerrada en ese trance hipnótico que la perseguía. Mimi reaccionó al oír la voz de Yumi hablándole, sintió sus mejillas mojadas y se llevó una mano a su rostro descubriendo el rastro que las lágrimas habían dejado sobre sus mejillas.

- Vamos Mimi tampoco es para que llores, lo más seguro es que esto no sea real solo lo hacen para entretener a la gente, no te lo tomes tan apecho.

Dijo Yumi al descubrir las lagrimas en los ojos de Mimi.

- Lo siento Yumi tienes razón, creo que exageré.

Comentó Mimi fingiendo saber de que hablaba su amiga, pero la realidad era que no tenía ni idea de que era lo que había leído Yumi ya que se había perdido en las primeras oraciones.

- Bueno, una vez saciada nuestra curiosidad sobre el pasado, ¿qué te parece si buscamos como se hace un pastel de tres leches? He oído que es el favorito de Izzy y quiero hacerle uno para su cumpleaños.

Yumi comenzó a buscar en el páginas relacionadas con recetas de pasteles sin darse cuenta de que nuevamente la vista de Mimi se había perdido en el tiempo y que su amiga ya no se encontraba precisamente en aquel lugar.

Japón año 1606

- ¡Yamato! ¡Yamato!

Gritaba una Mimi de diez años al mismo tiempo que corría hacia su amigo con un pequeño paquete en sus manos.

- ¿Qué pasa Mimi?

- Te estaba buscando.

Contestó Mimi con una sonrisa que provocó el sonrojo en su amigo.

Japón año 2006

- ¿Crees que sean muy obvios mis sentimientos si le hago un pastel?

Preguntó Yumi sin quitar su mirada de la computadora, pero al no oír respuesta por parte de su amiga volteó a ver a la castaña y se percató de que tenía una mirada perdida y que su mente aparentaba no estar ahí sino en otro lugar.

- Mimi… Mimi reacciona.

Dijo Yumi preocupada al ver que Mimi no hacía nada, se puso de pie frente a su amiga y pasó su mano frente a los ojos de la castaña para ver si así reaccionaba.

- Mimi me estas asustando.

- Yumi ¿Pasa algo?

Preguntó Matt que acababa de entrar al salón y que había visto como Yumi pasaba una de sus manos frente a los ojos de Mimi y esta ni se inmutaba.

- Mimi no reacciona, esta como ausente, ya intente hablarle pero no me hace caso.

- ¿Qué?

Matt la tomó de los hombros y comenzó a llamarla en un intento de hacerla reaccionar pero la chica de ojos color miel no hizo gesto ni movimiento alguno, permaneció parada sin moverse.

Japón año 1606

- ¿Pasa algo?

- Es que hice unas galletas y quería que las probadas.

Dijo Mimi apenada y le mostró al rubio las galletas que tenía en vueltas en un pañuelo blanco, Yamato sonrió por el gesto tímido de la chica y tomó una de las galletas sin imaginarse del gran error que estaba cometiendo.

- Claro, con mucho gusto.

Yamato llevó la galleta a su boca y no tardó mucho en que su cara hiciera una expresión de desagrado y casi a la fuerza terminó de ingerir la galleta.

- Mimi…

- ¿Te gustaron?

Preguntó Mimi ilusionada.

- Creo que deberías tomar clases de cocina.

- ¿Qué?

Yamato notó rápidamente la molestia en la cara de su amiga y nervioso rápidamente intentó arreglar las cosas, sabía que cuando Mimi se enojaba podía resultar muy peligrosa.

- No digo que estén malas, es solo que te hace un poco más de practica.

- Eres un…

Comenzó a decir Mimi tratando de contener su coraje, pero su esfuerzo fue inútil, la chica terminó estrellando su puño en la cara de Yamato.

- ¡Tonto!

Yamato cayó al suelo pensando que hubiera sido mejor no haber dicho nada y haber aguantado la indigestión que seguro le daría por comer unas galletas como esas. Mimi por su parte comenzó a caminar rápidamente con intención de marcharse de ahí lo antes posible, Yamato era un grosero, ¿cómo se atrevía a decir eso de sus galletas? cuando ella se había esmerado mucho en hacerlas por el cumpleaños del rubio, había pasado horas en la cocina horneando, había repetido la receta unas diez veces antes de decidir que esas galletas no estaban tan malas como las anteriores y se había quemado en más de una ocasión ¿Todo para que? ¿Para que Yamato dijera que eran un asco y que ella no servía para la cocina? Nunca más se esmeraría en cocinarle algo a ese mal agradecido.

Yamato se levantó del suelo y corrió hasta Mimi con intención de arreglar las cosas pero lejos de mejorarlas las empeoró aun más.

- Mimi espera.

- ¿Qué quieres?

- No quiero que te enojes, ni tampoco quería ofenderte, es solo que talvez deberías practicar un poco más.

- Mejor cállate Yamato, sino quieres empeorar las cosas.

- No estaban tan malas, solo están un poco duras y saladas, también tenían demasiado chocolate, y eran casi imposibles de digerir, sin olvidar que estaban deformes y…

Mimi no lo soportó más y esta vez en vez de golpear con el puño al rubio le dio una gran patada que terminó por mandar al chico varios metros lejos de ella.

- ¡Ya cállate! Como se ve que no tienes ni la más mínima idea de que porque las hice ¿Verdad?

- ¿Qué?

Preguntó Yamato confuso levantándose del suelo para volver a caminar hasta donde estaba su amiga.

- Eres un tonto, yo que me esforcé tanto en hacerlas porque era tú cumpleaños y tú no tuviste ni la mínima sutileza de fingir que te gustaban es más casi me las escupes en la cara.

- Mimi estas exagerando, yo no las iba a escupir.

- ¡Ya déjame en paz!

- Lo siento en realidad no era mi intención ofenderte, si quieres me las como.

Dijo Yamato llegando hasta ella y tomando el pañuelo con galletas que ella sostenía entre sus manos para tomar otra de las galletas.

- ¿Cómo podrías hacerlo? Saben espantoso.

- Por ti lo haría.

Mimi volteó a verlo con curiosidad ¿en realidad se las iba a comer?

- Después de todo las hiciste para mi.

Dijo Yamato con una sonrisa, miró la galleta que había tomado como si comerla se tratara de un gran reto, tragó saliva y llevó temeroso la galleta a su boca. Mimi lo vio por unos momentos y después se cruzó de brazos y miró molesta a su amigo.

- No tienes que hacerlo sino quieres.

Dijo Mimi al ver la cara de sufrimiento que tenía Yamato cuando se llevaba la galleta a su boca.

- Si las masticas bien no saben tan mal.

Dijo Yamato haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano por pasarse la galleta y olvidarse de aquel sabor. Mimi sonrió emocionada al ver que Yamato se había comido la galleta.

- ¿Estas hablando en serio?

- Sí, es la verdad.

Mimi no se pudo contener más, abrazó a Yamato con fuerza provocando un sonrojo en el chico quien pensó que por un abrazo como ese se comería hasta cien de esas galletas.

- Feliz cumpleaños Yamato.

Le dijo Mimi al oído y Yamato sonrió correspondiendo al efusivo abrazo de su amiga.

Japón año 2006

- Mimi reacciona.

Volvió a insistir Matt con sus manos puestas aún en los hombros de Mimi. La chica pareció reaccionar y cerró los ojos para después abrirlos lentamente, otra vez tenía migraña. Abrió los ojos y vio a Matt parado frente a ella tomándola por los hombros, recordó lo de su visión y no pudo evitar sentirse ofendida con él.

- Mimi…

Murmuró el chico al ver que ella reaccionaba, vio como los ojos de la chica se abrían y se estabilizaban lentamente para después verlo y cambiar su cara por una de enojo. Mimi se soltó del agarre de Matt levantó su cuaderno en alto y lo estrelló en la cabeza del rubio con furia.

- ¿Con que debo tomar clases de cocina eh?

Dijo la chica a la par que estrellaba su cuaderno en Matt para después retirarse del lugar furiosa dejando a un Matt y a una Yumi totalmente desconcertados por la reacción de la castaña.

- ¿Qué? ¿Me perdí de algo?

Preguntó Matt sin entender de que hablaba la chica. Miró a Yumi y esta se miraba igual de perdida que él, la pelirroja parpadeo un par de veces tratando de asimilar lo que había sucedido, para después susurrar un "No lo sé"

Matt al comprobar que Yumi tampoco entendía que era lo que había sucedido, decidió ir tras Mimi, le debía una explicación, esa niña no podía ir golpeando gente cada vez que quisiera. Corrió hasta la puerta de salida donde se encontró a una Mimi ruborizada frente a Michael, "El chico perfecto" pensó Matt molesto. Miro a Mimi, la chica se miraba notoriamente nerviosa, pero ¿Por qué se ponía tan nerviosa? Michael era solo un chico, no era para tanto, y tampoco era tan perfecto como ella creía.

- Oye Mimi ¿Te sientes bien? Te noto algo extraña.

Preguntó Michael a la chica.

- eh? Sí estoy bien gracias por preocuparte eres muy lindo.

Contestó Mimi tímidamente y con su mirada al suelo.

- No soy el único que se preocupa por ti Matt también lo hace.

- Sí, lo sé. No se porque se preocupa tanto.

- Bueno supongo que es por que te…

- ¿Por qué me pegaste?

Intervino Matt antes de que Michael terminara con lo que iba a decir, ¿pero que pretendía aquel chico diciendo cosas que no le incumbían? Lo que sentía por Mimi era algo que solo debía preocuparle a él y a nadie más.

- Ah! ¡Matt!

Dijo Mimi sorprendida de ver que el rubio estaba tras de ella. Michael los miro, eran una linda pareja y no estaba seguro de poder ganar esa batalla.

- Y bien, me podrías decir por que me pegaste.

- Bueno… lo que pasó…. es lo que pasó …fue que… fue algo tan gracioso…

Dijo Mimi con una risa nerviosa, no podía decirle a Matt que lo había golpeado por reflejo de lo que una de sus extrañas visiones le había mostrado, conociéndolo inmediatamente el rubio le haría una cita con el loquero más cercano que tuviera para cerciorarse de que la chica no tuviera ninguna enfermedad mental.

- ¿Y bien? Estoy esperando una explicación.

- Pues…

- ¡Michael, te estaba esperando!

Interrumpió la pelirroja librando a su amiga del interrogatorio al cual era sometida por parte del rubio que también desvió su atención al oír el grito de Yumi tras de si, Mimi agradeció mentalmente la llegada de su amiga y suspiró aliviada de no tener que explicar más aquella situación, bueno eso era lo que creía.

- ¿Qué pasa Yumi?

- Ocupo que me prestes algunos apuntes de algebra, ¿crees que puedas?

- Claro los tengo en el salón ¿Vamos?

- Sí, nos vemos chicos.

- Nos vemos.

Dijo Michael despidiéndose con la mano. Matt notó como el rostro de Mimi cambiaba a uno de desilusión al ver que Michael se iba con Yumi y no pudo evitar sentirse molesto por eso ¿Qué tenía Michael que lo hacía tan especial ante los ojos de Mimi?

- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Querías ir con el?

Preguntó Matt de una forma un tanto molesta, pero a Mimi no le importó mucho el tono con que le había preguntado sino más bien lo que le había preguntado, se sintió descubierta, ¿a caso era tan obvia?

- Eh? No ¿Por qué lo dices?

- Se me a figuro que querías ir con él.

- ¿Crees que prefiero estar con el que contigo?

Preguntó Mimi con una sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro, Matt por lo original se burlaba de los sentimientos de Mimi hacia Michael, pero esta vez había sido diferente, en realidad parecía molesto ¿sería que tal vez Matt estaba celoso?

- No, bueno…

- Sabes, deberías quererte un poco más a ti mismo.

- No es cuestión de que yo me quiera sino de que tú…

Matt se detuvo en seco al darse cuenta de lo que estaba apunto de decir.

- ¿De que yo que?

- Nada ya se me olvido.

- Vamos no se te puede olvidar tan rápido, que es lo que ibas a decir.

- Nada importante.

- Vamos no me vas a decir.

- No.

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque no es nada ya te dije.

Dijo Matt y comenzó a caminar tratando de huir de la chica, pero no le sería tan fácil ya que Mimi había decidido seguirlo hasta que le dijera que es lo que estaba apunto de decir, aunque más bien lo que quería era fastidiarlo, muy pocas veces se le presentaban ocasiones buenas para molestarlo, y ahora que se le había presentado una, no la desaprovecharía.

Michael y Yumi llegaron a su salón, Michael sacó de su mochila uno de sus cuadernos y se lo tendió a Yumi sin poder evitar suspirar.

- ¿Qué te pasa Michael?

Preguntó Yumi tomando el cuaderno.

- No es nada.

- ¿Cómo que nada? Tú siempre estas muy alegre y solo mírate.

- Es que.

- No me digas, problemas del corazón.

- Pues algo hay de eso.

- ¿Y no quieres contarme?

- No es que no quiera es solo que…

- Bueno sino quieres contarme tú, lo adivinare yo. A ver veamos.

Dijo Yumi al mismo tiempo que llevaba su dedo índice a su barbilla de manera pensativa y parecía analizar la situación por unos segundos.

- No tendrá que ver con una personita llamada Mimi.

- ¿Cómo supiste?

- Intuición femenina por así decirlo.

- Sí es por ella. La verdad es que desde que la conozco he sentido algo muy especial por ella y nunca me he atrevido a decírselo y ahora que…

- ¿Que , Qué?

- Que esta Matt con ella, la siento cada vez más lejos de mí, y no puedo hacer nada para evitarlo.

- Talvez podrías evitarlo diciéndoselo

Le aconsejó Yumi muriéndose de ganas de decirle a Michael que Mimi también lo quería, pero debía respetar la confianza de su amiga y guardar silencio.

- No sé, siento que ella esta enamorada de Matt.

- ¿Por que lo dices?

- Por como lo mira. Cuando aparece él se le iluminan los ojos. Aunque trate de ocultarlo diciéndole cosas o peleándose con él. Y estoy seguro que él también la quiere y mucho.

- No te voy a negar que esos dos a veces parecen novios, pero creo que lo que hay entre ambos es solo una buena amistad.

- Yo no estoy tan seguro de ello.

Comentó Michael con una mirada triste, Yumi miró a su amigo y se entristeció de no poder hacer nada para ayudarlo, se acercó a él, puso su mano en su hombro y le sonrió, Michael entendió que la chica intentaba darle apoyo y de igual manera le sonrió a su amiga.

- Vamos, dime que es lo que ibas a decir.

Insistió Mimi por vigésima quinta vez mientras seguía al rubio por los patios de la escuela.

- Ya te dije que no era nada.

- Matt te estaba buscando.

Dijo Sora acercándose a Matt con una sonrisa en su rostro sin percatase de que el rubio estaba acompañado.

- ¿Qué pasa Sora?

Preguntó Matt volteando a ver a Sora quien alcanzó a ver a Mimi que la miraba curiosa, Sora por su parte desapareció la sonrisa en su rostro y su semblante se torno serio.

- Ah hola Mimi no te había visto.

- Hola…

- Ah! Matt Tai y yo vamos ir a comer ¿No quieres venir con nosotros?

Matt volteó a ver a Mimi dudoso, no quería que la chica sintiera que la cambiaba, pero Mimi al ver la duda en su rostro sonrió.

- Anda, ve. Yo tengo clases en cinco minutos.

- Enseguida voy Sora.

- Sí. Adiós

- Adiós.

Mimi observó como Sora se iba y dejaba a ella y a Matt solos, esperó a que la chica se hubiera alejado lo suficiente para hablar.

- Creo que no le caigo muy bien.

- ¿Por qué lo dices?

- Se le nota.

- ¿Por qué no le caerías bien?

Mimi sonrió con picardía, no podía creer que Matt fuera tan despistado, pero esa era una arma que podía usar a su favor para molestar al chico.

- ¿Y todavía lo preguntas? Es obvio que se pone celosa porque estoy contigo, y te diré que hacen una linda pareja ustedes dos.

- Ya te dije que ella es solo mi amiga.

- Y cuantas veces te he dicho que Michael es solo mi amigo.

- Pero lo tuyo es más que obvio, pareces gelatina cada vez que lo ves.

- eso no es cierto.

Protestó Mimi sonrojada.

- Sí lo es.

- No lo es. A demás no sé para que te haces, se muy bien que a ti también te gusta.

- ¿Michael?

Preguntó Matt con una sonrisa e hizo que Mimi riera por su ocurrencia.

- No tonto, Sora.

- Pero que terca eres. Dime alguna vez te he dado alguna razón o motivo para que creas eso.

- Pues la vez que estaban con el pastel se miraban tan lindos. Y a ella no le dijiste que tomara clases de cocina.

Dijo Mimi diciendo la última oración entre dientes y en un tono más bajo pero aun así, Matt la alcanzó a escuchar a la perfección.

- Otra vez con eso. ¿Qué es lo que traes con las clases de cocina? ¿Qué fue lo que viste?

- Nada.

Dijo Mimi volteándose a otro lado molesta, al parecer Sora si era buena en la cocina y eso le molestaba, aunque no quería que Matt se diera cuenta de su molestia.

Matt se acercó a ella sin que Mimi se diera cuenta, sabía que era arriesgado lo que iba a decirle y no sabía que tipo de reacción pudiera ocasionar en Mimi pero aun así quería comprobar sus sospechas.

- No habrá tenido algo que ver con Andrew.

- ¿Qué? Tú como…

Mimi volteó a verlo con asombro ¿Cómo es que sabía de Andrew si ella no le había dicho nada?, lo miró tratando encontrar un respuesta en los ojos de Matt pero este solo la miraba atento a cada reacción de ella. Mimi se sentía incomoda de que Matt supiera lo que había pasado en aquella vida, se puso notablemente nerviosa, y decidió que lo mejor era irse lo antes posible.

- Debo entrar a clases.

Dijo Mimi como excusa para irse de ahí lo antes posible, Matt no intentó detenerla, sabía que hablar de aquello era algo muy fuerte para Mimi, pero tenían que hacerlo, tarde o temprano tendrían que hablar.

- Aunque no quieras tarde o temprano tendremos que hablar de eso.

Murmuró Matt viendo como Mimi corría hacia el edificio y una vez que la figura de la chica se perdió de su vista se dio la media vuelta y se fue al encuentro de sus amigos que lo más seguro es que se encontraran esperándolo en el salón.

_**Siguiente cpitulo: Beso**_

_**Publicación: Viernes 1ro de Julio del 2011**_

_**Mimato196**_

_**Mayo 2007**_


	15. Beso

**Hola a todos y todas los que leen este fic, como cada viernes aquí les dejo otro capitulo de este fic que espero sea de su agrado, muchas gracias por leer, por sus reviews, por su apoyo y por agrgarme a sus favoritos en realidad muchas gracias y no los entretengo más aquí esta el capitulo 15 :)**

**Aclaración: Los personajes de digimon no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a su creador Akiyoshi, ahora sin más que decir continuamos, y disfruten el fic. :D**

**15**

**Beso**

Mimi caminaba hasta su salón, recordó lo que Matt le había dicho hacia unos momentos sobre Andrew, pero ¿Cómo podría saber sobre la existencia de aquel chico de cabellos negros si ella no le había contado nada? Mimi recordó lo que Matt le había dicho la primera vez que habló con él, Matt le había dicho que él también había tenido un sueño, ¿Estaría ese sueño relacionado con las visiones de ella? Entró a su salón donde se encontró a Yumi y a Michael hablando, el chico se sobresaltó de sobremanera cuando la vio, y hasta pareció sonrojarse, pero Mimi no se dio cuenta de eso ya que iba muy ensimismada en sus pensamientos para advertir la reacción de su amigo que la siguió con la mirada hasta que ella se sentó. Michael la miró por unos segundos, cada vez confirmaba más su teoría de que Mimi estaba enamorada de Matt.

En una cafetería cercana al instituto al que asistían, se encontraban Tai, Sora y Matt, Sora tomando un café con galletas, Tai un café con un pan dulce y Matt simplemente un vaso de chocolate caliente.

- Hoy también amaneció muy helado ¿Verdad?

Comentó Sora que estaba sentada al lado de Matt al mismo tiempo que le soplaba un poco a su taza de café.

- Sí. Lo bueno es que mañana salimos de vacaciones.

Contestó Tai con una sonrisa triunfante en su rostro.

- Sí, me alegra.

Contestó la chica con una sonrisa que fue correspondida solo por Tai, ya que Matt no parecía estar atento a la conversación, se miraba pensativo y encerrado en su propio mundo y no era para menos Matt no podía dejar de pensar en la reacción de Mimi cuando le dijo lo de Andrew, la castaña se había puesto nerviosa de solo oír aquel nombre.

- ¿Y tú, Matt? ¿Por qué estas tan callado?

Preguntó Tai sacando de sus pensamientos al rubio que volteó a ver a sus amigos por primera vez desde que llegaron a ese lugar.

- eh? Por nada.

- Te vez preocupado. ¿Te sientes bien?

Preguntó Sora preocupada tomando con delicadeza el brazo de Matt, la chica aún seguía con la idea de demostrarle a su amigo cuanto lo quería por medio de acciones. Matt volteó a ver a Sora y sonrió ¿Por qué Mimi no podía ser más tierna como Sora? Le molestaba que la castaña solo se comportara de esa manera estando con Michael.

- Sí Sora, estoy bien.

- Hermano. ¿Qué haces aquí?

Se oyó la voz de Kari que provenía de la puerta y los tres chicos voltearon para encontrarse a la menor de los Yagami junto con sus dos amigos.

- Tenemos dos horas libres y venimos por un café.

- Qué onda chicos.

Saludó un moreno de cabellos alborotados color café que tomó asiento al lado de Tai mientras que T.K y Kari tomaron asiento en otra de las mesas, ubicada al lado de la de los chicos.

- Y ustedes, ¿Qué hacen aquí?

Preguntó Sora viendo a los tres chicos que se acercaban a ellos.

-Salimos temprano hoy.

Contestó T.K volteando a ver a su hermano que se miraba muy pensativo, aquello lo extrañó, sabía que Matt no era de muchas palabras pero a penas y los había visto y parecía no importarle que él y sus amigos hubieran llegado, algo le preocupaba a su hermano, podía verlo en su mirada.

Los cinco chicos comenzaron a hablar entre ellos sobre el fin de las clases y varios temas triviales pero eso a Matt no le importaba el solo tenía una sola cosa en mente hablar con Mimi sobre el tema de Andrew, aunque no estaba muy seguro de que la castaña estuviera muy dispuesta a hacerlo, casi había salido corriendo cuando le hizo la insinuación de Andrew, pero aun así quería hablar con ella sobre eso ya era tiempo de que Mimi le aclarara las cosas respecto a su sueño.

- ¿Y tú? ¿Por que estas tan callado hoy Matt?

Preguntó el moreno sentado al lado de Tai.

- No, por nada.

- por cierto ¿Dónde esta Mimi? Tengo ganas de verla.

Preguntó Kari desde la mesa contigua sentada al lado T.K.

- Está en clases. Saben, tengo que ir a hacer algunas cosas los veo al rato.

Matt se puso de pie y se dirigió a la salida, no podía soportarlo más tenía que hablar con Mimi lo antes posible y faltaba poco para que saliera de clases, si se daba prisa la alcanzaría antes de que la chica entrara de nuevo a clases.

- ¿Qué es lo que tiene?

Preguntó Davis viendo a Matt un poco extrañado pos su actitud, sabía que Matt no era la persona más amiguera del mundo pero tampoco nunca se había ido así sin más, sin prestarles un poco de atención antes.

- No lo sé.

Murmuró Tai viendo como su amigo salía por la puerta. Aunque en realidad Tai se podía imaginar por quien Matt se encontraba en ese estado de animo, miró a Sora de reojo y vio como la pelirroja también dirigía su vista hacia la puerta por donde se había ido el rubio y temió que la chica se diera cuenta de los sentimientos de Matt hacia a Mimi, aunque ya eran algo obvios, solo un ciego no se daría cuenta, apartó su vista de su amiga y la fijó ahora en su café, su mirada era triste y preocupada, ¿qué podía hacer él para que Sora no saliera lastimada.

T.K sabía que era su oportunidad para hablar con su hermano, se disculpó con sus amigos y salió lo más rápido que pudo del establecimiento, Matt ya le llevaba media cuadra de ventaja cuando T.K salió así que tuvo que gritar para que su hermano lo esperará.

- ¡Hermano, espera!

- ¿Qué es lo que pasa T.K.?

Preguntó Matt deteniéndose y girándose para ver a su hermano menor que se acercaba él con cara preocupado, de seguro T.K lo quería regañar por haber salido de la cafetería de esa manera tan abrupta y un tanto grosera, pero T.K no comprendía, el tenía que aclarar ese asunto de Andrew lo antes posible.

- ¿Te sientes bien hermano?

- Sí T.K ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

- No lo sé, te miro preocupado.

- No es nada T.K.

Contestó Matt dando la plática por terminado y girándose para retomar su camino, pero la voz de T.K lo volvió a detener.

- ¿Puedo preguntarte algo hermano?

- Claro ¿Qué es ?

- ¿Tú y Mimi son novios?

Matt no pudo evitarlo y se puso rojo como un tomate, no esperaba una pregunta tan directa por parte de su hermano menor, ni siquiera esperaba una pregunta relacionada a Mimi, tomó aire y rápidamente recobró su color natural y trató de actuar lo más normal posible, no podía permitir que T.K se diera cuenta de cuanta influencia tenía Mimi sobre él.

- eh? No, para nada. ¿De donde sacaste eso?

- Es que ayer antes de que fuéramos por el chocolate, Kari y yo los vimos muy juntos. Parecía que se estaban besando.

De esta si que Matt no se pudo recobrar, sentía que sus mejillas le ardían y el nerviosismo se apoderó de él, ¿por qué T.K lo interrogaba de esa manera?

- jajajaja ¿Yo? ¿Besarla? Por favor, pero que imaginación tienen.

- ¿Los dos?

Preguntó T.K aun no muy convencido.

- Por algo son amigos ¿No? Deben tener algo en común. Además yo solo estaba hablando con ella, no la estaba besando. Pero que niños.

- Pues estaban hablando de muy cercas ¿No crees hermano?

Insistió T.K con una sonrisa picara en su rostro al ver el evidente nerviosismo en su hermano, no cabía duda de que Mimi le interesaba y mucho.

- ¿Qué? No, para nada. Lo más seguro es que hayan visto mal, tú sabes la distancia y la oscuridad hacen que las cosas se confundan.

- Si tú lo dices.

Contestó T.K aún sin creerle ni una palabra a su hermano, era más que evidente que su hermano ocultaba algo y ya se podía imaginar que era.

En la cafetería los chicos llevaban ya varios minutos hablando cuando Sora no pudo más con su curiosidad, les preguntó a Kari y a Davis de donde es que conocían a Mimi, ya que la pequeña Yagami hablaba con mucha familiaridad y no sabía porque pero el hecho de que sus amigos conocieran a Mimi y se llevaran bien con ella la hacía sentir traicionada.

- No sabía que ustedes conocían a Mimi.

- Yo no la conozco.

Contestó Davis dándole una mordida al pan que había ordenado.

- T.K y yo la conocimos ayer ¿Verdad hermano?

Comentó Kari que ahora se encontraba sentada al lado de Sora con un vaso de chocolate caliente entre sus manos.

- Sí.

- ¿Tú también Tai?

Preguntó sorprendida Sora viendo a Tai de una forma acusadora.

- Sí, bueno es que…

- Nos los topamos en el parque a ella y a Matt estaban…. platicando.

Dijo Kari diciendo sus últimas palabras con cierta duda, la cara de Sora había cambiado a una triste lo que hizo que Kari se preguntara sí había dicho algo que no debiera. Además la pelirroja casi fusilaba a su hermano con la mirada cuando se enteró que él también la conocía, pero ¿Qué pasaba ahí? ¿Por qué a Sora no le agradaba Mimi?

- Lo más seguro es que Matt se haya quedado preocupado y haya ido a verla. Ya sabes como es Matt.

Intervino Tai tratando de que Sora no tomara tan mal las cosas ya que la chica no dijo nada, solo asintió y tragó saliva como queriendo contener su llanto para después tomar un poco de su café.

Mimi estaba en clase de algebra, pero su atención estaba muy lejos de lo que la profesora explicaba en el pizarrón ya que en esos momentos la castaña no podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera lo que Matt le había dicho sobre Andrew, no quería contarle lo que había visto en sus visiones pero sabía que el rubio insistiría, tenía que pensar en como evitar que Matt la interrogara sobre sus visiones.

Sin que Mimi se diera cuenta su maestra se paró a un lado de ella y comenzó a leer lo que la joven escribía con tanto empeño en su cuaderno.

- Ya…ma…to…

Mimi volteó a ver a su maestra cuando la escuchó diciendo el nombre de Yamato.

- eh? ¡Profesora! ¿Qué hace aquí?

- Pensé que le había dicho que por lo menos en mi clase dejara de pensar en ese joven, Tachikawa.

Mimi volteó a su cuaderno y vio en el escrito el nombre de Yamato, sintió como se le subían los colores al rostro y dejó caer su cabeza sobre el escritorio.

- No otra vez.

- Hay el amor. ¿Qué se le puede hacer?

La profesora comenzó a caminar hacia el pizarrón resignada de que su alumna no dejaría pensar en aquel joven así decidió que lo mejor era dar por terminada la clase.

- Bueno en vista de que en el salón de clases no puede dejar de pensar en ese joven, talvez lo pueda hacer en su casa. De tarea resuelvan estas ecuaciones, son para mañana.

Dijo la mujer y comenzó anotar en el pizarrón una serie de ecuaciones. Mimi levantó su rostro para ver que era la tarea y sus ojos casi se le salieron cuando vio la enorme hilera de ecuaciones en el pizarrón.

- ¿Qué? ¿Pero que es eso?

- Si hubieras puesto atención, talvez sabrías que son. Mira, rimó.

Comentó Yumi entre risas a su amiga que solo la vio con molestia.

- Yumi, así no me ayudas.

- ups lo siento.

Se disculpó Yumi y volvió a reír molestando más a Mimi, Yumi era odiosa cuando se lo proponía, veía su desgracia y aún así no se compadecía de ella.

A la hora de salida Yumi acompañó a Mimi hasta las puertas del instituto como solía hacerlo antes de que la castaña conociera a Matt. Ambas chicas caminaron hasta llegar a la entrada donde Yumi se paró repentinamente.

- Que extraño.

- ¿Qué?

- Matt no ha venido, y el siempre te acompaña a tu casa.

- Sí lo sé, es algo extraño pero creo que es lo mejor.

- No me digas que te peleaste con él.

- No.

- Entonces ¿Cómo puede ser mejor?

- Es solo que no tengo ganas de hablar con él.

Contestó Mimi dejando a Yumi un poco extrañada, pero ¿Qué le pasaba a Mimi? Es cierto que siempre se quejaba de que Matt la molestaba pero siempre había creído que la castaña disfrutaba de la compañía del rubio, y estaba segura de que así era entonces solo quedaba una respuesta, Matt y Mimi se habían peleado, eso explicaría el distraído estado de su amiga así como también la ausencia de Matt en esos momentos.

- Segura que no se pelearon.

- Sí, estoy segura.

- Pues que extraño que no quieras verlo.

- Bueno nos vemos mañana adiós.

Se despidió Mimi cortando repentinamente la conversación con su amiga, era obvio que Mimi no quería hablar sobre el tema y eso reafirmó más las sospechas de Yumi de que su amiga se había peleado con el rubio.

- Adiós.

Yumi se despidió de Mimi y observó a la castaña alejarse, era extraño no verla con Matt, de seguro se habían peleado por algo y ahora Mimi estaba deprimida por eso, porque no solo era extraño que Matt no la acompañara, sino que también la castaña había estado muy distraída en las clases. Sí eso debía de ser, bueno ya se le pasaría.

Matt caminaba a toda prisa camino a la escuela, por culpa de T.K se le había hecho tarde para ir por Mimi, pero ¿Qué le pasaba a T.K? Había sido toda una odisea convencerlo que él y Kari habían visto mal y aun así no estaba muy seguro de haber convencido a su hermano menor. Matt miró a Yumi que ya se iba y corrió para alcanzarla y preguntarle por Mimi, la chica le dijo que tenía poco que se había ido y que si se apresuraba seguro la alcanzaría, Matt corrió por el camino que tomaba para ir a su casa hasta que a lo lejos divisó la imagen de una chica que caminaba tranquilamente.

- Así que solo son amigos.

Comentó Kari sentada en una banca mientras que T.K y Davis permanecían uno a cada lado de la chica, el primero sentado y el otro parado.

- Pues eso fue lo que me dijo mi hermano. Aunque no estoy muy convencido.

- Pues Matt nunca le había dedicado tanto tiempo a una chica y mucho menos había ido a buscarla a su casa.

Argumentó Davis sentándose al lado de Kari.

- Y por lo que dijo Sora lo hace todos los días.

- Sí creo que la acompaña a su casa.

Respondió T.K al comentario de la castaña.

- Ven, para mi que hay gato encerrado.

Sentenció Davis y sus dos amigos asintieron a la par en muestra de que concordaban con el chico.

Mimi caminaba hacia su casa, en el fondo daba gracias a Dios por no haberse topado con Matt en la salida, no era que no quisiera verlo, era solo que no quería hablar sobre sus visiones con él y mucho menos de Andrew, no se imaginaba diciéndole que en aquel entonces ella estaba enamorada de él, eso solo inflaría más el ego del rubio y tampoco quería contarle lo sucedido con Andrew ya que eso era algo que ni su otra yo del pasado comprendía. Suspiró hondamente y sacó de su mochila el cuaderno que Michael le había prestado y lo abrió en la hoja donde venía la clase de ese día.

- Pero ¿Qué es esto?

Dijo Mimi parándose mientras miraba las ecuaciones extendidas a todo lo largo de la hoja.

- ¿Cómo voy a hacer mi tarea, sino tengo ni la más mínima idea de cómo se hace esto? Aunque Michael me prestó su cuaderno dudo que pueda hacerlas. ¿Qué voy hacer? No les entiendo.

Protestó Mimi en voz alta para si misma sin percatase que atrás de ella se encontraba Matt viendo sobre su hombro de que tanto renegaba la chica.

- Vamos, no son tan difíciles.

Mimi dio un pequeño sobresaltó y se giró para encontrarse con el rubio tras de ella, ni siquiera lo había sentido llegar.

- ¡Matt! ¿Qué haces aquí?

- ¿Qué más? Iba para mi casa.

Contestó Matt tomando el cuaderno de las manos de la chica para ojear las ecuaciones.

- No me digas que tú si les entiendes.

Contestó Mimi cruzándose de brazos al mismo tiempo que miraba de reojo al chico.

- No soy un experto, pero si sé hacerlas.

Contestó Matt con una sonrisa orgullosa y cerrando el cuaderno, para darse cuenta que ese cuaderno no pertenecía a la chica, sino a Michael, fue ahí cuando la sonrisa de Matt desapareció y le extendió el cuaderno a Mimi.

- Veo que este es el cuaderno de Michael.

- Sí.

- ¿Por qué no le pediste ayuda a él?

- Porque… me dio pena.

Contestó Mimi notablemente ruborizada y bajando su mirada.

- ¿No le pediste que te explicara, pero le pediste su cuaderno?

- Es que él se ofreció a prestarme su cuaderno.

- Entonces se dio cuenta de que no tenías ni la mínima idea de cómo se hacen las ecuaciones.

- Bueno es que en realidad si me explicó pero…

Mimi comenzó a chocar sus dos dedos índices en señal de vergüenza.

- no le entendí.

Finalizó Mimi, Matt la vio con una mirada incrédula aquellas ecuaciones no eran muy complicadas.

- Eres caso perdido.

- Haber si eres tan listo haz una tú.

- ¿Quieres ver que si puedo hacerlas? Préstame una hoja y un lápiz.

Mimi le dijo que lo mejor era que se sentaran, los dos caminaron hasta un árbol y se sentaron en el césped, Mimi sacó de su mochila un cuaderno y un lápiz y se los dio a Matt quien se puso a resolver la ecuación bajo la atenta mirada de Mimi.

Mientras tanto cercas de donde se encontraban Matt y Mimi estaban, T.K, Kari y Davis, los tres llevaban ya varios minutos de hablando de cosas de la escuela y de lo que harían cuando llegaran las vacaciones y demás cuando Kari miró la hora en su reloj, ya era hora que Yolei y Codey salieran de clases así que lo mejor era que los tres chicos regresaran a la escuela a buscar a sus amigos después de todo siempre se miraban a la salida.

- Chicos que les parece si vamos a ver si ya salieron Yolei y Codey.

- Sí vamos solo dejen compro un poco de agua ese pan que me comí me dio sed.

Davis corrió a una tienda que estaba frente al parque, compró una botella de agua y regresó con sus amigos para regresar a su escuela.

- ¿Cuanto le salió a Michael?

- 149.56

- Vez como sí puedo hacerlas.

Dijo Matt orgulloso enseñándole la hoja a Mimi, quien frunció el ceño y arrebató el cuaderno a Matt.

- Esta bien tú ganas. Ya debo irme.

Contestó Mimi molesta a la par que se ponía de pie para irse.

- Sí quieres te puedo explicar.

Mimi se detuvo y se giró a verlo con una gran cara de ilusión que asombró al chico pero que después lo hizo sonreír.

- ¿Lo harías?

- Claro. No tengo nada que hacer.

- Bueno explícame.

Dijo Mimi sentándose al lado de Matt nuevamente y con una gran sonrisa.

- Préstame tú cuaderno.

Mimi le dio el cuaderno y Matt lo abrió justamente en una hoja que le resulto enormemente familiar, en aquella hoja estaba escrito su nombre, y tenía varios corazones como la que una vez le había caído en la cabeza mientras paseaba por el patio, se quedó viendo a la hoja por varios segundos y Mimi pareció desesperarse al ver que no hacía nada más que ver el cuaderno.

- ¿Qué? Sé que no tengo muy bonita letra pero si se le entiende.

- ¿Tú escribiste esto?

Preguntó Matt enseñándole el cuaderno a Mimi quien al verlo se puso roja a más no poder, arrebató el cuaderno de las manos de Matt y arrancó la hoja con furia para después hacerla bolita.

- Sí pero…

Comenzó a decir Mimi pero Matt no la dejo terminar, se acercó más a ella haciendo que dejara de hacer bola la hoja y provocando que se sonrojara aún más si es que eso era posible y Matt esbozó una sonrisa.

- Que linda hasta en tus clases piensas en mí.

Mimi se alejó de él y lo miró molesta.

- Ni te emociones que eso lo hice cuando tenía una de esas extrañas visiones.

- Entonces debo suponer que tú también escribiste esta.

Matt sacó de su mochila una hoja que Mimi reconoció de inmediato era la que había aventado por la ventana del laboratorio, ¿por qué la tenía Matt? Se la arrebató con intenciones de romperla, pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo Matt se la quitó.

- Oye es mía.

- ¿Para que la quieres?

- Es un lindo recuerdo.

Dijo Matt con una sonrisa y pellizcando una de las mejillas de la chica.

- ¿Recuerdo de que?

- De que todos los días piensas en mí.

- Ya te dije que lo escribí por culpa de esas extrañas visiones. Así que deja de molestarme.

- ¿Visiones? ¿De que visiones hablas?

- De nada olvídalo. ¿Qué no me ibas a explicar?

- Espera, Aparte de tu sueño has tenido visiones relacionadas con… nosotros.

- Sí.

Contestó Mimi bajando la mirada, ese era justo el tema que quería evitar, y ahora ella misma lo había comenzado.

- ¿Por qué no me habías dicho?

- Porque son tontas y no las quiero recordar.

- Entonces tus desmayos son debido a esas visiones ¿Verdad?

- Creo que sí.

- ¿Por qué no me dices que es lo que has visto?

- Ya te dije que son tontas y no tiene caso que…

- Si no las quieres recordar, no creo que sea por que son tontas, sino más bien dolorosas…

Mimi no contestó esta vez, solo bajó su mirada y Matt pudo notar como una lágrima rodaba por la mejilla de la chica y supo que era el momento de detenerse y dejar de insistir, el no la haría recordar algo que la lastimara, prefería esperar a que ella le tuviera la confianza suficiente para decirle.

- Bueno que te parece si te explico antes de que se haga más tarde.

Mimi asintió y se limpió rápidamente la lágrima fugitiva que había logrado salir de uno de sus ojos, se acercó a Matt que le estaba empezando a explicar y lo escuchó con atención.

- Ya salieron allá están.

Dijo Davis apuntando a dos chicos que miraban atentos un partido de futbol en las gradas.

- ¡Yolei! ¡Codey!

Gritó Kari con una sonrisa.

- ¡Chicos!

Contestó Codey volteando a ver a sus amigos que caminaban hacia él y Yolei que se encontraba viendo a los chicos que jugaban futbol.

- Mira Yolei ahí están Davis, Kari y T.K.

- A que bueno Codey.

Contestó desanimada la chica de cabello lila sin voltear a ver a sus amigos que ya habían llegado a donde se encontraban ella y el niño de ojos verdes.

- ¿Qué te pasa Yolei te miras triste?

- Hay Kari el amor es tan cruel.

- Otra vez estas suspirando por Ken Ishihoji. Ya te dije que si quieres te lo presento.

- No Davis que vergüenza, así sabría de inmediato que me gusta, además es menor que yo.

- No le veo nada de malo que tú seas mayor.

- Hay T.K, pues, que es más que obvio que no estamos destinados a estar juntos.

- No crees que exageras Yolei.

- Es la verdad Kari.

- Pero no creo que la edad tenga que ver.

- Codey, tú aún eres muy pequeño para entenderlo.

- Bueno, en vez de que estés ahí maldiciendo tu suerte por que no mejor ya nos vamos.

Dijo Davis restándole importancia a la situación de la chica y girándose para dirigirse a la salida.

- Esta bien

Yolei tomó sus cosas y se marchó con sus amigos del lugar no sin antes echarle una última miradita al chico de sus sueños, un joven de cabellos negros azulados y ojos azules que corría tras el balón directo a la portería.

Mimi por fin le había entendido a esas horribles ecuaciones y como había dicho Matt no estaban tan difíciles después de todo, solo necesitaba que alguien supiera como explicárselas, y le sorprendió que Matt fuera tan buen maestro.

- ¿Y ya les entendiste?

Preguntó Matt por tercera vez al mismo tiempo que se dirigían a casa de Mimi.

- Ya te dije que sí.

- ¿Estas segura?

- Sí, que no viste que yo sola resolví mi tarea.

- Sí, pero talvez puedes tener alguna duda.

- No, pero si tengo mal mi tarea va a ser tu culpa.

- Las comparamos con las de Michael y viste que estaban bien. No sé por que eres tan insegura.

Matt notó que Mimi se había quedado atrás y se giró para ver a la chica que miraba atenta hacia una dirección fija.

- ¿Mimi? ¿Qué pasa?

Le preguntó el chico acercándose a ella pero no obtuvo respuesta, Mimi caminó hacia un árbol que no se encontraba muy lejos, era un árbol de cerezos muy viejo, se podía ver por lo grueso de su tronco, Matt vio el árbol y de inmediato supo que era el árbol que había aparecido en sus sueños, solo que sus ramas estaban secas por el invierno.

Mimi caminó hasta ponerse frente a ese árbol, Matt la siguió y vio como la chica tocaba una inscripción que decía "Yamato y Mimi juntos por siempre" Matt la leyó y se puso enfrente de Mimi entre el árbol y ella.

- Mimi este árbol…

Matt no pudo terminar con lo que iba a decir, Mimi cayó desmayada sobre él tirándolo al piso de tal manera que el quedó recargado en el árbol y ella sobre él dormida en su pecho.

- Yamato…

Susurró Mimi inconsciente, Matt volteó a verla y sonrió al oír que ella susurraba su nombre, alejó uno de los mechones del rostro de la chica y la observó dormir.

**Japón año 1606**

Yamato y Mimi regresaban de la cascada, ambos seguían con las ropas húmedas y fueron a escondidas a dejar al establo al caballo de Yamato. Una vez que dejaron al fino animal en su lugar Yamato y Mimi salieron del establo pendientes de que ninguno de los guardias los viera.

- Antes de dejarte en tu habitación quisiera que fuéramos a otra parte.

Dijo Yamato tomando la mano de la chica y corrió con ella hasta llegar a un hermoso cerezo, el mismo cerezo donde solían verse desde que eran niños.

- ¿Qué hacemos aquí?

- Desde niños tú y yo nos hemos encontrado en este árbol, aquí he vivido los momentos más felices de mi vida a tu lado, por eso se me ocurrió que grabáramos nuestros nombres en el.

- Y ¿Con que lo vas hacer?

Matt sonrió sacó una navaja y se la enseñó a Mimi.

- Venias preparado.

Dijo Mimi con una sonrisa al ver la navaja que él chico le había mostrado y que utilizaría para grabar sus nombres en aquel grueso árbol.

- ¡Listo!

Dijo Yamato una vez que terminó de escribir sus nombre en el tronco del árbol.

- Yamato y Mimi. Te faltó algo

Dijo Mimi quitándole a Yamato la navaja para agregar un juntos por siempre y después encerrarlo en un corazón.

- Así cualquiera que lo lea sabrá que nos amamos.

Dijo Yamato acorralando a Mimi en el árbol quien lejos de intimidarse sonrió complacida por la acción del chico.

- Que tú y yo estamos destinados a estar juntos. -Dijo Yamato acercándose a Mimi- Por que yo nací para estar contigo- Se acercó un poco más de tal manera que rozó los labios de la chica- Te amo- Finalizó con un beso que inmediatamente fue correspondido.

-Yo también Te amo…

Susurró Mimi alejándose de él un poco para tomar un poco de aire y volverlo a besar.

Habían pasado ya unos minutos y Yamato y Mimi se habían quedado dormidos bajo el árbol, ella recargada en el pecho de él. Mimi despertó y observó al rubio dormido, se miraba tan tierno que no pudo evitar acercarse a él y besarlo con ternura, Yamato despertó al sentir los labios de la chica sobre los suyos y no dudo en responder al beso, la cercó más a él y profundizó aquel beso.

- Te amo Yamato

Susurró Mimi aún victima del beso del chico que le había dado un instante para tomar aire y volverla besar.

**Japón año 2006.**

Matt miraba a Mimi dormida sobre su pecho, no cabía duda que esa chica era especial para él, vio como Mimi se despertaba y lo miraba, pero había algo raro en su mirada, se miraba ausente y no parecía ser ella misma, era la misma mirada que tenía en la enfermería cuando le dijo lo de Andrew.

- Mimi ¿Ya te sientes mejor?

Le preguntó Matt, pero ella no le respondió tomó con ambas manos el rostro del chico y sonrió con ternura, pero aún con esa mirada perdida.

- ¿Mimi?

- Te amo Yamato…

Dijo la chica y lo besó sin darle a Matt oportunidad de reaccionar. Matt quedó paralizado de la impresión por unos segundos pero después cerró los ojos y correspondió al beso de ella, la tomó de la cintura y la acercó más a él.

- Vamos Davis, dame poquita agua.

Insistió Yolei que caminaba por el parque junto con sus amigos rumbo al edificio donde vivían ella, T.K y Codey.

- No, cómprate la tuya.

Dijo el moreno alejando su botella de la chica de cabellos morados que se empeñaba en quitarle la botella a su amigo.

- No seas egoísta.

- vamos chicos ya dejen de pelear.

Pidió el menor de los chicos.

- Esos dos no tienen remedio.

Dijo T.K resignado.

- Sí, tienes razón T.K. ¿T.K? ¿Qué pasa?

Preguntó Kari al ver que T.K se había quedado atrás y miraba hacia una dirección con cara de asombro.

- ¿Ese es mi hermano?

Preguntó T.K apuntando hacia donde su mirada apuntaba, Kari siguió con la vista la dirección a la que apuntaba el chico y quedó tan sorprendida con lo que vio tanto que se llevó una mano a la boca de la impresión.

- Creo que sí.

- Que me des.

Dijo Yolei tratando que quitarle la botella a Davis que de repente se había quedado paralizado y con la boca abierta sin importarle que el agua se estaba derramando, Yolei volteó a ver a sus demás amigos y también estaban inmóviles todos viendo hacia la misma dirección, hasta Codey había quedado paralizado, se giró para ver a donde miraban sus amigos, y quedó boquiabierta al ver que Matt se estaba besando con un chica de cabello enmielado. Sintió como sus lentes se le caían de la impresión aquello era noticia de primera plana.

- No lo puedo creer. ¿Matt tiene novia?

Susurró la pelimorada igual de asombrada que sus demás amigos.

_**Siguiente capitulo: Sentir o no sentir. - Publicación: Viernes 8 de julio 2011**_

_**Mimato196**_

_**Mayo 2007**_


	16. Sentir o no sentir

**Hola a todos mis lectores y lectoras, el día de hoy vengo a subirles el capitulo 16 de carrerita porque me tengo que ir, así que no pude checarlo muy bien una disculpa por todos los errores que encuentren pero igual espero que sea de su agrado :) a y como siempre muchas gracias por leer y por sus lindos reviews :D que siempre son inspiradores. (Prometo responderlos cuando llegue porque ahorita no he tenido tiempo)**

**Sé que dije que venía de carrerita pero no me quería ir sin antes desearle un Feliz cumpleaños a una de mis lectoras que siempre me apoya :D Trika Hikary muchas felicidades y perdón por no subirlo el martes que fue tu cumpleaños U_U no tuve chance, pero este capitulo va dedicado para ti espero sea de tu agrado :D**

**Disclaimer: Ya saben, digimon no me pertece por desgrcia pero que le vamos hacer, disfruten la lectura :D**

**16**

**Sentir o no sentir**

Todos se encontraban asombrados por lo que miraban sus ojos, Matt, el chico frió del grupo, el que nunca había mostrado un interés real por una chica ahora se encontraba besando a una con un gran amor que hizo que Yolei y Kari sintieran envidia de la chica, ya que cualquier mujer desearía que la besaran con aquella devoción, el solo verlos transmitía el amor que se sentían aquellos dos jóvenes.

- Les dije que había gato encerrado. ¡Ma…!

T.K cubrió la voz de Davis antes de que le gritara a su hermano, rápidamente volteo a ver si Matt los había escuchado, si era así seguro los mataría pero no, Matt estaba tan concentrado besando a aquella chica que no se había percatado de la presencia de sus amigos.

- No pensabas hablarle verdad Davis.

Lo reprendió Codey.

- Mejor vámonos.

Dijo Kari apresurada empujando a sus amigos para que se movieran y continuaran con su camino.

- Wau No lo puedo creer.

Comento Yolei quedándose viendo a los chicos y con una enorme sonrisa picara en sus labios mientras se acomodaba sus lentes, aquel era un chisme jugoso, lástima que T.K y Kari le fueran a prohibir hablar de ello.

- Vamos Yolei.

Kari jaló a su amiga para que le siguiera el paso.

- Y ni se les ocurra decirle algo a mi hermano o a Sora.

- Y mucho menos a Tai.

Reafirmó T.K, conocía a Tai y sabía que el no se quedaría con la boca cerrada y empezaría a molestar a su hermano.

- Sí, conociéndolo, lo más seguro es que comience a molestar a Matt.

Dijo Kari.

- ¿Qué pretenden? ¿Qué me quede callado?

Todos le contestaron a la par a Davis que sí, a lo cual el moreno se quejó, pero una vez que pensó en como le iría con Matt si se enteraba que él era el que le había ido con el chisme a Tai decidió que lo mejor era olvidar todo y hacer como si aquello nunca hubiera pasado, por nada del mundo quería despertar la furia del mayor de los rubios que sabía era el más peligroso.

Mimi volvió en si, abrió los ojos rápidamente al sentir un extraño pero delicioso movimiento en sus labios, se alejó bruscamente y le propinó una cachetada a Matt al ver que él la estaba besando.

- Pero… ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?

Preguntó Mimi más roja que un tomate y alejándose lo más posible del chico que sólo la miraba mientras se sobaba la mejilla en la cual había recibido el impacto.

- Me pegaste.

Contestó un poco sentido por la reacción de la chica.

- No eso, sino…

- ¿El beso? No lo sé te desmayaste y cuando te despertaste me besaste.

Contestó Matt con simpleza tratando de restarle importancia al asunto pero desviando su mirada, ya que estaba lo bastante apenado como para ver a Mimi a los ojos sin ponerse tan rojo como estaba ella.

- ¿Y tú no hiciste nada?

Preguntó Mimi al bordo del colapso. Matt por su parte se puso de pie y se alejó unos pasos, quería salir corriendo y escapar de aquella situación pero no podía dejar las cosas así.

- Pero quien entiende a las mujeres, si te hubiera rechazado, te hubieras ofendido.

- Pero…

Mimi se paró y caminó hasta él, en cierta forma Matt tenía razón.

- Además solo fue un beso, no significa nada, tú lo hiciste inconscientemente y yo sólo no quise ser grosero. Ninguno de los dos lo hizo por amor o sintió algo especial con eso. ¿Verdad?

Matt volteó a ver a Mimi por primera vez desde que había decidido desviar su mirada de la chica, Mimi sintió un escalofrió recorrer su cuerpo en cuanto sintió la mirada de Matt sobre ella esperando una respuesta por su parte.

- ¡Claro que no sentí nada!

Contestó Mimi como quien dice gritando y se cruzo de brazos y desvió su mirada en señal de molestia.

- Me alegra, así no tendré por que sentirme culpable.

- ¿Te sentías mal por el beso?

Mimi volvió su mirada hacia Matt.

- No precisamente mal. Sino que no sería cómodo para ninguno de los dos si alguno hubiera sentido algo especial y el otro no.

Pero ¿Qué estaba diciendo? Muy en el fondo sabía que él sí había sentido algo muy especial cuando la beso pero se negaba a aceptarlo y más frente a ella que ni siquiera estaba conciente cuando lo besó.

- Si no querías besarme no lo hubieras hecho, en vez de estarme repitiendo en la cara que ese beso no significo nada para ti.

Matt la miró sorprendido, ¿Estaba molesta?, pensó que el decir que para ninguno de los dos había significado algo ese beso dejaría las cosas atrás y no volverían a hablar del tema pero al parecer Mimi se había ofendido por su comentario que él veía como una ruta de escape para los dos de aquella situación.

- ¿Qué?

Mimi no le dio oportunidad de reaccionar, le dio un buen golpe en la cara esta vez con el puño cerrado, gritándole que era un cretino, para después ir por sus cosas e irse a su casa mientras Matt yacía tirado en el suelo por el impacto del puñetazo.

- ¡Mimi, espera!

Matt también agarró sus cosas y corrió hasta la chica que no se dignaba a verlo y caminaba a paso veloz.

- Déjame en paz.

- Pero, ¿Por qué te enojas? Dijiste que…

- ¡Se muy bien lo que dije!

- Entonces ¿Por que estas enojada?

- Que lo haya dicho, no significa que sea cierto.

- Entonces sí…

- ¡No!

- Ya me confundiste. ¿Significo para ti algo ese beso?

- Eso no te importa, después de todo tú no sentiste nada ni siquiera cosquillas, así que, qué te importa lo que yo sentí. Y déjame en paz.

- ¿Eso es un sí o un no?

- ¡No!

Matt y Mimi continuaron discutiendo hasta llegar a la casa de la castaña, Matt estaba confundido, ¿Qué es lo que tenía que decir? ¿Qué su mundo se había puesto de cabeza cuando la besó? Eso era demasiado humillante, pero por otra parte Mimi se miraba furiosa y lejos de ayudarlo a aclarar sus pensamientos respecto a lo sucedido solo lo confundía más.

- Mimi tenemos que hablar.

- Si quieres hablar, habla con tu conciencia, porque conmigo ni cuentes.

- Pero.

- ¡Adiós!

Mimi le cerró la puerta a Matt en las narices quien se quedó con la palabra en la boca, y dispuesto a tocar el timbre para hacerla abrir la puerta, pero se arrepintió, no tenía caso, ni si quiera sabía que decirle.

Mimi cerró la puerta tras de si y se recargó en ella con una de sus manos en sus labios, sin duda alguna aquel beso había significado algo para ella, había sentido palpitar su corazón a mil por hora, y una sensación de felicidad en su pecho, aunque no estaba consiente del beso cuando se lo dio, su cuerpo si lo había estado, y se había aferrado a él, pero su razón la hizo alejarse. Estaba confundida realmente confundida.

Matt caminaba a su casa, no podía quitarse de la cabeza lo sucedido, era un tonto, ¿por qué le había dicho a Mimi todo lo contrario a lo que había sentido? Y ahora Mimi estaba molesta, pero ¿Qué esperaba que hiciera? ¿Qué le dijera que le había fascinado el beso y que ansiaba volver a besarla? Por supuesto que no lo iba hacer, eso lo haría quedar como un tonto y su reputación se vendría abajo, pero ahora Mimi lo odiaba, y no entendía que era lo que la chica quería como respuesta, debía haber sentido algo con ese beso o no debía de sentir nada, todo era confuso, ella lo confundía, por una parte se veía molesta porque había correspondido al beso y por otra se ofendía porque le había dicho que ese beso no significó nada, pues quien la entendía, estaba seguro que ni ella se entendía, pero ahí estaba él como siempre, tratando de darle gusto, no cabía duda que parecía caracol, por baboso y arrastrado, era un tonto por siempre decir cosas que no debía y por soportar sus berrinches de niña mimada y también era un rogón que siempre terminaba arrastrándose a los pies de ella para que lo perdonara, ¡definitivamente era un caracol! Llegó a su departamento y abrió la puerta pensando que no encontraría a nadie, puesto que su papá trabajaba hasta tarde ese día pero T.K estaba ahí sentado en el sillón esperándolo.

- T.K. No te esperaba aquí. ¿Ya comiste?

- No aún no.

- ¿Qué quieres de comer?

Preguntó Matt aventando su mochila en el sillón para después dirigirse a la cocina.

- Nada en especial.

- Y eso que viniste, no te esperaba.

- Hermano. ¿Confías en mí?

Matt giró a ver a su hermano un tanto extrañado pero ¿Qué le pasaba a T.K? ¿Por qué le hacía esa pregunta? No cabía duda de que ese día era un día de locos, primero Mimi lo golpea sin razón aparente, luego T.K le hace todo un interrogatorio respecto a su relación con Mimi, después esta misma lo besa y después lo cachetea quedando molesta con él y ahora T.K volvía con sus preguntas raras, ¿qué acaso era el día de molesten a Matt? Aunque claro el beso no le había molestado para nada, es más le había gustado, pero los golpes e interrogatorios no eran muy gratos que digamos.

- Claro que confío en ti T.K. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

- ¿Por qué no me dijiste que tú y Mimi son novios?

- ¿Otra vez con eso T.K? Ya te dije que…

- Hace rato los vi besándose en el parque. Y ahora no éramos solo Kari y yo, también estaban Davis, Yolei y Codey, los cinco no pudimos haber visto mal.

Matt se tensó al oír lo que T.K le decía, e involuntariamente tiró la olla con agua que llevaba para la estufa, ¡T.K lo había visto! Y no solo T.K, sino que también Kari, Davis, Yolei y Codey ahora ¿como saldría de esa?

- Mimi y yo solo somos amigos.

Contestó Matt recogiendo la olla del suelo y tratando de no darle importancia a lo sucedido, aunque era más que obvio que lo que le dijo T.K lo había agarrado de sorpresa.

- Entonces ¿por que se besaban?

- Es una historia muy larga y confusa, ni siquiera yo he terminado de entender bien que es lo que pasa.

- Tengo tiempo.

Dijo T.K sentándose en una silla y mirando a su hermano en espera de una respuesta, Matt suspiró resignado, sabía que T.K no se iría de ahí hasta obtener una respuesta convincente de su parte.

Mimi estaba sentada en el escritorio de su cuarto, había empezado hacer su tarea con la esperanza de olvidarse de lo sucedido hacía tan solo unas horas, pero le resultaba imposible por más que quería no podía, a cada segundo le venía la imagen de ella besando a Matt, y en consecuencia venían a su mente las palabras del rubio.

- Pero que se cree ese tonto, no tenía por que estarme reclamando en la cara que no quería besarme, con que no lo hubiera hecho era más que suficiente, no que se la pasó diciéndome que para él no se significó nada.

Se decía a si misma Mimi mientras rayaba con furia su cuaderno.

- Es un estúpido, patán, imbécil, idiota, insensible…

Con cada insulto Mimi rayaba con más furia su cuaderno y se detuvo solo al darse cuenta que su lápiz se había roto por la fuerza que había aplicado. Miró su lápiz trozado en dos y suspiró resignada, tal vez no debía darle tanta importancia a lo sucedido, pero eso si, que ni se le ocurriera al idiota ir por ella en la mañana porque estaba segura de que esta vez si lo mataba, por insensible y patán.

Matt había decidido contarle a T.K todo lo sucedido, desde cómo conoció a Mimi hasta lo del beso de esa tarde, incluso le había contado lo de su extraño sueño, necesitaba hablar con alguien de eso y que mejor persona que su hermano menor, que era la persona más prudente que conocía.

- Y estoy seguro que ahora no va querer verme ni en pintura.

- Es lo más seguro. La verdad es que creo que metiste la pata hermano.

- Lo sé. Y ahora no se que hacer para que me hable.

- Hermano ¿Y tú en realidad no sentiste nada cuando la besaste?

Matt se puso rojo a más no poder ¿Por qué le preguntaba eso? Que acaso no se conformaba con saber porque la había besado. Matt sirvió un plato de sopa y lo puso frente a su hermano con la intensión de hacer que el menor se olvidara del tema, pero su plan no dio resultado, T.K era demasiado listo como para dejarse engañar por un simple plato de sopa, que debía admitir a su hermano le quedaba deliciosa.

- Pues… Ya esta la comida.

- Hermano, no me evadas. ¿Sentiste o no algo cuando la besaste?

- Ya llegue hijo. Pero que bien huele.

Se oyó la voz del señor Ishida que acababa de llegar y que se dirigía a la cocina sin imaginarse la salvación que representaba para el mayor de sus hijos.

- T.K, hijo y ese milagro que nos visitas.

Preguntó el señor al ver al menor de sus hijos sentado en el comedor mientras el mayor le servía un plato de sopa.

- Hola papá. No pues nada en especial, tenía ganas de verlos.

Contestó T.K con una amplia sonrisa al ver a su papá llegar. Matt si que tenía suerte.

- ¡Papá! No sabes cuanto me alegra verte.

- ¿Por qué hijo?

Pregunto extrañado el señor Ishida al ver la inusual alegría con que lo recibía su hijo, aunque debía admitirlo Matt había estado muy extraño los últimos días, casi siempre estaba con una sonrisa demasiado alegre y el señor Ishida aseguraba que eso se debía por una chica.

- Por nada. ¿Qué no me puede alegrar ver a mi papá?

- Sí, pero me ves todos los días.

- Y no por eso significa que no me alegra verte. Siéntate yo iré por la comida.

Matt hizo que su padre se sentara en la mesa junto con T.K agradeciendo a Dios la llegada de su padre que impidió que T.K lo siguiera interrogando.

Mimi cerró su laptop y suspiró, había vuelto a entrar a la página en done Yumi había leído lo de su vida pasada, no cabía duda, lo que se contaba en aquella página era algo muy parecido a lo de sus visiones, pero imposible, aquello no podía ser real. Suspiró nuevamente y se puso de pie, tenía que despejarse, dejar de pensar por un momento y sabía que la mejor forma para dejar de pensar era saliendo a caminar un poco.

En casa de Sora la chica se encontraba en su alcoba sentada en su cama observando fijamente su teléfono, lo tomó y marcó un número pero colgó rápidamente, llevaba más de diez minutos tratando de llamar a Matt, para hablar un poco y acercarse un poco más al chico, pero no sabía bien que pretexto ponerle a su llamada, pensó en invitarlo al cine pero creía que se miraría muy obvia y entonces pensó en Tai, él de seguro la ayudaría y los dejaría solos, con esa idea en la mente tomó valor y marcó de nuevo aquel número que tantas veces había estado marcando durante los últimos diez minutos.

En casa de Matt el teléfono sonó, Matt acababa de salir de bañarse, no tenía mucho que T.K se había ido así que había decidido tomar un baño para relajarse un poco. Fue hasta el teléfono para contestar cuando vio de que su padre nuevamente se había quedado dormido viendo la televisión.

- ¿Bueno? Ah! Hola Sora.

Sora sentía que el corazón se le iba salir del pecho, apretó más el teléfono con su mano por los nervios, pero aun así tomó valor y comenzó a hablar.

- Hola Matt, te hablaba para ver si tú, Tai y yo vamos al cine mañana. Tú sabes para celebrar que ya salimos de vacaciones.

- Claro, por mi no hay ningún problema.

- ¿¡Enserio! ¿Qué te parece a las 6:00 pm.?

- Me parece perfecto.

- Bueno le hablare a Tai para avisarle. Nos vemos mañana, adiós.

Sora colgó el teléfono, estaba feliz de saber que iría al cine con Matt, aunque lo había intentado no había podido disimular su felicidad ahora solo le hacía falta hablar con Tai y esperar que él la apoyara con su plan.

Mimi caminaba por el parque y sin darse cuenta llegó al árbol donde ella y Matt se habían besado momentos antes, se sorprendió de que sus pies la hubieran llevado hasta aquel lugar cuando había salido para olvidarse de todo y ahora regresaba a donde había sucedido todo, caminó hasta quedar frente al árbol y vio la inscripción en el, se le quedó viendo por unos segundos y recordó lo que había leído en aquella página de Internet, en especial la parte final de aquel escrito "En esta vida están destinados a encontrarse y poder concluir con ese amor y hacer que la historia cambie" Mimi suspiró y le dio la espalda al árbol para recargarse en el, todo era tan confuso pero a la vez tan real que no sabía que era lo que tenía que hacer.

- ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? ¿Será cierto que él y yo estamos destinados a estar juntos? Pero que tontería, yo no puedo estar unida él solo por el destino. Además es ilógico ni siquiera lo soporto.

- ¿A quien no soportas?

Mimi volteó al oír una voz masculina al lado suyo, por un momento pensó que se trataba de Matt, pero al ver que se trataba de un chico de cabellos negros, y ojos azules se relajó y dejó escapar otro suspiró pero esta vez de alivio.

- ¡Ken! ¿Qué haces aquí no te había visto?

- Venía de mi practica de soccer. Pero dime Mimi, ¿A quien no soportas?

Mimi se sonrojó notoriamente, al parecer nuevamente se había puesto a hablar sola, enserio tenía que dejar de hacer eso.

- eh? A nadie. A un tonto sin importancia.

En casa de Matt, el rubio se encontraba tocando su guitarra cuando de repente estornudó, de seguro alguien debía de estar hablando mal de él.

- Tenía mucho que no te veía Ken.

- Sí, yo también tenía mucho sin mirarte.

Contestó sonrojado el chico.

- Y dime. ¿Cómo te ha ido en la escuela?

- Pues bien. Pero la escuela no es lo mismo sin ti.

- Eres muy lindo Ken.

- ¿Y a ti? ¿Cómo te ha ido ahora que entraste a la preparatoria?

- Pues no me quejo. Sigo en el mismo salón que Izzy y he conocido a nuevos amigos que espero pronto conozcas.

- Sí, eso espero.

Mimi se quedó hablando con Ken por un buen tiempo, sabía que la compañía del chico la ayudaría a olvidarse un poco de lo sucedido durante el día.

**_Siguiente capitulo: Pelea - Publicación: Viernes 15 de julio del 2011_**

**_Mimato196_**

**Mayo 2007**


	17. Pelea

**Hola a todos, sé qu es un poco tarde pero no había tenido oportunidad de subirlo una disculpa por ello, bueno no los entretetengo más y espero que él capitulo sea de su agrado ¡Disfrutenlo! y muchas gracias por seguir leyendo y por sus reviews.**

**Aclaración: Digimon no me pertenece, es una lástima pero es la cruel realidad, bueno ahora sí al fic.**

**17**

**Pelea**

Era de mañana, Matt como todos los días desde que conoció a Mimi se dirigió a su casa con intención de acompañarla a la escuela como lo hacia siempre, sólo que esta vez no estaba muy seguro de que la castaña quisiera su compañía.

Caminó hasta la puerta con intención de tocar el timbre pero cuando se encontraba a solo unos milímetros se detuvo, de seguro ella seguía enojada por lo del día anterior, así que lo mejor era regresar por donde había venido, estaba apunto de darse la media vuelta pero se detuvo y se dispuso a tocar el timbre, no tenía caso huir, dirigió su dedo al pequeño botón pero nuevamente se detuvo a unos escasos milímetros, ¿Y si lo golpeaba? Esa chica tenía problemas de agresividad muy severos, de seguro lo mandaría al hospital de inmediato. Alejó su mano del timbre, pero casi inmediatamente la volvió a colocar en la misma posición, sino le pegaba ahora le pegaría después así que más daba, tocaría el timbre.

Antes de que pudiera tocar el botón, la puerta se abrió y salió Mimi avisándole a su mamá que ya se iba para después encontrarse con unos ojos azules que la miraban nerviosos.

- Mi… Mimi yo…

- Vaya hoy amaneció soleado.

Dijo Mimi mirando al cielo y haciendo como si Matt no estuviera ahí para después continuar su camino. Matt suspiró resignado, era obvio que Mimi seguía molesta. Y decidió seguirla sin decir nada por buen parte del camino, hasta que no pudo soportarlo más y decidió hablar.

- ¿Aún sigues molesta?

Mimi se detuvo y volteó a verlo con un semblante serio.

- No. ¿Por qué debería estar molesta?

- Mira lo que dije ayer…

- Pero si tienes toda la razón, ese beso no significo absolutamente nada para mí y para ti tampoco.

- Pe… Pero.

- Así que hay que dejar las cosas así.

Finalizó Mimi para darse la vuelta y seguir caminando hacia la escuela.

- Pero Mimi…

Comenzó a decir Matt cuando de repente vio que Mimi se detuvo y volteó a verlo pero esta vez su semblante serio había desaparecido y ahora se tornaba molesto.

- Ah! Y a la otra que vayas a besar a alguien no lo hagas sólo por no ser grosero. Es más por qué no a la otra lo intentas con Sora, talvez con ella sí sientas algo.

Mimi se dio la vuelta y se encaminó a la escuela esta vez a paso veloz adelantándose a Matt por varios pasos ya que este se había quedado paralizado por las palabras de la chica.

- ¡Mimi! Espera.

Matt reaccionó y corrió para alcanzar a Mimi, pero cuando por fin la alcanzó ella no le quiso hablar, sólo se limitó a ignorarlo como al principio.

Era la segunda hora de clase, Matt se encontraba sentado en su escritorio pensativo, tenía que arreglar las cosas con Mimi, no podía dejarlas así, si tan solo ella no fuera tan terca podría aclararle las cosas, pero ella no le quería hablar, ¿por qué tenía que ser tan infantil?

- Hey Matt y eso que no has ido con Mimi.

Preguntó Tai desde la puerta al ver que su amigo seguía sentado en su lugar a pesar de que estaban en los diez minutos de receso que les correspondía entre clase y en los cuales Matt siempre iba a visitar a la castaña.

- Porque no quiere verme.

Contestó Matt con amargura y Tai decidió acercarse hasta donde estaba su amigo que al parecer tenía problemas amorosos como decía Tai cada vez que se trataba de Mimi ya que sabía que esa chica le gustaba a Matt aunque no lograba entender por que aún no eran novios.

- Pues ¿Qué le hiciste?

Preguntó Tai sentándose en el escritorio frente al rubio.

- Nada… Bueno talvez si metí un poco la pata, pero sólo un poco.

- ¿Seguro que sólo un poco?

- Esta bien, sí, la metí hasta el fondo. Pero tampoco es para tanto, además ella dijo que…

Matt se detuvo, Tai no sabía lo del beso con Mimi y no consideraba buena idea contarle a su amigo que sabía se la pasaría molestándolo todo el día por ese suceso, así que decidió no comentar nada al respecto.

- Pues ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?

- Nada grave.

- Entonces. ¿Por qué no quiere verte?

- Porque es una niña caprichosa, terca y necia, aparte de orgullosa y obstinada. No sé por qué está tan molesta si dijo que…

Matt se volvió a detener, se le olvidaba que Tai no sabía lo del beso y por un momento había perdido el control de si mismo pero es que la actitud de Mimi lo desesperaba tanto, no entendía por qué estaba tan enojada si ella le dijo que no significó nada para ella, entonces ¿Por qué tanto drama por un beso que no significó nada para ella?

- Que ¿Qué?

- Nada.

Dijo Matt serio y se puso de pie desconcertando a Tai que aún no entendía lo que pasaba.

- ¿A dónde vas?

- Voy hablar con ella y aclarar todo de una vez. No voy a estar aguantando sus caprichitos de niña mimada. Gracias Tai.

- Pero yo no dije nada.

Dijo Tai al ver que su amigo se iba bastante molesto, de un estado depresivo había pasado a uno agresivo y furibundo, ¿Acaso Matt era bipolar? No lo dudaba ni un tantito. Miró como el rubio se salía del salón molesto murmurando quien sabe cuantas maldiciones.

Sora estaba subiendo las escaleras cuando vio a Matt con intenciones de bajar, la chica sonrió pensando que podía pasar un momento a solas con el chico y acercarse más a él pero la cara de pocos amigos que traía Matt en esos momentos no era muy alentadora.

- Hola Matt ¿A dónde vas?

- Voy hablar con esa niña caprichosa y le voy a dejar las cosas bien claras, no puede seguir con una actitud tan infantil como esa.

Gritó Matt dejando a Sora con los ojos abiertos como platos por la reacción del chico, ¿qué le pasaba a Matt? ¿Por qué estaba tan molesto? Y ¿Por qué ella no se dio cuenta antes? así la hubiera pensado dos veces antes de hablarle.

- ¿Te refieres a Mimi?

- Sí, que ni crea que voy a estarle rogando todo el día para que me hable.

-Pues esta haya abajo.

Contestó Sora apuntando hacia la ventana. Matt volteó hacia donde apuntaba Sora y lo que vio no le agradó ni en lo más mínimo. En el patio Mimi se encontraba jugando y riendo con Michael, aparentemente a las atrapadas o algo así, ya que pudo ver como Michael tomaba a la castaña de la cintura y ambos reían muy divertidos. Matt sintió como la sangre le hervía, ¿por qué reía? Ella debería estar igual de molesta que él, no debía reír y menos con Michael quien la abrazaba por la cintura, ¿por qué demonios la abrazaba? No dijo nada, solo bajó las escaleras lo más rápidamente posible dejando a Sora con la palabra en la boca.

- Te tengo.

Dijo Michael tomando a Mimi por la cintura que rió al verse atrapada por el chico de ojos color cielo que también rió divertido.

- No Michael, cosquillas no, por favor, jajajajajaja.

Mimi comenzó a reír y trató de safarse de esa tortura, pero por más que lo intentó no lo logró.

- Michael por favor, me duele el estomago de tanto reír.

Insistió la chica pero el rubio no le hizo caso siguió haciéndole cosquillas hasta que oyó un fuerte y molesto carraspeo tras de si. Michael volteó y se encontró con unos penetrantes ojos color zafiro que lo miraban molestos.

- Ah! Hola Matt.

- Hola Michael.

Contestó Matt con seriedad, mirando con desaprobación como el chico de ojos color cielo seguía abrazando a la castaña que lo miraba molesta. Michael miró a los dos chicos, ambos parecían desafiarse con la mirada, y el rubio de cabellos ondulados entendió que estaba de sobra en aquel lugar, soltó a Mimi y se apartó de ella para despedirse.

- Bueno, creo que tienen cosas de que hablar. Te veo en el salón Mimi.

- Sí.

Contestó Mimi sonriéndole a su amigo para después mirar furiosa a Matt que la miraba aún con esa cara de pocos amigos tan característica de él.

- ¿Qué quieres?

- Quiero hablar contigo.

- Creo que es lo que estas haciendo.

- Ya es enserio Mimi, necesitamos aclarar las cosas.

Sora llegó a su salón y se encontró a Tai sentado comiendo un barra de chocolate, el chico parecía estar demasiado concentrado en su chocolate que no se había dado cuenta que la pelirroja había llegado hasta que la chica le habló.

- Hola Tai, ¿por qué estas tan quieto? Eso no es normal en ti.

- Ah! Hola Sora, sólo pensaba.

Sora no pudo evitarlo y soltó una pequeña risita que desconcertó al chico que la miró un poco molesto por la risa de su amiga.

- No le veo lo gracioso Sora, para tu información, sí pienso y muy seguido.

- No me reía por eso, me rió por esto.

Sora se acercó a Tai y limpió con su dedo pulgar el resto de chocolate que había quedado en la comisura derecha de la boca del chico. Tai al sentir la mano de Sora rozando sus labios no pudo evitar sonrojarse y fijó su mirada en su amiga que sonrió.

- Listo, tenías chocolate en la boca.

- amm gracias.

- Y ¿En que pensabas?

- En Matt y en Mimi.

- Cierto, ¿qué pasó entre esos dos? Vi salir a Matt muy molesto.

- No tengo ni la menor idea sé que se pelearon pero no sé por qué.

- Sea lo que sea compadezco a la pobre de Mimi, Matt realmente estaba furioso

- Sí, yo también la compadezco. Conociendo el carácter que tiene nuestro amigo, lo más seguro es que le ponga una regañada que la verdad no se la deseo a nadie

Sora asintió dándole toda la razón a Tai, ambos sabían que cuando Matt estaba molesto era de temerse, y no importara que se tratara de Mimi, ambos estaban seguros que a la pobre castaña le iba ir mal.

- Aclarar qué cosas.

Matt quería arrancarse el cabello de la desesperación ¿Cómo que, qué cosas? ¿Por qué Mimi tenía que hacer las cosas tan difíciles? La miró molesto tratando de controlarse y contó hasta diez, pero parecía no dar resultado ya que en vez de hablar con calma como lo tenía planeado empezó a gritarle a la chica.

- ¿Cómo que, qué cosas? Tu actitud hacia mi, no puedes seguir molesta conmigo e indiferente sólo por lo de ese tonto beso.

- Ahora es tonto.

- Tú dijiste muy claro que no significo nada para ti.

- Y así es, no significo NADA.

- Entonces no entiendo tu actitud tan infantil de niña caprichosa y boba. ¿Por qué no quieres hablarme? O es que acaso ¿sí significo algo?

- No.

Contestó Mimi con frialdad, y eso desesperó aún más a Matt que no lograba comprenderla, si ese beso no había significado nada para ella entonces ¿Por qué estaba tan molesta?

- ¿Entonces? ¿Por qué no me hablas? ¿Por qué me ignoras y me tratas como una basura?

- ¿Terminaste tu berrinche?

Preguntó Mimi con sus brazos cruzados y mirando fijamente a su interlocutor que la miraba serio al mismo tiempo que asentía con su cabeza en forma de afirmación.

- Sí.

- En primer lugar no soy ninguna niña caprichosa ni boba. En segundo lugar no te hablo por que no se me da la gana. ¿Cómo vez? Y En tercer lugar si te trato como basura es talvez porque lo eres.

- Ah! ¿Y ahora me ofendes? Yo quiero arreglar las cosas contigo y tú me ofendes.

- Pues si para ti venir a arreglar las cosas es venir a gritarme en mi cara, pues creo que tú y yo tenemos formas muy diferentes de arreglar las cosas.

- No me quieres hablar, me ignoras, me dices que soy una basura y aún así quieres que venga de muy buena manera a lloriquearte, Mimi, linda ¿Por qué no me hablas? ¿Por qué te estas portando tan indiferente conmigo? Pues estas muy equivocada señorita, que yo no voy a venir a rogarte cada vez que quieras, y cada vez que te enojes y dejes de hablarme sin sentido. Deberías ser un poco más sensible y fijarte bien en lo que dices, en vez de estar lastimando los sentimientos de los demás, por que eso de que te llamen basura, no es muy agradable que digamos.

- El único insensible aquí eres tú.

- ¿Yo?

- Sí, tú. Estúpido, patán, imbécil, idiota, insensible, aprovechado. Me besas sabiendo que no estoy en mis 5 sentidos, según tú para no ser grosero y me lo dices muy campante como si me hubieras hecho un favor y después me recalcas en la cara que ese beso no significó nada para ti, sin importante que talvez para mí si significó algo. Y sabes que, ya estoy harta de hablar sobre esto, así es que me voy. Y quítate.

Lo último Mimi lo dijo empujando a Matt para quitarlo de su camino, Matt no pudo ni siquiera abrir la boca para defenderse, Mimi lo había dejado totalmente desarmado, en cierta forma ella tenía razón, él había actuado como un patán haciéndole creer a Mimi que ese beso no había significado nada para él y que solo la había besado por no hacerle un desaire a la chica, cuando era todo lo contrario, él había disfrutado aquel beso, y deseaba en el fondo otro, pero su temor de que ella se diera cuenta de que ella era su debilidad lo hizo actuar como un tonto diciendo que no había sentido nada con ese beso sin importarle lo que ella había sentido.

- Bien hecho Matt, en vez de arreglar las cosas, las empeoraste.

Se dijo así mismo y regresó a su salón con el orgullo herido, por primera vez en su corta vida no había salido victorioso en una pelea sino que había salido totalmente derrotado.

Mimi entró furiosa a su salón, odiaba a Matt ahora más que nunca, ¿Cómo se había atrevido a decirle que ese beso no significó nada para él y todavía ir a reclamarle por su enfado? ¿Qué acaso era tonto o qué? Si ella más de una vez le había dado entender que ese beso si había significado algo para ella, pero el muy idiota seguía con su actitud de a mi no me importa nada ni siento nada.

Mimi se sentó en su escritorio sin importarle que sus amigos estaban platicando a su lado, ahorita lo menos que quería era hablar con alguien, solo quería sacarse de la mente ese estúpido beso y al estúpido de Matt, aunque ni ella realmente sabía porque estaba tan molesta, no sabía si era por su orgullo herido, o porque realmente le dolía saber que para Matt ese beso no significó absolutamente nada. Su cabeza era todo un caos.

Yumi que platicaba con Izzy y Michael vio como su mejor amiga entraba furiosa al salón para después sentarse en su escritorio sin importarle que ellos estaban a su lado platicando, Michael le había dicho que ella y Matt parecían molestos cuando se vino, tal vez se habían peleado y su amiga necesitaba ahora de un consejo de la doctora corazón Yumi.

- Mimi ¿Te pasa algo? Te veo muy molesta.

- No es nada Yumi.

Contestó Mimi con tristeza para después apoyar su cara en su mano y suspirar, Sí tan solo Matt hubiera sentido lo mismo que ella las cosas serían tan diferentes entre los dos en esos momentos.

Matt entró a su salón cabizbajo y con el ánimo por los suelos, nunca en su vida se había sentido tan patán o mejor dicho tan basura como decía ella. Caminó hasta su escritorio arrastrando los pies bajó la mirada atenta de su amigo que lo miraba asombrado, Tai nunca había vista a Matt en un estado tan deplorable.

- Vaya te hizo añicos, y yo que temía por ella, ahora veo que me equivoqué.

- Me hizo sentir la persona más miserable e insensible del mundo. Sin olvidar el más estúpido e idiota.

- ¿Todo eso te hizo sentir? Wau esa chica me sorprende, porque con tu carácter eso no es muy fácil, intimidas a cualquiera hasta a mi me das miedo cuando estas enojado, y ella te pisoteo, te aniquilo, te pulverizo, te hizo trizas, te…

- Tai ya basta. No me hagas sentir más miserable de lo que ya me siento.

- Lo siento no era mi intención. Y a todo esto. ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? ¿Por qué esta tan molesta?

- Por una tontería que hice o más bien que dije. Y lo peor de todo es que no sé que voy hacer para que me hable de nuevo.

- Pues mi estimado amigo no te queda otra alternativa que ir de rodillas a pedirle perdón.

- Si es que logro hablar con ella.

Tai sonrió al ver el estado de su amigo, ciertamente nunca se había imaginado ver a Matt en un estado como ese, y menos por causa de una chica, al parecer Tai se había equivocado con respecto a Mimi y ella no era como las demás chicas de su instituto que caían desmayadas al ver a Matt, sino que era todo lo contrario, ella parecía ser inmune a los encantos del chico y tal vez era por eso que a su amigo le interesaba tanto porque como Matt le había dicho en diferentes ocasiones ella era diferente.

Era la hora de salida, Matt se encontraba recargado en la pared de afuera esperando que saliera Mimi, que a su parecer ya había tardado mucho. Vio como una chica de cabellos rojos salía con su mochila y al parecer era la última que quedaba, pues ¿A que hora había salido Mimi que él ni cuenta se había dado?

- Yumi, ¿y Mimi?

- Se fue hace unos cinco minutos con los chicos, yo me tuve que quedar a recoger unas cosas por eso tardé en salir. Pero antes de que te vayas Matt, dime ¿Qué le hiciste a Mimi? Llegó muy molesta al salón después de hablar contigo y estuvo muy callada. Te advierto si veo a Mimi llorar por tu culpa te las veras conmigo.

Lo amenazó la chica de una manera tan agresiva que hizo que Matt tragara saliva, al parecer Yumi era peligrosa cuando de defender a Mimi se trataba, pero ¿qué era lo que había pasado con la dulce Yumi que era su admiradora?

- No te preocupes, con ella me basta y me sobra.

- Sólo es una advertencia. Bueno, nos vemos luego.

Se despidió Yumi con una amable sonrisa que desconcertó a Matt, de un momento la chica había pasado de ser una chica peligrosa y agresiva a un encanto, así que lo mejor era mantener la distancia con Yumi ya que esos cambios de temperamento no podían ser muy normales.

Una vez superado el trauma que le había dejado Yumi al rubio este se decidió a irse lo más rápidamente posible, tal vez si se apuraba la alcanzaría sin tener que correr, pero antes de que pudiera atravesar las puertas del instituto, la voz de Sora llegó hasta sus oídos llamándolo.

- ¡Matt! ¡Espera!

- Oye, ¿Traes prisa?

- No para nada.

Contestó Matt un tanto inquieto, queriendo irse de ahí lo antes posible.

- Matt, si vas a ir al cine con nosotros ¿verdad?

Preguntó Sora con una sonrisa.

- ¡El cine! Ya se me había olvidado.

- ¿No vas a poder?

- claro que sí.

- Él que no va poder ir soy yo.

Dijo Tai.

- Tú ¿Por qué?

- Tengo practica en la tarde y otras cosas que hacer.

- Que lastima.

- Pero vayan ustedes, por mi no se preocupen.

Comentó Tai gañéndole un ojo a Sora, aprovechando que Matt no lo veía, Sora sonrió y asintió agradecida hacia su amigo, sabía que Tai la ayudaría en eso.

- Y ¿No puedes faltar a la practica?

Preguntó Matt aún sin verlos, y volteando a la calle insistentemente con la esperanza de ver a Mimi por ahí, pero entre todos los estudiantes no lograba ver a la castaña.

- No, él entrenador cuenta conmigo hoy. Oye ¿buscas algo?

- eh? No. Bueno ni hablar, creo que solo iremos nosotros Sora.

- Pero si te molesta…

- No Sora. ¿Cómo crees que me va a molestar? Sirve que pasamos más tiempo juntos.

Sora no puedo evitarlo y sonrió un tanto sonrojada, Matt volteó a ver a sus amigos y se despidió de ellos tenía que irse de ahí lo antes posible si quería alcanzar a Mimi antes de que esta llegara a su casa.

- Chicos, ya me tengo que ir, nos vemos luego. Adiós, te veo en la tarde Sora.

Matt salió prácticamente corriendo, dejando a un extrañado Tai, y a una emocionada Sora que ni siquiera se dio cuenta de la actitud tan extraña del rubio.

Sora no puedo contenerse más, y una vez que vio que Matt se había alejado lo suficiente como para oírla soltó un grito de emoción y abrazó a Tai fuertemente.

- Eres grandioso Tai te debo una.

- Lo que sea por mi amiga, además no es para tanto Sora.

- Claro que sí lo es. Gracias a ti, podré ir al cine con Matt y si tengo suerte talvez pase algo entre nosotros. Y lo oíste Tai, lo oíste. - Comentó la chica estrujando con fuerza a Tai de la emoción- Dijo que así podremos pasar más tiempo juntos, eso quiere decir que quiere estar conmigo, quiere estar más tiempo conmigo Tai. ¡Lo puedes creer!

- Sí lo oí Sora.

Contestó Tai intentando recuperarse del fuerte estrujón que le había hecho Sora, cuando quería la chica podía llegar a ser muy fuerte.

- Vez te dije que solo era cuestión de tiempo y que Matt se de cuenta, para que ustedes estén juntos.

Sora sonrió por el cometario de su amigo, al fin las cosas para ella estaban saliendo bien, esa tarde tendría la que se podría decir una cita con Matt y tal vez las cosas entre los dos pudieran llegar más allá de una simple amistad.

Mimi caminaba hacia su casa, sin darse cuenta ese día se había ido caminando más lento que de costumbre, no sabía si era por lo desanimada que se sentía o por el hecho de que una parte de ella quería que llegara Matt y la alcanzara para que pudieran arreglar las cosas.

- Pero que manera de empezar las vacaciones y todo por culpa de ese tonto insensible que…

- Que quiere pedirte perdón.

Dijo Matt tras de ella, Mimi se sobresaltó y por un momento su corazón brincó de emoción, pero logró controlarse y puso de nuevo su mascara de indiferencia ante el chico que se miraba más que arrepentido, y que al parecer había corrido para alcanzarla.

- Ah, eres tú.

- Mimi lo siento, se que metí la pata, no debí haber ido a gritarte esta mañana, pero estaba muy alterado, y ayer no debí haber dicho que no sentí nada con ese beso.

- Esta bien, después de todo fuiste honesto, tú no tienes la culpa de no haber sentido nada.

Mimi comenzó a caminar, Matt de nuevo había puesto el dedo sobre la herida, ¿por qué tenía que recordarle a cada instante que ese beso no significó nada para él?

- Pero ese es el problema no fui sincero.

Dijo Matt desesperado al ver que Mimi se iba de nuevo molesta. Mimi se detuvo y volteó a verlo asombrada y Matt al ver que por fin tenía su atención continuó hablando.

- Estaba muy nervioso por lo que pasó, no sabía como actuar que decir, así que dije todo lo contrario a lo que realmente sentí.

- Entonces tú…

Matt caminó hasta Mimi y posó su dedo índice en sus labios, impidiendo que la chica terminara de hablar, ya se había humillado bastante ese día como para confesarle abiertamente que la quería, porque de algo que se había dado cuenta Matt ese tiempo que estuvo peleado con ella, era que se había enamorado perdidamente de Mimi Tachikawa.

- Dejémoslo así.

Mimi sonrió enternecida por la reacción del rubio, sabía que a Matt le costaba expresar sus sentimientos y por eso le había pedido que no continuara. Tomó con sutileza la mano de Matt y la alejó de sus labios para ella acercarse y depositar un beso el la comisura de los labios de Matt.

- Esta bien, dejémoslo así.

- Y ¿Qué fue eso?

Preguntó Matt con una sonrisa en sus labios, sin duda alguna ese fugaz beso lo había sorprendido pero también le había encantado.

- Digamos que es mi forma de decir lo siento.

- Y que es lo que sientes.

- Que creo que fui un poco dura contigo.

- ¿Un poco?

- Esta bien, fui muy dura contigo. ¿Contento?

- Sí. ¿Amigos de nuevo?

- Sí.

En la secundaria en la que asistían T.K, Kari y Davis , tal y como lo habían predicho los chicos no habían tenido clases, así que la gran mayoría se encontraban presenciando el partido de Basket, que había iniciado entre los alumnos.

- ¡Bien hecho T.K!

Gritó Kari emocionada alzando unos pompones rosas al ver que su mejor amigo anotaba una canasta. El rubio volteó a verla y puso su pulgar arriba agradeciéndole a Kari por su apoyo, la chica sonrió y se sonrojó levemente provocando la risita de varias de sus compañeras de porras.

- Mira Kari, Yo también voy a…

Davis no pudo terminar con su hazaña ya que se estrelló contra uno de los postes de las canasta cayendo al suelo inconsciente. Kari al igual que sus compañeras vieron a Davis sintiendo pena ajena por el chico, a pesar de que Davis era experto en futbol, el basket era algo que no se le daba al chico, ya que siempre que jugaba terminaba estrellado en el piso.

- Mejor sigamos practicando chicas.

Dijo Kari volteándose con sus compañeras de porras las cuales estaban a punto de estallar en risas, así que la chica prefirió alejar a las chicas para no causarle una humillación mayor a su amigo.

- ¿Te encuentras bien Davis?

- Sí T.K, estoy bien. Pero yo quería impresionar a Kari.

- Y si que la impresionaste. Ese golpe impresiona a cualquiera.

- Uhm… L Pero no de esa manera.

- Vamos Davis, ya olvídalo y hay que seguir jugando.

El partido ya había avanzado bastante, y Davis se sentía cada vez más frustrado de no poder anotar ninguna canasta mientras que T.K ya llevaba cuatro, provocando que Kari lo animara cada vez que el chico hacía una anotación.

- ¡Así se hace T.K!

Davis volteó a ver a T.K molesto, el maldito rubio había anotado otra canasta, y Kari le echaba porras con cada logro, ¡No era justo! Tenía que hacer algo para ridiculizar a T.K frente a Kari y entonces un pequeño Davis vestido de diablito apareció en su hombro dándole la respuesta.

- Que te parece si le metes el pie, así se estrellaría de narices con el poste.

Davis sonrío, era una idea genial, así T.K ya no sería más el señor perfecto sino más bien el señor ridículo, pero antes de que pudiera llevar a cabo su malvado plan apareció en su hombro derecho otro pequeño Davis pero este vestido de ángel comenzado una pelea entre Davis y sus dos consciencias.

- No deberías hacer eso. T.K es tu amigo.

- El tiene razón. T.K es mi amigo, no puedo hacerle eso.

Contestó Davis resignado dándole la razón al pequeño Davis vestido de ángel.

- ¿Tu amigo? Vamos un amigo no te quita a tu chica.

Comentó el malvado Davis vestido de diablo situado en su hombro izquierdo.

- Sabes muy bien que Kari no es tu chica.

Trató de persuadirlo el de la aureola.

- Y sabes de quien es la culpa.

Habló esta vez el que sostenía el trinche entre sus manos.

- ¡Vamos T.K tu puedes!

Gritó emocionada Kari sin darse cuenta de la ira que despertaba en Davis y que lo hacía convencerse de que el único obstáculo entre ella y él era T.K.

- De T.K.

Dijo furioso el moreno, viendo con odio a su rival de amores.

- Así es y que te parece si lo pones en ridículo. Así Kari dejaría de animarlo tanto y te animaría a ti.

Sugirió el perverso Davis diablito.

- No debes hacerlo. Talvez T.K sea el líder del equipo de Basket Ball ¿Y que? Tú eres el líder del equipo de futbol. Sería mejor impresionarla en el futbol que lastimar a T.K.

Dijo sabiamente la conciencia buena de Davis.

- Vamos, No vas a hacerle caso ¿Verdad? Se nota que no tiene los pantalones suficientes para hacerlo, es más hasta trae vestido.

- ¿Otra vez con eso? Ya te dije que es una toga, se llama toga no vestido.

- Es lo mismo. O ¿Vas a dejar que te quiten a tu chica?

- Claro que no.

Contestó Davis dándole toda la razón al Davis diablito situado en su hombro izquierdo y que sonrió al ver que había logrado convencer a Davis de lastimar a T.K. El Davis angelito que estaba en su hombro derecho suspiró resignado, Davis ya había caído presa de las malas intenciones del diablo.

Davis no pudo evitarlo más y decidió hacerle caso al pequeño Davis diablito sobre su hombro izquierdo, corrió hasta donde estaba T.K que se dirigía anotar otra canasta y le puso el pie para que tropezara el chico, pero en vez de que T.K cayera se logro equilibrar pisando sin querer con fuerza el pie de Davis que pegó un grito de dolor al sentir el pisotón de su amigo. T.K no cayó pero tampoco anotó y la pelota rebotó cayendo en las manos de Davis provocando que todos se fueran sobre él para quitarle la pelota.

- Davis ¿Te encuentras bien?

Preguntó T.K una vez que todos sus compañeros se quitaran de encima del moreno que yacía en el suelo viendo pequeños Davis diablitos y angelitos girando en círculos sobre su cabeza.

- Sí mami, ¿Alguien anoto la matrícula del auto que me atropello?

- ¡T.K! ¡Ganaron!

Dijo Kari emocionada y corriendo hacia donde estaba su amigo.

- Sí, solo que no pude anotar el tiro que te prometí.

- No te preocupes T.K, tomaré como si todos los demás fueran para mí.

Los dos amigos rieron y se fueron juntos del lugar olvidando al moreno tirado en el suelo que seguía inconsciente.

- Hay…

Se quejó Davis levantándose mientras se sobaba la nuca y veía que ya todos se habían ido.

- Vez te dije que no era una buena idea, eso se llama castigo divino.

Comentó el Davis angelito para después desaparecer indignado.

- Cuando vayas hacer las cosas hazlas bien. Ja! principiantes.

El Davis diablito también desapareció molesto dejando a Davis solo, a la otra le haría caso al angelito, era más seguro.

Faltaba poco para llegar a la casa de Mimi y ni ella ni Matt habían dicho palabra alguna, y Matt temía que ella siguiera molesta aunque se suponía que ya habían arreglado las cosas.

- ¿Por qué estas tan callada?

- Matt… Creo que debería decirte que es lo que soñé y también esas extrañas visiones.

Dijo Mimi deteniéndose obligando a que Matt hiciera lo mismo para verla.

- ¿Segura que quieres hacerlo?

Mimi asintió y ambos se desviaron de su camino hasta llegar a un parque donde Mimi se sentó bajo un árbol y Matt la imitó sentándose al lado de ella.

- Todo comenzó una noche que me estaba bañando.

Comenzó a contar Mimi, pero antes de que continuara su semblante cambió a uno furioso y notoriamente sonrojado.

- ¡Ni se te ocurra imaginarme en la tina entendido!

- eh? No, ni siquiera tenía pensado hacerlo.

Contestó Matt desconcertado por la ocurrencia de la chica, por su mente ni siquiera había pasado esa idea pero ahora que lo decía no sería tan mala idea.

- Más te vale. Bueno como decía estaba en la tina cuando de repente me quede dormida por unos segundos y fue cuando vi mi primera visión. Yo estaba en un hermoso palacio.

Matt recordó el palacio que apareció en sus sueños, y pensó que sería el mismo pero decidió no intervenir en el relato de Mimi y escuchar atento lo que la chica le iba a contar.

Mientras tanto al otro lado del parque T.K y Kari caminaban con dirección a la casa de la chica, ambos hablaban y reían de lo sucedido durante su último día de clases y de la mala suerte que tenía el pobre de Davis cuando de baloncesto se trataba.

- Pobre Davis hoy no fue su día.

- Sí, al pobre hasta tuvieron que llevarlo a la enfermería.

- Espero que este bien.

- Oye T.K, ya sabes que fue lo que pasó con Matt y Mimi.

- Sí mi hermano ya me contó.

Matt había oído todo el relato de Mimi desde su primera visión hasta su sueño que la llevó a hablar con él y no podía negar que había una gran similitud con su sueño, convenciéndolo de que en algún momento del pasado aquello había sido real.

- Después fue cuando tú y yo estábamos en el patio de la escuela y me desmaye. Es esa ocasión vi… que yo estaba… acostada en la cama de Andrew… Tu estabas agarrando a Andrew de la camisa te mirabas muy molesto.

Matt no pudo evitar voltear su cara con molestia al escuchar aquella parte del relato, que el recordaba a la perfección, odiaba a ese sujeto el solo recordar verlo con Mimi lo hacia sentir querer molerlo a golpes pero para su mala suerte no lo tenía en frente sino lo haría arrepentirse de lo que le hizo a Mimi en aquel tiempo.

- Yo te llame, tú volteaste a verme y lo soltaste, después dijiste que tú no tenías porque meterte en nuestra vida privada y te fuiste muy molesto, yo te volví a llamar pero no me hiciste caso. Yo no entendía que era lo que pasaba.

Mimi no pudo contenerse más y comenzó a derramar algunas lágrimas, era como si todo eso lo estuviera viviendo de nuevo, pero agarró valor y continuó con su relato.

- Le pregunté a Andrew que era lo que pasaba. El se acercó a mi y me preguntó que como no me acordaba si había sido muy dulce, le pregunté que era lo que era lo que no recordaba y él… él me dijo que… que había sido suya. Yo por más que intentaba no recordaba nada. Lo último que recordaba era que esas bruja me habían echado un polvo, pero el dijo que yo era la que se lo había pedido, que si quería lo volvíamos hacer para que recordara.

Matt apretó los puños con fuerza el solo imaginarse a Mimi con ese sujeto, diciéndole todo ese tipo de cosas le daba ganas de matarlo, y se odió a si mismo por haberse ido en aquel momento por no haber estado para defenderla de ese maldito.

- Yo le dije que no podía ser cierto, que él tuvo que hacerme algo, pero el insistía en que no, después me dijo que hiciera lo que hiciera no podía cambiar lo que había sucedido, después dijo que se iría al brindis y me encerró en la habitación. Yo salí de la habitación por la ventana y logre cambiar las copas, después tú estabas dando el discurso para tú próxima boda.

Matt volteó a verla asombrado, recordaba aquel brindis, pero al parecer ella no estaba al tanto de lo sucedido en el, ya que ella sonrió con ironía dando por echo que la boda si se había llevado a cabo.

- Nada más y nada menos que con la princesa Sora, al parecer ustedes deben de estar juntos, por eso te digo que Sora es la chica perfecta para ti y…

Mimi no pudo continuar, Matt la abrazó dejándola totalmente sorprendida y sin habla ya que no se había esperado esa reacción por parte del chico, por un momento ella permaneció estática sin saber que hacer pero después al sentir el calor del cuerpo de Matt junto al suyo la hizo cerrar los ojos, dejándose reconfortar por él.

- Perdóname, por mi culpa tuviste que recordar todo eso.

- En realidad yo no amaba a Andrew, no sé que fue lo que pasó esa noche, nunca logre recordarlo. Pero yo no pude haber estado con él, yo no lo amaba.

Mimi comenzó a llorar suavemente, en su vida pasada había necesitado tanto un abrazo de él para superar lo de Andrew, pero las cosas había sucedido de una manera muy distinta, y ahora que por fin recibía esa comprensión por parte de Matt era como si su alma por fin descansara y soltara todo aquello que por tanto tiempo llevaba guardado.

- Shhh, Shhh. Tranquila, ese maldito abusó de ti, y lo peor es que yo no pude hacer nada para evitarlo.

- No fue tu culpa.

- Pero yo debí protegerte, debí…

- Tú tenías otras preocupaciones.

Dijo Mimi apartándose de Matt y secándose sus lágrimas para ponerse de pie.

- Ya es tarde, debo ir a casa.

- Sora y yo no…

- No importa eso es del pasado, ¿me acompañas a mi casa?

- Sí.

Matt tomó su mochila y caminó junto con Mimi a la casa de la castaña, quería aclararle lo de Sora pero ella no parecía estar dispuesta oír, así que pensó que lo mejor era aclarárselo en otra ocasión ya que habían sido demasiadas emociones para Mimi en ese día, y no quería iniciar otra pelea con ella hablando de algo que había sucedido hace más de 400 años y que nada tenía que ver con sus vidas actuales.

- Y ahora mi hermano no sabe que hacer para que le hable.

- ¿Y el no sintió nada con el beso?

- No lo sé no me dijo, pero con su manera de reaccionar creo que sí.

- Dices que en árbol del parque estaban grabados los nombres de ellos ¿Verdad?

- Sí

- ¿Qué te parece si lo buscamos?

T.K asintió y rió para si mismo, algo que le gustaba mucho de Kari era la curiosidad innata de la chica y su constante afán de querer ayudar a los demás, y sabía que si Kari quería ir a ese lugar no era solo por curiosidad sino porque de seguro su amiga tenía algún presentimiento, y porque negarlo, él también tenía curiosidad.

Cuando Mimi llegó a su casa se encontró con su madre hablando por teléfono, y al parecer la buscaban a ella porque cuando llegó pudo oír a su madre decirle a la persona al otro lado de la línea que ella ya había llegado.

- ¿Quién es?

- Es Michael.

Mimi no más al oír el nombre de Michael corrió al teléfono y se dejó caer al sillón.

- Bueno, Michael.

- Hola Mimi.

- Hola.

- Oye Mimi ¿Qué te parece si vamos al cine?

- ¿Al cine? ¿Tú y yo?

- Sí, también irán Izzy y Yumi.

- mmm

Se quejó Mimi un poco decepcionada de que Izzy y Yumi también fueran a ir.

-Ya veo, sí ,no hay problema. ¿Cómo a que horas?

- ¿Qué te parece como a las 6:00pm?

- Me parece perfecto, nos vemos a las 6:00pm allá.

- Mimi… Si no te molesta, yo podría pasar por ti.

- Claro que no me molesta Michael. Entonces te espero.

- Nos vemos.

- Sí adiós.

Mimi colgó el teléfono y suspiró, iría al cine con Michael, bueno también irían Izzy y Yumi, pero eso que importaba, Michael pasaría por ella y estarían juntos, al parecer las vacaciones no iniciarían tan mal como lo esperaba, había arreglado las cosas con Matt y ahora iría al cine con su amor platónico y como dijo alguna vez William Shakespeare, "Lo que bien empieza, bien termina" y esas vacaciones habían iniciado muy bien.

- Es este.

Dijo Kari caminando hasta un enorme cerezo que tenía las hojas secas debido al invierno.

- ¿Cómo sabes?

- Esta brillando.

Dijo Kari y T.K volteó a ver el árbol, el lo miraba normal, no tenía ningún tipo de luz como decía Kari, pero la chica parecía estar convencida de sus palabras.

- Esta brillando.

Volvió a repetir Kari esta vez con su mirada perdida fija en la inscripción donde estaban escritos los nombres de Matt y Mimi. T.K vio como Kari y el árbol comenzaron a brillar e intentó alejar a Kari de ese extraño árbol, pero cuando quiso moverla le fue imposible era como si ella estuviera clavada al piso.

- ¡Kari! ¿Qué esta pasando?

_**Siguiente Capitulo: Las visiones de Kari - Publicación:Viernes 22 de julio del 2011**_

_**Mimato196**_

_**Mayo 2007**_


	18. Las visiones de Kari

**Hello mis queridos lectores y lectoras de este fic como cada viernes les traigo un nuevo capitulo de este Fic además de que como podrán ver hemos pasado ya los 100 reviews y eso hay que festejarlo wiii por eso les tengo una pequeña sorpresa porque nunca hubiera llegado a los 100 reviews sin ustedes así que en esta ocación no sólo les traigo un nuevo capitulo de esta historia sino que les publicaré además un nuevo fic, aunque este sólo es de un capitulo espero que sea de su agrado al igual que el capitulo presente. Mi otro Fic se llama "Tinta rosa" los invito a que pasen a leerlo y que disfruten el capitulo 18 de "Un destino que nos une" sin más que decir los dejo para que lean y muchas gracias por su apoyo y por seguir leyendo, hasta el próximo viernes, BYE!**

**Aclaración: Los personajes de Digimon no me pertenecen y blablabla, disfruten su lectura ^^**

**18**

**Las visones de Kari**

Japón año 1603

Una Hikari de once años y una Mimi de trece años se encontraban en el jardín del palacio sentadas en una banca mientras la chica de ojos color miel contemplaba una rosa que tenía en sus manos y que dibujaba en ella una sonrisa que le era imposible disimular.

- ¿Y esa rosa?

- Me la dio Yamato por mi cumpleaños.

- Es muy lindo de su parte, en mi cumpleaños Takeru me regaló esta cadena.

Dijo Hikari mostrándole la cadena que colgaba de su cuello y en la cual estaban grabados los emblemas de la luz y la esperanza.

- Que bonita. ¿Qué significa?

- Pues Takeru dijo que el solecito con la montaña representaba la esperanza y la estrella la luz. También me dijo que, para que haya esperanza es necesario que aunque sea un pequeño rayo de luz brille y también…

Hikari se sonrojó notoriamente al recordar las palabras de su amigo y bajó su mirada tratando de ocultar su sonrojo ante su amiga que sonreía por la actitud vergonzosa de la castaña.

- …Que yo era su luz.

Mimi sonrió, no cabía duda que T.K también era muy tierno. Miró la pulsera de oro que colgaba de su mano y de cual pendían dos dijes el emblema de la sinceridad y el de la amistad y sonrió.

- Ese Takeru, Como se nota que él y Yamato son hermanos.

- ¿Por qué lo dices?

- Porque cuando cumplí diez años Yamato me regalo algo muy parecido.

- ¿Algo muy parecido?

- Sí. Una pulsera, esta.

Mimi le mostró a Hikari la pulsera en su mano y la menor observó atenta la joya que le enseñaba la chica de ojos color miel.

- También tiene unos signos muy extraños.

- Sí. La gotita significa sinceridad y el otro amistad. Me dijo que para tener una verdadera amistad era necesaria la sinceridad, y que eso era algo que tenía nuestra amistad. Que los dos teníamos una amistad sincera.

Mimi se quitó la pulsera y la volteo para enseñarle a Kari lo que tenía grabado por detrás.

- Y por atrás le escribió esto.

- "Por una amistad sincera" Es muy parecido a lo que me regaló T.K.

- Aunque dudo que Yamato le haya dicho a Takeru algo, nadie sabía excepto nosotros.

- Ya veo. Entonces a pesar de que Yamato ya lo había hecho antes, esto fue obra 100% de Takeru.

- Sí es lo más seguro. Conozco a Yamato y a él no le gusta demostrar sus sentimientos a los demás.

- Que curioso que los dos hayan hecho lo mismo inconscientemente.

- Sí es muy curioso, por algo son hermanos, y sabes que es lo más bonito.

- No, ¿Qué?

- El significado que le puso cada uno.

Hikari sonrió y miró su cadena, Mimi tenía razón lo más bonito de ese regalo era el significado que su amigo le había puesto. Mimi miró a su amiga sonreír y no pudo contener la pequeña risita que se escapó de sus labios y que llamó la atención de la menor.

- Hikari ¿Tú sientes algo por Takeru?

Hikari se sonrojó a más no poder, al parecer había sido muy obvia al quedarse viendo la cadena que su amigo le había regalado con esa sonrisa de boba enamorada y ahora no podría escapar del interrogatorio de Mimi ya que aunque se lo negara a su amiga ella había sido demasiado obvia como para que Mimi pudiera sacar conclusiones por si misma.

- Bueno yo… yo… Sí, la verdad es que aunque no me atrevo a demostrárselo abiertamente, ni decírselo si siento algo muy especial por el. ¿Y tú Mimi?

- Pues quiero a Takeru como un hermano pero…

- No me refería a él, Sino a Yamato.

Mimi miró su pulsera y sonrió con suavidad.

- Hemos sido amigos tanto tiempo, que no sé si lo que siento por él sigue siendo solo amistad o algo más, pero de lo que sí estoy segura es de que lo quiero mucho y de que es la persona más importante para mí.

- Ya veo entonces sí sientes algo por él.

Mimi se sonrojó, había pensado en voz alta y ahora no había como echarse para atrás aunque no tenía caso seguir negando lo que sentía por su mejor amigo.

- Talvez…

El escenario cambió y ahora se encontraba una Hikari de 16 años buscando a su hermano mayor que se encontraba platicando con una chica de cabellos rojizos a la cual no conocía, se acercó una vez que identificó a su hermano y lo llamó.

- Hermano.

- Bueno, nos vemos luego Sora

- Sí, nos vemos Taichi. Con permiso

Se disculpó educadamente la pelirroja y se fue con una sonrisa en su rostro.

- ¿Me estabas buscando hermano?

- Ah! Sí.

- ¿Quién era ella?

- ¿Ella? Es la princesa Sora. La prometida de Yamato.

- ¡Que! ¿Yamato esta comprometido?

- Si lo sé, yo también me quede igual de sorprendido y Yamato ni se diga.

- Y ¿Yamato esta de acuerdo?

- No lo sé, no lo creo. Porque el esta enamorado de otra persona desde niño, pero el muy tonto no se ha atrevido a decírselo.

- ¿De quien esta enamorado?

- No seas curiosa Hikari.

- Bueno ya que no me quieres decir, creo que me iré a comer yo sola este rico y delicioso chocolate.

Dijo mostrándole a su hermano una bolsa con varias bolitas de chocolate que casi siempre la pequeña Yagami traía consigo por si necesitaba sobornar a su hermano que sabía adoraba el chocolate.

- Que compré en el pueblo y que casualmente es de almendras y mmmmmmmm

Hikari tomó una de las pequeñas bolas de chocolate y la introdujo en su boca saboreándola frente a su hermano el cual trataba de no verla para no caer en la tentación, Hikari había aplicado ese truco miles de veces en él y esta vez no pensaba caer.

- MMM y también hay de caramelo.

- Esta bien, te lo diré Hikari.

Hikari sonrió complacida y le extendió la bolsa de chocolates a su hermano quien se la arrebató molesto consigo mismo por ser tan débil.

- Yamato siempre ha estado enamorado de Mimi. ¿Contenta?

- Gracias por la información hermano.

Hikari se dio la media vuelta dispuesta a irse pero cuando había avanzado ya unos cuantos pasos la voz de su hermano la detuvo haciéndola voltear.

- ¡Hey Hikari!

- ¿Sí?

- Ninguna palabra de esto a Mimi o a Takeru, entendido esto sólo queda entre tú y yo.

Hikari hizo una cara de puchero y aceptó a regañadientes, ¿por qué su hermano siempre le quitaba lo divertido a las cosas?

- Esta bien.

Hikari se marchó y Taichi volteó a ver la bolsa de chocolates que sujetaba en una de sus manos.

- No puedo creerlo, que bajo he caído, me vendí por unos chocolates.

Sacó un chocolate y lo mordió no pudiendo evitar soltar un largo mmmmm de satisfacción, aquel era el mejor chocolate del mundo.

- De almendra mi favorito.

Hikari se dirigía al castillo pensando en lo que su hermano le había dicho y se preguntó si la pobre de Mimi ya sabría algo del compromiso de Yamato, y como si la hubiera invocado la chica de ojos color caramelo apareció saliendo del palacio acompañada de un chico de cabellos negros y de muy buen ver.

- Bueno creo que ya es todo.

- Gracias, fue un placer recorrer el castillo, con tan bella guía.

Mimi sonrió y el joven de ojos cafés tomó la mano de su bella acompañante y la besó ocasionando un fuerte sonrojo en la chica.

- Nos vemos pronto.

Andrew se retiró y Mimi suspiró pero no por el chico que se acababa de ir si no más bien por lo que tendría que aguantar ahora que Yamato estaba comprometido, tal vez debería ir poniendo sus ojos en otra persona que no fuera su amigo de toda la vida, aunque aquello se le hacía algo imposible, ya que amaba demasiado a Yamato como para fijarse en otra persona.

- ¡Mimi!

- Hikari, no te había visto.

- ¿Quién era?

- Ah! Es Andrew el nuevo consejero del rey. Vino con la "La princesa Sora"

Las últimas palabras Mimi las mencionó con cierta molestia que le hizo ver a su amiga que ya estaba al tanto de todo.

- Veo que ya sabes del compromiso de Yamato.

- Sí, y el muy tonto no me había dicho.

- Pero tengo entendido que él no sabía nada tampoco.

- Pues entonces no le desagrado para nada la idea, porque muy amablemente se ofreció a mostrarle el castillo a la princesita.

- ¿Estas celosa?

- No.

- ¿Segura?

- Bueno talvez un poco. Es que no es justo, ¿Por qué tenía que estar comprometido? Y luego al parecer el tonto ese esta más que de acuerdo con el compromiso, y lo peor de todo es que…

Mimi se sentó en un escalón y apoyó su cara en ambas manos que a su vez estaban apoyadas sobre sus rodillas.

- …la princesa es muy bonita, no tengo oportunidad contra ella; es una princesa es bonita y también se nota que es muy buena gente, no culpo a Yamato por enamorarse de ella.

Hikari se sentó al lado de su amiga que en esos momentos necesitaba más que nunca de su apoyo.

- Yo no creo que este enamorado de ella.

- Pues si no lo esta ahorita, pronto lo estará, solo es cuestión de tiempo.

- Tú también eres muy bonita hasta creo que más que ella, y también eres muy buena persona, talvez no seas una princesa, pero tú sabes muy bien que eso nunca le ha importado a Yamato.

- Lo sé, pero si hubieras visto como el muy tonto… ¡Uy! hasta le ofreció su brazo para acompañarla a ver el castillo.

- Vamos Mimi, no te desesperes, lo más seguro es que lo haya hecho por cortesía, recuerda que él es el príncipe, por lo tanto debe ser cortés.

- O lo hizo para quedar bien con ella porque le gustó.

Hikari no pudo decir nada porque cuando estaba apunto de hablar la voz de Yamato se oyó tras de ellas llamando a la chica de ojos color miel. Mimi al igual que Hikari volteó hacia donde provenía aquella voz tan familiar y contestó de una manera un tanto brusca, aun estaba demasiado molesta con él como para actuar como si nada hubiera pasado.

- ¿Qué quieres?

- ¿Estas molesta?

Preguntó Yamato extrañado por la rudeza con la que su amiga le había contestado.

- ¿Por qué debería de estarlo?

- No lo sé, se me figuró.

Yamato caminó hasta donde estaban las dos chicas colocándose enfrente de Mimi quien alzó su mirada molesta para verlo.

- Lo estas imaginando.

- Claro, como podrías estar molesta teniendo un admirador como Andrew ¿Vedad?

- ¿De que estas hablando?

- Vamos Mimi, no seas modesta, es más que obvio que le interesas a ese sujeto.

- Al igual que es obvio que a ti te gustó la princesa.

- Bueno yo iré a buscar a Takeru, creo que me estaba buscando.

Mintió Hikari y se alejó de ese lugar lo antes posible ya que no quería ser parte de esa discusión sin embargó se quedó observando desde adentro del palacio como sus dos amigos peleaban. Mimi se paró y trató de irse y alejarse de Yamato lo antes posible pero este la siguió, como era de esperarse él no dejaría las cosas así.

- ¿De donde sacas eso?

- ¿De donde sacas tú que le gusto a Andrew?

- Por favor Mimi se le notó, no más te vio y casi se queda sin habla.

- Y tu muy acomedido con la princesa ¿Verdad? Hasta le ofreciste el brazo.

- Ya veo. Con que estas celosa.

Dijo Matt en forma burlona. Mimi detuvo su andar, estaba segura de que esta vez si lo iba a matar, ¿cómo se atrevía a burlarse de ella de esa manera?

- ¿Celosa yo? Por favor Yamato, ni un perro te celaría.

Mimi se cruzó de brazos y le dio la espalda, no estaba dispuesta a mostrarle lo sonrojada que estaban sus mejillas. Yamato cautelosamente se acercó al oído de la chica y le susurró.

- Talvez un perro no, pero tú sí.

Mimi volteó furiosa dispuesta a gritarle pero se detuvo al verlo tan cerca y se sonrojó más de lo que ya estaba ocasionando una sonrisa en Yamato que parecía disfrutar el hacerla enojar.

- ¿Qué te hace pensar… eso?

- Tú actitud.

- ¿Qué actitud?

Protestó Mimi cruzándose nuevamente de brazos y volteando su rostro hacía otro lado en señal de enfado. Yamato tomó con delicadeza la barbilla de la chica y hizo que volteara a verlo, acercándose peligrosamente a ella.

- Esa actitud de niña caprichosa que pones siempre que estás molesta.

Mimi tomó la mano de Yamato e hizo que la soltara, algo que odiaba la castaña era que la llamara caprichosa.

- Ya te he dicho que no soy caprichosa.

- Esta bien, como digas.

- No soy caprichosa.

- ¿Y yo que dije?

- A parte el que esta celoso eres tú.

Matt se apartó de ella y un leve sonrojo se pintó en sus mejillas.

- ¿Qué? ¿Yo celoso? ¿De quien podría estar celoso yo?

- De Andrew.

- ¿De ese sujeto? ¿Por qué estaría yo celoso de él?

- Vez, ni siquiera lo llamas por su nombre.

- Solo se me olvidó su nombre. Eso no significa que este celoso, además tú y yo solo somos amigos ¿Por qué estaría celoso?

- Tienes razón Yamato, tú y yo solo somos amigos, a ti que mas te da si llega a pasar algo entre Andrew y yo. Con permiso, tengo cosas que hacer.

Mimi aventó Yamato quitándolo de su camino, él la miró irse y unos segundos después ya se encontraba caminando tras de ella tratando de detenerla.

- Mimi espera yo…

Hikari que había observado todo desde el palacio recargada en una pared no pudo evitar sonreír, siempre era lo mismo con aquellos dos, no cabía duda de que los dos se querían mucho, solo esperaba que eso de la prometida de Yamato no les trajera complicaciones aunque conociendo a Yamato podía estar segura que él lucharía por Mimi.

Una voz al lado de ella llamándola la hizo sobresaltarse y se volteó para encontrarse con unos hermosos ojos azules viéndola.

- ¡Takeru! Me asustaste

Takeru sonrió y Hikari pudo sentir mariposas en el estomago pero trató de controlarse, no podía ser tan obvia frente a Takeru.

- Lo siento no fue mi intención. ¿Qué hacías?

- Nada, solo pensaba.

- Perdón por interrumpirte, pero ¿Qué te parece si seguimos practicando con la espada? Antes de que vayan a practicar mi hermano y Taichi.

- Sí vamos.

- oye Hikari ¿Por qué quieres aprender a usar la espada?

- No lo sé, me gusta, además uno nunca sabe cuando la pueda necesitar.

- En eso tienes razón.

Hikari acompañó a Takeru con una sonrisa en sus labios hacia el salón de entrenamiento, realmente solo le había pedido al rubio que le impartiera esas clases para pasar un poco más de tiempo con él, ya que realmente no le interesaba mucho aprender a usar la espada y mucho menos creía que algún día la llagara a necesitarla, pero si el aprender a usarla le iba a permitir estar más tiempo con su amigo, valían la pena las incesantes horas de practicas que llevaba acabo con su hermano para poder impresionar a T.K durante la clase.

Ambos chicos llegaron al salón de entrenamiento, Takeru tomó una espada y le mostró a su amiga un movimiento de defensa que para suerte de la menor de los Yagami ya lo había practicado con su hermano, así que ya no parecería tan torpe frente a los ojos del chico.

- Para evitar los ataques haces este movimiento.

- Ya veo.

- Ahora yo te voy atacar y tú trata de contrarrestarlo.

Takeru hizo un sutil movimiento con su espada y Hikari logró detenerlo, haciendo que una sonrisa se dibujara en el rostro de su amigo.

- Eres muy buena Hikari.

- ¿Tú crees?

Preguntó una sonrojada Hikari y Takeru asintió sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro.

-Ahora veamos el ataque, para eso haces este movimiento.

Ahora Hikari no podría parecer tan experta ya que su hermano no le había enseñado aun ningún movimiento de ataque solo de defensa, así que tragó saliva nerviosa y como pudo imitó el movimiento que Takeru le acababa de mostrar.

- ¿Cómo? ¿Así?

- Es un poco más abajo.

Takeru se acercó a ella y la tomó por detrás y junto con ella hizo el movimiento suavemente. Hikari se sonrojó a más no poder, tal vez era mejor parecer torpe si con eso lograba que Takeru se acercara a ella de esa manera, era como si la estuviera abrazando y podía percibir a la perfección el perfume varonil que desprendía la piel del joven y que la hacía divagar.

- Así… Eres muy buena.

- Gracias.

Hikari se giró y quedó de frente a Takeru y por un momento se quedó perdida en aquellos maravillosos ojos color zafiro que la miraban, hasta que una voz familiar se escuchó entrando al salón y los dos jóvenes se separaron a más no poder.

- Al parecer no han empezado.

Dijo Mimi entrando en compañía de Andrew que le había pedido que lo acompañara a ver como entrenaba el príncipe con Yagami el hijo del jefe de seguridad. Mimi miró a sus dos amigos separarse en cuanto ella y el chico de cabellos negros habían llegado y temió haber interrumpido algo importante, de seguro Hikari la iba a querer matar cuando estuvieran solas.

- Perdonen chicos ¿Interrumpimos algo?

- eh? No, nada.

- Para nada, solo le enseñaba a Hikari a usar la espada. Y ¿Ustedes que hacen aquí?

Preguntó Takeru nervioso, y Mimi no pudo evitar sonreír al ver lo sonrojados que se encontraban los dos chicos frente a ella, sin duda alguna había sido inoportuna, pero ¿que podía hacer? Lo hecho, hecho está.

- Ah! Es que Andrew quería ver como practicaban.

-Mi hermano y Taichi aun no llegan. No creo que tarden mucho.

- Bueno si no les molesta nosotros esperaremos sentados en las gradas.

- No, para nada, nosotros ya casi terminamos.

Mimi caminó junto a Andrew hacia unas gradas, el chico de ojos cafés vio de reojo a la pareja para después preguntarle en susurros a Mimi si no habían interrumpido algo, Mimi sonrió y miró al chico.

- Espero que no.

Mimi y Andrew se sentaron y casi de inmediato entraron Taichi y Yamato listos para practicar.

- Muy bien, ¿Listo para practicar Yamato?

- Claro Taichi.

- ¿Qué te parece si continuamos mañana? Al parecer la hora se nos pasó volando el día de hoy.

- Esta bien.

Hikari asintió y ella y el menor de los rubios se encaminaron a sentarse con Mimi y Andrew.

- Chicos ¿Qué hacen aquí?

Preguntó extrañado Taichi al ver a su hermana y a Takeru y después mirar a Mimi y Andrew sentados en las gradas.

- Venimos a ver como practicaban.

Respondió Takeru para después irse junto con Kari hacia donde estaban Mimi y Andrew.

- Al parecer tendremos público Yamato.

Yamato giró su vista a las gradas y vio a Mimi sentada al lado del sujeto ese, ¿por qué demonios tenía que estar con él? ¿Qué no les había sido suficiente con su paseo matutino?

- Sí ya me di cuenta.

Taichi ignoró el tono molesto de su amigo y desenvaino su espada sin imaginarse la que le esperaba.

- ¿Empezamos?

- Sí.

Yamato comenzó a atacar con fuerza a Taichi a quien se le dificultó responder a los ataques de su amigo, nunca se le había complicado pelear con Yamato, pero al parecer esta vez su amigo estaba demasiado molesto y estaba descargando toda su furia contra él.

- Tranquilo Yamato. ¿Qué te pasa?¿ Estás molesto?

- ¿Molesto? ¿Yo? ¿Por qué debería estar molesto?

Contestó Yamato atacando con más empeño a su amigo que hacía lo posible por que Yamato no lo cortara con el filo de su espada.

- No lo sé.

Respondió Taichi contrarrestando otro ataque por parte de Yamato.

- El príncipe es muy bueno con la espada.

Comentó sorprendido Andrew al ver la agilidad que tenía el príncipe con la espada y la fuerza de los ataques de Yamato que estaba poniendo en problemas a Taichi.

- Sí, lo es.

Contestó Mimi igual de sorprendida, Yamato nunca era tan agresivo al momento de entrenar con Taichi.

- Mi hermano, parece estar muy concentrado hoy.

Comentó Takeru sorprendido.

Taichi intentó responder los ataques de Yamato, pero le estaba resultando casi imposible, nunca había imaginado que Yamato fuera tan bueno en la espada, siempre quedaban a la par cuando entrenaban, pero al parecer esta vez lo estaba haciendo trizas ya que lo único que podía hacer el moreno era defenderse para que el rubio no lo llegara a cortar con la espada.

Yamato atacaba a Taichi con insistencia pero realmente su mente no estaba concentrada en su contrincante sino en la parejita sentada frente a él ¿Qué demonios tenía que hacer Mimi con ese sujeto? Mimi rió por un chiste que le había contado Andrew en el oído y aquello aumentó el coraje en Yamato quien comenzó atacar a Taichi con más fuerza.

- jajajajaja Andrew pero que ocurrente eres.

- Yamato tranquilo.

Se quejó Taichi cuando vio que Yamato por cuestión de milímetros estuvo apunto de hacerle una herida en su brazo. Yamato no contestó y siguió atacando a Taichi, pero para suerte del moreno, la princesa Sora llegó buscando al príncipe Yamato.

Mimi volteó a ver a la pelirroja y después miró al rubio quien volteó a verla y sonrió de medio lado al darse cuenta que Mimi lo miraba no muy contenta.

- Disculpen. Yamato te estaba buscando, quería preguntarte algo.

- Claro Sora, porque no vamos hablar en un lugar más privado. Practicamos luego Taichi.

Yamato aventó la espada a su compañero quien le cachó en el aire y Yamato sonrió al ver de reojo que Mimi lo fulminaba con la mirada, caminó hasta la princesa y le ofreció su brazo para encaminarse con ella fuera del salón de entrenamiento.

- Princesa.

Sora tomó el brazo de Yamato y sonrió para irse con él fuera del salón y Mimi apretó los puños con fuerza, Yamato era un idiota.

Hikari volteó a ver a su amiga y sonrió al ver como esta apretaba con sus manos la falda de su vestido arrugándolo. No cabía duda que a esos dos les gustaba ponerse celosos entre ellos.

La escena cambió de nuevo, y esta vez era de noche y Hikari se encontraba sentada en una banca del jardín, esa noche era la boda de Mimi con Andrew y aunque había intentado hacer entrar a Mimi en razón, ella insistió en casarse con alguien a quien no amaba.

- Hikari ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No deberías estar en la boda de Mimi?

Preguntó Takeru al descubrir a Hikari sentada en una banca del jardín.

- No quiero ver como mi mejor amiga hecha a perder su vida.

- Lo sé, Mimi es como una hermana para mí, y ver que se va a casar con alguien a quien no ama realmente, no es muy agradable.

- No entiendo, por qué se va a casar con Andrew, si Yamato la ama y ella a él.

- Yo tampoco, pobre de mi hermano, se miraba destrozado.

Hikari bajó su mirada dolida, se imaginaba como se debía sentir el pobre de Yamato, él estaba enamorado de Mimi y ver que se casaría con otro de seguro lo destrozaba por dentro.

Se oyó la voz de Mimi gritar, al parecer discutía con alguien, Hikari y Takeru se acercaron a donde provenía la voz y desde los arbustos pudieron ver la figura de Mimi vestida de novia corriendo, al parecer quería escapar de alguien.

- ¡Ya Yamato, déjame, quiero estar sola!

- Mimi ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No deberías…?

Yamato la sujetó de la mano y ella se detuvo pero sin voltear verlo.

- Sí lo sé, debería estarles dando el sí a Andrew en estos momentos, pero no pude, soy una tonta, una cobarde.

Mimi se giró y abrazó a Yamato que se quedó estático al ver la reacción de la chica que ahora lloraba sobre su pecho.

-Perdóname Yamato.

Yamato la abrazó, no entendía bien a que se refería Mimi pero le alegraba saber que no se había casado con Andrew.

- Tranquila pequeña, perdonarte ¿Por qué?, sí es la mejor noticia que pudiste darme.

- Porque por mi culpa Andrew va querer matarte.

Yamato la apartó de él y buscó la mirada de la chica sin darle mucho crédito a lo que sus oídos escuchaban.

- ¿Qué? ¿Por eso ibas a casarte con él? Porque me iba a matar.

Mimi no contestó solo asintió con la cabeza, y Yamato no pudo evitar abrazarla.

- Yo no quería que él te lastimara.

- Me hubieras dicho, él no puede hacerme nada por que…

- En el brindis estuvo apunto de envenenarte, sólo que yo cambie las copas.

Mimi se apartó de él y lo vio con sus ojos llorosos, Yamato sonrió con ternura y acarició el rostro de ella con una de sus manos.

- Aun así, con que me dijeras lo que planeaba era más que suficiente. Hubiera tenido más cuidado o lo hubiera mandado a encerrar, pero no tenías por qué sacrificarte tú.

- Pero él tiene a esas brujas de su parte y ellas podrían…

- Prefiero estar muerto a estar vivo y tener que verte en brazos de otro.

- Pero

- Shhh, Te amo, y nada ni nadie va a separarme de ti.

Yamato besó a Mimi con amor y ella respondió a ese beso de igual manera sin percatase que alguien más había llegado al lugar y había observado la escena, queriendo matar al rubio que besaba a la chica de ojos color miel. En los arbustos Hikari y Takeru habían visto y escuchado todo, y ambos se vieron sorprendidos.

- Eso quiere decir que…

- Que Andrew había amenazado a Mimi con matar a mi hermano, si no se casaba con él.

- Lo sabía, Mimi no podía estar enamorada de Andrew…

Una voz femenina se escuchó tras los dos chicos que voltearon para encontrarse con una chica de cabellos azules observándolos con burla.

- Pero que niños tan curiosos, no deberían meterse en conversaciones ajenas.

- Keira…

Susurró Hikari y la chica de cabellos azules sonrió de medio lado al ver la cara de asombro de sus dos víctimas y antes de que pudieran hacer o decir algo los dos jóvenes frente a ella los encerró en una especie de burbuja.

- ¿Qué haces?

Le reclamó Takeru al verse encerrado en esa extraña burbuja junto con Hikari.

- Sólo le evito problemas a Andrew.

- ¡Déjanos salir!

Protestó Hikari golpeando con fuerza la burbuja.

- ¿Qué piensan hacer? Saquéenos de aquí.

- Keira, ten cuidado con esa niña, tiene un poder muy especial.

Dijo apareciendo una chica de cabellos rosados al lado de su hermana gemela.

- ¡Déjenos salir!

- ¡Déjenos salir!

- No se preocupen solo estarán ahí unos minutos, mientras arreglamos las cosas, por mientras observen la escena, se pondrá interesante.

Dijo Kaira con una sonrisa maliciosa, provocando un mal presentimiento en los dos jóvenes.

- ¿Qué?

Murmuró Takeru y él y Hikari voltearon hacia donde se encontraban Yamato y Mimi y vieron que a la escena se había integrado un nuevo personaje, Andrew había aparecido y parecía discutir con Yamato.

- ¿En verdad estarías con una mujer que ya fue de otro?

- Maldito…

Mimi sostuvo a Yamato de la mano tratando de que el rubio no cayera en las provocaciones del chico de cabellos negros.

- Yamato…

Murmuró Mimi preocupada de que Yamato se dejara llevar por las provocaciones de Andrew.

- Porque te recordare que Mimi ya fue mía, en cuerpo y alma, y tú fuiste testigo de eso.

- No me importa, yo la amo y no permitiré que la apartes de mí, haya sido tuya o de otro. Su corazón siempre me perteneció.

Hikari se encontraba desesperada, tenía que salir de esa burbuja lo antes posible, ya que sentía un fuerte mal presentimiento respecto a lo que estaba sucediendo.

- Tenemos que hacer algo Takeru para salir de aquí.

- Lo sé pero…

Takeru golpeó el interior de la burbuja con su espada pero nada parecía romperla.

- Nada funciona.

- Takeru tenemos que hacer algo, tengo un mal presentimiento.

La lluvia comenzó a caer y un mal augurio se agregaba a la lista, Takeru observó las gotas de agua que caían y al igual que Hikari sintió que las cosas no terminarían bien, trató de nuevo romper la burbuja con su espada pero no resultó, ni siquiera un rasguño le había ocasionado.

- Lo sé yo también tengo un mal presentimiento.

La voz de Yamato gritando desesperado el nombre de Mimi los hizo voltear al él y a Hikari para encontrarse con una escena que nunca pensaron ver, Mim yacía inconsciente en los brazos de Yamato quien lloraba desconsoladamente mientras trataba de hacer reaccionar a la castaña que se encontraba entre sus brazos.

- ¡No Mimi!

Gritó desesperada Hikari al ver a su mejor amiga inconsciente en los brazos de Yamato, y un una luz comenzó a inundar a la pequeña Yagami, la luz se fue extendiendo hasta lograr reventar aquella burbuja que parecía indestructible.

Yamato abrazaba con fuerza a Mimi, cubriendo con una de sus manos la herida en el vientre de la chica que no dejaba de sangrar.

- Mimi…. Resiste pequeña pronto estarás bien.

Andrew miraba desconcertado a Mimi y a Yamato, él nunca había querido lastimar a Mimi, el quería que ella estuviera con él, sus ojos se comenzaron a llenar de lágrimas y volteó a ver furioso a la culpable de que la mujer que amaba se encontrara en aquella situación.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste?

- Porque por ella han sido todos estos problemas, y por que por su culpa tú no puedes ver que yo te amo.

Le respondió Keira bastante alterada.

- ¿Cómo pudiste? Yo la amo…

Keira iba a contestar pero se vio encerrada por su hermana en una burbuja igual a donde había encerrado a Hikari y a Takeru.

- No te preocupes Andrew, Keira no nos ocasionara más problemas.

Yamato lloraba desconsolado tratando de hacer reaccionar a Mimi, pero la chica seguía inconsciente.

- Mimi pequeña, abre los ojos dime algo.

Mimi abrió los ojos con dificultad y Yamato sonrió al verla reaccionar.

- Yamato…

- Mimi…

Mimi sonrió al ver a Yamato, alzó una de sus manos y con ella secó las lágrimas que se deslizaban por el rostro del rubio.

- Te amo…

Susurró Mimi con dificultad y Yamato dejó de sonreír entendiendo que aquel Te amo era una despedida por parte de la chica.

- Mimi no…

Mimi besó los labios de Yamato dando su último suspiro en aquel hermoso beso. Yamato quedó paralizado al sentir como la vida de Mimi se iba en ese beso y caía totalmente inconsciente entre sus brazos.

Yamato la abrazó con fuerza y comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente, por primera vez en su vida no le importaba aparentar ser débil, no se preocupaba por querer aparentar ser frío solo le importaba la chica sin vida que yacía entre sus brazos.

- No Mimi, vuelve, Mimi… No me dejes solo.

Yamato sintió una mano posarse en su hombro, se trataba de Takeru que al igual que Hikari había logrado salir de aquella burbuja y había corrido lo más rápido posible hacia donde estaban su hermano y Mimi, pero por desgracia ya era demasiado tarde.

- Hermano ella…

- No lo digas Takeru. Ella no puede estar muerta.

- Yamato…

Lo llamó la pequeña Yagami, que no parecía ser la misma Hikari de siempre, la chica brillaba con una luz que parecía desprender de su cuerpo.

- ¿Quieres estar con ella?

Yamato volteó a verla y asintió para regresar su vista a Mimi.

- Más que nada en el mundo.

- Para eso tú tendrías que morir.

Advirtió la pequeña castaña y el menor de los rubios palideció al oír lo que su amiga acababa de decir, miró a su hermano que miraba con devoción a la chica en sus brazos que se encontraba sumida en el sueño eterno y pudo predecir cual sería la respuesta de su hermano mayor, apretó los puños en señal de impotencia ya que no le quedaba de otra más que aceptar la decisión de su hermano.

- No me importa lo que tenga que sacrificar así sea mi propia vida. Yo solo quiero estar con ella.

- Lo que puedo hacer es que ustedes en su siguiente vida se vuelvan a encontrar, que ustedes estén destinados a estar juntos, pero para eso tú tienes que morir ahora.

- No me importa.

- Hermano…

Yamato miró a su hermano menor que empezaba a derramar lágrimas silenciosas, sabía que esa era la despedida, pero también sabía que ellos se volverían a encontrar.

- No te preocupes Takeru y no quiero que estés triste, porque yo estaré con la persona que amo.

Yamato regresó su mirada a Mimi y la miró con ternura retirando un pequeño mechón del rostro de la chica.

- Porque yo quiero estar con ella.

Takeru asintió secándose las lágrimas y aceptando la decisión de su hermano mayor, Hikari sonrió y empezó a mandar una luz hacia el mayor de los rubios y hacia Mimi.

Andrew al igual que Kaira y Keira había escuchado todo y no estaba dispuesto a dejar que eso pasara, Yamato y Mimi nunca estarían juntos, porque Mimi debía estar con él. Desenvainó su espada y se acercó amenazante hacia Hikari tratando de evitar que la chica siguiera mandando esa extraña luz hacia Yamato y Mimi, pero antes de que pudiera llegar a la joven Yagami, el menor de los príncipes se interpuso en su camino, desenvainado su espada.

- Ya me quitaste a mi hermano, no permitiré que le quites a él la última oportunidad de ser feliz.

- Esto no es asunto tuyo Takeru, quítate, no quiero lastimarte.

- No, tendrás que vencerme si…

- Como quieras.

Andrew estaba dispuesto a irse sobre Takeru pero la voz de Kaira lo detuvo.

- Andrew espera, hay otra forma de que ellos no puedan estar juntos.

- ¿Qué?

- Sí me lo permites, puedo lanzar un hechizo y hacer que la historia se repita en su siguiente vida y ellos no puedan estar juntos de nuevo.

- Hazlo.

- ¡Pero si haces eso Andrew morirá también!

Gritó desesperada Keira, luchando por salir de la burbuja y evitar que Andrew cometiera una locura al igual que Yamato.

- No me importa, no permitiré que ellos estén juntos.

- Como digas.

Kaira empezó ha hacer unos movimientos raros con sus manos haciendo el conjuro, Hikari al ver que Kaira estaba dispuesta a lanzar el conjuro, liberó todo su poder al mismo tiempo que el conjuro de Kaira había sido lanzado, una luz blanca iluminó todo el lugar uniéndose con un extraño símbolo negro con destello morado que se había logrado filtrar entre la brillante luz.

Todos quedaron sin poder ver nada por unos segundos y cuando la luz se desvaneció Takeru abrió sus ojos encontrándose con los cuerpos de su Hermano, Mimi y Andrew inertes, las dos brujas habían desaparecido y Hikari…

Buscó a Hikari con la mirada y encontró a la chica inconsciente en el suelo a unos metros de él, corrió hacia donde se encontraba la joven y la tomó en sus brazos temiendo lo peor.

- Hikari…

- Estoy bien Takeru.

Contestó Hikari recobrando el conocimiento y Takeru sintió como la sangre le volvía a circular por sus venas, por un momento había pensado que Hikari se había sacrificado también.

- Pero esa bruja arruinó todo.

Dijo Takeru observando a su hermano y a Mimi para después guiar su vista hasta Andrew que estaba sin vida. Hikari sonrió y negó con la cabeza para después ponerse de pie junto con Takeru.

- No. En el último momento le di a Mimi un poder especial, para evitar que la historia se repita.

- ¿Un poder?

- Sí, podrá ver lo que pasó, y así ella y Yamato, podrán evitarlo.

- Eres asombrosa.

Dijo Takeru con una sonrisa pero se desconcertó al ver que Hikari seguía brillando, y miraba hacía un punto donde él no miraba a nadie sin embargo Hikari parecía hablar con alguien.

Hikari miraba a la Kari del presente que al igual que ellos había presenciado todo lo sucedido.

- Pase lo que pase ellos no deben saber lo que sucedió, debes dejar que la historia trascurra por si sola.

- Hikari. ¿Con quien hablas?

La Kari del presente asintió y susurró un "Lo entiendo" para después comenzar a desvanecerse mientras la Hikari del pasado asentía.

- Estoy segura de que ellos podrán lograrlo. Y podrán estar juntos al fin. Adiós, ya es hora de que regreses a nuestra vida actual.

La Kari del presente desvaneció con lágrimas en los ojos, mientras la Hikari del pasado dejaba de brillar y caía desmayada siendo atrapada por Takeru.

- ¡Hikari!

Takeru tomó a Hikari en brazos y observó como la chica solo estaba dormida, de seguro había gastado todas sus fuerzas y solo necesitaba descansar.

- Hikari…

Japón año 2006.

Kari dejó de brillar, y regresó en si aún con su mano sobre el árbol.

- Kari, reacciona por favor.

- ¿Cómo pudieron hacerles eso?

Susurró Kari con lágrimas en los ojos, sintió como T.K trataba de hacerla reaccionar y giró su vista hacía su amigo para sonreírle.

- T.K...

- ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?

- Ellos están destinados a estar juntos.

Le contestó Kari con una sonrisa y dejando a T.K sin comprender a que se refería, pero algo dentro de él le decía que era algo relacionado con su hermano y Mimi.

_**Capitulo 19: ¡No es una cita! - Publicación Viernes 29 de julio del 2011**_

_**Mimato196**_

_**Mayo 2007**_


	19. ¡No es una cita!

**Hola a todos, ya es viernes :( (lloro porque sólo me queda una semana de vacaiones) pero bueno independientemente de eso les traigo un nuevo caitulo de este fic, espero que sea de su agrado y como siempre muchas gracias por el apoyo ;) no los entretengo más y que disfruten su lectura.**

**Aclaración: Los personajes de Digimon no me pertenecen :(**

**19**

**¡No es una cita!**

Mimi se encontraba en su habitación, llevaba más de diez minutos observando con insistencia el interior de su closet, ¿qué se podría poner para su cita con Michael? Bueno no era una cita formal ya que también irían Izzy y Yumi, pero el ir al cine con el rubio de ojos color cielo ya era un avance, tal vez a la próxima pudieran salir ellos dos solos y esta considerarla un simulacro de cita o bien una cita doble.

Sacó del closet varios conjuntos de ropa y los dejó sobre su cama, los observó por varios minutos hasta que escogió uno de ellos y sonrió satisfecha.

En el parque Kari y T.K se dirigían a la casa de la chica Yagami que al igual que su amigo sacaba conclusiones sobre el lazo que unía a Mimi y a Matt después de que Kari le había platicado a T.K lo sucedido en el pasado.

- Al parecer esas visiones y el sueño que tuvo Matt fueron provocadas por el hechizo que les puse.

Dijo la chica de ojos cafés mientras caminaba al lado de su amigo con su mirada pensativa en el suelo.

-Entonces, como se dice, eran recuerdos de su vida pasada y el sueño de mi hermano también.

Contestó T.K analizando toda la información que Kari le había dado más la que él ya sabía por parte de su hermano.

- Así es. Lo más seguro es que al pasarle ese poder a Mimi, también se le haya pasado un poco a Matt.

- Entonces era cierto.

- Pero nosotros no debemos decirles nada, debemos dejar que la historia transcurra.

-Eso quiere decir que…

Murmuró T.K para si mismo tomando su barbilla de forma pensativa, mientras miraba al suelo con una expresión de preocupación que no pasó desapercibida por Kari.

- Que ¿Qué? T.K

Lo cuestiono Kari preocupada haciendo que T.K alzara su vista hacia ella.

- Que Andrew y esas brujas no tardan en aparecer.

- Me temo que sí.

-Y nosotros no podremos hacer nada.

-No.

Finalizó Kari con una mirada triste, le desesperaba saber todo eso y no poder ayudar a sus amigos.

Ya eran las seis de la tarde y Matt ya se encontraba en el cine sentado en una banca esperando la llegada de su amiga que no se miraba por ningún lado. Se puso a mirar por su alrededor en lo que llegaba Sora y se percató de algo, el cine estaba llenó de parejitas y entonces una idea cruzó su cabeza ¿Qué tal que Tai los había dejado solos a él y a Sora con intenciones de que su inocente ida al cine se convirtiera en una cita con Sora? Si era así lo golpearía por entrometerse donde no le hablaban, aunque por otra parte estaba Sora, ella no se prestaría a esas cosas y así con esa idea se relajó y se puso a escuchar la música de su celular.

Tai se encontraba en el sillón de su casa cambiando constantemente de canal. Kari salió de su cuarto y le extrañó ver a su hermano mayor tirado en el sillón cuando era hora de su práctica.

-¿Qué no tienes práctica hoy hermano?

Preguntó Kari bajando las escaleras para después dirigirse hacia la cocina.

- eh? No, el entrenador nos dio el día libre hoy por ser el último día de clases, además que creo que se fue de vacaciones.

- Ah! Ya veo.

Kari no le dio más importancia y se fue directo a la cocina a buscar alguna fruta en el refrigerador. Tai dejó de cambiar de canal y se quedó pensativo por varios segundos ¿Cómo le estaría yendo a Matt y a Sora con su cita? Una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, no cabía duda que él era un buen cupido.

Sora llegó al cine y pudo ver al rubio sentado en una banca al parecer escuchando música, sonrió al verlo, parecía que no le importaba nada de lo que pasaba a su alrededor y ese era un gesto de él que tanto le gustaba.

Agarró aire tomando valor y dirigiéndose al rubio. No podía negar que a pesar de que Matt no viera aquello como una cita, ella si la consideraba como su primer cita con él y no podía evitar sentirse nerviosa, tal vez después de esa salida juntos él se daría cuenta cuanto lo quería y la comenzaría a ver como algo más que una amiga.

Matt esperaba a Sora escuchando la música proveniente de sus audífonos, aunque realmente su mente se encontraba en otra parte, recordando a cierta chica de ojos color miel que muchas veces lo sacaba de sus casillas pero que él adoraba secretamente. Tenía poco que había aceptado lo que sentía por esa chica que lo enloquecía pero no podía negar que el aceptar que la quería lo hacía sentir bien consigo mismo ya que por fin tenía el equilibrio perfecto entre lo que había en su razón y en su corazón.

Sintió una mano posarse en su hombro y se volteó para encontrarse con unos ojos marrón muy conocidos para él y una tímida sonrisa proveniente de su amiga.

- ¿Por qué tan pensativo?

- eh? Sora, lo siento, no te había visto.

- ¿Tienes mucho esperando?

-No. Como unos 5 minutos. Te vez muy bien Sora.

Comentó Matt viendo que su amiga no vestía como siempre sino que esta vez se había esmerado más en su vestimenta y a diferencia de siempre la chica llevaba un vestido rojo de manga larga que le llegaba hasta las rodillas, unos botines color negro y unas medias color piel que cubrían la parte de piel de la chica que el vestido no alcanzaba a cubrir.

- eh? Gracias.

Contestó Sora bastante ruborizada.

-Y bien, ¿Qué película quieres ver?

Preguntó Matt ignorando por completo el sonrojo de la joven que había agachado su mirada apenada.

En casa de Mimi el timbre acababa de sonar y la castaña había bajado las escaleras corriendo para que nadie más se le adelantara a abrir, quería ser ella quien recibiera a Michael.

Abrió la puerta y se encontró con un chico de ojos color azul cielo que la miraba con una amplia sonrisa y que por una fracción de segundo había quedado asombrado de lo bien que se miraba su amiga, pero pudo esconder su asombro tras una sonrisa amable.

- Hola Mimi.

-Hola Michael.

- Te vez muy bonita.

Comentó Michael un tanto apenado, para él la chica frente a él se miraba más que hermosa con esa minifalda color azul celeste y esa blusa de manga larga color negro y cuello en V además de unas botas negras que llegaban casi hasta las rodillas.

Mimi se sonrojó por el halago de su amigo y por más que intentó evitarlo no pudo evitar tartamudear cuando le contestó.

- eemmm gra…gracias. Bueno avisare que ya me voy.

- Sí.

En el cine Yumi e Izzy llevaban alrededor de veinte minutos esperando a que sus dos amigos llegaran, ya habían comprado los boletos, solo faltaba que llegaran Mimi y Michael que no se miraban por ninguna parte.

Yumi miró impaciente su reloj por tercera vez y volvió a alzar su vista buscando a sus dos amigos con la mirada pero no había señas de ninguno de los dos.

- Pero ¿Dónde están Mimi y Michael? Ya va empezar la película.

Preguntó Yumi con impaciencia.

- Tranquila no han de tardar en llegar.

Contestó Izzy al lado de la chica buscando al igual que ella a sus dos amigos que no aparecían.

- Vayamos a la entrada tal vez estén allá.

Yumi jaló del suéter a Izzy y lo llevó hasta la entrada esperando encontrar a sus amigos ahí.

Cerca de la entrada parados frente a la cartelera se encontraban Sora y Matt viendo las películas disponibles y los horarios, a Matt realmente no le interesaba que película fueran a ver pero Sora parecía muy interesada en ella, ya que no apartaba su vista de la cartelera.

Sora miraba todas las películas disponibles pensando en cual le convendría más entrar a ver. ¿Una de comedia? no, esas eran más bien para los amigos y ella quería llegar más lejos con Matt, ¿Una de acción? No, esas les gustan a los hambres pero no creía que le pudiera sacar mucho provecho a una película de acción. ¿Una romántica? Mmm tal vez, con una romántica era posible que el ambiente entre ella y Matt mejorara mucho a su favor, así que esa aún no estaba descartada. ¿Una de terror? Mmm a esa sí le podía sacar provecho, podía fingir asustarse e intentar acercamientos con el chico, además a los hombres también les gusta las películas de terror, ¿qué no? Estaba decidido, verían una de terror.

- ¿Segura que quieres ver esa? Es de terror.

Preguntó Matt incrédulo, la verdad esperaba que Sora eligiera un comedia o una romántica, nunca pensó que a la chica le gustaran las películas de terror.

- Sí. Me gusta asustarme.

- Bueno vayamos por los boletos.

Llevaban otros cinco minutos esperando en la entrada y nada, ninguno de sus dos amigos aparecía aún y la película no tardaba en empezar. Yumi estaba apunto de sacar su teléfono cuando la voz de Mimi llegó a sus oídos, giró su vista a la calle y vio a su amiga llegar acompañada de Michael.

- Por fin llegaron. ¿Por qué tardaron tanto?

Les reclamó Yumi viendo con severidad a sus dos amigos.

- Hay Yumi, Como si no supieras cuanto tardo en escoger mi ropa.

- Además, a mi también se me hizo un poco tarde.

Contestó Michael apenado tratando de excusar a la castaña, para evitar que Yumi se enojara con ella.

- Bueno, lo importante es que ya están aquí. ¿Qué les parece si vamos a comprar las sodas y las palomitas? Yumi ya tiene los boletos y solo nos quedan diez minutos antes de que empiece la película.

Dijo Izzy esta vez tratando de cambiar de tema para que no iniciara una pelea entre sus dos amigas.

Los cuatro chicos se adentraron al cine y se fueron directo a la dulcería donde para suerte de los chicos casi no había fila.

Sora y Matt acababa de comprar sus palomitas y las dos sodas, Matt sostenía las palomitas mientras Sora había elegido llevar las sodas. Los dos se giraron para dirigirse a la sala pero no recordaban el número de sala que les tocaba, así que Matt se paró y sacó los boletos para ver en que sala les tocaba.

- Es la número tres

Dijo Matt levantando su vista para buscar la sala.

- Bien creo que está por acá.

Contestó Sora señalando a su derecha y ella y Matt se dirigieron a esa dirección.

Izzy y Michael se encontraban haciendo fila en la dulcería mientras que Mimi y Yumi habían decidido ir a buscar la sala que les correspondía. Las chicas ya le habían dado la vuelta a todo el cine y aún sin encontrar la sala número dos, estaban a punto de girar hacia uno de los pasillos cuando Yumi vio a lo lejos a una conocida pareja.

- Ven Mimi.

Yumi jaló a Mimi sin darle oportunidad de preguntar que pasaba y ambas corrieron hasta donde se encontraban los dos chicos.

Sora y Matt buscaban la sala tres, pero no lograban verla por ningún lugar. Sin darse cuenta Sora pisó una parte que se encontraba mojada y estuvo a punto de resbalar sino fuera por la mano de Matt que se posó en su cintura sosteniéndola para que no cayera.

- Cuidado Sora.

- Gracias Matt, ya me veía en el suelo.

Agradeció sonrojada la chica de sentir como la mano de Matt aun estaba en su cintura y ver la sonrisa amable de su amigo que la miraba. Sintió como su corazón se aceleraba y por un momento pasó por su mente acercarse al rubio y besarlo para que el se diera cuenta de una vez por todas que ella lo quería, pero antes de que pudiera hacer lo que pensaba una voz conocida llamó a Matt sacándola a ella de sus pensamientos.

- ¡Matt!

Gritó Yumi con fuerza haciendo voltear al rubio y a la pelirroja.

Matt volteó al oír su nombre y se asombró al ver quien era la que lo llamaba o más bien se asombró al ver a la chica que se encontraba al lado de la chica que lo llamaba, ¿qué hacía Mimi ahí? Eso sí que debía ser el destino mira que encontrarse con ella ahí.

- Mira Mimi, Matt esta aquí.

Dijo Yumi emocionada y Mimi volteó hacia donde apuntaba la mirada de su amiga para encontrarse con Matt acompañado de Sora, y al parecer este la abrazaba por la cintura lo cual no le agradó mucho a la castaña.

Matt notó la mirada de Mimi sobre su mano que sujetaba la cintura de Sora, y de inmediato retiró su mano regresándola a la caja de palomitas.

- ¿Y tú que haces aquí?

Preguntó Mimi con rudeza y Matt no pudo resistir sonreír al oírla"Tan linda como siempre" pensó con sarcasmo y no pudo evitar contestar de la misma forma en que ella le hablaba.

- Pues que más, vine a ver una película.

- ¿Seguro que sólo vienen a ver una película? Porque a mi se me hace que vienen en plan romántico.

Aquella no se la esperaba, Matt se sonrojó a más no poder ¿Por qué pensaba eso? Sora y él solo eran amigos, ¿Por qué Mimi siempre tenía que mal interpretar las cosas?

- ¿Qué?

- No, para nada. ¿Cómo crees Mimi?

Habló Sora sonrojada, pero a la vez orgullosa de que su salida con Matt pareciera una cita.

- ¿Es tu novia Matt? No sabía que tenías novia, y eso que soy tú fan 1

Preguntó Yumi alterada, y Mimi no pudo evitar sonreír al ver lo nervioso que se había puesto Matt y lo rojo que estaba, molestarlo era divertido.

- Sora no es mi novia, solo somos amigos.

- Si como no.

Dijo Mimi con burla, sacando de sus casillas al rubio que no podía estar más rojo, OH por Dios, era tan divertido hacerlo enojar, que no podía evitar provocarlo.

Matt estaba apuntó de contraatacar las palabras de la chica cuando un voz conocida para él y que últimamente le resultaba odiosa llegó a sus oídos.

- Chicas la película va a empezar.

Michael junto con Izzy apareció tras Mimi y Yumi sin percatarse de quien era la persona con la que hablaban sus dos amigas.

El rubio de cabello rizado se paró casi en seco al ver que Matt estaba enfrente de él ¿Qué hacía él ahí? Giró sus ojos a Mimi que miraba con burla a Matt, al parecer a ella le alegraba verlo.

- Hola Matt, hola Sora, no los había visto. Que coincidencia encontrarnos aquí.

Saludo Michael con esa sonrisa amable tan característica de él y que enfurecía a Matt.

- Bueno ya ven, cosas del destino. Vamos ya va empezar la película, vayamos a buscar nuestros asientos, nos vemos luego chicos.

Se despidió Yumi llevándose a sus dos amigos consigo.

- Que se diviertan chicos.

Dijo Sora en señal de despedida a lo que Yumi contestó con una sonrisa.

- Ustedes también.

- Bueno me voy, porque no quiero hacer mal tercio.

Comentó esta vez Mimi mirando con desaprobación a la pareja frente a ella mientras se giraba para irse junto con Yumi que se había ido junto con Izzy y Michael, pero se volteó de inmediato viendo a Matt con una sonrisa pícara que desconcertó al chico.

- Pórtense bien y no vayan a hacer cosas malas.

- ¿Qué podríamos hacer?

Preguntó Matt desconcertado.

- Una nunca sabe, con lo oscurito, talvez se emocionan y se les olvida ver la película.

Dijo Mimi con burla. Sora y Matt se sonrojaron a más no poder aunque por motivos diferentes, Sora pensaba en que no estaría mal que algo más entre ellos pasara durante la película, la verdad no le desagradaría, en cambio Matt se seguía preguntando por qué Mimi insistía en que eso era una cita, no era una cita sólo había ido al cine con su mejor amiga, eso no quería decir que eso fuera una cita, ¿por qué todo el mundo se empeñaba en que lo fuera? ¡Era desesperante!

- Pero que cosas dices Mimi.

Contestó una sonrojada Sora que por su actitud le daba a entender a Mimi que aunque lo negara con sus labios, aquello si era una cita.

- Es la verdad cuando uno esta en lo oscurito…

Mimi no pudo continuar ya que Matt la jaló y la alejó de la pelirroja que se miraba cada vez más sonrojada si es que eso era posible.

- Que no te ibas ya Mimi.

Comenzó a decir Matt a la par que jalaba a la castaña para llevársela. Mimi no se resistió sin embargo hizo una mueca de desacuerdo cuando se vio jalada por Matt ¿Por qué la interrumpía cuando se divertía tanto humillándolo frente a la chica que aseguraba ella le gustaba a Matt?

- Te urge que me vaya. ¿Verdad? Y luego dices que no.

-No. Me urge que te calles, te la pasas diciendo tonterías.

-No son tonterías. Es la verdad.

Protestó Mimi cruzando sus brazos y volteando su cara en señal de berrinche, se sentía como niña chiquita siendo regañada por su hermano mayor.

- Ya te he dicho que Sora y yo solo somos amigos.

- Lo dices, pero demuestras otra cosa.

- Eso no es cierto.

-Sí lo es. Mírate nada más, viniste a ver una película con ella, los dos solitos. ¿Dónde dejaron a Tai?

Mimi se sorprendió así misma por sus palabras, parecía una novia celosa reclamándole a su novio por salir con una amiga, pero no, ella no podía estar celosa, no de Matt. Miró a Matt, se miraba desesperado, el pobre no hallaba como hacerla entender que aquello no era una cita, pero que más podía hacer todo apuntaba a que eso era una cita.

- No pudo venir.

- Aja

-¡Es la verdad!

Contestó Matt al borde de la histeria, ¿por qué no lo comprendía? ¡Eso no era una cita! Era solo una salida al cine con su mejor amiga, no una cita, pero la pequeña castaña frente a él parecía estar más que convencida de que aquello era una cita.

Mimi arrebató el boleto de cine de la entrada de Matt y no pudo evitar que en su rostro se dibujara una sonrisa burlona que incomodó al chico ¿Ahora que más le iba a decir?

-Y no vinieron a ver cualquier película, vinieron a ver una de terror. ¿Es para que si se asusta tú la abraces?

Dijo Mimi viendo con burla a su amigo que le arrebató el boleto y con un fuerte rubor en sus mejillas que le era difícil de esconder. Matt en realidad no había pensado en eso, es más ni siquiera había sido él quien escogió la película, pero eso era algo que Mimi no comprendería.

-Dámelo, y ya deja de decir esas cosas.

-Te sonrojaste.

Comentó Mimi con burla haciendo que el sonrojo en el rubio aumentara si es que eso era posible.

-Mimi tu película va empezar.

-Ok, ok. Ya me voy. Sólo procura ver la película por que te voy a preguntar eh? Para ver sí es cierto que la viste.

Dijo Mimi entre risas mientras se dirigía a su sala, OH Dios! Era tan divertido molestarlo, ahora entendía porque a Matt le gustaba fastidiarla a ella, era hasta terapéutico cuando se era el fastidiador y no el fastidiado.

- Ya te dije que…

-Sí ya lo sé, que solo son amigos, ya lo sé.

- Entonces por que no dejas decir esas cosas.

-Por que te vez lindo cuando te enojas.

Contestó la castaña con una sonrisa que casi lo derrite y hubiera seguido ahí parado viéndola irse con esa cara de bobo enamorado sino fuera porque Mimi volteó y con esa sonrisa burlona de ella y lo sacó de su ensoñación.

-Sé que aunque lo niegues en el fondo sí te gusta Sora.

- Ya te dije que…

- Adiós.

Lo interrumpió la chica dirigiéndose a su respectiva sala que se encontraba unos cuantos pasos más en frente. Matt sonrió, Mimi no tenía remedio, siempre tenía que salirse con la suya y ese era un gesto que adoraba de ella. Caminó hasta Sora que aún lo esperaba y que había visto a lo lejos la discusión de los dos jóvenes si es que a eso se le podía llamar discusión, ya que los dos se habían ido con una sonrisa en sus labios y hasta podía jurar que Matt estaba hasta de mejor humor.

Sora sacudió su cabeza sacando de su mente cualquier inseguridad, Matt había ido al cine con ella no con Mimi, y hasta había corrido a Mimi por decirlo de una manera para estar solo con ella, así que no tenía que estar pensando en cosas que no eran, Mimi y Matt solo eran amigos solo eso.

- Vamos antes de que empiece la película.

Dijo Matt caminando hacia la sala que se encontraba al lado contrario de donde estaba la sala a la cual había entrado Mimi. Sora asintió y siguió a Matt que iba a unos cuantos pasos delante de ella, pero no tardo en alcanzarlo y juntos entraron a donde se proyectaría la película.

Mimi entró a la sala, todo se encontraba oscuro y miraba con mucha dificultad. Giró su vista hacia la enorme pantalla y pudo ver que para su suerte aún estaban dando los cortos y la película todavía no había comenzado. Volteó a las butacas buscando a sus amigos pero realmente no lograba distinguir nada, solo miraba bultos negros sentados viendo hacia el frente, ¿ahora que haría? ¿Cómo se supone que encontraría a Yumi y a los demás sino lograba distinguir nada?

Estaba a punto de sacar su celular para llamar a Yumi cuando vio que una mano se alzaba moviéndose de un lado a otro y oyó la voz de su amiga llamándola.

- Por aquí Mimi

Gritó Yumi desde la última fila tratando de orientar a su amiga que se miraba más que perdida. Mimi alzó la vista y sonrió asintiendo al ver la mano de Yumi, subió hasta la última fila, se dirigió hasta donde estaba su amiga y tomó asiento al lado de la pelirroja.

- ¿Por qué tardaste tanto?

Preguntó Yumi una vez que vio que su amiga había tomado asiento a su lado.

-Ah! Es que no encontraba la sala.

Mintió Mimi, sabía que si le decía a Yumi que se había quedado alegando con Matt esta no desistiría de que había algo entre la castaña y el rubio, así que por su bien fingió haberse perdido.

-Pero Mimi la sala estaba a un lado.

-Lo siento pero me confundí y me fui a otro lado.

- Hay Mimi no me extraña de ti, eres muy despistada.

Finalizó Yumi metiéndose un puño de palomitas a la boca y dirigiendo su vista hacia la enorme pantalla que aún proyectaba imágenes de comerciales.

Mimi sonrió satisfecha al ver que había logrado engañar a su amiga, se acomodó en su asiento dispuesta a agarrar un puño de palomitas cuando se dio cuenta que faltaba algo ¿Dónde estaban Izzy y Michael?

- Yumi ¿A dónde fueron Izzy y Michael?

- A fueron por unos chocolates, unos nachos, unos popotes por que se me olvidaron, unas papitas, unos chicles, y unas paletas.

Contestó Yumi enumerando cada cosa con un dedo diferente mientras miraba hacia arriba en señal de que recordaba todo lo que había pedido.

-¿Por todo eso? ¿Por qué tanto?

- A es que se me antojaron a última hora y Michael e Izzy se ofrecieron a comprármelo.

Mimi no pudo evitar sonreír, pobres chicos Yumi si que salía cara.

En la sala número tres Sora y Matt se encontraban tomando asiento justo en medio de la sala. Sora se sentó y colocó las sodas en la butaca para después agarrar los popotes que no encontró en ningún lado, movió ambas sodas y no aparecía ninguno de los dos popotes ¿Se le habrían caído?

-¿Pasa algo Sora?

Preguntó Matt al ver que su amiga buscaba algo con insistencia.

- Creo que se me cayeron los popotes.

- No te preocupes, yo iré por otros.

Sora asintió y Matt se levantó dándole las palomitas a la chica para dirigirse a la dulcería.

En la dulcería Izzy y Michael buscaban una forma practica de llevar todo lo que Yumi les había pedido, intentaron de varias formas pero siempre les faltaba algo por agarrar.

Izzy agarro los nachos y las papitas, Michael los otros nachos que había comprado para él y Mimi , también tomó las 4 paletas de hielo y aun les faltaban, los popotes, los chicles y los chocolates. Volvieron a dejar todo sobre el mostrador y pensaron en otra manera de cargar con todo.

- Son muchas cosas, Yumi es una golosa.

Comentó Izzy observando la gran cantidad de cosas que tenían que cargar.

- Pero no vas a negar que aun así la quieres

Dijo Michael entre risas haciendo que su amigo de cabellos rojos se sonrojara casi tanto como el color de su cabello.

Matt llegó a la dulcería y fue directo a donde estaban los popotes al lado del mostrador, vio a los dos amigos de Mimi, el pelirrojo que creía se llamaba Izzy y el siempre perfecto Michael, ¿qué tenía de perfecto? Para él era una persona como cualquier otra.

Pensó en ignorarlos y sólo agarrar los popotes e irse pero la pregunta que hizo el pelirrojo hizo que se quedara un momento más ahí para escuchar la respuesta del rubio de cabello chino. Fingió que miraba el menú y agudizó el oído para escuchar la respuesta.

-Oye Michael ¿Piensas declarártele a Mimi?

Preguntó Izzy a la par que volvía acomodar las cosas para ver si ahora si podían con todas las cosas.

-Pues no estoy muy seguro.

Contestó un inseguro Michael que ayudaba a Izzy a acomodar las cosas.

- ¿Por qué?

- No lo sé, algo dentro de mí me dice que me va a decir que no.

Matt rodó los ojos molesto ¿era tonto o qué? Si era más que obvio que Mimi le diría que sí en cuanto se lo propusiera, es más ni siquiera lo iba a dejar terminar cuando ella ya estaría lanzándose a sus brazos para besarlo y eso era lo que más odiaba, que Mimi estuviera tan enamorara de Michael que ni siquiera se daba cuenta de lo que él sentía por ella. Él ya había sido demasiado obvió respecto a lo que sentía por ella tanto que hasta Tai que era un despistado se había dado cuenta que estaba interesado en Mimi, la única que parecía no darse cuenta era ella.

-Vamos no te desanimes. ¿Por qué crees eso?

Trató de animar Izzy a su amigo pero este aún se miraba muy indeciso respecto a que hacer.

-No lo sé.

- ¿Qué te parece si Yumi y yo los dejamos un rato solos en la película? Así talvez te animes a decirle, después de todo es una película romántica.

Sugirió Izzy con una sonrisa en sus labios, sin embargo Michael aun no se miraba muy convencido.

-Gracias Izzy. Pero no crees que sospeche.

- Mimi es muy despistada, así que lo dudo mucho.

- Bueno, si tú crees que va a funcionar.

-Claro que funcionará, vente la película ya va empezar.

Izzy y Michael se fueron dejando solo a Matt quien se había tensado de sólo oír lo que planeaba el pelirrojo conspirador ese y tan seriecito que se miraba. ¡No lo podía creer los iban a dejar solos! Ya lo podía ver, de fondo habría una melodía romántica que inundaría de la sala del cine, Mimi y Michael estarían comiendo palomitas y de repente la mano de ella chocaría con la de él, los dos se sonrojarían, Mimi diría un "Lo siento" totalmente ruborizada, y Michael le contestaría "no hay problema" igual de rojo que ella, Mimi intentaría alejar su mano pero Michael la detendría dando inicio a si a su declaración de amor la cual terminaría con un beso de película.

-¡No!

Gritó Matt golpeando el mostrador y asustando al cajero, sin darse cuenta había exteriorizado su frustración ¿Por qué tenían que dejarlos solos? ¡Por qué!

-¿Va… a… ordenar algo?

Preguntó un atemorizado cajero que miraba a Matt con terror, preguntándose si acaso el rubio ese estaba loco, ya que no solo tenía buen rato parado ahí sino que de la nada había golpeado el mostrador gritando colérico.

Matt dirigió su vista al pobre cajero que sintió como la sangre se le helaba al sentir la fría y penetrante mirada del rubio sobre él de seguro lo iba a matar.

- Dos chocolates de almendra.

Dijo furioso Matt, el cajero asintió varias veces nervioso, y torpemente agarró unos chocolates de la vitrina bajo el mostrador y se los dio al rubio con temor de que lo golpeara.

- Aquí tiene joven.

Matt pagó lo que debía, agarró los chocolates con furia y se fue murmurando maldiciones mientras devoraba con furia uno de los chocolates. El joven cajero vio al rubio alejarse y cuando lo vio bastante lejos de él cayó desmayado del susto.

En la sala dos la película ya llevaba poco comenzada cuando los dos chicos llegaron y se fueron directo hacia donde estaban sus amigas esperándolos. Izzy se sentó al lado de Yumi mientras que Michael tomó asiento al lado de la castaña que le sonrió dulcemente cuando lo vio llegar.

- ¿Por qué tardaron tanto?

Preguntó Yumi tomando uno de los popotes que traía Izzy para meterlo en su vaso de soda.

- Es que pediste muchas cosas Yumi y no sabíamos como hacerle para traerlas.

Se defendió el pelirrojo tomando asiento al lado de su amiga que lo volteó a ver con inocencia.

-Pero si esta vez me medí.

Se defendió Yumi poniendo un cara de víctima que sonrojó al chico de cabellos rojos y soltó una risita traviesa entre sus amigos.

- Imagínate sino se hubiera medido.

Comentó Michael a Mimi en el oído que soltó una risita.

- Deja al pobre de Izzy en quiebra.

Michael y Mimi rieron haciendo que Yumi volteara a verlos con reproche para que después, ella e Izzy rieran también.

Matt entró a la sala que le correspondía, y llegó hasta donde se encontraba Sora viendo la película.

-¿Por qué tardaste tanto Matt?

Preguntó Sora al ver que Matt llegaba y se sentaba al lado suyo.

-Porque había mucha fila.

Mintió el rubio acomodándose en su asiento y volteando a ver hacia la enorme pantalla. Sora lo miró con extrañeza ¿Había hecho fila para tomar unos popotes?

- ¿Para los popotes?

-No, mira te traje un chocolate.

Dijo Matt extendiendo la barra de chocolate hacia su amiga que se sonrojó por el detalle, Matt era tan detallista a veces.

- Gracias.

- No fue nada.

Contestó Matt serio dirigiendo su vista a la pantalla y agarrando un puño de palomitas que metió en su boca con coraje, de seguro Mimi en esos momentos se encontraba abrazada de Michael viendo la película y él no podía hacer nada al respecto más que estar ahí sentado fingiendo que miraba la película mientras que por dentro deseaba correr a la sala donde estaba la castaña para sentarse entre ella y Michael y vigilar que nada pasase entre esos dos, pero no, él tenía que estar ahí sentado sin hacer nada mientras que Michael le tomaba la delantera. Tomó otro puñado de palomitas y lo llevó directo a su boca, ¡Odiaba a Michael!

En la sala número dos la película ya llevaba una gran parte avanzada, cuando Izzy decidió que era el momento perfecto para dejar a sus dos amigos solos y darle la oportunidad a Michael de que se le confesara a Mimi.

-Yumi olvidé tus chocolates.

- ¿Qué? Izzy si fue lo que más te encargué.

-Lo siento pero eran muchas cosas.

- Pues ahora vas a acompañarme por ellos.

Sentenció Yumi poniéndose de pie y llevándose a Izzy a empujones y regañándolo, provocando que varias personas los silenciaran en el camino, pero eso a Yumi no le importó y siguió regañando al pelirrojo.

-No puedo creerlo Izzy en media película me lo dices.

-Lo siento me acabo de dar cuenta.

Michael volteó a ver como su amigo era llevado de regañadientes hacia la dulcería y supo que ese era el momento para decirle a la castaña lo que sentía por ella. Volteó a ver a Mimi que parecía tan concentrada en la película que ni cuenta se había dado que sus amigos se habían ido peleando.

Mimi sintió la mirada de Michael sobre ella y volteó a ver a su amigo que se sonrojó al sentirse descubierto.

-¿Pasa algo Michael?

Preguntó Mimi preocupada, Michael se miraba extraño, como si algo le inquietara al rubio.

- No… no es nada Mimi.

Balbuceo Michael regresando su vista a la pantalla totalmente sonrojado, no le había dicho nada y aun así sentía su corazón palpitándole a mil por hora ¿Por qué no podía decírselo? No era tan difícil.

- Mimi…

La llamó Michael, haciendo que la chica volteara a verlo con esos ojos tan hermosos y tan únicos de ella, el rubio tragó saliva y se armó de valor, tenía que decírselo.

-Yo… yo…

- ¿Te encuentras bien Michael?

-Sí, pero es que yo…

- ¿Si?

- Quería saber si aún tenías nachos.

Cobarde, eso era lo que era, un cobarde, Izzy le había dado la oportunidad perfecta y él la había desaprovechado pidiendo nachos ¿en que cabeza cabía?

-Claro, aún hay bastantes.

Dijo Mimi con una amable sonrisa y pasó los nachos a su amigo para después girar su vista de nuevo a la película.

Michael miró decepcionado a los nachos y suspiró con resignación para comenzar a comerlos con pesar, Izzy lo mataría después de eso, y no era para menos si él mismo tenía ganas de fusilarse.

En la dulcería Yumi se dirigía al mostrador jalando a Izzy consigo quien de repente se detuvo.

- Hay Izzy. ¿Cómo se te pudieron olvidar mis chocolates?

Protestaba Yumi cuando Izzy se paró haciendo que la chica volteara a verlo.

- ¿Qué pasa?

-No se me olvidaron Yumi, aquí los tengo.

Izzy sacó de su pantalón unas bolsitas de chocolates que le enseñó a Yumi haciendo que la pelirroja lo volteara a ver desconcertada.

-Entonces ¿Por qué me hiciste salir de la película?

- Es que quería dejar solos a Michael y Mimi un rato.

- ¡Izzy!

Gritó molesta la chica viendo con reproche a su amigo.

-Lo siento Yumi, solo quería darle una ayudadita a Michael.

-¡¿Por qué la andas haciendo de cupido sin mí?

- eh?

Izzy miró con desconcierto a su amiga que se miraba más molesta por no haberle contado su plan que por el hecho de que la hubiera sacado de la película a mitad de esta.

- No es justo se supone que yo soy la cupido aquí no tú.

Se quejó Yumi cruzándose de brazos e inflado sus cachetes molesta, haciendo que una sonrisa se dibujara en los labios de su amigo.

En la sala tres Matt comía, mejor dicho devoraba las palomitas con furia descargando toda su frustración sobre ellas, durante toda la película se la había pasado ideando todos los escenarios posibles en los que Michael se le declaraba a Mimi.

Sora agarró un puño de palomas y miró de reojo a su amigo que se metía puñado tras puñado con un ímpetu insuperable.

-Tenias antojo ¿Verdad?

Comentó Sora con una sonrisa en sus labios y llevando un moderada cantidad de palomitas a su boca.

-No, ¿Por qué?

Contestó Matt un tanto osco sin apartar su vista de la pantalla y metiendo otro puñado de palomas a su boca.

- Es que estas comiendo con mucho empeño.

- Es que hace mucho que no venía al cine.

Sora pareció conforme con la repuesta del rubio y giró su vista de nuevo a la pantalla, en cambio Matt había detenido su masacre de palomas y había fijado su vista hacia la parejita frente a él y a Sora. La chica se había recargado en el hombro de su novio y susurrado un "Te amo" en el oído del chico y él había contestado con uno igual para después girarse hacia ella y besarla en los labios.

Dejó de verlos y continuó con su masacre de palomitas intentando que su mente ya no pensara en nada, pero las imágenes venían solas a su cabeza, lo podía ver claramente Mimi se recargaría en el hombro de Michael, le diría "Te Amo " y Michael se giraría hacia ella para verla a los ojos, tomar su barbilla con una de sus manos, susurrarle otro "Te amo" y la besaría y mientras él estaba ahí sentado sin poder hacer nada para evitarlo.

Sintió como una palomita se atoró en su garganta, provocando que se ahogara empezando a toser.

- Matt. ¿Estas bien?

Preguntó Sora preocupada, sin embargo Matt no le contestó solo seguía tosiendo y se golpeaba el pecho en un intento de pasar a la palomita vengadora que lo castigaba por haber devorado a las demás palomitas de aquella manera.

- ¡Matt! ¡Matt!

Le llamó Sora preocupada sin importarle que varias personas la mandaron callar por interrumpir la película.

- Ten Matt, toma de mi soda.

Matt tomó de la soda que le ofrecía la chica y bebió de ella hasta que la palomita se bajo de su garganta y pasó a su estomago donde ya no le haría más daño.

- Gracias Sora.

Agradeció el chico un poco más tranquilo y regresándole el vaso a Sora.

-¿Te encuentras bien?

-Sí.

- No deberías comer tan apresurado.

Matt asintió, aunque más bien no debería estar cavilando escenas románticas entre Mimi y Michael mientras comía palomitas.

Yumi e Izzy habían decidido que ya era tiempo para entrar, ambos chicos caminaron hasta sus asientos esperando encontrarse con la noticia de que Michael y Mimi ya eran novios, pero no era así, Mimi se encontraba llorando a mares por la parte conflictiva de la película mientras que Michael le pasaba pañuelo tras pañuelo para que la chica se desahogara completamente.

- Eres muy sentimental Mimi.

Comentó Michael a la par que le extendía a la chica otro de los pañuelos.

-Lo siento Michael no lo puedo evitar, siempre lloró en las películas románticas.

- Ya llegamos.

Anunció Yumi un tanto decepcionada de que entre sus dos amigos no hubiera pasado nada aún.

- ¿Por qué tardaron tanto?

Preguntó Mimi dirigiendo su mirada llorosa a su amiga. Yumi no contestó sólo caminó hasta su asiento y fijo su vista en la película, había dejado de ver casi la mitad de la película por nada, ya que al parecer Mimi y Michael seguían en las mismas.

- Ahh!

Sora al igual que varias chicas en la sala había pegado un pequeño grito por la escena de la película, y se acercó a Matt tomándolo del brazo fingiendo susto.

Matt volteó a ver a la chica que lo había tomado del brazo, nunca pensó que Sora se asustara tan fácilmente, siempre pensó que era de las chicas que no se asustaba por cosas tan simples.

- Lo siento Matt, fue el susto.

Se disculpó Sora apenada al ver que el chico la miraba.

-No te preocupes Sora, no hay problema.

-Entonces ¿No te molesta?

-No para nada.

Dijo Matt con una sonrisa que fue correspondida por su compañera quien después recargó su cabeza sobre el hombre de él provocando que Matt se sonrojara a más no poder y se sintiera un tanto incomodo, él nunca había querido insinuar que sus acercamientos pudieran ser más… más.. Cercanos.

Sora sorbió de su soda pero solo se oyó el típico sonido de sorbo que se provoca cando el líquido en el vaso se ha acabado.

-Se acabo la soda.

Murmuró Sora para si misma, pero siendo escuchada por Matt quien utilizó ese pretexto para huir de esa situación tan comprometedora.

-Yo iré por más.

-No, no es necesario. No lo dije en voz alta para que fueras por una.

Dijo Sora apartándose de Matt para verlo a los ojos.

-No te preocupes Sora, yo también quiero una.

Dijo Matt parándose lo más rápidamente posible, para escapar y que Sora no lo detuviera, necesitaba un poco de aire.

-Bueno como quieras.

Sora miró como Matt se iba y se reprendió a si misma por arruinar aquel momento en el que por fin había logrado un acercamiento con Matt.

En la sala dos Mimi sorbía de su soda cuando se dio cuenta que se había acabado.

-Ya se acabó.

Dijo Mimi moviendo el vaso para oír el interior del vaso en el cual se oyó solo los hielos golpeando contra el vaso.

- ¿Quieres que vaya por una?

Se ofreció amablemente Michael, pero Mimi se negó, él e Izzy ya habían perdido buena parte de la película consiguiendo los antojos de Yumi como para que ahora se perdiera más por su culpa, así que iría ella.

-Dos / Una soda(s) por favor.

Dijeron al mismo tiempo la voz de dos personas que se voltearon a ver por la coincidencia, haciendo que los dos chicos quedaran más asombrados aun por aquella coincidencia.

-Vaya que coincidencia y ¿Cómo te estas yendo en tu cita romántica?

Dijo Mimi con burla al ver que la persona al lado de ella era Matt.

- Ya te dije que no es una cita, y mucho menos…

Mimi no lo dejó terminar, ya que se acercó a él rompiendo con toda línea de espacio personal sin embargo Matt no retrocedió, solo se sonrojó a más no poder y sintió como su corazón latía a mil por hora el solo sentir la respiración de ella sobre su piel lo hacia temblar.

-¿Qué haces?

Preguntó Matt nervioso al ver a Mimi tan cercas de él, que por un momento había pensado que lo iba a besar.

- No hueles a perfume de mujer. Matt cuando tienes una cita en el cine, debes de aprovechar para abrazarla o por lo menos estar cercas de ella.

- Pero ya te dije que…

Mimi alzó su vista y tocó con uno de sus dedos los labios del chico que pudo sentir la famosa reacción de mariposas revoloteando en el estomago, nunca pensó que llegaría a sentir eso a causa de una chica.

- Tienes los labios secos, ni una pizca de brillo. Pues que has estado haciendo en la película ¿Comer?

Lo regañó Mimi provocando que Matt frunciera el ceño ¿Pues que esperaba esa chica? ¿Qué se la pasara besando y abrazando a Sora? Si ya le había repetido hasta el cansancio que aquello no era una cita, era simplemente una salida entre amigos, pero Mimi no parecía entenderlo.

- Sí, y ver la película.

-Matt, en una cita romántica no vienes a comer y ver película, se supone que vienes a quedar bien con Sora, abrazarla, besarla, hacerle cariñitos y estar cercas de ella. No comer y ver película.

-Ya te dije que yo no vine en plan romántico.

Dijo desesperado Matt ¿Por qué Mimi tenía que ser tan terca?

-Ah ¿No?

Preguntó Mimi incrédula. Que alguien más le creyera a Matt que no venía en plan romántico con Sora, porque ella no era tan ingenua como tragarse ese cuento.

- No.

-Entonces ¿Por qué no vino Tai?

-Ya te dije que tuvo práctica.

-Por favor Matt, eso díselo a alguien que no sepa que el entrenador les dio el día libre, por que se fue de vacaciones ayer.

- ¡Que!

Matt abrió los ojos como platos y apretó los puños ¡Había sido engañado! ¡El maldito de Tai le había tendido una trampa y él había sido tan tonto como para caer! Pero esta se le iba a pagar y Tai no saldría vivo esta vez, ahora sí había ido demasiado lejos.

Miró a la castaña frente a él que lo miraba, ahora sería más difícil convencerla de que no era una cita, y no era para menos, ya que todo indicaba que si lo era, solo que él no había sido informado de que era una cita.

-Ahora me vas a decir que no sabías.

Dijo Mimi cruzándose de brazos.

-Pues sí, no sabía. Tai me dijo que…

Matt no pudo continuar ya que se vio interrumpido por la voz del cajero que les daba las tres sodas.

- No te preocupes, no tienes porque darme explicaciones, tú puedes hacer lo que quieras.

Dijo Mimi tomando su soda, Matt la miró, demonios, ahora estaba molesta, tanto que le había costado que lo perdonara la última vez.

-Él paga.

Dijo Mimi alejándose con su soda y dejando a Matt con toda la cuenta, sin embargo al chico no le molestó, es más había sonreído al ver como la chica se marchaba no muy contenta por su cita con Sora y eso no quería decir otra cosa más que Mimi estaba celosa.

Mimi caminó hasta su sala, ella misma se había sorprendido de haberle reclamado a Matt por su cita, al principio la idea había sido sólo molestarlo, pero no supo cuando todo se salió de sus manos y había terminado reclamándole a Matt por su cita, y hasta se sentía molesta por el hecho de que Matt estuviera saliendo con la pelirroja en plan romántico, pero ¿Por qué se molestaba? Es no era asunto suyo, Matt podía salir con quien le diera la gana y a ella no tenía por qué molestarse sin embargo si le molestaba y mucho.

Después de un rato la película que había estado viendo Mimi junto con sus amigos había terminado y los cuatro se dirigían a la salida para ya irse a sus casas.

-Es la película más bonita que he visto.

Comentó una Mimi llorosa mientras tomaba otro de los pañuelos que le tendía Michael para que la chica se sonora la nariz.

-Tranquila Mimi.

Dijo Michael con una sonrisa, era adorable que Mimi fuera una chica tan sensible.

- Bueno creo que es hora de ir a casa.

Comentó Yumi mientras los cuatro salían a la calle y sentían el viento fresco sobre sus caras.

-Sí, ya es tarde.

La apoyó Mimi.

- Izzy ¿Me compañas a mi casa?

Dijo Yumi con intenciones de dejar a sus dos amigos solos y darle una oportunidad más a Michael. Izzy comprendió lo que tramaba su amiga y asintió, se despidió de Michael y Mimi y él y Yumi se marcharon dejando a los otros dos chicos solos.

- Mimi ¿Quieres que te acompañe?

Se ofreció Michael una vez que vio que sus dos se habían ido dándole una última oportunidad.

-Claro.

Contestó Mimi con una sonrisa y los dos chicos se fueron con dirección a la casa de la castaña.

No tardó mucho en que la película que Matt y Sora veían terminara, y ambos salieran de su sala tan solo unos cuentos minutos después de que Mimi y sus amigos se hubieran ido.

-Esa película si que daba miedo.

-Sí, un poco.

Contestó Matt volteando a todas partes, tenía la esperanza de verla cuando salieran pero al parecer Mimi no se encontraba por ninguna parte.

-Vamos Matt, tú no te asustaste ni un poco.

-Es que no le puse mucha atención, estaba pensando en otras cosas.

-¿En que cosas?

-No, en nada en especial.

Sora sorbió de su soda y se quedó pensativa ¿en que estaría pensando Matt? ¿Se habría dado cuenta de lo que ella sentía por él?

Mimi y Michael ya habían llegado a la casa de la castaña y ambos se encontraban, en la entrada, durante todo el camino habían ido hablando sobre la película, y Mimi se sentía algo culpable de habérsela pasado llorando durante gran parte de la película, de seguro Michael ya no querría ir al cine con ella de nuevo.

-Perdona Michael, de seguro debí enfadarte por llorona.

-No, para nada. Eso demuestra que tienes sentimientos nobles y puros.

-Y eso te…

Comenzó a decir Mimi nerviosa, Michael no podía ser más perfecto.

-Me gusta.

Finalizó Michael con una sonrisa, era ahora o nunca, no podía dejar que la oportunidad se le fuera de las manos de nuevo.

-e… enserio?

Tartamudeó Mimi nerviosa, era como en sus sueños, ahora solo faltaba que Michael la besara o se le confesara para después besarla.

- Me gusta que eres una chica muy sensible…- Dijo acercándose a ella para después acariciar con una de sus manos el rostro de la chica que se encontraba totalmente sonrojado- y muy bonita. - Finalizó acercando sus labios a los de ella.

Mimi cerró los ojos dejándose llevar, era como siempre había soñado, por fin su sueño se haría realidad, abrió los ojos esperando ver el rostro de Michael acercándose a ella y comprobar que aquello no era un sueño, pero lo que vio fue distinto en vez de ver al chico rubio de ojos color cielo, por un segundo se le figuró ver al chico rubio de ojos color zafiro. Abrió los ojos sorprendida y no pudo evitar gritar un ¡Queee! Asustando al chico que estaba apunto de besarla.

- Mimi ¿Pasa algo?

Preguntó desconcertado el chico, mientras que Mimi miraba hacia todos lados como si buscara algo, ¿Acaso había hecho algo que la molestara?

-Se me figuro ver algo.

Contestó Mimi un tanto paranoica volteando a todos en busca de alguna seña de Matt.

- ¿Te sientes bien?

Preguntó Michael al ver a su amiga tan inquieta ¿Qué le pasaba a Mimi?

-Sí, estoy bien.

-Te noto muy nerviosa.

-Es solo que…

Mimi no podía creerlo ¿Por qué en un momento así se tenía que imaginar que era Matt el que la iba a besar? Por fin su sueño se haría realidad, y ella misma lo había arruinado por estar pensando en el tonto de Matt que de seguro debía estar disfrutando de su cita con Sora.

-Bueno, gracias por traerme Matt.

Dijo la pelirroja sonrojada , parada frente a la puerta de su casa.

- No fue nada.

- Matt… Hoy fue un día muy especial, me la pase muy bien hablando contigo, y espero que se repita… - se acercó a él posando su mano sobre la mejilla de Matt -Quisiera…- y se acercó a él con intenciones de besarlo pero antes de que eso pasara él la detuvo haciendo que su vista se fijara en los ojos de él.

Matt tomó la mano de Sora con delicadeza y la apartó de él alejándose de ella un poco, no quería ser grosero con Sora, pero tampoco quería que la chica se hiciera falsas ilusiones con él ya que él se encontraba interesado en otra persona.

- Yo también me la pase muy bien contigo Sora.

Dijo Matt soltando la mano de Sora, la chica sonrió y llevó su mano a su pecho.

- Me alegra oír eso.

-Hasta mañana.

Matt se dio la media vuelta dispuesto a irse pero se detuvo al oír la voz de Sora llamándolo, se giró para ver que se le ofrecía a la chica, pero a penas y tuvo tiempo de reaccionar cuando la chica le plantó un tierno beso en la mejilla haciendo que él se sonrojara.

- Que duermas bien.

Dijo Sora con una sonrisa, orgullosa de si misma de haberse atrevido a dar ese paso con Matt.

- Gracias,… tú … tú también.

Tartamudeo Matt un poco nervioso aún asombrado por la acción de su amiga que sonrió y después se metió a su casa.

Matt miró la puerta de la chica por unos segundos y suspiró cansado ¿Qué podía hacer para que Sora no malinterpretada las cosas? Él no quería lastimarla, pero tampoco podía corresponder a sus sentimientos ya que él quería alguien más, auque ella no se diera cuenta de lo que él sentía por ella.

En casa de los Tachikawa, Mimi se encontraba acostada en su cama intentando dormir, pero le había sido casi imposible, durante los diez minutos que llevaba ahí acostada intentando conciliar el sueño no había hecho más que pensar en su frustrante beso fallido y en consecuencia pensar en el culpable de que aquel beso tan soñado no se diera. ¿Por qué se le ocurrió pensar en Matt en ese momento? Y lo peor era que él muy cretino de seguro se la estaba pasando de maravilla con Sora. Suspiró resignada ¿Qué más podía hacer ella? Después de todo y según sus visiones él y Sora debían estar juntos, le gustara a ella o no.

- Después de todo es el destino.

Dijo resignada para si misma la castaña y cerró los ojos con la esperanza de esta vez si poder conciliar el sueño.

Sora subió hasta su cuarto intentando contener su alegría, ¡No podía creerlo! le había dado un beso a Matt en la mejilla y él se había sonrojado, además de que en el cine no le molestó que se recargara en su hombro, talvez no le era tan indiferente al rubio, y eso la ponía muy feliz.

Matt caminaba hacia su casa, pensando en como había terminado el día para Mimi, no quería ni imaginarlo de seguro Michael se le había declarado al llegar a la casa de ella y Mimi le había dicho que sí y después ambos se habían besado ¡Que coraje! Y él sin poder hacer nada al respecto.

- Ya llegué

Anunció Matt una vez que entró a su casa y dejó su saco sobre el perchero para entrar y encontrarse con su padre que miraba la televisión como siempre.

-Hola hijo ¿Cómo te fue en tu cita con Sora?

Matt sintió como los cabellos se le ponían de punta de solo escuchar aquella pregunta ¡Que no era una cita! ¿Por qué nadie lo comprendía? No era una cita.

- ¡Que no fue una cita!

Gritó furioso Matt, ya estaba harto de que todos pensaran que era una cita, hasta Sora parecía pensar que aquello había sido una cita y eso le frustraba.

- Entonces creo que no te fue muy bien.

Contestó con calma el señor Ishida que ya estaba acostumbrado al fuerte carácter de su hijo.

-No entiendo por que todos creen que era una cita.

Refunfuñó Matt mientras se dirigía a la cocina por un vaso de agua para calmarse un poco.

-Pues ¿Quién más te dijo?

-Esa niña, no sé porque me la tengo que encontrar en todos lados y lo peor es que no se queda callada.

Dijo más para si mismo que para su padre y bebió de un solo trago todo el vaso de agua.

El señor Ishida se giró para ver a su hijo, ¿De que estaba hablando Matt? Desde que el humor en Matt había cambiado había pensado que se debía a una chica y siempre pensó que se trataba de Sora, pero al parecer no era así, y alguien más le estaba volteando el mundo de cabeza a su hijo.

- ¿Quién hijo?

Preguntó con curiosidad el señor Ishida, intentando por lo menos descubrir cual era el nombre de la chica que tenía a Matt así.

-Nadie, Me voy a dormir.

Dijo Matt dejando el vaso con fuerza sobre la barra para después dirigirse a su cuarto azotando la puerta tras de si.

El señor Ishida cerró los ojos al oír el fuerte golpe de la puerta de Matt al cerrarse, pero ¿Quién entendía a su hijo? Primero había llegado muy contento en la tarde, se había ido al cine con un humor estable ni muy contento ni molesto y regresaba lanzando fuego, alegando que no era una cita y quejándose de quien sabe que chica.

-Pero que genio.

Murmuró el señor Ishida al ver como su hijo se había encerrado en su cuarto totalmente furioso, giró su vista de nuevo a la tele nuevamente y una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro ¿Qué chica sería la que traía así a su hijo?

_**Siguiente Capitulo: verdades - publicación viernes 5 de agosto del 2011**_

_**Mimato196**_

**Mayo 2007**


	20. Verdades

**Hola chicos y chicas como están? espero que bien, bueno como cada viernes les traigo un nuevo capitulo de este fic, espero les guste :) Y a los que me dejaron review muchas gracias, esos los contestaré más al ratito porque ahorita tengo que irme a la escuela pero les prometo que si los contestaré :) No los entretengo más y me despido que disfruten su lectura BYE.**

**Aclaración: Los personajes de Digimon no me pertenecen :( que triste es la vida pero esa es la cruel realidad, bueno ahora sí me despido y hasta el próximo viernes ;)**

**20**

**Verdades.**

Era el primer día de vacaciones, Mimi se despertó ese día con una sonrisa en su rostro ¡Por fin! Ya no se tendría que levantar a las seis de la madrugada para llegar temprano a clases, ahora su reloj marcaba las diez de la mañana y ella seguía acurrucada en su cama, disfrutando del calor que le proporcionaban sus cobijas, aquello no podía ser más perfecto.

Permaneció unos momentos más acostada recordando lo que había sucedido la noche anterior, ¿por qué cuando su sueño de besar a Michael parecía hacerse realidad, ella se ponía a pensar en el tonto de Matt? Aquello era ilógico, ella estaba enamorada de Michael no de Matt, entonces ¿por que se ponía a pensar en aquel tonto atractivo de ojos color zafiro? esperen un momento ¿Había dicho atractivo? ¡Matt no era atractivo! ¡Era odioso y enfadoso para nada atractivo!

Se tapó la cara con la almohada, ¡Maldición! Su subconsciente la estaba traicionando, se quitó las cobijas y se puso de pie para no seguir pensando en tonterías como decía ella, era mejor ponerse hacer otra cosa que alejara de su mente aquel insoportable rubio.

Matt salió de su alcoba, había tenido una noche pésima, durante toda la noche se la había pasado preguntándose ¿Qué habría pasado entre Mimi y Michael? De seguro ya eran novios y aquello lo molestaba, y por otra parte Sora parecía estar malinterpretando las cosas, aquello también le preocupaba, no quería lastimarla, pero tampoco quería que ella se hiciera ilusiones con él cuando él se encontraba más que interesado en otra persona, porque por más que le costara admitirlo, él estaba interesado en Mimi.

-Buenos días.

Dijo Matt tomando asiento en la mesa mientras que su papá preparaba algo en la cocina.

-Buenos días hijo. ¿Ya amaneciste de mejor humor hoy?

Preguntó desde la cocina el señor Ishida, mientras volteaba el hot cake que preparaba.

-¿Qué?

Preguntó Matt sin comprender de que le hablaba su papá.

-Es que ayer que te pregunté que como te había ido en tú cita con Sora estabas muy molesto, casi me pegas.

- Que no era una cita.

Protestó Matt molesto, estaba harto de que pensaran de que su salida con Sora había sido una cita, hasta la misma Sora parecía creerlo y Mimi ni se diga, la castaña estaba más que convencida de que él había tenido una cita con Sora, pero si era ella la parecía tener una cita con el perfecto de Michael no él, él solo había salido en plan de amigos con su mejor amiga, nada más.

-Sí, ya lo sé. Ayer me quedó muy claro.

- Me alegra, así no tendré que repetirlo.

- Por cierto Matt ¿Quién más pensó que aquello era una cita?

Preguntó Hiroaki en un intento por averiguar un poco más sobre la chica que él creía era la causante de los repentinos cambios de humor en su hijo.

-Nadie, solo una niña malcriada que parece que me la tengo que encontrar en todas partes.

Dijo Matt restándole importancia al asunto, a lo que a su padre no le quedó de otra más que esperar otra oportunidad en la cual pudiera averiguar un poco más de aquella misteriosa chica.

Ese mismo día aprovechando que ya eran vacaciones Mimi había aprovechado para ponerse su cabello rosa, se encontraba parando las puntas de su cabello con sus pinzas mientras se observaba en el espejo aunque su mente se encontraba en otro lado, más bien se la había pasado recordando la cita de Matt con Sora, porque aquello era una cita por más que lo negara el rubio, no más hacía falta ver cuanto Sora se había esmerado en su atuendo para saber que aquello era más que una salida de "amigos" como decía Matt, ese cuento que se lo creyera otra, ella no era tan ingenua.

Tomó otro mechón de su cabello y como lo había hecho con el anterior lo enredó en la pinza y esperó a que el calor hiciera el efecto que deseaba mientras regresaba a sus pensamientos. En sus visiones, Sora y Matt se habían casado y tal vez el destino quería que aquello se volviera a repetir y Matt y Sora terminaran juntos de nuevo, pero ¿Dónde quedaba ella? ¿Ella que tenía que ver con esa relación? ¿Por qué había tenido esas visiones? En dado caso era mejor que Sora tuviera las visiones o Matt no ella, ella ni vela tenía en el entierro, si bien ella se había enamorado de Matt en el pasado, pero ¿Esa información ahora de que le servía? ¡No le servía de nada! al menos que …

- ¡Auch!

Se quejó al sentir la pinza quemando su cuello, por andar pensando en aquellos dos se había distraído pegando la pinza demasiado hacia ella. Dejó la pinza y se vio en el espejo, tenía rojo, ¡maldición!, de seguro le quedaría una marca. Apagó la pinza y se vio en el espejo, ¡Ya estaba lista! Ahora podría ir a la tienda por su antojo del día.

Caminaba con dirección a casa de Tai, tenía que hablar muy seriamente con él, el moreno tenía que dejar de estarse entrometiendo en su vida amorosa y sobre todo dejar de ayudar a Sora si es que no quería que la chica saliera más lastimada de lo que ya podía salir gracias a los malos entendidos que pudieron darse el día anterior.

Suspiró resignado de sólo recordar la tarde anterior, ¿ahora que haría para dejar claras las cosas con Sora sin lastimarla? Sintió como alguien chocaba con él y después oyó un fuerte grito, que más que grito parecía llanto.

-¡Mi Dango!

Gritó la voz de la chica totalmente aterrorizada de ver sus bolas de dango tiradas en el suelo.

Matt giró su vista hacia la chica, esa voz era inconfundible para él, era la voz de…

La chica volteó a ver con coraje a la persona con quien había chocado, venía todo el camino saboreándose ese dango como para que por culpa de un despistado se le cayeran al suelo dejándola con el antojo.

-¡Es tu culpa!

Dijo molesta girándose a ver al culpable, que para su suerte resultó ser aquel odioso rubio que no podía quitarse de la mente últimamente, ¿por qué siempre tenía que ser él?

-¿Mimi?

Preguntó Matt dudoso, era la misma cara, los mismos ojos de ella, la misma voz y hasta el mismo carácter, pero no era su mismo cabello, aunque no podía decir que se le mirara mal ese cabello color rosa, es más, en ella lucía muy bien, pero no dejaba de parecerle extraño.

- Tú, ¿por qué siempre tienes que ser tú?

Dijo un tanto agresiva la chica, lo cual dibujó una sonrisa en Matt, no cabía duda, era Mimi.

- Mimi ¿Qué haces aquí?

- ¿No es obvio? Vine a comprar mi dango a la tienda que esta por aquí, tuve que ir a tres tiendas diferentes para encontrar específicamente este tipo de dango (Hanami Dango) que no son de temporada y cuando por fin lo encuentro tú vienes y me los tiras.

- Vamos no es para tanto, además vas a engordar si comes eso.

- Eso no es asunto tuyo, yo quiero mi dango.

- Esta bien, tranquila te compraré otro.

Mimi sonrió satisfecha, lo había conseguido, solo bastó un pequeño berrinche para que Matt le comprara su delicioso dango a pesar de que la culpa de que sus dangos cayeran al suelo había sido de los dos y no solo de Matt.

Matt miró de reojo a Mimi mientras caminaba con ella hacia la tienda, ella sonreía, parecía una niña feliz porque le comprarían su dulce favorito y Matt no pudo evitar sonreír, le gustaba esa faceta de ella, la hacía ver tan inocente, aunque en realidad no era tan inocente como aparentaba.

- Te han dicho que eres muy caprichosa.

Dijo Matt sabiendo que eso la molestaría, Mimi volteó a verlo con una mirada amenazante que sólo lo hizo ampliar su sonrisa, esa era la reacción que esperaba de ella.

-Y a ti te han dicho que eres odioso.

- No, nunca, siempre me dicen lo contrario, en especial las chicas.

Dijo Matt con un aire de presunción que provocó en la castaña una mueca de descontento y a la vez de desacuerdo.

- Pues lo eres.

- Es raro que seas la única que piensa eso ¿No crees?

-No, no es raro, es solo que soy la única chica que al parecer tiene algo más que aire en el cerebro.

-Oie, no porque no piensen que soy odioso como tú dices significa que estén huecas, lo que pasa es que tú estás demasiado embobada con Michael que todos los demás pasamos a segundo termino.

Contestó Matt con un tono molesto, mientras seguía caminando y Mimi le seguía el paso.

-¿Estas celoso?

- ¡Por supuesto que no! A mi me da igual tú relación con Michael.

- Claro tú estas interesado en Sora.

Protestó Mimi cruzándose de brazos y volteando su rostro hacia otra dirección mientras seguía caminando. Matt volteó a verla, ¿cuándo entendería que entre él y Sora no había más que amistad? Bueno por su parte, ya que Sora no parecía verlo de esa manera.

- Ya te dije que es sólo mi amiga.

-Esa que te la crea otra, tú y ella tienen algo más.

- Claro que no, te lo he dicho como mil veces, ella es sólo mi amiga.

- ¿Y? que lo digas no significa que sea verdad, sino dime porque tuvieron una cita ayer.

-Dale con lo mismo, que terca eres, ya te dije que no era una cita, la que tenía la cita eras tú no yo.

- Yo no tenía una cita, yo si iba con todos mis amigos, en cambio tú te deshiciste de Tai para ir solo con Sora.

- ¿acaso estás celosa?

Dijo Matt con una sonrisa triunfante en su rostro, Mimi se paró en secó y sintió como el color rojo inundaba su cara, ¡Ella no estaba celosa! A ella le daba igual lo que sucedía entre Matt y Sora o por lo menos eso quería creer.

Matt se detuvo al ver que Mimi ya no lo seguía y se volteó para encontrarse con una castaña totalmente sonrojada.

-¡Yo no estoy celosa!

Gritó furiosa dejándolo casi sordo, Matt sonrió y se acercó a ella para después picar con uno de sus dedos una de las mejillas de Mimi que lo miraba furiosa mientras que él canturreaba su burla, haciéndola enojar cada vez más.

-Sí lo estas, por eso estas rojita.

Canturreó Matt con un tonito que se le estaba haciendo insoportable a Mimi, ¡era tan odioso!

- Pero no te sientas mal, es comprensible, después de todo no por nada todas la chicas de la escuela suspiran por mi.

- ¡Yo no estoy celosaaaa!

Ahora sí lo había dejado sordo, Mimi le había gritado tan fuerte que por un momento llegó a creer que sus tímpanos se habían reventado. La castaña continuó su camino, dándole un fuerte empujón a Matt para que se quitara de su camino mientras que ella continuaba con el suyo a la tienda susurrando quien sabe cuantas maldiciones que lo más seguro es que iban dirigidas a él.

Matt sonrió y caminó hasta Mimi, ella simuló ignorarlo continuando su camino con su cara volteada al lado contrarío del que estaba Matt, aunque aun así podía sentir la mirada curiosa del rubio sobre ella, ¿qué tanto le miraba?

-¿Qué?

Preguntó un tanto irritada y volteando a ver al rubio.

- ¿Qué tienes aquí?

Preguntó Matt viendo la marca en el cuello de Mimi que a simple vista parecía un chupete, al parecer sus sospechas resultaron ser ciertas y Mimi y Michael ya eran algo más que amigos.

-¿Qué cosa?

Preguntó Mimi parándose y un tanto alarmada pasó sus manos por su cabello temiendo encontrarse con un horrendo y enorme bicho.

-Esto.

Matt extendió su mano al cuello de Mimi a donde estaba la marca y en un acto reflejo la chica se alejó de él quejándose por el contacto.

-Auch! Duele, me quemé esta mañana con la pinza.

- Sí claro, Veo que te divertiste mucho ayer porque ese es un chupete.

Dijo Matt con burla, claro que una vez que lo vio bien se había dado cuenta que era una quemadura, pero aquella era una excelente oportunidad para molestar a Mimi y hacerla sonrojar, además de que así podría sacar un poco más de información sobre lo que había sucedido entre Michael y ella la noche anterior.

- ¡¿Un qué!

- Un chupete, ya sabes las marquitas moradas que te quedan después de un beso más que apasionado.

- Sé lo que es un chupete, no soy tonta, eres un mal pensado ya te dije que me quemé con la pinza.

- Sí claro.

-¡Es verdad! Yo no soy de esas, para mí que el que trae el chupete eres tú, después de todo el que tenía una cita eras tú no yo.

-Por supuesto que no, además ya te dije que no…

Sin previo aviso Mimi se acercó a Matt haciendo que el chico dejara de decir lo que estaba diciendo para fijar su mirada en la chica que parecía buscar algún tipo de marca en la piel del rubio.

-¿Terminaste?

Preguntó Matt sonrojado cuando vio que Mimi se alejaba de él y parecía examinarlo con detenimiento, seguramente pensando en que otra parte buscar.

- No traes nada.

-Pues claro, yo si vi la película.

Contestó Matt mientras se abrochaba levemente sonrojado los primeros tres botones de su camisa que Mimi había desabrochado en su fallido intentó por encontrar algún tipo de marca en la piel del chico.

-Yo también.

- Pues eso no es lo que parece, al parecer la que se emocionó en lo oscurito fue otra.

Mimi se sonrojó, quien diría que sus propias palabras serían usadas en su contra.

-Ya te dije que si vi la película.

-Entonces Michael se emocionó con la despedida.

El sonrojo en Mimi se hizo más evidente, pero esta vez por recordar el casi beso entre ella y Michael, para después recordar porque ese beso no había podido ser, por culpa de él, Matt era el culpable de que nada hubiera pasado entre ella y Michael y lo peor era que ahora se burlaba de ella en su cara.

Matt notó como el sonrojo en Mimi había desaparecido súbitamente y ahora se miraba molesta, más que molesta, ella volteó a verlo y casi pudo sentir como lo fulminaba con su enmielada mirada.

-Fue tu culpa.

- ¿Qué de que hablas?

Preguntó Matt confundido, realmente se había perdido en la conversación, ¿qué era su culpa? Y ¿Por qué era su culpa?

-De nada y ya te dije que no es un chupete, es una quemada.

- Ahora así se les llama.

Contestó con burla haciendo que la sangre en Mimi hirviera.

- ¿Quieres que te haga uno para que veas la diferencia?

Dijo Mimi sin pensar antes en lo que decía y lo que ello implicaba. Matt la miró con burla y sonrió de medio lado, sabía que Mimi había hablado sin pensar.

- No te atreves.

- Sí lo hago.

Lo amenazó ella bastante decidida, aunque más bien estaba siendo manipulada por las provocaciones del rubio que no dejaba de sonreír, ¡uy! era tan odioso.

- Entonces hazlo.

Dijo Matt con una sonrisa triunfante y Mimi pareció al fin caer en cuenta de adonde la habían llevado sus palabras, pero ¿En que demonios estaba pensando? Claro en llevarle la contra a Matt.

- eh?

- Vamos que no dijiste que si lo hacías.

La volvió a retar Matt, haciendo que los colores se le subieran a la cara a Mimi que ya no se miraba tan decidida, sino todo lo contrario, se miraba más que cohibida, tanto que había decidido agachar su mirada al suelo.

- Pero…

- ¿Y bien? ¿ Lo harás o no?

Preguntó con burla el rubio, con intenciones de presionar a la chica. Mimi alzó su mirada y se encontró con esa sonrisa burlona que tanto odiaba y que Matt parecía tener guardada sólo para ella, lo miró a los ojos y esos ojos color zafiro también parecían burlase de ella, y no, eso no se lo iba a permitir, ella no dejaría que Matt se burlara de ella de aquella manera, lo haría.

- Sí.

Contestó Mimi recuperando la confianza y sorprendiendo a Matt que esperaba algún tipo de excusa por parte de la chica para escaparse del lío en el que ella misma se había metido.

-Esta bien, hazlo.

Contestó Matt desabrochándose los primeros tres botones de su camisa con intenciones de meter presión en la chica, se acercó a ella y le enseñó su blanco cuello, señalándole a la chica que ya estaba listo para que ella le hiciera el chupete.

- Pero cierra los ojos.

Pidió Mimi bastante sonrojada al ver como Matt se había acercado a ella poniendo a su completa disposición su cuello, esperando que la chica le hiciera el tan mencionado chupete.

Matt cerró los ojos y Mimi tragó saliva nerviosa ¿en que lío se había metido? Miró hacia todos lados buscando una salida pero al parecer sólo tenía dos opciones, auto-humillarse frente a Matt diciendo que no podía hacerle el chupete que de seguro era lo que esperaba el chico o bien hacerle el chupete y cerrarle la boca.

Matt sonreía para sus adentros, estaba seguro que Mimi no le haría dichoso chupete, sabía que no contaba con las agallas para hacerlo, sintió las manos de la chica apoyarse sobre su pecho y comenzó a dudar, Mimi no se atrevería ¿o sí? Comenzó a sentir que el corazón le palpitaba rápidamente, podía sentir que Mimi se acercaba a él, abrió los ojos un poco y se encontró con una larga lengua que recorrió todo su rostro.

- ¡Mimi!

Se quejó Matt al ver que la legua era perteneciente a un cachorro que la chica sostenía entre sus manos. Mimi comenzó a reír, la cara de Matt al ver al perro frente a él había sido muy graciosa.

- Ten, muchas gracias por prestarme tu perrito.

Dijo Mimi devolviendo el cachorro a su pequeña dueña, mientras que Matt se limpiaba la cara con la manga de su camisa.

- ¿Cómo se te ocurre hacer eso Mimi? Que asco.

- Tú querías un chupete y el perrito te lo dio.

-Eres una tramposa ese no era el trato.

-¿Querías que te lo hiciera yo?

-Preferible a un perro. ¿No crees?

- Creo que sí. Pero tú tienes la culpa.

-¿Yo? ¿Por qué?

- Sí, por levantarme falsos, cualquiera se daría cuenta que es una quemada no un chupete.

- Ya lo sé.

Protestó Matt aún tratando de quitarse la baba del perro de su rostro, debió imaginarse que Mimi haría algo parecido.

-Entonces ¿Por qué dijiste que...?

- Porque te ves linda cuando te enojas

Contestó Matt dejando de limpiarse la cara para ver a la chica con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-¡Eres un tonto! Yo me voy a mi casa.

Dijo Mimi dándose la media vuelta totalmente indignada, Matt siempre la usaba para burlarse de ella, era odioso, no sabía porque seguía hablándole y soportándolo.

-Mimi espera, no te enojes.

Le habló Matt una vez que la vio alejarse en dirección contraria de donde iban, pero ella lo ignoró completamente, miró su reloj, aún tenía que ir a casa de Tai, y volvió a ver la silueta de la chica que se alejaba cada vez más. Suspiró resignado ya hablaría con ella después, por el momento le convenía más ir a buscar a Tai, además Mimi de seguro lo golpearía si se le acercaba estando ella en ese estado tan voluble.

Matt se giró para dirigirse a casa de Tai, pero justo en ese momento se encontró con el moreno que salía de la tienda y caminaba hacia su casa un tanto distraído, aunque pareciera algo extraño en Tai parecía que iba ¿Pensando? Eso si que era gracioso si Tai por lo regular se encontraba en las nubes.

-¡Tai!

Lo llamó Matt haciendo que el moreno volteara al oír su nombre.

- Matt ¿Qué haces por aquí?

- Iba a tu casa.

- A pues vamos juntos.

Propuso con una sonrisa el moreno, Matt también sonrió y caminó al lado de su amigo, por unos minutos ambos fueron callados, pero después de tanto pensarlo fue Tai quien se animó a hablar.

-¿Cómo les fue ayer en el cine?

- Bien y ¿A ti como te fue con el entrenamiento?

- Pues bien, como que el entrenador venía con muchas ganas ayer, porque nos puso a correr como locos por toda la cancha.

- ¿enserio?

Preguntó Matt incrédulo, era increíble que Tai siguiera con su mentira y la decía tan natural que sino supiera que el entrenado se había ido de vacaciones se la hubiera creído sin dudar, pero las cosas eran diferentes, gracias a Mimi el rubio sabía que el entrenado no estaba en la ciudad, lo cual quería decir que Tai lo había engañado para que él y Sora salieran en forma de cita.

- Sí y después nos puso hacer abdominales.

- Que curioso que el entrenador los haya puesto a entrenar tanto, cuando se fue de vacaciones el jueves.

Tai se paró en seco y sintió un escalofrío recorrer su columna cuando vio los ojos furiosos de Matt sobre él, ¡Maldición! ¿Cómo se había enterado Matt que el entrenador no estaba?

-¿De vacaciones?

-Sí.

Contestó Matt serio sin apartar su mirada del moreno.

-Sabes que Matt, creo que el entrenador tiene un clon.

- ¡Deja de decir tonterías Tai! ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

Gritó Matt furioso, no sólo Tai lo había engañado, sino que ahora trataba de mentirle de nuevo con la ocurrencia más estúpida que se le pudo haber ocurrido al cabeza hueca ese.

-Es que tú y Sora… Ya sabes.

-No, no sé.

-Necesitaban un tiempo a solas para que aclararan sus sentimientos, bueno, que tú aclararas tus sentimientos. Y pensé que si pasabas más tiempo con ella a solas talvez…

- Yo tengo mis sentimientos muy claros hacia Sora, y a ella solo la miro como una amiga.

-Pero Matt, si te das la oportunidad, talvez llegas a descubrir que tú y Sora pueden ser más que amigos.

-Tai ya te lo he dicho muchas veces Sora y yo…

-Tu mismo habías dicho que no te era indiferente ¿No?

Dijo Tai interrumpiendo a Matt, el mismo se estaba empezando a desesperar y a molestar, ¿por qué diablos Matt no le daba una oportunidad a Sora? ¡ella era perfecta! Y por culpa del idiota de Matt, Sora estaba sufriendo y eso era algo que él no podía permitir.

- Sí lo sé, pero ahora las cosas son muy distintas.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Qué es lo que las hace diferentes? O mejor dicho ¿Quién?

Ahí estaba la clave, Tai sabía que desde que Mimi había aparecido en la vida de Matt, este había comenzado a cambiar, y todo era por ella, al parecer su amigo se había enamorado de Mimi, pero ella lo rechazaba constantemente, así que ¿Por qué no podía fijarse en Sora que estaba completamente enamorada de él? En vez de estar perdiendo su tiempo con la castaña que se miraba más interesada en su amigo Michael que en Matt.

- Tai…

Dijo Matt a modo de advertencia, Tai estaba comenzando a pisar terrenos peligrosos, si él moreno se atrevía a decir cualquier cosa mala de Mimi, por mínima que esta fuera, estaba seguro que le rompería la cara de un puñetazo.

-Hola Tai, hola hermano.

Saludó T.K que acababa de llegar junto con Kari, ignorando por completo la pelea que estaba apunto de desatarse entre los dos chicos.

- ¿Qué pasa?

Preguntó Kari preocupada al ver que ninguno de los dos los volteaba a verlos a ella o T.K y que en cambio se encontraban fulminándose con la mirada el uno al otro.

-No, nada, no pasa nada.

Habló Matt apartando su mirada del moreno para dirigirla a su hermano y a la hermana de Tai que los miraban confundidos.

-Tengo un poco de frío. ¿Qué les parece si vamos a la cafetería?

Dijo Kari tratando de desviar la atención de Matt y de Tai de cualquiera que fuera el motivo de su pelea, ya que ella y T.K se habían dado cuenta que las cosas entre los dos chicos no andaban para nada bien.

-Vamos.

Contestó aun molesto Tai, y él al igual que Matt siguieron a los dos más pequeños con dirección a la cafetería.

- Kari y yo estábamos pensando que sería buena idea ir al parque de diversiones mañana, deberíamos invitar a los chicos ¿o ustedes que creen?

Habló T.K tratando de romper aunque sea un poco el ambiente incomodo causado por su hermano y Tai.

-Estoy de acuerdo.

Contestó Matt sin darle mucha importancia al tema.

-Yo también estoy de acuerdo.

-¿Seguro que no tienes práctica mañana?

Preguntó Matt molesto y Tai de igual manera volteó a verlo con cara de pocos amigos, al parecer Matt no le perdonaría tan fácilmente el haberlo engañado con lo de la practica de futbol.

-No, no tengo.

- Que raro, yo pensé que el entrenador iba a ponerlos a correr por toda la cancha y hacer abdominales.

Dijo Matt con una sonrisa burlona y con toda la intención de molestar al moreno.

- Fue por una buena causa.

- ¿Y cual fue la buena causa según tú? ¿Crearle falsas ilusiones a Sora?

Lo iba golpear, estaba seguro, Tai estaba apunto de irse sobre Matt para molerlo a golpes cuando T.K y Kari se interpusieron entre los dos una vez que vieron que los dos mayores estaban a punto de iniciar una pelea más allá de las palabras.

-¿Qué les pasa a ustedes dos?

Preguntó T.K sosteniendo a su hermano para que no se fuera sobre Tai.

-Que te responda Tai.

Dijo Matt apartándose de T.K.

- No es nada.

Contestó Tai molesto y al igual que Matt tranquilizándose un poco y bajando la guardia.

-¿Qué les pasa hoy?

Preguntó T.K extrañado por el comportamiento de su hermano y de Tai, que parecían matarse con la mirada, a pesar de estar según ellos más calmados.

-Matt ¿Por qué no le dices a Mimi que nos acompañe al parque de diversiones?

Preguntó Kari tratando de hacer que los dos mayores se olvidaran de su pelea pero sin darse cuenta la castaña había vuelto a dar con el motivo de discusión entre los dos chicos.

-Claro Kari, yo le aviso.

- No era necesario que le dijeras Kari, el solito iba a invitarla.

Dijo molesto el moreno que le seguía el paso a sus dos amigos y a su hermana.

- ¿No es así Matt?

Finalizó Tai, dedicándole una mirada acusadora a su amigo.

- ¿tienes algún problema con que la invite?

- Claro que no, Mimi me cae muy bien, lo que me molesta es la terquedad de unas personas que no se dan por vencidos y aceptan su derrota en vez de estar lastimando a chicas inocentes.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

Preguntó Matt molestó mirando desafiantemente a Tai que al igual que él también se había vuelto a poner a la defensiva.

-¿Por qué no invitamos a Michael también? Así él podrá estar con Mimi, y tú darte cuenta de una vez que…

Matt no lo soportó más, tomó a Tai del cuello de la camisa y lo jaló fuertemente.

-Deja de meterte en mi vida.

-Entonces no la lastimes.

Contestó Tai igual de molesto que Matt y también tomando del cuello de la camisa de Matt.

-¡Hermano!

Gritaron los dos menores preocupados al ver que las cosas entre sus hermanos habían empeorado.

- Hermano ya basta.

Dijo T.K tratando de separar a los dos, pero parecía imposible.

-Si Sora sale lastimada será por tú culpa, sólo la estas ayudando a crearse falsas ilusiones.

-Eres un idiota ella te quiere.

Dijo Tai furioso dándole un puñetazo al rubio que cayó al suelo del impacto.

-¡Hermano ya basta!

Gritó Kari asustada al ver que Tai había golpeado a Matt tirándolo al suelo.

Tai caminó hasta a Matt estaba decidido a darle otro golpe, estaba furioso con el rubio por ser tan idiota y dejar ir la oportunidad con Sora que Tai había añorado por años.

-Ya basta Tai, están yendo demasiado lejos.

Dijo T.K interponiéndose entre Tai y su hermano que seguía en el suelo sobándose la mejilla por el golpe que había recibido por parte del moreno.

-No te metas T.K esto es entre Matt y yo.

Dijo Tai molesto, pero T.K no se quitó.

- No Tai, no sé porque están peleando, pero dudo que con golpes arreglen algo.

- Hazte un lado T.K, Tai tiene razón esto es entre nosotros dos.

Dijo Matt poniéndose de pie y caminando hasta donde estaban Tai y su hermano menor.

-Pero hermano…

Protestó por lo bajo T.K a lo que el menor de los rubios solo se ganó una mirada de reproche por parte de su hermano mayor.

-Dije que te hagas a un lado.

T.K se apartó al oír la voz molesta de su hermano, sabía que cuando Matt se ponía en esa actitud no había nadie que lo hiciera entrar en razón. Matt caminó hasta Tai y se paró frente a él con una mirada furiosa, Tai por su parte sonrió al ver que Matt estaba dispuesto a pelear con él.

- Eres un idiota.

Dijo Tai una vez que vio a Matt parado frente a él con mirada desafiante.

-El idiota eres tú.

Le contestó Matt, soltándole un fuerte puñetazo que hizo retroceder al moreno varios pasos. Tai se fue sobre Matt y ambos cayeron al piso donde se propinaron varios golpes por parte de los dos, hasta que ambos rodaron por el césped del parque hasta topar con uno de los tantos árboles que les impidió seguir avanzando.

- Hermano ya basta.

Gritó Kari al ver a los dos chicos rodar golpeándose mutuamente, la castaña estaba apunto de seguirlos para ponerle fin a la pelea pero, T.K la detuvo.

-Déjalos Kari, necesitan arreglar las cosas.

Dijo T.K apoyando su mano en el hombro de la chica que volteó a verlo preocupada, pero de igual manera entendió lo que T.K le quería decir, lo que no entendía era porque los hombres tenían que ser tan salvajes y arreglar todo a golpes.

- Ella te quiere imbecil y tú la estas dejando ir.

Dijo furioso Tai sobre Matt propinándole otro golpe al rubio en la mejilla.

- Yo sólo la miró como una amiga, entiéndelo.

Contestó Matt limpiándose el hilo de sangre que escurría de su boca.

- Entiéndelo tú, Sora te quiere y tú la estas dejando ir por una chica que está interesada en otro.

Esa Matt no la soportó, aventó a Tai quitándoselo de encima para después irse sobre él y golpearlo fuertemente.

- Cállate, tú no sabes nada.

- Claro que lo sé, si es más que obvio que Mimi está interesada en Michael.

Matt lo volvió a golpear, quería callarlo, le dolía demasiado saber que Mimi quería a Michael y no a él.

-Abre los ojos de una vez Matt, Mimi está interesada en Michael no en ti y Sora…

-¡Dije que te calles!

Gritó Matt dándole otro puñetazo a Tai.

-Sabes que es cierto.

Volvió hablar el moreno, esperando recibir otro golpe por parte de Matt, pero este no lo golpeó, sólo lo sujetó fuertemente de la camisa.

-Me pides que abra los ojos cuando el que no los quiere abrir eres tú, es más que obvio que sigues enamorado de Sora y no haces nada por hacer que ella se fije en ti, eres un cobarde.

Dijo Matt aventando a Tai al suelo con furia, el moreno esta vez no intentó ponerse de pie para irse sobre Matt sino que se había quedado en el suelo con su mirada clavada en el suelo, Matt tenía un razón, por cobardía había callado tantos años lo que sentía por Sora y por esa misma cobardía se dio por vencido sin pelear por ella, y ahora desquitaba toda su frustración sobre Matt, reclamándole a Matt porque hacia por Mimi, lo que él nunca se atrevió hacer por Sora y eso era luchar por el amor de la pelirroja.

-Lo siento.

Murmuró Tai llamando la atención del rubio que volteó a verlo.

- Tienes razón, fui un cobarde al no luchar por el amor de Sora, pero es que sólo quiero que ella sea feliz, y ella parece sólo serlo a tu lado.

Dijo Tai poniéndose de pie y mirando fijamente a Matt.

-Yo no puedo corresponderle, y lo sabes.

-Lo sé.

-Entonces busca la manera de hacerla feliz a tu lado.

Tai sonrió y asintió con la cabeza para después extenderle la mano a su amigo.

- ¿Amigos de nuevo?

Preguntó Tai con una de sus características sonrisas dibujada en su rostro. Matt sonrió y tomó la mano de su amigo y ambos sonrieron.

- Ya sabes que sí.

-Matt, lamento haber dicho lo que dije sobre Mimi, no debí.

- No te preocupes, es verdad después de todo Mimi está interesada en Michael, y a mi sólo me ve como el tonto que la enfada.

-Vamos Matt no te pongas así.

Trató de animarlo Tai pasando su brazo por sobre los hombros de Matt.

- Es la verdad, tal vez debería dejar de…

- Ni lo digas, no te des por vencido como yo lo hice, además Michael tiene desventaja.

-¿Porque lo dices?

- Porque Michael no es un famoso cantante de rock que tiene a todas las chicas de la escuela muertas por él, dime ¿a que chica no le gustaría salir con un famoso cantante? Hasta yo saldría contigo si fuera una chica.

Matt río por la ocurrencia de su amigó y le dio un golpe en el hombro.

-Eres un tonto sabes.

- Vamos sabes que es verdad.

Dijo Tai y ambos comenzaron a reír divertidos. T.K y Kari aparecieron y corrieron hasta llegar a los dos chicos que se encontraban riendo. Los dos menores se detuvieron al ver que sus dos hermanos ya no peleaban sino al contrario, ambos reían divertidos.

- ¿Qué es lo que pasa?

Preguntó Kari sorprendida y a la vez confundida.

-Digamos que Matt y yo ya arreglamos nuestros problemas.

Dijo Tai con una sonrisa. Y Kari al igual que T.K sonrió al ver que las cosas entre su hermano y Matt ya se habían resuelto. Siempre era así, esos dos se peleaban y después se estaban riendo como si nada pasara.

-Bueno que les parece si vamos por algo de tomar.

Habló esta vez T.K con una amplia sonrisa en el rostro, Tai y Matt asintieron y los cuatro se fueron a un café cercano para comprarse algo.

Eran alrededor de las siete de la tarde, Mimi se encontraba en su cuarto preparando todo para su baño relajante de lavanda. Escuchó como su mamá le gritaba desde la parte de abajo, diciéndole sabe Dios que cosas, caminó hasta la puerta y se asomó para escuchar lo que su madre le decía.

-¿Qué dijiste mamá?

- Que iré a ver a tu abuela, si tu papá llega dile que llegaré un poco tarde ¿De acuerdo?

- Sí Mamá.

Contestó Mimi desde su habitación y cerró la puerta dispuesta a meterse a su baño de espuma con sales relajantes, lo necesitaba después de su pelea con Matt esa tarde, el odioso rubio no sólo la había puesto de mal humor, sino que la había dejado con el antojo de su dango, era un tonto.

La señora Tachikawa tomó su bolsa y se dirigió a la puerta en donde se encontró a Matt que estaba apunto de tocar el timbre.

- Buenas tardes Sra. Tachikawa, ¿Se encuentra Mimi?

-Oh! Hola Matt, Mimi se encuentra en su habitación, de seguro ha de estar viendo la tele, tócale a la puerta para que salga, yo tengo algo de prisa, es la segunda puerta a la derecha.

- Gracias.

La señora Tachikawa salió y dejó a Matt sólo en la sala, el rubio, miró por todos lados, se suponía que debía subir pero no se encontraba muy seguro de que fuera lo correcto.

Mimi estaba apunto de meterse a su tina cuando recordó que había olvidado su shampoo nuevo para rizos en una bolsa al lado de su cama, así que se enrolló una toalla alrededor de su cuerpo y salió del baño para ir por el shampoo a la par que cantaba una canción que desprendía su mp3.

- Yo no sé, porque te niegas a creer que soy quien más te ama y yo te haré muy feliz, tarde o temprano serás tú mi hombre…

Mimi cantaba inspirada a la par que se daba vueltas simulando bailar al ritmo de la melodía que se encontraba cantando.

Matt subió las escaleras, al parecer no le quedaba de otra más que subir hasta a la habitación de la chica, llegó hasta arriba y miró las varias puertas que había, siguiendo las indicaciones de la Sra. Tachikawa se dirigió a la segunda puerta hacia su derecha y tocó esperando una respuesta.

Mimi tenía tan alta la música que no había alcanzado a oír que tocaban a su puerta, tomó el shampoo y lo destapó para olerlo.

-Vainilla mi favorito, ahora si tomaré mi baño relajante.

Matt abrió un poco la puerta para asegurarse que ese fuera el cuarto de Mimi y no se hubiera equivocado, pero lo que vio lo dejo sin habla, frente a él estaba una Mimi cubierta solamente por una toalla oliendo lo que parecía ser un frasco de shampoo. Vio a la chica de arriba abajo, y no pudo evitar sonrojarse, Mimi se miraba tentadoramente atractiva cubierta sólo por una toalla que sería tan fácil de quitar, sacudió su cabeza ¿En que demonios estaba pensando? Tenía que salir de ahí antes que la castaña lo viera y lo matara a golpes.

Mimi giró su vista hacia la puerta al sentir que alguien la mirada y se encontró con un Matt totalmente sonrojado, viéndola de la cabeza a los pies, sintió como el color rojo se apoderaba de su cara, aquello no podía ser más vergonzoso ¿Qué hacía Matt en su cuarto y viéndola en toalla? Lo iba a matar, esta vez si no se le iba a ir vivo ¿Qué se creía para entrar sin permiso a su cuarto y verla en toalla?

- Mimi… espera… no es lo que tú crees… tu mamá dijo que…

Comenzó a balbucear Matt nervioso, sabía que lo mataría, podía verlo en su cara llena de odio.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?

Preguntó Mimi furiosa, apretando a más no poder el frasco de shampoo que tenía en sus manos.

-Pues veras yo…

-¡Largo!

Gritó Mimi furiosa aventando el frasco de shampoo hacia Matt y dándole de lleno en la cara al rubio que terminó en el suelo inconsciente.

En casa de la familia Yagami Tai se encontraba sentado simulando que veía la televisión porque más bien el moreno se encontraba pensando en lo que le había dicho Matt esa tarde, era verdad, él aún seguía enamorado de Sora, y también era verdad que era un cobarde por no decirle lo que sentía por ella, pero lo que no se había dado cuenta era que en vez de protegerla como quería, la estaba haciendo más vulnerable a que Matt le rompiera el corazón, puesto que era más que obvio que Matt no le correspondía, y si él seguía alimentando las falsas esperanzas en Sora, ella sólo saldría más lastimada.

- Hermano. ¿Por qué tú y Matt estaban tan alterados esta mañana?

Preguntó Kari que se encontraba sentada al lado de él también viendo la televisión.

-No por nada Kari, no te preocupes, tonterías nuestras.

Kari hizo una mueca de descontento, odiaba que su hermano no confiara en ella y le mintiera diciendo que todo estaba bien cuando era más que obvio que las cosas no estaban bien. Estaba apunto de protestar cuando se vio interrumpida por el sonido del teléfono que sonaba con insistencia.

-Alo, hola Sora… sí enseguida te lo paso.

Kari le dio el teléfono a su hermano y este lo tomó para después dirigirse casi corriendo a su cuarto, la castaña lo observó marcharse y negó con la cabeza, estaba casi segura que lo que traían Matt y Tai era un problema de mal de amores.

-Hola Sora ¿Qué pasa?

Preguntó el moreno, tomando asiento en su cama.

- Nada importante sólo quería hablar contigo, estoy un poco aburrida en mi casa, mi mamá no está y Matt no contesta el teléfono no sé donde andará.

Contestó Sora al otro lado de la línea con una mueca de insatisfacción en su rostro.

-Yo si me imagino donde andará.

Murmuró Tai a lo bajo, era seguro que Matt se encontraba con Mimi.

-¿Qué dijiste Tai? No te escuche muy bien.

- nada, no dije nada, sólo pensé en voz alta, pero dime como les fue en el cine ayer.

-Esperaba que preguntaras Tai, me la pasé muy bien gracias a ti, me divertí mucho estando con Matt y lo mejor de todo es que me pude quitar de la cabeza la idea de que a Matt le gusta Mimi.

Como se lo temía, Sora si se había hecho ilusiones con Matt y no sólo eso, sino que ahora tenía la idea errónea de que a Matt no le interesaba Mimi, cuando era todo lo contrario.

-¿Por qué dices eso Sora?

- Lo que pasa es que nos topamos a Mimi en el cine y Matt prefirió estar conmigo en vez de estar con ella, además me recargué en su hombro durante la película y él no se quitó, creo que si tengo una posibilidad con él ¿Tu que crees Tai?

Las cosas eran peor de lo que se las había imaginado, Sora estaba más que ilusionada con Matt.

-Sí yo pienso lo mismo.

¿Pero qué estaba haciendo? Se suponía que debía dejarle las cosas claras a Sora y prepararla para lo peor en caso de que se le llegara a declarar a Matt, no volverla a ilusionar diciéndole que tenía una oportunidad con Matt cuando no era así, pero al oírla tan feliz no tuvo corazón para bajarla de esa nube y romperle el corazón diciéndole que Matt estaba interesado en Mimi. No cabía duda, era un pésimo amigo, ahora tendría que buscar la forma de remediar su error sin lastimar a Sora.

Matt se encontraba sentado en el sillón de la sala de Mimi con su cabeza recostada en el respaldo y con un pedazo de papel cubriendo su nariz.

- Hay mi nariz…

Se quejó el rubio, Mimi le había roto la nariz al momento de estrellarle el shampoo en la cara y desde entonces no le había dejado de sangrar.

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

Preguntó Mimi apareciendo al final de la escaleras y viendo de manera reprobatoria al rubio sentado en la sala de su casa.

Matt se enderezó al oír a Mimi y se encontró con un molesta castaña que lo miraba de manera reprobatoria y con sus manos posadas en sus caderas en señal de enfado.

- ¿Qué te pasó?

Preguntó sorprendida la chica al ver que Matt tenía un papel lleno de sangre sobre su nariz.

- Y todavía preguntas, me rompiste la nariz.

-Eso te pasa por meterte en donde no te llaman. ¿Qué tenías que hacer en mi cuarto? Por lo menos hubieras tocado la puerta.

- Lo hice, pero al parecer no escuchaste.

-Pues entonces no hubieras entrado, esa no es forma de entrar al cuarto de una señorita.

- De que te quejas no vi nada, traías toalla, es como si trajeras vestido.

-¡Pues que más querías ver!

Protestó Mimi pegándole nuevamente a Matt , pero esta vez en la nuca.

-¡Auch!

- ¿Y a que viniste?

Preguntó Mimi desde la cocina donde buscaba una bolsa de hielo para ponérsela en la frente al rubio y calmar la hemorragia.

-Mañana iremos al parque de diversiones y Kari me pidió que te invitara.

-Haz la cabeza para atrás.

Le indicó Mimi haciendo con delicadeza la cabeza de Matt para atrás para así ponerle la bolsa de hielo sobre la frente.

- Entonces sino fuera por Kari no me hubieras invitado.

-Sabes que sí te hubiera invitado de todas formas.

Respondió Matt aún con su cabeza recargada en el respaldo del sillón y con la bolsa de hielo en su frente. Miró de reojo a Mimi que estaba sentada al lado suyo sosteniendo la bolsa de hielo en su frente, ¿cómo podía ser tan voluble aquella chica? En unos momentos era dulce y en otros era la persona más agresiva que conocía.

-Tal vez prefieras estar con Sora, después de todos ustedes están destinados a estar juntos.

- ¿Por qué dices eso?

Preguntó Matt desconcertado y haciéndose para enfrente para ver mejor a la castaña.

-Espérate aún no, aún estás sangrando.

Mimi volvió a hacer que Matt se hiciera para atrás y volvió a poner la bolsa de hielo sobre su frente para después soltar un suspiro resignado.

- ¿Por qué dijiste eso?

Preguntó Matt viendo de reojo a la chica, a diferencia de siempre esta vez Mimi tenía una mirada triste que lo estaba preocupando.

-Por nada en especial.

-Por algo lo dijiste.

- No es nada sólo se me ocurrió.

Matt desvió su mirada de Mimi y la dirigió al techo, recordó lo que Tai le había dicho esa tarde sobre que Mimi estaba más interesada en Michael que en él, no podía negar que aquello era verdad, desde que la había conocido ella siempre mostró un interés especial por Michael, pero no por eso debía darse por vencido ¿o sí? Suspiró cansado, no sabía que era lo que tenía que hacer, no quería alejarse de Mimi, pero ¿Qué podía hacer? si se notaba que ella no le correspondía y estaba interesada en otro.

-¿Pasa algo?

Preguntó Mimi al oír el suspiro de Matt.

-¿Por qué no invitas a Yumi, a Izzy y a tu novio?

-Ya te dije que no es mi novio.

-Bueno al deja chupetes.

Dijo Matt con una sonrisa burlona en los labios, Mimi le quitó la bolsa de hielo y se la volvió a poner con mayor fuerza sobre la cara haciendo que Matt se quejara por el golpe.

-No es un chupete.

-Esta bien no te enojes, sólo bromeaba.

-Pues no me simpatizó tu broma.

Mimi le quitó la bolsa de hielo y la dejó sobre la mesa de centro para después regresar su vista hacia el rubio que ya se encontraba reincorporado.

- Ya es tarde debo irme.

Dijo Matt poniéndose de pie.

-Entonces nos vemos mañana.

Contestó la chica, acompañando al rubio hacia la puerta.

- ¿A las diez en el parque?

-Me parece perfecto.

Contestó Mimi con una sonrisa que desprendió otra de los labios de Matt.

-¿Estarás bien sola?

Preguntó Matt un tanto preocupado por dejar a la chica tan tarde sola en su casa.

- Sí, después de todo, creo que es más peligroso que tú estés aquí a que yo este sola.

-¿Por qué dices eso?

- ¿Y todavía lo preguntas?

-Lo dices por…

Mimi asintió a modo de respuesta.

-Fue un accidente, además tu mamá me dijo que pasara.

-Aun así, no debiste entrar sin mi permiso.

Matt sonrió y suspiró resignado, sabía que no le ganaría a Mimi esa pelea así que lo mejor era irse a casa.

-Bueno entonces nos vemos mañana.

-Hasta mañana y cuidado con…

Mimi señaló su nariz indicando que a eso se refería.

-No te preocupes, dudo que alguien más vaya a pegarme.

Mimi sonrió y estaba apunto de cerrar la puerta cuando Matt se paró y volvió a voltear hacia donde estaba la castaña.

-Por cierto, te dejé un regalo en la cocina, nos vemos mañana.

Mimi lo miró sorprendida, pero después sonrió y una vez que vio que el rubio se había ido cerró la puerta.

Matt caminaba para su casa, con el frío que estaba haciendo el golpe en su nariz le estaba comenzando a molestar más , Mimi si que era agresiva cuando se lo proponía, pero también tierna, recordó la mirada triste de la castaña y el comentario que había hecho de que él y Sora estaban destinados, de seguro ella creía eso por sus visiones, pero si lo que él había soñado era correcto, Sora se había casado con Tai, y él… no sabía que había pasado con él y Mimi, pero de algo estaba seguro, él estaba enamorado de Mimi en ese entonces y ahora las cosas no eran muy diferentes ya que sentía un cariño muy especial por ella, era algo que no había sentido por nadie más.

Mimi entró a su casa y caminó hasta la cocina donde se encontró junto a la estufa un paquete de Hanami Dango, tomó el paquete y lo desenvolvió para darle una probada, ¡estaba delicioso! Miró la caja y sonrió, Matt podía ser muy tierno cuando se lo proponía, lastima que él debiera estar con Sora y no con ella.

Caminó hasta la sala con su paquete de Dango y se sentó en uno de los sillones pegado a la ventana, abrió un poco la cortina y miró el patio de su casa esperando ver la silueta de Matt esperándola como siempre en la puerta de entrada para irse juntos a la escuela.

Regresó su vista al paquete de dango que descansaba en sus piernas y dejó en el, el dango que sostenía en sus manos, ¿por qué se sentía así? Le entristecía saber que Matt debía estar con Sora, pero se suponía que ella quería a Michael, entonces ¿Por qué le molestaba tanto que Matt y Sora debieran estar juntos? ¿Por qué de repente quería ser ella la que debiera estar con él y no Sora? Se estaba confundiendo demasiado, y temía que lo que había pasado en su vida pasada se repitiera y ella se enamorada de Matt sólo para después tener que dejarlo ir a los brazos de Sora porque…

-Ellos deben estar juntos ¿o no?

Murmuró Mimi, mirando por la ventana hacia al cielo, como si esperara que la luna o las estrellas le dieran la respuesta, pero esa era una respuesta que sólo llegaría con el tiempo.

_**Próximo capitulo: Yo me encargaré de que seas feliz. - Publicación: Viernes 12 de agosto del 2011**_

_**Mimato196**_

**Mayo 2007**


	21. Yo me encargaré de que seas feliz

**OMG! no sé no con que cara pedirles disculpas, fue horrible, se me pasó subir el capitulo, pero antes que me quieran quemar en leña verde dejen me explico, lo que pasó fue lo siguiente, en mi escuela estabamos organizando una feria de la salud que se llevó a cabo el día de hoy (sábado)y pues como soy de las organizadoras el día de ayer andabamos con los preparativos y se me fue el rollo y no subí el capitulo, mil disculpas! prometo que no volverá a pasar, bueno ya no los entretengo más y les dejo el capitulo, y de nuevo perdooon! :(**

**Aclaración: los personajes de Digimon no me pertenecen son propiedad de sus creadores.**

**21**

**Yo me encargaré de que seas feliz.**

Eran las nueve de la mañana cuando el timbre en casa de los Tachikawa comenzó a sonar insistentemente. Mimi bajó las escaleras con dirección a la puerta, la chica ya se encontraba cambiada con una falda larga color marrón un suéter verde que era acompañado por una gorra del mismo color.

Mimi caminó hasta la puerta, a pesar de que ya se encontraba arreglada aún se le hacía muy temprano para que uno de sus amigos llegara, o que tocara con tanta desesperación, abrió la puerta y se encontró con una emocionada Yumi que tenía en su rostro una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Yumi ¿Qué haces aquí tan temprano? Pensé que te había dicho que a las diez nos veríamos en el parque.

- Lo sé, lo sé, pero no pude esperar para contarte esto.

- ¿De que hablas? ¿Qué pasó?

- ¡Tengo novio !

Mimi quedó totalmente boquiabierta ante la confesión de su amiga, que había gritado a los cuatro vientos la causa de su alegría.

- ¿Qué? ¿Pero Cómo? ¿Cuándo? ¿Dónde? Y lo más importante ¿Quién?

- Ven vamos a tu cuarto para platicarte mejor.

Las dos chicas subieron corriendo las escaleras con dirección al cuarto de la castaña. Yumi entró a la habitación y se giró para ver con una gran sonrisa a su amiga que se miraba igual de contenta que ella con la noticia de la pelirroja.

- Vamos Yumi cuéntame ¿Quién es tu novio?

Preguntó la castaña ansiosa cerrando la puerta tras de si. Yumi por su parte caminó hasta la cama de la chica donde se sentó y agarró uno de los cojines al cual abrazó con fuerza.

-¿En verdad no te lo imaginas?

- Bueno tengo una persona en mente, pero no estoy muy segura, él es demasiado despistado para esas cosas.

-Sí es algo despistado.

- ¡No me digas que es…!

Gritó Mimi emocionada y miró a Yumi en busca de la respuesta, la chica de cabellos rojos sonrió y asintió con la cabeza, Mimi abrió los ojos como platos, sabía que Yumi estaba interesada en él desde que lo había conocido y creía que él también tenía cierto interés por su amiga, pero nunca creyó que se animaría a confesarle lo que sentía a Yumi.

-¡Es Izzy!

Gritó Mimi emocionada viendo que su amiga asentía y sonreía de forma positiva, las dos chicas gritaron de la emoción y se abrazaron.

-No puedo creerlo, muchas felicidades Yumi, quien lo diría.

Dijo Mimi soltando a la chica que no podía borrar la sonrisa de felicidad de su rostro.

- Yo tampoco lo podía creer pero es verdad, Izzy se me declaró el viernes.

-Cuéntamelo todo, quiero saber todos los detalles, ¿qué te dijo? ¿Cómo te lo dijo? ¡Todo!

Yumi sonrió por las ansias de su amiga que la miraba emocionada esperando a que ella empezara con su relato, así que para no hacer sufrir más a la pobre chica comenzó a relatarle los hechos del viernes pasado.

**Flash Back**

**Viernes por la noche.**

Izzy y Yumi habían llegado a la casa de la chica, durante todo el camino los dos chicos habían estado hablando de lo que pasaba entre sus dos amigos que también se habían ido juntos aquella noche y ambos esperaban que Michael se animara a confesarle a Mimi sus sentimientos por ella.

- Espero que Michael se anime.

Dijo la pelirroja parándose en el portal del edificio en donde vivía.

-Si yo también espero lo mismo, él la quiere mucho.

- Bueno gracias por acompañarme a mi casa Izzy.

- No fue nada.

- Nos vemos luego.

Izzy sonrió y Yumi se dio la media vuelta para entrar a su edificio cuando de repente sintió la mano de Izzy sujetando la suya.

-Yumi espera.

Dijo el chico con su cabeza fija en el suelo y la cara igual o más roja que el color de sus cabellos.

-¿Qué pasa Izzy?

Yumi se volteó para ver al chico, pero apenas y se había volteado cuando sintió los labios de su amigo posarse en los suyos, al principio no supo como reaccionar o que hacer, estaba demasiado sorprendida para hacer algo cuando sintió que los labios del pelirrojo se apartaban de ella y él susurraba un "lo siento" para después salir corriendo.

-¡Izzy espera!

Gritó la chica al ver al chico correr lejos de ella. Izzy se detuvo pero no se volteó a verla, estaba demasiado apenado como para atreverse a verla a los ojos.

- Lo siento Yumi, no fue mi intensión molestarte, te prometo que no volverá a pasar.

Balbuceó el chico aún con su mirada en el suelo y dándole la espalda a la chica. Yumi caminó hasta Izzy y sonrió, lo hizo que volteara hacia donde ella estaba y lo besó sin darle oportunidad de reaccionar, al principio Izzy se quedó paralizado de la impresión pero después de unos segundos correspondió al beso de la chica.

Los dos se separaron después de unos segundos, Izzy posó su frente en la de ella y sonrió.

-¿No estás molesta conmigo?

-¿Por qué debería estarlo?

- ¿Quieres ser mi novia?

-Creo que la pregunta sobra.

-¿Eso es un no o un sí?

-Para ser todo un genio eres muy tontito en estas cosas.

- Lo siento.

Murmuró apenado Izzy y desviando su mirada de la chica.

- No tienes por que, eso es algo que me gusta de ti, creo que ya encontré a mi panadero.

Contestó Yumi con una sonrisa y rodeando con sus brazos el cuello del chico que tomó entre sus manos la estrecha cintura de su ahora novia.

- Perdona no entendí ¿Cómo que ya encontraste a tu panadero?

- No importa, cosas de chicas.

Contestó Yumi con una dulce sonrisa y volvió a besar los labios de su novio.

**Fin del Flash Back.**

-Fue tan romántico.

Finalizó Yumi con sus ojos en forma de corazón y recordando con gran nitidez el rostro de su novio.

-¿Enserio le dijiste que habías encontrado a tu panadero?

-Sí, se me salió, pero no importa, Izzy no entendió, además de que estoy segura de que si es cierto lo que dice esa página de vidas pasadas, estoy más que convencida de que Izzy es mi panadero.

Mimi sonrió por el comentario y por lo feliz que se miraba la pelirroja con su relación, vaya quien diría que Izzy fuera un roba besos, lástima que ella no pudiera decir lo mismo, ya que cuando Michael había estado a punto de besarla, a ella se le había venido a la mente el rostro del insoportable de Matt. Esperen un momento Yumi había dicho que ella e Izzy esperaban que Michael se le declarará ósea que ¿Ella lo había arruinado?

-Oye Yumi, dijiste que esperaban que Michael se me declarara, eso quiere decir que ¿Pensaba hacerlo?

-Eso creo ¿Por qué Mimi?

-¡Buuuuaaaaa! No es justo soy un tonta, eche a perder todo, ¡Y TODO POR CULAPA DE ÉL!

Mimi cambió rápidamente de un estado de llanto a uno de furia en cuestión de segundos al recordar quien era el culpable de que ella y Michael no fueran una feliz pareja en esos momentos.

-Me las va pagar muy caro cuando lo mire.

Yumi miró con confundida a su amiga, ¿qué le pasaba a Mimi? Primero había empezado a llorar y de repente había comenzado a apretar el cojín con una furia impresionante, maldiciendo a quien sabe quien, pues ¿Qué había pasado la noche del viernes entre ella y Michael?

- Pero de que hablas Mimi, ¿qué fue lo que pasó?

- Buaaaaaaa! no es justo, no es justo, ¿por qué tengo que tener tan mala suerte? soy una tonta, tonta, Buaaaaa

Mimi se comenzó a golpear en la cara con el cojín que hacía tan sólo unos segundos había intentado destrozar con sus manos, era demasiado frustrante saber que había tenido la oportunidad perfecta para tener con Michael una relación que iba más allá que la de amigos y ella lo había arruinado todo.

-Tranquilízate Mimi, y dime ¿Qué fue lo que pasó el viernes?

-Buaaaaa ¿Por qué la vida es tan injusta? ¿Por qué tenia que acordarme de él en ese momento?

Mimi seguía llorando sin hacerle caso a ninguna de las palabras de Yumi hasta que el timbre de la puerta se oyó y Mimi cesó su llanto dirigiendo su vista a la puerta de su cuarto.

- Iré a abrir.

Dijo La castaña deteniendo repentinamente su llanto y dirigiéndose junto con Yumi a abrir la puerta.

-¿Qué horas son Yumi?

Preguntó la chica a la par que bajaba las escaleras seguida por su amiga de ojos verdes.

- Faltan diez minutos para las diez.

Contestó Yumi revisando su reloj de mano.

-¿Tan rápido?

- Sí.

- Se me pasó el tiempo volando.

- Sí a mi también.

Mimi abrió la puerta y se encontró con sus dos amigos parados en la entrada, Michael se miraba como siempre con esa suave sonrisa en su rostro que lo caracterizaba, en cambio Izzy se miraba nervioso y Mimi hasta podía jurar que estaba sonrojado.

-Hola chicos.

-Hola Mimi.

Contestó Michael sonriendo.

-Hola Mimi…

Contestó Izzy con una voz casi inaudible, ya lo podía imaginar Mimi comenzaría a darle carrilla por su actual situación con la amiga de la castaña que era más que seguro que ya le había contado todo.

-Hola chicos.

Saludó esta vez Yumi asomándose por un lado de Mimi que miraba confundida a Izzy. El pelirrojo alzó de inmediato su vista al oír la voz de Yumi y su cara se iluminó al ver frente a él a la hermosa pelirroja de ojos verdes sonriéndole con esa sonrisa que él tanto amaba, y por un momento olvidó su temor a la enorme carrilla que le esperaba por parte de la castaña que sonrió al ver como la cara de su amigo había cambiado al ver a Yumi.

-Yumi…

-Hola Izzy.

Saludó la chica con una amable sonrisa que por poco hace suspirar al pelirrojo.

-Ya me contaron Izzy, quien lo diría de ti.

Comenzó a decir Mimi con burla y el color rojo se comenzó a adueñar de la cara del chico, sabía que Mimi no se quedaría callada.

- Bueno yo…

Murmuró apenado el chico y Mimi y Michael soltaron unas pequeñas risitas divertidas al ver lo rojo que se encontraba el chico de ojos negros.

- No tienes porque apenarte Izzy, es más te felicito.

Dijo Mimi dándole unas pequeñas palmaditas a Izzy en el hombro en señal de apoyo.

-Vez Izzy, te dije que no sería tan malo, Mimi no es tan cruel.

Comentó Michael a su amigo, haciendo que el pelirrojo levantara la cara y riera apenado.

-¿De que hablas Michael?

Preguntó Yumi.

-Izzy no quería venir porque sabía que Mimi le iba a dar carrilla en cuanto lo viera.

-¿Me tenías miedo Izzy?

- No precisamente a ti, sino más bien a tus comentarios.

Contestó el pelirrojo, un poco más relajado.

- Vez Mimi, me lo asustaste.

- Él se asustó solito.

Contestó en defensa propia la castaña al ver que su amiga le mandaba una mirada de reproche.

- Bueno, qué les parece si mejor nos vamos o se nos hará tarde.

Propuso Michael abriendo paso para que las dos chicas pasaran, pero antes de salir Mimi recordó que había dejado su celular en la cama y se regresó por el, llegó a su cuarto y encontró el teléfono justamente donde lo había dejado, lo tomó y se dio media vuelta para regresar con los chicos cuando vio su joyero abierto y dentro de este un objetó que brilló llamando su atención, se acercó al alajero y se encontró con una pulsera de oro de la cual prendían dos hermosos dijes, miró la pulsera por unos segundos y sonrió.

-Hace mucho que no me la pongo.

Dijo Mimi para si misma y se puso la pulsera de oro para después irse a donde se encontraban sus amigos esperándola.

En el parque ya se encontraban la mayoría de los chicos que habían acordado en ir al parque de diversiones, entre ellos se encontraban Tai, Sora, Joe, Kari, T.K, y Codey, quienes esperaban pacientes a la llegada de sus demás amigos que aún no habían llegado.

- Faltan mi hermano, Davis, Yolei y Mimi.

Observó T.K mientras daba un vistazo a los presentes en ese momento.

- Davis de seguro se quedó dormido, Matt a de estar ensayando y Yolei, la verdad no sé que pueda estar haciendo Yolei.

Comentó Tai que se encontraba sentado cómodamente en una banca con su hermana menor a un lado de él.

-Yolei probablemente esté ayudando a sus papás en la tienda, no creo que tarde mucho en llegar.

Argumentó la pequeña Yagami clavando su mirada en su hermano que pareció no darle mucha importancia a la situación de la chica de cabellos color lila.

- También falta Mimi.

Dijo esta vez Joe que se encontraba parado al lado de T.K y con los brazos cruzados.

- No sabía que Mimi también fuera a venir.

Comentó Sora clavando su mirada en el menor de los rubios como si buscara una respuesta en él.

-Yo le pedí a Matt que la invitara.

Contestó Kari volteando a ver a la pelirroja que no hizo más que soltar un "ah" y desvió su mirada a otra parte. Tai que en todo el rato había estado muy relajado y aparentemente sin poner atención a la platica de sus amigos, volteó a ver de reojo a la chica sentada al lado de su hermana, sabía que a Sora no le había caído muy bien la idea de que Mimi también fuera a ir con ellos al parque de diversiones, pero no había nada que él pudiera hacer y era mejor que Sora se fuera dando cuenta poco a poco de los sentimientos de Matt por Mimi a que la noticia le cayera de golpe.

No faltaba mucho para que llegaran al lugar acordado cuando Mimi se paró de repente con su mirada fija en una dirección que le desviaba un poco de su trayectoria original.

-¿Es muy tarde?

Preguntó la castaña haciendo que sus amigos detuvieran su paso.

-No ¿Por qué?

Preguntó Michael caminando hasta donde Mimi se había quedado viendo.

-Quisiera ir por alguien ¿Podemos?

Preguntó la castaña dirigiéndoles una mirada de suplica a sus amigos.

-Por mi no hay problema.

Contestó Michael sonriéndole a la chica.

-Nosotros tampoco tenemos ningún inconveniente.

Apoyó Yumi y Mimi sonrió agradecida tomando el nuevo camino que ahora se había propuesto.

- Chicos perdonen la tardanza, es que me quedé dormido.

Dijo Davis que corría con dirección a sus amigos.

-Ya era hora Davis.

Contestó molesta la chica de cabellos lilas, que miraba molesta su reloj.

-Pero de que te quejas Yolei si tú también acabas de llegar.

La reprendió el pequeño ojiverde parado al lado de ella.

-Pero eso él no lo sabe Codey.

Contestó la chica guiñándole un ojo a su amigo quien solo negó con la cabeza resignado, Yolei no tenía remedio, le encantaba molestar al pobre de Davis.

- Hola chicos.

Saludó Matt llegando y parándose al lado de Joe. Sora al verlo llegar sonrió , Tai la miró de reojo y supo que era el momento de actuar, aunque sabía que con su comentario lastimaría a Sora era por el bien de ella.

-Pensé que vendrías con Mimi.

- ¿No ha llegado?

- No.

Contestó Tai volteando a ver discretamente el semblante de Sora que se entristeció un poco y Tai se sintió terriblemente culpable, tal vez esa no era la mejor manera de hacer ver a Sora las cosas, pero entonces ¿Cuál era? ¿Qué se suponía que debía de hacer? ¿seguir ayudándola a conquistar a Matt? O ¿Bajarla de su nube de una buena vez?

- Lo más seguro es que llegue tarde.

Contestó Matt tratando de no darle más importancia al tema.

- ¿Por qué no fuiste por ella hermano? Siempre lo haces.

Comentó T.K sin imaginarse que estaba poniendo el dedo en la llaga, claro que Matt había pensado en pasar por ella y que juntos llegaran al parque, pero estaba seguro de que Mimi había invitado a Michael, y lo más seguro era que el señor perfecto pasaría por ella así que él había decidido no ir por ella en esa ocasión.

- Es que iba a venir con unos amigos.

Contestó Matt secamente y aparentando que aquello no le molestaba en lo más mínimo, cuando le molestaba más de lo que se había imaginado.

- Ya llegó Mimi.

Comentó Kari con una sonrisa y Matt volteó a ver hacia donde la menor de los Yagami miraba y en efecto Mimi había llegado, y como se lo había imaginado no venía sola sino que venía acompañada de Michael, por suerte también venían Izzy y Yumi y eso lo tranquilizaba un poco más.

- Con que ella es la famosa Mimi.

Comentó Yolei viendo a la castaña que se acercaba hacia ellos con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro, echó un vistazo a los amigos de la chica y sintió su corazón pararse cuando sus ojos miraron a aquel chico de ojos azules y cabello oscuro que caminaba al lado de la chica de ojos color miel.

- Kari ¿estas viendo lo mismo que yo?

Preguntó Yolei totalmente sorprendida.

-¿Qué?

Preguntó la aludida volteando a ver a su amiga que se encontraba boquiabierta viendo al chico de ojos azules y cabello oscuro.

- Ese que viene con Mimi, es… ¿es Ken Ichijouji?

-Creo que sí.

Contestó la castaña identificando al chico. Yolei para estar más que segura que aquellas no eran imaginaciones suyas tomó fuertemente a Davis de la camisa y lo atrajo hacia ella con brusquedad.

-Dime Davis, ¿ese que viene con Mimi es Ken Ichijouji?

-¿Quién?

Preguntó Davis aún sin comprender bien de que hablaba su amiga, lo que provocó que la chica perdiera la paciencia e hiciera que el moreno volteara con dirección a donde se encontraba Ken.

-¡Ese!

Contestó Yolei perdiendo la poca paciencia que le quedaba.

Davis miró hacia donde su amiga lo obligaba a ver, se puso una mano sobre la frente para cubrirse el sol y forzó un poco su vista para identificar al chico.

-Creo que sí.

-¿Sabes lo que eso significa Davis?

Preguntó Yolei estrujando con fuerza al moreno.

-¿Qué por fin lo vas a conocer?

Contestó con otra pregunta Davis y sin darle mucha importancia al tema.

- ¡No! Eso no, sino que después de todo, tal vez él y yo si estamos destinados.

Dijo con emoción la chica y con una voz soñadora.

-No crees que exageras Yolei.

-Claro que no, esto es el destino estoy segura.

Contestó la chica totalmente convencida de sus palabras hasta que otro chico se cruzó en su camino.

- Oh lalala pero ¿quien es el rubio que viene a lado suyo? es muy guapo.

Dijo la pelimorada con sus ojos en forma de corazón mirando al chico de cabellos rubios ondulados que caminaba al lado de la castaña.

- ¿Qué no se supone que te gustaba Ken?

Preguntó Davis confundido al ver que Yolei ahora suspiraba por el otro amigo de la chica de ojos color miel.

-Una debe tener opciones Davis.

Contestó sin vergüenza la chica y mirando a sus dos amores parados frente a ella, OH! pero que cruel era el destino, cuando por fin creía haber encontrado el amor, este mismo la pone en una encrucijada donde debe decidirse por uno de los dos chicos dueños de su corazón.

- Hola chicos.

Saludó Mimi llegando junto con sus amigos al lugar acordado.

-Al parecer tú no conoces la palabra puntualidad.

Dijo Matt con burla, captando así la atención de la chica que volteó a verlo molesta.

-Solo llegué 10 minutos tarde, no seas exagerado, además tengo excusa, fui a invitar a Ken y me tuve que desviar un poco.

- Y eso es más que comprensible, Matt deja de molestarla, hola mucho gusto mi nombre es Yolei.

Se presentó la pelimorada frente a Mimi y los dos chicos por los cuales ella suspiraba.

-Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Mimi, y ellos son mis amigos Ken, Michael, Izzy y Yumi.

- Hola.

Saludó la chica embobada viendo a los dos guapos chicos frente a ella que se comenzaron a sentir incómodos al ver como la chica se había quedado congelada viéndolos y comenzaba a babear.

-Vamos Yolei, con esa cara nunca lograrás que se fijen en ti.

Dijo el pequeño Codey tomando a su amiga del brazo y jalándola lejos de los dos chicos para que dejara de hacer el ridículo con esa cara de boba que tenía.

- No sabía que vendrías Ken.

- ha! Hola Davis, yo tampoco esperaba verte aquí.

- ¿Se conocen?

Preguntó Mimi extrañada al ver la familiaridad con que se trataban Davis y Ken.

- Sí, Ken es el capitán del equipo contra el que juego.

-Vaya quien lo diría, que pequeño es el mundo ¿No creen?

Comentó Mimi asombrada.

-Sí más de lo que uno se imagina.

Comentó Joe con una sonrisa captando así la atención de Mimi que volteó a verlo sorprendida.

-¡Joe! ¡Tú también estás aquí!

-¿Ya le hablas de tu al superior Mimi?

Preguntó asombrada Yumi al ver la confianza entre la castaña y el chico de cabellos azules.

-Él me pidió que lo hiciera.

-Si quieres tú también puedes hacerlo Yumi, a mi no me molesta.

- No superior, usted para mi siempre será el superior.

Todos rieron por el comentario de la chica y decidieron que lo mejor era ya irse para que no se les hiciera tarde, pero cuando estaban a punto de irse se oyó una voz más que conocida para los presentes.

-¡No puede ser! ¡Davis!

Se quejó Matt al ver correr hacia él a la hermana mayor del moreno que vio con cara de sufrido al rubio que lo reprendía con la mirada.

-Lo siento Matt, no sé como se enteró tan rápido.

-Matt, ¿no pensabas irte sin mí, verdad?

Preguntó Jun aferrándose al brazo del rubio que no sabía que hacer para deshacerse de la chica.

-No Jun, como crees.

- ¿Jun qué haces aquí?

Preguntó molesto Davis al ver como su hermana se colgaba del brazo de Matt, ¿cuándo entendería Jun que Matt no quería nada con ella?

-Eso no te importa a ti enano.

- ¿Jun qué haces aquí?

- Pues que mas, mi lindo primor.

Mimi no pudo evitarlo y soltó una risita al oír el meloso apodo con que la chica llamaba a Matt. Matt volteó a ver a Mimi, se notaba que la castaña estaba haciendo lo posible por no estallar en carcajadas, lo que le faltaba, ahora Mimi tendría armas para molestarlo, eso sólo le podía pasar a él.

- Vine para que tú y yo pasemos una tarde inolvidable en el parque de diversiones, y en la noche los dos nos subamos en el túnel del amor.

-Jun tranquilízate, puedes ir con nosotros pero, sólo si me prometes que te vas a controlar.

Matt se soltó del agarre de la chica y la miró con severidad, Jun adoptó una pose de soldado que saluda a su general y con una amplia sonrisa le contestó.

-Como tú digas.

-Bueno ya vámonos, antes de que se nos haga tarde "PRIMOR"

Dijo Mimi entre risas a la par que pasaba por un lado del rubio.

-Si, apúrate "PRIMOR"

La apoyó Tai no pudiéndose contener de burlarse de su amigo. Matt suspiró resignado, ya lo veía venir, Mimi y Tai lo estarían molestando con eso todo el día.

Los chicos llegaron al parque de diversiones sólo que al llegar se encontraron con un pequeño inconveniente que les estaba comenzando a traer problemas. La mayoría por no decir que todos los juegos en el parque de diversiones eran en parejas por lo cual había cierta discusión al momento de decidir quien se subiría con quien.

-¿Que les parece si sacamos un palito cada quien y a los que les toque la punta del mismo color se suben juntos?

Propuso Sora para terminar la discusión entre los chicos.

- Me parece lo más razonable.

Comentó Joe acomodándose los lentes y todos estuvieron de acuerdo. Sora pasó con los palitos en su mano y cada uno fue sacando un palito que finalizaba con la punta de cierto color.

-Tú no.

Dijo Sora al ver que Yumi iba a agarrar uno de los palitos en sus mano.

-¿Por qué?

-Eres novia de Izzy, ¿No es así?

-Pues sí…

Contestó sonrojada la chica.

-Entonces supongo que te gustaría subirte con él a todos los juegos.

Dijo Sora con una sonrisa que se vio correspondida por el asentimiento y la sonrisa de la chica de ojos color verde. Sora continuó y se dirigió ahora a Mimi.

-Bueno, solo faltas tú Mimi.

Mimi tomó uno de los dos palitos restantes que salió con la punta azul, mientras que el palito restante se lo quedó Sora y salió con la punta de color naranja.

-¿A quien le tocó azul?

Preguntó Mimi volteando a ver a Michael.

- A mi me tocó verde.

Le respondió Michael un tanto decepcionado.

-Te tocó comigo.

Dijo Codey con una sonrisa en los labios que fue correspondida por una igual. Yolei miró decepcionada a Michael a ella le había tocado morado, tal vez si tenía un poco de suerte le pudiera haber tocado con Ken.

-¿A quien le tocó el azul?

Volvió a preguntar Mimi al no encontrar a su compañero de juegos entre ninguno de los presentes.

-Creo que le tocó a mi hermano.

Respondió T.K con una sonrisa.

-No puede ser, ¿Dónde está Matt?

- Allá junto con mi hermano.

Kari apuntó hacia un pequeño puesto en donde se encontraban Matt y Tai comprando unas bebidas, Mimi volteó a donde apuntaba la chica y de inmediato pudo identificar al rubio que reía junto con el moreno.

- ¡Matt!

Mimi corrió hasta donde estaban Matt y Tai y el aludido volteó a ver a la chica que corría hasta él.

-¿Qué color te tocó?

-Azul ¿Por qué?

- No puede ser…

Murmuró Mimi entre dientes, no era que le molestara subirse con Matt, sino que las cosas la confundían cada vez más, ahora que ella después de pensarlo durante toda la noche había decidido alejarse de él para dejarle el camino libre con Sora el destino parecía querer tenerlos juntos y la obligaba a estar con él todo el día.

-Debe ser el destino.

Le comentó T.K a Kari que al igual que él observaba la escena. Los dos amigos rieron por el comentario del rubio, no cabía duda que esos dos debían estar juntos.

-Por cierto T.K ¿Qué color te tocó a ti?

- Amarillo.

- A mi también.

Dijo Kari sorprendida, los dos se voltearon a ver sonrojados y por unos segundos los gobernó el silencio para que después soltaran a la par un "Naaa" y los dos estallaron en risas, pero aún sin quitarse la idea de que talvez, sólo talvez ellos también estuvieran destinados.

- ¡Queeee! ¿con Davis?

Gritó Yolei al borde de un colapso nervioso, de todas las personas en el mundo ¿Por qué le tuvo que tocar con él? No era que le cayera mal el chico pero lo más seguro es que se la pasarían peleando, o él chico se la pasaría llorando por Kari, además de que ella había tenido la esperanza que le tocara con Ken a quien al parecer le había tocado estar con el superior Joe y ambos platicaban muy animados.

- Ni te quejes que yo tampoco estoy contento, yo quería subirme con Kari y me tocó contigo, pero que bajo e caído.

-¿Qué quisiste decir con eso?

Yolei le dio un potente coscorrón al chico que terminó estrellado en el suelo.

- Vamos no te desanimes a la otra talvez te toque con tu amado Michael.

Le dijo Matt a Mimi que caminaba a su lado viendo decepcionada el palito azul que tenía en sus manos.

-Sí, y tal vez a ti te toque con…

-Sora, ¿Qué color te tocó?

Preguntó Tai a su amiga que se dirigía hacia ellos.

- Anaranjado, ¿Y a ti Matt?

Preguntó la chica esperanzada de que el rubio tuviera el mismo color que ella.

-Azul.

-Te tocó conmigo.

Dijo Tai con una amplia sonrisa.

-Que bueno, ¿No crees Tai?

Respondió Sora con una suave sonrisa en su rostro tratando de ocultar su decepción frente a los chicos, pero Tai la conocía lo bastante como para saber que es sonrisa era falsa y que Sora sí se había decepcionado de que no fuera Matt su acompañante de ese día.

Jun se había apartado del grupo sin ser vista, la chica de cabellos cafés se había propuesto subirse ese día al túnel del amor con su amado Matt, y para eso había ideado un ingenioso plan, subirse a un túnel del amor sorpresa, donde el dueño del juego haría que ella y Matt se subieran juntos.

- Aquí tiene el dinero, más le vale que se asegure de que me toque subirme con él entendido.

Lo amenazó la chica a la par que le mostraba una foto de Matt al encargado del juego del túnel del amor.

-No se preocupe señorita yo me encargo.

Contestó el señor con una amplia sonrisa a la vez que contaba el dinero que le había entregado la chica. Jun rió satisfecha, ahora sólo le faltaba encontrar a Matt y convencer a los chicos de que subieran al túnel del amor.

Por otra parte todos se encontraban caminando sin saber bien a que juego subirse hasta que se detuvieron frente a la rueda de la fortuna.

- ¡Hay que subirnos a la rueda de la fortuna!

Dijo emocionada Yumi.

-Vamos Tai.

Dijo Sora emocionada jalando a Tai hacia la fila, la pelirroja había decidido pasársela bien aunque no le hubiera tocado subirse con Matt, además de que le había tocado con su mejor amigo, no podía pedir mejor compañero.

-Recuerda Codey, investiga todo lo que puedas de Michael, si tiene novia, que le gusta leer, que hace en su tiempo libre, cual es su comida favorita ¡Todo!

-Sí Yolei ya entendí.

-Muy bien.

Llegó el turno de Matt y Mimi de subir a la rueda de la fortuna que era de cabinas cerradas, los dos chicos subieron y como era habitual en ellos los dos iban discutiendo del mismo tema de siempre.

-No sé por qué insistes tanto en que me gusta Sora.

Se quejó Matt tomando asiento frente a la castaña.

- Porque es la verdad. Sé muy bien que Sora te gusta o por lo menos te atrae.

La rueda comenzó a girar y la cabina en donde estaban Matt y Mimi se detuvo en la parte más alta permitiéndole a los dos chicos apreciar una hermosa vista de todo el parque.

-Pero que terca eres.

- Tú eres el terco que no acepta sus sentimientos.

- Si los acepto pero…

-¿Pero qué?

-Que no se los diga a esa persona es otra cosa.

Contestó Matt desviando su vista hacia la ventanilla, Mimi lo miró por unos segundos, ella tenía que aceptarlo de una vez Matt y Sora debían estar juntos.

- Entonces ¿Por qué no se lo dices a Sora?

Preguntó Mimi con tristeza y desviando su mirada también hacia la ventanilla, Matt se giró a verla, ¿por qué Mimi no se daba cuenta de que Matt hablaba de ella y no de Sora?

-Ya te dije que no es Sora, ¿qué no te das cuenta de que eres tú?

Dijo Matt por impulso, estaba desesperado Mimi debía dejar de pensar que había algo entre él y Sora.

-Siempre has sido tú…

Murmuró bajando su mirada totalmente sonrojado, nunca pensó que decirle a Mimi lo que sentía por ella fuera tan vergonzoso, pero ya no había marcha atrás le diría de una vez por todas lo que sentía por ella.

- Desde que te conocí supe que eras especial, no sé cómo explicarlo era una sensación muy extraña sentía que te conocía de toda la vida. Y aquella vez que nos besamos en el parque, sé que no te lo dije pero… con ese beso sentí algo muy especial, era un sentimiento muy cálido que con nadie más había sentido. No sé cómo pero poco a poco me fui enamorando de ti; de tu sonrisa, de tu mirada, hasta de tus cambios de humor tan repentinos -Sonrío al decir aquello, era gracioso que hasta lo que podía verse como un defecto en ella para él era perfecto- y de tus golpes de todos esos pequeños detalles que te hacen ser tú. Sé que tú quieres a Michael, pero tal vez si…

Matt se detuvo en su confesión, ¿de donde le había salido lo cursi? Y lo peor era que Mimi no hacía ni decía nada.

-Mimi ¿Me estás oyendo?

Preguntó Matt alzando su vista aún sonrojado por su confesión, miró a Mimi y ella seguía con su vista en la ventana, no se movía ni un poco. Matt se acercó a ella y la chica cayó desmayada en sus brazos.

Era una de dos opciones o Mimi se había desmayado por la repentina confesión de Matt o tenía otra de esas extrañas visiones, y Matt rogaba porque fuera la última opción porque sino, no sabría como reaccionaría cuando ella despertara.

**Japón año 1606**

Era de mañana, Mimi se despertó ese día con una sonrisa en su rostro, la noche anterior había sido la mejor noche de su vida, Yamato le había dicho que la amaba y ella también después de tantos años se lo había podido decir abiertamente.

Abrió la ventana y respiró el aire fresco que entraba, aun era temprano para la hora a la que ella acostumbraba levantarse, pero es que no podía esperar para ver a Yamato, quería verlo de nuevo y de seguro se encontraba en el jardín.

Mimi llegó hasta el jardín y vio a Matt que estaba en el árbol de cerezo junto con la princesa Sora, se acercó para hablar con el rubio pero las palabras de este mismo la detuvieron en su andar y provocaron que la chica se escondiera tras el grueso tronco del árbol para oír la conversación entre los dos chicos.

-¿Quieres casarte conmigo?

Le preguntó Yamato a la pelirroja, tomando la mano de esta y con una amplia sonrisa en sus labios.

Mimi sintió que el corazón se le rompía en pedazos, pero si Yamato le había dicho la noche anterior que la amaba y que nunca se casaría con alguien a quien no amara y ahora lo encontraba ahí pidiéndole a la princesa Sora que se casara con él. ¿Cómo pudo hacerle eso? ¿Cómo pudo jugar así con sus sentimientos?

La princesa Sora sonrió ante la proposición del chico arrodillado frente a ella.

-Claro que sí Yamato.

Contestó la pelirroja y Mimi no pudo soportarlo más, salió corriendo de ahí antes de que se enterara de que Matt no le estaba proponiendo matrimonio a Sora, sino que estaba ensayando con la chica las palabras que le diría a ella para cuando se la encontrara.

Mimi llegó hasta su cuarto y se encerró bajo llave, Yamato amaba a Sora y no a ella, ¿cómo pudo haber sido tan estúpida como para creer que él se fijaría en ella teniendo a la princesa Sora como prometida? Se dejó caer al suelo sollozando a la par que se cubría el rostro con ambas manos, miró la pulsera que colgaba de una de sus muñecas y se la quitó para tomarla entre sus manos, ¡Yamato era un mentiroso!

La había echo creer que la amaba cuando nada de eso era verdad.

- Lo odio.

Gritó Mimi molesta lanzando su pulsera lo más lejos posible de ella, no quería nada de él. Comenzó a llorar nuevamente, se sentía traicionada, Yamato había jugado con ella y le había roto el corazón en mil pedazos.

Dejó de llorar y miró la pulsera tirada en el suelo a unos cuantos metros de ella, caminó hasta ella y lo tomó en sus manos y la miró recordado el día en que Yamato le había dado aquel presente.

**Flash Back**

- Es por tu cumpleaños.

Dijo un Yamato de once años extendiéndole totalmente sonrojado una pequeña caja a una Mimi de diez años.

-¿Es para mí?

Preguntó Mimi emocionada.

-Sí…

Contestó Yamato notoriamente sonrojado. Mimi sonrió y abrió el pequeño presente encontrándose con una hermosa pulsera de oro de la cual pendían dos dijes con dos extraños pero hermosas formas.

-Es hermosa.

Dijo Mimi admirada y sacando la pulsera de su caja. Yamato tomó la pulsera y se la puso a Mimi.

-La gotita significa sinceridad y este otro amistad. Escogí esos dos porque para que haya una verdadera amistad, debe ser sincera y existir confianza entre los dos. Ser sinceros el uno con el otro, y eso es algo que tiene nuestra amistad.

Mimi sonrió y leyó lo escrito al reverso de la pulsera.

- "Por una amistad sincera"

Leyó Mimi y sonrió levantando su vista para ver a Yamato.

-Gracias Yamato.

Yamato le sonrió.

**Fin del Flash Back.**

Mimi miraba su pulsera, aunque quisiera no podía odiar a Yamato, lo quería demasiado para hacerlo.

-No puedo odiarte. Para ti siempre he sido y seré tu mejor amiga de la infancia, sólo eso. Y a pesar de todo lo que pasó deseo que seas feliz con la mujer que amas, aunque esa mujer no sea yo.

Dijo Mimi en voz alta para si misma.

**Japón año 2006**

Matt sostenía a Mimi entre sus brazos, miró como la pulsera en la mano de la chica comenzaba a brillar ¿Qué estaba pasando?

Mimi abrió los ojos lentamente y miró a Matt que la miraba y sonreía al verla despertar.

-Matt…

Susurró Mimi sentándose a la par que sujetaba su cabeza un poco adolorida.

-Despertaste.

Susurró Matt aliviado de que la chica hubiera despertado y miró como la pulsera en la mano de Mimi dejaba de brillar.

-¿Qué pasó?

Preguntó Mimi aún bastante confundida.

-Te desmayaste y tu pulsera estaba brillando.

-¿La pulsera?

Preguntó Mimi confundida volteando a ver su pulsera.

- Mimi ¿Qué fue lo último que oíste que te dije?

Preguntó Matt apenado, temiendo que la chica hubiera oído su confesión.

-¿Lo último que dijiste?

Preguntó Mimi confundida, posó su dedo índice en su barbilla y pareció meditarlo por unos segundos.

- Creo que fue algo de que ya me habías dicho de que no era Sora o algo así, eso es lo último que recuerdo, de ahí no recuerdo nada ¿Por qué?

Matt sonrió aliviado, al parecer Mimi no había escuchado nada de su vergonzosa confesión.

-Por nada, sólo quería saber cuándo habías dejado de escucharme.

- a…

Mimi volteó a ver su pulsera, Matt le había dicho que su pulsera había brillado, y era extraño, porque su visión de esa vez había sido sobre ese accesorio.

-Tuviste otra de esas visiones. ¿Verdad?

Mimi recordó su visión y comprendió porque ella tenía esas visiones, ella tenía que ayudar a que Matt y Sora estuvieran juntos, así Matt podría ser feliz.

-No te preocupes Matt yo me encargare de que seas feliz.

Dijo Mimi con una amplia sonrisa que confundió a Matt, ¿A que se refería Mimi diciendo eso de que ella se encargaría de que él fuera feliz?

- ¿A que te refieres?

Preguntó Matt confundido y Mimi volvió a sonreír y posó su mano en el hombro de Matt en señal de apoyo.

- A que te ayudaré con Sora.

Contestó Mimi y le guiñó el ojo al rubio que miraba confundido a la chica. La puerta de la cabina se abrió y Mimi bajó de la rueda de la fortuna con su misión clara, ella ayudaría a que Matt fuera feliz y eso sólo lo lograría haciendo que esos dos estuvieran juntos de nuevo.

_**Siguiente capitulo: Rivales.- Publicación: Viernes 20 de Agosto del 2011 (Esta vez si lo publicaré el viernes)**_

_**Mimato196**_

**Mayo 2007**


	22. Rivales

**Hola! Antes de que se me vuelva a pasar subirlo como el viernes pasado (lo sé soy de lo peor U_U) les dejo el siguiente capitulo, espero que lo disfruten y que sea de su agrado, nos leemos el próximo viernes, y Gracias por sus reviews :)**

**Aclaración: Los personajes de Digimon no pertenecen U_U y la historia es sin fines de lucro.**

**22**

**Rivales.**

- Mimi, ¿Qué quisiste decir con eso?

Preguntó Matt a la par que se bajaba de la rueda de la fortuna y seguía a Mimi hasta que ambos salieron del juego.

-Mimi contéstame, ¿qué quisiste decir con que…?

Matt no pudo terminar con lo que decía ya que de la nada Mimi comenzó a llorar llamando la atención de todos los que se encontraban alrededor.

-Mimi ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Te sientes mal?

Preguntó Matt preocupado, pero la chica no cesó su llanto, al contrarió comenzó a llorar con más intensidad.

- Buaaaa que malo eres Matt, sino querías que viniera me hubieras dicho en vez de estarme diciendo cosas, buaaaa!

-¿¡Que! ¿Pero de que hablas Mimi?

Matt notó como la gente se les quedaba viendo y murmuraban cosas, de seguro pensarían que él le había pegado o algo, tenía que hacer algo para callar a Mimi.

- shh, shh Mimi cállate la gente nos está viendo.

Mimi lo ignoró y siguió llorando a mares, Matt no sabía que hacer la gente se estaba comenzando a reunir alrededor de ellos y no lo estaban viendo con buenos ojos.

- Esta bromeando, no le hagan caso.

Dijo Matt nervioso a los espectadores que se habían reunido alrededor de ellos y que lo miraban con malos ojos.

-Mimi deja de llorar ¿Qué te pasa?

La regañó Matt entre dientes, no sabía que hacer para que la chica dejara de llorar.

- Buaaa si querías estar a solas con Sora me hubieras dicho, o podías haberle cambiado a Tai, en vez de estarme reclamando en la cara que yo había echado a perder tus planes, eres muy malooo Buaaaa.

- ¿Qué? Mimi cállate, shhh, shhh. Pero que tonterías estás diciendo.

- Si quieres a Sora deberías decírselo.

Dijo Mimi con inocencia y secándose las lágrimas que habían salido de sus ojos. Matt sintió que los nervios se le ponían de punta, ¿cuándo entendería Mimi que él no sentía nada por Sora?

-Ya te dije que las cosas no son así.

Le gritó Matt desesperado olvidando por completo que la gente los miraba y que ahora el estaba como el malo de la película.

- Buaaaa ¡No me grites!

Mimi comenzó a llorar de nuevo atrayendo a más espectadores, Matt miró a su alrededor y ya eran varias las personas que se habían parado a verlos. Tomó a Mimi del brazo y la jaló para llevársela a un lugar donde no hubiera tanta gente viéndolos.

- Ven, tú y yo tenemos que…

-Alto ahí Matt.

Lo detuvo Yumi poniendo su mano en señal de alto frente a los ojos del rubio que se detuvo casi al instante.

-¿Qué te dije Matt?

-Yumi no es lo que tú crees.

-Te dije que si hacías llorar a Mimi te las verías conmigo.

Yumi se tronó los dedos de las manos en señal de que se preparaba para darle una paliza al rubio. Matt tragó saliva nervioso, Yumi ya antes lo había amenazado y se miraba que la chica era de armas tomar así que más le valía aclarar las cosas antes de que él saliera lastimado.

-Pero yo no le hice nada, ella empezó a llorar de la nada.

- ¿Por qué va a llorar sólo porque sí?

- No lo sé, eso quisiera saber.

- Mira Matt…

Yumi alzó su dedo amenazante y apuntó a Matt con el.

- … si Mimi vuelve a llorar por tu culpa te las veras conmigo.

Sentenció la pelirroja con rudeza.

-Pero… pero…

Balbuceó Matt sin poder defenderse.

-Vente Mimi ya no llores.

Yumi apartó a Mimi de Matt y se encaminó con ella lejos del rubio.

-Pero yo no le hice nada.

Protestó el rubio, Yumi volteó a verlo y le hizo una seña llevando dos de sus dedos a sus ojos, para después con uno de esos dedos apuntar a Matt en señal de que lo estaría vigilando.

-Pero…

Volvió a balbucear Matt confundido. Mimi se volteó para ver al rubio y le sonrió guiñándole un ojo a la vez que le mostraba su lengua en señal de que se había salido con la suya.

-¿Qué le pasa?

Se preguntó Matt para si mismo cuando vio la risita y el guiño de Mimi, la castaña se traía algo entre manos pero no sabía muy bien que, aunque podía imaginar a donde iba, de seguro Mimi estaba poniendo en marcha algún tipo de plan macabro para unirlo con Sora.

-Si querías estar con Sora me hubieras dicho, sabes de sobra que te hubiera cambiado de lugar, no tenías porque regañar a la pobre de Mimi.

Matt se volteó al oír aquella voz tan familiar y se encontró con la sonrisa burlona de su amigo.

- Yo no le dije nada.

- Vamos Matt, nadie se pone a llorar de la nada no mas porque si, algo debiste haberle dicho.

- Ya te dije que yo no le he dicho nada.

Dijo Matt molesto y se fue. Tai sonrió, era tan divertido molestar a Matt, aunque ¿Por qué Mimi se había puesto a llorar de la nada? la castaña se traía algo entre manos y el iba averiguar que era.

Ya todos se encontraban de nuevo juntos y ahora habían llegado a la decisión de subirse a unas lanchitas que también eran en parejas.

- Oye Matt, no quieres que te cambie, antes de que vuelvas hacer llorar a Mimi.

Sugirió Tai al rubio.

- ¡No! Tengo que hablar con esa niña.

Dicho esto Matt fue hasta la castaña y la jaló del brazo para subirse con ella a una de las lanchas y poder hablar con ella sin que nadie los interrumpiera.

-Ven Mimi, vamos a subirnos, necesito hablar contigo.

- No me jales me lastimas.

- ¡Matt!

Matt se detuvo y volteó para ver a la dueña de aquella voz que lo miraba con cara de pocos amigos.

-Te estoy vigilando.

Lo amenazó Yumi y le volvió a hacer la misma seña anterior de que estaría cuidando cada movimiento del rubio.

-Ya te dije que yo no le hice nada.

Protestó Matt molesto y volvió a jalar a Mimi.

-Ves lo que haces Mimi, ahora Yumi me quiere golpear por tu culpa.

- Auch! Pero yo no hice nada.

- ¿Nada? ¡Se te hace nada el teatrito que montaste hace rato?

- Pero si apenas iba empezando.

Se quejó Mimi con inocencia y Matt la miró con desaprobación, tenía que hacer algo para que la chica no siguiera haciendo más teatritos como el anterior.

Sora y Tai se encontraban dando el paseo en una de las lanchas, la pelirroja miraba a una pareja no muy lejos de ellos que parecía pelear, bueno la cara de Matt era de molestia, mientras que Mimi aparentemente lo ignoraba viendo los peces en el agua.

Tai por su parte se encontraba recostado en la lancha con sus dos manos tras su nuca y con lo ojos cerrados, aparentemente dormido, aunque en realidad estaba tratando de descifrar que motivos podía tener la castaña para querer unir a Matt y a Sora, porque eso era lo que estaba haciendo, él no caía en su juego de que Matt le había gritado por querer estar con Sora, él conocía a Matt y sabía que él rubio nunca haría eso porque Matt estaba más que interesado en Mimi, así que era ilógico que Matt regañara a Mimi por querer estar con Sora cuando lo menos que quería Matt era que Sora se hiciera más ilusiones con él. Entonces ¿Por qué Mimi quería unirlos?

- Tai te estoy hablando.

Dijo por tercera vez la pelirroja en un intento por despertar a su amigo.

-Eh? ¿Qué pasa Sora?

Sora sonrió al verlo despertar sin percatase de que aquella sonrisa había ocasionado un leve rubor en las mejillas de su amigo que adoraba verla sonreír.

- Pensé que te habías quedado dormido.

-ajajá no ¿Cómo crees Sora? Sólo pensaba.

- ¿En qué?

-En nada en especial.

- Ya veo, oie Tai ¿Tú sabes por qué Mimi lloraba hace rato?

Tai no sabía que contestar, sabía que lo que había oído por parte de la castaña era mentira y que Mimi se tramaba algo entre manos, por lo que consideró más conveniente callar hasta conocer las razones por la cual la chica se empeñaba en unir a Matt y a Sora.

-No, no tengo ni idea.

- Que extraño, ¿qué le pudo haber dicho Matt para que ella se pusiera a llorar?

- No lo sé, pero ya se les pasara, siempre es así.

-Tienes razón.

Mimi se encontraba observando los peces en el agua, ignorando por completo todo lo que Matt le decía, bueno si lo estaba escuchando pero fingía no hacerlo para no tener que contestar a su interrogatorio que ya veía venir.

-Mimi te estoy hablando.

- Y te estoy escuchando… ¡Mira brincó uno!

Dijo Mimi emocionada y Matt rodó los ojos molesto. ¿En verdad lo estaba escuchando? Parecía estar poniéndoles más atención a esos peces que a él.

-Me puedes decir que fue todo el show que hiciste hace rato.

- ¿Pues que más? Te dije que te ayudaría con Sora.

Mimi se volteó a verlo y Matt no supo si reír o llorar, ¿cuántas veces no le había dicho que entre él y la pelirroja no había nada, y que él no sentía nada por Sora? Pero Mimi era muy terca y parecía no querer entenderlo, entonces ¿Qué tenía que hacer él para que la castaña lo entendiera y dejara ese asunto por la paz?

-Otra vez con eso. Cuantas veces quieres que te diga que no me gusta, ella es sólo mi amiga.

- Vamos Matt, eso ni tú te la crees, además ustedes están destinados.

- Ya deja de decir eso, nosotros no estamos destinados.

- Si lo están.

Alegó Mimi acercando su rostro al de él en señal de reto.

- No lo estamos.

Matt también se acercó a ella retándola, ambos se quedaron así desafiándose con la mirada por unos segundos en los cuales ninguno parecía querer ceder, hasta que Matt se alejó de ella y se recargó en la lancha con una pose relajada, tenía que separarse de Mimi antes de que sus ganas de besarla se hicieran más fuertes que él y terminara haciendo algo que dejara al descubierto sus sentimientos por ella, suficiente había tenido con lo que dijo en la rueda de la fortuna y que afortunadamente Mimi no había escuchado.

- Además no necesito de tu ayuda para conquistar a una chica.

- Pues yo creo que sí ¿Por qué no aceptas que te gusta?

- Porque no me gusta. Como se nota que no oíste nada de lo que te dije en la rueda de la fortuna.

- ¿Qué me dijiste?

- Nada olvídalo.

Contestó Matt desviando su mirada apenado hacia otro lado, el sólo recordar todo lo que había dicho lo hacia avergonzase de nuevo.

- Como sea, aunque no quieras, yo me encargare de que seas feliz con la mujer que amas.

- Creo que estas equivocada de persona, ella no es la persona a la que amo.

Dijo Matt serio y sin voltear a verla, Mimi lo miró por unos segundos, Matt parecía hablar en serio y muy convencido de sus palabras y una parte de ella quería creerle pero otra, la más consiente de ella le decía que Matt y Sora debían estar juntos y ella debía ayudar a que ellos estuvieran juntos por eso ella había tenido esas visiones.

-Entonces ¿Quién es?

-Eso no te incumbe.

Mimi hizo una mueca de descontento, esa no era la respuesta que ella esperaba oír.

- Pues no te creo, y te guste o no yo haré que tú y Sora puedan estar juntos.

Matt no dijo nada y sólo volteó a verla de reojo, Mimi se miraba molesta y había girado su vista a los peces nuevamente, Matt dejó de verla y enfocó ahora su vista al agua, tal vez hubiera sido mejor que Mimi escuchara lo que le dijo en la rueda de la fortuna.

T.K y Kari se encontraban en otra lancha, ambos chicos se encontraban relajados disfrutando de la tranquilidad que les brindaba el ambiente.

- Pero que relajante.

Comentó Kari con una sonrisa en sus labios.

- Tienes razón, oye Kari ¿supiste por qué Mimi estaba llorando?

- La verdad no tengo ni la menor idea, creo que Matt le dijo algo, pero no se qué.

- Que extraño.

- T.K ¿ Que te parece si le damos una ayudadita al destino?

- Pero dijiste que no podíamos entrometernos.

-Lo sé. Pero no nos vamos a entrometer, solo le daremos una ayudadita al destino para que estén juntos. Sin que ellos se den cuenta.

Dijo Kari guiñándole un ojo a su amigo que no se miraba muy convencido.

-¿Estas segura que podemos hacer eso?

- ¿Por qué no? Se supone que lo único que no debemos hacer es contarles toda la historia ni meternos cuando aparezca Andrew, pero ahorita sólo los ayudaremos a estar juntos, después de todo el destino así lo quiere.

Kari sonrió de manera traviesa y con eso bastó para que T.K se uniera a su plan y sonriera igual de animado que ella.

-Bueno sólo será una pequeña ayudadita.

- Sí.

Ambos chicos rieron y se pusieron a pensar en como hacer para unir aún más a Matt y a Mimi.

-Buaaaa ¡Que malo eres Matt!

- Otra vez no por favor.

Susurró Matt resignado, al parecer Mimi no desistiría de su plan.

- Solo querías subirte conmigo para regañarme, eres muy malo, buaaaaaaa

- Mimi cállate si Yumi te oye me va a…

Apenas y la había nombrado y parecía que Matt la había invocado, Yumi apareció atrás de él con un aura de irá a su alrededor.

- Matt…

- Espera Yumi no es lo que parece, ella…

- ¿Ahora que le hiciste Matt?

Preguntó Davis llegando junto con los demás chicos.

- ¡Nada! ¡Yo no le hice nada!

-¿Qué te pasa Mimi?

Preguntó Sora preocupada al ver que la chica no paraba de sollozar.

- Vamos Matt díselo.

Dijo Mimi aventando a Matt frente a Sora.

- ¿Decirme qué?

- Que…

Mimi no pudo continuar ya que Matt le tapó la boca y la jaló para llevársela de ahí antes de que la chica dijera una imprudencia más.

- Nada, que necesita un poco de aire eso es todo, enseguida regresamos.

- ¡Alto ahí Matt! Ni creas que voy a dejar que la vuelvas hacer llorar.

Habló esta vez Yumi interponiéndose en el camino del rubio.

-Pero yo no le hice nada ella…

- ¡Miren la casa de las muñecas!

Exclamó Yolei emocionada, y Mimi se soltó rápidamente del agarre de Matt, la casa de las muñecas era su juego favorito.

-Es mi juego favorito, hay que ir.

Dijo Mimi igual de emocionada que Yolei y estaba apunto de irse corriendo, sino fuera por que recordó que tenía una misión, unir a Matt y a Sora, así que ideó un plan rápido y lo puso en marcha.

- Yo quiero subirme con Tai.

Dijo Mimi tomando al moreno del brazo y provocando que un gran ¡Queee! Escapara de los labios de Matt, Sora y por supuesto de Tai.

-¿Conmigo?

Preguntó Tai sonrojado viendo como la chica sujetaba su brazo y lo miraba con cara de borreguito.

- Sí, Matt me regaña mucho.

- ¡Eso no es cierto!

Exclamó Matt molesto.

-Sí lo es. Tú súbete con Sora, es lo que querías ¿o no?

Dijo Mimi con una sonrisa maliciosa en sus labios. Matt la miró y sintió ganas de ahorcarla, Mimi le estaba complicando las cosas.

-¿Querías subirte conmigo Matt?

Preguntó Sora sonrojada captando la atención del rubio que la miró sin saber que hacer, no quería crearle más falsas ilusiones a Sora, pero tampoco quería ser grosero con ella.

- Yo… yo… yo…

Balbuceó Matt sin saber que decir, Sora lo miraba con una cara de ilusión, que no tenía corazón para decirle que no.

- Vamos, díselo que no te de pena.

Mimi aventó a Matt para que se acercara a Sora y el rubio no supo que más hacer, Mimi estaba empeorando las cosas.

- Pero que lindos se miran juntos.

- Ya deja de decir esas cosas.

Dijo Matt molesto, pero Mimi lo ignoró y en cambió tomó a Tai de la mano y lo jaló hasta la casa de las muñecas.

-Vamos Tai, hay que hacer fila.

- ¿Van tomados de la mano?

Preguntó Sora sorprendida de la confianza con que Mimi trataba a su mejor amigo.

-Sí.

Contestó Matt molesto y cruzándose de brazos viendo como Mimi y Tai reían de sabe que cosas.

-¿Y Mimi?

Preguntó T.K que acababa de llegar junto con Kari a donde estaban sus amigos.

-Pregúntale a Tai.

Contestó Matt molesto sin apartar su vista de la parejita, ¿por qué Tai no había hecho nada y se había dejado llevar por Mimi?

-¿A mi hermano? ¿Dónde está?

- Allá.

Contestó Sora apuntando hacia la fila para entrar a la casa de las muñecas. Kari y T.K guiaron su mirada hacia donde apuntaba la pelirroja y vieron a los dos jóvenes riendo, y T.K y Kari voltearon a verse mutuamente.

-Al parecer ahorita no podremos hacer nada.

Dijo T.K clavando su mirada en Kari.

- Esto será más complicado de lo que pensaba.

- Me temo que sí.

Después de un rato de hacer fila Mimi y Tai por fin se encontraban dentro de la casa de las muñecas, la castaña miraba admirada las muñecas de diferentes países que bailaban al compás de la música.

Tai observaba a Mimi como tratando de leer la mente de la chica para saber los motivos por los cuales quería unir a Sora y a Matt, pero por más que la miraba no encontraba ninguna respuesta lógica.

- ¡Que bonitas!

Comentó Mimi fascinada por las muñecas hawaianas que movían sus caderas con gran agilidad. Tai la miró y sonrió, Mimi parecía muy tierna con esa faceta de niña chiquita emocionada, de hecho ella era todo lo contrarió a lo que él imaginaba como gustos de Matt, siempre pensó que cuando Matt se enamorara de alguien sería de una chica centrada y madura como Sora, pero al parecer no era así, Matt se había enamorado de una chica infantil y caprichosa, al parecer eso de que los polos opuestos se atraen era verdad, y no había mejor prueba que Matt y Mimi, aunque no estaba muy seguro de que Mimi sintiera algo por Matt.

- ¿Pasa algo Tai?

Preguntó Mimi al sentir la insistente mirada del moreno sobre ella.

-Nada, sólo pensaba que tú y Matt son muy diferentes y aun así se llevan muy bien, al parecer es cierto eso de que los polos opuesto se atraen.

Dijo Tai con una sonrisa, no estaba de más echarle una ayudadita a su amigo haciendo ver a Mimi que los dos podían ser una pareja.

- Igual que tú y él, los dos son muy diferentes y aun así son muy buenos amigos.

Esa Tai no se la esperaba, pero que agilidad tenía Mimi para desviar las indirectas, pero Tai no se iba aquedar atrás.

- Sí, bueno, pero Matt y yo somos hombres y sólo podemos ser amigos en cambio ustedes podrían ser algo más ¿no crees?

- Yo pienso que Matt queda mejor con una persona como Sora, es bonita, madura y amorosa, creo que estaría mejor con una chica como ella. ¿No crees?

Tai había dado en el clavo, eso era lo que había estado tratando de descifrar desde hace rato, el por qué Mimi se empeñaba tanto en unir a Matt y a Sora.

- No deberías dejarte guiar solo por las apariencias, esos son sólo estereotipos, en la vida las personas siempre terminan con quien menos se lo esperaban.

-En eso tienes razón.

-Además si Sora y Matt no son novios actualmente es por algo, tal vez ambos tienen que estar con otras personas y no juntos.

- Pero…

Murmuró Mimi pensativa, tal vez debía dejar que las cosas siguieran su curso por si solas, después de todo si el destino los quería juntos a Matt y a Sora así sería ¿Qué no? Pero por otra parte no por nada tenía esas visiones, y ella era la encargada de unirlos, era cierto que el destino los quería juntos pero muchas veces el destino necesitaba de una ayudadita y ella sería la que le diera esa ayudadita.

Tai sonrió, al parecer había logrado dejar pensativa a Mimi, Ja! Matt le debía una.

Unas dos lanchas después de la de Tai y Mimi, se encontraban Matt y Sora. Sora se entretenía viendo a las muñecas que bailaban aunque de vez en cuando miraba de reojo a Matt que no parecía muy entretenido con el espectáculo y que en cambio se encontraba con cara de pocos amigos y con los brazos cruzados sin prestarle atención a lo que estaba a su alrededor.

- Matt ¿Era cierto lo que dijo Mimi?

Preguntó Sora un tanto apenada pero a la vez triste, había estado observando a Matt y al contrario de lo que había dicho Mimi él no se miraba muy contento de que estuvieran juntos, es más ni le prestaba atención, estaba más bien pensativo, parecía más preocupado por el hecho de que Mimi y Tai estaban juntos.

Matt volteó a verla sorprendido, no se esperaba esa pregunta de Sora, si bien estaba molesto porque Mimi había preferido a Tai que a él, tampoco había querido incomodar a Sora, ella no tenía la culpa de que Mimi fuera tan terca.

- Sora, Mimi…

-Aaaah!

Sora gritó y se abrazó de Matt, los dos habían caído por una inmensa cascada que los llevó de golpe de nuevo a ese ambiente tranquilo que los rodeaba.

- No me la esperaba.

Susurró Sora aún abrazada al cuerpo de Matt y con una sonrisa en sus labios, el sentirlo cercas de ella era una sensación muy agradable y el perfume que desprendía el cuerpo del chico era simplemente embriagador. Cerró los ojos deseando permanecer un poco más así, pero la voz de Matt la despertó de su ensoñación.

- Ya pasó Sora no te preocupes.

Sora se apartó de él y sonrió sonrojada. Matt la miró y también le sonrió sólo que Matt no estaba sonrojado sino más bien preocupado, no quería que Sora se siguiera haciendo más ilusiones con él.

Mimi y Tai ya habían salido y se habían encontrado con Michael y Joe que habían decidido no subir porque el superior se mareaba con los botes además que era claustrofóbico y un lugar cerrado como la casa de las muñecas lo hacían sentirse mal y Michael se había quedado a hacerle compañía.

- ¿Te gustó la casa de las muñecas?

Le preguntó Michael a Mimi cuando la vio bajar con una amplia sonrisa en sus labios.

- ¡Me encantó! ¿Por qué no subiste Michael?

-Me quedé con Joe a hacerle compañía, se marea con los botes, y no le gustan los lugares cerrados.

- Que lastima. ¿Qué te parece si nos subimos al carrusel en lo que salen los demás?

Propuso Mimi con una sonrisa a la cual Michael no supo decirle que no y se dejó llevar por Mimi que lo sujetaba de la mano y lo jalaba hasta el carrusel.

-Parece niña chiquita.

Dijo Tai con una sonrisa en sus labios viendo como Mimi y Michael se subían en el carrusel.

- Tienes razón.

Contestó Joe también con una sonrisa.

-Además es linda.

Comentó Tai más para si mismo que para los demás pero aun así logró ser escuchado.

-¿Quién?

Preguntó una voz molesta tras de él. Tai se giró temeroso sabiendo a la perfección a quien pertenecía esa voz y se encontró con un rubio de brazos cruzados que lo fulminaba con la mirada. Tai pasó saliva, tenía que aclarar las cosas antes de que Matt se le fuera encima y quisiera matarlo a golpes.

-¡Matt! No te había visto.

- No sabía que te interesaba Mimi, Tai.

Comentó Sora viendo con reproche a su amigo, ahora Tai no sólo tenía que lidiar con un Matt celoso sino que también con una Sora molesta por no haberle dicho sobre su interés por Mimi, pero si él no tenía ningún interés sobre Mimi, el sólo había dicho que era linda y bueno, eso era verdad, Mimi era linda pero eso no significaba que él estuviera interesado en ella.

- ¡No! Yo solo dije que se me hacia una chica muy linda. Pero sólo la veo como una amiga, una muy buena amiga, sólo eso nada más. ¡Te lo juro!

Dijo Tai viendo a Matt que dejó de fulminarlo con la mirada y se giró para ver ahora a la parejita que paseaba en el carrusel, Mimi parecía muy contenta al lado de Michael y eso le hacía dudar de que él tuviera una oportunidad con ella.

T.K y Kari al igual que los demás habían bajado de la casa de las muñecas e ido a donde estaban sus amigos y ahora esperaban a que Mimi y Michael llegaran de su paseo en el carrusel. Kari miró a Matt recargado en un poste de luz con sus brazos cruzados y cara de pocos amigos viendo a Mimi y a Michael que regresaban de su paseo.

- ¿Qué pasa Kari?

Preguntó el chico al ver sonreír a su amiga.

-Que desde siempre Matt y Michael han sido rivales.

Contestó Kari viendo como Matt fulminaba con su mirada al rubio que llegaba junto con Mimi.

-¿Por que dices eso Kari?

- Porque cuando vi todas esas visiones, en unas aparecía Michael. El vivía en el pueblo, era hijo de un famoso herrero que venía desde América y era un buen amigo de Mimi, ella siempre lo iba a buscar cuando nos mandaban a comprar.

**Japón año 1605**

Mimi y Kari caminaban por el pueblo como lo hacían cada martes en la mañana. La mamá de Mimi siempre enviaba a las dos jóvenes por víveres y ambas chicas aprovechaban su salida para dar un paseo por el pueblo.

- Hikari que te parece si vamos a visitar a Michael antes de regresar al palacio.

Propuso Mimi mientras caminaba por el mercado al lado de Hikari cargando entre sus manos una canasta llena de fruta.

-Si tú quieres ir ve, Yo tengo que ir por un regalo para Takeru, enseguida te alcanzo.

Contestó la menor que traía entre sus manos otra canasta pero a diferencia de la de Mimi la suya estaba llena de pan.

-Es cierto mañana es el cumpleaños de Takeru.

Recordó la chica de ojos color miel y le sonrió a su amiga para después irse.

-Te veo en un momento.

Gritó Kari al ver a Mimi dirigirse a una herrería que se encontraba cercas del mercado.

Mimi llegó a la herrería y entró buscando a su amigo, pero parecía no haber nadie en el lugar.

- Buenos días. ¿Michael estas aquí?

Preguntó la chica al ver vacío el lugar.

-Buenos días Mimi.

Saludó una voz atrás de ella que la hizo pegar un brinquito del susto.

- Michael me asustaste.

Dijo Mimi girándose para encontrarse con un chico de ojos color azul cielo y mirada dulce que le sonreía ampliamente.

- Perdona no era mi intención. ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

-Solo vine a visitarte, ¿qué no puedo?

Michael sonrió por el comentario de la chica y caminó hasta una mesa donde dejó un fierro que traía en su mano.

-Claro que sí, y siempre es un honor recibirte.

Mimi sonrió satisfecha y caminó hasta la mesa donde se encontraba el rubio para tomar asiento frente a él.

En uno de los tantos puestos que había en el mercado Hikari se encontraba pagando un pequeño obsequio que había elegido para T.K. tomó la caja envuelta entre sus manos y sonrió satisfecha con su presente.

-Es perfecto.

- ¿Qué es perfecto?

Preguntó una conocida voz detrás de ella que hizo que la sangre se le congelara, ¿qué hacía Takeru en ese lugar?

-¡Takeru! ¿Qué haces aquí?

Preguntó la chica volteándose a verlo y escondiendo el regalo tras de ella.

- Vine a unos encargos de mi padre junto con Tai y mi hermano y como te vi aquí decidí entrar.

-Ah! Ya veo.

Contestó Hikari nerviosa.

-¿Qué traes ahí?

Preguntó curioso Takeru y tratando de ver que era lo escondía su amiga tras de si.

- ¿En donde?

Preguntó Hikari retrocediendo unos pasos para poder llegar a su canasta y guardar su presente sin que Takeru la descubriera.

-Atrás de ti.

Insistió Takeru aún tratando de ver que era lo que escondía la chica.

Hikari lo había logrado, había topado con la canasta de pan y discretamente escondido el regalo de Takeru entre los panes para después mostrarle sus manos limpias al rubio.

-Nada yo no tengo nada.

Dijo Hikari mostrándole las palmas de las manos al rubio quien hizo una mueca de descontento, no le creía a la chica y sabía que algo había escondido pero si Hikari no quería mostrarle sea lo sea que había escondido él no la iba a presionar para que lo hiciera.

-¿Dónde esta Mimi?

Preguntó el rubio buscando con su vista a la castaña de ojos color miel pero en ninguna parte la encontró.

- En la herrería con Michael.

- Ya veo.

Respondió Takeru preocupado, no era que le molestara que Mimi fuera a ver a Michael, lo que le preocupaba era que su hermano mayor la viera con él ya que eso solo podía significar una cosa y eso era problemas.

- Y el tonto de Yamato está comprometido.

Dijo con molestia la chica haciendo un puchero.

-¡El príncipe está comprometido! Eso no lo sabía.

Contestó asombrado el rubio, era raro que en el pueblo aun no se oyera nada del compromiso del príncipe, de seguro aquella noticia no tardaba en ser la comidilla del día.

Michael miró a Mimi, la chica se miraba triste aunque trataba de disimularlo aquella noticia la había afectado y no era para menos, desde que había conocido a Mimi, él había sentido algo muy especial por ella, es que simplemente la chica era adorable y perfecta para él, pero ella siempre había mostrado un interés especial por el príncipe Yamato y él en ella, por eso él nunca se había atrevido a confesarle a Mimi sus sentimientos porque sabía que ella lo rechazaría, sin embargo él príncipe ahora estaba comprometido y tal vez ahora él tenía una oportunidad con Mimi, una puerta que siempre había visto cerrada se abría ante él y no podía dejar ir esa oportunidad.

- Apenas ayer acaba de llegar la princesa Sora por eso muy pocos lo saben.

- Ya veo y tú… ¿estas bien?

Mimi se sorprendió por la pregunta de su amigo, la verdad es que había tratado de disimular su molestia respecto al compromiso de Yamato con la princesa Sora pero al parecer no había tenido éxito en disimularlo ya que Michael se había dado cuenta de su molestia.

-Sí claro, ¿por qué no debía de estarlo?

Michael sonrió, Mimi nunca aceptaría abiertamente que estaba enamorada del príncipe y menos ahora que él estaba comprometido.

-Sabes que puedes contar conmigo.

Mimi sonrió con ternura, Michael era un chico muy tierno, se acercó a él y lo besó en la mejilla en señal de agradecimiento por su apoyo.

Yamato y Taichi pasaban montados en cabello frente a la herrería. Yamato iba revisando una lista mientras que Taichi miraba hacia todas partes distraído.

-Creo que ya es todo lo que nos encargaron.

Dijo Yamato guardando la lista que su padre le había dado con los encargos.

-Oie Yamato. ¿Esa no es Mimi?

Yamato volteó hacia donde apuntaba Taichi y vio como Mimi se inclinaba hacia Michael para darle un beso en la mejilla. Yamato sintió como la sangre le hervía ¿Qué quería decir eso? ¿Por qué Mimi besaba a Michael? ¿A caso tenían una relación? Sin pensarlo dos veces se bajó de su caballo y se encaminó a la herrería, estaba furioso y estaba seguro de que mataría al rubio ese a golpes.

- ¿A dónde vas?

Preguntó Taichi arrepintiéndose de haberle dicho a Yamato sobre Mimi, pero es que nunca pensó que la chica besaría a Michael en la mejilla, pues ¿en que estaba pensando Mimi? Ahora Yamato estaba que echaba chispas y conociendo lo impulsivo que era el joven príncipe, no dudaba ni un tantito que se le fuera encima al pobre de Michael, ya que Yamato no sólo era impulsivo sino también celoso.

Michael sintió como sus mejillas se teñían de rojo al sentir los labios de Mimi sobre su mejilla. La chica se apartó de él y le sonrió ampliamente.

- Eres un gran amigo Michael.

- Mimi yo…

Estaba decidido, Michael se lo diría, le diría que la amaba no importaba la consecuencias, aquel beso lo había hecho decidirse y era ahora o nunca.

-Ahora veo porque te gusta venir tanto al pueblo.

Dijo Yamato apareciendo atrás de ambos chicos con una cara de pocos amigos.

-¡Yamato que haces aquí?

-Vine por unos encargos de mi padre y tú.

- Hikari y yo venimos por fruta y pan.

- Pues creo que te equivocaste de puesto.

-También vine a ver a Michael.

- ¿Y Hikari? ¿Qué no venías con ella?

- Fue a comprar algo.

- Mientras tanto tú aprovechaste.

-¿Hay algo que quieras decirme?

Preguntó Mimi molesta, ya se estaba cansando del interrogatorio sin sentido del rubio, si Yamato quería decirle algo que se lo dijera de una buena vez en vez de estarle dando tantas vueltas al asunto.

-No, para nada, yo no tengo por qué meterme en tu relación con Michael.

- ¿Cuál relación? Michael y yo sólo somos amigos.

-Vamos Mimi para que lo niegas, es más que obvio que entre tú y Michael hay algo más que amistad.

- Su alteza, espere está mal interpretando las cosas.

- Y si así fuera ¿Qué?

Lo retó Mimi mirándolo fijamente. Yamato sonrió con burla y clavo su mirada en ella.

- No me importa, después de todo yo estoy comprometido con una linda princesa.

- Ya lo sé perfectamente, no tienes por que recordármelo.

Aquello había sido demasiado, Mimi no lo soportaba más tenía que salir lo antes posible, se giró hacia la mesa tomó su canasta y se despidió de Michael para después dirigirse a la salida.

- Nos vemos luego Michael, y tú quítate de mi camino.

Le dijo Mimi molesta a Yamato empujándolo para que se moviera y la dejara pasar. Yamato cerró los ojos ¿Qué había hecho? Esta Mimi no se la perdonaría tan fácilmente y conociendo lo orgullosa que era la chica duraría días sin hablarle.

-¡Mimi espera!

Gritó Yamato dirigiéndose a la salida, tenía que arreglar las cosas con ella, no podía dejarlas así y también tenía que aprender a controlarse.

-¿Mimi a dónde vas?

Preguntó Taichi viendo a la castaña pasar al lado de él furiosa, de seguro Yamato la había hecho enojar de nuevo, sabía que si Yamato entraba a la herrería nada bueno saldría de ahí.

-A casa.

Contestó la chica sin detenerse.

-¿Y Yamato?

- No sé ni me importa.

Taichi comenzó a seguir a Mimi en su caballo, ella no parecía querer detenerse y él quería enterarse de lo sucedido así que no le quedó de otra que seguir los veloces pasos de la chica montado en su caballo.

- ¿No me digas que se pelearon de nuevo?

- Esta bien, no te lo diré.

-¿No quieres que te lleve?

- No, Puedo irme perfectamente yo sola.

Taichi detuvo a su caballo era más que obvio que Mimi no quería compañía en esos momentos y aún le faltaba averiguar si Yamato no se encontraba en la herrería matando a Michael a golpes, se regresó a la herrería y cuando llegó vio a Yamato salir de esta.

- Taichi ¿Dónde está Mimi?

Preguntó Yamato montándose a su caballo para seguir a la castaña.

-Dijo que se iría a casa ¿Qué le hiciste ahora Yamato?

- Nada.

Yamato jaló las riendas de su caballo que se hecho a correr al sentir el jalón por parte de su amo.

-No tiene remedio

Susurró Taichi para si mismo, con Yamato siempre era lo mismo, hacia enojar a Mimi y después estaba corriendo tras de ella pidiéndole perdón, ¿cuándo aprendería su amigo a controlar su boca?

-Taichi.

-Takeru.

- ¿Y mi hermano?

- Fue a buscar a Mimi.

- No me digas que de nuevo se pelearon.

-Me temo que sí.

Takeru negó con la cabeza, imaginó que algo así pasaría cuando Hikari le dijo que Mimi se encontraba en la herrería junto con Michael, lo sabía, si su hermano llegaba a ver a Mimi junto con Michael. Yamato no se iba poder controlar y le montaría una escena de celos a la castaña y al parecer no se equivocó.

Dentro de la herrería Hikari entró buscando a Mimi pero al único que encontró fue a Michael que se encontraba trabajando en una espada.

- Buenos días Michael, ¿No estaba Mimi aquí?

- Sí tiene poco que se fue con el príncipe.

-¿ Yamato estuvo aquí?

- Sí y se volvieron a pelear.

-¿Te pasa algo?

Preguntó Hikari al ver que Michael no había esbozado ninguna de sus características sonrisas.

-¿Ella lo quiere verdad Hikari?

- ¿A que te refieres?

-Mimi está enamorada del príncipe. ¿No es así?

- Me temo que sí.

Contestó Hikari con tristeza y bajando su mirada, hacia mucho que ella sospechaba de los sentimientos de Michael hacia Mimi y le dolía tener que ser ella la que le pusiera los pies en la tierra al chico.

- Me lo suponía.

- Tú la quieres verdad…

- Si, pero sé perfectamente que ella está enamorada del príncipe, y por eso ella nunca va a corresponder a mis sentimientos por más que yo la quiera.

- Michael…

- No te preocupes Hikari, se perfectamente que ella no es para mí y que tarde o temprano aparecerá una chica que si lo será.

Hikari sonrío con tristeza, Michael era muy maduro, pero aun así sabía que estaba sufriendo.

-Nunca pierdas la esperanza Michael.

Le dijo la chica con una suave sonrisa que fue correspondida por Michael que sonrió con tristeza.

Llevaba ya varios minutos siendo seguida por el tonto de Yamato que la seguía montado en su caballo.

-Vamos Mimi yo te llevo.

-No gracias me sé perfectamente el camino.

-No seas tan terca y déjame llevarte.

-No lo soy y no me pienso ir contigo.

Yamato jaló las riendas de su caballo y lo hizo adelantarse para interponerse en el camino de la castaña que se detuvo al ver su camino bloqueado.

- No te enojes Mimi, no fue mi intensión molestarte.

-¿Por qué debería estar molesta? Si dijiste la verdad, te vas a casar con una linda princesa.

- Entonces, ¿Por qué no quieres que te lleve?

-Porque no se me da la gana.

Mimi le sacó la vuelta al caballo y continuó su camino dejando a Yamato atrás.

-Con que esas tenemos.

Murmuró Yamato y se bajó de su caballo para dirigirse hacia a Mimi y tomarla por sorpresa.

-Vas a venir conmigo quieras o no.

Yamato cargó a Mimi sobre su hombro decidido a subirla a su caballo, él no estaba para cumplirle sus caprichitos y berrinches a la castaña y ella se iba ir con él quisiera o no.

-¡Yamato! ¿Qué haces? ¡suéltame! ¡Auxilio, me quieren raptar! ¡Ayúdenme!

-Vamos Mimi no va funcionar, todo mundo te conoce y me conoce, saben a la perfección que yo no te haría nada.

-¡Yamato, suéltame! ¡Bájame ahora!

- Puedes gritar, llorar lo que quieras, nadie te va ayudar, y menos porque saben que somos amigos.

-¡Suéltame Yamato!

Mimi gritó y pataleó intentando soltarse pero nada funcionó Yamato no tenía planeado bajarla y no lo haría hasta que ella aceptara irse con él.

- Ya deja de gritar.

Le dijo Yamato a la par que la sentaba en la silla del caballo.

-Eres un abusivo.

-Y tú muy terca.

Yamato subió a su caballo y se sentó frente a Mimi.

-Sostente si no te vas a caer.

-No quiero.

Yamato rodó los ojos, Mimi si que era terca, suspiró cansado de la actitud tan infantil de la chica, se volteó hacía ella y tomó sus manos para ubicarlas alrededor de él como si lo estuviera abrazando, para después voltearse hacia el frente.

-Ahora sostente y deja de ser tan terca.

Mimi se sonrojó al ver que Yamato había hecho que lo abrazara para que se sostuviera.

-¿Por qué siempre tiene que ser lo que tú dices?

- No siempre.

-Entonces ¿Por qué no me dejas irme sola?

-Porque no quiero que sigas molesta conmigo.

- Me molesta más que me lleves a la fuerza.

Yamato detuvo el caballo y se bajó de él para después dirigirse hacia Mimi.

-Está bien, bájate.

Dijo Yamato extendiendo sus brazos hacia ella dispuesto a ayudarla a bajar.

-Pues ahora no quiero.

Respondió Mimi cruzándose de brazos y girando su rostro hacia otro lado en señal de desacuerdo. Yamato contó hasta mil, tenía que calmarse, él tenía la culpa por cumplirle siempre todos sus caprichitos.

-Pues quien te entiende, primero me dices que quieres irte tu sola y ahora no te quieres bajar.

-No me voy a bajar cuando tú quieras

-Esta bien como quieras.

Yamato subió a su caballo y le pidió a Mimi que se sostuviera, Mimi lo obedeció y rodeo con sus brazos el cuerpo de Yamato causando un fuerte sonrojo en el chico y la famosa sensación de mariposas en el estomago.

-Veo que ya se te paso el coraje.

Dijo Yamato con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Sólo no me hables que aún sigo molesta contigo.

-¿Qué? Pero si ya te dije que no fue mi intención…

- Te dije que no me hablaras.

Yamato no dijo más, sintió como Mimi recargaba su cabeza en su espalda y no pudo evitar sonreír al sentirla tan cercas de él, la miró por el rabillo del ojo y vio como ella tenía sus ojos cerrados y también sonreía disfrutando aquel momento. Yamato regresó su vista al frente deseando que el camino se hiciera más largo para poder durar más tiempo así, tan cercas de ella.

**Japón año 2006**

-Paso el tiempo, y Michael sufrió mucho por la muerte de Mimi, pero después conoció a una chica que venia que venía de Francia, se enamoraron y se casaron.

Finalizó Kari con la anécdota que T.K había estado escuchando atentamente.

-Ya veo.

Murmuró T.K dirigiendo su vista hacia Mimi y Michael que hablaban muy amenamente sin darse cuenta que eran fulminados por la furiosa mirada de Yamato que no soportaba verlos juntos. Al parecer después de todo la historia si se estaba repitiendo pero de diferente manera.

**_Siguiente capitulo: Ayudando al destino - Publicación Viernes 26 de Agosto del 2011_**

**_Mimato196_**

**Mayo 2007**


	23. Ayudando al destino

**Hola chicos y chicas les dejo este capitulo de contrabando porque se supone que debería estar trabajando ahorita pero más tarde no podre así que se los dejo ahorita que no ha llegado mi jefa, bueno me despido que lo disfruten y pasen un lindo día =) **

**Los personajes de digimon no me pertenecen :(**

**23**

**Ayudando al destino.**

Ya estaba atardeciendo y los chicos se sentaron en unas mesas largas de madera que se encontraban en el área verde del parque diversiones ubicada al frente de los puestos de comida y algunos juegos.

-Estoy exhausta.

Se quejó Yolei dejándose caer en una de las bancas al igual que varios de los demás chicos.

-Pero que rápido se cansan chicos, Izzy y yo tenemos planeado ir a la casa de los espejos, ¿No vienen con nosotros?

- Yo los acompañaré Yumi.

-¡Perfecto superior Joe ya somos tres!

-Yo también iré.

-¡Y yo!

Yolei se levantó recuperando toda su energía al ver que Michael y Ken se habían anotado para ir, esa era su oportunidad para acercarse a uno de los dos chicos y no pensaba dejarla pasar.

-Yo también voy, vamos Codey.

-Pero Yolei.

Codey no tuvo oportunidad de oponerse, a pesar de estar agotado se veía obligado a seguirle el paso a su eufórica amiga que de la nada había recuperado todas sus energías.

-¿Tú no vienes Mimi?

Preguntó Michael al ver que la chica no tenía intensiones de moverse.

-No yo estoy muy cansada, los esperaré aquí.

Michael sonrió y asintió para después alcanzar a Yumi y a Izzy que le llevaban la delantera. Mimi lo observó irse, sabía que la casa de los espejos era una excelente oportunidad para acercarse a Michael, pero en esos momentos no tenía cabeza para eso, desde que había hablado con Tai en la casa de las muñecas lo dicho por el moreno le había estado rondando en la cabeza, tal vez Tai tenía razón y Matt y Sora no estaban destinados después de todo. Sacudió su cabeza, no, ella en sus visiones siempre había visto que Sora y Matt estaban comprometidos y hasta vio a Matt pedirle matrimonio a la pelirroja, entonces ella no podía estar equivocada ellos debían estar juntos aunque Matt se negara, pero y si ¿Sora también se negaba? No había considerado eso, tal vez debía de hablar con la pelirroja antes de seguir con su plan.

- Mimi ¿Estas bien?

Le preguntó Matt al verla tan callada, de la nada Mimi se había quedado muy pensativa.

-Sí es sólo que estoy cansada.

- Y como no ibas a estarlo si te la has pasado corriendo por todos lados.

Mimi sonrió pero después bajó su mirada al suelo, se suponía que ayudar a Matt a ser feliz al lado de Sora debía alegrarla, pero cada vez que lo miraba o hablaba con él entraban en ella las dudas y se preguntaba si estaba haciendo lo correcto, ya que una parte de ella aún se negaba a dejarlo ir.

Matt miró que Mimi bajaba de nuevo su mirada al suelo, algo le pasaba a Mimi, ella siempre estaba sonriendo y ahora se miraba triste.

- Kari y yo iremos por algo de tomar.

- Yo voy con ustedes.

Dijo de inmediato Davis, por nada del mundo pensaba dejar a ese par solo, no entendía como le hacía Takeru para lograr siempre estar con Kari, hasta cuando era al azar a esos dos les tocaba estar juntos pero ya no más, ahora sería él el que no se apartaría del lado de Kari.

- Yo también iré.

Habló esta vez Tai.

-Iré contigo.

Matt también se había anotado para ir por algo, no quería que estando solo con Mimi y Sora la castaña hiciera algún otro teatrito o lo pusiera en otra situación comprometedora, así que por el momento creía estar más seguro cercas de Tai o de los demás chicos.

- ¿Ustedes no vienen?

Preguntó Tai al ver que sólo se quedarían Mimi y Sora.

- Yo estoy cansada.

-Yo me quedaré a hacerle compañía a Mimi para que no se quede sola.

Matt miró a las dos chicas, ahora estaba llegando a pensar que tampoco era muy seguro dejar sola a Sora con la castaña, Mimi era muy capaz de meterle ideas erróneas a Sora en la cabeza y eso era lo que menos quería, pero por otra parte si se quedaba igualmente Mimi podía meterlo en problemas.

- Matt me traes una soda.

Dijo Mimi al ver a Matt dudar, de seguro el rubio estaba planeando quedarse y si lo hacía ella no podría hablar con Sora.

Matt salió de sus pensamientos y asintió ante la petición de Mimi.

- ¿De que sabor la quieres?

- De la que sea, la misma que tú.

- Sora ¿Tu quieres algo?

- Una soda estará bien.

- ¿Algún sabor en especial?

- De naranja es su favorita.

Dijo Tai con una sonrisa y Sora también sonrió, no cabía duda de que el chico la conocía muy bien no por nada era su mejor amigo.

- Me conoces muy bien Tai.

- Claro, eres mi mejor amiga.

Sora sonrió y los chicos se fueron, Mimi observó a Sora y a Tai, ambos parecían llevarse muy bien, inclusive parecía que Sora tenía más cosas en común con Tai que con Matt.

-Sora…

- ¿Qué pasa Mimi?

- ¿Podría preguntarte algo?

-Claro ¿Qué es?

- Pero es algo personal.

- mmm… bueno pregunta.

-¿Tú sientes algo por Matt?

Sora se sorprendió por la pregunta y se puso notoriamente roja, pensaba que no era muy obvia respecto a sus sentimientos por Matt pero al parecer Mimi la había descubierto.

-Bueno él, es uno de mis mejores amigo…

-Pero ¿No sientes nada por él?

Sora comenzó a jugar con sus manos por el nerviosismo.

-Sssí.

Dijo al fin la chica, ni siquiera ella sabía porque le había confesado algo tan personal a Mimi que apenas la conocía, tal vez era porque una parte de ella esperaba que con aquella confesión la castaña se alejara del rubio y le dejara el camino libre.

Mimi bajó su mirada, dentro de ella había querido que Sora le dijera que no, pero al parecer después de todo Sora y Matt debían estar juntos.

- ¿Y tú Mimi sientes algo por Matt?

Mimi alzó su vista sorprendida, esa era la misma pregunta que ella misma se había hecho muchas veces y para la cual aún no tenía respuesta. Miró a Sora, la pelirroja todavía estaba esperando una respuesta pero ella no sabía que era lo que tenía que contestar.

- Yo…

- ¡Ya llegamos chicas!

Anunció Tai que venía acompañado de Matt y los demás chicos.

-Ten Sora, tu soda de naranja como la habías ordenado.

- Gracias Tai, ¿cuánto te debo?

-No es nada Sora, esta es cortesía del buen Tai.

Sora sonrió y abrió su lata de soda para después girar su mirada a la castaña, los chicos habían llegado antes de que ella le pudiera dar una respuesta, pero ya podía adivinar cual era, estaba casi segura que Mimi sí sentía algo por Matt y eso la ponía en desventaja, después de todo Matt le había dicho que ella era especial, talvez la que debía alejarse de Matt era ella y no Mimi, después de todo Matt parecía sentir algo por ella.

-Aquí tienes Mimi.

Dijo Matt extendiéndole su bebida a la chica que la tomó sin muchos ánimos, Matt la miró, estaba preocupado por ella, desde ayer en la noche cuando fue a visitarla ella había estado cambiando de animo y constantemente mostraba esa mirada triste que tenía en esos momentos, ¿qué le pasaba a Mimi?

-¿Cuánto es?

Preguntó Mimi levantando su vista hacia el rubio.

-Así déjalo.

Matt tomó asiento al lado de la castaña y miró al cielo, la tarde estaba por desaparecer y se podían ver las primeras estrellas aparecer en el cielo.

Mimi se sintió nerviosa al tenerlo cercas, lo miró de reojo y se preguntó por qué no había podido responder aquella sencilla pregunta, tiempo atrás hubiera dicho que no y hubiera gritado a los cuatro vientos que quería a Michael, pero las cosas habían cambiado, a pesar de que tenían poco tiempo de conocerse Matt había logrado confundirla y la había hecho sentir cosas que ningún otro chico la había hecho sentir ni siquiera Michael y eso era lo que la confundía, cuando estaba con Matt se sentía protegida, pero aquello no podía ser, Matt no era para ella, era para Sora, y ella tenía que hacer lo posible por que ellos fueran felices juntos.

Bajó la mirada al suelo nuevamente, ¿por qué era tan difícil? Aunque en realidad no era difícil, su lógica era sencilla, ella tenía esas visiones porque tenía que hacer que Matt y Sora estuvieran juntos, a pesar de que Tai la había hecho dudar, la respuesta de Sora le había abierto los ojos, la pelirroja estaba enamorada de Matt como en el pasado y esa era una clara prueba de que el pasado se debía repetir y ellos debían estar juntos, y como lo había hecho ella en el pasado, ella tenía que aceptarlo y ayudarlos a estar juntos ya que siempre deseo la felicidad de Yamato y ahora en el presente aún seguía deseando que Matt fuera feliz. En teoría era sencillo, lo difícil era aceptarlo.

Matt miró a Mimi, nuevamente ella tenía ese semblante triste, las ganas no le faltaban para abrazarla y consolarla de cualquiera que fuera el problema que la atormentaba, pero sabía que no era el momento, Tai, Sora, T.K, Kari y Davis estaban ahí con ellos y él nunca había sido de los que se ponía como pañuelo de lágrimas de alguien, él siempre era indiferente auque con ella le era casi imposible ser indiferente.

- ¿Qué es lo que te pasa?

Le preguntó sin voltear a verla y con su mirada fija aun en el anaranjado cielo. Mimi volteó a verlo y sin saber porque se sonrojó así que tuvo que desviar su mirada, tomó un poco de aire y se relajó tenía que ser la misma Mimi de siempre y sonreír.

-Nada, ¿por qué crees que me pasa algo?

Matt volteó a verla, ella estaba sonriendo pero esa sonrisa era falsa, por más que tratara de disimularlo a él no lo engañaba, Mimi estaba preocupada por algo.

- Has estado muy callada.

-Es sólo que estaba cansada, pero ya verás que con la soda que me trajiste me animaré un poco.

- ¡Ya llegamos chicos!

Anunció Yolei emocionada, en la casa de los espejos había podido acercarse un poco más a sus dos amores y hasta se había perdido con Ken durante unos minutos en la casa de los espejos, los dos solos, aquello había sido como un sueño hecho realidad, el chico de cabellos oscuros había sido atento con ella durante el tiempo que se vieron perdidos sin encontrar la salida ni a sus amigos, era una lastima que Izzy los hubiera encontrado sino ella aún podría estar disfrutando de la compañía del guapísimo de Ken, y Michael no se quedaba atrás, cuando la vio regresar le preguntó si se encontraba bien, no cabía duda de que Michael era todo un caballero y eso lo ponía en empate con Ken, OH! ¿Por qué era tan difícil elegir?

- ¿Por qué tardaron tanto?

Preguntó Davis al ver llegar a sus amigos que tenían alrededor de una hora que se habían ido a la casa de los espejos y hasta en esos momentos regresaban.

- Lo que pasa es que el superior Joe se perdió en la casa de los espejos.

Contestó Yumi intentando ahogar la risita que luchaba por salir de sus labios de sólo recordar lo difícil que había sido hallar al superior Joe y lo histérico que este se encontraba al salir de ahí.

- Ni siquiera los encargados lo encontraban.

Dijo Izzy que al igual que su novia se encontraba conteniendo por no reírse frente a Joe.

- ¿Pues dónde te metiste Joe?

Preguntó Tai divertido, conociendo a Joe lo más seguro era que había hecho un escándalo cuando se vio perdido y cuando salió de ahí.

- Ellos tienen la culpa por no poner indicaciones, cualquiera se perdería en ese lugar.

-En eso tiene razón Joe, también Yolei y Ken se perdieron.

Dijo Codey apoyando un poco al chico de lentes que aún se miraba molesto por lo sucedido.

-Sí pero Izzy nos encontró muy rápido.

Protestó Yolei cruzándose de brazos, su comentario había parecido más que nada reclamo y no era para menos el pelirrojo la había sacado de su sueño cuando los encontró a ella y a Ken.

Los que acababan de llegar se sentaron en la larga mesa junto con sus demás amigos para descansar un poco, después de todo eso de andar buscando al superior Joe por toda la casa de los espejos había sido algo desgastante, así que necesitaban descansar un poco antes de continuar.

Matt y Mimi que hasta el momento habían estado sentados dándole la espalda a la mesa se giraron y se sentaron correctamente para poder tener a sus amigos de frente.

- Que bonita pulsera Mimi.

Comentó Kari reconociendo la pulsera que Mimi llevaba en esos momentos, era la misma que en sus visiones había aparecido y había sido un obsequio de Yamato para la castaña.

- Gracias Kari.

- ¿Me la prestas?

- Por supuesto.

Mimi se quitó la pulsera y se la extendió a Kari que pareció examinarla.

Kari miró la pulsera, no podía estar equivocada, era la misma pulsera que había visto en sus visiones.

-¿Dónde la compraste?

Preguntó T.K, él recordaba que Kari le había comentado algo de una pulsera que aparecía en sus visiones y al parecer era esa.

- No lo recuerdo, ni siquiera recuerdo que me la hallan regalado, pero es lo más seguro.

Mimi sonrió, ahora que lo pensaba era extraño que esa pulsera regresara a ella después de haberle pertenecido hace tantos años atrás.

- Déjame verla Kari.

Kari extendió la pulsera a Matt, ese pequeño accesorio había llamado su atención en la rueda de la fortuna cuando empezó a brillar y estaba casi seguro que había sido el causante de otra de las visiones de Mimi. Tomó la pequeña pulsera entre sus manos y la vio con detenimiento, leyó en voz alta la inscripción en ella "Por una amistad sincera" y como relámpago su memoria le proyecto imágenes de él regalandole esa pulsera a una Mimi de diez años que no pertenecía a ese tiempo sino que más bien era del pasado.

La voz de Matt al leer aquella inscripción resonó fuertemente en la mente de Mimi, ahora comprendía porque esa pulsera había vuelto a ella después de tanto tiempo, aquella pulsera era un recordatorio de lo que tenía que hacer y de la realidad, ella y Yamato eran sólo amigos, no tenía porque pensar que entre ellos podía existir algo más, siempre había sido así, ellos eran sólo amigos nada más.

-Ten.

Matt regresó la pulsera a su dueña y sonrió él le había regalado esa pulsera años atrás y aquel obsequio había regresado a ella de forma misteriosa, era como si una parte de él hubiera regresado con ella.

Mimi tomó su pulsera y se la puso de nuevo, la observó por unos segundos y volteó a ver a Matt y a Sora, estaba decidido, ayudaría al destino y uniría a Matt y a Sora.

-¡Ya estoy lista! ¿Qué les parece si vamos a ver los puestos?

Propuso Yolei una vez que se vio descansada y sintió sus pilas recargadas. Ya estaba anocheciendo y aún les faltaba mucho por ver.

-Sí no tarda en oscurecer.

La apoyó Sora y todos se pusieron de pie y se encaminaron hacia los puestos. Kari y T.K iban más atrás que los demás, la pequeña Yagami había estado observando a Matt y a Mimi desde hace rato y pudo notar que no estaban tan unidos como siempre y Mimi parecía un poco triste por lo cual pensó que era el momento de intervenir y ayudar al destino un poco, lo que necesitaban esos dos era un momento a solas.

- ¡Mimi!

Gritó la pequeña castaña que volteó a guiñarle un ojo a T.K que de inmediato entendió la indirecta.

Mimi se paró y volteó hacia Kari, la menor corrió hasta ella y le pidió que la ayudara a buscar un arete que se le había caído y que no encontraba por lo cual las dos chicas regresaron a la mesa.

T.K por su parte también hizo lo suyo, fue hasta Matt y le preguntó si había visto su celular a lo cual el mayor de los rubios respondió que no, T.K hizo una cara de puchero que le dio a entender a su hermano que lo había perdido, Matt lo miró con severidad, T.K siempre era muy descuidado y distraído sólo no perdía la cabeza por que la traía pegada. Matt propuso ir a buscar a la mesa donde habían estado sentados y T.K asintió con una sonrisa triunfante.

-Ahorita te alcanzo hermano iré a preguntarle a Davis si no lo ha visto.

Matt asintió y se encaminó a la mesa donde estaban sentados. ¿Cuándo aprendería T.K a no ser tan descuidado con sus cosas? Desde niño siempre perdía todo.

- Mimi ahorita vengo, iré por T.K para que nos ayude a buscarlo.

-OK.

Respondió Mimi que se encontraba bajo la mesa gateando con la esperanza de que por ahí se encontrara el arete de Kari, y lo peor era que en el césped resultaban más difíciles de encontrar y más siendo tan pequeños como el que le mostró Kari.

Gateó hasta llegar al fin de la mesa donde su cabeza chocó con algo.

Matt bajó su mirada al sentir que algo chocaba con sus piernas y se encontró con un gorro verde muy familiar para después encontrarse con unos ojos color miel que lo miraban confundidos.

Mimi alzó su mirada al sentir que su cabeza había chocado y se encontró con los ojos color zafiro de Matt que la miraban curiosos.

-¿Qué haces ahí abajo?

-¡Matt!

Repentinamente Mimi sintió como el nerviosismo se apoderaba de ella y quiso escapar de ahí pero en cuanto se levantó del suelo su huída se vio impedida por un nuevo golpe, ahora Mimi se había golpeado con la mesa provocando que la castaña se quedará en el suelo sentándose para poder sobar su cabeza.

-Auch! Dolió.

Se quejó Mimi quitándose el gorro para poder sobar su cabeza adolorida.

-¿Estas bien?

Matt se puso de cuclillas y posó su mano en la cabeza de Mimi sobre las manos de la chica que se sobaba.

-Sí solo me dolió un poco.

Contestó Mimi bajando sus manos y levemente sonrojada, otra vez estaba sintiendo esa sensación y su corazón estaba empezando a palpitar nervioso. Miró a Matt que aún sobaba su cabeza golpeada y no pudo evitar sentir maripositas en el estomago, era absurdo, ¿por qué se tenía que sentir así estando con él? Él debería estar con Sora no con ella. De nuevo aquel recuerdo la invadió, ellos sólo eran amigos y siempre sería así, siempre había sido así, apartó con sutileza las manos de Matt diciendo que estaba bien y Matt le sonrió provocando que un nuevo sonrojo se apoderara de ella. Tenía que controlarse.

- ¿Se puede saber que hacías ahí abajo?

- Buscaba el arete de Kari, lo perdió y pensé que tal vez podría estar por aquí.

- ¿Y lo encontraste?

- No.

Desde lejos T.K y Kari observaban como su plan marchaba a la perfección inclusive mejor de lo que se esperaban ya que ellos sólo habían deseado dejarlos solos un rato pero al parecer el ambiente entre ellos sin querer se había puesto un poco romántico.

-Al parecer nuestro plan funciona.

Dijo T.K con una amplia sonrisa.

-Sí mejor de lo que esperábamos. Aunque creo que ese golpe le dolió a Mimi.

- Pero tal vez valió la pena.

- Tienes razón.

Los dos rieron y se encaminaron hacia donde estaban los demás que le llevaban ya bastante ventaja, lo mejor era dejar solos a Mimi y a Matt.

- Ya te dije que estoy bien.

- Solo quería estar seguro, ese golpe fue muy fuerte.

Dijo Matt poniéndose de pie para después ofrecerle su mano a Mimi y ayudarla a levantarse. Mimi tomó la mano de Matt y se puso de pie de tal modo que al pararse quedó muy cercas del rubio.

Los dos se miraron a los ojos y por un momento ambos sintieron como sus corazones se aceleraban, Matt estaba luchando por controlarse, tenía tantas ganas de besarla que no sabía si esta vez iba a poder evitarlo. Mimi lo miraba, no era para nada la misma sensación que sentía con Michael, con Matt siempre era diferente, con él era tan calido el sentimiento que estaba llegando a creer que lo que sentía por Michael era sólo un capricho, simplemente la ilusión del primer amor, pero con Matt era tan real que parecía el verdadero amor.

No se pudo contener más, tomó con suavidad el rostro de Mimi y la acercó a él con la clara intensión de besarla, tenía que hacerlo, todo su cuerpo y su corazón se lo pedían a gritos.

Mimi se sonrojó al sentir a Matt acercarse a ella, sin embargo no se movió ni un centímetro, ella también lo quería, quería que la besara y volver a sentir aquella hermosa sensación que sintió la primera vez que lo besó. Sintió como una mano de Matt se posaba en su mejilla mientras que la otra rodeaba su cintura. No pudo evitarlo y sonrió al tenerlo cercas y sentir su aliento acariciando su rostro, posó una de sus manos en el pecho del rubio y entonces la vio, el recordatorio de que ellos no podían ser más que amigos, aquella pulsera que colgaba de su muñeca y que le recordaba que era lo que ella tenía que hacer. Ella tenía que alejarse de él y dejarlo ser feliz con Sora.

Cuando sus labios estaban por rozarse y unirse en un beso Mimi bajó su rostro y recargó su cabeza en el pecho de Matt dejándolo a él besando el aire.

- ¿Qué pasa?

Preguntó un tanto decepcionado de que Mimi lo hubiera rechazado y se hubiera quitado antes de recibir el beso.

- Vamos con los demás.

Fue lo único que dijo y se apartó de Matt para dirigirse hacia donde se habían ido sus demás amigos. Matt la miró y apretó los puños con furia, se sentía tan estúpido, ya era más que obvio que Mimi no quería nada de él y aun así una parte de él le pedía a gritos no renunciar y seguir luchando por ella a pesar de que cada vez la miraba más lejana.

- ¿No vas a venir?

Preguntó Mimi volteándose a verlo cuando notó que él no la seguía.

-Sí.

Contestó con voz fría y cortante, sólo con ella había logrado bajar esa capa de frialdad que siempre usaba y ahora hasta con ella había tenido que usarla.

- ¡Mira que bonito oso de peluche Davis yo lo quiero!

Gritó emocionada Yolei al ver en el aparador del juego de los aros un encantador oso de peluche color morado.

-Tienes razón es excelente.

Dijo Davis y pidió jugar, Yolei lo miró sorprendida tanto que su mandíbula fue a caer al suelo, ¡No podía creerlo, el odioso de Davis iba a intentar de ganar aquel oso de peluche para ella! Al parecer el moreno ese no era tan odioso después de todo.

Davis se sentó frente al juego y comenzó a lanzar aros intentando colocarlos en alguno de los palitos correspondientes. Yolei se acercó un poco tímida y sonrojada a él, ella siempre se comportaba muy grosera con Davis y aun así él se encontraba en el juego intentando ganar aquel peluche para ella, de ahora en adelante la chica ya no sería tan grosera y respetaría más a su amigo que después de todo era un buen amigo.

- emmm Davis…

-¿Qué quieres?

-Se que no me he portado muy bien contigo, pero quería agradecerte este gesto.

- ¿De que hablas Yolei?

Preguntó Davis sin apartar su vista del objetivo y tirando otro aro que no logró caer donde debía.

-De que es muy amable de tu parte que ganes ese oso para mí y aunque no logres ganarlo yo…

- ¿De que hablas? el oso no es para ti.

-¿Qué?

-Es para Kari.

- Pero si yo te dije que lo quería.

-Sí y eso significa que es un buen regalo para una chica, gracias Yolei.

Odioso, eso era lo que era Davis un odioso, ahora se retractaba de todo lo que había dicho, lo seguiría fastidiando y no se sentiría mal por tratarlo así, después de todo se lo tenía merecido. Apretó su puño con fuerza dispuesta a golpearlo, aquello había sido una humillación hacia su persona, pero antes de que lo hiciera una voz masculina tras de ellos la detuvo, salvando a Davis de un tremendo golpe.

- Davis ¿No deberías rendirte? Llevas ya cuatro rondas.

Comentó Ken que se encontraba parado atrás de Davis.

- No importa, yo lo ganaré para Kari.

- Dudo que puedas ganarlo.

Dijo Yolei con burla humillando a su amigo que la fulminó con la mirada.

-Si eres tan buena porque no lo intentas tú.

-Claro veras que yo si puedo.

Yolei pagó al encargado y se sentó al lado de Davis dispuesta a ganar, aquello ya era cuestión de orgullo además de que no quería hacer el ridículo frente al guapísimo de Ken. Se relajó los hombros y recibió los aros por parte del encargado, miró decidida su objetivo y lanzó el primer aro y falló, sintió como la presión aumentaba, Davis la miraba con burla y además Ken también la miraba, tenía que impresionarlo. Lanzó el siguiente aro y volvió a fallar, ya solo le quedaban 8, la presión estaba a lo máximo, se puso de pie y comenzó a lanzar los aros como una desquiciada asustando tanto al vendedor como a Davis y a Ken que miraban como un aura roja rodeaba a Yolei y como la chica desprendía fuego de su mirada lanzado aro tras aro.

Terminó cansada, todos los aros en su mano habían desaparecido, miró hacia los palos donde los aros debían quedar incrustados pero no había ninguno, ninguno de sus aros había caído en el lugar correcto. Suspiró decepcionada era igual o más mala que Davis, que humillante y Ken la había visto enloquecer, más humillante aún.

-Eres pésima Yolei.

-Cállate Davis.

- Yo lo intentaré.

Dijo Ken tomando asiento al lado de la pelimorada, Yolei volteó a verlo, Ken se miraba relajado y calmado, tomó los aros que le dio el encargado y como si nada comenzó a lanzar lo aros, logrando colocar cada uno en un palo diferente, ¡Era asombroso! Ken lo hacía ver tan fácil.

Yolei y Davis parpadearon sorprendidos Ken había logrado insertar todos lo aros en el lugar correcto como si se tratase de lo más sencillo del mundo mientras que ellos ni uno solo habían logrado colocar en su lugar.

-Ten.

Dijo Ken extendiéndole el peluche a la chica que lo miró incrédula.

-¿Para mi?

- Lo querías ¿No es así?

- Sí, muchas gracias.

Yolei tomó el peluche viendo a Ken con ojos en forma de corazón, era tan encantador el chico, eso definitivamente lo ponía a la delantera en su indecisión entre él y Michael.

- No fue nada.

Contestó Ken con una sonrisa que hizo literalmente derretir a Yolei sobre su asiento, Ken era tan perfecto.

- ¿Vas a seguir intentándolo Davis?

Preguntó Ken poniéndose de pie.

- Sí, no pienso rendirme hasta que gane ese oso para Kari.

- Bueno nos vemos.

Ken se fue y Davis se concentró en su juego hasta que oyó un carraspeo tras de él.

- Mira quien tiene un osito y sin tu ayuda.

Le presumió Yolei orgullosa paseando el pequeño peluche frente a los ojos de Davis. Davis sonrió y le quitó el oso a la chica.

-Buena idea, le daré este a Kari.

- Olvídalo este es mío, tú consigue el tuyo.

Respondió Yolei arrebatándole el oso a Davis para después noquearlo con un puñetazo que lo dejó tendido en el suelo. Ahora ese oso era intocable quien se atreviera a tocarlo se las tendría que ver con Yolei Inoue.

No sabía que lo hacía sentir peor, si el hecho de que Mimi hubiera rechazado su beso cuando por un segundo la había visto sonreír y acercarse a él para corresponder el beso o el hecho de que ahora la castaña estuviera con Michael riendo y platicando como si nada hubiera pasado. Odiaba verla con él, era una tortura silenciosa la que sufría cada vez que la veía sonreír con él, claro que no estaban solos también estaban Izzy y Yumi con ellos platicando pero eso no quitaba el hecho de que estuviera con Michael, y lo peor de todo es que aún sentía esas tremendas ganas de querer besarla.

Mimi rió por el chiste de Michael, aunque estaba con el chico que siempre había sido el hombre se sus sueños, ahora no se sentía igual que antes, no sentía lo mismo que sentía cuando estaba con Matt. Volteó a ver al rubio que platicaba con Sora y Tai, suspiró resignada, así era como debía ser, ella debía estar con sus amigos, y él con Sora que era la chica con la que debía estar.

-Mimi ¿Pasa algo?

Le preguntó Michael al verla suspirar con tristeza.

-No es nada, sólo necesito ir al baño.

Contestó Mimi poniéndose de pie y encaminándose a los baños que no se encontraban muy lejos de donde ellos estaban.

-¿Quieres que te acompañe?

Preguntó Yumi a la par que se ponía de pie.

- No, esta bien puedo ir sola.

Yumi se volvió a sentar un poco extrañada por la respuesta de su amiga, era extraño que Mimi no quisiera que la acompañara al baño cuando era ella la que siempre le rogaba por que fueran juntas, pero al parecer ese día algo le preocupaba a su amiga, pero ese no era el momento de hablar con ella.

Michael vio a la castaña alejarse, había estado intentando toda la tarde hacerla sonreír y aunque lo lograba sabía que esas no eran sonrisas sinceras, y que ella sólo sonreía porque no quería mostrar que algo le preocupaba. Giró su vista hacia donde la había tenido Mimi antes de verla suspirar y vio que se encontraba ahí Matt junto con Tai y Sora. Bajó la mirada dolido, así que era por él que Mimi estaba tan triste, debió imaginarlo.

Matt vio a Mimi dirigirse sola a los baños y supo que era su oportunidad para aclarar las cosas con ella, quería una respuesta a ese rechazo y no iba a descansar hasta que la tuviera, se excusó con Tai y Sora diciendo que iría a comprar algo y se puso de pie para dirigirse a los baños a esperar a que la chica saliera.

Se mojó la cara con el agua fría del lavamanos, tenía que volver a ser la misma, tenía que volver a sonreír para no preocupar a los demás. Se secó la cara y se vio en el espejo esbozando una sonrisa, se miraba tan falsa, tenía que hacer algo para mejorarla si no quería tener sobre ella a Yumi o a Matt interrogándola sobre que era lo que le pasaba. Matt… él siempre se preocupaba por ella.

Caminó hasta la salida con su mirada puesta en su pulsera, aquella pulsera el recordatorio de lo que tenía que hacer y eso era ayudar al destino a unir a Matt y a Sora.

- Ellos deben estar juntos.

Murmuró para si misma cuando salía del baño sin darse cuenta que alguien la esperaba afuera. Matt estaba recargado sobre la pared esperándola y había alcanzado a huir el murmullo de la chica.

-Necesitamos hablar.

Dijo Matt clavando su mirada sobre ella. Había ido ahí con la clara intención de preguntarle a Mimi porque lo había rechazado, quería que lo bajara de su nube de una vez si es que ella no sentía nada por él, pero aquel murmullo había sido más que suficiente para él, Mimi no lo había besado porque seguía con su errónea idea de que él y Sora estaban destinados o por lo menos quería creer que por eso no lo había besado. Ahora tendría que hablar con ella sobre eso y aclararle de una buena vez que él y Sora no se habían casado en el pasado ni tampoco habían estado enamorados, por lo tanto no era posible que ahora ellos, él y Sora estuvieran destinados a estar juntos cuando entre ellos nunca había habido nada, sólo una buena y fuerte amistad nada más.

- ¡Matt me asustaste!

Protestó la castaña, por un momento había sentido que él corazón se le salía cuando oyó la voz de Matt tan cercas.

- Necesitamos hablar.

Repitió Matt ignorando el comentario de la chica, debía dejar las cosas claras y si le seguía la platica de seguro terminaría desviándose del tema.

- ¿De qué?

Mimi continuó su camino, tenía que alejarse de él sino quería otra reprimenda del rubio, ya se podía imaginar de que quería hablar Matt.

- De lo que siempre hablamos y de lo que aparentemente te niegas a entender.

- No sé de que me hablas.

Dijo Mimi fijando su vista en todos lados menos en Matt. Sonrió al ver como Ken le daba un oso de peluche a Yolei que lo miraba con ojos de enamorada. Aquella escena le había dado una idea, tomó la mano de Matt y lo jaló hacia los juegos.

- Ven Matt.

- Mimi espera.

Protestó Matt, quería hablar con ella y ella parecía no tomarlo enserio, en cambio se lo llevaba casi arrastras a quien sabe donde.

- Quiero ese osito de peluche.

Dijo Mimi parándose frente al juego de los aros y apuntando un oso de peluche color rosa.

-Mimi en realidad necesito hablar contigo después jugaré a lo que quieras, pero ahorita ocupo hablar contigo.

-Ah! Ya veo, no puedes, entonces le diré a Michael.

Matt sintió como se le pusieron los cabellos de punta de sólo oír el nombre de Michael, él no se iba a dejar ganar por Michael, ganaría ese oso de peluche y después hablaría con Mimi.

- No es necesario yo lo ganaré.

Matt le pagó al encargado y comenzó a lanzar los aros sin lograr posicionarlos en alguno de los palos donde debían de caer. Mimi sonrió, era perfecto ahora sólo tenía que poner en marcha la segunda parte de su plan.

¡Por fin! Después de tres rondas fallidas en la cuarta lo había logrado, había logrado ganar el oso de peluche que quería Mimi. Sonrió satisfecho cuando le dieron el peluche y se lo dio a la chica que estaba al lado de él.

-Ten.

- Muchas gracias Matt.

Contestó una Sora notoriamente sonrojada, Matt abrió los ojos como platos al ver que la que se encontraba al lado suyo era Sora y no Mimi. Volteó a todos lados buscando a la castaña que no logró ver por ninguna parte.

-So… So… Sora.

Balbuceó sorprendido Matt, estaba tan concentrado en el juego que ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que era Sora la que estaba al lado de él y no Mimi.

-Es muy bonito.

- Pero ¿Dónde está?

- ¿Quién Mimi?

- Sí.

-Fue con Michael, creo que él le pidió que lo acompañara a comprar algo. Dijo que me habías hablado para darme algo. ¿No era para mi?

Preguntó Sora un poco decepcionada.

-Claro que era para ti Sora, es sólo, que que que era una sorpresa.

Dijo Matt nervioso, no quería lastimar los sentimientos de Sora, pero tampoco quería crearle falsas ilusiones, ¡Maldición! Sabía que debía hablar con Mimi antes de que ella intentara otro de sus planes para unirlo con Sora.

- Eres muy lindo Matt.

Sora sonrió y vio contenta a su peluche, tal vez después de todo sí tenía una oportunidad con Matt.

-¡Kari! ¡Kari! Mira lo que gane para ti.

Gritaba Davis emocionado mientras corría hacia la castaña que se encontraba sentada en una banca junto con T.K. Después de más de 20 intentos Davis había logrado ganar el oso de peluche morado que tanto quería para Kari.

- Gracias Davis es muy lindo.

Dijo Kari con una sincera sonrisa al recibir el oso por parte de su amigo que sonrió victorioso al ver la sonrisa de la joven, haber si T.K podía superar esa.

- ¿Enserio te gusto?

- Claro esta igual de lindo que el que me dio T.K, es más será su hijo.

-¿eh? ¿T.K también te dio uno?

-Sí, T.K me dio este.

Kari puso frente a Davis un enorme oso que medía alrededor de un metro y que al igual que el de Davis era de color morado.

- ¿Puedes creerlo? En el juego del tiro al blanco le dio a todos en el centro.

- No fue nada, sólo fue suerte.

Dijo T.K con modestia y el rubio y Kari comenzaron a reír divertidos. Davis por su parte bajó la cabeza decepcionado, nuevamente había sido humillado, aplastado y superado por T.K.

- Hey Sora, Matt, ¿dónde estaban?

Preguntó Tai sentado en una banca junto con Joe con quien había estado platicando antes de ver a sus dos amigos acercarse hacia ellos.

- ¡Mira Tai lo que me regaló Matt!

Dijo emocionada Sora mostrándole el peluche a su amigo que lo tomó entre sus manos para después ver con desconcierto al rubio que ni siquiera lo miraba y que parecía estar buscando algo.

- Esta muy bonito.

Contestó Tai regresando el peluche a su amiga que sonreía.

- Matt necesito preguntarte algo, nos disculpan.

- Claro.

Contestó Sora sin borrar su sonrisa y tomando asiento al lado de Joe que sonreía al ver lo feliz que se miraba su amiga por el obsequio que Matt le había dado. Y él que había pensado que Matt estaba interesado en Mimi, ahora podría sentirse más tranquilo sabiendo que Matt sentía algo por Sora.

- ¿Qué es lo que pasa Tai?

Preguntó Matt una vez que él y Tai se encontraban lo bastante retirados de Sora y Joe como para que alguno los oyera.

-Eso es lo mismo que quisiera saber yo, ¿qué pasa contigo? ¿Por qué le diste ese oso a Sora? Pensé que ya no querías crearle falsas ilusiones a Sora o es que has decidido darle una oportunidad.

- No fui yo, fue Mimi.

- ¿Mimi?

- Sí ella me tendió una trampa, me pidió el oso para ella y cuando voltee a dárselo ya no era ella sino Sora, no podía decirle a Sora que no era para ella.

- Vaya que astuta, pero pensé que ya no lo haría después de lo que le dije.

Pensó Tai en voz alta alarmando a Matt quien temió que Tai le hubiera dicho a Mimi algo de sus sentimientos hacia ella.

- ¿Qué fue lo que le dijiste?

-Nada que no debiera, sólo le dije que si Sora y tú no estaban juntos era por algo y pareció quedarse muy pensativa, pensé que ya no intentaría emparejarte con Sora, porque esas eran o son sus intenciones ¿no es así?

-Sí

- ¿Tú sabes por que?

- Creo saber porque, pero si es por lo que yo creo ella está confundiendo las cosas.

- ¡Matt!

Gritó Mimi dirigiéndose al rubio con una amplia sonrisa.

- ¿Dónde andabas?

La regañó Matt por haberlo dejado solo con Sora e irse sin avisarle nada.

- Acompañé a Michael por unas cosas.

- ¿Se puede saber por qué lo hiciste?

- Porque él me lo pidió.

Contestó Mimi desconcertada, nunca pensó que a Matt le molestara tanto que acompañara a Michael.

-No me refiero a eso, me refiero al oso de peluche, ¿por qué hiciste que se lo diera a Sora? Dijiste que era para ti no para Sora.

- Ah! Eso, pensé que te referías a Michael, pues a mi me gustan más los gatitos de peluche que los osos, además sólo ayudaba un poco al destino.

- Pues deja de hacerlo, sólo me estas complicando las cosas.

- ¿complicando? Si te las estoy facilitando, ustedes tienen que estar juntos.

- ¡Qué no! ¡Entiéndelo de una vez nosotros no estamos destinados ni nada por el estilo.

-Oigan, ¿qué es todo eso del destino?

Intervino Tai, tenía una leve idea de que hablaban aquellos dos pero aun así se sentía perdido en la platica no entendía que tenía que ver el destino en todo eso.

- No es nada.

Contestó Matt, para después dirigir su mirada a Mimi, que en un momento de berrinche se había cruzado de brazos y volteado su cara hacia otro lado.

- Y tú Mimi por favor deja de…

- ¡Algodón de azúcar!

Gritó emocionada al ver a un señor que vendía algodones de azúcar.

-¿Qué?

- Quiero uno, ven Matt, cómprame uno.

Dijo Mimi tirando del brazo del rubio para dirigirlo hacia donde estaba el vendedor. Tai no se quiso quedar atrás así que también fue hacia donde se dirigían sus amigos.

- Me da cuatro algodones de azúcar por favor, dos azules y dos rosas.

- ¿Cuatro? ¿No te hace daño tanta azúcar?

Preguntó Matt alarmado de la cantidad de azúcar que estaba por ingerir la castaña.

- No todos son para mí, uno es para ti, otro para Tai y dos para mi.

- Aun así dos se me hacen muchos para ti sola, es pura azúcar.

- No te preocupes estaré bien.

Dijo Mimi tomando los cuatro algodones para después repartirlos.

- Muchas gracias Matt, eres tan lindo, sabía que siempre piensas en mí.

Dijo Tai con burla al recibir su algodón de azúcar.

-Cállate que si por mi fuera no te hubiera comprado nada.

Le contestó Matt a la par que pagaba los algodones.

- Vamos no seas amargado, mi estomago te lo agradece, aunque creo que Mimi lo volvió a hacer,

- ¿De que hablas?

- De eso.

Matt se volteó hacia donde apuntaba Tai y pudo ver a Mimi que le daba uno de los algodones a Sora mientras le decía algo que hacía sonrojar a la pelirroja. Matt se golpeó con la palma de la mano la frente y negó con la cabeza, ¿cómo podía ser tan tonto como para caer en el mismo truco dos veces?

- No cebe duda que el amor ciega, era para que en cuanto Mimi pidió los cuatro tú hubieras sospechado que haría algo así, pero estas tan ocupado complaciéndola y quedando bien con ella que no te diste cuenta de sus intenciones, mira hasta yo salí ganando.

Finalizó Tai dándole un mordisco a su algodón de azúcar para después continuar.

-Vaya nunca pensé que a ti te fuera a pegar el amor tan duro y menos con una chica como Mimi, siempre pensé que las chicas como ella eran tu repelente.

- Ya cállate Tai.

- ¡Listo!

Dijo Mimi llegando a donde estaban los dos chicos.

- Lo volviste hacer.

Le dijo Matt en cuanto la vio llegar.

- Tú dijiste que me haría daño tanta azúcar así que compartí uno con Sora, aunque claro, le dije que tu se lo mandabas.

- Mimi por favor deja de hacer eso, Sora y yo sólo somos amigos, entiéndelo de una vez.

- Pero yo sólo trato de ayudarte.

-Pues sólo estas empeorando las cosas, por favor Mimi, te lo suplico deja de hacer eso que estas haciendo.

- Matt tiene razón Mimi, sé que no lo haces con mala intención pero con lo que haces podrías lastimar a Sora.

Mimi vio con cara de puchero a ambos chicos, no había pensado en eso, Tai tenía razón, Matt se negaba a aceptar que quería a Sora y si por culpa de ella Sora se hacia ilusiones y Matt al final no terminaba cediendo como ella esperaba la única perjudicada era Sora, así que tal vez lo mejor era detenerse además que no podía negar que una parte de ella a la cual había decidido ignorar le reclamaba molesta que debía de dejar de hacer eso, pero su idea de que ella debía a ayudar a que ellos estuvieran juntos era más fuerte y por eso lo hacía pero ahora con lo que le había dicho Tai, lo mejor era detenerse por el bien de Sora.

-Esta bien, ya no haré nada.

Dijo Mimi un poco arrepentida y con su mirada en el suelo.

- Créeme Mimi es lo mejor. Bien chicos que les parece si vamos con los demás.

Sugirió Tai con una sonrisa y encaminándose hacia donde estaban sus demás amigos. Mimi suspiró resignada, tanto que se había esforzado en idear sus planes y llevarlos acabo, además de que se había tenido que convencer de que aquello había sido lo mejor ¿y todo para que? Para nada, no había ganado nada más que auto torturase así misma cada vez que ponía en marcha alguno de sus planes.

Mimi estaba por seguirle el paso a Tai cuando sintió una mano posarse sobre su cabeza y los labios de Matt cercas de su oído.

-Gracias pequeña.

Le susurró Matt haciendo que Mimi se sonrojada notoriamente y ella se quedara estática mientras que él se le adelantaba unos pasos.

**Siguiente capitulo- El tunel del amor Publicación: Viernes 2 de Septiembre del 2011**

**Mayo del 2007**

**Mimato 196**


	24. El túnel del amor

**Hola chicos y chicas, como no sé que tan ocupada esté el día de hoy mejor les dejaré el capitulo de una vez antes que pase lo mismo que aquel oscuro viernes 12 de agosto que se me pasó subir mi capitulo,ooo aún lo recuerdo como si fuera ayer, pero bueno olvidemos eso y espero que disfruten el capitulo :) Por cierto esta vez si pude contestar los reviews antes de subir el capitulo :D ya me estoy ****reivindicando, sólo uno no lo pude contestar porque me salió algo de que estaba desabilitada esa opción así que a la personita que no le llegó mi respuesta a su review a su correo fue por eso, pero de igual manera saben que les agradezco a todos que se tomen el tiempo de leer mi fic en verdad es un honor para mi que lo lean, bueno ya hablé mucho así que me despido, que tengan una linda semana y nos leemos el próximo viernes ByE :)**

**Aclaración: Los personajes de digimon no me pertenecen y el fic es sin fines de lucro. **

**24**

**El túnel del amor.**

Ya había anochecido y los chicos habían decido que lo mejor era irse a sus casas, se dirigían hacia la salida cuando apareció frente a ellos nuevamente la hermana de Davis que tomó a Matt del brazo y lo comenzó a jalar para llevarlo a donde estaba el túnel del amor.

- Ven Matt me prometiste que juntos nos subiríamos al túnel del amor.

- ¿De que hablas Jun? Yo nunca te prometí tal cosa.

Se quejó Matt resistiéndose a ser llevado por Jun quien volteó a verlo molesta colocando sus manos en su cadera para mirar a Matt y después pasear su mirada por cada uno de los chicos que ahí estaban, había varias chicas ahí y ¿A que chica no le gustaba el túnel del amor? Si lograba convencerlas a ellas de subir, los chicos también irían y Matt terminaría cediendo.

-¿Ustedes no tienen curiosidad de subirse al túnel del amor?

Preguntó Jun mirando a las chicas, que se miraron entre ellas como si buscaran la respuesta por parte de alguna.

-Pues ahora que lo dices…

Murmuró Yumi girando su vista hacia el juego.

-Yo siempre he tenido curiosidad de entrar.

Murmuró Mimi con una sonrisa y girándose al igual que Yumi al ver el juego del túnel del amor.

-¡Si yo también! Ha de ser muy romántico.

Grito Yolei emocionada.

- ¡y muy bonito!

La apoyó Mimi y ambas se tomaron las manos emocionadas de imaginarse en el túnel del amor, Yolei se imaginó con Ken pero después de unos segundos se imaginó con Michael, aquella sería una oportunidad perfecta para acercarse a cualquiera de los dos chicos. Mimi por su parte se imaginó con Michael pero por un instante su mente le jugó una mala broma y se vio a si misma sentada en el juego con Matt, se sonrojo de sólo imaginarse con Matt en aquel lugar, sacudió su cabeza, tenía que borrar aquella idea de su cabeza.

-Tú si me comprendes Mimi.

Dijo Yolei sacando a Mimi de sus pensamientos que volteó a ver a la pelimorada que la miraba con cascadas de lágrimas en sus ojos, por fin Yolei había encontrado a una chica que la apoyara en sus locuras. Mimi sonrió al ver la felicidad en la cara de la chica, provocando que Yolei la mirara con ojos en forma de corazón, ¡Mimi era tan perfecta! Era como la hermana mayor que siempre quiso.

- ¿Ustedes no quieren entrar al túnel del amor?

Preguntó Mimi clavando su mirada en Kari y Sora, ninguna de las dos chicas había hecho comentario alguno de querer subir al túnel del amor. Sora y Kari se miraron mutuamente y se sonrojaron al ver que todos tenían su mirada fija en ellas. Sora miró de reojo a Matt, ella no había dicho nada pero la verdad era que se moría de ganas por subirse al túnel del amor con Matt. Kari por su parte le echó una rápida mirada a T.K, ciertamente a ella no le había pasado por la mente subirse al túnel del amor pero si tenía que subirse con alguien al túnel del amor le gustaría que fuera con T.K.

- Bueno, no me desagradaría.

Contestó Sora sonrojada, provocando una sonrisa en Mimi, Yolei, Yumi y por supuesto también en Jun que miraba como su plan daba resultado.

-Entonces ¿Qué les parece si antes de irnos nos subimos al túnel del amor?

Sugirió Yumi con una enorme sonrisa para después mirar a su novio que se sonrojó notoriamente.

- ¡Sí yo quiero subirme!

Gritó Yolei emocionada, su sueño de subirse al túnel del amor se haría realidad, ahora sólo esperaba que le tocara con Ken o con Michael.

-Pero no todos podremos subir, son más hombres que mujeres.

Comentó Kari mirando a todos, en una cuenta rápida se había percatado de que sobraban tres de los chicos.

-Por mi no se preocupen, yo soy claustrofóbico y me marean los botes, yo los esperaré aquí sentado.

Dijo Joe tomando asiento en una banca, aunque le hubiera gustado subirse con Mimi, sabía que sólo sería mala compañía para la chica ya que lo más seguro era que terminaría vomitando o histérico de verse en un lugar tan cerrado como él túnel del amor.

- Yo me quedaré a hacerle compañía a Joe.

Habló esta vez Ken, quien caminó hasta el chico de cabellos azules. Yolei lo miró decepcionada ahora ya no tendría oportunidad de subirse con él, bueno por lo menos tendría una oportunidad con Michael.

- A mi no me interesan esas cosas, así que también me quedaré con Joe y Ken.

Anunció el pequeño Codey y tomó asiento al lado de Joe.

-Ustedes ya no pueden decir que no.

Sentenció Yolei mirando a los restantes, que se miraron entre ellos, ninguno tenía escapatoria ya , tendrían que subir sino una de las chicas se quedaría sin pareja.

Fueron hasta el túnel del amor que no se encontraba muy lejos de donde estaban, pero ahora tendrían que decidir quien se subiría con quien.

- Ahora, ¿quién subirá con quien?

Preguntó Sora viendo a sus amigos que se voltearon a ver entre ellos.

-¡Yo me subiré con Kari!

-¡Y yo con Matt!

Gritaron emocionados los dos hermanos Motomiya

-Creo que lo más justo será hacerlo al azar.

Dijo Sora a quien no le había agrado para nada la idea de que Jun se fuera a subir con el rubio que constantemente intentaba quitarse a la empalagosa chica de encima.

- Jóvenes bienvenidos a nuestro nuevo túnel del amor del destino.

Anunció un señor de cabello blanco y ojos cafés que apareció de repente entre los chicos, captando la atención de todos.

-¿Qué quiere decir con eso?

Preguntó Yolei intrigada viendo fijamente al hombre que sonrió satisfecho.

-Que tenemos nuevas reglas.

- ¿Nuevas reglas? No sabía que hubiera reglas para entrar al túnel del amor.

Dijo confundida Mimi que volteó a ver a Yumi en busca de una respuesta, Yumi también volteó a verla pero la realidad es que ni ella comprendía bien a que se refería ese extraño hombre que de la nada había aparecido entre ellos.

-Ni yo, ¿De que habla?

Preguntó Yumi mirando con severidad al sujeto parado frente a ella. Yumi quería subirse con su novio y nadie se lo iba a impedir.

- Dejen les explico, por lo general los que vienen al túnel del amor son parejitas de enamorados, pero pensando en las demás personas y con la idea de hacer más interesante el juego hemos decidido hacerlo al azar.

-¿Al azar?

Preguntó Tai confundido.

-Así es al zar, ven aquella fila que esta allá.

El hombre apuntó hacia la fila que estaba frente al juego y los chicos guiaron su mirada hasta ahí encontrándose con que no sólo había una fila sino dos que se encontraban divididas por una enorme y larga tabla de madera que servía como pared para que los integrantes de una fila no pudieran ver a los que se encontraban en la fila de al lado. Carroceros sur 1623industrial

-Como verán los hambres las mujeres están divididos por una tabla, eso quiere decir que no pueden saber con quien les tocará y todo queda en manos del destino ¿Qué les parece?

-Es interesante, pero ¿Qué pasa con los que ya tienen a su pareja?

Preguntó la chica de lentes y cabello lila con una mano en su barbilla como si analizara la situación, al parecer esto le podía convenir, si tenía suerte le podría tocar con Michael.

-Si el destino las quiere juntas, les tocara con su pareja.

- ¿Qué les parece chicos?

Preguntó Yolei volteando a ver sus amigos que no se miraban muy convencidos.

-Vamos, después de todo lo íbamos hacer al azar.

Dijo esta vez Jun, tenía que convencerlos de que era una buena idea si quería que su plan funcionara y a ella le tocara hacer pareja con Matt.

-En eso tiene razón.

Murmuró Tai viendo a sus amigos, como si esperará una respuesta por parte de estos.

-Esta bien vayamos.

Accedió al fin Sora, después de todo como había dicho Jun, ellos lo harían al azar, así que más daba que el juego ahora también lo estuviera haciendo de esa manera, al fin y acabo si la suerte estaba de su lado le tocaría con Matt.

Llevaban ya alrededor de 15 minutos haciendo fila para poder subir al juego y Mimi no se sentía muy cómoda con la situación, quería saber con quien le tocaría pero por más que se paraba de puntitas para ver quien era él que estaba al lado suyo no alcanzaba a ver nada.

-Esto es frustrante.

Se quejó Mimi al ver que nuevamente su intento por descubrir quien sería su acompañante en el juego del amor se veía truncado por esa enorme tabla que no la dejaba ver.

- Dímelo a mí, mi novio se encuentra al otro lado y aun así no es seguro de que me toque con él.

Contestó una deprimida Yumi. Y ella que había dicho que nadie le impediría subirse con Izzy, bueno aún tenía la posibilidad de subirse con él, pero no era seguro.

-Tengo una idea.

Dijo Mimi emocionada.

- ¿Cuál?

-Cárgame en tus hombros y así veré donde están Izzy y Michael.

- ¡Es una estupenda idea Mimi!

Al otro lado de la tabla en la fila de los hombres, Matt y Tai se encontraban al igual que los demás esperando su turno, pero ambos chicos estaban perdiendo la paciencia, para empezar ni siquiera estaban muy convencidos de que subir al túnel del amor fuera buena idea.

-¿Qué forma de subir al túnel del amor es esta?

Se quejó Matt con los brazos cruzados y viendo con molestia a todas las personas que le faltaban para llegar al juego.

-Lo sé, pero las chicas querían subirse, además así nos evitamos el tener que decidir quien subiría con quien.

-En eso tienes razón, sólo espero que no me toque con Jun, porque sino no estoy muy seguro de salir vivo de ahí.

Tai rió por el comentario de Matt, el chico tenía razón, si a Matt le tocaba subirse con la enérgica Motomiya no era seguro que saliera vivo de ahí, y hasta pudiera que hubiera un intento de violación por parte de la chica hacia el pobre de Matt.

- Mimi apúrate, pesas.

Se quejó la pelirroja que sostenía a la castaña sobre sus hombros.

Mimi asomó su cabeza por la tabla, era increíble a pesar de estar sentada sobre los hombros de Yumi se le dificultaba ver ya que apenas y alcanzaba a asomar su vista por la tabla, además de que Yumi se movía mucho y no le permitía ver bien donde estaban sus dos amigos.

-Deja de moverte tanto Yumi que no puedo ver.

-Que quieres que haga, te diré que no eres una pluma, además, ¿Por qué soy yo la que tiene que cargarte?

- Porque fue mi idea. ¡Ya los vi!

-¡Enserio! ¿Dónde están?

-Veamos Izzy es el numero 5 y Michael el 6, y… ¿Dónde está?

-¿Quién?

-Matt.

-¿Matt? Y luego dices que no te gusta.

- No es para mí, es para…. Ahí está, atrás de Michael, perfecto.

-Chicas, ¿Qué hacen?

Preguntó Sora al ver a Mimi sobre los hombros de Yumi, la pelirroja había estado muy entretenida hablando con Yolei que no se había dado cuenta de todo lo que Mimi y Yumi habían estado haciendo para ver quien se encontraba al otro lado de la tabla, hasta que se volteó a ver cuantas personas faltaban para su turno y se encontró con que Mimi estaba sobre los hombros de Yumi, haciendo quien sabe que.

Yumi al sentirse descubierta no pudo evitarlo y tiró a Mimi al suelo en un intento de ocultar lo que ella y la castaña se encontraban haciendo, aunque no podían culparla, su novio estaba al otro lado de la odiosa tabla esa, así que era lógico que quisiera saber en que lugar se encontraba el pelirrojo.

- ¡Nada!

- ¡Auch! Yumi, me dolió.

Se quejó Mimi desde el suelo, aquel golpe le había dolido bastante, por lo menos Yumi le hubiera avisado antes de tirarla al suelo. Se puso de pie y acomodó su gorro que se le había caído por el impacto y miró con severidad a su amiga.

- ¿Por qué me…?

Se detuvo y abrió los ojos como platos sorprendida, ¡Sora las había descubierto!

-¡Sora! ¡No te había visto!

- ¿Te encuentras bien?

Preguntó la chica de ojos color marrón, el golpe que se había dado Mimi al parecer había sido muy fuerte.

- No te preocupes Sora estoy bien.

-Soy la ocho.

Dijo Yumi contando a las chicas que estaban frente a ella.

-Eso significa que yo soy la siete

Dijo Mimi para después quedarse pensativa. Si ella era la número siete eso significaba que le tocaría subir con Matt al túnel del amor, sintió como su corazón palpitó emocionado de sólo pensarlo. Sacudió su cabeza, tenía que quitarse esas ideas de la cabeza, ¡no! Matt no era para ella, era para Sora, volteó a ver a la pelirroja de ojos color marrón, él era para ella y aunque le había prometido a Tai y a Matt que ya no haría nada para unir a Matt y a Sora para no lastimar a la chica, esa oportunidad no la podía desaprovechar además de que ella relativamente no haría nada para crearle ilusiones a Sora, sólo le daría una oportunidad a la chica y el encargado de que pasara algo entre ellos sería Matt.

- Mimi ¿Qué haremos?

Preguntó Yumi preocupada, a su amado Izzy le tocaría subirse con una de las dos chicas que estaban frente a ella, tenía que deshacerse de ellas.

T.K y Kari regresaban de dejar la cámara de Kari con Joe, el rubio al darse cuenta de que en el túnel del amor no dejaban tomar fotos ni subir con cámaras había ido a avisarle a Kari, lo más probable era que la chica como siempre trajera su cámara por eso pensó que lo mejor era avisarle y los dos decidieron que lo mejor era ir a dejarla con Joe, por lo que ahora se encontraban regresando.

- A Mimi y Matt les va a tocar juntos.

Dijo Kari con una sonrisa al ver como los dos chicos se encontraban a la par en la fila para el túnel del amor.

- Espera ¿Qué hace Mimi?

Preguntó T.K al ver que la castaña le cambiaba a Sora de lugar para después quedarse pensativa y mirar con insistencia a las dos chicas que estaban delante de Sora.

- ¿Le está cambiando a Sora?

-¿Sabes? Desde hace rato me di cuenta que Mimi trata de juntar a mi hermano y a Sora, pero, no sé por qué.

-Que extraño, ¿Hacemos algo?

-No, espera Kari, quisiera probar que tan fuerte es el lazo que los une.

Mimi miró con insistencia a las dos chicas paradas frente a Sora, ¿qué podía hacer para que esas dos chicas se fueran? Piensa, piensa Mimi, se decía así misma la castaña, tenía que hacer algo rápido porque ya casi era su turno.

-¡Ya sé!

Dijo Mimi golpeando suavemente con su puño de su mano derecha la palma de su mano izquierda. Caminó hasta las dos chicas que estaban frente a ellas y puso una cara de gran emoción.

- Chicas verdad que Matt Ishida es guapísimo.

Las dos chicas miraron a Mimi, ¿qué clase de pregunta era esa? ¡Por supuesto que Matt Ishida era guapísimo!

- ¡Por supuesto! Matt Ishida es guapísimo y súper sexy.

Contestó emocionada una chica de cabello negro por debajo de los hombros y de ojos color chocolate.

-¡Yo soy su fan número uno!

Argumentó la chica rubia que se encontraba al lado de la de cabello negro.

-No, yo soy la número uno.

Protestó la de cabello negro y amabas chicas se vieron desafiantes. Mimi sonrió con malicia al parecer su plan estaba dando resultado.

-¿Saben? Oí que se encontraba dando autógrafos cerca de la rueda de la fortuna.

- ¿Enserio?

Preguntó emocionada la chica de cabello negro y Mimi asintió con una enorme sonrisa en sus labios, al parecer su plan daría resultado.

- ¡Hay que ir!

Le dijo emocionada la rubia a su amiga y ambas chicas salieron de la fila corriendo con dirección a la rueda de la fortuna.

-¡Listo! Dijo Mimi con una sonrisa triunfante y acomodándose en el lugar que le correspondía para que le tocara con Michael. Yumi miró con admiración a su amiga, ¡Mimi era tan genial! Ahora gracias a la castaña era seguro que le tocaría con Izzy y podría disfrutar del túnel del amor al lado de su novio.

- ¡Mimi eres asombrosa! ¿Cómo supiste que esas chicas eran fans de Matt?

- Fácil, esas chicas van en nuestras escuela y todas la chicas de nuestra escuela mueren por él.

Respondió la castaña con orgullo dedicándole una amplia sonrisa a su amiga que correspondió con otra sonrisa igual de amplia. Sora miraba a las dos chicas sin comprender nada, esas dos chicas tramaban algo pero no sabía muy bien que, aunque podía imaginárselo, esas dos habían hecho algo para que a Yumi le tocara con Izzy pero Mimi ¿Con quién se quería subir?

- Mira sigue Izzy, espero que le toque con su novia.

Comentó Tai parado atrás Matt mientras miraba como el pelirrojo subía a la balsa con forma de cisne.

- Al parecer sí le tocará con ella.

Contestó Matt con una sonrisa, al ver que la pelirroja subía emocionada a la balsa y se abalanzaba sobre su novio para abrazarlo.

- ¡Miren ahí está Matt!

Se oyó un voz femenina que gritaba emocionada a lo lejos, se trataba de la misma chica de cabellos negros a la que había engañado Mimi y que ahora regresaba con su amiga rubia y otras doce chicas que miraron con emoción al rubio que hacía fila para el túnel del amor. Matt y Tai se giraron y se encontraron con un puñado de chicas que corría emocionadas hacia ellos, todas con sus ojos en forma de corazón, dispuestas a subirse con el rubio al túnel del amor o comérselo a besos antes de que Matt subiera al túnel.

- Vamos por él.

Gritó emocionada esta vez la rubia que apuntó hacia donde estaban los dos chicos. Todas la chicas emocionadas pegaron un grito al unísono y comenzaron a correr con dirección hacia el rubio. Matt miró a las chicas nervioso, ¡tenía que salir de ahí cuanto antes!

- Será mejor que corras mientras puedas.

Murmuró Tai viendo como la gran cantidad de chicas se aproximaba cada vez más a ellos.

Mimi subió a la pequeña balsa con forma de cisne, estaba emocionada, era seguro que le tocaría con Michael y si tenía suerte muy probablemente podría enmendar su error del viernes y Michael y ella podrían ser una feliz pareja como Yumi e Izzy y así podría olvidarse de todo lo relacionado con Matt que la confundía tanto.

-Ahí, vienen ¿Qué hago? Tai tienes que ayudarme.

Dijo Matt agarrando con fuerza a Tai de la camisa, el rubio había entrado en pánico tenía que escapar de ahí lo antes posible, pero ¿A dónde podría ir que esas locas fanáticas no lo encontraran?

-Tú no sabes cómo son esas chicas.

Dijo Matt desesperado. Tai miró hacia todos lados, tenía que ayudar a Matt a esconderse antes de que esas alocadas mujeres hicieran trizas a su amigo de tanto amor.

- Si quieres súbete tú Matt, para que no te atrapen.

Habló Michael cediéndole su lugar al rubio, Matt lo miró con cara de ilusión, por lo general odiaba a Michael por la cercanía del chico con Mimi, pero ahora Michael era su salvación para salir vivo de ahí, eso lo recordaría la próxima vez que lo maldijera mentalmente, aunque le costara admitirlo ahora le debería una a su rival, pero por el momento no tendría otra opción mas que aceptar la oferta del Michael.

- ¿Enserio?

-Sí, por mi no hay ningún problema.

- Gracias, gracias, te lo agradezco Michael, te de debo una.

-El que sigue.

Anunció el encargado del juego ignorando por completo lo que sucedía y que ahora Matt era el que seguía.

- ¡Yo!

- ¿Tú? ¿Qué no seguía otro chico?

Preguntó el encargado desconcertado, según sus cálculos seguía otro chico y después el rubio con el que la chica agresiva esa que le había pagado quería subirse, tenía que hacer algo para impedir que el chico ese subiera para que así le tocara con la chica que le había pagado.

- Eso no importa, él me cedió su lugar, ahora déjeme subir.

- Pero joven eso es trampa usted debe esperar su turno, a usted le toca hasta el siguiente.

Matt perdió la poca paciencia que le quedaba y tomó con brusquedad al hombre de la camisa y lo estrujó con fuerza.

-¡Escúcheme bien! ¡Si esas chicas me llegan a alcanzar usted no vivirá para contarlo! ¡No sabe lo peligrosas que pueden ser! ¡Y me vengaré de usted si es que no logro escapar!

- Esta bien, esta bien, no es para que me golpee suba.

Mimi se encontraba sentada en el bote esperando a que Michael se subiera, no podía evitar estar un poco nerviosa, ¿y si Michael se le declaraba? OH! Dios, ¿qué le iba a decir?, pero ¿Qué clase de pregunta era esa? Le tenía que decir que sí, eso era lo que siempre había soñado, ahora por qué lo dudaba tanto, ¡maldición! Tenía que dejar de preocuparse de Matt, él no era para ella, y ya era hora de que lo aceptara.

Sintió como Michael subía al bote y no pudo evitar sonrojarse, tenía que controlarse y actuar como si nada pasara, respiró hondamente para tranquilizarse y girarse a ver al rubio de cabellos ondulados.

-Michael…

- ¡Mimi!

-¿Tú?

¡Pero qué demonios! ¿Dónde estaba Michael? Se suponía que le tocaría subir con él no con Matt, giró su vista hacia donde estaba la fila de chicos y miró a Michael y a Tai luchando con un montón de chicas y entre ellas estaban las dos chicas a las cuales había engañado, eso si que era el karma, por su propia culpa ahora le había tocado con Matt sin siquiera proponérselo, ¡diablos eso si era tener mal karma!

Matt miró a Mimi sorprendido, ¿quién diría que le tocaría con ella? Sonrío al ver la suerte que tenía, eso si que era el destino o por lo menos eso quería creer, lastima que ella no pensara lo mismo, miró como la chica buscaba con desesperación a Michael y como la cara de esta palidecía al ver que el rubio se había quedado atrás, Matt borró la sonrisa de su rostro tal vez tenía que dejar de insistir con ella ya que al parecer ella seguía aun muy interesada en Michael.

Jun miró como Matt se iba en el bote que acababa de salir y sintió como la sangre le hervía, mataría al sujeto ese que la había estafado, le había prometido que ella subiría con Matt y ahora el rubio se iba con la castaña esa que era amiga de su hermano y los demás chicos. Se acercó hacía el vendedor que trataba de controlar a las chicas que se morían por subir al bote del rubio y lo sujetó con fuerza de la camisa.

-¡Me estafó! ¡Se supone que yo subiría con Matt no ella!

- Lo siento señorita las cosas se me salieron de las manos, esta gran cantidad de jovencitas aparecieron de la nada y ya no pude hacer nada.

- ¡Eso no importa usted debió impedir que subiera con ella!

Protestó la chica de cabellos cafés y sin darse cuenta como terminó cayendo al siguiente bote, miró con furia a las locas fanáticas ¿Quién había sido la salvaje que la había aventado! Estaba dispuesta a levantarse para poner en paz de una buena vez a esas locas, por su culpa no había podido subirse con Matt pero cuando estaba a punto de ponerse de pie sintió como alguien caía sobre ella volviéndola a tirar dentro del bote.

- ¡Ya acéptenlo de una vez Matt ya se fue!

Protestó Davis molesto al sentir como una de esas locas chicas lo había empujado haciendo que cayera dentro del bote.

- ¡Tranquilas señoritas!

Se quejó el encargado y por un empujón de alguna de las jóvenes empujó la palanca que puso en marcha el bote donde se encontraban los dos hermanos Motomiya. El hombre se giró a ver como el bote donde estaba la agresiva joven que le había pagado junto con otro chico de cabellos alborotaros se iban y ambos le protestaban que querían subirse con alguien más.

- ¡Teníamos un trato!

Grito molesta la mayor de los Motomiya.

-Lo siento señorita, las cosas no salieron como las planee, lo lamento.

- ¡Yo quería subirme con Kari!

- Tal vez el destino los quiere a ustedes dos juntos.

Gritó el hombre a los dos jóvenes en un intento por arreglar las cosas y tranquilizar a los dos chicos.

-¿Qué? ¡Pero es mi hermana! ¿a quién se le ocurre subirse al túnel del amor con su hermana?

- Entonces tienen muy mala suerte.

El bote entró al túnel desapareciendo ante los ojos de todos y con los hermanos Motomiya gritándole quien sabe que tantas cosas al hombre encargado del juego.

- Vaya, quien lo diría, después de todo a mi hermano si le toco subirse con Mimi.

Dijo T.K con una sonrisa en los labios, al ver que a pesar de que Mimi había planeado las cosas para subir con Michael, al final le había tocado con su hermano mayor.

- Y nosotros no hicimos nada.

Contestó Kari con una sonrisa en sus labios al igual que T.K, no cabía duda de que esos dos debían estar juntos.

- No cabe duda que están destinados.

- Creo que después de todo el destino no ocupa de nuestra ayuda.

Dijo Kari con una risita y mirando a T.K que al igual que ella comenzó a reír.

-Tienes razón, se las ingenia el solo.

- ¿Qué te parece si nos subimos?

- Vamos.

Contestó T.K con una amplia sonrisa para después junto con Kari dirigirse al juego en el que ya había todo un caos.

Sora miró con decepción la fila de botes mientras esperaba que subiera otra persona, era una lástima, ahora no podría subirse con Matt y ella que pensaba decirle a Matt lo que sentía, miró su oso de peluche que cargaba entre sus manos y suspiró resignada, tal vez debía olvidarse de la idea de algún día confesarle a Matt lo que sentía por él. Volvió a mirar su peluche, pero Matt había sido muy lindo con ella ese día, le había regalado un oso de peluche y además un algodón de azúcar, tal vez él si sentía algo por ella, pero por otra parte el destino se encaprichaba en arrebatarle todas sus oportunidades con él, estaba confundiéndose, ¿qué era lo que tenía que hacer?

-Sigue usted señorita.

Dijo el encargado sacándola de sus pensamientos, Sora asintió y subió al bote en el cual ya había una persona esperando.

- ¡Hola Sora!

Dijo con una gran sonrisa el moreno sentado al lado de ella, Sora volteó a verlo y se sorprendió de que le tocara con Tai, tal vez tenía mala suerte cuando de Matt se trataba, pero cuando se trataba de Tai parecía siempre tener la mejor de las suertes ya que por alguna extraña razón siempre le tocaba estar con él.

- Tengo tan mala suerte que lo más seguro es que me toque con Davis.

Murmuró cabizbaja la chica de lentes que se encontraba sentada en el bote que estaba atrás de Sora y de Tai esperando a que su compañero subiera para que pusieran en marcha su bote.

- Hola Yolei.

Dijo una amable voz que iluminó los ojos de la pelimorada al reconocerla, ¡No podía creerlo! ¡Dios había escuchado sus suplicas y le tocaría con Michael!

-¡Michael! Pensé que habías subido con Mimi

- Ah! Es que unas admiradoras de Matt nos revolvieron y él subió con Mimi.

- Pensé que con mi mala suerte me tocaría con Davis

- Creo que a él le tocó con su hermana.

- ¿Enserio?

- Sí

- Él sí que tiene mala suerte.

Michael rió por el comentario de la chica y Yolei quedó fascinada con aquella sonrisa varonil y coqueta. ¡OH por Dios! ¡Que alguien la pellizcara ese debía de ser un sueño.

Mimi suspiró, pero que mala suerte, se suponía que debía estar ahí con Michael no con Matt que sólo la confundía cada vez más. No había querido subirse con él porque últimamente la hacía sentir rara y la estaba confundiendo demasiado, tanto que había llegado a creer que Michael ya no le interesaba como antes, pero con su mala suerte le había tocado subirse con él y ahora se sentía nuevamente confundida ya que aunque había tratado de ignorarlo se sentía nerviosa, tanto que ni siquiera se había atrevido a verlo por miedo a sonrojarse.

- Vamos quita esa cara, sólo es cuestión de que te vuelvas a subir pero con Michael.

Dijo Matt rompiendo el hielo entre los dos, había estado observando a Mimi desde que entraron al dichoso túnel del amor y ella no había hecho más que mirar deprimida las decoraciones del lugar y por último suspirar con resignación, de seguro la castaña estaba deseando que el se convirtiera en Michael para poder ser feliz.

- No tiene caso.

Murmuró sin voltear a verlo y Matt sintió como una espinita se le encajaba en el corazón, ¿por qué ella no podía dejar de verlo como a un amigo con el cual se la pasaba peleando?

- Tan mala compañía soy.

- No es eso, es solo que yo esperaba…

Mimi volteó a verlo y se interrumpió a si misma, lo que no había querido que pasara había pasado, se había sonrojado de sólo ver esos penetrantes ojos color zafiro que la miraban, gracias a Dios estaba oscuro y él no podía notar su sonrojo, pero ella sí lo pudo sentir, en cuanto había volteado a verlo y se había topado con su mirada había sentido como su corazón empezaba a latir con fuerza y a sentir su cara caliente en señal de que el rubor se apoderaba de ella ¿Por qué tenía que sentir eso con él?

- Lo sé, esperabas que fuera Michael el que estuviera aquí contigo no yo.

Dijo con molestia el rubio y cortando el contacto visual con ella para que Mimi no notara su molestia y poder seguir actuando como si no le importara.

-No, es sólo que a ti te debería haber tocado con Sora.

Matt volteó a verla, pensó que con lo que le había dicho Tai ella dejaría el asunto de Sora por la paz pero al parecer la castaña sentada junto a él era más que terca.

- ¿Otra vez?, pero pensé que dejaríamos ese asunto por la paz, ¿hasta cuándo dejarás de tratar de unirme con Sora?

- Hasta que estén juntos.

Contestó decidida y clavando su mirada en el chico sentado frente a ella y el cual la miró con severidad.

- Ya te dije que Sora y yo no estamos destinados ni nada por el estilo.

-Te equivocas, lo están yo lo sé.

Matt contó hasta diez, Mimi si que era terca, tal vez ese era el mejor momento para hablar con ella, ahí nadie ni nada los interrumpiría y el podría dejarle las cosas claras a Mimi de una buna vez para que la castaña entendiera de que él y Sora no estaban para nada destinados.

- ¿Qué es eso?

Preguntó la castaña ante un sonido de agua cayendo y antes de que alguno de los dos pudiera tan sólo reaccionar a que se debía ese sonido, ambos cayeron por una cáscara propia del mismo juego que provocó que ambos chicos gritaran y se abrazaran mutuamente para después oír un fuerte ¡Splash! Que indicó que la caída había llegado a su fin.

Mimi abrió los ojos y sintió como ella misma estaba aferrada al pecho de Matt y este a su vez la abrazaba también, sintió que el corazón se le saldría cuando se dio cuenta de la situación, pero a pesar de que se sentía realmente avergonzada por la situación en la que se encontraban también se sentía reconfortada y cómoda en el regazo del rubio, sintió como una sensación de nostalgia se apoderaba de ella y su cuerpo se negaba a apartarse de Matt por lo cual lo único que hizo en vez de apartarse de él fue levantar su mirada para encontrarse con unos atigrados ojos azul profundo que la miraban.

Matt miró a Mimi, él al igual que ella sentía como su corazón desbocado palpitaba con fuerza como si se quisiera salir de su pecho para estar junto al de ella, era increíble que ella fuera la única que hiciera palpitar a su frió corazón que por muchos años se había negado amar a alguien y que ahora buscaba a cualquier manera permanecer al lado de ella. Por un momento temió que Mimi lo apartara de ella de inmediato pero no fue así, ella permaneció abrazada a él y sólo levantó su mirada buscando la suya, él por supuesto no hizo ningún movimiento o intento de alejarse, quería permanecer el mayor tiempo posible sintiendo el calor del cuerpo de Mimi.

- Perdón…

Susurró ella alejándose lentamente de él, estaba roja como un tomate podía sentirlo en sus mejillas que ardían de la pena.

-¿Estas bien?

Preguntó Matt deshaciendo con pesar el abrazo que los unía, él también estaba rojo como un tomate, al igual que Mimi podía sentir como sus mejillas ardían por el rubor pintado en ellas, pero debía controlarse él era Matt Ishida y el no se ponía nervioso con ninguna chica, las chicas se ponían nerviosas con él.

- Sí, sólo fue el susto.

Contestó Mimi desviando su mirada, quería evitar a toda costa que él se diera cuenta de lo nerviosa y sonrojada que estaba.

Matt la miró sin decir nada, tal vez era mejor dejar las cosas así, bajó la mirada y se quedó pensativo, recordó lo sucedido en la casa de las muñecas junto con Sora, la situación había sido prácticamente la misma pero con la pelirroja no había sentido nada, absolutamente nada, no se había ruborizado, ni intimidado ni mucho menos se había puesto nervioso ni había sentido palpitar su corazón como loco, en cambió con Mimi había sentido todo eso y mucho más pero ella… ¿Qué habría sentido ella?

Seguido del bote donde se encontraban Matt y Mimi se encontraban Davis y su hermana Jun, mientras que la mayor de los hermanos Motomiya se encontraba sentada de brazos cruzados y con cara de pocos amigos maldiciendo al encargado del juego por no haber cumplido con su parte del trato el menor de los hermanos Motomiya se encontraba desparramado en el bote con lágrimas en los ojos, eso sólo le ocurría a él, durante todo el rato que se había encontrado haciendo fila había estado soñando, imaginándose que subiría con Kari al túnel del amor, se había visto a si mismo y a la menor de los Yagami sentados, abrazados apreciando la gran cantidad de cursilerías que había en el dichoso juego, pero no, su realidad era muy distinta a la que había imaginado, estaba ahí sentado con su hermana mayor como compañera en un juego que se supone es para enamorados, estaba comprobado era el hombre con más mala suerte en el mundo.

Más atrás en el siguiente bote venían Tai y Sora, Tai se encontraba recostado con sus ojos cerrados disfrutando de la suave y romántica música de fondo que para él parecía más que nada música de cuna ya que con la música y el sutil movimiento del bote podía jurar que en cuestión de minutos se quedaría dormido.

Sora por su parte, aprovechando que su amigo tenía los ojos cerrados y parecía dormir, observó con detenimiento al moreno, se miraba tan calmado y despreocupado, además de que no podía negar que era atractivo. Se sorprendió así misma de pensar de aquella manera, nunca antes había visto a Tai como un chico atractivo, es más nunca lo había visto como hombre, siempre lo había visto como su amigo casi su hermano, entonces ¿Por qué ahora empezaba a verlo de otra manera pensando que su mejor amigo de toda la vida era atractivo? No cabía duda de que el ambiente la estaba afectando, si tan solo le hubiera tocado con Matt de seguro esa vez si se hubiera animado a decirle al rubio lo que sentía, o tal vez él le hubiera dicho algo, pero tenía tan mala suerte que de nuevo no le había tocado con Matt, bueno ni tan mala porque le había tocado con Tai su mejor amigo.

-Que relajante es esto.

Comentó Tai abriendo los ojos y fijando su mirada al techo que simulaba ser una noche estrellada. Sora sonrió, por un momento había llegado a creer que Tai estaba dormido pero al parecer no era así, el chico estaba más que despierto y parecía saber apreciar la belleza y tranquilidad del lugar.

- Sí además es muy bonito.

- Tienes razón.

Sora observó a su amigo que le contestó sin despegar su mirada del techo estrellado y por un momento sintió como su corazón saltó al verlo voltear hacia ella con una de esas sonrisas que tanto lo caracterizaban, ¡Por Dios! Pero ¿Qué le estaba pasando? Porque se sentía así estando con Tai, él era su mejor amigo, no tenía porque estar sintiendo ese tipo de emociones con él, respiró hondamente y trató tranquilizarse no había por qué alarmarse, de seguro todo era producido por el ambiente en el que se encontraba, además ella quería a Matt, de eso estaba segura, así que no tenía por qué preocuparse o sentirse confundida.

-¿Pasa algo Sora?

Preguntó preocupado el moreno, por un momento se le había figurado ver que Sora tenía una cara de angustia y confusión.

- No, no es nada.

Contestó la chica con una amable sonrisa y Tai no pudo evitar sonreír de igual manera, adoraba verla sonreír.

Atrás de ellos venía la siguiente pareja, Michael miraba todo a su alrededor sin que le causara mucho interés ni fascinación, mientras que la chica sentada al lado de él lo miraba con ojos en forma de corazón, la pelimorada no podía creer que le hubiera tocado con Michael, sin duda alguna ese día la suerte estaba de su lado, se había perdido accidentalmente en la casa de los espejos con Ken, Michael se había preocupado por ella preguntándole si estaba bien cuando ella y Ken salieron de la casa de los espejos, después Ken le había regalado un adorable oso de peluche y ahora estaba en el túnel del amor con Michael, no cabía duda, aquel había sido el mejor día de su vida.

Michael volteó a ver a su compañera y no pudo evitar sentir como un escalofrío recorría su columna vertebral al ver como la chica al lado de él lo miraba con una mirada de admiración que lo puso nervioso y sin saber bien que decir.

-Es muy bonito el lugar verdad.

Comentó Michael ante la insistente mirada de chica enamorada que le dirigía la chica de lentes.

- Sí.

Contestó Yolei en un suspiro, Michael era tan perfecto. Michael sonrió nervioso, estaba empezando a sentirse nervioso con la insistente mirada de Yolei sobre él, el rubio mejor volteó su vista hacia las decoraciones tratando de ignorar la mirada de Yolei sobre él. Pero la chica ni siquiera sintió la incomodidad del Michael estaba demasiado fascinada con la sonrisa que le dedicó el chico que ni siquiera notó que era una sonrisa de nerviosismo provocada por su acosadora mirada sobre él.

T.K y Kari iban varios botes atrás del de Michael y Yolei, Kari miraba entretenida las decoraciones del lugar como un método para olvidarse del nerviosismo que le estaba ocasionando el estar en ese lugar con T.K, nunca pensó que el subirse con su mejor amigo al túnel del amor la fuera a poner tan nerviosa, pero lo cierto era que Kari hace tiempo que había dejado de ver a T.K sólo como un amigo y aunque aún no se atrevía a aceptarlo, hace mucho que sentía algo más por T.K que una simple amistad y estaba llegando a creer que era amor.

T.K al igual que Kari miraba con detenimiento las decoraciones del lugar, pero su mente no estaba concentrada en ellas sino más bien en la chica sentada a su lado, desde años atrás Kari le había comenzado a interesar como un chica más que como su amiga, pero nunca había tenido el valor para decírselo ya que ellos siempre habían sido los mejores amigos y temía que su amistad se arruinara si él le confesaba lo que sentía por ella.

Miró a Kari de reojo, ella parecía muy entretenida viendo las decoraciones, al parecer ni siquiera estaba nerviosa, y como iba a estarlo si estaba con su mejor amigo, su casi hermano, lo más seguro era que para ella era sólo un juego más en el cual subía con su amigo; regresó su vista hacia las decoraciones y suspiró hondamente, al parecer estaba condenado a ser el amigo enamorado secretamente de su mejor amiga por siempre, si tan sólo tuviera el valor para decírselo.

-¡Devuélvame mi dinero!

Exigió molesta la mayor de los Motomiya mientras sujetaba con fuerza al encargado del juego quien asustado no dudó ni un segundo en regresarle su dinero a la violenta jovencita que lo estrujaba con fuerza.

Jun tomó su dinero para después dirigirse hacia donde estaban los demás esperando a que ella y la última parejita que había subido al túnel del amor llegara.

-Al parecer ya estamos todos.

Dijo Tai al ver llegar a su hermana menor junto con T.K y Jun que venía unos pasos más atrás de ellos.

-Lo mejor será ya irnos a nuestras casas.

Comentó Joe poniéndose de pie y mirando a sus amigos.

-Joe tiene razón, ya es tarde.

Lo apoyó Sora con una sonrisa y los demás asintieron en señal de estar de acuerdo.

-Deberías acompañar a Sora a su casa.

Susurró Mimi al oído de Matt quien hizo un gesto de molestia y después dirigió su mirada hacia la castaña, ¿cuándo entendería? Tal vez debía acompañar a Sora y darle una lección a la castaña, si eso era lo que ella quería, eso era lo que él haría.

-Tienes razón, acompañaré a Sora.

Mimi lo miró sorprendida, había esperado otro reproche por parte de él, pero al parecer Matt ya estaba accediendo, así que a Mimi no le quedó de otra más que asentir. Vio como Matt se alejaba de ella y caminaba hasta la pelirroja y no pudo evitar sentirse mal, pero ¿Por qué? Eso era lo que ella quería ¿Qué no? Que Matt fuera feliz al lado de la chica con la que le correspondía estar, entonces ¿Por qué ella se sentía tan mal?

-Sora si quieres puedo acompañarte a tu casa.

Dijo Matt viendo a la chica para después mirar de reojo a Mimi que lo observaba.

-Claro Matt.

Contestó Sora con una amplia sonrisa que hizo sentir culpable a Matt, se suponía que no debía crearle falsas ilusiones a Sora, pero tenía que darle una lección a Mimi.

-Entonces ¿Qué te parece si nos vamos?

- Sí.

Asintió nerviosa la chica y al igual que Matt se despidió de todos y ambos se encaminaron con dirección a la casa de la pelirroja. Matt volteó a ver a Mimi antes de irse y ella desvió su mirada de él bajándola al suelo. Matt se volteó hacia donde estaba Sora y se preguntó si estaba haciendo lo correcto, pero ya no podía dar marcha atrás.

Mimi bajó su mirada al suelo cuando Matt volteó a verla antes de irse con Sora, así tenían que ser las cosas y eso era lo correcto, entonces ¿Por qué tenía tantas ganas de llorar?

- Mimi ¿Quieres que te acompañe a tu casa?

Preguntó Michael acercándose a la chica que volteó a verlo y le sonrió con una sonrisa triste.

-Claro.

Contestó Mimi esbozando la mejor sonrisa que podía en esos momentos. Michael sonrió y al igual que Matt y Sora los dos chicos se despidieron de los demás y ambos se dirigieron a casa de la castaña.

Tai miró a Mimi marcharse, ¿qué era lo que estaba pasando? ¿Por qué Matt se había ido con Sora? Y ahora Mimi se miraba un poco triste, ¿acaso se habían peleado? No lo sabía, pero sólo esperaba que Matt no fuera a perjudicar a Sora por querer poner celosa a Mimi, porque estaba casi seguro que por eso Matt se había ido con Sora.

-¿Nos vamos hermano?

Preguntó la menor de los Yagami sacando a su hermano de sus pensamientos y haciendo que volteara a verla.

-Sí vámonos.

Los hermanos Yagami también se fueron y los demás chicos también se fueron yendo hasta que nadie quedó en el lugar.

Matt y Sora llevaban ya varias cuadras caminando y ninguno de los dos había hablado aún, Matt iba muy ensimismado en sus pensamientos que había olvidado que iba con Sora, tal vez había sido un error acompañar a la pelirroja a su casa, no sólo le podía crear más falsas ilusiones a su amiga sino que además le había dejado el camino libre a Michael para que se fuera con Mimi y no sólo eso sino que también le había dado la oportunidad perfecta para que se le declarara, ¡pero que idiota! ¿en que estaba pensando cuando le dijo a Sora que la acompañaría a su casa? Ahora no sólo Sora podía malinterpretar las cosas, sino que él no podría dormir en toda la noche porque se la pasaría pensando en habría pasado entre Michael y Mimi al final de la noche.

Sora volteó a ver a Matt, el rubio había estado callado en todo el trayecto y ahora que lo miraba se miraba muy pensativo, bajó su mirada hacia el peluche que sostenía en sus manos y no pudo evitar sonreír, ¿A caso Matt estaría pensando en declarársele? Le gustaría que así fuera. Regresó su vista hacia el rubio y el seguía con su semblante serio pero al parecer sintió su mirada ya que volteó a verla.

- ¿Pasa algo Sora?

- No es nada, es sólo que estabas muy pensativo, ¿Pensabas en algo en especial?

Preguntó la chica con la esperanza de recibir una confesión de amor por parte de su amigo.

-No, en nada en especial.

Sora hizo una mueca de decepción y miró como habían llegado a su casa, la oportunidad se le estaba yendo de las manos de nuevo, bajó la mirada al suelo pensativa para después mostrar una mirada decidida, esta vez sí se lo diría.

-Hay algo que quiero decirte.

Dijo la chica antes de entrar a su casa. Matt se detuvo y le prestó atención a la chica que respiró hondo para tranquilizarse.

- ¿Qué pasa?

Preguntó Matt con el tono frío y cortante que lo caracterizaba y clavando su mirada igual de fría sobre su amiga.

Mimi y Michael había llagado a la casa de la castaña, durante todo el trayecto Michael se había estado tratando de convencer de que decirle a Mimi lo que sentía por ella era lo mejor mientras que la castaña seguía arrepintiéndose de prácticamente haber aventado a Matt a los brazos de Sora, pero eso era lo mejor ¿Qué no? Eso era lo que se suponía que tenía que hacer o eso era lo que creía que tenía que hacer.

- Bueno llegamos.

Dijo la voz de Michael sacándola de sus pensamientos. Mimi alzó su vista y vio como habían llegado a su casa, se giró hacia a Michael y se despidió del chico deseándole las buenas noches para después dirigirse a la entrada de su casa.

Estaba decidido, esta vez no dejaría escapar la oportunidad de sus manos, tenía que decirle lo que sentía por ella.

- Mimi espera yo…

- ¿Qué pasa?

Preguntó Mimi girándose a verlo y Michael no tuvo el valor para decírselo, Mimi lo había volteado a ver con esa mirada triste que le había visto en el parque y de inmediato recordó quien era el causante de esa mira, no tenía caso decirle lo que sentía, estaba convencido de que ella quería a Matt, aquella mirada triste y tan ausente del brillo que la caracterizaba se lo había dicho en cuento volteó a verlo.

-Que duermas bien.

Dijo en voz baja y Mimi sonrió asintiendo para después decirle un "tú también" y dirigirse hacia la puerta de su casa.

Michael bajó la mirada decepcionado y susurró "un Te quiero" que la chica ya no alcanzó a escuchar.

Eran alrededor de las nueve de la noche y Mimi se encontraba sola en su casa viendo la televisión, sus padres habían salido a cenar y a pesar de que la habían invitado ella había decidido quedarse en su casa, no se sentía de ánimos para salir, la relación entre Matt y Sora le seguía rondando en la cabeza y una vocecita en su interior le seguía preguntando si había hecho lo correcto.

El timbre sonó y Mimi apagó la tele para levantarse a abrir de seguro eran sus papás que habían olvidado la llave o algo así. Caminó hasta la puerta y se sorprendió de ver a Matt parado frente a ella.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

Preguntó sorprendida.

- Vine a que me expliques porque tanto empeño en juntarme con Sora.

Mimi lo miró confundida, ¿en realidad había ido hasta ahí sólo para eso? Cerró la puerta tras de si y clavó su mirada en Matt.

-¿Enserio sólo viniste por eso?

Matt permaneció callado unos segundo sin apartar su mirada de ella, claro que quería hablar con Mimi sobre eso para dejarle las cosas claras de una buena vez, pero el motivo principal de su visita no era ese sino la duda que lo estaba matando, ¿Había pasado algo entre Michael y Mimi?

-Sí.

Contestó sin más, Mimi lo miró y suspiró cansada, se estaba hartando ya de ese tema, ¿qué tan difícil era comprender que él y Sora debían estar juntos porque ese era su destino y punto? ¿Por qué tenía que martirizarla a ella recordándoselo cuando lo que ella quería era olvidarlo? Quería olvidar que Sora y Matt debían estar juntos.

-Pensé que ya habíamos hablado de eso.

- Siempre terminas huyendo cuando empezamos a hablar de eso.

- Ya te lo dije en el parque ustedes están destinados.

Dijo Mimi con pesar a la par que caminaba unos pasos y terminaba sentándose en los pequeños escalones que se encontraban antes de llegar a la puerta de su casa.

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué sigues diciendo eso?

Preguntó Matt con frustración a la par que se volteaba y caminaba al igual que ella unos pasos para después sentarse a su lado y nuevamente clavar su mirada en la castaña.

- Porque es la verdad.

-No entiendo, ¿Por qué tienes esa idea de nosotros?

- Eso no importa, después de todo las cosas no salieron como las tenía planeadas.

Mimi se puso de pie y caminó de regreso a la puerta de su casa, quería huir de ahí, le dolía tener que recordar que él no debía estar con ella, posó su mano en la perilla de la puerta con intensiones de entrar y dar por terminada la plática pero la voz de Matt la detuvo.

-¿Y si te digo que sí resultaron?

Dijo Matt poniéndose de pie y caminando hasta donde estaba ella colocándose justo atrás de Mimi a una distancia bastante corta.

-¿Qué?

Preguntó Mimi en un susurro y apretando con fuerza la perilla de la puerta, tenía tantas ganas de llorar, pero no debía, tenía que actuar como si no le doliera después de todo ella era la que lo había provocado.

-¿Qué harías?

Insistió Matt sin despegar su mirada de ella.

-Te felicitaría.

Dijo con dificultad la castaña soltando la perilla de la puerta, aún no podía dar crédito a lo que sus oídos escuchaban, sabía que tarde o temprano Matt y Sora serían una pareja como lo habían sido tiempo atrás, pero nunca pensó que tan pronto.

Matt tomó a Mimi con delicadeza de los hombros y la obligó a girarse hacia donde él estaba, con una de sus manos tomó la barbilla de la chica y la hizo levantar la mirada, en todo el tiempo que habían estado hablando ella no lo había volteado a ver a los ojos, pero ahora lo haría, se acercó a ella hasta que sus labios quedaron a la altura de uno de los oídos de Mimi y le susurró.

-Entonces felicítame tu plan dio resultado.

Mimi cerró los ojos sintiendo el dolor que le causaban esas palabras, sintió como sus ojos se humedecían y respiró profundo tratando de controlar su llanto, no debía llorar, eso era lo que ella quería, lo que sabía que pasaría si ella seguía presionando a Matt, pero aun así no podía evitar que le doliera, nunca pensó que saldría tan lastimada si sus planes resultaban y Sora y Matt se hacían una pareja.

- Es lo que querías ¿no?

Volvió hablar Matt sin apartarse ni un centímetro de ella, cerró los ojos y se embriago del dulce olor que desprendía la piel de la chica esperando una respuesta por parte de ella.

-Quería que fueras feliz.

Contestó ella en un susurro y cerrando los ojos tratando de controlarse, la cercanía de Matt la estaba haciendo desear negar todo lo que había dicho, decirle que no le importaba lo que él destino quisiera, que ella lo único que quería es que él se quedara a su lado. Mimi abrió sus ojos sorprendida de sus propios pensamientos, ¿Ella quería estar con él? Sintió como el cuerpo de Matt se apartaba de ella dejando entrar una corriente de aire helado que la despertó de sus pensamientos y bajó su mirada avergonzada de lo que muy en el fondo deseaba su corazón.

Matt se separó con pesar de ella, había llegado el momento de enfrentarla y hacerla entrar en razón, tenía que dejarle las cosas claras de una vez.

-Y que te hace pensar que con Sora lo seré.

Mimi se abrazó a si misma al sentir el cuerpo de Matt lejos del suyo, pero aun así no volteó a verlo.

- Yo…

Murmuró la castaña sin saber bien que decir.

-Es por esas visiones ¿Verdad?

Ella no contestó sólo permaneció con su mirada fija en el suelo.

-Estoy seguro que en la rueda de la fortuna tuviste otra de esas visiones. ¿Qué fue lo que viste?

-Nada.

Murmuró, Matt tomó con su mano la barbilla de ella y la hizo nuevamente levantar la mirada para que lo viera.

-Dime qué fue lo que viste, necesito saberlo.

Mimi lo miró a los ojos, tomó la mano de él y la apartó de ella.

-Le pediste a Sora que se casara contigo.

Matt la miró sorprendido, él no recordaba haber hecho tal cosa, él ni siquiera estaba enamorado de Sora en aquel tiempo y su compromiso era un farsa entonces ¿Por qué Mimi decía que él le había pedido matrimonia a Sora?

- ¿Estás segura?

Mimi asintió con la cabeza y se recargó en la puerta mientras miraba fijamente a Matt.

-Ya te lo había dicho con anterioridad lo más seguro es que se casaron en su vida pasada y yo… yo tal vez hasta me casé con Andrew.

Matt sintió como se le erizaba la piel de sólo escuchar aquello, tal vez no sabía como habían terminado ellos dos en el pasado pero de algo que estaba seguro es que él no hubiera permitido que Mimi se casara con ese sujeto ¡Eso nunca!

-¡No vuelvas a decir eso, me oíste!

Dijo Matt alzando su voz molesto y acorralando a una sorprendida Mimi contra la puerta. Ella nunca imaginó que Matt fuera reaccionar así, la sola mención de Andrew lo había hecho enfurecer.

- ¿Por qué? Es la verdad lo más seguro es que yo…

- ¡No lo digas! No vuelvas a decirlo…

Susurró Matt lo último recargando su frente con la de ella y cerrando sus ojos en un intento de borrar aquellas palabras de su memoria.

- ¿Por qué? Es la verdad lo más seguro es que yo…

Matt la interrumpió tomando con sus mano el rostro de ella y mirándola fijamente a los ojos.

- Porque eso yo nunca lo permitiría, porque yo te…

Rozó sus labios con los de ella y no pudo evitar suspirar al sentirla tan cercas. Mimi cerró sus ojos disfrutando de la cercanía y el roce de los labios de Matt sobre los suyos cuando de pronto el timbre de un teléfono comenzó a sonar arruinando el momento mágico entre ambos.

- Es tu celular.

Susurró Mimi y Matt se apartó de ella para contestar. Mimi lo miró atenta y vio como el chico hablaba y se entristeció al reconocer a la persona con la que hablaba Matt, era Sora, de seguro ahora que eran novios le hablaba para desearle las buenas noches o algo por el estilo, suspiró resignada, tenía que acostumbrarse a ello y aceptarlo, y después de lo que acababa de pasar tal vez lo mejor para los dos era alejarse, Matt ahora tenía una relación con Sora y ella no se quería interponer.

- ¿Tu novia?

Preguntó Mimi una vez que vio que Matt colgaba el teléfono y se giraba para verla a ella.

-¿No deberías estar feliz por eso?

- Supongo.

- ¿Entonces por qué no lo estás?

- Es sólo que aun no me acostumbro.

- Tú querías que así fuera.

-Lo sé, es sólo que fue muy rápido.

- Te esforzaste mucho en lograrlo.

- Sí un poco.

- Lástima que no fue suficiente.

Mimi volteó a verlo confundida ¿De que estaba hablando Matt? ¿Por qué decía que no había sido suficiente si él y Sora tenían una relación? ¡Claro que había sido suficiente!

-¿De que hablas?

- Para tu información, en mi vida pasada yo no me case con Sora, todo fue una farsa, ella se casó con Tai, nosotros aparentamos que nos íbamos a casar para que la dejaran quedarse y ella pudiera estar con Tai.

- Pero en el brindis…

- En el brindis yo diría la verdad, y las cosas se arreglarían, supongo que te fuiste antes de que todo eso pasara.

-Entonces ¿Por qué le pediste matrimonio?

- He estado pensando en eso y creo saber a que te refieres, no le pedí matrimonio, sólo estaba practicando con ella para pedírselo a otra persona.

-Y tú ¿Cómo sabes todo eso?

Matt sonrió al ver la cara de confusión de Mimi, parecía que al fin Mimi había entendido que él y Sora no tenían ninguna relación predestinada ni nada por el estilo.

-Digamos, que yo también tengo mis propias visiones y sueños extraños.

-Pero eso no cambia el hecho de que tú y ella actualmente…

-¿Seamos sólo amigos?

Mimi lo miró nuevamente confundida, pero si él mismo le había dicho que… pues ¿A que demonios estaba jugando Matt?

-Pero dijiste que mis planes habían resultado.

- Te mentí, los que resultaron fueron los míos.

Dijo con una sonrisa triunfante que dejó a Mimi más confundida aún.

-No entiendo

- Quería ver como reaccionabas si yo me hacía novio de Sora.

Lo iba matar, esta vez no se le iba ir vivo, apretó sus puños con fuerza y lo miró furiosa.

-Quieres decir, que me hiciste creer que te habías hecho novio de Sora, sólo para ver cómo reaccionaba.

-Sí, y funcionó.

Contestó sin borrar la sonrisa triunfal de su rostro. Mimi cerró lo ojos y respiró profundamente, tenía que tranquilizarse, ¡No! ¿Cómo demonios iba a tranquilizarse si la había hecho pasar el peor rato de su vida?

-¡Eres un tonto!

Gritó Mimi furiosa estrellando su puño sobre el rubio que terminó tirado en el suelo y con su mano sobre su mejilla golpeada.

-¡Mimi! ¡espera! no era para que te molestaras.

Dijo Matt poniéndose de pie y alcanzar a la chica que había abierto la puerta de su casa con las claras intenciones de meterse.

- ¡CALLATE!

Gritó Mimi cerrándole la puerta en la cara rompiéndole nuevamente las narices.

- ¡Mimi abre!

Dijo Matt tocando la puerta con una de sus manos mientras que con la otro sostenía su nariz sangrante.

- ¡Vete no voy abrir!

Gritó Mimi desde adentro y recargándose en la puerta para después suspirar cansada, era un idiota, ¿cómo se le había ocurrido mentirle de esa manera? La había hecho sentir fatal, pero por otro lado se alegraba que la relación de Matt y Sora hubiera sido una mentira y no pudo evitar sonreír al recordar que aquello no había pasado.

Matt dejó de tocar la puerta y se encaminó a su casa, tendría que ponerse algo en la nariz para que le dejara de sangrar, ¿por qué Mimi tenía que ser tan agresiva? No era para que le pegara de esa manera, limpió con su chaqueta la sangre que escurría de su nariz, y no pudo evitar sonreír, se había puesto celosa y no lo había felicitado por su supuesta relación con Sora, tal vez después de todo ella sí sentía algo por él.

- Ya llegué.

Anunció una vez que había entrado a su casa. Su padre que como siempre estaba sentado frente al televisor volteó a verlo para preguntarle cómo le había ido pero se quedó sin habla cuando vio que Matt se tapaba la nariz con una mano la cual estaba manchada de sangre, pues ¿Qué le había pasado a su hijo?

- ¿Qué te pasó? ¿Estas bien?

Preguntó preocupado y poniéndose de pie.

-No te preocupes fue sólo un golpe.

Dijo Matt y Hiroaki volvió a tomar asiento en el sillón.

- Pero ¿Qué te pasó?

-Nada, sólo que me tope con una chica muy agresiva.

Matt fue a buscar algo con que limpiarse a la cocina y algo que le calmara la hemorragia mientras que su padre no pudo evitar sonreír, de seguro se trataba de la misma chica que traía loco a su hijo, pues ¿En que clase de chica se había fijado su hijo? ¿En una luchadora? Volvió a sonreír, definitivamente tenía que conocerla.

_**Proximo capitulo: Cuida de él - Publicación Viernes 9 de septiembre **_

_**Mimato196**_

_**Mayo 2007**_


	25. Cuida de él

**Ni modo chicos y chicas que leen este fic, esta vez ni tiempo tuve de revisar el capitulo pero ahí les va espero que lo disfruten y perdonen las faltas de ortografía y todos lo errores, tengo prisa así que me dspido hasta el próximo viernes**

**Aclaración: Los personajes de digimon no me pertenecen.**

**25**

**Cuida de él.**

Era lunes en la mañana, Sora se encontraba sentada en una de las bancas de la cafetería frente al parque que ella y sus amigos les gustaba frecuentar, miró su reloj por tercera vez, llevaba ya cinco minutos de retraso, ¿qué tal si no llegaba? Sacudió su cabeza, Matt no era así, sabía que llegaría, sonrió al recordar al rubio, si tan solo él supiera lo que siente por él, pero ya pronto lo sabría, el día de ayer el momento en que se le declaraba a Matt se había visto interrumpido por su mamá que salió porque iba a comprar una cosas, pero esta vez sería diferente, esta vez lo había citado ahí exclusivamente para confesarle sus sentimientos y lo iba hacer eso era seguro, ella estaba decidida y no había nadie ni nada que pudiera estropear su momento como en otras ocasiones.

Sora suspiró y observó con tristeza la taza de café entre sus manos al recordar sus ya numerosos fallidos intentos de declarársele a Matt ¿por qué era tan difícil confesarle lo que sentía a Matt? Cuando no era ella la que se acobardaba, era el destino que parecía ponerle travas para que ella no se confesara al rubio, pero ya no más, esta vez sí se lo iba a decir y nada ni nadie se lo iba a impedir.

-Hola Sora ¿Te hice esperar mucho?

Preguntó una voz muy familiar para la chica, la pelirroja levantó su mirada y se sonrojó al ver al chico que tanto le gustaba frete a ella mirándola con aquella mirada fría que lo caracterizaba y que ella esperaba algún día convertir en una mirada dulce y llena de amor.

- No para nada Matt, yo también acabo de llegar, toma asiento por favor.

Matt obedeció y tomó asiento frente a la chica y la miró fijamente.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa? ¿De que querías hablarme?

- Bueno es que yo…

Sora comenzó a jugar nerviosa con la servilleta que yacía entre sus manos y bajó su mirada apenada, nuevamente los nervios se estaban apoderando de ella pero no podía dejarse vencer, no esta vez, esta vez si se lo diría.

- Quería que habláramos de nosotros.

Dijo al fin la chica levantando su mirada decidida y clavándola en el rubio sentado frente a ella. Matt la miró con seriedad, ya se podía imaginar hacia donde iba esa conversación y aunque hubiera preferido que nunca sucediera era mejor dejar las cosas claras de una vez.

- De nosotros

Murmuró Matt y Sora asintió sin perder el valor que le había surgido.

-Sí, es que hay algo que quiero decirte desde hace mucho, pero no me he atrevido.

- Entonces dímelo.

- Yo…

Nuevamente interrumpida, ¡No podía creerlo! Porque siempre que le quería decir lo que sentía por él pasaba algo que la interrumpía, esta vez había sido él teléfono de Matt quien la había interrumpido antes de que pudiera decir algo sobre lo que sentía por él.

-Perdón Sora.

Se disculpó el chico, para después girar su vista hacia la pantalla de su teléfono donde vio el nombre de uno de sus compañeros de la banda escrito en el.

-Esto es importante, ¿No te molesta que conteste?

- No, claro que no, contesta por mi no hay problema.

Matt se paró del lugar en donde estaba y salió del establecimiento para recibir la llamada, Sora lo vio por la ventana y no pudo evitar suspirar ¿Por qué siempre era lo mismo? Siempre que intentaba dar un paso más allá con Matt algo pasaba que la interrumpía, vio como Matt sonreía, al parecer su amigo había recibido una buena noticia, ella también sonrió, se miraba tan lindo cuando sonreía de esa manera, lástima que fueran contadas las ocasiones en que lo veía sonreír.

Matt colgó el teléfono y entró a la cafetería, Sora sonrió al verlo entrar esperó a que se sentara para ahora sí decirle que lo quería y que deseaba una relación más allá de la amistad con él, pero Matt no volvió a tomar asiento.

-Disculpa Sora me tengo que ir, luego hablamos ¿De acuerdo?

- eh? Sí claro.

Matt salió de la cafetería y dejó a Sora sola, la chica miró como Matt se iba y después giró su vista hacia su taza a la cual apretó con fuerza ¿Por qué siempre le pasaba lo mismo?

Matt caminaba hacia la casa donde se juntaban los chicos de la banda y él para ensayar, por una parte se alegraba de que Hideki hubiera llamado en ese momento para avisarle lo de su próximo concierto, la realidad era que aunque quería dejar las cosas claras con Sora no creía tener el corazón para ver llorar a su amiga y no cometer una estupidez en nombre de su amistad, tal vez era mejor que Sora se fuera desencantando de él poco a poquito en vez de tener que rechazarla directamente, porque no estaba seguro de poder hacerlo si ella se ponía a llorar, no soportaba ver a una chica llorar y menos sabiendo que él era el culpable.

Iba tan concentrado en sus pensamientos que no se fijaba bien en el camino hasta que sintió como alguien chocaba contra él y él y la otra persona cayeron al suelo.

-¡Auch!

Se quejó una vocecita muy conocida para él y que logró desprenderle una sonrisa en cuanto la reconoció.

- Perdón Mimi no te vi.

Mimi alzó su vista sorprendida al reconocer aquella voz, ¿por qué siempre se lo tenía que encontrar? Se suponía que iba a casa de Yumi para distraerse y no pensar en la situación de la noche pasada que la confundía más de lo que ya estaba y ahora se topaba con él nuevamente.

-¿Por qué siempre tienes que ser tú?

- A mi también me alegra verte.

Contestó divertido por la reacción de la chica al verlo.

-¿Por qué nunca te fijas por dónde vas?

- Pues al parecer tú tampoco lo haces porque si lo hicieras no chocaríamos a cada rato.

Dijo Matt a la par que se ponía de pie para después extenderle su mano a Mimi y ayudarla a levantarse. Mimi hizo una mueca en desacuerdo con su comentario pero aun así aceptó la mano de Matt y se puso de pie.

- Supongo que es culpa de los dos.

Dijo no muy convencida mientras se sacudía su falda, Matt la miró y no pudo evitar sonreír, Mimi sintió la mirada de él y levantó su vista para después sonrojarse al ver que él la estaba viendo.

-¿Y a donde ibas con tanta prisa?

Le preguntó ella tratando de evitar que él se diera cuenta de su sonrojo, ¿por qué se tenía que sonrojar estando con él?

-Iba con Hideki, el bajista de nuestra banda, al parecer tocaremos en noche buena, por eso necesito ir a ver a nuestro patrocinador antes de que se vaya para que se pueda hacer el trato.

-Ya veo.

-¿Y tú a dónde ibas?

-Iba a casa de Yumi, necesito hablar con ella.

Matt iba a contestarle diciéndole que de seguro iba con Yumi para hablar de su querido Michael pero el sonido de su celular lo interrumpió y antes de que pudiera decir algo tuvo que contestar el teléfono.

Matt contestó teléfono mientras que Mimi lo observaba y pudo ver como el rostro alegre del chico se tornaba serio, al parecer algo malo había pasado porque pudo ver como Matt apretaba con fuerza el teléfono, dijo un enseguida voy y colgó.

- ¿Pasa algo?

Preguntó Mimi al ver el semblante serio de su amigo que no despegaba su vista del teléfono al cual seguía apretando con fuerza en su mano.

- Mi mamá está en el hospital.

Fue lo único que dijo y enseguida sacó su teléfono y comenzó a marcar un nuevo número, esperó a que le contestaran, avisó que no alcanzaría a llegar y colgó sin dar más explicaciones.

- Iré al hospital nos vemos luego Mimi.

Dijo esta vez clavando su mirada en la castaña que se miraba confundida y preocupada, Mimi asintió levemente aún aturdida por lo sucedido y Matt se giró para irse, pero apenas y había dado unos pasos sintió coma la suave mano de Mimi tomaba la suya y lo detenía sutilmente.

Matt se giró y vio como Mimi lo miraba preocupada, estaba apunto de preguntarle que le pasaba cuando ella habló.

-Yo iré contigo.

Dijo la chica con una tímida sonrisa en sus labios que desprendió otra sonrisa en su amigo que asintió levemente con la cabeza ampliando así la sonrisa de ella y ambos se fueron con rumbo al hospital.

Matt y Mimi llegaron al hospital donde se encontraron a Kari y a T.K sentados en la sala de espera, el mayor de los rubios caminó hasta su hermano menor.

-¿Cómo está mi mamá?

-Tranquilo hermano, ella está bien no fue nada grave, al parecer solo le tuvieron que enyesar una pierna.

- ¿Le avisaste a mi papá?

-Sí dijo que enseguida venía, no ha de tardar.

- Familiares de la señora Takaichi.

Anunció una de las enfermeras, los cuatro jóvenes se acercaron a la mujer y ella les dio un informe de cómo se encontraba la señora Takaishi y les informó de que solo podían pasar de dos a verla y luego se retiró.

-Kari, tú pasa con T.K por favor.

Kari no dijo nada solo asintió y ella T.K se fueron con dirección a la habitación que le había indicado la enfermera.

Mimi se giró a ver a Matt, ¿por qué no había entrado él? El rubio se miraba afligido y se notaba que algo le molestaba.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué no entraste tú con T.K?

- Es que hace tres años que no veo a mi mamá y no sé como actuar cuando la vea.

-Entiendo…

Murmuró Mimi girando su vista al suelo, ahora entendía porque Matt no había querido entrar, si hasta ella hubiera dudado si se encontrara en la situación de Matt.

T.K y Kari entraron a la habitación donde se encontraba la señora Takaichi. Cuando abrieron la puerta pudieron ver como la mujer se encontraba sentada en la cama con una pierna enyesada y cambiándole al televisor.

Natsuko volteó al oír que la puerta se abrió y sonrió al ver que se trataba del menor de sus hijos y su inseparable amiga Kari, le alegraba que esos dos tuvieran una relación tan cercana y que la castaña estuviera con T.K para apoyarlo en las buenas y en las malas.

-Hijo que gusto verte, hola Kari.

-Hola señora.

-Mamá ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?

Preguntó el rubio tomando asiento al lado de su madre y observando con desaprobación la pierna enyesada que se encontraba levantada.

-No te preocupes Takeru, no fue nada grave, solo me descuidé al cruzar la calle.

- Deberías fijarte antes de cruzar, tienes suerte que el conductor no haya estado manejando muy rápido sino no quiero imaginar lo que pudo haber pasado.

-No te preocupes Takeru, tendré más cuidado a la otra.

T.K hizo una mueca de descontento y miró con desaprobación a su madre que rió por el puchero de su hijo, no cabía duda que Takeru seguía siendo un niño mimado.

-¿Cómo se siente señora?

- Estoy bien Kari la verdad no fue mucho.

- Te rompiste un pie.

Protestó el rubio, su madre tenía la maña de restarle importancia a sus enfermedades y accidentes, por lo cual T.K tenía que estarla regañando como a una niña chiquita cada vez que hacía algo que no debía.

-Y pudo haber sido peor, pero afortunadamente solo fue un pie roto, nada de que preocuparse, aunque no podré ir a trabajar en estas circunstancia.

- Por lo menos podrás descansar un poco.

Contestó ya resignado el menor, su madre tenía razón, las cosas pudieron ser peor, pero estaba casi seguro que en los siguientes días se la pasaría peleando con ella porque la mujer no se iba a estar quieta, algo que tenía su madre es que siempre tenía que estar haciendo algo por más enferma que se encontrara.

- Vamos hijo no pongas esa cara, no es para tanto.

-Es que sé que no te vas a tomar el reposo que necesitas aunque el doctor te lo diga siempre es lo mismo.

-No seas exagerado Takeru, dudo que con un pie roto pueda moverme mucho.

- Te conozco, y se que aunque sea en un pie vas a querer limpiar toda la casa.

Natsuko rió T.K tenía razón, ella no era de las que soportaba mucho estar en cama pero por no molestar a su hijo haría todo lo posible por no causarle problemas.

-No te preocupes, yo te ayudaré a cuidar a tu mamá.

Dijo la castaña con una amplia sonrisa al ver la situación en que se encontraba su amigo, T.K volteó a verla y no pudo evitar sonreír, ella era siempre tan amable.

- Muchas gracias Kari, ves mamá esta vez tendrás a dos centinelas cuidándote.

-Supongo que esta vez no podré escapar.

Contestó la mujer con una sonrisa.

-Muchas gracias Kari, pero no me gustaría causarte molestia.

- Pero si no es ninguna molestia Sra. Lo hago de corazón.

-OK. Muchas gracias. Aunque creo que batallaras más cuidando de Takeru que de mi, él no sabe ni hervir agua.

- ¡mamá!

Se quejó el rubio con un puchero y un sonrojo en sus mejillas, las dos mujeres rieron al ver la actitud infantil del chico que miró con desaprobación tanto a su amiga como a su madre, aquello era un complot contra él.

- Mamá, mi hermano está aquí.

La sonrisa de Natsuko desapareció al oír lo que él menor de sus hijos dijo, no es que no quisiera ver a Yamato, pero hacía ya tres años que no lo miraba, y de seguro el mayor de sus hijos le tenía rencor por su abandono y pensaba que era la peor madre del mundo. Bajó su mirada entristecida al suelo, claro que quería ver a su hijo, saber como estaba, Takeru siempre le hablaba de él y le decía que Yamato no le tenía ningún rencor, pero aun así le temía a su rechazo.

-¿Él está aquí?

-Sí le diré que entre.

Dijo Takeru poniéndose de pie y dirigiéndose a la puerta pero la voz de su madre lo detuvo.

-¡Takeru espera! Yo no estoy lista aún.

T.K sonrió y regresó en sus pasos hacia su madre, esperaba una reacción así por parte de ella, sabía que su mamá se sentía en deuda con su hermano y que le temía al rechazo de él, pero eso era algo que T.K sabía no iba a pasar, el rubio conocía muy bien a su hermano mayor y sabía que no le guardaba ningún rencor a su madre, Matt era demasiado maduro y entendía a la perfección las cosas, desde niño las había entendido, solo que él al igual que su madre tenía miedo.

-No te preocupes todo estará bien.

Dijo T.K tomando con delicadeza la mano de su mamá que lo vio y asintió levemente.

-Iré por mi hermano.

-Nos vemos luego Sra. Que se recupere pronto.

-Gracias Kari.

Los dos jóvenes salieron del cuarto dejando sola a una pensativa Natsuko, era hora de enfrentar el temor más grande que tenía, el rechazo de su hijo mayor.

T.K y Kari llegaron a la sala de espera y vieron a Matt y a Mimi sentados platicando, al parecer Mimi había logrado calmar a Matt ya que ambos reían por algo que la castaña contaba.

Matt se puso de pie cuando vio a su hermano llegar y Mimi se volteó para ver a los dos jóvenes que caminaban hacia ellos.

-¿Cómo se encuentra mi mamá?

Preguntó el mayor desprendiendo una sonrisa de su hermano.

- Ella está bien, quiere verte.

Matt bajó su mirada, él no había planeado entrar, aún no se sentía listo para ver a su madre, pero no podía negarse ya que si lo hacía ella pensaría que estaba enojado con ella o algo por el estilo.

-Sí…

Susurró Matt aceptando, giró su vista hacia Mimi que lo miraba preocupada y la tomó de la mano.

-Entra conmigo por favor.

Mimi sonrió y asintió, sabía que ese era un momento difícil para Matt y que necesitaba de su apoyo y aunque no estaba muy convencida de que acompañarlo fuera lo correcto ella no se podía negar ahora que él la necesitaba.

Matt y Mimi fueron a la habitación que les había indicado T.K quien al ver que su hermano se iba con Mimi no pudo evitar sonreír, sabía que ella le daría el valor que necesitaba.

- Que bueno que Mimi esté con Matt.

Comentó Kari viendo al igual que T.K como los dos jóvenes desaparecían en el pasillo.

-Sí, ella le dará el valor que necesita a mi hermano.

Ambos se encontraban frente a la habitación 210 la cual era donde se encontraba la mamá de Matt, el rubio tenía su mano en la perilla pero aun así no se atrevía a abrir la puerta, Mimi lo tomó del brazo y él volteó a verla recordando que no estaba solo.

- Todo saldrá bien.

Dijo ella con una sonrisa que fue correspondida por el rubio que se animó a entrar.

- Yamato.

Habló la mujer en la cama a la cual le brillaron los ojos al ver al mayor de sus hijos entrar para después sonreír y ver a la chica de ojos color miel que acompañaba al rubio.

- Mamá…

-¿Es tu novia?

Preguntó la mujer refiriéndose a Mimi, los dos chicos se voltearon a ver y se pusieron totalmente rojos de solo imaginarse ese tipo de relación entre ellos.

-Es solo una amiga.

Respondió Matt recuperando la compostura y caminando hacia su madre acompañado de Mimi.

-Ya veo.

-Mi nombre es Mimi Tachikawa, es un gusto conocerla.

Se presentó Mimi haciendo una reverencia en forma de respeto hacia la mujer sentada en la cama. Natsuko sonrió al oír aquel familiar nombre, T.K le había hablado mucho de la castaña y de la relación que tenía con el mayor de sus hijos.

-El gusto es mío Mimi.

Mimi sonrió por la respuesta de la mujer que regresó su vista hacia su hijo.

-Has cambiado mucho.

Dijo con nostalgia Natsuko, sabía que debía contenerse y no ponerse sentimental ni mucho menos incomodar a Yamato con su llanto, pero no podía evitarlo, tenía tanto tiempo que no lo miraba que cuando lo veía no lograba contenerse.

Matt sonrió por el comentario de su madre pero no quería hablar de eso, no aún.

-¿Cómo te sientes?

-Estoy bien no te preocupes.

Natsuko bajó su mirada decepcionada era obvio que Matt no quería hablar sobre lo sucedido con ella, y no lo culpaba ella tampoco se sentía lista todavía, así que lo mejor sería dejar ese tema para después.

Mimi miró a la mujer y después miró a Matt que asintió levemente sin saber que más decir, era más que evidente que ella estaba de sobra ahí y que Matt y su mamá tenían problemas que arreglar y estando ella ahí era más que obvió que no los arreglarían. Estaba decidida a escabullirse a escondidas hacia la salida sino fue porque sintió la mano de Matt sujetando la suya en busca de apoyo, entonces supo que era el momento de intervenir y hacer algo.

- ¿Podría firmar su yeso?

Matt y Natsuko voltearon a ver confundidos y sorprendidos a la castaña que se sonrojó completamente al sentir la mirada curiosa de los dos presentes sobre ella, pero que estúpida, ¿cómo se le había ocurrido esa tontería? ahora de seguro la mamá de Matt pensaría que era un insensible imprudente que no se daba cuenta de los problemas ajenos, pero no le quedaba de otra, tenía que seguir con su plan sino quería verse más tonta de lo que ya se miraba.

-Es que en las películas siempre sale que cuando alguien trae un yeso todos sus amigos se lo firman y yo siempre he querido firmar uno.

Natsuko y Matt rieron por la ocurrencia de Mimi y ambos agradecieron interiormente su intervención, los dos sabían que la chica lo había hecho solo para terminar con el ambiente incómodo entre ambos y los dos se lo agradecían.

-Claro.

Contestó Natsuko con una sonrisa, gracias a Mimi había vuelto ver sonreír a su hijo, hacía tanto que no lo miraba sonreír, desde que él era pequeño y tenía 8 años esa era la última sonrisa que había visto en su hijo, las demás eran sonrisas sin sentimiento, sonrisas esbozadas por compromiso, pero esa, aquella sonrisa que había apreciado en esos momentos había sido real.

-Creo que tengo un plumón en mi bolsa, puedes agarrarlo si quieres.

Mimi tomó la bolsa de la mujer y buscó por indicaciones de ella unos plumones que Natsuko aseguraba traer en su bolsa, la castaña buscó hasta encontrar unos escondidos entre la cantidad de cosas que la mujer traía en su bolsa.

-¡Que bien Rosa, mi color favorito!

Exclamó Mimi emocionada tomando entre sus manos un plumón color rosa magenta para después dirigirse hacia el pie enyesado de la mujer al cual comenzó a rayar escribiendo su nombre.

Natsuko miró como la castaña escribía su nombre emocionada sobre su pie al parecer la chica en realidad tenía ganas de hacerlo ya que le estaba poniendo mucho empeño. Giró su vista hacia Yamato y no pudo evitar sonreír al ver la forma en que su hijo miraba a la chica parada frente a él, la mirada de Matt en esos momentos era una muy distinta a la que le miraba siempre, esta vez la mirada de su hijo era cálida y no fría como solía ser siempre.

-¡Listo!

Anunció Mimi con una gran sonrisa y orgullosa de su trabajo, su nombre lo había escrito con una letra cursiva impecable y había puesto como decoración final una estrella totalmente pintada de rosa.

-Es tu turno Matt.

El rubio miró sorprendido a la castaña ¿Realmente estaba hablando enserio?

-¿Yo?

-Sí, vamos, espera tu hazlo con este.

Mimi le extendió a Matt un plumón color azul que también había encontrado en el bolso de la Sra. Takaichi. Matt volteó dudoso hacia su madre como pidiéndole permiso y la mujer no hizo más que sonreír.

-Será un lindo recuerdo.

Dijo Natsuko sin quitar la sonrisa de su rostro. Matt sonrió y se giró para escribir su nombre al lado del de la castaña quien esbozaba una tierna sonrisa, al parecer después de todo no había sido tan mala idea eso del yeso.

Matt terminó de escribir su nombre con el plumón azul sobre el yeso de su madre, justo al lado del nombre de Mimi, pero a diferencia de la chica este terminó su nombre con la fecha que colocó justo abajo entre los dos nombre que quedaron a una distancia corta.

-Listo.

-Se ve bien.

Dijo Natsuko con una sonrisa que fue correspondida por su hijo que tapó el plumón y se lo entregó a la castaña. Natsuko observó su yeso sin poder evitar mostrar una amplia sonrisa en su rostro, definitivamente cuando le quitaran ese yeso se lo pediría al doctor para poder guardarlo, y poder conservar cerca de ella aun que sea un recuerdo del mayor de sus hijos.

Matt miró su reloj , de seguro su padre no tardaría en llegar y no quería estar ahí para cuando lo hiciera, él verlos juntos siempre le recordaba a la familia que había perdido y lo hacía recordar malos momentos, por eso prefería irse antes de que su padre llegara.

-Mamá, mi papá no tarda en llegar, será mejor que me vaya.

- Entiendo.

Contestó la mujer con una triste sonrisa, sabía que tardaría mucho en volver a ver a Yamato, pero le alegraba que aunque sea unos minutos disfrutó de su compañía.

-Cuídate mamá.

Dijo Matt dándose la media vuelta para dirigirse a la puerta, Mimi también se despidió de forma respetuosa y siguió a Matt pero antes de que ella saliera la voz de Natsuko la detuvo haciéndola regresar.

-Mimi podría hablar contigo antes que te vayas.

Mimi miró a Matt como buscando su permiso, el rubio asintió y salió dejando sola a la castaña quien se giró y regresó hasta la cama donde estaba la madre de Matt.

-Discúlpeme sé que mi presencia aquí estaba de más y que usted y Matt necesitan arreglar unas cosas pero el me pidió que viniera y yo…

-Lo sé, no te preocupes, sé que para Yamato verme es muy difícil por eso pidió que lo acompañaras, pero no quiero hablarte de eso, quería hablar de otra cosa.

Dijo la mujer con una sonrisa triste en su rostro, le pidió a Mimi que tomara asiento en una silla que estaba al lado de su cama y la castaña obedeció preguntándose de que querría hablarle la Sra. Takaichi entonces.

-Takeru me ha hablado mucho de ti.

Comenzó a decir la mujer con su mirada fija en el techo recordando todo lo que Takeru le había dicho sobre aquella chica y lo importante que era para el mayor de sus hijos.

- Espero que cosas buenas.

Contestó Mimi con una sonrisa nerviosa, se sentía que estaba en la sala del director esperando su castigo, pero si ella no había hecho nada ¿Por qué la Sra. Takaichi quería hablar con ella? Entonces una idea cruzó su cabeza, que tal que Matt le había contado a T.K de los golpes que ella le había propiciado y este a su vez le había dicho a su mamá y ahora la mujer quería reclamarle por golpear a su primogénito, ¡Dios! Prometía no volver a golpear a Matt pero que la mujer no le reclamara sobre eso porque no iba saber ni como defenderse, o que tal que era una de esas madres celosas que creía que ella le estaba quitando a su bebé y ahora quería amenazarla para que se alejara de Matt, ¡Dios! Se le venían tantas posibles razones para que la mujer quisiera hablar con ella que no sabía con cual quedarse, y lo peor de todo es que cada una era peor que anterior.

Natsuko sonrió al ver la cara de la castaña, la pobre chica tenía una cara de susto que parecía que la habían descubierto en una travesura, de seguro la pobre chica creía que la regañaría por algo o que era una madre celosa que quería alejarla de su hijo o algo por el estilo, pero Natsuko ni con ese derecho se sentía sobre Matt.

-No te preocupes no es nada malo, solo quería pedirte que cuides de mi hijo.

OK, eso no era para nada lo que se había imaginado como posibles razones por las cuales la mamá de Matt quisiera hablar con ella, es más ni siquiera se había imaginado cosas buenas todas sus posibles razones la llevaban a una reprimenda o reclamo por parte de la mujer, pero al parecer no era nada de eso, tenía que dejar de ser tan fatalista.

Natsuko sonrió al ver la cara de la chica, se esperaba una reacción parecida, Mimi la había volteado a verla con una cara de confusión que no pudo evitar sonreír.

-Pero, por que me dice eso, ¿Esta enferma? Se siente mal, pudo llamar a un doctor, mi padre tiene una amigo que es doctor y es muy bueno, no pierda las esperanzas.

Comenzó a decir Mimi preocupada pensando que la mujer le había pedido cuidar a Matt porque tenía alguna extraña enfermedad o algo parecido, ¡Oh por Dios! Ese iba ser un terrible golpe para Matt.

-Tranquila no estoy enferma ni nada por el estilo.

Mimi paró su pánico y miró a la mujer apenada, enserio tenía que dejar de ser tan fatalista.

- Entonces ¿A que se refiere?

Preguntó Mimi clavando su mirada en el rostro de la mujer que se tornó sombrío y lleno de tristeza.

-Es solo que yo no he sido una buena madre para Yamato y tú…

-¿Quiere que sea la mamá de Matt?

Natsuko rió y desvió su mirada del techo para ver a la castaña que la miraba confundida, no podía negar que esa chica tenía mucha imaginación.

-No me refiero a eso es solo que a mi hijo le falta mucho cariño.

- Yo no estaría segura de eso, todas la s chicas de la escuela quieren salir con él.

Contestó Mimi cruzándose de brazos y con un tono molesto que hizo sonreír a Natsuko, al parecer aquella chica sí sentía algo por su hijo y le alegraba saberlo.

-Si lo sé, y sin embargo Matt tiene novia, y eso es porque tiene miedo a que lo lastimen como yo lo hice, es por eso que mi hijo aparenta ser muy frío, y a veces hasta insensible pero en el fondo se que es un chico muy dulce , por eso te pido que lo cuides mucho.

-Yo…

Murmuró Mimi apenada y bajando su vista al suelo, preguntándose por qué la señora Takaichi le pedía eso a ella.

-No pretendo que te hagas su novia o que te cases con él, solo te pido que no permitas que lo lastimen más de lo que ya esta.

-¿Por qué me pide esto a mi?

Preguntó Mimi alzando su vista para ver la mirada enternecida que le dirigía la mujer y que la hizo sentir que la estaba considerando más importante de lo que ella se creía en la vida de Yamato.

Natsuko sonrió y giró su vista a la castaña que la miraba afligida, le explicó con paciencia que pedírselo a ella era como pedirle a Hikari cuidar de Takeru, la pequeña Yagami haría cualquier cosa por el menor de sus hijos y su hijo por la chica, de igual manera sabía que si se lo pedía a Mimi ella haría cualquier cosa por Yamato y más importante aún Yamato haría cualquier cosa por ella y sería a la única que le permitiría cuidarlo.

- Creo que se está equivocando de persona, esto debería pedírselo a Sora no a mi. Ella quiere mucho a Matt y es tierna y dulce, inteligente, comprensiva. En cambio yo me la paso gritándole y pegándole y…

-Y sin embargo mi hijo aun así te sigue buscando. Veras, Matt tiene un carácter muy difícil, no se abre con cualquiera y se que en gran parte esa es mi culpa y de su padre, pero a lo que quiero llegar es que mi hijo no es de los que aguanta que le griten y mucho menos que le peguen, tiene un carácter muy fuerte y sin embargo contigo es totalmente diferente . Es por eso que te lo pido a ti, ¿Tu crees que si Sora le pegara o le gritara fuera a buscarla y pedirle perdón casi de rodillas?

-Bueno talvez de rodillas no pero…

-No lo haría.

-¿Cómo puede estar tan segura?

-Por que ya sucedió una vez, y Sora fue la que pidió perdón.

**Flash Back.**

**Japón Odaiba 2003**

Era un sábado de verano, todos los chicos se habían reunido para salir a pasear un rato y divertirse, al principio todo iba bien y habían estado platicando un buen tiempo hablando de sus cosas como la banda de Matt, los partidos de futbol de Tai, la nueva afición de Kari por las fotos y sin olvidar de las crueles burlas y bromas que Yolei le hacia al pobre de Davis. Todo parecía perfecto hasta que Matt y Tai comenzaron a discutir sobre un programa de televisión, realmente era una tontería por lo que discutían pero ambos chicos parecían tomarse muy enserio la discusión tanto que hasta los demás chicos temían que aquellos dos terminaran en golpes como era su costumbre.

-¡Ya basta! Están peleando por una tontería.

Dijo Sora preocupada al ver que los dos chicos estaban subiendo de nivel en su pelea y que parecían querer llegar a los golpes.

- No es para que peleen por eso, es absurdo.

- Davis tiene razón, ya mejor olvídenlo.

-¿La tengo?

Preguntó incrédulo el moreno al ver que por primera vez en su vida Yolei le estaba dando la razón a él.

- A nadie le importa lo que tu opines, no sabes de lo que hablas.

Dijo Tai molesto y empujando al rubio que lo tomó por la camisa con brusquedad dispuesto a golpearlo.

-Ya veremos si te importa cuando te…

Dos fuertes cachetadas se oyeron en el aire dejando impresionados a todos los presentes que miraban paralizados la escena. Sora bajó su mano arrepentida de lo que había hecho al ver la mirada asesina que le dirigía el rubio por haberle pegado, pero es que en ese momento no había visto otra forma de detener la que seguro sería una pelea a golpes entre sus dos amigos.

- Perdonen chicos pero no había otra formas de detenerlos.

- No te preocupes Sora, tienes razón peleábamos por una tontería.

Contestó Tai más tranquilo y sobándose su mejilla golpeada. Sora sonrió y asintió más tranquila de que Tai no se hubiera molestado, volteó hacia Matt esperando la misma respuesta por parte del rubio pero no fue así, Matt solo se giró y se fue del lugar sin decir nada.

-Matt…

Murmuró arrepentida la chica.

-Hermano a ¿Dónde vas?

- Yo hablaré con él.

Sora siguió al rubio, sabía que se había excedido al golpearlo a él y a Tai y le debía una disculpa así que lo mejor era hablar con el chico.

- ¡Matt espera!

Matt se detuvo estaba molesto realmente molesto, ¿quién se creía Sora para golpearlo de esa manera? La pelea ni siquiera tenía que ver con ella.

- Matt no fue mi intención…

-Quiero estar solo.

Dijo Matt molesto, se conocía y sabía que en esos momentos no estaba apto para hablar con alguien y mucho menos con Sora.

-Pero Matt yo…

-¡Dije que quiero estar solo!

Gritó Matt más que furioso y sin voltear a verla haciendo que la chica frenara de golpe por la sorpresa y se sintiera más culpable de lo que ya se sentía.

**Fin del Flash Back.**

**Japón, Odaiba 2006**

- Al día siguiente Sora se disculpó con Yamato, y las cosas volvieron a ser igual que siempre, pero mi hijo nunca se disculpó por haberle gritado a pesar de que él también había exagerado por su reacción. Es por eso que sé que tú eres muy especial para él.

Mimi miró al suelo totalmente sonrojada al escuchar las últimas palabras de la Sra. Takaichi, ella sabía que Matt le tenía cariño y que no la trataba igual a como trataba a los demás, pero nunca pensó que fuera especial, siempre pensó que era por su diferencia de caracteres. Una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro al saberse especial para él y no pudo negar que para ella el tonto ese también era muy especial.

- Solo te pido que no lo lastimes.

Finalizó la mujer con una suave sonrisa. Mimi alzó su vista dispuesta a decir algo pero sus palabras se vieron interrumpidas por la puerta que se abrió repentinamente dejando entrar a un hombre alto de cabellos cafés que miró preocupado a la mujer sobre la cama.

-Natsuko…

Murmuró el hombre, al ver a la mujer, Mimi se volteó y supuso que se trataba del padre de Matt por lo cual consideró que lo más conveniente era irse para darle privacidad a la pareja, se despidió de la mujer y se despidió del hombre haciendo una pequeña reverencia en señal de respeto para después salir de la habitación.

Hiroaki siguió a Mimi con la vista hasta que la chica salió de la habitación y no pudo evitar sonreír, su hijo si que tenía buenos gustos, la chica era muy bonita y estaba seguro de que aquella chica era la misma que había puesto el mundo de Yamato de cabeza ya que él se encontraba esperándola afuera de la habitación.

Mimi salió de la habitación ahora se sentía más confundida de lo que ya estaba, las palabras de la señora Takaichi la habían hecho ver que para ella Matt era alguien especial y eso solo la confundía respecto a lo que sentía por él.

- ¿A dónde vas?

Preguntó Matt con una sonrisa al ver que la chica no lo había visto y sonrió más al ver como ella pegaba un pequeño brinquito por el susto. Mimi se giró a verlo y lo reprendió con la mirada, ¿por qué siempre aparecía de la nada?

-Tonto me asustaste.

- Lo siento no era mi intención. Y ¿De que hablaste con mi mamá?

- Me pidió que te cuidara, así que tengo permiso para darte tus nalgadas si te portas mal.

Contestó la castaña con una sonrisa triunfante, ahora ella era la que tenía el poder.

-Genial, ahora te sentirás con más autoridad sobre mi.

Protestó Matt fingiendo enojo pero la realidad era que le encantaba la idea de que ella fuera quien cuidara de él, a nadie más se lo permitiría más que a ella.

Tai se encontraba solo en su casa, sus mamá había salido al igual que Kari y su papá se encontraba trabajando mientras que él estaba aburrido viendo la televisión, eso era lo malo de las vacaciones, había días en que no tenía nada que hacer y en la televisión no pasaban nada bueno.

Apagó la televisión al oír que tocaban el timbre, caminó hasta la puerta esperando encontrarse al repartidor de la pizza que había ordenado pero no fue así y en su lugar se encontró con su amiga de la infancia que al verlo lo abrazó fuertemente y comenzó a llorar desconsolada.

-Él no es para mí.

Dijo entre sollozos la chica dándole una idea a Tai de que era lo que le pasaba a su amiga.

-Sora tranquila y dime que es lo que pasó.

-Nada, eso es lo que pasó nada.

Contestó la chica molesta apartándose del regazo de su amigo que la miró confundido, ahora sí no sabía de que hablaba Sora.

-Sora será mejor que pases.

Dijo Tai abriendo la puerta para que la chica entrara, Sora limpió sus lágrimas y entró al departamento.

- ¡Deja de burlarte!

Protestó Mimi molesta, ella y él rubio habían decidido ir a comer algo después de salir del hospital y la chica había pedido una taza de té caliente a la cual le dio un buen sorbo pensando que ya se había enfriado pero para su sorpresa no fue así y terminó quemándose toda la lengua. Matt solo había visto como los ojos se le humedecían a la chica intentando no gritar y simular que no había pasado nada pero cuando no lo soportó más pegó un gritó que espantó a más de uno en el restaurante.

-Es que fue tan gracioso.

Dijo Matt sin poder contener su risa, al ver como la chica echaba aire a su lengua intentando calmar el ardor en ella.

- Hubieras visto tu cara.

Mimi miró molesta al chico que seguía riéndose de su desgracia pero no podía negar que la risa de Matt era contagiosa, hasta a ella le estaban dando ganas de reírse.

-Deja de burlarte de mi.

- Esta bien pues, ya no lo haré.

Dijo Matt intentando recobrar la compostura, pero la risa le volvió a ganar al recordar la cara de Mimi intentando no hacer ningún gesto de dolor mientras que sus ojos se humedecían, aquello había sido tan gracioso, la chica sentara frente a él se había visto tan adorable, con sus ojitos húmedos y su carita simplemente había sido indescriptible.

-Esta bien dije que ya.

Se reprendió a si mismo Matt al ver que había vuelto a perder la compostura volviéndose a reír de la desgracia de su amiga y tal vez hubiera vuelto a estallar en risas sino fuera por la forma en que Mimi lo miraba en aquellos momentos, ella tenía una sonrisa en sus labios y lo miraba enternecida a pesar de que él se estaba riendo de ella.

-¿Qué pasa?

Preguntó Matt desconcertado.

-Nunca te había visto reír.

- ¿De que hablas? Si me has visto reír.

Contestó Matt sonrojado y dándole un sorbo a su taza de té como una manera de restarle importancia al comentario de la chica que sonrió al verlo.

- No es cierto, te he visto sonreír que es diferente, pero reír nunca.

Matt se sonrojó a más no poder y dio un nuevo sorbo a su taza, no sabía ni que decir ante eso.

-Tienes una risa muy bonita, deberías reír más seguido.

- Viniendo de ti tomaré eso como un cumplido.

Dijo Matt con una sonrisa que fue correspondida por su amiga que empezó a comer de su platillo, Matt hizo lo mismo pero no sin antes echarle una miradita y una sonrisita a Mimi, le alegraba saber que ella pensara eso de él, y estaba seguro de que si su relación seguía como hasta ese momento ella sería la causante de muchas más risas y momentos divertidos como aquel.

Tai le dio una taza de té a Sora para calmarla, la chica ya le había contado su nuevo fallido intento por declarársele a Matt y no sabía muy bien que era lo que tenía que decirle ahora, no podía terminar de matar sus esperanzas diciéndole que Matt estaba enamorado de Mimi, él no tenía el corazón para matarle las ilusiones a Sora de aquella manera, pero tampoco podía darle esperanzas entonces ¿Qué era lo que tenía que hacer o decirle para hacerla sentir mejor?

-Pero yo lo quiero.

Murmuró Sora con tristeza y dejando la taza de té en la mesa de centro. Tai la miró sin decir nada, él sabía a la perfección como se sentía ella, él se había dicho lo mismo cuando supo que no le correspondía y hasta el momento no sabía que se tenía que hacer cuando se quería a una persona que no era para ti, puesto que él se encontraba en la misma situación que años atrás, la quería pero sabía que ella no era para él y su corazón seguía diciéndole aquellas mismas palabras. "Pero yo la quiero"

-Tal vez sería mejor que las cosas pasen por si solas.

Dijo Tai en intento de pedirle a la chica que dejara de lastimarse a si misma.

-No quiero arrepentirme después pensando que yo no hice nada para que sucediera, por eso quiero decírselo, así por lo menos sabría que él lo sabe y me obligaría a mi misma a olvidarlo si es que él me rechaza.

-Entonces inténtalo de nuevo.

Dijo Tai consiente de las consecuencias de aquellas palabras y conciente de que pasaría si Sora llegaba a decirle a Matt lo que sentía por él, sabía que él no le correspondería porque Matt estaba enamorado de Mimi, pero también Tai estaba conciente de que la chica podría estar en paz consigo misma sin preguntarse cada mañana lo mismo que él se preguntaba cada vez que la miraba a ella, ¿qué hubiera pasado si le hubiera dicho lo que sentía?

Sora sonrió al oír el apoyo de su amigo, sabía que tenía que decirle a Matt lo que sentía por él aun si el destino la quería lejos de él ella se lo diría.

Ya era tarde, sin proponérselo Mimi y Matt habían pasado toda el día juntos hablando y divirtiéndose el uno con el otro y ahora ambos caminaban por el parque con dirección a la casa de la castaña.

-Mimi, el 24 daremos un concierto ¿quieres ir?

Dijo Matt una vez que vio que habían llegado a la casa de la chica y que tal vez ya no la vería hasta regresando de vacaciones.

-¿Un concierto? La última vez que fui a un concierto tuyo salí toda aplastada, pisada, golpeada, besada, y sin olvidar que se burlaron de mi.

- Nunca nos lo vas a perdonar verdad, espera un momento, ¿dijiste besada?

- ajajá Caíste, solo quería ver que decías con eso.

Matt sonrió, no podía quejarse esa se la debía después de que él le había hecho creer que tenía una relación con Sora.

-Entonces que dices, podrías estar atrás del escenario, ahí nadie te golpeará ni pisará.

- OK, me convenciste, pero me tendrás que conseguir boletos para Yumi, ella adora tus conciertos.

- Por supuesto, no hay ningún problema.

-Bueno entonces creo que nos veremos el 24.

Matt sonrió y vio a la chica entrar a su casa, era perfecto ahora solo tendría que convencer a Tai de dejar su lugar privilegiado para que le permitieran a Mimi estar atrás del escenario, pero eso era pan comido, no hacía falta más que una caja de chocolates para convencer a su amigo de que le cediera el lugar a Mimi.

_**Siguiente capitulo: Pelea de chicas- Publicación : viernes 16 de sept 2011**_

_**Mimato196**_

**Mayo 2007**


	26. Pelea de chicas

**Hola chicos y chicas :) Aquí como cada viernes les traigo un nuevo capitulo de este fic :) Espero que el capitulo sea de su agrado y **

**pues la verdad hoy no tengo mucho que decir, sólo que sí alcancé a contestar sus reviews antes de subir el capitulo, eso me hace feliz wiii bueno no los entretengo más y les dejo el capitulo, aa yy como siempre gracias por sus reviews y por seguir leyendo este fic, tam****bién muchas gracias a los que leen sin dejar review :D En fin gracias a todos los que se toman el tiempo de ****leer este fic ;)**

**Aclaración: Los personajes de digimon no me pertenecen y esto es sin fines de lucro.**

**26**

**Pelea de chicas.**

Por fin había llegado el tan esperado 24 de diciembre, los chicos ya se encontraban en sus lugares en la primera fila esperando la aparición de su amigo que no tardaba en dar inició al concierto. Pero a diferencia de las demás veces Tai no se encontraba tras el escenario como solía estarlo cada vez que su amigo daba un concierto sino que esta vez le había tocado estar en las gradas con los demás chicos quienes se encontraban felices de que Tai corriera la misma suerte que ellos, el moreno siempre se burlaba de sus amigos diciendo que eran unos exagerados y que no creía que los fans de Matt fueran tan agresivos como ellos decían pero ahora le tacaría a él comprobarlo por sí mismo.

-Lo que me faltaba, mi mejor amigo me cambió por una chica.

Protestó Tai cruzado de brazos viendo hacia el frente del escenario, él siempre había sido el privilegiado de estar tras bambalinas disfrutando del concierto sin ningún problema pero ahora lo habían desplazado y mandado juntos con los demás y lo peor de todo es que todavía no empezaba el concierto y ya era víctima de pisotones y empujones, no quería imaginarse como sería cuando el concierto empezara. Ahora se arrepentía de haber aceptado la caja de chocolates que su buen amigo Matt le había llevado hace unos días en nombre de su amistad, bah! Sobornarlo era lo que quería, para que él le dejara su lugar a Mimi detrás del escenario, ya nunca más podría confiar en una caja de chocolates y menos si eran de almendra.

-Pues hubieras dicho que no estabas de acuerdo.

Comentó Sora molesta, Tai volteó a verla extrañado, Sora había estado molesta desde que llegaron al lugar del concierto y se enteró que Mimi sería la que se quedaría en la parte trasera del escenario en vez de él, suspiró resignado, no podía culparla, sabía que su amiga estaba celosa pero lo raro es que nunca lo había exteriorizado antes, ¿por qué ahora sí?

- No tenía otra opción, era que me saliera por mi voluntad o que Matt me sacara a patadas.

- No entiendo por que le da tantos privilegios.

Volvió a hablar Sora sonando más molesta de lo que había sonado al principio, Tai sabía que su comentario la había molestado más de lo que ya estaba y se había arrepentido de decirlo pero ya no había marcha atrás después de todo era la verdad. Tai notó como la pelirroja apretaba sus puños con fuerza, Sora estaba más que molesta, pero ¿Por qué? Bueno si sabía por que pero aun así no dejaba de parecerle extraña la actitud de la chica, él la conocía y ella era de las que se guardaba su dolor no de las que quería desquitarse a golpes con alguien y en esos momentos Tai podía asegurar que si Sora tuviera a Mimi frente a ella, la pelirroja no tardaría ni un segundo en irse sobre la castaña.

-¡Genial! Ahora Tai sentirá lo que nosotros sentimos cuando nos aplastan todos.

Festejó Davis sacando de sus pensamientos al moreno que giró su mirada hacia su amigo.

-Ya era hora de que a mi hermano le tocaran los pisotones y empujones.

- Gracias por el apoyo hermanita.

Kari le sonrió a su hermano de forma inocente mientras que él la fulminaba con la mirada, la pequeña Yagami no podía negar que disfrutaba molestar a su hermano mayor.

-¿No creen que son algo malos con el pobre de Tai?

Habló esta vez T.K, ¡Por fin! Alguien lo apoyaba, por eso quería a T.K como cuñado, él no era un traidor como Davis que disfrutaba de su desgracia.

-¡Claro que no! Tai siempre se burla de nosotros porque terminamos todos pisados y golpeados.

Protestó esta vez la enérgica Yolei apoyada por Davis quien alegó que era lo más justo.

- No creen que exageran.

Dijo Joe tratando de darle un poco de apoyo a su amigo.

-Eso dices porque tú nunca has sufrido de sus burlas.

Contestó una dramática Yolei que fingió llanto provocando que Tai se cruzara de brazos y rodara los ojos por la exageración de la chica.

-Vamos no es para tanto, lo más seguro es que ustedes exageran, no creo que se ponga tan feo como ustedes dicen.

Dos horas más tarde cuando el concierto había terminado, Tai podía asegurar que necesitaría una camilla para ir a ver a su amigo al camerino, ¡salvajes! Eso era lo que eran los fanáticos de Matt unos salvajes, no había necesidad de estar brincando y empujando gente a lo menso, porque no podían dejar a las personas disfrutar de un concierto de manera decente, ahora entendía porque todos se quejaban después de cada concierto y porque Mimi había pedido estar tras el escenario.

-Son unos salvajes.

Protestó el moreno causando las risas de sus demás amigos que lo miraban divertidos, Tai no aguantaba nada.

-Vamos hermano no seas llorón, si hoy estuvieron más tranquilos.

- Kari tiene razón.

Argumentó Yolei con una sonrisa triunfante que provocó una mueca en el chico.

- Ya déjenlo chicos.

Tai miró a T.K con ojos de ilusión, cada minuto confirmaba que T.K era su favorito para cuñado, el pequeño rubio era el único que lo defendía y lo comprendía.

-Tai no tiene la culpa de ser tan delicado.

Finalizó T.K con una sonrisa burlona que hizo reír a sus demás amigos excepto a Tai. Decepción eso era lo que sentía el moreno hacia T.K en esos momentos, una terrible decepción, y el que había creído que T.K si lo comprendía, ahora entendía por que el menor de los rubios y su hermana se llevaban tan bien, los dos aparentaban una inocencia que no tenían.

Tai miró a sus amigos decepcionado, todos eran unos traidores, todos se reían de su desgracia excepto Sora y eso sólo porque no estaba ¿Dónde estaba Sora? Juraría que ella estaba con ellos hace unos momentos. Buscó con su vista a la pelirroja pero no logró encontrarla en ninguna parte, lo más seguro era que se había ido a buscar a Matt.

Mimi no se podía quejar, había tenido asiento de primera fila para disfrutar el concierto y no había sido ni pisada, ni empujada ni nada que se le pareciera, había disfrutado del concierto como nadie, eso de ser la amiga del vocalista de la banda si que tenía sus ventajas, sólo había un problema, había olvidado donde estaba el camerino de Matt y el rubio no había tenido la gentileza de ir por ella, aunque tampoco podía culparlo, sabía que Matt tenía que huir antes de que sus locas admiradoras lo atraparan.

Matt se encontraba guardando su guitarra, cuando se fue a su camerino había esperado encontrarse con Mimi allí ya que cuando había ido a buscarla para que lo acompañara al camerino no la había encontrado, pero tampoco estaba en su camerino, de seguro la castaña se había perdido, conociendo lo despistada que era no lo dudaba ni un poquito, bueno que mas daba sólo guardaría su guitarra e iría a buscarla. Cerró el forro de su guitarra y antes de que se diera la vuelta oyó como la puerta de su camerino se abría y sonrió para si mismo al parecer ya no tendría que ir a buscarla.

Mimi abrió una de las tantas puertas que había en el lugar esperando que esa fuera el camerino de Matt pero en vez de encontrarse con el rubio se encontró con un chico de cabellos cafés claro al igual que sus ojos, se trataba de Hideki el bajista de la banda quien la había estado molestando todo el día diciendo que era la novia de Matt.

Hideki alzó la vista y sonrió al ver a la chica que traía loco a su amigo y bueno, no podía culpar a Matt, Mimi era muy bonita pero con un carácter terrible, apenas y la había conocido ese día y ya había recibido tres palizas de su parte aunque claro él también se las había buscado al estarla provocando y molestando diciendo que era la novia del rubio.

- Ah! Eres la novia de Matt ¿Lo estas buscando?

Preguntó con una sonrisa burlona que hizo enfurecer a Mimi, ¿Cuándo entendería ese chico que ella no era la novia de Matt? Ellos sólo eran amigos, nada más, pero Hideki parecía no creerle.

-No es mi novio.

-Como digas, pero bueno el camerino de Matt esta por este pasillo, das vuelta a la derecha y la segunda puerta.

- Gracias Hideki.

Dijo Mimi yéndose para después regresar y dejarle claro al chico el asunto de su relación con Matt.

- Y que quede claro, Matt no es mi novio.

Hideki no dijo nada sólo soltó una risita que provocó una mueca en Mimi, Hideki no le estaba creyendo, pero ¿Qué más podía hacer? Suspiró resignada y se encaminó al camerino de Matt, más tarde le dejaría las cosas bien claras a Hideki, mejor dicho su puño le dejaría las cosas claras a Hideki por el momento lo único que quería era sentarse y descansar un rato en el camerino del rubio mientras ella se burlaba de él al ver como sus locas admiradoras le caían encima.

- ¿Te perdiste? Ya pensaba ir a buscarte.

Dijo Matt con una sonrisa burlona que desapareció cuando vio que la que estaba en su camerino no era Mimi si no Sora quien sostenía un regalo de envoltura verde y listón rojo entre sus manos.

- Perdón Sora pensé que eras…

-Lo sé Mimi.

Contestó la chica de mala manera, ya se estaba cansando de que siempre fuera Mimi ¿Por qué Matt siempre tenía que estar pensando en ella?

- ¿Y no la has visto?

- No pero yo…

Tai estaba apunto de entrar al camerino de su amigo pero se detuvo al oír la voz de Sora adentro, de seguro la chica si se le iba confesar esta vez y aunque una parte de él le pedía a gritos que interviniera y arruinara esa confesión otra voz en su cabeza le decía que ella lo necesitaba y que no podía arruinar el momento por el que Sora tanto había esperado.

Mimi dio vuelta en el pasillo justo como Hideki se lo había indicado y sonrió al ver a Tai, de seguro ese era el camerino de Matt, pero ¿Qué hacía Tai afuera del camerino?

- Tai ¿Qué haces afuera? ¿Por qué no entras?

Preguntó extrañada Mimi al ver que Tai no entraba al camerino de Matt y parecía esperar algo. Tai sintió que un escalofrío recorría su columna vertebral al escuchar la voz de Mimi tras de si, giró su vista y se encontró a la castaña que lo miraba extrañada de que él no entrara, todas las alarmas comenzaron a sonar en su cabeza, tenía que hacer algo para que Mimi no entrara y no arruinara el momento de Sora, pero no se le ocurría nada que inventarle a la chica que esperaba su respuesta.

- Bueno sólo quería un poco de aire.

Dijo Tai nervioso sabiendo que esa no era la mejor mentira pero si la única que se le había ocurrido en esos momentos.

-¿Esta Matt adentro?

-Sí.

-Entonces yo entraré.

-¡No espera! Es que a Matt le duele la cabeza y me pidió que nadie entrara.

Mimi miró con reproche al moreno, Tai le estaba escondiendo algo y por algún motivo desconocido para ella, él no quería que entrara por que eso de que a Matt le dolía la cabeza no se la creía ni un poco.

- ¿Qué pasa Tai?

-Nada es sólo que Matt…

-¿Quién esta ahí dentro?

- Na… nadie.

Dijo Tai tratando de sonar convincente pero hasta él sabía que había sonado todo menos convincente.

-Entonces entraré no creo que Matt se moleste.

Mimi hizo a Tai a un lado y posó su mano en la perilla de la puerta ¿Por qué tanto misterio? La actitud de Tai sólo la habían hecho sentir más ganas de entrar para saber que pasaba ahí adentro.

Matt abrió el regalo por petición de Sora que lo miraba con una sonrisa en el rostro. El rubio sacó una bufanda negra que se encontraba en la caja y sonrió agradeciendo a la chica el presente pero realmente no se sentía muy cómodo recibiendo regalos de ella sabiendo lo que Sora sentía por él y que él no podía corresponderle.

-Gracias Sora no debiste…

Quedó petrificado y abrió los ojos con gran asombro al sentir los labios de la chica sobre los suyos ¡Sora lo había besado! Y ahora ¿qué se suponía que tenía que hacer? Cualquier cosa menos corresponderle eso era seguro estaba apunto de alejar a Sora de él cuando oyó que la puerta se abrió, alejó a Sora lo más rápido que sus reflejos se lo permitieron y se giró para ver a una sorprendida Mimi que había quedado paralizada por la escena.

- Perdón, no quise interrumpir.

Murmuró la castaña cerrando la puerta. Sostuvo la perilla de la puerta unos segundos y con su mirada en el suelo, tenía que controlarse, no podía ponerse a llorar por algo así, Matt sólo era su amigo, él podía salir con quien quisiera y a ella no debería de importarle, entonces ¿porque maldita sea le dolía tanto?

- Mimi…

Susurró Tai apoyando su mano en el hombro de ella, sabía que la chica estaba conteniéndose por no llorar y se sentía culpable, pero ¿Qué era lo que se suponía que debía de haber hecho? ¿Robarle otra oportunidad a Sora? La pelirroja ya había sufrido bastante con el asunto, pero Mimi tampoco tenía la culpa, si por lo menos hubiera logrado detenerla un poco más de tiempo estaba seguro de que no le hubiera tocado ver esa escena.

-Me tengo que ir.

Murmuró por lo bajo la chica y salió prácticamente corriendo del lugar, Tai la miró irse sin saber que hacer, tal vez debía seguirla pero también estaba preocupado por Sora, sabía que Matt no le iba a corresponder y temía que en un momento de desesperación el rubio hiriera a Sora al ver que la castaña había malinterpretado las cosas por culpa de la pelirroja, porque estaba seguro de que eso había pasado, conocía a Matt, él no habría besado a Sora queriendo a Mimi, así que sólo quedaba una opción, Sora había besado a Matt sin que el rubio se lo esperara, o por lo menos eso quería creer.

- ¡Mimi!

Gritó Matt al ver que la chica se iba, se giró para seguirla pero en cuanto dio el primer paso sintió como Sora lo sujetaba de la camisa reteniéndolo para que no fuera tras Mimi. Matt se volteó a ver a Sora sorprendido no se esperaba aquella reacción por parte de la chica y mucho menos que ella lo viera de aquella manera en que lo miraba la pelirroja en esos momentos.

Sora tenía el ceño fruncido y su mirada era dura reprochándole por intentar ir tras Mimi, pero ¿Qué le pasaba a Sora? La Sora que él conocía no era así, la Sora que él conocía era noble y lo hubiera dejado ir tras la castaña si es que él así lo quería, pero la Sora que tenía enfrente esos momentos era otra totalmente diferente a su amiga de la infancia.

-No tienes por qué darle explicaciones.

Dijo Sora molesta clavando su mirada aún más en su amigo quien cambió su cara de asombro por una de molestia, Sora estaba pasando la línea en aquellos momentos y no estaba seguro de cómo reaccionaría si la chica se atrevía a decir algo malo de Mimi.

-No le debes ninguna explicación, no es tu novia.

Insistió Sora sin quitar su mirada de reproche del chico, Matt apretó los puños y trato de controlarse, aquella no era cualquier chica, era Sora una de sus mejores amigas desde que estaban en la primaria, pero le estaba resultando casi imposible controlarse, Sora se estaba metiendo en asuntos que no le correspondían y por más cariño que le tuviera a la chica no iba a permitir que se metiera en su vida.

- ¿Qué te pasa Sora?

Preguntó molesto el rubio y jalándose para que Sora soltara su agarre. Sora se mordió los labios al ver la rudeza con que se soltaba Matt, era obvio que él chico estaba molesto, más que molesto, pero no podía dejarlo ir, no tras Mimi y mucho menos sin decirle lo que ella sentía por él.

¿Qué que le pasaba? Esa misma pregunta se había hecho ella misma cuando se enfureció al saber que Matt le había permitido a la castaña estar tras bambalinas, ¿qué le pasaba? Ni ella misma lo comprendía, tal vez ya había sido suficiente, Matt le daba muchos privilegios a esa chica, privilegios que no le correspondían, y Sora ya se estaba cansando de eso, estaba cansada de permanecer en la sombra viendo como él chico que tanto quería se estaba enamorando de otra, ya era momento de hacer algo para que Matt la notara a ella también, eso era lo que pasaba.

- Estoy cansada, eso es lo que pasa, estoy cansada de que sólo sea ella, que siempre sea ella, ella se aprovecha de ti, hace contigo lo que le da su gana y tú no haces nada para impedirlo, te golpea, te grita, y tu sigues con ella, ¡No es justo!

Sora comenzó a llorar, no había podido evitarlo, todos esos sentimientos, toda esa frustración se le habían estado acumulando en su corazón y era el momento para sacar todo aquello que llevaba dentro.

Matt la miró llorar y hasta él mismo se asombró de no sentir remordimiento alguno, al contrario estaba más molesto aún, Sora describía a Mimi como si fuera una mujer sin corazón que sólo jugaba con él y eso Matt no lo podía permitir, él sabía que Mimi no era así, él sabía que la chica era noble y sincera y que era la única chica que lo trataba como una persona normal, no como al "ídolo juvenil del momento con el que todas las chicas querían estar" Mimi era auténtica y él lo sabía así que no permitiría que alguien dijera lo contrario, ni siquiera a Sora que era su mejor amiga se lo iba a permitir.

- Eso no es cierto, ella nunca se aprovecharía de mí, ella es sincera.

- ¡No la defiendas Matt si sabes que es verdad! Ella te trata como se le da su gana y tú no haces nada.

-¡Es porque me gusta como me trata! Ella es la única chica que me trata como a cualquiera de los demás chicos, es la única que es sincera conmigo, la única que no trata de quedar bien conmigo sólo porque soy un famoso cantante de rock. Hasta tú Sora me tratas diferente, eres como las demás chicas.

Sora abrió los ojos sorprendida de la frialdad y la rudeza con que Matt le habló, ella era como las demás chicas, bajó la mirada entristecida de la forma en que le había dicho Matt, ella siempre había creído que era importante para él, pero no era así, él siempre la había visto como a las demás, la única especial ahí era Mimi.

-Te equivocas…

Murmuró Sora sin levantar su mirada, ella no era como las demás, ella lo quería por su forma de ser no sólo porque fuera un cantante de rock o porque era increíblemente guapo, ella lo quería porque a lo largo de los años de conocerlo y tratarlo ella se había enamorado inevitablemente de él, ella no era como las demás, ella lo conocía bien y por eso lo quería.

- ¡Yo te quiero!, te quiero por como eres, te quiero porque adoro esa parte misteriosa y silenciosa de ti, te quiero porque sé que eres una persona noble y sencilla a pesar de que muestres lo contrario, te quiero porque eres un hombre maduro en que se que puedo confiar cada vez que caiga, te quiero porque a lo largos de los años he aprendido a descubrir tu verdadera personalidad y a quererla, te quiero por quien eres no porque eres un cantante de rock por el que todas las chicas mueren o porque eres irresistiblemente atractivo, te quiero por quien eres tú.

Matt quedó perplejo, no se esperaba esa respuesta por parte de Sora y por un momento se sintió culpable de haber dicho lo que le dijo a Sora, pero no había podido evitarlo, Sora se había metido con la persona más asombrosa e importante para él, así que habló sin pensar en los sentimientos de Sora, ahora se sentía un gran idiota por haber sido tan rudo con su amiga.

-Sora yo…

Empezó a decir arrepentido de sus frías palabras, pero antes de que pudiera continuar la pelirroja salió corriendo y llorando sin darle oportunidad de hablar.

-¡No quiero oírte!

Gritó Sora y salió corriendo del lugar sin importarle que había dejado a Matt con la palabra en la boca.

Tai la vio salir aventando la puerta e intentó detenerla jalándola del brazo, pero la chica se soltó con brusquedad diciendo que quería estar sola y se fue de ahí dejando a un impotente y furioso Tai que dirigió su mirada hacia su amigo que aún estaba en el camerino con su mirada fija en el suelo, Matt había sido un idiota al hablarle de esa manera a Sora, aún no sabía como se había contenido para no abrir la puerta y cerrarle la boca a golpes al rubio.

-Ve y pídele una disculpa.

Exigió Tai entrando al camerino y acercándose de manera peligrosa e impulsivamente a su amigo para sujetarlo del cuello de la camisa.

- Ella no va a escucharme en estos momentos.

Contestó Matt con su mirada en el suelo y aún arrepentido de lo que había dicho.

- ¡No me importa si te escucha o no, ve y discúlpate con ella!

Insistió Tai estrujando a Matt por lo cual el rubio se soltó molesto y empujó a Tai para que lo dejara en paz.

-Entiéndelo no tiene caso, Sora no me va escuchar y lo que le tengo que decir no va ayudar mucho tampoco.

- Dale una oportunidad.

Murmuró Tai con su mirada en el suelo y sus puños apretados con fuerza, era tan frustrante ver como Matt le rompía el corazón a Sora y él no podía hacer nada para ayudarla.

- Sabes que no puedo hacer eso, yo no la quiero de esa manera yo estoy…

-¡Olvídate de Mimi por un momento ella no te quiere ella está interesada en Michael!

Dijo Tai desesperado sabiendo que sus palabras no eran del todo ciertas, él mismo había visto como los ojos de Mimi se empeñaron al ver como Sora y Matt se besaban haciéndolo entender que ella también sentía algo por su amigo, pero aquello no le importó en esos momentos, él lo único que quería era ver a Sora feliz y sabía que sólo con Matt su amiga sería feliz.

Ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de esquivarlo, apenas y había terminado aquella frase Tai había sentido como Matt estrellaba su puño en una de sus mejillas, tirándolo al suelo. El moreno se había sobrepasado dándole a Matt donde más le dolía.

El rubio miró furioso a su amigo que estaba en el suelo, aquello había sido un golpe bajo por parte de Tai que lo había hecho enfurecer en cuestión de segundos, ni tiempo le dio a Tai de levantarse cuando se agachó tomando al moreno por el cuello de la camisa para después fijar su furiosa mirada en su amigo que también lo retaba viéndolo de forma desafiante.

-No vuelvas a meterte con ella, mi relación con ella es algo que no te incumbe entendido.

-Claro que me incumbe, estas lastimando a Sora que te quiere por esa relación sin sentido.

Matt volvió a estrellar su puño en la cara de Tai, sin embargo el moreno no hizo nada para defenderse, muy en el fondo sabía que el mismo se lo había buscado, pero no importaba cuantas veces lo golpeara Matt él seguiría sacando la cara por su amiga, él era el único que podía protegerla y lo iba hacer.

-Deja de ser un maldito cobarde y dile que la quieres en vez de estar tratando que yo renuncie a la persona que yo quiero.

Tai lo miró sorprendido, Matt lo había descrito a la perfección, el era un cobarde por no confesarle a Sora lo que sentía, por tratar de hacer que su amigo renunciara igual que él renunció con Sora, pero ¿Qué más podía hacer? Sora quería a Matt no a él, ¿qué caso tenía entonces decirle que la quería?

-Ella no me quiere a mi te quiere a ti, entiéndelo de una buena vez.

- No te quiere porque tu no has luchado por ella, ¿qué pasó con el viejo Tai que hacia las cosas sin importarle las consecuencias? El valiente e intrépido Tai que no le tenía miedo a nada, ¡Dime! ¡¿Qué pasó con ese Tai?

Gritó Matt estrujando con fuerza a su amigo en un intento de hacerlo reaccionar, pero el moreno no hizo más que desviar su mirada decepcionado de si mismo.

-¡Creció Matt! Eso fue lo que pasó con el viejo Tai del que hablas.

- Crecer no significa renunciar a lo que quieres.

Murmuró Matt con amargura para después soltar con rudeza a su amigo que permaneció en el suelo pensativo y molesto consigo mismo mientras que el rubio salía por la puerta, en esos momentos no estaba para abrirle los ojos al cabeza hueca de Tai, en esos momentos lo único que quería era encontrar a Mimi para explicarle las cosas.

Mimi había salido corriendo del lugar del concierto hasta llegar al parque más cercano, sabía que era peligroso estar a esas horas de la noche sola en el parque pero necesitaba pensar, comprender por qué le había dolido tanto el ver a Matt y a Sora besándose.

Llegó hasta una banca y se sentó tratando de controlarse, ella no tenía por qué llorar por algo como eso, Matt era sólo su amigo y ella lo sabía entonces ¿Por qué no podía dejar de sentirse traicionada? Limpió las lágrimas que salían de sus ojos alzando su vista al cielo y respiró hondamente en un intento de controlar su llanto que insistía en salir a flote de nuevo.

-Pero ¿qué demonios me pasa? A mi no tiene porque afectarme.

Se dijo así misma intentando convencerse de que ella no sentía algo por Matt, que él era sólo su amigo y por lo tanto él podía estar con quien le diera su gana, después de todo ella estaba interesada en Michael ¿que no? Bajó su mirada al suelo y apretó los puños con fuerza ¿A quien demonios quería engañar con eso? Sabía que desde hace tiempo había dejado de sentir esa atracción por Michael y que Matt se había vuelto alguien muy importante para ella pero eso no quería decir que se estuviera interesando en él como algo más que un amigo ¿o sí? Sujeto su cabeza con fuerza estaba confundida, realmente confundida.

Sora había salido lo mas rápido que pudo del camerino de Matt sin importarle que había dejado a todos sus amigos preocupados cuando la vieron llorar, ella sólo quería estar sola, no quería ver a nadie, ni hablar con nadie y mucho menos con Matt quien sabía terminaría de romperle el corazón si hablaba con ella intentando disculparse por como le había hablado e intentaba explicarle la razón por la cual no le podía corresponder.

Dejo de correr y comenzó a caminar lentamente por el camino del parque que estaba cercas del lugar del concierto, limpió sus lagrimas y caminó cada vez más lento con su mirada clavada en el piso, muy en el fondo ella sabía lo que pasaría si se le llagaba a declarar a Matt, pero nunca pensó que le fuera a doler tanto y tampoco que él le hablaría de esa forma, todo era culpa de Mimi, ella era la razón por la cual no podía corresponder a sus sentimientos. Apretó los puños con fuerza, ¿por qué Mimi era tan especial?

Caminó unos cuantos pasos más y alzó su vista al frente en donde se encontró la silueta de una chica sentada en una banca y con su mirada en el suelo. Sora la vio bien y pudo identificar casi de inmediato que se trataba de Mimi. De todas las personas que conocía ella era a la que menos ganas tenía de ver. Volvió a apretar sus puños con fuerza y frunció el seño furiosa, por culpa de ella Matt no la quería, todo era culpa de Mimi, desde que Matt la había conocido se la pasaba con Mimi desplazándola a ella de tal modo que ella había pasado a ser como las demás chicas del montón, ya no era más su mejor amiga, la única chica que se había podido acercar a él sino que era una más del montón y todo por culpa de Mimi.

Mimi seguía con su mirada fija en el suelo intentando encontrar una explicación a lo que significaba el rubio en su vida, era su amigo de eso no cabía duda, se la pasaba bien con él aunque la mayor parte del tiempo se la pasaba molestándola o burlándose de ella pero ¿Estaba interesada en él como algo más que un amigo?

La castaña sintió como alguien se paraba frente a ella, levantó la vista para ver de quien se trataba y se encontró con una Sora que la miraba furiosa. Apenas y Mimi le iba a preguntar a Sora que pasaba cuando sintió como la mano de la pelirroja se estrelló en su mejilla dejándosela roja por el impacto. Mimi vio sorprendida a Sora y llevó una de sus manos hasta su mejilla para sobarse pero aun sin reaccionar ni comprender muy bien que era lo que estaba pasando.

-Es tu culpa…

Murmuró la pelirroja intentando contener sus lágrimas de dolor y frustración que amenazaban con salir de sus ojos. Mimi por su parte no podía dejar de ver con asombro a la chica parada frente a ella ¿Qué le pasaba a Sora?

-¿De que hablas Sora?

Preguntó la castaña aún sin quitar su mano de su mejilla, Sora se había excedido con aquella cachetada.

-Él no es tu novio, así que deja de tomar un lugar que no te corresponde.

Mimi vio confundida a Sora, sabía que la pelirroja estaba hablando de Matt, aquello era más que obvio pero no entendía porque le decía eso, ella no estaba tomando ningún lugar que no le correspondiera, ella era amiga del rubio al igual que Sora entonces ¿Por qué la pelirroja decía que estaba tomando un lugar que no le correspondía?

-¿De que estas hablado?

-Deja de fingir, sabes muy bien que me refiero a Matt.

-Sé que hablas de Matt, lo que no sé es que quieres decir con que trato de tomar un lugar que no me corresponde.

Contestó Mimi poniéndose de pie y mirando fijamente a la pelirroja que la miraba furiosa.

- Él no es tu novio, no te debe explicaciones, no tiene porque dejarte estar tras bambalinas, no tiene que ir hasta tu casa para traerte al concierto, ¡él no tiene que hacer nada por ti!

Gritó Sora dejando escapar una de las tantas lágrimas que se habían acumulado en sus ojos. Mimi la miró y después bajó su mirada al suelo todo aquello era verdad, Matt le daba ciertos privilegios y ella lo sabía pero ella nunca se los había pedido él era el que se ofrecía y ella siempre aceptaba nunca pensó que con ello dañara a alguien.

Sabía que Sora estaba molesta por la relación tan cercana que ella mantenía con el rubio y hasta cierto punto la entendía y se sentía culpable, pero ella no tenía la culpa, ella hasta había intentado a ayudar que una relación entre Matt y Sora se diera pero no lo logró, así que Sora no podía reclamarle nada.

-Yo no le pedí que hiciera ninguna de esas cosas, él las hizo porque quiso.

Contestó Mimi levantando su vista.

-Aléjate de él.

Amenazó la pelirroja y Mimi abrió sorprendida los ojos por lo que Sora le había dicho, Sora no podía decirle eso, entendía que estaba molesta pero ella no era nadie para decirle que se alejara de Matt algo que Mimi no estaba dispuesta a hacer.

- No lo voy hacer.

- Él no te quiere.

-Él es mi amigo y no pienso alejarme sólo porque tú lo dices.

Mimi estaba llegando a su limite, primero no entendía bien lo que pasaba, pero ahora estaba considerando irracionales los celos de la pelirroja así como también su petición o mejor dicho exigencia de que ella se alejara de Matt.

-Entonces si es tu amigo trátalo como tal y deja tomar un lugar que no te corresponde.

-¡Entiéndelo! yo no estoy ocupando ningún lugar que no me corresponda, yo sé muy bien que Matt y yo sólo somos amigos.

- Me alegra que lo tengas claro, aunque supongo que te quedó más claro con lo que viste en el camerino.

Dijo Sora con una sonrisa burlesca en su rostro. Mimi apretó los puños con fuerza, Sora ahora si que había pasado su límite, aquel comentario la había hecho más que enfurecer y no estaba dispuesta a dejarse, ya no más la Mimi amable, si Sora quería pelea, pelea era lo que le iba a dar.

- Por favor, como si Matt no me hubiera besado antes, al parecer a ese chico le gusta besar a sus amigas.

Sora abrió los ojos sorprendida, ¿Matt había besado a Mimi? Mordió sus labios con fuerzas y miró con furia a la castaña, la odiaba, ahora la odiaba más que nunca, sin poderse contener levantó su mano y la estrelló de nuevo sobre la mejilla de Mimi.

Mimi volvió a sobarse su adolorida mejilla pero esta vez no estaba dispuesta a dejarse, ella no era partidaria de las peleas, es más odiaba las peleas pero esta vez haría una excepción, Sora había ido demasiado lejos y no pensaba quedarse con los brazos cruzados, dejó de sobar su mejilla adolorida y regresó la cachetada a la pelirroja que la miró sorprendida y furiosa por haberse atrevido a responderle.

Matt salió del edificio seguido por Tai para encontrarse con sus amigos que parecían preocupados hablando sobre la inesperada salida de Sora.

-¿Han visto a Mimi?

Preguntó Matt corriendo hasta sus amigos que se giraron a verlo, negando con la cabeza.

-A Mimi no, pero Sora salió llorando.

Contestó Joe girándose a ver a sus amigos como si buscara una explicación en ellos.

- ¿A dónde fue Sora?

Preguntó esta vez Tai exteriorizando una preocupación que sólo mortificó más a sus amigos.

-Se fue con dirección al parque, hermano ¿que esta pasando?

Preguntó Kari viendo angustiada a su hermano, ella al igual que los demás sabía que algo grave había pasado entre los chicos pero no sabía que era.

-Iré a buscarla.

Dijo Tai sin responder a la pregunta de su hermana y salió corriendo con dirección al parque, Matt también se fue pero a diferencia del moreno él a quien quería encontrar era a Mimi.

-¿Creen que deberíamos ir?

Preguntó Yumi viendo a los demás chicos, todos se miraron entre sí como esperando que alguien diera la iniciativa pero ninguno decía nada.

-Yo no me pienso quedar con la duda.

Dijo Davis dirigiéndose hacia donde se habían ido los dos chicos.

- ¡Espera Davis yo iré contigo!

Gritó Yolei y salió corriendo tras el moreno, los demás se vieron entre si y después de unos segundos todos asintieron con la cabeza y al igual que sus dos amigos se dirigieron hacia donde se habían ido el rubio y el moreno.

No sabía ni como habían llegado hasta ese punto, sólo sabía que habían comenzado respondiéndose las constantes cachetadas, después se habían agarrado del cabello ambas y sin saber cuando ni como ella y Sora habían caído comenzando a rodar hasta llegar a una parte plana y ahora ella y Sora seguían jalándose los cabellos a pesar de que ambas se encontraban en el suelo y totalmente revolcadas.

-Eres una hipócrita, siempre fingiste que Michael te interesaba cuando estabas tras de Matt.

Dijo Sora logrando colocarse sobre Mimi para después darle otra cachetada. Mimi empujó a Sora y ahora fue ella la que estaba sobre la pelirroja regresándole el golpe.

-Yo no fingí nada.

-Claro que lo hiciste.

Contestó Sora empujando a la castaña para quitársela de encima e irse sobre ella nuevamente.

Tai y Matt se detuvieron al oír los gritos, buscaron con la vista a las dos chicas y ambos se sorprendieron al ver a Sora y a Mimi tiradas en el suelo golpeándose mutuamente y jalándose de los cabellos mientras se gritaban sabe Dios que tantas cosas.

- Las mujeres si que dan miedo cuando se pelean.

Dijo Tai igual de sorprendido que Matt quien al igual que Tai se había quedado sin habla al ver a sus dos amigas revolcándose en el piso mientras se peleaban.

-Sí.

Respondió Matt aún sin poder creer lo que sus ojos miraban, esperaba encontrarse a Sora llorando y a Mimi tal vez molesta con él sin querer hablarle pero nunca imaginó que se encontraría a las dos chicas y a tal grado que hasta los golpes habían llegado.

-¡Wau! Pelea de chicas.

Dijo Davis llegando hasta donde se encontraban los dos chicos aún observando atentos la pelea de las dos chicas.

-Pero ¿que pasa aquí ?

Preguntó Yolei igual de asombrada que los demás chicos que llegaban tras de ellos.

- ¿Qué esperan? Hay que detenerlas.

Dijo Kari preocupada al ver que las dos chicas se estaban tomando muy enserio a aquella pelea. Tai y Matt se vieron y ambos corrieron hacia donde estaban las dos chicas peleando, Kari tenía razón había que detenerlas no podían quedarse sólo mirando.

Matt tomó a Mimi que estaba sobre Sora jalándole el cabello al mismo tiempo que la pelirroja también jalaba con fuerza de los cabellos de la castaña.

- ¡Ya basta Mimi!

Dijo Matt apartando a la chica de la pelirroja, pero en cuanto Matt logró quitar a la castaña que estaba sobre la pelirroja, Sora se puso de pie dispuesta a darle otra bofetada a Mimi que era sostenida por Matt.

-¡Suéltame Matt le voy a dar su merecido!

Protestaba la castaña intentando librarse del agarre del rubio quien si duda alguna era mucho más fuerte que ella. Matt alcanzó a ver como la pelirroja se iba sobre Mimi para darle otro golpe aprovechando que él la sostenía pero antes de que Sora llegara hasta Mimi, Matt logró apartarla de tal manera de que el que recibió el golpe por parte de Sora fue él y no Mimi, y no sólo lo había golpeado sino que hasta lo había rasguñado.

Tai sostuvo a Sora un poco tarde para el gusto de Matt, pero igual había logrado alejar a la pelirroja. Mimi se volteó e intentó aventarle una patada que terminó en el aire ya que no alcanzó a nadie. Matt jaló a Mimi más hacia él intentando detenerla pero la chica insistía en soltarse de su agarre para irse sobre Sora.

-Tranquilízate Mimi.

- La hipócrita eres tú, fingiendo que todo esta bien cuando por dentro te estas muriendo de los celos.

- ¡Callate!

Gritó Sora intentado soltarse del agarre del Tai.

- ¡Ya cálmense las dos!

Gritó esta vez Tai sujetando con fuerza a su amiga la cual debía admitir era bastante fuerte.

- Por favor chicas no peleen.

Dijo Kari preocupada al ver como ninguna de las dos chicas parecía tranquilizarse.

-Mimi tranquilízate.

Habló esta vez Michael viendo preocupado a la castaña que luchaba constantemente por zafarse del agarre de Matt.

-Ya llegó tu príncipe azul, por qué no le dices a él que te besaste con Matt.

Dijo Sora furiosa aun intentado liberarse del agarre de Tai.

-¿Qué?

Preguntó Tai sorprendido volteando a ver a Matt y a Mimi.

Mimi pudo sentir la mirada sorprendida de Michael posada sobre ella, y no sólo la de él, la de todos sus amigos estaban sobre ella y Matt aún sin creer lo que la pelirroja había dicho, quería que la tierra se la tragara viva en ese instante pero no sin antes matar a Sora, la iba a matar eso era seguro, la pelirroja no era nadie para andar ventilando a los cuatro vientos su vida privada, la iba a matar y arrancarle cada uno de sus pelirrojos cabellos para después revivirla y volverla a matar.

- ¡Te voy a matar!

Gritó mimi más furiosa que antes luchando por soltarse del agarre del rubio para irse sobre Sora.

-¡Matt llévate a Mimi de aquí!

Dijo Tai luchando porque la pelirroja no se le soltara, ella al igual que Mimi hacía lo imposible por soltarse e irse sobre la castaña.

- Ya basta Mimi.

-¡Suéltame le voy a dar su merecido a esa bruja!

-Tú no le vas a dar su merecido a nadie.

Dijo Matt tomando a Mimi y cargándola mientras que la chica pataleaba y gritaba que la bajara porque tenía que darle su merecido a Sora.

Tai al ver que Matt ya se había alejado con Mimi lo suficiente soltó a Sora y esta de inmediato intentó correr tras de Matt y Mimi pero antes de que pudiera correr, Tai la sostuvo de un brazo y la jaló con fuerza hacia él para esta vez tomarla por las muñecas.

- ¡Ya basta Sora!

Gritó molesto Tai clavando su mirada en la pelirroja quien luchó por soltarse.

-¡No! ¡No voy a dejar que se queden solos!

-Ya fue suficiente Sora, ellos se las arreglaran solos.

- ¡No! ¡No es justo!

Insistió Sora aun intentándo liberarse del agarre de Tai quien a pesar de que vio que la chica comenzaba a llorar se mostró inflexible en su decisión de no dejarla ir.

- ¡Dije que ya fue suficiente!

Sora miró a Tai a los ojos, el chico la miró con severidad y Sora no pudo soportarlo más y se dejó caer sobre el suelo rompiendo en llanto.

- ¿Por qué él siempre la elije a ella?

Preguntó entre sollozos la chica, Tai sintió como un nudo se le formaba en la garganta y se agachó para abrazar a la chica e intentar consolarla.

-Chicos será mejor irnos, necesitan estar solos.

Dijo Yumi quien se dio la vuelta para irse del lugar, ella al igual que todos estaba preocupada pero también sabía que estaban de sobra en ese lugar. Kari se giró también para seguir a sus amigos pero se detuvo al sentir que alguien los observaba, miró a su alrededor y se le figuro ver una sombra que rápidamente desapareció de su vista haciéndola creer que solo fue su imaginación.

-¿Qué pasa Kari?

Preguntó T.K girándose hacia Kari al ver que la chica se había detenido y parecía buscar algo con la vista.

-No es nada, solo creí ver algo pero creo que fue mi imaginación.

- Ven, vamos yo te acompaño a tu casa.

Dijo T.K esbozando una suave sonrisa en un intento de tranquilizar a Kari, la chica también sonrió y asintió levemente con la cabeza para después encaminarse con su amigo hacia su casa.

-Sora tranquilízate.

Dijo Tai intentando calmar aunque sea un poco el llanto de su amiga, le desgarraba ver a Sora en ese estado, Sora estaba totalmente destrozada y el no podía hacer nada para ayudarla.

-Es que no es justo Tai, ¿por qué ella? ¿Por qué siempre ella? La detesto.

- No digas eso Sora, sabes que ella no tiene la culpa.

-Sí la tiene por su culpa Matt no me quiere, la odio, la odio, la odio, la odio.

Repetía Sora constantemente sintiendo como el rencor, el dolor, la desesperación y el odio se acumulaba cada vez más en su corazón, era inevitable por más que quería no podía dejar de sentir que odiaba a Mimi, era como si una fuerza oscura se hubiera apropiado de su corazón y de sus pensamientos sacando lo más oscuro de sus sentimientos y haciéndola odiar cada vez a Mimi, la odiaba, la odiaba como nunca antes había odiado a una persona.

- Ya fue suficiente la prueba terminó.

Habló la voz de un hombre que se ocultaba entre las sombras siendo acompañado por dos figuras femeninas.

-Tan emocionante que se estaba poniendo.

Se quejó esta vez una voz femenina y de la cual solo se pudo distinguir unos ojos color café que eran delatados por el brillo de un cristal color morado que la misma chica sostenía entre sus manos y que ella misma hizo que dejara de brillar dejando a los tres chicos nuevamente entre las sombras.

- Lo importante es que comprobamos que tus poderes aún funcionan y que por medio de los resentimientos que tiene Sora guardados en su corazón podemos controlarla para que nos ayude a separar al príncipe Yamato de Mimi.

Habló ahora otra voz femenina que se encontraba al otro lado del chico.

-La que me preocupa es Hikari, esa niña sigue teniendo un poder especial, por poco y nos descubre.

Respondió la otra chica, recordando lo que minutos antes había pasado.

-Eso no importa, esa niña ni siquiera se ha dado cuenta del poder que tiene y dudo que lo haga.

- Keira tiene razón lo más seguro es que esa chica no sepa de sus poderes, después nos encargaremos de ella si es que nos llega a dar problemas, pero por el momento lo que importa es que ha llegado la hora del que pasado se repita.

Habló por último la voz del hombre quien salió de la sombra dejando ver a un apuesto chico de cabellos negros y ojos color café que sonrió con malicia al recordar porque él y sus dos hermosas acompañantes estaban ahí.

_**Siguiente Capitulo: Feliz Navidad, (Aunque este capitulo debería dejárselos hasta navidad para ir de acuerdo a la temporada que les parece si actualizo hasta el 24 de dic. Ok no mala idea jajaja) Publicación : Viernes 23 de septiembre 2011**_

_**Mimato196**_

**Mayo 2007**


	27. Feliz Navidad

**Hola a todos, yo aquí como siempre reportandome como cada viernes para traerle un nuevo capitulo de este fic. Esta vez si tengo comentarios que decir en primero que agradezco sus reviews claro como siempre y también les agradezco que se tomen tiempo de leer aunque no dejen review y en segundo pues que le tenga paciencia a Mimi que yo creo tal vez los saca de quicio un poquito otra vez :S Bueno creo que es todo, me despido y que disfruten su lectura :)**

**Aclaración: Los personajes de digimon no me pertenecen y este fic es sin fines de lucro. (T_T ¿ya les dije que odio poner esto? sino les había dicho se los digo odio ponerlo además que me da flojera pero ni modo)**

**27**

**Feliz Navidad.**

Matt llevó a Mimi hasta una parte más retirada del parque que se encontraba totalmente desabitada aunque realmente había batallado para llevarla hasta ahí ya que la chica seguía pataleando y luchando para que la bajara.

-¡Suéltame Matt!

Gritaba furiosa Mimi pero Matt la ignoró sabiendo que si la soltaba lo más probable era que la castaña se quisiera ir a buscar a Sora para "darle su merecido" como decía ella. Se paró cuando consideró que ya estaban suficientemente lejos de los demás y bajó a Mimi para después tomarla de los hombros.

-Tranquilízate Mimi.

Dijo con seriedad el rubio, Mimi lo miró con reproche y no pudo evitar sentir como los ojos se le humedecían nuevamente, el sólo verlo la había hecho recordar el beso de él y Sora en el camerino y en consecuencia su llanto nuevamente amenazó con salir.

Matt la miró, los ojos de Mimi estaban brillosos, era evidente que quería llorar aunque se negaba hacerlo sus ojos la delataban. Estaba toda despeinada y revolcara además de que tenía algunos rasguños, seguramente por cortesía de Sora, si tan sólo hubiera llegado antes la chica no hubiera pasado por ese mal momento.

-Mírate como quedaste.

Dijo Matt con ternura estirando su mano hacia Mimi intentando acomodar un poco el desordenado cabello de la chica, pero apenas y Mimi lo vio acercarse ella alejó con rudeza la mano del rubio dejando a Matt bastante sorprendido por su reacción.

-¡No me toques! ¡No quiero que me toques! ¡Vete! ¡Quiero estar sola!

Dijo Mimi volteándose al lado contrario para empezar a caminar sin una dirección fija, pero apenas y había dado tres pasos Matt la detuvo del brazo haciéndola voltear nuevamente hacia él.

-No te voy a dejar sola ya es muy tarde.

-¡No importa! Quiero estar sola y tú ni siquiera deberías estar conmigo, deberías estar con Sora.

-¿De que hablas?

Por un segundo había olvidado lo del beso con Sora, pero al ver la mirada de reproche que le dirigió Mimi lo recordó de inmediato.

-De nada solo vete.

Contestó Mimi soltándose de Matt para después dirigirse hacia un enorme y grueso árbol, pero ¿qué demonios le pasaba? Estaba montándole a Matt una escena de celos como si fuera su novia cuando no era más que su amiga, tal vez Sora si tenía razón después de todo y ella estaba ocupando un lugar que no le correspondía. Confundida se llevó sus manos a su cabeza y se recargó en el árbol, ¿qué demonios le pasaba? ¿Por qué estaba tan molesta? ¿Acaso estaba celosa? No ella no podía estar celosa, por que eso significaba sólo una cosa y eso era que ella si sentía algo más por Matt que una simple amistad y eso no era cierto, a Matt sólo lo miraba como un amigo ¿o no?

Matt observó a Mimi que caminó hasta recargarse en un grueso árbol de cerezo y sonrió al reconocer aquel viejo árbol, ese árbol era el mismo que aparecía en su sueño sobre su vida pasada, al parecer aquel lugar junto a ese árbol era un lugar especial para ellos. Miró a Mimi nuevamente y se preocupó al ver el semblante de la castaña, ella ya no se miraba molesta sino que se miraba confundida parecía que algo la atormentaba. Se acercó a ella y se paró frete a la castaña, apartó con delicadeza las manos de Mimi que sujetaban su cabeza y la miró con dulzura.

-¿Qué te pasa?

Le preguntó con voz suave, Mimi levantó su mirada para verlo, ella se miraba confundida pero también triste lo cual le rompía el corazón a Matt.

Mimi miró a Matt, sabía que estaba preocupado por ella, y se sentía culpable de causarle aquella angustia a Matt, ¿por qué simplemente no podía aceptar que ella sentía algo por él? Bajó su mirada al suelo recordando el beso de Matt y Sora, tal vez no se atrevía a aceptarlo porque en el fondo temía que la historia se volviera a repetir y Matt le volviera a romper el corazón cambiándola por Sora como en el pasado, a pesar de que Matt le había dicho que él y Sora nunca habían tenido ninguna relación en aquel lejano tiempo y que todo había sido una farsa ella no podía dejar de sentir miedo, después de todo aunque no sabía bien como habían terminado su historia en aquel tiempo estaba segura de que juntos no habían terminado, lo cual era una clara señal de que tampoco en esta nueva vida debían estar juntos o por lo menos eso temía y por eso se negaba a pensar en cualquier tipo de relación con Matt en la cual seguramente sólo terminarían destrozándose el corazón el uno al otro.

- Lo que viste en el camerino no es lo que tú crees.

Dijo Matt tomando con su mano la barbilla de Mimi para que ella lo mirara directo a los ojos, pero Mimi desvió su mirada hacia otro lado.

-No tienes porque darme explicaciones.

- Pero yo quiero explicarte lo que pasó, Sora fue la que me besó yo no la bese a ella, es más ni siquiera le correspondí.

Mimi se quedó callada por unos segundos con su mirada fija en el suelo. Matt la observó paciente, sabía que ella estaba tratando de asimilar lo que le había dicho pero lo que no entendía era porque se miraba así, tan confundida. Mimi alejó con sutileza la mano de Matt de su rostro, sin siquiera voltear a verlo.

- Solo vete.

Susurró con una voz casi inaudible y con los ojos humedecidos por el llanto que luchaba por salir de ellos, estaba confundida y necesitaba estar sola para aclarar lo que sentía por él y sus temores con respecto al pasado.

Matt negó con la cabeza y apoyó sus manos en el árbol acorralándola entre él y el grueso árbol. Mimi lo miró sorprendida, debió imaginarse que Matt no se iría tan fácilmente.

-¿Qué es lo que te pasa?

- Solo vete.

- No lo voy hacer, dime ¿Qué es lo que te pasa?

-No quiero lastimarnos.

- ¿Cómo lo harías?

Preguntó Matt acercándose más a ella clavando su mirada en los ojos de Mimi que se habían levantado a verlo cuando él se acercó más a ella pegándola completamente contra el árbol y dejando entre ellos solo unos cuantos centímetros.

- No lo sé, estoy confundida.

Respondió Mimi aún más confundida y bajando su mirada nuevamente al suelo la cual fue obligada a ver a Matt nuevamente cuando él tomó con una de sus manos su mejilla acariciándola con suavidad.

-Yo no estoy confundido.

Susurró Matt cerrando los ojos para después acariciar con la punta de su nariz la de ella aspirando el perfume que la piel de Mimi desprendía. Mimi cerró los ojos dejándose llevar por unos segundos por las caricias de Matt quien poco a poco se acercaba a su boca buscando besarla pero a la cual sólo toco con un leve rose de sus labios para después llevar estos mismos hasta uno de los oídos de Mimi.

-Hay algo importante que tengo que decirte.

Le dijo con voz suave al oído, Mimi no pudo evitar sentir un escalofrío al sentirlo tan cercas y oír su varonil voz hablándole al oído, era hinoptizante y por un momento deseó dejar que las cosas ocurrieran, que Matt le dijera que la quería sin importarle lo que con ellos había pasado en el pasado pero de nuevo los miedos comenzaron a invadirla de nuevo, ellos habían sido separados en el pasado por alguna razón y no encontraba ninguna otra razón más que el hecho de que ellos no debeían estar juntos.

-Quiero irme a casa, estoy cansada.

Susurró ella provocando que Matt se apartara y volteara a verla confundido, ¿por qué no había querido escucharlo? ¿Por qué no le había permitido continuar? La miró buscando una respuesta en su rostro pero ella no hizo más que sonreírle de manera melancólica y a él no le quedó otra opción más que asentir y esbozar una suave sonrisa igual de melancólica que la de ella.

- Antes necesito ir por mis cosas al camerino.

Mimi asintió y ambos se encaminaron hacia el lugar en el que había sido el concierto sin siquiera hacer algún tipo de mención sobre lo sucedido hacía tan sólo unos minutos.

Sora se había desmayado en sus brazos sin previo aviso después de estar repitiendo sin parar que odiaba a Mimi. Tai la miró preocupado, sabía que su amiga ese día no había sido la misma chica linda de siempre que él conocía sino más bien parecía una persona distinta y estaba llegando a temer que el asunto de Matt empezara a afectar a la pelirroja más de lo que él se pudo haber imaginado.

Retiró uno de los mechones del rostro de Sora y observó preocupado a la pelirroja ¿Qué podía hacer para ayudarla?

Sora comenzó a abrir los ojos lentamente y lo primero que vio fue unos ojos color chocolate observándola para después visualizar completamente el rostro de su mejor amigo que esbozó una sonrisa al verla despertar.

-Tai… ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?

Preguntó confundida la chica, sentía un terrible dolor de cabeza y no recordaba mucho de lo sucedido esa noche.

- ¿Te sientes bien?

- Me duele un poco la cabeza, pero ¿Qué pasó?

- ¿No lo recuerdas?

Sora se sentó y comenzó hacer memoria de todo lo que había pasado ese día y una tras otra se fueron proyectando en su cabeza imágenes de lo sucedido aquella noche, desde su llegara al lugar del concierto, su declaración a Matt , hasta su pelea con Mimi. ¿pero qué había hecho?

- No puede ser, Tai dime que no me le declaré a Matt y después me fui sobre Mimi a golpes.

- Bueno no fue inmediatamente después pero sí, Matt y yo las encontramos tiradas en el piso peleándose.

Sora se llevó sus manos hacia su rostro cubriéndoselo de la vergüenza, no podía creer lo que había hecho, ahora Matt debía de odiarla y Mimi ni se diga.

- No puede ser…

- Sora ¿Qué fue lo que te pasó? Tú no eres así.

- No lo sé Tai, de repente mis emociones se salieron de control y no supe lo que hacía, que vergüenza.

Tai miró atento a Sora, la chica realmente se miraba arrepentida y confundida, al parecer ni Sora sabía que era lo que le había pasado. Se puso de pie y extendió su mano a su amiga que seguía lamentándose por sus actos.

-Será mejor que vayas a casa, hoy no fue un buen día, ya mañana te sentirás mejor.

Sora levantó su vista hacía Tai y asintió aún bastante apenada por lo que hizo, pero Tai tenía razón ya mañana sería otro día y podría arreglar las cosas con Mimi y Matt. Tomó la mano de Tai para levantarse y pudo notar varios rasguños en el brazo de su amigo, soltó rápidamente a Tai y miró preocupada las heridas en el brazo del chico.

-¡Oh por Dios! ¿Tai que te pasó?

Tai miró su brazo, ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que Sora lo había rasguñado, estaba demasiado preocupado por ella como para preocuparse por él mismo.

- Supongo que me encajaste las uñas cuando querías soltarte.

- Tai cuanto lo siento, perdóname.

- No te preocupes Sora todo esta bien, no es nada que con un poco de agua no se cure.

Contestó Tai con una amplia sonrisa y apoyando su mano en el hombro de su amiga que sonrió un poco más tranquila al ver que su amigo no estaba molesto con ella.

-Ahora vamos a tu casa ya es tarde.

Sora asintió con la cabeza y ambos se fueron con dirección a casa de Sora.

Llegaron al lugar donde había sido el concierto, por suerte para Matt aún no lo habían cerrado pero estaban apunto de hacerlo así que él y Mimi tuvieron que apresurarse a ir por las cosas de Matt sino querían que los dejaran encerrados.

-Será mejor que te des prisas sino quieres que nos dejen aquí encerrados a los dos.

Dijo Mimi asomando su vista por la puerta mientras que vigilaba que él guardia siguiera ahí y no se fuera olvidándose de ellos.

-Ya voy no te preocupes, dudo que se atreva a dejarnos sabiendo que estamos aquí.

-Pero se le podría olvidar.

- No lo creo después de que le repetiste como mil veces que no se olvidara de nosotros.

Contestó Matt mientras tomaba una mochila para guardar la gran cantidad de dulces y chocolates que le habían dejado sus admiradoras. Abrió la mochila para guardar sus regalos y vio en su interior el pequeño gato de peluche que había comprado para Mimi. Lo tomó y lo sacó de la mochila preguntándose si sería buena idea dárselo. Giró su vista hacia Mimi, ella aún seguía cuidando que el guardia no se fuera dejándolos encerrados, suspiró no tenía caso que se lo diera, después de todo ¿De que le serviría? Además pensaría que era un cursi, ni siquiera sabía como se le había ocurrido comprarlo.

-Matt date prisa.

Dijo Mimi volteándose hacía Matt quien de inmediato escondió el peluche tras de sí cuando vio que Mimi se había girado hacia él, este gesto no pasó desapercibido por la castaña quien de inmediato vio de manera acusadora al rubio y se acercó hasta él examinándolo.

- ¿Qué traes ahí?

- Nada…

Contestó Matt nervioso y girándose hacia Mimi mientras escondía tras de si el peluche esperando que Mimi no lo fuera a descubrir.

-No me digas que nada vi que escondiste algo.

Insistió Mimi intentando ver detrás de Matt para ver que escondía el chico, pero el rubio se movió evitando que la castaña pudiera ver tras de él.

-Ya te dije que no es nada.

-No me mientas sé que escondes algo.

Mimi se estiró lo más que pudo intentando ver tras del rubio pero este de inmediato se movió impidiéndole a Mimi que viera que escondía tras de sí, Mimi colocó sus manos en sus caderas y miró a Matt con reproche, aquello ya era personal y ella averiguaría que había tras de Matt costara lo que costara. Una pelea silenciosa entre los dos comenzó, Mimi se movía y se apoyaba en Matt intentando ver que era lo que escondía el rubio mientras que este nervioso se movía y esquivaba a la castaña con tal de que ella no descubriera el pequeño gatito de peluche que estaba tras de él.

-¡No es justo Matt quiero ver!

Protestó Mimi dando con su pie un golpe en el suelo en señal de enfado, Matt la miró y no pudo evitar sonreír olvidando por un momento su preocupación de que Mimi lo fuera a descubrir.

-Ya te dije que no es nada, mejor vámonos antes de que cierren.

- No me iré de aquí hasta que me muestres que es lo que escondes.

- Pero ya te dije que no es nada.

-Sé que escondes algo.

Mimi intentó nuevamente ver tras de Matt pero este retrocedió resbalando al momento de pisar, alzó las manos aventando el muñeco y en un intento de sostenerse se llevó a Mimi consigo quien pegó un grito al sentir que caía.

Mimi y Matt abrieron los ojos después de sentirse en el suelo, fueron milésimas de segundos las que sus miradas se encontraron, sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas y sus corazones palpitaban a mil por segundo por el sólo el hecho de tenerse cercas.

Mimi estaba sobre Matt viéndolo fijamente al igual que él estaba bajo ella mirándola hasta que ella desvió su mirada al sentir que algo golpeaba su cabeza. Mimi giró su vista hacia lo que la había golpeado y sus ojos brillaron de la emoción al ver un hermoso gato de peluche color blanco de patitas y orejitas cafés que la miraba con unos enormes, tiernos y hermosos ojos color azul zafiro.

Mimi se quitó de sobre el rubio y fue hasta el pequeño peluche que yacía en el suelo viéndola con una mirada suplicante como si le pidiera que lo recogiera del suelo.

Matt cerró los ojos una vez que sintió que Mimi se quitó de sobre él y respiró profundamente intentando controlarse, el tenerla de esa manera tan cerca de él le había descontrolado todo y no podía dejar de sentir como su corazón latía desbocado.

- ¡Es hermoso!

Exclamó la castaña abrazando entusiasmada el pequeño peluche. Matt se sentó aun sin poderse controlar bien, giró su vista hacía Mimi al oír lo que la castaña había dicho y Matt palideció al ver lo que la chica sostenía entre sus brazos, era el pequeño gato de peluche que había comprado para ella y el cual no estaba muy seguro de entregarle. Se paró con dificultad, fingiendo no haber oído lo que la chica dijo, caminó hasta donde estaba su guitarra y su mochila para después girarse hacia la puerta.

-Será mejor que nos vayamos.

Dijo Matt encaminándose a la puerta ya con sus cosas en las manos y con un fuerte sonrojo que ocultaba al no dirigir su mirada hacia ella.

Mimi aún se encontraba sentada en el suelo, alzó su vista al oír que Matt le había dicho que ya se fueran y se le quedó viendo por unos segundos.

-¿Para quién es?

Preguntó curiosa la castaña. Matt sintió como el color rojo se apoderaba de su rostro haciéndolo sudar frío de los nervios.

-Quédatelo.

Fue lo único que dijo sin animarse a verla. Mimi se puso de pie y sacudió su falda para después acercarse a él con un gesto de reproche.

-Es de mala educación regalar lo que te han regalado, no sabes cuanto pudo haber batallado la persona que te lo regaló en escogerlo para ti.

-No me lo regalaron.

Contestó Matt aún sin atreverse a verla, se sentía totalmente avergonzado nunca pensó que darle aquel obsequió de navidad fuera tan difícil y tan humillante.

Mimi lo miró confundida y después bajó su mirada al peluche que sostenía en sus manos ¿no se lo habían regalado? Entonces ¿Qué hacía Matt con aquel peluche? No creía que Matt fuera admirador de los gatos o de los peluches lo cual sólo la llevaba a una sola respuesta, él lo había comprado para alguien en especial.

Matt miró de reojo como Mimi observaba el pequeño gato de peluche, de seguro ella pensaría que lo había comprado para alguien en especial y así era, pero conociendo a la chica parada al lado de él, Matt podía asegurar que Mimi ya se había inventado una historia en su cabeza en donde él estaba enamorado de alguna chica misteriosa a la cual miraba en secreto o tal vez la pequeña cabeza de la castaña ya estaba maquinando que aquella chica no fuera secreta sino que se trataba de Sora, cualquiera que fuera su idea estaba seguro que no se imaginaba ni un segundo que ese peluche fuera para ella, Mimi era tan despistada que estaba seguro que ni con lo que acababa de pasar hace unos pocos minutos en el parque se podía imaginar que era para ella.

-Es para ti, dijiste que te gustaban más los gatos.

Contestó Matt notoriamente sonrojado, Mimi abrió los ojos de la sorpresa, ¿Era para ella?

-¿Qué?

Murmuró aún sin creerlo, Matt volteó a verla y clavó su mirada en ella provocando que Mimi se sonrojara notoriamente.

-El otro día en el parque de diversiones dijiste que te gustaban más los gatos que los osos de peluches.

Mimi sonrió conmovida, recordaba a la perfección haber dicho aquello cuando Matt le había preguntado por qué había hecho que el oso se lo diera a Sora, pero nunca pensó que el rubio fuera a recordar algo tan casual y mucho menos que le fuera a regalar uno.

-Gracias.

Contestó ella con una sonrisa tan dulce que hizo brincar de alegría el corazón de su acompañante, al parecer después de todo si había valido la pena dárselo.

-Feliz Navidad.

Dijo Matt con su mirada en el suelo tratando de ocultar el fuerte sonrojo que hacía arder sus mejillas. Mimi lo miró sorprendida nuevamente, ¡Era navidad! Lo había olvidado, y ella no le había comprado nada, ¡Oh Dios! Que vergüenza, ahora se sentía una insensible que no toma en cuenta el día de navidad, bueno en su defensa podía decir que ella no esperaba ningún regalo por parte de Matt, si ella hubiera sabido que él le había comprado algo, ella hubiera corrido inmediatamente a la tienda dispuesta a encontrar el mejor regalo para el chico pero la verdad es que nunca lo vio venir, sólo esperaba que se vieran en el concierto, felicitarlo, tal vez ir a tomar algo y regresar a su casa, aunque claro ese día no había salido para nada como lo imaginó.

Mimi comenzó a ver hacia todos lados, buscando algo para darle al chico pero claro no encontraba nada, ¿cómo iba a encontrar algo si estaba en el camerino de Matt y no en una tienda departamental? Matt alzó su vista y miró con extrañeza como la chica se giraba desesperada hacia todos lados en busca de algo pero no sabía de que.

-¿Pasa algo?

Preguntó Matt. Mimi detuvo su búsqueda y miró completamente apenada y entristecida al rubio.

-Es que yo no te compré nada.

Dijo con un leve puchero de tristeza en su rostro y viendo con vergüenza al chico que esbozó una sincera sonrisa y colocó su mano sobre la cabeza de la chica.

- No te preocupes, con que hallas venido es más que suficiente para mí, ahora vamos a llevarte a tu casa ya es tarde.

Mimi asintió y siguió a Matt quien se dirigió a la salida en donde ambos se despidieron del guardia que les deseó una feliz navidad y los dos comenzaron su camino hacia la casa de la castaña

-Esta nevando.

Dijo Mimi al sentir el primer copo de nieve caer sobre su nariz, Matt volteó a verla y no pudo evitar sonreír al ver lo feliz que Mimi se miraba al ver que comenzaba a nevar, regresó su mirada hacia el frente y vio que estaban a punto de llegar al parque haciéndolo recordar lo que había sucedido hacía tan sólo unos momentos en aquel mismo parque, ¿por qué Mimi no le había permitido decirle lo que sentía por ella y había preferido interrumpirlo diciendo que quería irse a casa? Tal vez esa era una señal de que ella no lo quería y que él debía rendirse, pero no quería rendirse, quería intentarlo hasta lo último con tal de no perderla de nuevo como la había perdido en aquella vida lejana.

Mimi miró a Matt de reojo y después miró su peluche, se sentía culpable por no haberle regalado nada a Matt y ahora quería regalarle algo lo que sea, pero no se le ocurría nada, miró a su alrededor y no miraba nada, todos los locales de la ciudad estaban cerrados, volvió a mirar al suelo preguntándose qué podría regalarle, lo que fuera tenía que encontrarlo antes de que llegaran a su casa.

Tai y Sora caminaron en silencio hasta llegar a casa de la pelirroja, Tai no quería incomodar a la chica y por eso no decía nada y Sora estaba demasiado avergonzara por lo que había hecho que no se atrevía a hablar.

-Llegamos.

Dijo Tai al ver que ya se encontraban frente a la casa de la pelirroja, quien alzó su vista y vio su casa con las luces apagadas, de seguro su mamá aún no había llegado de la fiesta de noche buena que se hacía en casa de su abuela cada año por lo cual iba a poder tener tiempo de pensar un rato sobre lo sucedido antes de que su madre llegara.

-Muchas gracias Tai.

Dijo Sora girándose hacia su amigo, quien le sonreía con una suave sonrisa.

-Es todo un placer señorita.

Dijo Tai de manera juguetona haciendo una reverencia ante Sora como si se tratara de una princesa. Sora rió ante el gesto de su amigo, él siempre sabía como hacerla reír hasta en los peores momentos, se le quedó mirando unos segundos y no pudo evitar preguntarse ¿Por qué no se había enamorado de Tai en vez de Matt? Tai siempre estaba con ella y la apoyaba en todo, entonces ¿Por qué no pudo enamorarse de él?

-¿Qué pasa Sora? ¿Por qué me miras así?

Preguntó Tai nervioso al ver que la chica no quitaba su mirada de él. Sora sonrió y negó suavemente con su cabeza al mismo tiempo que cerraba sus ojos al hacerlo.

-No es nada es sólo que pensaba que eres el mejor de los amigos que puedo tener.

Tai se sonrojó notoriamente y rascó una de sus mejillas con su dedo índice en señal de vergüenza.

-Tú también eres una gran amiga Sora.

- Claro que no, yo no he hecho nada por ti y en cambio tú has hecho tantas cosas por mí que a veces me pregunto ¿Cómo es que aún me sigues brindando tu amistad?

-No digas eso Sora, tú también has hecho muchas cosas por mí, recuerdas aquella vez que olvidé mi almuerzo y tú me diste del tuyo, sino fuera por ti de seguro ese día hubiera muerto de hambre.

- No es lo mismo.

Dijo Sora con tristeza sabiendo que nada de lo que había hecho ella por Tai se comparaban ni siquiera un poco a todo lo que él había hecho por ella, él la había apoyado en sus peores momentos, el había secado sus lágrimas en incontable número de ocasiones, la había hecho reír cuando lo único que quería era llorar, él había hecho tanto por ella que se avergonzaba de hacerse llamar su mejor amiga cuando ella lo único que había hecho era traerle problemas y preocupaciones.

-Claro que sí, también está aquella vez que Matt me quería matar porque toqué su guitarra sin permiso y tú valerosamente te interpusiste para que no me golpeara haciéndolo entender que estaba exagerando. ¿Lo recuerdas?

Sora bajó la mirada y sonrió entristecida mientras asentía levemente, aquella tristeza en el rostro de Sora no pasó desapercibido por Tai quien de inmediato comprendió que no debió haber mencionado al rubio.

-Lo siento Sora yo sólo intentaba…

-Está bien, lo sé Tai, tú sólo intentabas darme ánimos y te lo agradezco de veras.

Tai sonrió y Sora se giró hacia su casa con intenciones de entrar, se despidió de Tai deseándole buenas noches y caminó hacia la puerta de su casa, tomó con su mano la perilla y se giró para ver a su amigo una última vez antes de entrar y lo vio sonriéndole como siempre lo hacía, en ese momento no lo pensó dos veces y regresó sobre sus pasos hasta llegar hasta su amigo que la vio sorprendido y antes de que él le pudiera preguntar que pasaba Sora lo besó en la mejilla deseándole una feliz navidad.

Sora regresó a su casa con una amplia sonrisa en los labios y se despidió de Tai con una seña de mano antes de entrar y cerrar la puerta. Tai correspondió a la despedida con otra seña de mano igual a la de Sora, pero a diferencia de la pelirroja este no tenía una amplia sonrisa en los labios, sino que tenía una cara de confusión y aún sujetaba su mejilla con una de sus manos por la impresión.

Tai observó a Sora entrar a su casa, él moreno aún no daba crédito a lo que acababa de suceder y sonrió al darse cuenta que aún sentía la sensación de los suaves labios de Sora sobre su mejilla, tal vez Matt tenía razón y él tenía que luchar por conquistar a Sora.

Eran alrededor de las dos de la mañana cuando llegaron a la casa de Mimi, la castaña se detuvo en el porche decepcionada de sí misma, ya habían llegado a su casa y no había logrado encontrar nada que regalarle a Matt ni tampoco se le había ocurrido alguna idea original para algún regalo que recompensara el hecho de que ella no le hubiera comprado nada. Giró su vista hacia su acompañante, durante todo el camino no habían hablado de nada ni dicho nada ninguno de los dos.

-Llegamos.

Dijo Matt parándose frente a la puerta de la casa de la castaña esperando a que ella se despidiera y entrara para él poder irse a su casa tranquilo pero la castaña no entró.

-¿Qué pasa?

Preguntó Matt al ver que Mimi se había quedado parada frente a la puerta sin moverse.

-Perdí mi llave.

-¿La perdiste?

- Se me debió haber caído cuando me pelee con Sora.

Contestó Mimi buscando en la bolsa de su saco pero sólo encontró ahí su teléfono celular.

- ¿y tus papás?

- No están en casa, fueron a casa de mis tíos para festejar la navidad no regresaran hasta dentro de una hora o más.

Mimi hizo un puchero y se recargó en la puerta, no le quedaría de otra más que esperar a que sus papás llegaran, aunque también podría llamarlos para que fueran a abrirle pero le remordía la conciencia sacarlos de la fiesta que de seguro estaban disfrutando.

Matt para sorpresa de Mimi no dijo nada sólo se sentó en los pequeños escalones frente a la casa e hizo una seña con la mano a Mimi para que se sentara a su lado.

- Entonces esperaremos.

-No tienes por qué quedarte, yo podría quedarme aquí, no me pasará nada.

Contestó Mimi a la par que tomaba asiento al lado del rubio que la miró con desaprobación al escuchar lo que le decía.

- Estas loca si crees que te dejaré aquí sola.

-Pero ya es tarde y tú.

-Por eso mismo no pienso dejarte sola, no me gustaría que nada malo te pasara.

- No me va a pasar nada, cerraré el cerco.

-No está a discusión, me quedaré contigo hasta que lleguen tus papás.

-Pero hace frió, podrías enfermar.

- Por eso no hay problema.

Dijo Matt con una sonrisa en los labios que desconcertó a Mimi, se puso de pie bajo la atenta mirada de Mimi y se colocó tras ella sentándose de tal manera que Mimi quedó protegida entre sus brazos. La castaña se sonrojó notoriamente al sentir como Matt se colocaba tras de ella y la abrazaba, una parte de ella le decía que aquello no era correcto y que debía quitarse o hacer algo, pero otra mucho más fuerte le decía que se quedara ahí y disfrutara del momento.

Matt se colocó tras de Mimi sabiendo el riesgo que corría, estaba conciente que ella podía rechazarlo y quitarse alejándose de él y empeorando más la situación entre los dos, pero él ya lo había decidido, lo había estado pensando todo el camino y había decidido pelear por ella y hacer hasta lo imposible para demostrarle a Mimi cuanto la quería, para que así ella pudiera alguna vez fijarse en él.

-¿Qué haces?

Preguntó Mimi evidentemente nerviosa por la cercanía de Matt sobre ella, pero él no le contestó, Matt sólo sacó de su chamarra unos guantes negros que guardaba en uno de los bolsillos, tomó una de las manos de Mimi y le puso uno de los guantes provocando una sonrisa por parte de la chica que se dejó consentir. Matt tomó la otra mano de Mimi y colocó el guante que faltaba para después tomar las manos de Mimi con sus dos manos y proporcionarle calor a la castaña.

-Así nos calentaremos los dos.

Habló por fin Matt causando un sonrojó aún mayor en la chica que sintió un escalofrió recorrer su cuerpo cuando oyó la voz del chico tan cerca de su oído. Mimi no pudo ni siquiera hablar de los nervios sólo asintió torpemente y fijó su mirada en la nieve que caía frente a sus ojos.

Matt sonrió al ver que la chica no lo había rechazado y recargó su cabeza en el hombro de ella cerrando los ojos para permitirse disfrutar de la adorable fragancia que el cabello de Mimi desprendía y capturar en su memoria aquel momento que lo llenaba de una paz y una tranquilidad inexplicable.

Llevaban alrededor de dos horas sentados en el piso afuera del departamento Yagami, los padres de Kari habían ido a festejar la noche buena con sus familiares y con el alboroto de hace unas horas Kari había olvidado que el que traía la llave de su casa era su hermano y no ella motivo por el cual ahora ella junto con T.K se encontraba sentada afuera de su departamento esperando que llegara el mayor de los Yagami.

-Si quieres puedes irte a casa mi hermano no ha de tardar en llegar.

-Sabes que no me iré hasta que llegue Tai.

Contestó el rubio con su mirada fija en el cielo estrellado, aunque Kari pensara que para él era una molestia estar en esos momentos acompañándola, la verdad era que T.K no se podía imaginar una mejor manera de pasar la noche buena, estar con Kari siempre había sido divertido y se la pasaban muy bien juntos, pero él sabía que las cosas ya no eran como antes, hacía unos cuantos meses que habían dejado de ser como antes y él había empezado a ver a su amiga de la infancia como algo más que a una amiga, y momentos como ese eran los que lo hacían convencerse de que su lugar era junto a ella, no faltaban las palabras para que los dos se la pasaran bien, el sólo hecho de estar junto a ella lo hacían sentir bien.

-Pero has de estar preocupado por tu mamá, aún no se recupera bien.

-Mi mamá está bien, mi tía fue a visitarnos y ella se encargará de cuidarla, de todas maneras mi mamá sabía que llegaría tarde.

Kari vio como el rubio se giraba a verla y le dedicaba una de sus tiernas sonrisas que inevitablemente la hizo sonrojarse, bajó su mirada un tanto apenada pero sin poder evitar sonreír, T.K siempre tenía ese efecto en ella.

-¿Acaso me estas corriendo?

Preguntó a manera de broma el rubio desprendiendo una sonrisa más amplia en su amiga que rió divertida por su comentario.

-Claro que no, es sólo que pensé que tal vez ya estabas aburrido de estar aquí.

-Nunca es aburrido estar contigo.

Kari no pudo evitarlo y sonrió al escuchar las palabras de T.K, giró su vista hacia su amigo y sintió el sonrojo en sus mejillas, no sabía desde cuando, y a veces llegaba a creer que desde siempre pero estaba convencida de que quería T.K como algo más que un amigo, lo único malo es que no estaba segura de que él la viera de aquella forma y ella era demasiado cobarde cómo para decirle lo que sentía por él.

-Qué manera de pasar la navidad, aquí sentados porque mi hermano se quedó con las llaves.

Se quejó la chica tratando de ocultar el nerviosismo que provocaba el rubio en ella.

-Es original y me gusta, creo que es una buena forma de pasar la navidad, después de todo la estoy pasando al lado de mi mejor amiga.

Dijo T.K con una amplia sonrisa que fue correspondida por su amiga quien intentó ocultar su decepción tras aquella sonrisa, le alegraba que T.K disfrutara estar con ella, pero le decepcionaba que él siempre la viera como su mejor amiga, al parecer T.K, no sentía por ella algo más que una bonita amistad. Si tan sólo él la viera de otra forma tal vez las cosas entre los dos serían diferentes.

Llevaban esperando alrededor de una hora a que llegaran los papás de Mimi, pero el lo había sentido como si hubieran sido unos escasos minutos, no habían hablado de nada, ninguno de los dos contaba con el valor para hacerlo, Mimi se sentía muy avergonzada de la situación que hasta muda se había quedado pero no podía negar que la disfrutaba y no quería que Matt se separara de ella, y Matt por su parte temía arruinar el momento y que Mimi se alejara de él cuando el se encontraba disfrutando de la cercanía de ella y del olor a lavanda que desprendía el cabello de ella, no podía evitarlo, el estar con ella lo hacía sentir bien, lo hacía sentir que estaba con quien debía estar y se preguntaba si ella sentiría lo mismo que él.

El celular de Mimi sonó, rompiendo el mágico momento entre ambos, Matt se separó un poco de ella permitiéndole a ella moverse y contestar el teléfono, Mimi sacó su celular de su bolso y vio el número escrito en la pantalla, el cual la hizo sonrojarse y pararse de golpe, ¡eran sus papás! ¿Qué hubiera hecho si ellos hubieran llegado y la hubieran encontrado así con Matt? De seguro su padre les daría un sermón a ambos, ¡Oh por Dios! A la otra la pensaría dos veces antes de dejarse llevar por sus sentimientos.

-hola mamá… sí ya estoy en casa, sólo que olvidé mis llaves…

Matt suspiró resignado al verla alejarse de él para contestar el teléfono, el momento mágico entre ambos se había terminado y estaba seguro que las cosas entre los dos volverían a ser igual que siempre, él sería el amigo que disfrutaba molestarla y ella la chica que lo golpeaba y le gritaba porque él le decía cosas. Miró como Mimi se golpeaba la frente con la palma de la mano y después le decía algo a la otra persona al lado de la línea que él podía asegurar era la mamá de Mimi para después colgar el teléfono.

Mimi caminó hasta Matt con una mueca de descontento en sus labios, maldiciéndose internamente por su torpeza.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué tienes esa cara?

-olvidé que hay una copia de las llaves bajo una de las masetas.

-Vaya que eres torpe.

Dijo Matt con una sonrisa que fue correspondida por una mirada asesina por parte de la chica de ojos color miel.

-No soy torpe, sólo tengo mala memoria.

Mimi caminó hasta la maseta que estaba al lado de la puerta de su casa y tal y como su mamá le había dicho encontró una copia de las llaves de su casa, se giró hacia la puerta e insertó la llave abriendo la puerta.

-Y pensar que pudimos ahorrarnos el frío.

-Yo no pasé frío.

Contestó Matt y Mimi se sonrojó al recordar en como se encontraban los dos antes de que llamara su mamá, alzó su vista hacia Matt quien la miraba fijamente analizando cada uno de sus gestos.

-Será mejor que entre, gracias por todo.

- Que descanses.

Respondió Matt y se giró para irse, Mimi lo miró y pudo ver en el chico un rasguño que corría a lo largo de su mejilla y que por las diferentes circunstancias que habían pasado los dos esa noche no se había detenido a observar.

-Matt espera.

Matt se giró y vio a Mimi quien caminó hasta él tocando su mejilla.

-¿Qué te pasó aquí?

- Auch, Sora debió rasguñarme cuando quiso pegarte.

-Lo siento sino hubieras…

- Esta bien no hay problema.

-Ven entra.

Dijo Mimi jalándolo de la mano para que la siguiera y entrara con ella a la casa.

-Espera no crees que tus padres se molesten si llegan.

-No te preocupes, tardarán en llegar, además sólo pienso curarte, no haremos nada malo.

Matt cedió y terminó entrando con Mimi a la casa, tomó asiento en el sillón de la sala mientras que la chica se dirigió al baño en busca de un botiquín.

-Aquí esta.

Anunció Mimi saliendo del baño y dirigiéndose hacia Matt con una pequeña bolsa de primeros auxilios, se sentó al lado de Matt y comenzó a buscar entre las cosas hasta que encontró el alcohol y un algodón.

Matt abrió los ojos como platos cuando vio que Mimi vaciaba sobre el algodón un poco de alcohol, él solo había esperado un curita y ya, no que la chica fuera a ponerle alcohol, eso le iba a arder.

-No pensarás echarme alcohol ¿Verdad?

- Claro que sí.

-¡¿Estás loca?

-Tengo que desinfectar la herida.

Dijo Mimi como si se tratara de lo más natural del mundo, Matt la vio aterrado y se puso de pie alejándose de ella lo más posible.

-Con agua es más que suficiente, aleja esa cosa de mí.

- No seas cobarde.

Protestó Mimi poniéndose de pie al igual que Matt.

- Será mejor que me vaya.

Dijo Matt dirigiéndose hacia la puerta, pero antes de que pudiera llegar hasta esta Mimi se interpuso en su camino impidiéndole el paso, la chica lo miró molesta diciéndole que no lo dejaría ir sino le permitía curarlo antes, Matt la miró nervioso, la castaña se miraba decidida y sabía que no escaparía tan fácilmente.

-Vamos Matt, sólo es un poco de alcohol.

-Que me va a arder.

-No exageres, no duele tanto.

-Eso dicen todos.

Contestó Matt retrocediendo unos pasos, Mimi caminó de manera amenazante los pasos que él había retrocedido, ambos se miraron, ella se miraba convencida a plantar ese algodón empapado en alcohol en la mejilla de Matt y Matt no se miraba dispuesto a cooperar. Matt retrocedió un paso y Mimi lo caminó, ninguno desvió su mirada, ambos tenían una pelea silenciosa que ninguno pensaba perder.

Matt cortó el contacto visual entre ambos y aprovechando un descuido de Mimi salió corriendo logrando llegar hasta atrás del sillón al cual puso de barrera entre él y Mimi.

- ¡Matt no seas cobarde!

Gritó Mimi al verlo correr, ella también corrió tras de él y ambos comenzaron una persecución alrededor del sillón, Mimi le gritaba a Matt que no fuera un cobarde mientras que este a su vez seguía alegando que no se dejaría poner alcohol.

Los dos dieron varias vueltas alrededor del sillón hasta que Mimi estuvo apunto de atraparlo pero ambos cayeron al suelo justo atrás del sillón.

- Auch…

Se quejó Mimi levantándose y sobándose la cabeza, Matt también se quejó y se sentó en el suelo, sobó su nuca y miró a Mimi de reojo pero antes de que pudiera tan solo decir algo Mimi aprovechó la distracción de Matt y colocó el algodón con alcohol en la mejilla de Matt quien soltó un grito al sentir el ardor en su mejilla.

- ¡Soplale! ¡Soplale!

Se quejó Matt echándose el mismo aire con la mano en un intento de parar el ardor, Mimi le sopló suavemente poniendo sus ojos en blanco, Matt era un llorón, no creía que fuera para tanto aunque no podía negar que se miraba lindo haciendo ese berrinche de niño chiquito.

-Listo.

Dijo Mimi con una sonrisa y poniendo una gasa sobre la mejilla del rubio que volteó a verla de reojo, y no pudo evitar sonreír al sentir que aunque sea un poco Mimi se preocupaba por él.

- Mimi hay algo que quiero pedirte.

Mimi sintió recorrer un escalofrío por su espalda al escuchar esas palabras, no quería que Matt se le declarara, aun no estaba lista y se sentía bastante confundida respecto a lo que debía pasar entre ellos.

-¡El alcohol! ¿Dónde dejé el alcohol?

Dijo Mimi como excusa a la par que se ponía de pie para tratar de desviar el tema pero cuando estuvo apunto de ponerse de pie, Matt la tomó de la mano obligándola a sentarse nuevamente para que lo escuchara.

-Escúchame primero.

Mimi volvió a tomar asiento al lado de Matt y bajó su mirada apenada al suelo, no sabía que era lo que tenía que hacer si Matt se le llegara a declarar, ¿qué es lo que le iba a decir?

Matt la miró y pudo imaginarse lo que Mimi pensaba y suspiró resignado sabía que aunque en esos momentos lo que más quería era decirle a Mimi lo que sentía por ella, la castaña aún no estaba lista para escucharlo así que lo mejor era esperar el momento adecuado para decírselo.

-Esta bien, ¿qué pasa?

-Quería pedirte que no le guardaras rencor a Sora por lo sucedido.

Mimi lo miró sorprendida realmente no se esperaba eso, pero le alegraba que Matt no hubiera dicho nada de que la quería o algo por el estilo, porque entonces realmente no sabría como contestar, es más tal vez hasta eran imaginaciones suyas y él sólo la miraba como una amiga.

-Sé que lo que hizo Sora no estuvo bien, pero también sé que ella no es así, por eso te pido que la perdones, en realidad no sé que le pasó a Sora.

-No te preocupes, yo tampoco debí haber reaccionado como lo hice, supongo que es culpa de ambas.

- Gracias.

Mimi sonrió, Matt era lindo cuando se lo proponía y al parecer se preocupaba mucho por sus amigos, y ese era un gesto simplemente adorable ante los ojos de Mimi. Vio como la gasa que había puesto sobre la mejilla del rubio se movió un poco, se acercó a él y la volvió a acomodar provocando una sonrisa en Matt.

-Ya está, se te había movido un poco.

-Eres tierna cuando te lo propones, ¿Qué te cuesta ser siempre así?

Mimi sintió como los colores se le subían a la cara, y bajó su mirada apenada, ¿por qué Matt le decía eso? Ella siempre era tierna, bueno con él por que no se lo merecía después de cómo la trataba.

-Tal vez lo sería sino te la pasaras molestándome

Matt rió al ver la expresión molesta de Mimi, se miraba tan linda tratando de ocultar su vergüenza por medio de un falso enojo.

-Tampoco lo dije para que te molestaras.

Mimi cruzó su brazos en forma de berrinche, y Matt soltó otra risita burlona que molestó aún más a la castaña que lo fulminó con su mirada.

-Eres odioso.

-Sé que en verdad no piensas eso.

Dijo Matt con una sonrisa triunfante a la par que se ponía de pie, Mimi lo miró atenta y él le sonrió diciéndole que ya era tarde y era mejor que ya se fuera, Mimi asintió y lo acompañó hasta la puerta.

-Nos vemos luego.

Se despidió Matt girándose para irse, Mimi sonrió y antes de que se fuera Mimi lo tomó del brazo provocando que Matt volteara a verla pero justo en el momento en que se giró apenas y pudo reaccionar cuando sintió los labios de Mimi sobre los suyos en un rápido y fugaz beso que apenas y alcanzó a responder cuando ella se apartó de él con una suave sonrisa en los labios.

Matt la miró confundido, ¿Mimi lo había besado? No lo podía creer, se hubiera esperado todo menos eso, aunque no podía negar que le había encantado aquel fugaz beso, y si por él fuera la seguiría besando en esos momentos, pero Mimi se había apartado de él tan rápido que ni oportunidad le dio de corresponderle, al primer movimiento de sus labios ella ya se encontraba apartándose de los suyos dejándolo deseando más.

- ¿Eso que fue?

Preguntó Matt atónito.

-Es tu regalo de navidad, feliz navidad Matt, nos vemos luego.

Dijo Mimi con una sonrisa para después cerrar la puerta y dejar a Matt aún sin creer lo que había pasado, Matt sacudió su cabeza y sonrió al recordar aquel beso, sin duda alguna aquella noche había terminado como la más feliz de todas las navidades que había vivido.

_**Siguiente Capitulo: Disculpa - Publicación:Viernes 30 de septiembre**_

_**Mimato196**_

**Mayo 2007**


	28. Disculpa

**Hola mis queridos lectores y lectoras ¿Cómo están? espero que bien :) Yo estoy un poco cansada después de una semana algo ajetreada pero lo bueno que ya va a ser domingo (tristemente mi único día de descanso) Así que a echarle á que el capitulo sea de su agrado y nos leemos el próximo viernes. :D**

**Aclaración: Los personajes de Digimon no me pertenecen, son propiedad de su autor Akiyoshi Hongo, y este fic es sin fines de lucro.**

**28**

**Disculpa.**

Eran las 6 de la mañana de un frío 25 de diciembre, Sora se encontraba sentada en su cama con su espalda recargada sobre la cabecera de la cama y sus manos alrededor de sus piernas a las cuales abrazaba con fuerza, no había podido dormir en toda la noche, después de lo sucedido la noche anterior se la había pasado pensando en eso, ahora recordaba con claridad lo sucedido, habían llegado al lugar del concierto, Tai le había informado que Mimi se quedaría tras el escenario en vez de él, y ella había enfurecido pero no dijo nada, se contuvo como siempre pero esa vez estaba más que molesta, después al finalizar el concierto ella se había ido al camerino de Matt y lo había besado, Mimi los vio y él de inmediato quiso salir corriendo tras de Mimi pero ella lo detuvo, él la miró molesto, ella se le confesó y él… él la había rechazado diciéndole que era como las demás… Sora sintió como sus ojos se comenzaban a humedecer al recordar aquellas palabras, desapareció con una de sus manos las lágrimas que habían amenazado con salir y siguió recordando lo sucedido, después de que Matt la hubiera rechazado ella había salido corriendo sin importarle nada, sólo quería estar lejos y no ver a nadie, después en el parque se encontró con Mimi, Sora la agredió primero y después de una segunda cacheta de su parte hacia la castaña esta le había respondido y ambas terminaron en el suelo gritándose y golpeándose la una a la otra hasta que Tai y Matt las encontraron, Matt tomó a Mimi y Tai a ella, Matt se había ido con Mimi y ella se quedó con Tai, sintió como todo su odio se acumulaba en su corazón y luchaba por salir hasta que ella cayó inconsciente de ahí Tai la había acompañado a su casa y ella se había despedido de su mejor amigo con un beso en la mejilla.

Hundió su cabeza entre sus piernas y suspiró, se sentía avergonzada por lo sucedido, ¿Cómo es que se había salido de control de esa manera? Ella siempre lograba controlarse por más que le doliera la situación, pero la noche anterior simplemente no pudo controlarse y no lograba comprender por qué había actuado de esa manera. Sintió como las lagrimas comenzaban a brotar de sus ojos con mayor fluidez, Matt le había dejado más que claro que él no estaba interesado en ella sino en Mimi, pero aún así ella no quería rendirse, quería tener una oportunidad con él aunque sabía que Matt quería a Mimi y que en esos momentos tanto Matt como Mimi debían odiarla. Tendría que ir a disculparse con Matt, no quería que su amistad se arruinara por algo como eso aunque sabía que también tendría que pedirle una disculpa a Mimi, Matt no la perdonaría sino conseguía primero el perdón de la castaña. Apretó con sus manos la cobija que cubría sus piernas y no pudo evitar molestarse, ¿Por qué Mimi era tan especial para Matt? Suspiró y dejó de apretar con sus manos sus cobijas, debía de controlarse, después de todo Mimi no tenía la culpa y Matt tampoco, nadie la tenía.

Pasaba ya de medio día y él seguía enrollado entre las sabanas, no tenía intenciones de levantarse estaba muy cómodamente dormido y aparentemente teniendo un buen sueño ya que una sonrisa se dibujaba en sus labios y hubiera permanecido así, sino fuera porque un rayo de luz atravesó sus cortinas y llegó directo hacia sus ojos provocando que los abriera y dejara al descubierto unos hermosos ojos color zafiro.

Matt no sólo se quejó por qué le molestara la luz sino más bien porque lo había interrumpido de su perfecto sueño que era consecuencia de aquel fugaz beso que le había dado Mimi la noche anterior. Se tapó con las cobijas hasta la cabeza para evitar que cualquier rayo de sol volviera a molestarlo y poder dormir nuevamente pero no lo logró, el timbre de su casa comenzó a sonar insistentemente y a él no le quedó de otra más que levantarse para ir a abrir la puerta.

Caminó aún adormilado y se dirigió a la puerta dando un último bostezo antes de abrirla, de seguro era uno de esos vendedores a los cuales no les importaba para nada que uno se encontrara dormido, ellos insistían en la puerta hasta que le abrieran. Abrió y en vez de encontrarse con algún vendedor se encontró con su mejor amiga de la infancia, abrió los ojos sorprendido y susurró el nombre de la chica, realmente no se había esperado que fuera Sora quien tocara a su casa.

Sora se sonrojó notoriamente al ver a Matt, de seguro lo había despertado, se miraba tan lindo con su cabello alborotado y su cara de dormido que aún tenía. Sora sintió unas mariposas revolotear sobre su estomago al ver que él clavaba su mirada sobre ella y sus piernas amenazaron con fallarle pero no fue así.

- ¿Puedo pasar?

Preguntó la chica al ver que Matt no le decía nada, Matt siguió sin responder y asintió abriéndole paso a la chica para que pasara. Sora entró y tomó asiento en la sala y Matt la siguió sentándose en el sillón individual para después mirar a su amiga quien también clavó su mirada sobre él.

-Matt, sobre lo que sucedió ayer… quería pedirte una disculpa, no sé que fue lo que me pasó.

- Creo que no soy yo quien merece esa disculpa.

Sora suspiró sabía que eso pasaría, Matt le exigiría una disculpa para Mimi si quería que las cosas entre los dos siguiera igual que antes y a ella no le quedaría de otra más que comerse su orgullo y pedirle una disculpa a Mimi, aunque por Matt ella estaba dispuesta a eso y mucho más.

-Lo sé, pero no sé donde vive Mimi y no tengo su teléfono.

- Por eso no te preocupes, yo te llevaré.

Dijo Matt poniéndose de pie y con una sonrisa en los labios, sabía que Sora reaccionaría y haría lo correcto, siempre lo hacía.

Mimi se encontraba sentada en la sala de su casa viendo la televisión, mientras tomaba un poco de chocolate caliente preparado por su madre y viendo un maratón de películas navideñas y hubiera seguido así sino fuera porque se oyó como tocaban el timbre de su casa. Mimi dejó la taza de chocolate sobre la mesa de centro e hizo un puchero de enfadó al oír que el timbre volvía a sonar, ¿A quien demonios se le ocurría llamar a la puerta a esas horas en ese día que era por ley para pasar a gusto en casa después del festejo de noche buena?

Se paró de mala gana y se encaminó hacia la puerta preguntándose quien tocaba el timbre, abrió la puerta y sus ojos se abrieron como platos al ver a la persona que estaba frente a ella.

-Michael…

Murmuró Mimi notoriamente asombrada, ¿qué hacía Michael en su casa? Miró al rubio buscando una respuesta en él pero este sólo le sonrió con esa sonrisa amable que lo caracterizaba y un poco apenado articuló un hola que desprendió otro de los labios de la castaña.

-¿Quieres pasar?

Preguntó Mimi al fin reaccionando, era muy descortés de su parte dejarlo ahí afuera así que lo hizo pasar y le ofreció un poco de chocolate caliente que fue aceptado por el chico. Mimi caminó hasta la cocina, y buscó una taza donde servirle un poco de chocolate a Michael mientras que el chico tomaba asiento en la sala y ella se preguntaba que había traído a Michael a su casa después de la tan desastrosa noche pasada.

-Aquí tienes Michael.

-Gracias.

Michael miró a Mimi sentarse, y después bajó su mirada hacia la taza humeante que contenía el chocolate caliente.

-¿Qué te trae por aquí Michael?

Preguntó Mimi no pudiendo contener más su curiosidad.

Michael levantó su vista de la taza y miró a Mimi, había ido a casa de la castaña porque quería desengañarse de una buena vez por todas, lo que había dicho Sora ayer sobre que Mimi y Matt se habían besado lo habían dejado intranquilo toda la noche anterior, y quería saber por boca de Mimi si eso era verdad antes de tomar la decisión de olvidarse de ella y dejarle el camino libre a Matt.

- Voy a ir directo al asunto Mimi.

Mimi lo miró y asintió sin saber a lo que se refería Michael, pero por la actitud del chico se imaginada que era algo serio.

-Lo que dijo Sora ayer… ¿Es verdad?

Mimi sintió como los colores se le subían a la cara, no podía estar más roja porque entonces explotaría, no había visto venir en ningún momento aquella pregunta.

-Te refieres a…

-Me refiero a lo que Sora dijo de que tú y Matt se habían besado, eso… ¿Era verdad?

Preguntó Michael con cierto tono de duda en su voz, una parte de él ya conocía la respuesta a esa pregunta, pero otra parte en su interior se negaba a creerla y por eso había decidido lanzarle esa pregunta a Mimi, tenía que saber una vez por todas que era lo que sentía Mimi tanto por él como por Matt.

-Es verdad…

Murmuró Mimi, Michael se mordió los labios y asintió lentamente, lo sabía, sabía que esa era la respuesta a su pregunta, apretó los puños con fuerza, si tan sólo hubiera sido más valiente y le hubiera confesado a Mimi lo que siente por ella tal vez las cosas entre los dos sería muy diferente en esos momentos, pero era un cobarde, lo sabía y se maldecía por eso.

-Entonces ustedes dos son…

-No para nada, nosotros sólo somos buenos amigos.

- Entonces ¿Él fue el que te besó?

Preguntó el chico con la esperanza de una respuesta afirmativa de la chica de los ojos color miel, si Matt la había besado a ella sin previo aviso eso le daba una oportunidad a él todavía.

-No, él no me besó, fui yo la que lo besó.

Michael abrió los ojos asombrado, ¿Mimi era la que lo había besado? Eso le cerraba todas las posibilidades a él de una relación con ella.

-Pero fue un accidente, bueno no precisamente un accidente, bueno sí ¡aah! La verdad no sé que fue, sólo te puedo decir que no estaba en mis cinco sentidos cuando lo hice.

Michael la miró confundido, ¿De que hablaba Mimi? ¿Cómo estaba eso de que no estaba en sus cinco sentidos cuando lo hizo a que se refería con eso? Mimi debió notar la confusión en el semblante de su amigo ya que lejos de dejar la conversación hasta ahí, continuó hablando.

-Es algo difícil de explicar.

Finalizó la chica un poco avergonzada, no sabía porque se había soltado dándole todo tipo de explicaciones a Michael, tal vez aún seguía sintiendo cierto interés por él, aunque por otra parte estaba Matt y todo lo sucedido con el chico de ojos color zafiro que había volteado su mundo de cabeza, estaba confundida, en unos momentos aseguraba que se estaba enamorando de Matt y que había olvidado ya a Michael pero en otros momentos como ese en que tenía a Michael frente a ella no podía negar que su amigo de ojos color cielo le seguía atrayendo bastante, sí seguía así, se iba volver loca.

- Ya veo…

Murmuró Michael pensativo, la respuesta de Mimi no lo había ayudado mucho, es más lo había confundido más y ella también parecía confundida así que no le quedaría de otra que lanzar su pregunta de la forma más directa que puede haber.

-Mimi ¿Qué es lo que tú sientes por Matt?

OK, si la pregunta pasada no la había visto venir esa mucho menos, agradecía a Dios no haber estado comiendo o bebiendo algo sino estaba segura que se hubiera ahogado al oír aquella pregunta.

¿Qué que era lo que sentía ella por Matt?, bueno realmente esa era la misma pregunta que ella misma se había hecho varias veces y a la cual aun no sabía como responder, ¡maldición! ¿Por qué Michael le hacía ese tipo de preguntas de las cuales ni ella conocía la respuesta?

-Yo… bueno yo…

Tartamudeó Mimi torpemente, no sabía que responderle a su amigo simplemente por que ni ella conocía la respuesta a esa pregunta.

El timbre de la puerta sonó, Mimi se paró inmediatamente agradeciendo mentalmente la interrupción, abrió la puerta y se sintió en una encrucijada, ahora no sólo tenía a Michael en su sala sino que también estaba frente a ella el causante de su confusión y no sólo era él sino también Sora, la misma chica con la cual se había agarrado a golpes la noche anterior, ¡Oh Dios, pero que día!

-Hola chicos, ¿qué los trae por aquí?

Saludó Mimi tratando de controlar sus nervios, era demasiada presión por un día ya con el interrogatorio de Michael había sido suficiente como para que ahora también Matt trajera a Sora a su casa para que terminara de reclamarle o quien sabe para que.

- Hola Mimi… yo… quería hablar contigo y Matt me hizo el favor de traerme.

Dijo Sora un tanto apenada, sabía que la relación entre ella y Mimi no era la mejor, pero sí quería recuperar por completo la amistad del rubio parado a su lado era necesario que ella se disculpara con Mimi por lo sucedido la noche anterior.

-Amm ya veo, claro, pasen estábamos tomando chocolate caliente.

¿Estábamos? Aquella palabra no le había agradado para nada a Matt ¿Con quien se encontraba Mimi? Tomó aire e intentó tranquilizarse, no tenía por qué empezar a alucinar cosas de seguro quien acompañaba a Mimi era Yumi quien había llegado para enterarse de todos los detalles de la noche anterior, sí eso era lo más seguro, conociendo a la pelirroja aquella lo más seguro era que le había pedido a Mimi que le contará con lujo de detalle todo lo sucedido.

Con esa idea en mente de que se trataba de Yumi la persona a la que Mimi se había referido con el "estábamos tomando chocolate caliente" entró a la casa esperando encontrarse con el eufórico saludo de la pelirroja, pero para nada fue así, sintió como un balde de agua helada le caía encima al ver que se trataba de Michael el que acompañaba a Mimi ese día y no Yumi como él había pensado, apretó los puños y hasta estuvo apunto de rechinar los dientes cuando vio al rubio sentado en la sala de Mimi ¿Qué demonios hacía Michael en casa de Mimi?

Sora también se asombró al ver que se trataba de Michael la persona que acompañaba a Mimi, ella al igual que Matt había imaginado que la persona que estaba con Mimi bebiendo chocolate caliente era Yumi y no Michael. Sora giró su vista hacia a Matt y pudo ver como el semblante de Matt había cambiado con sólo ver a Michael, Matt estaba que echaba chispas y estaba segura de que si las miradas mataran Michael ya no sería parte de este mundo sino del más allá, ya que Matt lo fulminaba con la mirada, también pudo ver como Matt apretaba los puños intentando controlarse, no cabía duda de que Matt estaba que moría de celos y tal vez para ella eso era bueno, Matt podría darse cuenta que Mimi no era la chica correcta para él y que ella gustaba de Michael aunque de eso último ella ya no estaba tan segura como antes.

Los dos chicos pasaron y se sentaron en la sala mientras que Mimi se dirigió de inmediato a la cocina, quería escapar aunque sea un minuto de aquella incómoda situación.

-Hola chicos, ¿qué les trae por aquí?

Preguntó Michael con su sonrisa amable que tanto lo caracterizaba y que Matt tanto odiaba, ¿por qué Michael siempre estaba sonriendo?

-Yo quería hablar con Mimi y Matt me hizo el favor de traerme ¿verdad?

- ajá.

Fue lo único que contestó Matt sin siquiera ver a Michael o a Sora y de muy mala manera, estaba furioso, no soportaba aquella situación, y seguía preguntándose que demonios tenía que hacer Michael en la casa de Mimi.

Sora miró a Matt, cuando estaba molesto el rubio podía llegar a ser muy rudo con sus palabras y con su actitud, es más ni siquiera había volteado a verlos ni a ella ni a Michael.

-Ya veo.

Respondió Michael y un ambiente incómodo se volvió a crear entre los tres visitantes, Sora y Michael no sabían de que hablar en lo que llegaba Mimi y Matt por su parte estaba demasiado molesto como para darse cuenta de que sus malas vibras le llegaban a todos en la sala.

- Listo aquí tienen chicos.

Dijo Mimi repartiendo a Matt y a Sora una taza de chocolate caliente a cada uno, Sora la recibió con una educada sonrisa y Matt sólo la tomó sin decir nada pero aun así Mimi pudo notar que algo le molestaba al rubio. Mimi tomó asiento al lado de Michael y eso no hizo más que aumentar el coraje en Matt quien volteó a verla cuando se sentó y una vez que vio que ella se había colocado al lado de Michael, no le quedó de otra mas que voltear la cara hacia otra parte con tal de no ver a Mimi tan cercas de Michael.

Un silencio bastante incómodo se creo entre los cuatro chicos, ninguno decía nada y Mimi estaba llegando a arrepentirse de haber dejado pasar a los tres, tal vez hubiera sido mejor dejarlos a todos afuera así ella no se encontraría en esa situación tan incómoda.

-Bueno y ¿De que querías hablarme Sora?

Sora miró a Mimi y después miró a los dos chicos, el pedirle disculpas a Mimi no era bueno para su orgullo y mucho menos con testigos pero si quería recuperar la amistad de Matt tendría que pedírselas aunque ella hubiera preferido que sólo fueran ella y Mimi las que estuvieran presentes cuando lo hiciera.

Michael pareció leer los pensamientos de Sora ya que dejó su taza de chocolate caliente y se puso de pie anunciando que se tenía que ir.

-Pero no has acabado tu chocolate Michael.

Dijo Mimi al ver que el chico tenía aún más de media taza llena, por estar hablando de lo del beso con Matt, Michael no había tenido oportunidad de disfrutar aquel delicioso chocolate, pero es que estaba más preocupado por su situación actual con Mimi que ni ánimos para beber chocolate tenía a pesar de que estaba delicioso.

- Sí lo sé, y te pido una disculpa por eso Mimi, pero creo que tú y Sora tienen cosas importantes de que hablar y no quiero estar de más aquí.

-Pero…

Iba a protestar Mimi pero fue el mismo Michael quien la interrumpió.

-No te preocupes Mimi por mi no hay problema después de todo ya hablé contigo sobre lo que quería hablar ahora le toca a Sora y perdona por lo del chocolate espero en otra ocasión tener más tiempo para disfrutar del delicioso chocolate de tú mamá.

-Bueno esta bien.

Contestó un poco desanimada Mimi y se puso de pie para despedir a Michael pero antes que los dos se encaminaran hacia la puerta Matt también se puso de pie.

-Yo también me voy.

Dijo con voz seria y con su mirada fija en Mimi.

-Pero si acabas de llegar.

Protestó Mimi un poco confundida por la extraña actitud de Matt, desde que llegó había estado muy frío y apenas y había dicho palabra y ahora se iba sin probar un poco del chocolate pues ¿Qué le pasaba a Matt? ¿Por qué se miraba tan molesto?

-Lo sé, pero Michael tienen razón, tú y Sora necesitan hablar a solas nosotros estamos de más aquí.

Odiaba darle la razón al "perfecto Michael" pero el niño bonito ese tenía razón, Sora y Mimi necesitaban hablar a solas, además ya que Michael también se iba a ir, él ya no tenía que preocuparse de que "mister perfecto" y Mimi se fueran a quedar solos nuevamente.

Mimi asintió dándole la razón a Matt, y giró su vista hacia Sora quien miraba a Matt, Mimi no estaba muy segura de que quedarse a solas con Sora fuera una buena idea después de lo que había pasado la noche anterior pero por lo menos le quedaba el consuelo de que contaba con una taza de chocolate hirviendo cercas de ella y a la cual no dudaría en usar si es que la pelirroja se ponía agresiva nuevamente.

Mimi despidió a los dos chicos en la puerta y después entró para dirigirse a la sala en donde la esperaba Sora, trago saliva y se dio ánimos así misma antes de entrar de lleno a la sala donde la esperaba la chica que se miraba muy concentrada en su taza de chocolate, ¡Demonios! No había contado con que Sora también tenía una taza de chocolate hirviendo que podía usar contra ella, tal vez debería ir por Matt y usarlo de escudo para poder hablar con la pelirroja sin correr peligro alguno, estaba segura de que Sora no le haría nada a Matt así que él sería un buen escudo, además de que podía casi asegurar de que Matt la protegería si Sora intentara algo en contra de ella. Sacudió la cabeza tratando de borrar aquellos pensamientos de su mente, tenía que dejar de pensar en Matt y mejor concentrarse a lo que le esperaba con la pelirroja, así que en vez de seguir pensando se encaminó a la sala, después de todo como dicen por ahí, al mal paso darle prisa.

¿Qué demonios hacía Michel en casa de Mimi? Y ¿De que demonios habían hablado esos dos? Esas eran las dos preguntas que lo estuvieron y seguían acosando desde que había salido de casa de Mimi y él y Michael habían tomado caminos separados. Ganas no le habían faltado para irse sobre el niño bonito ese y exigirle a golpes una respuesta, pero sabía que Mimi lo odiaría si hacía eso y Michael quedaría como el bueno ganando así la guerra que ninguno de los dos se había atrevido a declarar en voz alta pero que sin embargo ambos sabían que existía y en la cual estaba en juego el corazón de Mimi.

-Idiota…

Masculló Matt molesto refiriéndose obviamente a Michael, pero ya se las pagaría el niño bonito ese, que ni crea que él se iba a dar por vencido, eso nunca.

Mimi tomó asiento frente a Sora quien levantó la vista y la miró fijamente para después comenzar con lo que le tenía que decir a la castaña.

-Mimi, yo quería pedirte una disculpa por lo sucedido la noche pasada, no debí actuar de esa manera, no sé que fue lo que me pasó.

Mimi sonrió levemente, no esperaba una disculpa por parte de Sora pero agradecía que lo hiciera, después de todo no quería quedar en malos términos con la pelirroja ya que ambas eran amigas de Matt y no quería que el rubio se sintiera incómodo por culpa de ellas así que lo mejor era dejar bien las cosas con Sora.

-Yo también lo siento, no debí haber reaccionado de esa manera tampoco, pero…

-Entiendo, sé que yo fui la que provocó todo este enredo y lo siento.

-No te preocupes por mi no hay problema, todo esta bien, las dos reaccionamos mal.

Sora sonrió y asintió, al parecer disculparse con Mimi no había sido tan humillante como ella lo había creído, es más la castaña se había portado muy amable, pero aun así ella no pensaba dejarle el camino libre con Matt, ella lucharía por el rubio, y eso era algo que le dejaría claro a la chica antes de irse.

-Bueno, entonces creo que será mejor que me vaya.

Dijo Sora poniéndose de pie, Mimi la imitó y también se paró para después acompañar a la castaña hasta la puerta donde la despidió.

-Mimi…

La llamó Sora antes de marcharse y Mimi observó a la pelirroja.

-Sé que dije que lo sentía por mi reacción de anoche, y no me arrepiento de lo que dije, sé que no debí haber actuado de esa forma pero eso no significa que mis sentimientos hacia Matt hayan cambiado, yo aún lo quiero y pienso luchar por él.

Mimi quedó perpleja ante tales palabras, Sora parecía hablar enserio y no estaba muy segura de tomar aquellas palabras dichas por la pelirroja como una amenaza y lo peor es que no sabía como reaccionar, ya que ni siquiera sabía que era lo que ella sentía por Matt.

- Yo tampoco pienso darme por vencida.

Dijo Mimi sin saber porque aquellas palabras habían salido de su boca, pero había sentido la necesidad de decírselas a Sora, algo dentro de ella se lo había pedido a gritos y lo había hecho y asombrosamente para ella no se arrepentía de haberlas dicho.

Sora sonrió al oír la respuesta de la chica y asintió como si aceptara el reto, se dio la vuelta y se dirigió hacia su casa con una sonrisa en sus labios, al parecer la guerra entre las dos estaba declarada.

_**Siguiente Capitulo: Estudiantes de intercambio - Publicación: Viernes 7 de octubre**_

_**Mimato196**_

_**Mayo 2007**_


	29. Estudiantes de intercambio

**Chicos y chicas traigo mucha prisa así que les dejaré el capitulo sin comentarios y nada después contesto sus rviews gracias por el apoyo**

**29**

**Estudiantes de intercambio.**

Las vacaciones de navidad habían terminado, Matt y Mimi caminaban con dirección a la escuela, en las vacaciones se habían visto en contadas ocasiones después de lo sucedido en el concierto de Matt y la realidad era que ambos extrañaban verse todos los día como lo hacían cuando estaban en clases, pero eso era algo que no estaban dispuestos a admitir abiertamente ninguno de los dos.

Mimi bostezó y dijo algo de que tenía sueño, y Matt no hizo más que sonreír, ella nunca cambiaría, sabía que lo de Mimi no era levantarse temprano así que debió de haber sido un gran sacrificio para ella levantarse temprano esa mañana.

-Es lo que odio de regresar a clases, nuevamente me tengo que levantar temprano.

Protestó la castaña dirigiendo su vista al frente, en donde ya podía ver a lo lejos su escuela y varios de los alumnos de la misma entrando, algunos al igual que ella tenían la cara de dormidos aún, otros se miraban enérgicos, y otros como Matt parecía darles igual regresar a clases.

-¿Y que es lo que si te gusta de la escuela?

Preguntó Matt con una sonrisa en los labios, ya se podía imaginar la respuesta de la castaña, " En verdad no me gusta nada de la escuela" es lo que esperaba por respuesta pero se sorprendió al ver que la chica dirigía su vista al frente para después sonreír.

-Ver a mis amigos.

Dijo Mimi con una sonrisa en los labios, al ver que Yumi llegaba junto con Izzy a la entrada de la escuela, alzó su mano y comenzó a llamar a su mejor amiga con una enorme sonrisa en los labios.

Matt sonrió complacido por la respuesta de la castaña, y vio con ternura a la chica que corría emocionada hacía su mejor amiga quien al igual que la castaña, corría hacía ella con una gran sonrisa, ambas se abrazaron y se dijeron sabe Dios que cosas para después separarse y tomadas de las mano aún se preguntaban mutuamente como les había ido en las vacaciones, no cabía duda de que esas dos seguían siendo unas niñas, pero eso que importaba si ellas eran felices así, además de que Matt no podía negar que adoraba esos gestos infantiles de Mimi.

-Parece que se extrañaron.

Dijo una voz muy conocida para Matt a sus espaldas, el rubio se giro y sonrió al encontrarse a su mejor amigo atrás suyo acompañado por Sora que al verlo sonrió para después sonrojarse un poco.

- Así parece.

-El año que entra tú y yo deberíamos recibirnos de esa manera para ver que se siente.

Dijo Tai con un tono juguetón que desprendió una risita por parte de Sora y una mirada que lo acusaba de loco por parte de su mejor amigo. Matt se imaginó a si mismo y Tai corriendo a abrazarse al verse después de las vacaciones para después tomarse de las manos y preguntarse mutuamente como les había ido en las vacaciones mientras que ambos derramaban chorros de lagrimas de sus ojos y todo a su alrededor era de color de rosa. Sacudió su cabeza con fuerza intentando borrar aquella parodia de su mente, Tai estaba loco si pretendía que el año que entra el lo fuera a recibir de esa manera, ni estando loco se creía capaz de hacerlo, mucho menos en sus cinco sentidos.

-Olvídalo.

Dijo Matt comenzando a caminar con dirección hacia donde estaban Mimi, Yumi e Izzy. Tai y Sora rieron nuevamente ante la negativa del rubio y después le siguieron el paso a su amigo, Matt nunca cambiaría siempre sería el chico menos demostrativo que conocieran.

Las clases comenzaron y mientras la maestra anotaba la fecha en el pizarrón, Mimi le echaba una mirada de reojo a Michael, quien al igual que la maestra se encontraba escribiendo la fecha pero este en su cuaderno. Durante todas las vacaciones Mimi había intentado aclarar lo que sentía por Michael y lo que sentía por Matt, y aunque había tenido un largo tiempo para meditarlo, aún no tenía muy claro lo que sentía por cada uno.

La voz de la maestra la hizo despertar de sus pensamientos y dirigir su vista al frente en donde vio a una hermosa chica de ondulados y largos cabellos rubios, ojos color cielo y con una sonrisa de comercial que envidiaría cualquiera. Al principio a Mimi no le importó la presencia de la chica nueva pero sería después cuando empezaría a odiar a esa chica.

- Su nombre es Catherine viene de Francia y pasará lo que resta del año con nosotros así que espero que sean amables con ella.

Dijo la maestra orgullosa de que una chica de intercambio formara parte de su clase.

-Mi nombre es Catherine, es un placer estar con ustedes.

Dijo la rubia con una amplia sonrisa, Michael miró atentó a la chica, había algo muy familiar en ella pero no sabía que.

-Esa chica se me hace conocida…

Murmuró para si mismo el chico intentando recordar donde había visto a Catherine con anterioridad pero no lograba recordarlo. Mimi alcanzó a oír las palabras de su amigo y de inmediato dirigió su vista hacia el frente para ver mejor a la chica nueva, ¿a Michael se le hacía conocida? Pero ¿de dónde?

La maestra le indicó a la chica que se sentara a un lado de Michael de tal manera que el rubio quedó entre la chica nueva y Mimi. Catherine se dirigió hacía donde la maestra le había indicado y tomó asiento al lado del rubio para después dedicarle una amable sonrisa al chico acompañada de un "Bonjour" (hola en francés) que fue correspondido por uno igual por parte del chico.

-¿Sabes hablar francés?

Preguntó emocionada la chica, al parecer Catherine contaría con alguien que la ayudara un poco con el idioma.

- Oui( sí en francés)

-Que bueno porque yo no hablar bien el idioma.

-No te preocupes pronto aprenderás.

Respondió Michael con una amable sonrisa que fue correspondida por la chica, la cual asintió dándole la razón al rubio y giró su vista al frente al ver que la maestra empezaba con la clase del día. Michael también giró su vista al frente y empezó a atender a la clase sin percatarse que a su otro lado una chica no muy contenta los miraba a él y Catherine.

Mimi había observado la breve conversación entre los dos chicos y estaba que echaba chispas, mordía su lápiz con furia descargando sobre él toda su ira pero aun así se podía ver un aura roja que la rodeaba, pero es que esa francesa era una coqueta de lo peor, en tan solo unos minutos había logrado captar toda la atención de Michael pero ya se las pagaría, las cosas no se iban a quedar así.

-No sabía que eras tan celosa Mimi.

Susurró Yumi, se había volteado para pedirle una pluma a la castaña cuando vio que esta mordía con furia su lápiz y fulminaba con la mirada a la chica nueva que acababa de entrar a su clase y todo porque Michael estaba hablando con ella.

Mimi no respondió al comentario de su amiga, es más Yumi ni siquiera estaba segura de que la castaña la hubiera escuchado ya que la chica seguía con su mirada asesina dirigida a la chica nueva y seguía destrozando el lápiz con sus dientes, de seguro Mimi creía que ese pobre lápiz era la chica nueva y por eso lo mordía con tanto coraje.

En el salón de Matt, el profesor aún no había llegado por lo cual los alumnos se encontraban platicando en lo que aparecía su profesor. Matt y Sora hablaban ambos habían decidido hacer como si nada hubiera pasado el día de noche buena y Tai por su parte se encontraba dormido en su mesabanco, él al igual que Mimi no era bueno para levantarse temprano así que aprovechaba la ausencia de su maestro para recuperar el sueño perdido.

-Tai despierta, el profesor ya llegó.

Dijo Sora moviendo a su amigo para que se despertara antes de que el maestro lo descubriera durmiendo como lo había descubierto tantas veces. Pero Tai ni se inmutó al sentir que Sora lo llamaba.

-Perdonen el retraso jóvenes, pero tenía que arreglar unos asuntos en la dirección. Takenouchi, despierte de una vez a Yagami.

Sora asintió y se volvió a girar hacia su amigo para intentar despertarlo nuevamente.

- ¡Tai!

Insistió Sora moviendo el brazo de su amigo con mayor fuerza que la vez anterior, haciendo que ahora sí el moreno se despertara y se incorporada en su asiento nuevamente. Tai bostezó y se restregó uno de sus ojos aún adormilado para después ver a su compañera.

-¿Qué pasa Sora?

Preguntó el chico viendo con pereza a su amiga y sin percatarse aún de la presencia de su profesor.

-El maestro ya llegó.

Le respondió Sora un poco molesta, Tai era un despreocupado de lo peor. El moreno alzó su vista al frente y vio como el maestro anotaba la fecha en el pizarrón y mientras el maestro hacía eso, Tai recargó su cara en una de sus manos y miró con aburrimiento a su maestro de algebra, y él que había pensado que tendría la hora libre para dormir, que mala suerte que llegara el maestro para interrumpir su sueño.

-¿Qué no dormiste bien?

Preguntó una voz atrás de él y Tai se giró a ver a su mejor amigo que tenía su mirada desinteresada al frente.

- No del todo.

Respondió Tai sin darle mucha importancia al tema y Matt se giró a verlo, algo muy grave debía estar preocupando a Tai para que el cabeza de chorlito ese no lograra dormir bien.

-¿Hay algo que te preocupa?

Preguntó Matt esperando que su amigo le diera una explicación. Tai por su parte dio una rápida mirada a su amiga sentada frente a él y después regresó su vista hacia su amigo que aún esperaba su respuesta.

-No es nada, es sólo que estaba acostumbrado a levantarme tarde en las vacaciones eso es todo.

Matt pareció conformarse con esa respuesta y dirigió su mirada de nuevo al frente, en cambio Tai dirigió su mirada a la chica que lo tenía en ese estado, desde lo sucedido en noche buena Tai había estado preocupado por Sora y se había planteado la idea de confesarle lo que sentía por ella y el cual era el motivo de sus desvelos, todas las noches se preguntaba si era lo correcto decirle lo que sentía por ella y se ponía a pensar en todas las posibles reacciones que podía tener Sora si el llegara a confesársele y para su mala suerte todas esa reacciones no eran muy positivas para él.

-Ya que despertó Yagami daremos inicio a la clase.

Anunció el profesor dejando de escribir en el pizarrón y volteándose a ver al perezoso de su alumno que parecía estarse quedando dormido de nuevo.

-¡Yagami!

Gritó el maestro sobresaltando al moreno que había sentido como sus ojos se cerraban solos.

-eh?

Contestó un despistado Tai causando la risa de todos sus compañeros excepto de Sora, quien negó con la cabeza y reprendió con la mirada a su amigo, ese día Tai estaba peor que nunca siempre bastaba con que lo despertara ella antes de que llegara el profesor para que continuara la clase, pero ahora Tai si que se había desvelado, seguramente viendo la televisión o algo por el estilo.

-¿Podemos empezar la clase joven Yagami o quiere dormir otro rato?

-Ammm

-¡No puedo creerlo y todavía lo piensa Yagami!

- jejeje lo siento profesor, puede usted continuar ya no me dormiré.

-Eso espero.

Dijo el hombre amenazante y a Tai no le quedó de otra que esbozar otra de sus sonrisas. El profesor caminó hacia la puerta y Sora aprovechó ese intervalo para darle una reprimenda a su amigo, Tai debería aprender a no quedarse dormido durante las clases y a no ser tan desvergonzado.

-¡Tai! Eres un desvergonzado, ¿cómo se te ocurre ponerte a pensar en vez de decirle al profesor que continuara la clase? Es el colmo del descaro.

-Lo siento Sora pero aún estaba algo dormido cuando me preguntó.

-Y ¿Se puede saber por qué tienes tanto sueño?

Tai se sonrojó ante esa pregunta no podía decirle a Sora que no había podido dormir bien desde el día de noche buena y todo por estar pensando en ella y en si era conveniente o no decirle lo que sentía por ella.

-Es que me desvelé viendo la televisión.

Contestó Tai con una sonrisa nerviosa que pasó desapercibida por Sora que murmuró un "me lo imaginé" para después voltearse hacia el frente, pero que no pasó desapercibida por Matt quien había observado en silencio la conversación de sus dos amigos, sabía que Tai mentía, y que algo ocultaba y también se podía imaginar porque Tai no había dormido bien, sólo esperaba que el tonto de su amigo recuperara el valor que había perdido y se animará a decirle a Sora lo que sentía por ella, aunque por la mirada de perrito abandonado que Tai le echaba a Sora en esos momentos sin que ella se diera cuenta, Matt se podía imaginar, que él cobarde de su amigo seguía con la terquedad de que no tenía caso si ya sabía que Sora no sentía lo mismo por él.

Matt dejó de observar a Tai y dirigió su mirada al frente para ver como el profesor entraba al salón acompañado de tres estudiantes, y por Dios que sintió que el corazón le había dejado de latir cuando vio quienes eran los tres estudiantes, sus ojos no le podían mentir, y él no podía estar equivocado, ese era Andrew acompañado de que aquellas brujas que le habían arruinado su vida en el pasado. ¿Qué demonios hacían ahí?

-Ese sujeto…

Murmuró Matt molesto y para si mismo, nunca pensó que en esta vida también se fuera a encontrar con Andrew y esas brujas. Tai se volteó a ver a Matt, aunque Matt había pronunciado aquellas palabras para si mismo, él había alcanzado a oírlo y no sólo le había sorprendido la forma tan molesta y llena de odio con que Matt había dicho aquellas palabras sino también la forma en que Matt apretaba sus puños con fuerza y fulminaba al chico nuevo con la mirada, ¿acaso Matt conocía a ese chico?

Tai regresó su mirada al frente para estudiar al joven de ojos cafés y cabellos negros quien para mayor sorpresa de Tai, pareció sonreír cuando vio a Matt, pero ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando ahí?

- Las hermanas Matsumura y el joven Takayama son estudiantes de intercambio provenientes de Nagasaki y estarán con nosotros lo que resta del año escolar.

Dijo el profesor como introducción para presentar a los nuevos alumnos y después indicarles a sus nuevos alumnos los lugares que tomarían y que por obras del destino o por obra de la mala suerte se sentaron prácticamente alrededor de Matt. Andrew se encontraba atrás de Matt y Keira la chica de cabello corto azulado estaba al lado de Andrew justo atrás de Kaira la chica de cabellos largos rosados que tomó asiento al lado del rubio justamente atrás de Sora, ¿Desde cuando estaba ese lugar desocupado? Quien sabe, pero aquello parecía una encrucijada y Matt se sentía más incómodo y molesto que nunca, pero con una cosa muy clara, terminando la clase tenía que dirigirse prácticamente corriendo al salón de Mimi para avisarle sobre la presencia de Andrew antes de que la presencia de este la tomara de sorpresa.

-Ya deja de verla así Mimi.

Dijo Yumi al ver que su mejor amiga no dejaba de fulminar a la chica nueva con la mirada y todo porque Michael estaba hablando con la chica y ambos parecían haberse entendido muy bien ya que reían constantemente, pero no era para que Mimi se lo tomara tan apecho, Michael era un chico amable y Catherine sólo intentaba adaptarse al nuevo ambiente, no era para que Mimi la quisiera matar con su mirada.

Una descarada coqueta era lo que era esa tal Catherine, ¿quién se creía para estarle coqueteando así a Michael y reír con el con esa sonrisa de comercial? ¡Al diablo con eso que decía Yumi de que sólo quería adaptarse por ser la chica nueva! Ella no caía en ese viejo truco, Mimi Tachikawa no era tan ingenua como para creerle a la francesa esa la farsa de que sólo intentaba adaptarse, Bah! Sólo usaba esa escusa de ser nueva para acercarse al chico más lindo y encantador del salón que en ese caso era Michael pero ella no se iba a dejar, ella le recordaría a Michael que ella también existía y que no todo giraba alrededor de esa chica nueva de intercambio.

Mimi caminó hacia donde estaban Michael y Catherine hablando y saludó al chico con una amable sonrisa para después dirigir una mirada matadora a la rubia que platicaba con su amigo y que saludó a la castaña con un "Bonjour" que hizo que Mimi se estremeciera del coraje, ahora la rubia desabrida esa le presumía su acento extranjero, indudablemente una buena arma para conquistar a un chico, pero ella no se daría por vencida.

-¡Pero que bonitos ojos tienes!

Dijo asombrada la rubia al ver que los ojos de Mimi no sólo eran bonitos en su forma sino también en su color que era de un café enmielado que tenían la cualidad de cambiar y parecer de distintos colores de acuerdo a la ropa que se ponía debido a la claridad de sus ojos.

Mimi se sorprendió ante la expresión de la chica nueva, nunca se hubiera imaginado que diría eso, pero aun así no bajaría la guardia estaba segura de que esa francesa algo tramaba. Agradeció orgullosa el halago a sus ojos que se vio apoyado por la intervención de Michael quien también elogió los ojos de la chica haciéndola sentir más orgullosa de ser portadora de tan enigmáticos ojos, como había dicho Michael.

- Pero tus ojos también son muy bonitos Catherine.

Su orgullo se había venido abajo por completo cuando oyó decir aquellas palabras de la boca de Michael y de un momento a otro sus ojos habían pasado de ser enigmáticos a ser solamente sus ojos, Michael la había engañado elogiándola para después elogiar a la chica nueva, ¡era un traidor!

Mimi miró como la chica rubia sentada frente a su amigo se sonrojaba y negaba fingiendo pena por el comentario de Michael mientras que él insistía que sí, y ¡Por Dios santo! Que en ese momento sintió la sangre hervir, ahora comprendía porque Catherine había halagado sus ojos, todo era con el fin de que Michael notara los suyos y la elogiara a ella ¡Oh, pero que vil y astuta era esa bruja francesa! Pero las cosas no se iban a quedar así, eso si que no.

Yumi se dirigió acompañada de Izzy hacia donde estaba Mimi, por la forma en que su amiga miraba a la chica nueva estaba segura de que era cuestión de minutos para que la castaña se fuera sobre la rubia para querer matarla y por los antecedentes que tenía Mimi con Sora, ya no dudaba de que su amiga fuera capaz de irse a los golpes, así que lo mejor era que ella interviniera y tratara de controlar los celos de su amiga.

-Hola chicos.

Saludó Yumi tratando de aligerar un poco el ambiente para Mimi que no dejaba de mirar molesta a la parejita frente a ella.

-Hola chicos, Catherine, deja te presento ellos son Yumi Nanami, Izzy Izumi, y ya conoces a Mimi Tachikawa.

-Mucho gusto mi nombre es Catherine Dómine, espero que seamos muy buenos amigos.

Contestó con una gran sonrisa la chica que fue correspondida por casi todos, Mimi aún no se tragaba el cuento de que esa chica fuera tan inocente como aparentaba. Antes de que pasara algo más entre los jóvenes o de que alguno tuviera la oportunidad de decir algo la puerta del salón se abrió precipitadamente dejando ver la figura de un rubio que se miraba sumamente preocupado y que llamó a Mimi, logrando captar así la atención del grupo de amigos.

Catherine se ruborizó notoriamente al ver al chico que entraba por la puerta, era un hombre tremendamente guapo y varonil y con unos hermosos ojos color zafiro que hinoptizarían a cualquier chica, ella incluida, parecía un príncipe azul sacado de sus sueños, a pesar de verse que algo le preocupaba al chico eso no le quitaba lo encantador y atractivo.

-¿Qué pasa Matt?

Preguntó Mimi acercándose a Matt, era evidente que al rubio algo le preocupaba, lo podía ver en su cara además que parecía que había corrido para llegar hasta ahí, ¿qué podía ser tan importante para que Matt corriera y más aun para que tuviera esa cara? Era difícil que una situación o hecho hiciera que Matt cambiara su cara de nada me interesa ni me preocupa para que pusiera una cara de preocupación absoluta que la estaba llegando a preocuparla a ella también.

-Será mejor que hablemos afuera.

Contestó Matt tomándola del brazo y encaminándose con ella hacia el pasillo donde esperaba pudieran hablar sin tanto ruido y sin ser interrumpidos.

- ¿Quién ser chico rubio que está con chica de ojos bonitos?

Preguntó Catherine notoriamente interesada en Matt, Michael volteó a ver a su nueva amiga y pudo ver que no dejaba de ver a Matt, él si que tenía suerte con las chicas, después giró su vista hacia donde estaban Matt y Mimi y vio como este la tomó del brazo y la jaló hacia fuera del salón, nuevamente Matt la alejaba de él.

-Es Matt Ishida, el chico más popular de la escuela.

Respondió Michael con un suspiro de resignación, ya debía estar acostumbrado a que Mimi eligiera a Matt sobre él pero simplemente se negaba a aceptarlo. Miró a Catherine y después miró como Matt cerraba la puerta tras de sí después de que se llevó a Mimi con él y una idea cruzó su mente, era poco característica de su personalidad pero estaba desesperado y en la guerra y el amor todo se valía ¿que no? Así que, qué más daba lo intentaría, le presentaría a Matt a Catherine con la esperanza de que esta causada cierta impresión en el rubio, después de todo la chica era muy bonita, y una vez que Catherine entretuviera a Matt él le invitaría a Mimi algo de comer para alejarla de su contrincante lo antes posible y poder pasar un buen rato juntos como solían hacerlo antes de que Matt apareciera en sus vidas.

-¿Quieres que te lo presente?

Preguntó inocentemente el rubio y Catherine aceptó encantada. Yumi e Izzy se vieron sorprendidos de que Michael decidiera presentarle a Matt a Catherine, sabían que aquello era un bomba de tiempo que no tardaría en estallar conociendo lo explosiva, impulsiva y sobre todo celosa que era Mimi, Michael estaba jugando con fuego en esa ocasión y podía salir quemado.

Matt cerró la puerta tras de sí y fijó su mirada sobre Mimi, ¿cómo decirle de la manera más sutil posible que Andrew y las dos brujas habían aparecido en su salón y formarían parte de su clase ?

-¿Qué pasa Matt me estas preocupando?

-Lo que pasa es que…

No sabía como decírselo, no quería causarle una impresión muy fuerte a Mimi que le causara otro desmayo, pero aun así sabía que debía decírselo, sería peor si ella se llegara a topar con Andrew por casualidad.

Mimi esperaba ansiosa la respuesta de Matt, para su gusto el rubio le estaba dando muchas vueltas al asunto con sus monosílabos de "amm… yo… bueno… es que…"Lo que le fuera a decir era mejor que se lo dijera de una buena vez.

La puerta del salón se abrió justo en el instante en que Matt se había decidido a hablar y Mimi al igual que este desvió su mirada hacia las dos personas que salían del salón para encontrarse con Michael y Catherine en la puerta.

-Matt ¿Me permitirías un momento?

A mala hora se le había ocurrido a Michael hablarle, estaba a punto de decirle algo de suma importancia a Mimi y al "señor perfecto" se le ocurría interrumpirlo, pero que inoportuno era Michael.

-Claro.

Contestó Matt tratando de sonar lo más normal posible, pero en realidad tenía ganas de gritarle que ese no era el momento y que tenía un asunto muy importante que tratar con Mimi, pero se contuvo, se dio la media vuelta y entró al salón en compañía de Mimi.

-Perdonen, no quería interrumpirlos, pero quería presentarte a Catherine antes de que te fueras, ella quería conocerte.

Dijo el chico con esa amble sonrisa tan característica de él e hizo una seña para que Catherine se acercara a él y poder presentar a la chica.

-Catherine, él es Matt Ishida, Matt ella es Catherine, es nueva en la escuela y viene desde Francia.

-Mucho gusto.

Respondió con coquetería la chica y extendió su mano hacia el rubio en espera de que este se la estrechara o se la besara como acostumbraban hacerlo los caballeros en la viejas películas románticas.

Matt quedó perplejo por unos segundos, ¿Michael no había podido esperar un poco para presentársela? Lo que le tenía que decir a Mimi era mucho más importante que conocer a una chica nueva proveniente de Francia, no es que tuviera algo en contra de la chica o los franceses, es más su abuelo vivía en Francia pero simplemente no era el momento preciso para presentársela.

La que sí parecía tener algo personal en contra de los franceses o mejor dicho específicamente en contra de esa chica francesa era Mimi, aunque no podía negar que los demás franceses le agradaban, es más les gustaba su cultura, tenían un gran estilo para la moda además que era conocida como la ciudad de amor, la cual esperaba algún día visitar, pero a esa francesa que tenía precisamente enfrente en esos momentos la odiaba. Había sentido hervir la sangre cuando vio la manera en que esa chica miraba a Matt, pero fue el colmo cuando vio que esta extendía su mano hacia a él, en la espera de que el se la besara como salía que era la costumbre en algunos de los libros que había tenido el gusto de leer, siempre se le había hecho un gesto muy galante el hecho de que el caballero besara la mano de la joven, pero nunca llegó a pensar que odiaría tanto ese gesto como lo odiaba en esos momentos, estaba segura que correría sangre si Matt se atrevía a tomarle la mano o algo por el estilo y para que darle tiempo de que Matt le besara la mano de aquella coqueta francesa, era mejor acabar con aquello de una buena vez.

Cegada por los celos y su reciente odio hacia Catherine, Mimi tomó con una fuerza impresionante el primer mesabanco que encontró a su alcance y lo alzó a lo alto dispuesta a estrellárselo en la cabeza a esa presumida francesa que le estaba coqueteando descaradamente a Matt.

-¡Mimi!

Gritó Yumi al ver lo que su amiga estaba a punto de hacer y lo más rápido que pudo sacó del salón a la castaña que se vio obligada a soltar el mesabanco sin tener oportunidad de estrellárselo a la rubia presumida esa.

Michael, Catherine, y Matt ignorantes de lo que estaba la castaña tentada a hacer, miraron como Yumi se llevaba a empujones a Mimi quien alegaba algo que no alcanzaron a entender. Matt suspiró aliviado por lo menos la distracción que acababa de ocasionar Yumi llevándose a Mimi de ahí había servido para distraer a Catherine quien desistió de su extraña forma de saludar a un desconocido como lo era él.

-¡Mimi! ¡¿Pero qué te pasa?

Preguntó Yumi al borde de un colapso nervioso, un segundo más que hubiera tardado en reaccionar y ella misma hubiera sido testigo de cómo su mejor amiga se convertía en asesina estrellándole un mesabanco a la chica nueva de intercambio.

-A mi nada ¿Por qué dices que me pasa algo?

Alegó molesta la chica de ojos color miel al ver que su plan había sido arruinado por Yumi y adoptó su típica pose de berrinche, se cruzó de brazos y giró su mirada a cualquier lugar en que no estuviera su interlocutor.

- ¡Ibas a estrellarle un mesabanco en la cabeza a la pobre de Catherine!

- Tienes razón…

Dijo Mimi con un suspiro y con arrepentimiento que le hicieron creer a Yumi que su amiga había recuperado la cordura y que ya no intentaría nada en contra de la chica nueva.

-…Esa iba a ser una muerte muy rápida, merece sufrir, una muerte lenta que la haga arrepentirse de meterse con Mimi Tachikawa.

Yumi sintió un escalofrío recorrer su columna vertebral al ver el tan radical cambio de actitud de su amiga, de lucir arrepentida como había aparentado, ahora hablaba de una forma tan macabra que la hizo sentir que estaba frente al más vil de los demonios, hasta podía jurar que veía un aura oscura envolver a su amiga, pero aun así Yumi permaneció firme en sus palabras, si había una persona que conociera a Mimi lo suficiente para controlarla en sus cambios tan radicales de ánimo era ella y era justo lo que haría Yumi, a pesar de que en esos momentos Mimi le infundaba un miedo inexplicable, la pelirroja la haría entrar en razón y evitaría que su amiga cometiera un homicidio.

-¡Mimi!

La regañó la pelirroja y Mimi dejó de emitir esa aura negra para regresar su vista hacia su amiga que la miraba con reproche.

-Esta bien, regresemos a lo del mesabanco iba a ser una muerte rápida y no le iba a doler.

-Mimi…

La volvió a reprender la pelirroja y Mimi hizo un puchero para después regresar a su pose de berrinche que Yumi ya conocía a la perfección, la chica suspiró cansada, Mimi era tan infantil a veces.

Su plan no había salido del todo como había planeado, si bien Catherine tenía un don de palabra que había logrado distraer por un buen tiempo a Matt pero Mimi se le había ido sin el poder evitarlo y su parte de plan en la cual él se escabullía con Mimi para conversar un rato se había arruinado en el momento en que de la nada había aparecido Yumi, llevándose a la castaña consigo.

No podía negar que la platica de la chica frente a él era interesante, pero en esos momentos lo único que quería era hablar con Mimi antes de que sus clases comenzaran nuevamente y él tuviera que regresar de nuevo a sus clases, pero el hablar con Mimi era algo que miraba casi imposible, en primera porque la chica frente a él no dejaba de hablar y él no era tan grosero para irse y dejarla con la palabra en la boca y la otra razón era que Yumi se había llevado a Mimi a quien sabe donde y no sabía si volvería antes de que él se tuviera que ir.

-Tranquilízate Mimi la pobre de Catherine no te ha hecho nada.

- ¡Pobre! ¡nada!

Mimi estaba al borde de la histeria, ¿cómo se atrevía a decirle Yumi que esa bruja francesa no le había hecho nada cuando era más que obvio que le coqueteaba a Michael y a Matt? Claro, Yumi no la entendía por que Catherine hasta el momento no había coqueteado con Izzy pero sólo era cuestión de dejar que a la chica se le presentara la oportunidad para que la rubia desabrida esa se fuera sobre Izzy también.

-¿Se te hace poco que se la pase coqueteando con Michael y que todavía quiera conquistar a Matt? ¡A MI MATT!

Yumi no pudo ocultar su sonrisa burlona al oír lo que Mimi acababa de decir, y al parecer Mimi ni siquiera se había percatado de lo que había dicho ya que la vio con una cara de extrañeza cuando vio aquella sonrisa burlona en el rostro de Yumi.

- Y ¿Desde cuando Matt es de tu propiedad?

Preguntó Yumi sin poder contenerse de burlarse de su amiga quien se puso tan roja como un tomate al ser conciente de lo que había dicho. Pero ¿Cómo era posible que dijera que Matt era suyo? ¿Pues en que estaba pensando? ¡Maldito subconsciente! Ahora Yumi la estaría molestando con eso el resto de sus días.

- Yo… yo… yo no dije eso.

Alegó la castaña conciente de que mentía y de que no convencería a Yumi sólo con eso, es más ni siquiera podía convencerse a sí misma, ¿cómo podía esperar convencer a Yumi? Yumi rió, y Mimi la miró resignada sabía que alguna reacción así tendría cuando ella intentara negar lo obvio aunque no podían culparla por intentarlo.

-Vamos Mimi, ¿cuándo aceptaras que te estas enamorando de Matt?

Aquellas palabras cayeron sobre Mimi como si fueran un balde de agua fría, no podía negar que en más de una ocasión había llegado a pensar que eso le ocurría cuando estaba con él pero en todas esas veces había llegado a una explicación lógica de los efectos que él causaba en ella y olvidaba la idea, pero ahora que los hechos apuntaban que aquello en efecto era verdad y ella se estaba enamorando de Matt la hicieron abrir un poco los ojos, ¿por qué más sentiría ganas de matar a esa francesa cuando ella no hacía más que hablar con Matt? O ¿Por qué había gritado a los cuatro vientos que Matt era de su propiedad? Porque estaba celosa ¿Por qué más? Y uno cela a una persona de esa manera sólo cuando se esta interesado realmente en la persona. ¡Oh Dios! ¿Ella realmente estaba interesada en Matt?

-Eso.. no es cierto.

Contestó con dificultad la castaña y Yumi suspiró decepcionada, ¿Cuándo sería el día que Mimi dejaría de ser tan ciega? Era más que obvio que le gustaba Matt, no sabía porque le era tan difícil aceptarlo, pero ella como su mejor amiga se encargaría de abrirle los ojos a la atolondrada esa.

- Entonces ¿Por qué estas celosa?

Preguntó Yumi más para hacer reaccionar a su amiga que para molestarla, pero esta seguía empeñada en que aquello no era verdad por más que sus acciones demostraran lo contrario.

- No estoy celosa.

Contestó Mimi no muy convencida y giró su vista hacia la puerta que había sido abierta por uno de sus compañeros de clase y antes de que su compañero cerrara la puerta vio como no muy lejos de esta, estaban Matt y Catherine ambos se encontraban platicando SOLOS, Michael había desaparecido de la escena y ahora se encontraba con Izzy y Matt y Catherine ¿reían? ¿Por qué demonios reían? De nuevo comenzó a sentir que la sangre le hervía y sin pensarlo dos veces se dirigió a la puerta, la abrió con brusquedad y se dirigió con pasos fuertes y firmes hacia donde estaban Matt y Catherine, sin previo aviso y sin explicaciones tomó con brusquedad a Matt del brazo y se lo llevó de ahí prácticamente arrastras hasta que lo sacó del salón, miró Catherine con odio y cerró la puerta con la misma fuerza impresionante con que la había abierto.

No sólo Catherine estaba atónita por la actitud de Mimi, sino que todos los de su salón habían quedado paralizados ante los hechos, Tachikawa si que daba miedo cuando estaba molesta, ni oportunidad le había dado al pobre rubio de defenderse o decir algo sólo se lo había llevado sin darle oportunidad de objetar.

-¿Qué pasa Mimi?

Preguntó Matt igual de sorprendido e impactado que los compañeros de Mimi por la reacción de la castaña.

Mimi lo miró y lo fulminó con la mirada, y todavía tenía el descaro de preguntarle que le pasaba cuando era más que obvio que él también coqueteaba con esa francesa. Respiró profundo y trató de controlarse nuevamente había sido traicionada por su subconsciente y había actuado sin pensar, hasta ella ya se estaba creyendo esa idea de que estaba celosa y que por eso actuaba como lo hacía, ¡maldición! Tenía que aclarar sus sentimientos de una vez por todas.

Matt la miró confundido, Mimi parecía tener una batalla interna y actuaba demasiado raro, ¿acaso estaba enferma? Con esta idea en mente posó una mano sobre la frente de la castaña despertándola de sus pensamientos para después posar su otra mano en su propia frente y comparar las temperaturas de ambos.

-No tienes fiebre, ¿Se puede saber que te pasa?

- Nada no es nada, eso sólo que…

-¿Qué, que?

- Que ya tengo que entrar a clases.

Para suerte de Mimi su profesor acababa de dar vuelta en el pasillo y se dirigía a su salón, eso la salvaría de darle explicaciones a Matt y de un seguro interrogatorio así que agradeciendo mentalmente su suerte empujó a Matt hacia el otro lado del pasillo y lo comenzó a despedir para que el se fuera a su salón.

- Ya es tarde, tú también no has de tardar en entrar, así que vete si no llegaras tarde.

-Estas muy rara, sabes.

Comentó Matt poniendo resistencia para irse pero aún así Mimi lo seguía empujando para que subiera las escaleras y se fuera.

-Son figuraciones suyas.

Alegó la chica aún intentando obligar a Matt que subiera los primeros escalones. Él rubio accedió al fin y dejó de poner resistencia. Una vez que Mimi vio que subió los primeros tres escalones dejó de empujarlo y lo vio para después despedirse y correr a su salón antes de que su maestro llegara.

Mimi se fue y Matt se quedó viendo confundido hacia donde había desaparecido la castaña de su vista ¿Pero que le pasaba a Mimi? Estaba más rara de lo normal sería mejor que hablara con ella después para ver que le pasaba. ¡Hablar! Matt se dio un golpe en la frente con la palma de su mano al recordar aquella palabra, él quería hablar con Mimi sobre la aparición de Andrew en su escuela pero con eso de la presentación de Catherine y el extraño comportamiento de Mimi había olvidado por completo avisarle a Mimi sobre Andrew, ¡Era un tonto!¿Cómo se le había podido olvidar algo tan importante? Bueno que más daba se lo diría a la siguiente hora, antes de que a ella le tocara encontrarse con ese sujeto.

En el salón de Matt, Tai y Sora se encontraban hablando con los tres chicos nuevos, a Tai le había despertado una gran curiosidad la persona de Andrew después de ver la reacción de su mejor amigo cuando vio al chico de cabellos negros y más aun al ver la sonrisa maliciosa que había esbozado el chico de cabellos negros al ver a Matt, algo había entre esos dos y él se encargaría de averiguarlo.

-¿Son primos o algo por el estilo?

Preguntó Sora al ver lo unidos que eran los tres chicos, parecía que los tres eran hermanos en vez de sólo las dos gemelas.

-No sólo somos amigos de la infancia ¿no es así Andrew?

Contestó Kaira, la gemela del cabello largo rosado, de los tres ella era la más platicadora, ya que Keira era muy reservada y hablaba sólo en contadas ocasiones mientras que Andrew era un chico con una platica muy interesante pero no hablaba tanto como lo hacía Kaira.

-Así es nos conocemos prácticamente desde que nacimos, nuestros padres son muy buenos amigos además de vecinos.

-Ya veo aunque es muy curioso que los tres se mudaran a Odaiba.

Preguntó Tai perspicaz, sabía que había algo misterioso en la llegada de esos tres chicos pero no lograba adivinar que era.

-Eso es porque Kaira quería venirse de intercambio y no la dejarían al menos de que fuéramos los tres, se puede decir que yo soy el encargado de cuidarlas.

Contestó Andrew con una sonrisa que pareció dejar conforme a Tai, por el momento, pero nada le quitaba la idea aún de que esos tres eran unos chicos algo fuera de lo común.

-¿Y por qué eligieron Odaiba para venir de intercambio?

Preguntó Sora, ella a diferencia de Tai no sospechaba absolutamente de nada, es más los chicos nuevos eran de su agrado y estaba segura de que pronto llegarían a ser muy buenos amigos.

La puerta del salón se abrió y se pudo ver la figura de Matt entrar por esta misma, Andrew lo vio y no pudo evitar sonreír al recordar porque él y las dos gemelas se encontraban en ese lugar.

-Se podría decir que tenemos un pequeño asunto pendiente en este lugar.

Murmuró Andrew sin despegar su vista del rubio que acababa de entra. Tai al oír este comentario volvió su vista a Andrew y se convenció a si mismo de que algo extraño había con la llegada de esos tres, regresó su mirada hacia a Matt que se dirigía hacia ellos y pudo notar la preocupación en el rostro de su amigo, algo extraño estaba pasando ahí, y era algo relacionado con Matt y esos tres nuevos estudiantes de intercambio, pero ¿Qué era lo que pasaba?

-¿Dónde estabas Matt?

Preguntó Sora como si no supiera la respuesta a esa pregunta pero muy en el fondo sabía cual era la respuesta, no sabía porque se molestaba en preguntar eso.

- Fui a ver a Mimi.

Respondió Matt más frió d de lo habitual, odiaba tener que hablar de Mimi enfrente de esos tres pero al parecer no tenía de otra.

-ah…

Contestó Sora un poco molesta, sabía que no debía de haber preguntado eso, pero quería saber si las cosas seguían igual que antes y Matt seguía tan interesado en Mimi como antes de salir de vacaciones y al parecer así era.

-Matt, no te hemos presentado a nuestros nuevos compañeros, ellos son Andrew Takayama y Kaira y Keira Matsumura, chicos él es Matt Ishida.

-Mucho gusto Matt, espero que seamos buenos amigos.

Dijo cortésmente Andrew a la vez que hacía una pequeña reverencia en forma de saludo, para que después se amontonara al lado de él la chica de cabellos largos rosados con una enorme sonrisa y un entusiasmo incomparable.

-Nosotras también esperamos que seamos buenos amigos.

Anunció en nombre de las dos Kaira. Matt vio a los tres con una mirada sería y fría y no dijo nada sólo tomó asiento y se concentró en cualquier punto que no fuera esos tres estudiantes de intercambio.

-Amm no se preocupen así es Matt, no le gusta hablar mucho ya se acostumbraran.

Dijo Tai en forma de disculpa por la actitud grosera de su amigo, sabía que si se arriesgaba a presentar a los tres chicos corría el riesgo de que algo así pasara si es que sus sospechas resultaban ser ciertas y resultaron serlas a Matt parecía no agradarles ninguno de esos tres, la pregunta era ¿Por qué?

El profesor entró al salón y todos tuvieron que tomar asientos en sus lugares, Matt agradeció mentalmente la llegara de su maestro así podía enfocar su mente en cualquier cosa que no fueran esos tres, aunque sabía que con la presencia de esos tres en su salón en clases su estadía ahí iba a ser insoportable.

Andrew tomó asiento en su escritorio ubicado atrás de Matt y en vez de colocar su mirada en su maestro que empezaba a escribir en el salón, la clavó sobre Matt, el rubio actuaba como si supiera algo de lo sucedido en el pasado, pero no creía que aquello fuera posible, se suponía que sólo él y kaira y keira habían recobrado la memoria de lo sucedido en su vida pasada, no era posible de que Matt también la hubiera recuperado ¿o sí?

La clase terminó Matt se paró para dirigirse lo antes posible al salón de Mimi, tenía que hablar con ella lo antes posible.

-¿A dónde va?

Preguntó una curiosa Kaira al ver que Matt se disponía a salir como la vez pasada y sin avisarle a nadie nada, como si fuera algo normal que acabando la clase el saliera.

-De seguro va a ver a Mimi.

Respondió Sora molesta y viendo con desaprobación a su amigos, ¿Hasta cuando dejaría de ir a buscarla?

- ¿Es su novia?

Volvió a preguntar Kaira tratando de indagar un poco más en la situación.

-No.

Fue Sora la que volvió a responder y sin cambiar su actitud molesta. Ninguno de los tres volvió a preguntar más sólo observaron a Matt dirigirse hacia la puerta pero antes de que este la abriera esta se abrió por si sola dejando ver a una chica de largos cabellos castaños y ojos color miel.

Matt quedó perplejo al ver que Mimi estaba parada frente a él, pero ¿Qué demonios hacía ella ahí? Se suponía que él era el que iba a buscarla no ella a él, se giró hacia atrás para observar que hacía Andrew pero ya era demasiado tarde Andrew la había visto. Regresó su vista hacia Mimi y ella aún parecía no darse cuenta de la presencia de Andrew y lo miraba a él con una expresión confundida, tenía que aprovechar esa distracción de Mimi para sacarla de ahí antes de que se diera cuenta de la presencia de Andrew y las otras dos brujas.

-¿Qué pasa?

Preguntó Mimi confundida al ver la cara de asombro y a la vez de susto que puso Matt al verla y después se había volteado como si buscara a alguien, pues ¿Qué le pasaba a Matt ese día?

-¿Qué haces aquí?

Fue lo único que atinó a decir Matt. Mimi lo miró molesta ¿Qué clase de pregunta era esa? En vez de que se alegrara por que había ido ella a visitarlo él le había salido con esa pregunta, pero que descortés era Matt.

-¡Hola Mimi!

Saludó Tai al ver a la chica y provocando que ella desviara su mirada del rubio para dirigirla hacia donde se encontraba Tai.

-¡Hola Tai!

Saludó Mimi igual de entusiasta que él moreno, pero su entusiasmo se vino abajó cuando vio al chico sentado un poco más atrás, en ese momento perdió la capacidad del habla y palideció a más no poder, no podía creer lo que sus ojos miraban, ese de ahí era Andrew no podía estar equivocada, era idéntico al chico que había aparecido en sus visiones.

- A.. An…

Tartamudeó con dificultad sin despegar un solo segundo su mirada asombrada del chico de cabellos negros. Matt notó de inmediato la reacción de Mimi y lo más rápido que pudo sacó a Mimi de ese lugar.

_**Siguiente capitulo: Celos Publicacion: viernes 14 de oct.**_

_**Mimato196**_

_**Mayo 2007**_


	30. Celos

**Hola mis queridos lectores y lectoras, Para empezar les diré que hoy ha sido un día horrible lleno de estrés :( Lo bueno que ya estoy en mi casita y espero relajarme un poco, lo malo es que más al rato tengo que ir a la escuela, pero ni modo que le vamos hacer, así es la vida :S **

**Por cierto, "Una disculpa en nombre de toooodas las escritoras de fics del mundo" pero no he tenido oportunidad de responder sus hermosos reviews pero juro solemnemente ponerme las pilas y contestarlos pronto.**

**Bueno no los entretengo más con mis problemas y les dejo el siguiente capitulo, espero lo disfruten.**

**Aclaración: Los personajes de digimon no me perteneces y la historia es sin fines de lucro.**

**30**

**Celos.**

-Era Andrew…

Dijo Mimi notoriamente nerviosa, en un segundo los recuerdos mostrados en sus visiones sobre su vida pasada habían llegado a su memoria de un solo golpe, y temió que toda aquella historia se fuera a repetir de nuevo.

-Tranquila…

Le susurró Matt a la par que la abrazaba para tranquilizarla, pero Mimi aún seguía temblando, estaba demasiado nerviosa para entrar en razón.

-Óyeme bien, yo no permitiré que te vuelva a hacer daño. No esta vez.

Volvió a hablar Matt sin dejar de abrazarla, Mimi se aferró a su pecho, y Matt sintió como su corazón daba un vuelco al sentir como las lágrimas de la castaña empezaban a empapar su camisa.

- Tengo miedo, no quiero que la historia se vuelva a repetir.

- Eso no va a volver a pasar, no mientras yo esté contigo, te prometo que él no volverá a hacerte daño.

Matt tomó entre sus manos el rostro de Mimi y la obligó a levantar su mirada para que lo viera fijamente.

-Te prometo que todo estará bien.

Le dijo a la par que limpiaba con sus pulgares las lágrimas de la chica. Mimi asintió, no podía evitarlo, el simple hecho de estar con él la hacía sentir segura y su mirada tan azul, tan profunda y tan fuerte pero sobre todo tan llena de amor le impedía dudar de cualquier cosa que él le dijera, y a la vez la reconfortaba haciéndola creer que no importaba que pasara o quien apareciera él siempre estaría a su lado para protegerla.

El sólo ver la reacción de Mimi al ver a Andrew había convencido a Tai de que ahí había un misterio que resolver, así que se dirigió al pasillo donde sabía estaban Matt y Mimi para pedir una explicación. Abrió la puerta y se encontró a su amigo en una situación que parecía bastante comprometedora, Matt tomaba con ambas manos el rostro de Mimi, ambos estaban muy cercas y Matt tenía una mirada que él nunca había visto en su amigo, era una mirada muy calida que creyó nunca vería en los ojos de Matt. Vaciló al momento de hablar ya que temió haber interrumpido algo importante, pero ya no había forma de echarse para atrás ya que tanto Matt como Mimi habían volteado a verlo.

- Perdonen yo no quería interrumpir.

Matt se apartó de Mimi y volteó a ver a Tai con cara de pocos amigos, Tai tragó saliva nervioso, sabía que sería hombre muerto no mas Mimi desapareciera de la vista de Matt. Rodó sus ojos hacia la castaña y vio como los hermosos ojos de Mimi se encontraban un poco rojos y parecía haber llorado, olvidó por un momento la mirada asesina que le dedicaba el rubio y se enfocó en la castaña parada frente a él.

-Mimi ¿Estas bien?

Preguntó preocupado, Mimi sonrió, se secó las últimas lagrimas que salían de sus ojos y asintió.

-Sí Tai no te preocupes estoy bien.

Contestó ella sin convencer ni siquiera un poco al moreno que ya se estaba formando toda una novela en su cabeza sobre cual era la razón por la cual Mimi se encontraba llorando. Según su teoría Matt se le había declarado a Mimi y ella por una razón llamada Michael no había podido corresponderle y conociendo lo noble que era la chica de ojos color miel había llorado pidiéndole perdón a Matt por no poder corresponder a sus sentimientos.

-Me tengo que ir, nos vemos luego chicos.

Dijo Mimi despertando de sus pensamientos a Tai, para después desaparecer de la vista de los dos chicos.

Tai se despidió con un leve "adiós" aún confundido por la situación, giró su vista hacía Matt y este se miraba pensativo con su vista hacia el lugar por donde se había ido la castaña, no cabía duda su teoría era correcta.

-Lo siento Matt, tal vez deberías olvidarla.

Dijo Tai posando su mano en el hombro de su amigo en señal de apoyo y totalmente convencido de que su teoría de por qué lloraba Mimi era correcta.

Matt se giró a ver a Tai con una cara de total confusión, pero ¿De que demonios estaba hablando Tai?

-¿De que hablas?

-No es necesario que me lo ocultes, sé lo que pasó.

-Enserio Tai, no tengo ni idea de que me estas hablando.

- Sé que Mimi te rechazó.

-¿Qué?

Ahora sí que Tai se había vuelto totalmente loco, ¿de dónde sacaba esa absurda idea de que Mimi lo había rechazado si él ni siquiera se le había declarado? Aunque pensándolo bien no estaba tan seguro de que aquella idea fuera tan absurda, sabía que había una posibilidad de que eso pasara pero por el momento no había pasado ya que él no se le había declarado a Mimi entonces ¿Cómo Tai había llegado a esa conclusión?

-Vamos Matt, no es necesario que me lo escondas, sé que te le declaraste a Mimi y ella te rechazó, lo siento amigo, pero tal vez deberías fijarte en otra persona, Sora es una muy buena candidata.

Matt rodó los ojos, otra vez con lo mismo ¿Cuándo entendería Tai que él sólo miraba a Sora como una buena amiga no más? ¡Por Dios! Si Tai era mucho más insistente que la misma Sora.

-¿De que demonios me hablas yo no me he declarado a Mimi aún?

- ¿A no? Entonces… ¿Por qué estaba llorando?

Preguntó Tai confundido, estaba seguro de que su teoría era correcta, ahora no le quedaba de otra más que ligar el llanto de Mimi junto al misterio de Andrew.

- No es nada, cosas de chicas.

Mintió Matt, esperando que su respuesta convenciera a su amigo, que parecía estar comenzando a sospechar de que algo extraño estaba pasando.

-Que raro, estaba seguro de que esa era la razón por la que lloraba Mimi.

-Creo que hay un pequeño problema con tu lógica, si según tú Mimi me rechazó a mi, no se supone que el que debía estar llorando soy yo y no ella.

-Claro que no, tú eres muy orgulloso para dejar que ella te viera llorar y ella es demasiado noble como para no llorar en el momento en que te tuvo que decir que no podía corresponder a tus sentimientos.

Matt pareció pensarlo por un segundo, esta vez no tenía nada que objetarle a su amigo, sabía que si eso llegara a pasar y Mimi lo rechazara ese sería el más posible escenario ya que como había dicho Tai, Mimi era muy noble. ¡Pero por Dios! De qué manera trabajaba la mente de Tai que con tan sólo ver a Mimi llorar se había imaginado todo ese escenario en el cual él era rechazado por la castaña. No cabía duda, la forma en que trabajaba la mente de su amigo era todo un misterio.

Sacudió su cabeza para borrar esa imagen que se había formado en su cabeza por las alucinaciones de Tai en las cuales Mimi lo rechazaba, en esos momentos tenía otras cosas más importantes en que pensar que estarse imaginando las desagradables locuras de su amigo.

-Mejor olvídalo Tai y entremos, el profesor no ha de tardar en llegar.

Mimi se regresó a su salón, el ver a Andrew había sido muy impactante para ella, en el fondo ella sabía que había una posibilidad de que Andrew apareciera en su vida pero nunca pensó que eso fuera tan pronto, suspiró tratando de tranquilizarse, no debía tomárselo tan enserio, tal vez Andrew ni siquiera recordaba lo sucedido y ese encuentro no fuera más que una desagradable coincidencia, pero había algo dentro de ella que le decía que la presencia de Andrew en ese lugar no era una simple coincidencia.

La clase de biología de Mimi había acabado y apenas y la profesora les había dado permiso para salir ella salió corriendo directo al salón de Matt, tenía que llegar al salón del rubio antes de que él fuera al suyo, para nada quería que Matt se encontrara de nuevo con la francesa esa, por eso la clase pasada ella había ido al salón de Matt, se había decidido hacer hasta la imposible para que Matt y Catherine no se tuvieran que volver a encontrar no importaba que eso implicara que ella tuviera que ir ahora todas las horas al salón de Matt, así lo haría si eso lo mantenía lejos de esa coqueta francesa.

Llegó al salón de Matt, el profesor apenas estaba saliendo de este lo cual quería decir que Matt aún estaba dentro, posó un momento su mano en la puerta y dudó en abrirla, ¿Y si se encontraba con Andrew? ¿Qué se suponía que debía hacer entonces? Tal vez debía esperar a que Matt fuera a su salón, pero tampoco quería que Matt se encontrara con Catherine, eso si que no, prefería mil veces encontrarse con Andrew que ver como la francesa esa se le insinuaba a Matt.

Estaba decidida a abrir la puerta cuando esta se abrió por si sola, Mimi alzó su vista y se encontró con unos sorprendidos ojos color zafiro, Matt estaba parado frente a ella con una cara de total extrañeza preguntándose ¿Qué hacía Mimi allí? Y ¿Por qué era ahora ella la que iba a su salón cuando siempre era él el que iba? no era que le desagradara la idea de que Mimi fuera a buscarlo, es más le gustaba, porque eso lo hacía pensar que ella también quería estar con él pero en esos momentos y sabiendo que Andrew estaba en su salón prefería que la castaña estuviera lo más lejos posible de su salón.

-Mimi ¿Qué haces aquí?

Mimi lo miró con una mueca de descontento y se cruzo de brazos molesta, ¿qué clase de pregunta era esa? En vez de que estuviera feliz por que era ella la que lo iba a visitar y la recibiera con un "hola Mimi", o un "Mimi que bueno que viniste" él grosero de Matt la recibía con un "¿Qué haces aquí?"

- Qué más, vine a verte, eres un grosero Matt, vengo a visitarte y tú me recibes con un que haces aquí, si no quieres que venga sólo dímelo.

-Espera Mimi no me malinterpretes, es sólo que es raro que vengas, siempre soy yo el que va a buscarte.

-Por eso mismo, no creo que sea algo justo, así que he venido a buscarte.

Contestó Mimi con una sonrisa y guiñándole el ojo a Matt de manera coqueta. Matt la miró no muy convencido de las palabras de la castaña, debía de haber un motivo oculto atrás de eso de que sólo quería ser justa, pero ¿Qué podía ser tan importante para que ella fuera aun sabiendo que Andrew estaba en su misma clase?

La otra puerta del salón se abrió y se asomó por ella una chica de largos cabellos rosas y ojos color café, Kaira no tardó en localizar con su mirada a Matt y a Mimi que se encontraban platicando en el pasillo, al parecer las cosas en ese tiempo no habían cambiado mucho con respecto al pasado, Yamato y Mimi seguían siendo muy unidos y eso al igual que antes le seguía desagradando de sobre manera.

- ¿Pasa algo Kaira?

Se oyó una voz masculina proveniente del salón, la chica salió de sus pensamientos y se giró para ver a Andrew y sonrió, sabía que lo que estaba viendo también le interesaría al chico de cabellos negros.

-Mimi está en el pasillo junto con Yamato.

Respondió Kaira sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro, Andrew se acercó a ella y se paró en el marco de la puerta para ver a la parejita que se encontraba en el pasillo hablando, fijó su mirada en la castaña, ella era tan hermosa como había aparecido en sus sueños y tenía esa misma mirada tierna y sincera que lo había enamorado. Pero para su desgracia también en esta vida parecía tener una fuerte relación que la unía a Yamato, ¿por qué otra razón iría a buscarlo cada que terminara una clase?

- ¿Crees que ellos sepan lo que pasó en el pasado?

- Se supone que nosotros fuimos los únicos que recobramos la memoria gracias a mis poderes.

Respondió Kaira con su vista fija en la parejita del pasillo.

-Pero ellos actúan como si lo supieran.

Habló una tercera voz que hizo voltear a los dos chicos para que enfocaran su vista en la chica de cabellos cortos color azul y ojos cafés que había aparecido tras de ellos.

-¿De que hablas? Eso no es posible, se supone que sólo nosotros recobramos la memoria.

Alegó la de cabello rosa mirando a su gemela con severidad.

- ¿Acaso no te has dado cuenta de la manera con que Yamato mira a Andrew? Pareciera que lo quisiera matar con la mirada y la reacción de Mimi, ella casi se desmaya de sólo verlo.

-Tal vez sólo sea su subconsciente.

Keira pareció meditar las palabras de su hermana, la teoría de Kaira de que sólo fuera el subconsciente de ellos podía ser cierta, pero la forma en que actuaban Yamato y Mimi la hacían creer que no era únicamente su subconsciente, aunque por otra parte, Kaira tenía razón no había forma de que ellos recordaran lo sucedido en el pasado, no sin la ayuda de Kaira o de ella.

-Puede que tengas razón y sea sólo su subconsciente, pero yo sigo pensando que hubiera sido mejor que ninguno recobrara la memoria de lo sucedido en el pasado.

- ¿Ni siquiera nosotros?

Preguntó desafiante Kaira.

- En especial nosotros.

Contestó Keira de una manera fría, fijó por unos segundo su mirada en Andrew y se giró para regresar de nuevo a su escritorio, para ella hubiera sido mejor que nadie recordara lo sucedido en el pasado.

-Pero ¿qué le pasa?

Se quejó Kaira una vez que vio que su hermana se había regresado a su mesabanco y se había puesto a leer uno de sus extraños libros que nunca les quería mostrar ni a ella ni a Andrew.

- No lo sé, Keira a estado algo extraña últimamente.

Respondió Andrew cerrando la puerta, Kaira lo miró extrañada por el hecho de que cerrara la puerta y no siguiera viendo a Mimi.

-¿No los vas a vigilar?

Preguntó Kaira. Andrew sonrió y se dirigió también a su escritorio.

-Es mejor no levantar sospechas.

Susurró el chico a la par que pasaba a un lado de ella, Kaira sonrió y asintió levemente, Andrew tenía razón lo mejor era no levantar sospechas, así que con una sonrisa en su rostro se dirigió a su escritorio.

Era la hora de salida, Matt como siempre esperaba a Mimi recargado en la pared que se encontraba al lado del salón de Mimi. Vio como la maestra de Mimi salió del salón y seguida de ella comenzaron a salir algunos estudiantes así que dedujo que Mimi no tardaría en salir.

- Bonjour Matt.

Dijo una chica de cabellos rubios parándose frente al rubio con una sonrisa más que coqueta.

- ah hola Catherine.

- ¿Estas esperando a alguien?

Preguntó la chica aparentando inocencia aunque en el fondo se podía imaginar que él rubio esperaba a la chica de los ojos bonitos.

-Espero a Mimi, ¿no sabes si ya venía?

- ah sí, estaba hablando algo con Michael.

-Ya veo…

Contestó Matt no muy feliz por la respuesta, pero trató de disimular su enojo.

Mimi se encontraba adentro del salón recogiendo sus cosas lo más rápido posible, tenía que salir antes de que a Matt se le ocurriera ir al suyo, pero por culpa de su maestra ya se había retrasado bastante.

- Oie Mimi te gustaría…

Mimi alzó la vista al oír que Michael le hablaba y lo que vio no le agradó para nada, en la puerta podía ver a Catherine hablando muy amenamente con alguien y ya se podía imaginar quien era ese alguien, metió todo de golpe en su mochila y salió prácticamente corriendo dejando a Michael con la palabra en la boca.

-Lo siento Michael, hay algo que tengo que hacer.

Dijo Mimi antes de irse y dirigirse directo hacia esa rubia desabrida, estaba segura que le arrancaría las greñas y le sacaría los ojos si seguía con su insistencia de coquetearle a Matt, ¡Su Matt!

-¡Matt que haces aquí!

Preguntó o mejor dicho gritó molesta la castaña al confirmar que era Matt quien se encontraba hablando con Catherine. El rubio pegó un brinco del susto al oír tan molesta la voz de la castaña que en esos momentos lo fulminaba con la mirada, pues ¿Qué demonios le pasaba a Mimi ese día?

-¡Mimi! Yo sólo… yo te estaba esperando.

Sabía que no tenía porque ponerse nervioso, él no había hecho nada malo y no tenía nada que temer pero la forma tan molesta con que lo miraba Mimi en esos momentos lo hicieron tartamudear y hasta creer que realmente había hecho algo muy grave con ir a esperarla afuera de su salón como solía hacerlo siempre.

-Y yo lo estaba entreteniendo por mientras.

Contestó la rubia con una angelical sonrisa que le hizo hervir la sangre a Mimi, ¡la iba a matar! Y le quitaría de una buena vez por todas esa sonrisa de sus labios. Apretó sus puños con fuerza y estaba apunto de irse sobre la rubia cuando oyó la voz de su mejor amiga tras de si.

-¿Nos vamos chicos?

Preguntó Yumi acompañada de Izzy y de Michael. La pelirroja supo que había intervenido en el momento preciso ya que había podido ver como Mimi empuñaba sus manos y lo más seguro es que de eso siguieran los golpes.

-Sí y en el camino me sigues hablando de tu banda Matt.

Respondió Catherine tomando a Matt del brazo y jalándolo para que le siguiera el paso, a Matt no le quedó de otra más que mirar con suplica a Mimi para que lo liberada de la francesa pero Mimi no se movió estaba muy ocupada maldiciendo e imaginándose más de una forma de matar a la francesa esa.

-Catherine hace amigos muy rápido.

Comentó Izzy viendo como Matt se iba con Catherine y esta lo tomaba del brazo mientras ella hablaba y hablaba.

- Sí y hasta lo trae del brazo. Tal vez ella logre hacerse novia del chico más codiciado de la escuela.

Dijo Yumi con una sonrisa maliciosa en sus labios, aquellas palabras las había dicho más que nada por que quería despertar los celos en Mimi para que la castaña se diera cuenta de lo que sentía por el rubio, aunque para ponerla celosa no se necesitaba de mucho.

El plan de Yumi parecía estar dando resultado, Mimi los había fulminado con la mirada a ella y a Izzy en cuanto las primeras palabras salieron de los labios de la pelirroja que sonreía al ver la reacción de su amiga.

-Pero eso nunca va a pasar.

Se apresuró a decir el pelirrojo, tratando de corregir lo que su novia había dicho, a diferencia de Yumi él había sentido un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo cuando Mimi les dirigió esa mirada asesina.

- Esto no se va a quedar así.

Murmuró la castaña y emprendió camino hacia donde se habían ido Matt y Catherine e Izzy respiró aliviado al ver que la amenaza se había ido.

-Mimi si que da miedo cuando esta molesta.

Comentó Izzy aliviado de que su amiga no lo hubiera matado en ese mismo lugar por el imprudente comentario de Yumi.

-Sí…

Respondió un desanimado Michael que pasó por un lado de la pareja, con lo que había visto en esos momentos Michael se había convencido de que había perdido totalmente a Mimi, era obvio que ella estaba más que interesada en Matt así que no le quedaba de otra que resignarse y aceptar su derrota.

Izzy y Yumi vieron preocupados a Michael que se iba por el mismo camino por el que se había ido la castaña, sabían a la perfección que era lo que tenía a Michael así y les dolía no poder hacer nada para ayudarlo.

En el patio de la escuela Mimi seguía a Matt y Catherine a una distancia bastante corta y podía oír a la perfección lo que esos dos hablaban, estaba cansada de ver como esa francesa odiosa se le insinuaba a Matt en más de una forma.

-Al parecer te gusta mucho la música.

Respondió Matt, desde hace rato se había dado cuenta que Mimi los seguía así que ya no estaba preocupado por que la castaña se fuera sin él y había empezado a prestar atención a la rubia que se miraba bastante interesada en su banda y en la música.

- Sí a mi gustar mucho, ¿Crees que un día me puedas enseñar a tocar la guitarra?

-Claro…

- ¡Que no!

Intervino Mimi, colocándose en medio de los dos chicos para separarlos, desde hace rato que venía oyendo la conversación de esos dos y Catherine había sobrepasado los límites al pedirle a Matt que le enseñara guitarra, ella no era tan ingenua como Matt, ella sabía que lo que quería la rubia esa sólo era pasar tiempo con Matt para estarle coqueteando al rubio y ver si el pez mordía el anzuelo, para nada le interesaba aprender a tocar guitarra, pero para suerte del ingenuo de Matt ahí estaba ella para protegerlo de francesillas coquetas como esa.

-Matt no tiene tiempo para eso, es un chico bastante ocupado, además no le gusta la gente es un inadaptado social, es más, odia a las francesas, no sé porque te está hablando.

-¿Qué?

Preguntó Matt confundido, ¿por qué Mimi decía todo eso de él?

-Tal vez yo sea especial.

Intervino Catherine, ahora era la rubia la que se ponía entre el rubio y la castaña. Mimi miró más que furiosa como Catherine se abrazaba al cuerpo del rubio, Mimi alejó como pudo a la chica de cabellos dorados de Matt y jaló a Matt hacia ella. Matt por su parte se sentía como muñeco de trapo, aquellas dos chicas lo jalaban de un lado a otro sin darle oportunidad de quejarse.

-No lo creo lo que pasa es que Matt amaneció hoy de muy buen humor ¿Verdad Matt?

Preguntó Mimi mirando con severidad al rubio que tardo en responder, no sabía muy bien que era lo que tenía que hacer o decir en una situación como esa.

-¿De que hablas Mimi?

Atinó a decir Matt cuando sintió como la chica de intercambio se colgaba de su brazo libre.

-Bueno aprovechando que amaneciste de buen humor, tal vez puedas acompañarme a mi casa, como soy nueva en la ciudad me cuesta trabajo ubicarme todavía.

Catherine le dedicó a Matt una mirada de cachorrito a la cual muy difícilmente se le podría decir que no, pero antes de que el rubio pudiera caer en los encantos de la chica Mimi se interpuso entre ambos y alejó a Catherine de Matt y se puso frente a Matt como si lo protegiera de algún peligro.

-¡No puede!

-¿No?

Preguntó Matt confundido, ¿por qué Mimi estaba respondiendo por él?

-No, Matt está muy ocupado, es más ya nos tenemos que ir.

Mimi tomó la mano de Matt y se disponía a irse con él cuando sintió que algo la detenía, se giró, y vio como la rubia sujetaba el otro brazo de Matt y les impedía que se fueran.

-Por lo menos deberíamos despedirnos.

Dijo con inocencia la chica nueva, Mimi la miró con recelo, pero aun así acepto que se despidieran.

-ah! Perdón que mal educados somos, adiós Catherine, Matt di adiós.

- Adiós.

Respondió Matt obedeciendo al mandato de la castaña, conociendo el carácter de Mimi no le convenía llevarle la contra en esos momentos.

-Ahora sí, ya nos despedimos ya nos vamos.

Mimi se volvió a girar con intenciones de irse pero nuevamente se vio interrumpida, se giró a ver que la detenía y vio como Catherine seguía sosteniendo a Matt del brazo.

- En Francia nos despedimos de beso.

Dijo la rubia con una sonrisa en los labios al ver que tenía la atención de los dos chicos. Mimi sintió como todas las alertas sonaban en su cabeza y de inmediato jaló a Matt con tal fuerza que logró que Catherine lo soltara y se interpuso entre los dos rubios como una barrera para evitar cualquier tipo de acercamiento.

-Pues aquí no, los besos sólo se dan cuando son novios.

-Ya veo.

La rubia pareció pensar por unos segundos para después dibujar una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Entonces espero que muy pronto podamos despedirnos de beso, y él beso no será en la mejilla.

Catherine le guiñó un ojo a Matt que lo hizo sonrojarse por la insinuación y que a Mimi le hizo hervir la sangre de sólo imaginarse a Matt y Catherine besándose, eso sólo sería sobre su cadáver, se dio la media vuelta y se llevó a Matt lo más lejos posible de aquella francesilla, murmurando un "ya vámonos" a la par que lo empujaba para que ambos se fueran los más rápido posible.

Catherine sonrió, no cabía duda de que a la chica de los ojos bonitos le gustaba Matt, y estaba casi segura de que Matt también sentía algo especial por esa chica, pero eso no le importaba, ella estaba interesada en Matt y haría que él se fijara en ella.

-¿Qué pasa Catherine?

Preguntó Michael al ver que la chica sonreía y miraba como a lo lejos se encontraban Mimi y Matt este último siendo casi arrastrado por la primera.

-Creo que a chica de ojos bonitos le gusta chico rubio.

-Sí yo también pienso lo mismo.

Contestó Michael con pesar, Catherine volteó a verlo sorprendida por la forma en que le había respondido el chico de ojos color cielo y de inmediato supo que Michael estaba interesado en Mimi, tal vez el chico de los cabellos rizados podría ayudarla a conquistar a Matt, así él también saldría beneficiado y se quedaría con Mimi.

-¿Quieres que te acompañe a tu casa?

Preguntó Michael al ver que Catherine se había quedado pensativa por su respuesta, lo más seguro es que haya sido más que obvio sobre sus sentimientos hacia Mimi, así que no le quedaba de otra mas que distraer a la francesa con otro tema, para que no le preguntara nada sobre sus sentimientos hacia Mimi.

-Oui

Respondió la chica con una sonrisa, Michael era todo un caballero, de eso no cabía duda.

Mimi caminaba rumbó a su casa con una prisa impresionante y sin darse cuenta traía a Matt casi corriendo puesto que aún no le había soltado la mano desde que habían salido de la escuela obligándolo a caminar a su veloz paso.

Maldita francesa presumida ¿Quién se creía para insinuársele a Matt de esa forma? La odiaba tanto y el tonto de Matt era tan fácil de convencer con una sonrisita de esa chica el ya le estaba diciendo que sí a unas lecciones privadas, era un idiota ¿Cómo podía caer en ese truco tan viejo? Pensaba la chica a la par que caminaba a toda prisa.

-Mimi espera, no tan rápido, ¿qué te pasa?

Dijo Matt tratando de seguirle el paso a la castaña. Mimi se detuvo bruscamente al oír la voz de Matt provocando que este chocara con ella, Mimi volteó a verlo y soltó la mano del chico con rudeza.

-Nada ¿Por qué?

- No lo sé, tal vez porque te soltaste diciendo todas esas cosas.

-¿Qué cosas?

-Que era un inadaptado social, que odio a las francesas, te diré que mi abuelo vive en Francia.

Mimi se sonrojó al oír eso último y al parecer el coraje se le había bajado ya que ya no lo fulminaba con esa mirada que tenía al principio.

-UPS! Perdón eso no lo sabía.

-Y no sólo dijiste eso sino también que estoy muy ocupado, que no me gusta estar con la gente que no puedo acompañar a…

Matt sonrió al recordar esta última, por fin había entendido por que la castaña parada frente a él había estado actuando tan raro todo el día, por que había dicho esas cosas y por que había estado yendo ella a su salón, sabía que había gato encerrado pero no había sido hasta ese momento en que se había detenido a analizar las cosas que entendió por que la castaña había hecho todo eso, Mimi estaba celosa de Catherine, ahora todo tenía sentido.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué me miras así?

Preguntó Mimi al ver que Matt no dejaba de sonreír y la miraba de manera burlona, odiaba que la mirada de aquella manera.

-¿con que eso era lo que tenías?

Dijo Matt sin poder ocultar la amplia sonrisa de su rostro. Mimi se puso nerviosa, esa sonrisa en el rostro de Matt para nada podía ser buena para ella, cuando Matt sonreía de esa manera es que algo no muy bueno le esperaba a ella así que debía de estar lista para cualquier cosa que el odioso de Matt le pudiera decir.

-¿Qué? ¿De qué hablas?

-Que linda te pusiste celosa.

Mimi sintió como los colores se le subían a la cara, pero ¿De que demonios estaba hablando Matt? Ella no estaba celosa, ¿por qué debía estarlo? Sólo porque había impedido a toda costa que Matt y Catherine se vieran durante todo el horario escolar y había intentado estrellarle un mesabanco a la rubia por verla hablando y riendo con Matt y además no le había permitido a Matt acompañar a la chica nueva a su casa, eso no significaba que estuviera celosa, eso sólo era… era… ¡Oh por Dios sí estaba celosa! ¿Cómo demonios podía estar celando de Matt? Como sea eso no lo iba aceptar enfrente de él.

-¡Eso no cierto!

Respondió Mimi fingiendo estar molesta pero sus mejillas sonrojadas la delataban de que más bien estaba avergonzada, para Matt no pasó desapercibido el color carmesí en las mejillas de Mimi y sonrió complacido, sabía que aunque Mimi lo negara la realidad era otra y muy en el fondo la castaña sabía que sí se había puesto celosa, claro que también sabía que Mimi nunca lo aceptaría enfrente de él pero eso no quitaba el hecho de que molestarla fuera divertido, así que la seguiría molestando.

- Por eso no querías que fuera a tu salón verdad, porque no querías que viera a Catherine, eres tan tierna.

Lo iba a matar, Matt lo estaba haciendo de nuevo, la estaba avergonzando y burlándose de ella poniendo en evidencia sus sentimientos, pero le iba a cerrar la boca y hacerlo entender que ella no estaba celosa, así tuviera que golpearlo para ello.

-¡Eso no es cierto! A mi me da igual si tu y Catherine se ven o no.

-Entonces ¿Por qué no quieres que vaya a tu salón?

-Ya te lo dije no se me hace justo que tú siempre vayas a mi salón así que de ahora en adelante yo iré a tu salón.

-No.

Respondió cambiando drásticamente su tono de voz juguetón a uno serió, Mimi lo miró sorprendida, no sólo la voz le había cambiado si no también el semblante ya no estaba riendo como al principio, ahora estaba serio y la miraba con severidad.

-Pero…

-No quiero que vayas a mi salón.

La interrumpió Matt antes de que la chica siguiera insistiendo, Mimi lo miró confundida, ¿por qué Matt había cambiado tan de repente?

-¿Por qué?

-No mientras esté él.

-Pero…

-No quiero que vuelva a hacerte daño, entre más lejos estés de él mejor.

-Esta bien pero tú…

-Yo si voy a ir a tu salón.

- ¡No es justo! ¿Por qué yo no puedo ir a tú salón y tu si puedes ir al mío?

- Porque yo lo hago para protegerte y tu…

Matt sonrió al pensar en lo último que iba a decir y continuó.

-…tú también quieres protegerme pero a mi Catherine no va hacerme nada malo.

-¡Es injusto!

Protestó Mimi cruzándose de brazos y viéndolo molesta, lo cual desprendió otra sonrisa del rubio quien apoyó su mano en la cabeza de la chica.

-No te preocupes tú eres mi favorita.

Mimi apartó la mano de Matt con rudeza y lo miró molesta, de nuevo se estaba burlando de ella, odiaba cuando se burlaba de ella.

-Eso no me importa.

-Claro que si te importa.

-¡Que no!

Protestó Mimi golpeando con su zapato el piso, Matt volvió a reír se miraba tan linda cuando se enojaba, además de que era divertido hacerla enojar.

-Esta bien ya no te enojes pequeña.

Mimi se paró al oír esa palabra que comenzó a resonar en su cabeza y en un instante varios recuerdos de su vida pasada en donde Matt le decía ese apodo se comenzaron acumular en su cabeza con una velocidad impresionante.

Matt se volteó al sentir que Mimi ya no lo seguía y pudo ver como la castaña tenía esa mirada perdida, esa mirada que tenía siempre que tenía una de esas visiones ¡Oh no! Corrió hacia ella antes de que Mimi se desmayara y la alcanzó a sostener antes de que ella cayera al frió piso.

-Mimi…

Le habló pero ella no reaccionó, sabía que no lo haría, no hasta que acabara la visión que estaba teniendo. Miró a su alrededor y vio como afortunadamente no había nadie observándolos, regresó su mirada a Mimi y se preguntó que era lo que debía hacer, sabía que no despertaría en un buen rato, podría llevarla a su casa pero la mamá de Mimi de seguro se preocuparía y hacía mucho frío para quedarse en el parque, y parecía que empezaría a nevar dentro de poco, pensó por unos segundos y decidió que lo mejor era ir a su casa, su papá no estaba y si llegaba lo haría sólo para comer y después se iría, además no creía que se molestara si le explicaba lo sucedido. No quedaba de otra llevaría a Mimi a su departamento.

_**Siguiente capítulo: Pequeña – Publicación viernes 21 de octubre**_

**Mimato196**

**Mayo 2007**


	31. Pequeña

**Hola a todos y todas que leen este fic, me alegra comunicarles que ya medio me puse al corriente con los reviews, y digo medio por que me faltan los de la semana pasada que intentaré contestar el sábado pero ahí la llevo, ya los leí pero no los he contestado :( lo sé soy una vergüenza pero tengo excusa me falta tiempoo! Bueno no los agobio más con mis problemas, y cambiaré del tema, me pedían por ahí que subiera dos capitulos por semana (Sé que este review ya tiene comos dos semanas desde que me lo pusieron pero no había tenido chanza de contestar por aquí porque casi siempre subo los capítulos a la carrera, pero bueno el caso es que me encantaría complacerlos pero lamentablemente eso me resultaría muy difícil ya que con trabajos subo uno por semana, la historia ya está hecha y todo pero la tengo escrita en papel y eso de transcribirla a computadora requiere de tiempo que es lo que me falta, así que esa se las voy a deber y la otra cosa que me angustia y me quita el sueño es que no he podido contestar los mensajes que me deja mi querida Krayteona, corazón amo tus mensajes y siempre me quedo con ganas de contestarlos, pero quiero dejar claro que sino los coontesto no es por sangrona ni nada es porque la computadora no me deja, creo que tienes deshabilitada la opción de recibir mensajes o algo así, pero si tu quieres continuar así por mi no hay problema solo quiero aclarar que no he contestado tus mensajes por eso y no por otra cosa, bueno una vez aclarado el asunto les dejo el siguiente capitulo disfrútenlo y los amantes del taiora ammm será mejor que tengan algo para el estrés a la mano.**

**Aclaración: Los personajes de digimon no me pertenecen la historia aquí expuesta es sin fines de lucro.**

**31**

**Pequeña.**

Yumi regresó a la puerta de la escuela donde la esperaba Izzy, la pelirroja había ido a buscar a su amiga que se suponía iría a su casa ese día saliendo de clases pero después de que Mimi saliera tan molesta la había perdido de vista y hasta ese momento no la había encontrado por ningún lado.

-¿La encontraste?

Preguntó el pelirrojo al ver a su novia acercarse. Yumi lo miró y negó con la cabeza.

-No esta por ningún lado.

- Tal vez ya se fue.

-Que extraño, había dicho que iría a mi casa hoy.

-Puede que se le haya olvidado, recuerda que salió muy molesta.

-Tienes razón conociendo a Mimi lo más seguro es que lo haya olvidado.

-En ese caso será mejor que nos vayamos a casa, no ha de tardar en nevar.

Dijo el pelirrojo alzando su vista al cielo para después guiar su mirada a su novia, extendió su mano hacia ella y Yumi sonrió, tomó la mano de su novio y juntos comenzaron a tomar camino.

Alzó su vista al cielo al sentir el primer copo de nieve sobre su nariz, no tardaría en nevar, tenía que darse prisa sino quería que él y Mimi a la cual traía aún dormida sobre su espalda, pescaran un resfriado, lo bueno era que ya faltaba muy poco para que llegaran a su departamento.

Miró a Mimi de reojo y no pudo evitar sonreír al ver que la castaña esta vez sonreía, al parecer esa visión no era tan desagradable como las anteriores.

**Japón año 1593**

**- **¡No soy pequeña!

Protestó una pequeña Mimi de seis años que miraba enojada a su amigo de ojos color zafiro, el pequeño rubio llevaba buen rato burlándose de ella diciéndole que era pequeña y que siempre lo sería.

Mimi miró molesta a Yamato y se cruzó de brazos, odiaba cuando el rubio se burlaba de ella y ella no podía contrarrestar sus burlas porque de cierta forma el niño tenía razón.

-Sí lo eres

Contestó el niño con una sonrisa orgullosa y burlona, la misma sonrisa que la pequeña Mimi de ese tiempo odiaba.

-¡No lo soy! Sólo soy menor que tú por un año.

-Y por eso eres pequeña.

-No es cierto, no soy pequeña.

Yamato sonrió victorioso al ver como las mejillas de su amiga se encendían del coraje, justo el efecto que quería causar en ella, siempre había pensado que Mimi se miraba adorable cuando se molestaba y por eso le gustaba hacerla enojar.

-Entonces demuéstralo.

- ¿Cómo?

- Baja esa manzana.

Mimi alzó su vista hacia donde apuntaba la mano de Yamato y vio como del frondoso árbol en el que ellos se encontraban refugiados del sol colgaba una roja y redonda manzana, el problema era que esa manzana se encontraba a una altura considerablemente alta y dudaba poder alcanzarla, aunque por callarle la boca a Yamato, haría lo que fuera por alcanzar esa manzana.

-Esta bien.

Yamato sonrió al ver como la niña parada frente a él y se ponía de puntitas para poder alcanzar la manzana sabía que Mimi no la alcanzaría era muy pequeña aún pero disfrutaba verla intentar.

Mimi se dio cuenta que poniéndose de puntitas no alcanzaría la manzana pero no podía dejar que Yamato se diera cuenta de ello eso sólo provocaría que el se volviera a burlar de ella, lo miró de reojo y pudo ver la sonrisa en el rostro del rubio, ya se estaba burlando de ella, aún no se daba por vencida y Yamato ya daba por hecho que no podría bajar esa manzana. Optó por brincar, tal vez si brincaba lo suficientemente alto lograría alcanzarla, pero aún así sólo lograba rozarla.

-Te dije que no podrías, eres muy pequeña aún.

-¡Sí puedo! No soy pequeña.

Mimi dio un salto lo bastantemente alto que alcanzó a tomar el nacimiento de la manzana, la castaña sonrió por su logro, un salto más de esos y lograría bajar esa manzana y Yamato ya no podría decirle pequeña. Se preparó para saltar igual o más fuerte que la vez pasada. Dio otro brinco y alcanzó la manzana, Mimi sonrió orgullosa al ver que la manzana estaba en sus manos pero su sonrisa desapareció al ver que no bajaba, ¿acaso de tanto saltar había aprendido a volar? Guió su mirada al suelo y vio como Yamato la cargaba, se había concentrado tanto en su salto que no se dio cuenta cuando Yamato la tomó de la cintura y la elevó para alcanzar la manzana.

-No es justo Yamato yo quería hacerlo sola.

Protestó la castaña dedicándole una mirada asesina a su amigo que la bajó para después sonreír.

-No ibas a poder.

-Ya casi la tenía.

-Eres muy pequeña, jamás podrías bajarla.

Mimi cruzó sus brazos e infló sus cachetes molesta, ahora jamás podría demostrarle a Yamato que ella no era pequeña.

-Tú también eres pequeño.

-Eso no es cierto yo ya tengo siete años y soy más alto que tú.

Dijo el rubio marcando con su mano la clara diferencia de estatura entre los dos.

-Pues yo ya casi voy a cumplir siete y verás que cuando crezca voy a estar más alta que tú.

Sentenció las castaña volteando a ver a su amigo para después mostrarle la lengua en señal de molestia, Yamato rió ante este gesto de su amiga que era sencillamente adorable.

**Japón año 2006**

Matt abrió la puerta de su apartamento con dificultad, dejó sus zapatos para ponerse las pantuflas y se dirigió a la sala para dejar a la castaña sobre el sillón, la colocó con cuidado y alejó del rostro de la chica un mechón de cabello que caía sobre la mejilla de la chica. La miró por unos segundos y no pudo evitar sonreír se miraba muy linda dormida, y aquella sonrisa que adornaba su rostro en aquellos momentos la hacía ver más linda si es que eso era posible.

El reloj de la sala sonó indicando que ya eran las tres de la tarde y despertó a Matt de sus pensamientos quien miró el reloj y supo que su padre no tardaría en llegar así que sería mejor que se fuera a hacer la comida que en esa ocasión sería para tres.

Sora regresaba cada uno de los pases que su compañera de tenis le enviaba, pero la verdad es que su mente en esos momentos no se encontraba en el juego sino más bien en cierto chico rubio en el cual no había podido dejar de pensar, al parecer el haberle confesado sus sentimientos a Matt no la había dejado más tranquila como ella esperó, ahora estaba más inquieta sabía que la forma en que habían sucedido las cosas le había cerrado a ella todas las posibilidades, ella estaba fuera de sí en aquel momento tal vez si en esa ocasión hubiera hablado la verdadera Sora en vez de la Sora dolida Matt le hubiera correspondido y esa era la idea que la acosaba desde el día de noche buena, tal vez debía hablar con Matt siendo ella misma y no la loca que se presentó en su camerino.

Su compañera se detuvo y alzó la vista al cielo, Sora se desconcertó al ver que su compañera se había detenido y miró a la chica de cabello negro.

-¿Sucede algo?

-Va a nevar, será mejor que lo dejemos por hoy.

Sora alzó la vista y vio que en efecto, unos copos de nieve ya comenzaban a caer sobre ambas.

-Esta bien.

Sora bajó su raqueta y se dirigió hacia su maleta donde guardaba sus cosas, tomó un poco de agua para después ver a su mejor amigo que le sonreía desde el cerco. Sora sonrió y se acercó al moreno que la saludó con la mano al ver que ella lo había visto.

-Tai ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Sabía que cancelarían tu entrenamiento debido a la nieve y vine para que nos fuéramos juntos.

Sora sonrió ampliamente por el comentario de su amigo y asintió.

-Sólo iré a cambiarme.

-Claro aquí te espero.

Tai asintió y se dirigió a las gradas para tomar asiento y esperar a que Sora llegara, Sora por su parte recogió sus cosas y se dirigió de inmediato a los vestidores.

El señor Ishida acababa de llegar de su trabajo, sólo tendría tiempo de comer y tendría que regresar de nuevo, con la nieve que amenazaba en caer ese día lo más seguro era que necesitarían de su ayuda en la televisora. Dejó su saco sobre el perchero y se colocó las pantuflas, ya podía oler la comida que estaba preparando Matt así que sonrió, pero su sonrisa se esfumo cuando observó que en su sillón había una chica dormida y casi de inmediato la reconoció era la chica que había acompañado a Matt al hospital y estaba seguro que esa era la chica responsable del cambio de humor de su hijo.

-Matt ¿Qué hace una chica dormida en nuestra sala?

- A es una amiga.

Respondió el rubio desde la cocina.

-Creo que ya no te dejaré tanto tiempo solo, no me vayas a hacer abuelo antes de tiempo.

Matt sintió como los colores se subían a sus mejillas, se giró hacia su padre que se encontraba sentado tranquilamente en la mesa tomando un vaso se agua y sin poderlo evitar comenzó a gritar.

-¡ Pero que tonterías dices! ¡Es sólo mi amiga!

-Cálmate Matt no es para tanto.

Respondió tranquilamente el señor Ishida sin siquiera inmutarse por el alterado estado de su hijo que en vez de hablar se encontraba gritándole. Hiroaki más que nadie conocía el tan explosivo carácter de su hijo, así que no le sorprendía que Matt se hubiera alterado tanto por un simple comentario.

- ¡¿No es para tanto? ¡Apenas tengo 17 años!

- Uno nunca sabe, los jóvenes de ahora son tan precoses.

Matt sentía que lo ahorcaría sino fuera porque era su padre, ¿cómo se ponía a decir esas cosas? Para empezar ni siquiera estaba seguro de que Mimi le correspondiera, además de que los dos eran muy jóvenes para tener un hijo.

-Papá…

-Ya pues sólo bromeaba. ¿Y quién es ella?

-Ya te dije que es una amiga, su nombre es Mimi, se desmayó al salir de la escuela, por eso la traje.

Contestó Matt poniendo un plato de comida frente a su padre quien de inmediato empezó a comer, miró a la chica y después miró a su hijo que tenía su vista fija en la chica.

- ¿Y esta bien?

- Sí sólo fue un desmayo.

- Lo dices con tanta naturalidad que pareciese que fuese algo normal.

-Es que en ella eso es normal.

Hiroaki casi se ahoga con su propia comida, al principio sólo había querido molestar a su hijo cuando le pidió que no lo hiciera abuelo tan rápido, pero ahora estaba llegando a creer que si sería abuelo pronto.

-¡Matt debiste cuidarte! ¡Ahora que vamos hacer con tu novia embarazada!

Ahora el que había perdido los estribos era el señor Ishida quien después de recuperarse había comenzado a gritarle a Matt, seguro de que Matt había embarazado a la chica que se encontraba dormida en el sillón.

- ¡Ya te dije que no es eso!

Matt también gritó, su padre muy fácil lo sacaba de sus casilla con sus absurdas suposiciones, aunque pensándolo bien, la situación se prestaba para mal interpretarse.

-Además ella no es mi novia.

Hiroaki se tranquilizó con la respuesta de su hijo, giró su vista hacia la chica y la observó detenidamente, no se miraba que estuviera enferma, pero por lo que había dicho Matt y una vez descartada la opción del embarazo lo más seguro era que esa chica estuviera enferma de algo.

- Ella esta bien.

Dijo Matt al ver que su padre no quitaba la mirada de Mimi. Hiroaki volvió a verlo y lo reprendió con la mirada.

- No deberías tomarlo a la ligera, si se desmaya es por algo, tal vez debería ir a un doctor.

-Se lo diré.

Contestó Matt más que nada para tranquilizar a su padre, él conocía a la perfección que es lo que causaba aquellos desmayos, pero explicarlo resultaría algo muy difícil y poco creíble así que lo mejor era dejar las cosas como estaban.

Ambos caminaban por una de las frías calles de Odaiba, ya estaba empezando a nevar con mayor fuerza así que lo mejor para ambos era que se dieran prisa. Sora miró a su amigo que caminaba junto a ella el cual se miraba pensativo lo cual era algo extraño en Tai, él por lo regular hablaba mucho, pero ese día no se le miraban muchas ganas de hacerlo.

-¿Pasa algo?

Preguntó Sora mirando a su amigo. Tai levantó su rostro hacia la chica y esbozó una de sus ya conocidas sonrisas.

- No, todo esta bien.

Eso fue suficiente para Sora, y ambos continuaron caminando, Sora volvió a ver de reojo a su compañero y esta vez no pudo evitar sonreír, le alegraba que Tai la hubiera esperado ya que ella realmente odiaba los días en que se tenía que ir sola a casa, siempre extrañaba la compañía de su inseparable amigo, aunque en esos momentos le estaba empezando a preocupar que Tai estuviera tan callado.

Tai por su parte no había reparado en las curiosas miradas que le echaba su compañera, estaba demasiado ensimismado en sus pensamientos para darse cuenta de que Sora lo volteaba a ver constantemente como si intentara adivinar que era lo que él pensaba aunque era claro que Sora nunca lo adivinaría, sino se había dado cuenta antes como se daría cuenta ahora que ella era y siempre había sido la dueña de los pensamientos de su amigo que en esos momentos se encontraba con su dilema de si era conveniente o no confesarle a Sora sus sentimientos por ella ahora que la pelirroja se había dado cuenta de los sentimientos de Matt hacia Mimi.

-He estado pensando en lo que pasó en noche buena.

Tai salió de sus pensamientos en cuanto oyó a Sora hablar, volteó a verla y vio que la chica tenía su mirada fija al frente sin atreverse a verlo y con un fuerte sonrojo en sus mejillas.

-Pienso hablar con Matt de nuevo.

Finalizó Sora con una sonrisa dirigida a su amigo que la miró sorprendido.

-¿De que hablas Sora?

Preguntó Tai aún atónito por las palabras de la chica.

-Pienso que la forma en que sucedieron las cosas no fueron las mejores, tal vez si habló con Matt sobre mis sentimientos siendo yo misma tal vez las cosas sean diferentes.

Tai detuvo su andar al oír aquellas palabras, ¿Sora pensaba intentarlo de nuevo? Creyó que con lo sucedido en noche buena a Sora le había quedado más que claro que Matt estaba enamorado de Mimi, definitivamente no había peor ciego que el que no quería ver.

-Tai no me mires así, me haces sentir que digo una locura.

Dijo Sora deteniendo su andar al ver que Tai se había detenido a verla como si ella estuviera loca y es que lo que le había dicho era una locura, era como un suicidio, en noche buena Matt había dejado más que claro su interés por Mimi, entonces ¿Por qué Sora se negaba a verlo?

-Es que Sora… pensé que después de lo sucedido en noche buena, dejarías en paz el asunto de Matt.

-Se supone que una vez que le hubiera confesado mis sentimientos a Matt yo debería de haber estado más tranquila independientemente de su respuesta porque por lo menos él ya sabría lo que siento, pero por como pasaron las cosas, siento que tal vez si hubieran sucedido de otro modo… tú sabes, serían diferentes.

Finalizó la chica desviando su mirada al suelo pero con una esperanzada sonrisa en sus labios de que tal vez podría pasar algo entre ella y Matt. Tai la miró preocupado, aquella forma de ver las cosas sólo lograría lastimar más a Sora, ella tenía que ver la realidad, y le dolía ser él quien tuviera que mostrársela.

-Pero Sora…

-Si bien Matt no me dijo que sí tampoco me dijo que no, más bien no hubo respuesta y decidimos no hablar de ello.

Lo interrumpió Sora aún con su sonrisa esperanzada en sus labios la cual mostró a su amigo junto con unas lágrimas que amenazaban con salir de sus ojos y que le dificultaron a Tai su tarea de abrirle los ojos a Sora.

-Sora si Matt estuviera interesado, ¿no crees que ya hubiera hablado contigo sobre el tema?

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso Tai?

Preguntó Sora borrando su sonrisa de sus labios y mirando de forma triste y acusadora a su amigo quien respiró hondo y continuó hablando.

-Es sólo que pienso que si Matt no ha querido hablar del tema es porque no quiere lastimarte.

-Sólo es tímido, ya sabes como es Matt, no le gusta demostrar lo que siente.

Contestó Sora negándose por completo a esa posibilidad y retomando su camino a casa. La pelirroja sentía como las ganas de llorar se acumulaban en su pecho y las lágrimas amenazaban con salir de sus ojos, comprendía a la perfección lo que Tai intentaba decirle, pero simplemente se negaba a escucharlo.

Tai suspiró al ver como Sora huía de él volviendo retomar su camino, sabía que sería difícil abrirle los ojos a Sora pero alguien tenía que hacerlo. Caminó hasta alcanzar a Sora y la tomó de la mano obligándola a detenerse.

-Sora lo que quiero decir es que…

-¡Sé lo que quieres decir Tai! Y no quiero escucharlo.

Sora se giró a verlo, se miraba molesta, y lo miraba a él de forma acusadora como si él tuviera la culpa de todo cuando lo único que quería hacer Tai era evitar que Sora se siguiera lastimando a sí misma.

-Pero Sora yo sólo quiero…

-¿De que lado estás Tai?

Sora se soltó bruscamente del agarre de su amigo que la miraba sorprendido por su reacción, Tai sabía que sería difícil abrirle los ojos a Sora pero nunca pensó que Sora estuviera tan negada a ver la realidad.

-Sora esto no es cuestión de lados y si lo fuera tú sabes que yo siempre te he apoyado en todo.

-¿Entonces por que no me apoyas ahora? Creí que eras mi amigo.

-¡Y lo soy Sora! por eso no quiero que te lastimes tu sola.

-Gracias pero ese es mi problema no el tuyo.

Sora volvió a girarse y volvió a retomar su camino dando largos pasos, quería irse y estar lejos de Tai lo antes posible.

Tai la miró molesto, estaba empezando a molestarle la actitud tan cerrada de Sora. La observó marcharse por unos segundos en los cual pensaba en los pros y en los contra que había en lo que él tenía pensado hacer. Vio como la chica ya llevaba una considerable distancia lejos de él y no lo pensó más, dijo lo que tenía que decir de la forma más clara posible.

-Matt está enamorado de Mimi.

Soltó Tai sin más, Sora detuvo su andar y permaneció sin voltearse a verlo por unos segundos, las lágrimas estaban empezando ya a salir de sus ojos y sus manos se habían empuñado en señal de evidente frustración.

-Eso no es cierto…

Murmuró la chica para después voltearse a ver con rabia a su amigo, sin darse cuenta estaba desquitando toda su frustración en él.

Tai caminó los pasos que lo alejaban de Sora sin intimidarse por la mirada llena de rabia y dolor que le dedicaba su amiga, no importaba que Sora lo odiara después de eso pero él le abriría los ojos antes de que ella terminara destruyéndose a sí misma.

- Sí lo es, el mismo Matt me lo ha dicho.

- ¡Mientes!

Gritó Sora en evidente llanto, Tai la miró, le destrozaba verla en ese estado, pero aún así el seguía firme, por el bien de Sora el tenía que ser el fuerte en esos momentos para sostenerla cuando ella se desmoronara.

-Es la verdad.

Contestó Tai con firmeza y Sora comenzó a llorar libremente, Tai se acercó a ella y la abrazó cambiando su firme tono de voz a uno dulce y tierno.

-Sora, sé que lo que te estoy diciendo duele pero no quiero que te lastimes, no sería buen amigo si dejara que fueras a hablar a Matt sabiendo que él quiere a otra.

-¿Entonces porque me dejaste hacerlo antes? ¿Por qué dejaste que me humillara así sabiendo que Matt no me correspondería?

Le reclamó Sora soltándose de su abrazo y viéndole con más coraje que la vez anterior.

-Porque sabía que lo necesitabas…

- ¿Necesitaba humillarme a mi misma?

-No, necesitabas sacar todo lo que tenías dentro, necesitabas saber que él lo sabía para estar en paz contigo misma, ahora que ya sabes que lo sabe olvídalo, él quiere a Mimi, no te sigas lastimando a ti misma.

Sora mordió sus labios y miró a Tai molesta, más que molesta estaba furiosa, ¿cómo se atrevía primero a darle ánimos para que fuera de tonta a decirle a Matt que lo quería cuando él sabía que Matt no le correspondía y ahora le decía que no debía decirle a Matt lo que sentía? ¿Pues a que estaba jugando Tai? Y ahora le salía con esa tonta excusa de que ella lo necesitaba.

-Tú no sabes nada.

Aquellas palabras de Sora calaron hasta el alma a Tai, la forma, el despreció y el coraje con que las había dicho le destrozaron el corazón pero el no se iba a dejar caer no ahora que Sora necesitaba que fuera más fuerte que nunca.

-Sólo intento ayudarte.

-Gracias pero no necesito la ayuda de alguien no comprende nada de lo que estoy pasando, que siempre ha tenido una vida perfecta y que no sabe lo que es amar a alguien que no te corresponde.

¿Qué no sabía lo que era amar a alguien que no le correspondía? Él más que nadie sabía lo que era vivir con un amor no correspondido, sabía lo que era tener que levantarse fingiendo que todo estaba bien cuando todo en su interior le gritaba que todo estaba mal, sabía lo que era tener que fingir una sonrisa cuando lo único que quería era llorar, sabía lo que era ver como la persona a la que se ama no te mira más que un amigo, él sabía todo eso y mucho más, así que no iba a permitir que Sora viniera y le dijera que no sabía nada del amor, cuando él más que nadie sabía lo que significaba amar a una persona y eso implicaba dejarla ser feliz.

Vio como Sora se giraba para emprender su camino nuevamente, pero esta vez no se lo iba permitir, no iba dejar que ella se fuera así como así, no después de lo que dijo. La tomó de la mano y la jaló hasta él para después acorralarla en una pared de uno de los locales que se encontraban por la acera. Sora lo miró sorprendida por su acto, pero eso no lo intimidó y clavó su mirada en ella para después acercarse a ella de una forma amenazante y atravesando toda línea que marcara el especio personal.

Sora estaba más que impactada por la actitud de Tai y por la forma en que la miraba, nunca antes había visto a Tai mirar de esa manera, era una mirada penetrante y firme, sintió como su corazón comenzaba a bombear sangre desenfrenadamente y sus labios se entreabrieron para protestar pero de su boca no logró salir nada, aún estaba demasiado impactada para decir algo.

-No vuelvas a decir que yo no sé lo que es un amor no correspondido, porque yo más que nadie sé lo que es eso, sé lo que es levantarte todos los días preguntándote qué hubiera pasado si se lo hubieras dicho, sé que se siente ver que todas las miradas y sonrisas que siempre soñaste que fueran para ti son dedicadas a otro que no las valora, sé lo que es fingir una sonrisa cuando por dentro te estas muriendo de celos, sé lo que es callar tu amor por esa persona sólo para que ella sea feliz y al segundo siguiente arrepentirte por haber callado, yo sé lo que se siente, lo sé porque yo mismo lo he vivido, así que no vuelvas a decirme que no sé lo que es un amor correspondido porque sí lo sé. No eres la única que ha sufrido por eso.

Tai dejo de hablar, pero aún así no alejó su mirada ni por un segundo de ella, era como si esperara una respuesta de Sora pero ella en vez de responder apartó su vista de él y la bajó al suelo, parecía querer comprender cada una de las palabras dichas por Tai. Tai por su parte aprovechó ese momento en que Sora bajó su mirada para detallar cada delicado rasgo en el rostro de ella que ante sus ojos era simplemente perfecto y deseó más que nunca confesarle cuanto la amaba pero Sora levantó su mirada hacia él y no era una mirada triste, ni tierna, era una mirada desafiante que demostraba que la chica estaba molesta.

- Yo no tengo la culpa de que tú hayas sido un cobarde.

Tai se alejó de Sora como si quemara en cuanto la escuchó decir aquella palabra que lo perseguía desde hace tiempo, la miró sorprendido y no supo que decir, él sabía que era un cobarde por nunca haberle dicho lo que sentía pero nunca pensó que oiría esa palabra de los labios de Sora.

-No por que tu no hayas tenido el valor de confesar lo que sentías significa que yo también tenga que callar como tu lo hiciste.

Tai apartó su vista hacia otro lado, aquella palabra dicha por Sora lo había dejado desarmado y vulnerable, tal vez Sora tenía razón, y ella no tenía que callar sólo porque él lo hizo, tal vez el único equivocado ahí era él que se escondía tras su cobardía y pretendía que todos fueran igual que él un cobarde.

-Yo sólo no quiero que te lastimes.

-No necesito de tú lastima.

Contestó Sora girándose para nuevamente emprender su camino, pero al igual que las veces anteriores la voz de Tai la hizo detenerse, esa era la última carta que usaba Tai para hacerla entrar en razón.

-Tal vez tengas razón Sora y yo soy un cobarde por nunca haberme atrevido a confesar lo que sentía, pero dime ¿Qué eres tú? ¿una masoquista? Ya le dijiste a Matt lo que sentías por él y nada salió de eso, dime entonces ¿Por qué te empeñas en hacerlo de nuevo si ya sabes el resultado? ¿Para que decirle a Matt que lo quieres cuando lo único que provocarás es que él te diga a la cara que no te quiere y que está enamorado de Mimi? Dime, ¿Para que quieres ese dolor?

Sora ni siquiera volteó a verlo esta vez, se quedó pensativa por unos segundos, ni siquiera ella sabía como responder a esa pregunta, sabía que en el fondo Tai tenía razón y que ese sería el resultado de lo que haría pero simplemente había algo en su interior que le pedía que lo hiciera.

-No pienso dar marcha atrás, no me importa lo que pienses o digas.

- Luego no digas que no te lo advertí.

Sora sonrió con amargura y esta vez si volteó a verlo.

-No te preocupes, no pienso decírtelo, después de esto dudo que nos volvamos hablar.

En ese momento sintió como el corazón se le desgarró por completo pero nada en su rostro o su actitud dio señas de ese dolor que sentía por dentro, permaneció sereno y con su fuerte mirada fija en la chica que se encontraba parada a unos cuantos pasos frente a él.

-¿Eso es realmente lo que quieres?

Preguntó de manera fría y sin titubeos.

-Creo que es lo mejor para ambos.

Respondió la pelirroja girándose para continuar con su camino no sin antes dedicarle una amarga sonrisa a su amigo.

Tai permaneció de pie aunque por dentro sentía que en cuestión de minutos se derrumbaría por completo, vio a Sora alejarse y poco antes de que la chica desapareciera de su vista se dio la vuelta para dirigirse al lado contrario Sora. Caminó unos cuantos pasos y dio un último vistazo a Sora, pero ella seguía caminando sin voltear atrás y ya era momento de que él hiciera lo mismo.

-Fue un placer coincidir en esta vida.

Susurró el chico sabiendo que después de que él se fuera de ahí, no había marcha atrás y las cosas no volverían a ser iguales, comenzó a caminar y dirigió su mirada al frente, ese día tomaría el camino largo a casa.

- Ya me voy hijo, tal vez llegue un poco tarde por la nieve.

Anunció el señor Ishida desde la puerta a la par que se ponía su impermeable.

-ajá

Respondió Matt desde la cocina mientras lavaba los platos que habían sido utilizados por su padre.

-Y no vayas a hacer nada de lo que te puedas arrepentir.

Hiroaki pudo ir como uno de los platos se rompía y sonrió al darse cuenta que había causado el efecto esperado en su hijo, Matt era tan predecible.

-Ya mejor vete papá.

Oyó que decía Matt desde la cocina y no pudo evitar ensanchar la sonrisa en su rostro.

-Esta bien, ya me voy.

Matt oyó como la puerta se cerraba, y recogió los pedazos del plato que había roto debido al imprudente comentario de su padre, hecho los pedazos en la basura, se secó y se dirigió a la sala para ver a Mimi. La chica seguía sumida en su sueño, y se miraba tranquila, pero a Matt ya le estaba preocupando que no despertara, llevaba más de una hora dormida.

Se puso de cuclillas frente a ella y acarició la mejilla de la chica, adoraba verla dormir, se miraba tan tierna y llena de paz, una paz que le transmitía a él con sólo verla.

**Japón año 1600**

Era una tarde de verano, y una Mimi de 13 años de edad se encontraba insistentemente intentando bajar una manzana de uno de los árboles del jardín del palacio. Se puso de puntitas y sólo alcanzó a rozarla, dio un pequeño brinco y logró moverla pero no pudo bajarla.

-¿Quieres que te ayude?

Preguntó una voz tras de ella, Mimi se giró y sonrió al ver unos ojos color zafiro que la miraban.

-Sí.

Contestó la chica con una sonrisa y Yamato sonrió complacido, le pidió a Mimi que se subiera a sus hombros y después la elevó para que lograra alcanzar la manzana. La castaña tomó dos de las manzanas que colgaban y después giró su vista abajo para ver a Yamato.

-Listo Yamato.

-¿Ya la tienes pequeña?

-Sí.

Yamato bajó a la castaña de sus hombros y juntos se dirigieron al árbol de cerezo para sentarse bajo su sombra, Mimi le dio una de las manzanas a Yamato y juntos comenzaron a comer.

-¿Ya no te molesta que te diga pequeña?

Preguntó Yamato después de observar a Mimi que comía feliz su manzana, aquella imagen de la chica lo había hecho rememorar años atrás cuando una situación muy parecida había pasado.

-No, después de todo ya acepté que siempre seré más pequeña que tú.

- Entonces de ahora en adelante te diré pequeña.

Respondió Yamato con una sonrisa para después darle una mordida a su manzana, Mimi lo vio y sonrió al parecer a Yamato en realidad le agradaba la idea de decirle pequeña y a ella no le incomodaba para nada, es más le gustaba ese apodo, era lindo y más porque él se lo había puesto.

- Puedes hacerlo, te doy permiso.

Contestó la chica con una sonrisa y ambos se echaron a reír disfrutando de la sombra de aquel viejo árbol y el sabor de aquellas deliciosas manzanas.

**Japón año 2007**

Matt se encontraba sentado en el sillón individual de su casa, con la guitarra en sus manos, dio un ultimo acordé y anotó lo que llevaba de la canción en un cuaderno que descansaba en sus piernas, una vez que terminó de anotar puso la pluma en su oreja y dio un par de acordes más pensando en cual sería la mejor nota con que se pudiera continuar la canción, ese día se sentía inspirado, y como no estarlo si tenía a su musa dormida en el sillón frente a él. Alzó la vista y la miró sonreír.

-Sólo para ti…

Susurró Matt con una sonrisa y regresó su vista a sus notas, apuntó algo más y continuó con la composición de aquella melodía, que tal vez sólo él llegaría a conocer.

Tai llegó a su casa azotando la puerta y con una cara de pocos amigos que su madre no le había visto desde hace mucho tiempo. Susumu observó a su hijo dirigirse a su habitación, Tai ni si quiera había saludado como solía hacerlo cada vez que llegaba es más ni siquiera había volteado a verla, ni preguntado que iba a comer, sólo había llegado, azotado la puerta y se había dirigido hacia su habitación.

-Hijo, ¿vas a comer?

Preguntó Susumu conciente de que el mayor de sus hijos no había pasado un buen día pero esperaba que la comida lo animara un poco. Pero Tai ni siquiera se digno a contestar sólo se encerró en su cuarto dejando a su mamá preocupada.

Aventó la mochila en la primer esquina que vio libre, se dejó caer pesadamente en su cama y cerró los ojos sólo para recordar lo que minutos antes había sucedido con Sora. "después de esto, dudo que nos volvamos hablar" aquellas palabras volvieron resonar en su mente, tan nítidamente como la primera vez que las oyó salir de los labios de Sora, ella había dado por terminada su amistad sólo por una tonta discusión sin sentido donde él lo único que quería era que ella no saliera lastimada.

Se giró quedando ahora acostado de lado y vio en su buró una foto de él y Sora con el uniforme de futbol, ambos tenían alrededor de once años, en ese entonces Sora solía jugar futbol con él y eran simplemente buenos amigos, las cosas eran más sencillas así, pero él tuvo que enamorarse de ella y arruinarlo todo, ni siquiera se dio cuenta de cuando sucedió, pero él terminó amando todo lo que decía o hacía la pelirroja.

Suspiró y giró su vista al techo, como quería regresar a aquel tiempo donde sus discusiones con Sora se limitaban a que equipo de futbol apoyar cuando hubiera algún juego o a discutir quién era el mejor goleador de la temporada, pero ambos habían crecido y sus intereses habían cambiado implicando ahora los sentimientos, él se había enamorado de ella y ella se había enamorado de Matt, no había más que hacer.

Oyó como tocaban la puerta de su habitación y de inmediato se sentó para ver a la persona que se encontraba en la puerta.

-Mamá dice que está lista la comida.

Le avisó Kari desde la puerta, Tai dijo algo de que en seguida iba y ella se fue no sin antes mirar de manera preocupada a su hermano, sabía que algo le pasaba a Tai, pero estaba segura de que él no se lo diría.

Kari bajó las escaleras y tomó asiento en su lugar en la mesa, su mamá había tenido que salir ese día así que no se pudo quedar a comer así que a Kari no le quedó de otra que esperar hasta que llegó Tai y tomó asiento en una de la sillas justo enfrente de ella para empezar a comer.

Era la comida más silenciosa en la que había estado, por lo regular a esa hora, Tai se la pasaba molestándola o intentando robar su comida pero esa vez parecía que su hermano no podía ni con su propia comida, algún problema muy serio debía tener su hermano para que se le quitara el apetito.

-El viernes iremos a tu escuela hermano.

Dijo Kari intentando hacer un poco de conversación en la mesa pero lo único que consiguió por parte de su hermano fue un desinteresado "ah" así que a la castaña no le quedó de otra más que seguir hablando.

-El equipo de T.K jugará y el equipo de porristas irá a apoyarlos, por eso iré yo.

Continuó hablando la menor de los Yagami, pero esta vez ningún tipo de respuesta obtuvo de su hermano, pareciese como si ella no hubiera dicho nada. Kari no protestó por la indiferencia de su hermano, sólo se le quedó viendo tratando de adivinar que era lo que lo atormentaba.

-Estaré en mi cuarto.

Habló Tai sacando a Kari de sus pensamientos y se fue, la castaña observó el plato de su hermano y vio que había dejado su comida casi intacta, no cabía duda algo le pasaba a Tai.

Miró el reloj colgado en la sala de su casa y después giró su vista a la chica dormida en el sillón, ya llevaba dos horas dormida y Mimi no despertaba, eso ya lo estaba empezando a preocupar, se preguntó si sería bueno despertarla, pero temía que algo le pasara si la llegaba a despertar teniendo una de esas extrañas visiones, lo mejor sería esperar un poco más.

**Japón año 1604**

Era verano, ambos se encontraban en el bosque cercas del palacio, ambos habían salido a dar un paseo a caballo y caminar un poco pero Mimi había pisado mal al momento de bajar del caballo y se había doblado el pie cayendo al suelo.

-¿Estas bien pequeña?

Le preguntó un preocupado Yamato de 18 años que se encontraba ahora arrodillado frente a ella con su mirada fija en el tobillo de la chica.

- Me duele.

Se quejó la chica, Yamato la tomó en sus brazos y la sentó en una piedra para poder examinar mejor el lastimado tobillo de Mimi.

-Iremos a casa y llamaremos al doctor.

Dijo Yamato al ver que con solo tocarla le causaba dolor a Mimi, aquello no podía ser muy bueno así que lo mejor era que la examinara alguien pronto. La volvió a tomar en sus brazos y se dirigió a su caballo.

Mimi lo miró y no pudo evitar sonreír, él siempre se preocupaba por ella y aunque a veces exageraba adoraba que lo hiciera ya que la hacía sentir que tenía a alguien con quien contar. No pudo resistirse más y depositó un beso en la mejilla de Yamato que lo hizo desequilibrarse por completo y tambalearse nervioso.

-¿Qué..? ¿Qué fue eso?

Preguntó en evidente nerviosismo el chico, Mimi rió por la actitud de su amigo y por las mejillas sonrojadas del rubio.

-Sólo quería darte las gracias.

Respondió la castaña con una sonrisa que fue correspondida por Yamato quien continuó caminando embelesado por la sonrisa de su amiga y sin darse cuenta dio un mal paso que lo hizo caer junto con Mimi y ambos rodaron por una pequeña loma hasta que se detuvieron en suelo firme.

Mimi abrió los ojos una vez que dejaron de rodar y se sonrojó notoriamente al ver a Yamato sobre ella en una forma que daba mucho de que hablar, sintió como su corazón palpitaba a mil por hora y se detuvo de repente al ver a Yamato abrir los ojos y fijarlos en ella a la par que las mejillas de él también se teñían de un color carmín, ambos permanecieron con su vista fija el uno en el otro sin poder apartarla y sin que nada más les importara.

-Perdona pequeña, ¿Te lastime?

Preguntó Yamato apartándose de ella pero aún sin ponerse de pie, los dos permanecieron sentados sin atreverse a verse a los ojos después de haber roto con ese profundo contacto visual que unió sus almas por unos segundos.

-Estoy bien no te preocupes

-¿Segura?

Preguntó Yamato alzando su vista preocupada hacia ella, Mimi lo miró y sonrió, posó una de sus manos en la mejilla de su amigo y lo miró con dulzura.

-Yamato tu nunca me lastimarías.

Aquellas palabras bastaron para calmar a Yamato que fijó su mirada en Mimi y sonrió por la respuesta de la castaña.

**Japón año 2007**

Comenzó a abrir los ojos lentamente, de nuevo ese terrible dolor de cabeza la asechaba, colocó una mano en su frente y abrió los ojos completamente, miró el techo y no se le hizo para nada familiar, ni siquiera un poco, giró su vista hacia un lado y vio que se encontraba en una casa en la cual nunca había estado, había una tele, una lámpara, otro sillón, una ventana, pero nada de eso le era familiar ¿En dónde estaba?

-Por fin despertaste.

Dijo Matt entrando desde la cocina hacia la sala, en dónde vio como Mimi se sentaba y examinaba el lugar con su mirada tratando de identificar donde estaba.

-¿Qué paso? ¿Dónde estamos?

Preguntó Mimi aún bastante confundida, Matt tomó asiento al lado de ella y le extendió el vaso de agua que había servido para él.

-Te desmayaste y estamos en mi casa.

-¿Otra vez?

Preguntó Mimi tomando el vaso de agua que Matt le extendía para después beber un poco.

-Sí pequeña.

Mimi apartó el vaso de sus labios y susurró aquella palabra que había sido la protagonista de sus visiones.

- ¿Pasa algo?

Preguntó Matt al ver que Mimi repetía aquella palabra y se quedaba pensativa.

-¿Por qué me dices así?

- No lo sé, sólo se me ocurrió ¿No te gusta?

Mimi sonrió al recordar sus visiones y miró a Matt dedicándole la más dulce de las sonrisas.

-Sí me gusta, me gusta mucho.

Respondió Mimi con una sincera sonrisa en su rostro, al parecer en esa vida y en la anterior, para Matt ella siempre sería su pequeña.

_**Siguiente capitulo:Una mala noche para dos- Publicación: viernes 28 de octubre del 2011**_

_**Mimato196**_

**Mayo 2007**


	32. Una mala noche para dos

**Hola mis queridos lectores y lectoras, esta vez si tengo varias cosas que aclarar antes de empezar con este capitulo que es exclusivo del Taiora.**

**Primero y como ya todos saben los personajes de digimon no me pertenecen son propiedad de su autor Akiyoshi Hongo, yo sólo los uso en este fic que es sin fines de lucro para de alguna manera recuperarme del trauma que me dejo su final chafa.**

**Segundo: En este fic utilizaré una canción y como me han enseñado en mi escuela, siempre se deben de dar los créditos, la canción es "What hurts the most" interpretada por el grupo "rascal flatts" (también la canta Cascada pero yo utilizaré la de ****"rascal flatts") Los autores de la canción son: Jeffrey Steele y Steve Robson.**

**Tercero Les dejo el link del video oficial por si gustan escuchar la canción :) Disfruten la lectura y que tengan un lindo día :D****.com/watch?v=7qH4qyi1-Ys&ob=av2e**

**32**

**Una mala noche para dos.**

El reloj en su habitación marcaba las tres y media de la madrugada y él no había podido dormir ni un poco, sólo estaba ahí acostado en su cama oyendo el viento que azotaba afuera y los copos de nieve que se convertían en agua al estrellarse en su ventana pero eso no era la causa de su insomnio, de hecho eso no le molestaba lo que lo tenía en ese estado era la discusión que había tenido la tarde anterior con Sora.

"Después de esto dudo que nos volvamos hablar" recordó aquellas hirientes palabras dichas por los labios de Sora y pudo sentir como de nuevo aquellas palabras le desgarraban el corazón, nunca pensó que su amistad con Sora terminaría de aquella manera, siempre pensó que serían amigos toda la vida pero ahora todo indicaba que no sería así.

**I can take the rain on the roof of this empty house**

Puedo soportar la lluvia que cae sobre el techo de esta casa vacía

**That don't bother me**

Eso no me molesta

Giró su vista hacia su lado derecho y se encontró de nuevo con la foto de él y Sora en un campo deportivo con el uniforme de futbol que llevaba su primaría, tomó la foto entre sus manos y la observó detenidamente, sin duda alguna aquellos eran días más simples. Sonrió al recordar aquel día en que fue tomada aquella foto, era el primer juego de la temporada y su equipo había salido victorioso gracias al gran equipo que hacían él y Sora.

**Japón año 1999**

Tai corría a toda velocidad con el balón de futbol entre sus pies, se sentía rodeado, tenía que pasarle el balón a alguno de su equipo pronto, miró a su izquierda y Hanari estaba totalmente bloqueado, miró a su derecha y Kitao también estaba totalmente rodeado, giró su vista hacia al frente y logró ver a Sora que se adelantaba a los demás jugadores, él sonrió y ella lo vio entendiendo por completo lo que el chico tenía planeado hacer, Tai simuló que le pasaría el balón a Kitao pero en cuanto vio que todos se iban sobre el chico de cabello negro al creer que a él le pasaría el balón Tai se giró y pasó el balón a la pelirroja desconcertando a más de uno.

Sora recibió el balón y se dirigió a la portería y en cuanto Tai vio una oportunidad, se liberó de todos aquellos que lo rodeaban y corrió con dirección a la pelirroja para apoyarla.

Sora vio como varios del equipo contrario se dirigían a ella y logró esquivarlos pero necesitaría ayuda pronto, vio una sombra pasar al lado de ella y después vio a Tai que corría un poco más adelante de ella, el moreno se había adelantado para que Sora le pasara el balón. La pelirroja sonrió al verlo y antes de que la cubrieran más los del equipo contrario, la chica pasó el balón a su amigo quien quedó con la cancha libre, corrió hasta la portería y cuando se encontraba a una distancia prudente pateó el balón con fuerza anotando el gol ganador.

El público enloqueció, los espectadores se pararon emocionados y sus compañeros de equipo se fueron sobre él para felicitarlo, pero Tai sabía que nada de eso hubiera sido posible si no hubiera sido por la ayuda de Sora.

-Bien hecho Tai, lo hiciste.

-¿De que hablas Sora? No lo hubiera podido haber hecho sin ti, los dos anotamos el gol ganador.

Sora sonrió complacida por la respuesta de su amigo, cualquier otro se hubiera llevado todo el crédito, pero no Tai, Tai no era así. Sora no pudo contenerse más y abrazó a su amigo, no sólo por haber ganado el partido sino también agradecida porque él la tomaba en cuenta, era la única chica en el equipo de futbol y sus compañeros solían ignorarla, pero Tai no, él siempre la trataba igual que todos y reconocía sus logros justo como lo había hecho en esa ocasión diciendo que el gol era de los dos.

-Gracias Tai.

Dijo la chica a la par que se tiraba a los brazos del moreno, Tai sonrió al sentir el calido abrazo de su amiga, pero eso no le incomodó, después de todo ese era un inocente abrazo de buenos amigos.

La señora Yagami y Kari se acercaron a la pareja con una amplia sonrisa, ambas aseguraban entre ellas que Tai y Sora terminarían siendo novios pero no molestaban a Tai con eso porque sabían que Tai aún no se había dado cuenta de lo que sentía por su amiga, eso ya se lo demostraría el tiempo.

-¡Felicidades hermano!

Festejó la menor de los Yagami corriendo hasta donde estaba su hermano mayor. Tai soltó a Sora de su abrazó y se giró para ver a su pequeña hermana de apenas ocho años que se dirigía hacia él.

-No lo hubiera logrado sin Sora.

Aseguró el moreno con una sonrisa en los labios.

-Tai, Sora, pónganse juntos para tomarles una foto.

-¿Ahorita mamá?

Se quejó el moreno al ver a su madre con la cámara ya lista.

-Vamos Tai, será un lindo recuerdo, es el primer partido de la temporada y lo ganaron juntos.

Tai no protestó más y se colocó al lado de Sora, la pelirroja con una linda y tierna sonrisa y el moreno con una amplia y traviesa sonrisa a la par que ponía en una de sus manos el pulgar arriba en señal de que lo habían logrado.

Aquel instante no sólo quedó capturado en el rollo de la cámara fotográfica de su mamá sino también en su memoria, ese día no sólo habían ganado el primer partido de la temporada sino que también había descubierto el buen equipo que hacían él y Sora juntos llevándolo a descubrir que la amistad con Sora no era como la de los demás, ellos tenían una conexión más allá y por eso ella era a pesar de ser una chica su mejor amiga.

**Japón año 2007 **

Suspiró y dejó la fotografía sobre su pecho, sin lugar dudas esos eran tiempos más sencillos y hasta a veces más divertidos, pero ambos tuvieron que crecer, Sora dejó el futbol por el tenis y él ya no jugaba tanto como lo hacía de niño, entraron a la secundaria y él se comenzó a fijar en Sora como algo más que una amiga y Sora sin que él se diera cuenta comenzó a poner los ojos en Matt, su mejor amigo.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza al recordar el interés de Sora por Matt, habían pasado ya casi dos años desde que se enteró de aquello, pero cada vez que lo recordaba le dolía igual o más que la primera vez que se enteró.

Sintió como unas lágrimas comenzaban a rodar por sus mejillas, no era la primera vez que lloraba al recordar su situación amorosa y tampoco le avergonzaba hacerlo, él era humano y tenía corazón, un corazón que se intentaba mantener fuerte y unido pero de vez en cuando sentía como una parte de ese corazón caía destrozado al recordar su amor imposible, así que era normal que llorara de vez en cuando, cuándo sentía que otra parte más de ese corazón destrozado caía, pero aún así se tenía que convencer de seguir adelante y no darse por vencido después de todo algún día lo tendría que superar ¿Qué no?

¿A quien quería engañar con eso? Llevaba ya dos años con ese sufrimiento de ver a Sora enamorada de Matt y cada vez se le hacía más difícil tolerar la situación a pesar de que siempre fingía estar bien frente a sus amigos y frente a Sora, la realidad es que no lograba conseguirlo, todas las noches se preguntaba ¿Qué hubiera sido si las cosas hubieran sido diferentes, si Sora no se hubiera enamorado de Matt y él no hubiera sido tan cobarde? ¿Qué hubiera pasado entonces?

**I can take a few tears now and then and just let them out**

Puedo soportar algunas lágrimas de vez en cuando y dejarlas salir

**I'm not afraid to cry every once in a while**

No tengo miedo de llorar de vez en cuando

**Even though going on with you gone still upsets me**

Aunque seguir adelante sin ti me sigue afectando

**There are days every now and again I pretend I'm ok**

Hay ciertos días en los que finjo estar bien

**But that's not what gets me**

Pero no lo consigo

Golpeó con su puño el colchón de su cama y se sentó sin importarle que la foto resbaló desde su torso hasta el suelo, las lágrimas eran evidentes, habían echo ya un largo camino sobre sus mejillas, pero eso no le importaba, miró al suelo frustrado y vino a su mente de nuevo aquella palabra que lo acosaba desde hace ya bastante tiempo "Cobarde", Sora se lo había dicho la tarde anterior y Matt también se la había dicho en más de una ocasión, y él mismo no dejaba de repetírsela constantemente, era un cobarde por nunca haberle dicho a Sora lo que sentía, y eso era lo que más le dolía, nunca haber tenido el valor de confesarle sus sentimientos hacia ella y no haber luchado por ella, le dolía tener que levantarse todos los días y hacerse la misma pregunta ¿Qué hubiera pasado si él le hubiera dicho que la quería, sino hubiera callado aquella vez en el parque cuando había decidido confesarle a Sora lo que sentía? ¿Qué hubiera pasado si él no se hubiera dejado vencer tan fácilmente?

Apoyó sus brazos en sus rodillas y clavó su mirada en el suelo, había tenido tantas cosas que decirle a Sora aquel día en que intentó confesarle sus sentimientos, siempre habían sido muy unidos y siempre creyó que era correspondido hasta aquel fatídico día en que él intentó confesarle a Sora lo que sentía y a cambio recibió la confesión de Sora que le había dicho que estaba enamorada de Matt, ¡De Matt! ¡Por Dios! ¿Cómo podía ponerse a pelear con su mejor amigo por el amor de Sora? era obvio que llevaba las de perder y no por que Matt fuera el chico más popular de su escuela y un famoso cantante de rock, si no porque Sora ya estaba enamorada de él y sólo era cuestión de tiempo para que Matt se fijara en ella, después de todo también eran grandes amigos. Pero si él le hubiera dicho lo que sentía, qué hubiera pasado entre ellos era algo que nunca sabría ya que nunca tuvo el valor de hacerlo y ahora Sora había marcado la línea en la cual sus caminos eran divididos, ahora ya nunca sabría que hubiera pasado de no haber sido un cobarde, por qué ahora ya no tendría oportunidad de decirle a Sora cuanto la quería, sus caminos habían sido separados y eso era lo que más le dolía, tal vez por eso esa noche le estaba resultando más insoportable y dolorosa que las demás, por que esa noche era la víspera de una vida sin Sora.

**What hurts the most**

Lo que más duele

**Was being so close**

Fue el haber estado tan cercas

**And having so much to say**

Y haber tenido tantas cosas que decir

**And watching you walk away**

Y verte marchar

**And never knowing**

Sin saber jamás

**What could have been**

Lo que pudo haber sido

**And not seeing that loving you**

Y no ver que amarte

**Is what I was tryin' to do**

Era lo que trataba de hacer

Había dado como mil vueltas intentando conseguir dormirse pero simplemente no lograba conciliar el sueño, su pelea con Tai aquella tarde le había logrado espantar el sueño, nunca antes se había sentido tan mal, sabía que había actuado mal, sabía que Tai sólo intentaba ayudarla y protegerla, él siempre era así con ella pero en ese momento no pensó, se sintió traicionada y herida que sólo dijo lo primero que le vino a la mente.

Suspiró resignada y se sentó en su cama apoyando su espalda en la cabecera y abrazando sus rodillas en un intento de darse consuelo a ella misma. "después de esto dudo que nos volvamos hablar" "¿Eso es realmente lo que quieres?" "Creo que es lo mejor para ambos"

Sora cerró los ojos y respiró hondamente al recordar aquel dialogo con Tai, "lo mejor para ambos" repitió en un murmullo aquella frase dicha por ella misma intentando convencerse de que era cierta, pero aquella había sido la mentira más grande que había dicho en su vida, que ella y Tai se alejaran no era bueno para ninguno de los dos, ambos eran muy unidos y se apoyaban el uno al otro, eran simplemente inseparables, entonces ¿Por qué ella había dicho aquellas palabras y había alejado a su mejor amigo de ella? Claro porque en ese momento le convenía, porque en esos momentos quería permanecer ciega a la realidad y sabía que Tai no se lo iba a permitir por eso lo alejó, pero ahora que su mente estaba más clara se arrepentía de haberlo alejado de ella.

Se volvió acomodar en la cama e intentó nuevamente dormir, cerró los ojos y se acurrucó de lado deseando dormir para que un nuevo día empezara pero no lo logró, la imagen de Tai llegó a su mente apenas cerró los ojos, los abrió intentando borrar la cara del moreno de su mente y un suspiró de resignación llegó a sus labios, era evidente que no lograría dormir esa noche.

Fijó su mirada al techo y permaneció unos segundos así hasta que la voz de Tai volvió a sonar en su cabeza "Matt está enamorado de Mimi" le dijo aquella voz que le pedía a gritos que abriera los ojos a la realidad, pero ella negó con la cabeza y nuevamente se sintió traicionada al recordar lo que siguió después de que Tai dijera aquellas palabras "El mismo Matt me lo ha dicho" si Tai sabía eso ¿Entonces por qué no la detuvo en el camerino? ¿Por qué le alentó varias veces a declarársele a Matt? ¿Por qué si ya sabía cuál sería el resultado? ¿Por qué la dejó hacerlo? Él siempre la había protegido y cuidado y cuando más vulnerable estuvo la dejó sola, ¿Por qué? "Porque sabía que lo necesitabas" resonó de nuevo la voz de Tai en su cabeza como si respondiera a sus preguntas.

-¿Cómo podría necesitarlo?

Se preguntó molesta a sí misma aún incrédula de aquellas palabras y se giró quedando acostada sobre su lado derecho sólo pare recordar como un flechazo todas las palabras que le dijo Tai cuando la acorraló en esa pared y la vio con esa mirada tan fuerte y profunda que la había dejado sin habla, pero una frase de todas las que le había dicho llegó a ella con mayor fuerza que las demás "Sé lo que es levantarte todos los días preguntándote qué hubiera pasado si se lo hubieras dicho" Entonces Sora lo comprendió Tai la había dejado confesarle sus sentimientos la primera vez a Matt porque quería que ella estuviera tranquila consigo misma y no le pasara lo mismo que a él y se tuviera que preguntar cada mañana que viera a Matt, ¿qué hubiera pasado si se lo hubiera dicho? Pero ahora que ella quería intentarlo de nuevo él se rehusaba porque sabía cual sería la respuesta de Matt, si ella misma sabía cual sería la respuesta, sólo que no quería aceptarla, no quería darse por vencida y por eso alejó a Tai de ella, porque él sería la única persona capaz de detenerla en ese suicidio del corazón que ella quería realizar.

Sintió una lagrima recorrer su mejilla ál pensar en Matt, ella lo sabía, lo había sabido siempre, su amor no era correspondido, pero siempre había tenido la esperanza en su corazón de que algún día el rubio llegaría a corresponderle, después de todo eran muy buenos amigos, se llevaban de maravilla sólo que Matt no lo veía, nunca lo había visto, nunca se había dado cuenta de la gran química que tenían los dos, de los suspiros que él lograba desprender de ella con tan sólo sonreírle, de las miradas de amor que ella le dedicaba, ni de las miles de sonrisas y sonrojos que él causaba en ella, nunca se había dado cuenta de ello porque simplemente nunca le había interesado, para él ella siempre había sido y sería su amiga, nada más, nunca podría verla de otra forma y menos ahora que Mimi había llegado a la vida de Matt y parecía haber logrado causar en él todos esos efectos que Matt había causado en ella.

-Pero no quiero renunciar a él…

Susurró para si misma, por más doloroso que fuera ella se negaba a dejarlo ir, simplemente su amor por él era tan intenso que sólo la idea de darse por vencida la aterraba, era como si le pidieran que dejara de respirar simplemente no podía hacerlo, así era su amor por Matt, no podía dejar de amarlo porque no quería y porque lo necesitaba, aunque él no sintiera lo mismo por ella.

"¿Para que quieres ese dolor?" volvió a susurrar la voz de Tai en su mente, sin darse cuenta el moreno ya se había convertido en su conciencia, en su ángel de la guarda que cuidaba de ella aunque no estuviera a su lado, y que intentaba protegerla de ella misma con suaves susurros a su oído para hacerla entrar en razón y evitar que ella se lastimara a sí misma por su terquedad de amar a alguien que no la amaba.

- No lo sé.

Respondió como si realmente Tai estuviera al lado de ella, pero sabía que estaba sola, aquella pregunta volvió repetirse en su mente "¿Para que quieres ese dolor?" pero no encontró respuesta, y es que ni ella comprendía por qué se aferraba a un amor que no le era correspondido y que sólo la estaba lastimando en la añoranza de un te quiero de los labios de Matt que nunca llegaría, por lo menos no dirigido a ella, no sabía porque se aferraba a ello si sabía que Matt ya le había entregado el corazón a alguien más que no era ella, simplemente no lo sabía y por primera vez desde que había tomado la decisión de confesarle sus sentimientos a Matt se preguntó si estaba haciendo lo correcto.

Se giró y miró la fotografía que descansaba sobre su buró al lado de su cama, en ella aparecían ellos tres, era su primer año en la secundaria, Tai sonreía con esa sonrisa tan característica de él y con la señal de amor y paz en una de sus manos, al lado de él estaba ella sosteniendo con ambas manos su maletín y con una suave sonrisa en sus labios, y por último al lado de ella estaba Matt, con su cara sería y su fría mirada dirigida hacia otra parte que no era la cámara, parecía que no quería estar en la foto y mostraba un total desinterés en aquel momento.

Sora pasó su mano sobre la imagen del rubio y no pudo evitar sonreír, el rubio siempre había sido así y aún así ella lo amaba, dejó la fotografía de nuevo en su lugar y suspiró preguntándose ¿Qué era lo que debía hacer?

Tai miró el reloj, marcaba las cuatro de la mañana y él seguía sin poder dormir, tomó la foto que yacía tirada en el suelo y nuevamente la observó sólo que esta vez fijo toda su atención en la pelirroja que sonreía en aquella foto. ¿cuándo se había enamorado de ella? Esa sería una pregunta difícil de responder, se podía decir que desde siempre pero él no se había dado cuenta hasta que entraron a la secundaria.

**Japón año 2001**

Habían sido unas vacaciones realmente largas para él, durante todo el verano no había tenido oportunidad de ver a ninguno de sus amigos, Sora se había ido ese verano de vacaciones a la ciudad en que su papá vivía así que durante todo el verano no la había visto y a Matt lo miraba en muy contadas ocasiones, es más podía decir que ese verano había visto más a T.K que iba a visitar a su hermana que a Matt, el rubio últimamente se la había pasado arreglando los asuntos de su nueva banda que ni tiempo tenía para él, así que el moreno se encontraba muy ansioso por ver a sus amigos de nuevo.

Entró al salón y de inmediato localizó a Matt en el mismo lugar en que se sentaba cuando iban en la primaria en la esquina al fondo pegado a la ventana, sonrió al verlo, caminó hasta él y se sentó en el asiento de enfrente no sin antes saludar a su mejor amigo con una amplia sonrisa.

- Hey Matt hasta que por fin te veo, ¿cómo van las cosas con tu banda?

- Hola Tai, muy bien estamos haciendo los ensayos en casa de Hideki y todo ha ido muy bien.

Ambos comenzaron a hablar sobre sus vacaciones en lo que iniciaban las clases, Matt parecía muy emocionado y feliz con el tema de su nueva banda y Tai por su parte le contaba al rubio lo aburrido que había estado en las vacaciones y acusó en más de una ocasión al rubio de no ir a visitarlo durante las vacaciones.

Los dos rieron por uno de los comentarios de Tai cuando la puerta se abrió y apareció Sora con una amplia sonrisa, a la chica le alegraba ver a sus dos amigos, los había extrañado mucho durante las vacaciones. Caminó hacia los dos chicos que hablaban y que no se habían percatado de su presencia y se paró justo cuando estuvo enfrente de Tai quien se encontraba volteado hablando con el rubio.

-Hola Sora.

Saludó Matt causando un leve sonrojó en la chica al encontrarse con aquella mirada color zafiro con la que tanto había soñado y añorado ver en sus vacaciones.

-Hola Matt, hola Tai.

Saludó la chica tratando de sonar lo más natural posible, ya que no quería que Matt se diera cuanta de lo que sentía por él, no aún.

-Hola Sora…

Saludó Tai arrastrando las últimas dos letras al ver a Sora, la pelirroja estaba simplemente hermosa, tenía tan sólo dos meses que no la miraba y parecía que la chica había dado un cambio totalmente radical, aunque seguía teniendo el mismo corte de cabello y la misma cara podía jurar que había rasgos en ella que se le hacían diferentes, y que había curvas donde antes no las había.

Se giró a ver a Matt para ver si el chico estaba igual de impactado por el cambio de Sora que él, pero no, el rubio actuaba de manera normal y parecía no notar ningún cambio en Sora, es más estaba muy entretenido hablándole a Sora sobre su nueva banda sin reparar en lo hermosa que se había puesto Sora. Se giró a ver a sus demás compañeros de salón para ver si alguno miraba a la pelirroja de manera especial pero ninguno parecía hacerlo, sólo él parecía haber notado el gran cambio que había sucedido en Sora.

Se giró ahora a ver a Sora que estaba sentada justo al lado de él y que seguía hablando con Matt y no pudo evitar sonrojarse al verla, es que estaba simplemente perfecta, tal vez era el nuevo uniforme o algo más que el no lograba distinguir pero había algo en ella que lo había dejado totalmente idiotizado, la voz de la chica se le hacía más melodiosa, su sonrisa era más armoniosa, su mirada más dulce y sus movimientos más femeninos y suaves, ¿qué le había pasado a Sora? Y ¿Qué le pasaba a él? ¿Por qué no podía dejar de admirarla si sólo se trataba de Sora su mejor amiga de toda la vida?

-¿y a ti Tai? ¿Cómo te fue en las vacaciones?

Tai sacudió su cabeza y borró toda idea sobre Sora de su mente, miró a la chica que esperaba su respuesta y sonrió un tanto apenado, estaba tan ocupado admirando a Sora que ni cuenta se había dado que la chica hablaba con él, hasta que oyó a aquellos hermosos y apetitosos labios decir su nombre, pero ¿cuál era la pregunta?

-eh? Sí muy bien.

Contestó sin saber a que respondía, pero Sora pareció satisfecha con aquella respuesta ya que desprendió de sus labios otra de aquellas encantadoras sonrisas que él podía jurar podría estar todo el día contemplando.

El profesor entró al salón y el tuvo que desviar su mirada de la perfecta imagen de Sora para dirigirla hacia su profesor que empezaba a anotar algo en el pizarrón y que no retuvo por mucho tiempo la en chocolatada mirada de Tai la cual inconscientemente rodó a ver a la pelirroja sentada junto a él, Sora era simplemente perfecta.

Para desgracia de Tai y aunque él no se había dado cuenta en aquel entonces la mirada de Sora no apuntaba hacia él sino que se desviaba constantemente hacia cierto chico rubio que miraba sin interés alguno al profesor, si tan sólo Sora no se hubiera fijado en Matt tal vez las cosas entre ambos sería diferente.

**Japón año 2007**

Indudablemente ese había sido el día en que él había puesto los ojos en su mejor amiga y yacía cinco años de eso, y desde entonces había cargado con la frustración y desesperación de querer decirle a Sora cuanto la amaba y sin poder decírselo, primero por vergüenza y miedo a ser rechazado y después porque Sora sin darse cuenta lo había bajado de su nube y de la forma más cruel que se pudo imaginar, pidiéndole un consejo a él para declarársele a Matt, desde ese día en el parque él había tenido que cargar con el dolor de callar un amor que parecía ser más fuerte que él y aunque era duro el lo hacía y hasta la fecha lo seguía haciendo, seguía sonriendo como si no pasara nada, la veía a ella y sus viejos amigos sintiendo que él tarde o temprano se quedaría sólo amarrado a ese amor imposible, pero lo que sin duda alguna le era más difícil era levantarse cada mañana, vestirse y continuar con su vida como si nada pasara mientras que por dentro vivía un infierno creado por el arrepentimiento de no haberle confesado a Sora lo que sentía por ella y estaba seguro que si tuviera el poder de regresar el tiempo le diría a ella todo lo que alguna vez le quiso decir y que aún se moría por decirle, aquellas palabras que aún seguían guardadas en su corazón en la espera de salir algún día, pero el hubiera no existe y eso él lo sabía a la perfección, había perdido su oportunidad y tal vez nunca más se le presentaría otra, mucho menos ahora que Sora había dado su relación por terminada.

**It's hard to deal with the pain of losing you everywhere I go**

Es duro cargar con el dolor de perderte a donde sea que vaya

**But I'm doin' It**

Pero lo estoy haciendo

**It's hard to force that smile when I see our old friends and I'm alone**

Es duro forzar esta sonrisa cuando veo a nuestros viejos amigos y yo estoy solo

**Still Harder**

Aún más duro

**Getting up, getting dressed, livin' with this regret**

Levantarme, vestirme, vivir con este arrepentimiento

**But I know if I could do it over**

Pero sé que si pudiera volver atrás

**I would trade give away all the words that I saved in my heart**

Cambiaría, te entregaría todas las palabras que guardé en mi corazón

**That I left unspoken**

Que deje sin decirte

Dejó la foto sobre su buró pero esta vez la colocó bocabajo, tenía que olvidarse de Sora, de su amistad y su amor por ella, ¡Todo! Tenía que olvidarse de todo por su propio bien.

Se volvió acostar esta vez boca arriba con sus manos tras su nuca y su mirada fija en el techo, recordando cada uno de los momentos que había vivido con Sora, los felices, los graciosos, los tristes, los vergonzosos, los divertido, todos y cada uno de ellos llegó a su mente haciéndolo ver que siempre la había tenido tan cercas y a la vez tan lejos y eso dolía, el haber estado tan cercas de ella y aun así no poder confesarle lo que sentía por más que lo había deseado.

El recuerdo de la tarde anterior llegó a su mente, en ese instante que la acorraló en el árbol la había tenido más cercas que nunca, había podido apreciar cada rasgo del rostro de ella, había sentido su respiración chocando contra su cara y había contemplado de más cercas aquellos hermosos ojos que tanto adoraba y que irradiaban fuego ese fuego ardiente digno de su carácter y temperamento que siempre había amado y en ese preciso instante deseó más que nunca decírselo, gritárselo si era necesario, pero que ella se enterara de una vez por todas que la amaba, pero ella lo desarmó por completo llamándolo cobarde y lo único que le quedó por hacer fue el verla partir lejos de él.

**What hurts the most**

Lo que más duele

**is being so close**

Es haber estado tan cercas

**And having so much to say**

Y haber tenido tantas cosas que decir

**And watching you walk away**

Y verte marchar

**And never knowing**

Sin saber jamás

**What could have been**

Lo que pudo haber sido

**And not seeing that loving you**

Y no ver que amarte

**Is what I was tryin' to do**

Era lo que trataba de hacer

Desesperado colocó la almohada sobre su rostro, tenía que olvidarla, pero ¿cómo hacerlo si ellos siempre habían sido tan unidos? ¿Cómo no iba a extrañarla? ¿Cómo iba soportarlo ahora que ni siquiera el consuelo de su amistad tendría? ¿Cómo iba olvidarla si tenía que verla todos los días? ¡¿Cómo?

Quitó la almohada de su rostro dejándola a un lado y clavó su mirada de nuevo en el techo, no sabía como pero lo haría, se olvidaría de Sora aunque tuviera que verla todos los días, callaría como siempre lo había hecho su amor por ella guardando en una caja fuerte todas aquellas palabras de amor que una vez soñó decirle y olvidaría la clave para no tener que volver a pensar en ellas y la vería alejarse cada día más de él sin que Sora supiera que cada una de las cosas que él había hecho por ella las había hecho simplemente porque la amaba y quería que ella estuviera bien, la había aconsejado respecto a Matt porque la amaba, la había consolado cuando lo necesitó porque la amaba, la había apoyado a declarársele a Matt por que la amaba, la había intentado detener cuando lo creyó necesario por que la amaba, había intentado que abriera los ojos a la realidad porque la amaba, todo y cada uno de sus actos se vio justificado por el amor que él sentía por ella, pero eso era algo de lo que Sora nunca se daría cuenta, y el viviría sin saber lo que pudo haber sido si él no hubiera sido tan cobarde y le hubiera confesado lo que sentía, siente y siempre sentiría por ella.

**What hurts the most**

Lo que más duele

**is being so close**

Es haber estado tan cercas

**And having so much to say**

Y haber tenido tantas cosas que decir

**And watching you walk away**

Y verte marchar

**And never knowing**

Sin saber jamás

**What could have been**

Lo que pudo haber sido

**And not seeing that loving you**

Y no ver que amarte

**Is what I was tryin' to do**

Era lo que trataba de hacer

**Not seeing that loving you**

No ver que amarte

**That's what I was trying to do**

Es lo que trataba de hacer

**Ooohhh...**

_**********Canción: Jeffrey Steele y Steve Robson.**_

_**********Interprete:********rascal flatts**_

_**Siguiente capitulo: Sueños del pasado - Publicación: Viernes 3 de noviembre del 2011**_

_**Fic: Mimato196**_

_**Mayo 2007**_


	33. Sueños del pasado

**hOLA chicos y chicas esta vez no habrá comentarios porque voy de salida, nos leemos el próximo viernes BYE!**

**33**

**Sueños del pasado.**

**Japón año 1605**

Había pasado exactamente un mes desde que la princesa Sora había llegado al castillo y por desgracia para ella no podía decir que había sido el mejor mes de su vida, al contrario era el peor mes que había vivido hasta la fecha y todo por la presencia de la prometida de Yamato en ese lugar, ya que no sólo tenía que soportar verlos juntos constantemente hablando de quien sabe que cosas sino que además Yamato no había tenido la gentileza de darle una explicación sobre su relación con la princesa Sora, siempre que ella intentaba abordar el tema él se negaba a hacerlo diciendo un "No te preocupes yo sé lo que hago" para después cambiar el tema por otro más trivial, así que para ella era totalmente desconocido lo que Yamato sentía por la princesa Sora, es más ni siquiera sabía si aceptaría el compromiso y eso era más que frustrante.

Continuó su camino por uno de los largos pasillos, se dirigía al jardín para ver si encontraba a Hikari para hablar con ella y desahogar su frustración, la pequeña Yagami era con la única que podía hablar sobre sus sentimientos hacia Yamato ya que era la única que los conocía y ese día necesitaba urgentemente una terapia por parte de Hikari después de ver a Yamato y a la princesa Sora platicando en uno de los balcones sin que ellos se dieran cuenta los había visto riendo y hablando tan amenamente que sintió nauseas debido al fuerte coraje que le causaba esa situación.

Pasó por la sala principal y se detuvo al oír la voz del señor Ishida que hablaba, giró su mirada hacia donde provenía la voz y miró que la puerta estaba ligeramente abierta y por esa pequeña abertura pudo ver las silueta de Yamato y la princesa Sora, también había alguien más que no conocía y entonces lo recordó que los padres de Yamato y la princesa les habían dado un mes para decidir el asunto de su compromiso y si sus cálculos eran correctos ese día se cumplía exactamente un mes desde que la princesa Sora había llegado a ese lugar, eso quería decir que él hombre al lado del señor Ishida era el padre de Sora y los cuatro se encontraban ahí para hablar sobre el compromiso.

Sabía que estaba mal espiar conversaciones ajenas pero ese era un tema que le interesaba bastante así que se pegó a la pared y con mucho cuidado se dedicó a escuchar lo que se hablaba en el interior de aquel salón , sólo esperaba que nadie la descubriera espiando ya que sería sumamente vergonzoso.

-¿Entonces que han decidido?

Preguntó el señor Takenouchi observando fijamente a los dos jóvenes parados frente a él y su viejo amigo.

- Hemos decidido aceptar el compromiso.

Habló Yamato con voz firme y tomando la mano de su prometida que sonrió satisfecha. Los dos hombres mayores sonrieron complacidos esa era la respuesta que querían oír.

-Nos casaremos dentro de un año.

Habló esta vez Sora abrazándose al rubio de forma amorosa provocando festejos por parte de los padres de los chicos que se comenzaron a felicitar entre ellos y abrazarse mutuamente, ¡Por fin! Los Takenouchi y los Ishida serían familia.

Sora y Matt se voltearon a ver y se sonrieron mutuamente al ver que habían logrado convencer a sus padres con su farsa y sin darse cuenta de que ellos no eran a los únicos que habían convencido con aquella farsa sino que tras la puerta y casi sin aliento se encontraba Mimi con sus ojos empañados y cubriéndose la boca para no estallar en llanto, la había destrozado oír aquella respuesta, pero más aún la forma en que Yamato y Sora se habían tratado. Cuando sintió que no podía controlar más su llanto salió corriendo de aquel lugar a toda prisa tenía que irse de ahí lo antes posible no quería seguir en el mismo lugar en donde estaban esos dos, se sentía traicionada y herida pero no había nada que pudiera hacer al respecto más que llorar por su desgracia.

Sus pies la condujeron rumbo al jardín donde casi atropella a Andrew que se dirigía hacia el palacio pero que se detuvo al ver que Mimi pasaba junto a él sollozando. Siguió a la chica que se dirigió hasta un enorme árbol de cerezo, sabía que ese era el lugar favorito de Mimi así que no le extrañaba que se hubiera dirigido hacia ese lugar.

- Mimi ¿Qué pasa?

Preguntó dulcemente el chico de cabellos negros que se puso de cuclillas frente a ella para llegar a la altura de Mimi que se encontraba sentada abrazando sus piernas mientras lloraba desconsoladamente.

Mimi alzó su vista y miró al chico frente a ella que la miraba preocupado, sorbió su nariz y giró su mirada aún empapada en lágrimas hacia otro lado y apoyando su mejilla sobre sus rodillas flexionadas.

-Él aceptó el compromiso.

Respondió Mimi sin voltear a verlo, le avergonzaba que la viera llorar. Andrew miró entristecido a Mimi, sabía que la chica estaba enamorada de Yamato desde antes que él y Sora aparecieran en sus vidas y que la chica sentada frente a él en esos momentos estaba destrozada y eso lo destrozaba a él ya que en el poco tiempo que llevaba de conocer a Mimi él había quedado encantado con su persona y sin darse cuenta se había enamorado de ella.

- Lo lamento.

Dijo limpiando con su mano una de las escurridizas lágrimas que rodaba por las mejillas de Mimi.

-No es tu culpa.

Respondió Mimi volteándose a verlo y Andrew le dedicó una tierna sonrisa.

-No me refería al compromiso de Sora y Yamato, me refería a que lamento no saber que hacer para animarte y hacer que olvides lo sucedido.

Mimi sonrió, no se había dado cuenta antes pero Andrew en realidad era un chico muy tierno.

-Gracias.

Dijo la castaña sin borrar la sonrisa enternecida de su rostro.

-¿Por qué si aún no he hecho nada?

-Por preocuparte por mi.

Andrew la vio sonreírle de aquella manera tan tierna y verlo con esos ojos tan puros y hermosos que había amado desde que los vio que no pudo resistirse más y las palabras escaparon de sus labios.

-Te quiero.

Le confesó sin apartar su mirada de ella. Mimi lo miró tan atónita que apenas y pudo articular un "¿qué?" que se vio respondido por un suave beso de los labios de Andrew que se posaron sobre los de ella dejándola paralizada y sin saber que hacer.

Mimi quedó congelada sin responder aquel beso pero tampoco sin apartarse de el hasta que oyó un carraspeó de garganta tras de ella que la hizo reaccionar y alejarse de Andrew al mismo tiempo que el pelinegro se apartaba de ella de seguro también por la misma causa.

Mimi se volteó y miró Yamato que la miraba furioso aunque él rubio concentraba su rabia en Andrew a ella también le tocó gran parte de esa mirada que la acusaba de alta traición, aunque después de lo que había oírlo decir en la sala principal Yamato no tenía ni un derecho de reclamarle lo sucedido. Lastima que Mimi en esos momentos se encontraba tan confundida y estupefacta que lo que pensaba no salió de su boca.

-¿Interrumpí algo?

Preguntó Yamato con un tono de voz severo y fulminando con su mirada a los dos chicos en especial a Andrew.

-eee

Balbuceó Mimi sin saber que decir, su cabeza estaba hecha realmente un caos en ese momento, la confesión de Andrew la había tomado de sorpresa, estaba molesta con Yamato por lo de su compromiso y aun así una parte de ella se sentía terriblemente mal porque Yamato la había visto besándose con Andrew aunque ella no había respondido al beso pero eso Yamato no lo sabía. Miró a Andrew en busca de una respuesta ya que ella no sabía que responder y se sorprendió al ver que Andrew no estaba para nada intimidado por la furiosa mirada de Yamato, es más lo miraba desafiante y a la vez molesto.

-No para nada.

Respondió Andrew sin el menor titubeo, no le importaba que se tratara del príncipe al que se estaba enfrentando él no se iba dejar intimidar por la furiosa mirada de Yamato que parecía querer matarlo aunque eso a Andrew no le importaba en lo más mínimo mucho menos en ese momento en que se encontraba más que furioso con Yamato por dos razones, una por haberlo interrumpido cuando besaba a Mimi y dos y mucho más importante que la anterior por haber hecho llorar a Mimi, eso jamás se lo perdonaría.

- Que raro, yo pensé que había llegado en mal momento.

Respondió Yamato con sarcasmo descargando su mirada furiosa totalmente sobre Andrew quien no retiró su mirada desafiante ni un segundo.

- Pues lo hiciste.

Yamato se giró sorprendido a ver a Mimi al darse cuenta que era ella quien había dicho aquellas palabras y que ahora en vez de verlo confundida como al principio Mimi ahora lo miraba molesta.

Sin poderlo evitar el coraje le había ganado a Mimi de sólo recordar la causa de su llanto, estaba furiosa con Yamato por su compromiso con la princesa que no pudo evitarlo y habló sin medir las consecuencias.

-Perdón no volverá a pasar.

Yamato se marchó más que herido por aquel comentario hecho por Mimi y ella lejos de sentirse mejor se sentía ahora peor, ahora no sólo tenía que soportar el compromiso de Yamato sino que ahora por su imprudencia Yamato estaba molesto. Suspiró resignada ahora tendría que hablar con Yamato para aclarar las cosas.

Andrew miró como Mimi bajaba su mirada y suspiraba seguramente arrepentida por lo que había dicho y el pelinegro se sintió mal por eso, al parecer sin querer le había complicado las cosas a Mimi cuando lo que quería era ayudarla, tal vez debía a aprender a no ser tan impulsivo.

-Disculpa Mimi yo no quería…

-No te preocupes Andrew no fue tu culpa, yo debí controlarme.

Dijo Mimi poniéndose de pie y sacudiendo su vestido para después irse. Andrew la imitó y antes de que ella se fuera la sostuvo sutilmente del brazo y la miró fijamente.

-Mimi lo que te dije hace un momento era real, yo te quiero.

Mimi bajó su mirada apenada y a la vez entristecida por lo que le iba a responder al chico, sabía que eso le rompería el corazón a Andrew que había sido tan gentil con ella pero no podía darse el lujo de jugar con los sentimientos de él así que más valía ser sincera con él.

-Lo siento yo no puedo corresponderte, por lo menos no ahora.

Andrew la soltó y sonrió entristecido, ya se esperaba una respuesta parecida.

-No te preocupes ya sabía que responderías algo así, sólo quería que supieras lo que siento.

Mimi lo miró por un segundo y después volvió a desviar su mirada.

-Perdón.

Respondió la chica para después alejarse de él.

**Japón año 2007**

Abrió los ojos de golpe y miró a su alrededor, para después fijar la vista en su reloj, no lo podía creer aún faltaba una hora para que se tuviera que levantar y ella ya estaba despierta. Dirigió su vista a la ventana y observó como estaba oscuro aún, eso era pecado para ella, despertarse antes de que su reloj sonará y cuando afuera estaba oscuro todavía, todo por culpa de esas visiones extrañas que tenía, ya se estaba cansando de ellas.

Se giró para quedar acostada sobre su otro lado y acomodó su cobija para volver acurrucarse en ella y poder dormir un poco más antes de tener que levantarse de nuevo pero en vez de cerrar sus ojos se quedó con su mirada fija hacia ningún punto en específico recordando su visión de esa ocasión, a diferencia de las anteriores esta no se trataba de ella y Matt sino de ella y Andrew. Recordó lo sucedido en aquella visión y quedó un poco confundida siempre había pensado que Andrew era una persona vil, y egoísta pero el Andrew que se había mostrado en esa visión era un chico dulce y amable, entonces ¿Por qué había hecho lo que hizo en el pasado? ¿Qué había hecho que él cambiara tanto?

Cerró los ojos una vez que se hizo esa pregunta mentalmente, todo se estaba volviendo muy confuso y no quería seguir pensando en algo que todavía no entendía, sin darse cuenta poco a poco se quedó dormida nuevamente pero aún con la pregunta rondándole en su mente ¿Qué le había pasado a Andrew en aquel entonces para que cambiara tanto?

Faltaban diez minutos para que dieran las siete de la mañana y ambos caminaban hacia su escuela con tranquilidad, faltaba poco para que llegaran y durante todo el camino Matt había notado como Mimi lo miraba de reojo como si quisiera decirle algo pero no se atreviese a hacerlo.

-¿Pasa algo?

Preguntó Matt mirando a la chica que en ese momento lo estaba viendo. Mimi se sonrojó notoriamente y desvió su mirada hacia el lado contrario de seguro Matt se había dado cuenta de que lo estaba viendo desde hace rato y conociendo lo egocéntrico y molesto que podía llegar a ser el chico lo más seguro era que creyera que lo miraba por que estaba enamorada de él o algo por estilo.

-No es nada.

-¿Estás segura?

Preguntó el chico mirándola detenidamente como si estudiara los gestos de la chica. Mimi no respondió sólo asintió levemente y fingió ignorar la mirada de Matt sobre ella, dirigió su mirada al frente y comenzó a recordar su visión de ese día respiró hondamente y sin poderlo evitar volvió a desviar su mirada hacia Matt, no estaba segura que decirle sobre su visión de ese día, el día anterior le había contado las visiones que había tenido y el había sonreído era como si una parte de él aún recordara aquellas anécdotas, pero esa vez las cosas eran diferentes, esa visión no estaba muy segura de que le agradara a Matt, es más temía que se molestara y más si le decía que una parte de ella creía que el Andrew que se encontraba en el presente no debía ser tan malo y que tal vez debían darle una oportunidad. Suspiró resignada, era seguro que Matt se molestaría si le decía eso y no lo culpaba su experiencia con Andrew en su vida pasada no había sido muy buena.

-¿Estas segura de que estás bien?

-Sí estoy bien.

Respondió Mimi con una sonrisa con la cual intentó tranquilizar al chico pero él la conocía muy bien, sabía que Mimi le escondía algo aunque también era obvio para él que Mimi no se lo quería decir y eso era lo que le preocupaba, ¿qué podía ser tan malo para que Mimi no se lo quisiera decir, cuando ella ya no tenía secretos con él? bueno por lo menos no relacionados con las visiones de su pasado.

- Eso me dijiste la vez que te desmayaste y ya viste que pasó.

-Esta vez no es nada, no te preocupes.

-Sabes que puedes decirme lo que sea.

Mimi sintió remordimiento con esa última frase de Matt, ella sabía que podía confiar en Matt más que en nadie pero aquella situación que había revivido en su visión sabía que no iba a ser del agrado del rubio por eso no se atrevía a decírsela.

- Lo sé.

Respondió ella con su mirada llena de remordimiento dirigida al suelo y con una voz tan queda que fue una suerte que Matt alcanzara a oírla. Aquella actitud de la castaña hizo que Matt se convenciera más de que algo no andaba bien y temía que Mimi hubiera descubierto algo no muy bueno sobre su pasado ya que él al igual que Mimi se podía imaginar que su historia de aquel lejano tiempo no había terminado para nada bien.

Ambos subieron al segundo piso, dieron la vuelta rumbo al salón de Mimi y la castaña pudo notar una larga melena dorada que acababa de entrar al salón, se detuvo en seco al recordar a quien pertenecía aquella cabellera y se giró a Matt que la miraba extrañado por esa manera de frenarse tan de repente como si hubiera visto un fantasma.

-Detente.

Exigió Mimi y Matt obedeció casi al instante.

-¿Qué te pasa el día de hoy?

-Yo puedo ir a mi salón sola.

-Pero yo siempre…

- De ahora en adelante nos veremos en las escaleras.

-¿Qué? ¿por qué?

- Por que tú no quieres que vaya a tu salón y yo no quiero que vayas al mío así que lo más justo para los dos es que nos veamos en las escaleras.

Dijo Mimi con sus brazos cruzados y actitud sería y Matt no pudo evitar sonreír sabía a la perfección porque Mimi le proponía eso y era porque no quería que él se encontrara con Catherine aunque claro Mimi ocultaría sus verdaderas intenciones diciéndole que sólo lo hacía porque era lo justo para los dos, y bueno a él no le incomodaba y no podía negar tampoco que era lo más justo para los dos.

-Estoy de acuerdo contigo, pero ¿Qué haremos a la hora del almuerzo? Siempre comemos todos en la cafetería incluyendo a Tai y a Sora y lo más seguro es que ese par inviten a Andrew y a las hermanas esas y que Michael lleve a Catherine.

Mimi pareció meditarlo si bien Mimi sentía cierta curiosidad por Andrew pero aún no se sentía muy lista para enfrentarlo debía conocer un poco más de él antes de aventurarse a conocerlo en el presente y respecto a Catherine por nada del mundo permitiría que almorzara con Matt, eso sólo haría que a ella no le cayera bien la comida.

-En ese caso comeremos tú y yo solos en el patio.

Contestó Mimi sin darle mucha importancia a la situación pero a Matt se le iluminó la cara en cuanto oyó esa respuesta, sin lugar a dudas esa era la mejor solución que Mimi le pudo haber dado y no desaprovecharía la oportunidad que se le había presentado.

-Aunque sino te parece podríamos…

-Por mi esta bien.

La interrumpió con calma ocultando tras su desinterés toda huella de entusiasmo y felicidad.

- Bien en ese caso nos vemos luego.

Se despidió la castaña con una sonrisa en sus labios, aunque ella también lo había disimulado muy bien se sentía emocionada de almorzar a solas con Matt aunque eso nunca lo aceptaría ni siquiera para si misma.

Matt la observó marcharse y se dirigió escaleras arriba esbozando por fin la sonrisa que había ocultado para que Mimi no viera su emoción por la idea de almorzar solos, ya en otras ocasiones había hecho evidente ante ella cuanto le interesaba pero ella simplemente se negaba a darse cuenta de que él la quería como algo más que una amiga.

Abrió la puerta de su salón y pudo ver en la esquina sentado frente a su escritorio a un Tai que aparentemente se encontraba dormido, puso los ojos en blanco y suspiró eso ya no era novedad en el moreno, era un perezoso de lo peor, caminó hasta su escritorio y dejó su mochila sobre su mesa, afortunadamente aún no había llegado el trío insoportable para él y tampoco Sora miró a Tai y se sorprendió al ver que su amigo no estaba dormido como el pensó al principio, estaba despierto o eso creía al menos que Tai hubiera aprendido a dormir con los ojos abiertos no cabía duda de que el moreno estaba despierto sólo que parecía no estar en ese mundo, es más se parecía a Mimi cuando esta tenía sus visiones, tenía la mirada perdida y ajeno a todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor.

-Tai ¿Te encuentras bien?

Preguntó el rubio apoyando la mano sobre el hombro de su amigo quien sacudió su cabeza y giró su vista hacia él preocupando aún más a Matt, la mirada de Tai parecía triste aunque él le sonreía.

-Sí, sólo no dormí bien.

Matt lo miró preocupado, Tai no solía ser así, el siempre era despreocupado y alegre, algo muy serio le debió pasar a su amigo para que tuviera esa cara.

Sora entró al salón y Matt pudo notar como la chica también tenía la misma cara deprimida que su amigo al parecer ese era el día de preocupar a Matt, primero Mimi que parecía ocultarle algo, después Tai que fingía estar bien cuando era más que evidente que no y ahora Sora entraba con un semblante más que decaído pues ¿Qué había pasado, alguien había muerto y el no se había enterado? ¿O qué?

-Hola Sora.

-Hola Matt.

Saludó la chica con voz suave para después dirigir su mirada hacia Tai, los dos se miraron y parecían molestos el uno con el otro pero ninguno dijo nada y Tai volteó su cara con indiferencia y Sora tomó asiento ignorando por completo al chico. Este gesto por parte de los dos no pasó desapercibido por Matt, era obvio que esos dos se habían peleado y no sabía por qué, pero por lo menos eso explicaba el terrible semblante depresivo de ambos.

- ¡Hola chicos!

Saludó una entusiasta chica de cabellos rosados que se colocó al lado del rubio quien intentó ignorarla como lo hacía siempre con esos tres pero Kaira posó su cara enfrente de la de Matt quien alejó su rostro al ver que la chica se le había acercado demasiado.

-Dije hola.

Insistió Kaira mirando alegremente a Matt y a este no le quedó de otra más que saludarla aunque de mala manera.

-Hola…

-Vez no te cuesta nada saludarme.

Respondió la chica con una linda sonrisa en su rostro y se alejó de Matt quien miró de reojo a Andrew que pasaba por su lado para tomar asiento, sus miradas se encontraron por un segundo, Matt lo fulminó con la suya y Andrew sonrió amablemente ignorando el mal gesto del rubio.

Kaira se quedó de pie, posó sus manos sobre sus caderas y miró a su alrededor con desaprobación, todos parecían estar de malas ese día, de Matt y su hermana no le extrañaba esos dos siempre tenían cara de pocos amigos, pero Andrew, Sora y hasta el alegre de Tai parecían estar deprimidos, ¿qué era lo que les pasaba? Quien sabe, pero ella se encargaría de animarlos un poco.

-Pero ¿Qué les pasa chicos? ¿Por qué esas caras largas?

-No es nada.

Contestó Tai sin voltear a verla, bueno por lo menos el le había contestado ya que los demás ni eso habían hecho, pero que mal educados eran. Infló sus cachetes molesta y miró con desaprobación a todos estaba apunto de abrir su boca para reclamarles pero para suerte de los chicos el profesor de algebra llegó y a Kaira no le quedó de otra que tragarse sus palabras y tomar asiento.

La hora del receso llegó, Mimi y Matt caminaban por el patio trasero de los salones hasta que ambos tomaron asiento bajo la sombra de un árbol. Era un día hermoso, no hacía mucho frío y soplaba una suave brisa que refrescaba sus rostros, el cielo estaba despejado y no había ningún rastro de la nevada del día anterior, para ellos era un día perfecto.

-¿Qué trajiste de almuerzo?

Preguntó Mimi curiosa echando un vistazo al bento que descansaba sobre las manos del rubio.

-Arroz con un poco de sushi, ¿Quieres?

-¿Lo hiciste tú?

Preguntó Mimi con su carita ilusionada con la esperanza de que Matt le diera una respuesta afirmativa, el día anterior que se había quedado a comer en casa del rubio había quedado encantada con la deliciosa comida pero lo que más le asombró es que esa comida había sido hecha por Matt.

Matt asintió con una sonrisa en los labios, el día anterior la chica no había dejado de halagarlo por lo bien que cocinaba así que estaba seguro que se alegraría al saber que él hizo su almuerzo.

-¿Puedo probar?

Preguntó Mimi con sus palillos ya en mano y una cara a la que muy difícilmente se podría decirle que no. Matt sonrió y extendió su bento hacia la castaña quien tomó con sus palillos un poco de sushi y lo llevó a su boca para después anunciar con emoción que estaba riquísimo. Matt rió por ese hecho, siempre había oído que para llegar al corazón de un hombre se hacía por medio de la comida pero en esa ocasión el dicho parecía un poco diferente "Para llegar al corazón de Mimi se llega por medio de la comida" Rió sin poderlo evitar, y Mimi detuvo su festejo para verlo un poco extrañada.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso?

-Tú, haces mucho alboroto por un simple sushi.

-Es que está delicioso, no me puedes culpar por eso, además deberías tomarlo como un halago hacia tu persona.

-Y lo tomó de esa manera, es sólo que es gracioso ver lo feliz que te hace un platillo.

- Me gusta disfrutar la comida, así que deja de burlarte de mi.

-Esta bien, ya no me burlaré de ti. ¿Tú que trajiste de comer?

-Veamos.

Mimi tomó su bento de color rosa y lo abrió para encontrarse con un platillo que parecía toda una obra de arte, unos pequeños oniguiris con caritas, una sopa enrollada en forma de corazón y acompañada por unos brócolis bien acomodados al lado de su sopa.

-Wau hasta da lástima comerlos.

Dijo Matt al ver el amor con que había sido preparado aquel almuerzo.

-A mi mamá le gusta adornarlo, dice que así seré más feliz cuando me los coma porque sabré que los hizo con amor.

-De eso no cabe duda, tu mamá es toda una artista.

Dijo Matt sin apartar su vista del almuerzo de la chica.

-Sí una vez cuando iba en el jardín de niños me hizo uno con la cara de hello kitty, recuerdo que lloré porque me daba lástima comerlo.

Matt rió por la anécdota de Mimi conociéndola no lo dudaba ni un poquito.

-¿Quieres?

Matt asintió y tomó un pequeño oniguiri que le sonreía y hasta tenía pequeños pies brazos, ahora comprendía a Mimi cuando lloró por su almuerzo de Hello kitty, en verdad era difícil comer algo que te sonreía tan alegremente y parecía querer darte un abrazo.

-¿Qué pasa?

Preguntó Mimi al ver que Matt miraba el pequeño oniguiri sin comérselo.

-Es difícil comerte algo que te sonríe de esa manera.

Mimi rió por el comentario del rubio quien no dejaba de ver al oniguiri.

-Sólo cierra los ojos y muérdelo.

Matt hizo lo que Mimi le pidió y cerró los ojos para después llevarse al oniguiri a la boca y comerse más de la mitad con tan sólo una mordida.

-¡Esta delicioso!

Exclamó Matt a la par que abría los ojos y miraba el oniguiri.

-¿Qué es lo que tiene? No sabe como los demás oniguiris que he probado.

-El ingrediente secreto de mi mamá, a ella le gusta experimentar con la comida y hay veces que le queda muy buena como en esta pero como es secreto no puedo decírtelo.

-Con ese sabor hasta el remordimiento de comerlo se me ha quitado.

-¿En verdad nunca habías comido un bento decorado?

Preguntó Mimi dirigiéndole una mirada curiosa mientras que Matt terminaba de devorar el oniguiri y acto seguido dirigía sus ojos hacia arriba de forma pensativa.

-No que yo recuerde, desde niño he vivido con mi papá solamente y él no tiene tiempo para esas cosas, y Sora me ha dado de su almuerzo algunas veces pero nunca lo ha traído tan decorado y Tai creo que tampoco, así que el tuyo es el primero que me da lástima comer.

Matt volteó a verla en cuanto terminó de decir las últimas palabras y le sonrió como a muy pocas personas le sonreía de hecho sólo T.K y ella habían logrado desprender esa sonrisa de él. Mimi por su parte río divertida y ambos siguieron comiendo y platicando divertidamente sin darse cuenta que desde uno de los edificios un chico de ojos café los observaba atentamente.

Afortunadamente para él se encontraba solo en el salón, Kaira y Keira habían ido a comprar algo y Sora y Tai habían dicho que irían a almorzar al igual que sus demás compañeros ausentes. Agradecía tener un poco de tiempo para pensar, estaba algo confundido a pesar de que al llegar a esa ciudad estaba completamente seguro de lo que quería y tenía que hacer sin embargo el ver como estaban las cosas lo había hecho dudar.

Caminó hasta la ventana y miró hacia el cielo para después conducir su mirada al verde pasto y clavarla en una parejita que se encontraba disfrutando del almuerzo, aquella era una escena muy familiar para él, en incontables veces había visto en sus sueños una imagen muy parecida de esos dos sentados bajo un árbol, hablando y divirtiéndose simplemente con la compañía del otro era como si las cosas debieran de ser de esa manera, parecía tan natural que hasta estaba llegando a creer que él estaba equivocado y debía dejar el pasado atrás.

Suspiró y tomó una piedra que pendía de una cadena de plata sujetada a su cuello y la miró atentamente, desde que Kaira le había entregado aquella misteriosa piedra él había comenzado a revivir su pasado entre sueños.

En aquel entonces él parecía estar perdidamente enamorado de una chica llamada Mimi, la misma Mimi que podía ver en ese momento a través del vidrio, pero ella estaba enamorada de un tal príncipe Yamato y para desgracia de Andrew a Yamato también lo podía ver en ese instante a través del vidrió acompañado de la chica que el había amado y de la cual por medio de sus sueños se había enamorado nuevamente y no sólo por que fuera increíblemente hermosa ante sus ojos sino porque su personalidad era encantadora, inocente y divertida que era imposible no enamorarse de ella

**Japón año 1605**

Él y Sora habían llegado a la sala principal de aquel desconocido palacio, el padre de Sora lo había recomendado como consejero del padre del futuro prometido de la princesa y él había aceptado agradeciendo la oportunidad que el feudal le había ofrecido.

Miró a Sora la joven princesa se notaba molesta y algo nerviosa sabía que a diferencia de él ella había sido obligada a venir, era una lastima que no le permitieran elegir con quien casarse pero por desgracia no había nada que el pudiera hacer para ayudarla más que apoyarla y darle ánimos.

-Vamos princesa, quite esa cara o espantará a su prometido.

-Es fácil para ti decirlo, tú no vienes para ser casado en contra de tu voluntad.

- Lo sé pero tampoco creo que sea tan malo, puede que el príncipe sea de su agrado.

-Nadie que no sea él será de mi agrado.

Andrew suspiró resignado ya conocía esa historia a la perfección, la princesa Sora estaba encaprichada con un chico al que sólo había visto en una ocasión cuando era niña y a pesar de que él había intentado hacerla entrar en razón diciéndole que era casi imposible que encontrara a ese niño que para ese entonces ya debía ser un hombre, la joven princesa seguía convencida de que algún día lograría encontrarlo.

No quería pelear con ella y mucho menos en ese momento ni en ese lugar así que guardó silencio y ambos quedaron en silencio por unos minutos hasta que entraron por la puerta el feudal de aquel palacio acompañado de un joven moreno de mirara alegre.

Él se presentó y presentó cortésmente a la princesa ubicada al lado suyo y que no dejaba de ver al moreno pero no le dio mucha importancia a ese hecho y prestó oído a las palabras del señor feudal.

El feudal los saludó con entusiasmo a ambos y le pidió a Andrew que lo siguiera ya que le presentaría a alguien que le mostraría el castillo mientras que la princesa era presentada a su prometido.

Caminó acompañado del feudal por un largo pasillo hasta llegar a un hermoso jardín a lo lejos pudo ver a dos jóvenes que estaban sentados en una banca platicando hasta que el feudal llamó al joven que por el nombre Andrew supo que se trataba del príncipe que estaba acompañado de una joven.

"Hermosa" esa fue la palabra que le vino a la mente en el instante en que la vio, para sus ojos esa chica era la más hermosa de todas y tenía una mirada tan dulce que le hizo sentir mariposas en su estomago cuando ella fijó su mirada en él.

- ¿Recuerdas que te dije que vendría un consejero?

Dijo el Señor Ishida al ver que su hijo y Mimi ya estaban lo suficientemente cercas para escucharlo.

- Sí.

- Pues aquí lo tienen, el es Andrew, tiene 20 años y será mi nuevo consejero.

- Mucho gusto.

Dijo Andrew una vez que el feudal terminó con su presentación hizo una reverencia al príncipe y se aventuró a tomar la mano de la bella joven y besarla como él sabía se acostumbraba en las clases altas de Inglaterra.

-Es un placer señorita-

-El placer es mío.

La chica se ruborizó por el gesto lo cual la hizo ver más adorable ante sus ojos pero también pudo sentir una mirada fulminante sobre él, se trataba de la mirada del príncipe, pero no le dio mucha importancia.

- Hijo ven, te tengo una sorpresa. Mimi no te molestaría enseñarle el palacio a Andrew.

- Claro que no Sr.

- Me alegra que tan bella joven vaya ser mi guía en este castillo.

Dijo con galantería y después ofreció su brazo a la hermosa castaña que lo miraba aún un tanto apenada pero que aceptó respetuosa y con una tímida sonrisa para después despedirse del príncipe diciéndole que lo vería luego y encaminarse con él hacia el jardín.

Ambos caminaron por buen rato visitando varios lugares del palacio como el jardín, la caballerizas y la biblioteca mientras que hablaban de cada uno, ella le había contado que era hija del ama de llaves principal del palacio y muy buena amiga de los dos príncipes. Él por su parte le había contado que era hijo del consejero del padre de la princesa Sora y ahora que él consejero del señor Ishida había enfermado, el señor Takenouchi lo había recomendado a él como consejero y por tal motivo viviría en el castillo. A ella pareció agradarle la idea y sonrío de forma dulce convenciéndolo a él de que esa chica no era solamente hermosa por fuera sino también por dentro.

-Te mostraré la sala principal.

Dijo Mimi cerrando las enormes puertas de la biblioteca para después guiarse con él por un largo pasillo hasta llegar a la sala donde él y Sora habían estado antes.

- Y este es el recibidor.

Dijo ella acompañada de su hermosa sonrisa que se borró al darse cuenta de que había interrumpido.

- Perdonen no sabía que estaban aquí.

Se disculpó Mimi al ver que todos fijaban su mirada sobre ella, Andrew por su parte podía ver la manera en que lo miraba el príncipe parecía que quería matarlo con la mirada, al parecer el joven príncipe tenía un interés más allá de la amistad en Mimi y no lo culpaba la chica era más que perfecta.

- No te preocupes Mimi, ven.

Habló el feudal haciendo un ademán con la mano para que la chica se acercara, ella obedeció y comenzó a caminar hacia donde estaban el feudal acompañado de la princesa, Tai y Yamato.

-¿Qué pasa?

- Quiero presentarte a la prometida de Yamato.

Mimi se detuvo en seco y dirigió su mirada acusadora al joven príncipe esa mirada fue suficiente para que Andrew se diera cuenta que el interés del príncipe hacia Mimi era correspondido por ella.

**Japón año 2007**

Andrew suspiró y dejó de sostener entre sus manos aquella misteriosa piedra, aquel había sido el primer sueño que había tenido y el que había desatado toda aquella serie de sueños que parecían formar una película en su mente, una película que no tenía un final feliz para nadie.

Guió su mirada hacia la pareja de nuevo y no pudo evitar sonreír con amargura, desde un principio el había tenido claro que Mimi no correspondía a sus sentimientos pero el se había encaprichado con ella tanto que no sólo había intentado matar a Yamato sino que además con ayuda de Kaira que en aquel entonces tenía un gran dominio de sus poderes él había hecho a Mimi suya sin su consentimiento haciéndola creer que se trataba de Yamato en vez de él y después la había obligado a casarse con él teniendo como resultado la muerte de ella.

Apretó sus puños al recordar aquel suceso de su pasado y miró de nuevo hacia la pareja que estaba riendo en el patio, ahora que había analizado las cosas estaba convencido de que había hecho mal y estaba convencido de dejar todo atrás, tomó la piedra que colgaba de su cuello y estaba dispuesto a arrancársela cuando la puerta se abrió y apareció Kaira quien vio con malos ojos lo que intentaba de hacer Andrew.

-¿Qué haces Andrew?

Preguntó la chica acercándose al chico de ojos cafés y cabellos negros, quien al verla soltó la piedra dejándola reposar en su pecho nuevamente.

-Nada yo sólo…

Andrew giró con tranquilidad a la ventana restándole importancia al suceso pero sabía que eso no bastaría para escapar del interrogatorio de Kaira.

-¿No estarás dudando? ¿o sí?

-La verdad es que sí.

Respondió con sinceridad y apoyó con frustración sus dos manos sobre el marco de la ventana.

-Todo lo que pasó en el pasado fue por mi culpa, ella murió por mi culpa y no quiero que eso vuelva a pasar, no quiero lastimarla de nuevo.

Andrew se giró hacia Kaira y se cruzó de brazos, recargando su espalda en la ventana para poder tener a la chica de cabellos rosados de frente.

-Eso no volverá a pasar, no venimos aquí para lastimarla sólo para hacer que las cosas sucedan como debieron de suceder.

-¿Y cómo debieron de suceder según tú?

Andrew se estaba empezando a molestar y sin poderlo evitar le gritó molesto a la pelirosada que no se intimidó al contrario frunció el seño y miró molesta al chico, pero se tranquilizó al segundo después, sabía que si quería que las cosas sucedieran como ella quería debía tener a Andrew de su lado. Caminó hasta Andrew y posó su mano en el hombro del pelinegro en señal de apoyo.

-Ella debió estar contigo.

-Ella estaba enamorada de Yamato.

Kaira sonrió fingiendo ternura y tomó con una de sus manos la piedra que descansaba sobre el pecho de Andrew y la miró fijamente.

-Ella estaba equivocada, ella debía y debe estar contigo.

La piedra comenzó a brillar de un color morado a la par que Kaira pronunciaba aquellas palabras, los ojos de Andrew se tornaron ausentes.

-Ella debió y debe estar conmigo…

Repitió el chico ajeno de lo que decía, Kaira sonrió complacida y escondió la piedra bajó la ropa de Andrew.

-No dejes que Keira miré este collar.

- No lo haré.

Respondió el pelinegro aún con su mirada perdida, Kaira volvió a sonreír y dio unas palmaditas en el pecho de Andrew justo en el lugar en que se encontraba la piedra.

-Eres un buen chico.

Dijo con una sonrisa.

La puerta se abrió y apareció Keira que miró molesta la cercanía de su hermana hacia Andrew, cerró la puerta con un fuerte golpe demostrando así su enfado para después mirar con furia a su hermana, ya tenía suficiente con tener que cuidarse de Mimi como ahora tener que hacerlo de su hermana que últimamente estaba mostrando un interés en Andrew que a ella no le agradaba ni en lo más mínimo.

El golpe de la puerta lo despertó de ese trace hipnótico y de inmediato se llevó su mano hacia su frente "maldición" dijo en voz alta, aquel extraño e insoportable dolor de cabeza le había regresado, no era la primera vez que le pasaba ya en más de una ocasión lo había atacado lo que no lograba comprender era por qué, ya había ido a consultar a más de un doctor y no sabían la causa pero aquellos dolores le estaban empezando a preocupar.

-Andrew, ¿Te encuentras bien?

Preguntó preocupada Keira acercándose de inmediato al chico. Andrew cerró los ojos con fuerza tratando de alejar el dolor pero no lo consiguió, apartó con sutileza a Keira de él y se dirigió a la salida.

-¿A dónde vas?

Preguntó Keira.

-A la enfermería necesito una pastilla.

-Yo iré contigo.

-No es necesario.

Le contestó Andrew a la chica de cabello corto que lo miraba preocupada y salió del salón aún sin soportar ese fuerte dolor. La puerta se cerró y Keira dirigió su mirada molesta a su hermana.

-¿Qué le hiciste?

Preguntó de manera acusadora a su hermana gemela quien la miró sorprendida y fingiendo inocencia.

-¿Yo? ¿Por qué piensas que yo le hice algo a Andrew?

-Porque esos dolores sólo le dan cuando está a solas contigo, ¡dime Kaira! ¿Qué le hiciste a Andrew?

-Hermanita, tú sabes que sería incapaz de hacerte algo malo a ti o a Andrew, nosotros sólo platicábamos.

- Entonces explícame ¿Por qué siempre que Andrew está a solas contigo le pasan esos dolores de cabeza?

-No lo sé, simple casualidad.

Respondió Kaira encogiendo sus hombros y desviando su mirada de su hermana que la reprendía muy severamente con la suya.

-Tú y yo sabemos que las casualidades no existen y que todo pasa por alguna razón y estoy segura que tu sabes cual es la razón de esos dolores de cabeza.

-Keira deja de decir que yo le hice algo a Andrew porque eso no es cierto, yo nunca haría algo que le perjudicada a él, Andrew es como un hermano para mi y lo sabes, además ya te dije que sólo platicábamos.

-Y de que platicaban si se puede saber.

-De ellos.

Kaira dirigió su vista al patio que estaba a través de la ventana, Keira siguió la mirada de su hermana y se encontró con una parejita muy conocida para ella que comían y hablaban amenamente.

Keira frunció el seño al ver a Mimi, Yamato no le molestaba en lo más mínimo pero odiaba a la castaña que estaba sentada bajo aquel árbol, la odiaba porque por culpa de ella Andrew había cambiado y se había alejado de ella para sólo tener en mente a esa odiosa de Mimi.

-Deberían dejar las cosas como están y dejar el pasado atrás, no por nada se llama pasado.

Dijo Keira sin apartar su mirada inquisidora de la chica de ojos color miel. Kaira por su parte sonrió al oír aquellas palabras de los labios de su hermana sabía que aquel tema era el talón de Aquiles de su hermana que estaba enamorada de Andrew desde que era una niña.

-Del pasado se aprende hermanita, y nosotros ya aprendimos, ahora es momento de hacer que las cosas sucedan como debieron pasar, Andrew debe estar con Mimi y Yamato…

-¿Contigo?

Preguntó burlesca la gemela de cabellos cortos azules y borró con eso la sonrisa burlona de su hermana, sabía que Kaira estaba interesada en Yamato ya que en el pasado ella se había enamorado perdidamente de él.

-No sería una mala idea, pero creo que debe estar con Sora, después de todo estaban comprometidos ¿Qué no?

Respondió Kaira fingiendo que no le interesaba Yamato cuando en el fondo ella sabía que nuevamente se había enamorado de aquel atractivo chico rubio de ojos color zafiro y como no hacerlo si Yamato tenía una personalidad impresionante que haría suspirar a cualquier mujer incluyéndola a ella.

Keira rió con burla por la respuesta de su hermana, sabía que mentía y que Kaira realmente no pensaba permitir que Yamato se quedara con Sora una vez que lograra separarlo de Mimi, conociendo a Kaira la pelirosada no iba dejar de insistir hasta que Yamato estuviera con ella.

-Esa ni tú te la creíste Kaira, ambas sabemos que Yamato te interesa y mucho.

-Esta bien lo confieso, quiero a Yamato para mi pero no le veo nada de malo.

-Entonces no finjas que tú y Andrew sólo quieren que las cosas sean como debieron de haber sido cuando nadie sabe que hubiera pasado si nosotros no nos hubiéramos entrometido.

- Tienes razón no sabemos que pudo haber pasado pero algo es seguro Yamato y Mimi no iban a terminar juntos, ya sabes lo que pasó cuando lo intentaron ambos murieron eso quiere decir que lo suyo no estaba destinado hacer así que qué tiene de malo que Andrew que esta perdidamente enamorado de Mimi se quede con ella y yo con Yamato, sería un lindo final para todos y evitaríamos más muertes.

-Si ellos murieron fue porque intervenimos.

-Tú misma lo has dicho hermana todo pasa por una razón, y nosotros intervenimos por que así debía de ser, ellos no pueden ni deben estar juntos.

Keira guardó silencio, su hermana la había silenciado con sus propias palabras, miró molesta a Kaira quien sonrió victoriosa al ver que Keira se había quedado sin argumentos.

-Están jugando con fuego, te recuerdo que en el pasado no sólo murieron Mimi y Yamato sino también Andrew y nosotras nos quedamos sin poderes, él pasado se puede repetir de nuevo aquí después de todo las cosas no son tan distintas a como lo eran antes.

-Hermanita deja de ser tan pesimista y de hablar de cosas tan complicadas harás que me duela la cabeza al igual que Andrew, ya te dije que del pasado se aprende y de eso yo ya aprendí.

Respondió Kaira con su mirada fija en la pareja que se encontraba en el patio y sonrió al finalizar sus palabras, claro que había aprendido del pasado y por eso se encontraba haciendo las cosas diferentes a como las había hecho antes, esta vez no iba a dejar que Yamato y Mimi estuvieran juntos.

Mimi y Matt reían después de la anécdota de Matt de cuando le había dado a su padre de su súper salsa secreta que había hecho que el señor Ishida se atragantara con la comida y gritara llamando a los bomberos corriendo por toda la cocina para terminar empinándose la jarra de agua de un sólo golpe mientras que Matt se moría de la risa.

-Que malo eres.

Dijo Mimi secando con su mano la lágrima que había escapado de uno de sus ojos debido a la prolongada risa, la chica se había imaginado claramente al padre de Matt corriendo y llamando a los bomberos eso si que debió ser cómico.

-Fue divertido además mi papá no es una blanca palomita que digamos, él también me hace bromas.

-¿Cómo cual?

Matt estaba por comenzar a contarle a Mimi sobre la vez que su padre le había adelantado el reloj una hora mientras dormía y él se había levantado a toda prisa pensando que llegaría tarde al colegio mientras que su padre divertido sentado en el sillón veía como el corría de un lado a otro por toda la casa echando maldiciones por quedarse dormido pero antes de que el rubio empezara con su anécdota Tai apareció frente a los dos chicos y seguía con su cara de deprimido.

-Por fin los encontré los he estado buscando en todas partes.

Los reprendió Tai sin mucho ánimos y tomando asiento al lado de los chicos.

-¿Dónde está Sora?

Preguntó Matt, con intenciones de averiguar un poco de lo que pasaba entre sus dos amigos.

-No sé ni me interesa.

Respondió Tai un tanto molesto.

-¿Pasa algo?

Preguntó Mimi extrañada, era raro que Tai hablara de esa manera cuando se le refería a Sora, la castaña sabía que esos dos era muy buenos amigos así que le extrañaba que Tai se expresara de esa manera de su amiga.

-No es nada, es sólo que no sé dónde está.

-¿Están peleados?

Preguntó Mimi imaginando que por eso se expresaba de esa manera aunque al chico le apenaba aceptarlo ya que pudo ver el sonrojo en las mejillas del moreno al oír su pregunta.

-No claro que no.

Dijo Tai de una manera poco convincente para sus amigos que lo miraban incrédulos, Tai pudo notar la mirada de ambos sobre él y no le quedó de otra más que aceptar los hechos después de todo terminarían por darse cuenta tarde o temprano.

-Bueno si peleamos pero no es nada grave.

-¿Seguro que todo está bien?

Preguntó esta vez Matt clavando su mirada sería sobre su amigo que se encogió de hombros en un intento de no darle mucha importancia al tema lo menos que quería Tai en esos momentos era hablar sobre su discusión con Sora.

-Supongo que sí, no te preocupes ya verás que todo se solucionará.

Respondió sin darle mucho crédito a sus palabras pero aún así él quiso creerlas.

-Mejor cambiemos de tema no quiero hablar de eso.

-¿Quieres un oniguiri?

Preguntó Mimi extendiendo hacia el moreno su bento, Tai asintió y tomó uno con intenciones de llevarlo a su boca pero se detuvo, su oniguiri le estaba sonriendo, ¿cómo esperaban que se comiera algo que le sonreía? eso sería muy cruel. Sintió como las lágrimas se acumulaban en sus ojos no podía comérselo, él sólo ver la manera en que ese oniguiri le sonreía y le estiraba los brazos como si quisiera un abrazo de su parte lo hizo sentir como un monstruo por el simple hecho de haber tenido las intenciones de comérselo.

-¡No puedo es demasiado lindo!

Dijo Tai frotando el pequeño oniguiri contra su rostro mientras lloraba a chorros por la monstruosidad que estaba apunto de cometer en contra de ese feliz oniguiri, no porque el no pudiera ser feliz significaba que le arrebataría la felicidad a ese sonriente oniguiri.

-Te lo dije, no es sano comer cosas que te sonríen de esa manera tan amigable.

-Pero no es para que llore.

-Tú lloraste con tu Hello kitty.

-Yo tenía cuatro años, Tai tiene 17.

-Pero Tai esta sensible por su pelea con Sora además es muy dramático.

Los dos se giraron a ver a Tai quien lloraba a mares y restregaba constantemente el oniguiri contra su mejilla.

-Prometo que yo velaré por tu felicidad, no dejaré que tú borres tu sonrisa como yo lo hice, yo me encargaré de que tú si puedas ser feliz…

-¿No crees que deberíamos hacer algo?

-Yo sé que hacer.

Matt le quitó el pequeño oniguiri a Tai y se lo comió haciendo que él moreno abriera los ojos como platos aterrado al ver como su amigo devoraba su oniguiri como si de un monstruo hambriento se tratase hasta podía jurar que el pequeño oniguiri le pedía ayuda.

-¡¿Cómo pudiste? ¡Eres un monstruo!

-Una vez que los pruebas se te quita el remordimiento.

Dijo Matt y Mimi rió divertida por la divertida escena esos dos a pesar de ser muy diferentes se llevaban de maravilla.

-¡Eres un asesino! ¡Lo mataste! Pobre Oni.

-¿Tenía nombre?

-Si, le prometí que yo me encargaría de que fuera feliz.

-Era un oniguiri.

-Y que eso no le iba a impedir ser feliz pero tú acabaste con él, eres un monstruo Matt.

-Cállate y prueba uno.

Matt zambulló sin previo aviso un nuevo oniguiri en la boca de Tai a quien no le quedó de otra más que morderlo y una vez que dio la primera mordida quedó fascinado con el sabor y comenzó a disfrutar del sabor.

-Esta delicioso.

Dijo Tai aún con la boca llena.

-Te lo dije.

-¿Tienen más?

Mimi extendió su bento al moreno quien tomó los tres oniguiris restantes y se los comenzó a devorar sin piedad mordiendo uno y luego otro con tal ferocidad que ahora el que parecía monstruo devorador de oniguirs era él ya que no terminaba uno cuando empezaba a morder otro. Mimi y Matt rieron divertidos por la actitud de Tai y a ambos les alegraba el haber podido distraer un poco a Tai para que se olvidara de sus problemas.

Había ido a comprar algo de comer a la cafetería pero sólo había terminado con un pan en su mano y es que en realidad ni animo de eso tenía, le afectaba mucho ver a Tai y saber que por culpa de ella ambos estaban distanciados y se sentía molesta consigo misma por ser tan orgullosa y no atreverse a pedirle perdón a su amigo que sólo quería ayudarla.

Abrió la puerta y se encontró con las hermanas Matsumura que parecían discutir por algo pero ella no le dio mucha importancia y se dirigió a su escritorio.

-¿Te pasa algo Sora? Te vez deprimida.

Dijo Kaira al ver el deprimente rostro de la chica que sonrió levemente y movió con suavidad su cabeza en forma de negación.

-No te preocupes Kaira, estoy bien, gracias por preocuparte.

-¿Por qué no estás con Tai y con Matt?

Preguntó esta vez Keira ella al igual que su hermana había notado que la pelirroja se encontraba algo deprimida.

-Los perdí de vista y no tengo ganas de ir a buscarlos.

Mintió Sora esperando que eso sirviera para detener el interrogatorio de las dos hermanas pero lo que obtuvo como respuesta fue mucho peor que el interrogatorio.

-Están allá abajo.

Kaira apuntó con su dedo hacia donde estaban los tres chicos, Sora se puso de pie y se dirigió a la ventana al ver que la chica de cabellos rosados apuntaba hacia afuera donde ella misma pudo ver con sus propios ojos como Tai acompañado de Matt y Mimi reían divertidos al parecer ella no les hacía falta, sintió una fea sensación que le estrujó el corazón al ver aquella escena, Tai no sólo se había apartado de ella sino que la había remplazado por Mimi, antes ella era la solía divertirse con ellos dos y ahora estaba Mimi en su lugar y ambos parecían más felices que cuando ella estaba.

Sintió unas tremendas ganas de llorar y salió corriendo del salón con dirección al baño tenía que buscar un lugar donde poder llorar sin ser molestada y sabía que ese era el lugar perfecto.

Ambas hermanas Matsumura vieron extrañadas como Sora había salido casi llorando del salón y ambas se sintieron apenadas por la chica así que decidieron ir a ver que le pasaba a la pelirroja.

Los tres reían por la anécdota que se encontraba contando Tai sobre su cumpleaños de hace cuatro años donde Sora le había horneado un pastel y él sin querer lo había arruinado.

- Y para mala suerte en el momento en que patee la pelota Sora venía con un pastel en sus manos y la pelota cayó justo en el centro del pastel salpicando a Sora quien me quiso matar puesto que ese pastel lo había horneado exclusivamente por mi cumpleaños, ¿Lo recuerdas Matt?

-Claro que lo recuerdo, tú intentaste disculparte con Sora y ella en respuesta te embarró pastel en la cara y yo comencé a reír, tú me embarraste a mí y empezó la guerra de pastel, fue divertido debo admitirlo.

-Sí, extraño a Sora ella de seguro me hubiera vuelto a regañar por su pastel arruinado.

Habló Tai en voz alta, aquella frase no tenía pensado decirla pero sin darse cuenta escapó de sus labios, su subconsciente lo había traicionado esa vez.

-A todo esto, ¿por qué pelearon tú y Sora?

Tai se sonrojó notoriamente no quería que nadie se enterara de la causa de su pelea con Sora pero sabía que Matt no dejaría de insistir así que no le quedaría de otra más que decir que fue de algo sin importancia en lo que se le ocurría una buena excusa que inventarle a Matt.

-Nada importante, ya pasará.

Dijo Tai y a Matt no pareció convencerle la respuesta ya que hizo una mueca de descontento pero no insistió más esperaría a que Tai se lo quisiera decir después de todo no creía que Tai soportara mucho sin decirle ya que el moreno era un libro abierto y lo más seguro es que tenía que desahogarse con alguien y él era su mejor amigo así que Matt estaba seguro que le contaría tarde o temprano.

Sora se encerró en unos de los cubículos del baño y comenzó a llorar sin consuelo, oyó como la puerta se abría y se cerraba para después oír unos pasos e intento tranquilizarse peros leves sollozos seguían saliendo de ella. Tocaron en la puerta y oyó la voz de Kaira que le hablaba.

-Sora ¿Te encuentras bien?

Preguntó la chica y esperó a oír una respuesta, Sora sorbió su nariz y tomó aire para poder hablar.

-Sí no se preocupen.

-Si estuvieras bien no estarías llorando ¿Qué es lo que pasa?

Esta vez era Keira la que había hablado, Sora se dio cuenta que no tenía salida y que su llanto había sido más que evidente así que no le quedó de otra que abrir la puerta de su cubículo para ver a las dos chicas y contarles lo que le pasaba después de todo necesitaba que hablarlo con alguien y que alguien le diera un buen consejo.

Sora les había contado toda la verdad a las dos hermanas que escuchaban con atención la historia de la chica y la comprendían en cierta forma ambas se encontraban en la misma situación el chico que les gustaba tenía sus ojos puestos en Mimi y las tres miraban a Mimi como su enemiga hasta Sora lo estaba empezando a hacer ya que si Mimi no hubiera aparecido en su vida ni en la de Matt su situación sería muy diferente y ella no se encontraría en esa situación y tampoco hubiera discutido con Tai.

-Tranquila, todo se arreglará.

Dijo Keria sobando con cariño la cabeza de Sora como si consolase a una niña pequeña.

- Además puedes contar con nosotras.

Habló esta vez Kaira, la pelirosaba sabía que le convenía tener a Sora de su lado si quería que las cosas salieran como ella esperaba además que no podía dejar de sentir cierta empatía respecto a la situación de Sora.

-Gracias chicas.

Dijo Sora limpiando las últimas lágrimas que salían de sus ojos al parecer de todo aquello había salido algo bueno, había encontrado unas nuevas amigas, las cuales sabía no la cambiarían por Mimi tal y como lo hicieron Tai y Matt.

_**Siguiente Capitulo: Reconciliación Publicación: Viernes 11 de noviembre 2011**_

_**Mimato196**_

Mayo 2007


	34. Reconciliación

**Hola, hola a todos como cada viernes les dejo un nuevo capitulo de este fic, espero que lo disfruten. Bye**

**Aclaración los personajes de digimon no me pertenecen y esta historia es sin fines de lucro.**

**34**

**Reconciliación.**

Era jueves y el tercer día que llevaba sin hablarle a Sora y a pesar de que él fingía estar bien esos días habían sido un infierno, era difícil verla y tener que hacer como si ella no existiría y no sabía si resistiría pero tenía que hacerlo por lo menos hasta que terminara el ciclo escolar ya después podría ser que no les tocara en el mismo salón o el podría solicitar cambio pero por mientras él tendría que resistir aunque no le estaba yendo muy bien con eso, el día anterior no lo había soportado y le había contado todo a Matt y se sentía un poco mal por eso ya que Matt no sólo se había incomodado con la situación sino que además se había sentido culpable y le había pedido disculpas, claro que él no las aceptó porque Matt no tenía la culpa de nada, aquel era un problema de él y Sora y nadie más que ellos tenía la culpa de lo que pasaba en su relación.

Matt entró al salón y tomó asiento atrás de él le preguntó como estaba y con el rubio no fingió más después de todo Matt ya sabía lo que pasaba, así que de nada le servía mentir.

-Igual que ayer.

-Tal vez deberías hablar con ella.

-¿Y qué quieres que le diga?

- No lo sé pero no pueden seguir así, después de todo ustedes siempre han sido grandes amigos.

-No lo sé, tal vez ella tenga razón y es mejor que nos hallamos apartado.

Dijo Tai no muy convencido de sus palabras, sabía que aquello era cierto y que lo mejor para él era alejarse de Sora pero no quería hacerlo aunque ya no tenía opción, Sora se lo había pedido y así lo haría.

- ¿Cómo puede ser mejor?

-Durante años he estado enamorado de Sora, pero ella no importa lo que haga siempre me ha visto como su mejor amigo, y yo no he podido olvidarla porque siempre estoy con ella y ahora que nos distanciamos será más fácil para mí, tal vez eso debí hacer desde un principio, alejarme de ella para poder continuar adelante.

Matt se quedó callado no tenía nada que objetar a esa lógica, sabía que en cierta forma Tai tenía razón, el moreno no podía seguir encadenado al recuerdo de Sora y tenía que superarlo y tal vez la mejor solución era la distancia entre Tai y Sora.

-Supongo que tienes razón.

Respondió Matt en un suspiró era difícil ver a sus dos mejores amigos en esa situación, pero no había nada que pudiera hacer al respecto.

-Además parece que ella ya lo superó.

Dijo Tai viendo como Sora entraba por la puerta riendo acompañada por las hermanas Matsumura y Andrew, al parecer Sora ya los había cambiado por aquellos tres y eso le molestaba a Tai y no sólo a Tai a Matt tampoco le agradaba la idea y sentía que ese trío podía usar a Sora para conspirar contra él y Mimi aunque tal vez estaba siendo algo paranoico ya que ni siquiera sabía si aquellos tres recordaban algo del pasado.

Sora saludó a Matt y tomó asiento en su escritorio ignorando por completo la presencia de Tai, Matt le respondió a Sora con un "hola" y acto seguido guió su mirada hacia su amigo que fingía leer con tal de no ver a Sora.

-¡Hola Matt!

Saludo entusiasta Kaira parándose frente al rubio, Matt la miró y no le quedó de otra más que saludarla aunque como siempre de mala manera, no entendía por qué esa chica se esforzaba por agradarle cuando era más que obvio que él no quería tener ni un tipo de relación con ninguno de ellos tres.

Kaira sonrió una vez que obtuvo el saludo de Matt estaba segura de que poco a poco se lo iría ganando y después saludó a Tai quien la saludó pero esta vez con su característico entusiasmo ausente pero a eso no le dio mucha importancia.

Sora miró de reojo y discretamente a Tai cuando saludó a Kaira y casi de inmediato regresó su mirada a la mesa de su escritorio, ella fingía estar bien y reía en compañía de las hermanas Matsumura y Andrew pero la verdad era que estar con ellos no era lo mismo que estar con su amigo de toda la vida, en compañía de Tai y Matt las cosas no solamente eran diferentes sino que eran mejores puesto que los tres tenían buena química y aunque agradecía el esfuerzo que hacían las dos chicas y Andrew por animarla, sabía que no era lo mismo, pero tampoco estaba dispuesta admitirlo.

La primera hora de clases había terminado y Mimi se dirigía hacia las escaleras para encontrarse con Matt como lo hacía últimamente pero cuando estaba a punto de llegar a la puerta Yumi se paró frente a ella y la detuvo.

-¿A dónde crees que vas Mimi?

- Ammm a ver a Matt, ¿Por qué?

-¿Qué hay entre ustedes?

Yumi se había convencido en los últimos días que Matt y Mimi tenían una relación en secreto y le indignaba que su amiga no le hubiera dicho nada así que se había decidido a sacarle toda la información.

-Nada sólo somos amigos.

-No me mientas Mimi, soy tú mejor amiga y sé que entre ustedes hay algo, no puedo creer que no me hallas tenido la confianza para decírmelo.

Dijo Yumi con sus ojos humedecidos y haciendo todo un drama frente a su amiga que la miraba confundida, ¿por qué demonios Yumi creía que había algo entre ella y Matt?

-¿De que hablas Yumi? Matt y yo sólo somos amigos.

-Entonces contéstame las siguientes preguntas, ¿por qué Matt ya no viene y se encuentran secretamente en las escaleras? ¿Por qué almuerzan solos? Y ¿Por qué fuiste a su casa el otro día cuando habías dicho que irías a la mía?

Mimi suspiró cansada, más de una vez le había explicado a Yumi que no había ido a su casa porque se le había olvidado y había terminado en casa de Matt porque se había desmayado pero su amiga no parecía querer creerle y al parecer seguía ofendida por haber olvidado que iría a visitarla.

-Ya te lo dije Yumi, olvidé por completo que iría a tu casa, ese no había sido un buen día para mi y cuando iba a mi casa me desmayé por eso Matt me llevó a la suya no quería asustar a mi mamá.

-Es cierto ya me lo habías dicho.

Respondió Yumi pensativa y con una mano en su barbilla la cual retiró una vez que recordó aquellas palabras y volvió a ver a su amiga de manera inquisidora.

-Pero aún así te quedan tres preguntas por responder, porque ya no viene Matt a visitarnos y se miran a escondidas en la escalera, tienen un romance secreto ¿verdad?

-¡Por supuesto que no Yumi!

Mimi gritó alterada, que terca era Yumi con esa idea de que ella y Matt tenían una relación secreta, ¿Cómo iban a tener una relación secreta si ni siquiera ella sabía que era lo que sentía por el rubio?

-Entonces responde ¿Por qué se miran en las escaleras en secreto?

-No nos miramos en secreto, si nos miráramos en secreto no lo haríamos en las escaleras donde todo el mundo nos ve, nos vemos ahí porque es un acuerdo al que llegamos Matt y yo, él no quiere que vaya a su salón y yo no quiero que venga al nuestro.

-Claro porque entonces se vería con Catherine y ella te quitaría toda su atención, ahora todo tiene sentido.

-¡No tiene nada que ver con Catherine!

Mimi sentía sus mejillas arder pero no sabía si era por coraje o porque se sentía avergonzada porque muy en el fondo sabía que Catherine era la razón por la cual ella no quería que Matt siguiera yendo a su salón, simplemente no soportaba ver como esa francesita se le insinuaba y le tiraba indirectas al rubio.

-Sí claro, no te molesta que Catherine coquetee con Matt y por eso querías estrellarle un mesabanco en la cabeza el otro día.

-Se lo tenía merecido.

-Claro que no, acéptalo Mimi quieres a Matt y te dan celos al ver que Catherine se le acerque.

-¡No es cierto!

Protestó la castaña intentando callar a Yumi y a la voz interna en su cabeza que le decía que su amiga tenía razón.

-Sí no es cierto ¿Por qué ya no te interesa Michael? Antes hacías cualquier cosa por estar cerca de él y ahora difícilmente pasas tiempo con él, además que no te molesta que se la pase con Catherine y a Matt no lo dejas ni que la mire.

-Es que yo…

Mimi no sabía que decir, no había visto las cosas de esa manera pero Yumi tenía razón, su interés por Michael había desaparecido, estaba tan ocupada tratando de alejar a Matt de Catherine que se había olvidado de Michael.

-No entiendo por qué no lo aceptas, ¿a que le tienes miedo?

Mimi se quedó callada sin responder, aquella pregunta la había dejado pensativa y Yumi se dio cuenta así que decidió dejarla sola para que lo meritara un rato.

¿A que le tenía miedo? Eso mismo quería ella saber, sabía que quería Matt y su cariño hacia él era más que un cariño de amigos, pero no se atrevía a aceptarlo, ¿por qué? Porque como había dicho Yumi ella tenía miedo, miedo a que su historia del pasado se volviera a repetir, ella sabía que el pasado no había terminado muy bien para ellos dos a pesar de que sus visiones no le habían dado todavía todas las piezas de aquel rompecabezas, algo dentro de ella le decía que no era un final feliz y por eso tenía miedo de enamorarse del rubio.

Sacudió su cabeza fuertemente e intentó echar abajo todas esas ideas que se habían formado en su cabeza aunque no tuvo un éxito completo, miró su reloj y vio que ya era tarde, Matt de seguro debía estar impaciente y estaba segura de que sino se apuraba ella en ir él iría a buscarla y eso si que no lo iba a permitir ya que eso significaba que el rubio se podía encontrar con la odiosa de Catherine.

Miró su reloj por quinta vez, llevaba cinco minutos ahí parado y todavía era hora de que Mimi no se aparecía por ningún lado ¿Pues qué estaba haciendo esa niña? Estaba decidido a ir a buscarla cuando pudo distinguir entre los demás estudiantes esos hermosos ojos color miel que tanto amaba y que lo miraban a él siempre acompañados por esa hermosa y tierna sonrisa característica de Mimi.

-¿Por qué tardaste tanto?

Preguntó Matt fingiendo desinterés, ya no quería ser tan obvio con sus sentimientos hacia ella así que hacía lo posible para controlarse y no sonreír como bobo cada vez que la miraba y en cambio adoptaba su pose "cool" de que nada le preocupaba o le interesaba.

-Yumi me entretuvo, ¿puedes creer que ella cree que tenemos una relación en secreto?

-Vaya que tontería.

Respondió sin ningún asomo de emoción por el comentario de la castaña aunque en verdad la idea no le había desagradado del todo. Mimi frunció el ceño al oír la respuesta de Matt, ella sabía que Matt y ella no tenían ningún tipo de relación pero tampoco creía que fuera una tontería.

-Yo no creo que sea una tontería.

Protestó Mimi viendo con reproche al chico que la miró sorprendido, no creyó que esa respuesta le fuera a molestar a Mimi, él sólo no quería incomodarla demostrándole de nuevo sus sentimientos, pero al parecer con ella siempre le salían las cosas al revés.

-¿qué?

Preguntó aún incrédulo de lo que había oído, ¿eso quería decir que Mimi también sentía algo por él?

-Bueno… los dos somos buenos amigos y bueno… digo no sería raro, lo que quiero decir es que no sería una locura, digo podría ser algo real, ¿Tu sabes lo que quiero decir, no?

-Eso creo.

Matt miraba atento a Mimi, la chica estaba sonrojada y tartamudeaba intentando aclarar un poco sus ideas antes de hablar y parecía algo nerviosa ¿Cómo se suponía que debía interpretar eso? ¿Debía pensar que ella también lo quería? ¿O debía ignorar el comentario y hacer como si nada hubiera pasado? Estaba confundido y eso no podía ser bueno, no para él que intentaba actuar como sino tuviera un interés más que amistad sobre Mimi, sólo para que ella no se sintiera incomoda o presionada a tener que corresponderle.

La campana sonó y ambos agradecieron mentalmente que los diez minutos entre clase hubieran terminado, ya que ambos se habían quedado en un silencio incómodo mientras intentaban aclarar sus ideas. Matt y Mimi se despidieron y cada quien se fue a su salón con varias dudas acosándolos respecto a sus sentimientos y lo que debían demostrar, por suerte para ellos a la siguiente hora Tai estaría con ellos y ambos podrían actuar como si nada hubiera pasado.

La hora de salida había llegado y para ella al igual que los demás días ese día había sido una tortura, miró disimuladamente como Tai le decía a Matt que no se iría con él porque tenía algo que hacer, Matt asintió y Tai salió por la puerta, Sora suspiró, Tai solía esperarla y acompañarla a su casa pero ahora que no contaba más con la compañía del moreno el camino hacia su casa se le hacía eterno.

Terminó de guardar sus cosas y miró a su alrededor Kaira, Keira y Andrew se habían marchado ya y Matt salía por la puerta en esos instantes, tal vez si lo alcanzaba él podría acompañarla a su casa, aunque lo más seguro era que Matt se fuera con Mimi, así que pedirle eso tal vez no sería tan buena idea. Lo pensó por unos minutos y decidió que valía la pena arriesgarse, tomó su mochila y se dirigió a la salida si se daba prisa podría intersectar a Matt antes de que se encontrara con Mimi y estaba casi segura de que Matt no se negaría a ir con ella si le decía que tenía que hablar con él de algo importante, y después de todo era verdad quería hablar con él sobre lo sucedido el día de noche buena.

Bajó las escaleras y vio a Matt recargado en la pared al parecer esperaba a alguien seguramente a Mimi a la cual no miraba por ningún lado lo cual quería decir que había llegado a tiempo.

-Matt que bueno que te encuentro.

Dijo la pelirroja con una sonrisa y bajando los escalones lentamente, el rubio se volteó a verla y dejó su mirada fija en su amiga.

-Sora ¿Qué pasa?

Preguntó con calma, y Sora bajó el último escalón hasta llegar al rubio.

-Yo…

- Ya estoy lista.

Habló una voz femenina que hizo voltear a los dos, se trataba de Mimi que se encontraba al otro lado del rubio con una sonrisa en su rostro y sin darse cuenta aún de la presencia de la pelirroja. Sora miró como el rostro de Matt se iluminaba al ver a la castaña al lado suyo y notó como una sonrisa se dibujaba en los labios del rubio y comprendió que no tenía caso hablar con él sobre lo pasado en noche buena, Tai tenía razón y Matt estaba enamorado de Mimi de eso no cabía duda.

-Sora hola no te había visto.

Saludó la castaña sonriendo y Sora despertó de sus pensamientos esbozando una sonrisa forzada hacia la chica.

-Hola Mimi. Disculpen yo ya me tengo que ir.

-Pensé que querías decirme algo.

Dijo Matt deteniendo el andar de la pelirroja que se marchaba por uno de los pasillos, Sora se volteó a verlo y se topó con la mirada fría de Matt, sonrió con melancolía, a ella no la miraba como miraba a Mimi, cuando miraba a la castaña lo hacía de una forma dulce y calida y cuando la miraba a ella… cuando la miraba a ella era como si mirará a cualquier otra persona, definitivamente ya no tenía caso decirle sobre sus sentimientos después de todo él ya los conocía y no había hecho nada al respecto.

-No era nada importante olvídalo.

Respondió la pelirroja con una sonrisa triste y se giró para continuar con su camino.

-¿Qué le pasa?

Preguntó Mimi preocupada y viendo al igual que Matt como la figura de la chica de ojos color ámbar desaparecía al dar vuelta por uno de los pasillos.

-No lo sé.

Susurró Matt igual de preocupado que Mimi. Por desgracia en esos días no había tenido oportunidad de hablar con Sora puesto que la pelirroja se la pasaba con el trío de insoportables que eran su repelente, pero sabía que la chica necesitaba hablar, tal vez al día siguiente hablaría con ella, después de todo Sora también era su amiga.

-¿Nos vamos a casa?

Preguntó Matt con una suave sonrisa y Mimi asintió correspondiendo a la sonrisa del chico para luego ambos dirigirse hacia la salida.

Sora caminaba lentamente y con su mirada en el suelo, con tal de salir lo antes posible del pasillo había rodeado para llegar a las escaleras que se encontraban en el extremo contrario pero eso no le importó de hecho fue mejor para ella puesto que quería estar sola en esos momentos.

Llegó a las escaleras vacías pero no tenía ganas de bajarlas, eso sólo haría que llegara más pronto a su casa y lo único que hacía últimamente al llegar a su casa era sumergirse en una profunda tristeza encerrada en la soledad de su habitación.

Dejó su maleta en el suelo y se recargó en el corto pedazo de barandal que medía de ancho alrededor de un metro. Fijó su mirada al vació para después dejar escapar unas lágrimas las cuales limpió para después sonreír con amargura, Tai había tenido razón, Matt estaba enamorado de Mimi y el empeñarse en decirle lo que sentía por él cuando Matt ya lo sabía sólo era un dolor innecesario puesto que ella conocía a la perfección la respuesta que le daría el rubio. Y lo peor de todo era que ahora ni con el apoyo de su mejor amigo contaba y todo por su terquedad.

Comenzó a derramar lágrimas silenciosas, afortunadamente para ella no había nadie a su alrededor así que no tenía que preocuparse porque la vieran llorar o por lo menos eso creía. Escondida por uno de los pasillos se encontraba Keira observándola, la peliazul había ido por unos libros a la biblioteca y cuando regresaba para irse vio a Sora recargarse desanimada sobre el barandal de las escaleras para después comenzar a derramar lágrimas silenciosas.

A la chica de ojos color café le apenaba ver a la pelirroja en ese estado, sabía que Sora era una buena chica y no estaba muy de acuerdo en que su hermana la utilizara para sus fines que siendo sincera ni Keira terminaba de comprender aún, sólo sabía que Kaira ocupaba alejar a Mimi de Yamato.

Mimi… por culpa de esa chica era todo ese embrollo, tal vez lo mejor y más fácil para solucionar todos los problemas era desaparecer a Mimi y hacer que en la mente de todos esa chica nunca hubiera existido, así Yamato se fijaría en Sora o en su hermana, le daba igual en quien, y Andrew tal vez se podría fijar en ella o por lo menos volverían a ser tan unidos como lo eran antes de que los recuerdos de Mimi llegaran a la memoria del pelinegro.

Ese era su plan, por eso constantemente se la pasaba leyendo libros para ver si podía lograrlo y al parecer si era posible, sólo le hacía falta recuperar por completo sus poderes. Apretó los libros contra su pecho emocionada y una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro, ya faltaba poco para que recuperara sus poderes por completo y entonces sería como si Mimi nunca hubiera existido y el mundo y la vida sería más fácil para todos.

Keira alzó su vista de sus libros y vio a Tai que caminaba por el pasillo frente a ella, giró su vista hacia Sora y supo que era el momento preciso, le daría una ayudadita a Sora y a Tai para que se pudieran reconciliar.

Sora tenía su mirada fija en el vacío que se formaba hacia abajo, había sido una tonta al creer que Matt llegaría a corresponderle sólo porque ella se le confesara nuevamente, limpió unas de sus lágrimas y de repente sintió como si una fuerte ventisca la empujara y la hacía caer, pegó un gritó y afortunadamente alcanzó a tomarse del barandal miró hacia abajo y vio que su caída sería larga y de seguro la mandaría a urgencias así que tenía que hacer algo para lograr subir de nuevo, sabía que no había nadie que pudiera ayudarla así que no se molestó en pedir ayuda, intentó subir pero estuvo apunto de soltarse provocando que soltara un nuevo gritito, Sora volvió a ver hacia abajo y a su mente sólo vino el nombre de una persona que deseaba que la ayudara en ese momento como siempre lo hacía y ese era Tai.

-Sujétate de mi mano Sora.

Sora alzó la vista al oír aquella familiar voz llamándola y sintió como las lágrimas inundaban sus ojos, era Tai el que estaba ahí intentando ayudarla como siempre lo hacía.

-Toma mi mano Sora.

Insistió Tai al ver que la chica no le hacia caso y parecía estar más asombrada por el hecho de que la estaba ayudando que por el hecho de que ella se encontraba colgando desde el segundo piso hacia una caída que podría matarla. ¿Acaso Sora lo creía tan cruel? Era cierto que estaba molesto con ella pero tampoco era para dejarla a su suerte cuando su vida pendía de un hilo.

Sora sacudió su cabeza para borrar todos sus pensamientos de su mente cuando volvió a escuchar la voz de Tai pidiéndole su mano, reaccionó y tomó la mano del moreno y fijo su vista en los ojos de Tai llenos de esa energía y fuego que siempre lo habían caracterizado y casi en el instante en que sus ojos vieron los de Tai que mostraban su lucha y su esfuerzo por subirla, un recuerdo llegó a su mente, aquella no era la primera vez que se encontraban en una situación similar.

**Japón año 1999 **

Era el primero Agosto hacia un calor que era todavía tolerable, y ambos se encontraban trepados en la ramas de un frondoso árbol, habían subido ahí por que Tai la había retado diciéndole que él subía más rápido que ella hasta aquella rama que se encontraba a una altura bastante alta y al final resultó cierto, por cuestión de un minuto el moreno había logrado subir antes que ella pero aún así se había ganado su respeto al casi igualarlo en velocidad.

Ahora los dos se encontraban sentándoos en aquella rama, oyendo los ruidos del parque, la chicharra que sonaba insistentemente escondida tras las hojas de un árbol, los mormullos lejanos de personas que pasaban cercas del lugar, el sonido que producían al pasar los autos o los gritos y risas de niños que pasaban corriendo por la acera. También disfrutaban del viento húmedo que acariciaba sus rostros y admiraban las enormes nubes con forma de algodón de azúcar.

Sora se encontraba sentada con sus piernas colgando y sus manos apoyadas en la rama, mientras que Tai recargaba su espalda en el grueso tronco mantenía una pierna estirada a lo largo de la rama y la otra flexionada con su pie a la altura de la rodilla de su otra pierna y sus manos se encontraban descansando tras su nuca en una pose relajada mientras mantenía los ojos cerrados y parecía dormir.

Sora movía sus pies colgantes hacia enfrente y hacia atrás como si se columpiara sólo que a un ritmo disparejo, mientras uno de sus pies iba enfrente el otro se encontraba atrás y cuando el de atrás regresaba para el frente su pie que se encontraba enfrente se iba para atrás tal y como lo hiciera una niña pequeña. La pelirroja observaba entretenida las enormes nubes en el cielo y pensó en que aquel era un lindo día, guió su vista hacia su amigo y rió al ver que el chico parecía estar dormido, Tai no tenía remedio siempre se quedaba dormido donde sea.

La pelirroja subió sus pies a la rama y se puso de pie para después arrancar una fina rama con hojas del árbol y acercarse cautelosamente a su amigo para no despertarlo, una vez que se vio lo suficientemente cercas pasó la rama con hojas sobre las narices de su amigo quien no hizo más que arrugarlas y fruncir el ceño para después pasar su mano sobre su cara como si espantara a un mosquito pero sin abrir los ojos. Sora tapo su boca con su mano libre y rió silenciosamente ante ese gesto de su amigo y volvió a pasar la rama sobre las narices de su amigo que repitió su acción pasada; esta vez la risa traviesa de Sora escapó de sus labios y Tai abrió los ojos asustándose y pegando un grito al ver la rama tan cerca de él.

-¡Sora!

Reclamó el moreno a su amiga que sujetaba su estomago muerta de la risa por fortuna los dos tenían buen equilibrio sino ya hubieran caído ambos desde hace rato.

-Yo no le veo lo divertido.

Protestó Tai al ver que Sora no dejaba de reír.

-Hubieras visto tu cara.

Respondió la chica levantando su mirada aún con su sonrisa dibujada en su rostro y limpiando las lágrimas que habían salido de sus ojos por tanto reír. Aquella imagen de la pelirroja sonriéndole fue adorable para Tai y no pudo hacer otra cosa más que reír con su amiga hasta que la campana de un vendedor de helados ambulante llegó a sus oídos, Tai bajó su vista y vio como el heladero era detenido en la acera de frente por unos niños.

-¿Qué te parece si vamos por un helado?

Dijo Tai con una sonrisa adornando su rostro a la par que se ponía de pie, Sora asintió y ambos decidieron bajar del árbol pero Sora dio un mal paso y cayó pero afortunadamente logró sujetarse de la rama.

-¡Tai ayúdame!

Gritó la pelirroja asustada Tai se giró y de inmediato tomo con fuerza una de las manos de la chica. Sora miró a Tai quien luchaba por subirla y por ese momento amó la determinación que brillaba en sus ojos, él chico estaba decidido a subirla así fuera lo último que hiciera.

Tai la jalaba con fuerza y Sora buscaba apoyo en sus pies para ayudar a Tai quien se las estaba viendo negras para subirla pero sus pies no encontraban donde apoyarse. Vio cómo los pies de Tai eran arrastrados hacia la orilla por la fuerza que hacía para subirla y por un momento pensó que los dos caerían pero sin saber como ni de donde Tai sacó la fuerza que necesitaba para subirla y ella logró apoyar su pie en el tronco y ayudó un poco a Tai.

La pelirroja se sintió segura una vez que se vio sentada sobre la rama, su respiración era agitada debido al esfuerzo, miró hacia abajo y por un instante se pudo imaginar como hubiera sido su caída si Tai no hubiera estado para ayudarla, volteó a ver al moreno y él también se miraba cansado y su respiración era acelerada.

-Eso estuvo cerca.

Dijo Tai aún sin poder controlar su aliento, Sora no tuvo palabras sólo atino a asentir y mirar a su amigo, aún estaba muy asustada por lo sucedido. Tai la vio y comenzó a reír a carcajadas.

-Ahora deberías ser tú quien miré su cara, estás pálida del susto.

-Pude morir Tai, yo no le veo lo gracioso.

- Claro que no ibas a morir estabas conmigo, el buen Taichi siempre te protegerá ahora vamos por una nieve antes de que se vaya el señor de los helados.

Sora sonrió y asintió, Tai al ver la respuesta afirmativa de su amiga se puso nuevamente de pie y comenzó a bajar del árbol con calma, Sora lo miró bajar por unos segundos y no pudo imaginar tener a un mejor amigo que Tai, sabía que aquellas palabras dichas por Tai no quedarían en el aire y que eran ciertas y él siempre estaría protegerla y así fue, él siempre estuvo cuando más lo necesitó.

**Japón año 2007**

El recuerdo terminó de inundar su mente y sintió como Tai la subía hasta dejarla a salvo en el piso, la fuerza de Tai había aumentado considerablemente, esa vez no había batallado tanto en subirla como cuando eran niños. Sora se dejó caer y se sentó en el suelo tratando de recuperar el aliento se había llevado un buen susto.

Tai se colocó de cuclillas frente a ella y la observó intentando recobrar él aliento, él también necesitaba recobrarlo pero lo haría en otro lado, estar cercas de ella sólo lo lastimaba más de lo que ya estaba, en esos momentos se estaba muriendo por abrazarla pero no lo hizo en cambio tomó la mochila de ella y se la dio.

-Ten más cuidado a la próxima.

Dijo con voz fría y dándole su mochila para después ponerse de pie e irse, tenía que alejarse de ella lo antes posible sino quería perder el control de si mismo y abrazarla para así poder ahuyentar el miedo que había sentido al pensar que la perdería.

Sora tomó su mochila sin decir nada y sólo asintió ante la recomendación de Tai, estaba demasiado atónita para poder hablar o hacer algo. Lo vio marcharse y se sintió nuevamente sola, con las ganas de llorar asechándola nuevamente, Tai la había salvado como siempre lo hacía pero esta vez había sido frío y se marchaba lejos de ella nuevamente, quería detenerlo, que no se fuera y que ambos volvieran a hacer los mejores amigos pero su orgullo no le permitía avanzar, ¿Cómo iba a hacer eso después de todo lo que le dijo? Miró al suelo y apretó sus puños con fuerza arrugando la tela de su falda a la par que derramaba más lágrimas de sus ojos.

Permaneció en esa pose alrededor de un minuto, recordando todos los momentos que había vivido con Tai y entre más recordaba más se odiaba así misma por haberlo alejado. Sorbió su nariz y pasó uno de sus brazos sobre sus ojos para limpiar el resto de sus lágrimas derramadas, ya eran suficientes lágrimas por una situación que tenía una solución fácil, se puso de pie y su mirada no era la mirada triste de antes sino una mirada decidida y llena de valor. Sora sabía muy bien lo que tenía que hacer, ¡Al diablo el orgullo! Ella no pensaba perder a su mejor amigo sólo por orgullo, Tai era el mejor amigo que había tenido en su vida y no sólo lo necesitaba a su lado sino que lo quería a su lado, así que su orgullo se podía ir a la basura, no importaba siempre y cuando Tai regresara a su lado.

Tomó su mochila y bajó las escaleras lo más rápido que pudo para poder alcanzar a Tai, estaba decidida a arreglar las cosas con Tai.

Keira salió de su escondite y observó orgullosa a Sora marcharse seguramente en busca de Tai, por un momento hasta ella había creído que Sora no haría nada y dejaría a Tai marcharse pero una vez que vio la actitud que Sora había tomado al final, estaba convencida de que la pelirroja se dirigía a arreglar las cosas con Tai y eso le alegraba, ahora sólo le quedaba desearle suerte a Sora aunque estaba casi segura que Tai la perdonaría, aquellos dos eran muy buenos amigos como para que Tai no la perdonara.

Llego prácticamente corriendo a las puertas de la escuela, se paró volteó hacia ambos lados en busca del moreno al cual pudo ver que tomaba el camino habitual a casa, sonrió al verlo y corrió nuevamente esta vez gritando el nombre de Tai.

Tai se detuvo al escuchar que lo llamaban y se volteó encontrándose a Sora que corría hacia él, esperó a que la chica llegara y se quitó los audífonos que traía puestos, miró atento a la pelirroja que trataba de recobrar el aliento para poder hablar.

-Necesitamos hablar.

Dijo Sora con su semblante serio, Tai la miró enmudecido por unos segundos para después voltearse y colocarse de nuevo los audífonos.

- Creo que ya nos hemos dicho todo el otro día.

Respondió Tai con frialdad y reanudando su camino a casa tratando de ignorar a la pelirroja que dejaba tras de él. Sora sintió como sus lágrimas nuevamente amenazaban con salir al ver que Tai se alejaba nuevamente de ella, pero no podía dejar las cosas así, y no lo iba hacer, ella había ido hasta ese lugar para conseguir el perdón de su amigo y lo iba a lograr así le costara toda una vida conseguirlo.

-¡Lo siento!

Gritó la pelirroja casi al borde del llanto, Tai se detuvo y permaneció así durante unos segundos con tan sólo dos palabras Sora lo había desarmado por completo y su base de firmeza que se había formado para no sucumbir ante Sora tambaleaba peligrosamente. Pero el permaneció callado a la espera de que Sora continuara, a pesar de que quería correr a abrazarla.

Sora dio unos pasos hacia al frente al ver que había logrado captar la atención de Tai y sonrió para sus adentros aún tenía una oportunidad de conseguir su perdón.

-Yo fui una tonta, hablé sin pensar las cosas, me sentí traicionara y no supe lo que dije en aquel momento y yo lo siento… quiero que sigamos siendo amigos Tai, estos tres días han sido horribles sin ti, me la paso llorando y cuando llegó a casa lo único que hago es encerrarme en mi cuarto a llorar… Tai te extraño.

Aquellas últimas palabras dichas por Sora habían llegado hasta lo profundo de su corazón, y las ganas de llorar también lo estaban embargando a él, pero se controló, tomó aire y se giró para ver a Sora de frente.

-Yo también te extraño Sora…

Dijo con una voz casi inaudible pero que aun así Sora logró escuchar, la pelirroja sonrió ampliamente y estaba apunto de correr a abrazar a su amigo cuando fue la voz de este mismo quien la detuvo.

-Pero eso no va a cambiar las cosas.

Continuó Tai deteniendo a la pelirroja y haciendo que el rostro de Sora cambiara drásticamente a uno de incomprensión total.

-¿De que hablas Tai?

Alcanzó a articular con leve voz antes de que el llanto se adueñara de ella, Tai cerró los ojos tomando aire y después la miró fijamente, su mirada era fría pero también estaba llena de dolor.

-Tú estas enamorada de Matt y no quiero que me malentiendas eso no me molesta siempre lo he sabido y lo he aceptado, pero lo que no pienso aceptar es ver cómo tu misma te lastimas a ti misma en tu insistencia por decirle a Matt lo que sientes y que yo quede con los brazos cruzados cuando me hago llamar tu mejor amigo, eso no lo voy a permitir así que como dijiste antes lo mejor para los dos es estar distanciados, así tu no tendrás a nadie que te impida decirle lo que sientes a Matt y yo no tendré que verte destruirte a ti misma, así que creo que es mejor que dejemos las cosas como están.

Dicho esto Tai se giró para reanudar su camino nuevamente pero la voz de Sora llamándolo lo volvió a detener y se giró para verla nuevamente, la chica caminó los pasos que le faltaban para llegar hasta él y lo miró fijamente por unos segundos para después bajar su mirada avergonzada.

-Yo ya no pienso insistir con Matt, hoy descubrí que lo que dijiste era cierto y él esta enamorado de Mimi así que lo mejor es que deje de insistir, tú estabas en lo correcto decirle a Matt lo que siento es un dolor innecesario así que he decido olvidarlo pero no puedo hacerlo sola.

-Cuenta conmigo.

Dijo Tai con una sonrisa en sus labios y apoyando su mano sobre el hombro de su amiga en señal de apoyo. Sora levantó su vista al oír las palabras de Tai y cuando lo vio sonreírle como siempre lo hacía no pudo evitarlo y se abalanzó hacia el moreno para abrazarlo con fuerza.

-¡Tai te he extrañado!

Dijo la chica ocultando su rostro empapado en lágrimas en el regazo de su amigo quien no pudo contenerse más y correspondió al abrazo de su amiga con amor, sabía que el volver a ser amigo de Sora podía ser perjudicial para él pero la quería tanto que la necesitaba cercas de él no importara que fuera solamente como amigos.

Sora sonrió al sentir el calor del cuerpo de Tai rodeándola, se sentía tan bien estar entre sus brazos que no podía borrar la sonrisa que adornaba su rostro empañado de lágrimas de alegría por haber recuperado a su amigo. Sintió como él la abrazaba y correspondía a su brazo haciéndola sentir una sensación diferente a las demás veces en que había abrazado a su amigo, esta vez su corazón comenzó palpitar con fuerza al sentir que sus brazos la rodeaba y no quería separarse de él quería permanecer así junto a él siempre.

-Yo también te he extrañado Sora.

Le dijo él al oído y ella no pudo evitar sonrojarse y ensanchar su sonrisa al oírlo decir aquellas palabras, era inexplicable pero se sentía muy bien el volver a ser amiga de Tai.

Duraron unos segundos más abrazados y después se separaron lentamente aún cuando ninguno de los dos quería terminar con aquel abrazo, se vieron por unos segundos y después rieron divertidos, realmente ambos se habían extrañado más de lo que se pudieron imaginar.

-¿Te acompaño a tu casa?

Preguntó Tai con su sonrisa habitual, Sora sonrió y asintió felizmente.

-Sería todo un honor.

Respondió la pelirroja de manera juguetona y Tai sonrió ante eso, para después juntos emprender el camino a casa de Sora.

Cuando llevaban unos cuantos pasos de camino Tai miró con curiosidad a Sora quien se sintió nerviosa por la mirada que le echaba su amigo lo cual era extraño ya que nunca se sentía nerviosa estando con Tai, pero Sora decidió no darle mucha importancia a esa sensación de nerviosismo y le preguntó a Tai si pasaba algo.

-Sora ¿Qué hacías colgando del segundo piso? ¿Intentabas suicidarte o algo por el estilo?

Preguntó Tai y Sora sintió como el color rojo inundaba sus mejillas ¿Cómo se le ocurría a Tai semejante cosa? Estaba bien que se sentía un poco deprimida pero no era para tanto.

-¡Por supuesto que no Tai!

Gritó la pelirroja saliéndose un poco de sus casillas, Tai ni se inmutó ante la exagerada reacción de Sora, él la conocía a la perfección y sabía que siempre le gritaba cuando ella consideraba que él había dicho una tontería, aunque realmente eso era lo que parecía.

- ¿Entonces que hacía colgando del segundo piso? Dudo que ahora seas acróbata y si lo eres, eres una muy mala.

Sora no pudo evitar sonreír ante la respuesta de su amigo, no cabía duda de que Tai era único, sólo a él se le podían ocurrir esa clase de cosas.

-No soy acróbata. Es sólo que… en realidad no sé lo que pasó supongo que me incliné de más en el barandal.

-Que alivió pensé que iba tener que estar cuidando de que te quisieras lanzar de las escaleras para hacer tus acrobacias.

-Claro que no, Tai eres un tonto.

Dijo Sora entre risas por la absurda idea de su amigo quien también rió al verla reír eso era precisamente lo que quería lograr que Sora se riera y olvidara todo.

-Yo no soy el que se inclinó de más en el barandal del segundo piso.

-¡Oie!

Protestó Sora dándole un pequeño golpe en el brazo a su amigo quien se quejó con un "auch" y después rió al ver el ceño fruncido de su amiga.

-Pero no tienes de que preocuparte Sora siempre estará el buen Taichi para salvarte.

Sora miró a Tai asombrada por unos segundos recordando a un pequeño Taichi que le decía unas palabras muy similares. "Siempre estará el buen Taichi para protegerte" le dijo aquel recuerdo de Tai en su mente y Sora no pudo evitar sonreír.

-Tienes razón.

Respondió Sora con una amplia sonrisa para después continuar su camino al lado de su mejor amigo quien sonrió complacido por la respuesta, después de todo era verdad, Tai siempre estaba ahí para protegerla o salvarla hasta de si misma.

_**Siguiente capitulo:Reencuentro . Publicación: Viernes 18 de noviembre 2011**_

_**Mimato196**_

**Mayo 2007**


	35. Reencuentro

**Hola a todos, :D yo como siempre con mis prisas porque nunca hago mis tareas a tiempo XD pero bueno, como de nuevo tengo tarea antes de entrar a clases y como siempre no la he hecho les dejo aquí rapidito el siguiente capitulo espero les guste y perdonen aun no he respondido los reviews, espero la siguiente semana tener tiempo, solo les pido paciencia si los contestaré, lo que pasa es que ando en finales y por eso no he tenido tiempo, bueno me despido, adiosito :) que tengan una linda semana.**

**35**

**Reencuentro.**

**Japón año 1606.**

Había buscado a Yamato por todas partes para poder explicarle lo sucedido con Andrew pero aún no podía encontrarlo, sólo le quedaba a un lugar al cual ir, tal vez debió dirigirse ahí desde un principio pero estaba casi segura que lo había visto irse en dirección al palacio y no al jardín.

Tomó uno de los pasillos que dirigían al jardín y pudo ver a lo lejos a Yamato recargado en el viejo y enorme cerezo, y al parecer estaba tocando su armónica, no tardo mucho en que la melodía de aquel instrumento llegara a los oídos de Mimi quien sonrió al oír aquella tan conocida melodía para ella aunque sólo había dos razones por la que Yamato tocaba la armónica, una era porque ella se lo pedía y la otra porque Yamato tenía algún problema y a como estaban las cosas estaba segura que era por la segunda razón por la cual Yamato tocaba su armónica.

-¿Qué quieres?

Preguntó Yamato de manera brusca y dejando de tocar su armónica al percatarse que Mimi estaba al lado suyo pero sin voltear a verla.

-Quería explicar como sucedieron las cosas.

-No es necesario que lo expliques, lo vi todo.

Respondió Yamato bajando su mirada y guardando su armónica en uno de sus bolsillos y aún esquivando con su mirada la de ella.

-Andrew fue el que me besó.

- Y tú no hiciste nada para evitarlo, hasta parecía que lo disfrutabas.

Contestó Yamato girando por primera vez su vista hacia Mimi quien frunció el ceño molesta ante la respuesta del rubio, ¿Con que cara Yamato le reclamaba sobre un simple beso con Andrew cuando él estaba comprometido con la princesa Sora?

- Eso no es asunto tuyo.

-¡Claro que lo es!

-¡No! No lo es, es mi vida y yo pudo hacer con ella lo que se mede la gana.

-¿¡Qué acaso no te das cuenta! Yo te… olvídalo, no tiene caso.

Dicho esto Yamato comenzó a caminar rumbo al castillo, necesitaba estar solo, pensar un poco las cosas antes de cometer una estupidez. Mimi lo observó marcharse y apretó sus puños con fuerza conteniendo las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir de sus ojos, Yamato era un idiota.

-Yo no te estoy reclamando porque decidiste casarte con la princesa Sora.

Yamato detuvo su andar pero no volteó a verla, sólo empuño sus manos con fuerza en señal de frustración, sabía que no podía decirle a Mimi sobre la farsa que harían él y Sora ambos habían prometido no decírselo a nadie para no complicar las cosas y él tenía que cumplir esa promesa.

-Eso es diferente.

Mimi hizo una mueca de descontentó y camino hacia él molesta, claro que era diferente lo de él era mucho peor, ella sólo había sido besada por un chico sin previo aviso pero Yamato se iba a casar y él había dado su consentimiento para que esa boda se llevara a cabo, aunque claro que ella sabía que no le podía reclamar nada puesto que sólo eran amigos pero de igual manera él tampoco tenía porque reclamarle, así que si Yamato le reclamaba por un simple beso, ¿por qué ella no le iba a reclamar por su compromiso?

-Claro, lo tuyo es mucho peor tú te vas a casar, y si ya estas comprometido con la princesa entonces deja de entrometerte en mi vida.

Las últimas palabras las dijo Mimi en llanto para después salir corriendo de ahí, Yamato pudo notar de inmediato el tono quebradizo en la voz de Mimi y de inmediato volteó a verla pero sólo alcanzó a verla correr, Yamato se maldijo así mismo era un idiota por hacerla llorar y lo más rápido que pudo salió corriendo tras de ella para alcanzarla.

-¡Mimi espera!

Dijo sosteniéndola del brazo. Mimi se detuvo pero intentó soltarse del agarre de Yamato.

-¡Suéltame!

Protestó Mimi tratando de hacer que Yamato la soltara pero lo único que logró fue que él la jalara hacia él y la abrazara con fuerza mientras que ella golpeaba con sus puños el pecho del rubio.

-Mimi escúchame por favor.

-¡No quiero escucharte!, ¡déjame ir!

-No lo haré escúchame, las cosas no son como parecen.

-¿entonces como son?

Preguntó Mimi dejando de pelear con Yamato para que la soltara y únicamente quedándose quieta aún sujeta en el abrazo del rubio.

-No te lo puedo decir ahora, pero te pido que confíes en mí. ¿de acuerdo?

Mimi asintió levemente y Yamato la apartó de su regazo para verla a los ojos y sonrió al ver lo adorable que Mimi se miraba con su naricita y sus ojitos rojos por el llanto, limpió con una de sus manos las lágrimas que aún brotaban de los ojos de la castaña que sonrió levemente al ver que él la volvía a ver con esa mirada dulce que era dirigida sólo para ella.

-Ya no llores, todo saldrá bien.

Dijo Yamato con voz queda y depositando un beso en la frente de la castaña , y aunque Mimi no sabía muy bien a que se refería Yamato a con que "todo saldría bien" ella asintió con suavidad dándole la razón al rubio, después de todo no le quedaba de otra más que confiar en Yamato.

**Japón año 2007**

Mimi abrió los ojos de golpe y miró hacia el reloj ubicado en el buró de su cama, aún faltaba más de tres horas para que se tuviera que levantar, ¡maldición! Nuevamente había sido despertada por una de esas visiones, no entendía por qué seguía teniendo esas visiones, de nada le servía saber que había sucedido en el pasado, al menos que este quisiera decirle algo pero el único mensaje que encontraba era que no debía enamorarse de Yamato, ellos sólo habían sido buenos amigos y nada más aunque ella iba por los mismos pasos que en su vida pasado y se estaba enamorando de Matt aunque se negaba aceptarlo.

Cerró sus ojos necesitaba alejar esas ideas de su mente, el tanto juntarse con Yumi le estaba llegando a afectar, por su puesto que ella no se estaba enamorando de Matt, él sólo era su amigo, ¿o no?

Abrió los ojos nuevamente y bufó molesta, tenía que dejar de pensar, se giró hacia su lado izquierdo y cerró los ojos nuevamente, en lo único que debía pensar en esos momento era en volver a dormir, aún faltaban tres horas para que se tuviera que levantar y no podía desperdiciar esas tres valiosas horas de sueño pensando en estupideces.

Era la segunda hora de clases y el salón de Matt se dirigía hacia el gimnasio para presenciar un partido de basketball entre el equipo de su escuela y el de la primaria de su hermano, T.K le había comentado algo de eso durante la semana pero no creyó que le permitieran presenciarlo, pero por suerte para él, su maestro de algebra era fanático del basketball.

-Ya lo recuerdo, creo que Kari me había comentado algo el otro día pero no le puse mucha atención.

-Eso no es nuevo en ti Tai, eres un despistado de lo peor.

Tai miró con reproche a Sora quien le sonrió maliciosamente, Matt también sonrió pero a diferencia de Sora no lo hacía para burlarse de su amigo sino que al parecer las cosas entre esos dos se habían arreglado y eso le alegraba mucho, ahora comprendía por que Tai había llegado tan sonriente aquella mañana, y Sora también había llegado con una sonrisa en sus labios.

-¡Wau es enorme!

Dijeron a la par las dos gemelas que caminaban tras de Matt quien borró su sonrisa al oírlas, estaba tan contento por la reconciliación de Tai y Sora que por un momento se había olvidado de la presencia de esos tres, ahora sólo le quedaba rogar porque el salón de Mimi no estuviera ahí para que la castaña no tuviera que encontrarse con Andrew.

- Que graciosas se miran diciendo las cosas al mismo tiempo.

Dijo Tai con una amplia sonrisa que causó el sonrojo en Keira y una amplia sonrisa en Kaira.

-¿No habían venido al gimnasio antes?

Preguntó Sora incrédula de que las dos hermanas no hubieran visitado antes las instalaciones del gimnasio.

-No, las clases de deportes han sido al aire al aire libre, así que nunca hemos venido al gimnasio.

Respondió Andrew con tranquilidad y los demás chicos comprendieron el asombro de las hermanas después de todo el gimnasio de su escuela era uno de los más grandes de la ciudad.

Los chicos entraron y buscaron asiento en las gradas, Tai buscó a Kari con su mirada pero no logró verla por ningún lado, lo cual era extraño ya que estaba casi seguro de que la había oído decir que ella también iría al torneo.

-Mira Tai, ahí está Kari,

Dijo Sora apuntando a la pequeña Yagami, Tai dirigió su vista hacia donde apuntaba la mano de Sora y vio a su pequeña hermana al lado del capitán del equipo, ahora entendía porque no la encontraba entre las porristas, Kari se encontraba con los jugadores hablando con T.K.

-¿Ella es tu hermana?

Preguntó Kaira fingiendo no saberlo aunque en realidad conocía muy bien a la pequeña Yagami y a T.K quien hablaba con ella.

-Sí es ella, ahora veo porque no la encontraba estaba con T.K en el otro lado.

-Supongo que ese chico es su novio.

- No, te equivocas, ellos sólo son amigos, bueno eso dicen ellos, pero estoy seguro de que algún día Matt y yo terminaremos siendo familia. ¿Verdad Matt?

-Sí como sea.

Respondió Matt de mal humor y escaneando todo el gimnasio con su mirada en busca de Mimi pero al parecer el salón de la castaña no había ido a ver el partido y eso lo tranquilizaba un poco, así ella no tendría que ver a Andrew. Giró su vista al pelinegro y este hablaba con los demás calmadamente sin prestarle mucha atención a su alrededor, tal vez él estaba exagerando, tal vez Andrew no recordaba nada de su vida pasada y él tenía que dejar de ser tan paranoico si Andrew ni siquiera había hecho un intento por acercarse a Mimi. Suspiró resignado, sí tenía que dejar de ser un paranoico, levantó su mirada y vio como un grupo de chicos tomaban asiento en las gradas al otro lado de la cancha, se trataba del grupo de Mimi y a la castaña la pudo distinguir casi de inmediato.

Se giró de inmediato a ver a Andrew y este parecía no darse cuenta de que el salón de Mimi había entrado ya que seguía hablando con Tai y los demás pero al parecer si pudo sentir su mirada sobre él ya que levanto su vista hacia él y le sonrió de manera amble y Matt no hizo más que voltearle la cara molesto, realmente no podía evitar detestar a ese sujeto.

-¿Por qué no habrán venido Davis y los demás?

Preguntó Sora a Tai.

-Creo que sólo dejaron venir a los jugadores y a las porristas creo que algo así había dicho Kari.

-Ya veo, que lástima, hubiera sido más divertido si los chicos hubieran estado aquí.

-Sí tienes razón ya me imagino como debe de estar el pobre de Davis.

-Maldiciendo su suerte.

Respondió Sora y ambos amigos comenzaron a reír, mientras que en la escuela secundaria elemental Odaiba se encontraba un chico de cabellos alborotados sentado en su escritorio viendo hacia la ventana desesperadamente y mordiendo un lápiz con furia mientras que su clase de geografía transcurría.

"No es justo, en estos momentos Kari debe de estarle echando porras a T.K mientras que yo estoy aquí sin poder evitarlo" Pensaba con furia el moreno a la par que seguía destrozando con sus dientes el pobre lápiz. Imaginó a T.K dedicándole una anotación a Kari mientras que esta lo admiraba y le gritaba que era el mejor con sus ojos en forma de corazón y todo porque él no estaba ahí para evitarlo"

-¡No es justo!

Gritó Davis poniéndose de pie y golpeando con furia el escritorio ajeno del ridículo que estaba haciendo hasta que un borrador se estrelló en su cara despertándolo de sus pensamientos.

-Motomiya, toma asiento y deja de estar gritando en el salón.

Sentenció su profesor de geografía y a él no le quedó de otra más que obedecer y llorar en silencio por no poder evitar que Kari y T.K en esos momentos estuvieran juntos.

El partido estaba por dar inicio y ella se encontraba sentada entre la "simpática" de Catherine y Michael quien últimamente había estado muy callado y parecía algo triste, se giró a verlo y estaba apunto de preguntarle si se encontraba bien cuando sintió que Catherine se puso de pie sobre la grada y comenzó a mover su mano en forma de saludo para después gritar el nombre de Matt.

-¡Hola Matt, aquí estoy!

Gritó la chica a todo pulmón meneando su mano de un lado a otro y Mimi se giró a verla molesta, ¿quién demonios se creía esa francesa?

-¿Quién es esa chica?

Preguntó Sora con su mirada fija en la rubia que se miraba muy emocionada de ver a Matt.

-Es una amiga de Michael, su nombre es Catherine.

Contestó Matt sin darle mucha importancia, él en esos momentos se encontraba más ocupado vigilando cada uno de los gestos y movimientos de Andrew, el pelinegro había girado su vista hacia donde estaba el grupo de Mimi y estaba casi seguro de que la estaba mirando, "Tranquilízate, no tiene nada de malo" se dijo a sí mimo intentando calmarse pero ni aún así podía evitar molestarse por que Andrew estuviera viendo a Mimi.

-¡Hola Matt!

Seguía insistiendo la rubia al ver que Matt no la saludaba aún, Mimi miró al rubio y vio que estaba más entretenido fulminando a Andrew con su mirada que viendo a Catherine y eso le alegró, pero por otra parte la voz de Catherine llamándolo ya la estaba comenzando a hartar.

No lo soportó y se puso de pie y al igual que Catherine se subió sobre la grada y empezó a llamar a Matt para saludarlo, sí quería guerra esa francesa, guerra era lo que le iba a dar.

-¿Qué haces?

Preguntó Catherine molesta al ver que la castaña la imitaba y llamaba al rubio.

-Sólo saludo a Matt, estoy segura de que a mi sí me va a saludar.

Dijo orgullosa la castaña, más le valía a Matt saludarla y que no dejarla en ridículo sino era seguro que iba a ver golpes para él cuando acabara el partido.

Catherine observó a Mimi quien gritaba el nombre de Matt y movía su mano de un lado a otro justo como ella lo estaba haciendo con anterioridad, la rubia frunció el ceño y miró molesta a la chica de cabellos miel, que ni creyera Mimi que se iba a dar por vencida, ella iba a gritar más fuerte para que Matt la escuchara.

Matt oyó la voz de Mimi llegar hasta sus oídos giró su vista hacia el otro lado de la cancha y una gota comenzó a recorrer por su nuca, Mimi y Catherine estaban al otro extremo del gimnasio empujándose y peleándose entre ellas para ver a quien él saludaba primero.

-Tal vez deberías saludarlas antes de que se maten entre ellas.

Dijo Tai al igual que Matt y los demás con una gotita recorriendo su nuca al ver como esas dos chicas se empujaban y fulminaban con la mirada sólo para que Matt las saludara.

Matt obedeció a Tai y alzó su mano para saludar a las dos chicas que lejos de parar su pelea comenzaron a pelear aún más.

-¡Me saludó a mí!

Alegó Mimi convencida de que aquel saludo por parte del rubio era para ella después de todo ella era amiga de Matt y Catherine sólo una conocida.

-¡Claro que no, me saludó a mí!

Contraatacó la rubia haciendo que una vena comenzara a palpitar en la frente de Mimi quien apretó uno de sus puños con fuerza.

-Eso no es cierto me saludó a mí.

Respondió entre dientes la castaña y viendo de manera intimidante a la rubia, ¿Cómo se atrevía Catherine que la había saludado a ella cuando era obvió que el saludo iba dirigido hacia ella Mimi Tachkawa?

-Por supuesto que no, Matt me saludó a mí.

-Chicas deberían de tranquilizarse.

Sugirió Michael nervioso al ver como esas dos se miraban, tomó valor y se interpuso entre las dos chicas con intensión de separarlas pero esa fue la peor decisión que pudo tomar ya que quedó en medio de la pelea de las dos chicas.

Una nube de polvo era lo único que podían ver todos, Mimi y Catherine habían subido el grado de su pelea y empezaron a golpearse la una a la otra y se llevaban al pobre de Michael de por medio.

-Tal vez no fue buena idea lo del saludo.

Dijo Sora al ver como las dos chicas se mataban entre ellas hasta que Yumi se paró entre las dos y las separó a ambas dejando a una en cada esquina para evitar más peleas.

-¡Dije que ya basta!

Gritó de forma autoritaria la pelirroja apartando a su mejor amiga de la rubia y liberando a Michael de su suplicio, sentó a cada chica en los extremos opuestos y ella junto con Izzy se sentaron en medio para mantenerlas tranquilas aunque con Yumi era más que suficiente.

-Así ya no pelearan y dejaran que el pobre de Michael disfrute del partido, entendido.

-Sí…

Respondieron al mismo tiempo las dos chicas como si de dos niñas chiquitas recién regañadas se tratase.

-Muy bien ahora disfruten el partido.

Dijo Yumi sin borrar el tono autoritario de su voz y fijando su vista al frente, las dos chicas asintieron e imitaron a Yumi fijando su vista en la cancha por unos segundos pero después voltearon a verse la una a la otra, se cruzaron de brazos, se vieron entre ellas y se enseñaron la lengua para después voltearse la cara mutuamente.

-Al parecer Yumi ya puso el orden.

Dijo Tai con una amplia sonrisa.

-Esa chica hasta da más miedo que tú Sora.

Sora miró molesta a su amigo y le dio un codazo al moreno quien se quejó con un "Auch" viendo con reproche a su amiga y haciendo que sus demás amigos rieran divertidos, hasta Matt habíha reído.

El partido dio comienzo, Mimi comenzó a apoyar a T.K con entusiasmo logrando captar así la atención de Catherine quien vio curiosa a la castaña que apoyaba al equipo contrario.

-¿Por qué chica de ojos bonitos, apoya al equipo contrario?

Preguntó la rubia a Yumi quien sonrió.

-Eso es porque el hermano de Matt es el capitán del otro equipo.

Al oír aquello Catherine se puso a de pie y comenzó a apoyar a T.K ganándose no sólo la mirada furiosa de Mimi quien casi la fusila con su mirada sino también la mirada curiosa de Kari quien desde su lugar observaba a la chica que le gritaba a su amigo, no le molestaba que Mimi lo hiciera después de todo la conocía muy bien pero ¿Quién era aquella rubia que tanto apoyaba a T.K?

-Kari, no viste cuando T.K anotó su primer canasta.

Le dijo una pelinegra a la castaña quien volteó hacia la cancha y vio como todos los del equipo se iban sobre T.K para felicitarlo, ¡Maldición! Por estar preguntándose quien era aquella rubia no había podido ver la primera anotación de T.K.

El torneo continuó y Mimi y Catherine se habían vuelto el centro de atención con su pequeña competencia de quien apoyaba más al hermano de Matt quien al igual que sus amigos miraba con pena ajena a las dos chicas que no paraban de gritar y animar a T.K.

-¡Eres el mejor T.K!

Gritó Mimi emocionada.

-¡Así se hace T.K!

Contrarrestó la rubia dando un pequeño salto de emoción al ver que el rubio casi anotaba una canasta.

- No sabía que a Mimi le gustara tanto el basketball.

-No le gusta.

Le respondió Matt a la pelirroja que miraba atónita a las dos chicas.

-Entonces ¿Por qué está tan emocionada?

Preguntó Sora.

-Ni idea.

Respondió Matt sin apartar su mirada de la castaña que no dejaba de gritar el nombre de su hermano menor.

-Ellas dos gritan más que las porristas.

Comentó Tai viendo hacia donde estaba su hermana en compañía de las porristas, la pequeña Yagami al igual que sus compañeras miraba con extrañeza a las dos chicas.

-¿Quiénes son esas chicas?

Comentó una peliazul de cabello largo sujeto en una cola.

-No lo sé pero apoyan mucho a T.K.

Le respondió una rubia de cabellos corto.

-Tal vez una de ellas sea novia de T.K.

Propuso una pelinegra que se encontraba entre las dos chicas. Kari frunció el ceño al oír ese comentario de su compañera, por supuesto que ninguna era novia de T.K. aunque aún así no sabía porque la rubia apoyaba tanto a T.K, de Mimi lo comprendía pero de esa chica de ojos azul cielo no.

- ¡Tú puedes T.K!

Gritó Kari con entusiasmo y dando una pirueta, lo que causo el asombro de sus compañeras.

-Al parecer Kari no piensa dejarse vencer.

Comentó la peliazul con una sonrisa al igual que sus demás compañeras, Kari siempre había sido la que más apoyaba a T.K y ahora que tenía competencia parecía que no se iba a dejar vencer.

-Vaya T.K, hoy traes mucha porras.

Dijo un chico de cabello café y ojos verdes al rubio que se detuvo a tomar un poco de aire, T.K sonrió apenado y después giró su vista hacia las dos chicas que estaban en las gradas, una de ellas era Mimi así que no le extrañaba que lo animara pero a la otra chica no la conocía, ¿quién sería aquella rubia? La voz de Kari animándolo llegó a sus oídos y no pudo evitar sonreír, sin duda alguna la que más lograba levantarle el animo era su mejor amiga que siempre lo apoyaba, si tenía a Kari de su lado no importaba que nadie más lo animara con Kari le bastaba.

El torneo terminó y todos comenzaron a dirigirse a sus salones, Mimi aprovecho ese pequeño intervalo para escabullirse hacia la cancha de Basket, quería felicitar a T.K por su victoria antes de entrar a clases.

-¡Mimi!

Le habló Matt antes de que llegara hasta el pequeño rubio, Matt había perdido de vista a Andrew y tener a Mimi cercas era lo más seguro.

-Hola Matt, ¿qué pasa?

-¿A dónde vas?

-Quería felicitar a T.K por ganar, ¿Me acompañas?

-Claro.

Contestó el rubio con una sonrisa pero antes de que pudieran dar tan sólo un paso la voz de Sora llegó a sus oídos llamándolo.

-¡Matt el maestro ya va al salón!

Le gritó la pelirroja, Matt miró a Mimi y después miró a su alrededor, al parecer Andrew ya se había ido así que no tenía de que preocuparse.

-No te preocupes iré yo sola, nos vemos después.

Dijo Mimi con una sonrisa y Matt asintió para después irse a su salón con calma. La castaña sonrió al verlo partir y después buscó con su mirada a T.K que no se encontraba muy lejos y que estaba acompañado por Kari, la chica sonrió y se dirigió hacia sus dos amigos.

Matt entró a su salón poco después que su maestro y se dirigió a su escritorio calmadamente para tomar asiento pero toda calma desapareció de él cuando se percató que Andrew no estaba en el salón, giró su vista hacia donde se sentaba cada una de las gemelas y las dos se encontraban en su lugar, sólo faltaba Andrew, y él había dejado sola a Mimi, ¡Maldición! Mil veces ¡Maldición! ¿Dónde demonios estaba Andrew?

- ¿Pasa algo?

Le preguntó Tai al ver que Matt se miraba inquieto y preocupado además que no dejaba de ver el lugar donde se sentaba Andrew, por cierto ¿Dónde estaba el pelinegro? Quien sabe pero a Matt parecía preocuparle que Andrew no estuviera, y hasta a veces le daba la impresión que su amigo se la pasaba cuidando cada uno de los movimientos del pobre de Andrew, ¿Pues que tenía Matt en contra de Andrew?

-No es nada.

Respondió Matt con rudeza y a Tai no le quedo de otra que girar su vista hacia al frente, cuando Matt contestaba de esa manera era porque estaba de malas y lo mejor en esos casos era mantener la distancia.

Mimi se despidió de T.K y Kari quienes se dirigían hacia los vestidores por uno de los pasillos dentro del gimnasio mientras que la chica de ojos color miel tomó rumbo hacia las puertas de salida.

Mimi miró su reloj y vio que ya iba un poco retrasada así que decidió darse prisa y corrió el pequeño tramo que le faltaba para llegar a la puerta, apoyó su mano en ella y justo cuando la iba abrir esta se abrió por si sola y Mimi quedó frente a unos ojos cafés que la miraban sorprendidos.

- Perdona yo sólo olvide mi…

-Andrew…

Murmuró la castaña con una voz casi inaudible para después caer desmayada, por fortuna Andrew la alcanzó a sostener antes de que se golpeara. El chico la contempló por unos segundos y después sonrió.

-Veo que aún te acuerdas de mí.

Susurró Andrew con una sonrisa en sus labios y sin apartar su vista de Mimi, por fin había logrado acercarse a ella.

_**Siguiente capitulo: Una segunda oportunidad - Publicación Viernes 25 de noviembre del 2011.**_

_**Mimato196**_

**Mayo 2007**


	36. Una segunda oportunidad

**AAhh! tengo examen en un ratito y no he estudiado así que ahi les dejo el capitulo, perdonen las faltas de ortografia y todos los horrores que encuentren porque no tuve chanza de revisarlo, bueno los dejo Bye . Por cierto como ya saben digimon ni sus personajes me pertenecen :S**

**36**

**Una segunda oportunidad.**

Era la vigésimo sexta vez que miraba su reloj en los últimos quince minutos y para su desgracia el tiempo parecía ir más lento ese día ya que por más que miraba su reloj, la manecilla que marcaba los minutos no se movía de su lugar y eso lo estaba empezando a desesperar.

Dejó de ver su reloj, tal vez sino lo veía sentiría que el tiempo pasaría más rápido pero al parecer no, se le hacía más desesperante no ver el reloj, comenzó a mover su pie en señal de desesperación y la pluma que llevaba en su mano comenzó a golpear contra su escritorio, miró de reojo el asiento vacío atrás de él y se preguntó por milésima vez ¿Por qué Andrew no había entrado a clases? ¡Maldición! Si tan sólo hubiera acompañado a Mimi a su salón en esos momentos no estaría con la duda acosándolo de si Mimi se encontraba con Andrew o no en esos momentos.

"Tranquilo, relájate, no es para tanto, lo más seguro es que Mimi se esté durmiendo en una de sus clases y Andrew esté vagando por los patios o en la biblioteca así que no tienes por que preocuparte" Se dijo así mismo tratando de convencerse de aquellas palabras que no lo dejaron ni siquiera un poco más tranquilo. Volvió a ver el reloj que descansaba en su muñeca y sintió que quería morir ¡Un minuto! ¡Un maldito minuto era lo que había transcurrido desde que decidió dejar de ver su reloj! Maldijo nuevamente y el golpe de su pluma contra su escritorio se hizo más rápido en señal de que su desesperación aumentaba, al parecer esa clase iba a ser eterna.

Estaba preocupado, la enfermera le había dicho que aquella no era la primera vez que Mimi iba a la enfermería a causa de un desmayo, al parecer esa ya era la tercera vez lo cual lo llevó a pensar que tal vez la castaña estaba enferma o algo por el estilo pero la verdad era que ni la enfermera sabía que le pasaba a la chica.

Miró a Mimi dormir, su semblante estaba serio pero guardaba ese dejo de inocencia que siempre la había caracterizado y Andrew no pudo evitar sonreír al verla, era hermosa y ese aire de inocencia e ingenuidad era lo que más amaba de ella.

**Japón año 1605.**

Había pasado poco más de un mes desde que él y la princesa Sora habían llegado al palacio Ishida y su estadía en ese lugar no había sido nada desagradable para él, es más ahora tenía más motivos para permanecer en aquel sitio, ya que ahí había encontrado a la chica más hermosa que había conocido y de la cual se había enamorado. Sonrió al recordar a la hermosa chica de ojos color miel dueña de sus pensamientos. Se puso un poco de perfume, se dio un último vistazo en el espejo y salió de su habitación con dirección a la sala principal, en la cual se llevaría a cabo el baile en honor del cumpleaños del feudal dueño de aquel impresionante palacio.

Caminó por el largo pasillo hasta que vio dos enormes puertas abiertas de par en par que lo invitaban a pasar, entró en la enorme habitación y pudo ver a una gran cantidad de gente desplazándose de un lado a otro mientras que otros tantos bailaban en el centro del salón, pudo ver al señor feudal hablando con el Señor Takenouchi y otros feudales de otros lugares, miró hacia su derecha y encontró a la Sra. Ishida dándole unas instrucciones a la Sra. Tachikawa, cercas de ella estaban el príncipe Yamato y la princesa Sora saludando a unos de los invitados, Yagami se encontraba en el otro extremo sentado charlando con varias personas que reían a carcajadas seguramente por alguna de las ocurrencias del joven, el príncipe Takeru se encontraba en el centro de la pista bailando con su inseparable amiga, la joven Hikari, pero Mimi no se encontraba por ningún lado, volvió a dar un recorrido con su vista a todo el salón pero no la miró en ninguna parte, ¿a caso no había llegado aún? Estaba dispuesto a tomar asiento en una de las tantas mesas que había pero sin saber porqué giró su vista hacia al balcón y ahí pudo ver la silueta de una chica que parecía contemplar el manto estelar que le regalaba la noche, sonrió al reconocerla, se trataba de Mimi, dejó la idea de tomar asiento a un lado y se dirigió hacia la bella joven.

Mimi tenía su vista hacia el cielo estrellado, ese baile lo había esperado durante meses pero debido a la llegada de la princesa Sora las cosas eran muy diferentes a como ella las imaginó antes, ahora Yamato ni se había preocupado por saludarla o algo por el estilo, desde la mañana el príncipe se la había pasado de un lado a otro con su prometida y ella no podía hacer otra cosa más que ser espectadora de cómo la relación entre esos dos iba cada vez mejor. Suspiró y bajó su mirada entristecida hacia abajo donde se encontraba el jardín y sintió como sus ojos se querían inundar de lágrimas cuando de pronto escuchó tras de sí unos pasos que se acercaban a ella, se giró con la esperanza de que se tratara de Yamato, pero en vez de encontrarse con unos ojos azul zafiro, se encontró con unos ojos cafés que la miraban.

-¿Te asusté?

Preguntó el pelinegro con una sonrisa en sus labios. Ella negó con una sonrisa en sus labios y se giró para ver nuevamente hacia el jardín, Andrew también sonrió y caminó hasta ubicarse al lado de Mimi, se recargó en el barandal hecho de piedra, y al igual que ella fijó su vista al hermoso jardín que se encontraba bañado por la luz de la luna.

-Sólo pensé que era otra persona.

Dijo ella sin voltearse a verlo, Andrew volteó a verla por un instante y después regresó su vista al jardín.

-¿Esperabas que fuera el príncipe Yamato?

Preguntó conociendo ya la respuesta, la castaña asintió y sonrió con amargura.

-No sé por qué pensé que era él, ya debería olvidarlo, él esta feliz con su prometida.

-Deberías dejar de martirizarte pensando en la relación que tiene el príncipe Yamato y la princesa Sora.

-No es fácil, cuando tengo que estar viéndolos juntos a cada rato.

-Entonces no los mires y entretente con otra cosa.

-¿Cómo con que?

-Como bailando conmigo.

Dijo Andrew con una sonrisa y extendió su mano hacia Mimi esperando que ella le diera la suya, Mimi lo miró a los ojos por un instante y después sonrió, tomó la mano del pelinegro que sonrió complacido y se dirigió acompañado de Mimi hacia el interior del salón, se abrieron paso entre las demás personas, y se ubicaron en el centro de la pista para después comenzar a moverse al ritmo de la música.

Aquel instante era como un sueño para Andrew, Mimi tenía su tierna y hermosa mirada fija en él y una suave sonrisa se dibujaba en el rostro de la chica, los dos se mecían suavemente y recorrían la pista al son de la música. Para él era como sino existiera nadie más que ellos dos bailando entre nubes.

-Bailas muy bien.

Dijo él con voz suave, ella sonrió y bajó su mirada sonrojada susurrándole un gracias, aquel gesto la hizo ver aún más linda ante los ojos de Andrew que sonrió satisfecho danzando con ella alrededor del salón y aunque lo ignoraba y le importaba muy poco lo que pensara de él, sabía que el príncipe Yamato lo estaba fusilando con su mirada desde que él y Mimi se habían dirigido a la pista de baile, el príncipe Yamato los había estado observando y él estaba conciente de ello pero eso no le importaba, para él lo único que importaba era la hermosa chica que se encontraba danzando entre sus brazos en ese momento.

**Japón año 2007**

Sonrió una vez que aquel recuerdo terminó de visitar su memoria, ese había sido uno de los mejores recuerdos que tenía de su vida pasada y uno de los que lo motivaban a seguir queriendo a aquella chica que en esos momentos se encontraba dormida en la cama ubicada frente a él. Miró a Mimi y su rostro se miraba tranquilo, ella sin lugar a dudas seguía teniendo la misma esencia adorable, y él se encargaría de que ella volviera a confiar en él y si era posible que ella se enamorada de él.

**Japón año 1605**

Era invierno, Mimi se encontraba caminando por la blanca nieve que estaba esparcida por todo el jardín, llegó hasta un pequeño puente que atravesaba el pequeño lago artificial ubicado en el centro del enorme jardín y recargó sus brazos sobre el puente fijando su mirada en el lago congelado.

Soltó un suspiro, aquel no había sido un buen día para ella, Yamato había salido a pasear con la princesa Sora en la mañana y no había llegado hasta muy tarde, ella había sentido unos celos terribles al verlo partir con la princesa y en la tarde que había regresado él la había ido a buscarla y lejos de arreglar las cosas sólo las había empeorado y habían peleado de nuevo, él le había echado en cara la noche del baile en que ella había bailado con Andrew y ella le había reclamado sobre su salida con la princesa Sora y al final habían terminado igual que siempre él le había pedido que confiara en él, le juró nuevamente que las cosas no eran como parecían pero no le había explicado las cosas y a ella no le había quedado más que confiar en él ciegamente como siempre lo había hecho, aunque no estaba muy segura de poder soportarlo por mucho tiempo, tal vez había llegado la hora de olvidarse definitivamente de Yamato y apartarse de él.

-Otra vez estas triste.

Afirmó una voz tras de ella, se giró y se encontró con Andrew que sonrió y se acercó a ella.

-Hace mucho frío para estar afuera, ¿No crees?

-Necesitaba pensar un poco.

-¿Nuevamente en el príncipe Yamato?

Mimi asintió como respuesta y mordió sus labios en un esfuerzo por retener las lágrimas que amenazaban por salir de sus ojos. Andrew no dijo nada y sólo se colocó a su lado mirando al igual que ella el lago hecho hielo.

Durante aquel largo mes Andrew se había convertido en más que un amigo para ella, él se había convertido en su confidente, él conocía a la perfección los sentimientos de ella hacia Yamato, y siempre la aconsejaba, la apoyaba o la consolaba cuando ella lo necesitaba y a pesar de que él ya le había confesado sus sentimientos hacia ella hace poco más de un mes, él nunca la presionaba ni trataba de persuadirla para que ella se fijara en él, Andrew sólo la escuchaba y le decía lo que cualquier buen amigo le hubiera dicho.

-¿Crees que deba olvidarme de él?

Preguntó Mimi sin despegar su vista del pequeño lago, Andrew la miró y sonrió con ternura.

-Mimi esa es una pregunta muy injusta para mi, sabes lo que siento por ti y mi criterio no está en condiciones como para dar una respuesta justa para ti.

-Lo siento, es sólo que a veces creo que debería dejar de ilusionarme con Yamato, el está comprometido con la princesa Sora y se van a casar, no sé porque sigo confiando en él si él nunca me da una explicación.

-Eso es porque lo quieres.

Contestó Andrew con tristeza y regresó su mirada al lago, para después elevarla al cielo.

-Cuando quieres a alguien no importa lo que pase o diga, tu seguirás confiando en esa persona si así te lo pide, por eso es que dicen que las locuras más grandes se cometen por amor.

Mimi miró a Andrew, tal vez debía dejar de contarle sus problemas al pelinegro, sin darse cuenta lo estaba lastimando al pedirle consejos sobre que hacer respecto a Yamato.

-Lo siento, no debería estar contándote mis problemas respecto a Yamato, no es justo para ti.

-Ante todo soy tu amigo.

Respondió él con una sonrisa y girándose a verla, ella sonrió y asintió levemente, sabía que a pesar de todo ella podía seguir confiando en él, aunque ella se había propuesto no volver a llorar por Yamato enfrente de Andrew, ella también consideraba al pelinegro su amigo y como buena amiga haría lo posible por no lastimarlo más con sus problemas de su amor frustrado hacia Yamato.

**Japón año 2007**

Dos visiones en un día, eso le daba un tremendo dolor de cabeza, primero en la mañana había despertado a causa de una de ellas y ahora nuevamente había tenido otra de esas visiones.

Llevó su mano hacia su frente y comenzó abrir los ojos lentamente, no recordada nada de lo que estaba haciendo antes de que tuviera esa visión, espero a que sus ojos se adaptaran a la luz y una vez que su vista se adapto al lugar y todo se hizo claro para ella trato de identificar el lugar en donde se encontraba, las paredes blancas, varias ventanas tras de ella que permitían el paso de la luz, un baño y varias camas a parte de la de ella, estaba en la enfermería de la escuela.

Se incorporó y tomó asiento en la cama recargándose en la pared, ahora trataba de recordar donde estaba antes de desmayarse, era seguro que no estaba con Matt, él hubiera estado sentado ahí esperando a que ella despertara aunque había una silla al lado de su cama como si alguien hubiera estado a su lado todo el tiempo en que ella estuvo inconsciente.

- Veo que ya despertaste.

Dijo una voz masculina que entraba por la puerta, Mimi se giró hacia donde provenía la voz y vio a Andrew entrar acompañado de un vaso de agua, ahora lo recordaba todo claramente, se había topado con él a la salida del gimnasio y ella al verlo se había desmayado.

- Mi nombre es Andrew, te desmayaste en el gimnasio.

Dijo Andrew a la par que tomaba asiento en la silla al lado de la cama en que se encontraba Mimi.

-Ten te hará sentir mejor.

Andrew extendió el vaso de agua hacia Mimi y ella lo tomó cautelosa, ¿qué se suponía que tenía que hacer ahora? ¿Qué debía decir? ¿Andrew sabría lo ocurrido en el pasado? Eran muchas las preguntas que llegaban a ella y muy poco el tiempo que tenía para responderlas y decirle algo a Andrew que la miraba fijamente como si esperaba a que ella dijera algo, pero lo único que atino a hacer fue a tomar un poco del agua que Andrew le había dado.

Andrew la miraba atento, estaba casi seguro de que Mimi lo había reconocido y parecía saber lo que había sucedido en el pasado, el silencio y la forma en que lo miraba se lo confirmaban, Mimi sabía quien era él.

-¿Cómo te llamas?

Preguntó fingiendo no conocerla, lo mejor que podía hacer era actuar como si el desconociera todo lo sucedido en el pasado, sabía que sólo así se podría ganar la confianza de ella.

Mimi lo miró curiosa, al parecer Andrew no la conocía y por lo tanto no recordaba nada de lo sucedido en aquella lejana época y tal vez era mejor así, actuar como si nada hubiera pasado y como si ellos fueran dos personas que se acababan de conocer, sin ningún pasado que los uniera.

-Mimi.

Respondió a la par que despegaba sus labios del vaso, Andrew sonrió al oír el nombre de la chica, Mimi ya lo miraba con más naturalidad y no con miedo como lo había mirado al inicio, al parecer el actuar como si no la conociera había sido una buena táctica ya que ella se miraba más relajada.

-Es un bonito nombre.

Dijo él esbozando una sonrisa que desprendió otra en la chica, Andrew sabía que aquella sonrisa era sólo el principio que le abriría el camino para poder acercarse a Mimi.

¿Cuándo dejaría de hablar su profesor? Miró nuevamente el reloj en su muñeca y sonrió, sólo cinco minutos más para que se acabara la clase y él pudiera salir a buscar a Mimi, pero esos cincos minutos parecían eternos al igual que su clase.

El profesor anunció que la clase había terminado y que ya podían salir, en cuanto oyó eso Matt se puso de pie y corrió hacia las escaleras con la esperanza de que Mimi estuviera esperándolo ahí pero no estaba, en cualquier otro momento se hubiera quedado tranquilo esperándola como siempre, pero esta vez no podía darse ese lujo y corrió hacia el salón de la chica, le importaba muy poco si Mimi lo regañaba por haber ido a su salón él sólo necesitaba saber que ella no estaba con Andrew.

Llegó al salón de Mimi y la maestra apenas estaba saliendo, lo cual le dio la esperanza de que la chica aún se encontrara en su salón, pero cuando se asomó al salón y vio el escritorio de la castaña vacío sus temores se hicieron reales.

-Matt ¿Qué haces aquí? Pensé que estabas con Mimi.

Habló Yumi viendo con desconcierto al rubio, estaba casi segura de que Mimi no había entrado porque se había quedado en algún lugar con Matt, pero al parecer no era así y la cara de preocupación del ojiazul la hacia sentirse más preocupada.

- No yo pensé que estaba aquí.

Respondió Matt examinando con su vista todo el salón aún con la esperanza de encontrar a Mimi ahí pero no, la castaña no se miraba por ninguna parte.

-Que extraño, no entró a clases por eso pensé que estaba contigo.

Matt negó con la cabeza en señal de respuesta y se puso a pensar en todos los lugares en los cuales podría encontrar a la castaña pero no se le venía ninguno en específico, al parecer tendría que buscarla por toda la escuela y si era necesario hasta por debajo de las rocas la buscaría.

-¿Crees que se halla desmayado de nuevo?

Preguntó Yumi sacando de sus cavilaciones al rubio que sintió como si un rayo de luz lo iluminara ¡la enfermería! Si Mimi había tenido otra de esas visiones lo más probable es que se encontrara en la enfermería.

No le respondió a Yumi y salió corriendo con dirección a la enfermería, la pelirroja se quedó perpleja por la actitud del rubio al parecer algo le preocupaba a Matt pero ¿Qué podía ser?, tal vez ella también debería ir a buscar a Mimi ahora que sabía que no estaba con Matt.

-¿Pasa algo Yumi?

Preguntó Izzy acercándose a su novia que seguía parada en la puerta con su vista fija en el pasillo, la pelirroja salió de sus pensamientos y miró al chico de ojos negros.

-Es sólo que pensé que Mimi estaba con Matt.

-¿Y no es así?

Preguntó el pelirrojo extrañado, él también daba por hecho que Mimi se encontraba con Matt y le sorprendía saber que no era así.

-¿A dónde fue chico rubio?

Preguntó Catherine acercándose junto con Michael a los dos chicos que se giraron a ver a sus compañeros.

-Esta buscando a Mimi.

Respondió Yumi quien aún se encontraba preocupada por su amiga, Mimi pudo haberse desmayado nuevamente y eso era lo que le preocupaba a la chica de ojos verdes.

-Pensé que estaba con él.

Dijo Michael igual de desconcertado que los demás cuando supo que la chica no estaba con Matt, todos daban por hecho de que así era.

Llegó a la enfermería y no dudó ni un segundo en entrar, buscó con su vista a la enfermera pero no la vio por ningún lado, así que decidió entrar hacia donde estaban las camas pero antes de que pudiera correr la cortina que separaba el recibidor de la enfermería con la camas pudo oír la voz de Andrew que llegaba a sus oídos, para después oír la voz de Mimi, ¡maldición estaba con él!

-La enfermera me dijo que esta era la tercera vez que te desmayabas, ¿estas enferma?

-Bueno es que…

Mimi no pudo terminar de responder ya que la cortina se corrió con fuerza haciendo que los dos chicos se giraran hacia aquella dirección, y vieran a Matt entrar con cara de pocos amigos y fusilando a Andrew con su mirada.

-Matt…

Murmuró la chicha llamado la atención de Matt que dejó de intentar matar a Andrew con su mirada y la dirigió hacia Mimi que se encontraba en la camilla, caminó hasta ella y su mirada se suavizó.

-¿Te encuentras bien pequeña?

Mimi sonrió y asintió, lo que tranquilizó un poco a Matt.

-Andrew me hizo el favor de traerme a la enfermería cuando me desmayé.

Dijo Mimi con una sonrisa y volteando a ver al pelinegro en forma de agradecimiento, en cambio Matt en vez de agradecerle con la mirada lo miró de forma amenazante casi diciéndole un "largo de aquí" con su mirada. Andrew entendió lo que la mirada de Matt le quería decir y se puso de pie dispuesto a irse, sabía que ganarse la confianza de Matt no sería tan fácil como la de Mimi y menos si Matt sabía lo sucedido en el pasado, así que lo mejor que podía hacer en ese momento era irse, poco a poco se ganaría la confianza de Matt también aunque sabía que con él tardaría más tiempo para lograrlo.

-Yo me tengo que ir, espero que te recuperes pronto Mimi y fue un placer conocerte.

Dijo el pelinegro cortésmente y con una sonrisa dedicada a la chica que de igual manera le dedicó una sonrisa y asintió levemente con la cabeza, Andrew ensanchó su sonrisa al ver la de ella y después guió su mirada al rubio que lo miraba con malos ojos esperando a que se fuera.

-Nos vemos luego Ishida.

Matt no respondió sólo siguió con su mirada asesina al pelinegro hasta que este desapareció por la puerta.

-No me hizo nada, sólo me trajo a la enfermería.

Dijo Mimi al ver como Matt no dejaba de mirar a Andrew como si quisiera matarlo, Matt volvió su mirada a ella y Mimi se puso de pie, ya se sentía mejor y era mejor que regresara a su salón.

-Aún así, no confío en él.

Respondió Matt girándose a ver a Mimi, para ver como esta ya se encontraba de pie.

-¿A dónde vas?

- A mi salón, aún tengo clases.

-¿Segura que ya estas bien?

- Sí.

-¿A dónde cree que va señorita Tachikawa? Necesito hablar con ustedes dos.

Dijo la voz de la enfermera quien apareció frente a los dos chicos con una pequeña caja larga color rosa en sus manaos.

-¿Con los dos?

Preguntó Matt desconcertado, entendía por qué la enfermera quería hablar con Mimi, estaba preocupada por sus desmayos lo cual era lógico pero no sabía porque quería hablar con él también.

-Sí con los dos señor Ishida ahora tomen asiento.

Los dos obedecieron y tomaron asiento, la enfermera caminó hasta la puerta y la cerró con llave lo cual desconcertó más a los dos jóvenes que la observaron asustados, la mujer se miraba molesta pero ¿ellos que pudieron haber hecho para molestarla? La enfermera caminó hasta su escritorio y tomó su silla para ubicarla enfrente de los dos jóvenes y tomó asiento.

Mimi se había sentado en la cama mientras que Matt había tomado asiento en la silla que se encontraba al lado de la cama de Mimi ambos miraban atentos a la mujer preguntándose que podía querer aquella mujer.

La mujer permaneció en silencio unos segundos mirando a los dos jóvenes hasta que al fin suspiró resignada y comenzó a hablar.

-He estado preocupada por los constantes desmayos de la señorita Tachikawa y por eso mismo los he estado observando, sé que ustedes son algo más que amigos y…

Todo iba bien hasta que la mujer insinuó algo más entre ellos, ambos sintieron como el color rojo se comenzaba a apoderar de ambos, se miraron de reojo y se sonrojaron aún más cuando sus miradas chocaron, los dos desviaron su mirada rápidamente y regresaron su mirada hacia la enfermera.

-… Y como no encuentro una explicación lógica a los desmayos de la joven Tachikawa he llegado a la conclusión de que la señorita Tachikawa esta embarazada.

Mimi no pudo evitarlo y soltó un gran ¡Qué! Que inundó todo el lugar y que casi deja sordos tanto a Matt como a la enfermera.

-¿De que demonios habla?

Dijo Matt molesto, aquella enfermera no sólo estaba haciendo suposiciones incorrectas sino que además estaba ofendiendo a Mimi y eso le molestaba, pues ¿Qué clase de chica creía que era Mimi?

La enfermera vio con severidad a los dos chicos, estaba casi segura que sus suposiciones eran correctas ya que era la única manera en que podía explicarse los constantes desmayos de Mimi.

-Que creó que ustedes dos han pasado la línea y ahora ambos están esperando un hijo es lo único que explica los constantes desmayos de Tachikawa.

-¡Se equivoca! Para empezar Matt y yo sólo somos amigos, además yo no soy de ese tipo de chicas, estoy muy joven aún para estar embarazada.

-Entonces pruébelo.

Dijo la mujer enseñándole a la castaña una caja rosa que contenía en su interior una prueba de embarazo, Mimi sintió como sus mejillas ardían aunque no estaba segura si era por vergüenza o por coraje, quería matar a esa mujer ¿Quién demonios creía que era?

-Vámonos Mimi, tú no tienes nada que probar, ambos sabemos que no es cierto.

Habló esta vez Matt poniéndose de pie y dirigiéndose a la puerta estaba furioso y quería salir de ahí antes de terminar ofendiendo a la enfermera. Mimi en cambió miró desafiante a la enfermera, se puso de pie y arrebató la prueba de embarazo de las manos de la mujer para después dirigirse hacia donde estaba el garrafón de agua y tomar tanta agua como le fue posible.

-Mimi no tienes por qué hacerlo.

Insistió Matt cruzándose de brazos y mirando molesto a la mujer que no se intimidaba ni un poco con su mirada y que en cambio se encontraba observando a los dos jóvenes.

-Voy hacerlo, le probaré que está equivocada.

Respondió la castaña dejando el vaso de agua para después dirigirse al baño que se encontraba en la misma habitación y cerrar con un fuerte golpe la puerta del baño.

Ambos se encontraban en el patio trasero de la escuela después de recibir como mil disculpas por parte de la enfermera y de darse cuenta que ya no llegarían a tiempo a sus clases ambos habían decidido salir a tomar un poco de aire en el patio trasero de la escuela en lo que terminaba la clase que habían perdido.

-No puedo creerlo nunca antes me había sentido tan ofendida.

Se quejó Mimi recargándose en un árbol y cruzando sus brazos molesta.

-Tranquila ya pasó además no puedes culparla del todo, has llegado tres veces desmayada a su consultorio y no sabe que tienes, supongo que es la única razón lógica que encontró.

-Aún así es ofensivo, además si estuviera embarazada, eso no sería asunto suyo.

-Lo sé a mi también me molestó que hiciera esas suposiciones pero eso no es lo que me preocupa ahorita.

Matt miró a Mimi y ella sostuvo su mirada, ya se podía dar una idea de que quería hablar el rubio y ella también quería hablar con él sobre Andrew, ella creía que debían dejar el pasado atrás y tratar a Andrew como a un chico normal y hasta ser amigos, ella y él habían sido muy buenos amigos en su vida pasada y podía que en esta también, pero no estaba muy segura de que Matt se lo permitiera.

-¿Por qué estabas con Andrew?

Preguntó Matt con su mirada fija en Mimi, ella bajó su mirada y suspiró sabía que lo que le iba a decir a Matt no iba a ser de su agrado pero aún así tenía que decírselo.

-Me lo topé al salir del gimnasio y cuando lo vi me desmayé y el me llevó a la enfermería.

Matt pareció conforme con esa respuesta y ambos permanecieron en silencio por unos segundos hasta que Mimi empezó a hablar de nuevo.

-Matt he estado pensando y creo que deberíamos darle una segunda oportunidad a Andrew y tratarlo como a un chico normal, creo que él no recuerda nada del pasado, y creo que no es justo condenarlo por algo que pasó hace mucho tiempo y que él no recuerda.

Matt volteó a ver a Mimi sorprendido, deseando que sus oídos lo hubieran engañado o que Mimi le estuviera jugando una broma pero al parecer no era así.

-¿Quieres ser amiga de Andrew?

Preguntó incrédulo, esperaba todo menos eso y estaba empezando a molestarse ¿Por qué Mimi quería ser amiga de alguien que les había hecho tanto daño en el pasado?

-No digo que yo lo busque para formar una amistad, sólo digo que no deberíamos negarle la oportunidad..

-Mimi ¿Acaso te golpeaste la cabeza cuando te desmayaste o algo por el estilo? ¿Para que quieres ser amiga de Andrew, cuando lo mejor es tenerlo lejos de ti? ¿Ya olvidaste lo que pasó en el pasado?

-Por supuesto que no lo he olvidado, es sólo que…

-¿Qué que?

Matt estaba empezando a perder la paciencia sino fuera por que se trataba de Mimi no intentaría ni siquiera controlarse y ya le hubiera comenzado a gritar, pero intentaba tranquilizarse, por algo Mimi le estaba pidiendo una segunda oportunidad para Andrew.

-Estos últimos días he tenido algunas visiones.

-¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho? Pensé que confiabas en mí.

Las últimas palabras Matt las dijo un poco dolido, él pensaba que Mimi ya no le tenía secretos pero al parecer estaba equivocado.

-Y confío en ti, tú eres el único que sabe sobre mis visiones, es sólo que estas no eran sobre ti y mi.

Matt volteó a verla ya se podía imaginar sobre quien eran esas visiones y temía por el contenido que esas visiones podrían tener, tal vez ella y Andrew habían terminado juntos al final y ahora por eso Mimi le pedía una oportunidad para Andrew porque sabía que ella debía estar con él o algo por el estilo. Sacudió su cabeza e intentó borrar todo aquello de su mente y decidió seguir escuchando a Mimi.

-Eran sobre mi y Andrew.

-¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho?

-Porque sabía que te molestarían.

-Tú… ¿Te casaste con él?

Preguntó Matt temeroso de la respuesta y Mimi se apresuró a negar con su cabeza aunque sabía que había una gran posibilidad de que ese hubiera sido el final de su historia en el pasado.

-No, no lo sé, lo único que sé es que él y yo éramos buenos amigos, algo debió haber pasado para que él cambiara tanto y nos hiciera tanto daño.

-El se obsesionó contigo no tiene mucho que explicarse.

Mimi negó con la cabeza ella estaba segura de que algo más debió haber pasado para que Andrew cambiara tanto ya que el Andrew mostrado en sus visiones era un chico bueno y dulce.

-No él no era así, él era bueno, él conocía mis sentimientos y siempre los respetó.

-Sí y por eso te encerró en su cuarto y te…

Matt se detuvo al ver que Mimi bajaba su cabeza al suelo, se había excedido él sabía que a Mimi le dolía hablar de eso pero él se había salido de control y había hablado de más lastimando a la castaña.

-Perdona yo.. No quise recordarte eso, es sólo que entiéndeme Mimi, yo no puedo confiar en él después de lo que pasó en el pasado, él te hizo mucho daño y te alejó de mí no quiero que eso se vuelva a repetir, no quiero perderte de nuevo.

Mimi sintió el fuerte abrazo de Matt rodeándola y no pudo evitar sonrojarse, sintió como su corazón palpitaba fuertemente y a pesar de que se sentía algo avergonzada no quería que Matt la soltara y no lo hizo.

-Yo tampoco quiero que eso vuelva a suceder, pero no creo que el Andrew de ahora sea malo, ni siquiera creo que recuerde lo sucedido.

- Mimi, me aterra el sólo hecho de que él esté aquí es como si con él viniera todo el pasado a repetirse ¿y tú esperas que sea su amigo?

-Lo sé, pero no creo que el Andrew de ahora sea malo, por algo tuve esas visiones donde él se mostraba bueno y era mi amigo, y en dado caso de que yo esté equivocada ¿no crees que lo más conveniente es tenerlo cercas?

Matt deshizo el abrazo en que tenía a Mimi y pensó por un momento en todo lo que la castaña le había dicho, si en algo Mimi tenía razón era en que le convenía tener a Andrew para saber que planeaba y sólo por eso aceptaría la idea de Mimi de darle una segunda oportunidad a Andrew, pero eso sí nunca confiaría en él ni lo vería como un amigo.

-Esta bien tú ganas, le daré una segunda oportunidad a Andrew pero no esperes que confíe en él, sólo fingiré ser su amigo porque quiero saber que planea, después de todo al enemigo es mejor tenerlo cercas.

Mimi sonrió, no era exactamente lo que quería pero era mejor a una negativa rotunda ya el tiempo le daría a ella la razón y le demostraría a Matt que ese Andrew que se encontraba en el presente no era malo.

-Ya verás que este Andrew no es malo.

Dijo Mimi convencida de sus palabras y dedicándole una sonrisa al chico que a diferencia de ella no se miraba muy convencido, pero si quería proteger a Mimi tenía que tener a Andrew y a esas tres brujas cercas para saber lo que planeaban ya que él no estaba dispuesto a permitir que lo alejaran de Mimi de nuevo, no esa vez.

**Siguiente capitulo: Un broche Publicación: Viernes 2 de diciembre del 2011**

**_Mimato196_**

**Mayo 2007**


	37. Un broche

**OMG! me volvió a pasar, me pasó de noche el viernes y eso que me había prometido a mi misma que no volvería a pasar bueno espero que no me odien por eso :S Sé que no tengo perdón de Dios pero igual ahí les dejo el siguiente capitulo espero sea de su agrado, bueno me despido BYE :)**

**Aclaración los personajes de digimon no me pertenecen y esta historia es sin fines de lucro :)**

**37**

**Un Broche.**

Keira miró de reojo a Andrew, desde que había regresado al salón el muy idiota no había dejado de sonreír y la chica de cabellos azules ya se podía imaginar cual era la causa de esa sonrisa, de seguro el tonto de Andrew había podido al fin lograr un acercamiento con la insoportable de Mimi y eso la hacía enfadar de sobre manera.

Vio que Andrew volteó a verla, seguramente porque había sentido su mirada sobre él, ella volteó la suya molesta y fingió estar enojada con él aunque sabía que enojarse con Andrew era algo muy difícil para ella ya que siempre lo terminaba perdonando. Miró nuevamente de reojo al chico de cabellos negros que tenía su mirada al frente esta vez y ella regresó su mirada a su escritorio acompañada por un suspiro, sólo que esta vez su mirada no la mirada molesta que siempre aparentaba tener sino que esta vez era una mirada triste, ¿por qué las cosas simplemente no podían ser como antes? ¿Por qué habían tenido que recordar el pasado? Si no fuera por ese pasado que los perseguía tal vez la relación entre ella y Andrew sería diferente en esos momentos.

**Japón año 2004**

Era un día de verano, en aquel entonces ellos tenían 15 años, los tres siempre solían estar juntos puesto que se conocían casi desde que habían nacido, pero desde hacía unos meses Kaira había estado actuando muy extraño, y esa vez al igual que las semanas anteriores la chica de cabellos rosas había desaparecido y los había dejado solos a ella y a Andrew nuevamente.

Keira miró a Andrew que veía como Kaira se marchaba corriendo por la puerta, la menor de las gemelas no pudo evitar sonreír al verse sola con su amigo, sabía que se hermana había estado actuando algo raro pero eso no le molestaba si a cambio podía pasar un tiempo a solas con Andrew.

-¿Qué le pasa a Kaira? Ya no nos acompaña a casa.

Se quejó Andrew volteando a ver a la chica de ojos cafés que se sonrojó al ver que él la miraba directamente a los ojos.

-No lo sé.

Respondió ella bajando su mirada y con un evidente sonrojo en sus mejillas. Andrew sonrió ante este gesto, conocía a Keira y sabía que ella era muy tímida y consideraba tierno que a pesar de que se conocían de toda la vida, la chica aún se sonrojaba cuando él la miraba.

-¿Qué te parece si vamos por un helado antes de ir a casa?

Propuso el pelinegro con un sonrisa y ella asintió para después ambos dirigirse hacia la salida. Durante su trayecto a la heladería ambos habían estado hablando sobre el extraño comportamiento de Kaira quien desaparecía cada vez que podía, pero al parecer ninguno de los dos sabía a que se debía ese extraño comportamiento en la mayor de las gemelas Matsumura.

Ambos entraron al establecimiento y Keira fue a tomar asiento en una mesa junto a la ventana mientras que Andrew se fue directo al mostrador a pedir los dos helados. Keira miró a Andrew mientras ordenaba, él volteó a verla y le sonrió provocando que un fuerte sonrojo se apoderada de ella quien desvió su mirada rápidamente para después sonreír para ella misma, sabía que Andrew y ella tenían una relación especial, hasta consideraba que era más especial para Andrew que Kaira y eso que las conocía a las dos desde siempre, pero aun así el pelinegro mostraba una preferencia hacia ella y eso le agradaba.

Andrew regresó y tomó asiento frente a ella dejando sobre la mesa los dos banana splits que había ordenado, Keira le agradeció y ambos comenzaron a comer en silencio.

Un grupo de chicas entró al establecimiento haciendo sonar la campana de la puerta para después dirigirse al mostrador, Keira volteó a verlas atraída por el fuerte murmullo de las chicas que mencionaron el nombre del pelinegro que comía su helado sin prestarle atención al grupo de chicas, en cambio Keira quería matarlas con su mirada, las conocía muy bien, esas eran chicas de su clase que no solamente le resultaban odiosas por que se creían las más hermosas de la escuela, sino porque además ese grupito de chicas parecía tener un especial interés en su amigo, siempre las oía hablando de él, de lo guapo que era, o lo caballeroso que resultaba ser Andrew pero para su suerte el pelinegro no parecía interesado en ninguna de ellas, aunque aún así Keira temía que alguna se fuera a acercar a él más de lo que debiera.

-¿Pasa algo?

Preguntó Andrew al ver que Keira no comía y no dejaba de fulminar con su miraba a unas chicas que creía eran de sus clase aunque no estaba muy seguro de ello.

-Nada.

Respondió Keira quien regresó su mirada a su banana splits y comenzó a comer, aunque no precisamente con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Hola Takayama.

Dijo coquetamente una de las chicas, meneando su sedosa cabellera en forma de coqueteo al pasar al lado del pelinegro quien la miró sin saber de quien se trataba pero aun así la saludó con un hola. Andrew apartó su vista de la chica de largos cabellos negros y la giró a su compañera que había llamado su atención rompiendo un galleta de su banana splits con fuerza.

-¿Segura que estas bien?

-Sí, es sólo que esa chica no me agrada.

Respondió Keira con brusquedad y llevando a su boca una mitad de la galleta que había partido.

-¿Por qué? se mira que es amable.

Habló esta vez Andrew mirando de reojo a la chica para comprobar lo que decía y después regresó su vista a su compañera que terminó de comer su galleta y miró molesta a la pelinegra que no dejaba de voltear hacia donde ella y Andrew estaban sentados, seguramente esperando el momento a que Andrew volteara para poder sonreírle nuevamente.

-Por que es superficial, es de las chicas que se creen hermosas sólo porque pasa horas cepillándose el cabello.

- Es linda y tiene bonito cabello, no veo porque no debiera sentirse orgullosa de ello.

Keira hizo una mueca de descontento al oír la respuesta de Andrew y llevó una cucharada de helado a su boca para evitar responder, debió esperar una respuesta así, después de todo Andrew era hombre y también se dejaba engañar por caras bonitas y sonrisas coquetas. La mirada de Keira cambió, ahora se miraba triste, y recordó las palabras de su hermana, "Deberías ser más femenina" le dijo la voz de Kaira, "Andrew también es hombre y le gustan las chicas lindas" volvió hablar la voz de su hermana en su cabeza. "Andrew es diferente, él busca algo más en una chica que sólo una cara bonita" Le había respondido ella pero su hermana la volvió a silenciar "Eso no quita el hecho de que le atraigan las niñas bonitas", le había respondido hace una semana Kaira, "Pero yo no puedo ser diferente, me gusta como soy" había respondido ella en su defensa esperando que con eso Kaira guardara silencio pero no lo hizo, la pelirosada se había acercado a ella y había puesto su mano en su hombro. "Yo no he dicho que cambies sólo que debes ser más femenina, dejarte crecer el cabello sería un gran paso"

Keira llevó una de sus manos a su corto cabello al recordar las palabras de su hermana, la peliazul siempre había preferido el cabello corto y le gustaba como se le miraba, pero tal vez su hermana tenía razón y ella debía dejárselo crecer, tal vez así le gustaría a Andrew.

-¿Crees que debería dejarme el cabello largo?

Preguntó tímidamente la chica y sin atreverse a ver al pelinegro a los ojos. Andrew por su parte miró sorprendido a Keira, no esperaba una pregunta así y mucho menos de Keira que parecía odiar hablar sobre moda y ese tipo de cosas que hablaban las demás chicas.

-No si a ti no te gusta.

-Pero Kaira dice que me veré más femenina de esa manera.

Respondió la chica levantando tímidamente su mirada, Andrew le sonrió y ella sintió como se enrojecía aún más pero aún así no bajó su mirada.

-Eres femenina Keira, no importa que tengas el cabello largo o corto, lo largo de tu cabello no define tu grado de femineidad.

- Pero Kaira dice que a los chicos les gustan más las chicas de cabellos largos.

Andrew no pudo evitarlo y esbozó una sonrisa burlona que dirigió a su compañera quien se incomodó un poco al verlo mirarla de aquella manera.

-Ahora entiendo, a la pequeña Keira le están empezando a interesar los chicos.

Dijo Andrew sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro, Keira por su parte sintió como su cara se ponía tan roja como un tomate y sin poderlo evitar en vez de guardar la calma y la compostura empezó a gritarle a Andrew evidenciando más el hecho de que Andrew estaba en lo correcto.

-¡Te equivocas! ¡no me interesan por eso ni les hablo!

Andrew rió divertido, haciendo que Keira se sonrojara más y también se molestara, la chica lo fulminó con su mirada y se cruzó de brazos molesta esperando a que su amigo terminara de reírse.

-Lo siento, se me olvidaba que yo soy el único privilegiado que puede hablar contigo, a veces me pregunto sino es porque me vez como a una chica.

-Por supuesto que no es por eso.

Se quejó Keira y miró con severidad al pelinegro para después desviar su mirada de él y continuar con lo que decía.

-Es sólo que tú eres diferente, a ti te conozco de toda la vida, además siempre has cuidado de mí, por ser tímida los demás chicos siempre se burlaban de mí y me molestaban pero tú y Kaira siempre me han defendido y…

-Lo sé soy como tu hermano mayor.

Keira giró su vista hacia él y lo miró fijamente por unos segundos, ella nunca lo había visto como a un hermano mayor, sino más bien como al chico ideal para ella, el único que valía la pena, pero Keira no tenía el valor para confesárselo, así que por el momento era mejor que el pensara eso.

-Así es…

Respondió ella sabiendo que mentía, Andrew sonrió satisfecho y posó su mano en la cabeza de la chica.

-No te preocupes hermanita yo te cuidaré de los patanes.

Keira asintió tristemente, no quería que él la viera como a su hermana menor, pero tampoco se atrevía a decirle que lo quería, así que no le quedó de otra más que fingir una leve sonrisa y asentir.

-¿A ti las chicas te gustan con cabello largo o corto?

Andrew quitó su mano de la cabeza de la chica y se quedó pensativo por un momento viendo hacia la ventana, si bien no estaba interesado en ninguna chica en especial, pero había la silueta de una chica que siempre aparecía en sus sueños últimamente, y esa chica era de cabello largo.

-Largo.

Contestó pero después recapacitó que aquella talvez no había sido su mejor respuesta, volteó hacia Keira y vio como ella miraba entristecida su helado, ¿cómo podía ser tan idiota? Era obvio que Keira esperaba que dijera corto y él le salía con que largo, ahora ¿Qué podía hacer para remediarlo?

-Pero en ti me gusta corto.

Dijo intentando que aquello lo ayudara a salir del embrollo en que se había metido, aunque era verdad en Keira le gustaba el cabello corto porque siempre lo había tenido así, era como parte de su personalidad.

-Mientes, sólo lo dices para que no me sienta mal.

-Claro que no miento, desde que tengo memoria has tenido el cabello corto, es como parte de tu personalidad, sería raro verte con el cabello largo.

Keira no respondió nada, sólo siguió comiendo ignorando por completo el comentario de Andrew quien suspiró resignado, al parecer no había resultado su idea.

-Tenía pensado dártelo en tu cumpleaños, pero creo que será mejor que te lo de ahora.

Andrew tomó su mochila y comenzó a buscar algo en ella mientras que Keira por su parte lo miraba curiosa hasta que el chico sacó de su mochila una pequeña caja y se la tendió, Keira lo miró a los ojos preguntándole con su mirada si era para ella y Andrew asintió con una sonrisa, la chica tomó la caja y la abrió para encontrarse con un hermoso broche para el cabello en forma de una mariposa color rosa y del cual pendían dos cascabeles. Keira miró asombrada el hermoso broche y lo tomó con cuidado entre sus manos dejando la pequeña caja en la mesa.

-Es hermoso.

-Me alegra que te gustara, lo vi en una tienda y pensé que te gustaría.

-Gracias.

Respondió Keira con una sonrisa, Andrew se sintió satisfecho ante aquella sonrisa y acto seguido se estiró hasta la chica, tomó el broche y el mismo se lo puso.

-Ves así te veras femenina aunque tengas tu cabello corto.

Keira se sonrojó al sentirlo cercas y asintió levemente sin poder dejar de sonreír, sin lugar a dudas ese era el mejor regalo que le habían dado.

**Japón año 2007**

Keira llevó su mano hacia el broche que descansaba en su cabello a su lado izquierdo y no pudo evitar sonreír, miró a Andrew que prestaba atención a la clase y por un momento deseó estar en su antigua escuela, y en su antigua vida donde ella y Andrew eran unidos, pero sabía que aquello no era posible, las cosas no volverían a ser como antes sino se desasía primero de Mimi, ella era la culpable de que su vida hubiera dado un giro de 360 grados y se tenía que deshacer de ella sólo que primero tenía que controlar sus poderes y averiguar que era lo que planeaba su hermana, sabía que Kaira también se traía algo entre manos y tal vez le convenía alearse a ella para así poder terminar con Mimi y su recuerdo.

Mimi se despidió de Matt con la mano, el chico sonrió y subió las escaleras con dirección a su salón, la castaña suspiró y miró de reojo a su salón que parecía había terminado con la clase, por suerte Catherine no había aparecido en la fracción de segundo que le había permitido a Matt estar ahí y es que por más que había protestado el rubio había decidido acompañarla a su salón y no era que le molestara que él la acompañara, lo que le molestaba era que estando ahí en cualquier momento podría aparecer Catherine a insinuársele a su amigo, y eso era algo que no estaba dispuesta a soportar.

Entró a su salón y con lo primero que se topó fue con una pelirroja sumamente preocupada, Yumi aventó a Izzy que estaba frente a ella y corrió hacia la castaña que quedó perpleja por la acción de su amiga.

-¡Mimi! ¿Dónde estabas? ¿Estas bien? ¿Te volviste a desmayar? ¿Ya hablaste con Matt? ¡Oh Mimi estaba muy preocupada por ti, te busque la hora pasada y no te encontré, pensaba ir a buscarte de nuevo! ¿Dónde estabas?

-Después de salir del gimnasio me desmayé y un chico me llevó a la enfermería y después llegó Matt y me quedé con él.

Michael al oír aquello no pudo evitarlo y retrocedió un paso, era obvio que ya había perdido con Matt y tal vez era mejor alejarse de Mimi por su propio bien pero aun así algo dentro de él se negaba a hacerlo.

-Debiste decirnos si te sentías mal.

-Pero no me sentía mal sólo me desmayé.

-Al parecer no podemos dejarte sola.

Habló esta vez Izzy mirando con severidad a la chica, el pelirrojo sospechaba que Mimi estaba enferma de algo y no les quería decir.

-Sólo fue un desmayo.

Alegó la castaña, comprendía la preocupación de sus amigos pero también sabía cual era la causa de sus desmayos.

-Aún así creo que lo mejor sería no dejarte sola.

Habló esta vez Michael, Mimi se giró a verlo y notó la diferencia que era el ver a Michael en ese momento a como lo había visto siempre, antes con sólo mirarlo se sonrojaba y se ponía nerviosa, pero ahora era como si mirara a cualquier chico.

-Creo que exageran.

Respondió ella con una sonrisa tratando de borrar sus pensamientos, ¿qué importaba si Michael ya no le interesaba? Eso no quería decir que estuviera enamorada de Matt ¿o sí? Y ¿Por qué se ponía a pensar en Matt en esos momentos? Cerró los ojos por un momento mientras que a lo lejos oía la voz de sus amigos que discutían cómo se las arreglarían para no dejarla sola de nuevo e intentó de nuevo borrar de sus pensamientos al rubio pero aquello parecía imposible, él seguía ahí presente por más que ella quería sacarlo de su mente aunque sea por un minuto.

-Matt se encargará de ella la mayor parte del tiempo, nosotros sólo tenemos que cuidarla mientras no esté él.

Dijo Yumi haciendo que ella abriera sus ojos sorpresivamente, ¿Habían dicho Matt? ¡maldición! ¿Por qué reaccionaba así con sólo oír su nombre? Recordó el abrazo que él le había dado hacia tan sólo unos minutos y no pudo evitar sonrojarse y desear que el la volviera a abrazar ¡maldición! Se suponía que ella quería no pensar en él y lo único que parecía poder hacer era pensar en él, ¡No! Ella no debía enamorarse de Matt, sus visiones se lo habían advertido, si ella se enamoraba de él ambos sufrirían ya que era más que evidente que en el pasado no habían terminado juntos y por lo tanto tampoco en el presente debían estarlo, así que ella tenía que verlo y tratarlo sólo como un amigo más, aunque sabía que eso sería muy difícil.

La última hora de clases pasó rápida, apenas y el maestro les dijo que podían salir el comenzó a guardar sus cosas rápidamente y mirando constantemente de reojo a Andrew, no quería que el pelinegro saliera antes que él y que "casualmente" se encontrara con Mimi por lo menos no si él no estaba con ella para protegerla. Guardó su último cuaderno y salió del salón sin despedirse de nadie.

Tai miró a Matt irse, desde que había regresado el rubio no había dejado de fulminar con su mirada a Andrew y al parecer también quería salir del salón antes que el pelinegro, "¿por qué?" se preguntó Tai, sabía que su amigo tenía algo en contra del chico de intercambio pero no sabía que ni por qué.

-¿Pasa algo Tai?

Preguntó Sora al ver que Tai no dejaba de ver hacia la puerta, el moreno sacudió su cabeza en un intento de borrar todas sus suposiciones y sus preguntas y giró su mirada hacia su amiga.

-No es nada, es sólo que creo que Matt está hoy más extraño de lo normal.

-Tienes razón, esta vez ni se despidió de nosotros. ¿Habrá pasado algo a la hora que no entró a clase?

-No lo creo, lo más seguro es que halla estado con…

Tai se interrumpió a sí mismo al darse cuenta de con quien estaba hablando y de que estaban hablando, Tai sabía que Sora trataba de olvidarse del rubio por lo tanto no consideraba oportuno mencionar que él creía que Matt había estado con Mimi durante la hora que faltó a clases aunque lo más seguro era que Sora se imaginara lo mismo que él, pero aún así lo mejor era no hacer mención de eso frente a Sora.

- … halla estado por ahí vagando.

Sora sonrió y asintió, se podía imaginar lo que tenía pensado decirle Tai, ella también sospechaba que Matt había estado con Mimi y sabía que Tai no había querido mencionarlo para no lastimarla a ella y en el fondo se lo agradecía, Sora también consideraba que tener el tema de Matt y Mimi al margen era lo mejor para ella.

Los dos amigos se dirigieron por unos de los pasillos hacia la salida hablando de otros temas que no tenían nada que ver con Matt ni con Mimi por el bien de Sora. Tai y Sora salieron por la puerta principal del edificio y se dirigían hacia la reja de su escuela, pero se detuvieron cuando oyeron la voz de Kari llamando a Tai.

-¡Hermano!

Tai se volteó al oír la voz de su hermana y se detuvo junto con Sora a la espera que los dos menores los alcanzaran.

-Kari ¿Aún siguen aquí? Pensé que se habían ido.

-Decidimos quedarnos a esperarlos.

Respondió T.K con una sonrisa, y parándose enfrente de los dos chicos.

-Que buen partido T.K, me alegran que hayan ganado.

-Gracias Tai, aunque si estuvo algo difícil, es muy bueno el equipo de tu escuela.

- Sí, pero aún así les ganaron eso es asombroso, eso sí al equipo de futbol no le podrán ganar.

-Ese ya es terreno de Davis no mío.

Los cuatro chicos rieron ya se podían imaginar cómo se hubiera puesto a alegar el moreno si se encontrara ahí presente, seguramente hubiera estallado la tercera guerra mundial entre él y Tai pero para fortuna de todos Davis no se encontraba ahí en esos momentos y no había peligro de que hubiera una pelea.

- Por cierto T.K traías mucha porra y no lo digo por Kari y sus compañeras, esta vez hasta a ellas las dejaron abajo.

Kari hizo una mueca al oír el comentario de su hermano y se cruzó de brazos molesta, por un momento se le había olvidado la existencia de esa rubia, ¿quién era? ¿T.K la conocería?

-Es cierto T.K ¿Quién era esa chica rubia?

Preguntó Kari a T.K con una mirada inquisidora, aunque trataba de disimular su molestia, le era casi imposible.

-No lo sé, nunca antes la había visto.

-¿No la conoces?

Preguntó Kari asombrada y desenlazando sus brazos, había creído que T.K conocía a la chica pero al parecer no era así y eso la tranquilizaba un poco.

-No.

-Entonces tal vez sea una admiradora tuya.

Habló esta vez Sora y T.K no pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco el de las admiradoras era su hermano no él.

-Al parecer vas siguiendo los mismos pasos de tu hermano, que por cierto ¿Dónde está Matt?

Preguntó Tai girándose a ver hacia todas parte pero en lugar de encontrarse con su amigo se encontró con Michael y una chica rubia, que podía jurar era la que había estado apoyando a T.K durante el partido.

-¡Hey Michael!

Gritó Tai y alzó su mano para que el chico lo viera. Michael giró su vista hacia Tai cuando oyó su nombre y sonrió saludando al moreno, sin embargo Tai le hizo una seña para que fuera hacia ellos, con dos propósitos en mente, uno averiguar donde diablos andaba Matt y dos conocer a la hermosa rubia que acompañaba al chico.

Michael se acercó junto con Catherine al grupo de amigos y la reacción que la chica causo en los chicos fue diversa, Kari la miraba con cara de pocos amigos, esa rubia le había quitado su lugar como porrista número uno de T.K y eso le molestaba, Tai y T.K habían comenzado a babear en cuanto la vieron, en el partido no la habían podido ver muy bien pero ahora que la tenían cercas quedaron asombrados con lo linda que era y Sora por su parte al principio no le había molestado la presencia de la chica pero una vez que vio como el estúpido de Tai babeaba por esa chica, le había comenzando a desagradar la rubia, no era tan bonita como para que Tai pusiera esa cara de bobo ¿o sí?

-Hola chicos, ¿qué pasa?

-A hola Michael, queríamos saber si no sabías donde estaba Matt o Mimi lo más seguro es que estén juntos.

A Michael no le agradó ese último comentario aunque sabía que era verdad prefirió ignorarlo y no hizo gesto alguno sobre su descontento.

-No los he visto, salieron antes que nosotros.

-Chica de ojos bonitos siempre se lleva consigo a chico rubio.

Se quejó Catherine con un puchero que pareció encantador ante los ojos de Tai y T.K que no podían dejar de mirarla, era lindísima esa chica además de que tenía un acento extranjero que la delataba no ser de ese lugar.

-Por cierto ¿quién es tu amiga?

Preguntó Tai con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y sin apartar su mirada de la chica.

-A lo siento, ella es Catherine, es estudiante de intercambio y viene de Francia.

-Así es, es un placer conocerlos chicos.

Contestó la chica con una hermosa sonrisa y extendió su mano en forma de saludo hacia Tai quien no dudó ni un segundo en tomar la mano de la chica y depositar un beso en ella para después presentarse.

-Mi nombre es Taichi Yagami, estoy a tus ordenes.

Se presentó cortésmente el moreno sin darse cuenta que tras de él, Sora estaba que se le derramaba la bilis del coraje, ¿Cómo podía ser Tai tan idiota y actuar como un completo bobo sólo por una cara bonita? Y esa chica ¿Qué se creía que sólo por ser extranjera iba a tener a todos los chicos bajo sus pies? No la conocía y ya sentía que la odiaba.

-Y yo soy Takeru Takaichi.

Dijo esta vez T.K empujando a Tai para que soltara la mano de la chica y ahora ser él el centro de atención de tan bella rubia que sonrió divertida por el gesto del menor que al igual que Tai tomó la mano de la chica y depositó un beso en ella de manera galante para después ponerse a su total disposición.

Tai miró molestó a T.K por haberle robado la atención de la linda chica, ese T.K era peor que su hermano.

Tai no era el único que miraba con descontento a T.K, la menor de los Yagami también lo miraba molesta, al principio se había tranquilizado cuando supo que T.K no conocía a la chica pero ahora que lo miraba actuar como un tonto frente a ella la hacía enfurecer más, nunca antes había visto a T.K actuar de esa manera, era patético, pero las cosas no se iban a quedar así.

-Mi nombre es Kari Yagami.

Dijo la menor con voz firme haciendo que la rubia guiara su mirada hacia ella y sonriera para después hacer una reverencia en señal de saludo.

-Es un gusto conocerte.

- Y yo soy Sora Takenouchi.

-También es un gusto conocerte a ti Takenouchi.

Era educada eso ninguna de las dos lo podía negar pero aún así ambas sentían ganas de estrangularla junto con los idiotas de T.K y Tai que no dejaban de sonreírle a la chica como tontos y emanar coranzositos y suspiros ridículos, ambos eran simplemente patéticos.

Michael sonrió por la escena y miró a Catherine quien le correspondió con una sonrisa al parecer la presencia de su amiga era controversial, Sora y Kari parecían celosas mientras que Tai y T.K no dejaban de suspirar por la rubia, lastima que la chica no causara el mismo efecto en Matt, ya que si fuera así él pudiera tener un nueva oportunidad con Mimi, pero Matt estaba tan concentrado en Mimi que no ponía sus ojos en ninguna otra chica y no lo culpaba, después de todo Mimi era perfecta.

-Por cierto ahí estan mi hermano y Mimi.

Dijo T.K por un momento el chico había desviado su mirada de la hermosa rubia y había alcanzado a ver a su hermano que caminaba junto con Mimi hacia la salida, ninguno de los dos parecía haberse dado cuenta de que ellos estaban ahí ya que ambos platicaban y reían entretenidos.

Michael al igual que Catherine voltearon hacia donde apuntaba la mirada del menor de los rubios y los ojos de la rubia se iluminaron al ver a Matt a diferencia de Michael quien se entristeció al ver a la pareja que volteó a verlos en cuanto T.K llamó a Matt.

Mimi volteó al igual que Matta al oír la voz de T.K llamando a su hermano, y sintió un escalofrío al ver a la chica que se encontraba con ellos, Catherine estaba ahí, ella que quería evitarla para que no se acercara a Matt y resultaba que la rubia se le aparecía de la nada, en ese mismo instante quería hacer invisible a Matt para que no lo viera pero por los ojos brillosos e ilusionados de la chica caía en cuenta de que aquello ya era muy tarde.

-¡Escóndete!

-¿Qué?

-Que te escondas ahí esta Catherine.

-¿Dónde quieres que me esconda?

Mimi se giró hacia Matt y lo miró de manera inquisidora.

-Te dije que no tardaras tanto en la tienda.

Le reprochó Mimi y Matt no pudo evitar sonreír adoraba ver los celos de Mimi y como ella hacía hasta lo imposible para que Catherine no se acercara a él pero al parecer esa vez las cosas no habían salido como ella quería.

-¡Matt !

Gritó la rubia corriendo hacia Matt, quien sintió como Mimi lo tomaba de la mano para después mirar hacia todos lados al parecer la castaña realmente intentaba esconderlo pero no sabía como y ese gesto causo gracia en el rubio que se sintió enternecido al ver a la castaña desesperada por alejarlo de la rubia.

-¡Maldición!

Farfulló Mimi al ver que no tenían escapatoria, se giró hacia donde venía la rubia y colocó a Matt tras de ella y ella se puso como barrera entre los dos rubios.

La rubia al ver que Mimi le impedía el paso hacia Matt se detuvo y observó detenidamente a la castaña que la retaba con la mirada, Catherine sonrió, había aceptado el reto y se acercaría a Matt le gustara a Mimi o no.

Los dos se acercaron y observaron tensos la situación, Mimi y Catherine se miraban desafiantes y cada vez que la rubia intentaba dar un paso hacia Matt la castaña se lo impedía interponiéndose nuevamente entre los dos rubios.

-Sólo quiero saludar a Matt.

Protestó la rubia mirando severamente a Mimi quien ni se inmutó un poco y miró desafiante a la rubia.

-Puedes saludarlo desde ahí.

- Que eso lo decida Matt.

Las miradas de las dos chicas se centraron en Matt quien empezó a sudar frío, miró a las dos chicas y tragó saliva nervioso, no quería ofender a Catherine ni mucho menos ofenderla, pero si dejaba que la rubia se acercara eso sería como llevarle la contra a Mimi y eso la castaña nunca se lo iba a perdonar, así que ¿Debía hacer?

-¿Qué les parece si mejor nos vamos a nuestras casas?

Respondió Matt separándose de ambas chicas, pero aquel fue el mayor error que pudo cometer, Catherine aprovechó eso para colgarse de su brazo y decir que se fueran juntos y Mimi por su parte era como un volcán en erupción, lo tomó de su brazo libre y lo jaló hacia ella.

-¡No puede acompañarte!

Protestó la castaña mirando con coraje a la rubia quien correspondió a su mirada.

-¡Sí puede!

Protestó la de nacionalidad francesa jalando a Matt hacia ella.

-¡Que no!

-¡Deja de ser tan celosa!

Mimi soltó a Matt como si quemara al oír esas palabras por parte de la rubia, ella no estaba celosa, se suponía que ella no debía de estarlo porque ella debía de verlo sólo como un amigo, ¿Entonces por qué demonios se encontraba peleando por él con Catherine?

-¡Yo no estoy celosa!

Protestó bastante sonrojada.

-Claro que sí, chica de ojos bonitos esta celosa y por eso no deja a chico rubio que me acompañe a mi casa.

Mimi la miró molesta, sólo tenía de dos opciones, aceptar que estaba celosa y llevarse a Matt arrastras de ahí o dejar que él se fuera con la francesa esa y tragarse su coraje e irse a casa sola y ninguna de las dos opciones le simpatizaba en lo más mínimo.

-Hagan lo que quiera, yo me voy a casa.

Dijo Mimi después de un rato de permanecer en silencio, le arrebató su mochila a Matt y se fue sin decir más. Matt miró a Mimi que se alejaba de ellos cada vez más y supo que no podía dejarla así, Mimi se había molestado en serio y él lo menos que quería en esos momentos era pelear con ella, no en esos momentos que Andrew podría aprovechar para acercarse de ella.

-¡Que bien ahora podrás acompañarme a mi casa!

Festejó la rubia aferrándose aún más al brazo y con una triunfante sonrisa en su rostro, sin embargo, Matt se soltó y se disculpó diciendo que no podría acompañarla para después irse por donde Mimi se había ido.

-A chico rubio gustar chica de ojos bonitos.

Dijo entristecida la rubia al ver como Matt se iba y no le quedó más de otra que suspirar resignada y aceptar su derrota.

-Que lastima al parecer Catherine está interesada en mi hermano.

Se lamentó T.K después de haber visto como las dos chicas se peleaban por su hermano.

-Y Matt es un tonto que la deja ir, ¡Dios ¿Por qué?

-Yo no pienso que sea un tonto, esa chica se lo tenía merecido, para que sepa que no todos los hombre mueren por ella.

Protestó una molesta Kari que se vio apoyada por el asentimiento de Sora quien concordaba con ella.

-Aunque viendo el lado positivo…

Tai no terminó lo que iba a decir y se acercó hacia donde estaban Michael y Catherine hablando, se plató enfrente de la chica y con una coqueta sonrisa y una respetuosa reverencia se ofreció a acompañarla a casa. Al ver esto T.K no se quiso quedar atrás y también caminó hasta la rubia y al igual que Tai se ofreció a acompañarla y hasta a darle un Tour por la ciudad. Esto Sora y Kari no lo soportaron más, caminaron hasta los dos chicos y les propinaron un buen golpe que los dejó semiinconscientes para después llevárselos a rastras.

-Ustedes no van a dar un Tour a nadie.

Se quejó Sora llevándose a rastras a Tai quien al igual que Kari sólo podía ver a pequeñas Catherines girando alrededor de su cabeza.

- Se han humillado bastante por el día de hoy.

Habló esta vez Kari, quien llevaba a T.K arrastrando y le seguía el paso a Sora. Los dos chicos vieron como eran alejados de la hermosa rubia y los dos sintieron que su oportunidad con Catherine se les iba de las manos.

-¿A dónde nos llevan?

Se quejó T.K viendo a Catherine cada vez más lejos de él.

- A casa.

Respondió Kari molesta, T.K y Tai se voltearon a ver entre ellos para después comenzar a gritar el nombre de Catherine.

-¡Catherine vuelve!

-Son patéticos.

Se quejó esta vez Sora al ver como los dos lloraban y gritaban el nombre de la rubia que observaba divertida la escena.

-¡Catherine llámame!

Gritó Tai antes de verse completamente alejado de la francesa quien lo despidió agitando su mano de un lado a otro.

-Adiós chicos nos vemos pronto.

- Deja de decir tonterías Tai.

Se quejó Sora molesta y arrastró con más fuerza.

- ¿Sabes que es lo más triste T.K.?

Preguntó Tai con sus ojos llorosos, T.K volteó a verlo y también tenía sus ojos llorosos por el hecho de verse alejado tan abruptamente de tan linda chica.

-No ¿qué?

-Que no me dio su teléfono.

- A mi tampoco.

Los dos se miraron mutuamente, se tomaron de las manos y estallaron en llanto para después voltear a ver a Catherine quien le sonreía ambos.

-¡No Catherine! ¡Vuelve!

Gritaron los dos al mismo tiempo, Sora y Kari sentían como una vena palpitaba en su sien, y cuando los oyeron gritar el nombre de la rubia ninguna de las dos lo soportó más, soltaron a Tai y a T.K al mismo tiempo para después pararse enfrente de los dos chico y propinarles a los dos un puñetazo que los dejó inconscientes a ambos, así ya no podrían seguir llamando a "Catherine".

-Haber si así se callan.

Dijo Sora sacudiéndose las manos y observando a los dos inconscientes chicos.

-Se lo tenían merecido.

Dijo esta vez Kari, Sora asintió y ambas chicas se sonrieron mutuamente para después continuar con su camino, llevándose arrastras a los dos chicos.

A Matt se le había complicado alcanzar a Mimi, la castaña caminaba rápido cuando estaba molesta, tanto que hasta Matt había tenido que correr un poco para poder alcanzarla.

-¡Mimi espera!

Dijo Matt tomándola de la mano, pero la chica se soltó con brusquedad y siguió con su camino.

-¡Déjame! Tú ibas a acompañar a Catherine ¿Qué no?

-Yo nunca dije eso?

-Pero tampoco te negaste.

Protestó Mimi girándose a verlo, con los ojos enrojecidos, al parecer la chica había llorado y eso no le agradó para nada a Mimi.

-Vamos Mimi no te pongas celosa, no es para tanto.

Dijo Matt acercándose a ella con intensiones de abrazarla para consolarla, pero la chica se alejó de él con brusquedad y lo miró con severidad.

-¡Yo no estoy celosa!

-Esta bien no estas celosa, pero estas molesta, no tienes porque molestarte por algo como eso.

Matt se acercó a ella con cuidado pero apenas y se acercó un paso ella retrocedió otro alejándose de él y desconcertándolo ¿Qué le pasaba a Mimi?

-¡Tú no lo entiendes yo no puedo estar celosa! ¡No debo de estarlo!

-Pero ¿Por qué Mimi? No lo entiendo, y no lo entenderé si no me explicas.

Mimi giró su vista al suelo y apretó los puños con fuerza, ella sabía porque no podía estar celosa, porque estarlo significaba sentir algo más por Matt y ella no podía darse ese lujo, porque el dárselo sería volver a repetir el pasado, un pasado que no había terminado bien para ninguno de los dos.

-No tiene caso…

Murmuró ella más para si misma que para Matt, estaba totalmente convencida que no debía intentar nada con Matt ya que su relación no tendría un final feliz para ninguno de los dos.

-¿De que hablas Mimi?

Mimi no contestó, sólo empezó a sollozar levemente, Matt aprovechó ese momento de debilidad y se acercó a ella, la rodeó con sus brazos y la atrajo hacia él, sabía que Mimi nuevamente estaba lidiando con algún problema del pasado ella sola y que por eso estaba actuando tan raro.

-Tranquila pequeña todo estará bien.

Mimi sintió el cálido abrazo de Matt rodeándola y la voz de él llamándola por aquel apodo resonó en su mente, llevó sus manos al pecho de Matt y apretó con fuerza la camisa del rubio, el pasado se estaba repitiendo, ella se estaba enamorando de Matt, Andrew y esas brujas habían regresado y Matt la llamaba pequeña como solía hacerlo, sintió un miedo horrible inundarla por completo, y se aferró a él, Matt no dijo nada sólo la abrazó con fuerza, pero segundos después Mimi se apartó de él balbuceando algo de que no debía y no podía para después salir corriendo dejando a Matt sólo y con la duda.

**Siguiente capitulo:El inicio- Publicación: Viernes 9 de diciembre (Prometo que esta vez sí será a tiempo)**

**_Mimato196_**

**Mayo 2007**


	38. El inicio

**Hello, hello, que dijeron a esta mujer le volvió a pasar de noche el viernes, pues noooo, aquí me tienen de nuevo les diría como cada viernes pero debido a mi negro historial diré como casi todos los viernes :S Bueno aquí les dejo un nuevo capitulo espero les guste, y tenganme paciencia si se les hace el fic algo lento, trataré de remediarlo pero lo veo algo difícil tomando en cuenta que ya escrito :S mmm ya veré que hacerle, bueno me despido y disfruten el capitulo.**

**PD: Una disculpa enorme no he podido ponerme al corriente con los reviews pero intentaré estarlo pronto, aclaró que ya he leído todos los lindos reviews que me dejan sólo no he tenido oportunidad de contestarlos.**

**Aclaración: Los personajes de digimon no me pertenecen, la historia es sin fines de lucro.**

**38**

**El inicio.**

- No creo que sea la gran cosa.

Protestó Sora mientras caminaba hacia su casa acompañada de Kari, T.K y Tai, ambas chicas caminaban adelante mientras que eran seguidas por los dos chicos que durante todo el camino no habían dejado de hablar de lo perfecta y hermosa que era Catherine.

-Yo estoy totalmente de acuerdo con Sora, a mi se me hizo una chica completamente normal.

Argumentó Kari con sus brazos cruzados y sin dignarse a ver a ninguno de los dos chicos que la miraban con reproche a ella y a Sora, ¿qué traían esas dos en contra de la perfecta Catherine?

- Claro que es normal, pero además muy pero muy hermosa.

- Además de que se nota de que es una chica refinada y educada.

Dijo por último T.K apoyando así al primer argumento de Tai quien había asentido a cada palabra dicha por el rubio en señal de que él también estaba de acuerdo con T.K., Kari sintió como una vena comenzaba a palpitar en su sien y empuñó su puño decidida a golpear al siguiente que abriera la boca, pero para suerte de los chicos la siguiente en hablar fue Sora.

-¿Qué están tratando de decir? ¿Qué nosotras no lo somos?

T.K vio la cara molesta de la pelirroja y pudo notar también la mano hecha puño de Kari y supo que era el momento de cerrar la boca sino quería desatar la furia de sus dos amigas, aunque para mala suerte del rubio Tai no era tan observador como él y seguía hablando sin darse cuenta que las dos chicas estaban llegando a su límite.

-No para nada Sora, nosotros no quisimos decir eso es sólo que…

-Lo insinuamos.

-Exacto.

Contestó T.K sin darse cuenta hasta ya muy tarde de lo que en realidad había dicho Tai, el moreno lejos de ayudarlo a salir del embrollo sólo había empeorado las cosas molestando más a las dos chicas.

-¡¿Qué?

Gritaron las dos chicas molestas acompañadas por otro ¡Que! De T.K que al fin había captado lo que su amigo había dicho.

-¡No Tai! Deberías ayudarme no…

-Tienes razón, lo siento T.K, miren chicas nosotros no quisimos ofenderlas, pero la verdad es la verdad y ustedes deberían aceptarla como es.

-Y ¿Cómo es la verdad según tú?

Preguntó Sora entre dientes y apretando sus puños con fuerza, la pelirroja ya estaba llegando a su límite.

-Bueno diles tú T.K.

Dijo Tai dándole un codazo al rubio para que comenzara a hablar, T.K por su parte miró nervioso a sus dos amigas que parecían un volcán a punto de estallar esperando cualquier equivocación de su parte para así poder quemarlo en leña verde.

-Bueno que ustedes… ustedes son bonitas, encantadoras, graciosas…

Tai frunció el ceño al oír lo que el pequeño rubio decía eso definitivamente no iba de acuerdo a lo que ellos habían querido expresar, anteriormente.

- ¡Eso no T.K! la otra verdad, que Catherine, es una chica hermosa, refinada y simpática a diferencia de Sora y Kari.

No tuvo tiempo ni de reaccionar cuando sintió dos puños estrellarse en su cara, uno perteneciente a Sora y el otro a su pequeña hermana, ambas chicas lo habían golpeado sin darle tiempo de esquivar ninguno de los dos golpes.

T.K miró a Tai inconsciente en el suelo, y sabía que ese sería su destino si se atrevía a mencionar a Catherine delante de sus dos amigas, así que lo mejor en su caso era guardar silencio por su propio bien, pero no por eso dejaría ir la oportunidad de burlarse de Tai.

- No es por nada Tai pero creo que esta te la tenías merecida.

Dijo el menor de los rubios con una sonrisa y viendo al moreno que sólo soltó un quejido para después quedar completamente inconsciente.

Había corrido hasta adentrarse en el parque, esperaba que Matt no la siguiera hasta ahí ya que en esos momentos quería estar sola. Llegó hasta una banca ubicada bajo un árbol en el centro del parque y se sentó ahí dejando que unas cuantas lágrimas salieran de sus ojos. Ni si quiera ella comprendía porque había reaccionado de esa manera, pero sentía que era demasiado, había sido demasiado en un día, las dos visiones, el encuentro con Andrew, la enfermera acusándola de estar embarazada y para cerrar con broche de oro Catherine insinuándosele a Matt y diciéndole a ella que estaba celosa, aquella había sido la gota que derramó el vaso, se había sentido tan frustrada y tan impotente al no poder contradecir a la rubia que lo único que hizo fue salir de allí lo antes posible y es que se estaba dando cuenta de que se estaba enamorando de Matt y ese era todo su problema, le aterraba la idea de enamorarse de Matt porque eso significaba que el pasado se podía volver a repetir, es más con la llegada de Andrew se podía decir que ya estaba en proceso de repetirse, pero si ella no se enamoraba de Matt pudiera que el pasado detuviera su camino y la historia no se volviera a repetir por eso no quería aceptar que se estaba enamorando de Matt. ¡Maldición! Si por lo menos ella conociera el final de su historia en el pasado…

-No serviría de nada, ya sé que no terminó bien.

Murmuró para ella misma y se limpió las lágrimas que habían logrado escapar de sus ojos, sorbió su nariz y dejó su mirada fija en el suelo, pensativa, ajena de todo lo que sucedía a su alrededor hasta que una voz llegó a sus oídos y la hizo volver al mundo real, maldijo mentalmente la presencia del chico, no quería que la viera así en ese estado en que ni ella se comprendía y se sentía perdida. Alzó su vista y se encontró con aquellos hermosos ojos azules que la habían estado atormentando los últimos días pero de los cuales también se estaba enamorando.

-¿Estas bien?

Preguntó Matt sin saber muy bien que decirle, no comprendía muy bien lo que le pasaba a la chica, pero no pensaba dejarla sola, él la ayudaría a lidiar con cualquier problema que ella tuviera, pero lo que no tomó en cuenta el rubio fue que el problema de ella era él.

-Estoy bien no te preocupes.

Mimi bajó de nuevo su mirada y Matt la miró preocupado, por supuesto que él no le había creído ninguna de esas palabras que le decían que ella estaba bien, él sabía que la chica estaba lidiando con algo pero no sabía con qué. Se puso de cuclillas y tomó sus manos quedando así él a la altura de ella.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa Mimi?

Preguntó con ternura, ella cerró los ojos y tomó aire, tenía que controlarse, pero el oírlo hablarle de esa manera tan tierna y la forma en que él le tomaba las manos de forma protectora la hacían desear irse sobre él y abrazarlo, olvidar por un momento las consecuencias y a la voz en su cabeza que le decía que el pasado se repetiría y todo saldría mal, quería olvidarse de todo y de todos y estar solamente presa en el abrazo de él, pero sabía que debía controlarse y no dejarse llevar, no sabía bien que era lo que tenía que hacer o cómo debía reaccionar pero sabía que no debía amarlo, aunque tal vez ya era muy tarde para eso.

-No es nada.

-No mientas Mimi, sé que algo no anda bien, ¿Es por lo de Andrew?

Mimi se soltó de las manos de Matt y se paró caminando unos pasos lejos de él. Matt también se puso de pie y la observó malinterpretando la reacción de ella, ¿por qué se había alejado de él con sólo mencionarle a Andrew? Aquello lo aterraba ¿Qué tal que Mimi estaba sintiendo algo por ese tipo? ¿Qué tal que al final de la historia él se quedaba con ella? ¿Qué tal si Andrew lograba arrebatársela de nuevo?

-Andrew no tiene nada que ver.

Dijo sin mirarlo, lo que hizo que el rubio se sintiera peor, ¿por qué no lo miraba? ¿acaso era por qué si tenía que ver con Andrew? Cerró los ojos y trató de alejar esos pensamientos de su mente, pero es que la sólo idea le aterraba, si en esos instantes le preguntaran qué era a lo que más le temía, él sin lugar a dudas respondería a que alguien llegue a alejar a Mimi de él.

Mimi se volteó a verlo y le sonrió diciendo que todo estaba bien, que ella estaba bien, pero Matt no le creyó, él sabía que había algo más y estaba decidido a descubrir que era lo que le pasaba a Mimi.

-¿Es por Catherine? ¿te molesta que te halla dicho que estabas celosa?

-¡Yo no estoy celosa!

Protestó perdiendo la compostura, la sólo mención de eso la alteraba. Matt la miró fijamente, ¿todo aquello era por qué Mimi no aceptaba que estaba celosa? Aquello no lo convencía, tenía que ver algo más.

-Mimi, no tiene nada de malo que seas celosa es…

-¡Es que tú no lo entiendes yo no puedo estar celosa porque yo no puedo quererte!

Aquellas palabras hicieron que Matt abriera sus ojos sorprendido para que después sus mirada se tornara dolida, aquellas palabras dichas por ella lo habían bajado de golpe a la realidad, ella le había dicho que no lo quería y no podía quererlo y eso le había roto por completo el corazón.

Mimi se dio cuenta del impacto que habían tenido sus palabras y casi en el instante en que salieron de sus labios ella se había arrepentido de haberlas dicho, giró su mirada preocupada hacia Matt quien ya no la miraba a los ojos sino que se encontraba con su mirada en el suelo sumergido en un dolor intenso.

-Yo…

Murmuró la castaña sin saber muy bien que era lo que tenía que decir, pero sabía que debía decir algo sino quería que Matt mal interpretada las cosas, ella sabía que Matt había entendido lo que dijo de una manera diferente a lo que ella quería expresar, ella había dicho eso porque sabía que no debía enamorarse de él para que ninguno de los dos saliera lastimado pero al parecer Matt había entendido que ella no estaba y nunca estaría interesada en él.

-Déjalo así no hay problema.

Respondió Matt levantando su mirada hacia Mimi, la chica quedó paralizada al ver la forma en que él la miraba, ya no la veía con calidez como siempre lo hacía sino que la mirada del chico ahora se tornaba fría pero sobre todo triste.

-Matt yo no…

-No hay problema entiendo, pero…

Aquello le costaba decirlo, pero tal vez era lo mejor para ambos, así que lo diría a pesar de que sentía que se estaba matando así mismo.

-Tal vez deberíamos alejarnos por un tiempo.

Mimi sintió una terrible punzada en el pecho al oír aquellas palabras y por un momento quiso gritar que no, que ella no quería alejarse de él pero de sus labios no salió nada y simplemente asintió levemente, tal vez él tenía razón y era lo mejor para ambos.

Matt había deseado que ella lo detuviera, que le dijera que no quería apartarse de él pero al contrario de ello recibió como respuesta un leve asentimiento por parte de la castaña que le decía que ella también estaba de acuerdo. Mordió sus labios y la miró fijamente deseando que ella se retractara o él mismo retractarse de lo que había dicho pero ninguno lo hizo, los dos permanecieron en silencio por unos minutos hasta que Matt decidió que no lo soportaría más y se despidió de ella con un "supongo que nos vemos luego" y se fue. Mimi cuando lo vio girarse y alejarse de ella alzó su mano para intentar detenerlo pero de sus labios no salió ninguna palabra y lo dejó ir. Ella sintió como las lagrimas salían de sus ojos y quiso salir corriendo hasta él para abrazarlo y retenerlo a su lado pero no lo hizo, sólo permaneció ahí parada mirándolo alejarse de ella cada vez más.

Desde que habían dejado a Sora en su casa, ella había decidido dejar de hablarle a los dos patanes que caminaban tras de ella rogándole por que les hablara de nuevo, pero eso no sucedería, Kari estaba más que ofendida por los comentarios de aquellos dos que seguían mencionando insistentemente su nombre.

-Ya Kari, ¿Hasta cuando nos vas a hablar?

Se quejó el mayor de los Yagami a la par que miraba a su hermana con desaprobación pero la menor ni volteó a verlo y continuó su camino como si Tai y T.K no estuvieran atrás de ella.

-Kari ya dijimos que lo sentíamos como 20 veces, no fue nuestra intención ofenderte.

T.K se sentía fatal, nunca en su vida Kari había dejado de hablarle o peleado con él y ahora que la chica lo ignoraba se sentía terriblemente, pero por más que le pedía disculpas a la castaña esta actuaba como si él no estuviera ahí y eso era más que deprimente.

-Kari…

Volvió a insistir el mayor de los Yagami, él ya estaba acostumbrado a los berrinchitos de su hermana pero le deprimía el sólo ver la cara de T.K que se miraba más que preocupado por que la menor no le dirigía la palabra a ninguno de los dos.

-Kari…

Insistió esta vez T.K pero no obtuvo respuesta.

-Kari no seas caprichosa.

-Kari por favor, lo siento.

-Lo siento T.K, cuando se pone así no te habla hasta dentro de unas cinco horas.

-¿Qué? ¿Kari no me vas a hablar?

Kari no respondió y los tres llegaron al edificio en el que se encontraba el apartamento Yagami, tomaron el elevador y se dirigieron al apartamento, T.K aún tenía la esperanza de que la chica le hablara al ver que se iba pero no fue así, Kari ignoró la última suplica de T.K y entró a su departamento dejando a los dos chicos afuera.

-No te preocupes T.K, ya se le pasará.

Dijo Tai viendo al chico de ojos azules que miraba incrédulo la puerta cerrada, Kari no lo había perdonado y le había cerrado la puerta en la cara aquello era más de lo que podía soportar.

Tai suspiró, la cara de horror de T.K era más que deprimente, así que posó su mano en el hombro del pequeño rubio y una vez más intentó alentarlo.

-Para mañana ya estará bien.

Dicho esto la puerta del apartamento se abrió y apareció Kari, a T.K se le iluminaron los ojos al verla, de seguro iba a perdonarlo y decir que todo estaba bien pero al contario de lo que se imaginaba el rubio la chica no salió para eso sino para avisarle a Tai que la comida estaba lista, dirigirle una mirada fría a T.K y volver a entrar a su departamento.

-Lo siento T.K. nos vemos luego.

Se disculpó Tai por el caprichito de su hermana y se dirigió hacia la puerta para entrar pero cuando estaba apunto de hacerlo la puerta se cerró en sus narices provocando que el chico soltara un "auch" para después mirar con desaprobación la puerta, su hermanita podía llegar a ser odiosa cuando se lo proponía.

-¿Tai estas bien?

-Sí no te preocupes.

Tai se despidió y entró a su casa, T.K lo miró entrar y no le quedó de otra más que suspirar resignado, tendría que esperar hasta el día siguiente para poder hablar con Kari, se dio la media vuelta y se dirigió al ascensor pero cuando la puerta de este se abrió el rubio frunció el ceño molesto, no podía esperar hasta mañana para que Kari le hablara, tenía que conseguir el perdón de la chica si quería poder dormir esa noche, así que se regresó en sus pasos y tocó la puerta de los Yagami, exigiéndole a Kari que le volviera a hablar.

-¡Kari no me voy a ir de aquí hasta que me hables!

La puerta se abrió y la pequeña Yagami apareció frente a él, pero en vez de hablarle como él esperaba, la chica le colocó una silla en frente y lo miró con severidad para después decirle que la silla era para que se sentara porque se podía cansar de tanto esperar, puesto que ella no tenía pensado hablarle.

T.K miró incrédulo a su amiga, a la otra lo pensaría dos veces antes de hacerla enojar porque a lo que a lo que veía la castaña era difícil de contentar.

-Kari espera yo…

No lo dejó continuar, Kari cerró la puerta sin importarle que T.K estaba ahí. El rubio suspiró y después miró la silla y frunció el ceño, si Kari era caprichosa, él también podía llegar a serlo inclusive más que la castaña y se lo iba a demostrar así que tomó asiento, se iba a quedar ahí sentado hasta que Kari hablara con él.

Los tres se encontraban comiendo en la casa que compartían, después de un día de clases el comer juntos en la mesa era el mejor modo que encontraban para relajarse y olvidarse de todos sus problemas, sólo que esta vez Andrew no había podido olvidarse de ellos, él chico comía en silencio y sin decir nada lo cual llamó la atención de las dos chicas.

-¿Pasa algo Andrew? Has estado muy callado.

Preguntó Keira volteando a ver al chico, durante las clases después de su encuentro con Mimi, Andrew había traído todo el día una sonrisa en su rostro que parecía imborrable pero ahora se miraba pensativo y eso extrañaba a Keira bastante.

-Es sobre Mimi.

Respondió Andrew y Keira hizo una mueca de descontento, estaba cansada de que el mundo de Andrew girara entorno de esa chica que apenas y conocía.

-Debí imaginármelo.

Dijo Keira molesta y regresando su vista hacia su comida, Andrew notó la molestia en la chica pero decidió ignorarla después de todo Keira había estado actuando algo extraña desde hace tiempo.

-¿Qué pasa con ella?

Preguntó esta vez Kaira mirando fijamente al chico cabellos negros que dejó de lado sus palillos y fijó su mirada hacia Kaira quien lo miraba atenta esperando su respuesta.

-Creo que sabe quien soy.

Kaira abrió los ojos sorprendida y dejó de comer para mirar fijamente al chico y preguntarle con su mirada a que se refería con aquello.

-Cuando me la encontré en el gimnasio, ella dijo mi nombre y además se desmayó.

-¿Estas seguro?

Andrew asintió y ella se quedó pensativa unos segundos, a lo que ella alcanzaba a entender ella y su hermana eran las únicas con los poderes para hacer que Mimi y Matt recobraran la memoria, no había otra forma pero si lo que decía Andrew era verdad eso quería decir que Mimi y Matt habían logrado recuperar su memoria de alguna manera pero ¿Cómo?

-Yo no le veo problema a que ella recuerde lo sucedido.

-¿Qué no le ves problema? Keira si Mimi y Matt recuerdan lo que pasó en el pasado ellos jamás nos tendrán confianza y nuestros planes se vendrán abajo.

-Querrás decir tus planes se vendrán abajo, eres la única con un plan aquí.

-Hermanita me haces ver como la villana, además todos saldremos beneficiados.

-Los únicos beneficiados serán tú y Andrew.

Kaira miró molesta a su hermana pero no podía negar que en cierta forma Keira tenía razón los beneficiados directos eran ella que lograría conquistar no sólo al chico más popular de la escuela sino también el chico del cual estuvo enamorada en su vida pasada y al cual quería recuperar en esta vida. Andrew por su parte lograría quedarse con Mimi, la chica de la cual él estaba enamorado.

-A mi en realidad no me preocupa si Mimi y Matt recuerdan lo sucedido, sé que Mimi es muy noble y volverá a confiar en mí, lo que me preocupas es otra cosa.

-¿Qué cosa?

Preguntó Kaira desviando su mirada inquisidora de su hermana para ahora observar a Andrew con detenimiento.

-Lo que me preocupa es que la enfermera dijo que esa era la tercera vez que Mimi se desmayaba, me preocupa que pueda estar enferma.

-Es extraño.

Comentó Kaira pensativa buscándole un lógica a los desmayos de Mimi no encontraba ninguna razonable, sólo la misma que Andrew seguramente estaba pensando y pudiera que la chica estuviera enferma.

- Tal vez Yamato se te adelanto y Mimi esté embarazada.

Dijo Keira con una sonrisa burlona en los labios, Andrew volteó a verla furioso, ¿Cómo se atrevía a decir eso de ella? Le tenía mucha paciencia a Keira porque la quería pero esa vez la peliazul estaba sobrepasando los límites de su paciencia.

-No digas tonterías.

Respondió Andrew molesto, aventando la servilleta en la mesa para después ponerse de pie y caminar con rumbo hacia las escaleras, no estaba dispuesto a seguir con aquella conversación.

-No puedes negar esa posibilidad.

Dijo Keira junto cuando Andrew pasaba atrás de la silla donde la chica se encontraba sentada, el chico de cabellos negros se detuvo y la miró molesto para después agacharse y quedar a la altura del oído de la chica

-Si Mimi tendrá un hijo de alguien será mío, entendido.

Una vez dicho eso Andrew se apartó de la chica y se dirigió a las escaleras para subir hacia su habitación. Keira mordió sus labios con fuerza conteniendo a la vez sus lágrimas, aventó sus palillos en la mesa y dejó de comer.

-Eso te pasa por habladora hermanita.

Habló esta vez Kaira bebiendo con tranquilidad el té que se encontraba en su taza. Keira sintió como las lágrimas rozaban sus ojos y giró su vista hacia otra parte.

-No lo soporto.

Dijo entredientes la chica y luchando contra las lágrimas que insistía por salir de sus ojos.

¡Maldita sea! Se suponía que ahora que Andrew había aparecido él estaría más cercas de Mimi para protegerla, pero él había hecho todo lo contrario y se había alejado dejándole todo el camino libre a ese sujeto para que se pudiera acercar a Mimi.

Abrió la puerta de su departamento y entró azotando la puerta tras de si, su papá se encontraba en la sala leyendo el periódico y volteó a verlo cuando oyó el azote de la puerta, al parecer su hijo había tenido un mal día.

-Al parecer a alguien no le fue muy bien hoy.

-Ahorita no papá no ando de ánimos.

-Ya me di cuenta.

Murmuró para si mismo el señor Ishida cuando oyó como Matt azotaba esta vez la puerta de su cuarto dejándolo a él nuevamente sólo.

Azotó la puerta tras de sí y aventó con coraje su mochila lo más lejos posible, caminó de un lado a otro como león enjaulado y pasó con frustración sus manos por su dorada cabellera, se sentía furioso consigo mismo por haberle dejado el camino libre a Andrew, si tan sólo se pudiera controlar hubiera tomado las cosas con calma no estaría preocupado por lo que pudiera pasar ahora que no estaría cercas de Mimi.

-Mimi…

Susurró el nombre de la castaña y se sentó en la cama recordando con claridad las palabras de la chica, "yo no puedo quererte" le había dicho aquella misma tarde, pero ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no podía quererlo a él? ¿Qué tenía de malo? ¿Por qué le decía eso ahora que él se sentía más que seguro de que ella le correspondía? ¿Por qué? Las palabras de Mimi siguieron sonando en su mente una y otra vez haciéndose a cada instante más insoportable hasta que llegó a un punto en que su frustración no pudo más y se levantó para dirigirse a su escritorio y tirar todo lo que había en él y después golpear la pared con fuerza, necesitaba liberar toda esa frustración de alguna forma pero por más golpes que daba a la pared no lograba tranquilizarse y como iba a hacerlo si la chica de la cual estaba enamorado le dijo que no podía quererlo y él había sido tan tonto como para dejarle el camino libre al estúpido de Andrew que estaba seguro no desaprovecharía la oportunidad y tal vez lograría apartarla de él para siempre.

Dio un último golpe a la pared pero aún no se sentía tranquilo. Se recargó en la pared y miró hacia el techo para después pasar su vista en su habitación y encontrarse con su fiel amiga que lo esperaba recargada en un rincón. Caminó hasta ella y la sacó de su forro para después dirigirse con ella hasta su cama, su guitarra era única que lo escuchaba y lo comprendía en cualquier momento y la única que lograba tranquilizarlo cuando se encontraba en ese estado. Se sentó en su cama apoyando su espalda en la cabecera y comenzó a dar unos acordes para después comenzar a cantar aquella canción que días atrás había escrito para Mimi y que aún le faltaba algunos detalles pero que lo estaba tranquilizando de una manera impresionante, convenciéndolo de que él protegería a Mimi no importaba lo lejos que se entrara de ella, él la protegería de Andrew y de todos.

Andrew se encontraba en su habitación observando por la ventana el bello jardín que le mostraba como paisaje. El chico de ojos cafés tenía su vista fija y pensativa, se encontraba molesto aunque no lo exteriorizaba, el comentario de Keira lo había hecho enfadar bastante y trataba de tranquilizarse observando el paisaje que le brindaba la enorme y hermosa ventana de su habitación pero aquello no les estaba dando buen resultado, las palabras de Keira seguían presentes en su mente, él sabía que Mimi y Matt tenían una relación muy especial en ese tiempo al igual que en el pasado y sabía que había una posibilidad de que lo que había dicho la chica de cabellos azules sea cierto y él halla llegado muy tarde a la vida de Mimi, después de todo esos desmayos no eran normales aunque también existía la posibilidad de que la chica estuviera enferma.

Se alejó de la ventana y se sentó en su cama apoyando sus brazos en sus rodillas y con su mirada en el suelo preguntándose así mismo como había iniciado todo.

**Japón año 1606.**

Era un día de enero del año 1606, Andrew se encontraba en uno de los balcones del palacio observando el jardín, observar la naturaleza era algo que le gustaba mucho y lo tranquilizaba, sonrió al sentir una fría ventisca golpear su rostro suavemente, el invierno era una de sus estaciones favoritas del año.

Ese día había sido un día bastante ocupado y había ido a aquel balcón en busca de calma y la había conseguido hasta que identificó a dos figuras pasear por el jardín, eran dos chicos muy conocidos para él, uno era el príncipe mayor de aquel palacio y su rival de amores y la otra era la chica más hermosa que había conocido y que le había robado el corazón, lastima que el corazón de ella perteneciera a alguien más.

Se entristeció al verlos hablar tan amenamente, sabía que ellos dos tenían un lazo muy especial que los unía y eso le dolía, que había llegado muy tarde a la vida de ella, pero aún así un rayito de esperanza alumbraba todavía su camino, el príncipe Yamato estaba comprometido y se casaría a finales de año lo cual le daba a él una oportunidad con Mimi, él la consolaría y lograría que se enamorada de él con su paciencia y amor, sólo que había algo que aún no lo terminaba de convencer, él sabía y estaba seguro que el príncipe Yamato también estaba enamorado de Mimi a pesar de estar comprometido con la princesa Sora entonces ¿Por qué había aceptado el compromiso?

-Él no se va a casar con la princesa.

Dijo una voz femenina tras de él, se giró para ver de quien se trataba y se encontró con una hermosa joven de su edad de largos cabellos rosas y ojos cafés que lo miraban fijamente.

-Ah, eres tú Kaira.

Kaira era una de las dos hermanas que habían llegado hace tres meses, ambas chicas eran hijas de un viejo hechicero amigo de la familia que había heredado sus poderes y conocimientos a sus dos hijas y que antes de morir le había pedido al feudal que cuidara de sus hijas, y este como buen amigo aceptó y llevó a las dos chicas a vivir al palacio. Kaira era la más extrovertida y habladora de las dos mientras que la otra gemela de cabellos azules era más tímida y parecía aún luchar con el duelo de la muerte de su padre.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

Preguntó el chico regresando su vista al jardín en donde enfocó a la hermosa chica de ojos color miel, aunque sea de lejos le gustaba verla imaginando que esas sonrisas y miradas de amor que ella le dirigía al príncipe Yamato eran para él.

-A que él príncipe Yamato no se casará con la princesa Sora.

-Están comprometidos.

-Pero el príncipe Yamato está enamorado de Mimi al igual que tú.

-No quiero ser grosero Kaira, pero creo que ese no es asunto tuyo.

Andrew dejó de ver a la pareja y miró molestó a la chica que sonrió complacida para después apartar su mirada de Andrew y mirar a la pareja que estaba en el jardín.

-Yo sólo quiero ayudarte, puedo hacer que ella te quiera a ti.

Kaira regresó su mirada a Andrew que ya no se miraba molesto sino que se miraba más bien confundido y parecía querer comprender lo que ella le decía.

-No pienso usar ninguno de tus hechizos o lo que sean sobre ella, no quiero que se enamore de mí sólo por un embrujo.

-Que absurda forma de pensar Andrew, el amor es sólo un estado de la mente y es sobrevalorado, pero si no quieres te comprendo, después de todo eres un romántico.

Andrew la miro serio, ella le sonrió y coquetamente se dio la vuelta para dirigirse lejos del chico, avanzó unos pasos y cuando calculó que Andrew ya no la miraba se volteó hacia el chico y lo llamó haciendo que él se volteara a verla de nuevo.

-¿Qué pasa?

Preguntó el chico girándose hacia la chica que le sonrió y caminó hasta él.

-Quería darte esto.

Kaira se acercó al chico y con sus brazos rodeó su cuello para colocarle una cadena de plata que tenía como dije una extraña piedra morada que Andrew podría jurar brilló cuando se la puso pero seguramente sólo se trataba de algún efecto causado por el sol así que no le dio importancia.

-¿Para que es esto?

Preguntó Andrew sosteniendo con sus manos el dije morado que colgaba ahora de su pecho, Kaira se apartó de él y sonrió con una amable sonrisa.

-Es un regalo,

Contestó la chica para después voltearse e irse dejando al chico confundido por aquel extraño presente.

Andrew no le dio mucha importancia a aquel regalo pero desde que lo recibió las cosas comenzaron a cambiar para él, antes podía soportar ver a Mimi enamorada del príncipe Yamato pero ahora le resultaba imposible verlos tan siquiera juntos y un odio incontrolable hacia el príncipe se comenzaba a acumular dentro de él hasta que se salió de su control y decidió eliminar a Yamato y al final terminó dañando a Mimi la persona que él más quería.

**Japón año 2007**

Sin duda alguna aquel momento de su pasado había sido el inicio del final trágico de aquella historia sin final feliz para nadie. Pero ahora todos se encontraban en una vida nueva donde su vidas eran diferentes pero que al parecer habían sido puestas de nuevo en el mismo escenario. Él había llegado nuevamente tarde a la vida de Mimi, Matt y ella tenían una relación especial y él y las gemelas eran aliados para poder separarlos, no cabía duda la historia se estaba repitiendo pero ¿Cómo había iniciado a repetirse de nuevo?

Se puso de pie y caminó de regreso a la ventana, posó su mano sobre su mentón y se quedó pensativo tratando de recordar en cómo él había empezado a recordar todo y la historia había comenzado a repetirse sin darse cuenta.

**Japón año 2004**

Se despertó a media madrugada bañado en sudor, nuevamente había tenido aquel sueño en que la silueta de una joven de cabellos largos le sonreía y lo invitaba a seguirla pero siempre que él intentaba acercarse a ella, la joven se desvanecía ante sus ojos y él despertaba de su sueño. Era como quinta vez que tenía ese mismo sueño y como en las demás ocasiones al despertar podía percibir un extraño olor a hiervas combinado con rosas, pero no le dio mucha importancia a aquel olor, era primavera y su cuarto se ubicaba al lado del jardín seguramente el olor provenía de allí, pero lo que no lograba comprender era ¿Por qué tenía el mismo sueño cada noche? Y sobre todo ¿Quién era aquella chica que le sonreía para después desaparecer frente a sus ojos?

Se levantó de su cama y se dirigió hacia la ventana que daba hacia el jardín, debía haber una explicación para que él tuviera ese sueño y estaba seguro de que esa chica misteriosa era alguien especial para él y que tal vez pronto la conocería.

El tiempo pasó, Andrew no logró encontrarle una explicación a ese sueño que tenía cada noche y tampoco se encontró con aquella chica pero no le dio importancia y siguió viviendo su vida sin preocuparse de nada. Terminó la primavera, pasó el verano y el otoño comenzaba a secar las hojas de los árboles cuando las cosas comenzaron a cambiar.

Estaba acostumbrado a tener aquel extraño sueño sin explicación, pero esa vez no sólo había tenido el extraño sueño de la chica que se desvanecía ante sus ojos sino que en esa ocasión había podido al fin conocer el rostro de la dueña de aquella silueta, era una hermosa joven de mirada dulce, ojos y cabellos enmielados y sonrisa adorable y que al parecer correspondía al nombre de Mimi Tachikawa. Lo extraño era que aquella chica no parecía ser de ese tiempo, y él también se encontraba vestido como si perteneciera a un tiempo lejano, ¿Acaso se trataba de su vida pasada? ¿Existían las vidas pasadas?

Se despertó de nuevo en medio de la noche y aquel extraño olor a rosas con hiervas llegó de nuevo a sus narices, se puso de pie, y caminó hasta la ventana, ¿por qué olía a rosas sino era temporada? Abrió la ventana y aspiró el aire fresco de la noche, no olía a rosas ni a hiervas, entonces ¿De dónde provenía aquel aroma?

Alzó su vista al cielo encontrándose con una enorme y blanca luna llena que alumbraba su habitación, recordó la imagen de la chica de su sueños y sonrió, era simplemente hermosa y adorable, la chica más linda que había visto en su vida.

-Mimi…

Susurró con una sonrisa en sus labios, estaba seguro de que algún día la conocería y ansiaba que llegara aquel día. Dio un bostezo y se giró para dirigirse de nuevo a su cama y poder dormir un poco antes de tener que levantarse para ir a la escuela pero cundo estaba a punto de llegar a su cama tropezó con un redondo contenedor de incienso que cayó tirando su contenido, lo levantó y el aroma a rosas mezcladas con hierbas se hizo más fuerte, con que de ahí provenía aquel extraño olor, pero ¿Quién lo había puesto ahí y por qué? Tomó entre sus manos la pequeña esfera y la miró detenidamente, ya sabía de quién era aquel objeto, era de Kaira, pero ¿para qué Kaira pondría eso al lado de su cama? Eso sería algo que le tendría que preguntarle a ella en la mañana cuando la viera.

La mañana había pasado rápidamente y él n había tenido oportunidad de hablar con Kaira hasta que llegó la hora del almuerzo, le pidió a la chica hablar con ella y ambos se fueron hacia los patios bajo la mirada curiosa de Keira.

Llegaron al patio trasero de la escuela ubicándose atrás del edificio de gimnasia, Kaira se ubicó debajo de un árbol y se volteó a ver al chico con una sonrisa en su rostro. Andrew la miró seriamente algo en la sonrisa de la chica hacía creer a Andrew que ella sabía de que quería hablarle.

-Encontré un contenedor de incienso al lado de mi cama.

-Vaya pensé que no lo encontrarías.

Mintió la chica con una sonrisa, aquella vez se había asegurado de colocar el incienso en un lugar visible para Andrew, pero eso era algo que el chico no necesitaba saber, era mejor que pensara que lo había encontrado accidentalmente.

-¿Por qué pusiste un incienso en mi habitación?

-Has tenido unos sueños extraños ¿verdad?

- Sí, ¿cómo lo sabes?

-Es gracias al incienso.

-No entiendo Kaira, ¿Para que querías que tuviera esos sueños?

-Sólo te ayudaba a recordar.

Andrew frunció el ceño y miró confundido a la chica no sabía muy bien que pasaba pero estaba seguro que Kaira se traía algo entre manos.

-No te entiendo Kaira, ¿De que hablas? ¿recordar qué?

-Tu pasado, el sueño que tuviste en la noche fueron recuerdos de tu vida pasada.

-¿qué?

-Sé que es algo difícil de creer, yo misma tuve dificultades para creerlo, pero después de investigar un poco logré recordar todo mi pasado y comprender lo que estaba pasando. Nosotros tuvimos una vida pasada y estamos destinados a conocer a ciertas personas para poder concluir lo que en el pasado no se pudo concluir.

-La chica de mis sueños… ¿ a ella la conoceré?

-Debes referirte a Mimi.

Andrew asintió, y Kaira sonrió complacido, todo estaba saliendo según a su plan.

- A ella la conocerás.

Andrew sonrió, esa era respuesta que quería oír pero aún no comprendía porque Kaira quería que él recordara el pasado.

-Aún no entiendo Kaira ¿Por qué debo recordar el pasado?

-Por que del pasado se aprende Andrew y sino queremos cometer los mismos errores debemos saber que hicimos mal.

-¿Qué fue lo que pasó? ¿Por qué dices que está inconcluso?

-Andrew no te desesperes eso lo entenderás cuando conozcas toda la historia y para eso debes seguir teniendo esos sueños.

-Entiendo.

-¿Seguirás colocando el incienso en las noches?

Andrew guardó silencio por unos segundos, no estaba muy convencido de lo que debía hacer, no sabía que consecuencias podría traer el remover el pasado.

-Así podrás estar con Mimi.

Dijo Kaira con una sonrisa, sabía que con eso convencería a Andrew.

La imagen de Mimi sonriéndole vino a su mente y Andrew no pudo negarse, quería conocerla y estar cercas de aquella hermosa chica.

-Esta bien, lo haré, seguiré colocando el incienso en las noches.

-Perfecto, una vez que recuerdes todo tu pasado entenderás mejor las cosas y estoy segura de que querrás ayudarme a cambiarlo, pero antes ocupo que te pongas esta cadena.

Kaira sacó de la bolsa de su falta una cadena de plata de la cual pendía un dije con forma de una piedra morada, se acercó a Andrew y puso la cadena alrededor del cuello del chico, para después apartarse de él.

-¿Qué es esto?

Preguntó Andrew viendo el dije que pendía de su cuello y que sostenía con una de sus manos.

-Te ayudará a recordar mejor.

Mintió Kaira, la piedra que pendía del cuello de Andrew tenía otra finalidad que era mejor que Andrew no conociera.

-Confía en mi.

Insistió Kaira al ver que Andrew no dejaba de ver aquella piedra con extrañeza. Andrew apartó su vista de la piedra y miró a Kaira para después asentir y fijar su vista en la chica que sonrió complacida.

-Una cosa más Andrew, no dejes que Keira mire esa piedra, ella aún no sabe nada del pasado ni de lo que yo he descubierto, y no estoy segura de que lo apruebe, mi hermana es demasiado... ¿Cómo decirlo? No creo que le agrade la idea de que removamos el pasado ¿me entiendes?

-Claro.

-Bien, entonces esa piedra será nuestro pequeño secreto, no importa que Keira ya recuerde el pasado.

-Pero pensé que la piedra sólo era para recordar, ¿qué tiene de malo que sepa que la uso?

-Keira hará lo posible para que tu no recuerdes, dudo que el pasado sea de su agrado y si te quita la piedra puede hacer que olvides todo y nunca más recuerdes a Mimi.

Mintió de nuevo la chica y Andrew guardó la piedra bajo su camisa donde muy difícil alguien la podría encontrar, por nada del mundo quería olvidar a aquella hermosa chica de ojos color miel y sonrisa dulce.

-Entonces no me la puedo quitar en ningún momento.

-No.

Respondió Kaira con una sonrisa en su rostro, sabía que aunque lo intentará Andrew no se podría quitar aquella cadena por si solo, alguien más tendría que quitársela pero era mejor no comentarle aquello a Andrew eso sólo lo haría desconfiar de la piedra.

El tiempo pasó y Andrew terminó de revivir su pasado en sueños, y sin darse cuenta se enamoró nuevamente de Mimi y comenzó a odiar a Yamato como lo había odiado hace tanto tiempo atrás. Ahora que sabía lo que había pasado, tenía que evitar aquel final que no dejó satisfecho a nadie, y hacer que Mimi se enamorada de él y sabía que Kaira lo podría ayudar en eso y en efecto Kaira ya tenía un plan para que él se pudiera quedar con la chica de ojos color miel y al parecer ella quería estar con Yamato, sólo que para eso tendrían que encontrarlos en el presente y al parecer Kaira ya lo había conseguido aunque aquello realmente no había sido difícil considerando que Yamato era en esa vida un cantante juvenil de rock al cual le estaba yendo muy bien.

**Japón año 2007**

Para eso habían llegado a Odaiba como alumnos de intercambio, para encontrar a Mimi y a Yamato y dar inicio al plan de Kaira y poder cambiar lo sucesos del pasado.

Andrew miró hacia el cielo el cual se le presentaba estrellado alumbrado por una media luna que le sonreía, a veces se preguntaba si estaban haciendo lo correcto, pero de alguna manera Kaira siempre lo convencía de que sí. El recuerdo de una Mimi del pasado que lo miraba con ojos llorosos y asustada preguntándole por que lo hacía vino a su mente, él no quería lastimar a Mimi y mucho menos que le tuviera miedo, sólo quería que lo amara como él la amaba.

"Aunque lo mates yo no dejaría de amarlo" Le había dicho la Mimi del pasado y él había odiado como nunca a Yamato, pero ahora en el presente aquellas palabras de Mimi lo hacían dudar de si era lo correcto obligarla a enamorase de él. "Cuando amas alguien supongo que sólo te importa su felicidad" Le había dicho una vez Keira y él no comprendía como se podía ser feliz sin estar con la persona amada, pero Keira le aseguraba que era posible, el recuerdo de aquella conversación con su amiga de la infancia lo hicieron abrir los ojos y ver que él y Kaira no hacían lo correcto que no podían obligar a Mimi y a Yamato a amarlos.

Tomó la piedra morada que pendía de su cuello gracias a una cadena de plata y la miró detenidamente. Él no quería dañar de nuevo a Mimi y si seguía con los planes de Kaira era posible que el atroz final del pasado se repitiera en el presente así que por el bien de todos pero sobre todo por el bien de Mimi era mejor que las cosas siguieran su curso sin que él o Kaira intervinieran y lo mejor era olvidar su pasado aunque eso significara olvidar a Mimi, después de todo si el destino quería que ellos terminaran juntos así sería y sino, era que ella no era para él. Jaló la cadena con fuerza intentando quitársela de su pecho, pero esta no se desprendió, la volvió a jalar y el resultado fue el mismo la cadena, permaneció en su cuello. Le dio la vuelta para desabrocharla pero en cuanto intentó soltarla sintió una descarga eléctrica recorrer todo su cuerpo y sin darse cuenta cayó inconsciente.

Ya era tarde, el sol se había ocultado y creía que T.K ya se había ido a su casa así que decidió que lo mejor era meter la silla que había sacado. Abrió la puerta y se quedó sorprendida, su amigo de ojos azules seguía ahí sentado sobre la silla con sus brazos cruzados y viéndola de manera reprobatoria.

-¿Aún sigues aquí?

Preguntó sin poder salir de su asombro, habían pasado alrededor de cuatro horas y T.K seguía sentado en la silla que ella le había sacado en la tarde, pensó que el berrinchito a su amigo le duraría a lo mucho una hora pero ¿cuatro?

-Te dije que no me iría de aquí hasta que me hables de nuevo.

Admiraba la perseverancia y la paciencia del chico pero ella también era perseverante y no pensaba darse por vencida tan fácilmente.

- Entonces creo que seguirás ocupando la silla.

Dijo Kari y se dio la vuelta decidida a entrar de nuevo a su casa pero cuando estaba a punto de hacerlo, T.K la tomó del brazo y la detuvo obligándola a verlo.

-No te dejaré ir hasta que hablemos.

Kari bufó resignada y de manera molesta se cruzó de brazos y miró a su amigo de manera molesta.

-No hay nada de que hablar.

-Sí lo hay, te he pedido más de mil veces disculpas y tú te niegas hablarme, no podemos seguir así.

-Tú y mi hermano tienen la culpa, fueron muy groseros ambos sólo porque estaban emocionados con esa tal Catherine.

T.K sonrió, al parecer su pequeña amiga estaba celosa de la rubia pero eso era algo que no le haría ver por el momento, tal vez después pero por el momento no le convenía.

-Lo siento es sólo que… perdóname por favor no volverá a pasar.

Kari lo miró seria por unos segundos sin decir nada.

-Esta bien.

T.K sonrió antes esa respuesta, pero al ver que su amiga no correspondía a su sonrisa la que él tenía en su rostro desapareció al parecer Kari aún no estaba del todo satisfecha.

-Tengo una condición.

-Esta bien ¿Cuál es?

-Sé que no puedo evitar que te guste Catherine, pero por lo menos cuando yo esté presente no quiero verte actuando como un idiota.

T.K frunció el ceño, él no actuaba como un idiota pero bueno, en ese momento era mejor mantener su boca cerrada.

-Esta bien.

-Y me suplirás lo que resta del año cuando me toque servir la comida en la cafetería.

-¡Oie! Dijiste que sólo era una condición, no dos.

Protestó el rubio y la chica de ojos cafés sonrió maliciosa, ella aún no había terminada con su lista de peticiones que estaba segura su amigo cumpliría al pie de la letra.

-Aún no termino, tómalo o déjalo.

Sentenció la chica, T.K hizo una mueca y bufó molesto al parecer no tenía de otra más que aceptar las condiciones de la chica.

-OK. Continua.

-Después de cada partido de Basketball me invitarás a comer y me dedicarás la anotación ganadora, además de que este fin de semana tendrás que llevarme al cine.

-Acepto.

Dijo T.K con una sonrisa en sus labios, las condiciones de Kari no eran tan malas al parecer.

-Y yo me quedaré con el sombrero hasta el fin de semana.

Kari se acercó a T.K y sin previo aviso le quitó su gorro blanco haciendo que el chico se llevara sus manos a su cabeza al sentirse descubierto.

-¿Qué?

-Es la última condición, pero sino quieres nadie te va a obligar como a mi nadie me obligará a hablarte de nuevo.

T.K torció su boca y vio con descontento a su amiga, sabía por Tai que la pequeña Yagami era una experta chantajista pero nunca se imaginó que él también sería víctima de los chantajes de la aparente inocente Hikari Yagami.

-Esta bien, pero sólo hasta el fin de semana.

Kari sonrió orgullosa de todo lo que había logrado y con una divertida sonrisa extendió su mano hacia su amigo que la miró desaprobatoriamente por unos segundos para después estrechar la mano que su amiga le extendía y ambos terminar en risas.

-Trato hecho.

Dijo la Kari al ver que T.K tomaba su mano cerrando el trato.

Desde que había llegado a su casa se había encerrado en su habitación bajo llave, sólo había bajado para comer porque no quería preocupar a sus padres pero en cuanto terminó subió de nuevo a su habitación diciendo que le dolía la cabeza y dormiría un poco, el pretexto perfecto para que sus padres no la molestaran y desde entonces había estado en su cama, unas veces acostada y otras veces sentada pero siempre recordando lo mismo, su pelea con Matt esa tarde. Aunque realmente no había sido una pelea, había sido un mal entendido que ella por el bien de ambos prefirió no aclarar permitiéndole alejarse de ella.

"Tal vez deberíamos alejarnos por un tiempo" le había dicho y ella había aceptado sin imaginarse lo duro que sería tenerlo lejos de ella. Sintió como las lagrimas recorrían un largo viaje a través de sus mejillas hasta perderse en su sabana color rosa que ya se encontraba húmeda por albergar tantas lágrimas saladas en ella. Toda la tarde había llorado, sentía que su mundo se había venido abajo con ese adiós pero aún así se negaba a aceptar que estaba enamorada de Matt aunque su corazón le gritaba lo contario.

-No puedo estarlo.

Se dijo a si misma y cubrió su cabeza con la sábana como si eso la fuera convencer de lo contrario y como era de esperarse no dio resultado, seguía oyendo esa voz en su cabeza que le decía "si estas enamorada" y que contrastaba con la otra voz que decía "no puedes amarlo, sólo repetirás el pasado y nada saldrá bien" Descubrió su cara y se tomó la cabeza con ambas manos desesperada, quería quitársela para no ir oír esas voces. Miró al techo y suspiró, estaba en un gran aprieto, estaba enamorada de Matt cuando sabía que no debía estarlo, por fin lo había aceptado, ella estaba enamorada de Matt pero no debía estarlo, ella lo sabía y no le quedó de otra más que llegar a una dolorosa conclusión, lejos estarían mejor, así ninguno se haría daño.

La puerta de la habitación de Andrew se abrió el cuarto estaba totalmente oscuro alumbrado solamente por la luz de la luna que entraba con dificultad debido a las nubes que se interponían frente al astro, unos pies caminaron lentamente hasta el cuerpo del chico que yacía inconciente en el piso, se pararon frente al pelinegro y enseguida se vio una frágil mano que tomaba con cuidado la piedra morada que descansaba sobre el pecho del chico, y en seguida la cara de Kaira se vio descubierta por la luz de la luna que se había despejado.

-Andrew ¿Cuándo dejarás de luchar?

Dijo en voz alta la pelirosada como si Andrew la estuviera escuchando aunque sabía que no era así. Sonrió y guardó la piedra bajo la camisa de Andrew para que nadie la viera.

-Este es sólo el inicio Andrew, aún necesito de tu apoyo.

Volvió hablar la chica esta vez acariciando con el reverso de su mano una de las mejillas del chico para después sonreír maliciosamente.

-Es hora de que le de inicio a mi plan.

**Siguiente plan: Un regalo especial- publicación:16 de diciembre del 2011**

_**Mimato196**_

**Mayo 2007**


	39. Un regalo especial

**Hola yo aquí de nuevo, soy feliz porque ya iniciaron mis vacaciones y podré leer y escribir sin preocupaciones así que a gozar :)**

**Por cierto muchas gracias por apoyarme y seguir leyendo mi fic, espero que este capitulo sea de su agrado y nos leemos el próximo viernes :)**

**Aclaración: Los personajes de digimon no me pertenecen y el fic es sin fines de lucro.**

**39**

**Un regalo especial.**

Era lunes por la mañana, llegó a su salón y caminó hasta su escritorio ignorando por completo los saludos coquetos de sus compañeras de clase y se desplomó en su asiento soltando un cansado suspiro, esa mañana había tenido que luchar contra si mismo y hacer uso de su mayor fuerza de voluntad para no pararse frente a la casa de los Tachikawa y esperar a que Mimi saliera para irse juntos a la escuela como solían hacerlo siempre, aquella vez se había pasado de largo la casa de los Tachikawa a pesar de que sus propios pies se empeñaban a ir hacia la casa de Mimi, él los había tenido que obligar a seguir adelante y continuar con su camino, no había sido una pelea fácil consigo mismo, en más de una ocasión se había detenido con intensiones de regresarse, pero siempre lograba recuperar la razón y continuar adelante, hasta que por fin llegó a su escuela.

Cerró los ojos pesadamente y suspiró, aquel iba ser un día largo y horrible y más si sabía que Andrew podría acercarse a Mimi y él no podía hacer nada para evitarlo.

Iba temprano a clases, era extraño caminar el camino a la escuela sin la compañía de Matt, era más que evidente que lo extrañaba pero no podía hacerle caso a sus sentimientos, ella tenía que seguir adelante como si nada pasara y continuar, después de todo era por el bien de ambos.

Suspiró y alzó su vista al frente encontrándose con el enorme edificio que era su escuela, aquel día iba ser muy largo, ver a Matt y no hablarle como siempre no iba a ser tarea fácil, pero lo tenía que intentar.

Caminó hacia la entrada de la escuela repitiéndose que aquello era por el bien de los dos, atravesó las puertas del colegio y casi al instante se encontró con Catherine y Michael, al parecer los dos chicos también acababan de llegar.

-Bueno días Mimi.

Saludó Michael cortésmente y con esa sonrisa que nunca se borraba de su rostro en especial cuando miraba a Mimi.

-Buenos días.

Contestó Mimi sin el brillo que la caracterizaba desconcertando así a los dos rubios que se miraron entre sí para que después la chica proveniente de Francia se acercará a la castaña para hacer un intento por que la chica de los ojos color miel volviera a ser la misma.

-¿Dónde está chico rubio? ¿Ya decidió que prefiere acompañarme a mi?

-No lo sé.

Respondió con una voz baja y desganada para después irse, esa sin lugar a dudas no era le reacción que esperaba Catherine, la francesa esperaba que Mimi le gritara diciéndole cualquier cosa de que a Matt no le gustaban las francesas o algo por el estilo, no esa respuesta tan deprimente, así no era divertido molestar a la castaña.

-¿Qué le pasa a chica de ojos bonitos?

Preguntó preocupada la rubia, sabía que su relación con la castaña no era la mejor, pero aún así la estimaba y le preocupaba que la chica estuviera tan desanimada.

-No lo sé.

Respondió en un murmullo el rubio y sin apartar su vista de Mimi que seguía su camino, con ese aire de tristeza que la rodeaba, sea lo que sea que le pasara a Mimi estaba seguro de que tenía que ver con Matt.

Estaba por entrar por el edificio cuando una voz poco familiar la llamó por su nombre, ella se giró y se encontró con los ojos color café de Andrew quien le sonreía amablemente.

-Hola Mimi.

-Hola Andrew.

-Vaya sí recuerdas mi nombre.

Dijo Andrew con una alegre sonrisa que hizo que Mimi se sonrojara y bajara su mirada apenada, se suponía que ella apenas y lo conocía y aún así lo trataba con mucha familiaridad, de seguro el joven de cabellos negros pensaría que era una llevada.

-Sí, es sólo que creo que es un lindo nombre.

Contestó haciendo más evidente su sonrojo, Andrew sonrió complacido, no esperaba esa respuesta pero sin lugar a dudas le había encantado, por lo menos ya había algo que a ella le gustaba de él.

-¿Vas a tu salón?

- Sí.

-¿Puedo acompañarte?

-Claro.

Mimi sonrió y junto con Andrew se dirigió hacia el interior del edificio.

Se había levantado de su escritorio y dirigido hacia la ventana para despejar su mente un poco, necesitaba un poco de aire y dejar de pensar en Mimi, pero las cosas le habían salido contraproducentes, apenas y había fijado su vista en los estudiantes que llegaban a la escuela pudo ver la silueta de una chica que se dirigía a la entrada del edificio y la cual se vio detenida por un chico de cabellos negros que al parecer la llamó, ella se detuvo habló con el chico de algo, le sonrió y después ambos entraron al edificio. Sentía su sangre hervir, sabía que eso pasaría si dejaba a Mimi sola, Andrew aprovecharía cualquier oportunidad para acercarse a ella aunque realmente nunca pensó que la aprovecharía tan rápido, apretó los puños y se quedó pensativo por unos segundos, sabía que tenía que aguantarse pero las ganas de querer salir e ir hasta a Mimi y alejar a Andrew de ella le estaban resultando incontrolables, se sentó de nuevo en su escritorio pensando que así se calmaría más pero casi al instante en que se había sentado se puso de pie y se dirigió fuera del salón, no podía dejar las cosas así.

Los dos habían estado hablando de lo que habían hecho en su fin de semana para después pasarse a los motivos por los cuales él y las hermana Matsumura habían decidido ir de intercambio a esa ciudad, Mimi estaba sorprendentemente más animada que cuando llegó, la conversación de Andrew la había hecho reír y le había levantado un poco el ánimo, al parecer el chico de cabellos negros seguía siendo tan divertido y amable como ella lo recordaba en sus visiones.

-Y por eso decidimos venir aquí, más que nada fue para apoyar a Kaira, a ella le encanta viajar, pero sus padres no la dejarían sola, y como yo las conozco prácticamente desde que nacimos me pidieron que las acompañara.

-Entonces eres como un hermano mayor para ellas.

-Algo así.

Respondió el chico con una sonrisa percatándose que desde las escaleras que conducían al tercer piso una chica de ojos cafés los observaba, se trataba de Keira se miraba molesta por la situación y seguramente estaba acompañada de Kaira sólo que a esta última no logró encontrar con su mirada.

-Espero conocerlas pronto, por lo que dices las dos son muy agradables.

-No te preocupes, supongo que las conocerás algún día.

Respondió Andrew desviando su mirada de la chica de ojos color café, para dirigirla hacia Mimi y sonreír amablemente a la chica para después ambos continuar su camino al salón de Mimi que ya se encontraba cercas.

Matt estaba por bajar por las escaleras para dirigirse al salón de Mimi y alejarla inmediatamente de aquel insoportable sujeto pero antes de que pudiera poner un pie en el primer escalón apareció frente a sus ojos Kaira con una enorme y amplia sonrisa en su rostro.

-¡Buenos días Matt!

Saludó la chica de cabellos rosas emocionada, la pelirrosada se imaginaba que Matt se dirigían hacia donde estaban Andrew y Mimi por lo cual decidió intervenir para darle más tiempo al pelinegro de estar con la castaña y si era posible hacer que Matt se quedara con ella por lo menos hasta que Andrew regresara, aunque era extraño que Matt no hubiera llegado con Mimi, eso sería algo más que tendría que averiguar y aprovecharía ese momento para hacerlo.

-Buenos días Kaira, pero discúlpame tengo prisa.

Matt le sacó la vuelta a Kaira y comenzó a bajar la escaleras dejando a la chica sola quien frunció el ceño molesta, ¡Que mal educado era Matt! Mira que dejarla allí parada y hablando sola, pero las cosas no se iban a quedar así, Matt no se le iba a escapar tan fácilmente.

-Es muy temprano para que tengas prisa ¿no crees?

Kaira volvió a aparecer frente a Matt haciendo que este se detuviera.

-Deberías tomar la cosas con más clama.

Finalizó la pelirrosada con una hermosa sonrisa dibujada en su rostro. Matt clavó su mirada en ella, estaba perdiendo la paciencia, pero que chica más terca era Kaira ¿Qué acaso no le había quedado claro que tenía prisa y que necesitaba bajar en ese momento?

-Tal vez otro día, hoy en serio necesito arreglar eso.

Matt intentó sacarle la vuelta a la chica nuevamente pero esta no se lo permitió en cuanto Matt había dado un paso a un lado, ella también lo había dado impidiéndole nuevamente el paso al rubio.

-¿Arreglar qué?

Matt intentó tranquilizarse, Kaira lo estaba llevando a su límite si de por si la chica ya estaba en su lista negra, ahora la encabezaría si no lo dejaba pasar.

-Dudo que sea de tu incumbencia.

Respondió con rudeza pero eso a Kaira no le afectó ni en lo más mínimo, es más adoraba ese lado rudo del chico.

-Pero que grosero eres Matt, esa no es manera de tratar a una señorita, te aseguro que no le hablas así a la chica con la que siempre estás. ¿Es tu novia?

-No.

Quería golpearla y hacer que lo dejara ir pero era una chica y sabía que no podía hacerlo pero eso no quitaba el hecho de que le fuera insoportable.

-¡Me alegra saber eso! Quiere decir que aún tengo una oportunidad, pero entonces ¿Por qué siempre están juntos?

-Kaira en realidad ocupo irme.

Matt tomó a Kaira de los hombros y la hizo a un lado para poder pasar.

-Matt no seas tan brusco.

Se quejó la chica haciendo una mueca, Matt la miró con severidad y después suspiró resignado.

-Lo siento pero en realidad, ocupo irme.

-Sólo una pregunta más Matt.

Dijo la chica tomando a Matt del brazo para detenerlo. Matt se detuvo usando todo su autocontrol para no gritarle o golpearla.

-¿Qué quieres Kaira?

-¿Por qué hoy no viniste acompañado de tu amiga se pelearon?

Matt se soltó con brusquedad, aquello era algo que no le incumbía a Kaira y no tenía por que responderle, así que se desprendió del agarre de la chica y continuó su camino sin responder aunque su silencio había sido más que suficiente.

Kaira sonrió sabía que ese silencio había sido un sí, y su sonrisa se ensanchó más al ver que Matt se había topado al final de las escaleras con Andrew quien tenía una amplia sonrisa en el rostro al parecer sí había logrado retener a Matt el tiempo suficiente para que Andrew regresara sin ser interrumpido por el rubio.

Bajó el último escalón y se topó con Andrew que ya se dirigía a su salón, ¡Maldición! No había podido llegar a tiempo para dejarle las cosas claras y todo por culpa de Kaira que lo había entretenido y lo peor era que Andrew tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja que le dieron ganas de borrársela a golpes pero no lo hizo y sólo lo miró de manera fulminante.

-Buenos días Ishida.

Lo saludó el idiota con esa sonrisa estúpida en su rostro que quería borrarle a golpes. Él no respondió al saludo y en cambio siguió al pelinegro con la mirada hasta que el chico llegó hasta donde estaba Kaira, ambos hablaron de algo y Kaira volteó a verlo, le guiñó el ojo coquetamente y él se volteó molesto, estaba seguro que la chica lo había entretenido a propósito.

La hora del descanso llegó, Tai había notado que durante todas las clases su mejor amigo había estado de muy mal humor ese día y lo más extraño era que no había ido ni una sola vez a ver a Mimi eso si que era extremadamente extraño aunque tal vez eso explicaría el mal humor de su amigo.

Vio que Matt salía del salón a ¿Dónde? Quien sabe, pero parecía que quería matar a cualquiera que se pusiera en su camino, miró hacia el asiento donde se sentaba Andrew y temió lo peor, sabía que Matt traía algo en contra de ese chico así que conociendo lo impulsivo que era el rubio lo más seguro era que quisiera golpearlo ya que algo que notó además del mal humor que traía Matt era que el rubio fulminaba con su mirada a Andrew cada vez que tenía oportunidad.

Salió corriendo del salón gritándole a Sora que enseguida regresaba. Sora se quedó desconcertada y no hizo más que quedarse viendo como su amigo se iba ¿Ahora que le pasaba a Tai?

Corrió por el pasillo atropellando a cualquiera que se cruzara en su camino tenía que salvar al pobre de Andrew del energúmeno de su amigo, Matt no podía ir desquitándose con todo aquel que le caía mal, bajó el primer tramo de las escaleras en el cual se encontraban siempre Matt y Mimi y como imaginó no estaba ninguno de los dos, estaba dispuesto a bajar el segundo tramo cuando alzó su vista y vio que Matt se encontraba recargado en el barandal, con su mirada fija a la nada, se miraba triste y perdido en sus pensamientos, Tai se sintió mal de verlo de esa manera, la única vez que recordaba verlo tan triste, fue cuando el rubio se enteró que sus padres se iban a divorciar, desde entonces no había visto ese semblante de tristeza en su amigo. Subió las escaleras y se colocó al lado de su amigo que ni siquiera volteó a verlo, pero a eso a Tai no le molestó, él sabía que su amigo necesitaba apoyo y él se lo daría.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa?

-Nada.

Tai sonrió de medio lado por la respuesta que le dio su amigo, ya se esperaba algo así.

-No mientas, sé que algo te pasa, además nos has ido ir a ver a Mimi en todo el día, eso no es normal en ninguno de los dos.

-Decidimos distanciamos por un tiempo.

Tai abrió los ojos sorprendido, ¿por qué decidirían eso?, miró a su amigo y él rubio había perdido el brillo en sus ojos, Matt estaba peor de lo que se imaginó.

-¿Te le declaraste?

Matt negó con la cabeza en forma de respuesta, Tai lo miró y torció la boca, ese era el único motivo que se le ocurría para que ambos hubieran acordado distanciarse.

-¿Entonces por qué?

-Sólo lo acordamos.

- Debe de haber una razón dudo que sólo porque sí hallan acordado eso.

- Pasábamos mucho tiempo juntos.

-Sí claro y eso te molestaba tanto que decidieron distanciarse.

Dijo Tai con sarcasmo, sabía que su amigo le mentía, y no pensaba dejar de molestar a Matt hasta que este le dijera que había sucedido , a lo largo de los años había aprendido que si presionaba lo suficiente al rubio este le diría lo que le pasaba aunque también corría el riesgo de ganarse un puñetazo en la cara pero ese era un riesgo que estaba dispuesto a correr.

- Pues créelo esa es la verdad.

-Vamos Matt debe de haber otro motivo.

-Nos vemos luego Mimi.

Dijo la voz de Andrew que subía por las escaleras y que al parecer había estado con Mimi. Matt apretó los puños al verlo y lo quería matar con su mirada , Andrew sintió la mirada del rubio y volteó a verlo para después sonreírle, Tai giró su vista a Matt y vio como su amigo hacía todo lo posible por contenerse y no irse encima de Andrew, ahora comprendía por que a Matt le caía tan mal Andrew, el también lo odiaría si estuviera coqueteando con la chica de la cual él estaba enamorado. Aunque eso no explicaba el porque Matt lo odiaba desde el primer día, ¿Acaso se habían conocido antes?

Andrew no le dio importancia a la mirada asesina de Matt y siguió su camino no sin antes dedicarle una amable sonrisa a sus dos compañeros. Tai miró de reojo a su amigo estaba listo para interponerse si era necesario pero afortunadamente Matt logró controlarse y en vez de irse sobre el chico lo único que hizo fue voltearle la cara.

Tai agradeció mentalmente el autocontrol de su amigo que nuevamente había dirigido su mirada al vacío.

-¿Me puedes decir de una vez que es lo que pasa?

-Ya te dije que no es nada.

-No soy idiota Matt, sé que algo pasó y no voy a dejarte en paz hasta que me digas que pasó. Así dime que pasó, ¿Tiene que ver con Andrew? ¿Mimi está interesada en él?

- ¡No vuelvas a decir eso ni de broma!

Gritó tomando a Tai del cuello de la camisa de manera imprevista, Tai abrió los ojos sorprendido y desconcertado no entendía por que Matt había reaccionado de esa manera, miró a los ojos de su amigo y vio como este lo miraba con rabia el comentario que había hecho sí que lo había molestado.

-Entonces ¿Qué es lo que pasa?

-Ella dijo que no podía quererme ¿contento?

Matt soltó a Tai con brusquedad y regresó a su lugar en el barandal, fijando su mirada nuevamente en el vacío. Tai caminó de nuevo hasta su amigo sólo que esta vez apoyando su mano en el hombro de su amigo.

-Lo siento amigo.

-Yo le dije que lo mejor era distanciarnos un tiempo y ella aceptó.

Matt apretó los puños, realmente estaba arrepentido de haberle pedido aquello a Mimi, hubiera sido mejor seguir siendo solamente amigos, ahora comprendía un poco más por que Tai temía perder la amistad de Sora, aunque ella no lo viera como algo más que un amigo, él tenerla cercas aunque sea sólo como amigos era un consuelo.

-Dime algo Matt ¿Eso mejoró las cosas?

-No, sólo las empeoró.

-Eso me imaginé.

-Ahora te comprendo un poco más, es mejor tenerla sólo como amiga a tener que distanciarse.

Tai sonrió con amargura por el comentario de su amigo, él tampoco había hecho lo mejor al mantener su amor en secreto, eso también lo lastimaba, pero ¿Qué era lo que se hacía con un amor no correspondido?

-Que te vea sólo como amigo tampoco es muy agradable que digamos, hay veces que quieres gritarle a la cara todo lo que sientes por ella pero tienes que callar porque sabes que su amistad llegaría a su fin, y terminas guardando todo.

-Al parecer es una situación sin salida.

-Así parece.

Los dos se miraron y sonrieron mutuamente, el amor los había puesto en una situación difícil a ambos pero por lo menos contaban con el apoyo uno del otro.

-Ven vamos al salón, Sora debe estar preocupada porque los dos salimos corriendo.

-Ese sujeto estará ahí.

Se quejó Matt siguiendo el paso de Tai.

-¿Qué tienes en contra de Andrew?

- Es una larga historia, tal vez luego te la cuente.

Tai sonrió, ese ya era un avance por lo menos ahora tenía la esperanza de que Matt le contaría lo sucedido con Andrew.

Sora estaba decidida ir a buscar a Tai, hacía ya más de media hora que el chico se había ido y aún no regresaba, si lo seguía esperando más era seguro que no alcanzarían a almorzar ya que sólo quedaban 20 minutos para que la hora del descanso acabara.

Se paró de su escritorio dispuesta a dirigirse a la puerta sino fuese por que la voz de Kaira la detuvo . Sora volteó hacia su compañera y vio como esta acompañada por su hermana entraban por la otra puerta, la pelirrosada le hizo una seña a Sora para que se acercara y la pelirroja se regresó en sus pasos para ahora ir hasta las dos hermanas que tomaron asiento en sus escritorios.

-¿Qué pasa chicas?

Preguntó Sora sentándose en su propio escritorio frente a Kaira.

-Queríamos darte algo, ¿No es así Keira?

Keira sólo asintió sin decir nada, sabía que era lo que su hermana le iba a dar Sora y no estaba muy de acuerdo con ello puesto que la pelirroja era una de las pocas personas que le agradaban pero también sabía que por el momento no le convenía contradecir a su hermana, por el momento era mejor hacerla creer que contaba con su apoyo aunque sus planes eran diferentes.

-Es en forma desagradecimiento, eres la única persona aquí que nos ha hecho sentir como en casa.

Dijo Kaira con una sonrisa en los labios y extendiéndole a Sora una pequeña caja, la pelirroja la tomó entre sus manos y la abrió quedando asombrada con su contenido, era un hermoso collar de plata del cual pendía una piedra morada muy hermosa.

-Es hermoso chicas, no debieron.

- Claro que sí, eres la única aquí que consideramos nuestra amiga.

Aquello no era mentira del todo, Sora era la única chica que les caía bien a las dos hermanas Matsumura, sin embargo aquella amistad que apenas se estaba forjando entre las tres chicas aún no era lo suficiente fuerte para detener a Kaira y sus planes de usar a Sora para separar a Matt y a Mimi.

Sora sonrió conmovida por la respuesta de la chica de cabellos rosas, ciertamente ella tenía amigos muy valiosos como Tai y Matt, pero nunca había tenido muchas amigas mujeres y eso la hacía sentirse un poco sola si bien contaba con Kari y Yolei, pero a ellas las miraba muy poco y la confianza no era la misma que se tiene con una amiga que se ve siempre, Tal vez Kaira y Keira podrían ser ahora las amigas que siempre quiso en su infancia, aquellas a las cuales les cuentas todos tus secretos, con las que vas de compras y hablas de chicos. Sintió unas tremendas ganas de llorar pero se contuvo.

-Póntelo.

La animó Kaira, Sora sonrió y asintió para después rodear su cuello con la cadena plata.

-¡Se te ve hermoso! ¿No es así Keira?

Keira miró a Sora quien sonreía feliz por su regalo, y se sintió terriblemente culpable pero aún así sonrío, ella realmente apreciaba a Sora y no le agradaba mucho la idea de que su hermana la usara, pero por el momento no había nada que ella pudiera hacer al respecto, sólo esperaba que Sora se lo perdonara algún día.

Mimi regresó a su salón, en su camino a la cafetería para ir comprar una botella de agua se había encontrado nuevamente con Andrew, parecía maldición, ahora que ella y Matt se habían distanciado ella se encontraba con Andrew en todas partes.

Suspiró y se sentó en su escritorio, tomó un poco del agua que había comprado y volvió a suspirar perdiéndose nuevamente en sus pensamientos hasta que una persona se paró frente de ella y la miró con severidad, Mimi sintió la mirada molesta sobre ella y alzó su mirada para ver de quien se trataba y se encontró con una Yumi cruzara de brazos que la miraba con reproche.

-¿Quién es ese chico?

Exigió saber la pelirroja, Mimi la miró desconcertada por unos segundos, no lograba comprender porque Yumi se miraba tan molesta.

-Su nombre es Andrew.

-¿Dónde lo conociste y por qué sonreías con él?

-¿Qué? Yumi, ¿De que hablas?

-No me has respondido.

-Yumi ¿Qué te pasa?

-Respóndeme Mimi.

Exigió la pelirroja con una mirada inquisidora que hizo que Mimi sintiera escalofríos, no sabía que le pasaba a su amiga pero lo mejor por el momento era contestarle.

-Lo conocí en la enfermería el día que me desmayé y ¿Qué acaso tengo prohibido sonreír?

-¿Engañas a Matt con él?

-¡¿Qééééé?

-Ya me oíste, ¿qué si engañas a Matt con él?

-¿De que demonios hablas Yumi? Para engañar a una persona es necesario que sea tu pareja y Matt y yo ya no somos ni amigos.

-¿Qué?

Yumi quedó sorprendida por las palabras de su amiga, sospechaba que las cosas entre Mimi y Matt no andaban muy bien y que eso era la causa de la tristeza de su amiga pero nunca pensó que estuvieran tan mal como para que ni amigos fueran ya.

-¿Qué pasó?

Preguntó Yumi tomando asiento en el escritorio frente a la castaña.

-Nada, sólo decidimos que pasamos mucho tiempo juntos y que lo mejor era estar cada quien por su lado.

-¿¡Qué! Mimi eso no tiene sentido, ¿Cómo se van a separar sólo por que pasaban mucho tiempo juntos? Si lo pasaban juntos era por algo.

-Fue lo mejor, la gente siempre creía que éramos algo más y eso lo perjudica a él con su banda.

-No me mientas Mimi, tiene que haber algo más, Matt no es de los que termine una amistad sólo por el que dirán de las personas el te quería y…

Yumi permaneció callada asombrada y a la vez aterrada de que sus suposiciones fueran correctas y si lo eran estaba segura de que mataría a su amiga por tonta y cabeza dura.

-No me digas que lo rechazaste.

Mimi bajó su cabeza entristecida y eso le bastó a Yumi para dar su pregunta como respondida, no podía creerlo, ¡Mimi había rechazado a Matt! Eso ameritaba que golpeara a su amiga por tonta, ¿cómo se atrevía a rechazar al chico más perfecto en la faz de la tierra?

-No puedo creerlo, ¡Lo hiciste! ¡Lo rechazaste! Matt se te declaró y tú lo rechazaste, Mimi como puedes ser tan…

-No se me declaró.

Yumi detuvo su insulto y miró desconcertada a su amiga, entonces que había pasado, ¿por qué Mimi afirmaba haberlo rechazado y ahora decía que Matt no se le había declarado? Aquello era confuso.

-Entonces ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?

-Yo le dije que no podía quererlo.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

-No lo sé, estábamos discutiendo de si yo estaba celosa o no y entonces salió, le dije que no podía quererlo y él dijo que lo mejor era distanciarnos por un tiempo.

-Claro, le rompiste el corazón, pero no te preocupes, no es algo que no se pueda solucionar, sólo le diremos a Matt que fue un mal entendido, que tú dijiste eso porque te sentiste presionada y acorralada, pero que eso no significa que sea verdad, ya verás que Matt entenderá él es un chico muy compresivo.

Yumi se puso de pie dispuesta a ir a arreglar el mal entendido entre sus amigos pero la mano de Mimi la detuvo.

-¿A dónde vas?

- ¿Qué no es obvio a hablar con Matt para que arreglen las cosas?

-No quiero que lo hagas.

-¿Qué? ¿por qué?

-Creo que fue lo mejor para los dos.

-¡¿Qué? ¿acaso te has vuelto loca Mimi? ¿Cómo va a ser lo mejor?

- Matt debería estar con otra persona y yo también.

- Por favor Mimi, no me salgas de nuevo con que Matt debe estar con Sora porque eso no es cierto, Sora, es agradable y muy buena chica, pero simplemente él no la quiere él te quiere a ti.

Mimi se sorprendió por aquella última frase dicha por su amiga y no pudo evitar sonreír algo dentro de ella se alegraba de oír aquello, pero aún así sabía que no podía permitirse quererlo.

-Aún así creo que es lo mejor.

-¿No tendrá algo que ver con ese chico que acabas de conocer?

-No por supuesto que no, Andrew no tiene nada que ver en esto.

-Entonces no entiendo Mimi, ¿qué te impide estar con Matt?

-No lo entenderías, sólo confía en mí Yumi, es lo mejor.

Yumi infló sus cachetes molesta, se cruzó de bracos y miró con desaprobación a su amiga, ella no estaba de acuerdo con lo que le decía Mimi y no pensaba dejar las cosas así.

-¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Chica de ojos bonitos engaña a chico rubio!

Gritó una francesa bastante molesta parada frente al mesabanco de la castaña que alzó sus ojos para ver a la chica que la miraba con desaprobación y con sus brazos cruzados mientras movía un pie constantemente en espera de una respuesta por parte de la castaña.

-¿De que hablas?

Preguntó Mimi sin muchas ganas de pelear con la francesa.

-Afuera me dijeron que te vieron con un chico que no era Matt, ¿Lo estás engañando?

-Yo no lo estoy engañando, Andrew es sólo un amigo.

-Catherine, no creo que ese sea asunto nuestro.

Habló esta vez Michael, tomando del brazo a Catherine para llevársela lejos de la castaña, conocía a Mimi y sabía que ella en esos momentos no se encontraba de ánimos para contestar y que aquellas acusaciones sólo la lastimaban más.

-Eso quiere decir entonces que yo tengo el camino libre con chico rubio.

Dijo Catherine mirando de manera desafiante a Mimi, sabía que eso sacaría de sus casillas a la chica y que volvería a ser la misma chica que se la pasaba gritándole cada vez que mencionaba a Matt, pero para sorpresa de la rubia Mimi no le grito si no que hizo todo lo contrario.

-Claro puedes hacer lo que quieras.

Esas palabras no sólo asombraron a Catherine, sino también a Michael y Yumi. A Mimi le había dolido decir aquellas palabras pero sabía que era lo mejor tenía que ir desprendiéndose de Matt poco a poco.

Catherine se acercó a Mimi y tocó su frente para después tocar la suya y comparar las temperaturas, la castaña debía estar enferma o algo, de cualquier otra forma no le hubiera dejado el camino libre con Matt.

-¿Estas enferma?

-No sólo quiero estar sola.

Mimi se puso de pie y se dirigió a la salida bajo la mirada desconcertada de sus amigos. Salió del salón y estaba dispuesta a irse a cualquier lugar lejos de ahí pero sintió una mano que tomó la suya y la detuvo. Se volteó y se encontró con Michael que la miraba preocupado.

-Mimi ¿Te encuentras bien?

Mimi sonrió con desgana y asintió levemente, sabía que sus amigos estaban preocupados por ella pero aquello era algo con lo que ella sola debía lidiar.

-Estoy bien Michael no te preocupes, sólo quiero ir al baño.

-Entiendo.

Michael asintió y soltó a Mimi quien se fue por uno de los pasillos, Michael la observó irse y se sintió terrible consigo mismo, le desesperaba no poder hacer nada para ayudarla.

La hora de salida llegó, se levantó de su escritorio desganada y salió del salón sin decirle adiós a nadie. Yumi al igual que Izzy, Michael y Catherine vieron preocupados a la castaña que había estado perdida en sus pensamientos durante todo el día ajena de lo que pasaba alrededor de ella.

Bajaba el último escalón cuando oyó una voz que la llamaba, se trataba de Andrew que iba acompañado de dos chicas que ella recordaba como las brujas de sus visiones.

-Ah hola Andrew ¿Qué pasa?

-¿Ya vas para tu casa?

Mimi asintió y Andrew sonrió.

-¿Puedo acompañarte?

Aquella pregunta sorprendió a Mimi, sabía que aún no podía confiar ciegamente en Andrew pero ella misma había dicho que le daría una oportunidad y si no dejaba que la acompañara era como contradecirse a si misma después de todo ¿Qué podía pasar si Andrew la acompañaba?

-ee claro, no hay problema.

Contestó la chica no muy convencida y mirando a las dos chicas que iban con Andrew y de las cuales podía jurar que una de ella quería matarla con su mirada.

-Ellas son Kaira y Keira son las chicas de las que te hablé, te dije que las conocerías pronto.

-Mi nombre es Mimi Tachikawa.

-Mucha gusto.

Respondió Kaira con una amplia sonrisa e imitando la reverencia de la chica, en cambio Keira sólo susurró hola y después desvió su mirada hacia otra parte.

-Espero que seamos buenas amigas, Andrew supongo que te veremos en casa.

-Claro.

Contestó Andrew y sonrió para después ver a Kaira y Keira irse.

-¿Nos vamos?

Preguntó galantemente el chico, Mimi le sonrió y juntos se fueron con dirección a casa de Mimi sin percatase ninguno de los dos que eran vigilados por la mirada molesta de Matt que los había estado viendo desde que Andrew le habló a Mimi. Para su mala suerte cuando se dirigía hacia a la salida, oyó que Andrew llamaba a Mimi se volteó y vio como este se acercaba a ella, sintió un tremendo impulso de ir hasta ahí y alejarlo de ella, pero se controló, asombrosamente logró controlarse y permitió que Mimi se fuera con Andrew.

-¡Matt! Que bueno que te veo, supe que ahora no acompañarás a chica de ojos, bonitos, ¿Puedes acompañarme a mí?

Preguntó Catherine apareciéndose atrás de Matt quien se sorprendió por la presencia de la chica, ni siquiera había sentido que ella estaba atrás de él, estaba tan concentrado en controlarse por no ir a golpear a Andrew que no se dio cuenta que Catherine estaba ahí.

-ah Catherine, perdona no te había visto, ¿qué dijiste?

-¿Qué si esta vez si puedes acompañarme a mi casa?

- Lo siento Catherine, estoy ocupado será otro día.

Matt se fue y Catherine soltó un suspiró de decepción ya se había imaginado que esa sería la respuesta de Matt pero aún así tenía la esperanza de que Matt no estuviera tan deprimido como Mimi pero al parecer ambos estaban igual de deprimidos.

-Estoy listo Catherine, vámonos. ¿Pasa algo?

Preguntó Michael al ver que la chica miraba decepcionada hacia la salida.

-Le pedí a Matt que me acompañara a mi casa, pero no quiso.

Michael frunció el ceño molestó ¿Catherine pensaba irse mientras el iba a comprar? Catherine sonrió al ver el gesto de su amigo había podido leer lo que sus expresiones le habían dicho sin palabras.

-No seas celoso Michael, no pensaba irme sin ti sabía que Matt me diría que no, además si me decía que sí iría por ti, tu eres mi fiel compañero.

-No estoy celoso.

Se quejó el chico bastante sonrojado, por el comentario de su amiga quien rió divertida al ver como el se había ruborizado.

-Será mejor que vayamos a casa.

Dijo la chica con una amplia sonrisa en los labios que a Michael le pareció adorable, no se había dado cuenta antes pero Catherine era muy linda y más cuando sonreía de esa manera, ahora entendía porque tantos chicos estaban interesados en ella.

La caminata hacia su casa había sido entretenida, Andrew tenía una platica muy interesante, durante todo el trayecto los dos chicos habían estado hablando de los viajes de Andrew al extranjero así como también los viajes que Mimi había hecho en temporadas de vacaciones como la vez que ella y su familia fueron a Hawai y se había bronceado de más y la semana posterior a esa se la había pasado adolorida.

Andrew río divertido por la anécdota de Mimi y le contó a la chica sobre la vez que viajó a Paris junto con su familia y las hermanas Matsumura y como él y las dos hermanas se habían perdido en uno de sus paseos y cómo Keira insistía en que estaban perdidos mientras que él y Kaira se negaban a aceptarlo hasta que vieron que habían estado dando vueltas gracias a una marca que había dejado Keira sobre una banca. Los tres chicos estallaron en risas una vez que llegaron a su hotel y después de preguntarle a más de diez personas sobre la ubicación de su hotel.

Los dos chicos rieron y llegaron a casa de Mimi, se despidieron y Mimi entró a su casa, observó por la ventana como el chico se iba y no pudo evitar soltar un suspiro, se la pasaba bien con Andrew pero simplemente no era lo mismo que cuando estaba con Matt, con aquel molesto chico las cosas eran más divertidas y se sentía más cómoda que con cualquier otra persona, con Matt ella podía ser ella misma, suspiró nuevamente, al parecer extrañaba más a Matt de lo que se esperaba.

Esperó a que Andrew se fuera y una vez que vio que el chico de cabellos negros se había ido decidió entrar a la residencia de los Tachikawa para ir hasta la puerta de los Tachikawa y tocar el timbre, sabía que no debía estar ahí, el mismo le había pedido a Mimi que se distanciaran pero simplemente no podía permitir que Andrew se acercara tanto a Mimi, tenía que advertirle a la castaña que era peligroso que estuviera tanto con Andrew sin saber aún si recordaba el pasado o no, si su aparición había sido casualidad o planeada, simplemente Mimi no podía tomarse las cosas tan a la ligera.

Tocó el timbre y esperó a que abrieran, oyó la voz de Mimi que había anunciado que enseguida abría para después de unos segundos tener a la castaña parada frente a él. Cuando la vio quiso abrazarla y decirle que olvidara todo y pedirle que las cosas volvieran a ser como antes porque no sabía si soportaría estar así por mucho tiempo, pero no lo hizo, se guardó todas aquellas palabras y en cambio miró a la chica con seriedad.

Mimi quedó sorprendida de que Matt estuviera frente a ella realmente no lo esperaba, cuando lo vio pudo sentir como su corazón dio un vuelco de alegría y tuvo que contener las ganas de querer abalanzarse sobre él y decirle que le alegraba verlo, sabía que tenía que permanecer distante y fría y así lo hizo.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

Preguntó Mimi después de un prolongado momento de silencio entre ambos, Matt solamente estaba parado frente a ella viéndola y eso la ponía nerviosa pero tenía que controlarse.

-No quiero que estés hablando con Andrew.

Dijo sin rodeos y de manera ruda, al principio había decidido hablar sobre el tema de manera calmada pero al abrir la boca sus palabras salieron sin poderlas contener y supo que habían salido más agresivas de lo que el había querido y que ese tono no le iba a agradar a Mimi.

-Dijiste que le daríamos una oportunidad.

-Me retracto.

-¿Por qué?

Mimi se miraba molesta y eso lo molestaba aún más no sabía si la chica estaba molesta por como le había hablado o por el hecho de que no le dejará ver a Andrew y temió que ésta última fuera la causa de la molestia de Mimi. Permaneció en silencio por unos segundos ante la pregunta de Mimi, pensando cual sería la mejor respuesta para darle ya que no pensaba decirle la verdad, la cual era que ahora se retractaba porque él no estaba con ella para protegerla ni cuidarla de ese sujeto, tenía que decirle cualquier otra cosa convincente ya que su orgullo no le permitía decir la verdad.

-Sabes muy bien porque, él te puede lastimar como lo hizo en el pasado.

-Gracias por preocuparte pero yo sé cuidarme sola.

- ¡Mimi ¿cómo puedes darle una oportunidad después de lo que te hizo en el pasado! ¿Eres tonta o qué?

Aquella última pregunta sabía que no lo ayudaría mucho, tampoco el modo en que le había gritado a Mimi, pero es que simplemente lo había sacado de sus casillas, no lograba comprender como después de lo sucedido en el pasado Mimi podía confiar en ese sujeto, era simplemente ilógico.

-No soy tonta. -Dijo con firmeza, estaba molesta, más que molesta y eso Matt lo podía notar a simple vista pero no le importó, él también estaba molesto. - Todas las personas merecen una segunda oportunidad y más cuando a pasado toda una vida de por medio, la gente cambia Matt.

Quería golpear cualquier cosa que tuviera en frente Mimi lo estaba desesperando y bastante, Cómo era posible que la chica parada frente a él no entendiera que no era bueno confiar tanto en las personas y menos cuando tienen un mal antecedente como lo tenía Andrew, Mimi tenía que dejar de ser tan inocente y noble, tenía que salir de esa burbuja en la cual podía confiar en todos.

-¡No! ¡La gente no cambia Mimi! bájate de esa nube, Andrew ya te hizo daño una vez y puede volver a hacerlo.

-Tú no conocías al Andrew del pasado y tampoco conoces a este Andrew, ¿cómo puedes asegurar que él es malo si no lo conoces?

-Me basta con lo que te hizo.

Mimi bajó su mirada, odiaba recordar ese suceso del pasado en dónde se encontraba confundida en la recamara de Andrew, pero a pesar de ese hecho algo le decía que Andrew no era malo, que algo había pasado para que cambiara tanto ya que el Andrew que ella recordaba era un Andrew gentil que era su amigo y respetaba el hecho de que ella estuviera enamorada de Yamato.

-Él cambió de repente, algo debió haber pasado para que actuara como lo hizo, él antes era mi amigo y era muy bueno.

Matt respiró hondo tratando de controlarse, Mimi era tan terca cuando se lo proponía que a él sólo le quedaba armarse de paciencia.

-¿Y esperarás hasta que algo le pase de nuevo y vuelva a lastimarte? Mimi aléjate de él ahorita que todavía no es tarde.

-Matt, no pienso negarle mi amistad a alguien que es amable conmigo, sólo porque unas tontas visiones que ni sabemos si son reales dicen que él es malo.

-Te estás arriesgando demasiado.

-Esa es decisión mía y ya no quiero hablar de esto, así que por favor vete.

-No me voy a ir hasta que me digas que ya no verás a Andrew.

-No voy a dejar de hablarle sólo por que tú no quieres que le hable.

-No lo hagas por mí, hazlo por ti.

- Ya sabes cual es mi respuesta.

- ¡Maldición Mimi! ¿¡Eres estúpida o que! Andrew sólo…

No pudo terminar con lo que iba a decir ya que Mimi le había cerrado la puerta en la cara, prácticamente en las narices afortunadamente esta vez no se las había roto. Tocó con insistencia la puerta pero la chica no le abrió y al parecer los papás de Mimi tampoco estaban porque ninguno salió a callarlo, a pesar de que ya casi tiraba la puerta a golpes y gritaba molesto exigiéndole a Mimi que le abriera.

Pateó la puerta con coraje y frustración sabía que Mimi no le abriría pero no pensaba dejar las cosas así tenía que hacerla entrar en razón ya fuera por las buenas o por las malas, caminó el pequeño trayecto del caminito hasta el cerco de la casa de Mimi y cuando se encontraba apunto de salir dio un último vistazo a la casa y enfocó su vista al cuarto de la chica, estaba seguro que era ese, había visto la sombra de la chica pasar y las cortinas rosas la delataban, así que no cabía duda aquel era el cuarto de Mimi y bajo de ese había una enredadera que llegaba hasta el balcón de la habitación de la chica.

Una idea cruzó su mente al ver aquella enredadera, la planta le podía servir de escalera para entrar a la habitación de la chica sin tener que usar la puerta, después de todo la ventana parecía estar entreabierta. Se dirigió hasta la frondosa enredadera y comenzó a treparla, sabía que no era del todo correcto entrar de esa manera a la habitación de Mimi pero se había decidido a hacerla entrar en razón y cómo lo había dicho antes no importaba si fuera por las buenas o por las malas.

Mimi estaba furiosa, Matt había sido muy grosero con ella y la había hecho llorar aunque no estaba segura si lloraba por el coraje o porque le dolió que Matt le hablara de esa forma, ¡Era un estúpido! Aventó el cojín que tenía en sus manos con fuerza y se dejó caer en la cama bocabajo, su día había sido pésimo y se sentía terriblemente mal sin contar con las tremendas ganas que tenía de llorar, pero no, ella ya no era tan débil ni infantil como lo era antes, así que se aguantaría y no lloraría por una tontería como esa.

-Yo no necesito que me protejan, pudo protegerme solita.

Se dijo así misma y acto seguido se puso de pie y se dirigió al baño, necesitaba un baño caliente para relajarse y olvidar lo sucedido.

¡Por fin! ¡Lo había logrado! Había podido llegar hasta el balcón de la habitación de Mimi, había sido difícil pero lo había logrado, su frente sudaba por el esfuerzo que había hecho, su corazón palpitaba y respiraba de manera agitada además de que sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas, pero eso no importaba, había logrado subir a la cima. Se puso de pie y miró hacia abajó dibujando una sonrisa victoriosa en su rostro lo había logrado.

Mimi salió del baño envuelta en una toalla, tenía la mala maña de siempre olvidar algo en su cuarto y siempre terminaba entrando y saliendo del baño alrededor de cinco veces antes de bañarse, esta vez había olvidado su pijama, se dirigió hacia el ropero que se encontraba al lado de la ventana y comenzó a hurgar en los cajones buscando su pijama.

Echó un vistazo a la habitación antes de entrar, se miraba vacía, tal vez Mimi había bajado de nuevo a la sala o a la cocina, pero eso no importaba, él esperaría a que la chica llegara, deslizó con cuidado la ventana corrediza tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible, escaneó con su mirada la habitación y se encontró con que a su derecha la puerta del ropero estaba abierta y podía ver las piernas de Mimi que salían por debajo de la puerta, se acercó sigiloso y movió la puerta del ropero de la chica llamado así la atención de la castaña.

-Aún no hemos terminado de hablar.

Dijo cerrando la puerta del ropero y sin percatase de que Mimi estaba en toalla solamente. Mimi alzó su vista para verlo, el sonrojo en las mejillas de Mimi se hizo evidente casi de inmediato y Matt supo que algo no andaba bien, bajó su mirada y recorrió de arriba abajo el cuerpo de la chica cubierto solamente por una toalla, ahora no sabía si Mimi se había sonrojado por pena o por que estaba tan molesta que quería matarlo.

- Mimi espera… puedo explicarlo yo…

Era evidente que Mimi estaba apunto de gritar y Matt entró en pánico, si el papá de Mimi estaba en la casa de seguro lo mataría por entrar al cuarto de su hija de esa manera y más cuando ella se encontraba cubierta sólo por una toalla. Tapó la boca de Mimi con su mano antes de que esta gritara y trató de explicarle las cosas pero la chica luchaba por protestar y gritar, retrocedieron unos pasos hasta que ambos tropezaron con el cojín que Mimi anteriormente había aventado al suelo y los dos cayeron al suelo estampándose un beso en los labios al momento de caer y quedando en una pose bastante comprometedora en la cual Matt estaba sobre Mimi.

Matt se apartó de ella bastante sonrojado y sus miradas permanecieron en contacto por unos segundos, Matt no podía creer lo hermosa que se miraba Mimi y más de algo se movió dentro de él al sentirla tan cerca y más aún por la pose en que ambos se encontraban, quería besarla y su cuerpo le pedía algo más pero tenía que controlarse.

-¿Qué tanto miras?

Preguntó Mimi bastante roja, y sin dejar de sostener su toalla, sabía que ambos estaban en una situación comprometedora y la forma en que Matt la miraba en esos momentos no era nada buena, quien sabe que estaba pensando el pervertido ese, pero no quería averiguarlo.

-Mimi puedo explicarlo.

Intentó explicar Matt bastante nervioso pero sin apartarse ni un solo centímetro de la chica a la cual veía cada vez más molesta.

- Quita tu mano de ahí.

Dijo entre dientes la castaña y evidentemente molesta, más que molesta se miraba furiosa. Matt dirigió su vista hasta donde estaba su mano y sintió como su sangre se le había ido hasta los pies cuando vio que su mano estaba sobre uno de los pechos de Mimi, ahora sí sería hombre muerto pero ¿En que momento había llegado su mano ahí?

Se apartó de Mimi como si quemara y miró con temor a la chica, Mimi se puso de pie y lo miró furiosa.

-Puedo explicarlo Mimi fue un accidente.

Balbuceó nervioso al ver que la chica se acercaba a él de forma amenazante y ahora traía un bat entre las manos ¿De dónde había sacado ese bat?

- ¡Te voy a matar!

Gritó la chica dando su primer golpe que Matt afortunadamente logró esquivar un poco más y no lo lograba, pero ese no era el momento de relajarse todavía, Mimi parecía que no se iba a detener hasta que lograra estrellar ese bat en su cabeza. Matt comenzó a correr por todo el cuarto intentando explicarle a Mimi las cosas pero la chica no escuchaba, en esos momento ella estaba enfocada en matar a aquel maldito cretino que la había manoseado.

-¡Esta vez si me la vas a pagar no te me vas a ir vivo!

Gritaba la castaña persiguiendo a Matt con su bat por toda la habitación.

-¡Espera Mimi! ¡Puedo explicarlo! ¡No era mi intensión…!

El bat le rozó la mejilla izquierda, un poco más y ya no se encontraría en el mundo de los vivos, tragó saliva nervioso, Mimi no entendía de razones en ese momento así que lo mejor que podía hacer era escapar por donde había entrado aunque eso podría provocar que Mimi lo tirada por el balcón y el muriera de la caída, ok esa no era una opción así que sólo le quedaba una salida, el baño. El baño de Mimi era su salvación así que lo único que tenía que hacer era llegar hasta él y encerrarse bajo llave hasta que Mimi se tranquilizara.

Corrió hasta el baño de Mimi el cual era su objetivo, estaba apunto de llegar cuando tropezó con una pantufla y calló de narices al suelo para después sentir que algo caía sobre él y ver cómo el bat salía disparado, se volteó y vio a Mimi sobre él, la chica apenas estaba dándose cuenta de la situación cuando él se volteó para verla haciendo un movimiento que provocó que Mimi se desequilibrara y estampara su cara sobre el pecho del chico, Matt bajó su mirada al sentir el golpe sobre su pecho y se encontró con unos hermosos y confundidos ojos color miel que apenas se estaban levantando para verlo.

-¿estás bien?

Preguntó preocupado de que ella se hubiera lastimado, pero lejos de tranquilizarse la castaña se enfureció más y levantó su puño amenazante, ahora sí, Matt podía darse por muerto.

-Te voy a…

-¡Hija ya llegamos! ¡Voy a entrar!

-¡Mi mamá!

Gritó levemente la chica bastante asustada, de seguro su mamá no vería con buenos ojos la situación en la que estaba, tenía que hacer algo para evitar que su mamá viera a Matt en su habitación, se puso de pie rápidamente y corrió hacia la puerta antes de que su mamá la abriera. Se recargó en ella cerrándola completamente y asegurándose de poner el candado para después hacerle señas a Matt de que se escondiera.

-Hija ¿Todo está bien?

Preguntó la señora Tachikawa al notar que la puerta estaba cerrada con llave y Mimi no le abría.

-Sí mamá es sólo que no estoy cambiada y no encuentro mi pijama. ¡Escóndete!

Protestó Mimi levemente, al ver que Matt no se escondía, el chico entró en pánico y comenzó a correr por todas partes preguntando "donde" Mimi golpeó con la palma de su mano su frente, a ese paso los dos serían descubiertos.

-¡Escóndete de una vez!

Protestó la chica aventándole a Matt el bat que se encontró en el suelo, pero eso lejos de arreglar las cosas sólo las empeoró, Matt había quedado inconciente a la mitad de su cuarto ¿Ahora que iba a hacer?

- No puede ser.

Se quejó la chica al ver al rubio inconciente, se alejó de la puerta con cuidado y arrastró al inconciente chico hasta meterlo bajo la cama, después corrió al armario, tomó la primera pijama que vio y se cambió en el baño lo más rápido que pudo, perfumó su cuarto con uno de sus perfumes para borrar toda presencia de Matt y después fue a abrirle a su mamá con una enorme sonrisa en sus labios fingiendo que todo estaba bien.

-¿Está todo bien?

Preguntó la señora Tachikawa mirando con extrañeza a su hija que le sonreía, sin embargo había algo extraño en esa sonrisa, reflejaba nerviosismo, algo raro debía de haber estado pasando.

-Sí es sólo que no hallaba mi pijama.

Contestó Mimi encaminándose a su cama y dejando que su madre entrara para que se pudiera cerciorar de que todo estaba bien, ya que podía leer en el rostro de su madre la sospecha de que algo pasaba, así que lo mejor era actuar como si nada después de todo Matt estaba inconsciente bajo la cama. Dirigió su vista hacia el lugar donde el rubio estaba escondido y pudo ver como una mano de Matt había quedado afuera así que lo más rápido que pudo llegó hasta su cama antes de que la vista de su madre llegara al escondite y se paró sobre la mano del rubio quien soltó un "auch" lo que llamó la atención de la mayor de las mujeres.

-¿Qué fue eso?

Preguntó la mujer girándose a ver a su hija quien sonrió nerviosa y se giró a tomar a uno de sus peluches en la cama.

-Es mi nuevo peluche, un gatito que cuando lo aprietas hace "auch"

Mimi pisó con mayor fuerza la mano de Matt haciendo que el rubio emitiera otro "auch" a la par que Mimi apretaba con sus manos irónicamente el gatito de peluche que él le había regalado en navidad.

-Yo lo llamo Mattie

Finalizó la chica con una sonrisa convenciendo a su mamá quien dibujó en su rostro una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Como se nota que te gusta tu amigo, hasta tus peluches se llaman como él.

Mimi sintió como los colores se le subían a la cara había mentido en el hecho de que su gato hiciera "auch" cuando lo apretaba pero no había mentido en el hecho de que su gato se llamaba Mattie de hecho esa parte era real ese era el nombre de su gato, pero no le había puesto así porque le gustara Matt sino porque él se lo regaló, además ella tenía prohibido enamorarse de Matt, así que tenía que quitarse de la cabeza esa idea.

-Eso no es cierto mamá, no me gusta Matt.

-Como digas querida, iré a hacer la comida.

Dijo la mujer entre risas señal de que no le había creído ni una palabra respecto al hecho de que a Mimi no le gustaba Matt. La castaña bufó una vez que vio la puerta de su cuarto cerrada, su madre ya miraba cosas donde no las había.

Corrió hacia la puerta y cerró con llave antes de que alguien más entrara a su habitación, sacó a Matt aún inconciente de debajo de la cama y lo miró detenidamente, le dio unos golpecitos en la mejilla para que el rubio reaccionara pero no obtuvo respuesta entonces pensó lo peor, ¡con aquel golpe había matada a Matt! ¡O lo había dejado en estado de coma! ¿Ahora que iba hacer? ¿Cómo le explicaría a sus padres que tenía en su cuarto el cadáver de un chico? ¡Dios! ¡Era muy joven para ir a la cárcel, además de bella!

-¿Qué voy hacer? ¿Qué voy hacer?

Se repetía la chica mientras caminaba de un lado a otro pensando en todas la consecuencias que podía haber por haber matado a un chico en su habitación.

- Au, mi cabeza.

Matt se sentó y sobó con una de sus manos su cabeza adolorida. Mimi al ver que Matt había reaccionado detuvo su caminata de un lado a otro dentro de su cuarto y sus ojos se le iluminaron, ¡Matt estaba vivo! Fue hasta el chico y lo abrazó provocando que el rubio soltara otro "auch" al sentir cómo de golpe la chica caía sobre él.

-¡Matt estás vivo!

Festejó la chica abrazándolo pero después recordó la situación en que estaban los dos así que se separó de él y lo miró molesta.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

Preguntó molesta y con una mirada inquisidora, aquella no había sido la mejor manera en que Matt pudo entrar a su cuarto.

- No hemos terminado de hablar.

- Y no terminaremos de hablar aquí, será mejor que te vayas antes de que mi madre venga de nuevo.

-Sólo dime que ya no verás a Andrew y me iré.

- Yo no voy a buscarlo me he encontrado con él por casualidad, y no puedo hacer nada por eso y no pienso ser grosera.

-Mimi…

-Es mi última palabra.

-Esta bien, has lo que quieras.

Matt se puso de pie y se dirigió hacia la ventana sin siquiera mirarla, Mimi sintió ganas de llorar, odiaba que Matt se enojara de esa manera con ella pero tampoco podía retractarse, así que permaneció sentada en el suelo y lo observó partir.

-Nos vemos luego Sora.

Se despidió el chico de cabellos cafés con una sonrisa en su rostro, la pelirroja se paró en el marco de la puerta y despidió al chico con una sonrisa en sus labios, aquella tarde se había quedado a comer en su casa y ambos se la habían pasado de maravilla.

-Hasta luego Tai.

Contestó la chica, Tai se volteó a verla y le sonrió ampliamente pero algo llamó su atención, algo en el pecho de Sora brillaba, había visto aquel collar desde que habían salido de la escuela, pero no había tenido oportunidad de preguntarle de donde lo había sacado.

-Oie Sora, y ¿Ese collar de dónde salió?

-Ah, te refieres a este. Me lo regalaron las hermanas Matsumura.

-¿Las gemelas? Oh Dios! ¡No puede ser! ¡olvidé tu cumpleaños de nuevo ¿verdad?

Sora rió aún faltaban dos semanas para su cumpleaños, pero se le hacía adorable la forma en que su amigo se preocupaba por ello aún recordaba como el año pasado Tai lo había olvidado y más de un mes le estuvo rogando a la chica para que lo perdonara, aquello había sido muy gracioso.

- No Tai, aún no es mi cumpleaños.

-¿Entonces por qué te lo regalaron?

-Dicen que es por que he sido buena amiga y las he ayudado a adaptarse, es muy tierno de su parte verdad.

-Sí.

Respondió el chico sin darle mucha importancia aunque había algo que lo hacía desconfiar de aquellas dos chicas, pero decidió no preocupar a Sora con sus presentimientos, además que Sora se miraba muy feliz con sus nuevas amigas y sin duda alguna aquel regalo había sido muy especial para Sora, podía verlo en su rostro así que no quiso preocuparla y cayó sus malos presentimientos.

_**Siguiente capitulo: Hechizo- Publicación Viernes 23 de diciembre 2011**_

_**Mimato196**_

**Mayo 2007**


	40. Hechizo

**Hola a todos yo aquí con las compras de última hora de navidad, :D wiii amo la navidad, bueno eso no impide que les suba el capitulo, aquí se los dejo y espero lo disfruten felices fiestas :) y que pasen una feliz navidad**

**40**

**Hechizo.**

Era de mañana, Matt como todos los días se dirigía a la escuela por el mismo camino por el cual pasaba frente a la casa de Mimi y justo al pasar al frente de la casa de los Tachikawa se detuvo y miró por unos segundos la casa, era como si esperara que ella saliera, pero sabía que no sería así y si lo fuera él sabía que ambos tendrían que seguir su camino por separado, después de todo, las cosas el día anterior no habían mejorado ni un poco sino que al contrario parecían haber empeorado.

Retomó su camino a la escuela dejando atrás la casa de los Tachikawa y con su mirada al frente, sacó de la bolsa de su pantalón unos audífonos y los puso en sus oídos, al parecer tendría que regresar a su antigua rutina donde eran él, su música y el camino.

Llegó a la escuela sin ningún contratiempo, su camino había sido solitario y tranquilo, lo cual no era perfecto puesto que extrañaba a Mimi platicándole sobre las comidas exóticas de su mamá o sobre alguna locura de Yumi. Pero a pesar de la ausencia de la chica su trayecto a la escuela había sido bueno, lo que no le agradó en lo más mínimo fue su recibimiento. Apenas y había cruzado las puertas del colegio y dado unos cuantos pasos pudo ver a Mimi y Andrew que se encaminaban juntos hacia el edificio principal. El pelinegro parecía hablar de algo mientras que Mimi lo escuchaba y sonreía con una sonrisa que era falsa y que Matt pudo notar a simple vista, sabía que ella no estaba del todo cómoda y eso lo tranquilizó un poco, pero aún así seguía sintiendo unas tremendas ganas de golpear a Andrew aunque sabía que se tenía que aguantar puesto que el golpear a Andrew sólo empeoraría las cosas con Mimi.

Estaba consciente de que ese sería un mal día al igual que el anterior pero aún así no borraba la sutil sonrisa que se dibujaba en su rostro. Miró a su acompañante de cabellos negros que le hablaba sobre algo que le había sucedido en la mañana y ella fingía escucharlo ya que se sentía algo incómoda estando con Andrew sabiendo que a Matt le molestaba, pero es que simplemente no había podido evitarlo, el chico de ojos cafés la había intersectado antes de entrar al edificio y a ella no le había quedado de otra más que aceptar la compañía de Andrew ya que tampoco quería ser grosera y no pensaba rechazar la amistad de Andrew sin ningún motivo y menos cuando podía casi asegurar que el chico no recordaba nada del pasado.

-Mimi ¿Me estás escuchando?

Preguntó Andrew parándose al igual que Mimi, ambos habían llegado ya al salón de Mimi y se encontraban frente a la puerta del salón.

-eh? Perdona es que ando un poco distraída.

Respondió Mimi esbozando una amable sonrisa y dirigiendo su vista hacia su interlocutor para no sólo encontrarse con la mirada de Andrew sino también con la figura de Matt que estaba por subir las escaleras cuando ella alzó su mirada y se encontró con los fríos e inexpresivos ojos de Matt mirándola, fue una fracción de segundo la que sus miradas se encontraron y sin embargo se dijeron todo en ese momento, él la acusó de traición y ella pidió perdón sin conseguirlo para después desviar su mirada al suelo.

Andrew notó como Mimi dirigía su mirada a alguien más para después bajarla arrepentida. Ante este gesto el pelinegro se volteó para ver a quien miraba su compañera y tal cual lo había imaginado se entró con Matt subiendo las escaleras.

-¿Tienes algún problema con Ishida?

Preguntó sin más, Mimi se sonrojó notoriamente, odiaba ser tan obvia, pero al parecer sí lo había sido así que tenía que salir de esa situación lo antes posible.

-No, es sólo que me debe dinero.

Pero que excusa más tonta había dado, era obvio que Andrew no le había creído lo podía ver en su cara así como también pudo ver que estaba dispuesto a desmentirla.

-No tienes por que mentirme, sino puedes decírmelo yo lo entiendo a la perfección después de todo supongo que es problema tuyo y de Ishida.

-Perdona es sólo que yo…

-No te preocupes, yo tampoco debí preguntar.

Finalizó el chico con una tierna sonrisa que aligeró la culpa en la castaña quien le dedicó por primera vez en toda la mañana una sonrisa sincera a su acompañante. Ese era el Andrew que ella recordaba, el chico comprensivo y dulce que era su amigo y en el cual podía confiar.

Si pensaba que su día había empezado mal, al parecer estaba lejos de mejorar ya que cuando estaba por entrar su salón escuchó la melosa voz de Kaira llamándolo, la insoportable pelirosada al parecer intentaría seducirlo de nuevo y él realmente te estaba cansando de eso.

-Buenos días Matt.

Saludó Kaira parándose a un lado del rubio que suspiró resignado, sabía que no tenía escapatoria, Kaira no lo dejaría en paz hasta obtener por lo menos un hola de su parte.

-Buenos días Kaira.

Respondió fastidiado el rubio y entró al salón con la esperanza de que Kaira dejara de molestarlo pero para su mala suerte no fue así, la chica lo siguió hasta su asiento y lo observó durante unos segundos, él trataba de ignorarla pero era difícil sintiendo la insistente mirada de Kaira sobre él.

-Hoy amanécesete de muy mal humor.

Afirmó la chica dejando sus cosas en el escritorio al lado de Matt quien frunció el ceño molesto al oír el comentario de la chica, a ella que le importaba si estaba de buen humor o no, ese no era asunto suyo.

-Sólo porque no me la pase sonriendo como tú, significa que esté de malas.

-Sé que no eres muy sonriente pero tampoco te molestas tan fácilmente y al parecer hoy hasta te molesta que te saluden.

-Son figuraciones tuyas.

-Claro que no, desde que no ves a esa chica… ¿Cómo se llama? ¿Mimi? Has de estado de muy mal humor.

-No metas a Mimi en esto ella no tiene nada que ver.

-Yo creo que si tiene que ver, pero lo que me interesa no es eso sino otra cosa.

Kaira caminó hasta el mesabanco que se encontraba frente a Matt y en el cual tomó asiento y miró al rubio fijamente para después desprender una amplia sonrisa. Matt la miró fijamente con el semblante serio y sin intimidarse por la insinuante y provocativa mirada de la chica que al ver la profunda mirada del rubio no pudo evitarlo y se acercó peligrosamente al rostro del chico quien de inmediato se alejó de ella poniéndose de pie y recargándose en la ventana lejos de la chica, no quería tener ningún tipo de contacto con ella.

Kaira sonrió al verlo alejarse, Matt no era un chico fácil y eso le agradaba ya que si había algo que le gustaba a Kaira eran los desafíos, y conquistar a Matt sería todo un desafío que ella estaba dispuesta a ganar.

-¿Por qué no te agrada Andrew?

Preguntó de forma directa y parándose al lado de Matt en la misma pose que el rubio recargada en la pared y con su vista fija al salón quería crear cierta empatía entre ella y Matt por eso se colocó a su lado en el misma pose que él para ver si el chico dejaba de estar a la defensiva pero sobre todo quería saber que tanto sabían Matt y Mimi del pasado y para poder saberlo tendría que ser algo directa con sus preguntas, aunque claro no pensaba demostrarle a Matt que ella y Andrew y Keira recordaban todo el pasado, es más estaba decidida convencerlo de lo contrario.

Matt volteó a ver a Kaira en cuanto oyó aquella pregunta, ¿por qué Kaira le preguntaba eso? Por nada bueno de seguro así que más valía que fuera cuidadoso con su respuesta.

-Yo nunca dije que no me agradaba.

-Pero es obvio, ¿Hay algún motivo en especial para que Andrew te desagrade?

-Es sólo que me recuerda a una persona que detesto.

- ¿Y que te hizo esa persona?

- No lo sé, ni siquiera la recuerdo, sólo sé que Andrew me recuerda a alguien.

Matt no era tonto y sabía que Kaira quería averiguar algo más que sus motivos para desagradarle Andrew, estaba casi seguro de que Kaira quería cerciorarse de que tanto sabían él y Mimi del pasado pero eso era algo que Matt no estaba dispuesto a facilitarle a la chica, es más estaba seguro que con su respuesta ella sospecharía que eran recuerdos borrosos o simplemente su subconsciente pero jamás pensaría que él y Mimi sabían toda la verdad.

-Es extraño ¿no crees?

-Supongo, pero así son las cosas.

Kaira sonrió satisfecha, la pelirosada había creído por completo el engaño del rubio y ahora estaba casi segura de que las reacciones de Matt y Mimi eran provocadas por el subconsciente de ambos , pero aún así no estaba dispuesta a bajar la guardia.

-¿Y porque a ustedes no les agrada Mimi?

-Te equivocas, por si no te has dado cuenta a Andrew le agrada bastante Mimi.

Ese comentario no le agradó ni un poco al rubio pero aun así no hizo gesto alguno de desagrado y permaneció serio. Kaira lo miró de reojo y sonrió, sabía que aunque Matt no lo había demostrado aquel comentario no le había agradado ni un poco ya que ella se había encargado de poner sal a la herida.

-Sé que a Andrew le agrada Mimi, pero no me refería a él sino a ti y a tu hermana.

-¿Pero de dónde sacas esa idea? Nosotras apenas y la conocemos.

Respondió la chica fingiendo inocencia, pero Matt no pensaba dejársela tan fácil a la chica, quería una explicación y Kaira se la daría, así él podría saber que tanto sabían esos tres del pasado.

-He visto como la miran y es evidente que no les cae bien.

-Bueno eso tiene una respuesta sencilla, Keira está interesada en Andrew y Andrew está más que interesado en Mimi, así que creo que es normal que a mi hermanita no le agrade del todo.

-Lo entiendo de Keira, pero de ti.

Kaira sonrió, esa era su oportunidad, le dejaría a Matt más que claro su interés por él. Se acercó al rubio y tomó con una de sus manos el rostro del chico para después ponerse de puntitas y acercar sus labios peligrosamente a los de Matt. Matt intentó alejarse de la chica en cuanto ella posó su mano sobre su mejilla pero extrañamente no pudo hacerlo, era como si su cuerpo se encontrara paralizado, pero ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando?

-Yo estoy interesada en otra persona que al parecer también está interesado en Mimi.

Susurró la chica a escasos centímetros de los labios de Matt que intentaba desesperadamente moverse pero no podía, estaba paralizado.

Kaira sonrió, sabía que Matt no podía moverse y eso le agradaba, le gustaba saber que ella tenía el control de la situación y que Matt no podía hacer nada para evitar lo que ella tenía planeado hacer y eso era besarlo.

La puerta del salón se abrió, dejando entrar a Tai y a Sora que vieron extrañados la escena ¿Qué estaba pasando ahí? ¿Habían interrumpido algo?

Kaira se volteó en cuanto la puerta se abrió y se encontró con Sora y con Tai que miraban perplejos la situación y no le quedó de otra que liberar de su hechizo al rubio.

-¿Qué hacían?

Preguntó Sora un tanto molesta y dirigiéndose a su escritorio, Tai volteó a ver a su amiga un tanto extrañado, Sora parecía muy molesta por como había encontrado a Kaira y a Matt, pero bueno eso no le extrañaba ya que Sora estaba enamorada de Matt lo que se le hacía raro era que Sora exteriorizara sus sentimientos tal y cual lo hizo en el concierto de Matt, pero más aún le había extrañado el extraño brillo de aquel extraño collar que le había regalado Kaira a Sora aunque también pudiera que el brillo fuera causado por algún efecto del sol.

-Sólo hablábamos.

Respondió la chica de cabellos rosados alejándose de Matt para no provocar más a Sora, sabía que con esa piedra colgando en su pecho la pelirroja podía llegar ser muy peligrosa.

-Ya veo.

Contestó Sora tomando asiento y viendo con cara de pocos amigos a la chica que le sonrió.

Matt sintió como recuperaba el control de su cuerpo en cuanto Kaira se alejó de él, observó sus manos y vio como efectivamente ya respondían a sus ordenes, aquello había sido muy extraño.

-¿Te encuentras bien?

Preguntó Tai al ver que Matt no dejaba de ver sus manos, el asintió y volteó a ver a la pelirosada que tomaba asiento calmadamente ¿Qué le había hecho Kaira?

Era aún la hora del descanso cuando Yumi regresaba a su salón con un bento de comida entre sus manos, había dejado atrás a Izzy y a Michael porque quería hablar con su amiga que no había salido a almorzar ese día y que había estado durante toda la semana cabizbaja y eso ya les estaba preocupando a la pelirroja, Mimi no había querido comer y sabía que aquello no era bueno para la castaña que sufría de constantes desmayos. Corrió la puerta de su salón y se encontró con Mimi recostada sobre su mesabanco como si durmiera pero la castaña tenía los ojos abiertos aunque ausentes y parecía estar en otro mundo.

La pelirroja miró a su mejor amiga y se entristeció, al parecer la ausencia de Matt la deprimía mucho, si tan sólo Mimi no fuera tan terca y aceptara sus sentimientos por Matt ninguno de los dos estaría pasando por ese calvario, pero no, la cabeza dura de Mimi prefería estar sufriendo antes de admitir sus sentimientos hacia Matt.

Yumi entró y caminó hasta su amiga para después sentarse en el escritorio frente a la castaña y dejar al lado de esta un pequeño bento con comida que había comprado en la cafetería para su amiga.

-Mimi debes comer un poco, podrías volver a desmayarte.

-No tengo hambre.

-Me preocupas, come un poco.

Insistió la chica de ojos verdes y Mimi se sentó correctamente para comer un poco, se sentía triste y no tenía apetito pero tampoco quería preocupar a Yumi así que decidió comer aunque sin mucho ánimo.

- ¿Hasta cuando piensan seguir así tú y Matt?

-Ya te dije que es lo mejor para ambos.

- No lo creo así, he oído que Matt anda de un genio de los mil diablos y tú pareces alma en pena, ya no eres la misma lo necesitas.

Mimi suspiró y dejó los palillos sobre su escritorio Yumi tenía razón, una parte de ella necesitaba a Matt o mejor dicho toda ella lo necesitaba cerca, pero el le había pedido distanciarse y ella respetaba eso y sabía que era lo mejor para ambos sino quería que la historia se repitiera, pero de lo que no se daba cuenta ella era que con esa actitud sólo seguía al pie de la letra la historia de su pasado que ella tanto trataba de evitar.

-Es mejor dejar las cosas como están Yumi, por algo suceden las cosas.

Yumi infló las mejillas molesta y vio con reproche a su amiga, ella sabía que las cosas no se podían quedar así y Yumi Nanami no iba a dejar las cosas así, ella haría que Matt y Mimi se reconciliaran y que Mimi se diera cuenta de lo que sentía por Matt así fuera lo último que hiciera, estaba decidido, Yumi Nanami tendría que entrar en acción para regresarle la felicidad a sus amigos.

La hora de salida llegó y Tai y Matt esperaban a Sora en las puertas de la escuela, la pelirroja había ido a recoger unas cosas de su casillero y le había pedido a Tai que la esperaran motivo por el cual los chicos se encontraban esperándola.

Matt estaba recargado en un árbol con sus brazos cruzados mientras que Tai miraba hacia los campos para ver si miraba a Sora pero no visualizaba a la pelirroja por ningún lado.

-Como tarda.

Gruñó Matt molesto, estaba harto de estar en la escuela y lo único qué quería era irse a su casa y ya lo hubiera hecho sino fuese porque Tai le pidió que le hiciera compañía en lo que llegaba Sora.

-No ha de tardar.

Contestó Tai volteando a ver a su mejor amigo que tenía cara de pocos amigos, pero eso no le extrañó para nada a Tai, el rubio había estado de malas desde que había dejado de ir a visitar a Mimi y Tai podía jurar que cada día que pasaba el mal genio en su amigo iba empeorando. Si Matt y Mimi no arreglaban las cosas pronto no sabía hasta donde llegaría la amargura de su amigo que iba cada día peor.

-Eso dijiste hace 15 min.

Protestó el rubio desviando su mirada hacia los estudiantes que ya se marchaban a casa justo como él quería hacerlo pero que gracias a Tai no podía hacer, siguió observando como todos se marchaban a su casa cuando la figura de cierta castaña llamó su atención, Mimi se dirigía sola hacia la salida y él siguió con su mirada cada movimiento de ella deseando ir hasta donde Mimi se encontraba pero no lo hizo permaneció en su lugar solamente deseando estar con ella sin poder hacerlo.

-Deberías hablar con ella.

Comentó Tai al ver la forma con que Matt miraba a Mimi, desde que la chica apareció en la vista de Matt el rubio se quedó embelezado viéndola, observando cada detalle en ella, pero Matt era tan tonto y tan orgulloso que Tai estaba seguro que por más que Matt se estuviera muriendo de ganas por hablarle a Mimi no lo haría.

-No tiene caso, ya te dije lo que me dijo.

-¿Y? eso no impide que sean amigos.

-Al parecer ella ya tiene un nuevo amigo.

Dijo Matt dolido al ver como Andrew se acercaba a Mimi y le decía algo para después irse juntos. Tai vio la escena al igual que Matt y una vez que Andrew y Mimi desaparecieron de su vista se giró a ver a su amigo que se encontraba con su mirada perdida en el suelo ¡Maldición! ¡Matt era un idiota! ¿Cómo era posible que permitiera eso? Si Andrew se estaba acercando a Mimi era por que el idiota de su amigo no hacía nada para impedirlo.

-Es tu culpa que ella esté con Andrew, tú le dejaste el camino libre al alejarte de ella, eres un idiota así que no te quejes.

Protestó Tai molesto y cruzándose de brazos por la terquedad del rubio. Matt volteó a verlo pero esta vez no estaba molesto ni tampoco protestó ya que en el fondo sabía que Tai tenía razón.

Desde que habían llegado a esa ciudad aprovechaba la hora de salida para ir a la biblioteca y leer libros de artes oscuras que le permitían desarrollar por completo sus poderes y lo estaba logrando, en un corto tiempo había logrado dominar sus poderes en un 70 % sólo esperaba que su hermana Kaira no se enterara, Kaira pensaba que ella no había despertado sus poderes aún y Keira creía conveniente que su hermana siguiera pensando eso, así ni ella ni nadie se interferiría en sus planes.

Keira dio la vuelta a la hoja, la sección del libro en la que ahora se encontraba la peliazul era en la de hechizos, había unos muy interesantes pero no le servían de nada por el momento, por lo menos no para lo que ella quería lograr y eso era que todos olvidaran toda esencia de Mimi o por lo menos que Andrew la olvidara, pero hasta el momento no había logrado encontrar ningún hechizo que la ayudara a lograr ese cometido.

Dio la vuelta nuevamente a la hoja y la imagen que cubría todo lo largo de la página a su derecha llamó por completo su atención, en ella se encontraba dibujado el collar que su hermana le había regalado a Sora y el cual al parecer tenía como nombre "Collar de los corazones negros." comenzó a leer la siguiente hoja donde se encontraba toda la explicación sobre aquel misterioso accesorio. Según ese libro el collar que Kaira le había regalado a Sora causaba varios efectos el poseedor.

El primero y más importante era que ese collar sacaba a la luz todos los sentimientos negativos de una persona, sentimientos como el odio, los celos, el resentimiento, la ira entre otros eran revelados y acumulados en los corazones del portador a tal grado que se hacían insoportables.

El segundo efecto que causaba este collar recaía en el primero, todos los sentimientos negativos acumulados en el corazón del portador eran triplicados, es decir si la persona que traía el collar se molestaba por algo, esta molestia se podía convertir en una ira incontrolable.

El tercer efecto del collar era ir matando poco a poco los sentimientos buenos tales como el amor, la bondad y el perdón provocando que la persona dueña del collar poco a poco se sumergiera en una profunda oscuridad que terminaría por consumirlo por completo.

El último efecto del collar era que hacía al portador completamente manipulable en manos de quien conociera el hechizo correcto para activar esta última función en el collar.

Keira cerró el libro y se preguntó ¿de dónde su hermana había conseguido tan poderoso collar ?y si ¿Kaira conocía los peligrosos efectos del mismo? Volvió a abrir el libro en la misma página y siguió leyendo al parecer existían dos collares gemelos con el mismo poder y si Kaira le había dado uno a Sora ¿Dónde estaba el otro?

El reloj en su muñeca sonó anunciando que era hora de irse a casa, tenía programada la hora para irse antes de que su ausencia levantara sospechas entre Andrew y Kaira. Tomó sus cosas y se dirigió al mostrador para pedir prestado el libro y poder llevárselo a casa, quien diría que en esa escuela hubiera libros tan interesantes.

Salió de la biblioteca y caminó por los pasillos sin poder dejarse de cuestionar sobre el tema. ¿Kaira sabría el poder tan peligroso que tenía ese collar? ¿Y si lo sabía su hermana era tan cruel como para sacrificar a Sora para sus fines? Ahora que conocía para que servía ese collar entendía un poco más los planes de su hermana, Kaira no quería mancharse las manos y por eso haría que Sora hiciera el trabajo sucio, dejaría que los celos, la envidia y el odio de Sora se encargara de separar a Matt y a Mimi pero ¿Con que fin? ¿No era más fácil lanzar un hechizo? No, claro que no porque algo que los hechizos no podían destruir era el amor y ella lo sabía a la perfección puesto que eso había querido hacer al principio, matar el amor que Andrew sentía por Mimi, pero siendo el amor la fuerza más poderosa que puede haber, le resultó imposible lograr su primer cometido, por eso ahora optaba por el olvido, quería borrar la presencia de Mimi en todos y cada uno de sus conocidos para así no tener que pelear con el recuerdo de la castaña. Pero Keira aún no sabía como conseguirlo aunque estaba dispuesta a lograrlo. En cambio su hermana parecía tener un buen plan aunque ella aun no lograba descifrarlo del todo.

Bajó las escaleras con cuidado sin poder quitar de su mente el tema del collar, Sora tenía uno pero ¿Dónde estaba el otro? ¿Quién lo tenía? Y más importante aun ¿De dónde había sacado Kaira aquel collar? ¿Acaso su hermana ya lograba manipular sus poderes al 100%? No lo sabía pero lo mejor era que ella se diera prisa con su plan antes de que Kaira quisiera implementar el suyo.

-Ya viene Sora.

Anunció Tai con una amplia sonrisa y con su vista fija en su amiga que se dirigía hacia ella, pero antes de que la pelirroja pudiera llegar se oyó la voz de una chica llamando a Matt.

-Bonjour Matt.

Gritó la francesa pasando por un lado de Sora y dirigiéndose al rubio. Sora al ver pasar a la chica de cabellos dorados frunció el ceño y sintió unas terribles de golpearla, odiaba como esa francesa le hablaba con tanta familiaridad a Matt y ese odio se le hizo insoportable ese día.

-Matt crees que…

Catherine se frenó en seco cuando vio que la pelirroja se atravesó en su camino impidiéndole el paso y viéndola con cara de pocos amigos.

-A nosotros también nos alegra verte, no es necesario que te acerques más a Matt.

Catherine estaba sorprendida por la actitud de Sora y no sólo ella, Tai también lo estaba nunca había visto actuar a Sora de esa manera, bueno a excepción del día de navidad, ese día Sora no era la misma chica que el conocía y la Sora que miraba en esos momentos se parecía más a la chica que estaba con él en noche buena que a la Sora que era su mejor amiga de toda la vida y eso no podía para nada ser bueno. Bajó su mirada al pecho de Sora y se talló los ojos para comprobar que lo que miraba era cierto, podía jurar que había vuelto a ver aquel extraño destello proveniente de la piedra morada que ahora portaba Sora sobre su pecho y que había sido regalo proveniente de las gemelas.

La rubia frunció el ceño al ver que la pelirroja le impedía paso, molestar a Mimi era divertido, la castaña era muy graciosa cuando armaba sus escenas de celos pero la pelirroja no lo era, se notaba a simple vista que Sora era más agresiva pero aún así Catherine no se dejaría intimidar.

-Matt hoy si puedes acompañarme a mi casa ¿verdad?

Insistió la chica ignorando por completo a Sora y pasándole por un lado a la pelirroja acto que hizo enfurecer a Sora aún más, sin darse cuenta Catherine en esos momentos estaba jugando con fuego.

-No puede.

Dijo de manera brusca y apartando a la chica del rubio que no tenía ni un interés en la pelea de las dos chicas, él sólo quería irse a casa.

-Deja que él conteste.

Protestó la rubia al verse alejada de Matt y mirando molesta a Sora que también la fulminaba a ella con la mirada.

-Ya llegó Sora, supongo que ya me puedo ir.

Habló esta vez Matt a lo Tai asintió con torpeza, él trataba de pensar un modo en que esas dos chicas no se agarraran a golpes y Matt actuaba como si nada pasara ¿Qué le pasaba a su amigo?

El rubio tomó su mochila y se fue del lugar sin darle importancia al hecho de que Sora y Catherine casi se peleaban por él, eso no le interesaba, él lo único que quería era regresar a su casa y encerrarse en su habitación hasta que el día terminara.

Sora sonrió victoriosa al ver a Matt partir, había logrado impedir que la francesa esa se fuera con Matt y se sentía orgullosa de ella misma por ese logro, en cambio Catherine miró con tristeza a Matt, no le preocupaba tanto el hecho de que se hubiera ido sin ella al fin y al cabo ya estaba acostumbrada a eso, lo que le entristecía en realidad a la chica era que tanto Matt como Mimi habían estado más que deprimidos desde que empezó la semana y desde su punto de vista las cosas no estaban bien así que ella tenía que hacer algo para que sus amigos se animaran de nuevo.

La rubia despegó su vista de Matt y la fijó en la pelirroja frente a ella que sonreía victoriosa y eso molestó a Catherine quien no pensaba quedarse con los brazos cruzados y le daría a la chica donde más le dolía. La primera vez que conoció a Sora, Catherine pudo notar cierta reacción de celos en la pelirroja al verla a ella con Tai y Catherine aprovecharía esos celos para fastidiarla ya que nadie se burlaba de Catherine Dómine.

-Tai tú sí puedes acompañarme a mi casa ¿cierto?

Tai se sonrojó notoriamente al oír lo que le pedía la rubia, volteó a verla y quedó totalmente perdido en los ojos de la chica, ¿Cómo podía decirle que no a una carita tan linda?

-Claro cuando quieras.

Contestó el chico idiotizado ante la angelical figura de la rubia que tenía frente a sus ojos.

-¿Entonces que te parece si nos vamos juntos?

-¡Sí por supuesto!

Contestó de manera entusiasta y dispuesto ponerse en marcha para acompañar a aquella diosa de la belleza que le sonreía coquetamente sino fuese porque sintió que alguien lo jaló hacia atrás con tal fuerza que lo tiró al suelo.

-¿Qué te pasa Sora?

Protestó el chico al verse en el suelo, pero cuando alzó su vista para ver a su amiga sintió como los nervios se le pusieron de punta, Sora lo miraba de una manera asesina y Tai podía jurar que Sora tenía un aura negra rodeándola, nunca antes Sora le había dado tanto miedo como en ese momento.

-Siempre me acompañas a mi casa.

Dijo la pelirroja con su mirada inquisidora sobre Tai quien tragó saliva nervioso, temía contradecir a Sora que en esos momentos parecía más un demonio que su amiga de la infancia aunque por otra parte también quería acompañar a aquella angelical rubia que le sonreía ¿Qué era lo que iba a hacer?

Catherine sonrió, justo como lo había esperado Sora se había puesto celosa y esa era la reacción que quería causar en la chica aunque sentía un poco de pena por Tai quien era la víctima de los exagerados celos de su amiga así que ella lo ayudaría un poquito.

-En ese caso ¿Qué te parece si lo dejamos para otro día Tai?

-¿eh?

Tai se puso de pie y miró decepcionado a la francesa ¡maldición! Por culpa de Sora había perdido una gran oportunidad.

-Pero mañana podríamos ir a comer.

La cara de Tai de iluminó, aún tenía una oportunidad.

-¡Me parece perfecto!

Contestó Tai emocionado para después sentir un fuerte pellizco en su brazo.

-¿Qué dijiste?

Refunfuñó Sora entre dientes a la par que pellizcaba con fuerza al pobre de Tai quien sólo sudó frío y decidió cambiar su respuesta.

-Ahora que lo recuerdo mañana no puedo, le prometí a Sora que la llevaría por un helado.

-Bueno entonces será otro día.

Contestó la rubia con un puchero de decepción en su rostro. Tai no podía creer que estaba dejando ir una oportunidad de oro y todo porque a Sora no le caía bien Catherine ¡No! Él no podía dejar de ir esa oportunidad que era única en la vida, no importaba si Sora le arrancaba el brazo con sus pellizcos él no desaprovecharía la oportunidad que se le estaba presentando.

-El fin de semana.

Dijo Tai antes de que la rubia se fuera. Sora soltó un gran ¡¿Qué? Que dibujó una sonrisa a Catherine quien decidió seguir con el juego.

-¿Enserio?

Preguntó la rubia emocionada y Tai sonrió ampliamente hasta que volvió a sentir un fuerte pellizco en su brazo, pero esta vez no pensaba retractarse por más que Sora lo pellizcara.

-Claro el fin de semana lo tengo libre.

Dijo con dificultad el moreno y con los ojos cristalinos, el pellizco de Sora era doloroso pero aun así no se dejaría vencer. Al oír la respuesta de Tai la pelirroja aumentó la fuerza en su pellizco y ahora si Tai no lo soportó más.

-Aaaa ahora que recuerdo sí tengo un compromiso, dije que llevaría a Sora al cine.

-Ya veo es una lástima.

Se quejó la rubia para después sonreír, había logrado lo que quería y eso era molestar a Sora aunque aún le faltaba la cereza del pastel.

-Será en otra ocasión, nos vemos luego Tai.

Se despidió la chica depositando un beso en la mejilla del moreno quien casi se derrite en el suelo al sentir tan dulce contacto en su mejilla.

Sora sintió como los pelos se le ponían de punta ante tal acto y pellizcó nuevamente a su amigo para hacerlo reaccionar pero esta vez el pellizco no hizo efecto por más fuerte que la pelirroja lo pellizcó Tai siguió idiotizado y babeando con su vista fija en la figura de la rubia que se alejaba de él.

-Deja de babear.

Se quejó Sora pellizcándolo con más fuerza pero nada parecía dar resultado.

-Adiós Catherine…

Respondió a cambio Tai con una mano en su mejilla justo donde Catherine había depositado su beso, al ver esto, Sora pudo sentir como una vena comenzaba a palpitar en su sien y no lo toleró más y estrelló su puño sobre la cabeza de su amigo quien cayó inconsciente y al cual le aparecieron rodando sobre su cabeza en vez de pajaritos pequeñas Catherines besando a pequeños Tais mientras que las pequeñas rubias decían "nos vemos" "nos vemos"

Sora se golpeó la frente con su palma, Tai era tan patético y lo peor era que a ella no le quedaría de otra más que llevarse al idiota de su amigo a rastras hasta su casa ya que el moreno seguía viendo a las pequeñas Catherines rondándole en la cabeza.

Catherine se dirigió a los casilleros, Michael le había dicho que estaría ahí mientras ella hacía su intento diario de convencer a Matt de irse con ella. Entró a los casilleros y sonrió al ver a Michael recogiendo unas cosas de su casillero.

-Listo podemos irnos.

Anunció la rubia y Michael volteó a verla.

-Tardaste pensé que esta vez me iría solo.

-Sabes que Matt siempre me dice que no.

-No entiendo entonces porque sigues insistiendo.

Catherine sonrió al parecer su amigo estaba un poquitín celoso porque pensaba que lo iba a cambiar pero la verdad era que Catherine no cambiaria a su amigo Michael por nada ni por nadie, él era el único amigo incondicional y verdadero que había conocido desde que llegó a esa ciudad, Yumi e Izzy también eran sus amigos e inclusive a Mimi la consideraba su amiga, pero ninguno de ellos era como Michael, el rubio era muy especial para ella.

-Creo que lo hacía más para molestar a chica de ojos bonitos es divertido verla cuando se enoja pero ahora que chica de ojos bonitos está deprimida no es divertido, la chica agresiva esa hasta me da miedo.

-¿Chica agresiva? ¿A quien te refieres?

-Creo que se llama Sora, aún no estoy muy segura.

-Sí es lo más seguro, ella también está interesada en Matt. ¿Qué te parece si nos vamos a casa?

-Sí claro.

Contestó quedamente la rubia mirando con preocupación a su amigo, tenía días que Michael había estado deprimido por la relación tan cercana de Mimi y Matt, ella sabía que Michael estaba interesado en la castaña pero al parecer para mala suerte de Michael, Mimi estaba más interesada en Matt y Catherine sabía que ella no podía hacer nada al respecto más que apoyar a su amigo en lo que pudiera pero ahora que Michael miraba triste a Mimi por causa de Matt, su amigo parecía haberse deprimido aún más, al parecer a Michael lejos de alegrarle la separación de Matt y Mimi le entristecía ver a la castaña en ese estado tan depresivo y bueno tal vez en esa situación Catherine si podría hacer algo, podía hacer que Matt y Mimi se reconciliaran para devolverle un poquito de felicidad a su amigo y lo haría, ahora más que nunca estaba decidida a hacer que Matt y Mimi se hablen por el bien de ambos pero más que nada por Michael ya que si Mimi era feliz Michael podría volver a ser feliz.

-¿Pasa algo?

Preguntó el rubio al ver a su acompañante sonreír de la nada, al parecer Catherine estaba pensando en algo muy gracioso o muy bueno ya que tenía una amplia sonrisa adornando su rostro.

Catherine lo miró y su sonrisa se ensanchó, antes de hacer cualquier cosa quería asegurarse de que sus suposiciones eran correctas y que un poco de felicidad volvería a Michael si Mimi volvía a ser feliz al lado de Matt.

- Michael sé que estas interesado en Mimi.

Comenzó a hablar la chica ocasionando un evidente sonrojo en su amigo, Michael nunca pensó que era tan obvio en sus sentimientos.

-Bueno sí, pero eso ¿Qué tiene que ver?

-Bueno que sé que por ella has estado deprimido, pero dime ¿Qué prefieres, que ella y Matt sigan separados o que se reconcilien?

- Que se reconcilien, Mimi no ha sido la misma desde que ya no ve a Matt.

-Pero ¿Qué no es mejor para ti que ellos ya no estén juntos?

-No sí Mimi ya no va sonreír por eso, tienes razón al decir que me interesa pero no es sólo interés el que siento por ella, yo la quiero y más que nada quiero que sea feliz y si ella es feliz con Matt supongo que yo también lo seré de cierta forma al verla a ella sonreír.

Catherine se quedó sin palabras, los sentimientos de Michael hacia Mimi eran hermosos, Catherine toda su vida había soñado que alguien la quisiera de esa manera pero para su desgracia no había conocido a ningún chico que la quisiera de esa forma, la rubia parecía tener la mala suerte de sólo encontrarse con patanes que sólo se interesaban en el físico y que nunca la habían querido de esa forma tan intensa con que Michael quería a Mimi.

-Has de creer que soy ridículo.

Dijo Michael apenado al ver que Catherine se había quedado sin palabras seguramente ella pensaría que era patético.

-No para nada Michael, creo que es fantástico que quieras a una persona de esa manera.

Se apresuró a decir la chica antes que Michael pensara mal, ella para nada lo creía ridículo, es más consideraba tierno de su parte pensar de esa manera. Michael le sonrió y Catherine no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante la sonrisa de su amigo, no cabía duda que Michael era un chico muy lindo.

Tai y Sora caminaba con rumbo a casa de la pelirroja, durante todo el trayecto Tai no había dejado de sobarse su adolorido brazo que tenía marcado el fuerte pellizco de Sora.

-No tenías por que pellizcarme tan fuerte.

Se quejó el moreno sin dejar de sobar su brazo y mirando con reproche a su amiga que seguía ofendida por la actuación de su amigo frente a la francesilla esa.

-Tú tienes la culpa por actuar como un idiota frente a esa chica.

-Se llama Catherine y no actué como un idiota.

-Entonces ¿Por qué no dejabas de babear?

-Porque es hermosa…

Contestó Tai empezando a babear de nuevo con tan sólo recordar a la bella rubia sonriéndole. Sora sintió como los nervios se le volvían a poner de punta al ver la expresión de su amigo y sin poderse contener, golpeó con su puño el adolorido brazo de Tai quien despertó de su ensoñación de la peor manera.

- Auch! Sora! No tienes porque golpearme, cualquiera diría que estás celosa.

Sora se sonrojó notoriamente al oír lo último dicho por Tai, ella no estaba celosa, era sólo que… que… sólo no soportaba que su mejor amigo actuara como un idota sólo por una chica, eso era patético, sí eso era se molestaba porque Tai parecía idiota pero para nada estaba celosa.

-Sora…

-No estoy celosa, yo no tengo porque ponerme celosa.

Protestó la chica continuando su camino derecho y sin darle oportunidad a Tai de hablar.

-Pero Sora yo…

-¡Ya te dije que no estoy celosa Tai! No tengo porque estarlo, es sólo que no soporto que actúes como un idiota cada vez que estas frente a esa chica, pero eso no quiere decir que yo esté celosa yo sólo…

-Sora sólo quería decir que ya nos pasamos tu casa.

La interrumpió el moreno y Sora se detuvo y volteó hacia atrás para ver que efectivamente se habían pasado de largo su casa, la pelirroja sintió como los colores se le subían al rostro, por estar alegando sobre sus supuestos celos que ella aseguraba no sentir, no se había dado cuenta que había pasado de largo su casa.

-Es tu culpa, para que me haces enojar.

Protestó la chica dándose la vuelta muy digna y con la cabeza en alto, ella no pensaba verse igual de patética que Tai así que decidió echarle la culpa de todo al pobre de Tai.

Tai miró como Sora se regresaba con dignidad a su casa alegando que todo había sido culpa de él para después comenzar de nuevo con su discurso de que ella no se había puesto celosa tal parecía que trataba de convencerse más así misma que a él.

Andrew había acompañado a Mimi hacia su casa y se había dado cuenta que hacerla sonreír había sido más que difícil, al parecer la castaña extrañaba demasiado a Matt.

-Llegamos.

Anunció el chico, Mimi alzó su vista y asintió con una sonrisa en sus labios dispuesta a entrar a su casa sino fuese porque escuchó la voz de T.K llamándola a lo lejos, la chica se volteó junto con Andrew y vio al pequeño rubio y a Kari acercarse hacia ellos.

-Hola chicos, ¿qué los trae por aquí?

-íbamos al centro comercial.

Respondió la menor de los Yagami dirigiéndole una mirada curiosa al acompañante de la castaña quien se dio cuenta de esa mirada.

-Perdonen, no los he presentado, chicos él es Andrew y Andrew ellos son T.K y Kari, T.K es el hermano menor de Matt y Kari es la hermana menor de Tai.

-Sí recuerdo haberlos visto en el partido, es un placer conocerlos chicos.

Respondió Andrew con una sutil reverencia que se vio correspondida por los dos chicos que de igual manera respondieron a Andrew según el protocolo de presentación.

-¿Y dónde está mi hermano? Él siempre te acompaña.

- Bueno él…

- Tenía cosas que hacer por eso yo la acompañé.

- Así es, estaba ocupado con algo de la banda y Andrew se ofreció a acompañarme.

Finalizó Mimi dirigiéndole una mirada de agradecimiento a Andrew quien le sonrió amablemente.

-Ya veo.

Contestó T.K no muy convencido, él conocía a la perfección a su hermano y sabía que él no dejaría a Mimi sola con Andrew así que algo debió de pasar para que Matt no estuviera con Mimi.

-Bueno chicos yo me tengo que ir, fue un gusto conocerlos, Mimi nos vemos mañana.

-Sí hasta mañana Andrew.

Se despidió la castaña con una sonrisa a diferencia de T.K y Kari quien sólo asintieron en señal de despedida.

-Nosotros también nos tenemos que ir, nos vemos luego Mimi.

-Sí esta bien Kari, nos vemos luego chicos.

-Hasta luego Mimi.

Se despidió T.K y él junto con Kari esperó a que Mimi entrara a su casa, la castaña se despidió por último con su mano de los chicos y acto seguido entró a su casa. T.K y Kari también se despidieron con la mano de Mimi, pero una vez que la castaña cerró la puerta voltearon a verse preocupados, ambos habían reconocido a Andrew de inmediato y el hecho de que Mimi estuviera acompañada por el rubio en vez de Matt les preocupaba bastante.

-Algo pasó para que mi hermano acompañe a Mimi a su casa.

-¿Crees que se hayan peleado?

Preguntó Kari preocupada y reanudando su camino al igual que T.K.

-No lo sé, pero sabía que Andrew no tardaría en aparecer y que las cosas se complicarían cuando él apareciera, pero no creí que tan pronto.

-Estoy preocupada.

-Yo también, pero no podemos hacer nada más que averiguar que es lo que pasa y esperar a que las cosas se arreglen por si solas.

-Supongo que no tenemos otra opción.

Respondió Kari en un suspiro, odiaba no poder hacer nada para ayudar, ella al igual que T.K sabía que ese momento en que ellos no podrían hacer nada llegaría tarde o temprano pero nunca pensó que fuera tan frustrante, pero ni modo, no había más que hacer más que esperar a ver que pasaba.

_**Siguiente capitulo: Operación cupido parte 1 publicación : Viernes 30 de diciembre**_

_**Mimato196**_

**Mayo 2007**


	41. Operación Cupido parte 1

**Hola a todos! ¿como pasaron la navidad? espero que bien Bueno ya viene el año nuevo y espero que lo disfruten, bueno aquí les dejo un nuevo capitulo y espero que lo disfruten :)**

**41**

**Operación Cupido.**

**Parte 1**

**Japón, Odaiba Viernes 6:00pm.**

Todos, absolutamente todos sus amigos habían conspirado para que ella se encontrara en esa situación tan comprometedora y tan vergonzosa, miró a Matt de reojo y él se miraba muy tranquilo recargado en la pared, con los brazos cruzados y sus ojos cerrados mientras que ella llevaba más de 5 minutos golpeando la puerta del cuarto del conserje en el cual ella y Matt se encontraban encerrados y gritando como una loca para que la dejaran salir,

-No hasta que arreglen sus problemas.

Oyó la voz de Yumi desde afuera, maldita Yumi, sabía que ella era la mente maligna que había ideado todo ese enredo.

-Nosotros no tenemos ningún problema, díselos Matt.

Alegó la castaña volteándose a ver a Matt en busca de apoyo pero el rubio no hizo nada ni siquiera se inmutó un poco.

-Matt ayúdame.

-No te va abrir hasta que la convenzas de que todo esta bien.

-¡Entonces díselo!

Protestó la chica, le desesperaba que Matt no hiciera nada para mejorar la situación en que se encontraban, sólo permanecía ahí parado sin hacer nada.

- No tiene caso no me va a creer.

Contestó Matt abriendo sus ojos para verla directamente, Mimi sintió como todo en ella se estremecía con tan sólo una mirada de Matt y eso la hizo desear más que nunca salir de ahí, no es que le molestara estar con él, es más prefería quedarse encerrada con él que con cualquier otra persona pero el problema es que estaba muy nerviosa demasiado nerviosa, tanto que hasta sintió que sus piernas le fallarían cuando Matt volteó a verla y su corazón ni hablar, estaba segura que sólo era cuestión de tiempo para que saliera de su pecho por lo rápido que palpitaba.

Mimi desvió su mirada de la de él, estaba sonrojada y lo sabía y no quería que Matt se diera cuenta de ello por lo cual intentó relajarse pero parecía imposible conociendo la situación en que se encontraban los dos.

-¡Yumi te voy a matar cuado salga de aquí!

-Ya verás que me lo agradecerás.

Contestó la pelirroja desde afuera, Mimi infló sus cachetes molesta, a veces su mejor amiga era odiosa.

-¡Déjanos salir!

-Ya te dije que no hasta que resuelvas tus problemas con Matt y cómo sé que eso llevará tiempo nosotros regresaremos en una hora para ver como siguen las cosas.

-¿Una hora no se te hace muy poquito tiempo?

Ese era Tai, él también estaba involucrado en todo ese asunto y sabía que sería hombre muerto en cuanto Matt saliera de ese lugar así que quería prolongar su vida un poco más.

-Tienes razón, regresaremos en dos horas, nos vemos luego chicos.

Se despidió Yumi con una sonrisa en sus labios, estaba orgullosa de si misma por ser tan ingeniosa y más aún porque sabía que su plan sería todo un éxito.

-¡No nos dejen aquí! ¡Déjenos salir!

Se quejó Mimi golpeando la puerta con furia, dos horas era demasiado tiempo, no podían dejarlos a ella y a Matt tanto tiempo encerrados en ese lugar, además no tardaba en oscurecer y la única luz que entraba a ese diminuto cuarto era la del sol que atravesaba por una pequeña ventana.

-Si la ocupan les dejamos una vela con unos fósforos, sólo es cuestión de que los busquen.

Esta vez el que había hablado era T.K, la idea de la veladora había sido de él y de Kari con la intención hacer la estancia de los dos chicos en ese lugar más romántica.

-¡Que buena idea chicos! Eso le dará un buen toque al ambiente.

Celebró Yumi con una amplia sonrisa en sus labios estaba segura que su plan sí daría resultado y más con la ayuda de T.K y Kari quines se voltearon a ver y se sonrieron al oír el festejo de la pelirroja.

Mimi bufó molesta desde adentro, ¡maldita Yumi lo estaba disfrutando! Pero ya se la pagaría su amiga. Mimi volvió a bufar molesta, debió sospechar que Yumi tramaba algo, la pelirroja había estado actuando muy rara toda la semana y esa mañana ni si quiera le había visto el polvo a excepción de la hora libre en la cual ambas amigas había hablado pero a partir de esa plática no había vuelto a saber de su amiga, seguramente porque se encontraba conspirando contra ella y también debió predecir que ese no sería un buen día después de todo parecía que ese viernes ella se había levantado con el pie izquierdo.

**Japón, Odaiba Viernes 8:00 am. (10 hrs. Antes)**

¡Tarde, tarde, tarde! Era en lo único en que podía pensar mientras corría por toda su casa buscando sus cosas para después salir corriendo de su casa lo más rápido que sus pies le permitían, tenía que llegar antes que su profesora sino quería empezar de nuevo con su colección de ensayos de 5,000 palabras que siempre le dejaban cuando llegaba tarde a su clase de historia.

Mimi salió corriendo sin ni siquiera tener el cuidado de cerrar la reja de su casa y murmurando algo de la hora y de lo que le pasaría sino alcanzaba a llegar antes que su maestra. Esta escena de Mimi corriendo mientras murmuraba que tenía que llegar a tiempo causó una sonrisa en Matt quien caminaba tranquilamente hacia su escuela y había alcanzado a ver a Mimi salir corriendo, al parecer la castaña había regresado a su mala maña de levantarse tarde.

- Deberías arreglar tus problemas con ella.

Dijo una voz detrás de él que lo hizo voltear, sin darse cuenta se había quedado parado como un tonto observando a la castaña. Matt se volteó y se encontró con su amigo de lentes y cabellos azules que lo miraba severidad, Joe al igual que todos en la escuela sabía que Matt y Mimi tenían problemas y aunque le dolía aceptar que la castaña tenía un interés en su amigo el haría lo correcto y haría entrar en razón a Matt para que arreglara las cosas con Mimi y así ella pudiera volver esbozar esa linda sonrisa que Joe tanto amaba.

-Joe…

Murmuró el rubio al percatarse de quien se encontraba atrás de él.

-Sabes a veces el orgullo no es bueno.

-¿De que hablas?

-De que deberías arreglar tus problemas con Mimi, no sé cual sea el problema que tiene pero es obvio que los está afectando a ambos y tú deberías hacer algo para remediarlo.

-No sé de que me hablas yo no tengo ningún problema con ella.

Protesto el rubio molesto y volviendo a reanudar su camino, odiaba que todo el mundo se quisiera meter en sus problemas con Mimi, aquello era algo que sólo le incumbía a ella y a él, los demás no tenían porque involucrarse.

- Vamos Matt, todos en la escuela ya se dieron cuenta de que ustedes tienen problemas.

-Escúchame bien Joe, Mimi y yo no somos una pareja por lo tanto no tenemos que estar todo el tiempo juntos además por si no te has dado cuenta ella ya tiene un nuevo amigo y su nombre es Andrew.

- A lo que sé tú amistad con ella era especial y no se comparaba ni un poco con la amistad que tiene con ese chico que mencionas, así que deja de ser tan inmaduro y arregla las cosas con Mimi, ella te extraña, se le nota, ya no sonríe como antes y es tú culpa, así que piénsalo.

Finalizó el peliazul dejando atrás al rubio que se quedó pensativo, en esos momentos Joe tenía muchas ganas de golpear a Matt por hacer sufrir a Mimi y por tirar a la basura una relación por la cual él hubiera dado cualquier cosa, pero sabía que esa no era la mejor solución además que los golpes nunca habían sido lo suyo así que prefería hacer entrar en razón a su amigo con palabras frías en vez de que con los golpes.

**Japón, Odaiba Viernes 8:15 am.**

-¡Perdone por llegar tarde prometo que no volverá a pasar!

Se excusó Mimi a la par que abría la puerta y miraba a su maestra de historia que frunció el ceño, Tachikawa no solamente llegaba tarde a su clase sino que además interrumpía su clase entrando al salón de esa manera tan abrupta, aquello era imperdonable y ameritaba un castigo severo.

-10,000 palabras.

Dijo la mujer mirando con severidad a la castaña quien abrió los ojos como platos, al parecer la tarifa por llegar tarde había aumentado considerablemente.

-¿Qué? Pero antes eran 5,000

Protestó la castaña, si apenas y podía con 5,000 palabras no quería ni imaginarse como le haría con 10, 000.

-Y siguen siendo 5,000 señorita Tachikawa, pero le agregué otras 5, 000 por interrumpir mi clase, debería aprender a tocar la puerta.

Dijo la mujer con una sonrisa en los labios y entregándole un grueso libro a la castaña quien miró asustada el volumen que sostenía en sus manos tardaría semanas en leerlo y meses en terminar su reporte de 10,000 palabras.

-Pero…

Intentó protestar pero apenas y había salido la primera palabra de sus labios su maestra la había interrumpido con un "sin peros" y la sacó del salón cerrando la puerta en su cara. Mimi suspiró resignada, había iniciado su día de la peor manera y todo por levantarse tarde, tomó asiento en el suelo recargada en la pared frente a su salón y hojeo el grueso libro, jamás terminaría de leerlo así que lo mejor era que fuera empezando. Abrió el libro en la primera hoja y empezó a leer las primeras líneas pero sin darse cuenta se vio perdida en sus pensamientos de nuevo recordando la visión que había tenido ese mismo día en la madrugada.

**Japón año 1602**

Era la temporada de primavera, el viento soplaba levemente moviendo sus largos cabellos con suavidad, Mimi se encontraba saliendo del palacio para dirigirse al jardín y ya podía oír la armónica de Yamato que sonaba con aquella melodía que el rubio sólo tocaba en dos ocasiones, cuando le molestaba algo o cuando ella se lo pedía y como ella no se lo había pedido lo más probable era que Yamato tenía algún problema y creía saber cual era, al parecer Yamato ya se había enterado.

Caminó hasta el árbol de cerezo donde se encontraba su amigo sentado se paró frente a él y esperó a que terminara de tocar aquella triste pero hermosa melodía que ella tanto amaba.

Yamato abrió los ojos una vez que terminó de interpretar aquella melodía y lo fijó en la chica parada frente a él, sintió como un nudo se hizo en su garganta, aún no podía creer que Mimi se iría y lo dejaría solo.

-¿Qué te pasa?

Preguntó la castaña tomando asiento al lado de él, Yamato guardó su armónica y desvió la mirada de la chica se notaba a simple vista que algo le incomodaba y que no quería hablar pero aún así ella lo haría hablar.

-Supe que te vas.

Dijo sin mirarla, Mimi sonrió enternecida, estaba segura que Yamato tocaba su armónica porque estaba molesto por el hecho de que ella se iría por un tiempo, la verdad es que ellos nunca se habían separado desde que eran niños y el separarse era algo que resultaba muy difícil tanto para ella como para él.

-Sólo será un mes.

Respondió ella mirando hacia el cielo, ella también tenía ganas de llorar pero esperaba que viendo las nubes con forma de algodón aquellas ganas desaparecieran de ella.

Yamato no respondió, sólo permaneció en silencio apretando sus puños con fuerza, ¿qué más daba si fuera un mes o una semana? el tiempo no importaba lo que le importaba y le dolía es que él estaría lejos de ella ¿Cómo esperaban que viviera todo un mes sin Mimi? Ella era todo para él y ahora se la arrebataban de las manos alejándola de él ¿Qué pasaría si Mimi conocía alguien más y se enamoraba? ¿Qué haría él entonces? No, no podía y no quería dejarla ir.

-¿Tienes que ir?

-Mi abuela está enferma, y mi mamá no puede ir a cuidarla, tiene mucho trabajo.

Matt se quedó callado nuevamente mirando el suelo con frustración, sabía que era egoísta no querer que Mimi se fuera para cuidar a su abuela enferma pero es que era demasiado tiempo y él necesitaba tenerla a su lado, la quería tanto que no se imaginaba una vida sin ella, ¿pero como decírselo? ¿Cómo decirle que ella era su todo? Que no soportaba la idea de tenerla lejos de él.

-¿Cómo te enteraste?

Preguntó la chica en un intento de aligerar el ambiente entre ambos.

-¿Por quien crees?

-Taichi.

Respondió la castaña con una sonrisa en sus labios, sabía que el bocón de su amigo no podía guardar ni un secreto y mucho menos ocultarle algo a Yamato esos dos se contaban todo.

Yamato asintió sin siquiera sonreír un poco y Mimi suspiró resignada, ni con eso había logrado hacer sonreír a su amigo tendría que hacer otra cosa sino quería que Matt siguiera deprimido. Se quedó pensativa por unos momentos y después miró hacia todos lados como si temiera que alguien viera lo que tenía pensado hacer.

-Cierra los ojos.

Pidió la castaña y Yamato la miró confundido, ¿por qué Mimi le pedía eso?

-¿Para qué?

-Sólo ciérralos, quiero darte algo.

Yamato obedeció y cerró los ojos esperando a que la castaña sacara sea lo que sea que le iba a dar pero a cambio de recibir algo sintió como los suaves pero dulces labios de su amiga se unían a los de él en un tímido beso que él sin duda alguna correspondió.

Mimi se apartó de él lentamente y él con pesar dejó en libertad los labios de la chica que ahora lo miraba totalmente sonrojada.

-¿Por qué…?

-No quiero que me olvides.

Respondió ella con un fuerte rubor acentuado en sus mejillas, no sabía como se había atrevido a besarlo, pero no había podido evitarlo pero ahora se arrepentía de dejarse llevar por sus deseos, que tal que Yamato no sentía lo mismo que ella y …

-Yo jamás podría olvidarte pequeña.

Dijo Yamato interrumpiendo los pensamientos de la chica a la par que apoyaba su mano sobre la cabeza de la chica y la acariciaba con ternura, Mimi lo miró y esbozó una tímida sonrisa que fue correspondida por su amigo.

**Japón año 2007**

Abrió sus ojos y llevó su mano hacia sus labios que dibujaban una sonrisa en su rostro, ese tal vez había sido el primer beso entre Yamato y ella. Cayó en cuenta en la situación que estaba y retiró su mano de sus labios, estaba sonriendo como boba por un beso que había ocurrido en su vida pasada y que aún así la había hecho sentir una gran alegría, suspiró resignada, no cabía ya más duda, en el presente al igual que en el pasado ella estaba enamorada de Yamato Ishida. Tapó con sus manos su rostro, le avergonzaba aceptar lo que tanto había negado pero ya no tenía caso negarlo, no cuando ya era tan evidente hasta para ella. Pasó sus manos desde su cara hasta sus cabellos para después mirar al techo conteniendo las lágrimas que insistían por asomarse en sus ojos, se sentía frustrada, justo lo que había querido evitar había pasado, se había enamorado de Matt al igual que en el pasado ahora sólo le quedaba un final triste entre ambos ya que eso era lo más seguro que había pasado hace tanto tiempo atrás.

**Japón, Odaiba Viernes 8:30am.**

La plática con Joe lo había dejado pensativo, él sabía que necesitaba a Mimi cercas de él y que la extrañaba pero aún así no se atrevía a hablar con ella y sabía que no era por orgullo como había dicho Joe, Matt dejaría a lado su orgullo sin pensarlo dos veces si con eso Mimi volvía a estar con él pero tenía miedo a que ella prefiriera a estar lejos de él a que las cosas entre ambos no volvieran a ser igual entre ambos pero sobre todo a que ella prefiriera a Andrew sobre él.

Estaba por entrar al edificio cuando alguien lo detuvo en la entrada, Matt se detuvo y se giró para ver de quien se trataba y se encontró con Sora que le sonreía amablemente.

-Buenos días.

Lo saludó la chica sin borra la sonrisa de sus labios que no se vio correspondida y a que a cambio recibió un seco saludo.

-¿Te encuentras bien?

Preguntó preocupada la pelirroja, sabía que esa semana Matt había estado con un humor de los mil demonios pero ese día se miraba más decaído que los días anteriores.

- Sí estoy bien.

Contestó de manera osca y volteándose para reanudar de nuevo su camino, necesitaba pensar y estar solo.

Sora frunció el ceño y miró con desaprobación al chico, se podía imaginar por que Matt estaba así, y la idea le desagradaba, le desagradaba demasiado y ella tenía que hacer algo para que su amigo se olvidara de Mimi.

**Japón, Odaiba Viernes 8:31am.**

Tenía su rostro ocultó entre sus piernas flexionadas, por más que lo había intentado no había podido evitar llorar, sentía tantas cosas juntas, tenía muchos problemas que no podía solucionar y todos estaban relacionados con Matt, por una parte extrañaba a Matt y quería que su relación fuera la de antes pero por otra parte temía que si se acercaba a él Matt saliera lastimado, sentía como si tuviera una maldición sobre ella que no le permitía acercarse al rubio, si por lo menos no tuviera esas visiones no se sentiría tan confundida y no tendría tanto miedo a que el pasado se repitiera.

-¿Mimi te encuentras bien?

Le preguntó una voz varonil que ella reconoció de inmediato, se trataba de Andrew quien tomó asiento al lado de la chica.

- Sí estoy bien.

Contestó sin levantar su rostro, no quería que la viera con los ojos llorosos aunque era evidente que había estado llorando.

-Yo no estoy tan seguro de ello, ¿qué es lo que pasa?

-Nada.

Respondió aún sin levantar su vista.

-Vamos, sé que algo te pasa.

Dijo con ternura apoyando su mano sobre la cabeza de la chica y Mimi no pudo evitar recordar como en su visión Matt hacia ese mismo gesto y sin embargo se sentía diferente, la caricia de Matt la tranquilizaba y la hacía creer que todo saldría bien en cambio la caricia de Andrew era tierna pero no la hacía sentir esa seguridad ni ese sentimiento que la hacia sentir la de Matt pero aún así le agradecía el gesto a Andrew y se convencía cada vez más de que Andrew era un buen chico.

Levantó su rostro y se encontró con Andrew sonriéndole amablemente y ella no pudo evitar sonreírle, no cabía duda Andrew era un buen chico y le agradecía que se preocupara por ella.

**Japón, Odaiba Viernes 8:31am.**

Subió las escaleras sin muchos ánimos, había dejado atrás a Sora pero es que en esos momentos no quería hablar con nadie, lo único que quería era llegar hasta su escritorio, ponerse sus audífonos y olvidarse de todo y de todos.

Llegó a la segunda planta y como lo hacía siempre volteó hacia el pasillo en donde se encontraba el salón de Mimi era como si esperaba verla aunque sea de lejos pero lo que se encontró ese día no le agradó ni en lo más mínimo. En efecto Mimi estaba ahí y adoraba verla eso no lo iba a negar lo que no le agradó fue que la chica no estaba sola, estaba con Andrew y ella le sonreía a él ¿Por qué le sonreía? Sintió unas tremendas ganas de ir hasta ir y borrarle esa estúpida sonrisa a Andrew de su rostro pero sabía que debía controlarse, apretó sus puños con fuerzas el contenerse le estaba resultando imposible, dio un paso al frente ¡Al diablo todo! ¡Le dejaría claro de una buena vez a Andrew que no podía acercarse a Mimi ni mucho menos pretenderla como lo hacía!

-Matt

Lo detuvo la voz de Sora llamándolo, volteó a verla por una parte le agradecía que lo hubiera detenido pero por otra las ganas de golpear a Andrew seguían presentes.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Necesito hablar contigo, ¿me acompañas afuera?

Preguntó la pelirroja con una sonrisa y Matt no hizo más que asentir y dirigirse hacia donde estaba su amiga, no sin antes echar una última mirada hacia donde estaban Mimi y Andrew quienes hablaban como si nada pasara, al parecer ninguno de los se había percatado de su presencia y tal vez así era mejor.

**Japón, Odaiba Viernes 8:45am.**

Había estado hablando con Andrew alrededor de 15 min. Y eso había logrado tranquilizarla un poco y hacerla olvidarse de sus problema, el chico de cabellos negros tenía una forma muy peculiar y divertida de contar las cosas que siempre le sacaba una sonrisa con sus anécdotas.

-Ves es mejor cuando sonríes.

Dijo el chico fijando su vista en la castaña quien se ruborizó notoriamente al ver que el fijaba su mirada en ella.

-Gracias…

-¿Por qué?

-Por preocuparte por mi.

Andrew sonrió al ver la tímida sonrisa que le dedicaba la chica, Mimi seguía siendo igual de adorable que antes.

-¿Qué te parece si te invitó a comer saliendo de clases?

Mimi miro a Andrew sorprendida, no se esperaba una invitación así y mucho menos por parte de Andrew fijó su vista en su amigo y no pudo negarse a aceptar aquella invitación, no cuando él le sonreía de esa manera y cuando el se preocupaba tanto por ella, después de todo no tenía nada de malo, no era una cita o algo por el estilo, sólo iría a comer con un buen amigo.

-Me parece bien.

**Japón, Odaiba Viernes 8:50am.**

Caminó acompañado de Sora hasta el patio de su escuela donde ambos tomaron asienta en una banca que se encontraba bajo la sombra de un árbol.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa Sora? ¿De que querías hablarme?

-Estoy preocupada por ti, no has estado muy bien estos días, siempre estás de mal humor y casi no hablas.

-No es nada.

Contestó el rubio recargando sus antebrazos sobre su rodillas y con su vista fija en el suelo.

-¿Es por Mimi cierto?

Preguntó, más bien protestó la chica de cabellos rojizos viendo a su amigo con seriedad quien volteó a verla.

-Sí.

Sora sintió que la sangre le hervía al oír aquella respuesta pero aún así sabía que debía controlarse, no podía actuar como una loca de nuevo tenía que ser más inteligente y llegarle de otra forma a Matt, tenía que ser compresiva y agradable por más que le molestara tenía que apoyarlo y hacerlo ver que ella sí lo entendía no como Mimi que sólo lo hacía sufrir y pasar malos ratos.

-Ya veo.

Ambos quedaron en silencio por un momento, Matt pensando en la castaña y Sora pensando en la forma de demostrarle a Matt que ella era mucho mejor que Mimi y que con ella no pasaría malos ratos como los pasaba con la castaña.

-Deberías distraerte un poco, tal vez eso te ayude, ¿qué te parece si saliendo de clases vamos a comer junto con Tai?

-No estoy de ánimo para eso.

- Por eso mismo debes acompañarnos, para que te olvides un poco de tus problemas.

Matt suspiró, Sora tenía razón debía olvidarse de sus problemas y estando encerrado en su cuarto era seguro que no lo lograría así que no estaba mal tomar en cuenta el consejo de su amiga que después de todo sólo lo hacía por su bien.

-Esta bien.

Contestó al fin el rubio después de un momento de silencio.

-Ya verás que no te arrepentirás.

Dijo la pelirroja a la par que posaba su mano sobre la de Matt y le esbozaba una amplia sonrisa al rubio, era su oportunidad de demostrarle a Matt que ella era mejor que Mimi, que ella lo comprendía y lo quería más que nadie en el mundo.

**Japón, Odaiba Viernes 8:55am.**

La platica con Andrew había mejorado un poco su día que había empezado con el pie izquierdo, pero volvió a sentir como de nuevo el mundo conspiraba contra ella arruinándole nuevamente su día. Ahí frente a ella atravesando el vidrio se encontraba una parejita muy conocida para ella, eran Matt y Sora sentados en una banca platicando, sintió como su corazón se le oprimía al ver esto pero lo sintió destrozarse cuando Sora posó su mano sobre la de Matt y este no hizo nada para alejarla, al parecer la relación entre ambos iba mejorando.

Se volteó para no verlos más y se tapó con ambas manos su rostro, quería llorar, podía sentir el llanto a punto de salir de sus lagrimales sin embargo eso nunca ocurrió esa vez fue fuerte y no lloró por dos razones primero porque sabía que aquella cercanía entre Matt y Sora era por culpa de ella que se había alejado de Matt y segunda por que sus compañeros de clases no tardaban en salir de clases y el que la vieran llorar sólo ocasionaría que se hicieran más chismes de los que ya había sobre ella y Matt, además que no quería preocupar a sus amigos, así que no le quedó de otra que guardarse su dolor y actuar como si nada hubiera pasado.

**Japón, Odaiba Viernes 10:00am. (8 hrs. Antes)**

Había visto a su mejor amiga deprimida desde la mañana, bueno toda la semana Mimi había estado deprimida pero esa vez la chica se miraba más triste que los días anteriores y Yumi ya se estaba cansando de eso, quería de vuelta a su amiga sonriente y bipolar que siempre la hacía reír con sus berrinches pero al parecer esa Mimi que ella extrañaba tanto no regresaría si Mimi no arreglaba las cosas con Matt primero así que había llegado el momento en que ella tomara enserio su papel de mejor amiga y hablara con Mimi para hacerla entrar en razón de una buena vez.

Entró a su salón y se sentó frente a su amiga, esa hora la habían tenido libre por lo cual todos sus compañeros se encontraban vagando por los patios de la escuela o en la cafetería pero Mimi al igual que en los demás días a la hora del descanso había preferido permanecer en el salón con su vista triste fija en el suelo.

-Mimi tenemos que hablar.

Habló la pelirroja llamando así la atención de su amiga que se volteó a verla y que sonrió con esa sonrisa falsa que ponía en su rostro para no preocupar a sus amigos.

- Todo esta bien.

Dijo la castaña ya se podía imaginar de que quería hablar Yumi y la verdad era que no estaba de ánimos para recibir regaños por parte de la pelirroja. Yumi frunció el ceño al oír la respuesta de Mimi quien no borraba esa sonrisa de su rostro.

-No es cierto, no está bien, nada esta bien y lo sabes.

La regañó la chica de ojos verdes y Mimi bajó su mirada fijándola ahora en el escritorio de su pupitre, claro que lo sabía, sabía que desde que ella y Matt ya no se hablaban las cosas habían ido de mal en peor, todo le salía mal y se sentía de un pésimo ánimo y eso que apenas había pasado una semana no quería imaginar como serían los demás días.

-Mimi cuando vas arreglar las cosas con Matt.

Habló la pelirroja suavizando el tono de su voz y convirtiéndolo en uno tierno, quería hacer entrar en razón a Mimi y sabía que no lo lograría si se ponía a gritarle.

-No hay nada que arreglar, todo esta bien.

¡Terca! Eso era lo que era Mimi una terca y necia, la pelirroja se tuvo armar de paciencia para no gritarle de nuevo a su amiga pero si la castaña seguía con esa actitud lo más seguro era que Yumi le comenzaría a gritar de nuevo en vez de hablarle como una persona civilizada.

-No me salgas con eso de que todo esta bien, porque no es cierto.

-Yumi…

-Nada de Yumi, me vas a escuchar y vas a contestar a todas las preguntas que yo te haga entendido.

-Pero Yumi…

-Primero, ¿por qué Matt y tú están peleados?

-No estamos peleados.

Contestó la castaña sin mucho ánimo, conocía a Yumi y sabía que la pelirroja no la iba a dejarla en paz hasta obtener todas las respuestas que quería y todas tenían que ser convincentes.

-Entonces por que ya no se hablan.

-Porque decidimos que lo mejor era distanciarnos pasábamos mucho tiempo juntos.

-¿Qué pasaban mucho tiempo juntos? Pero si eso es normal cuando la gente se gusta.

Mimi sintió como sus mejillas se encendían al oír el comentario de su amiga ella apenas y había aceptado el hecho de que sentía algo por Matt y Yumi lo decía como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo, ¿pues que tan ciega estaba? Ella apenas y lo había descubierto y Yumi parecía saberlo desde hace tiempo.

-Ahora me lo vas a negar.

Protestó la pelirroja al ver que su amiga se había sorprendido quedándose callada, como si le asombrara, al parecer Mimi aún no se había hecho bien a la idea de sus sentimientos hacia Matt, pero no había de que preocuparse Yumi se los haría ver en ese momento.

-No…

Respondió con voz queda pero sin dejar de asombrar a Yumi quien abrió los ojos como platos y miró sorprendida a su amiga, ¿Había oído bien? ¿Mimi no pensaba negar más sus sentimientos hacía Matt? ¡Vaya! Y ella que esperaba batallar más para hacer que Mimi admitiera sus sentimientos por Matt pero al parecer su amiga ya se estaba convenciendo a si misma.

-ah bueno en ese caso…

La pelirroja no sabía que más decir la respuesta de Mimi no iba para nada acuerdo a lo que ella esperaba y la había desequilibrado bastante, ella pensaba seguir con un sermón para hacer entrar en razón a la castaña, pero ahora que no lo necesitaba ¿Qué se suponía que tenía que decir?

-Me acabo de dar cuenta que lo que siento por Matt es más que amistad pero ahora no sé que hacer, lo vi que estaba con Sora y pensé que tal vez así era mejor pero por otra parte me entristece la idea…

Oh no, no, no no, Yumi no iba permitir eso, Mimi había dado un gran paso al aceptar sus sentimientos por Matt como para que ahora se eche para atrás sólo por que lo vio platicando con Sora, eso sí que no Yumi no iba permitir que Mimi se acobardara por pequeñeces como esas y la iba animar hasta convencerla de arreglar las cosas con Matt.

-No Mimi, no puedes echarte para atrás sólo porque viste a Matt hablando con Sora, ellos sólo son amigos y tú lo sabes no puedes detenerte sólo por eso.

-Pero es que no se que es lo que debo de hacer, aún me cuesta mucho aceptar lo que siento por él como para ir a decírselo en su cara, me moriría de la vergüenza.

-Tampoco dije que fueras a declarártele a Matt.

-¿Entonces que tengo que hacer?

-Oh! Pero si eso es muy simple Mimi, lo único que tienes que hacer es arreglar las cosas con Matt, que los dos vuelvan a ser los buenos amigos de siempre y después las cosas se darán por si solas créeme.

Dijo Yumi con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro que desprendió otra de su amiga quien ahora se encontraba convencida de lo que tenía que hacer, hablar con Yumi la había ayudado bastante y ahora tenía claro que paso seguía.

**Japón, Odaiba Viernes 10:50am. **

Salió corriendo de su salón convencida de que era lo que tenía que hacer, hablaría con Matt y arreglaría las cosas para después esperar que las cosas se dieran por si solas como había dicho Yumi.

Subió las escaleras y vio su reloj de mano, faltaban diez minutos para que fueran las once eso quería decir que aún tenía tiempo de hablar con Matt antes de que empezara la otra clase sólo debía darse prisa. Subió el primer tramo de las escaleras y estaba apunto de subir el siguiente cuando vio la figura de Andrew bajar las esclareas con calma y ella se detuvo en seco ¿Y que pasaba con su pasado? No había pensado en ello hasta que vio a Andrew y recordó que ella tenía un destino marcado lejos de Matt, ¿Se podía desafiar al destino? Sintió como sus temores regresaban, ella no quería que el pasado se repitiera pero sobre todo no quería que Matt saliera lastimado y si ella volvía a estar con Matt lo más seguro es que el rubio saliera lastimado. ¿Qué se suponía que debía de hacer?

-¿Mimi te encuentras bien?

Preguntó el chico de cabellos negros al ver a la castaña inmóvil frente a él y perdida en sus pensamientos, Mimi sacudió su cabeza y reaccionó al oír la voz de Andrew llamándola.

-eh… sí.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Buscó a Matt ¿No lo has visto?

Al pelinegro no le agradó para nada aquella respuesta, desde que sabía que Mimi y Matt ya no se hablaban había estado feliz ya que nada le impedía estar cercas de Mimi pero ahora que la castaña buscaba a Matt eso no podía significar nada bueno para él sin embargo nada en su rostro expresó su desagrado por aquella pregunta y le contesto de forma natural.

-Sí, salió poco antes que yo, de seguro fue a la cafetería o algo.

-Ya veo… lo buscaré más tarde entonces.

Contestó la castaña dándose la media vuelta para regresar a su salón sin embargo Andrew no pudo contenerse y exteriorizó su preocupación sobre la relación entre Matt y Mimi.

-Mimi ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

**Japón, Odaiba Viernes 10:50am. **

Había salido de su salón rumbo a la cafetería para comprar un poco de agua y tomarse una pastilla para el dolor de cabeza, sentía que le iba a explotar y todo era por estrés de estar pensando en que era lo que debía de hacer, ¿Debía ser él quien arreglara la situación con Mimi o debía esperar a que ella hiciera algo? ¿Y si no lo hacía? ¿Qué tal si Mimi ya nunca más le hablaba? Después de todo él era quien había pedido que se distanciaran.

Suspiró y mejor se tomó la pastilla, si seguía pensando era seguro que su cabeza terminaría explotando, bebió un poco de agua y continuó su camino hacia su salón, dio vuelta a la esquina y frenó de golpe al ver la silueta que se encontraba en el descanso entre el primer tramo y segundo tramo de las escaleras pero no estaba sola hablaba con alguien y ya se podía imaginar con quien.

Estaba dispuesto a darse la media vuelta marcharse, no estaba de ánimos de estar soportando a Andrew y mucho menos de verlo con Mimi pero la pregunta que hizo la voz del pelinegro lo hizo permanecer ahí para esperar la respuesta de la castaña.

-¿Qué es lo que sientes por Matt?

Mimi se sonrojó notoriamente, no había esperado una pregunta tan directa y mucho menos sobre sus sentimientos por Matt, miró a Andrew y sintió presión al ver esos ojos cafés sobre ella, ¿qué debía responder? Si decía que ella quería a Matt, Andrew podría intentar lastimarlo como en el pasado, pero por otra parte no quería seguir negando lo que sentía por el rubio aunque por esta vez lo mejor era mentir por el bien de Matt.

-Él sólo es mi amigo.

Al oír aquella respuesta proveniente de los labios de Mimi sintió como la herida se volvía abrir, ya debía aceptarlo de una vez, Mimi nunca lo vería como algo más, para ella siempre sería sólo un amigo. Apretó los puños y se fue de ahí antes de que Mimi lo viera.

**Japón, Odaiba Viernes 10:55am. **

Mimi se dirigía hacia su salón, el ir a buscar a Matt le había resultado contraproducente, y las dudas y temores sobre su pasado habían vuelto, alzó su vista al frente y vio a Matt que caminaba unos pasos más delante de ella y sonrió con sólo verlo una sonrisa verdadera se había formado en su rostro, él siempre la hacía sentir feliz, la castaña se detuvo observando al chico que caminaba frente a ella dándole la espalda y entonces lo supo, quería estar con él, no importaba qué, el pasado se podía ir al olvido ella no se alejaría de él sólo por miedos que en ese momento eran irracionales. Tomó valor y corrió el trayecto que la separaba de Matt llamándolo pero él no se detuvo ni siquiera se volteó a verla.

-¡Matt!

La oyó gritarle y quiso detenerse pero sabía que en ese momento no era lo más adecuado, él estaba demasiado herido por lo que minutos antes había oído salir de los mismos labios de Mimi, "Él es sólo mi amigo" había dicho ella clavándole sin saberlo aquellas palabras como una daga en el corazón y dejándolo casi moribundo.

-¡Matt!

Lo volvió a llamar sin embargo no se detuvo, no quería lastimarla y él no estaba en condiciones para hablar con ella, se conocía y sabía que si se detenía y la miraba lo único que haría sería reclamarle, gritarle, pedirle una explicación de ¿Por qué no podía verlo como algo más que un amigo? ¿Por qué no podía quererlo? Para después hacerse el fuerte y actuar fríamente dejándole claro que para él ella no significaba nada, aunque fuera mentira sabía que eso sería lo que le diría para él no sentirse humillado por ella, y no, él no quería hacerle eso a ella, no quería lastimarla ni ser cruel con ella para después perderla completamente, no quería perderla y por eso prefería no hablar con ella en ese momento, quería hacerlo cuando él estuviera mejor, cuando pudiera controlarse para no lastimarla.

- ¡Matt!

Volvió a insistir la castaña con su sonrisa ya borrada de su rostro le era extraño que Matt la ignorara y se estaba empezando a preocupar, ¿acaso Matt realmente estaba molesto con ella?

Matt se detuvo y una suave sonrisa se dibujo en los labios de Mimi, sintió un alivio al verlo detenerse, por un momento pensó que Matt la ignoraría.

-Matt quiero hablar contigo de…

-Ahorita no Mimi tengo prisa.

Respondió de forma fría y sin voltear a verla, Mimi se desconcertó tanto por la negativa como por la forma tan fría con que le había hablado el rubio.

-Será rápido, yo sólo…

La castaña se volvió a ver interrumpida por la fría voz de Matt quien en ningún momento se había girado a verla. La sonrisa de alivio que se había formado en el rostro de Mimi cuando vio a Matt detenerse desapareció de sus labios y vio preocupada al rubio, ¿por qué Matt no la miraba? ¿Matt realmente estaba molesto con ella?

-Mimi…

-Yo sólo…

-No quiero hablar contigo en este momento.

La sensación que sintió en ese momento al oír lo que Matt le había dicho fue indescriptible, se sintió herida e hizo lo posible por no romper en llanto.

-OH… yo…

La voz se le quebró, realmente le había dolido que Matt le hablara de aquella manera pero trataba de ser fuerte.

-…lo siento.

Finalizo logrando controlar su llanto pero apenas y aquellas salieron de su boca ella salió corriendo de ahí. Matt se volteó arrepentido al oír que la voz de Mimi se quebraba pero para cuando el volteó ella ya se había ido dejándolo solo. Apretó los puños con fuerza no quería lastimarla y era justamente lo que había hecho.

**Japón, Odaiba Viernes 11:03am. **

La clase ya había comenzado y Mimi no había aparecido aún, eso sólo significaba una cosa, Matt y Mimi habían arreglado sus problemas y los dos se habían fugado de las clases para celebrar su reconciliación, no cabía duda ella era una excelente cupido y una gran amiga, Mimi debía de tener un muy buen karma para tener una amiga como ella. Yumi sonrió orgullosa de si misma y fijó su mirada al frente hasta que la puerta de atrás se abrió y dejó entrar a una deprimida castaña que tomó asiento atrás de ella, ¿qué le pasaba a Mimi? Se notaba que había llorado, ¿Acaso Matt la había rechazado o algo por el estilo? ¡No! Eso era imposible, Matt nunca haría eso.

Yumi se volteó disimuladamente hacia su amiga y le preguntó en susurros que había pasado, a lo que la castaña sólo contestó con amargura un "Matt no quiere hablar conmigo" para después recostar su cabeza sobre su mesabanco y cerrar los ojos, quería dormir y olvidar todo quería que todo fuera un sueño, pero lamentablemente nada era un sueño.

Yumi miró preocupada a su amiga, se giró al frente y vio como para suerte de Mimi su despistado profesor de química no se había percatado de nada, el seguía volteado hacia el pizarrón hablando sobre las formulas que escribía. Pero que el profesor descubriera a Mimi durmiendo era lo de menos, lo que le preocupaba era lo que había pasado entre Matt y Mimi ¿Por qué él no quería hablar con Mimi? No lo sabía, pero Yumi no se rendiría, cuando Yumi Nanami se proponía algo lo lograba y ella se había propuesto hacer que sus amigos se reconciliaran y lo iba a lograr sólo que al parecer era momento de sacar la artillería pesada.

**Japón, Odaiba Viernes 12:00pm. (6 hrs. Antes)**

Era la hora del almuerzo y los tres se encontraban sobre el tejado de la escuela, Yumi observó a sus dos acompañantes y pensó que eran pocos pero no había nadie más en quien podía confiar en esos momentos, a Michael no quería lastimarlo así que no pensaba involucrarlo, Catherine estaba interesada en Matt así que no creía que la chica estuviera dispuesta a ayudar y Sora ni hablar, sabía que la relación entre esa chica y Mimi no era para nada buena así que la había descartado de inmediato y sólo le quedaban dos cómplices para su plan, su guapo novio Izzy que estaba segura no le negaría nada y Tai el mejor amigo del rubio quien era uno de sus objetivos.

-Yumi ¿Qué es lo que pasa? ¿Por qué estamos aquí?

Preguntó un impaciente moreno que clavó su mirada en la pelirroja de ojos verdes parada frente a él e Izzy, se le había hecho sumamente extraño que Yumi fuera a buscarlo a su salón y más aún que se lo llevara de aquella manera tan agresiva cuando el tardó en responder, "Vendrás conmigo quieras o no" le había dicho la pelirroja llevándoselo prácticamente a rastras, ahora entendía porque Yumi y Mimi eran tan buenas amigas, ambas eran muy agresivas, por lo que le había contado Matt la castaña también lo era y después de la pelea con Sora lo había comprobado.

-Quiero unir a Matt y a Mimi de nuevo y ustedes me van a ayudar.

- ¡¿Qué?

Gritaron los dos chicos, Izzy sabía que su novia se traía algo entre manos pero nunca pensó que quisiera hacerla de cupido, Tai bueno a él sí que lo habían tomado de sorpresa primero lo secuestraban y ahora planeaban involucrarlo en un plan malévolo para unir a Matt y a Mimi de nuevo.

-Espera Yumi yo…

-¿No piensas ayudarme Tai?

Preguntó de forma amenazante la chica y mirando con desaprobación al moreno que sintió un escalofrío al ver la forma en que le hablaba Yumi, no sabía porque pero esa chica le inspiraba un medio irracional con sólo mirarlo con esos ojos verdes que parecían querían matarlo.

-Lo que pasa Yumi es que no creo que debamos involucrarnos son problemas de Matt y Mimi no nuestros.

Habló el pelirrojo sentado sobre un balde, al parecer el chico de ojos negros ya estaba tan acostumbrado al aura amenazadora que despedía su novia cuando algo le molestaba que no se asustaba ni se intimidaba ni un poco por la mirada asesina de la chica de los ojos verdes.

Yumi suspiró y se calmó desapareciendo totalmente su aura negra, Izzy tenía razón pero ya no soportaba ver a Mimi en ese estado depresivo, quería a su mejor amiga de vuelta.

-Lo sé Izzy, pero no soporto ver a Mimi así, siempre está triste y yo quiero a mi mejor amiga de vuelta.

Aquellas palabras dichas por la chica de ojos verdes sonaron familiares para el moreno, Matt siempre estaba de malas y él también quería a su mejor amigo de vuelta, así que podía comprender a la perfección a la pelirroja, y pues que más daba si Matt se enojaba por entrometerse en su vida privada, total si las cosas funcionaban el rubio iba terminar agradeciéndoselo.

-Yumi tiene razón debemos hacer algo para que esos dos se reconcilien, Matt a estado de un genio de los mil diablos desde que él y Mimi se pelearon y siendo sinceros yo también quiero a mi mejor amigo de vuelta.

Yumi sonrió por la iniciativa del moreno y dio unos brinquitos emocionada festejando que había conseguido que Tai la apoyara pero el que no se miraba muy convencido era Izzy.

- ¿Pero no creen que se molesten?

-Que más da si se molestan, si las cosas resultan y ellos se reconcilian nos lo agradecerán.

-¡Tai tiene razón! Nos van a salir hasta debiendo si las cosas funcionan.

Izzy suspiró resignado al ver a su novia tan animada, al parecer el pelirrojo no tenía escapatoria y no le quedaba de otra más que colaborar en el alocado plan que esos dos planeasen para unir a Matt y a Mimi.

**Japón, Odaiba Viernes 12:15pm. **

Cuando la había visto entrar a clase ella tenía los ojos rojos en señal de que había llorado y ahora que estaban los dos solos en el salón ella parecía ni siquiera percatarse de que él estaba ahí, tenía la mirada triste fija en la ventana y parecía perdida en sus pensamientos, esa no era la Mimi que él quería, ese sólo era el estuche de la antigua Mimi que se encontraba perdida y todo por culpa de Matt, apretó los puños molesto al recordar a su rival, podía soportar que Mimi prefiriera a Matt que a él, podía soportar verla enamorada de Matt pero lo que no podía soportar era que Matt la hiciera llorar, eso era imperdonable, pero lamentablemente para él, el único que podía devolver la sonrisa en Mimi era el mismo idota que la había borrado, aquello era frustrante y no sabía cuanto tiempo soportaría verla así y no ir a reclamarle a Matt por sea lo que sea que le había hecho a Mimi.

Miró su reloj y se dio cuenta de que habían pasado ya 15 min., hacía ya 15 min. Que el descanso había comenzado y que todos sus compañeros se habían ido y ella seguía ahí con su mirada perdida en el cielo infinito. Michael sabía que debía hacer algo, tenía que devolverle la sonrisa a Mimi, aunque sabía que el único capaz de eso era Matt valía la pena intentarlo, o por lo menos dejarla que se desahogue en su regazo, hacerla ver que él siempre estaría ahí para ella, que él siempre la apoyaría.

-Mimi ¿Qué es lo que te pasa?

Preguntó el chico preocupado, Mimi se volteó y sonrió al verlo, utilizando la misma sonrisa falsa que había utilizado con Yumi para no preocuparla y al igual que con Yumi aquella sonrisa no había tenido éxito.

-Michael, no me había dado cuenta que estabas aquí.

-Mimi no me gusta verte así.

Dijo el rubio haciendo que la sonrisa de la chica se borrara y que ella bajara su mirada al suelo.

-Lo siento, es sólo que no ando de ánimos.

-Lo sé pero…

Quería decirle que Matt no merecía sus lágrimas que el rubio ese era un patán por haberse atrevido a lastimarla pero no lo pudo decir, no pudo porque sabía que eso lastimaría a Mimi.

-Todo se mejorará pronto.

Dijo intentando darle un poco de ánimos en lugar de lastimarla más pero al parecer sus palabras no funcionaron de mucho ya que lo único que hizo Mimi fue asentir levemente y esbozar una sonrisa fugaz que desapareció casi de inmediato.

**Japón, Odaiba Viernes 12:17pm.**

Cerró la puerta con delicadeza intentando no hacer ruido, ya había visto suficiente, le había bastado ver los ojos tristes de Michael para decidirse hacer lo que iba hacer, no importaba si el reconciliar a Matt y a Mimi le ponía las cosas difíciles después a ella, Catherine no soportaba ver a Michael triste por culpa de los problemas de Matt y Mimi.

Se dio la media vuelta y se dirigió en busca de cierta chica, para suerte de Catherine la rubia sabía quien la podía ayudar a lograr su cometido.

**Japón, Odaiba Viernes 12:43pm.**

-Entonces eso es lo que haremos.

Dijo entusiasta la pelirroja y mirando a sus dos cómplices quienes asintieron en señal de estar de acuerdo con la chica de ojos verdes.

-Pueden contar conmigo.

Respondió Tai entusiasta y mostrando su blanca dentadura a través de una amplia sonrisa.

-También pueden contar conmigo.

Habló esta vez una voz femenina que hizo voltear a todos hacia la puerta que se había abierto de golpe. Yumi al igual que los dos chicos vio atónita la intervención de la rubia, se podía esperar la ayuda de cualquier persona menos de Catherine, ¿Acaso la francesa planeaba algo?

Tai a diferencia de los dos pelirrojos no se había quedado atónito por la presencia sino que se había quedado embobado al ver la figura de la hermosa chica aparecer tras de él, pero esperen ¿Catherine había dicho que los ayudaría? ¿Qué ella no estaba interesada en Matt?

-¿Catherine? Pero que tú no…

-En realidad quiero ayudar.

-Pero pensé que tu estabas interesada en Matt ¿Por qué querrías ayudarnos a que se reconcilie con Matt?

Preguntó Tai fijando su vista en la rubia quien sonrió complacida por la pregunta del moreno que la miraba fijamente, para Tai era ilógico que Catherine quisiera ayudarlos así que debía de haber una buena razón para que la rubia se quisiera unir al plan de Yumi.

-Lo hago por Michael no por mí.

-Pero Michael está interesado en Mimi ¿Cómo lo ayudarías?

Tai estaba cada vez más confundido, a su parecer Catherine estaba haciendo las cosas alrrevez , ella debería tratar separarlos no unirlos ¿que no?

-Michael no es feliz si Mimi no lo es y la única manera de que Mimi vuelva a ser feliz es haciendo que ella y Matt…

-Se reconcilien.

Finalizó Yumi con una sonrisa adornando sus labios ahora entendía por que Catherine quería apoyarlos, aunque no sabía que Catherine quisiera tanto a Michael para dejar de lado sus sentimientos por Matt ya que a lo que ella sabía Catherine estaba bastante interesada en Matt.

Catherine asintió a forma de respuesta lo que desprendió una amplia sonrisa en sus tres compañeros que se miraban satisfechos por el noble acto de la chica de ojos color cielo.

-¿Entonces que? ¿Me incluyen en su plan?

-Claro y tengo el trabajo perfecto para ti.

Respondió Yumi con gran sonrisa victoriosa que se vio correspondida por la de la rubia que estaba más que decidida a apoyar a la causa.

_**Siguiente capitulo: Operación cupido parte 2 **_

_**Publicación: Viernes 6 de enero 2012**_

_******Que tengan un lindo fin de año :D**_

_**Mimato196**_

**Mayo 2007**


	42. Operación Cupido parte 2

**Hola, hola, ¿Como los trata el año bueno? espero que bien, ¿Que creen? yo andaba feliz de la vida sin acordarme que era viernes hasta que por obra divina se me iluminó que era viernes y yo O_O OMG! me toca actualizar jajaja lo bueno es que me acordé que era viernes sino que yo hubiera seguido feliz como si nada pasara y ustedes me hubieran tenido que esperar otro día, pero es que comprendanme son vacaciones y no sé ni en que día vivo jajaja XD. Bueno ya no los entretengo más y aquí le dejo el siguiente capitulo :) espero lo disfruten y nos leemos el próximo viernes :) (Claro si me acuerdo que es viernes jajaj es broma no se crean procuraré acordarme bueno ahora sí Bye)**

**42**

**Operación Cupido.**

**Parte 2**

**Japón, Odaiba Viernes 1:00pm. (5 hrs. Antes)**

Su penúltima clase había terminado y él se encontraba caminando por los pasillos, tenía que conseguir antes de la hora de salida una información que le fuera útil para poner celoso a su amigo Matt, aunque ponerlo celoso no era nada difícil, pero aún así necesitaba algo bueno, algo jugoso que no sólo pusiera celoso a Matt sino que lo hiciera rabiar del coraje, pero ¿Qué? ¿Qué podría conseguir o hacer para que su mejor amigo se muriera de los celos?

En ese momento como respondiendo a todas suspreguntas apareció frente a él Andrew quien seguramente se dirigía a su salón. ¡Eso era! Andrew era la respuesta a todos sus problemas, sabía que Matt no lo soportaba y si conseguía que Andrew le dijera a Matt algo sobre su ya evidente interés en Mimi, Matt no lo soportaría y se moriría de los celos dándose cuenta que si seguía como estaba hasta ahorita podía perder a la castaña y esa era la esencia de la primera parte del plan de Yumi, que tanto Matt como Mimi se dieran cuenta de que podían perderse mutuamente si no hacían algo al respecto. Aunque también había la posibilidad de que el celoso e impulsivo de su amigo se fuera sobre el pobre de Andrew para golpearlo, pero esa era una culpa con la cual Tai tendría que vivir sabiendo que él era el culpable de la paliza que recibiría el pobre de Andrew, pero no podían culparlo era para una buena causa, aunque esa causa no le iba a agradar mucho a Andrew pero ni modo, así es la vida, injusta.

El moreno estaba decidido usaría a Andrew para despertar los celos de Matt y que lo perdonara Andrew si es que el pelinegro salía golpeado.

-Hey Andrew, ¿Vas al salón?

-Ah, hola Tai, sí iba para allá.

-Te acompaño yo también iba para allá.

-Bien vamos.

-¿Y de dónde vienes?

-Fui a dejar unos libros en la biblioteca.

-Oh! Yo pensé que habías ido a visitar a Mimi.

-No tuve oportunidad, pero la veré a la hora de la salida.

-Ya veo la acompañarás a su casa de nuevo.

-Sí pero antes iremos a comer.

-¡¿Tienen una cita?

Exclamó Tai bastante sorprendido y hasta deteniéndose para escuchar la respuesta del chico de ojos cafés que sonrió orgulloso al ver la cara de asombro de su compañero.

-No creo que ella lo consideré como una cita.

-¿Y tú?

-No sería mala idea pero no quiero presionarla.

-Ya veo.

Contestó Tai sin poder disimular la amplia sonrisa que se dibujaba en su rostro, no podía creerlo había conseguido más de lo que esperaba y estaba seguro que esa información que acababa de conseguir por parte de Andrew le serviría de maravilla para matar de los celos a Matt.

**Japón, Odaiba Viernes 2:00pm. (4 hrs. Antes)**

La campana de la escuela sonó anunciando que la jornada de ese día había terminado, Mimi se levantó sin animo y comenzó a guardar sus cosas y hubiera seguido así sino fuera porque la voz de Catherine llamó su atención.

-¡Por fin lo logré Yumi!

Dijo con una amplia sonrisa la rubia, Yumi sonrió y miró a la francesa frente a ella, todo era parte del plan de Yumi.

-¿De que hablas Catherine?

-¡Logré una cita con Matt!

Dijo orgullosa la chica haciendo con esto que Mimi tirara al suelo uno de sus cuadernos que metía a su mochila, ¿Había oído bien? ¿Matt tenía una cita con Catherine? ¿Por eso él ya no quería hablar con ella? Recogió su cuaderno y salió de ahí lo más rápido que pudo, para ella era mejor no seguir oyendo ya suficiente había tenido con lo que le había dicho Matt aquella mañana, él podía hacer lo que quisiera y a ella de ahora en adelante tenía que darle igual.

Yumi y Catherine vieron a Mimi salir del salón bastante molesta, amabas chicas se miraron y se sonrieron mutuamente todo estaba saliendo a la perfección.

**Japón, Odaiba Viernes 2:05pm. **

Eran las dos de la tarde con cinco minutos y los dos se encontraban bajo la sombra de un árbol esperando a que el tardado de su amigo Tai saliera para irse a comer los tres juntos pero desde que el moreno se había regresado con el pretexto de que había olvidado algo no había regresado y llevaban ya diez minutos esperándolo, tomando en cuenta que habían salido cinco minutos antes de la hora.

-¿No crees que Tai ha estado actuando raro el día de hoy?

- No lo sé ni me interesa, sólo quiero irme ya.

Sora suspiró resignada, había intentado sacarle un poco de plática a Matt pero con el genio que traía el rubio desde la mañana era prácticamente imposible contestaba de manera grosera y fría, todo por culpa de Mimi, si ella no hubiera aparecido en la vida de su amigo, no se hubieran peleado y Matt no estaría tan insoportable como lo estaba en esos momentos.

**Japón, Odaiba Viernes 2:06pm. **

Primero se había sentido triste y herida por lo que había escuchado que Catherine había dicho, pero ahora se encontraba furiosa, ¿Cómo era posible que el idiota de Matt tuviera una cita con la francesa esa? ¡¿Por Dios una cita? No simplemente la acompañaría a su casa, sino que tendría una cita con ella dándole la posibilidad de una relación, ahora entendía porque el muy idiota le había dicho que no quería hablar con ella, claro que no quería hablar con ella, no quería que se enterará de su cita con Catherine para que no se la arruinara pero que más daba, a ella ya no le interesaba, de ahora en adelante no le iba a importar nada de lo que hiciera el estúpido de Matt.

-¡Nos vemos mañana Mimi y deséame suerte con mi cita!

Dijo intencionalmente la rubia pasándole a un lado a Mimi y sonriéndole con una sonrisa de comercial, eso de seguro haría que la bilis de la castaña reventara del coraje y Catherine no podía negarlo disfrutaba hacerla enojar.

¡Maldita bruja! Todavía tenía el descaro de presumírselo en la cara, la iba a matar eso era seguro. La castaña levantó su maletín dispuesta a aventárselo en la cabeza a la rubia que campantemente caminaba delante de ella con dirección a la salida y se lo hubiera aventado sino fuera porque la voz de Andrew llamándola la detuvo.

-¿Estas bien Mimi?

Preguntó extrañado el chico de cabellos negros al ver a Mimi dispuesta a aventarle su maletín a Catherine, al parecer la chica de los ojos color miel era bastante agresiva, aunque eso no le quitaba lo adorable, hasta enojada era linda.

- ¡Andrew!

Respondió sorprendida la chica y ocultando tras de sí el maletín, que vergüenza, de seguro Andrew pensaría que era una loca desquiciada avienta maletines, lo que no sabía Andrew era que la arpía esa se lo tenía bien merecido.

-Sí yo… sólo estaba haciendo ejercicio, 98, 99, 100, listo así tendré unos brazos fuertes y bien formados.

Dijo la castaña moviendo su brazo con el cual sostenía el maletín en forma de círculo, era un pretexto tonto pero era lo único que se le había ocurrido para explicar porque parecía que aventaría su maletín.

Andrew no pudo evitarlo y rió por la ocurrencia de la chica que se sonrojó notoriamente al ver que el chico se reía, evidentemente Andrew no le había creído y no lo podía culpar sonaba tonto una vez que se ponía a pensarlo.

¿Qué te parece si ya nos vamos?

Preguntó el chico calmando su risa y esbozando una suave sonrisa que tranquilizó a la chica quien asintió y sonrió suavemente al igual que su acompañante.

Ambos emprendieron camino hacia la salida hasta que la voz de una chica llamando al pelinegro los detuvo haciendo que los dos se giraran hacia donde provenía la voz de la chica.

-¿Andrew a donde vas?

Preguntó Keira de forma seria y dedicándole una mirada de odio a Mimi quien por un momento se sintió intimidara, al parecer no le agradaba a esa chica aunque no sabía porque si ella no le había hecho nada.

-Iré a comer con Mimi.

Respondió Andrew con seriedad, le molestaba la manera en que Keira fulminaba con su mirada a Mimi y más aún le molestaba que no se diera la oportunidad de conocer a Mimi, Andrew sabía que la castaña era una buena chica y que podría agradarle a Keira pero la peliazul ni oportunidad le daba, no la conocía y ya les estaba dedicando la peor de las miradas.

Keira desvió su mirada fulminante de Mimi al oír hablar a Andrew y ahora la dirigió hacia al chico pero a él no lo miró con odio sino con reproche, Andrew era un idiota al sólo dejarse llevar por una cara bonita, pero eso pronto cambiaría y Keira se encargaría de hacer que las cosas cambiaran.

La peliazul dejó de sostener la pelea de miradas que había entre ella y Andrew cuando su hermana llegó tras de ella saludando de los más alegré posible ajena a lo que sucedía entre los tres chicos antes de su llegada.

-¡Hola chicos!

-¡Vámonos!

Ni oportunidad tuvo de saber que pasaba cuando sintió que su hermana la jalaba con brusquedad y se la llevaba del lugar sin darle oportunidad de hablar con Andrew o con Mimi, al parecer algo había molestado bastante a Keira.

-¡Auch! Keira no seas tan brusca.

Se quejó la pelirrosada al sentir que su hermana se la llevaba, Kaira se volteó a ver hacia Andrew y Mimi y vio como esta última le preguntaba algo a Andrew para que después él le sonriera, ¿acaso Andrew ya había logrado algo bueno con la castaña?

-¿Qué pasa con Andrew?

-El muy idiota tiene una cita con Mimi.

Kaira abrió los ojos asombrada al oír lo que su hermana le había dicho y no pudo evitar sonreír, ahora entendía porque su hermanita estaba tan molesta, de seguro Keira estaba que se moría de los celos. Miró de nuevo a la pareja y esta vez su sonrisa fue maliciosa, si Andrew seguía así ella pronto lograría su cometido.

-¡Kaira, Keira!

Gritó la voz de Sora y las dos gemelas se detuvieron girando su vista hacia una pelirroja que se encontraba bajo la sombra de una árbol acompañada de un rubio con cara de pocos amigos que ni siquiera se había molestado en voltear a verlas.

-Oh! Sora ¿Qué pasa? ¿Y Tai?

Preguntó la pelirrosada dirigiéndose junto con su hermana hacia donde estaban los dos chicos.

-Eso mismo quisiera saber, pensé que tal vez ustedes lo habían visto o tal vez esté con Andrew.

-Con Andrew no está eso es seguro. Él está muy ocupado en su cita con Mimi.

Contestó esta vez la peliazul con cara de pocos amigos y con sus brazos cruzados, él sólo recordar aquello la ponía de mal humor y le hacía hervir la sangre. Y no sólo a ella le había hervido la sangre Matt que hasta ese momento se había mantenido fuera de la plática de las tres chicas giró de inmediato su vista hacia la peliazul mirándola con un aire de incredulidad y enojo.

-¿Qué dijiste?

Exigió saber el rubio con voz autoritaria y molesta, sin embargo la peliazul no se intimidó ni un poco y clavó su mirada en el rubio.

-Que Tai no está con Andrew.

Contestó la pelirrosada antes de que su hermana contestara, sin embargo Matt no iba a dejar las cosas así.

-Eso no, lo otro.

-Andrew tiene una cita con Mimi.

Dijo la peliazul mirando a Matt con seriedad, él también estaba interesado en Mimi y debía de hacer algo para separarla de Andrew, pero no hacía nada y eso la molestaba ¿Por qué Matt no hacía algo?

**Japón, Odaiba Viernes 2:10pm. **

¿Dónde demonios estaba Andrew cuando se le ocupaba? Llevaba más de 10 min. Tratando de allár al pelinegro para llevarselo y hablar sobre su cita con Mimi frente a Matt pero tal parecía que a Andrew se lo había tragado la tierra ya que no lo encontraba por ninguna parte, al parecer no podría terminar con éxito la parte que le correspondía del plan ya que no había logrado encontrar a Andrew en ninguna parte.

Dirigió su vista al frente con intenciones de localizar a sus dos amigos que de seguro aún lo esperaban bajo el mismo árbol donde los dejó y sí ahí estaban Matt y Sora pero no estaban solos y Tai esbozó una sonrisa al ver quienes estaban con sus amigos, al parecer su plan no se había arruinado del todo, si bien no se trataba de Andrew y Mimi los que estaban con Matt y Sora, él podría sacarle provecho a la presencia de las dos gemelas que se encontraban ahí, ellas le servirían para sacar a flote el tema de la cita de Andrew con Mimi y así poder hacer que su mejor amigo se muriera de los celos y recapacitara y lo mejor de todo sin que nadie saliera lastimado, al parecer Andrew se libraría de la paliza que de seguro le daría Matt cuando se enterara de la cita.

Sin pensarlo dos veces Tai se encaminó hacia donde estaban los cuatro chicos tenía que llegar ahí antes que las gemelas se le fueran y su plan se fuera por el caño, así que corrió hacia sus amigos con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro que desapareció cuando se dio cuenta de que el ambiente entre sus amigos no era el mejor, vio como Matt apretaba los puños con fuerza y miraba con furia a Keira ¿Qué estaba pasando ahí?

-¿No lo sabías?

Preguntó con burla la chica de cabellos azules, si hacia enojar lo suficiente a Matt lo más seguro era que el rubio no se pudiera contener y fuera a arruinar la cita entre aquellos dos.

-No.

Contestó Matt rechinando los dientes, estaba haciendo lo posible por contenerse y no salir en busca de Mimi y Andrew.

-¡Hola chicos, ya llegué!

Saludó Tai interrumpiendo la plática entre sus amigos al parecer las gemelas ya habían hecho su trabajo ya que Matt estaba que estaba que echaba chispas pero por si sí o si no él se encargaría de enfatizar el tema de la cita cuando las dos gemelas se marcharan.

-¡Tai! ¿Dónde te habías metido?

Protestó Sora mirando a su amigo con desaprobación quien se defendió con su peculiar sonrisa.

-Lo siento, pero no hallaba uno de mis cuadernos.

-Típico de ti.

Se quejó la chica resignada y con su brazos cruzadas.

-Bueno nosotros ya nos vamos, nos vemos luego chicos.

Se despidió Kaira con una sonrisa para después irse con su hermana que no hizo más que asentir en forma de despedida.

-¡Oigan chicas deséenle suerte a Andrew de mi parte!

Gritó Tai al ver que las dos hermanas se alejaban.

-¿Suerte? ¿Por qué?

Preguntó Kaira deteniéndose y girándose a ver al moreno.

-Por su cita con Mimi.

Respondió Tai con una sonrisa en su rostro, había logrado ver de reojo como su amigo se enfurecía de sólo oír lo que había dicho, la misión estaba cumplida, Matt estaba que moría de los celos, sólo espera que Matt al no tener a Andrew para desquitarse no se fuera a desquitar con él.

**Japón, Odaiba Viernes 2:30pm. **

Llevaban alrededor de 15 minutos en un hermoso y elegante restaurante hablando sobre temas triviales, pero bastantes entretenidos ya que Andrew lograba hacerla reír constantemente.

-Es muy lindo este lugar ¿Ya habías venido antes?

Preguntó la castaña echando un vistazo a la fina y elegante decoración del lugar mientras que ella y el pelinegro esperaban a que trajeran su orden.

-Sí una vez, cuando recién llegamos a esta ciudad Kaira vio este lugar e insistió a que viniéramos a comer aquí, estuvo insistiendo hasta que logró convencer a Keira. A mi en lo particular me gustó mucho y la comida es exquisita por eso te traje aquí.

-Ya veo, ustedes tres son muy unidos ¿cierto?

-Bueno ellas son como mis hermanas.

-Sí me lo habías dicho, aunque creo que a una de ellas no le caigo muy bien.

-¿Lo dices por Keira?

-No sé como se llama la de cabello corto.

-Es Keira, pero no te lo tomes personal, ella es así con todo el mundo.

- Pensé que era algo personal.

Respondió Mimi bajando su mirada, ella realmente estaba convencida de que le caía mal a esa chica, aunque Andrew le había dicho que no era nada personal, Mimi lo había podido ver en los ojos de esa chica, Keira la odiaba y no sabía porque y en cierta forma eso le daba miedo.

- No lo tomes tan enserio, sé que Keira fue muy grosera esta tarde pero no te hará nada malo.

Respondió Andrew levantando con su mano la barbilla de la chica quien alzó su vista y clavó su mirada en el chico que le sonrió tiernamente.

-Todo estará bien.

¿Por qué le había dicho eso? Aquello lo podía poner en evidencia frente a Mimi y delatarse a si mismo de que sabía lo sucedido en el pasado, pero la vio tan indefensa y sus ojos demostraron cierto miedo que no pudo evitar hacerla saber que él la protegería.

**Japón, Odaiba Viernes 3:00pm. (3 hrs. Antes)**

Tenían media hora que habían llegado a esa pequeña cafetería y él no había probado ni un poco de la comida que había pedido, sólo podía pensar en la supuesta cita entre Andrew y Mimi ¿Pues en que estaba pensando esa chica? ¿Cómo se le ocurría tener una cita con Andrew? Él le había dicho que era peligroso que estuviera tanto tiempo con ese sujeto pero la castaña parecía ignorarlo, ¿qué acaso era tonta o qué? Él podía lastimarla y ella le daba la oportunidad perfecta teniendo esas citas con el pelinegro.

-Oie Matt ¿No te vas a comer tu hamburguesa?

Matt salió de sus pensamientos y giró su vista hacia su amigo que se encontraba frente a él. Desde hace rato que Tai le había echado ojo a la hamburguesa de su amigo que Tai podía jurar le estaba cerrando el ojo para que se la comiera.

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

Preguntó Matt de manera seria y clavado su mirada en su amigo que no dejaba de ver su hamburguesa y eso que el moreno ya se había comido dos, pero al parecer aún le cabía una tercera y por eso no dejaba de ver la que estaba en el plato de Matt.

-¿De que hablas?

Preguntó el moreno sin dejar de ver la hamburguesa en el plato de su amigo, claro que Tai sabía de que le estaba hablando Matt pero no estaba de más provocarlo un poco.

-Sabes de que hablo, de la cita de Mimi con Andrew, ¿por qué no me lo dijiste?

Tai sonrió para si mismo, sabía que Matt había estado callado porque no había dejado de pensar sobre la cita de Mimi con Andrew y eso le satisfacía al moreno ya que eso quería decir que su plan había dado resultado y Matt había estado pensando y seguramente también reflexionando sobre su pelea con Mimi.

-Ah! Eso, me acababa de enterar, además que no pensé que te interesara con eso de que ya no se hablan.

-Tú sabes lo que ella significa para mí y aún así…

-Sí la quisieras tanto como dices ya hubieras dejado tu orgullo a un lado y hablado con ella para arreglar las cosas con ella.

Contestó el moreno agradeciendo mentalmente que Sora en esos momentos se encontrara en el baño y no estuviera presente ya que aquella plática no sería nada buena para la salud mental de su amiga.

Matt se quedó callado después de la contestación de su amigo, no sabía que sentir, tenía sentimientos encontrados por una parte se sentía culpable por haber alejado a Mimi de él y no haber querido escucharla cuando ella intentó hablar con él pero por otra parte estaba furioso, él sólo imaginarse a Mimi y a Andrew juntos le hacia hervir la sangre y sentirse traicionado, ¡Maldición! ¿Por qué Andrew tuvo que aparecer de nuevo en sus vidas?

Matt se puso de pie sin decir ni una sola palabra, sacó dinero de su cartera y lo depositó en la mesa frente a Tai para después murmurar un "me voy" y enseguida irse del lugar.

-¿Oie me puedo comer tu hamburguesa?

Preguntó Tai al ver que su amigo se iba pero no obtuvo respuesta, el rubio continuó caminando sin mirar atrás. El moreno sonrió de medio lado al ver a su amigo irse y tomó la hamburguesa que estaba frente a él y le dio un gran mordisco a la hamburguesa que consideraba su premio por haber hecho un buen trabajo, la primera fase de su participación en el plan de Yumi había sido realizada con éxito ahora le faltaba pensar cómo le haría para la segunda fase del ingenioso plan de Yumi.

-¿Dónde está Matt?

Preguntó Sora al llegar a la mesa donde se suponía estaban ella y sus dos amigos de los cuales sólo quedaba Tai.

-Se tuvo que ir.

-¿Por qué?

-No lo sé, ya vez que ha andado muy raro últimamente.

-Tienes razón.

Contestó la pelirroja con una mueca en sus labios, ella esperaba animar a Matt un poco con una salida a comer como en los viejos tiempos, pero estaba claro que las cosas ya no serían nunca más como en los viejos tiempos y todo por culpa de Mimi

Tachikawa.

-Bien ¿Y que haremos mañana?

Preguntó la pelirroja tomando asiento frente a su amigo quería olvidarse del hecho de que Matt se había ido y que mejor manera de hacerlo que hablando con su amigo Tai.

Tai miró extrañado a la pelirroja, realmente no sabía de que le hablaba la chica, que el supiera el día siguiente era sábado y no habían planeado algo para ese día ¿o sí?

-¿Qué? ¿De qué hablas Sora?

-Dijiste que me llevarías al cine.

-Eso sólo lo dije porque tú me obligaste, parecía que estabas celosa.

Se quejó el moreno y viendo con reproche a su amiga, el sólo recordar que por culpa de Sora no había podido salir con aquella diosa francesa lo hacía sentir ofendido con su amiga.

Sora por su parte se sonrojó levemente al oír el comentario de su amigo ella no estaba celosa, no tenía porque estarlo, "¿entonces por qué no lo dejaste ir con Catherine?" le preguntó la voz de su conciencia, a lo que ella se respondió así misma. "Por que es mi amigo y no lo dejaré caer en manos de esa arpía con cara de porcelana" sin embargo aquella respuesta no la terminó de convencer ni a ella ni a la voz de su conciencia que la llamó "mentirosa" puesto que muy en el fondo sabía que había algo más ahí que no la había dejado permitir que Tai se fuera con aquella rubia, pero ¿Qué era ese algo que la hacía querer a Tai sólo para ella? ¿Acaso era amor?

-Hey Sora no es para tanto, sólo bromeaba.

-eh? Perdona es que me quedé pensativa, pero dime ¿si me llevaras al cine mañana?

Tai torció la boca, le hubiera convenido más dejar a Sora perdida en sus pensamientos, no que ahora tendría que pagar dos entradas al cine más lo que fueran a comer, eso era lo malo de ser hombre, siempre le tocaba pagar, de seguro era genial ser mujer y que te pagaran todo pero ni modo él no lo era además se trataba de Sora, con ella valía la pena gastarse sus ahorros.

-Pensé que sólo era una mentirita blanca.

-Pero yo no quiero que mi mejor amigo sea un mentiroso así que lo mejor será ir al cine.

Tai sonrió, al parecer no tenía escapatoria, aunque en realidad la idea le agradaba bastante, así que no se hizo más del rogar y aceptó ir al cine con Sora sin más pretextos.

-Esta bien, tú ganas Sora.

Sora sonrió satisfecha y orgullosa de si misma por haber logrado su cometido.

**Japón, Odaiba Viernes 3:05pm. **

Ambos chicos se encontraban en el centro comercial, Kari le había pedido a T.K que la acompañara para buscar unas pilas para su cámara y el rubio había aceptado felizmente la propuesta de su amiga de ir a comer algo al centro comercial para después buscar unas pilas para su cámara y ¿Por qué no? Ir también a dar la vuelta. Salieron de una tienda de electrónicos donde la castaña había conseguido con éxito lo que buscaba y continuaron su camino visitando varias tiendas hasta que T.K se detuvo frente a un elegante restaurante en donde vio a través de la ventana a Mimi y Andrew sentados comiendo y platicando amenamente.

-¿Pasa algo T.K?

Preguntó la chica al ver que su amigo se había quedado atrás de ella.

-Mimi de nuevo está con Andrew.

Kari caminó hasta T.K y fijó su mirada hacia donde se encontraba la de su amigo y sí efectivamente Mimi estaba en aquel restaurante comiendo y riendo en compañía de Andrew y aquello ya estaba empezando a preocuparle, la pelea entre Matt y Mimi ya había durado mucho ¿Qué tal si las cosas ya no volvían a ser como antes y Andrew y esas brujas se salían con la suya?

-Esto no me gusta, ya pasó casi una semana desde que Matt y Mimi se pelearon.

-Lo sé a mi tampoco me agrada y me preocupa que Mimi pase tanto tiempo con Andrew.

-Debemos hacer algo.

Dijo la castaña volteándose a ver a su amigo, sabía que su yo del pasado le había dicho que no se involucrara que dejara que las cosas siguieran su curso pero es que simplemente ella no podía quedarse con los brazo cruzados, tenía que hacer algo para ayudar a sus amigos y volverlos a unir, después de todo no afectaba si no les decía nada del pasado ¿o sí?

-Pero Kari dijiste que…

-Lo sé T.K, pero no podemos quedarnos sólo viendo sin hacer nada.

-Te entiendo, a mí también me desespera esta situación.

-¿pero que podemos hacer?

-Por mientras creo que lo mejor es que hable con mi hermano para tratar de averiguar que pasó y de ahí ya veremos en que podemos ayudar.

Finalizó el chico con una sonrisa que se vio correspondida por su amiga, ella estaba de acuerdo con T.K primero tenían que descubrir cual era la causa por la que Matt y Mimi estaban peleados para después poder ayudarlos a reconciliarse.

**Japón, Odaiba Viernes 3:15pm. **

Llegó a su casa con un humor de los mil demonios, entró y azotó la puerta con fuerza.

En cuanto Hiroaki escuchó el fuerte golpe de la puerta supo que el mayor de sus hijos no había tenido un buen día. Aunque aquello ya no le extrañaba ni en lo más mínimo ya que esa semana su hijo había estado de muy mal humor pero al parecer aquel día a Matt le había ido más que mal, a lo que la experiencia de Hiroaki le aconsejó tener el menor contacto visual con su hijo ya que cuando Yamato se ponía así hasta parecía que le molestaba que lo mirarán así que a pesar de que Hiroaki sabía que su hijo ya había llegado no despegó su vista del televisor y esperó a que su hijo se fuera a su cuarto y tal y como se lo había esperado Hiroaki, Matt había entrado y atravesado la sala hasta llegar a su cuarto con cara de pocos amigos y sin siquiera tomarse la molestia de ver o saludar a su padre al parecer lo único que quería hacer Matt en esos momentos era encerrarse en su cuarto.

Cerró los ojos en cuanto escuchó un nuevo golpe ahora proveniente de la puerta de la habitación de Matt, Hiroaki suspiró aliviado al ver que el peligro había pasado si se hubiera atrevido tan sólo a saludar a su hijo en ese momento lo más seguro era que sería hombre muerto ya que a lo pudo ver su hijo más que de mal humor estaba furioso, y lo más seguro era que se desquitaría con la persona que tuviera en frente y Hiroaki no quería ser esa persona.

Cerró tras de sí la puerta de su habitación causando así un fuerte golpe que seguramente resonó en toda su casa, pero eso no le importaba en lo más mínimo, él lo que quería era no saber nada de nada, olvidar por completo la dichosa cita de Mimi con Andrew pero por más que lo intentaba no lo lograba. Aventó su mochila lo más lejos que pudo y después pateó con fuerza el bote de basura que se atravesó en su camino, estaba furioso y se sentía frustrado ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? Era lo único que en su mente había en aquel momento pero por más que se repetía no encontraba una respuesta a su pregunta ¿Por qué Mimi había aceptado aquella cita?

Se sentó en su cama y pasó con desesperación sus manos sobre su dorada cabellera y miró con frustración el suelo, para después echarse para atrás y terminar acostado en su cama ahora con su vista fija en el techo blanco de su habitación. Cerró los ojos y por un instante pudo imaginarse claramente a Mimi junto con Andrew. Abrió los ojos de golpe en cuanto esta imagen se terminó de formar en sus pensamientos y se sentó nuevamente, las cosas se estaban saliendo de control, y era su culpa, nunca debió pedirle a Mimi que se distanciaran sabiendo que Andrew estaba presente y no debió alejarla ese día cuando ella intentó hablar con él, seguramente para arreglar las cosas. Todo era su culpa y él lo sabía pero ¿Qué era lo que debía hacer ahora que ya era demasiado tarde?

**Japón, Odaiba Viernes 3:22pm. **

Despidió a Andrew desde la puerta y una vez que vio que el chico de cabellos negros había desaparecido de su vista entró a su casa donde se encontró a su mamá en la cocina preparando un postre, seguramente algún nuevo experimento de su mamá que probablemente la Sra. Tachikawa había visto en la tele o en alguna revista de cocina.

-Ya llegué.

Anunció la castaña tomando asiento en la barra de la cocina a la par que miraba como su madre sacaba del horno unas galletas que olían delicioso.

-¿Cómo te fue con tus amigos hija? ¿Te divertiste?

Preguntó la mujer volteándose hacia su hija con una charola en sus manos y con una sonrisa que parecía imborrable en los labios de la Sra. Tachikawa.

-Sí fue divertido.

Contestó la castaña sin ánimo y desviando su vista de su madre para dirigirla a un lugar inespecífico.

-No te oyes muy contenta ¿Sucede algo cariño?

Preguntó la mujer dejando la charola sobre la mesa y viendo con preocupación a su única hija que dirigió su mirada hacia ella y le sonrió levemente diciendo un "estoy bien" para después disculparse diciendo que iría a dormir un poco pues según Mimi le dolía un poco la cabeza.

Satoe observó a su hija irse hasta que esta desapareció de su vista y después dirigió su mirada a su charola de galletas intactas, algo malo debía estarle ocurriendo a su pequeña, ya que Mimi nunca se iba de la cocina sin probar antes su nueva receta.

Mimi entró a su habitación y se dejó caer en su cama miró al techo por unos segundos, no podía negar que se había divertido en su comida con Andrew, el chico tenía una plática muy interesante y divertida, y se la había pasado bien pero aún así no podía evitar extrañar a Matt, por más que lo intentaba no podía alejar a Matt de sus pensamientos y es que a pesar de que sus pláticas con él eran más cotidianas la sólo presencia del rubio la hacían sentir feliz a diferencia de Andrew que sólo lograba sacarle sonrisas fugaces que se extinguían casi al instante.

Giró su vista hacia su derecha y se encontró con "Mattie" el pequeño gato de felpa que Matt le había regalado en navidad, lo tomó entre sus manos y no pudo evitar sonreír, ¡maldición! ¿Por qué lo extrañaba tanto?

-Tal vez es lo mejor para los dos Mattie, así ya no me tendré que preocupar por lo que pasó en el pasado.

Le dijo Mimi a su pequeño gato de peluche que ella podía jurar que la miraba con unos ojos tristes.

-Oh! No me mires así Mattie, además Matt ya no quiere ni hablar conmigo.

Respondió la castaña en defensa a esa mirada triste que le dedicaba su gato de peluche en el cual al parecer ella se estaba proyectando. Dio un suspiró y dejó el gato a un lado era mejor que dejara de hablar con su peluche de seguro eso de hablar con tus peluches no era algo muy normal, además que tenía que dejar de pensar en Matt, así que se puso de pie y caminó hasta la cabecera de su cama donde se sentó, prendió la tele, que mejor forma de olvidarse de todo que escapando al mundo ficticio de la televisión.

**Japón, Odaiba Viernes 4:00pm. (2 hrs. Antes)**

Llegó a casa de su padre, había oído por boca de Kari que su hermano esa semana había andado de un humor de los mil diablos, seguramente por la pelea entre el mayor de los rubios y Mimi y de la cual nadie sabía con exactitud que era lo que había ocurrido.

Entró y se encontró con su padre preparando las cosas para irse a su trabajo, Hiroaki volteó al oír que la puerta se abría y sonrió al ver al menor de sus hijos entrar, tenía ya casi un mes que no lo miraba y le alegraba el recibir su visita lástima que esa visita se iría en un hola y adiós puesto que el señor Ishida ya se tenía que ir a trabajar.

-Hijo que bueno que viniste a visitarnos.

-¿Ya te vas papá?

Preguntó un poco decepcionado T.K al ver a su padre alistando sus cosas para irse, el menor de los rubios tenía pensado de hablar un rato con su padre antes de tener que entrar al cuarto de su hermano a darle terapia.

-Me hablaron al parecer tienen problemas en la televisora y tengo que ir. Lo siento hijo me encantaría quedarme pero…

-No te preocupes papá entiendo.

-En verdad lo lamento.

- Enserio papá no hay problema además necesito hablar con mi hermano.

-Oh! Que bueno que hablarás con él ha estado de mal humor toda la semana y no sale de su cuarto.

-Sí algo así oí por eso vine a verlo.

- Bueno me tengo que ir nos vemos luego hijo, espero que nos visites más seguido

Dicho esto el señor Ishida salió prácticamente corriendo del departamento. T.K por su parte se dirigió a la habitación de su hermano mayor, tocó la puerta y pudo escuchar como una melodía era interrumpida para después dar paso a la voz de su hermano que le decía que pasara.

Matt volteó a ver a la persona que entró y aunque no esperaba que fuera su hermano no le dio mucha importancia sólo lo miró unos segundos y comenzó a tocar de nuevo su guitarra.

T.K suspiró, al parecer los rumores eran ciertos y su hermano mayor estaba con el ánimo bajo.

-No sabía que ibas a venir.

Dijo Matt sin voltear a verlo.

-Oí que no estabas de muy buen humor.

-Entonces ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Y veo que es cierto.

Respondió T.K caminando hasta la cama de su hermano donde tomó asiento en la orilla.

- ¿Qué es lo que pasa hermano?

-Nada.

Respondió Matt sin verlo y sin dejar de tocar su guitarra, realmente no tenía ganas de hablar con nadie.

-Pensé que tenía que ver con Mimi.

-Ella no tiene nada que ver.

Dijo Matt molesto dejando de tocar su guitarra y mirando molesto a su hermano menor quien confirmó que su hermano mayor estaba así debido a Mimi, pero al parecer su hermano no estaba listo para hablar del asunto.

-Ya veo, no quieres hablar, pero hermano deberías arreglar las cosas con ella no querrás perder una linda amistad por una tontería, además supe que Andrew está de vuelta aquí, podría ser peligroso para ella y no creo que quieras que algo malo le pase.

Una vez que terminó de hablar T.K se puso de pie y se dirigió hacia la puerta sabía que eso dejaría pensando a su hermano así que su trabajo ya estaba hecho. Matt siguió a su hermano con la mirada, maldiciendo el momento en que le contó a T.K sobre las visiones de Mimi ahora su hermano se sentía con el derecho de opinar sobre su relación con Mimi, aunque no podía negar que en cierta forma T.K tenía razón.

**Japón, Odaiba Viernes 5:30pm. (30min. Antes)**

La televisión se encontraba hablando sola puesto que la dueña del cuarto tenía ya más de una hora que había caído en los brazos de Morfeo y se encontraba pacíficamente dormida en su cama abrazada de el pequeño "Mattie" que la arrullaba con la fragancia del chico que lo compró, hasta que el celular de la castaña comenzó a vibrar despertando a la ahora dueña del pequeño gato.

Mimi abrió los ojos y aún adormilada buscó con su mano el celular que vibraba insistentemente para después dar paso a una de las canciones de Matt la cual era el tono que utilizaba la chica. Mimi al oír la voz de Matt que comenzaba a cantar a través de su celular se sentó en la cama y buscó con su mirada el teléfono hasta que lo encontró, lo tomó con una de sus manos y se fijó de quien provenía para encontrarse el nombre de su mejor amiga escrito en la pantalla.

-Alo.

Contestó con su voz un poco ronca, delatándola así de que se acababa de despertar. La castaña permaneció en silencio unos segundos escuchando lo que la voz al otro lado de la línea le decía.

-¡Examen!

Exclamó preocupada la chica y abriendo sus ojos como platos, ella no recordaba que la profesora de algebra le hubiera dicho algo de un examen, pero si Yumi lo decía tenía que ser verdad, y para su mala suerte de Mimi ella al igual que su amiga había dejado su cuaderno en el salón.

-Yo también dejé mi cuaderno en el salón.

Respondió la castaña después de una breve explicación de Yumi sobre cuando había dejado el examen la profesora.

-Yo iré contigo.

Dijo la castaña, Yumi le había dicho que iría por su cuaderno a la escuela y a ella como también había olvidado el suyo no le quedaba de otra que acompañar a su amiga e ir a la escuela también.

**Japón, Odaiba Viernes 5:35pm. (25 min. Antes)**

Se había quedado en casa de su papá con la esperanza de que su hermano saliera de su cuarto para hablar con él pero al parecer su breve plática con su hermano mayor no había sido muy productiva porque al parecer no había logrado hacer recapacitar a su hermano ni un poco y tendría que utilizar otra estrategia para hacerlo entrar en razón.

T.K le cambió de canal a la tele y no pudo evitar suspirar al pensar en su hermano, no cabía duda que Matt era un cabeza dura, ni siquiera porque estaba Andrew trataba de arreglar las cosas con Mimi ¿Pues que había pasado entre ellos para que se alejaran de esa manera?

El teléfono sonó y T.K despertó de sus pensamientos, era seguro que Matt no saldría a contestar, así que tendría que contestar él. Levantó la bocina del teléfono.

-Hola Tai, ¿qué pasa?

Saludó T.K al reconocer la voz al otro lado de la línea. T.K permaneció en silencio unos segundos escuchando como Tai le contaba sobre el plan de Yumi y el menor de los rubios esbozó un amplia sonrisa en su rostro, lo que le decía Tai no era para nada una mala idea, es más era excelente y pensaba apoyar el plan de la pelirroja.

-Bueno en ese caso te pasaré a mi hermano.

Dijo T.K una vez que Tai terminó de hablar, el rubio caminó hasta la habitación de su hermano y le dejó el teléfono a su hermano mayor para después sacar su teléfono y llamarle a Kari ella le ayudaría a encontrar una manera de hacer más efectivo el plan de la pelirroja ya que desde su punto de vista le faltaba un poco de romance y de eso se encargarían él y Kari.

**Japón, Odaiba Viernes 5:50pm. **

"No vayas", era lo primero que le había dicho su mente en cuanto escuchó por teléfono la petición de Tai para que lo ayudara a recoger las pelotas de su entrenamiento las cuales aseguraba el moreno eran un mundo de pelotas con el cual no podría acabar sin su ayuda ya que sus compañeros se habían ido dejándolo con todo el trabajo. Pero para cuando él llegó a la escuela, lo que Tai decía ser un mundo de pelotas resultó ser sólo 4 sacos de los cuales el cargaba dos y su mejor amigo cargaba otros dos.

Miró de reojo al moreno y vio como su mejor amigo tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, ¿por qué Tai estaba tan feliz? El se sentía de un humor de los mil diablos y Tai sonreía como si la vida fuera perfecta. Lo maldijo por vigésima octava vez, por hacerlo ir y por tener esa estúpida sonrisa en el rostro.

-Vamos Matt no es para que te enojes, sin ti no hubiera acabado tan pronto.

Dijo Tai al sentir la furiosa mirada que su amigo le dedicaba a cada rato, era casi como si pudiera escuchar las maldiciones que su amigo le echaba con cada mirada y cuando estaban recogiendo las pelotas, Tai podía jurar que más de una vez Matt estuvo tentado a estrellarle uno de los balones en la cara pero afortunadamente para el moreno, Matt se contuvo y él salió ileso.

-Me hiciste venir por nada.

-No fue por nada, luego me lo agradecerás.

-¿De que hablas?

Tai sonrió ampliamente, causando en Matt la sensación de que su amigo se tenía planeado algo entre manos, pero fuera lo que fuera Matt no se sentía de ánimos para andar soportando las bromas de Tai.

-De nada, sólo que te saqué de tu miseria, eso de estar encerrado en tu cuarto sólo pensando en tu ya sabes quien, no puede ser bueno para tu salud mental. Ven las dejaremos en el cuarto del conserje.

-Pero ¿Qué no van en el gimnasio?

Preguntó un ingenuo Matt a la par que entraba al pequeño cuarto que Tai le había indicado y dejaba los sacos con pelotas en el suelo.

-Ahí estarán bien.

Contestó Tai desde la puerta mientras que miraba como su ingenuo amigo dejaba los sacos en el suelo y antes de que el rubio volteada el moreno cerró la puerta con candado.

Matt se volteó al oír como se cerraba la puerta y vio como en efecto la puerta había sido cerrada pero pensó que a Tai se le había cerrado no que su amigo lo había encerrado intencionalmente.

-Tai ábreme la puerta se cerró.

Gritó Matt desde adentro y golpeando la puerta.

-Lo siento Matt, te tendrás que quedar ahí por un tiempo.

-¡¿Qué?

Ahora sí había perdido los estribos, ¡Lo iba a matar! No importaba que se tratara de su mejor amigo, él se encargaría de cavar su tumba para depositarlo una vez que hubiera terminado de matarlo. Pero ¿¡Qué demonios le pasaba a Tai!

-¡Abre la maldita puerta!

Gritó furibundo y tratando de abrir la puerta desesperadamente, ahora entendía porque guardarían las pelotas en el cuarto del conserje, ese era el único lugar en toda la escuela que tenía una puerta que sólo se abría por afuera. ¡Maldito Tai!

-Lo siento Matt no puedo, pero no te preocupes, pronto te llegará compañía.

Tai rió divertido al oír desde afuera las maldiciones y amenazas que le dedicaba su amigo desde el cuarto, sería hombre muerto cuando Matt saliera de ahí, pero que importaba todo era por una buena causa.

**Japón, Odaiba Viernes 5:55pm. **

¿Cómo era posible que olvidara su examen de algebra? De por si no tenía un buen historial en esa materia y todavía olvidaba que tenía examen, era la peor alumna del mundo de eso no cabía duda.

Llegó a las puertas de su escuela y se encontró con Yumi esperándola en la entrada, la pelirroja sonrió al verla y ella correspondió con una sonrisa para después quejarse ante la pelirroja del supuesto examen.

-No te preocupes Mimi, a mi también se me olvidó mi cuaderno de apuntes.

-Pensé que estaría cerrada la escuela.

-Lo está, pero Izzy consiguió la llave, ya vez que el tiene contactos.

-Sí se lleva bien con todos los profesores.

-Bueno hay que darnos prisa antes de que alguien nos miré.

Dijo Yumi jalando a Mimi para que la siguiera, tenían que darse prisa, Tai ya le había mandado un mensaje diciéndole que su parte del plan ya estaba realizada lo cual quería decir que sólo faltaba que ella llevará a Mimi hasta donde estaba Matt para así obligarlos a hablar.

-¿Yumi por que la prisa?

Se quejó la chica de ojos color miel al ver que su amiga la llevaba casi arrastras haciéndola sospechar que algo no estaba bien.

-No quiero que nos vean meteríamos en problemas a Izzy.

Aquella respuesta pareció lógica para Mimi quien no preguntó más hasta que a mitad de las escaleras las dos chicas se toparon con una parejita muy conocida para las dos, ¿qué hacían T.K y Kari allí?

Los dos chicos no supieron ni donde esconderse cuando se toparon de frente a las dos chicas que los miraron, Mimi con extrañeza y Yumi con susto aquel encuentro podía arruinar sus planes.

-T. K, Kari, ¿Qué hacen aquí?

Preguntó la castaña, T.K y Kari por su parte se voltearon a ver preocupados ¿Cómo podían justificar su presencia ahí?

La mente de Yumi trabajaba a mil por hora tenía que sacarse un as bajo la manga para poder librar la situación sin levantar sospechas en Mimi.

-Ah… nosotros…

Comenzó a decir T.K aunque en realidad no tenía ni idea de que debía de decir.

-¿Lo encontraste Kari?

Pregunto de la nada la pelirroja haciendo que todas las miraras se fijaran en ella obligándola a continuar con lo decía y poder darle una idea a la pequeña Yagami de que hablaba.

-Me refiero al cuaderno de Tai.

Aclaró la chica dándole a Kari una idea de donde partir para empezar con su excusa para estar ahí.

-¿El cuaderno de Tai?

Preguntó Mimi incrédula, había algo muy sospechoso en sus amigos que la hacía desconfiar.

-Sí mi hermano olvidó su cuaderno de química y me pidió de favor que viniera por él.

-Así es pensamos que estaría cerrado pero por suerte nos encontramos con Yumi en la entrada.

Finalizó el pequeño rubio dándole más credibilidad a su mejor amiga.

-¡Dios estamos en época de exámenes y yo ni en cuenta!

Exclamó alarmada Mimi desprendiendo así una sonrisa de sus amigos quienes se vieron aliviados, Mimi era tan ingenua que a pesar de su evidente nerviosismo ella les había creído cada una de sus palabras.

-Bueno hay que darnos prisa.

Habló esta vez Yumi, antes de que pasara algo más tenían que llevar a Mimi hasta el cuarto de conserje y encerrarla con Matt para que así los dos se vieran obligados a hablar.

-Nosotros los acompañamos.

Se ofreció T.K, las cosas no estaban saliendo como esperaban, y si aparecía algún otro inconveniente él ayudaría a encerrar a Mimi junto con su hermano así tuviera que ser a la fuerza.

Los chicos comenzaron su camino y dieron la vuelta en el pasillo donde se toparon de golpe con Tai. El moreno sintió como la sangre se le iba hasta los pies, se suponía que Mimi no debía verlo ¿Qué se suponía que haría ahora? Y además ¿Qué hacían T.K y Kari ahí?

- ¿Tai?

Preguntó la castaña confundida, ¿qué hacía Tai ahí si supuestamente Kari había ido a recoger su cuaderno? ¿Es que acaso no confiaba en su hermana menor? Sí seguramente era eso.

-¡Mimi!

Exclamó nervioso el chico al encontrarse con los ojos enmielados de la chica y después desvió su mirada hacia su hermana y sus amigos que le hacían señas para que no dijera nada.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

Los nervios lo estaban matando, miró a la chica que esperaba una respuesta de su parte y la presión subió, después miró a sus amigos en busca de apoyo pero no obtuvo gran ayuda, ya que ninguno sabía que decir o hacer.

-Sí… bueno… es que yo…

No lo resistió más tomó la mano de Mimi y se fue con ella corriendo con dirección al cuarto del conserje.

-Tengo que enseñarte algo.

Dijo como pretexto el moreno cuando la tomó de la mano y se la llevó del lugar, Mimi por su parte no tuvo ni siquiera oportunidad de oponerse cuando ya se veía arrastrada por el moreno que corría a mil por hora llevándola a quien sabe donde.

-¿Tai a dónde me llevas?

Se quejó Mimi cuando Tai ya la llevaba a mitad del caminó, no tenía ni idea de a donde quería llevarla el chico y mucho menos de que era lo que quería que viera.

-Espera y lo veras.

Contestó el moreno rogando que su plan funcionara, llevaría a Mimi hasta el cuarto de conserje y la metería ahí sin previo aviso dejándola encerrada con Matt y así su misión estaría más que completa.

Tai sonrió al ver la puerta del cuarto de conserje su plan había sido todo un éxito, frenó de golpe haciendo que Mimi chocara con él, y antes de que la chica pudiera reaccionar abrió con rapidez la puerta del cuarto de conserje y la empujó cerrando la puerta casi al instante.

Mimi no sabía ni que había pasado, todo había sucedido tan rápido que aún no relacionaba los hechos, sólo sabía que Tai la había encerrado en el cuarto del conserje. Se giró al oír que la puerta se cerraba y empezó a golpearla con fuerza pidiéndole a gritos un explicación al moreno.

-No te va a abrir.

Mimi sintió que su corazón dio un brinco al oír aquella varonil voz que se encontraba tras de ella, se volteó lentamente y se encontró a Matt recargado en la pared con sus brazos cruzados y sus atigrados ojos fijos en ella. ¡Dios! ¿En que situación la habían metido?

**Japón, Odaiba Viernes 6:00pm.**

Mimi pateó la puerta frustrada, estaba decidida a matar a Yumi, a Tai, a Kari y a T.K cuando saliera de ahí, ¿Cómo se atrevían hacerle eso?

Suspiró resignada, era evidente que por más que pateara la puerta no le abrirían, hace unos segundos que había oído como los chicos se retiraban del lugar dejándola a ella encerrada junto con Matt. Recordó con quien se encontraba y sintió como todo en ella tembló, ¿qué se suponía que iba hacer ahora? Ya no podía actuar de manera natural porque el verlo la ponía nerviosa. ¿Qué se suponía que haría ahora que estaba encerrada con él?

Tomó aire e intentó relajarse, sentía como sus piernas temblaban por los nervios y podía asegurar que en cualquier momento le fallarían así que tomó asiento y se recargó en la pared abrazando sus piernas y ocultando entre ellas su cara sonrojada, no quería verlo, estaba segura que si lo miraba se pondría tan roja como un tomate, además que no estaba muy segura de que él quisiera estar con ella en la mañana le había dejado muy claro que no quería hablarle y nada le aseguraba que las cosas ya habían cambiado, ¡Maldita Yumi! La odiaba por haberla metido en esa situación.

-Quiero irme a casa.

Dijo la castaña con una voz queda y casi inaudible pero que aun así Matt alcanzó a escuchar a la perfección. El rubio volteó a mirarla y no pudo evitar dejar su mirada clavada sobre ella, se miraba tan tierna ahí sentadita con su carita oculta entre sus piernas, era obvio que no quería hablar con él, y no era para menos después de que como le había hablado él aquella mañana.

Desvió su vista de la castaña y la dirigió a la pequeña ventana que ya despedía solamente tenues rayos de luz que estaban por desaparecer, lo mejor sería que buscara la vela que T.K le había dicho que había dejado ahí y la prenderla.

Mimi al ver que Matt se movía levantó su vista y la fijo en el chico que parecía buscar algo entre las pocas cosas que había ahí, vio como Matt sacaba una vela y la ponía entre los dos para después prender el fósforo y encender la vela. Mimi no pudo evitarlo y dejó su mirada clavada en el chico, siempre había visto a Matt como el chico enfadoso que le gustaba molestarla, pero ahora que lo miraba con otros ojos y que estaba consciente de que ella sentía algo por él, no podía dejar de notar lo atractivo que era, ahora comprendía porque todas la chicas de su escuelan morían por él, pero ¿Por qué ella no lo había visto antes?

Matt levantó su vista y ella de inmediato desvió su mirada totalmente sonrojada, ¡maldición! Tenía que controlarse, lo miró de reojo y él tenía su mirada fija en la luz que desprendía la vela, parecía pensativo y con su mirada sumergida en sus pensamientos y ella aprovechó para ver mejor las facciones del rubio, y no pudo evitar adorar la forma en que la llama de la vela se reflejaba en sus profundos ojos que parecían inoptizantes para ella que por más que trataba de disimular no podía evitar perderse en aquellos hermosos ojos color zafiro.

Lo había estado pensado y no había marcha atrás, arreglaría las cosas con Mimi aunque no sabía muy bien por donde empezar. Despegó su vista de la vela y la dirigió a la castaña quien dio un pequeño sobresalto a verlo y desvió su mirada de él bastante sonrojada. Matt no pudo evitar sonreír al ver que ella se apenaba, adoraba verla cuando se sonrojaba pero si quería ver aquellos hermosos gestos provenientes sólo de ella era necesario arreglar las cosas antes. Pero ¿Qué era lo que debía decir?

-Lo siento.

Dijo el rubio con su mirada fija en ella, Mimi giró su mirada hacia él y lo miró fijamente, no estaba muy segura de porque Matt le decía que lo sentía y tampoco se esperaba que él le pidiera una disculpa.

- ¿Por qué?

-Por como te hablé esta mañana, no debí… yo sólo no estaba de humor para hacerlo.

Mimi lo miró fijamente por unos segundos y después bajó su mirada al suelo.

-Yo también lo siento.

- ¿Tú por qué?

-Aquel día en el parque yo no debí decir que…

-Esta bien dijiste lo que sentías.

La interrumpió Matt antes de que ella terminara, no quería escuchar de nuevo aquellas hirientes palabras provenientes de sus hermosos labios.

-No… yo… estoy confundida y no quiero lastimarte y…

El llanto se comenzó a apropiar de ella y sus palabras, había tratado evitarlo pero el sentimiento fue más fuerte que ella y empezó a derramar algunas lágrimas, se sentía tan molesta consigo misa por decir aquellas palabras y por no poder superar sus temores del pasado que no pudo evitar llorar.

-No te preocupes, todo estará bien.

Le dijo Matt envolviéndola en un abrazo, Mimi levantó su rostro sorprendida, no se había percatado en que momento Matt se había parado y llegado hasta ella, lo miró a los ojos y él le dedicó la más tierna de las sonrisas, Mimi correspondió a esa sonrisa y se aferró al cuerpo del rubio, fundiéndose con él en un abrazo.

**Japón, Odaiba Viernes 8:00pm.**

Ya habían pasado las dos horas que le habían dado como límite a sus amigos para que arreglaran sus problemas así que ella en compañía de su novio, de Tai y del par de amigos inseparables que eran T.K y Kari se dirigieron hacia el cuarto del conserje para ver si su plan había dado los frutos que esperaban.

Llegaron hasta el cuarto de conserje donde tenían encerrados a sus amigos y todos escucharon unas risas provenientes del pequeño cuarto, se miraron entre ellos y se sonrieron al parecer su plan había sido todo un éxito.

-Bien tortolitos son libres.

Dijo Yumi con una amplia sonrisa y abriendo la puerta. Matt y Mimi se voltearon hacia donde se encontraba la pelirroja y la miraron con severidad.

-No somos tortolitos.

Se quejó la castaña aunque por dentro no le desagradaba para nada la idea de ser novia de Matt, aunque tal vez todavía no era el momento.

-Yo pensé que ya lo eran, se oían muy felices.

-Somos amigos, además ahora que lo recuerdo tú estás en problemas.

Sentenció la castaña poniéndose de pie para ir tras su mejor amiga quien en cuanto vio que la castaña se había puesto de pie echó a correr, sabía que si Mimi la alcanzaba la mataría.

-¡Ven acá Yumi no te me vas a escapar!

Gritó Mimi corriendo tras la pelirroja y haciendo así que una risa saliera de sus demás amigos que la observaron irse tras la pelirroja.

-Te dije que me lo agradecerías.

Dijo Tai al ver una sonrisa dibujada en el rostro de su mejor amigo quien al igual que los demás miraba como la castaña se había ido tras la pelirroja, sólo que diferencia, de los demás miraba a Mimi con unos ojos de enamorado que le resultaban conmovedores hasta a Tai.

Matt volteó a ver a su amigo con cara molesta y borrando la sonrisa de sus labios, claro que por dentro se lo agradecía pero eso era algo que no era necesario que Tai supiera, además que esas no eran maneras para arreglar las cosas. Levantó su mano y le dio un merecido coscorrón a su mejor amigo quien de inmediato se llevó sus manos hacia su cabeza para sobarse.

-¡Auch! Matt ¿Por qué me pegas? Deberías agradecérmelo no pegarme.

-Esas no son maneras, para hacer que las personas se reconcilien.

-Pues parecía que no lo harían de otra forma.

Se quejó el chico de ojos color chocolate mirando con reproche a su amigo, pero esa mirada de reproche desapareció y se convirtió en sonrisa cuando vio que su amigo no podía evitar sonreír por lo feliz que estaba y comprendió que esa era la forma de Matt para decirle gracias, aunque el rubio debía buscar otra manera de decir gracias sin tener que golpearlo.

-¿Qué les parece si vamos con Yumi y Mimi tal vez se estén matando afuera?

Bromeó Izzy a lo que los demás chicos concordaron con él y se dirigieron en busca de las dos chicas.

_**Siguiente capitulo: Dos citas y un te quiero Publicación: Viernes 13 de enero del 2012 **_

_**Mimato196**_

**Mayo 2007**


	43. Dos citas y un te quiero

**Hola! :D ¿Que dijeron? a esta ya se le olvidó de nuevo que era viernes pues NOooo! he estado consiente de que es viernes pero no había tenido oportunidad de subir el fic por que lo que empezó como un lindo día tranquiló terminó siendo de lo más estresante cuando llegaron mis hermana y mi mamá, y ya después se normalizó pero ya no tuve acceso a internet hasta ahorita y he decir en mi defensa que aquí donde vivo son las 8 de la noche así que sigue viernes pero de igual manera perdonen la demora, seben que los quiero, aquí les va el siguiente capitulo, disfrutenlo :)**

**43**

**Dos citas y un te quiero.**

Había sido un día sumamente divertido, desde que Tai había ido por ella a su casa para cumplir con su deuda de llevarla al cine los dos se la habían pasado de maravilla empezando su día lleno de risas sinceras.

Primero habían ido al cine alrededor de las diez de la mañana y Sora y Tai estuvieron peleando por las palomitas, pero no eran peleas en serio, eran peleas en juego donde la pelirroja lo acusaba de ser un troglodita devora palomitas y él se defendía haciendo pucheros que desprendían verdaderas sonrisas en la chica de lo ojos color ámbar.

Durante la función afortunadamente y como era de mañana los dos tuvieron la sala del cine para ellos solos y ambos se la pasaron de lo más entretenidos criticando la película que más que acción, resultó ser comedia.

Cuando salieron del cine después de dos horas ambos continuaron su camino aún comentando y riéndose de algunas escenas de la película y así siguieron hasta que llegaron a un pequeño establecimiento de comida rápida y se sentaron a esperar su orden.

-Tenía mucho que no reía tanto, hasta me duele el estomago.

Se quejó la pelirroja con una sonrisa en sus labios y mirando a su amigo que al igual que ella tenía una sonrisa dibujada en sus labios.

-Es que hace mucho que no salías con el buen Taichi.

Expresó el moreno orgulloso de sí mismo y ensanchando la sonrisa ya dibujada en sus labios. Sora lo miró con burla, su amigo nunca cambiaría era un egocéntrico y creído de lo peor, pero si en algo tenía razón Tai era en que hacía mucho tiempo que ellos no pasaban tanto tiempo juntos como solían hacerlo de niños, se habían distanciado poco a poco. ¿Por qué?

-Eres un creído Taichi.

Tai no pudo evitar sonreír de nuevo, esa era su Sora, la Sora que el tanto amaba era divertida y disfrutaba regañarlo y decirle sus verdades. Era una lástima que a esa Sora ya sólo la miraba en contadas ocasiones, ahora Sora siempre se tornaba seria intentando tomar las cosas con la mayor madurez posible, ocultando y dejando cada vez más en el olvido a la auténtica Sora que era divertida y aventurera igual que él.

-Aunque tienes razón en algo, - Continuó hablando la pelirroja- hace mucho que no salíamos juntos como cuando éramos niños, ¿Por qué?

Esa sí era una buena pregunta, pero la verdad era que ni Tai conocía la respuesta. ¿Por qué se habían distanciado tanto? ¿Cuándo fue que ellos empezaron a separarse y no divertirse juntos?

-No lo sé, supongo que crecimos y ambos cambiamos.

Respondió Tai con nostalgia, extrañaba aquellos tiempos de antaño donde los dos eran inseparables, y cuando los dos pasaban todo el día juntos.

-Supongo que fue eso.

Dijo Sora con voz queda, ella al igual que Tai no encontraba otra explicación al distanciamiento entre ambos y como el moreno ella también extrañaba y añoraba aquellos viejos tiempos.

-Que tiempos aquellos.

-Sí los extraño.

-Yo también.

Finalizó la chica y ambos se miraron a los ojos y en cuanto hubo ese contacto de ámbar con chocolate fue como si en ese momento algo dentro de ellos los conectara uno con otro, permanecieron en silencio contemplándose mutuamente y sintiendo aquella conexión entre ambos.

Tai la miró y cuando se perdió en esos hermosos ojos como el ámbar sintió como todos los recuerdos de aquellos ojos viéndole y sonriéndole se le acumulaban en la mente, era como si por un momento ambos hubieran retrocedido en el tiempo y volvieran a ser aquellos niños inseparables de antes, ella era la Sora divertida y aventurera que tanto amaba y él era el intrépido y juguetón Tai que no podía pasar ni uno de sus días sin ver a su preciada amiga, su mayor tesoro.

Sora lo miró y pudo ver reflejado en aquellos ojos color chocolate, al viejo Tai, divertido, intrépido y valiente que no le temía a nada y a nadie. Recordó aquél sentimiento que alguna vez experimentó estando cercas de él, y que negó decidiendo enterrarlo en lo más profundo de su ser por vergüenza, ya que cuando lo sintió ella apenas era una niña de ocho años, a la cual se suponía no le gustaban los niños. Sin embargo Sora en ese instante que miró a Tai y a ese niño convertido ya en un hombre sintió como ese sentimiento salía de su escondite y la hacía ver al joven frente a ella con otros ojos que no eran los de la amistad sino los del amor.

-Aquí esta su orden.

Dijo una voz sacando a los dos repentinamente de sus pensamientos y haciendo que aquel contacto entre ambos se perdiera y quedara de nuevo en el olvido.

-¡Que bien la comida!

Festejó Tai fingiendo que aquella conexión entre ambos nunca pasó y disponiéndose a devorar su comida.

-Gracias.

Contestó Sora tomando su plato y dirigiéndole una sonrisa amable a la mesera quien le devolvió la sonrisa para después marcharse. Una vez que la mesera se fue dejándolos solos, Sora miró su plato y después miró con curiosidad a su amigo que no dejaba de devorar su comida ¿Por qué había sentido de nuevo aquel olvidado sentimiento?

Eran las tres de la tarde cuando el timbre de su puerta sonó anunciando que había llegado alguien, Kari se paró del sillón de la sala donde se encontraba viendo la televisión y caminó hasta la puerta de entrada donde se encontró a su mejor amigo parado frente a ella y con una amplia sonrisa.

-T.K no te esperaba hoy.

El rubio al ver la sorpresa de la chica, hizo una mueca de descontento, ¿es que acaso Kari lo había olvidado?

-¿Qué pasa por que me miras así?

Preguntó la chica al ver que su amigo no la miraba con buenos ojos.

-Tú me lo pediste.

Se quejó el chico de ojos azules esperando que con esa pequeña pista ella recordara lo de su cita, bueno no era una cita aunque a él le gustaría que lo fuera, pero sabía que Kari no lo miraba así aunque aún así esperaba que la chica recordara que le hizo prometer que la llevaría al cine ese fin de semana.

-No sé de que me hablas T.K.

Kari era una olvidadiza de lo peor, ¿cómo era posible que no lo recordara? Si fue ella la de idea. T.K llevó la palma de su mano hacia su frente y se golpeó levemente para después deslizar su mano por todo lo largo de su cara y miró con desaprobación a su amiga.

-El cine…

Kari abrió los ojos sorprendida ¡lo había olvidado! Nunca pensó que T.K lo tomara enserio, ella lo tomó como una broma pero al parecer su amigo no y eso le alegraba ya que la salvaría de ese aburrido sábado en casa.

-Cierto lo olvidé., además no pensé que lo tomaras enserio.

-Prácticamente me obligaste.

Se quejó el chico y ahora la que había puesto cara de molestia fue Kari a quien no le pareció para nada el comentario de su amigo, ella no lo había obligado, bueno tal vez sí pero no pensó que T.K lo viera como una obligación.

T.K se dio cuenta que había usado las palabras equivocadas al ver la cara de desagrado que se formó en su amiga, ahora tenía que encontrar una forma de arreglar las cosas.

-Si no querías ir hubieras dicho que no y ya.

-No Kari, es sólo que…

No sabia que decir para que las cosas no empeoraran y fue entonces que pudo escuchar en su cabeza la voz de Tai que lo aconsejaba "dale por su lado" le había dicho una vez el moreno cuando Kari parecía molesta con él y había dado resultado, lo único que tenía que hacer era decirle algo halagador a la chica y ella cedería.

-Sabes que me gusta estar contigo.

Dijo al final T.K con la esperanza de que aquellas palabras borraran la molestia en la cara de su amiga, aunque eso no significaba que fuera mentira ya que una de las cosas que más adoraba T.K era estar al lado de su mejor amiga Hikari.

Kari torció la boca y miró con reproche a su amigo, él sí que sabía como contentarla, le había bastado una frase para hacerla ver el mundo de color de rosa de nuevo y esbozar una sonrisa que intentó inútilmente disfrazar de mueca.

-¿Enserio?

Maldición, había caído y ella lo sabía pero es que simplemente no había podido evitarlo, no si era él quien le decía aquellas palabras.

-Lo juro.

Afirmó el rubio alzando su mano derecha en forma de juramento en donde decía la verdad y nada más que la verdad.

Kari no pudo contener más su sonrisa y la esbozó a todo lo ancho de su cara y dedicó una de sus miradas más tiernas a su amigo y las cuales sólo tenía guardaras para él.

-En ese caso vamos, sólo iré por mi bolsa.

T.K sonrió, a la par que miraba a Kari desaparecer por uno de los cuartos, era un alivio que las cosas no hubieran pasado a mayores y la sensación que sintió cuando Kari le sonrió y lo miró de esa forma era simplemente indescriptible, no cabía duda, se había enamorado de su mejor amiga.

-Estoy lista.

Anunció la castaña, saliendo de uno de los cuartos para después colocarse al lado de su amigo y con algo que le pertenecía a él.

-Es mi gorro.

-Lo sé.

-¿Cuándo me lo regresarás?

-Cuando se acabe el día.

Kari le sonrió a T.K y a él no le quedó de otra que corresponder a esa sonrisa que tanto amaba.

"Te veo en el parque a las cuatro" Cuando recibió ese mensaje en su celular hace media hora había cambiado de ánimo tan radicalmente y tan rápido que resultaba difícil saber que era lo que había sentido primero.

En cuanto vio que había recibido un mensaje de Matt sintió como su corazón palpitaba fuertemente y por un momento sintió miedo de verlo, pero aun así dio clic en el botón que decía leer, una sonrisa se formó en su rostro al leerlo y su corazón que había estado palpitando fuertemente ahora le había dado un vuelco y sintió maripositas en su estomago, ¡Lo vería! Ese día vería a Matt a pesar que no era día de ir a la escuela, pero ¿Qué se iba a poner? Tenía que verse linda, giró su vista al reloj que descansaba en el buró del cuarto y la histeria se apoderó de ella, ¡media hora! ¡Sólo tenía media hora para arreglarse! ¿Qué se iba a poner?

Se paró de su cama tan rápido como pudo y se dirigió a su armario, ¿qué ropa sería la mejor para usar? ¿Un vestido? No, hacía frió afuera, aunque podría usar medias, bueno esa opción no estaba descartada, ¿un pantalón? No, no se vería tan femenina como quisiera, ¡Dios que difícil! ¿Que se iba a poner?

Quince minutos pasaron y ella literalmente había sacado todo lo que había en interior de su armario sin tener una idea todavía de que era lo que se iba a poner de ropa.

Se dejó caer en el suelo, resignada y soltó un suspiro, ¿qué se iba a poner?, echó un vistazo a su alrededor y vio el desorden que había hecho en unos cuantos minutos, toda su ropa estaba tirada por toda su habitación y ella seguía sin saber que ponerse, miró la ropa sobre la cual estaba sentada y tomó con sus manos una prenda que no le pareció nada mal, buscó rápidamente el conjunto de la ropa y sonrió al encontrarlo, ya sabía que era lo que se iba a poner de ropa.

El reloj marcaba las cuatro de la tarde y Mimi salió de su baño cambiada y peinada, lucía radiante, se había puesto una falda larga de tela Levis, con las orillas rosa tierno, unas botas largas negras que hacían juego con la blusa de cuello de tortuga y manga larga que se encontraba bajo un chaleco sin mangas del mismo tipo de tela que su falda y con las mismas terminaciones a la orilla color rosa tierno, su cabello se encontraba planchado y sostenido por un broche rosa y su cara ligeramente maquillada resaltando las hermosas y delicadas facciones de su rostro. Era la ropa perfecta, justo lo que buscaba, algo femenino, coqueto y que no la hiciera pasar por mucho frío y además elegante, no se podía quejar había encontrado el atuendo perfecto.

Las cuatro quince y Mimi aún no llegaba, aunque eso no era de extrañarse la castaña siempre solía llegar tarde y para él ese día era mejor que Mimi tardara ya que aún no podía encontrar la excusa para haberla llamado y citado en el parque, era obvio que no podía decirle la verdad, eso sólo haría más obvio su ya evidente interés en ella, además que no se miraba así mismo diciéndole que la había citado ahí sólo por el simple hecho de que necesitaba verla, que todo dentro de él le había exigido a gritos verla y él en un momento de debilidad había enviado aquel mensaje donde la citaba en el parque, eso lo haría ver como un loco y un cursi enamorado que no podía vivir sin su amada cercas de él, aunque deteniéndose un momento a pensarlo si era un cursi enamorado que no podía estar sin ver a su amada, sino él no estaría ahí y no le hubiera mandado aquel mensaje pero eso era algo que Mimi ni nadie debía saber, se bastaba con verse así mismo como un cursi y patético chico enamorado.

Caminaba hacia el parque, estaba nerviosa, sentía que su corazón latía a mil por hora, y de en vez en cuando sus piernas amenazaban con fallarle, pero nada de ella delataba los nervios que sentía por dentro, no podía perder el estilo, además era Matt, su amigo que le encantaba molestarla y hacerla enojar, no tenía porque ponerse nerviosa. Sólo porque había aceptado que ella lo quería no tenía por que ponerse nerviosa ¿o sí? ¡Claro que sí! Ya no lo veía con los mismos ojos y el sólo hecho de estar cercas de él le aceleraba el pulso ¿cómo se suponía que le haría para actuar como antes?

Lo miró recargado en un árbol y sólo entonces una duda la asaltó ¿Por qué Matt quería verla ese día? Los nervios se apoderaron más de ella y nuevamente sintió que sus piernas le fallarían, al verlo, sintió como su corazón palpitaba y todo en ella se estremecía, él aún no la miraba por que se encontraba con los ojos cerrados como si estuviera meditando algo, caminó hasta él olvidando todos sus temores y se paró frente a él, sonrió al ver que él aún no se había percatado de su presencia, debía estar muy concentrado en lo que pensaba para que no se diera cuenta que ella estaba ahí.

Aún no sabía que excusa utilizaría como pretexto para hacerla venir al parque, nada bueno se le había ocurrido en los quince minutos que llevaba esperando y al parecer nada se le ocurriría ya que en lo único que pensaba era en ella, no en excusas ni nada por el estilo, sólo pensaba en ella, en su sonrisa, en su mirada, en su voz y en su dulce aroma que podía percibir con sólo recordarlo, esperen… realmente estaba percibiendo la fragancia de ella, abrió los ojos y se encontró con aquel bello rostro mirándolo divertida, no pudo evitar sonrojarse a más no poder y los nervios se apoderaron de él.

- ¡Mimi!

Exclamó nervioso al verla, ella reía divertida de su reacción, era evidente que no la esperaba aún.

-¿Te asusté?

Preguntó entre risas la castaña y dedicándole una mirada coqueta a su amigo.

-No te esperaba.

Contestó Matt ya recuperando la cordura y la tranquilidad.

- Me di cuenta.

Ella volvió a sonreír y el se relajó sonriéndole de igual manera para después volver a sus nervios una vez que Mimi hizo la pregunta para la cual él aún no tenía respuesta.

-¿Para que me pediste que viniera?

-eee… aaa yo…

Tartamudeo aún no sabía que pretexto inventar pero cualquiera que fuera tenía que inventarlo rápido.

-Estaba aburrido y Tai no estaba en su casa y T.K tampoco así que pensé en invitarte a comer.

Mimi se miró sorprendida por la respuesta del chico pero pareció no molestarle ni en lo más mínimo es más sonrió complacida. Matt por su parte suspiró aliviado, no había sido la mejor escusa de todas pero le había servido, Mimi se miró conforme con su respuesta y él no se miró como el patético chico enamorado que se consideraba.

Su comida había empezado algo extraña con esa confusión de sentimientos que tuvieron al principio pero terminó de lo más divertida, Sora y Tai olvidaron lo sucedido al principio y ambos se dedicaron a disfrutar el momento y a divertirse en compañía uno del otro.

-Por eso te digo que siempre debes seguir los consejos del gran Taichi.

Alardeó el moreno con una amplia sonrisa a lo que Sora solamente hizo una mueca, ella más que nadie sabía que seguir los consejos de Tai no siempre era bueno aunque no podía negar que muchas veces el moreno estaba en lo correcto.

-Yo no estaría tan segura.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso Sora?

Protestó él chico y Sora rió divertida pero antes de que la pelirroja tuviera oportunidad de quejarse se vio interrumpida por un compañero de su clase que saludó a Tai y le dedicó una mirada pícara a ella.

-¡Hey Yagami!

-Hey que tal Inao.

Saludó el moreno volteándose al igual que Sora a ver a su compañero. El chico de cabellos negros y ojos azul oscuro miró a Tai y después miró divertido a Sora quien se vio cohibida por la mirada de su compañero.

- ¡Lo sabía! Ustedes terminarían saliendo tarde o temprano.

-eh?

Tai se miró confundido pero Sora entendió de inmediato la insinuación de su compañero de clase y se sonrojó notoriamente bajando su mirada, tal vez antes un comentario así le hubiera causado gracia y lo hubiera negado pero la verdad era que había momentos en los que hasta ella creía que aquello era una cita, la mejor cita que un chica podía pedir.

-No te hagas el desentendido Yagami, es bueno que tú y Takenouchi por fin tengan una cita.

-¿Qué? ¿Nosotros?

El asombro y el sonrojo en Tai eran tan evidentes que Inao no pudo evitar reír estaba seguro que había dado justo en el blanco y lo mejor era dejar a los dos tórtolos solos para que siguieran con su cita.

-Bueno, suerte con tu cita Yagami y nos vemos luego Takenouchi.

Se despidió el pelinegro sin borrar su sonrisa de su rostro, Sora asintió apenada a forma de despedida mientras que Tai trataba de recuperar el habla, tenía que aclarar las cosas, no podía dejarlas así, Sora podría molestarse con el por no aclarar las cosas.

-¡Espera Inao nosotros no…!

Trató de detenerlo Tai pero se vio interrumpido por Sora que lo miraba con una suave sonrisa en los labios.

-Déjalo Tai, a mi no me molesta.

Habló con voz suave la pelirroja y Tai volteó a verla sorprendido, ¿realmente a Sora no le molestaba que pensaran que era una cita? Sora se puso nerviosa y se sonrojó más al ver la cara de asombro de su amigo, era evidente que Tai no esperaba ese comentario de su parte, así que lo mejor para ella era aclarar las cosas.

-Bueno… - Continuó la pelirroja bastante nerviosa y retorciendo entre sus manos un pedazo de servilleta- lo que quise decir, es que, es fácil confundirlo con una cita ¿No crees?

-Bueno yo…

-A mi no me molestaría que lo fuera.

Tai estaba más que confundido ¿Cómo debería tomar las palabras de Sora? ¿Cómo una oportunidad para él?

Sora sintió que su cara estaba tan roja como un tomate cuando vio a Tai mirarla de esa manera tan llena de confusión, ¿pero que demonios estaba diciendo? No debería dejar que su subconsciente y confusiones hablaran por ella, debía saber controlarse.

-Sora yo…

-Pero somos grandes amigos así que no hay que pensar en esas cosas.

Dijo de repente la chica matándole todas las esperanzas a Tai, ella había querido no quedar mal frente a su amigo pero lo único que había logrado era lastimarlo nuevamente.

Tai asintió y miró con decepción a la pelirroja, ¿por qué había pensado que ella se fijaría en él? Era un tonto, él sabía que Sora al que quería era a Matt así que no debía hacerse más ilusiones con Sora eso sólo lo lastimaría más de lo que ya estaba.

Cita esa palabra le había estado dando vueltas en la cabeza desde que salieron de su casa y aunque sabía que no era una cita puesto que su acompañante no lo miraba de esa manera ella no podía quitarse la idea de que aquella salida con T.K era como una cita, ya que harían todo lo que se hace en una cita, comerían algo en el centro comercial, irían al cine, y tal vez después de ahí ambos darían un paseo por el parque, el problema era que T.K sólo miraba aquella salida como un día con su mejor amiga no como una cita.

-¡Aquí hay una libre!

Habló T.K sacando de sus pensamientos a Kari e indicándole una mesa donde ambos podrían sentarse para después ir a comprar algo de comer.

-¿Qué se te antoja comer? Yo invito

Preguntó T.K con una amplia sonrisa y tomando asiento en una pequeña mesa para dos. Kari al igual que T.K tomó asiento pero esta rodó su vista por todos los establecimientos que rodeaban las mesas del área de comida.

-¿Qué te parece una pizza?

-Me parece perfecto. - Contestó T.K poniéndose de pie- Enseguida regreso.

Kari asintió y observó a su amigo irse hacia la pizzería y después paseó su vista por el lugar observando a las personas que se encontraban al igual que ella sentados en las pequeñas mesas, algunos ya comiendo y otros esperando su orden, había unos que venían en grupo de amigos como solían hacerlos ellos cuando iban todos juntos, otros era un grupo de puras chicas de secundaria, otras era un par de amigas que platicaban y también había parejitas almorzando, sabía que eran parejitas porque se miraban mutuamente con ojos de amor y se le hacía muy tierno, fijó su mirada en una parejita frente a ella, los dos se miraban sumamente enamorados y se preguntó si a ella y a T.K los percibían de la misma manera, ¿Los verían como una pareja o como un par de amigos? Suspiró de seguro todo mundo los vería como un par de amigos y los más observadores se darían cuenta que ella suspiraba por su amigo, pero no los verían jamás como una pareja, porque no lo eran y por consecuente no actuaban como tal.

-¿En que piensas?

Kari al oír la voz de T.K cerca de ella se volteó a verlo y miró a su amigo sentarse frente a ella, él le sonreía y la miraba divertido y a ella no le quedó de otra más que admitirlo para si misma a ella y a T.K nunca los confundirían como una pareja por que él nunca la había visto con ojos de amor.

-En nada.

Contestó ella esbozando una sonrisa y formando una mueca de desacuerdo en los labios de su amigo.

-Mentirosa.

La acusó el rubio y a Kari no le quedó de otra más que reír al ver el puchero en la cara de su amigo.

-No era nada importante, pero dime ¿Dónde está mi pizza?

-Somos el número 17, hay dos pedidos antes que el nuestro.

-Ya veo.

Contestó la chica con una sonrisa que no convenció mucho a T.K, la miró fijamente intentando adivinar que pasaba por la mente de su amiga pero eso le resultaba sumamente difícil, y era obvio que ella no quería hablar del tema, por lo menos con él, tal vez era algo de chicas, como sea ella se lo diría cuando estuviera lista y a él pues no le quedaría de otra más que esperar y tratar de subirle el ánimo a su amiga con una de sus bromas ya que si había algo que odiara T.K eso era ver a Kari triste o desanimada, y la Kari que tenía enfrente en esos momentos se miraba algo nostálgica.

Tenía que actuar igual que siempre sino quería que T.K sospechara algo de su desanimo debido a su frustración de que T.K sólo la miraba como su mejor amiga, así que tendría que sonreír aunque realmente no sabía porque se sentía tan desanimada, tal vez era porque miraba aquella salida con T.K como la cita que nunca podría tener con él.

-Davis se va morir de la envidia cuando se entere.

- ¿De que hablas?

-De Davis, que no lo va soportar cuando sepa.

-¿Qué sepa qué?

T.K hizo una pausa, sonrió juguetonamente y miró fijamente a los ojos de Kari, sabía que estaba arriesgando su amistad, pero una sutil indirecta no le caería mal a Kari, después de todo no sabía cuanto tiempo él podría seguir callando sus sentimientos hacia ella, así que era mejor irle mandando pequeñas pistas a su despistada amiga, además como decía el dicho, el que no arriesga no gana.

-Que tuve una cita con la chica más linda de la escuela.

Kari sintió como los colores se le subían al rostro, ¿Había oído bien? ¿T.K había dicho cita? ¿Él también lo consideraba una cita?

-¿Cita?

Repitió incrédula la castaña sin darle mucho crédito a lo que sus oídos escuchaban. T.K sonrió, algo así esperaba de Kari y no podía negar que su amiga se miraba adorable con su carita llena de asombro y casi tartamudeando.

-¿No estaría mal no crees?

- ¿Qué?

-Que tú y yo tuviéramos una cita.

Ahora no había podido controlado del todo aunque su voz había sonado de lo más natural, estaba seguro de que un leve carmesí se había pintado en sus mejillas, sólo esperaba que no fuera tan evidente como para que Kari lo notara.

-Supongo que no estaría mal.

Respondió ella arriesgándose también a que sus sentimientos se hicieran evidentes, pero que más daba, después de todo T.K ya había dado el primer paso.

-¿Entonces podemos tomarlo como eso?

-¿Co… Como una cita? ¿a… ahorita?

Las palabras salían con dificultad de su boca y es que estaba más que nerviosa además de que no podía creer que aquello realmente estuviera pasando. Miró a T.K y el asintió en forma de respuesta por lo cual ahora le tocaba responder a ella.

-No veo porque no.

Contestó ella con una tímida sonrisa y a T.K le brillaron los ojos como quien se entera que acaba de ganar la lotería y es que aquello era mejor que la lotería, era una cita con la chica de la cual él estaba enamorado.

-Entonces esta es nuestra primer cita oficial.

-Sí.

-Eso debe quedar grabado para prosperidad, así que tomémonos una foto.

Dijo T,K colocándose al lado de su amiga para después tomar una foto con su celular, aquella fotos sin duda alguna sería un lindo recuerdo pero más que nada había sido una estrategia para aligerar el ambiente entre ambos, Kari se miraba bastante desconcertada y no la culpaba, además que él se sentía demasiado nervioso así que lo mejor era actuar de la manera más natural con su bromas que lo ayudarían a relajarse un poco.

T.K tomó la foto y no sabía bien que haría después para que Kari se sintiera cómoda ya que se veía que aún estaba algo, ¿nerviosa?. Miró la foto y sonrió al ver que su amiga sonreía en ella pero un leve color carmesí pintaba sus mejillas mientras que él por su parte sonreía ampliamente.

-Está linda.

Dijo T.K extendiéndole su celular a Kari para que mirara la foto y justo en ese momento la voz de la cajera con su pedido llegó a sus oídos y él se puso de pie para dirigirse al establecimiento y recoger su pedido.

Kari miró a T.K irse y después miró la foto en el celular de su amigo y no pudo evitar sonreír, se miraban bien juntos y eso la hacía feliz, pero no tanto como el hecho de que esa fuera su primer cita con T.K.

Ella y Matt habían ido a comer a un pequeño restaurante pero extrañamente desde que habían salido de este Matt había estado algo raro, se miraba molesto aunque Mimi no sabía si con ella, puesto a lo que ella sabía no había hecho nada que pudiera molestarlo, pero de repente Matt se puso muy serio aunque trataba de disimularlo.

-Te llevaré a tu casa.

Dijo Matt en cuanto salieron del pequeño restaurante, Mimi lo miró pero no dijo nada, en cambio asintió levemente y lo siguió ahora estaba más convencida de que Matt estaba molesto pero no sabía porque.

No quería molestarla, por eso le dijo a Mimi que la llevaría a su casa, no tenía porque reclamarle por algo que sucedió cuando él la alejó de él, pero no podía evitar sentirse mal, y molesto.

-¿Te pasa algo?

Escuchó a Mimi preguntarle y él se maldijo mentalmente, ¿por qué tenía que ser tan evidente? Él no quería que Mimi se diera cuenta de su molestia pero al parecer ya era muy tarde para eso.

-Nada.

Respondió sin verla, Mimi lo miró molesta e hizo un puchero, Matt le estaba mintiendo, lo sabía y podía sentirlo.

-Mentiroso.

-No te estoy mintiendo.

-sí lo haces.

Mimi se paró y se cruzó de brazos molesta, quería saber porque Matt estaba molesto y no pensaba conformarse con un nada por respuesta.

Matt suspiró ahora Mimi no lo dejaría en paz hasta conseguir una respuesta convincente por parte de él.

-No es nada, vamos a tu casa.

-No iré, no si no me dices que es lo que te pasa.

Lo sabía, el sabía que Mimi no se iría sino obtenía una respuesta convincente de su parte, pero nadie podía culparlo por intentarlo, él no quería pelear de nuevo con ella por lo mismo no quería hablar del tema pero por lo visto no tenía opción.

-Esta bien, sino quieres no iremos a tu casa, vamos al parque.

- Pero hablaremos ¿Cierto?

-Vamos.

Matt tomó su mano y la condujo hacia el parque, Mimi al sentir que él tomaba su mano no dijo más y se dejó llevar por él, un simple contacto de él había hecho que todo en ella se estremeciera, fue como una descarga eléctrica dentro de ella ¿Desde cuando Matt podía hacerla temblar con sólo tocar su mano?

-¿A dónde vamos Tai?

Preguntó Sora mientras miraba por la ventana del autobús, Tai la había convencido de subirse pero no le había dicho a donde iban por que según él era una sorpresa pero la curiosidad la estaba matando, el camino le era sumamente conocido pero no tenía ni idea de a donde la llevaba su amigo.

-Ya lo veras cuando lleguemos, en la siguiente parada bajaremos.

-¿En la siguiente?

Sora giró nuevamente su vista hacia la ventana, no cabía duda que conocía ese lugar pero ¿Qué hacían ahí?

El autobús se detuvo en la parada y ella y Tai bajaron, ella sonrió, hacía mucho que no iba a ese lugar, pero aún no entendía por que Tai la había llevado ahí.

-¿Vamos a la primaria?

-Te dije que lo adivinarías.

-Pero lo más seguro es que esté cerrado.

- Por eso no hay problema, siempre podemos brincar el cerco.

-¿Qué dices brincarnos el cerco? Nos pueden regañas si nos atrapan.

-¿Acaso Sora Takenouchi tiene miedo? Además ¿Qué nos pueden hacer? ¿Expulsarnos? Lo dudo.

Sora lo miró retadora su yo aventurero había salido al flote además, nadie le decía a ella que tenía miedo, ella no era una cobarde y se lo iba a demostrar a Tai.

-Podrían meternos a la cárcel por invadir propiedad privada.

-Exageras Sora, no seas miedosa.

-No lo soy. Y para que veas iré contigo.

-Entonces vamos.

Tai sonrió satisfecho sabía que con picarle un poco el orgullo a su amiga ella terminaría cediendo ante sus provocaciones y la convencería de entrar de contrabando a la escuela.

Ninguno de los dos había tenido complicaciones para saltar el cerco de la escuela, los dos seguían teniendo una excelente condición física que el atravesar aquel cerco no significó un gran obstáculo para ellos.

Tai guió a Sora hasta las canchas de entrenamiento de futbol y un ola de recuerdos comenzó a invadir a ambos con sólo mirar a aquella vieja cancha en la cual alguna vez se pasaron el día completo entrenando o jugando futbol ellos dos solos.

-¿Por qué me trajiste aquí Tai?

Preguntó la pelirroja con un tono de nostalgia en su voz y sin despegar su vista de la cancha aun recordaba como aquel lugar fue su refugio para olvidarse de sus problemas por muchos años, podía verse a ella misma siendo una niña de once años corriendo y jugando futbol con sus compañeros a pesar que sus madre se lo había prohibido, también recordó como al final de cada partido ella volteaba hacia el público en busca del rostro de su madre con la esperanza de que ella fuera a poyarla, pero su madre nunca fue, nunca la apoyó.

-Para recordar los viejos Tai.

Contestó Tai sin voltear a verla, el moreno estaba muy entretenido tratando de forzar la cerradura del cuarto de pelotas que no se había percatado que su compañera había empezado a derramar lágrimas silenciosas debido a la ola de recuerdos que la invadían.

-Listo.

Festejó Tai una vez que la puerta cedió y logró abrirla. Entró al pequeño cuarto y tomó una de la pelotas de futbol para después dirigirse a Sora.

-Bien Sora que te parece un juego como en los viejos tiempos.

-Sí esta bien.

Contestó Sora sin voltear a verlo, no quería que la viera llorar, de seguro Tai pensaría que era una ridícula pero es que tenía sentimientos encontrados, por una parte sentía felicidad de regresar a aquel lugar que significó tanto para ella pero por otra los recuerdos tristes también la acompañaban.

-¿Sora estás llorando?

Preguntó Tai curioso y buscando el rostro de su amiga que lo escondía de él y trataba inútilmente de borrar la evidencia de su llanto.

-No sólo me entro algo en el ojo.

Dijo a su defensa la chica tallando sus ojos para limpiar sus lágrimas.

-Lo siento Sora yo sólo quería animarte y recordar los viejos tiempos, no pensé que venir aquí te traería malos recuerdos.

-Perdóname tú a mí Tai, soy una exagerada es que me entró nostalgia.

-Si quieres podemos irnos ya a casa.

-No claro que no, juguemos.

Dijo Sora arrebatando el balón de las manos de su amigo y corriendo hacia la cancha de futbol, Tai la vio correr y vio que ella sonreía, ella realmente estaba sonriendo de una manera sincera así que no tardó mucho en que el se uniera a ella y también corriera con dirección a la cancha.

-¿No me vas a decir que es lo que te pasa?

Volvió a insistir Mimi una vez que ella se había logrado tranquilizar su nerviosismo, Matt aún sostenía su mano caminando con ella por el parque, cualquiera diría que parecían un apareja y eso a ella no le molestaba en lo más mínimo, lo que le estaba molestando era que Matt no le quisiera decir por que había cambiado de humor, tan de repente y al aparentemente sin motivo alguno.

-Ya te dije que no me pasa nada.

-Y yo te dije que mientes sé que te pasa algo, ¿qué es?

-Mimi…

Matt se volteó a verla, iba a convencerla de que todo estaba bien pero en cuanto la vio supo que aquello no sería fácil, ella se soltó de su mano y lo vio molesta, eso era precisamente lo que él quería evitar que se molestara con él, pero al parecer sus intentos estaban haciendo el efecto contrario, pero aún así no quería hablar del tema, quería mantener alejado de su mente a Andrew lo más posible.

-No me mientas y dime que es lo que pasa o ¿es que no confías en mí?

-Sabes que confío en ti es sólo que…

-¿Qué no quiero hablar de eso?

-¿Hablar de qué? Matt desde que fuimos a comer al restaurante has estado callado y de mal humor ¿Qué es lo que pasa?

-Perdón por no ser la perfecta compañía para ir a comer como Andrew, con él si te la pasaste bien ¿no?

Listo, ya, lo había dicho, le había dicho lo que tanto le molestaba, que al entrar al restaurante había recordado que ella y Andrew habían tenido una cita, tal vez hasta en el mismo lugar y que eso no había dejado de rondarle en la cabeza desde que se vio en aquel restaurante con ella y pensó que eso era lo más cercano a una cita que había tenido con ella, llevándolo a recordar el asunto de Andrew.

-¿Andrew? ¿Andrew qué tiene que ver en esto?

Preguntó Mimi confundida, la verdad es que no sabía de que demonios hablaba Matt, pero realmente parecía molesto pero ¿Por qué? Si ella no se había acordado del pelinegro en todo el día ¿Por qué Matt sí?

-Sé lo de tu cita con él.

¿Cita? ¿Cuál cita? Ella no recordaba haber tenido una cita con Andrew, lo único que había hecho era aceptar una invitación a comer por parte de él pero ella nunca lo vio como una cita, para ella una cita era mucho más que ir a comer, era ir a cenar después de haber visto una película romántica, caminar por el parque bajo la luz de la luna tomados de la mano y al finalizar la cita al despedirse con un suave pero tierno beso al pie de su puerta, eso era una cita, no que con Andrew sólo había ido a comer, y hablado mientras que ella se sentía de pésimo humor pensando en que Matt… esperen, ella no había tenido la cita, el que había tenido la cita era Matt con esa odiosa francesa, y ¿aún así se atrevía a reclamarle?

-Yo no tuve una cita con Andrew, pero tú sí.

-¡¿Qué? Pero yo ni siquiera lo soporto ¿Cómo iba a tener una cita con él?

-No con Andrew tonto, pero sí tuviste una cita.

-Sí cita le llamas a ir a comer con Tai y Sora entonces sí lo admito tuve una cita con mis dos mejores amigos y me fui a mitad de la cita.

-No me refiero a ellos me refiero a la francesa esa pelos de elote.

-¿Catherine?

-¿Pensaste que no me enteraría cierto? Pues tu amiguita se encargo de embarrármelo en la cara.

-¿De que hablas yo no he salido con ella, ni siquiera la he visto?

-Entonces ¿Por qué me dijo que tenía una cita contigo?

-Yo no sé, tal vez sólo quería molestarte.

Mimi se quedó callada por unos segundos, su cara demostraba incredulidad, por una parte quería creer a lo que decía Matt pero por otra parte no comprendía porque Catherine le había mentido, tal vez Matt tenía razón y la rubia sólo quería molestarla y sí que lo había hecho.

-Mimi créeme que si hubiera tenido una cita con Catherine ya toda la escuela lo supiera y no te hubieras enterado sólo por ella.

Mimi lo miró, en eso Matt tenía razón, toda la escuela se hubiera enterado de la supuesta cita y sería el chisme de toda la escuela y no era así, por lo tanto Matt le estaba diciendo la verdad, pero entonces ¿Por qué Catherine le había mentido?

-Supongo que eso es cierto.

-Pero tú sí tuviste una cita con él.

-Dime algo Matt, ¿Consideras que lo de hace rato fue una cita?

-¿De que hablas?

-Fuimos a comer ¿Eso fue una cita para ti?

Matt se sonrojó levemente, si bien había pensado que aquello era lo más cercano a una cita que había tenido con ella tampoco la consideraba oficialmente una cita, puesto que solo era una salida a comer entre amigos nada más, pero ¿Qué tenía que ver eso con su cita con Andrew?

-No sólo fuimos a comer algo y sólo somos amigos.

-Exacto, eso es lo mismo que paso con Andrew, sólo fuimos a comer como amigos, él pensó que estaba deprimida y que necesitaba salir por eso me invitó a comer.

-Pero él…

Iba a decir que Andrew estaba interesado en ella pero ese mismo caso se aplicaba en él y su salida a comer no había sido una cita, por más que él lo hubiera deseado.

-Perdón es sólo que… lo siento.

No iba admitir que estaba celoso, pero lo mínimo que podía hacer era pedirle una disculpa por actuar como actuó.

-No tienes por que preocuparte por mí, Andrew no es malo, no me hará daño.

Dijo Mimi acariciando con su mano la mejilla del rubio quien se dejo consentir por la caricia de ella, tomó su mano con sutileza y deseó besarla más no lo hizo, sólo la miró fijamente a los ojos, provocando con aquella mirada que todo dentro de ella se estremeciera y Mimi más que nunca quiso decirle que lo quería, abrió sus labios para decir algo pero las palabras no salieron de ellos y el que habló fue él y no ella.

-Yo no confío en él.

-Pero…

-Mimi te fallé una vez, no estuve ahí para defenderte de él y no quiero que eso vuelva a pasar, no quiero perderte de nuevo.

El la abrazó, por primera vez hizo caso primero a sus sentimientos que a su razón y la abrazó sin importarle las consecuencias, tuvo miedo de que ella se alejara de él pero para su sorpresa ella también lo abrazó parecía no querer apartarse de él, Matt sonrió al sentir que ella le correspondía, y deseó que ese momento no terminara nunca.

-Te quiero.

Sin darse cuenta las palabras salieron de sus suaves labios, Matt abrió los ojos sorprendido al oír aquellas palabras dichas por Mimi, ¿Había oído bien? ¿ella le había dicho que lo quería? ¿Era eso una confesión? La apartó sutilmente de él y buscó su mirada, pero ella se negaba a verlo, estaba demasiado apenada, aún no podía creer que lo hubiera dicho.

-¿Qué dijiste?

Preguntó Matt sin salir de su asombro. Mimi se sonrojó aún más y se separó de él dándose la vuelta para encaminarse a su casa, quería huir de ahí, aún no estaba lista para decírselo a la cara, así que tenía que decir lo sea por escapar de ahí.

-Nada, sólo que ya debería ir a casa.

-Mimi espera, dime que fue lo que dijiste.

-Que hay que ir a casa.

Contestó ella volteándose a verlo y dibujando una sonrisa en sus labios con la cual trataba de ocultar su sonrojo y nerviosismo. Matt comprendió que ella aún no estaba lista y sabía que no debía de presionarla, pero no pudo evitar dibujar una amplia sonrisa en sus labios.

Los dos se dejaron caer exhaustos sobre el césped con amplias sonrisas en sus rostros, ya era de noche y los dos dirigieron su mirada al cielo ya estrellado y después se voltearon a ver sonriéndose con sonrisas cómplices.

-Fue un gran día.

Dijo Sora volteando a ver a su amigo. Tai también volteó a verla y ella sintió como mariposas revoleteaban en su estomago haciendo que ella se sonrojara levemente, no entendía porque estaba sintiendo todo eso al lado de Tai, en todo el día no había dejado de experimentar sensaciones parecidas cada vez que el le sonreía o le dedicaba alguna mirada exclusiva para ella, era como si ella estuviera enamorada de él, pero ella no lo estaba, él sólo era su mejor amigo, ella estaba interesada en Matt ¿o no?

-Me alegra que te la hallas divertido, hace mucho que no lo hacías.

-Tienes razón, hace mucho que no me divertía tanto.

-Aún no puedo creer que hallamos quedado en empate, pensé que sería pan comido ganarte, después de todo hace mucho que no juegas futbol.

Sora sonrió complacida y divertida por el comentario de su amigo, era cierto ella dedicaba su tiempo libre al tenis pero lo que no sabía Tai era que el futbol nunca había dejado de ser su pasión.

-Te digo un secreto.

-¿Cuál?

-No he dejado de jugar futbol.

-¿Qué?

Dijo Tai asombrado y sentándose de golpe para poder ver a su amiga mejor, él aseguraba que hacía años que Sora no jugaba futbol. Sora sonrió y también se sentó mirando a la cara de su amigo.

-Pero pensé que ya no te interesaba el futbol.

-Amo el futbol y lo práctico a veces en las canchas de la escuela cuando ya todos se han ido y la escuela está cerrada.

-¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho? Yo me hubiera quedado a jugar contigo.

-No lo sé, no quería que nadie se enterada, después de todo el futbol no es considerado un deporte para chicas, mi mamá me lo dejó muy claro desde niña, en cambio el tenis es más femenino.

-Tú sabes que yo no soy como tú mamá, yo no creo que el futbol sea exclusivo de los hombres, ¿por qué no confiaste en mí?

-No quería que tú y Matt me vieran como a un chico, quería que pensaran que era femenina.

-Sora, yo nunca podría verte como a un chico.

Dijo Tai con una amplia sonrisa y voliéndose a recostar sobre el césped, Sora sonrió e imitó a su amigo. Los dos permanecieron en silencio por unos segundos, observando simplemente las estrellas.

-Tai.

- mmm

-¿Quién es la chica?

-¿Chica? ¿De que chica hablas?

Tai volteó a ver a Sora, ella seguía con su vista en el cielo a pesar de que sabía que él la estaba mirando.

-La chica de la que estás enamorado, cuando nos peleamos dijiste que tu también tenías un amor no correspondido.

Tai desvió su vista de Sora y la dirigió de nuevo hacia las estrellas, ¿qué se suponía que debía de hacer? ¿mentirle como siempre lo había hecho o decirle de una vez por todas toda la verdad a Sora?

-ah esa chica…

Contestó sin ánimos Tai, intentando no darle mucha importancia al asunto, a pesar de que sabía que Sora no dejaría el tema así de simple.

Sora volteó a verlo, tal parecía que Tai no quería hablar del tema, pero sobre todo parecía que a Tai le dolía hablar del asunto y ella se sintió culpable, si ella no hubiera sido tan egoísta enfocado toda su atención a su frustrante amor no correspondido, ella se hubiera dado cuenta que su amigo sufría de un mal de amores y lo hubiera apoyado no que lo dejó solo todo el camino, pero es que ella nunca había notado que Tai tuviera algún interés en alguna chica.

-Es una amiga, no la conoces.

-¿Cómo se llama?

Tai guardó silencio por unos segundos pensando en un momento en el nombre perfecto para su amor ficticio que decidió tenía que ser parecido a la verdadera dueña de su corazón.

-Sound.

-Significa nube veloz.

-Tan veloz que no la puedo alcanzar.

Susurró Tai pensando en que Sora le resultaba inalcanzable para él, por más que se esforzara el no podía dejar de ser solamente su mejor amigo.

-¿Qué dijiste?

Sora había escuchado perfectamente a su amigo pero quería oírlo de nuevo para convencerse a sí misma de lo importante que era esa chica para él ya que por la forma en que lo había dicho Tai lo delataba que aún le dolía que esa chica no le correspondiera.

-Nada, que Sora significa cielo, son parecidos ¿No crees?

Tai se sintió estúpido al decir aquello, tan desesperado estaba que inconscientemente le hacía insinuaciones a Sora de que ella era la chica por la cual el suspiraba, pero Sora no parecía darse cuenta que él se moría por decirle que era ella y continuó preguntando sin percatarse de que aquella había sido una indirecta.

-¿Dónde la conociste?

-En un campamento.

-¿En el mismo campamento en que nos conocimos nosotros?

- No, fue en otro, en uno que hice con mi familia.

-¿Y desde cuando la quieres?

-No lo sé, supongo que desde siempre.

Sora miró el cielo y sonrió amargamente, por un momento sintió envidia de aquella chica, no cabía duda que era una chica sumamente afortunada si había logrado ganar el amor de Tai quien era un chico único y especial.

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

-¿Qué cosa?

-Que estabas enamorado de ella.

-Porque no tenía caso, ella sólo me ve como un amigo y está interesada en alguien más, además tú tienes muchos problemas con lo de Matt para agobiarte con más problemas.

-Pero soy tu amiga.

Protestó Sora molesta y sentándose para ver a su amigo con severidad, se sentía herida por la falta de confianza de Tai.

Tai también se sentó y sonrió ampliamente poniendo su mano sobre el hombro de ella.

-La mejor que he tenido.

-Entonces por que no confiaste en mí.

-Confío en ti Sora, pero era algo que tenía que superar yo sólo

-Yo te pude ayudar.

-Estoy bien Sora no te preocupes.

-Pero yo… soy una pésima amiga.

-Claro que no, Sora tu eres como mi Dublín, no te cambio por nada, ni si quiera por una chica.

Sora no pudo evitar reír por la ocurrencia de su amigo y le dio un sutil golpe en el pecho.

-Eres un tonto.

-Pero aun así me quieres ¿Verdad?

-Claro que sí.

-Bueno en ese caso, ¿qué te parece si vamos a casa? Ya está empezando a hacer frío.

Sora sonrió y asintió, ambos se pusieron de pie y se dirigieron a casa de la pelirroja.

Había sido su primera cita y había resultado mejor de lo que se la había imaginado, adoraba pasar tiempo con T.K, él siempre lograba divertirla y era como si ambos se complementaran. Había disfrutado la comida, en la cual se la pasaron hablando y riendo, en el cine habían visto una película romántica y ambos se dedicaban miradas fugaces que la hicieron sentir que era correspondida, al salir del cine pasearon un rato por el centro comercial hablando de diferentes cosas, estar con el era simplemente maravilloso, era una lástima que como todo lo bueno su cita con T.K tenía que terminar y ahora ambos se encontraban al pie del edificio donde vivía Kari pero ninguno de los dos se miraba con ganas de despedirse.

-Fue un buen día.

Dijo T.K con esa sonrisa característica de él.

-Tienes razón, lastima que ya terminó.

-Sí es una lástima.

Respondió T.K como si no supiera que más decirle, pero la verdad es que tenía un sinfín de palabras guardadas sólo para ella, pero no se atrevía a decírselas.

-Sí lo es… supongo que ya tengo que entrar a casa, ya es algo tarde.

-Espera Kari, creo que olvidas algo.

-¿Qué es?

Preguntó Kari con la ilusión de que T.K le dijera algo, que la quería, algo, cualquier seña que le diera la certeza a ella de que el sentía lo mismo que ella pero a cambio sólo recibió una seña de T.K que le indicaba que había olvidado darle su sombrero.

-Oh! Tienes razón, ya me había acostumbrado a traerlo.

-Tal vez te compre uno. -Dijo T.K a la par que se ponía el sombrero sobre su cabeza- Por fin en casa, te extrañé amigo.

Le habló T.K a su sombrero una vez que lo sintió de nuevo descansando sobre su cabeza. Kari por su parte no pudo evitar reír divertida, T.K tenía una afición muy grande por su sombrero.

-Bueno los dejaré solos creo que están teniendo un momento muy íntimo.

Bromeó Kari haciendo que su amigo hiciera un puchero, Kari se estaba burlando de él.

-Muy graciosa.

-De todas maneras ya tengo que entrar.

-Sí tienes razón.

Kari sonrió y se dio la vuelta para dirigirse a su edificio pero la voz de T.K la volvió a detener.

-Kari espera.

Kari se detuvo y T.K caminó hasta ella, estaba nervioso, pero aún así lo haría, se arriesgaría por ella.

-¿Qué pasa?

-No es lo único que olvidaste.

- ¿Qué más olvidé?

T.K sonrió , la tomó de los brazos y se acercó a ella.

-Esto.

Susurró antes de besarla y después depositó sus labios sobre los de ella, al principio temió que ella lo rechazara pero Kari no lo hizo, ella correspondió al beso y rodeó con sus manos el cuello de él, sin lugar a dudas había esa cita había resultado mejor de lo que se esperó.

_**Siguiente capitulo: Circulo vicioso. - Publicación: viernes 20 de enero del 2012**_

_**Mimato196**_

**Mayo 2007**


	44. Circulo vicioso

**Hola, hola. chicas y chicos tengo prisa así que seré rápida,les agradezco sus lindos reviews más tarde los respondre me despido y disfruten la lectura.**

**44**

**Circulo vicioso.**

Lunes en la mañana, ambos se encontraban caminando con rumbo a la escuela, por fin las cosas habían vuelto a la normalidad y los dos iban juntos hacia la escuela como lo hacían siempre y aunque los dos estaba más que felices por ese hecho sólo a Mimi se le notaba que había vuelto a su buen humor, Matt también estaba de buen humor incluso sonreía pero Mimi parecía irradiar felicidad en cada paso que daba.

-Hoy amaneciste de buen humor.

- ¿Por qué lo dices? Estoy igual que siempre.

Respondió ella con una linda sonrisa dirigida a su acompañante.

-No has dejado de tararear desde que salimos de tu casa y tampoco has dejado de sonreír.

-Siempre sonrío, y me gusta cantar, así que yo no veo lo extraño.

-¿Cantas?

-Dije que me gusta hacerlo, no que sepa hacerlo, pero aquí entre nos, no lo hago tan mal.

-¿Enserio? Cántame algo.

Mimi se sonrojó, Yumi, sus papás y varias personas le habían dicho que tenía una linda voz y que cantaba bien, pero Matt era un cantante profesional, él de seguro notaría cada uno de sus errores y conociéndolo también se burlaría de ella y no quería hacer ridículo frente a él, así que lo mejor por el momento sería no cantar.

-Será otro día, ya hemos llegado a la escuela.

Dijo Mimi como pretexto pero era verdad, Matt alzó su vista y vio el edificio de su escuela frente a él, vaya que era rápido el camino cuando iba acompañado de Mimi, él sentía como si apenas hubieran salido de casa de Mimi.

-Que rápido.

-Lo sé, vamos se nos hará tarde.

Mimi estaba apunto de encaminarse al edificio de su escuela cuando sintió que Matt tomaba su mano, y en ese momento su corazón dio un vuelco para después comenzar a latir a mil por hora, sus mejillas se sonrojaron y no pudo evitar sentir una sensación de cosquilleo en su mano.

-Espera, pero me cantarás una canción algún día ¿Cierto?

Mimi estaba sonrojada, podía sentirlo y debía controlarse.

-Claro.

Respondió más que nada porque quería huir, se sentía nerviosa estando cercas de él y sintiendo su mano sujetando la suya y no quería que Matt se diera cuenta de sus sentimientos así que intentó continuar con su camino pero Matt no la soltó.

-Promételo.

-¿Qué?

-Prométeme que algún día cantarás una canción para mí, no quiero que luego me digas que siempre no.

Mimi lo miró a los ojos y se sintió como una tetera que estaba apunto de hervir, sólo le faltaba que el humito saliera por sus orejas.

-Lo… lo prometo.

Tartamudeó al hablar pero aún así pareció segura de sí misma y Matt se sintió complacido, soltó con pesar la mano de ella y sonrió ampliamente para después ser ahora él quien se adelantaba en el camino.

Mimi se quedó inmóvil, no sabía cuanto tiempo lograría ocultar sus sentimientos hacia él pero se le estaba haciendo demasiado difícil, y aunque se moría por confesarle a Matt lo que sentía por él sabía que se moriría de la vergüenza si intentaba hacerlo.

-Vamos se nos hará tarde.

Dijo Matt volteándose a verla, cuando notó que ella seguía inmóvil en el mismo lugar. Mimi se sonrojó aún más y se sintió estúpida por haberse quedado paralizada como una tonta, sacudió su cabeza con fuerza e intentó borrar así todos sus pensamientos, tenía que actuar normal y no ser tan obvia y con este pensamiento en mente dio vuelta en sus talones fingiendo que todo estaba bien y que todo era igual que antes cuando las cosas ya no eran igual que antes, no ahora que ella había aceptado que lo quería.

Ninguno de los dos podía dejar de sonreír, después de lo que sucedió aquel fin de semana y no era para menos ya que después de aquel beso robado las cosas habían cambiado totalmente para ambos y se habían hecho más unidos que nunca, pero habían decidido mantenerlo en secreto por un tiempo ya que creían que sus amigos no estaban preparados para su relación en especial Davis y Kari quería hablar con él primero y a T.K no le desagradaba la idea el también apreciaba a Davis y sabía que la noticia no le caería bien así que estaba de acuerdo con no decir nada hasta que Kari hablara con él además que se le hacía emocionante la idea de tener un romance secreto con su mejor amiga y a Kari aunque no lo dijera se le hacía una idea sumamente romántica.

Se pararon frente al edifico de su escuela y los dos se soltaron sus manos, se voltearon a ver y se sonrieron mutuamente.

-Actuemos como siempre.

-Sí.

Contestó Kari con una sonrisa en sus labios que se vio correspondida por su novio y ambos se dirigieron hacia su salón fingiendo que entre ellos no había más que una linda amistad cuando las cosas ya no eran así.

-Nos vemos cuando termine la clase.

Le dijo Mimi a Matt con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro y se dirigió a su salón tarareando una de las canciones de Matt, y dando pequeños brincos en su caminar, realmente se miraba feliz , Matt por su parte se quedó al pie de la escalera viendo como Mimi se iba a su salón cantando y no pudo evitar sonreír, la vio entrar y antes de que ella entrara se volteó hacia él y lo despidió con la mano esbozando la que Matt podía jurar era la más hermosa de las sonrisas. Matt también la despidió con la mano y se quedó parado ahí unos segundos viendo hacia la misma dirección a pesar de que Mimi ya había desaparecido de su vista.

-Vaya nunca pensé ver en ti esa cara de bobo enamorado.

Matt volteó hacia donde venía aquella ya conocida y muchas veces molesta voz y se encontró a Tai recargado sobre las escaleras, al parecer lo había estado observando desde que llegó.

Matt pudo sentir como se sonrojaba por el comentario de su amigo pero trató de ocultarlo tras una falsa molestia.

-¿Qué haces ahí?

Preguntó de manera ruda el rubio subiendo las escaleras para llegar hasta donde estaba su amigo que sonrió divertido, él más que nadie conocía a Matt y sabía que lo único que intentaba hacer el rubio era alejar la conversación de sus ya evidentes sentimientos hacia a Mimi, pero eso era algo que Tai no iba a permitir, estaba aburrido y se divertiría a costa de su amigo.

-Sólo esperaba a que llegue la hora para entrar a clases.

-¿Y Sora?

-Está con la gemelas y Andrew.

Matt hizo un gesto de molestia al oír quien acompañaba a su amiga sentía como si esos tres sólo estuvieran buscando una manera de meterse en su vida y sus amigos era una buena puerta para hacerlo.

Tai notó la molestia en la cara de Matt cuando mencionó a Andrew y la verdad era que ya estaba harto, quería saber cual era el misterio entre esos dos y es que por más que le daba vueltas al asunto no encontraba algo que los ligara.

-¿Ya me vas a decir qué es lo que se traen tú y Andrew?

-No.

Respondió Matt dirigiéndose a su salón y sacándole la vuelta a Tai, no quería hablar del tema, su día había iniciado muy bien como para que Tai se lo arruinada con preguntas que no le incumbían.

-No entiendo porque te cae tan mal, es buen chico, si es por Mimi no tienes porque preocuparte, se nota que ella te prefiere a ti.

Matt no pudo evitar esbozar una pequeña sonrisa de orgullo al oír aquel comentario que le había dicho su amigo sólo que hubiera deseado que Andrew oyera aquello para que de una vez por todas se diera cuenta que no tenía oportunidad con Mimi.

-Lo sabía es por Mimi.

Dijo Tai despertando a Matt de sus pensamientos y haciendo que volteara a verlo con fastidio.

-No me pongas esa cara, deberías agradecérmelo.

-¿Por qué exactamente?

-Porque yo ayudé a que tú y Mimi se reconcilien y te saqué de tu miseria, sino fuera por mi lo más seguro es que seguirías caminado por los pasillos con un humor de los mil diablos. Gracias a mi eres feliz de nuevo, y Mimi también, se miraba muy contenta y tú…

-Exageras no es para tanto.

Dijo Matt antes que su amigo continuara hablando y lo hiciera sentirse más apenado de lo que ya estaba.

-No exagero, Mimi irradiaba felicidad y tú también, sólo que tú eres más discreto.

Finalizó Tai con una sonrisa en su rostro, sabía que no había forma de que Matt le ganara esta y se sintió más orgulloso aún cuando vio que las mejillas de su amigo se teñían de rojo carmesí.

-Deja de decir tonterías y vamos al salón o llegaremos tarde.

Respondió Matt intentando huir de su amigo y eso Tai lo sabía así que no pudo evitar reír disfrutaba enormemente molestar a Matt.

Mimi entró a su salón con una amplia sonrisa en sus labios que irradiaba felicidad, por fin las cosas volvían a ser como antes, buscó con su mirada a Yumi y la encontró al lado de Izzy hablando, Mimi no podía negarlo le debía una a esos dos, tal vez debería comprarles algo.

-Buenos días.

Saludó Mimi entusiasta y dirigiéndose a sus amigos que voltearon a verla con una sonrisa en sus rostros, por fin había regresado su Mimi de antes.

-Buenos días Mimi.

-Al parecer hoy amaneciste de buen humor.

Yumi e Izzy sabían a la perfección porque su amiga ya no estaba como alma en pena vagando por el salón, pero Yumi no iba a dejar ir la oportunidad de molestar a su amiga y darle un poco de carrilla a la ojimiel.

-Claro es un lindo día, ¿No crees?

-Yo lo veo igual que siempre.

Respondió Izzy mirando hacia la ventana y provocando así que Yumi soltara una risita y Mimi hiciera una mueca de descontento, Izzy y Yumi sólo querían molestarla, pero ella no dejaría que algo tan simple arruinara su día perfecto, así que Yumi e Izzy podían burlarse todo lo que quisieran, ella no iba a dejar que sus comentarios la molestaran.

-Izzy tiene razón, el día es igual que siempre, lo que pasa es que cierta personita lo ve ahora con otros ojos.

-¿Con cuales ojos según tú?

-Con ojos de amor.

Respondió Yumi parpadeando varias veces y repegandose a su amiga que la miró con cara de molestia mientras que su novio no podía evitar reír al ver como peleaban aquellas dos.

-No arruinarás mi día con tus burlas.

Se quejó Mimi y Yumi no pudo evitar reír, ella no quería arruinar el perfecto día de su amiga, ella sólo quería divertirse un poco a expensas de ella que era algo muy diferente.

-Sólo quiero divertirme un poco Mimi, no quiero arruinar tu día, en lo personal me alegra que hallas vuelto a ser la misma de siempre.

Mimi no pudo evitar borrar su cara de enojo y sonreírle a su amiga, sino fuera por ella lo más seguro es que ella seguiría como alma en pena vagabundeando por los pasillos de su escuela.

-Bueno, supongo que no debería molestarme, después de todo esto es gracias a ti y a Izzy, sino fuera por ustedes lo más seguro es que Matt y yo siguiéramos peleados.

-Te olvidas de alguien.

Canturreó la pelirroja con una amplia sonrisa.

-Tienes razón Tai también ayudó a él también se la debo.

-No creo que Yumi se refiriera a Tai.

-¿A no ? Entonces debes referirte a T.K y a Kari, ellos también participaron y también se los agradezco.

Contestó Mimi con su dedo índice en su barbilla y sus ojos fijos al techo tratando de recordar a todos los involucrado en su reconciliación con Matt.

-No me refería a ellos, aunque debo admitir que su idea de la veladora fue muy buena.

-¿Entonces a quién te refieres? No recuerdo haber visto a alguien más.

-A Catherine.

-¿Catherine?

Preguntó Mimi asombrada y dirigiendo su vista a la rubia que se encontraba sentada en su escritorio muy concentrada escribiendo algo en su cuaderno.

-Sí a Catherine.

-No entiendo, ¿ella que hizo?

-¿Recuerdas que te dijo que tendría una cita con Matt? Pues era parte del plan, yo le pedí que lo hiciera para que te dieras cuenta que realmente podrías perder a Matt si no hacías algo al respecto.

-Pero ¿Por qué? Pensé que ella estaba interesada en él.

-Y creo que lo está, bueno eso creo aunque tengo mis dudas.

-Tal vez Catherine no sea tan mala como crees.

Finalizó Izzy con una sonrisa que se vio apoyada por el asentimiento y la sonrisa de su novia, por otro lado Mimi dirigió su mirada confundida hacia la rubia que seguía concentrada escribiendo y que debes en cuando rayaba lo mismo que escribía para volver a escribir. Mimi no podía terminar de comprender porque Catherine había ayudado en su reconciliación con Matt, se suponía que la rubia estaba interesada en Matt, por eso ella siempre se la pasa peleando con ella, entonces ¿Por qué había ayudado a su reconciliación? Aquello no tenía lógica.

-Buenos días Mimi.

Saludó Michael despertando de sus pensamientos a Mimi quien pegó un pequeño sobresalto y apartó su vista de Catherine para ahora dirigirla hacia Michael quien le sonreía amablemente. Mimi tardó en reaccionar pero terminó sonriéndole a su amigo quien se asombró al ver que Mimi había vuelto a ser la misma de antes, aunque para él no significara algo bueno, le alegraba verla sonreír de nuevo, era una lástima que aquella sonrisa sólo significara una cosa, Matt y Mimi ya se habían reconciliado.

Era la hora del receso en la secundaria de Odaiba y todos se encontraban sentados comiendo su almuerzo, Yolei y Davis discutían mientras que Codey trataba de tranquilizarlos, por su parte T.K y Kari que estaban sentados juntos y miraban divertidos las ya rutinarias peleas de sus amigos.

T.K tomó por debajo de la mesa la mano de Kari y ella volteó a verlo para encontrarse con aquella sonrisa de T.K que para ella era irresistible, Kari se sonrojó y volteó hacia sus amigos como si temiera que alguno de ellos los viera aunque eso era imposible al menos que alguno estuviera por debajo de la mesa, y no era el caso.

-No te preocupes, dudo que se den cuenta.

Le dijo el al oído aprovechando la distracción de sus amigos que parecían no prestarles atención a ellos. Kari no pudo evitarlo y soltó un risita la cual no sabía si era de nerviosismo porque T.K estaba cercas de ella o por que consideraba gracioso su exagerado temor a ser descubierta.

-¡Hey T.K! ¿Qué le haces a Kari?

Protestó Davis desde el otro extremo de la mesa y deteniendo su pelea con Yolei para hora enfocar toda su furia sobre T.K quien para su gusto estaba muy cercas de Kari más de lo normal, algo raro había ahí, lo podía sentir pero no sabía que era.

T.K y Kari se sobresaltaron al oír a Davis, los dos aseguraban que nadie los estaba viendo pero al parecer Davis estaba como dicen por ahí con un ojo al gato y otro al garabato ya que se había dado cuenta a la perfección de la nueva cercanía entre T.K y Kari.

-Nada, sólo le contaba un chiste que oí en la mañana.

Respondió T.K tratando de sonar lo más natural posible, aunque aún no podía creer que Davis fuera tan perceptivo, ellos no habían hecho gran cosa y podía asegurar que el moreno ya se sospecha algo.

-Entonces cuéntanoslo.

Exigió Davis mirando desafiante a T.K, no sabía que era pero tenía la sensación de que algo raro pasaba desde que los vio llegar en la mañana. Afortunadamente para T.K y Kari, la campana anunciando el final del receso sonó y a Davis no le quedó de otra que seguir con la sospecha.

-Será otro día Davis, ahora tenemos que entrar a clase.

Dijo T.K a la par que se ponía de pie para irse. Davis estuvo a punto de protestar sino fuera porque todos sus demás amigos imitaron a T.K y se pusieron de pie para irse a sus clases dando así por terminada la plática.

Davis permaneció en su lugar viendo molesto a sus amigos que siempre lo ignoraban pero en especial a T.K, sabía que él y Kari se traían algo pero no sabía qué y eso lo enfurecía.

La hora del descansó llegó para los estudiantes de preparatoria, y Mimi se encontraba guardando sus cosas antes de salir, Yumi se acercó a ella y le dijo que se adelantaría con Izzy, Mimi no le dio mucha importancia y siguió guardando su cosas con calma aún con la canción de Matt pegada en su mente.

-Mimi ¿No irás a comer?

Le preguntó Michael y ella volteó a verlo, la chica le esbozó una sonrisa y el no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

-Enseguida iré.

Respondió la castaña guardando su último cuaderno para después buscar su bento. Aquella escena de los dos y en la cual Michael no dejaba de ver a Mimi con ojos de amor no pasó desapercibida por cierta rubia que aún permanecía sentada en su lugar.

Catherine había estado tan concentrada escribiendo en su cuaderno que no se dio cuenta que la clase de literatura había terminado hasta que oyó la voz de Michael hablándole a Mimi y lo que vio no le agradó, él con una sonrisa de la castaña se había sonrojado y no dejaba de verla con esa mirada que Catherine estaba empezando a desear que fuera para ella. Era cierto al principio la rubia estaba más que interesada en Matt, pero después de conocer a Michael mejor sus sentimientos estaban cambiando de dirección y aunque Matt se le hacía tremendamente guapo y sexy, Michael tenía un no se qué que la hacían fijarse en el además que el chico contaba con una personalidad encantadora que enamoraría a cualquier mujer, ahora entendía porque Mimi estaba interesada en él al principio.

-Bonjour Mimi, supe que ya te sientes mejor.

Saludó la rubia como pretexto para poder entrar en la conversación de aquellos dos y colocándose a un lado del rubio.

-Sí, y bueno… supongo que gracias, supe que tú también ayudaste.

Catherine pareció asombrada por el agradecimiento de la castaña, no lo esperaba aunque tampoco le desagrado.

-Eso no quiere decir que te la dejaré fácil.

Respondió Catherine con una sonrisa orgullosa y dándole a entender a Mimi que ella tenía las de ganar, Mimi también sonrió desafiante, sabía a la perfección de que hablaba la rubia y por que había tomado aquella presuntuosa actitud y eso era porque aquella era la única manera que esas dos tenían para llevarse bien, peleando la una con la otra.

Michael miró a las dos chicas, no sabía de que hablaban, pero ambas parecían entenderse, y eso le agradaba ya que sabía que si esas dos se daban la oportunidad terminarían siendo grandes amigas, ya que las dos eran muy parecidos en algunos aspectos.

-Eso ya lo veremos, ambas sabemos que yo tengo la ventaja.

Respondió Mimi desafiante y Catherine sonrió, esa era la Mimi que recordaba y con la cual le gustaba pelear.

-No por mucho recuerda que esa ventaja es gracias a mi.

-No del todo.

Ambas se miraron desafiantes y con sonrisas en sus labios, las dos estaban disfrutando aquella pelea.

El celular de Mimi sonó anunciando que tenía un mensaje la castaña lo sacó de la bolsa de su falda y sonrió al ver que se trataba de Matt quien le preguntaba si aún estaba en clases.

-Te dije que yo tengo la ventaja.

Dijo Mimi alzando su celular para que Catherine viera de quien era el mensaje, la rubia sonrió y miró a la castaña para después tomar del brazo a Michael quien se sonrojó por el contacto.

-Eso no significa nada, es como Michael y yo que iremos a comer saliendo de clases, somos buenos amigos y nos gusta comer juntos, lo mismo pasa contigo y Matt.

-¿Tienen una cita?

Preguntó Mimi bajando su celular y borrando su sonrisa triunfante para dirigir una mirada interrogativa a los dos chicos.

Michael efectivamente había invitado a Catherine a comer pero el no lo veía como una cita, y tampoco pensó que Catherine lo viera de aquella manera, tal vez fuera sólo porque la rubia quería molestar a Mimi que decía que aquello era una cita pero aún así no sabía que responder a la pregunta de la castaña ¿Era o no una cita?

-Sí

Respondió Catherine más que nada porque quería ver la reacción de Mimi quien se volteó a ver a Michael como si buscara su respuesta, pero el chico estaba tan rojo que parecía a punto de explotar.

-Mimi.

La llamó Matt desde la puerta y la castaña al igual que sus dos compañeros volteó hacia donde provenía la voz para encontrarse con el chico de ojos color zafiro.

-¡Bonjour Matt!

Saludó emocionada la francesa y agitando su mano para saludar al rubio, Matt también imitó el saludo de la chica con la mano pero antes de que alguien pudiera decir o hacer algo más Mimi ya se encontraba sacando a Matt de su salón a empujones.

Michael y Catherine se voltearon a ver entre ellos, ni cuenta se dieron cuando Mimi llegó hasta a Matt para sacarlo del salón, la castaña sí que era rápida cuando se trataba de mantener a Matt lejos de Catherine.

-Mimi a veces me da miedo.

Comentó la rubia sin apartar su mirada atónita de la puerta, aún le parecía increíble la velocidad con que la castaña había llegado al chico para sacarlo del salón.

-Y aun así te gusta provocarla.

Dijo Michael con una sonrisa que se vio correspondida por la rubia que lo soltó del brazo.

-No me vas a negar que es muy divertido hacerla enojar.

Respondió la chica de manera coqueta y guiñándole un ojo a su amigo que para desgracia de ella pasó por desapercibido su coqueteo.

-Oie Catherine, lo que le dijiste a Mimi sobre la cita era…

-Sólo para molestarla.

Respondió la chica con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas casi imperceptible, sabía que mentía y que le encantaría que aquello de la cita fuera verdad pero sabía que en esos momentos Michael no tenía ojos más que para Mimi así que no tenía ningún caso aventurarse a dar un paso más.

-Ya veo.

Respondió Michael un tanto desanimado algo dentro de él había esperado que la respuesta de Catherine fuera otra.

Mimi empujó a Matt fuera de su salón, ¿cuántas veces le tenía que decir que no fuera?

-Te he dicho que no vengas.

Se quejó la castaña dándole un último empujón al rubio quien sólo reía divertido, adoraba verla molesta y haciendo pucheros, aunque su idea original no había sido eso no podía negar que amaba cuando Mimi se ponía celosa.

-Tú tienes la culpa por tardar tanto.

Dijo Matt entre risas y Mimi se le quedó viendo molesta, ¿por qué se reía? ¿Qué era tan gracioso? Tal parecía que ella era la payasita personal de Matt ya que siempre que estaba con él Matt terminaba burlándose de ella.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso?

-Es que eres la amiga más celosa que he tenido.

Matt sabía que aquel comentario haría que Mimi se pusiera roja tanto de coraje como de pena y así fue vio como la chica cambio de color drásticamente poniéndose de un color rojo tomate y si sus cálculos era correctos lo que seguía era que Mimi le gritara así que se tapó lo oídos antes de que la chica lo hiciera para no quedar sordo.

-¡No estoy celosa!

Gritó Mimi bastante sonrojada aún por el incómodo comentario de Matt, si antes esas bromas del rubio la hacían sonrojar ahora que ella sabía que eran ciertas y que ella sentía algo por Matt la hacían querer desaparecer para que Matt no notara que estaba en lo correcto y que aquellas bromas ya no eran más simples bromas sino la verdad.

Matt rió divertido y destapó sus oído cuando vio que ella había terminado de gritar, sabía que reaccionaría así. Y tenía planeado seguir molestándola.

-Claro que lo estás.

Dijo juguetonamente y acercando su rostro a ella provocando que Mimi se pusiera más nerviosa y que el color carmesí en sus mejillas se acentuara más.

-N… no lo estoy.

Insistió ella sintiendo como su corazón palpitaba a mil por hora, sus piernas amenazaban con fallarle y todo en su cuerpo temblaba de los nervios, pero aún así no estaba dispuesta a admitir que estaba celosa y mucho menos frente a Matt.

Matt sonrió de medio lado al oírla negar que estaba celosa, y sin poderlo evitar la acorraló contra la pared y se acercó peligrosamente a ella sin dejar de clavar su profunda mirada en ella. Se suponía que ya no haría cosas como esas, que actuaría simplemente como un amigo de ella para no hacerla sentir incómoda, pero era imposible, cuando estaba con ella su cuerpo buscaba cualquier forma de hacerla ver que la quería, un roce, una sonrisa, una caricia cualquier cosa para que ella se diera cuenta de lo que él sentía.

-Sí lo estás.

Dijo burlonamente haciendo Mimi tuviera sentimientos encontrados, por una parte se sentía nerviosa por la cercanía, por la forma en que él la había acorralado y no negaba que tenía unas tremendas ganas de lanzar todo al diablo y besarlo sin importar las consecuencias, pero por otra parte tenía ganas de matarlo, y golpearlo, sabía que él sólo estaba jugando que no lo estaba tomando enserio, Mimi estaba consciente de que aquellas provocaciones sólo eran un juego para él y odiaba que la usara como juguete.

-No.

Negó ella con firmeza a pesar que las ganas de besarlo eran las que estaban ganando en ella. Matt la miró fijamente y sonrió, ya había sido suficiente por un día así que se alejó de ella antes de que hiciera algo de lo que luego pudiera arrepentirse y arruinara su amistad con Mimi.

-Vamos a comer algo, o se nos acabará la hora del almuerzo.

Mimi se quedó estática por unos segundos pensó que el la besaría, y ¡Demonios! Deseó que lo hubiera hecho, pero no lo hizo él simplemente se alejó de ella y actuó como si nada hubiera pasado, por lo tanto ella también actuaría como si nada hubiera pasado.

-¿No trajiste almuerzo hoy?

Preguntó Mimi acercándose a él y actuando justo como él lo hizo, como si nada hubiera pasado.

-Sí pero Tai se lo comió a la segunda hora.

Mimi no pudo evitar reír por aquel comentario de Matt ya se podía imaginar a Tai devorando el almuerzo del rubio y este reprendiéndolo por lo mismo.

Los dos se encaminaron hacia la cafetería de la escuela sin percatarse que todo el tiempo en que permanecieron en el pasillo habían sido observados por Andrew que se encontraba escondido en las escaleras que estaban al lado del salón de Mimi y al cual no le había agradado para nada la reconciliación de aquellos dos, si bien cuando vio a Matt llegar a su salón en la mañana junto con Tai riendo supo que las cosas entre Mimi y Matt ya se habían arreglado y eso le molestó pero con lo que acababa de ver no sólo estaba molesto, estaba furioso, odiaba que Matt siempre le ganara. Apretó los puños con fuerza, tenía que hacer algo, tenía que separarlos y la única que podía ayudarlo era Kaira, fuera lo que fuese que estuviera planeando su amiga, más le valía que lo pusiera en práctica pronto.

Mimi y Matt al igual que antes decidieron comer afuera y aparentemente esta vez sin compañía de sus amigos, Yumi e Izzy se miraban cariñosos por lo cual decidieron no molestarlos, Tai y Sora no aparecieron por ningún lado y Michael y Catherine, bueno Mimi no quería que Matt estuviera cerca de Catherine por lo cual propuso comer afuera y a Matt la verdad no le molestó comer sólo con Mimi, es más la idea le agradaba y bastante.

-Aquí hay una banca.

Señaló Mimi tomando asiento para después abrir su bento el cual nuevamente parecía una obra de arte.

-Muero de hambre.

-Enserio no te da pena comer algo tan lindo.

-No ya me acostumbre.

Respondió Mimi tomando con sus manos un poco de arroz de la que sería parte de la pancita de un osito durmiendo. Matt lo podía ver perfectamente era un pequeño oso hecho de arroz blanco con arroz pintado de color café el cual se encontraba durmiendo sobre el bento de su amiga. ¿Cómo Mimi podía comerse algo tan lindo? Aunque no podía culparlo el mismo había parecido un monstruo devorando los felices oniguiris que ella había llevado la otra vez.

- ¿Sabías que Michael y Catherine tendrán una cita hoy?

Dijo Mimi de la nada, con su mirada fija en los dos chicos que se encontraban en la cafetería haciendo fila para comprar y los cuales se miraban muy felices hablando entre ellos.

Matt miró a Mimi atentó, buscando en ella alguna seña de tristeza o celos pero para su sorpresa no la encontró, ella se miraba tranquila, algo pensativa pero tranquila después de todo.

-¿Y Catherine sigue viva? ¿Cómo es eso posible?

Mimi volteó a ver a Matt extrañada, ¿qué habría querido decir con eso?

-¿De que hablas? Claro que está viva, ¿por qué no debería de estarlo?

Matt no despegó su vista de su comida pero sonrió, Mimi si que era ingenua. Alzó su mirada hacia ella y sonrió de manera burlona pero con un poco de amargura en su sonrisa.

-Tú estás interesada en Michael y conociendo lo agresiva que eres se me hace extraño que no hallas matado a la pobre de Catherine.

-Para tu información Michael ya no me interesa.

Dijo Mimi segura de sus palabras, Matt volteó a verla con un poco de asombro en su rostro, aunque no había querido hacerlo evidente algo de su asombro había logrado asomarse en su rostro.

-¿Es enserio?

-Sí.

-¿Desde cuando?

-No lo sé, sólo sé que ya no siento nada, es sólo un amigo.

Matt permaneció callado al igual que Mimi pero por diferentes motivos, él podía ver una posibilidad con Mimi y ella estaba un poco apenada por lo que había dicho, pero era la verdad, lo había estado pensando desde hace tiempo pero cuando Catherine le dijo que tendría una cita con Michael y ella no sintió nada quedó comprobado, su amor por Michael había desaparecido y ya sólo quedaba una linda amistad entre los dos, bueno por lo menos de su parte.

Sin decir más los dos continuaron comiendo y después de unos segundo de silencio continuaron hablando de diferentes temas que no estaban relacionados para nada con Michael.

La puerta que conducía hacia la azotea de la escuela se abrió y Kaira sonrió al encontrar a quien tanto buscaba, Andrew estaba observando el cielo azul como siempre que se quería olvidar de algo, al parecer el hecho de que Matt y Mimi volvieran a hacer unidos no le había caído nada bien a su amigo.

-Te he estado buscando.

Dijo Kaira tomando asiento al lado del pelinegro quien despegó su vista del cielo y la fijó en su amiga.

-¿Cuándo vas a hacer sea lo que sea que tienes planeado hacer?

Kaira sonrió por la pregunta de su amigo, Andrew se miraba desesperado lo cual no era muy común en él que siempre guardaba la calma, eso quería decir que la piedra estaba funcionando y los sentimientos negativos de Andrew se estaban comenzando a acumular en él y muy pronto Andrew ya no tendría más dudas y lograría su objetivo sin importar quien se cruzara en su camino.

-Aún falta Andrew, no te desesperes todavía tengo unas cosas que arreglar y la reconciliación de Matt y Mimi sólo han logrado atrasar mis planes, necesito que estén separados para poder separarlos definitivamente.

-¿Qué es lo que piensas hacer?

-Cuando llegue el momento lo sabrás.

-No la vas a lastimar ¿Cierto?

-Claro que no Andrew, así que no te preocupes.

Andrew no pareció muy convencido por la respuesta de Kaira sin embargo no dijo nada, algo dentro de él le decía que no debía confiarse y que Kaira era peligrosa, pero por otra parte estaba desesperado y no tenía a quien más acudir.

La puerta se volvió a abrir y esta vez la que entró fue Keira a quien no le agradó ni un poco ver que su hermana se encontraba sola en la azotea con Andrew.

-¿Qué hacen aquí?

-Solo hablábamos hermanita, ¿te molesta?

-Claro que no.

Respondió Keira relajándose un poco, sabía que estaba exagerando después de todo su hermana y Andrew siempre había sido buenos amigos así que no tenía por que molestarse sólo por verlos juntos. Caminó hasta los dos chicos y tomó asiento al otro lado de Andrew quien miró a la chica de cabellos azules reojo, por un momento se le figuró ver a la vieja Keira que era tímida y que sólo con él hablaba pero cuando la vio de nuevo vio que esa Keira ya no estaba ahora sólo estaba esa nueva Keira que se la pasaba todo el día molesta y a la defensiva.

-¿Y De que hablaban si se puede saber?

- De cosas que no te van agradar hermanita.

-De Matt y Mimi.

Respondió con amargura la chica de cabellos azules, y Andrew lo comprobó definitivamente, esa ya no era más la Keira que era su amiga de la infancia, sino una Keira que miraba la vida de color negro.

-Ves, te dije que te molestarías.

-¿Qué no tienen otra cosa de que hablar que no sea de la estúpida de Mimi?

-No es estúpida.

Respondió Andrew viendo con molestia a la chica de cabellos cortos quien sostuvo su mirada sin intimidarse un poco, la tensión entre los dos permaneció por unos segundos hasta que Andrew decidió cortar el contacto visual entre ambos y se puso de pie.

-Yo mejor me iré al salón.

Ni Kaira, ni Keira dijeron algo las dos permanecieron en silencio observando al chico que se iba hasta que esté cerró la puerta tras de sí y desapareció de sus vistas. Kaira volteó a ver a su hermana y vio como las lágrimas querían salir de sus ojos pero Keira no lo permitía, no cabía duda de que su hermanita era muy fuerte.

-Sabes que le molesta que hables mal de ella.

-¿Tú también te vas a molestar conmigo?

Preguntó Keira poniéndose de pie y caminando hasta la orilla de la azotea para poder ver hacia abajo.

-Yo no tengo porque molestarme, a mi tampoco me agrada Mimi, pero sino quieres que Andrew se moleste contigo no deberías expresarte de ella de esa manera.

-No puedo evitarlo el sólo nombrarla me pone de malas. Hermana, ¿porque no nos vamos de aquí y nos olvidamos de todo?

-Hay hermanita, ¿qué no te has dado cuenta? Estamos atrapados en un circulo vicioso y no podemos salir de ahí, la historia del pasado la estamos repitiendo al pie de la letra y que no te asombre que las cosas terminen como en el pasado.

Keira se estremeció al oír aquellas palabras de su hermana y el posible desenlace que les esperaba, ella lo sabía, se había dado cuenta desde que llegaron a ese lugar que las cosas del pasado se estaban repitiendo, Matt y Mimi eran muy unidos y después llegaron ellos a querer evitar que estuvieran juntos, justo como había pasado cientos de años atrás, sin embargo había algunas variantes que la hacían creer que el final no sería el mismo.

-Pero tu dijiste que del pasado se aprendía y que tú ya habías aprendido, pensé que las cosas no terminarían igual.

-Y es cierto hermanita, del pasado se aprende y ciertamente no haré las cosas igual que antes, pero contra el destino no se puede luchar y eso lo sabes tan bien como yo.

-¿Entonces porque no nos vamos Kaira? ¿Así evitaríamos lo que ocurrió antes?

Kaira negó con la cabeza y fijó su mirada en una parejita que se encontraba almorzando en una banca y la cual reía y hablaba amenamente.

-Ya es demasiado tarde, Andrew no querrá irse, y siendo sinceras yo tampoco, ya te lo expliqué estamos en un circulo vicioso y no hay como salir de él, la historia continuara hasta que llegue su final.

Keira guardó silencio y miró el cielo con frustración, temía por Andrew no quería que volviera a terminar como en el pasado, no soportaría verlo morir de nuevo y todo por Mimi, ahora más que nunca tenía que encontrar la manera de deshacerse de Mimi.

Sin decir nada más Keira se fue dejando a su hermana sola. Kaira sonrió con malicia al verla irse de aquella manera, su plan había dado resultado y estaba segura que su hermanita se mantendría lejos de sus planes.

-Eres grandiosa Kaira.

Se dijo así misma la chica tomando asiento de nuevo en la banca en que había estado antes y miró al cielo. Le había dicho a Keira aquel cuento del circulo vicioso para que su hermana pensara que las cosas eran inevitables y así cuando Kaira por fin lograra su plan y Andrew estuviera con Mimi y ella con Matt, Keira no podría odiarla, es más, le agradecería por haber logrado vencer al destino y haber salvado a Andrew de una muerte segura y así todos serían felices.

Kaira sonrió orgullosa de sí misma por haber logrado su cometido, no cabía duda que a su hermana aún le faltaba mucho por aprender, claro que estaban en un circulo vicioso y que las cosas estaban pasando como en el pasado, pero lo que también estaba claro para Keira era que de un circulo vicioso se sale cuando uno quiere y tiene la voluntad para hacerlo y desde hace tiempo que Kaira se había ideado como salir de aquel circulo vicioso y ganarle al destino después de todo nada estaba escrito sobre piedra y a como iban las cosas estaba segura que las cosas saldrían a su favor.

_**Siguiente Capitulo: La prisión de los doce cristales - Publicación: Viernes 27 de Enero 2012**_

_**Mimato196**_

**Mayo 2007**


	45. La prisión de los doce cristales

**Hola chicos y chicas, estaba contestando sus reviews pensaba terminar de contestarlos sino es que llegaron a secuestrarme así que los terminaré mas tardecito en la noche, lo prometo :) pero antes de que suceda algo inesperado y se me haga tarde les dejare el fic de una vez :) espero lo disfruten.**

**Ah! lo olvidaba les tengo una mala noticia, cha cha, cha chaaaaan ya no continuaré con el fic... AAAA y que los asusto con eso jajaja, esa era broma muajajaj soy mala. Bueno ya hablando enserio y sin bromas la mala noticia es que no podré actualizar el viernes que sigue y actualizaré el sábado, es que tengo un compromiso y dudo poder actualizar pero el sabado sin falta lo haré, ahora me despido BYe nos leemos el sabado que viene**

**45**

**La prisión de los doce cristales.**

Estaba en total oscuridad, no sabía donde se encontraba y se sentía perdido, miró a su alrededor y no vio a nadie, aquello era extraño ¿Dónde se encontraba? Pero en ese momento antes de que el miedo se apoderará de él por completo escuchó el sonido de un cascabel sonar, volteó hacia donde provenía aquel ruido y se encontró con Mimi sonriéndole, todo alrededor de ambos era oscuridad pero ella brillaba y se imaginaba que él también pues podía ver que sus manos desprendían el mismo brillo que ella. La llamó pero ella no hizo más que sonreír para después desaparecer frente a sus ojos, él corrió hasta donde estaba ella y de pronto ya no estaba más en aquella oscuridad, ahora se encontraba en el patio de su escuela y en un segundo se vio rodeado por los demás alumnos de la escuela que caminaban con rumbo al edificio, algunos apurados y otros con calma, unos con compañía y otros solos, parecía un día normal en la escuela nadie parecía notar nada extraño sólo él se sentía raro. Buscó a Mimi con su mirada y la encontró unos pasos más al frente caminando tranquilamente hacia el edificio, él la llamó pero ella no hizo nada, continuó con su camino como si no lo escuchara, y tal vez era así. Matt intentó abrirse paso entre los demás estudiantes para alcanzarla pero parecía como si más y más alumnos se interpusieran en su camino para no permitirle alcanzarla, él le volvió a gritar pero ella continuó sin voltear atrás, el paso se le dificultaba cada vez más a Matt y por un momento quiso aventar a todos los que se interponían en su camino pero no lo hizo la continuó llamando pero ella en ningún momento se detuvo, cuando por fin se abrió paso entre todos y estuvo a sólo unos cuantos pasos de ella la volvió a llamar, ella se detuvo y él sonrió pero cuando ella volteó aquella sonrisa desapareció de sus labios, Mimi ya no le sonreía como antes, ella se miraba triste, y pudo leer en sus labios la palabra ayúdame aunque en ningún momento la escuchó decirla y así cómo si una ventisca se la llevara ella desapareció frente a sus ojos sin darle la oportunidad a él de reaccionar.

Matt se despertó sobresaltado, aquello había sido una pesadilla, miró su reloj y este marcaba las cuatro de la mañana, pasó sus manos por sus cabellos, la sensación que tuvo en aquel sueño había sido horrible, realmente sintió a Mimi perdida, pero todo había sido un sueño así que tenía que tranquilizarse pero no lo conseguía, necesitaba saber que ella estaba bien, tomó su celular y pensó en marcarle hasta ya había encontrado el número de ella en la agenda de su teléfono pero no lo hizo, sabía que era una imprudencia llamarla sólo por un simple sueño además ella lo mataría por interrumpir lo que ella consideraba lo más sagrado y eso era su hora de dormir, así que no le quedó de otra que guardar el celular y tranquilizarse, después de todo sólo era un sueño, se volvió a acostar pero sin poderse quitar la sensación de que algo no muy bueno estaba por pasar y que Mimi corría peligro.

Eran ya casi las doce del medio día y el seguía con esa frustrante sensación de que Mimi se encontraba en peligro a pesar de que ya la había visto en la mañana y entre clase y que sabía que ella se encontraba bien no podía dejar de recordar aquel extraño sueño, sentía que lo había tenido por alguna razón, como si fuera una advertencia, pero no sabía de que. Despegó su mirada desinteresada de su maestro de historia que no había parado de hablar en toda la hora y la fijó por una fracción de segundo en Andrew que parecía estar pensativo y con su mirada hacia la ventana ¿Acaso Andrew estaría planeando algo?

Despegó su vista del pelinegro y nuevamente vio con desinterés a su profesor de historia, ¿qué podría ser aquel presentimiento? ¿En que clase de problema se encontraría Mimi? Y lo más importante ¿Qué podía hacer él para protegerla? En ese momento como respondiendo a su pregunta un sonido llegó a sus oídos, era un cascabel, justo como el que había escuchado en su sueño, volteó hacia donde provenía aquel ruido y se encontró con la gemela de cabello corto y la cual tenía en su cabello un broche con un cascabel, ¿qué significaba aquello? ¿Keira tenía algo que ver con su sueño?

-¡Maaaatt!

Le gritó Tai al ver que su amigo no había respondido a sus dos llamados anteriores.

-Eh? ¿Qué pasa?

-¿Qué pasa contigo? La clase ya terminó y tú sigues ahí sentado, es hora del almuerzo, vamos.

-Hoy sí almorzarás con nosotros ¿Verdad?

Fue esta vez Sora la que habló, Matt la miró y vio como los ojos de Sora le pedían a gritos que dijera que sí, pero aún así lo dudo, adoraba comer sólo con Mimi pero tampoco podía dejar a sus amigos en el olvido así que acepto.

-Sí pero iré por Mimi primero después los alcanzó.

Tai asintió con una sonrisa, ya esperaba una respuesta así, pero en cambio Sora no había podido evitar molestarse, sintió ganas de decirle que no quería a Mimi con ellos, que sólo quería que fueran los tres como en los viejos tiempos, pero no lo dijo, guardó silencio y se controló a pesar de que sus facciones delataban cierta molestia en ella.

-Sora ¿Todo está bien?

Preguntó Tai al reconocer esos gestos de enojo en su amiga, y a pesar de que se imaginaba y comprendía que Sora estaba molesta porque Matt había decidido buscar a Mimi primero pero no dejaba de parecerle raras ciertas actitudes de su amiga.

-Sí todo está bien, vámonos Tai.

Tai asintió y siguió a la pelirroja hacia la puerta sin percatarse que ambos en especial Sora habían sido observados por Kaira quien sonrió con malicia. ¨Perfecto" todo estaba saliendo perfecto y de acuerdo a sus planes, el collar que tenía Sora estaba haciendo su trabajo y guardando los rencores de Sora que Kaira sabía en algún momento se harían insoportables y la pelirroja estallaría en contra de Mimi. Dejo de ver a Sora cuando esta salió del salón junto con Tai, y decidió ahora ver a Andrew que miraba hacia la ventana y su sonrisa no hizo más que ensancharse, el pelinegro no era más que otra parte de su plan que estaba saliendo a la perfección, la piedra que traía Andrew en el pecho también estaba haciendo su trabajo, el chico se miraba cada día más frustrado y Kaira estaba segura que muy pronto a Andrew no le importaría pasar por quien sea con tal de tener a Mimi a su lado y eso era más que perfecto.

Ahora Kaira miró a su hermana quien leía un libro, al principio había temido que ella se interpusiera en sus planes pero después de su platica del día anterior estaba segura que Keira no haría nada, por el simple hecho de que no quería lastimar a Andrew, aquella idea mantuvo la sonrisa en los labios de Kaira, mantener a Keira al margen era otro elemento que aseguraba el éxito de su plan, ahora sólo le faltaba distanciar a Matt y a Mimi aunque sea por un breve tiempo, pero ese breve tiempo tenía que ser en el momento preciso, cuando todo estuviera listo para llevar acabo su plan.

-Iré por algo de comer, ¿Ustedes se quedarán aquí?

Preguntó Kaira levantándose de su asiento y viendo a Andrew y a Keira, ellos tres eran los únicos que quedaban en el salón.

-Enseguida te alcanzo.

Respondió Keira sin apartar la mirada de su libro y Andrew no respondió ni hizo nada a lo cual Kaira interpretó como que él no iría.

-Bueno, entonces yo me iré yendo.

Kaira se dio la media vuelta y se dirigió a la salida de su salón, lejos de sentirse ofendida porque ninguno de los dos la hubiera acompañado, la pelirrosada estaba más que conforme, así tendría tiempo de observar sin que nadie se diera cuenta a Matt y a Mimi y pensar en una forma de separarlos.

Keira esperó a que su hermana se fuera para bajar de su vista el libro que leía, sabía que Andrew y ella estaban solos y no pensaba dejar ir a aquella valiosa oportunidad para volver a acercarse al pelinegro. Keira volteó hacia Andrew y vio como este no apartaba su vista del cielo, algo debía estarlo preocupando y bastante ya que Andrew había estado así durante toda la mañana y para desgracia de Keira ya sabía que era ese algo o mejor dicho ya sabía quien era la que tenía así a Andrew, la estúpida de Mimi. Desde que esa odiosa chica y Matt habían vuelto a ser amigos o lo que sean que fuesen, Andrew, su Andrew había estado así, ausente, frustrado y de mal humor, todo por culpa de esa odiosa castaña, como quería que Andrew se olvidara de Mimi y de lo sucedido en el pasado para que ellos dos volvieran a ser tan unidos como antes, pero Andrew había cambiado desde que llegaron a ese lugar, ahora sólo le importaba Mimi y tal vez ella también había cambiado ya que siempre andaba de mal humor y eso era algo que Andrew le reclamaba constantemente, tal vez si ella volvía a ser la de antes, si volvía a ser la Keira que él conocía y con la cual podía hablar, tal vez él se olvidaría de Mimi, tal vez su relación volvería a ser la de antes y sólo tal vez Andrew dejaría el pasado atrás.

Keira se paró de su escritorio y se dirigió al de Andrew, lo observó por unos segundos y con la más sincera de las sonrisas ella le sonrió esperando que el recordara a la Keira de antes.

-¿Vamos a comer?

Esperó por unos segundos la respuesta de Andrew sin borrar su sonrisa de sus labios, pero él ni siquiera volteó a verla, se puso de pie y caminó hacia la salida.

-No tengo hambre y quiero estar solo.

Dijo poco antes de salir y cerró la puerta tras de sí, Keira permaneció estática, sin borrar la sonrisa de sus labios pero a diferencia de al principio lágrimas silenciosas recocerían sus mejillas, la sonrisa en sus labios se fue desapareciendo poco a poco hasta que nada quedó de ella y dio paso al enojo. ¡Ni si quiera se había dignado a verla! ¡Era un idiota! Apretó sus puños con fuerza enterrándose sus propias uñas en sus manos, se sentía estúpida y humillada pero ella no iba a permitir que las cosas siguieran así, ella iba a ser algo al respecto y haría que todo volviera a ser igual que antes, que su Andrew volviera a ser el mismo de antes y Keira sabía que la única manera de logar eso era deshaciéndose por completo de Mimi y su recuerdo.

Tenerla a su lado lo hacía sentir más tranquilo aunque la sensación producida por su sueño seguía, hasta creía que se había vuelto un paranoico ya que podía jurar que Sora miraba con odio a Mimi, pero aquello era imposible, Sora no era capaz de matar ni a una mosca mucho menos hacerle daño a Mimi, aunque pudiera que estuviera celosa y por eso miraba a Mimi de aquella forma, pero aquello tampoco le parecía viable, ya que Tai le había dicho que Sora había decidido dejar lo de sus sentimientos hacia él en el olvido, así que no creía que Sora viera a Mimi con odio si se suponía ella ya no se fijaría en él, todo seguramente era producto de su paranoia producido por aquel sueño.

-¡Te gané Tai!

Festejó Mimi, ella y Tai habían estado jugando a quien comía más rápido y sorprendentemente ella le había ganado al troglodita de su amigo, aquello era irreal, la fina y delicada Tachikawa le había ganado al troglodita de Yagami en ver quien comía más rápido su comida, ¿Cómo era eso posible?

-¿Qué? ¡ no puede ser!

Protestó Tai indignado, nunca antes había sido vencido en una carrera de quien comía más rápido, pero no cabía duda Mimi había ganado, se estiró para ver el bento de la chica y estaba vacío mientras que el de él estaba a la mitad. Tai tomó la pequeña caja rosa y la puso al lado de la suya para comparar tamaños, eran del mismo tamaño, con la misma profundidad, revisó que no tuviera algún compartimiento secreto pero no todo parecía normal, ¿Cómo era posible que Mimi le ganara? Miró a la castaña y esta sonreía de manera divertida y sospechosa a la vez, estaba seguro que algo le ocultaba, aquella delicada y esbelta chica no le pudo haber ganado a comer ¿o sí?

-Ya dilo Mimi ¿qué fue lo que hiciste?

-Yo no he hecho nada, sólo me comí mi comida.

-Eso es imposible, nadie me gana a mí en una carrera de quien come más rápido, ni siquiera Matt me gana.

-Pues ya hubo alguien.

Contestó orgullosa la chica y sin borrar su sonrisa traviesa de sus labios, esa sonrisa que le decía a Tai que algo no andaba bien y que ahí había gato encerrado, ¿Sería que acaso que la comida decorada de Mimi tenía un ingrediente secreto para que se comiera más rápido? Naaa imposible, algo más debía ser, la castaña debió de haber hecho algo más mientras él comía ¿pero qué?

-Aceptalo Tai ella te gano.

Dijo Matt divertido mientras su amigo trataba de encontrarle una lógica a lo sucedido y aunque el tampoco entendía como Mimi le había ganado a Tai, no le dio mucha importancia al hecho y decidió empezar a comer el su comida.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué tengo tanta comida?

Se quejó Matt y Mimi comenzó a reír a carcajadas, los tres eran unos distraídos, Tai por estar comiendo a toda velocidad no se había dado cuenta que ella había pasado su comida hacia el bento de Matt y este por estar pensando en la inmortalidad del cangrejo tampoco se había dado cuenta cuando ella tomó su bento y se lo regresó con el doble de comida y Sora, bueno ella no había estado muy atenta desde el principio y se miraba de mal humor.

Matt tomó con sus palillos una pieza de brócoli que le sonreía felizmente y de inmediato supo que aquella no era su comida sino la de Mimi y seguramente más en el fondo se encontraba la comida de él. Volteó a ver a Mimi de manera acusadora y ella rió divertida.

-¡Lo sabía! ¡Hiciste trampa!

Gritó Tai emocionado y al igual que Mimi riendo.

-¡Eres una tramposa Tachikawa!

Dijo el moreno sin dejar de sonreír, había vuelto la confianza a él ahora que sabía que seguía invicto. Mimi no hizo más que enseñarle la lengua y los dos comenzaron a reír.

Matt miraba con una sonrisa en sus labios a los dos chicos, no se podía imaginar como sería su vida si Mimi no hubiera aparecido en ella y no quería imaginárselo, el sólo hecho de verse en un futuro sin Mimi a su lado aunque sea como amiga le aterraba y eso hacía que le tuviera más miedo a aquella pesadilla que más que un sueño parecía una premonición.

Sin ser vista y oculta tras uno de los tantos árboles que había en el patio se encontraba Kaira observando a los cuatro chicos que se encontraban en la mesa riendo y lo que vio no le gustó, Sora parecía de malas, seguramente por el efecto del collar y eso era perfecto, Tai jugaba con Mimi y con eso tampoco tenía problema, lo que realmente le molestaba era la forma con que Matt miraba a Mimi, eran miradas de amor, y más aún le molestaba como ella le regresaba aquellas miradas y aquello no podía ser bueno para ella y su plan así que tenía que pensar en algo para separarlos, pero ¿Qué?

-Tranquila Kaira, todo es cuestión de paciencia y ya verás que todo saldrá bien.

Se dijo así misma la chica y se fue de ahí justo como había llegado, sin que nadie la viera.

La hora de deportes había terminado y T.K era el encargado de guardar las pelotas de basquetbol que habían utilizado en el entrenamiento, arrastró el saco de pelotas hasta la bodega y se detuvo para abrir la puerta.

-¿Quieres que te ayude?

Dijo una voz femenina muy conocida por él, T.K volteó y se encontró con Hikari viéndolo con una sonrisa en sus labios, el rubio también sonrió al verla.

-Pensé que ya te habías ido al salón.

-Quería estar un momento a solas con mi novio.

Kari se acercó a T.K y besó con ternura al rubio quien soltó el saco de pelotas de sus manos y las utilizó para rodear la estrecha cintura de su novia. Duraron así por unos segundos hasta que escucharon la puerta del gimnasio abrirse para después oír la voz de Davis llamando a T.K.

Cuando Davis entró T.K se encontraba solo guardando el saco de pelotas. Davis caminó hasta el chico que le sonrió al verlo pero Davis no regresó la sonrisa sino que lo miró con molestia y con su brazos cruzados.

-Quiero hablar contigo T.K.

-¿Qué pasa Davis?

Preguntó el chico sonando de lo más natural y girándose para ver al moreno de frente.

-¿Qué te traes con Kari?

Davis fue directo al grano, sospechaba y estaba seguro que algo raro pasaba entre sus dos amigos y él estaba decidido a averiguarlo.

-¿De que hablas Davis?

-Sé que algo se traen tú y Kari, pero te dejaré las cosas claras T.K, Kari es mi chica así que no te metas con ella.

T.K sonrió con burla, él más que nadie sabía que Kari no era para nada la chica de Davis y por un momento se sintió tentado a decirle que en realidad Kari era su chica y no de Davis pero se guardó sus palabras, sabía que no era la forma de poner a Davis al tanto de la relación que tenía con Kari, además Kari quería hablar con Davis primero así que hizo lo mejor y guardó silencio con ese asunto aunque tampoco iba a dejar que Davis anduviera diciendo que Kari era su chica cuando no lo era.

-Ambos sabemos que Kari no es tu chica Davis.

Davis miró furioso al rubio, T.K tenía una sonrisa burlona en sus labios que lo hacían querer golpearlo pero sabía que no debía, aquello sólo le bajaría puntos con Kari si es que ella se enteraba así que lo mejor era controlarse e irse pero no sin antes dejarle las cosas bien claras a T.K y advertirle que se mantuviera lejos de su Hikari.

-Te lo advierto Takaichi, mantente alejado de Kari.

Dijo Davis de forma amenazante y se fue con pasos furiosos, T.K lo observó y suspiró resignado él y Kari tenían que hacer algo con Davis pronto.

-No me queda de otra mas que hablar con él.

Hablo Kari apareciendo de su escondite tras los caballos de gimnasia que se encontraban guardados en la bodega junto con el saco de pelotas que T.K había guardado.

T.K volteó hacia la chica y la miró con seriedad.

-Entre más pronto creo que será mejor.

Dijo el chico y Kari asintió, ninguno de los dos podía negar que el asunto de mantener su relación en secreto había sido divertido pero a como estaban las cosas con Davis lo mejor era aclarar todo cuanto antes.

-Aunque aún no sé como se lo diré.

Kari guió su mirada al suelo, la chica estaba preocupada, sabía que Davis no se tomaría las cosas bien y temía a su reacción aunque sabía que era algo que tenía que hacer.

-¿Quieres que yo le diga?

Kari negó con la cabeza, aquello era algo que le correspondía hacer a ella, además si T.K era el que hablaba con Davis, sabía que la reacción del moreno sería peor y estaba seguro que hasta en golpes terminarían esos dos y eso era lo que Kari menos quería.

-No, yo lo haré, creo que lo tomará mejor si se lo digo yo.

-Supongo que tienes razón.

T.K sonrió y extendió su mano hacia su novia para ayudarla a salir, Kari la tomó y salió con dificultad de sus escondite hasta llegar a su novio quien la miró fijamente una vez que la tuvo cercas y la besó sin previó aviso. A Kari no le molestó aquel gesto, le enloquecían los besos de T.K y sonrió al pensar que una vez que hablara con Davis aquellos besos ya no tendrían que ser más un secreto y que podría besar a su novio cuando ella quisiera y de ser posible todo el día.

La hora del receso estaba por terminar y ella lo sabía, sus minutos de disfrutar la compañía de Michael para ella sola estaban llegando a su fin y terminarían cuando alguien abriera la puerta. Era extraño al principio Michael para ella sólo había sido su amigo y había estado segura de que sólo eso era, hasta ayer por la tarde que fue a comer con él, en ese tiempo que pasaron juntos y divirtiéndose sin que nada más les importara algo dentro de ella había cambiado definitivamente, días antes había tenido sospechas de una atracción por el rubio pero después del día anterior en donde había disfrutado de la compañía de Michael como con ningún otro todo quedó definido, ella se había enamorado de su amigo, aunque le resultaba difícil decírselo puesto que ella sabía muy bien que el chico de rizos dorados estaba más que interesado en otra chica.

La puerta del salón se abrió llamando la atención de los rubios y entró por la puerta una campante Mimi que se miraba de muy buen humor, Catherine sabía que ella era la culpable de que sus sentimientos hacía Michael no pudieran ser correspondidos pero eso no significaba que odiara a la castaña, es más la chica de ojos color caramelo le agradaba y mucho y de cierta forma entendía porque Michael estaba tan interesado en ella.

-Hola chicos, ¿qué hacen aquí solitos?

Dijo Mimi lanzando su pregunta con un tono de carrilla que provocó que Michael se sonrojara notoriamente a diferencia de Catherine quien era toda una maestra en el arte de ocultar sus sentimientos.

-Sólo queríamos darles a Izzy y a Yumi un tiempo de pareja, necesitan estar solos de vez en cuando.

Mimi escuchó atenta la escusa de Catherine y tomó asiento en su escritorio, ¡Diablos! La excusa de la rubia era tan buena que no tenía como refutarla y continuar con su ya iniciada carrilla.

-¿Y tú donde estabas?

Preguntó la chica de lindos ojos color cielo, Mimi la miró y sonrió ampliamente, seguramente Catherine se moriría de la envidia cuando supiera que ella había estado almorzando con Matt, además que eso le dejaría claro a la francesa que Matt estaba fuera de su alcance.

-Almorcé con Matt.

Catherine dibujó en sus labios una sonrisa al oír el comentario de la chica, la verdad es que ya se esperaba esa respuesta, y también sabía que Mimi sospechaba de su interés por Michael y por el momento Catherine no quería que nadie supiera o sospechara así que decidió seguir fingiendo interés por Matt, eso de seguro molestaría a Mimi y la haría olvidar cualquier sospecha, además que era realmente divertido hacer enojar a la castaña.

-A ya veo, estabas con mi Matt ¿No preguntó por mí?

Mimi sintió que la sangre le hervía, empuñó las manos y sintió como una vena comenzaba a palpitar en su cien, su instintos asesinos se estaban despertando de nuevo y todo por Catherine, ¿cuándo entendería la francesa que Matt no era y nunca sería de su propiedad sino que era propiedad de Mimi Tachikawa, al parecer tendría que colgarle a Matt un letrero que tuviera la leyenda de "aléjese, propiedad de Mimi Tachikawa" aunque pensándolo bien Matt no era oficialmente de su propiedad puesto que no era su novio pero ella era la que más tiempo pasaba con él, además la mamá de Matt se lo había encargado a ella así que tenía más derechos que cualquiera sobre él.

-Por supuesto que Matt no preguntó por ti, además él no es de tu propiedad.

Respondió Mimi conteniéndose para no irse sobre la rubia que sonrió divertida, Mimi era tan predecible.

-Pero pronto lo será.

Ahora sí que la iba a matar, le arrancaría cada uno de sus pelos rubios y trapearía el suelo con ella ¿Cómo se atrevía a decir que Matt pronto sería suyo? ¡Eso nunca! ¡Ni en un millón de años!

-Ni en tus sueños.

Respondió Mimi y estaba decidida a irse sobre la rubia sino fuese porque entraron Izzy y Yumi y seguidos de ellos los demás compañeros de sus clases, eran demasiados testigos y Mimi no podría silenciarlos a todos así que le convenía calmarse por el momento.

-¿Qué les pasa?

Preguntó Yumi al ver la cara e pocos amigos que tenía su mejor amiga y la sonrisa burlona de Catherine.

-Están peleando de nuevo.

Respondió Michael viendo sin remedio a Catherine, la francesa sí que disfrutaba molestar a Mimi.

Era la hora de la salida y Mimi se encontraba corriendo por los pasillos echando chispas. ¡Un segundo! Sólo se había distraído volteándose un segundo por que Yumi le había hablado y esa odiosa francesa se había llevado consigo a Matt ¡A su Matt! Pero se la iba a pagar, esta vez no la dejaría viva, Catherine Dómine se iba arrepentir de haberse metido con Mimi Tachikawa.

No sabía que pasaba, él sólo sabía que ni tiempo había tenido reaccionar cuando Catherine se lo llevó prácticamente corriendo por todos los pasillos de la escuela hasta llegar a la salida, ¿qué le pasaba a la chica?

-Catherine espera, no tan rápido, algo entró en mi zapato.

Se quejó el rubio haciendo que la chica de cabellos rubios se detuviera, después de todo le llevaban bastante delantera a Mimi.

-¿qué es lo que pasa?

Preguntó Matt cuando los dos se detuvieron y logró tomar un poco de aire.

-Quería pasar un tiempo a solas contigo, y sabía que Mimi no nos dejaría, por eso corrí.

Contestó la chica pegándose al cuerpo de Matt quien se puso nervioso por la cercanía y se sonrojó evidentemente al ver que la chica se le estaba insinuando sin ninguna inhibición.

- amm… tengo algo en el zapato, ¿sostienes mi mochila?

Dijo Matt tratando de evadir la insinuación de la chica y se alejó de ella poniendo la mochila de por medio, además que no era mentira, al parecer una piedrita había logrado colarse y lo estaba molestando.

Catherine miró al rubio y sonrió, era evidente que quería mantener la distancia entre ambos y la verdad no le molestaba, todo aquel circo que había hecho llevándose a Matt corriendo era por que le gustaba molestar a Mimi y por que más que nada quería evitar cualquier sospecha de sus sentimientos hacia Michael y sabía que fingir interés por Matt le sería de mucha ayuda, además que como lo había dicho antes, era divertido y aún faltaba la mejor parte, que llegará Mimi furiosa, eso sí que sería divertido.

- ¡Vámonos Matt!

Dijo Mimi jalándolo hacia donde ella iba, tanto Matt como Catherine quedaron sorprendidos por la repentina presencia de la chica, nunca creyeron que Mimi llegara tan rápido, ¿Pues a que velocidad había corrido la chica para lograr alcanzarlos tan pronto?

-Mimi espera…

Se quejó el rubio y la castaña se detuvo volteándolo a ver con cara de pocos amigos.

-¿Acaso quieres quedarte con ella?

-Ella tiene mi mochila.

Mimi volteó y vio como la rubia le enseñaba con una sonrisa en su rostro la mochila de Matt. Mimi la miró con severidad y se acercó a ella dispuesta a quitarle la mochila sin embargo Catherine logró quitarla de su alcance antes que ella la tomara.

-Sólo se la daré a Matt.

Dijo la chica sin borrar la sonrisa de sus labios, Mimi empuñó sus manos, eso sí que no, ella no iba permitir que Matt se acercará a esa francesa.

-Ya empezaron de nuevo.

Se quejó Yumi quien llegaba a la escena junto con Izzy y Michael, esas dos no tenían remedio.

No muy lejos de ahí Sora y Tai acompañados de las dos gemelas y Andrew salieron del edificio principal de la escuela y se hubieran dirigido a la salida sino fuese por que Tai vio al pequeño circulo de amigos que se encontraba no muy lejos y entre ellos estaba la hermosa francesa, no podía dejar ir la oportunidad de hablar con ella.

-Miren ahí están Matt y los chicos.

Sora al igual que los demás volteó hacia donde apuntaba Tai y vio como entre aquellos se encontraba la francesita, vio a Tai y Sora podía jurar que el idiota de su amigo ya estaba empezando a babear, seguramente su interés por ir a donde estaba Matt era debido a esa francesa odiosa, tal vez lo mejor era irse.

-Quiero llegar pronto a casa mejor vámonos Tai.

Dijo Sora con la esperanza de que convencer a Tai y evitar así que se encontrara con la francesa pero su plan no resultó ya que no solamente Tai insistió, sino que el moreno se vio apoyado por Kaira y Andrew, sólo Keira parecía que quería irse al igual que ella.

-No tardaremos mucho Sora vamos.

La animó el chico y a Sora no le quedó de otra más que aceptar, total, le saldría peor dejarlo ir solo.

-Está bien.

-Yo me iré a casa.

Dijo Keira deteniéndolos antes de que se fueran y clavando su mirada en Andrew, era como si esperara que el la detuviera, o que se ofreciera a ir con ella pero a Andrew no pareció importarle ya que no dijo ni hizo nada.

-¿Estás segura?

Preguntó Kaira viendo a su hermana, la chica de cabellos azules asintió con la cabeza y no les quedó de otra más que respetar la decisión de la chica.

-¡suéltala!

Le exigió Mimi a la rubia a la par que jalaba hacia ella el maletín de Matt.

-¡No!

Protestó Catherine tomando con fuerza el maletín.

-Mimi, Catherine, van a romper mi maletín.

Se quejó Matt acercándose a las dos chicas dispuesto a separarlas, pero apenas y había dado un paso Mimi volteó a verlo molesta.

-¡Te dije que te quedarás allá!

Le gritó la castaña antes que él se acercara más, no iba a permitir que Catherine aprovechara ese acercamiento para su conveniencia.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa?

Preguntó Andrew cuando llegó hasta donde estaba el grupo de amigos, Matt en cuento lo oyó hablar olvidó por completo la pelea de las dos chicas y dirigió una mirada furiosa al moreno, ¿qué hacía él ahí?

-Lo mismo de siempre Catherine y Mimi están peleando por Matt, a esas dos ya se les hizo costumbre.

Respondió Yumi sin apartar su mirada de las chicas que seguían en su disputa por el maletín de Matt.

-Vaya Catherine también se ve linda cuando se enoja.

Dijo Tai emocionado de ver a la linda rubia, sin embargo su emoción se hizo nula cuando sintió la fría y furiosa mirada de Sora sobre él, parecía que su mejor amiga lo quería matar solamente por ser vocero de la verdad pero aunque fuera la verdad lo mejor sería no provocar a Sora, la pelirroja en los últimos días había estado despidiendo un aura maligna que le daba miedo.

-Quise decir, es una tontería que pelen por un simple maletín.

Intentó Tai arreglar su error pero no le dio resultado, Sora negó con la cabeza y puso sus ojos en blanco indicándole a su amigo que no tenía remedio.

-Que lo sueltes.

-Que no.

Protestó la rubia con mirada retadora.

Kaira suspiró malhumorada aquellas dos ya llevaban diez minutos en la misma situación y parecía que ninguna de las dos quería darse por vencida, así que la pelirrosada terminaría con todo aquel escándalo de una buena vez y ella y Andrew podrían irse a casa.

Kaira volteó hacia ambos lado cuidando que nadie la viera y aprovechando que la vista de todos estaba sobre aquellas dos escandalosas chicas, hizo un rápido movimiento con su mano derecha y esperó a que su pequeño hechizo diera resultado.

-Suelta.

Decían las dos chicas aún prendidas del maletín de Matt el cual de repente se partió a la mitad provocando que todas la pertenencias de Matt quedaran esparcidas en el suelo.

Mimi y Catherine quedaron paralizadas al ver lo que habían provocado y voltearon a ver asustadas a Matt, el pobre rubio estaba boquiabierta viendo como todas sus cosas estaban esparcidas en el suelo.

-No te preocupes Matt yo las recogeré.

Dijo rápidamente Catherine antes de que el rubio dijera algo y se agachó a recoger las cosas.

-Fue su culpa.

La acusó Mimi señalando con el dedo a la rubia que se encontraba en el suelo, Catherine frunció el seño y la miró molesta, aquello había sido culpa de ambas no sólo de ella.

-No mientas y ayúdame a recoger las cosas.

La regañó la rubia, Mimi le enseñó la lengua pero aún así también se agachó para recoger los libros del rubio que afortunadamente no eran muchos.

Kaira sonrió silenciosamente, no cabía duda que sus poderes ya estaban prácticamente restaurados al cien por ciento.

-No deberías hacer ese tipo de cosas en público.

Le dijo por lo bajo Andrew y la chica volteó a verlo sorprendida, estaba segura que nadie la había visto ni siquiera Andrew, ¿entonces cómo supo que había sido ella?

Matt se acercó a la chicas y las ayudó a recoger, Catherine le entregó sus libros y se disculpó apenada, la verdad es que nunca pensó que llegarían a tanto.

-No te preocupes Catherine está bien.

Le contestó Matt con una sonrisa que hizo sonrojar a la rubia y que por supuesto no pasó desapercibida por Mimi quien quiso estrellarle el cuaderno que tenía en sus manos a Matt por estarle sonriendo a Catherine de aquella manera y tal vez sí hubiera estrellado el cuaderno en la cabeza de Matt sino fuera porque el mismo cuaderno la detuvo, ese cuaderno era diferente a los demás, era cocido y de pasta dura y su cubierta era negra, parecía misterioso como si la incitara a abrirlo y eso iba hacer, dejó los demás cuadernos que había recogido a un lado y se decidió a abrir aquel misterioso cuaderno, pero cuando a penas iba a empezar la primera hoja el cuaderno se cerró ante sus ojos y vio la mano de Matt apoyada en la cubierta. Mimi alzó la cara confundida e interrogó a Matt con su mirada.

-No es nada.

Respondió el chico sabiendo que mentía puesto que aquel cuaderno era muy especial para él ya que era ahí donde él escribía sus canciones.

Mimi no tuvo tiempo de quejarse o decir algo ya que Matt tomó con prisas las cosas que le faltaban y se puso de pie.

-Será mejor irnos.

Dijo Matt dando la vuelta y encaminándose, lo menos que quería era que Mimi lo empezara a interrogar sobre el cuaderno.

Mimi permaneció en el suelo viendo como Matt huía de ella, algo había escrito en ese cuaderno y lo iba a descubrir. Desvió su mirada de Matt y estaba decidida a ponerse de pie cuando una mano se ofreció galantemente a ayudarla, Mimi levantó su vista y vio a Andrew que le sonreía amablemente.

-Gracias Andrew.

Matt se detuvo en seco en cuanto oyó la voz de Mimi decir el nombre de Andrew, se volteó y vio al chico ayudando caballerosamente a Mimi a levantarse y en menos de un segundo el rubio ya se encontraba de vuelta al lado de la chica.

-Será mejor que nos vayamos Mimi.

Dijo Matt apoyando su mano en la cintura de la chica para acercarla a él y clavando su mirada furiosa en el chico de cabellos negros que a diferencia de las demás veces Andrew no le sonrió como siempre con su sonrisa falsa de soy buena persona sino que desafió a Matt con su mirada.

Mimi se sintió incómoda por las miradas que se echaban esos dos, miró a los demás chicos y todos se miraban igual de tensos que ella temiendo que Matt y Andrew se pelearan, excepto Kaira, ella sonreía de medio lado parecía que se divertía con la situación.

Mimi regresó su vista hacia los dos chicos y supo que tenía que hacer algo para evitar una pelea así que hizo lo primero que se le ocurrió y se despidió dispuesta a llevarse a Matt consigo para alejarlo del pelinegro.

-Nos vemos luego Andrew.

Dijo ella esbozando su sonrisa más dulce y haciendo que el pelinegro rompiera el contacto visual con el rubio para ahora verla a ella.

-Espero verte pronto Mimi.

Andrew le sonrió dulcemente y ella asintió sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro, después miró a Matt y vio como este seguía fulminando a Andrew con su mirada, así que decidió empujarlo un poco y decirle que se fueran.

-Vamos Matt se hará tarde, nos vemos luego chicos.

Se despidió de los demás con la mano y dio otro empujoncito a Matt al cual esta vez el rubio sí cedió y se fue con la chica no sin antes dedicarle otra mirada a Andrew que se vio correspondida.

-Estuvo cercas.

Dijo Tai una vez que vio que su amigo se había ido.

-Más que cercas.

Rectificó Izzy, un poco más aliviado de que Mimi se hubiera logrado llevar a Matt antes de que se desatara una pelea entre los dos chicos.

-Chicos nosotros también nos iremos a casa, Keira nos ha de estar esperando.

Se despidió la chica de cabellos rosas y se fue junto con Andrew.

-Que lástima, chica de ojos bonitos se llevó a chico rubio.

Se quejó Catherine en un puchero, Michael la miró curioso y recordó el sonrojo que Matt había logrado teñir en las mejillas de Catherine, no sabía muy bien porque, pero esa reacción de la chica no le había agradado, no le molestaba pero tampoco le agradaba y ahora que la chica se quejaba porque Matt se había ido tampoco le agradaba.

-No te preocupes Catherine, Matt se habrá ido pero aún estoy yo.

Dijo el moreno de manera coqueta y colocándose al lado de la rubia, Catherine rió coquetamente cubriendo con una de sus finas manos su boca y aquella sonrisa le pareció adorable a Tai quien la miró con ojos en forma de corazón.

-Lástima que tú también ya te vas Tai.

Sora lo jaló de la oreja y se lo llevó mientras que Tai se quejaba con un constante "Au, au, au" que hizo casi durante todo el camino a la par que Sora lo jalaba con fuerza.

-No tan recio Sora.

Se quejó Tai y Catherine y los chicos que quedaban rieron ante la divertida escena de aquellos dos.

Ambos llevaban ya buen trayecto recorrido y Mimi se sonrojó al percatarse que durante todo el camino Matt no había soltado su cintura y la aferraba a él de manera posesiva mientras que con su otra mano cargaba sus libros, Mimi volvió a ver aquel misterioso cuaderno y de nuevo sintió curiosidad, ¿qué guardaba Matt en él? ¿Y porque no la había dejado leerlo?

-Matt.

-mmm

-¿Qué hay en ese cuaderno?

Matt se detuvo y miró a la chica, guió su vista al cuaderno y se sonrojó levemente. Mimi aprovechó la distracción del chico y le arrebató el cuaderno y se alejó de él para leerlo. Matt tardó en reaccionar y cuando llegó a la chica ya había alcanzado a leer una de las hojas que había en el cuaderno. Matt le quitó el cuaderno y ella se le quedó viendo fijamente haciendo que él se sonrojara y se pusiera nervioso.

-Son canciones.

-Sí…

Murmuró desviando su mirada de ella y preguntándose cual de todas sus canciones Mimi habría leído.

-¿Tú las escribes?

-Sí, ya mejor vámonos.

Dijo intentando huir del interrogatorio aunque estaba consciente de que Mimi no lo dejaría ir tan fácilmente.

-Espera, ¿para quién era esa canción?

Matt se detuvo y sintió como todo en él se tensaba, cual de todas las canciones habría leído Mimi.

-¿Cuál?

-Creo que se llama sólo para ti.

¡Diablos y más diablos! ¿Por qué de todas las canciones Mimi tenía que haber leído esa, aquella canción de la cual ella misma había sido la musa.

-Para nadie en especial.

-Mientes, no escribes eso sin pensar en alguien en especial.

Protestó Mimi poniendo su cara de berrinche y colocando sus manos sobre su cintura, Matt la miró a los ojos y supo que no tenía escapatoria, Mimi no se iría sin una respuesta convincente aunque tal vez tenía otra salida.

Matt la miró y sonrió con una sonrisa torcida, sabía que lo que diría haría a Mimi explotar pero valía la pena sí lograba que Mimi se olvidara del tema.

-Para ti no es, eso te lo aseguro.

Dijo con una sonrisa burlona y Mimi se sonrojó levemente y cambió su mirada de berrinche a una de reproche.

-Eso ya lo sé, no es necesario que me los digas.

-¿Te hubiera gustado que fuera para ti?

-Es linda, bueno lo que alcancé leer lo era y confieso que no me desagradaría que alguien pensara eso de mí.

-Lástima que no sea para ti.

-¿No me dirás para quien es?

-Para una persona muy importante para mí.

-Eso me queda claro. ¿Y quien es?

-Una linda rubia llamada Catherine.

-¡¿Queee?

Gritó Mimi furiosa, se esperaba cualquier otra respuesta menos esa, ¿En que demonios pensaba Matt?

Matt casi queda sordo por el grito de la chica pero sonrió su plan había dado resultado.

-Tú querías saber.

-Pero no esperaba esa respuesta.

-¿Qué creías? ¿Qué iba a decir que eras tú? Pues te equivocaste pequeña no eres tú, sino la adorable Catherine.

Mimi siguió con su camino ignorando a Matt, trataba de fingir que aquello no le importaba y aunque sabía que Matt bromeaba respecto a lo de Catherine no podía evitar molestarse por las burlas del idiota de Matt.

-No te enojes Mimi, sólo bromeaba.

-Eres un tonto ¿Lo sabes?

-Sí me lo has dicho varias veces, pero no te enojes ya te dije que era broma.

-Sino quieres que me enoje dime la verdad, ¿para quién es la canción?

-Ya te lo dije, para alguien a quien quiero.

-¿Y quien es?

-Mira hemos llegado a tu casa, nos vemos mañana Mimi.

Se despidió Matt huyendo prácticamente de ella. Mimi se le quedó viendo mientras se iba y aunque trataba de evitarlo no podía negar que la duda por saber para quien era esa canción se la estaba comiendo por dentro ¿Matt estaría interesado en alguna chica que ella no conocía? ¿O tal vez le había mentido diciéndole que mentía respecto a Catherine y realmente a Matt le llamaba la atención la francesa? Después de todo le había sonreído aquella tarde con una sonrisa que hizo sonrojar a Catherine.

-Ya Mimi deja de pensar en tonterías y entra.

Se reprendió así misma, dejó de ver a Matt que caminaba hacia su casa y ella entró a la suya, necesitaba descansar un poco en vez de estar pensando en tonterías.

Estaba sola en su cuarto, acostada boca bajo leyendo el último libro que le quedaba de hechizos, había leído más de diez libros y aún no encontraba lo que quería para poder deshacerse de Mimi, dio la vuelta a la hoja y suspiró molesta, había un sinfín de hechizos interesantes pero ninguno lograba lo que ella quería y lo peor es que ya se le estaban acabando las opciones.

La puerta de su habitación sonó y Keira soltó un "adelante" para después voltearse para ver de quien se trataba.

Andrew se encontraba en el marco de la puerta mirándola, ella se sonrojó un poco al sentir su intensa mirada sobre ella pero Keira recordó lo sucedido a la hora del descansó y volvió a molestarse con el chico.

-¿Qué quieres?

Preguntó de manera osca. Andrew caminó hasta ella y se sentó a la orilla de la cama.

-No quiero que estemos peleados, lamento lo que sucedió en la escuela a la hora del descanso, es que no estaba de humor.

-No has estado de humor últimamente.

Andrew se le quedó viendo por unos segundos, él no había estado últimamente de un buen humor pero Keira tampoco era una perita en dulce, desde que habían llegado a Odaiba la chica había estado con humor inclusive peor que el suyo, pero no tenía caso pelear por eso con ella.

-Lo sé y lo siento.

-Todo es culpa de ella.

Aquello Andrew no lo iba a tolerar, soportaría que Keira le dijera cosas a él pero a Mimi no tenía porque involucrarla, no entendía porque Keira se empeñaba en echarle la culpa de todo a Mimi.

-No la metas a ella en esto Keira.

Dijo sin gritarle pero molesto, trataba de calmarse pero odiaba que Keira siempre culpara a Mimi por todo.

-¡Es la verdad! ¡Todo es culpa de ella! ¡Todo lo malo que nos pasa es por culpa de ella!

A diferencia de Andrew, Keira sí había perdido la compostura y había empezado a gritarle a Andrew exteriorizando toda la frustración que sentía.

-¡Por ella tú cambiaste, y…

-¡Ya basta!

Gritó Andrew perdiendo la poca paciencia que le quedaba, Keira guardó silencio y lo miró con reproche conteniendo las lágrimas que querían salir de sus ojos, ambos permanecieron retándose con la mirada el uno al otro por unos segundos hasta que la puerta se abrió de nuevo dejando ver esta vez a Kaira.

-¡La comida está lista!

Canturreó la chica de cabellos largos rosas y miró a los dos chicos dándose cuenta que había interrumpido algo aunque realmente ya lo sabía, había estado escuchando desde el pasillo la conversación que Andrew y su hermana tenían.

-Lo siento ¿Interrumpí algo?

Preguntó fingiendo inocencia. Andrew la miró y se puso de pie para dirigirse hacia la salida del cuarto.

-No.

Respondió el chico sin voltear a ver a Keira quien lo observaba desde la cama con sus ojos aún cristalinos por el llanto que insistía por salir.

Andrew salió de la habitación y Kaira observó a su hermana que había desviado su mirada molesta, la gemela de cabello rosa sintió pena por su hermana pero no por eso dejaría sus planes a un lado.

-¿Qué le hiciste a mi hermanita?

Se quejó la pelirrosada una vez que cerró la puerta tras de sí.

-Nada sólo intenté hablar con ella pero es imposible.

Alegó Andrew a la par que bajaba las escaleras seguido por la chica de cabellos rosas.

-Ya sabes cómo es Keira, deberías tenerle paciencia.

-Le tengo paciencia, ella es la que… ¿Sabes que? mejor olvídalo.

Kaira frunció el ceño, al parecer Keira no era la única insoportable, Andrew también lo estaba, aunque ella sabía a la perfección porque el chico estaba así.

Keira aventó uno de sus cojines con furia y lejos de ella, como deseaba que Mimi desapareciera para siempre , estaba segura que eso arreglaría todos sus problemas. Tomó de nuevo el libro que había estado leyendo y fijó su vista en la hoja que estaba por leer antes de que Andrew la interrumpiera.

Una sonrisa se dibujó en los labios de Keira, por fin la había encontrado, había encontrado la solución a todos sus problemas. "La prisión de los doce cristales"

El hechizo de la prisión de los doce cristales era justo lo que había estado buscando, según ese viejo libro obteniendo la prisión de los doce cristales podría encerrar a Mimi en ella desapareciendola sin dejar rastro y no sólo eso, los doce cristales tenían otra función aparte de mantener a la chica encerrada en un mundo frío y solitario, sino que además que cada uno de los doce cristales representaba un mes y en el se capturaban todos los recuerdos que pudieran haber surgido en ese mes de todos los años de la vida de la chica, logrando así que todos los recuerdos de su existencia desapareciera sin dejar huella y eso era justo lo que Keira ocupaba que nadie recordara la existencia de Mimi, así nadie preguntaría por ella y todo sería perfecto.

Keira cerró el libro y por primera vez en mucho tiempo sonrió de felicidad, por fin había hallado lo que tanto quería y el hechizo se miraba fácil en sí sólo necesitaba conseguir esa tal prisión, un poema que recitaría, unas cuantas velas, algo de Mimi y todos saldría a la perfección.

_**Siguiente capitulo: Beso sabor a chocolate- Publicación: Sábado 4 de febrero sin falta :)**_

_**Mimato196**_

Mayo 2007


	46. Beso sabor a chocolate

**Hola a todos y todas :) Lo prometido es deuda, les dije que actualizaría el sábado y aquí me tienen :) aunque saben este capitulo debí subirlo hasta San valentin para que fuera de acuerdo a la temporada pero no creo que ustedes quisieran esperar hasta San Valentin para la actualización del fic así que tendrán San valentin adelantado, disfrutenlo y espero que el capitulo sea de su agrado.**

**Aclaración: Los personajes de Digimon no me pertecen :( pero ni modo que le vamos hacer :( Disfruten el capitulo. **

**46**

**Beso sabor a chocolate.**

Habían pasado ya varias semanas y las cosas seguían igual sin cambio alguno, Matt y Mimi seguían teniendo su extraña relación que más que amigos parecían pareja aunque no lo eran y Matt había logrado calmar su presentimiento que aquel extraño sueño le había causado pero aún así se mantenía muy al pendiente de la chica y de cualquier cosa extraña que hicieran Andrew o las gemelas.

-Repíteme de nuevo ¿Por qué tengo que ser yo tu conejillo de indias?

Se quejó Matt desde la mesa que se encontraba en la cocina de Mimi. Aquel día Mimi lo había llamado pidiéndole que le ayudara con algo, lo que nunca pensó fue que lo utilizaría como conejillo de indias para su nueva receta de chocolate, al parecer a la mamá de Mimi no era a la única que le gustaba experimentar con la comida.

-Porque tú eres un experto en chocolates, todas la chicas te regalan cada año y debes de saber cuales son los mejores.

Matt apoyó su cara sobre su mano y miró a Mimi con aburrimiento.

-Que me los den no significa que me los coma, la mayoría de ellos van a parar al estomago de Tai.

-Pero Tai no está aquí así que tu lo probarás.

Sentenció la chica y metió sin previo aviso la cucharada llena de chocolate en la boca del chico a quien no le quedó de otra que probar el chocolate de Mimi.

-¿y bien? ¿Qué te parece?

-Esta rico, sabe igual que todos los chocolates.

Mimi no pareció contenta con aquella respuesta ya que frunció el ceño y arrebató la cucharada de la mano de Matt y se dirigió a donde estaban todos sus ingredientes, algo le faltaba, pero ¿qué?

-¿Qué pasa? Dije que estaba rico.

-Dijiste que sabía igual que todos los demás.

-Pero dije que estaba rico, eso debe contar.

-Yo no quiero que mi chocolate sepa igual que los demás, se supone que debe de ser especial.

Matt se le quedó viendo sin protestar, la castaña realmente se miraba preocupada porque su chocolate saliera bien, lo que lo llevó a preguntarse para quien sería aquel chocolate, ya que el chocolate que estaba preparando Mimi no era cualquier chocolate era "Hommei choco" (Chocolate verdadero) ese chocolate las chicas se lo regalaban a los chicos que quieren o que son sus novios, y como Mimi no tenía novio era seguro que se lo regalaría a alguien a quien ella quisiera, además no lo regalaría cualquier día, lo regalaría al siguiente día que era el día de san Valentín así que era seguro que ella se lo regalaría a la persona de la que estaba enamorada, pero ¿a quien? ¿Sería a caso Michael? Pero Mimi ya le había dicho que Michael ya no le interesaba, ¿a él? Lo dudaba ya que Mimi más de una vez le había dejado claro que sólo eran amigos por mas que le doliera aceptarlo esa era la realidad, entonces ¿Quién sería el afortunado?

-¿Para quién es?

Preguntó Matt sin poder contener su curiosidad, Mimi se tensó y se sonrojó evidentemente al escuchar la pregunta y por nada del mundo volteó a verlo en cambio comenzó a echar ingredientes a su mezcla para tener un pretexto y no voltear a verlo aunque no sabía que estaba haciendo ella comenzó a mezclar todo lo que tenía al alcance de su vista.

-Para alguien.

Matt alzó una ceja y miró a Mimi con incredulidad, ¿realmente creía que con esa respuesta le era suficiente?

-Que específica -Dijo con sarcasmo- ¿Es para Michael?

-No, ya te había dicho que ya sólo lo miro como un amigo.

-¿Entonces para quien es?

-Para un chico que me gusta desde hace tiempo.

"Auch" aquellas palabras le habían dolido bastante sin embargo la curiosidad en el había crecido, ¿Quién era ese chico? Quería saberlo, tenía que saberlo y no dejaría de preguntar hasta averiguar de quien se trataba.

-¿Y quien es?

-Un chico que conocí en la biblioteca, no lo conoces.

Mimi comenzó a batir su mezcla con fuerza, las respuestas se le estaban acabando y el parecía no creerle ya que la miraba con seriedad y su mirada penetrante la hacía ponerse más nerviosa no cabía duda que era una pésima mentirosa.

-¿Cómo se llama?

Preguntó con su mirada clavada en ella, Mimi fingió no escucharlo y tomó con su dedo un poco de la mezcla y la llevó a su boca para así tener un pretexto para no contestar y pensar.

Los ojos de Mimi se abrieron cuando el sabor llegó a sus papilas gustativas, estaba delicioso, no sabía que le había echado a su mezcla pero sabía delicioso.

-Pruébalo.

De nuevo Mimi volvió a meter en la boca de Matt la cuchara sin previo aviso. Los ojos de Matt se abrieron sorprendidos al probar el chocolate en su boca, sacó la cuchara y la lamió, aquella mezcla estaba deliciosa, intentó tomar un poco más de la mezcla pero Mimi la alejó de él en cuanto vio que él intentaba robar un poco más de su deliciosa mezcla.

-No es para ti.

Alegó la chica alejando de él a mezcla y quitándole la cucharada, Matt la miró he hizo un puchero, Mimi si que era cruel, primero le daba de probar aquella delicia y ahora le prohibía probar un poco más.

-Sólo un poco.

-No.

Matt torció la boca y se cruzó de brazos mirando con reproche a la chica.

-¿Por lo menos me dirás para quien es?

-No.

Matt frunció el ceño y observó como Mimi vaciaba la mezcla sobre un molde en forma de corazón, sabía que Mimi no le pensaba decir para quien era aquel chocolate pero el se encargaría de averiguarlo.

Era miércoles 14 de febrero y el amor rondaba por el aire o por lo menos eso era lo que le parecía a Tai y a Sora ya que durante todo el trayecto a la escuela habían visto a varias parejitas de enamorados o a varias chicas hablando de que a quien le regalarían sus chocolates.

Los dos chicos llegaron hasta su salón y Tai sonrió al ver que en su escritorio lo estaban esperando varios chocolates, adoraba ese día por eso, porque recibía chocolates.

-¡Que bien! ¡Adoro este día!

Dijo Tai yendo ha su escritorio y tomar todos los chocolates que había recibido, ¿acaso podría haber un día mejor?

Sora miró como Tai se debatía por cual chocolate devorar primero y algo se removió dentro de ella al ver que su amigo tenía una gran cantidad de admiradoras, tal vez no tantas como Matt que tenía su escritorio repleto pero tampoco eran pocas, por lo menos eran unas quince.

-¿Cuál crees que deba comer primero?

Le preguntó el moreno a Sora y la chica no hizo más que fruncir el ceño, por alguna razón ese día había amanecido de mal humor.

-Como sea.

Contestó de mal humor la pelirroja y tomó asiento, Tai se le quedó viendo extrañado pero no le dio mucha importancia y volvió a su dilema de cual de todos los chocolates comer primero.

Matt entró al salón y fue directo hacia su escritorio repleto de chocolates y comenzó a buscar entre todos aquellos presentes alguno que tuviera forma de corazón, aún tenía la esperanza de que el chocolate que Mimi había hecho fuera para él pero al parecer no lo era.

-Oie Matt ¿Cuál crees que deba comer primero? ¿este en forma de corazón? ¿o los que tienen forma de tortuga.

-El que sea.

Contestó Matt sin dejar de buscar entre sus chocolates.

-¿Qué buscas?

Preguntó el moreno dejando de lado su dilema sobre sus chocolates.

-Nada.

-No me digas, estas buscando alguno que sea de parte de Mimi ¿verdad?

Matt se sonrojó al oír el tono de burla de su amigo, al parecer su desesperación había sido algo obvia.

Tai sonrió al ver que el color carmesí había pintado las mejillas de su amigo, al parecer había dado en el clavo, pero había algo que no entendía, ¿cómo si Mimi siempre llegaba con Matt él esperaba encontrar un chocolate de parte de ella ahí?

-Pero ¿Qué no llegaste con Mimi? No le has dado oportunidad que venga a traértelo.

-No ella se vino antes.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

-No lo sé, llegué a su casa y su mamá me dijo que ya se había ido.

-Ya veo, por eso pensaste que te había traído algo.

-Fui un tonto.

Dijo Matt dejándose caer en su escritorio, ya estaba comprobado el chocolate que Mimi había hecho no era para él.

-Vamos Matt, no te desanimes los más seguro es que Mimi no vaya a regalar ningún chocolate.

-Ayer lo hizo.

-¿Cómo sabes?

-Yo estaba con ella.

-Sí que eres masoquista, ¿qué hacías haciendo con Mimi el chocolate que le regalará a otro?

-Mira quien me lo dice el masoquista número uno.

Dijo Matt indicando con su mirada a Sora que hablaba con otra compañera y Tai se sonrojó levemente al entender a que se refería Matt con aquellas palabras.

-Además ella me pidió que le ayudara, no podía decirle que no.

-Te entiendo, es muy difícil, pero dime algo Matt ¿No te gustaría saber para quien es ese chocolate?

Matt vio la sonrisa de su amigo y supo que algo no muy bueno vendría con aquella sonrisa, conociendo a Tai el chico tenía planeado algo, una locura de seguro y lo peor era que él estaba tan desesperado que era seguro que terminaría haciendo cualquiera de las locuras que estuviera pasando por ese momento en la cabeza de su amigo.

Había tardado días por no decir que meses tratando de escribir la carta de amor perfecta para entregársela a Michael ese día, había acabado con todo un cuaderno en el intento pero sólo había terminado entregándole un pequeño papel con una línea escrita y un chocolate, no cabía duda que era un fracaso para las confesiones amorosas, ¿De que le había servido escribir cartas enteras si al final sólo le entregó una línea y anónima?

Catherine se golpeó levemente con su cuaderno y miró su chocolate junto con su nota, aún tenía tiempo de quitarla del escritorio de Michael antes que este llegara pero para cuando ella lo quiso hacer la puerta se abrió y Michael entró, saludó a Mimi y a los chicos y después la saludó a ella.

-Buenos días Catherine.

Le dijo con aquella imborrable y amable sonrisa que siempre tenía en su rostro, Catherine se sonrojó pero aún así lo saludo y casi de inmediato fingió que se ponía a leer un libro.

Michael no notó el extraño comportamiento de la chica y tomó asiento en su lugar para descubrir en su asiento la pequeña caja de chocolates que estaba acompañada de una pequeña nota. Michael tomó entre sus manos la nota y la abrió para encontrarse con un bello mensaje escrito con pluma morada.

"Michael me gustas mucho" decía aquella nota, el chico sintió como sus mejillas se teñían de un leve carmesí y levantó su vista esperando encontrar a la dueña, alguna chica que lo estuviera viendo indicando que ella era la autora de aquella nota que no estaba firmada pero para su desgracia, nadie parecía verlo. Mimi platicaba con Yumi e Izzy, Catherine leía y ninguna de sus demás compañeras parecía tener puesta su atención en él.

Un tanto decepcionado de no encontrar un indicio que le indicara quien era su admiradora secreta, tomó la pequeña caja de chocolates e introdujo la pequeña nota en esta y acto seguido guardo con cuidado la caja de chocolates en su maletín.

Catherine fingía estar muy interesada en el libro frente a sus ojos pero la realidad era que la atención de la chica no se encontraba perdida en las palabras de aquel libro, sino que se encontraba enfocada en cada uno de los gestos y movimientos de Michael, lo había estado viendo de reojo y había visto como el buscaba a la que le había dejado aquel chocolate y por un instante sintió que sería descubierta y fingió más que nunca estar leyendo aunque cuando la mirada del rubio se posó en ella sintió como su corazón palpitaba a mil por hora y bombeaba sangre con fuerza y rapidez, sin embargo esto Michael no pareció notarlo ya que la descartó casi de inmediato.

Había estado hablando con Izzy y Yumi para distraerse un poco pero la verdad es que se sentía muy nerviosa y el chocolate que se encontraba guardado en su mochila era la causa de ello. Quería dárselo a Matt y por fin confesarle lo que sentía por él pero no encontraba el valor para hacerlo, primero por miedo a su pasado pero después de meditarlo bastante tiempo, un mes entero para ser exactos, había decidido dejar el pasado atrás y enfocarse solamente a lo que ocurría en su presente sin embargo había otro obstáculo que se interponía en su camino y ese era el miedo al rechazo y ese obstáculo aún no lo había podido superar ¿Qué iba hacer si Matt le decía que sólo la miraba como una amiga? En la mañana había llegado temprano con la idea de dejar su chocolate en el escritorio de Matt y así evitar la pena de dárselo ella misma pero cuando llegó al salón de Matt vio como el escritorio de este estaba repleto de regalos, al parecer no era la única que había preparado un chocolate para Matt y aquello era tristemente decepcionante, de seguro con esa gran cantidad de chocolates Matt ni siquiera notaría el suyo así que sólo le quedaba entregárselo ella misma aunque la sola idea la aterraba.

La hora del descanso había llegado y Mimi se encontraba en el cuarto piso ya que habían tenido laboratorio y a pesar de que habían salido hace quince minutos ella aún no se animaba a bajar las escaleras porque sabía que estaría Matt esperándola y ella se había propuesto darle el chocolate en la hora del descanso pero en vez de bajar para acabar con todo aquello de una buena vez, Mimi se encontraba en el pasillo frente a su salón caminando de un lado a otro pensando en la mejor manera de decirle a Matt lo que sentía por él, pero ¿Cómo se lo iba a decir? ¿Le daría el chocolate y luego le diría? O ¿Lo haría simultáneamente? O ¿Primero le diría y luego le daría el chocolate? ¡AAH! Aquello la estaba volviendo loca.

-Esta bien Mimi cálmate, no puede ser tan difícil, te paras enfrente de él, le das el chocolate y le dices que lo quieres, es fácil sólo tienes que bajar esas escaleras y hacerlo.

Se dijo así misma tratando de encontrar el valor para hacer aquello que sus palabras hacían sonar tan fácil pero no lo consiguió, el valor nunca llegó a ella y los nervios se apoderaban cada vez más de ella.

-¿Piensas dárselo a Matt?

Preguntó una voz detrás de ella, Mimi se asustó y escondió el chocolate tras de sí avergonzada y volteó a ver a su interlocutor.

Andrew la había estado viendo desde hace rato y por un momento había sentido una gran furia cuando se imaginó para quien era ese chocolate, pero supo controlarse, aunque le había resultado casi imposible había logrado controlarse, después todo como le había pedido Kaira el necesitaba ganarse la absoluta confianza de Mimi y que le tuviera cierto cariño para que el plan de Kaira funcionara y era seguro que montándole una escena no lograría nada de eso, así que como pudo reprimió todo aquel odio, coraje y frustración y se acercó a ella con la mejor de las sonrisas.

-¡Andrew! No te había visto.

-Perdona si te asusté no era mi intención.

-No hay problema.

Contestó Mimi con su mirada en el suelo y bastante sonrojada, no tenía cara para verlo a los ojos ya que lo más seguro es que Andrew hubiera visto su ridículo ensayo de cómo le haría para cuando le entregara aquel chocolate a Matt.

-Es para Matt ¿cierto?

-amm sí.

Contestó sin levantar su mirada y poniéndose totalmente roja. Andrew sonrió al verla, tal vez podría utilizar aquella situación a su conveniencia y causar un mal entendido entre ambos, Matt de seguro estaba esperándola abajo y al ver que ella no llegaba él de seguro subiría a buscarla y sería entonces cuando el aprovecharía, estaba seguro que Matt no se molestaría en preguntar ni nada, sólo se alejaría de Mimi y aquello era más que perfecto para él.

-¿Por que no ensayas conmigo? Será más real para ti.

-¿Qué?

Mimi lo miró confundida, ¿A que se refería Andrew con aquello?

-Ensaya tu declaración a Matt conmigo, sí lo practicas conmigo te será más fácil que lo hagas cuando estés con él ¿No crees?

Mimi lo miró entre perpleja y confundida por unos segundos, pero después vino a ella la imagen del Andrew del pasado, aquel que siempre la apoyaba y la consolaba en el pasado y por un segundo pudo ver a su viejo amigo reflejado en este nuevo Andrew.

-Sí .

Dijo con una amplia sonrisa, estaba convencida de que el Andrew que tenía en ese momento frente a ella era el mismo Andrew del pasado antes de que se volviera malo.

Miró su reloj, llevaba ya diez minutos esperando a Mimi y esta aún no bajaba, sabía que le tocaba laboratorio y que a veces tardaba pero ya había tardado más de lo normal, tal vez lo mejor sería ir a buscarla, ya que si la seguía esperando de seguro la hora del almuerzo terminaría, además que había estado algo rara. Subió las escaleras decidido a ir a buscarla pero lo que vio no le gustó ni un poco, ahí parada frente a él estaba Mimi, pero no estaba sola, Andrew estaba con ella, vio como ella le extendía la caja de chocolate tímidamente y Andrew recibía la caja con una sonrisa en los labios y en ese momento Matt sintió como todo su mundo se vino abajo, quiso irse de ahí para no ver lo que seguía pero su cuerpo no reaccionó permaneció ahí parado viendo a los dos chicos.

-Te quiero.

Leyó los labios de Mimi antes de que las palabras llegaran a sus oídos y entonces sintió romperse por completo. Lo que tanto había querido evitar había sucedido, Andrew le había quitado a Mimi.

Bajó las escaleras lo más rápido que pudo, tenía que tomar un poco de aire sino quería perder la cabeza, se dirigió al patio trasero hasta llegar atrás del gimnasio estaba seguro que ahí nadie lo encontraría, alzó su mirada al cielo tratando de detener las lágrimas de dolor que querían salir de sus ojos, tomó aire, debía calmarse, debió imaginarlo, debió imaginar desde un principio que Mimi no era para él, nunca lo había sido y nunca lo sería.

-¡Hey Matt! Que bueno que te veo, averiguaremos quien es ese chico misterioso muy pronto, ya tengo todo listo.

Dijo Tai con una sonrisa, el moreno cargaba en uno de sus brazos una soga , dos cachuchas en su mano libre y de su cuello pendían unos vinculares.

Matt tomó aire, borró rápidamente con el dorsos de su mano el rastro de las lágrimas que nunca salieron de sus ojos y se volteó a ver a Tai con mirada fría.

-Ya no es necesario.

-¿De que hablas? ¿Acaso no quieres saber quien es? Porque yo sí.

-Ya sé quien es, es Andrew.

Tai dejó caer de la impresión las cosas al suelo, no daba crédito a lo que escuchaba ¿Andrew? ¿El chocolate que había hecho Mimi era para Andrew? ¿Cómo era eso posible?

-No voy a poder Andrew.

Se quejó Mimi, aquella era como la quinta vez que lo intentaba y siempre le pasaba algo, o se trababa, o se quedaba petrificada de sólo imaginarse que Andrew era Matt, sólo una vez le había salido bien y después de decirle "Te quiero" ya no supo que más hacer, además que sintió que se desmayaría.

Andrew sonrió, ya no importaba que siguieran practicando ya que Matt los había visto, Andrew había logrado verlo poco antes de que Mimi le dijera que lo quería y justo cómo lo había planeado el pelinegro el rubio se había creído todo y se había marchado sin aclarar las cosas.

-Mimi ya sólo queda media hora del receso, será mejor que vayas con Matt antes de que se te acabe el tiempo, verás que todo saldrá bien.

La apoyó el chico y ella sonrió convencida, después de todo lo había practicado varias veces.

Andrew sonrió al ver a Mimi bajar las escaleras, él sabía que las cosas no saldrían bien para ella pero después de todo el siempre estaría a su lado para consolarla.

Mimi bajó las escaleras con prisa esperando encontrar a Matt todavía esperándola pero él no estaba, sacó el celular de la bolsa de su falda y vio que ya habían pasado veinte minutos, eso explicaba porque Matt no estaba ahí, pero ¿Por qué no había ido a buscarla? siempre lo hacía, miró el chocolate que estaba en sus manos y se armó de valor, lo buscaría, le daría el chocolate y le diría que lo quería. Sí eso haría.

Su búsqueda había resultado un rotundo fracaso, no había encontrado a Matt por ninguna parte, y aquello la decepcionaba ya que lo más seguro sería que el valor que le había surgido se desvanecería pronto, pero al parecer no tenía opción, faltaba menos de un minuto para que el descanso acabara y no había visto ni una seña de Matt así que al parecer no le quedaría de otra más que esperar a la hora de salida.

Matt entró a su salón junto con Tai, durante todo el descanso los dos habían estado hablando y Matt había llegado a la conclusión de que lo peor que podía hacer era dejar a Mimi sola, sabía que Andrew no la lastimaría si ella le correspondía pero de quien no se fiaba era de las gemelas en especial de Keira quien parecía tener cierto interés en Andrew y podría querer lastimar a Mimi cuando se enterará de la confesión que Mimi le había hecho a Andrew.

Era el primer receso de diez minutos después de la hora del descanso y Mimi se extrañó al no ver a Matt esperándola como siempre en las escaleras, pero supuso que algo se le había atravesado al chico y que no tardaría en llegar así que decidió esperarlo pero él nunca llegó y a Mimi no le quedó de otra más que regresar a su salón, después de todo ese día saldrían temprano y la siguiente era la hora de salida, estaba segura que ahí sí lo miraría y entonces se lo diría.

Sabía que había dejado a Mimi esperándolo pero no había tenido el valor de ir sabiendo que ella le diría que su confesión había sido un éxito y probablemente Andrew se encontraría con ella ya que él tampoco estaba en el salón. Suspiró, seguir siendo amigo de Mimi en esas circunstancias iba a ser difícil, lo sabía y también iba a ser doloroso pero tenía que cuidar de Mimi, aunque fuera de lejos ya que era claro que ellos pasarían menos tiempo juntos ahora que Mimi sería novia de Andrew, para empezar él ya no la acompañaría a su casa y entre clase era lógico que ella prefiriera pasar tiempo con Andrew que con él y en el receso ni hablar, ¿A qué horas la miraría él? No lo sabía pero no iba a dejarla sola, por dos sencillas razones: porque el debía protegerla y porque no quería alejarse de ella.

-¡Que bien me dejaron más chocolates!

Festejó el moreno al ver en su escritorio nuevas cajas de chocolate, al parecer aquella provisiones de chocolate le durarían todo el mes y eso era genial porque él amaba el chocolate.

-¿Dónde estaban?

Se quejó Sora con el ceño fruncido, y con sus manos en su cadera, toda la hora se había pasado buscando a Tai y no lo encontró por ninguna parte.

-Lo siento Sora es confidencial.

Alegó el chico viendo sus nuevas cajas de chocolate, había algunas que se miraban deliciosas. Sora frunció el ceño y miró con severidad a su amigo y después miró a Matt, el rubio se miraba afligido y pensativo, era claro que algo le pasaba y eso preocupó a Sora ¿Se habría peleado con Mimi de nuevo? Aquella idea no le desagradó ni un poco y llegó a dibujar una sonrisa torcida en sus labios, esperando que sus suposiciones fueran correctas.

-¿Qué le pasa a Matt?

- Eso también es confidencial Sora.

Contestó Tai sin apartar la vista de la caja que contenía un gran chocolate en forma de oso y que intentaba abrir pero no podía, parecía que la habían sellado. Sora lo fulminó con la mirada, Tai no le estaba siendo de mucha ayuda ese día…

-¡Sí por fin! Ven con papá.

…Y todo por esos malditos chocolates.

Tai miró con ilusión el oso de chocolate que tenía en sus manos, se miraba simplemente delicioso, lo sacó de la caja con sumo cuidado y lo contempló por unos segundos para después abrir su boca grande y dirigir el chocolate hacia ella, pero para su desgracia su boca nunca llegó a disfrutar el sabor de aquel chocolate ya que justo antes de que lo metiera a su boca Sora se lo quitó de sus manos y se lo comió ella disfrutando la cara de frustración de su amigo.

-Estaba delicioso.

Le dijo Sora con una sonrisa burlesca y Tai no supo si llorar o matar a su amiga por privarlo de aquella delicia, aunque la segunda opción se miraba más factible.

-¡Sora que te pasa era mío!

Alegó el chico, lo peor que le podían hacer a Tai era quitarle alguno de sus preciados chocolates.

Sora lo volvió a fulminar con su mirada y Tai sintió como un escalofrío de terror recorría su columna vertebral, Sora se miraba más molesta que él, aunque no sabía porque estaba molesta.

-Te lo tenías merecido.

Le dijo la chica con una mirada asesina y Tai no protestó más, en esos momentos le daba más miedo contradecirla, sí ella le decía que lo tenía merecido lo mejor era asumir que sí lo tenía merecido aunque no supiera porque se lo merecía.

Sora tampoco sabía porque Tai se lo tenía merecido, pero sabía que estaba molesta con él, odiaba ver como su amigo era repleto de chocolates y que él los aceptará felizmente, ¿es que acaso pensaba corresponderle a alguna de esas chicas? Por su bien más le valía que no.

La hora de salida llegó, Matt a diferencia de siempre no fue a esperar a Mimi sino que se dirigió a la salida, aún no tenía el valor de que Mimi lo pusiera al tanto de su relación actual así que lo mejor era irse a casa lo antes posible.

-¡Matt espera!

Le gritó Kaira al verlo salir del edificio, Matt se detuvo y volteó a ver a la chica, no sabía de donde había salido Kaira pero ella parecía estarlo esperando o por lo menos esa sensación le daba.

-¿Qué pasa?

Preguntó de manera osca. Kaira sonrió, Andrew ya la había puesto al tanto de la situación así que ya se imaginaba a que se debía el mal humor del chico.

-Feliz San Valentín.

Dijo extendiéndole una caja de chocolate y con una amplia sonrisa en sus labios. Matt la vio y sintió desconfianza, tal vez estaban envenenados o algo por estilo pero no podía darle razones a Kaira para que sospechará de él así que tomó la caja diciendo un seco gracias.

-No tienes porque dármelas, lo hice porque me interesas.

Una vez que dijo esto Kaira se dio la media vuelta y con una sonrisa en sus labios entró al edificio. Matt la observó marcharse y después observó la caja de chocolates, tal vez no estaban envenenados pero no confiaba en Kaira, así que lo mejor sería no probar esos chocolates, tomó la caja y la metió en la bolsa de plástico donde tenía los demás chocolates, con los años había aprendido que en ese día tenía que llevar más de una bolsa de plástico para poder guardar todos los obsequios que le daban por el día de San Valentín.

Mimi pasó por el salón de Matt y vio que este no estaba, de nuevo no la había esperado y aquello era extraño, ya hasta estaba llegando a creer que el destino no quería que se le declarada ya que era sumamente extraño que él no la esperara y se fuera sin avisar, bajó las escaleras rápidamente y se dirigió a la salida si se daba prisa tal vez aún lo alcanzaría a mitad del camino.

Keira miró hacia el escritorio vacío que estaba a su lado, Andrew había recibido varios obsequios por San Valentín, sin embargo él no les dio importancia y se fue a casa dejándolos olvidados, miró su mochila, ahí guardaba unos chocolates que había comprado para él y se alegró de no haberlos dejado en el escritorio de Andrew aunque no estaba muy segura de que su obsequió no sufriera el mismo destino que los de sus demás compañeras y que Andrew no le diera importancia y lo aventara al olvido. Apretó la mochila contra su cuerpo, era casi seguro que ese sería el destino de su regalo, Andrew no le daría importancia porque no era de Mimi y a él no le importaba nada que no viniera de esa odiosa chica.

-¡Mira Andrew dejó todos sus chocolates! ¿Crees que me los pueda llevar?

Sora golpeó con la palma de su mano su frente, Tai no tenía remedio era un monstruo devorador de chocolates sin remedio.

-¿Por qué no le preguntas a Keira?

-Oie Keira, ¿Crees que Andrew quiera sus chocolates?

-No, es un idiota.

Respondió la chica molesta y se puso de pie para dirigirse hacia la salida. Tai y Sora miraron a Keira perplejos, al parecer Andrew y Keira tenían problemas ya que la chica se miraba sumamente molesta cuando salió.

-Eso quiere decir que me los puedo llevar.

Dijo Tai con optimismo y colocando los chocolates en su mochila, aquello era genial, esos chocolates compensarían el que se había comido Sora.

Sora puso sus ojos en blanco cuando vio a su amigo meter los chocolates de Andrew a su mochila, lo había dicho antes y lo volvería a decir, Tai no tenía remedio.

Mimi salió de la escuela a toda prisa pero no logró ver a Matt en ningún lado, aquello era extraño, definitivamente el destino parecía no querer que se le confesara pero ella quería hacerlo, miró su mochila y se armó nuevamente de valor, talvez camino a casa se lo encontraría. Y así fue, a mitad del camino unos pasos más adelante que ella caminaba Matt a paso lento y con sus audífonos puestos.

¿Qué le pasa? Se preguntó Mimi mentalmente, Matt había estado actuando muy extraño y hasta había llegado a pensar que se escondía de ella. ¿Acaso se habría enterado de que ella se le pensaba declarar y por eso le huía? Sintió como su corazón le palpitaba fuertemente a cada paso que daba, ¿qué tal que sí era cierto, que él lo sabía y por eso huía de ella? El valor que la había inundado anteriormente se iba desvaneciendo a la par que cortaba la distancia entre los dos.

"Vamos Mimi ¿Cómo podría saberlo?" se dijo así misma en un intento de convencerse que él no huía de ella, pero era sumamente extraño que él no la esperara.

-Matt…

Dijo con un hilo de voz cuando estuvo cercas de él y lo jaló levemente de la chaqueta para que volteara.

Matt se detuvo y se volteó al sentir que lo jalaban de la chaqueta y se sorprendió al ver a Mimi parada frente a él, se miraba tímida y levemente sonrojada, seguramente porque no sabía como decirle de su relación con Andrew. Se quitó los audífonos y la miró fijamente.

Mimi sintió que todo le temblaba cuando volteó a verla, primero parecía sorprendido de verla ahí pero después era como si con su mirada la acusara de alta traición. El nerviosismo en ella despareció y dio paso a la confusión, ¿qué pasaba con Matt? ¿Por qué la miraba de esa manera? ¿Había hecho o dicho algo que le molestara?

-¿Pasa algo?

Preguntó temerosa de la respuesta, Matt debió darse cuenta que la estaba asustando ya que suspiró y suavizó su mirada aunque esta seguía siendo rara, si bien no la acusaba de alta traición ahora se miraba triste.

-No es nada.

-¿Por qué te viniste sin mí?

-Pensé que alguien más te acompañaría.

Mimi se tornó aún más confundida ¿alguien más? ¿Quién más podría acompañarla? No cabía duda ese día Matt estaba más raro de lo normal.

En lo que Mimi se perdía en su confusión Matt aprovechó para irse quería evitar que ella le diera la grandiosa noticia de que era novia de Andrew así que apresuró el paso entre más rápido llegaran a casa de Mimi mejor.

Mimi volteó hacia Matt y vio que se había alejado de ella pero ¿Qué le pasaba? Tal vez no era buen momento para darle el chocolate ya que estaba muy extraño, pero sino lo hacía en ese momento ¿Cuándo lo haría? "nunca" se respondió así misma y nuevamente se dio ánimos para atreverse a darle el chocolate a Matt.

-Matt espera, hay algo tengo que decirte.

Matt sintió terror al oírla decir aquello y apresuró el paso, no quería escucharla, no quería que le dijera que era novia de Andrew.

-Mimi tengo prisa.

-Pero es importante.

Contestó ella igualando el paso de su amigo que realmente la hacía sentir que huía de ella.

- Será mejor que me lo digas después.

- Pero no tardaré mucho.

Dijo Mimi desesperada, se encontraban a una cuadra de su casa y Matt no se detenía si seguía así no podría darle el chocolate y mucho menos decirle que lo quería.

-En realidad tengo mucha prisa será mejor que hablemos mañana.

Mimi se detuvo al ver que Matt se iba casi corriendo, pero ¿Qué le pasaba? ¿Por qué tenía tanta prisa? Que importaba, el caso era que ya no le iba a poder dar el chocolate y dárselo al día siguiente ya no tenía sentido y lo más seguro sería que se acobardaría y no le diría lo que sentía por él. Suspiró decepcionada, tal vez aquello era lo mejor, después de todo por algo sucedían las cosas.

T.K se encontraba sentado en la sala de los Yagami mientras disfrutaba los chocolates que su linda novia le había regalado, estaban deliciosos, tenía suerte de tener una novia que hiciera tan ricos chocolates.

Kari salió de su alcoba y sonrió al ver a T.K sentado devorando sin piedad los chocolates que ella le había regalado, al parecer sí le habían gustado y eso le agradaba, bajó en silencio las escaleras y se colocó tras el sillón donde estaba T.K, se agachó y dejó su rostro justo a la altura del oído de T.K.

-¿Te gustaron?

Preguntó con una sonrisa en los labios, T.K se sobresaltó e hizo una mueca al ver que Kari se burlaba de él.

-Me asustaste.

- Lo siento no pude resistirme.

Kari rodeó el sillón y se sentó a la lado de T.K aún sin borrar su tierna sonrisa.

-Mi mamá no se encuentra en ningún lado, creo que salió, aunque no recuerdo que halla dicho que saldría, es extraño.

- Eso quiere decir que estamos solos.

Dijo T.K con una sonrisa picara que se vio correspondida por la de su novia que tomó unos de los chocolates que le había regalado a T.K y se lo comió.

-Oie son míos.

Protestó el rubio y Kari rió.

-No me dijiste si te habían gustado.

-Están deliciosos.

-¿Más que los otros que te dieron?

-Por supuesto.

- Veamos probemos uno.

Kari tomó una de las varias cajas de chocolates que le habían regalado a T.K y comió uno de los chocolates.

-Rico.

-¿Enserio?

-Pruébalo tú mismo.

Kari puso el chocolate en su boca dejando la otra mitad del chocolate afuera, el chico sonrió y se acercó a su novia para probar aquel tentador chocolate, Kari sonrió al sentir los labios de T.K sobre los suyos y los dos se besaron suavemente al principio para después aumentar la intensidad del beso.

-¡Ya llegué!

Se oyó la voz de Tai desde la puerta, T.K y Kari se separaron rápidamente pero del susto el rubio no alcanzó a pasar bien el chocolate y comenzó ahogarse.

-¡¿T.K estás bien?

Tai y Sora entraron a la sala y vieron como Kari le daba pequeñas palmadas en la espalda a T.K quien parecía ahogarse con algo.

-¿Qué pasa?

Preguntó el moreno, mientras veía como T.K hacía un esfuerzo sobre humano para pasarse el chocolate que se había atorado en su garganta.

-Ya…

Dijo T.K aliviado de que el chocolate hubiera pasado, sus ojos estaban llorosos y su cara roja por el esfuerzo, pero había ganado la batalla con aquel chocolate.

-¿Qué le pasaba?

-Se estaba ahogando con un chocolate.

Respondió Kari a su hermano quien rió divertido, ¿quién se ahogaba con un chocolate? Sólo a T.K le pasaban esas cosas.

-Hay T.K eso te pasa por no ser un experto devorador de chocolates, mírame a mí, he comido chocolates todo el día y no me ha pasado nada.

Dijo Tai con una sonrisa y acto seguido sacó de una pequeña caja una bolita de chocolate la aventó al aire y la cachó con su boca.

-Vez intacto.

-Deja de hacer eso Tai o tú también terminarás ahogándote.

Se quejó la pelirroja, durante todo el día Tai no había dejado de comer chocolates y si seguía así estaba segura que a su amigo no le durarían ni un día todo el montón de chocolates que cargaba en su mochila.

-Vamos Sora no es para tanto.

-Al paso que vas no te durarán ni un día tus chocolates.

-Exageras son muchos, por lo menos me durarán dos días.

Tai vació su mochila sobre la mesa de centro y dejó caer la gran variedad de chocolates que había recibido. T.K y Kari se sorprendieron al ver el montón de chocolates que traía el moreno y Sora sólo se cruzó de brazos y puso sus ojos en blanco, ahí iba de nuevo Tai a hablar de sus chocolates.

-Vaya, no sabía que tenías tantas admiradoras Tai.

Dijo T.K sorprendido de la cantidad de chocolates que tenía Tai. Sora al escuchar lo que dijo T.K sobre las admiradoras del moreno sintió como la sangre le hervía y no pudo evitar delatar a su amigo.

-No todos son de él, le robó a Andrew los suyos.

-Oie no se los robé, Andrew nos los quiso y yo no podía dejarlos ahí, se miraban muy tristes.

T.K y Kari rieron por el comentario del chico y Sora no hizo más que reprenderlo con la mirada.

El timbre sonó llamando la atención de los cuatro chicos que cesaron sus risas.

-Debe ser la pizza.

-¿Pizza?

Preguntó Kari extrañada, ella no recordaba haber pedido pizza y tampoco vio a su hermano hacerlo.

-Sí como invité a Sora a comer decidimos comer pizza, la pedimos desde su casa, ven T.K ayúdame que pedí dos cajas grandes.

T.K y Tai desaparecieron por el pasillo dejando a las dos chicas solas, Kari miró a Sora curiosa y la pelirroja sintió la mirada de la chica.

-¿Pasa algo Sora?

-No ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-Parece que estás molesta.

-eh? No, no es nada Kari no te preocupes.

-Yo pensé que estabas celosa porque mi hermano había recibido muchos chocolates.

Sora se sonrojó notoriamente al oír el comentario de la chica, no lo había pensado pero a como había estado actuando sí parecía celosa, aunque no podía estarlo ya que Tai era sólo su amigo, así que no eran celos ¿o sí?

-No yo…

-¡Listo chicas! ¡Siéntense a comer que la pizza se enfría?

Anunció Tai entrando con dos cajas grandes de pizzas y dos refrescos. Sora agradeció que Tai hubiera llegado puesto que no sabía que responderle a la pequeña Yagami, sin embargo la duda ya estaba clavada en ella.

Estaba acostada en su cama viendo hacia el techo, junto a ella se encontraba la pequeña caja de chocolates que le había comprado a Andrew y la cual no se había atrevido a dársela pues sabía que Andrew no le daría importancia sino era de parte de Mimi y lo más seguro era que terminaría en el cesto de basura.

Giró su cabeza hacia su izquierda y vio los chocolates ¿Andrew sería tan cruel como para menospreciar su regalo? Años atrás hubiera apostado que no pero ahora ya no estaba tan segura, él había cambiado mucho, y no era el único ella también y lo sabía.

Regresó su vista al techo y cerró los ojos, recordó a un Andrew que le decía que sus chocolates favoritos eran los que tenían sabor a menta, justo de los que ella había comprado, abrió los ojos y se puso de pie, tomó los chocolates y salió de su habitación.

Se encontraba leyendo en su habitación cuando oyó que tocaron la puerta, seguro sería alguna de las gemelas y la verdad era que ese día no estaba para recibir reclamos y últimamente eso era lo único que hacían aquellas dos, Kaira le reclamaba por no acercarse a Mimi y Keira por que se le acercaba a Mimi, ¿Pues quien las entendía? Cerró el libro con pesar y caminó hasta la puerta tratando de adivinar con cual de las dos chicas tendría que lidiar esta vez.

Abrió la puerta y se sorprendió al no ver a nadie, ¿habría sido su imaginación? Ahora además de estar de mal humor al parecer también estaba paranoico, estaba a punto de cerrar la puerta cuando su mirada se dirigió al suelo. Frente a él estaba una pequeña caja de chocolates, la tomó y leyó la pequeña nota que decía "Feliz San Valentín" una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios al leer la pequeña nota, abrió la caja y supo de inmediato de quien era aquel obsequio.

-Keira…

Murmuró sin borrar la sonrisa de sus labios y cerró la puerta. Desde su escondite en el pasillo Keira pudo apreciar a la perfección la sonrisa del chico y se sintió complacida, tal vez aún quedaba algo del viejo Andrew que ella recordaba.

Ya era de noche y ella seguía sin poder dejar de ver el chocolate en forma de corazón que estaba sobre su tocador, era como si el chocolate le reclamara por no haberlo entregado a su dueño, pero ella no tenía la culpa, Matt no la había dejado hablar y parecía que huía de ella, así que toda la culpa era de él y no de ella ¿Entonces porque se sentía insatisfecha?

"Por que te rendiste muy fácil" le dijo una voz en su cabeza, era la voz de su consciencia que le decía que ella pudo haber hecho más. Pero ¿Qué podía hacer? él no la dejó hablar y no iba a seguirlo hasta su casa y… ¡Eso era! Podía ir a casa de él y acabar con todo ese tema de una vez, aunque tal vez aquello no era una buena idea, se iba a ver desesperada, no mejor se quedaba en su casa y olvidaba el asunto del chocolate y la confesión, además sino había podido hablar con él era porque no debía, no por nada se le habían presentado todos esos obstáculos.

"Sólo un último intento" Le habló de nuevo su conciencia y ella empezó a dudar, que era lo que tenía que hacer.

No sabía ni como se había animado a ir, pero ahí se encontraba ella, frente a la puerta del departamento de Matt esperando a que le abrieran pero parecía no haber nadie.

-Será mejor que me vaya.

Se dijo así misma Mimi y se giró para regresar a casa y una parte de ella se sentía aliviada ya que no sabía que iba a hacer o decir cuando lo tuviera enfrente.

Apenas y se giró para irse la puerta del departamento de Matt se abrió y oyó la voz del padre de Matt tras de ella.

-¿Se te ofrece algo?

Preguntó el señor Ishida aún sin reconocerla puesto que ella se encontraba dándole la espalda, Mimi sintió como todo en ella tembló y se giró hacia el hombre con una sonrisa nerviosa en sus labios.

-¿Está Matt?

Preguntó evidentemente sonrojada y la sonrisa que esbozó el señor Ishida no la ayudó ni un poco a clamarse, al contrario la puso más nerviosa de lo que ya estaba.

- Sí ¿Quieres pasar?

Mimi negó con la cabeza, sabía que entrar la pondría más nerviosa y más si el señor Ishida estaba ahí, es más estaba pensando en ejecutar la retirada en cuanto el señor Ishida desapareciera de su vista.

-Lo esperaré aquí.

-Ok, enseguida le hablo.

Hiroaki entró con una amplia sonrisa en sus labios y se dirigió a la habitación de su hijo, al parecer dentro de poco tiempo a Matt se le quitaría el mal humor que traía desde la tarde.

Abrió la puerta del cuarto de Matt y se encontró con el rubio tocando su guitarra. Matt interrumpió la melodía en cuanto vio a su padre entrar y fijo su mirada en él, su papá se miraba extraño y tenía una sonrisa burlona en los labios.

-Te esperan en la puerta.

-¿Quién?

Preguntó Matt extrañado, no esperaba a nadie y Tai no le había avisado que iría a verlo así que no se podía imaginar quien más lo pudiera estar buscando.

-¿Por qué no vas y lo averiguas tú mismo?

La respuesta de su padre no sólo lo dejó con la duda de quien podría ser sino que además le entró curiosidad por saber de quien se trataba, no por nada su padre sonreía de esa manera.

-Yo estaré en mi cuarto.

Matt dejó la guitarra a un lado y se puso de pie ignorando el comentario de su padre. Se dirigió a la puerta y abrió los ojos sorprendido al ver de quien se trataba, Mimi estaba ahí esperándolo y sintió miedo, de seguro venía a decirle lo de su relación con Andrew, tal vez hubiera sido mejor no haber salido.

Estaba seriamente pensando en irse, tal vez era mejor dejar el chocolate y marcharse, ya que no sabía ni que decir, ¡Diablos! Si lo había practicado mil veces con Andrew, pero no, no podía, estaba muy nerviosa, mejor se iba.

-¿Qué pasa?

Mimi sintió un escalofrío al oír la voz de Matt, ¡Maldición! Justo cuando se pensaba ir él aparecía ahora ya no tenía escapatoria.

Mimi alzó su mirada hacia Matt y sintió un miedo terrible, el chico se miraba serio y parecía de mal humor, al parecer no había elegido el mejor día para decirle lo que sentía.

-Matt hola, yoo… tengo algo que decirte.

Sentía como sus mejillas ardían y su corazón palpitaba a mil por hora ya había dado el primer paso.

Matt salió y cerró la puerta tras de sí, se recargó en ella, se cruzó de brazos y suspiró con pesar, era mejor terminar con aquello de una vez, que Mimi le dijera que el chocolate era para Andrew, que se lo había entregado y que ahora eran una feliz pareja.

-Dilo.

Mimi tragó saliva nerviosa, definitivamente había elegido el peor día para decirle a Matt lo que sentía por él, tomó aire intentando tomar así un poco de valor pero no lo consiguió cuando vio la manera en que él la miraba sintió que todo su valor se esfumaba, se miraba molesto, más que molesto y eso la aterraba, maldita la hora en que se le ocurrió ir a casa de Matt.

-Te estoy esperando.

No sólo la miraba de manera inquisidora, sino que además sus palabras eran rudas y sin tacto, además que su pose de total negación dejaba mucho que desear, tal vez era mejor irse a casa, pero ¿Cómo iba hacerlo si lo tenía frente a ella? Era su oportunidad no podía dejarla ir, ¿aunque que le costaba a Matt habérsela puesto más fácil y haberla recibido con una sonrisa en vez de esa cara de pocos amigos?

Ni modo ya no había marcha atrás, se mordió los labios y tomó aire para darse valor era ahora o nunca.

-Yoqueríadarteesto.

Sus palabras salieron atropelladas unas por otros que fue difícil entender lo que había dicho, pero el gesto de extender el chocolate en forma de corazón hacia Matt había dicho todo por ella.

El rubio se desconcertó al ver aquel presente frente a él y tomó una pose más relajada, tomó la caja con el chocolate y miró aún sorprendido a Mimi, ella estaba totalmente ruborizada y lo miraba con temor, él apartó su vista de ella y abrió la caja, en efecto ahí estaba el chocolate en forma de corazón que Mimi había hecho el día anterior, ¿qué significaba eso?

-¿Es para mí?

Preguntó aún incrédulo y Mimi asintió varias veces aún nerviosa, todavía le faltaba la parte más difícil, decirle lo que sentía por él.

-Pensé… pensé que era para Andrew.

Dijo bastante confundido y es que aún no terminaba de comprender las cosas, él había visto como Mimi se lo daba a Andrew, ¿Acaso ella había hecho dos?

-¿Andrew?

Por un momento Mimi olvidó su nerviosismo y miró a Matt confundida ¿Qué tenía que ver Andrew?

-Vi cuando se lo diste esta tarde.

Mimi se quedó en silencio un segundo y sintió como toda la sangre subía a su rostro, creía saber a que se refería Matt con aquello, pero ¿Cómo le iba a decir que estaba ensayando para decirle a él que lo quería?

-Sí, bueno yo…

Mimi bajó su mirada para que Matt no se diera cuenta de lo roja que estaba aunque ya era muy tarde para eso.

-Yo… él…

¡Dios aquello era tan difícil, sentía que él corazón le explotaría en cualquier momento! Hizo un mechón de su cabello hacia atrás de su oreja e intentó continuar, aunque aquello le estaba resultando imposible y más con Matt viéndola con su mirada tan intensa, esperando a que ella continuara.

-…me estaba ayudando a ensayar para dártelo.

- Le dijiste que lo querías.

- Sí… bueno eso era parte del ensayo.

Mimi comenzó a jugar con uno de sus largos mechones y lo miró a él tímidamente esperando a que él dijera o hiciera algo.

Matt estaba perplejo, abrió la boca para decir algo pero nada salió de su boca, cuando sintió la tímida mirada de Mimi sobre él todo su piso se movió, sintió una sensación extraña en su estómago, y su corazón comenzó a palpitar como loco ¿Aquello era lo que él creía que era? ¿Estaba soñando o realmente Mimi estaba frente a él en un intento de declaración amorosa? No lo sabía pero tenía que averiguarlo, tenía que convencerse de que él no estaba malinterpretando las cosas, que aquello era real y ella le correspondía.

-Dijiste que era para un chico que conociste en la biblioteca.

-Sí… bueno, mentí.

-También dijiste que era para un chico que te gustaba desde hace tiempo.

-Eso… eso era verdad.

Matt permaneció en silencio, viéndola aún incrédulo.

¡Dios! ¿Qué era lo que pretendía Matt? ¿matarla de los nervios? Sentía que iba a morir de la vergüenza y él no hacía más que verla como esperando a que continuara y tal vez era lo que tenía que hacer, para terminar con aquello de una buena vez.

Abrió la boca y batalló para que las palabras salieron de su boca pero al final lo dijo.

-Matt te quiero.

Matt sintió que el corazón se le detuvo al oírla decir aquello, parecía estar en un sueño y si lo era no quería despertar de él.

Mimi lo miró esperando algo, cualquier cosa, que hiciera o dijera algo pero Matt no hizo nada aún estaba muy perplejo como para hacerlo, sin embargo Mimi vio aquello como una mala señal y sintió como los nervios se apoderaban de ella y la voz de su cabeza le gritaba que se fuera de ahí antes que las cosas empeorarán.

-Bueno sólo quería que lo supieras, y ya lo sabes así que me voy.

Mimi se giró dispuesta a irse pero en cuanto dio el primer paso Matt la detuvo tomándola de la mano, ella se volteó para verlo pero cuando lo hizo sintió como él la jalaba hacia él para después apoderarse de sus labios.

Mimi abrió los ojos sorprendida, y lo que sintió después fue indescriptible, era una emoción que nunca antes había experimentando. Poco a poco cuando fue saliendo de su asombro ella correspondió al beso de Matt, era suave y tierno pero también apasionado, se sentía en las nubes y casi soltó un quejido de decepción cuando él cortó el beso.

Matt tomó con su mano la mejilla de ella y la miró con ternura, sonrió al verla sonrojada, se miraba simplemente adorable.

-Yo también te quiero.

Le dijo con voz suave y volviendo a besar los labios de Mimi, aquello era simplemente algo que se podía pasar haciendo toda la noche, las 24 horas del día si era posible, describir lo que sentía al besarla era simplemente imposible, era como si todas sus emociones se volvieran una sola dentro de él y sentir como los labios húmedos de ella se movían entre los suyos, era como una muerte lenta pero placentera. Los besos de ella eran como el chocolate, dulces y deliciosos.

_**Siguiente Capitulo: Descubiertos-Publicación: Viernes 10 de febrero de 2012**_

_**Mimato196**_

**Mayo 2007**


	47. Descubiertos

**¡Soy inocente! que no haya actualizado ayer no fue mi culpa, fue del internet o de la página, no sé cual de los dos, pero yo ayer muy feliz de la vida iba a actualizar pero no pude entrar a mi cuenta aquí en Fan fiction, le ponía sing in pero no se quería cargar la página y al final me salía una pagina que decía que no podía entrar por lo tanto no fue mi culpa soy inocente. Pero aquí tienen el capitulo :) espero lo disfruten.**

**Aclaración: Digimon y sus personajes no me pertenecen **

**47**

**Descubiertos.**

¿Era su imaginación o ese día era más brillante que los anteriores? No lo sabía pero desde que se levantó había sentido que aquel era un día perfecto el mejor de los días y en todo el tiempo no había podido dejar de pensar en ella, en Mimi, en su Mimi porque ahora sí podía decir que era su Mimi ya que desde el día de ayer se había convertido en su novia. "Su novia" que bien se sentía decir aquello.

Llegó a la casa de los Tachikawa , tocó el timbre y esperó a que le abrieran, no pudo evitar sonreír al recordar como habían sucedido las cosas, todo había sido tan rápido y por un momento pensó que había sido un sueño pero no era así, era real y Mimi era su novia su linda novia Mimi, aún podía recordar lo nerviosa que se miraba cuando le dio el chocolate, pero sobre todo aún podía recordar como ella le había sonreído y le había dicho que sí cuando él le pidió que fuera su novia.

**Flash Back**

A los dos les costó separarse y terminar con aquel beso, pero tenían que hacerlo si no querían terminar sin aire. Con pesar ambos se separaron y se vieron mutuamente, él sonreía como un idiota de eso estaba seguro, pero poco le importaba, y ella se miraba aún nerviosa y tímida, avergonzada por lo que había hecho.

-No tienes porque estar nerviosa.

Le dijo acariciando su mejilla con el reverso de su mano, ella se sonrojó aún más aunque trataba de disimularlo, no sabía que seguía después del beso y de aquella confesión, ¿Ya eran novios o tenía que esperar a que él se lo pidiera? ¿o ella se lo tenía que pedir? No lo sabía, no tenía ni idea de que seguía, sólo sabía que quería volver a besarlo, volver a sentir que él la tenía entre sus brazos y la aprisionaba en un beso sin fin.

-¿Qué pasa?

-No es nada.

Respondió Mimi desviando su mirada de él, ¿Cómo decirle que quería besarlo de nuevo?

-¿Te has arrepentido de lo que me dijiste?

Preguntó temeroso de la respuesta, Mimi se había quedado muy callada de repente que temió que la chica se arrepintiera, después de todo no todo podía ser tan perfecto, ¿o sí?

-No, por supuesto que no, es sólo que…

Mimi vio a Matt y después vio los labios de él para después desviar su mirada, sintió derretirse de sólo ver los labios del chico, quería que la besara, pero ¿Cómo decirle?, además ni siquiera estaba segura de que ya fueran novios, él no se lo había pedido y ella tampoco.

-Mimi, sólo quiero estar seguro de que esto no es un sueño y de que no estoy malinterpretando las cosas así que contéstame una cosa, ¿Quieres ser mi novia?

Mimi volteó a verlo y sonrió, era como sí él le hubiera leído el pensamiento.

-Sí

Respondió sin poder contener su alegría, él se acercó nuevamente a ella, sólo que esta vez acorralándola en la pared, sonrió de medio lado y la miró fijamente.

-Entonces puedo seguir haciendo esto.

Matt comenzó a besar los labios de ella y Mimi correspondió al beso, rodeó con sus manos el cuello de él y dejó que las manos de Matt se deslizaran hasta su cintura acercándola más hacia él, eso era lo que ella quería, sentirlo cercas saber que eran una pareja pero sobre todo volver a sentir los labios de él sobre los suyos besándola.

**Fin del Flash Back **

La puerta se abrió y Mimi apareció frente a él con una radiante sonrisa. Los ojos se le iluminaron al verla y sintió como su corazón se descontroló al verla, no sabía si aquello era normal, pero le encantaba sentir el sin fin de emociones que ella causaba en él.

-Buenos días.

Lo saludó Mimi y se acercó a él dándole un suave beso en los labios que lo hizo sonreír aún más.

-Que adorable manera de desearme los buenos días.

Le susurró con una voz seductora y ella se sonrojó, causando que él sonriera divertido, adoraba ver cómo Mimi aún se sonrojaba fácilmente al oír cualquier comentario de él.

-No tienes porque apenarte, me encanta.

Matt la volvió a besar, esta vez de una manera más profunda y apasionada, la tomó de la cintura y la apegó a su cuerpo lo más que pudo, mientras que ella posaba sus manos sobre su pecho.

-A mi también me encanta.

Dijo Mimi una vez que se separaron, él sonrió satisfecho y ambos se encaminaron hacia la escuela, les esperaba un largo día con todos los interrogatorios que les harían pero eso no importaba siempre y cuando estuvieran juntos.

Mimi entró en su salón y la sonrisa que tenía en su rostro la delataba de que algo había pasado, eso Yumi lo pudo notar casi al instante en que la vio entrar y Catherine también lo notó.

-Tienes cara de enamorada.

Afirmó Catherine con una sonrisa y se vio apoyada por el asentimiento de Yumi quien al igual que la rubia sospechaba que Mimi les tenía noticias.

Mimi sonrió al oír el comentario de Catherine, no pensaba que fuera tan obvia pero que más daba, al diablo todo, ella estaba feliz y por nada del mundo pensaba esconder esa felicidad.

-Y lo estoy.

Dijo con una sonrisa y tomando asiento en su escritorio, Yumi y Catherine se vieron sorprendidas, al igual que Izzy y Michael, Mimi no solía aceptar aquello con tanta facilidad, así que algo debió haber pasado para que ella lo aceptara así sin más.

-¡No me digas que…!

Gritó Yumi emocionada, si Mimi había dicho eso era sólo por una causa y aunque realmente no se lo esperaba le alegraba de sobremanera. La pelirroja vio insistente a Mimi quien tenía sus mejillas teñidas de un leve rojo pero aun así no dejaba de sonreír.

-Sí.

Contestó sabiendo que su amiga estaba en lo correcto.

-Aahhh! ¡No puedo creerlo, Matt es tu novio!

Gritó Yumi loca de la emoción, ¡no podía creerlo! ¡Por fin! Mimi y Matt eran pareja, aquello era algo para celebrar.

Mimi se sintió avergonzada al ver como todos sus compañeros de clases habían volteado a verla, con el grito de Yumi ya podía dar por hecho que todos se habían enterado de su relación con Matt, aunque por una parte estaba mejor, así ninguna de sus compañeras le seguiría coqueteando a su Matt.

Catherine volteó a ver a Michael y vio como el semblante del chico se entristeció aunque aún esbozaba una sonrisa sin felicidad, sino más bien con tristeza y decepción. La rubia se sintió mal por el chico, bajo su mirada al suelo y suspiró, aquello era algo que tarde o temprano pasaría, sólo lamentaba no poder hacer nada para alejar la tristeza de Michael.

Matt llegó a su salón con un estupendo buen un humor y una sonris tan radiante que a Tai no le pasó desapercibido el hecho de que algo sucedía para que Matt tuviera esa cara de felicidad.

-Buenos días Matt.

Saludó Tai viendo con detenimiento a su amigo, quería comprobar que tan alto era el grado de buen humor de su amigo, que no dejaba de sonreír y que lo estaba llegando a asustar.

-Muy buenos días Tai.

Le contestó Matt con una sonrisa y tomando asiento tras el moreno quien lo vio incrédulo, realmente algo muy bueno debió haber pasado para que Matt tuviera ese grado de buen humor nunca antes visto en él.

-Ya dilo, ¿qué es lo que pasó?

Preguntó Tai volteándose hacia donde estaba su amigo, aunque con esa sonrisa y buen humor que se botaba el chico dudaba que fuera difícil descubrir que era lo que lo tenía así.

-¿Decir qué?

-No te hagas, algo pasó para que tengas esa sonrisa, ayer te fuiste de aquí deprimido porque Mimi…

Y la respuesta llegó a él como arte de magia, sólo había una razón que podía poner a Matt de ese humor y la razón era Mimi Tachikawa, eso quería decir que Matt había logrado algo con Mimi, tal vez el chocolate no había sido para Andrew, tal vez Matt la había besado o algo pero algo era seguro, Mimi tenía ver con ese estado de ánimo en Matt.

-¿La besaste?

-Más que eso.

Dijo Matt con una sonrisa, Tai lo miró y esbozó una sonrisa, ¿Acaso había sucedido lo que él estaba pensando y Mimi y Matt ya eran novios?

-Mimi es mi novia.

Terminó de decir Matt al ver que Tai tardaba mucho en averiguar que había pasado. Tai abrió los ojos sorprendidos y abrió la boca para decir algo sin embargo nada salió de sus labios, aún estaba muy sorprendido para decirlo.

-Vamos dilo sino te quedarás así todo el día.

-¡No puedo creerlo Mimi es tu novia!

Gritó Tai haciendo que todos voltearan a verlos, Matt se sonrojó levemente al ver que todos los miraban, le había dicho a Tai que lo dijera no que lo gritara para que todo el mundo lo supiera, aunque por una parte estaba bien, así Andrew se había dado cuenta que no tenía oportunidad con su Mimi, había disfrutado ver la cara del pelinegro cuando Tai gritó aquello, Andrew se había mostrado más que sorprendido aunque no era él único.

-¿Es cierto eso Matt?

Preguntó Sora involucrándose en la plática de los dos chicos, el rubio y Tai voltearon a ver a la pelirroja y a ninguno de los dos les agradó el semblante de la chica se miraba molesta y más que pregunta había parecido acusación.

-Sí lo es.

Contestó Matt sin saber que reacción ocasionaría su respuesta.

Sora se mordió los labios y se volteó hacia su mesabanco, tomó su mochila y salió hecha una furia del salón.

-Oie espera Sora ¿A dónde vas?

Gritó Tai intentando detenerla.

-¡Quiero estar sola!

Gritó furiosa desde la puerta la chica y Tai no le quedó de otra más que quedarse con Matt quien al igual que el moreno se miraba preocupado por la chica, tal vez debería hablar con ella.

Kaira también estaba molesta por la noticia, pero más que nada estaba preocupada de que el poder de la piedra de Sora hiciera efecto antes de tiempo, aquella noticia no había hecho más que acelerar sus planes y ella aún necesitaba tiempo. Se levantó de su escritorio y salió de su salón en busca de Sora, debía lograr tranquilizar un poco la furia de Sora para bajar un poco el poder del cristal y lograr ganar un poco más de tiempo.

Antes de salir miró a Andrew, sabía que estaba molesto, pero al parecer él tenía más autocontrol que Sora lo cual la ayudaría a ella aunque de igual manera más tarde bajaría también el poder de la piedra de Andrew.

En la secundaria elemental de Odaiba el grupo de T.K y Kari habían terminado con la clase de deportes de ese día y mientras sus demás compañeros se dirigían hacia las duchas y casilleros para cambiarse, ellos dos aprovecharon que se encontraban solos en el gimnasio para tener un momento a solas.

-Jugaste muy bien.

Dijo Kari rodeando con sus brazos el cuello de T.K quien sonrió y tomó la cintura de su novia.

-Es fácil teniendo a mi linda musa echándome porras.

-Es todo un placer.

Ambos se besaron sin darse cuenta que no estaban solos como ellos habían creído al principio, Davis se había regresado por su botella de agua cuando vio a los dos chicos besándose, sabía que aquellos dos le ocultaban algo, y se sentía realmente furioso, una por que T.K estaba besando a la chica que a él le gustaba y dos porque se sentía como un estúpido, T.K y Kari le habían visto la cara a él y a todos y de seguro se habían estado besando a escondidas desde quien sabe cuando.

-¡Hey T.K! ¿Qué haces besando a Kari?

Gritó Davis acercándose a paso veloz a la pareja, T.K y Kari se separaron y miraron a Davis sorprendidos para después verse mutuamente habían sido descubiertos.

Tenían diez minutos antes de que sus profesores llegaran y ninguno de los dos pensaba desaprovecharlo y durante todo el tiempo desde que se encontraron dándose beso tras beso y en ese momento se encontraban en su quinto beso desde que se encontraron en las escaleras y hubieran continuado besándose sino fuese por que el flash de una cámara los obligó a separarse para ver quien le había tomado la foto.

-auwww se ven tan lindos.

Comentó Yumi conmovida mientras miraba la foto en su cámara digital.

-¿Qué haces Yumi?

-¿No es obvio? Les tomo fotos, como pareja deben tener fotos juntos, así que pónganse para tomarles otra.

Ni Matt ni Mimi protestaron y los dos se acomodaron para la foto. Matt atrás de Mimi rodeándola con sus brazos y Mimi frente a Matt con una tierna y dulce sonrisa.

-¡Listo!

Festejó Yumi y se acercó a los dos chicos para mostrarle la fotos a ambos que quedaron satisfechos con el resultado.

-Me las tienes que pasar Yumi.

-Claro, hoy mismo las subiré y tú las tomas.

Mimi sonrió satisfecha al igual que Matt que seguía abrazado de ella, a él en lo general no le gustaban mucho las fotos pero si eran con Mimi la verdad era que no le molestaba la idea es más le agradaba y más por que así podría tener con el siempre un recuerdo de que ellos eran pareja.

Davis y T.K se encontraban tirados en el suelo del gimnasio peleándose a golpes mientras que Kari les gritaba que se detuvieran, ni oportunidad habían tenido de explicarle a Davis las cosas cuando el moreno se fue sobre T.K sin dejarle otra opción más que pelear.

-¡Suéltalo Davis!

Gritó Kari tratando de quitar a Davis de encima de T.K quien trataba de defenderse aunque no podía aventar a Davis porque podía golpear a Kari y lo menos que quería era lastimarla a ella.

Kari tomó el brazo de Davis e intento detenerlo cuando vio que estrellaría su puño en la cara de T.K sin embargo las cosas no salieron como esperaba, Davis más por reflejo que por otra cosa movió la mano intentando liberarse del agarre de Kari aventando sin querer a Kari y provocando que esta cayera y se golpeara la cabeza al chocar con una de las bancas.

Davis se detuvo sorprendido al ver lo que había causado, él no había querido lastimar a Kari pero al parecer las cosas se le habían salido de control. T.K sintió que la sangre le hervía cuando vio que Kari había salido lastimada, eso era justo lo que él había estado tratando de evitar y el idiota de Davis lo hacía. Sin poderse contener le dio un buen merecido puñetazo a Davis en la cara y lo aventó para después el ir en ayuda de Kari.

-Kari ¿Te encuentras bien?

Preguntó T.K ayudando a la chica a levantarse. Kari sobó su cabeza, al parecer el golpe no había sido muy fuerte pero si le había dolido.

-Sí, no te preocupes estoy bien.

Davis se acercó a los dos chicos y vio a Kari arrepentido, el haberla lastimado era lo menos que quería y ahora no tenía ni cara para verla.

-Kari yo no… yo no quería… lo siento.

Dijo arrepentido.

-No te preocupes estoy bien.

Davis intentó acercarse a ella para ayudarla sin embargo T.K no se lo permitió, apenas y el moreno había intentado ayudarla a levantarse, T.K le había dado un manotazo dedicándole una mirada furiosa, Davis comprendió que no era el momento, así que decidió irse.

-T.K no debiste haber hecho eso.

-Te lastimó.

-No lo hizo apropósito.

Respondió Kari comprensiva, sin embargo T.K era todo en esos momentos menos comprensivo, así que no se arrepentía de haber alejado a Davis de Kari.

-Será mejor que vayamos a la enfermería.

Dijo T.K ignorando el último comentario de la chica.

-Pero estoy bien.

-No estará de más que la enfermera te revise.

T.K tomó la mano de Kari y la guió directo a la enfermería, Kari no opuso resistencia pues sabía que un golpe en la cabeza podía ser peligroso pero aún así se sentía preocupada por Davis, al parecer ya no podía seguir posponiendo su plática con Davis y tendría que hacerlo ese mismo día.

La hora del receso había llegado, Mimi y Matt habían decidido almorzar solos aunque eso no significaba que lo estuvieran, escondida sin que nadie la viera se encontraba Kaira observando a los dos chicos y maldiciendo su suerte, el noviazgo de aquellos dos sólo había hecho que sus planes se adelantaran y a la vez se estropearan. Se habían adelantado porque las piedras tanto de Andrew como de Sora se encontraban al máximo, le había costado mucho estabilizar la de Sora que se encontraba hecha una furia, y la de Andrew también le había costado trabajo aunque menos que la de Sora puesto que el chico tenía más auto control. Sin embargo su plan se miraba también afectado porque para llevarlo acabo ella necesitaba que Matt y Mimi estuvieran separados así que necesitaba por todos los medios lograr que aquellos dos se pelearan y se separaran para poner todo en su lugar y ella salir victoriosa con el plan.

Kaira apretó los puños cuando vio que la parejita se besaba nuevamente, desde la mañana se la habían pasado a beso y beso en los pasillos y al parecer la hora del almuerzo no sería la excepción, eso sólo le dejaba una cosa clara separarlos iba a ser difícil, pero no había nada que un mal entendido no pudiera solucionar.

-Este es el mejor almuerzo que he tenido.

Le dijo Matt con una sonrisa torcida una vez que se separó de ella, Mimi sonrió y borró un fugaz beso de su novio.

-Yo pienso lo mismo, aunque aún no hemos empezado a almorzar.

-Son pequeños detalles que podemos solucionar.

Dijo Matt a modo de escusa y él y Mimi comenzaron a reír, últimamente los dos reían por todo, seguramente efectos secundarios del amor.

-Oie Mimi es mi imaginación o desde hace rato siento que nos están viendo.

Matt volteó a todos lados esperando encontrar a alguien pero no vio a nadie cercas.

-Te aseguro que es Yumi con su cámara.

-¿Yumi? ¿Estás segura? Esta bien que esté un poco emocionada, pero no creo que sea para tanto.

-Conozco a mi amiga y sé que es ella.

Respondió Mimi llevando un poco de arroz a su boca y sin darle mucha importancia al asunto, en cambio Matt seguía viendo a los alrededores, él había sentido una sensación de alerta como si alguien los vigilara y temió que fuera Andrew o alguna de las gemelas, sin embargo Mimi se miraba muy cómoda, ¿qué acaso ella no lo había sentido?

-Anda come un poco.

Mimi aprovechó que Matt se volteó a verla para darle en la boca y sin previo aviso un poco de arroz, Matt se sonrojó notoriamente, había visto en la televisión que algunas novias hacían eso pero siendo sinceros aquello lo avergonzaba un poco.

-Me sentí ridícula.

Dijo Mimi sin notar el sonrojo en las mejillas de Matt. El rubio tragó el arroz que Mimi había metido a su boca y la miró confundido.

-¿De que hablas?

-Siempre había visto en la tele que las chicas les daban de comer a sus novios en el almuerzo y siempre había tenido curiosidad de hacerlo pero siendo sincera, me sentí un poco ridícula, tú puedes comer sólo.

-Sí yo también prefiero comer sólo.

Matt y Mimi volvieron a reír.

-Además prefiero hacer otras cosas.

Dijo Matt con un tono seductor, Mimi lo miró y esta vez no se sonrojó, sino que le siguió el juego y al igual que él habló con un tono provocativo que hizo que Matt sonriera.

-¿Cómo qué?

Preguntó ella, ya sabía a que se refería Matt y ella también lo prefería a tener que darle de comer como a un bebé.

-A esto.

Matt se acercó y la besó nuevamente hasta que un flash los encandiló y provocó que se separarán.

-Awww son tan tiernos.

Dijo Yumi emocionada y acompañada de Izzy quien sentía pena ajena por lo entrometida que podía llegar a ser su novia.

-¡Yumi! Casi nos dejas ciegos se quejó Mimi.

-Si tenían los ojos cerrados ¿Cómo los iba a dejar ciegos?

-Perdonen chicos traté de detenerla pero…

Izzy no pudo continuar con su disculpa ya que la chica de ojos verdes empezó a hablar impidiéndole a Izzy continuar.

-Deberían estar agradecidos, tendrán mucho recuerdos. Miren esta, está súper linda, es cuando le das de comer a Matt aunque algo cursi, y esta cuando se están besando.

Yumi hablaba sin parar viendo las fotos en el visor de su cámara, Mimi miraba a su amiga sin remedio y Matt la miraba incrédulo, ¿Pues desde cuando la chica los había estado espiando? ¿Persiguiendo? ¿Acosando? Bah! Lo que fuera que estuviera haciendo Yumi.

-Te dije que era ella.

Le dijo Mimi divertida al ver la cara de incredulidad de Matt.

-Ya vi…

Respondió Matt sorprendido por la cantidad de fotos que llevaba la chica, no las había contado pero mínimo ya iban unas treinta.

-Esta es de cuando te despediste de él en las escaleras, esta de cuando…

-Yumi ¿Pues cuantas fotos llevas?

- mmm muchas, pero no te preocupes todas las subiré hoy y los etiquetaré, así ambos la tendrán.

-No lo decía por eso.

Se quejó la castaña, pero al parecer hablar en esos momentos con Yumi era como hablar con la pared, ella seguía emocionada con las fotos que había tomado.

-Esta es de cuando estabas pensativa en el salón y sonreíste, estoy segura que en ese momento te acordaste de Matt…

Mimi se sonrojó con esa última foto, ahora entendía porque Catherine le había dicho que tenía cara de enamorada, realmente la tenía, sólo le faltaban unos corazoncitos en sus ojos y una nubecita de pensamiento con la imagen de Matt en ella.

-¿Así te miras cuando piensas en mí?

Preguntó Matt divertido, Mimi se sonrojó y le dio un codazo en la costilla provocando que el chico se quejara y a l vez riera, adoraba molestarla.

-No te preocupes te ves linda cuando piensas en mí.

Dijo Matt rodeándola con sus brazos y besando la mejilla de Mimi quien sonrió.

-Ahora que lo dices Matt, me falta una de ti pensando en Mimi, tal vez le pida ayuda a Tai con eso.

Matt abrió los ojos sorprendido y se sonrojó. Mimi rió al verlo, sabía que eso no le había agradado a su novio, pero se lo tenía merecido por bocón.

-Eso te pasa por hablador.

Dijo Mimi con una sonrisa y Matt la miró asustado, preguntándole con su mirada a Mimi si Yumi era capaz de eso, no quería tener a Tai acosándolo con una cámara.

-Sí lo hará.

Respondió la chica leyendo los pensamientos de su novio y a Matt no le quedó de otra más que resignarse.

Ya toda le escuela estaba enterada de la relación de Kari y T.K al parecer Davis no había sido el único que había visto a T.K y a Kari besándose, una compañera de su clase también había visto todo y se había encargado de propagarlo con sus amigas causando que toda la escuela se enterara pronto.

Kari se sentía mal, pero no por el hecho de que toda la escuela estuviera enterara sino porque estaba preocupada por Davis, desde que el moreno había peleado con T.K en el gimnasio lo había visto muy deprimido y no había tenido oportunidad de hablar con él así que esperaba hacerlo en la hora de salida que sería pronto.

La campana sonó anunciando la hora de salida, Kari se levantó de su lugar en cuanto vio a Davis salir, echó una mirada a T.K y este dio su consentimiento asintiendo con la cabeza levemente, sabía que aquello era algo que Kari tenía que hacer sola.

Kari salió apresurada y alcanzó a Davis en la salida del edificio, él se detuvo y ella le pidió hablar, a Davis no le quedó de otra más que aceptar y acompañó a la chica a una de las bancas que se encontraban en el patio.

-Kari, lamento lo que pasó en el gimnasio, yo no quería lastimarte.

-No te preocupes Davis no pasó nada, y no quería hablar de eso contigo, yo quería…

-Sí lo sé, de tu relación con T.K.

Dijo con pesar el chico y bajando su mirada al suelo.

-Bueno sí, sé que estuvo mal no haber dicho nada, pero no quería lastimarte y no sabía como decirte.

-Eso no les salió muy bien.

-Supongo que no.

Kari bajó su mirada arrepentida, ella sabía que habían lastimado más a Davis haciendo que se enterara de esa forma pero aquella nunca había sido su intención. Davis miró a Kari, y sintió remordimiento al verla triste por su causa, ella nunca lo había engañado, ella siempre le había dejado claro que sólo eran amigos, pero aún así le dolía aceptar que ahora sí no tenía oportunidad con ella.

-Dime algo Kari, ¿realmente quieres a T.K?

-Sí…

Respondió ella tímidamente. Davis la miró y su mirada se nubló aún más, ya se suponía que esa sería la respuesta.

-¿Desde cuando?

-Supongo que desde siempre.

Davis sonrió con melancolía, al parecer nunca había tenido oportunidad con Kari.

-Ya veo…

-Davis yo…

-Kari no importa.

-¿Qué?

Davis alzó su vista al cielo y sonrió con melancolía.

-No importa lo que yo piense si tu lo quieres, no te sientas mal por mí, yo estaré bien siempre y cuando tu lo estés.

Davis miró a Kari fijamente y sonriéndole, ella se sonrojó levemente y también sonrió.

-Claro que si quieres botar a T.K, sabes que yo siempre estaré disponible para ti.

Dijo con una sonrisa y Kari rió enternecida, sabía que a Davis aún le dolía lo de ella con T.K, pero quería hacerse el fuerte para que ella estuviera bien y eso se lo agradecía de corazón.

-Gracias Davis.

Kari besó la mejilla de Davis, y el moreno sintió como todos los colores se le subían a la cara.

-Eee.. ¿por qué?

-Por comprender.

Dijo la chica con una sonrisa y el la correspondió. Pudiera que una relación entre los dos no se diera nunca pero ambos contaban con una gran amistad y eso los confortaba a ambos.

Las clases habían terminado y ambos se dirigían hacia su casa, aquel había sido un día largo, toda la escuela se había enterado de su relación y no habían dejado de acosarlos con preguntas, además que Yumi los seguía con su cámara para todos lados.

-Estoy cansada.

Se quejó mimi tomada del brazo de su novio quien sonrió al verla caminando abrazada de su brazo y con los ojos cerrados.

-Esas son la consecuencias por salir con una estrella de rock.

-No importa, las soportaré.

Dijo Mimi sin abrir su ojos y con una sonrisa en sus labios, Matt la miró y sonrió al igual que ella y sin decir más los dos continuaron con su camino.

Mimi abrió los ojos y observó a Matt que caminaba a su lado, al igual que ella con una sonrisa en los labios. Mimi no pudo evitar ensanchar su sonrisa al verlo, quién lo diría, unos meses atrás él era el chico más odioso que conocía y de repente, sin darse cuenta él se había convertido en todo para ella. ¿Cómo había sucedido? No tenía ni idea, sólo sabía que lo quería más que a nadie en el mundo.

Mimi volvió a cerrar su ojos y comenzó a recordar lo sucedido la noche anterior, tal vez si no hubiera tenido el valor de ir hasta la casa de él para entregarle el chocolate, tal vez en esos momentos ambos se encontrarían en una situación muy diferente y seguirían siendo sólo amigos.

**-Flash Back-**

-Entonces puedo seguir haciendo esto.

Matt comenzó a besar los labios de ella y Mimi correspondió al beso, rodeó con sus manos el cuello de él y dejó que las manos de Matt se deslizaran hasta su cintura acercándola más hacia él, eso era lo que ella quería, sentirlo cercas, saber que eran una pareja pero sobre todo volver a sentir los labios de él sobre los suyos besándola.

Ambos se separaron lentamente, él apoyó su frente sobre la de ella y sonrió, ella le dio un beso de piquito y ahora fue él que sonrió complacido.

-Me engañaste totalmente.

Le dijo él con una sonrisa en los labios y Mimi no comprendió a que se refería con aquellas palabras.

-¿de que hablas?

-En realidad pensé que el chocolate sería para alguien más.

Mimi rió de manera traviesa y él sintió que se derretiría por completo si la volvía a ver reír de esa manera tan dulce.

-Lo siento, no quería que supieras que era para ti porque no sabía si me atrevería a dártelo.

-Me alegra que lo hallas hecho.

-A mi también me alegra haberlo hecho.

Ambos rieron y se volvieron a besar, disfrutando cada movimiento enloquecedor de sus labios que lo hacían sentir el cielo.

Mimi fue la que cortó el beso esta vez, Matt hizo un puchero pues para su gusto ella lo había cortado muy rápido, el aún quería seguir disfrutando de los labios de ella cuando ella dio por terminado el beso.

-No lo has probado.

-Eso estaba haciendo cuando te alejaste.

Mimi frunció el ceño, ¿de que hablaba Matt?

-¿De que hablas?

-De tus labios.

-Yo no hablaba de eso tontito, hablaba de tu chocolate.

Dijo Mimi entre risas y Matt se sonrojó levemente, estaba tan fascinado con los besos de Mimi que no pensaba en otra cosa.

-Oh! Bueno, eso tiene arreglo.

Matt se apartó de Mimi y tomó la caja de chocolate que estaba en el suelo cuando intentó detener a Mimi para que no se fuera se le había caído y después había quedado tan atrapado y enloquecido por los besos de la chica que había olvidado la caja con el chocolate.

-Que bien cuidas lo que te doy.

Se quejó Mimi con los brazos cruzados al ver donde había tirado su chocolate.

-Tú hiciste que la tirada.

-No es cierto.

-Sí, sino hubieras intentado huir corriendo no la hubiera tenido que soltar para detenerte.

Mimi se sonrojó con este último comentario y Matt sonrió victorioso para después dedicarse a abrir la caja que contenía el chocolate de Mimi, tomó el corazón entre sus manos y le dio un mordisco quedando encantado con el sabor.

-Delicioso.

Dijo y Mimi sonrió complacida.

-¿Quieres probarlo?

Mimi asintió pero Matt sonrió de manera malvada, no pensaba darle el chocolate gratis, primero quería algo a cambio.

-Te costará.

-¿Qué? Pero yo lo hice.

-Pero es mío.

Dijo Matt con una sonrisa y Mimi lo miró entrecerrando los ojos, Matt era un tramposo.

-¿Qué quieres?

-Un beso.

Mimi sonrió, pensándolo bien, aquel era un precio justo que le encantaría pagar. Se acercó al chico, y tomó con ambas manos el rostro de Matt para después depositar una suave y dulce beso en los labios del rubio.

**-Fin del Flash Back-**

-El que sólo se ríe de sus maldades se acuerda.

Dijo Matt con una sonrisa burlona al ver que la chica no dejaba de sonreír ampliamente. Mimi abrió los ojos y se sonrojó al ver que Matt había descubierto riendo sola.

-No molestes.

Se quejó ella con una sonrisa.

-¿De que te acordabas?

-En realidad quieres saberlo?

-Sí.

-Bueno, me acordaba de esto.

Mimi se paró y soltó el brazo de Matt, el también se detuvo al sentir que ella lo hacía, la chica tomó con ambas manos el rostro del chico y lo besó justo como en su recuerdo, con dulzura y amor.

Kaira y Keira habían decidido ir al centro comercial saliendo de clases, la pelirrosada necesitaba distraerse un poco para bajar un poco el mal humor que la noticia del noviazgo le había traído y salir de compras la ayudaba a relajarse un poco y respecto a Keira, bueno la peliazul, no había podido recibir mejor noticia que el noviazgo de Mimi y Matt sin embargo ella aún seguía con su planes de deshacerse de Mimi ya que el hecho de que fuera novia de Matt no le era suficiente, sabía que su hermana intentaría algo y podía arruinar todo, además que Andrew estaba triste y le dolía verlo esa manera, así que no encontraba otra solución que continuar con su plan y de desaparecer a Mimi y a su recuerdo así todos serían felices, Andrew estaría con ella y no sufriría por el recuerdo de Mimi y su hermana podría quedarse con Matt quien estaría libre una vez que Mimi desapareciera, lo único malo es que no había logrado encontrar la prisión de los doce cristales, la había buscado en todas partes y hasta por Internet pero no la había hallado, nunca pensó que sería tan difícil encontrarla, pero no pensaba darse por vencida, ella encontraría esa prisión tarde o temprano.

Keira buscó a su hermana con la mirada y encontró a Kaira viendo entretenida unos vestidos, la chica de cabellos cortos sonrió, su hermana y ella eran muy diferentes ya que ella odiaba usar vestidos sin embargo a Kaira le encantaban. Apartó su vista buscando una ropa que fuera de su tipo, pero lo que encontró fue más interesante que una simple blusa. Al otro lado del pasillo había una tienda de antigüedades y la chica sintió curiosidad de ir ahí, así que sin avisarle a su hermana se dirigió hacia la tienda.

Keira entró y una campanita sonó. La mujer del mostrador la saludó y ella hizo lo mismo para después dedicarse a curiosear el lugar, había cosas muy raras y otras muy bonitas como una lámpara que le gustó para su cuarto, pero lo que se llevó el premio y captó por completo la atención de Keira fue una adorno de cristal que se encontraba en uno de los aparadores. La chica se acercó de inmediato en cuanto lo vio, y abrió los ojos sorprendida al verlo de cercas, no podía creerlo, esa era la prisión de los doce cristales. Abrió su mochila rápidamente y sacó su libro para verificarlo, observó el dibujo en el libro y después observó el adorno, no cabía duda la había hallado.

Keira guardó el libro en su mochila y tomó con cuidado el preciado objeto, lo llevó al mostrador de la mujer y le preguntó cuanto costaba la mujer le dijo un precio bastante accesible y la chica no lo dudó dos veces y compró la prisión de los doce cristales y antes de salir de la tienda la guardo en su mochila para que su hermana no la viera.

-Keira te estaba buscando.

La reprendió Kaira en cuanto la vio salir de aquella tienda. Keira se agradeció mentalmente haber guardado la prisión de los doce cristales antes de salir de la tienda sino su hermana la hubiera descubierto.

-¿Qué hacías ahí?

-Sólo curioseaba.

-¿Y viste algo interesante?

-No, sólo una lámpara que me gustó para mi cuarto pero no me convenció.

-Bueno vayamos a otra tienda, esta no me convenció.

Keira asintió y sonrió complacida de no haber levantado sospechas en su hermana quien se fue directo a la siguiente tienda. Keira tomó con cuidado su mochila y la abrazó sin poder evitar sonreír. Ahora si que Mimi Tachikawa disfrutara su tiempo al lado de su querido Matt porque estaba apunto de acabársele.

-Me alegra que Davis lo halla entendido.

Comentó T.K caminando con Kari tomada de su mano.

-Sí a mi también me alegra aunque se notaba algo triste aún.

-No te preocupes ya se le pasará.

-Tienes razón contestó Kari.

-Bueno ahora que todo mundo lo sabe, eso quiere decir que puedo besarte cuando quiera.

Dijo T.K dándole un corto beso a la chica.

-No todo mundo lo sabe, mi hermano aún no lo sabe.

Dijo Kari entre risas, ambos se encontraban frente al departamento de donde vivía la chica.

-Mantenerlo en secreto frente a Tai será fácil es un despistado.

-Tienes razón.

Contestó la chica con una sonrisa y los dos se besaron aprovechando que no había nadie cercas que los pudiera ver.

-¿Kari? ¿T.K?

Se oyó la voz sorprendida de Tai que acababa de llegar y se encontró con la sorpresa de ver a su hermana besándose con T.K.

Los dos chicos se separaron sonrojados y vieron al mayor de los Yagami que los miraba con el ceño fruncido y los brazos cruzados.

-¡Hermano!

-Kari ¿Qué significa esto?

-Bueno yo… hermano yo…

-Kari y yo somos novios.

Dijo T.K al ver que Kari no podía articular palabra alguna.

Tai lo miró fijamente a los ojos y T.K sintió como la presión subía dentro de él estaba seguro que Tai le diría algo o lo golpearía ya que su mirada fría parecía querer matarlo.

-No puedo creerlo ustedes también, yo soy el único que se está quedando sólo.

Se quejó Tai con decepción y se dirigió a su departamento olvidando por completo a la feliz pareja, al parecer él era el único condenado a la soledad ya que todos estaban encontrando a su pareja ideal, primero Yumi e Izzy, después Matt y Mimi y ahora T.K y Kari, al paso que iba Sora también encontraría a alguien y el se quedaría sólo, aquello era tan deprimente.

-¿Qué le pasa a Tai?

Preguntó T.K al ver como el chico se había ido con un aura oscura rondeandolo, casí hasta podía ver una nube negra sobre él mojándolo.

-No lo sé, pero al parecer ahora sí todo mundo lo sabe hasta mi hermano.

-Así parece.

Dijo T.K con una sonrisa y Kari comprendió lo que aquella sonrisa significaba, se acercó a T.K y lo besó sin miedo a que alguien los viera después de todo ya habían sido totalmente descubiertos.

_**Siguiente capitulo: Adiós al recuerdo- Publicación:viernes 17 de febrero del 2012**_

_**Mimato196**_

Mayo 2007


	48. Adiós al recuerdo

**Hola, Hola ! a todos los y las que siguen este fic, bueno como ya entré a la escuela ya empecé como las prisas de nuevo, así que de rapidín aquí les dejo el siguiente capitulo, disfrutenlo y les diría sean felices pero dudo que cuando termine el capitulo lo sean XD jajaja pero tranquilos todo tiene solución. Sus reviews les debo la contestación de ellos lo haré lo más pronto posible, por el momento me despido BYE**

** Aclaro Digimon no me pertenece :(**

**48**

**Adiós al recuerdo.**

Ya estaba casi lista para ir a clases, sólo le faltaba un poco de perfume y estaría perfecta, aunque ahora que lo recordaba aún le faltaba al más, abrió la cajita musical que descansaba en su tocador y sacó de ella un hermoso reliquiario de plata en forma de círculo que en el centro formaba una hermosa flor de cerezo rosa, Mimi lo miró y sonrió al recordar el día anterior.

**-Flash Back-**

Eran las seis en punto y Matt había quedado de ir por ella para salir un rato por lo cual ella se encontraba desesperada mirando el reloj, eran ya las seis con un minuto y Matt no llegaba ¿Se habría olvidado de su cita? Dejó de lado el reloj molesta consigo misma, estaba actuando como una loca, sólo porque Matt se había retrasado un poco no se significaba que ya no iría a verla, tenía que controlarse y no actuar como una novia demente. Miró de nuevo el reloj. Seis con tres minutos, ¿Pues donde demonios estaba Matt? Por hacerla esperar ella lo haría esperar y le diría que no estaba lista aún, eso le pasaba al chico por no llegar a tiempo.

El timbre sonó y Mimi se levantó como resorte de su cama y corrió hacia la puerta de entrada olvidando por completo su plan de hacer esperar a Matt para darle una lección.

Abrió la puerta y sonrió al ver al chico parado frente a ella que le sonreía y Mimi por un minuto pensó que se desmayaría al ver tan perfecta sonrisa.

-¿Nos vamos?

Mimi asintió y juntos salieron de la casa de los Tachikawa, ella iba cogida de su brazo y ambos caminaban despacio por el parque.

-¿A dónde vamos?

Preguntó Mimi alzando su vista para verlo.

-¿Quieres ir a algún lugar en especial?

-No, a donde quieras esta bien.

-Entonces iremos al parque.

-Ya estamos en el parque.

-A un punto específico del parque quise decir.

Mimi frunció el ceño y miró a Matt confundida, se notaba que el chico tramaba algo aunque no se podía imaginar que, ¿qué lugar podía ser tan interesante en el parque como para que Matt quisiera ir ahí?

Mimi abrió su boca para decir algo pero Matt no le dio oportunidad, a penas y la vio con intenciones de decir algo la interrumpió.

-No te diré a donde vamos.

Mimi hizo un puchero y Matt no hizo más que sonreír, se miraba encantadora cuando hacía esos gestos y berrinches de niña chiquita.

-No es justo.

Se quejó Mimi.

-La vida nunca es justa.

Le dijo Matt con una sonrisa y Mimi lo miró con reproche, a Matt siempre le había gustado burlarse de ella y hacerla enojar y al parecer eso no había cambiado ahora que eran novios.

-No te preocupes ya casi llegamos.

Matt se desvió del camino peatonal y condujo a Mimi dentro del parque hasta que llegaron a donde estaba un enorme y viejo árbol. Mimi abrió los ojos sorprendida, aquel no sólo era el lugar donde se habían dado su primer beso cuando ella lo besó inconscientemente sino que era también el árbol que aparecía siempre en sus visiones.

-¿Qué hacemos aquí?

Preguntó Mimi viendo a Matt que le sonrió, aquel árbol para él no sólo representaba el pasado de ambos sino que también representaba el presente de los dos pues fue ahí donde los dos se dieron su primer beso y donde Matt sintió por primera vez que no podría vivir sin ella.

-Me gusta este lugar.

Dijo Matt con una sonrisa y apartándose de Mimi para tomar asiento bajo el árbol y recargarse en él.

Mimi sonrió, sabía a la perfección porque Matt había elegido ese lugar, era porque ese era el lugar de ambos, siempre se habían encontrado ahí en su vida pasada y era como continuarla ahora en el presente. La castaña caminó hasta el chico y una vez que estuvo frente a el se agachó quedando de rodillas.

-Si a ti te gusta a mi también.

Mimi se acercó a Matt y lo besó suavemente, Matt no pudo resistirse y correspondió al beso de la chica, sus manos que habían estado descansando sobre su nuca se movieron de lugar y terminaron en la cintura de ella para atraerla más hacia su cuerpo, Mimi posó sus manos sobre el pecho de él y continuó besándolo hasta que el aire les faltó a ambos y se separaron, se miraron por unos segundos y después sonrieron.

Habían pasado ya media hora y ambos se la habían pasado platicando sobre sus familias, Mimi le había contado la reacción de sus padres al decirle lo de su relación, su madre había festejado y su padre había llorado porque su princesa ya no era un niña. Matt le contó como su padre se la había pasado molestándolo, al igual que T.K, quien ya tenía novia también.

-¿Enserio? No lo sabía.

Dijo Mimi sorprendida al enterarse que T.K y Kari se habían hecho novios. Mimi se encontraba recargada sobre el pecho de Matt quien la abrazaba protectoramente con sus brazos.

- Yo tampoco lo sabía, me acabo de enterar hoy en la tarde, al parecer lo habían estado guardando en secreto.

- ¿Y desde cuando son novios?

-Creo que ya tenían un mes.

-Vaya, quien lo diría, el tiempo pasa volando.

-Sí y más si estás con la persona adecuada.

Mimi sintió como sus mejillas se teñían al oírlo decir aquello, adoraba que Matt a su manera le dijera que la quería sin embargo aún no estaba acostumbrada y se seguía apenando.

-¿cómo crees que halla terminado el pasado?

Preguntó Mimi, su felicidad la había hecho recordar que en el pasado hubo un tiempo en que ella también fue feliz con Matt sin embargo esa felicidad había duraro poco, ¿qué tal si pasaba lo mismo ahora? ¿Qué tal que esa felicidad era pasajera y de pronto todo se arruinaría?

-¿Por qué preguntas eso?

Matt no sabía porque de repente Mimi había comenzado a hablar del pasado, si habían estado hablando de T.K y Kari.

-Es sólo que a veces las cosas se me hacen tan parecidas que tengo miedo de que todo termine como terminó en el pasado, estoy segura que no terminó bien.

Matt la abrazó, había comprendido que Mimi tenía miedo de que su felicidad acabara, él también tenía miedo de eso y al igual que Mimi se había preguntado muchas veces ¿Cómo había terminado su historia en aquel tiempo tan lejano?

-Pase lo que pase yo estaré contigo, además lo que halla pasado antes no tiene que pasar ahora, es una nueva vida.

-Tienes razón.

Dijo Mimi con una suave sonrisa, sabía que Matt tenía razón esa era una vida muy aparte a la de su pasado, así que no tenía que preocuparse por eso, pero aún así no se sentía segura, algo dentro de ella le decía que el pasado tarde o temprano los alcanzaría, no por nada tenía esas visiones, pero lo mejor era no pensar en ello y disfrutar el presente y en esos momentos su presente era Matt.

Matt vio a Mimi y supo que ella no se había quedado intranquila aunque trataba de disimularlo, así que pensó que ese era el momento perfecto para dárselo y hacerla sentir mejor.

Matt dejó de abrazarla y Mimi se percató de eso así que volteó a verlo y vio como él buscaba algo en su chaqueta.

-No espíes voltéate.

-eh?

-Tú sólo voltéate.

Mimi lo obedeció, aunque no sabía porque Matt le había dicho aquello. De repente sintió algo frió sobre su pecho, bajo su mirada y vio un hermoso reliquiario rosa y sintió como Matt lo colocaba alrededor de su cuello.

-Haz tu cabello para enfrente.

Mimi obedeció y cogió su cabello haciéndolo a un lado y dejó que Matt abrochara la cadena de la cual prendía el hermoso reliquiario.

-Listo.

Mimi dejó de sostener su cabello y miró su hermoso regalo.

-Es hermoso, muchas gracias Matt pero a que se debe.

-No sabía que necesitaba una excusa para regalarle algo a mi novia, lo vi en una tienda y pensé que te gustaría, es rosa, tu color favorito.

-Me encanta.

Dijo Mimi y agradeció a Matt su regalo con un beso en los labios que lo hizo soñar de lo perfecto y dulce que había sido ese beso.

**Fin del flash Back**

Mimi sonrió y colocó el reliquiario alrededor de su cuello, aquel había sido un lindo detalle de Matt y por supuesto ella no había desaprovechado el tiempo y ya había colocado en el dos fotografías.

El timbre sonó y Mimi bajó a toda prisa, de seguro era Matt que la esperaba para ir a la escuela. Mimi abrió la puerta y se encontró a su perfecto novio parado frente a ella con una sonrisa en los labios.

-Buenos días.

Le dijo ella y se acercó a Matt para besarlo suavemente en los labios, sabía que a Matt le gustaba que lo recibiera con un beso y por que lo iba a negar a ella también le encantaba recibirlo de esa manera.

-Veo que lo traes puesto.

Dijo Matt cuando vio que sobre el pecho de Mimi se encontraba el reliquiario que le había dado la tarde anterior.

-Por supuesto- Dijo ella cerrando la puerta tras de sí- además ya le he puesto las fotos.

-¿Enserio?

-Sí ¿quieres ver?

Matt asintió, no se imaginaba que fotos había puesto Mimi, además que el supiera no tenían ninguna foto impresa juntos y menos de es tamaño tan pequeño.

Mimi abrió el reliquiario y sin quitárselo se lo extendió a Matt para que lo viera. El chico tomó entre sus manos el pequeño objeto y vio en su interior dos pequeñas fotos de los dos juntos, una era la que Yumi les había tomado en el pasillo donde les había pedido que posaran y la otra era de los dos dándose un beso seguramente también tomada por Yumi.

-No pensé que las imprimieras tan pronto.

-Nada es imposible para Mimi Tachikawa, además no podía dejarlo vacío y las fotos que tomó Yumi fueron de mucha ayuda, aunque estoy segura que tú ni siquiera te has tomado la molestia de verlas ¿Cierto? No sé porque los hombres son tan poco románticos.

-Pues te equivocas, claro que las he visto.

-¿enserio?

Preguntó Mimi incrédula, la verdad es que dudaba que Matt se hubiera tomado la molestia de revisar las fotos que Yumi les había mandado.

-Claro que es enserio y míralo por ti misma.

Matt sacó del bolsillo de su pantalón su celular y se lo mostró a la chica, ahí Mimi pudo ver la foto que Yumi había dicho que le había tomado cuando ella estaba pensando en Matt. La chica se sonrojó, ¿por qué de todo el mundo de fotos que Yumi había tomado Matt había elegido esa para ponerla en su celular? ¿Por qué no mejor había elegido una donde estuvieran juntos?

-¿Por qué pusiste esa?

Matt sonrió al ver que Mimi estaba sonrojada.

-Porque así cada vez que vea mi celular sabré que estás pensando en mí.

Mimi se sonrojó aún más, odiaba que Matt pusiera sus sentimientos en evidencia por más cierto que estos fueran.

-No es justo, le tendré que pedir a Tai que te tomé una.

Matt rió al ver el puchero de Mimi, sabía que se iba molestar cuando viera la foto, pero no tenía pensado quitarla, realmente le gustaba esa foto y le gustaba aún más saber que ella pensaba en él.

Cuando llegó a su salón Matt llegó como el día anterior con una sonrisa dibujada en el rostro, abrió la puerta y pudo notar como no todos compartían su felicidad, Keira estaba sumergida en uno de sus libros, ella siempre estaba así, por lo cual no le dio importancia pero lo que hizo que se ensanchara su sonrisa fue ver las caras de amargura de Andrew y Kaira desde que se habían enterado de su noviazgo con Mimi aquellos dos habían tenido esa cara de pocos amigos, pero para que lo iba a negar disfrutaba ver que ellos supieran que Mimi era su Mimi y que nada podían hacer al respecto.

Caminó hasta su escritorio y tomó asiento, Tai que platicaba volteó a verlo y lo saludó con una sonrisa en los labios, al parecer su amigo era el único que compartía su felicidad, cosa que no podía decir de Sora, ya que la chica lo miraba con reproche y aunque a Matt le entristecía que su amiga no estuviera feliz por él, no pensaba amargar su día por eso, aunque sí tenía pensado hablar con ella para intentar arreglar las cosas, aunque primero tenía que hablar con Mimi.

La hora del descanso llegó y Matt se encontraba con Sora en uno de los patios traseros de la escuela, quería hablar con ella sin ser interrumpido y ese era el mejor lugar. Durante los descansos entre clase el rubio había hablado con Mimi sobre el asunto de Sora y ella al igual que él había decidido que hablar con Sora era lo mejor, motivo por el cual él ahora se encontraba solo con la pelirroja.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa?

Preguntó Sora, no era normal que Matt decidiera no pasar la hora del descanso al lado de "su perfecta novia Mimi" de algo muy importante quería hablarle el rubio si es que él había decidido no almorzar con Mimi para hablar con ella.

-Sé que estás molesta por que Mimi es mi novia.

Sora volteó su cara molesta, claro, el tema de conversación tenía que ser "la dulce y perfecta Mimi" estaba harta de que todo en el mundo de Matt girará entorno a esa chica ¿Por qué él no se daba cuenta de que había otras chicas y que Mimi no era tan perfecta como el creía?

-Sora eres mi amiga, y me duele que no me apoyes yo…

-Sabes lo que siento por ti.

Matt suspiró hondo intentando tomar un poco de paciencia, había creído que ese tema ya estaba en el olvido, Tai le había dicho que la misma Sora había decidido dejarlo.

-Y sabes que yo no te puedo responder.

Sora apretó los puños de sus manos, siempre la misma respuesta, Matt nunca le había dado una oportunidad, sintió como todos aquellos rencores y resentimientos crecían dentro de ella junto con los sentimientos de frustración e ira que a cada día se hacían más insoportables.

-Nunca me diste una oportunidad.

-Sora lo nuestro nunca hubiera funcionado.

-¿Cómo sabes si nunca lo intentamos?

-Porque contigo no siento lo mismo que siento cuando estoy con ella.

Matt sabía que estaba siendo duro con sus palabras pero tenía que dejarle las cosas claras de una vez a Sora, aunque en realidad las cosas no estaban saliendo para nada como él se las había imaginado, él había creído que hablar con Sora sería más fácil, que ella sería comprensiva y entendería las cosas después de todo ese era un rasgo característico de Sora, pero nunca se imaginó que se toparía con una bola de reclamos.

-Yo me esforcé, me vestía linda para que tú te fijarás en mí, traté de ser más femenina por ti, te apoyaba en todo, te daba preferencia sobre Tai, era tu amiga sin condiciones pero eso tu nunca lo valoraste, nunca te diste cuenta de todo lo que yo hacía por ti y un de repente ella aparece y sin hacer nada logra que tu la quieras, ¿por qué?

Sora mantenía sus manos empuñadas arrugando así su falda, su mirada estaba fija en el suelo y sus ojos lejos de verse tristes se miraban furiosos, estaba sacando todo aquello que guardaba y que sentía la quemaba por dentro.

Matt se sintió terriblemente mal consigo mismo, nunca quiso lastimar a Sora, las cosas simplemente habían pasado.

"Bésalo" escuchó Sora una voz en su cabeza, por un momento pensó que era su voz interna, pero aquella voz le recordaba a alguien más pero no sabía a quien.

Escondida entre los arbustos, Kaira había presenciado todo, no le agradaba la idea de que Sora besara a Matt pero sabía que aquella era una oportunidad de oro que no podía dejar escapar, Mimi venía en esa dirección en compañía de su amiga Yumi podía aprovechar el momento para crear un malentendido y así terminar de una vez con todas con la feliz pareja y poner en practica su plan.

"Bésalo, Mimi viene en camino y los verá si lo haces ahora" volvió a oír Sora en su cabeza y una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios, si lo que decía la voz en su cabeza era cierto, besar a Matt en ese momento podría significar el final de la relación del rubio con Mimi.

-Sora yo nunca quise lastimarte yo…

Matt no sabía muy bien que decirle a Sora para que entendiera las cosas, se estaba desesperando y la chica no ponía de su parte.

Sora alzó su mirada y lo miró directo a los ojos, Matt guardó silencio en cuanto ella clavó su mirada en él, ella le sonrió suavemente y lo que siguió lo tomó totalmente de sorpresa.

-Yo aun te quiero Matt.

Sora lo besó sin previo aviso, el chico abrió los ojos sorprendido y colocó de inmediato sus manos sobre los hombros de Sora para separarla de él inmediatamente, si alguien los veía podría causarle problemas con Mimi y eso era lo que menos quería, así que intentó apartarla lo antes posible, pero en cuanto colocó sus manos en los hombros de Sora algo pasó, el no se pudo mover, quedó paralizado justo como la vez en que Kaira intentó besarlo, por más que intentaba no podía alejarse de Sora y aunque el no correspondía al beso de Sora tampoco podía alejarse así que estaba en una muy mala situación.

Mimi y Yumi habían decidido dar un paseo por los patios, ambas chicas tenían tiempo de no hablar ellas dos solas, así que aprovecharon su paseo para ponerse al día, además que Yumi se moría por saber con lujo de detalles como había sucedido lo de Matt y Mimi.

Las dos doblaron en una esquina y vieron a Matt y a Sora sentados en una banca hablando, Mimi decidió que lo mejor era irse, no quería que Matt pensara que no confiaba en él y que les estaba espiando, así que estaba dispuesta a marcharse cuando vio que Sora se acercó a él y lo besó, vio como Matt puso sus manos en los hombros de Sora, seguramente para alejarla pensó Mimi, pero no fue así él se quedó quieto besando a Sora, Mimi esperó un poco esperando a que él se apartara pero el no hacía nada ¿Por qué Matt no se alejaba de ella? ¿Por qué dejaba que lo besara? ¿Qué significaba eso? Mimi sintió como sus ojos se inundaban de lágrimas, no podía creer lo que miraba, ella confiaba plenamente en Matt y él en la primera la había traicionado.

Yumi miró a Mimi preocupada, ella al igual que la castaña había esperado que Matt se apartara y evitara el beso de Sora, pero para su sorpresa no había sido así, había pasado ya un considerable tiempo y él no se había apartado de Sora, por más lentos que fueran los reflejos de Matt ya había pasado el tiempo suficiente para que él hiciera algo y no lo hizo, se quedó ahí besando a Sora. Miró a Mimi y vio como los ojos de su amiga estaban inundados en lágrimas.

-Mimi…

Susurró Yumi preocupada, pero antes de que la chica de ojos verdes pudiera decir algo más Mimi salió corriendo del lugar.

-¡Mimi espera!

La voz de Yumi gritándole a Mimi llegó a los oídos de Matt y él intentó desesperado hacer que su cuerpo reaccionara y alejarse de Sora pero por más que luchó no logró moverse ni un milímetro. ¡maldición! Mimi lo había visto y de seguro malinterpretaría las cosas y nunca se lo perdonaría. Intentó con todas su fuerzas hacer algo, gritar, moverse, cualquier cosa que le permitiera ir tras Mimi pero no podía, ninguna parte de su cuerpo le respondía.

Sora cortó el beso y fue entonces cuando Matt recuperó el mando de su cuerpo, se alejó de Sora lo más rápido que pudo y la miró, ella le sonrió, era como si hubiera sabido que Mimi los vería y que él no podría hacer nada.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste?

Le preguntó Matt con un tono de rabia en su voz, estaba furioso, sentía que Sora lo había hecho a propósito.

-¿De que hablas? Tú fuiste el que no hizo nada.

Respondió la chica con una sonrisa torcida en sus labios, Matt sabía que no tenía tiempo de pelear con Sora, en esos momentos lo único que importaba era encontrar a Mimi y arreglar las cosas.

Matt salió corriendo y Sora lo vio molesta, lo único que le importaba a Matt era Mimi y realmente se estaba cansando de eso. Se puso de pie sin imaginarse que había recibido ayuda de Kaira y se dirigió hacia los edificios, en dirección contraria a donde se había ido Matt en busca de Mimi.

No se había alejado mucho del lugar donde se encontraba con Matt cuando una voz familiar la hizo detenerse, ahí recargado en un árbol y con los brazos cruzados Tai observaba a Sora, el moreno había presenciado todo y se encontraba molesto con Sora por lo que había hecho, él al igual que Matt se había dado cuenta de que Sora sabía que Mimi llegaría pronto, no sabía como la chica lo había sabido pero su sonrisa antes de besar a Matt la había delatado.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste Sora?

Le preguntó Tai viéndola con severidad. Sora se detuvo y miró al chico, sintió como algo se movió dentro de ella al ver que Tai la miraba molesto, ¿por qué Tai se molestaba con ella si ella era la víctima? Ella era la que había salido más lastimada y nadie parecía notarlo.

-Yo no hice nada.

Se defendió sabiendo que mentía y que Tai también lo sabía.

-Sabías que Mimi llegaría, pude verlo en tu cara.

-No deberías espiar a las personas es de mala educación.

Aquello sacó de sus casillas a Tai, Sora intentaba desviarlo del tema pero él no se lo permitiría. Se acercó a ella y la enfrentó de cercas.

-Lo que tú hiciste fue peor, Sora me lo habías prometido.

Le dijo Tai recordando como la misma Sora le había pedido de su apoyo para olvidar a Matt ¿Y de que le había servido? ¡De nada! Sora ahora estaba peor que antes.

Sora miró a Tai con reproche y sintió como sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas, sabía que había decepcionado a Tai con lo que había hecho y muy en el fondo eso le dolía.

-Nunca entenderías.

-No Sora, no lo entendería porque yo nunca haría lo que hiciste.

Sora sintió un remolino de intensos sentimientos dentro de sí, se odiaba por haber decepcionado a Tai, lo odiaba a él por no entenderla, odiaba a Matt y a Mimi por amarse, odiaba a Mimi por haberle quitado a Matt y odiaba a Matt por hacerla a un lado. No sabía que sentir y tampoco sabía que era lo correcto, sentía que explotaría si Tai seguía viéndola con esa mirada molesta y llena de decepción.

-¡Déjame Tai quiero estar sola!

Sora apartó a Tai de un empujón y salió corriendo del lugar. Tai la miró estaba preocupado por ella, sabía que Sora no estaba bien y quería ayudarla aunque no sabía como, sin embargo había podido descubrir algo que tal vez le sería de mucha ayuda, por fin se había percatado que el brillo de aquel misterioso collar no eran imaginaciones suyas o efectos causados por el sol, en realidad aquel collar brillaba cada vez que Sora actuaba fuera de sí y estaba seguro que ese collar era el causante del cambio tan radical de su amiga y él estaba dispuesto a averiguarlo.

Matt corrió en busca de Mimi, necesitaba encontrarla para explicarle todo, aunque sabía que las cosas no eran fáciles de explicar, pero tenía que creerle, él jamás haría algo que pudiera alejarlo de ella y eso Mimi lo sabía.

Se paró y vio a Yumi junto con Mimi, la chica parecía intentaba consolarla aunque sin mucho éxito, Mimi seguía llorando.

Matt se acercó despacio, temía que si lo miraba la chica se volvería a echar a correr sin darle la oportunidad de aclarar las cosas. Caminó unos pasos en silencio, sentía un miedo horrible e incontrolable a cada paso que daba, ¿qué tal si Mimi no le creía? ¿Y si la perdía por un maldito mal entendido que fue planeado? Sabía que Kaira había tenido que ver aunque no la había visto por ahí, pero aquella sensación de no poder moverse y de perdida total de su cuerpo había sido la misma que había sentido cuando la pelirrosada intentó besarlo, así que no cabía duda, Kaira estaba detrás de todo.

-Mimi…

La llamó con voz preocupada y suave, ella volteó a verlo y Yumi decidió irse dejando a los dos solos, Matt se acercó a Mimi temiendo que ella se fuera pero no lo hizo, ella permaneció en el mismo lugar sólo que sin verlo.

-No quiero hablar contigo vete.

Matt se mordió sus labios y apretó los puños, sabía que ella no querría escucharlo, pero él no pensaba dejar las cosas así.

-Puedo explicarlo.

Le dijo tomando el rostro de ella con ambas manos y obligándola a verlo.

-¿Por qué no hiciste nada? ¿Por qué dejaste que te besara?

Las lágrimas en el rostro de Mimi empezaron a correr incontrolablemente, Matt se odió así mismo pues sabía que esas lágrimas era por su causa y odiaba ser él el que las había provocado.

Matt no respondió, y la comenzó a besar una y otra vez intentando borrar así lo que Mimi había visto aunque sabía que no lo lograría.

-Yo quise hacerlo… te lo juro.

Le dijo entre beso y beso, estaba desesperado por más que la besaba ella no paraba de llorar, quería detener su llanto pero no podía.

-¿Entonces porque no lo hiciste?

Le preguntó Mimi rechazando su último beso, Matt la miró y bajó la mirada, no estaba seguro que ella le creyera, todo estaba en su contra y eso él lo sabía.

-No lo sé, intenté moverme pero no pude, mi cuerpo no respondía a mis ordenes, estoy seguro que Kaira tuvo que ver.

-¿Kaira?

Preguntó extrañada la chica ¿Por qué Matt metía a Kaira si la chica ni siquiera había estado ahí.

-La primera vez que me sucedió eso fue con Kaira, ella debió estar por ahí y haberlo hecho, fue una trampa.

Mimi miró inexpresiva a Matt, tratando de asimilar las palabras que Matt le decía pero no lo lograba. Matt la miró, y sintió un miedo tremendo recorrerle el cuerpo, Mimi no parecía creerle y temía perderla.

Matt no soportó más el silencio de la chica y la abrazó fuertemente contra su cuerpo.

-Por favor créeme, yo jamás haría algo que te lastimara.

Le suplicó Matt en un susurro, Mimi se dejó abrazar pero no correspondió al abrazo estaba muy confundida para hacerlo. Bajó su mirada al suelo aún presa del abrazo del chico y su vista se topó con el reliquiario que Matt le había dado el día anterior, lo tomó con una de sus manos y sonrió, ella no podía desconfiar de él, no tenía razones para hacerlo, además como decía Matt, él jamás la lastimaría.

Mimi correspondió al abrazo de Matt y se abrazó fuerte de él recargando su cabeza sobre el pecho del rubio.

-Te creo.

Le dijo ella con voz queda pero firme, Matt sonrió al escucharla y sintió un gran alivio, apartó a Mimi con delicadeza de él y la besó dulcemente. Se apartaron después de un tiempo y Matt miró que no todo estaba bien aún, Mimi se miraba preocupada.

-¿Qué pasa pequeña?

Le preguntó, borrando con sus manos los restos de lágrimas que había sobre el rostro de Mimi.

-Me asusta que Kaira tenga que ver en esto.

Matt miró con seriedad a la chica, siendo sinceros a él también le aterraba el hecho de que Kaira estuviera intentando separarlos, eso sólo le recordaba el pasado, pero no importaba lo que Kaira o Andrew tuvieran planeado, él no permitiría que lo alejaran de Mimi.

-No te preocupes todo estará bien.

Le dijo con voz suave y la abrazó. Mimi también lo abrazó y se recargó en el pecho de Matt estaba segura que si permanecía a su lado no tenía nada que temer.

Desde la azotea de la escuela Keira observaba a la tierna pareja abrazándose, era una lástima que su amor fuera a durar tan poco, a pesar que el plan de su hermana no había funcionado, había visto como Kaira se había ido molesta en cuanto vio a Matt besar a Mimi, al parecer las cosas no se estaban poniendo fáciles para Kaira pero con lo que ella tenía planeado hacer ese día le daría una ayudadita a su hermana, sólo le faltaba tener algún objeto de sumo valor para Mimi.

Vio como la feliz pareja se dejaba de abrazar y se tomaban de la mano para dirigirse a los patios delanteros y entonces lo vio, colgando del pecho de Mimi había un hermoso collar, estaba segura que sería significativo para la chica, era muy hermoso y fino para no hacerlo. Sonrió, ya lo tenía por fin, él arma perfecta para acabar con Mimi y su recuerdo.

La hora del descanso había terminado y Mimi regresó a su salón en compañía de Matt, lo despidió en la puerta con un fugaz de beso y entró a su salón en donde tomó asiento en su escritorio.

-Veo que arreglaron las cosas.

Le dijo Yumi con una sonrisa y Mimi asintió en forma de respuesta y con una sonrisa en sus labios, le alegraba haber arreglado todo con Matt. Dirigió su mano a su pecho cuando recordó al chico y en consecuencia el reliquiario que le había regalado, gracias a ese reliquiario toda duda se había alejado de ella. Intentó tomarlo con su mano para verlo, pero se sorprendió al no sentirlo, bajó su mirada para buscarlo pero no estaba por ningún lado, miró bajo su blusa y rodeó con su mano su cuello pero su reliquiario no se encontraba, ¿se le había caído? Se puso de pie y lo buscó por el suelo pero no se miraba por ninguna parte.

-¿Sucede algo Mimi?

Preguntó Yumi al ver que Mimi buscaba algo con su mirada.

-Mi reliquiario no lo encuentro.

-¿No se te habrá caído?

Mimi mordió sus labios preocupada y sintió como las lágrimas nuevamente se apoderaban de ella. ¿Cómo podía ser tan tonta como para haberlo perdido? Su maestro llegó y a Mimi no le quedó de otra más que tomar asiento, llevó su mano de nuevo a su pecho y sintió la ausencia de su hermoso reliquiario. ¿Cómo le iba a decir a Matt que lo había perdido?

La clase terminó y Mimi se dirigió hacia las escaleras donde estaba segura que encontraría a Matt ¡Dios! ¿Cómo le iba a decir que perdió el reliquiario que le acababa de regalar? De seguro eso lo haría pensar que a ella no le importaba su relación o peor que ya no quería seguir con la relación; tenía que encontrar ese reliquiario cuanto antes.

Llegó a las escaleras y Mimi vio a Matt ahí parado esperándola, le sonrió y ella también trató de sonreírle de la manera más natural posible pero al parecer no le dio mucho resultado ya que en cuanto llegó Matt le preguntó si pasaba algo.

-No todo esta bien.

Le contestó ella, no tenía el valor para decirle que había perdido su reliquiario. Matt sonrió y no le preguntó más, la tomó de la cintura y la jaló hacia él para plantar un beso los labios de ella.

Los diez minutos de descanso terminaron y Mimi no había tenido el valor para decirle a Matt que había perdido su regalo a pesar de que sabía que era probable que ya no lo encontraría, suspiró, al parecer no tenía otra opción a la hora de salida le diría a Matt lo sucedido y rogaría por su perdón.

Mimi entró a su salón poco después de que su maestro lo hiciera, se dirigió a su mesabanco desanimada para tomar asiento y poner un poco de atención a la clase, aunque era claro que no lo haría, en su mente sólo estaría su precioso reliquiario y la cara de decepción que pondría Matt cuando se enterará de que lo había perdido.

Tomó asiento y se disponía a guardar sus cosas cuando vio una pequeña nota amarilla entre sus cosas, la tomó entre sus manos y la leyó en silencio.

"_Yo tengo tu reliquiario, si lo quieres de regreso ve por el a la hora de la salida a la azotea, ve sola"_

Mimi terminó de leer la nota y la volteó en busca de algún nombre o algo pero no lo encontró, eso era extraño, tal vez era de alguien tímido y por eso no puso su nombre aunque algo dentro de ella le decía que tuviera cuidado.

Mimi guardó la nota en uno de sus cuadernos, estaba decidida a ir por su reliquiario a la hora de la salida, miró el reloj, ya sólo quedaban dos horas más y tendría de vuelta su precioso reliquiario, y lo mejor sería no decirle nada a Matt para que no supiera que lo había perdido, además que la nota le decía que fuera sola, eso era raro y ella lo sabía, ¿por qué querían que fuera sola?, pero aún así quería su reliquiario de vuelta, así que iría, después de todo ¿Qué podía pasar?

La hora de salida llegó, Mimi le pidió a Yumi que le dijera a Matt que tardaría un poco y que la esperara, así ella podría ir a la azotea para recoger su reliquiario.

Todo estaba listo, había faltado a su última clase para poder tener todo preparado y así lo había hecho, las velas estaban prendidas y en su lugar esparcidas en el suelo formando un circulo dentro de un triangulo invertido, la prisión de los doce cristales estaba en el centro del circulo y encima de esta se encontraba el reliquiario de Mimi, ya sólo faltaba que llegara la chica y empezar con el hechizo.

Mimi llegó a la azotea, abrió la puerta pero extrañamente no había nadie, y extrañamente estaba lleno de velas, eso le dio mala espina y estaba dispuesta a irse cuando vio en el suelo su reliquiario, su precioso reliquiario, dio un paso al frente al verlo, iba a ir por el pero se detuvo ¿Y si eso era una trampa?

La puerta se cerró tras ella, Mimi se giró para abrirla pero tenía candado ¿Qué estaba pasando?

-¿Por qué no abres?

Se quejó Mimi asustada, tenía que salir de ahí cuanto antes. Sintió como la perilla de la puerta la quemaba y ella la soltó de inmediato dando unos pasos hacia atrás, miró su mano y estaba roja debido a la quemadura, pero antes de que pudiera quejarse algo más llamó su atención, en el suelo una línea se comenzó a formar como luz de neón siguiendo el trayecto de las velas, Mimi retrocedió aún más temiendo que si pisaba alguna de esas líneas algo podría pasarle y sin darse cuenta ya se encontraba en el centro del círculo junto a la prisión de los doce cristales.

-¿Qué está pasando? ¿Quién esta haciendo esto?

Preguntó Mimi al aire viendo a su alrededor con la esperanza de encontrar a la persona causante de aquello pero no logró ver a nadie, sólo escuchó una risita femenina que pareció escucharse en todo el lugar impidiéndole saber de donde provenía.

-¿Quién está ahí?

Preguntó al oír la risa traviesa de aquella chica que no se mostraba pero no obtuvo respuesta, intentó salir del circulo en el que estaba, pero era como si estuviera rodeada por una pared o algo ya que no podía salir por más que lo intentara.

-Es inútil, no lograrás escapar, eres tan tonta que caíste en una trampa tan sencilla.

-¿Quién eres?

Mimi buscó en su mirada a la dueña de la voz pero no logró encontrarla y tampoco reconocerla.

-No creo que sea necesario que lo sepas, ya que tu ya no estarás en este mundo.

Mimi volvió a buscar inútilmente con su mirada a la chica que la tenía encerrada en ese lugar, sintió como sus ojos se inundaban de lágrimas, tenía miedo y quería que Matt estuviera con ella para protegerla, pero ella había sido tan estúpida como para no decirle que la acompañara, y todo porque no quería decepcionarlo diciendo que había perdido su reliquiario, al parecer las cosas serían peores que el hecho de que le hubiera dicho que había perdido su obsequio.

-¿Por qué?

Preguntó con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y sin saber a donde dirigir exactamente su mirada.

-Porque tú me quitaste a la persona que más quería y la quiero de vuelta.

Mimi estaba por responderle a aquella voz cuando oyó como esta misma comenzaba a decir lo que era un poema o algo por el estilo.

_**Dulce prisión de hielo**_

_**Despierta ya de tu ensueño**_

_**Tengo aquí a tu prisionera**_

_**Dulce prisión de hielo.**_

Mimi sintió un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo cuando escuchó las primeras palabras de aquel verso, ¿quién estaba haciendo eso? ¿Y que tenía planeado hacerle? Se giró al ver que algo en el piso brillaba, miró como su reliquiario comenzaba a desprender una extraña luz junto con aquel extraño adorno hecho de cristal, retrocedió temiendo que explotara o algo por el estilo pero no pudo alejarse mucho puesto seguía sin poder salir de ese circulo formado por velas.

_**Llévala a ese mundo frío**_

_**Que sólo tu conoces **_

_**y del cual no hay regreso**_

_**Dulce prisión de hielo**__._

-¿Qué… qué es lo que está pasando?

Mimi se alejó lo más que pudo de aquel extraño objeto, sus ojos comenzaron a llorar sabía que aquello podía significar el fin para ella y en lo único que podía pensar era en Matt, ella le había fallado, se había dejado engañar fácilmente y se dirigió a la trampa sola ¿Cómo había podido ser tan estúpida?

_**Borra su presencia de este mundo**_

_**Y captúrala en tu mundo hecho hielo**_

_**Dulce prisión de hielo.**_

Mimi miró con miedo como aquel objeto de cristal comenzó a formar un camino de luz que llegó a ella, Mimi intentó alejarse pero le fue imposible, el brillo la alcanzó.

_**Sola y triste mantenla capturada en tu interior**_

_**Borra todo recuerdo,**_

_**Borra toda esencia,**_

_**Borra todo lo que fue**_

_**Y borra todo lo que significó**_

_**Haciendo que de ella solo quede el olvido**_

Mimi vio con asombro como ella empezaba a brillar de la misma forma que aquel objeto, miró sus manos enmudecida por el asombro, asombro que después se convirtió en terror al ver como sus manos desaparecían frente a sus ojos y poca a poco toda ella iba desapareciendo.

-Lo siento Matt…

Fue lo último que alcanzó a decir con lágrimas en los ojos antes de que desapareciera por completo.

_**Dulce prisión de hielo**_

_**Ahí tienes a tu prisionera.**_

Keira salió de su escondite con una sonrisa en sus labios, todo había salido a la perfección, Mimi había desaparecido frente a sus ojos y estaba segura que su recuerdo en los demás también se había extinto, ahora sí las cosas serían como deberían de ser.

Keira tomó entre sus manos la pequeña prisión y sonrió sabía que ahí dentro estaba la castaña dormida en un sueño sin fin. Tomó el reliquiario de Mimi y lo abrió comprobando así lo que ya sabía, el reliquiario estaba vacío, el recuerdo de Mimi había desaparecido.

Matt se encontraba junto a las escaleras esperando, pero ¿Qué estaba esperando? Sacó el celular de la bolsa de su pantalón y lo abrió para ver la hora, era extraño, su pantalla estaba en blanco, no tenía ni un fondo, que raro el siempre le ponía algo, no le dio importancia y miró la hora, habían pasado ya quince minutos de su hora de salida, y él seguía ahí, estaba seguro que esperaba algo pero no recordaba que, tal vez Tai le había pedido algo, o tal vez se estaba volviendo loco, sea lo que sea ya había esperado demasiado y lo mejor sería irse a casa.

Guardó el celular de nuevo en la bolsa de su pantalón y se dirigió a la salida, pero sin poder quitarse la sensación de que había olvidado algo muy importante y que algo le faltaba.

_**Mimato196**_

_**Siguiente capitulo: Recuerdo perdido- Publicación: 24 de febrero del 2012**_

**Mayo 2007**


	49. Recuerdo perdido

**Hello, lo sé es algo tarde ya para unas personas pero creanme el tiempo se me fue de las manos con decirles que se me olvidó que hoy tenía clases XD sí así como lo leen me pintie mis clases el días de hoy por olvidariza, pero ya que, ni modo así es la vida jajaja**

**Bueno aquí los dejo con el siguiente capitulo, disfrutenlo :)**

**Aclaración: Ya todo mundo lo sabe los personajes de digimon no me pertenecen por desgracia :(**

**49**

**Recuerdo perdido**

-Ayúdame…

Le suplicó la voz de aquella joven de la cual sólo podía apreciar su silueta, era delgada, de estatura media y cabello largo un poco ondulado, pero nada más podía distinguir de aquella chica, su rostro, sus facciones, sus ojos todo aquello que le pudiera permitir distinguirla se le hacía borroso y a pesar de eso él sentía que la conocía y que era importante para él, su corazón se lo decía.

-Matt por favor ayúdame.

Le volvió a suplicar la dulce voz de la chica y esta vez Matt vio claramente el movimiento de los labios de ella que le pedían ayuda, era como si los hubiera leído antes que la voz de ella hubiera llegado directo a sus oídos.

Matt abrió los ojos y se levantó asustado, su corazón palpitaba rápidamente y estaba sudando frío, ¿qué era lo que pasaba? Aquella no era la primera vez que tenía ese sueño, desde el viernes en la noche había estado soñando con aquella chica era como si ella lo llamara, pero ¿Quién era ella?

Miró el reloj, las 2: 30am, pasó sus manos sobre su cabello e intentó tranquilizarse, tenía que dormir aunque sea un poco, después de todo aquel sólo era un sueño, nada de que preocuparse ya que él no conocía a una chica que se pareciera a la que aparecía en sus sueños.

Volvió a acostarse y se tapó con la cobija, más tarde tendría clases así que lo mejor era dormir y no hacerle caso a ese extraño sueño. Cerró los ojos pero inmediatamente después los volvió abrir ¿Y si no era sólo un sueño? ¿Sí a esa chica realmente la conocía? Volvió a cerrar los ojos, estaba exagerando, si la conociera lo más probable es que la recordaría, así que no había de que preocuparse, aquel sólo era un juego que su mente le estaba jugando.

**Lunes.**

Era la mañana del lunes, había tenido una pésima noche, después de despertar de aquel extraño sueño no había hecho más que darle vueltas al asunto, por más que se había tratado de convencer de que aquel era un sueño sin importancia algo dentro de él le seguía insistiendo que no.

Se levantó en cuanto su alarma sonó anunciando que era la hora de despertarse y dio inició a su rutina diaria, se metió al baño y tomó una ducha, se cambió, y se dirigió a la cocina para encontrar algo de comer y al no encontrar nada optó por un cereal, se sentó en la mesa y prendió el televisor para ver las noticias pero su atención se vio atraída por su sillón, por un momento llegó a él la imagen borrosa de una chica durmiendo ahí, pero tan rápido como llegó esa imagen desapareció. Matt no le dio importancia a lo sucedido aquello de seguro sólo eran alucinaciones suyas, debería de dejar de pensar en ese sueño y en esa misteriosa chica.

Terminó su cereal y se levantó de la mesa para dejar los trastes en el fregadero, se dirigió al baño para lavarse los dientes y por último apagó la televisión para salir de su casa rumbo a la escuela.

Era una mañana soleada, el sol brillaba y no hacía ni frío ni calor era un hermoso clima templado, todo parecía indicar que aquel era un día perfecto pero para Matt no lo era, por más que se esforzara en olvidar su sueño no lo conseguía y la sensación de vacío lo seguía asechando, sentía que algo le faltaba pero no sabía que.

Continuó su camino tratando de no darle importancia y de repente casi por inercia se detuvo frente a una casa, la casa de los Tachikawa, volteó a ver el lugar y permaneció viéndolo por unos minutos, esa casa le resultaba tan familiar y no entendía porque sus pies se habían parado automáticamente ahí, como si fuera algo natural, algo que hacía siempre. Miró a la entrada y una nueva imagen borrosa llegó a él, por un instante se vio a el mismo parado frente a la puerta esperando que le abrieran y de pronto una chica abría, le sonreía y lo besaba.

Matt llevó una mano a su frente, esas extrañas imágenes le estaban causando jaqueca, decidió continuar su camino, aquello se estaba volviendo una locura, debía dejar de pensar en esa chica y en ese sueño.

Llegó a su escuela, tomó asiento en su escritorio y suspiró, aún le dolía la cabeza, miró al frente y vio como tres chicos entraban por la puerta, Andrew y las hermanas Matsumura, no recordaba porque pero sabía que ese sujeto no le agradaba al igual que las gemelas, pero en ese momento no tenía ánimos de pelear con nadie, le dolía demasiado la cabeza para hacerlo.

Cerró los ojos tratando de hacer que el dolor desapareciera pero este se vio aumentado cuando escuchó la escandalosa voz de Tai llamándolo.

-¿Qué quieres Tai?

Contestó de mala gana el rubio y abriendo los ojos para ver a su escandaloso amigo que le sonreía.

-Al parecer hoy estás de malas, ¿qué pasa? ¿No tuviste un buen fin de semana?

-Me duele la cabeza.

-Deberías ir a la enfermería por unas aspirinas.

Dijo esta vez Sora, Matt la miró fijamente, sentía que el ver a Sora le recordaba algo, sentía que había peleado con ella pero no recordaba porque. Tonterías de seguro aquella sensación era parte de esa paranoia que lo había estado asechando desde que se levantó.

-Tienes razón Sora, iré a la siguiente hora.

Sora sonrió satisfecha y tomó asiento. Matt la miró nuevamente y esa extraña sensación volvió a él, pero ¿Por qué pelearía con Sora? Aquello no tenía sentido, decidió no darle importancia al asunto y puso atención a la clase que estaba por comenzar.

La clase terminó, Matt se quedó sentado en su lugar pero tenía la sensación de que tenía que ir a una parte, pero no sabía a donde.

-Oie Matt ¿Qué haces aquí?

Preguntó Tai asombrando al rubio, ¿Acaso si tenía que ir a alguna parte?

-¿Qué?

-Lo siento es que de pronto pensé que saldrías en cuanto la clase terminara.

-¿Por qué lo haría?

-¿Qué no siempre lo haces?

-¿Para que?

-Olvídalo, no sé es que de repente me dio la impresión que siempre al terminar una clase te ibas pero no recuerdo porque.

Matt miró a Tai fijamente, eso quería decir que él no era el único que sentía eso, el al terminar una clase siempre iba a una parte pero no recordaba a donde ni por qué.

Sin que se dieran cuenta unos escritorios más atrás, Keira se encontraba atenta a la conversación de los dos chicos y había estado observando a Matt desde que llegó, necesitaba comprobar que Matt también había olvidado a Mimi y aquello había quedado más que comprobado con aquella pequeña conversación, su plan había sido un éxito de eso no había duda, sonrió satisfactoriamente, no podía estar más orgullosa de si misma.

Las clases terminaron, para Matt aquel había sido un día aburrido como cualquier otro, sin nada interesante, se despidió de Tai y Sora a la salida y se dirigió a su casa, había sido un día normal pero extrañamente sentía que algo le faltaba. Sacó su celular de la bolsa de su pantalón y observó la pantalla en blanco, desde que había visto esa pantalla en blanco el viernes había sentido esa sensación de que algo le faltaba y no había cambiado la pantalla porque tenía la esperanza de recordar que era ese algo que había perdido si miraba la pantalla, pero nada, por más que se esforzaba nada llegaba a su mente. Guardó su celular y caminó de regreso a su casa solo, tal vez todo aquel sentimiento de vacío era porque había caído en la rutina y necesitaba algo que lo sacara de esa rutina o tal vez todo estaba en su imaginación.

**Martes**

Otro día más y él seguía en la misma situación, se sentía deprimido y no sabía por que. Ese día él y sus amigos habían decidido almorzar afuera, era un lindo día para hacerlo, pero ni lo perfecto del día lo inspiraba a esbozar una sonrisa. Miró su almuerzo, ni ganas de comer tenía ¿Pero que demonios le pasaba?

-Oie Matt ¿No piensas comer?

Preguntó Tai al ver que Matt hacía su plato a un lado.

-No tengo hambre.

-¿Te encuentras bien?

Preguntó esta vez Sora, la chica estaba preocupada por Matt, desde el día anterior había estado algo melancólico y al parecer esa melancolía iba en aumento.

-Sí, supongo.

-¿Cómo que supones?

Preguntó Tai apropiándose del almuerzo de su amigo, no porque Matt no lo quisiera significaba que se tenía que desperdiciar aquella deliciosa comida.

-Es sólo que siento que he olvidado algo, algo muy importante.

-¿Cómo qué?

Sora lo miró atenta, no se podía imaginar que fuera tan importante como para poner al rubio en ese estado tan depresivo. Matt suspiró y miró al cielo, eso mismo quería saber él, ¿qué era eso tan importante que había olvidado y que lo hacía sentir incompleto?

-No lo sé.

Sora y Tai vieron a Matt preocupados, él chico realmente se miraba mal.

La hora del almuerzo terminó y los tres chicos se dirigieron a las escaleras para ir a su salón, pero cuando llegaron al segundo piso Matt se detuvo y volteó al pasillo, era como si esperara ver a alguien y por un segundo lo hizo, apareció en su mente la imagen borrosa de aquella chica, ella le sonreía pero después desapareció.

-¿Pasa algo?

Le preguntó Sora al verlo quedarse parado viendo hacia la nada.

-Nada, no es nada.

Respondió el rubio y subió las escaleras junto a sus amigos, se estaba llegando a convencer que la imagen de aquella chica no eran imaginaciones suyas sino que realmente esa chica existía, pero ¿Dónde estaba? ¿y por que le pedía ayuda a él?

**Miércoles**.

Un nuevo día había llegado y para Matt las cosas seguían igual que los demás días vacías.

Se encontraban en clase de historia y su profesor les había encargado un trabajo para el lunes en parejas, a él le había tocado trabajar con Kaira una de las hermanas Matsumura que siempre que podía le coqueteaba, al principio maldijo mentalmente que le tocara con la chica, no sabía porque pero en un principio la idea le desagradó por completo pero después de no encontrarle una razón a su desagrado lo pensó mejor y decidió trabajar con la chica sin protestar y no había sido tan malo, es más la chica era agradable y hasta divertida.

-¿Qué te parece si continuamos el trabajo mañana en mi casa?

Propuso la chica con una sonrisa en los labios una vez que terminó la clase, Matt la miró y asintió sin darle más importancia al asunto. Ella sonrió complacida y se dirigió a su asiento para guardar sus cosas.

-Eso es Matt, salir con una chica te ayudará a distraerte un poco y a olvidarte de que algo te falta.

Dijo Tai en forma de carilla y pasando su brazo por los hombros de su amigo que se encontraba de pie guardando sus cosas.

-No saldré con ella sólo iré a su casa para poder terminar un trabajo.

-Se nota que le gustas.

Continuó el moreno ignorando por completo lo que Matt le había dicho.

-Tal vez puedas intentar algo con ella.

-Ya te dije que no me interesa, sólo iré a terminar un trabajo, no es una cita ni nada que se le parezca.

-Es una lástima, creo que salir con una chica te haría bien y bueno Kaira es linda.

Finalizó Tai apartándose de su amigo para dirigirse ahora a Sora y hablar sobre el trabajo mientras que Matt terminó de guardar sus cosas y alzó la vista, vio a Kaira y ella le sonrió de manera coqueta, él también le sonrió, tal vez Tai tenía razón y salir con una chica le ayudaría a olvidarse de aquella extraña sensación de vacío que lo había estado persiguiendo desde hace días.

Era tarde, Keira se encontraba en su cuarto leyendo un libro con una sonrisa en sus labios, aquella había sido la mejor semana que había tenido, todo para ella había vuelto a la normalidad, Andrew y ella habían vuelto a ser muy unidos, se iba a casa juntos, charlaban, la invitaba a comer y hasta habían ido al cine y lo mejor de todo es que ni mención de Mimi había hecho el chico, Andrew la había olvidado completamente y aquello era más que perfecto.

Dejó su libro a un lado y miró sobre su buró la pequeña prisión donde tenía a Mimi prisionera, la tomó entre sus manos y la miró detenidamente con una sonrisa en sus labios, Mimi nunca saldría de ahí, de eso estaba segura.

Tocaron la puerta y Keira dejó con cuidado la prisión de nuevo en su buró, le pidió a la persona que pasara y vio a Andrew en la puerta.

-Kaira dice que la cena está lista.

Le dijo con una sonrisa y Keira no pudo evitar sonreír, caminó hacia el chico y se dirigieron a la cocina para cenar, lo más perfecto de su hechizo era que no sólo Andrew había olvidado a Mimi sino también su hermana, Tai y Sora, los amigos de Mimi también la habían olvidado y hasta Matt lo había hecho, no había nadie en la tierra que conservara algún recuerdo de Mimi y eso era lo mejor para todos, así desde la perspectiva de Keira todos serían felices en especial ella.

Matt estaba en su habitación tocando su guitarra, últimamente la tocaba todos los días ya que lo ayudaba a olvidarse de esa sensación de vacío que sentía pero en esta ocasión aquella sensación se vio en aumento cuando encontró la última canción en su cuaderno de canciones, la leyó y un gran sentimiento de nostalgia lo invadió por completo, él había escrito esa canción para alguien, pero no recordaba para quien.

Cerró el cuaderno molesto, estaba harto de sentir que alguien más debería estar en su vida, de sentir que algo le faltaba, tenía que dejar de pensar en esa chica que aparecía en sus sueños y sobre todo debía dejar de soñar con ella. Dejó su guitarra en su cama y salió de su habitación para dirigirse a la sala, mirar la televisión lo ayudaría a olvidar todo.

**Jueves.**

Otro día y por más que se había dicho así mismo que debía olvidarse de aquel sueño, nuevamente había soñado con la chica misteriosa y nuevamente había sentido esa sensación de vacío y ya se estaba cansando de esa situación, no podía disfrutar de ningún día porque siempre sentía que debía disfrutarlo con otra persona a su lado pero esa persona no existía, él mismo se lo había dicho muchas veces pero una parte de él seguía insistiendo que esa chica existía y debía recuperarla.

-Nos vemos en la tarde Matt.

Se despidió Kaira con una sonrisa en los labios y de manera coqueta del rubio que se dirigía a la salida junto con Tai y Sora.

-Claro.

Le contestó él con una media sonrisa y Kaira se fue junto con Andrew y su hermana que caminaban más adelante que ella.

- ¿Y que me dices Matt? ¿Ya pensaste en lo que te dije?

Le dijo Tai moviendo sus dos cejas de arriba abajo y en forma de carrilla, estaba seguro que la chica de cabellos rosas era una buena candidata para ser la novia de su mejor amigo.

- No lo sé, no estoy seguro que sea buena idea.

-Vamos Matt, no te hagas del rogar Kaira es una buena chica, bonita, divertida y lista, es perfecta para ti, yo digo que es una buena oportunidad y podrías aprovechar ahora que irás a su casa.

-¿De que hablan chicos?

Se acercó Sora a ellos, aquellos dos habían estado murmurando sin tomar en cuenta que ella se encontrara ahí.

-De nada Sora, sólo una duda que tenía sobre la clase de historia.

Le respondió Tai con una sonrisa desvergonzada a la chica, Sora lo miró y frunció el ceño, estaba segura que Tai le mentía descaradamente.

Eran las cinco de la tarde, Matt se encontraba acostado en el techo con su mirada fija en el techo, toda la tarde había pensado en lo que le había dicho Tai al salir de la escuela y su razonamiento le decía que aquello era lo mejor, salir con una chica y divertirse pero la mayor parte de él contradecía a su razón y le decía que había otra chica esperándolo. "La chica de mis sueños" pensó y acto seguido tomó su celular y vio la pantalla en blanco, por alguna extraña razón esa pantalla en blanco le recordaba a aquella chica misteriosa, pero no tenía por que ¿o sí?

Dejó su celular a un lado y cerró los ojos con fuerza, debía dejar de pensar, miró el reloj y este marcaba las 5:10 pm, lo mejor era que se fuera de una vez a casa de Kaira para terminar temprano con el proyecto.

En casa de las hermanas Matsumura y Andrew, Kaira se encontraba de lo más feliz en la cocina horneando unas galletas, quería impresionar a Matt cuando llegara y poner en evidencia sus dotes culinarios era una buena forma de impresionarlo, después de todo al corazón de un hombre se llegaba por el corazón ¿Qué no?

-¿Haces galletas?

Preguntó Keira parada en la entrada de la cocina, Kaira volteó y vio a su hermana que la miraba un poco extrañada.

-Así es, son para Matt.

Respondió Kaira con una amplia sonrisa que desprendió otra de los labios de su hermana gemela, Kaira se miraba feliz a pesar de que gracias a Keira las cosas habían cambiado y la verdad eso la hacía sentir bien, eso era lo que ella quería, que todos fueran felices y al parecer lo había logrado con la desaparición de Mimi.

-Mmm que bien huele ¿Son galletas?

Preguntó Andrew entrando a la cocina y mirando sobre la barra una bandeja con galletas.

-Sí, pero no son para ti.

Kaira le dio un manotazo al chico cuando lo vio con intenciones de tomar una de sus preciadas galletas que con tanto amor había hecho para Matt.

-Auch!, ¿Entonces para quien son?

Preguntó Andrew sobándose la mano y mirando con reproche a la chica de cabellos rosas que se encontraba quitándose su mandil.

-Son para Matt, vendrá hoy para avanzar con el trabajo de historia, y ustedes tienen prohibido bajar, hoy podría ser el día y no quiero que lo arruinen.

Sentenció la pelirosada viendo a los dos chicos de manera amenazante.

-¿De que día hablas?

Kaira miró a su hermana y sonrió ampliamente, era tan evidente, no podía creer que Keira fuera tan despistada.

-Que hoy puede ser el día en que pase algo entre Matt y yo, ya sabes, lo he estado pretendiendo desde que llegamos y puede que hoy sea el día en que me acerque a él.

-Oh! Era eso.

-Pero que entusiasmo hermanita, deberías apoyarme.

-Lo hago, pero la realidad es que no creo que sea para tanto.

-Por esa actitud es que quiero que tú y Andrew se mantengan arriba mientras que yo y Matt trabajamos en nuestra tarea y sobre todo ¡aléjense de mis galletas!

Kaira se volteó y le dio otro manotazo a Andrew quien aprovechando que Kaira estaba dándole la espalda para hablar con Keira había decidido robar unas cuantas galletas de la charola pero Kaira lo atrapó en el intento.

-Auch! Kaira no deberías ser tan egoísta, dudo que Ishida se las acabe todas, son muchas.

-Nadie toca mis galletas mas que Matt entendido.

Kaira tomó la charola y se fue con ella hacia su habitación, sabía que si las dejaba ahí Andrew y su hermana se las terminarían.

-¿A dónde vas con las galletas?

Preguntó el pelinegro al ver que la chica se llevaba la charola.

-A mi habitación, me iré a cambiar y no confío en ustedes.

Andrew hizo un puchero y Keira sonrió al ver lo infantil que se miraba su amigo, hacía mucho que no veía a Andrew actuar de esa manera tan infantil que a ella se le hacía sumamente tierna.

-Ni modo tendrás que esperar a que Ishida te deje sus sobras.

Dijo Keira divertida y acercándose al chico.

-Eso crees tú.

Andrew sonrió de manera maliciosa y le enseñó a Keira cuatro galletas que había logrado robar de la charola antes de que Kaira lo descubriera.

-¿Quieres una?

Keira sonrió y tomó una de las galletas y la probó, estaban deliciosas.

-Oie Keira ya que estamos castigados y no podemos bajar hasta que Ishida se vaya, ¿qué te parece si pedimos una pizza y vemos una película en mi habitación?

Keira no pudo evitar sonreír al oír la propuesta del chico, comer pizza y ver películas era algo que siempre hacían antes y que desde que Mimi había aparecido en la vida de ellos habían dejado de hacer.

-Claro.

Contestó con una sonrisa la chica y los dos se dirigieron a la habitación de Andrew corriendo y con risas traviesas, como si de un par de niños se tratase.

Eran las 5:30pm cuando el timbre sonó, Kaira bajó corriendo de su habitación y se dirigió a la puerta de seguro era Matt quien había llegado para hacer el trabajo, antes de abrir Kaira se miró en un espejo que estaba en el pasillo y se dio una arregladita para después dirigirse a la puerta y abrirla.

Tal como lo esperaba Kaira, Matt estaba ahí esperándola. Kaira le sonrió en cuanto lo vio y se sonrojó al ver aquellos penetrantes ojos azules fijos en ella.

-Hola Matt, llegas temprano.

-Quiero terminar pronto el trabajo.

Respondió Matt con seriedad, Kaira lo hizo pasar y mientras Matt se quitaba los zapatos Kaira se dirigió a la cocina para darle un poco de agua el chico, no quería que Matt pensara que ella era una mala anfitriona.

"Matt ayúdame"

Matt alzó la mirada al escuchar aquella voz, era la misma voz de la chica que aparecía en sus sueños, buscó con su mirada de donde provenía aquella voz pero no había nadie cercas, al menos que hubiera sido Kaira.

-¿Kaira dijiste algo?

Preguntó Matt una vez que entró a la sala. Kaira salió de la cocina con un vaso de agua en su mano y se dirigió a Matt para entregarle el vaso de agua.

-No ¿Por qué?

-Se me figuró oír que me hablabas.

-No.

Contestó la chica un poco extrañada, ella no había dicho nada, no sabía porque Matt pensaba que ella le había hablado.

-Olvídalo y empecemos con el trabajo.

Los dos chicos tomaron asiento y comenzaron a trabajar con su proyecto de historia, Matt buscaba concentrado la información que necesitaba en los libros mientras que Kaira se la pasaba más observándolo a él que buscando lo que necesitaban para su trabajo y es que Matt se miraba adorable tan concentrado en el trabajo que hasta la hacía suspirar.

"Matt"

Aquella dulce voz volvió a llegar a sus oídos y Matt alzó su mirada pensando que Kaira le había hablado, pero la chica se encontraba leyendo.

-¿Me hablaste Kaira?

Kaira alzó su vista y miró a Matt sonrojada, ella no le había hablado pero si había estado pensando en él, ¿Acaso Matt leía sus pensamientos?

-No.

-Oh!, perdona no quise interrumpirte.

Matt regresó su vista al libro continuó leyendo sin dejarse de preguntar sobre aquella voz que había estado oyendo ¿Era su imaginación? Kaira permaneció con su mirada fija en Matt y una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios, al parecer Matt no sabía como hacerle conversación, pero no había de que preocuparse ella le daría la oportunidad perfecta para entablar una buen conversación y tal vez su relación diera el siguiente paso.

-Matt ¿Qué te parece si tomamos un descanso? Hornee unas galletas y me gustaría que las probaras ¿Qué te parece?

-Por mi esta bien.

Respondió Matt alzando su vista a la chica, Kaira sonrió ampliamente y se puso de pie, estaba segura que sus galletas le encantarían a Matt.

-Ok, iré por las galletas espérame aquí.

Kaira se puso de pie y se dirigió a su habitación por sus galletas mientras que Matt permaneció en la sala, dejó de leer y miró al techo, estaba seguro que había oído aquella voz llamándolo pero aparecer sólo había sido su imaginación, no quería creerlo pero al parecer se estaba volviendo loco, hasta escuchaba voces, tal vez era esquizofrénico o…

"Matt ayúdame, aquí estoy"

Matt desvió su mirada del techo y miró a todas partes, no eran alucinaciones suyas, realmente había escuchado que lo llamaban.

"Matt arriba"

Matt se volteó a donde creía provenía la voz y miró las escaleras, ¿Arriba? ¿Aquella voz quería que subiera? O bien podía ser Kaira pidiéndole ayuda. Se puso de pie y subió las escaleras, se topó con el primer cuarto, tocó la puerta pero nadie le respondió.

"Matt ayúdame"

Volvió escuchar aquella voz y podía jurar que provenía de esa habitación, posó su mano en la manija de la puerta y a pesar de que sabía que estaba mal entrar de esa manera giró la manija y abrió la puerta con cuidado, debía saber de donde provenía aquella voz que lo había estado llamando.

Abrió la puerta con cuidado y se encontró con un cuarto femenino pintado de lila, tal vez era la habitación de Kaira o de Keira, no lo sabía, sólo sabía que había oído aquella voz en ese cuarto y el cuarto estaba vacío no había nadie, no cabía duda, se estaba volviendo loco.

Se dio la media vuelta para regresar de nuevo a la sala cuando escuchó de nuevo la voz de Mimi pidiéndole ayuda, regresó su vista a la habitación y esta vez se encontró con que un adorno de cristal brillaba en uno de los burós que se encontraban al lado de la cama, caminó hasta ahí y vio un hermoso reliquiario que se le hizo sumamente familiar, él lo había visto antes de eso estaba seguro, lo tomó entre sus manos y lo abrió pero este estaba vacío, lo dejó de nuevo en el buró y observó ahora la pequeña pieza de cristal que brillaba, ¿por qué brillaba? ¿Era acaso una lámpara? Lo volteó y lo revisó por todas partes pero no tenía ni un interruptor ni nada, era solamente cristal, entonces ¿Cómo era posible que brillara?

"Matt ayúdame"

Matt abrió los ojos sorprendido, estaba seguro que la voz de aquella chica provenía de ahí pero ¿Cómo?

-¡¿Matt donde estás?

Escuchó que le hablaba Kaira y supo que tenía que irse de ahí lo antes posible sino es que quería que la chica lo tachara por ladrón o algo parecido, dejó el adorno de cristal en donde estaba y salió de la habitación sin ser visto, para cuando Kaira lo vio el se encontraba de nuevo en la sala leyendo el libro de historia.

-Matt ¿Dónde estabas? Te estaba buscando.

-Lo siento Kaira es que recibí una llamada urgente de mi padre y me tengo que ir, ¿qué te parece si dejamos el trabajo para después?

-Oh! Ya veo, es una lástima, y yo que quería que probarás mis galletas, pero si es urgente lo entiendo.

-Puedo llevarme algunas.

Respondió el chico con una sonrisa que hizo que hasta el último cabello de Kaira se sonrojada.

-¡Claro las envolveré para ti!

Kaira se dirigió corriendo a la cocina en busca de algo para envolver las galletas mientras que Matt guardaba sus cosas, había inventado lo de su papá para poder dejar el trabajo pendiente y poder volver a casa de Kaira estaba seguro que ese adorno de cristal no sólo era un adorno, y que podía ser la respuesta a su extraño sueño.

-Kaira ¿Qué te parece si terminamos el trabajo mañana?

-Mañana no podré Matt, pero podría ser el sábado.

Respondió Kaira desde la cocina con una sonrisa en los labios, sabía que el sábado era el día perfecto, no les faltaba mucho para terminar el trabajo así que al acabarlo podrían salir juntos y divertirse.

-El sábado me parece bien.

Matt en cambio no tenía los mismo planes que Kaira, a él le había parecido perfecto el sábado porque pensaba investigar todo lo que pudiera sobre ese extraño adorno de cristal y averiguar que ocultaban en esa casa.

-Entonces el sábado en la mañana nos vemos ¿Te parece bien a las diez?

Preguntó Kaira con una sonrisa y entregándole el paquete de galletas al rubio que sonrió complacido, más por el hecho de que tendría tiempo de investigar un poco que por el hecho de que Kaira le regalara las galletas.

-Perfecto.

Respondió él y Kaira casi sintió desmayarse cuando vio la sonrisa en el rostro de Matt, estaba segura que el sábado la relación entre ambos cambiaría y ella podría acercarse más al perfecto rubio.

Matt salió de la casa de Kaira convencido de que no estaba loco y que en realidad una chica le estaba pidiendo ayuda, pudo sentirlo cuando tomó aquella pieza de cristal entre sus manos, sólo tenía que esperar hasta el sábado para averiguarlo.

**Viernes**

Era viernes, Matt se encontraba en camino a la sala de computación para buscar un poco sobre aquel extraño adorno de cristal, el día anterior no había tenido tiempo para hacerlo puesto a él le había tocado hacer la cena y T.K había llegado de visita, por lo cual el tiempo se le había ido de las manos, pero esta vez no sería así, aprovecharía el descanso y buscaría un poco de información en Internet.

Abrió la puerta de los laboratorios de computo y se encontró con una parejita de pelirrojos que se le hicieron sumamente conocidos, pero no le dio importancia, seguramente los había visto en los pasillos.

-Viste Izzy, es Matt Ishida, ¿qué hará aquí?

Le susurró la chica a su novio que se encontraba entretenido leyendo un articulo en la computadora.

-No lo sé Yumi, tal vez necesita hacer una tarea o algo.

Respondió el chico sin apartar su vista de la pantalla, Yumi lo miró, y después miró al rubio que tomaba asiento en una de las computadoras de hasta el fondo, por un momento ella había sentido que ella y Matt eran amigos pero aquello no tenía lógica no había nadie que los vinculara, el superior Joe se lo había presentado una vez pero de ahí no habían vuelto a hablar.

Matt tomó asiento en una de las máquinas que estaban hasta el fondo, abrió el explorador y se quedó viéndolo fijamente, ¿cómo se suponía que lo tenía que buscar? ¿Cristales que brillan? ¿Cristales que hablan? Aunque pensado bien en su última pregunta tal vez debería buscar principios de esquizofrenia o algo por el estilo.

"Cristales mágicos" escribió en el ordenador, dio un enter y apareció frente a sus ojos un sinfín de páginas, al parecer encontrar algo sobre aquel cristal iba a ser algo difícil más sino sabía bien que era lo que buscaba. Le dio clic a imágenes tal vez apareciera alguno que se pareciera al que estaba en casa de Kaira. Esperó a que la pagina que se cargara y vio con decepción que ninguno de los que aparecían se parecían al que el había visto, tal vez aquello era una locura y en serio tenía que ponerse a buscar los principios de la esquizofrenia.

Le dio para abajo y cambiar de página, ya había revisado más de cincuenta páginas y estaba pensando en rendirse cuando entonces lo encontró, una pequeña foto de un dibujo muy parecido al cristal que había visto en la casa de Kaira, dio clic en la imagen y apareció frente a él una gran cantidad de letras, hablando sobre aquel extraño cristal, por fin había encontrado lo que buscaba.

_**Siguiente Capitulo: La prisión de cristal se rompe **_

_**Publicación: Viernes 2 de marzo del 2012**_

_**Mimato196**_

**Mayo 2007**


	50. La prisión de cristal se rompe

**Hola a todos :) aquí de nuevo reportándome de nuevo con un nuevo capitulo que espero sea de su agrado, hoy no tengo mucho que decir así que no los entretengo mucho y me despido :)**

**Aclaración: Los personajes de digimon no me pertenecen la historia es sin fines de lucro :)**

**50**

**La prisión de cristal se rompe.**

Era sábado por la mañana, Matt se encontraba en un autobús con dirección a casa de Kaira, estaba impaciente después de haber leído el día anterior lo de la famosa prisión de las doce cristales se había convencido de que aquella chica que aparecía en sus sueños había sido arrebatada de su lado por aquel hechizo sin que él se diera cuenta y ella debía ser muy importante para él para que después de aquel hechizo el siguiera teniendo recuerdos aunque fueran borrosos de ella.

Miró por la ventanilla del autobús, aunque no conocía la razón por la que habían alejado a aquella chica de él, estaba seguro que eso había pasado, no había otra manera de explicar aquellos extraños sueños, ni las imágines borrosas de aquella chica que aparecían en su mente de vez en cuando ni mucho menos la voz que lo había guiado hasta aquella pieza de cristal que era igual a la prisión de los doce cristales de la cual había leído.

-O puede que me esté volviendo loco.

Susurró sin despegar su vista de la ventana, por su bien esperaba que sus suposiciones fueran correctas ya que sino eso significaba que estaba cayendo en la locura, así que tenía que averiguar si lo que suponía era cierto, aunque aún no sabía como demostrar sus sospechas.

Pidió la parada y se levantó de su asiento para dirigirse hacia la salida del autobús. Bajó en la parada del autobús, se puso sus audífonos y se dirigió hacia la casa de las hermanas Matsumura y Andrew.

Llegó alrededor de las diez con cinco minutos, tocó el timbre y no tardó mucho en que Kaira abriera y lo saludara con su característico entusiasmo.

-Buenos días Matt, ¿cómo amaneciste?

-Hola Kaira.

Saludó sin mucho entusiasmo Matt, estaba más preocupado en pensar en como hacerle para entrar de nuevo aquella habitación en donde se encontraba la prisión de los doce cristales que en parecer entusiasta frente a la chica.

-Pero no te quedes ahí Matt entra.

Kaira tomó del brazo a Matt y lo jaló para que entrara, una vez en el recibidor el rubio se quito los zapatos mientras que Kaira se dirigía a la cocina diciendo algo de que había preparado más galletas.

-¿Estas sola?

Preguntó Matt entrando a la sala y echando un vistazo rápido con su mirada a la casa, no parecía haber nadie más que ellos.

-Así es, Keira y Andrew salieron de paseo.

Respondió Kaira apareciendo en la sala con una charola de galletas. Matt la miró y sonrió, aunque no por el hecho de que ella hubiera aparecido sino mas bien porque le alegraba que sólo estuviera Kaira en casa, eso quería decir que sólo tenía que distraerla a ella con algo para él poder escabullirse a la habitación donde se encontraba la prisión, el problema era que aún no sabía que haría para distraer a Kaira.

-¿Te gustaron las galletas que te hice la otra vez?

-Sí estaban muy ricas.

Mintió, ni siquiera las había probado, las había dejado en la mesa y al día siguiente habían desaparecido seguramente en el estomago de su padre.

-Entonces estas te encantaran.

Kaira puso la charola sobre la mesa y le sonrió ampliamente, Matt tomó una de las galletas y la probó, para después sacar sus libros y empezar el trabajo.

Habían pasado ya dos horas, estaban por terminar el trabajo y a Matt aún no se le ocurría nada para hacer desaparecer a Kaira del lugar por unos minutos y él poder ir a aquella habitación tomar la prisión e irse.

"Matt…" "ayúdame…"

Matt apretó su pluma al oír de nuevo la voz de aquella chica pidiéndole ayuda, su voz se oía más débil que la vez anterior, eso quería decir que estaba perdiendo fuerza, acaso ella estaba… ¿muriendo? tenía que pensar en algo para distraer a Kaira pronto pero ¿Qué?

-Oie Matt- Comenzó a hablar Kaira- ¿Qué te parece si cuando terminemos el trabajo vamos a dar un paseo.

-¿Un paseo?

-Sí, tu sabes, ir a comer algo y tal vez al cine o a cualquier parte.

Matt la miró fijamente, aquella no era tan mala idea, tal vez si le decía que sí ella tendría que ir a buscar su bolsa o algo y el podría aprovechar esa oportunidad.

-Claro.

Kaira sonrió ampliamente, todo estaba saliendo como lo había planeado, tendría una cita con Matt o por lo menos podría salir con él, y él podría empezar a verla con otros ojos y eso era genial.

-Bueno entonces hay que apurarnos.

Pasó otra hora y el trabajo ya estaba listo, por fin habían terminado. Kaira se puso de pie y se estiró.

-¡Por fin!

Miró el reloj, era la una de la tarde, la hora perfecta para salir a comer algo con Matt, aunque claro no podía ir en esas fachas, se cambiaría primero. Volteó su mirada hacia Matt, él guardaba sus cosas con calma, ella podría aprovechar ese momento para ir a ponerse algo mejor que ese shorts negro y esa blusa verde que traía, tal vez un lindo vestido.

-Matt ¿Te molesta si me cambio de ropa antes de irnos?

-Claro que no, es perfecto.

Kaira sonrió y se dirigió a las escaleras para después ir a su habitación. Matt la observó irse esperando a que no entrara a la habitación donde estaba la pieza de cristal, cuando ella desapareció de su vista él de inmediato dejó sus cosas a un lado y se puso de pie para dirigirse a aquella habitación.

Abrió la puerta con cuidado a pesar que Kaira le había dicho que estaban solos no estaba de más ser cuidadoso. Se asomó por la pequeña abertura y vio la habitación vacía, entró y cerró la puerta tras de si, se dirigió con pasos silenciosos al buró y tomó primero el hermoso reliquiario lo observó y lo dejó de nuevo en su lugar para después tomar ahora la prisión de los doce cristales en sus manos, la observó detenidamente, ¿cómo se suponía que comprobaría que una chica estaba ahí adentro?

-¡Matt tardaré un poco no te desesperes!

Gritó Kaira desde su habitación y Matt sintió un sobresalto al escuchar la voz de la chica que por un segundo pensó que soltaría la prisión, pero afortunadamente no fue así.

-Estuvo cercas.

Susurró al ver que había logrado mantener aquella pieza de cristal intacta entre sus manos. La miró nuevamente, la volteó por todas partes, pero no supo que era lo que tenía que hacer para liberar a la chica, claro si es que había una chica ahí. La acercó a su vista para ver si podía ver algo en el interior de aquella pieza de cristal conformada por doce picos pero justo cuando la tenía a escasos centímetros de sus ojos esta comenzó a brillar y nuevamente se oyó la voz de aquella chica pidiéndole ayuda.

Cegado por el brillo, Matt alejó la prisión lo más que pudo de él, el cristal rompiéndose sonó por toda la habitación, Matt había soltado accidentalmente el cristal cuando lo alejó de él. Miró con miedo y decepción el cristal roto, ahora nunca podría comprobar sus sospechas y los más probable era que había terminado con la vida de aquella chica que ahí se encontraba prisionera. Se acercó para recoger los pedazos del cristal cuando dio un paso atrás, el cristal comenzó a brillar y la silueta de una chica se empezó a formar en el suelo, ella estaba sentada con sus piernas flexionados hacia ambos lados y sus manos apoyadas en el suelo, estaba empapada de lo que parecía nieve, Matt se acercó confundido a ella, la estaba viendo y aún no lograba recordarla.

-¿Estás bien?

Le preguntó acercando su mano hacia ella para tocarla y comprobar que aquella chica era real pero cuando estuvo a punto de tocarla ella alzó su mirada y Matt retrocedió sintiendo como una ola de recuerdos se amontonaban uno tras otro en su mente.

La chica levantó su mirada del suelo y lo vio por unos segundos para después susurrar el nombre de Matt y casi al instante desmayarse.

-¡Mimi!

La alcanzó a sostener antes de que ella cayera al suelo, por fin había recordado todo, había encontrado lo que le faltaba.

Tomó a Mimi entre sus brazos, estaba totalmente fría y a pesar de que se había desmayado ella aún titiritaba de frío, tenía sacarla de ahí y buscar alguna manera de estabilizar su temperatura.

-Tranquila estarás bien.

Le dijo a la par que se ponía de pie con ella en brazos y salía de la habitación a toda prisa no sin antes tomar el reliquiario y guardarlo en el bolsillo de su pantalón.

Bajó las escaleras esperando no ser visto por Kaira, se dirigió a la sala, dejó a Mimi en el sillón por un instante, guardó sus cosas lo más rápido que pudo y tomó nuevamente a Mimi en brazos para salir azotando la puerta.

Kaira se encontraba probándose uno de sus tantos vestidos, cuando oyó el golpe de la puerta de entrada, aquello le extrañó y salió de su habitación cuando de repente una punzada en su cabeza la detuvo y una gran cantidad de recuerdos se comenzaron a acumular dentro de su memoria.

Bajó la mano que había llevado a su frente cuando el dolor desapareció, pero estaba más que confundida, ¿qué había pasado? Hace unos momentos estaba con Matt sin saber de la existencia de Mimi y al siguiente un sinfín recuerdos que le recordaban la existencia de Mimi llegaron a su mente, ¿qué significaba eso?

-Matt, ¿Estas aquí?

Buscó al chico en la sala pero él ya no estaba ahí y tampoco sus cosas se había ido. Kaira apretó sus puños con fuerza, no sabía que había pasado pero sea lo que sea había arruinado su día perfecto. Tomó molesta las galletas que había horneado y estaba por dirigirse hacia la cocina cuando vio la puerta de la habitación de Keira abierta, dejó las galletas nuevamente en la mesa de centro y se dirigió a la habitación de Keira.

Entró con cuidado a la habitación de su hermana y se encontró en el piso con una pieza de cristal rota en el suelo, no comprendía que era lo que pasaba pero por lo menos ya sabía a quien pedirle una explicación.

Corrió con Mimi en brazos hasta llegar a la parada del autobús donde sentó a Mimi, tenía que hacer que reaccionara un poco para poder llevarla a su casa y ahí estabilizarla, podía llevarla en brazos pero la gente pensaría que le había hecho algo y podrían llamar a la policía y entonces si no sabría como explicar lo sucedido.

-Mimi despierta.

Le pidió con ternura y tomando con su mano la mejilla helada de ella. Mimi abrió los ojos con pesadez pero casi de inmediato los volvió a cerrar, estaba muy débil para poder despertar.

Matt miró decepcionado como ella volvía a cerrar los ojos y quedar inconciente de nuevo, era obvio que ella no despertaría pronto, así que tendría que buscar otra solución. La abrazó mientras pensaba en algo, tenía la esperanza de que el calor de su cuerpo nivelara su temperatura un poco pero ella estaba muy helada aún.

-Piensa Matt, debe de haber una forma de llevarla a casa.

Duró alrededor de cinco minutos pensando, cuando la solución llegó a él, sacó su celular y marcó el número de su hermano.

-Hola T.K soy Matt, necesito tu ayuda ¿recuerdas que hace un año te enseñé a manejar? Necesito que tomes el carro de mamá y vengas… no mamá no puede venir necesito que vengas sólo… créeme T.K no te pediría esto si no fuera realmente una emergencia, así que toma un lápiz y anota la dirección que te daré… ¿Kari? Esta bien Kari puede venir pero no más y ahora anota la dirección que te daré.

Matt le dio a T.K la dirección y colgó el teléfono para después rodear con sus brazos nuevamente a Mimi quien seguía fría.

-No te preocupes pronto te llevaré a casa

Le susurró a Mimi besando los labios fríos de la chica que seguía inconsciente. Matt la miró preocupado, sólo esperaba que T.K no tardara mucho en llegar.

Había sido una mañana increíble al lado de Andrew, los dos se habían divertido como en mucho tiempo no lo habían hecho fueron a desayunar algo y de ahí se dirigieron al centro comercial para dar la vuelta, estaba segura que la vida no podía ser mejor.

- ¿Tú que vas a pedir Andrew?

Preguntó Keira mirando el menú de la pequeña cafetería a la cual habían entrado para comer algo.

-No lo sé en realidad no tengo mucho apetito.

Keira alzó su vista del menú y observó al chico, algo raro había pasado con él, en un de repente su estado había cambiado estaba muy bien cuando entraron a la cafetería y hasta había asegurado que se moría de hambre.

-¿Pasa algo?

Preguntó la chica temiendo que algo no estuviera bien.

-Sólo quiero regresar a casa.

Keira lo miró fijamente, ese Andrew que estaba enfrente de ella no era el mismo Andrew de antes, se parecía más al Andrew que se la pasaba de mal humor pensando solamente en Mimi, ¿Acaso su hechizo había…?

-¿Es por Mimi?

Preguntó para comprobar sus sospechas, él la miró y su mirada triste la hizo sentir que sus sospechas estaban comprobadas.

-No quiero hablar de ella en este momento, ordena lo que vas a pedir.

-Yo mejor lo pediré para llevar.

Keira volvió a dirigir su vista al menú, sólo que esta vez lo apretaba con fuerza mientras su mirada no se enfocaba en la letra que nombraban los platillos sino que su mirada se encontraba perdida entre su coraje y frustración, estaba segura que algo había salido mal en su hechizo, o alguien lo había roto, pero ¿Cómo?

Su mamá se encontraba en la cocina lavando los trates y T.K sabía que si le pedía el carro ella no se lo prestaría e insistiría en llevarlo a donde quiera que quisiese ir, así que tenía que tomar las llaves que se encontraban en el bolso de su mamá sin que ella se diera cuenta pero ¿Cómo? La bolsa su mamá se encontraba en la mesa de la cocina donde su mamá se encontraba lavando los trastes.

Entró a la cocina de la forma más natural posible aunque por dentro se estaba muriendo de los nervios, el siempre se había caracterizado por ser un buen hijo de los que siempre ayudan a su mamá y la obedecen no de los que hurtan las llaves del auto para irse sin saber muy bien como se maneja, pero ahora gracias a su hermano estaba por convertirse en la oveja negra de la familia, sabía que a su mamá se le rompería el corazón si se enteraba de lo que tenía planeado hacer, y su castigo más probable sería ir a un reformatorio para chicos problemas, de ahí todas las escuelas le cerrarían las puertas por considerarlo un mal ejemplo para los demás alumnos, se ganaría una reputación de buscas pleitos y su vida se iría en picada para bajo, todo por ayudar a su hermano que quien sabe en que líos se encontraba metido.

-Mamá ¿Tendrás dinero para el autobús? Kari vendrá en unos minutos y no acompleto.

-Claro hijo toma de mi bolsa, está en la mesa.

Justo como lo había imaginado su inocente madre confiaba en él y le había dicho que tomara el dinero de su bolsa sin imaginarse que el delincuente de su hijo estaba por hurtarle el auto, el sólo pensar en eso lo hacía sentir más culpable y más nervioso de lo que ya se sentía.

Con sumo cuidado y sin hacer ruido tomó las llaves y las guardó en la bolsa de su pantalón, de ahí fingió buscar en la cartera de su mamá, la volvió a guardar y justo cuando cerraba la bolsa se oyó que tocaban el timbre haciendo que T.K diera un sobresalto.

-Esa debe ser Kari.

Dijo aún algo nervioso e intentando controlarse.

-Me voy mamá.

-Esta bien hijo que te vaya bien.

Aquella despedida de su madre, con aquella sonrisa lo hizo sentir el peor hijo del mundo pero aún así salió con la frente en alto.

-¿T.K que es lo que pasa?

Preguntó Kari en cuanto lo vio salir, estaba pálido y la voz que tenía cuando la llamó era de asustado.

-Ven, en el auto te explico.

-¿El auto? ¿sabes manejar?

-Shhh te pueden oír.

T.K tomó a Kari del brazo y la llevó lejos de su departamento, mientras se dirigían al estacionamiento T.K le explicó a Kari lo que sucedía y ella también se extrañó por lo que Matt le pedía a T.K y más que nada no estaba muy segura de que aquella fuera una buena idea ya que T.K sólo había practicado en lugares sin tráfico y no le había ido muy bien, no quería imaginar como manejaría con carros a su alrededor.

-¿Estas seguro?

Preguntó Kari mirando preocupada a T.K sabía que aquello era una locura pero no pensaba dejar a T.K solo, él necesitaba su apoyo y ella se lo iba a dar aunque por dentro estaba aterrada.

-Sí lo haré, mi hermano me necesita.

Respondió T.K con sus dos manos fijas en el volante pero sin prender el auto, estaba nervioso, demasiado nervioso pero echarse para atrás no era una opción, Matt le había pedido ayuda y él tenía que responder a su pedido T.K sabía que su hermano no le pediría eso si realmente no lo necesitara, así que armándose de valor, giró la llave del carro y que Dios los bendijera para poder llegar a su destino a salvo.

Habían pasado ya veinte minutos y T.K no llegaba aún, ¿Pues que demonios estaba haciendo? Miró a Mimi, ella aún estaba fría, demasiado fría a pesar que él la abrazaba para darle calor, aquello no parecía ser suficiente pero ¿Qué le había pasado? Cuando la liberó de aquella prisión estaba cubierta de rastros de nieve que mojaron su ropa y una de las razones por las cuales no lograba estabilizarla ya que su ropa seguía mojada.

-¿Pues donde te tenían?

Le preguntó mirándola preocupado, sabía que ella no le respondería pero aún así la duda salió de sus labios, miró de nuevo su reloj, ¡maldición! ¿Por qué T.K no llegaba?

Dando frenones y como pudo llegó al lugar donde Matt le había pedido que lo recogiera. Durante el trayecto más de uno le había recordado a su mamá diciéndole una sarta de groserías, había detenido el tráfico más de una vez y durante todo el camino le habían pitado pero aquello que importaba al fin de cuentas había llegado a su destino.

Bajó del auto para ver que pasaba con su hermano pero Matt ni tiempo le dio de hablar, en cuanto lo vio llegar se puso de pie con Mimi en brazos y se dirigió directo al auto.

-¿Por qué tardaste tanto?

Le reclamó el mayor de los rubios mientras metía a Mimi en el asiento trasero del auto.

-¿Qué pasa con Mimi?

Preguntó ignorando el reclamo de su hermano, en ese momento le preocupaba más saber que pasaba que relatarle a su hermano todo lo que sufrió para llegar hasta ahí.

-No hay tiempo sube al auto.

Matt prácticamente metió a empujones a T.K en el asiento trasero junto con Mimi y él se dirigió al asiento del conductor, a diferencia de T.K él sí sabía manejar, su padre lo había enseñado desde que era chico por si algún día lo necesitaba, así como si nada prendió el auto y arrancó a una velocidad considerablemente alta, en esos momentos lo único que quería era llegar a su departamento para poder estabilizarla.

T.K colocó la cabeza de la inconsciente chica entre sus piernas y de inmediato pudo sentir la diferencia de temperatura entre él y la chica, ¿Pues que demonios había ocurrido?

-¿Qué le pasa a Mimi?

Preguntó Kari preocupada y viendo a la chica, se miraba pálida.

-Está muy fría, hermano ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió?

Matt apretó el volante con sus manos y sin despegar su vista del camino, todo aquello era su culpa, sí el la hubiera cuidado mejor, sino hubiera permitido que Andrew y esas brujas se acercaran a ella nada de eso hubiera pasado, no que ahora Mimi seguramente se encontraba en un peligro de muerte.

El autobús se detuvo en la parada unos minutos después de que Matt había arrancado del lugar. Keira y Andrew bajaron ninguno de los dos era la sombra de lo que habían sido en la mañana, aquella mañana ambos había subido al autobús con sonrisas en su rostro, pero ahora ambos bajaban serios y sin una sonrisa que iluminara sus caras.

Los dos chicos se dirigieron hasta su casa, en cuanto entró Keira se dirigió a su habitación y se encontró con la prisión de los doce cristales rota, esparcida en miles de pedazos en todo el piso de su habitación, eso explicaba todo, el hechizo se había roto pero ¿Cómo? ¿Quién había roto la prisión?

-Creo que tienes algo que explicarme hermanita.

Habló Kaira desde la puerta, recargada en el marco y viendo a su hermana con ojos molestos. Keira volteó a ver a su gemela con alguna de las piezas del cristal entre sus manos y los ojos llorosos.

-¿Tú lo hiciste?

Le preguntó tratando de controlar el llanto de frustración que se asomaba en su cara.

-No, pero me puedo imaginar quien.

-¿Quién fue?

-No te lo diré hasta que me expliques que hiciste, porque había olvidado a Mimi y de un de repente recordé que ella existía.

Keira bajó su mirada, no quería que su hermana se enterara que ella también había recuperado sus poderes pero al parecer no tenía escapatoria.

-Yo lo hice, era un hechizo para que todos olvidaran a Mimi y funcionó hasta que… ¿Quién fue?

Preguntó la chica viendo de nuevo a su hermana gemela, estaba furiosa, todo era perfecto había arreglado su vida y la de los demás y de repente alguien llegaba y echaba todo a perder arruinando su mundo perfecto.

-Matt estuvo aquí.

Respondió la pelirosada sabiendo que con eso Keira entendería todo, Keira la miró sorprendida, ¿Matt? ¿Cómo Matt había podido llegar a saber lo de la prisión? Se suponía que él no recordaba a Mimi ¿entonces como? ¿Había sido casualidad?

-¿Lo metiste a mi habitación?

-Yo no lo dejé entrar, fui a mi cuarto para cambiarme y él debió aprovechar para entrar y liberar a Mimi.

- ¿Pero como lo supo?

Kaira sonrió, entró a la habitación y tomó asiento en la cama de su hermana, al parecer Keria aún no lograba entender lo poderoso que podía ser el amor.

-Hay hermanita, hermanita, no sé como pensaste que las cosas serían tan fáciles - Dijo Kaira sonriendo con burla, cruzó su pierna y prosiguió ante la mirada interrogativa de su hermana- No he de negar que fue un buen plan, hasta yo caí en él pero subestimaste el amor, el amor que se tienen Matt y Mimi no es un amor pasajero sino un amor verdadero por lo cual es prácticamente indestructible.

-Pero él la olvidó, ¿Cómo podía amar algo que no existía?

Murmuró Keira, aún no comprendía lo que su hermana intentaba decirle si ella ya sabía todo eso, sabía que el amor no se podía destruir por eso decidió el olvido, ¿en donde estaba su error entonces?

-Y ese fue tu error hermanita.

-¿Qué?

Keira alzó su vista y miró confundida a su hermana. Kaira sonrió al ver la duda en el rostro de su geméla, al parecer Keira aún no le entendía.

- Al provocar el olvidó en Matt y desparecer a Mimi dejaste un vacío en él por lo cual su corazón se aferró a que algo le faltaba eso por una parte y por otra Mimi estaba encerrada pero ella no olvidó por lo cual lo más seguro es que estuviera deseando con todas sus fuerzas que Matt la ayudara y como los dos son almas gemelas lo más seguro es que las súplicas de Mimi llegaron a Matt de alguna forma, eso más el hecho de que Matt sentía un vació provocó que el estuviera a la espera de cualquier indicio por encontrar lo que le faltaba y aferrarse a él hasta encontrarlo y dio como resultado esto, Matt de alguna manera supo que Mimi estaba ahí y la liberó, ¿cómo lo supo? no sé ¿Cómo la liberó? Tampoco lo sé, pero ahí tienes tu explicación.

Keira permaneció con su vista fija en su hermana, meditando cada una de las palabras de la pelirosada, no cabía duda que su hermana tenía todo estudiado, nunca imaginó que Kaira fuera tan astuta.

-Ya veo.

Respondió Keira poniéndose de pie y sentándose al lado de su hermana, todo su esfuerzo había sido para nada.

-Soy una tonta.

-No eres tonta, sólo que no pusiste atención en los detalles, ¿por qué crees que yo he tardado tanto en aplicar mi plan? He estudiado cada uno de los detalles.

Kaira se puso de pie y se paró frente a su hermana que se encontraba con su mirada en el suelo.

-Sin embargo, - Continuó Kaira hablando- Puede que tu hallas echado a perder mis planes, Matt y Mimi ahora seguro sospecharán de nosotros y no nos dejaran acercarnos y todo por tu culpa.

Le reclamó la pelirosada a su hermana, aquello era frustrante, tenía meses planeando todo para que ahora por culpa de su hermana todo se fuera por el caño.

-Lo siento…

Susurró la chica, aunque realmente no lo lamentaba, lo único que lamentaba era que su plan no hubiera funcionado.

-¿Crees que una disculpa basta? He durado meses planeándolo para que tu lo arruines todo no es justo.

-¿Justo? Tú ni siquiera sabes lo que es justo.

Keira también gritó esta vez, se puso de pie y enfrentó a su hermana, estaba harta de que su hermana fuera tan egoísta, que sólo pensara en ella y que aún así le hablara de justicia cuando ella era la más injusta de todos, usaba a todos a su conveniencia sin importarle lo que sentían o a quien lastimaba.

-¿a sí? ¿Se te hace justo que yo llevó meses preparando todo y tú de la nada llegues y eches todo a perder? ¿Por qué no pensaste en que me podías afectar? ¡Haz arruinado todo!

-¡Tú también lo arruinaste, no debiste haber traído a Matt aquí!

-¡Tú no debiste hacer las cosas sin consultarme antes, eres una egoísta Keira sólo pensante en ti y en estar con el estúpido de Andrew!

¡Paz! el sonido de una cachetada inundó la habitación y un silencio sepulcral gobernó entre las dos chicas, Kaira llevó su mano a su mejilla enrojecida y sintió como las lágrimas comenzaban a inundar sus ojos, Keira nunca antes le había pegado, las dos siempre habían sido muy unidas, ella era su hermanita, la niñita frágil a la cual siempre defendía de los abusivos y por la cual siempre había velado viendo por su bienestar y ahora Keira le había dado la espalda, después de todo lo que ella había hecho por ella su hermanita la golpeaba.

-No metas a Andrew en esto.

Murmuró Keira desafiando a su hermana con la mirada, al igual que Kaira ella tenía los ojos vidriosos pero no pensaba llorar, no frente a Kaira, estaba decidida a demostrarle a su hermana que ella también era fuerte.

Kaira apretó sus labios que temblaron en el esfuerzo por no llorar, miró a su hermana furiosa más no hizo nada más bajó la mano que sostenía su mejilla adolorida y se dio la media vuelta para marcharse.

-Yo no he pensado sólo en mí, también pensé en Andrew y si tu lo quieres tanto también deberías pensar en él y dejarlo ser feliz con la persona que quiere.

Dijo Kaira antes de salir por la puerta y azotarla tras de sí. Keira permaneció viendo la puerta por donde se había ido su hermana y después de unos segundos el llanto en ella se desató, se tiró en su cama y lloró de rabia, de dolor por haber discutido con Kaira pero sobre más que nada de frustración porque todo se había arruinado.

_**Siguiente capitulo:Recuperación - Publicación: 9 de marzo del 2012**_

_**Mimato196**_

**Mayo 2007**


	51. Recuperación

**Hola a los que creían que se me olvidó el capitulo pues les diré que se equivocan no se me olvidó, estaba consciente de que tenía que subirlo pero por ciertas circunstancias no pude pero no se preocupen no fue nada malo, sólo un odioso y terrible examen que dudó desde las 7 de la mañana que nos citaron hasta como las 8 de la tarde que salí, harta con ganas de tirarme del primer puente, pero gracias a Dios ya pasó y una vez ya recuperará del trauma aquí los dejo con el siguiente capitulo y les aviso que esta historia ya va en cuenta regresiva para su final, son 61 capitulos contando el epílogo así que ya sólo nos quedan diez capitulos y se acabará ya la historia (sé que algunos dirán por fin! jajaja pero a mi realmente me ha gustado compartirla con ustedes, y pues mientras esté sigamos disfrutandola) Me despido y cuídense.**

**51**

**Recuperación.**

Entró a su departamento con Mimi en brazos seguido de T.K y Kari, colocó a la castaña en el sofá y de inmediato se dirigió al baño para prender la luz, tenía pensado meter a Mimi en agua caliente con tal de que la chica recuperara su temperatura normal.

-Kari, llevaré a Mimi al baño, necesito que le quites la ropa y la metas en la tina.

-Sí.

-Y tú T.K ve por unas mantas que están en el cuarto de papá.

-Enseguida.

T.K se dirigió de inmediato a la habitación de su papá mientras que Matt y Kari entraron al cuarto de baño, Matt dejó a Mimi con cuidado en la taza del baño y después miró a Kari, no estaba seguro de que la pequeña Yagami pudiera llevar a Mimi hasta la tina, tal vez lo mejor era quedarse para ayudarla.

-Puedes dejarla en la tina, yo le quitaré la ropa y pondré el agua.

Era como si Kari hubiera leído sus pensamientos, él asintió y dejó a Mimi en la tina aun vacía.

-Te la encargo.

-Claro no te preocupes.

Kari le sonrió a Matt para tranquilizarlo y él esbozo una media sonrisa preocupada aunque trataba de disimularlo aún estaba muy preocupado por Mimi.

Matt salió del baño y se dirigió a su cuarto, buscó en el armario la calefacción y una vez que la encontró la colocó en el piso y la prendió, el cuarto debía de estar caliente para cuando llevara a Mimi ahí.

-Aquí están las cobijas hermano.

-Déjalas en la cama, dudo que Mimi despierte pronto así que la acostaremos en la cama.

T.K asintió y llevó las cobijas hasta la cama de Matt, las de dobló y acomodó las demás cobijas y la almohada para que estuvieran listas para cuando Matt trajera a Mimi. Le echó un vistazo a su hermano, estaba preocupado lo podía ver en su cara y no era para menos, Mimi no despertaba y estaba más que helada, sino fuera por que su hermano le dijo que estaba viva él hubiera creído lo contrario.

-Iré a calentar un poco de té Mimi necesitará tomar algo caliente.

Dijo Matt saliendo de su habitación, T.K sólo asintió y continuó arreglando la cama, deseando que Kari lograra estabilizar a Mimi pronto.

Kari abrió la llave caliente y esperó a que estuviera casi cubierto todo el cuerpo de Mimi para cerrarla y comenzar a echar sobre la cabeza de Mimi pequeñas cantidades de agua con ayuda de un trapo.

-Vamos Mimi, reacciona.

Le pidió la joven pero no obtuvo respuesta y continuó mojando a la castaña con el agua caliente. Mientras la mojaba recordó lo que Matt les había contado, ella sabía que las cosas se complicarían cuando Andrew y esas dos brujas llegaran pero jamás pensó que llegarían tan lejos, habían logrado desaparecer a Mimi del mundo por una semana y ahora debido a eso Mimi se encontraba muy grabe y pudiera que ella…

-Kari…

Susurró Mimi abriendo los ojos con dificultad.

-¡Mimi!

Kari la vio y sonrió aliviada, metió su mano en el agua y tocó el brazo de la chica al parecer Mimi estaba recuperando su temperatura corporal.

-¿Dónde estamos?

-En casa de Matt, no te preocupes ya todo estará bien.

-¿Dónde está él?

- Está en la sala esperando que te recuperes.

-Fue mi culpa me dejé engañar.

Susurró Mimi bajando su mirada entristecida, ella sabía que Matt debía estarse muriendo de la preocupación y todo porque ella era una tonta que no distinguía una trampa ni teniéndola enfrente, ella sabía que era muy sospechoso que le pidieran que fuera sola recoger su reliquiario, sabía que no debía ir sin decirle a Matt antes y aún así lo hizo, fue directo a la trampa. Matt de seguro debería de estar harto de tener que protegerla todo el tiempo, primero con los desmayos, después con la aparición de Andrew y ahora esto, Matt no se lo merecía, él merecía tener una novia más fuerte y que no le causara tantos problemas como ella.

-Tranquila ya pasó, ahora lo que necesitas es descansar para que te recuperes, así Matt podrá estar tranquilo.

Mimi sonrió suavemente al oír el nombre de Matt, Kari tenía razón ella tenía que recuperarse para no causarles más problemas a él. Cerró los ojos nuevamente y dejó que el sueño se apoderara de ella de nuevo, aún estaba muy débil para mantenerse despierta.

Kari sonrió al verla dormir de nuevo, por lo menos ya había reaccionado y su temperatura se estaba nivelando, sólo era cuestión de tiempo para que Mimi se recuperara.

Matt tenía su vista fija en el agua que tenía calentando, en todo el rato no había podido dejar de preocuparse por Mimi, tal vez hubiera sido mejor llevarla a un hospital, ¿qué iba a hacer si no se recuperaba? Que tal que la perdía, sintió como todo en él se estremecía de sólo pensar en aquella posibilidad, mejor era llevarla al hospital, ya después vería que inventar para explicar su estado, en ese momento lo importante era que Mimi se recuperara.

Apagó la estufa y tomó las llaves del auto que estaban sobre la mesa, estaba apunto de dirigirse al baño cuando apareció Kari dándole la grandiosa noticia de que Mimi ya había reaccionado y se había estabilizado. Matt no pudo evitar sonreír al oír la noticia de la pequeña Yagami y una sensación de alivió lo inundó, su preciada Mimi estaba mejorando.

-Necesitaré unas toallas y algo de ropa para cambiarla.

-Enseguida te la traeré.

Matt no tardó ni un minuto cuando apareció de nuevo frente a Kari con todo lo que la chica le había pedido, Kari entró al baño y Matt esperó a que la chica le diera permiso para entrar.

-Esta lista.

Matt entró al baño y encontró a Mimi dormida en la bañera con una de sus camisas negras puestas y un pantalón gris que también era suyo, la ropa le quedaba grande y eso la hacía ver adorable a pesar de que estaba inconciente.

Se acercó a la bañera y tomó a Mimi en brazos, Kari había hecho un gran trabajo cuidándola, todo el interior de la bañera estaba seco seguramente Kari lo había secado para que la ropa no se mojara ahora entendía porque Kari le había pedido tantas toallas y el cabello de Mimi también estaba bien secado aunque un poco húmedo aún. Llevó a Mimi hasta su habitación, la recostó en la cama y la tapó con mucho cuidado para no molestarla, pasó el reverso de su mano sobre la mejilla de ella y sonrió al sentirla tibia, por fin la chica había recuperado su temperatura.

-Será mejor que salgamos.

Le susurró Kari a T.K, el rubio asintió y los dos chicos salieron dejando a Mimi y a Matt solos.

-Perdón por dejar que esto te pasara.

Le dijo Matt con voz queda, estaba sentado en la orilla de la cama, se acercó a ella y la besó suavemente en los labios. El beso fue corto pero dulce a pesar de que sólo uno fue él el que participó en el beso. Matt se alejó lentamente de ella y vio una sonrisa en los labios de la chica, Matt dirigió su vista hacia los ojos de ella y sonrió al verla despierta, Mimi apoyó su mano en la mejilla de él deteniéndolo para que no se alejara de ella, no quería volver a sentirlo lejos de ella.

-Siempre quise que mi príncipe azul me despertara de esa manera.

Matt sonrió al igual que Mimi por el comentario, tomó la mano de ella que sostenía su mejilla y se dejó acariciar, su mano era suave y tibia y sus caricias las más dulces que había sentido, tan llenas de amor y ternura que era difícil no caer rendido ante ellas. Matt tomó la mano de ella y la llevó hasta sus labios, había sentido un terrible miedo de sólo imaginar que la pedería, pero ese temor había desaparecido ahora que ella estaba de nuevo con él, a su lado, sonriéndole con esa sonrisa que sólo ella poseía y mirándolo con esos ojos que él tanto amaba.

-Y yo siempre quise despertar a mi princesa de esa manera.

La sonrisa armoniosa de Mimi llegó hasta los oídos de Matt y él no pudo hacer otra cosa mas que sonreír de igual manera, se acercó a ella y nuevamente la besó en los labios sólo que esta vez el beso fue realizado por los dos.

-Pensé que te perdería.

Le susurró al oído una vez que el besó entre los dos erminót, Mimi cerró los ojos y lo abrazó con fuerza por un momento así había sido.

-Yo también pensé lo mismo.

Mimi se aferró al abrazo, permitiendo sentir el calor del cuerpo de Matt, pero más que eso, ella podía sentir el sentimiento de amor que le transmitía, la hacía sentir cuanto la había extrañado y cuanto la quería, las palabras entre los dos no hacían falta, todo lo que sus corazones sentían se lo podían transmitir con un fuerte abrazo que ninguno de los dos quería romper, sus corazones palpitaban fuertemente queriendo unirse aunque aquello era físicamente imposible.

- No te volveré a perder.

Le dijo Matt alejándose de ella un poco para poder verla a los ojos, Mimi le sonrió y él sintió que se derretiría en sus brazos.

-Acuéstate conmigo.

Matt la miró y parpadeó un par de veces tratando de comprender las palabras de ella ¿Qué era lo que precisamente quería decirle con eso?

-No seas pervertido.

Se quejó Mimi al ver la cara de Matt, con sólo ver la cara que había puesto su novio pudo imaginar que era lo que había pasado en esos momentos por su mente.

-sólo quiero estés a mi lado y me abraces.

Finalizó esta última frase un poco sonrojada y tímidamente, Matt sonrió al verla sonrojarse, debió imaginarse que Mimi nunca le pediría lo que se imaginó, ella era demasiado pura para hacerlo.

-Lo que pida mi princesa.

Le contestó con una sonrisa que Mimi pudo jurar la hizo suspirar. Él se metió entre las cobijas y en unos instantes apareció al lado de ella, la abrazó y besó su mejilla, ella se sonrojó y sintió que su corazón saldría de su pecho al sentir los varoniles brazos de él rodear su cintura.

-¿Así está mejor?

Le susurró el al oído, era embriagador el aroma que ella desprendía de su cuerpo y estaba seguro que ese aroma algún día lo llevaría a la locura pero por el momento disfrutaría del momento.

-Mucho mejor.

Respondió ella evidentemente sonrojada pero con una sonrisa adornando su rostro, tenerlo a él cercas era lo mejor que le había podido pasar.

Había pasado alrededor de veinte minutos, Mimi se había quedado profundamente dormida, él la miró y sonrió, besó su mejilla y con mucho cuidado se apartó de ella y salió de la cama, tenía que prepararle algo de comer para cuando despertara, ella aún estaba débil y comer algo la ayudaría a mejorarse pronto.

Salió de la habitación no sin antes echar una última mirada a la chica que estaba en su cama, Mimi había llegado a su vida cuando menos lo esperaba y había cambiado su vida por completo, llenándola de risas y buenos momentos, ella lo había complementado, ella había sido lo que siempre le había faltado para ser feliz. Sonrió para si mismo al recordar lo que Mimi significaba en su vida, desde que la vio la primera vez supo que ella era especial y no se había equivocado ya que ahora ella era la persona más importante de en su vida.

Cerró la puerta y suspiró salió de sus labios, ella era lo más importante que tenía y se la querían arrebatar, recordó lo que Mimi le contó, lo del la trampa en la azotea de la escuela. Matt apretó los puños, aunque él hubiera estado ahí probablemente no hubiera podido hacer algo para salvarla y eso era lo que más le molestaba que esas dos brujas tenían poderes que el no podía combatir y le aterraba que de nuevo intentaran algo para separarlo de Mimi.

Estaba en su habitación de paredes rosas recordando lo sucedido con su hermana, nunca antes había tenido una pelea con Keira y más que la cachetada que le había dado le había dolido más que Keira pusiera a Andrew sobre ella, sabía que Keira lo quería pero ella era su hermana, debía quererla más a ella ¿Qué no?

Tocaron la puerta de su habitación y Kaira salió de sus pensamientos, se sentó en la cama abrazando su almohada y borró el rastro de lágrimas que había en su rostro para después dejar pasar a la persona tras la puerta.

-Adelante.

La puerta se abrió con timidez y apareció Keira con su vista en el suelo, estaba arrepentida de haber golpeado a su hermana y haberse dejado llevar por sus emociones, así que sentía que le debía una disculpa a su hermana.

-¿Qué quieres?

Preguntó molesta Kaira, aún le dolía el golpe que Keira le había dado.

-Yo quería disculparme. Lo que pasó hace rato, yo no quise… lo siento no debí golpearte, eres mi hermana y yo… y me dejé llevar por mis emociones.

Kaira la miró molesta por unos segundos pero después su mirada se ablandó, aunque quería parecer molesta y hacer que Keira sufriera por lo que había hecho no podía evitar perdonarla, después de todo ella era su hermanita ¿Cómo podía estar molesta con ella? Después de todo ella también se había dejado llevar.

-Yo también lo siento, no debí gritarte.

Dijo Kaira igual de arrepentida que su hermana, por más que quisiera sabía que le resultaba imposible permaneces peleada con Keira.

Keira alzó su mirada y sonrió, Kaira también lo hizo e hizo una seña con su hermana se sentara en la cama a su lado.

-Después de todo supongo que las cosas tienen arreglo.

Dijo con una sonrisa la pelirosada y Keira la miró confundida, sabía que se refería a su plan pero pensó que ella había echado todo a perder.

-¿De que hablas?

-De que no todo está arruinado, supongo que tardaré un poco más de lo que teníha pensado pero todo tiene solución.

-Kaira, ¿Qué es precisamente lo que tienes pensado hacer?

La pelirosada miró fijamente a su hermana, tal vez ya había llegado la hora de que se lo contara a alguien, estaba segura que Keira ya había aprendido su lección y no se interpondría en sus planes, así que contárselo a ella era seguro.

-Una transferencia de amor.

-¿Una qué?

Kaira sonrió ampliamente al ver la confusión de su hermana, estaba segura que Keira estaba sorprendida y que no la entendía muy bien así que prosiguió a explicarle.

-Una transferencia de amor, como ya sabes, el amor no se puede destruir y por lo visto el olvido tampoco es una opción por lo cual yo he pensado en transferirlo, como no puedo hacer que Matt deje de querer a Mimi lo que haré es transferir el amor que le tiene a mi, pero como el amor es algo bidireccional ósea que es de la dos partes no puedo dejar el amor que siente Mimi por Matt en la nada así haré que su amor se redireccione hacia Andrew y así todos seremos felices.

Keira miró a su hermana, aquello se oía bien bueno para Kaira y Andrew pero ¿Por qué no lo había puesto en práctica aún, se oía sencillo, y sabía que su hermana ya había recuperado todos sus poderes y hasta pudiera que los hubiera incrementado.

-Se oye fácil, ¿por qué no lo has hecho?

-Se oye más no lo es, hay varias cosas que no deben faltar para empezar las personas a las que se va transferir el amor deben de estar de acuerdo, y esa parte obviamente ya la tengo, Andrew y yo estamos más que dispuestos, el problema está en que la transferencia se debe hacer en un momento en que el amor de la pareja inicial se encuentre débil para poder transferirlo a la otra persona sino será imposible la transferencia, por eso debo buscar un momento en que Matt y Mimi estén peleados para que su amor no sea tan fuerte y poder llevar acabo el hechizo, además necesito de una pócima y los ingredientes no son fáciles de conseguir.

-Ya veo, pero Matt y Mimi ya han estado peleados antes, ¿por qué no lo hiciste en ese momento?

-Porque no tenía la pócima, ya te dije que los ingredientes no se consiguen fácilmente.

En esto último Kaira había mentido, si había tenido la pócima en sus manos, pero Andrew había empezado a tener dudas y la transferencia podía fallar si el se echaba para atrás por eso había preferido esperar a que la piedra en el pecho de Andrew hiciera su trabajo y convirtiera el amor que Andrew sentía por Mimi en una obsesión para así el chico ya no se arrepintiera.

Entró de nuevo a su habitación, sólo que esta vez con un plato de sopa en la mano, T.K y Kari ya se encontraban comiendo pero él prefería primero asegurarse que Mimi comiera algo ya después él lo haría.

Llevó el plato hasta donde estaba Mimi y lo dejó en el buró junto a su lámpara, llamó a Mimi para despertarla pero ella no lo hizo, primero pensó que tenía el sueño pesado pero cuando la vio intentar abrir los ojos sin tener mucho éxito se preocupó y entonces lo notó, las mejillas de Mimi estaban sonrojadas, tocó la frente de la castaña y esta se encontraba hirviendo, ¡maldición! Mimi tenía fiebre.

Rápidamente salió del cuarto y fue directo al baño para buscar en el botiquín algo para la fiebre pero no encontraba nada.

-¿Pasa algo hermano?

Preguntó T.K desde la mesa al ver que su hermano buscaba desesperado algo en el botiquín de primeros auxilios.

-Mimi tiene fiebre.

Contestó sin detener su búsqueda, tenía que ver algo ahí que fuera de ayuda una pastilla cualquier cosa que le ayudara a bajar la fiebre.

-Puede que yo traiga una pastilla para la fiebre en mi bolsa.

Kari se paró de su asiento y fue hasta el sillón donde estaba su bolsa, ella siempre había sido muy enfermiza y cuando era niña siempre sufría de fuertes fiebres por lo cual siempre procuraba traer un medicamento de emergencia en su bolsa.

-Aquí está.

Kari fue hasta donde estaba Matt y extendió la pequeña caja de pastillas a Matt quien la tomó sin dudarlo.

-Gracias Kari.

-Ponerle pañuelos húmedos en la frente también ayudarán a bajar la fiebre, mi mamá solía hacerlo cuando me enfermaba de niña.

-Yo iré por los pañuelos, tú y ve dale la pastilla hermano.

Matt asintió y fue por un vaso de agua para después entrar a la habitación en donde se encontraba Mimi.

Kari no pudo evitar sonreír, el ver a Matt tan preocupado por Mimi era sumamente tierno no cabía duda de que Matt estaba más que enamorado de ella y Mimi también debía de estarlo ya que a pesar de que se encontraba débil y casi inconsciente por la única persona que había preguntado era por él.

Un teléfono comenzó a sonar, Kari volteó su vista hacia el sillón y vio el teléfono rosa que sonaba con insistencia, seguro era el de Mimi, miró de quien era la llamada y vio que era de la casa de Mimi, seguramente su madre también había recobrado los recuerdos de su hija y estaba preocupada de no saber donde estaba.

Kari tomó el teléfono y recibió la llamada, tal y como lo había imaginado era la señora Tachikawa preocupada por saber donde estaba su hija, y a Kari no le quedó de otra más que decir una mentira blanca diciendo que estaba en el centro comercial y que Mimi no había contestado porque estaba en los baños y que seguramente llegarían en la noche porque aún le faltaban tiendas por recorrer. La señora Tachikawa pareció tranquilizarse con aquella mentira y pidió que Mimi la llamara cuando saliera de los baños cosa que sabía Kari no sucedía pues Mimi estaba en cama con fiebre, pero por lo menos eso le había dado un tiempo considerable antes de que la señora Tachikawa volviera a llamar, tal vez para ese entonces Mimi hubiera recuperado la consciencia y pudiera contestar ella.

Había pasado alrededor de una hora cuando Mimi volvió a abrir los ojos, sintió su frente húmeda y llevó su mano a su frente para encontrarse con un trapo mojado sobre ella.

-No te lo quites, ayuda a bajar la fiebre.

Dijo Matt desde una silla al lado de la cama donde se encontraba Mimi, ella dejó el trapa en su lugar y guió su mirada hacia a Matt quien le sonreía dulcemente. Mimi al verlo bajó su mirada entristecida, estaba cansada de causarle tantos problemas y él seguramente también ya se estaba cansando.

-Perdón.

Matt la miró sorprendido y se acercó a ella, dejó su lugar en la silla y ahora se sentó en la cama para ahora estar más cercas de ella.

-¿Por qué dices eso?

-Sólo te causo problemas.

Respondió Mimi intentando inútilmente contener su llanto pero le fue imposible algunas lágrimas ya habían salido sin que diera cuenta.

Matt sonrió al verla llorar, seguramente estaba sensible por la fiebre, tomó la mano de ella y la besó con ternura.

- Tú nunca me causas problemas.

-Claro que sí.

Protestó ella desviando su mirada de él, Matt sonrió, las mejillas de Mimi aún estaban enrojecidas por la fiebre y sus ojos llorosos la hacían ver tan adorable que él no pudo hacer otra cosa más que sonreír.

-No es así.

-Sí lo es siempre tienes que estarme cuidando y…

-Me gusta hacerlo, me gusta cuidar de ti.

Mimi volteó a verlo y vio la sonrisa en los labios de Matt, sabía que estaba siendo sincero con ella y Mimi se sintió terriblemente conmovida, ¿qué había hecho ella para merecer un novio tan perfecto como él?

- Yo… yo…

Intentó hablar pero nada coherente salía de sus labios, simplemente no sabía que decir, él la miraba con esa mirada tan llena de amor y tan profunda que simplemente la dejaba sin palabras.

-Shhh, esta bien- Le dijo apoyando sus antebrazos a los costados de ella para así poder cortar significativamente entre los dos- No tienes que decir nada- Le susurró al oído, Mimi sintió como mariposas revoleteaban en su estómago de sólo sentirlo tan cercas y desvió su mirada apenada, sentía que explotaría de los nervios o que simplemente su corazón se detendría, sabía que era su novio y que no tenía porque apenarse o ponerse nerviosa, pero es que a pesar de que lo sabía, él seguía despertando en ella un sinfín de emociones con sólo acercarse. Matt hizo que ella volteara a verlo y sonrió, adoraba que ella se siguiera sonrojando sólo con acercársele más de lo normal y él no se quedaba atrás con sólo tenerla así de cerca su corazón palpitaba fuerte deseando ansioso el momento de un beso, de un beso que le dijera lo que él no sabía decirle en palabras, que le demostraba que la amaba y que él era todo suyo, que en el mundo no había nadie más que ella para él y así lo hizo, en cuanto ella fijó sus ojos en los de él, Matt acortó toda la distancia entre los dos y se entregó por completo a en ella en intenso beso lleno de amor.

Era lunes por la mañana, todo había vuelto a la normalidad excepto por el hecho de que Mimi no había ido a la escuela pues desde el sábado tenía un terrible resfriado, pero eso era lo de menos, lo importante era que todo había vuelto a la normalidad, Yumi y sus amigos ya recordaban a Mimi, Tai y Sora también lo hacían aunque bueno su relación con Sora no estaba muy bien ya que ambos recordaron lo del beso que lo metió en problemas con Mimi y al parecer Tai tampoco estaba muy bien con Sora ya que no se habían hablado en toda la mañana, pero eso no le preocupaba, sabía que esos dos no podían durar mucho tiempo peleados así que no había de que preocuparse. Lo que sí le preocupaba a Matt era el trío que se sentaba tras de él habían estado normales como si nada hubiera pasado pero él sabía que no debía confiarse.

Miró su celular para ver la hora y no pudo evitar sonreír al ver la imagen de Mimi como fondo de pantalla en el celular, ahora entendía porque la pantalla en blanco lo hacía sentir que algo le faltaba.

-Auww que tierno Romeo extraña a su Julieta.

Matt guardó el celular al oír la molesta voz de su mejor amigo al lado de él, Tai no desaprovechaba ni una sola oportunidad para molestarlo, pero ya después él se las cobraría, algún día Tai tendría novia y entonces sería el momento de la venganza.

- Sólo quería ver la hora.

-Sí claro, esa sonrisa de bobo enamorado siempre sale cuando uno ve la hora.

Matt se sonrojó notoriamente y apretó su puño con fuerza odiaba que Tai pusiera en evidencia sus sentimientos por Mimi, él ya sabía que estaba perdidamente enamorado de Mimi, no era necesario que Tai se lo recordara en cada oportunidad.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?

Preguntó molestó y Tai soltó una carcajada, era tan genial cuando Matt se enojaba.

-Vamos sólo bromeaba no es para que quieras golpearme.

-Tú eres el que siempre se lo busca.

-Esta bien pues, pero no quería hablar contigo de tu evidente amor por Mimi sino de Sora.

-¿Sora? ¿Qué pasa con ella?

Matt miró a la chica, desde que había llegado a la escuela Matt se dio cuenta que su amiga estaba de mal humor y no hablaba ni siquiera con Tai, sólo hablaba con las gemelas, él le hubiera preguntado que pasaba pero aún estaba molesto por lo del beso, estaba seguro que Sora lo había hecho apropósito para que Mimi lo viera y eso le molestaba, Sora ya no era la chica que siempre fue su mejor amiga.

-Sé lo del beso.

Le dijo Tai un poco apenado, sabía que aquello no era asunto pero no quería que Matt, Sora y él dejaran de ser el trío dinámico, los tres siempre habían sido muy buenos amigos y sentía como aquella amistad se estaba derrumbando.

-¿Ella te lo dijo?

Preguntó Matt molesto, aún le enojaba que Sora hubiera hecho aquello, se suponía que ella era su amigo, debía de apoyarlo, no tratar de destruir la única relación que lo había hecho sentir completo y que lo hacía feliz.

-No, yo… yo los vi, intenté hablar con ella pero ella…

-Ella esta muy cambiada, no sé que le pasa.

-Esta dolida por tu relación con Mimi, compréndela, ella siempre ha estado enamorada de ti.

-Esta encaprichada, es distinto.

-No lo creo ella…

-Respóndeme algo Tai, ¿Tú le harías a Sora lo que ella me hizo? ¿Intentarías destruir la única relación que la hace feliz?

-Claro que no.

-¿Y por que?

-Porque la quiero y lo más importante es que ella esté feliz.

-Ahí está, ahora me entiendes porque digo que es un capricho.

Tai se quedó callado, comprendía el punto de vista de Matt y sabía que el rubio estaba en lo cierto, si realmente Sora estuviera enamorada de Matt lo dejaría ser feliz con Mimi pero ¿Qué podía hacer él para que Sora entendiera eso?

-Te entiendo, pero Sora está confundida.

-Lo sé y créeme que quiero arreglar las cosas con ella pero primero quisiera que todo con Mimi volviera a la normalidad.

-¿Sigue molesta por el beso? Sé que ella los vio.

-No es eso, es sólo que…

-¿Matt que es lo que pasa? sé que algo no está bien.

Tai estaba consiente de que algo pasaba, la semana anterior todo estaba bien con Sora y de un de repente recordó lo del beso y ella lo evitaba seguramente porque también lo había recordado pero ¿Por qué lo habían olvidado? Aquello se estaba volviendo una locura y estaba casi seguro que Matt tenía la respuesta a todo lo que pasaba.

- No te preocupes Tai, ya todo esta bien, me refería a que esperaré a que Mimi se alivie de su gripe para decirle que hablaré de nuevo con Sora.

-Ya veo, supongo que no le agradará la idea.

-Eso temo pero ella debe entenderme, Sora es mi amiga y no me gustaría que nuestra amistad terminara por algo así. Sé que tu tampoco quieres eso y por eso tratas que entienda a Sora pero sólo necesito tiempo aun sigo molesto por lo que sucedió.

-Te entiendo, de todas maneras yo intentaré hablar con Sora, no puedo dejarla sola.

-Lo sé.

Dijo con una sonrisa, Sora era muy afortunada de tener a alguien como Tai que la quisiera sólo esperaba que ella se diera cuenta pronto.

La hora del receso llegó, Tai esperó a Sora en la puerta a que saliera, sabía que él y ella habían discutido y aunque le molestaba lo que había hecho su amiga él no podía dejarla sola, sabía que Sora estaba confundida y lo necesitaba así que él no podía darle la espalda.

La vio salir, ella caminaba pensativa sin darse cuenta de lo que a su alrededor sucedía parecía triste y eso le rompió por completo el corazón a Tai, simplemente no podía dejarla así.

-Sora.

-¡Tai!

Sora dio un pequeño sobresalto al oírlo, se volteó a verlo pero casi de inmediato bajó su mirada apenada, sabía que lo había decepcionado con lo que había hecho y no tenía cara para verlo a los ojos ni mucho menos hablarle, por eso lo había estado evitando.

-¿Qué es lo pasa?

Preguntó la chica a la par que hacía su cabello tras su oreja y sin mirarlo, no tenía el valor de verlo a los ojos.

-Quiero hablar contigo.

-Tengo prisa.

Intentó escapar, sabía de que le quería hablar Tai y ella no quería hacerlo, no quería decepcionarlo de nuevo diciéndole que odiaba a Mimi y que no deseaba que Matt fuera feliz con ella, que no se arrepentía de lo que había hecho y que lo volvería a hacer si lograba que Matt se apartara de Mimi, sabía que aquellas palabras sólo incrementarían la decepción de Tai, pero eran la verdad, odiaba a Mimi y estaría dispuesta a hacer cualquier cosa con tal de separarla de Matt.

-Sé que no quieres hablar de lo que pasó y siendo sinceros yo tampoco quiero hacerlo, sólo no quiero que estemos peleados.

Sora volteó a verlo, miró los grandes ojos color chocolate de Tai y supo que su amigo no mentía, él quería arreglar las cosas, aunque no estaba segura de que él soportara a esa nueva Sora que hasta ella desconocía.

-Tai, yo no soy la misma de antes.

Le dijo consciente de que había cambiado y no precisamente para bien pero es que simplemente no podía evitar lo que sentía, odio, rabia y rencor.

- Lo sé.

Dijo con tristeza el chico pero por esa razón era que él no podía alejarse, sabía que dentro de esa chica estaba su antigua amiga esperando a ser rescatada y eso era lo que él iba a hacer.

Sora lo miró entristecida y a la vez conmovida, por él quería dejar de ser esa nueva Sora que parecía más un ogro y recuperar a la otra Sora la que era la inseparable amiga de Tai pero por más que lo había intentado, no lograba dejar de sentir aquellos sentimientos tan negativos que la invadían por dentro.

-Entonces vamos a casa.

Le dijo ella con una suave sonrisa y los dos se dirigieron a casa por el mismo camino de siempre, sin embargo no eran los mismos amigos inseparable de toda la vida que se acompañaban a casa todos los días esta vez ella era la chica que quería ser rescatada de su propio odio y él, el chico decidido a salvarla de ella misma.

Ahora sí eran la pareja perfecta, de aquello no cabía duda, cuando Mimi lo vio llegar y lo dejó entrar supo que él estaba algo extraño pero Matt aseguró que estaba bien y que sólo eran figuraciones suyas y que él estaba mejor que nunca pero el tiempo se encargó de darle la razón a Mimi, no tardó más de unos cuantos minutos para que Matt no pudiera negarlo y aceptara lo inevitable, él también se había enfermado.

Ahora los dos se encontraban sentados en el sillón de la sala de Mimi, tapados con una gran cobija, viendo la televisión y comiendo un gran plato de caldo de pollo que la señora Tachikawa había hecho feliz mente para los dos tórtolos enfermos.

Matt estornudó y Mimi le pasó un pañuelo.

-Te dije que no estabas bien.

Protestó la chica.

-Sí te decía que no me sentía muy bien me hubieras mandado directo a casa para que descansara.

- Era lo más saludable.

-Claro que no, es más saludable estar aquí con mi novia incubadora de un virus y mi suegra que me da caldo de pollo para que me alivie.

- Te dije que no besaras para que no te enfermaras.

-No iba a dejar de besarte sólo por una gripe.

-Entonces no te quejes.

-Yo no me estoy quejando.

-Dijiste que era la incubadora de un virus.

Matt la miró y sonrió divertido Mimi estaba haciendo otros de sus berrinches que ya debía saber ella sólo lo alentaban a seguir molestándola para hacerla enojar.

-Y un virus mortal.

-¡Matt!

Se quejó la castaña aventándole uno de los cojines que casi tira el caldo de Matt.

-Oie tu mamá se molestará si lo tiras.

-Tu tienes la culpa por molestarme.

Respondió Mimi con reproche y enseñándole la lengua a su novio quien rió por el acto tan infantil de la chica que se volteó indignada fingiendo que miraba la televisión.

Matt dejó el plato con caldo sobre la mesa de centro y se acercó a Mimi, le quitó su plato y también lo dejó en la mesa.

-¡Oie aun no acabo!

Protestó Mimi al ver que Matt le quitaba su plato, pero la ignoró y continuó con lo tenía planeado hacer que era contentar a su novia después de haberla hecho enojar.

-Ya no seas enojona, sólo bromeaba con lo del virus mortal yo también lo tengo, además no le has visto el lado positivo.

- Y ¿Cuál es según tú?

Preguntó Mimi cruzándose de brazos, sabía que Matt quería contentarla, pero no tenía pensado dejársela tan fácil.

-Que ahora podemos hacer esto sin riesgo alguno.

Matt tomó la mejilla de Mimi con una de sus manos y la besó intensamente, Mimi no se pudo resistir y correspondió al beso de Matt, odiaba que le resultara imposible resistirse a los besos de él pero amaba que la besara de esa manera tan llena de amor.

Matt se apartó de ella y sonrió al ver que ella no lo miraba con reproche, contentar a Mimi era muy fácil.

-¿No estás de acuerdo conmigo?

Le dijo con una sonrisa traviesa, Mimi imitó aquella sonrisa traviesa de Matt y ahora fue ella la que se acercó a Matt.

-Claro que sí.

Le respondió y ahora fue Mimi quien lo besó pero ambos se tuvieron que separar al sentir ganas de estornudar, los dos estornudaron al mismo tiempo y rieron no cabía duda los dos eran tal para cual.

_**Siguiente capitulo: Dulce chocolate blanco**_

_**Publicación: viernes 16 de marzo**_

_**Mimato196**_

Mayo 2007


	52. Dulce chocolate blanco

**Hola a todos, perdonen la tardanza pero mi compu estaba secuestrada pero ya que la han regresado aquí les dejo el siguiente capitulo y espero que sea de su agrado:)**

**Nota: Digimon no me pertenece ni sus personajes la historia es sin fines de lucro **

**52**

**Dulce chocolate blanco.**

Aquel día tener que ser perfecto, y no solamente porque era el día blanco sino porque ese día él y Mimi cumplían un mes siendo novios y por eso él se había encargado de hacer todo para que aquel día fuera perfecto para los dos. Primero en la escuela la estaría esperando su primer regalo un rico y delicioso chocolate blanco en forma de gatito, después irían a comer saliendo de clases, pasearían un rato en la feria que hacían en honor a ese día y terminarían con una romántica cena en su casa que Tai le había ayudado a planear y preparar ya que aquella no sería una cena común, en esa cena el se atrevería a decirle lo que ya era innegable para él, le cantaría aquella canción que compuso para ella y lo haría, cambiaría aquellos lindos "Te quiero" por algo más profundo y por fin le diría "Te amo" al principio había tenido miedo decírselo pero se había decidido a hacerlo, sabía que no por mucho tiempo podría retener aquellas palabras en su boca, algún día saldrían solas sin que él lo pensase, así que qué mejor oportunidad para decirlas que cuando ambos cumplían un mes saliendo juntos.

Ya todo estaba listo, había durado semanas planeándolo pero por fin todo estaba arreglado, sólo esperaba que todo saliera de acuerdo al plan.

-Buenos días.

Lo saludó como siempre con una sonrisa en sus labios y con el más tierno de los besos que parecían sólo guardados para él.

-Buenos días.

Saludó él una vez que el beso entre ambos se cortó, ella sonrió satisfecha al ver la sonrisa que su novio esbozaba por aquel corto beso así que decidió darle otro fugaz beso.

-¿Y eso?

Le preguntó divertido, Mimi lo miró y sonrió, colocó su mano tras la nuca de él y lo acercó a para darle otro beso.

-Porque hoy es un día especial, ¿Acaso lo olvidaste?

-¿Cómo podría?

Respondió sabiendo que Mimi se refería a que cumplían un mes saliendo.

-Entonces ¿Por qué no he recibido un beso apasionado a cambió?

-¿Quieres un beso apasionado?

Le respondió con una sonrisa torcida en sus labios y colocando su mano en la cintura de Mimi para después atraerla con fuerza hacia él, ella sonrió complacida.

-Sólo si tú lo quieres.

Dijo Mimi con una sonrisa divertida y una mirada seductora que no le dejó a Matt ninguna duda, tomo con una mano la cintura de Mimi y la otra puso sobre la nuca de la chica para después unir sus labios en un beso intenso, Matt la inclinó al momento de besarla lo que causo que Mimi abriera los ojos sorprendida pero después los volvió cerrar, aquello era como en las películas románticas.

Matt regresó a Mimi a su lugar una vez que el beso terminó, se apartó de ella y sonrió al ver que ella sonría satisfecha.

-Ese ha sido el mejor beso de todos.

Dijo Mimi suavemente sonrojada y con sus manos en el pecho de su novio quien sonrió orgulloso.

-Y aún nos faltan muchos besos más este día.

-Estoy ansiosa por recibirlos.

Ambos sonrieron y antes de que él se apartara de ella Mimi alzó su rostro para darle un último beso antes de que tuvieran que irse a la escuela.

Llegaron al salón de Mimi, por estarse besando llegaron con el tiempo contado y Matt no tuvo oportunidad de quedarse con ella más tiempo por lo cual se despidieron en la puerta del salón.

-Nos vemos en la siguiente hora.

Le dijo Matt una vez que hubiera despedido a su novia como es debido, dándole un tierno beso antes de irse.

-Te estaré esperando.

Matt sonrió al oírla.

A ti algo te espera en tu escritorio.

Le dijo Matt con una sonrisa y Mimi no pudo evitar emocionarse.

-¿Qué es?

-Entra y lo verás.

Matt había pensado que Mimi le insistiría más para que le dijera que era lo que le esperaba en su escritorio pero no había terminado de hablar cuando la castaña entró corriendo emocionada a su salón, Matt no pudo hacer otra cosa más que sonreír, Mimi nunca cambiaría y eso le alegraba ya que él la quería tal y como era.

Mimi llegó a su escritorio y sus ojos se iluminaron y llenaron de lágrimas de emoción al ver la hermosa rosa que descansaba en su escritorio junto con una linda caja. Abrió con cuidado la caja y se encontró un hermoso y apetecible chocolate blanco en forma de un lindo gatito que ella podía jurar tenía los ojos más tiernos que jamás había visto.

Mimi tomó la nota que estaba sobre el hermoso gato de chocolate blanco y la abrió para leerla.

"_Este es sólo el regalo del día blanco. Nos espera un inolvidable día y tu otro regalo te lo daré al final día"_

Mimi sonrió, volvió a doblar hoja y abrazó con fuerza el regalo de Matt, no podía negarlo tenía el mejor novio del mundo.

La hora pasó rápido, durante toda la hora había estado ansiosa por que se terminara, estaba desesperada por ir con Matt y darle las gracias por su regalo, así que apenas y su maestro dio por terminada la clase ella salió de su salón corriendo lo más rápido que pudo hasta que una voz la detuvo.

-¿A dónde vas con tanta prisa?

Sin darse cuenta había pasado a Matt quien al parecer ya estaba esperándola afuera de su salón.

-Iba a buscarte.

Le respondió apenada, de seguro había lucido como una novia loca desesperada, ¡Dios! Aquello era tan vergonzoso, tal vez hubiera sido mejor que le dijera que iba al baño así él no se daría cuenta de que estaba tan ansiosa por verlo.

-¿Te gustó tu regalo?

Le preguntó con una sonrisa en los labios, Mimi olvidó su vergüenza y se acercó a su novio para recompensarlo, tomó la corbata del uniforme del chico y lo jaló hacia ella para besarlo.

-Me encantó.

-Y eso que aún no te he dado la mejor parte.

Le sonrió él de medio lado y Mimi también sonrió.

-Ya quiero saber que es.

-Tendrás que esperar hasta la noche.

-¿Ah si?.

Mimi lo besó nuevamente, tal vez entre beso y beso podría sacarle la información que quería.

-Sí.

Le contestó él con una sonrisa.

-¿Seguro?

Mimi lo volvió a jalar de la corbata y lo volvió a besar, Matt sonrió, ya se imaginaba que tramaba la castaña pero el no iba a ceder aunque sí disfrutaría de los besos.

-Más que seguro, y no creas que por besarme te diré que es, es una sorpresa.

Mimi se alejó de él, se cruzó de brazos y puso una cara de reproche que soltó una risa de su novio.

-Que malo eres.

-Si te dijera que es, ya no sería sorpresa.

-¿A sí? Pues entonces tú tendrás tu regalo hasta la noche también.

-Esta bien.

Le respondió con una sonrisa que no dejó satisfecha a Mimi, ella quería que él le insistiera como ella a él, pero al parecer Matt no era tan impaciente como ella.

-Vamos no pongas esa cara, sólo son unas cuantas horas.

-Esta bien esperare.

Respondió Mimi borrando su cara de berrinche y adornando ahora su rostro con una sonrisa.

-Ahora ven acá y sígueme besando.

Dijo Matt atrayendo a Mimi hacia él para volverla a besar, ella rodeó con sus brazos el cuello del chico y disfrutó de los labios de su novio.

¡Por fin las clases habían terminado! Había acompañado a Sora a su casa y ahora se dirigía a casa de Matt para hacer la última parte de su misión y dejar todo listo para la cena romántica que Matt había preparado para Mimi. La primera parte de su misión no había sido nada sencilla, le había tenido que dejar la rosa y el chocolate a Mimi en su escritorio, la tarea parecía que era fácil y lo era, sino fuera porque él era monstruo devorador de chocolate, más de una vez había estado tentado a dejar solamente la rosa y guardar a aquel delicioso chocolate blanco en su estomago, ¿Pero que demonios estaba pensando Matt al dejar a su cuidado un exquisito chocolate? Aquello había sido una tortura para él y más porque hasta podía olerlo, pero ya que más daba afortunadamente había logrado controlar sus instintos devoradotes de chocolate y había entregado el regalo de Mimi completo.

Metió la llave que Matt le había dado en la cerradura y abrió la puerta, lo único que tenía que hacer era meter el platillo que Matt había hecho al horno, esperar a que se cosiera y salir del departamento de Matt antes de que llegara con Mimi para no interrumpir la cita romántica de los dos tórtolos enamorados, ¡Dios! Pero que complicado era tener novia, que bueno que él no tenía, ya que no se miraba así mismo haciendo todo esa clase de cursilerías.

Entró al departamento y se sorprendió al ver el lugar impecable, por lo general Matt y su padre tenían un desastre en todo el departamento pero al parecer esta vez Matt se había esmerado y había dejado el lugar reluciente. Una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de Tai, ¿quién diría que una chica haría cambiar tanto a su amigo? Aunque se alegraba por él, desde que Mimi había aparecido en la vida de Matt se le miraba más feliz y eso le alegraba.

Habían tenido una comida de lo más alegre, habían ido a un lindo restaurante y platicado sin parar, hasta que Matt decidió que era hora de irse.

-¿A dónde me llevas?

Preguntó Mimi divertida, desde que habían salido del restaurante Matt le cubría los ojos porque según él era una sorpresa el lugar donde pasarían el día.

-Ya casi llegamos.

-Llevas diciendo eso hace una hora.

Matt no pudo evitar reír al oír el comentario de la castaña, Mimi era una exagerada, no llevaban ni siquiera dos minutos, lo que pasaba era que su linda novia no tenía nada de paciencia.

-No seas exagerada, no llevamos ni tres minutos.

-Es que me desespera no poder ver a donde voy.

-Confías en mí, ¿no es así?

-Sí.

-Entonces no tienes de que preocuparte.

Mimi hizo una mueca, odiaba cuando Matt la dejaba sin argumentos, además ya habían caminado mucho, ¿qué le costaba a Matt decirle a donde irían?

-Listo, llegamos.

Matt se detuvo y en consecuencia Mimi también, la castaña llevó sus manos hacia las de Matt intentando quitarlas pero Matt no se lo permitió.

-No seas impaciente -le susurró al oído y Mimi sintió que todo dentro de ella temblaba con sólo oírlo tan cercas de ella.

-Pero dijiste que ya habíamos llegado.

-Sí pero no que ya podías ver.

-¿Entonces cuando podré ver?

-Pues la verdad tenía pensado dejarte así el resto del día.

-¡¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

-Por que así estoy obligado a estar cercas de ti.

Mimi se sonrojó, podía sentir el cuerpo de Matt pegado junto al suyo y él perfume del chico la embriagaba, sintió como su corazón palpitaba fuertemente, había empezado a palpitar con fuerza desde que Matt se colocó tras de ella para taparle los ojos.

-Te quedaste callada.

-¿Ya puedo ver?

Protestó Mimi a la defensiva y Matt rió sabía que la chica odiaba que pusiera sus sentimientos en evidencia siempre se ponía roja como un tomate, un lindo tomate enojón que siempre terminaba gritándole.

-Esta bien, puedes ver.

Matt retiró sus manos de los ojos de Mimi y lo primero que vio la chica fue la entrada de lo que parecía una feria, la feria en honor al día blanco, siempre había querido ir a una pero como nunca había tenido novio para poder asistir nunca había ido.

-¡La feria!

Dijo emocionada Mimi y volteó a ver a Matt, él sabía que le gustaría la sorpresa, Yumi se lo había recomendado y al parecer la pelirroja no se había equivocado puesto su Mimi se veía muy emocionada y eso le alegraba.

-Pensé que te gustaría.

-¡Me encanta!

Mimi se lanzó hacia a Matt y lo abrazó fuertemente emocionada, cada momento lo confirmaba más, tenía al mejor novio del mundo y lo adoraba.

Matt no se había esperado el efusivo abrazo de su novia pero le había encantado de eso no cabía duda.

-Oie Matt ¿Ese no es el restaurante donde comimos?

Preguntó Mimi apartándose del rubio y apuntando a un establecimiento que se encontraba cruzando la calle.

-Sí.

-¿Entonces porque duramos tanto en llegar?

-Ya te dije que no duramos ni cinco minutos, lo que pasa es que eres una exagerada.

Mimi infló su cachetes molesta, ella no era una exagerada, realmente se le había hecho largo el camino seguramente porque iba con los ojos tapados, pero sabía que aunque le explicara eso a Matt él no dejaría de decir que era una exagerada.

-Pero así te quiero.

Matt besó la mejilla de Mimi y la chica se sonrojó levemente, amaba esos pequeños gestos de amor de Matt pero aún no podía dejar de apenarse por esos lindos detalles.

-¿Dime algo nos quedaremos a ver lo fuegos artificiales?

-Si tú quieres.

Mimi tomó el brazo de Matt y juntos caminaron hacia la entrara de la feria, aquel sería un día inolvidable para ambos eso era seguro.

Llevaba ya veinte minutos esperando a que el platillo que Matt había hecho para su cena romántica con Mimi saliera del horno de una buena vez, ya se estaba quedando dormido y a esa cosa todavía parecía faltarle una hora o dos. Bostezó, se encontraba sentado en la mesa de la cocina, ya había visto la tele un rato y había comido un sándwich pero aquello no había sido suficiente para él y la tele ya lo había aburrido, tal vez debería comer otro sándwich, ya que parecía que el platillo de Matt aún tardaría un buen rato en estar listo.

Se levantó de la silla y se dirigió hacia el refrigerador dispuesto a prepararse otro sándwich, buscaba la mayonesa cuando entonces la vio, una caja que se miraba tentadora ¿Qué habría ahí? La tomó y la abrió con cuidado para encontrarse con unos ricos y deliciosos chocolates, estaban intactos, ¿qué hacían ésos chocolates en el refrigerador de Matt? ¿Acaso eran más chocolates para Mimi? Pero si esa chica ya había recibido bastantes con el delicioso chocolate blanco, no era justo, además tanto chocolate le sacarían granos y la harían engordar, ¿qué acaso Matt no había pensado en eso? Para suerte de ambos el buen Tai estaba ahí y se encargaría del asunto comiéndose los chocolates, así Mimi no tendría granos y Matt no tendría una novia que le reclamara que estaba gorda por su culpa.

-Por Mimi.

Dijo Tai alzando en su mano uno de los chocolates para después meterlo en su boca y disfrutar del delicioso sabor a chocolate que estaba acompañado por un delicioso líquido que Tai no supo reconocer muy bien pero que estaba delicioso.

-OH! Pero que buenos están, comeré otro.

Tai tomó otro de los chocolates y lo llevó a su boca, al principio había planeado dejarle unos pocos a Mimi para que Matt no lo regañara tanto pero ahora que había probado aquellos deliciosos chocolates no podía detenerse y que importaba sí Matt quería matarlo esos chocolates valían la pena además él ya no iba a estar para cuando Matt llegara y él negaría todo, sí, no cabía duda, su plan era infalible se comería los chocolates y después negaría saber de la existencia de aquellos chocolates, no cabía duda él era todo un genio.

Perfecto era poco para poder definir el grandioso y maravilloso día que habían pasado y que por desgracia estaba por terminar, toda una tarde de diversión y romance en la feria estaba por terminar con broche de oro, con el gran espectáculo de fuegos artificiales que se hacía cada año en honor a ese día.

-Aquí será un buen lugar.

Dijo Matt llevando a Mimi bajo un árbol frente al agua que rodeaba la isla. Los dos tomaron asiento en el pasto y esperaron ansiosos que empezara el espectáculo de fuegos artificiales.

-Matt…

-¿Qué pasa?

-Quería agradecerte por todo lo que has hecho por mí este día, ha sido fantástico y el mejor regalo de todos.

-Tú regalo aún no termina.

Dijo Matt con una sonrisa en los labios y Mimi lo miró confundida, ¿qué más regalo podía haber además de ese fabuloso día que ella podía decir era el mejor día de su vida?

-Pensé que este era el regalo.

-Falta un detalle, pero será hasta la noche, después de que terminé nuestra cena romántica.

- ¿Preparaste una cena?

-Claro, te dije que este día era especial.

Mimi esbozó una tímida sonrisa, sabía que lo había estado diciendo a lo largo de todo el día pero a cada minuto se convencía más que tenía al mejor novio de todos.

-Hay algo que quiero darte.

Mimi se volteó hacia su maletín y lo tomó para buscar algo en él, buscó unos segundos hasta que lo encontró, una pequeña caja envuelta en papel azul y con un moño plateado.

-T.K me ayudó a escogerlo, dijo que te gustaría.

Mimi extendió la pequeña caja hacia Matt quien no pudo evitar sonreír, para él la compañía de Mimi era el mejor regalo que podía tener, pero le enternecía el hecho de que ella se hubiera tomado la molestia de buscar algo para él, no sabía que era lo que contenía aquella caja pero estaba seguro que se volvería en algo invaluable para él por el simple hecho de que ella lo eligió para él.

Abrió la pequeña caja y sus pupilas se dilataron ante la sorpresa de lo que se encontraba en el interior de la caja, era hermosa y perfecta, tomó la fina armónica entre sus manos y la miró detalladamente, hasta tenía su nombre grabado en ella.

-T.K me dijo que habías perdido la tuya cuando eras niño, por eso creí que te gustaría.

Una sonrisa nostálgica se dibujó en los labios de Matt al escuchar a Mimi, él sabía que su armónica no se había perdido, él la había tirado al mar en un momento de rabia cuando se enteró del divorcio de sus padres y aunque se arrepintió al segundo después de que la había lanzado nunca más la encontró.

-OH! No te gustó.

Se quejó Mimi mortificada al ver la cara tristeza de Matt, al parecer una armónica no era el regalo perfecto, tal vez hubiera sido mejor una camisa o quien sabe, cualquier otra cosa, no era muy buena eligiendo regalos para chicos.

-Claro que me gustó es perfecta.

Matt se acercó a Mimi y besó la frente de la chica para tranquilizarla ya que ella solía exagerar por todo. Mimi se quedó quieta en cuanto sintió el beso de Matt en su frente, alzó su vista y él le susurró un "gracias" con una sonrisa en los labios tan dulce que hizo que Mimi se olvidara de todo por un momento.

-Ya empezaron los fuegos artificiales.

Mimi al igual que Matt alzó su vista para comprobar lo que Matt había dicho y encontrarse con hermosas luces de colores adornando el cielo. Matt despegó su vista del cielo y la fijó en Mimi quien admiraba emocionada los fuegos artificiales, ella era tan hermosa y perfecta que no podía creer que estuviera a su lado, miró la armónica que estaba en una de sus manos y sonrió, ella había escogido el regalo perfecto. Volvió su vista hacia Mimi y comprobó lo que ya sabía estaba enamorado de ella y esa noche se lo haría saber una vez que cantara la canción que había escrito para ella.

Sin previó aviso Matt tomó la barbilla de Mimi y la hizo voltear hacia él para después besarla, Mimi abrió los ojos sorprendida, no se esperaba el beso pero no iba a negar que le había encantado y más porque sentía que con eso Matt le transmitía todo su amor. Tomó con una de sus manos la mejilla de Matt y profundizó el beso entre ambos, ella también quería decirle a Matt cuanto lo amaba y que estaba perdidamente enamorada de él.

Los dos mantuvieron el beso por un largo tiempo bajo la luces fugaces de colores que hacían los fuegos artificiales en el manto de la noche, en ese momento no les importaba nada que no fueran ellos, nada importaba, ni la noche, ni los fuegos artificiales, sólo ellos dos y el amor que se tenían.

Los dos llegaron al departamento, aún era temprano, apenas eran las ocho de la noche y les esperaba una deliciosa y romántica cena.

-No me cansaré de decirlo, este ha sido un día maravilloso.

Dijo Mimi tomada del brazo de Matt poco antes de llegar a la puerta.

-Y falta lo mejor.

Matt tomó a Mimi y la acorraló en la puerta, para después besarla intensamente, Mimi lo besó con la misma intensidad, rodeó con sus brazos el cuello de Matt, disfrutando al máximo de aquel momento, Matt bajó sus manos que tenía sobre la puerta hasta la cintura de Mimi para apegarla más a él quería sentirla lo más cercas posible de él, quería sentir su respiración, su corazón palpitando a la par que el suyo, cada parte de su cuerpo unida a la de él. Subió una de sus manos hasta el cuello de Mimi y devoró sus labios con pasión una y otra vez para después bajar hasta el perfecto cuello de ella al cual comenzó a bañar de besos. Mimi permaneció con sus ojos cerrados, disfrutando las caricias de su novio que la hacían estremecerse y desear que no terminaran y tal vez hubiera permanecido así sino fuese porque un extraño olor llegó a ella.

-Matt…

Matt no respondió, en respuesta al llamado de la chica, subió sus labios hasta los de ella y nuevamente los comenzó a devorar con pasión, Mimi sintió que perdería la razón al sentir los labios del rubio sobre los suyos, pero aquel extraño olor se hacía cada vez más fuerte ¿Acaso Matt no lo notaba?

-Matt espera.

Dijo en un momento en que Matt liberó sus labios.

-¿Qué pasa?

Preguntó Matt sin detenerse y besándola nuevamente, a Mimi se le estaba haciendo difícil concentrarse sintiendo las caricias de Matt sobre ella, pero aquel olor se hacía cada vez más fuerte, no podía simplemente ignorarlo.

-¿Huele extraño?

-¿Qué?

Matt se detuvo y la miró fijamente aquellas no eran precisamente las palabras que esperaba oír, pero ahora que se había detenido había llegado a él aquel extraño olor también, olía a… ¡Quemado! Inmediatamente sacó la llave del bolso de su pantalón y abrió la puerta lo más rápido que pudo para encontrarse con su cocina llena de humo.

-¿Pero que demonios pasó aquí?

Matt entró corriendo a la cocina y se encontró a Tai durmiendo en la mesa, el muy idiota ni siquiera se había percatado del casi incendio en su cocina y se suponía que él iba a cuidar el horno.

Sin pensarlo dos veces Matt se dirigió al baño tomó una cubeta y la llenó de agua para aventarla directo al horno y acabar con el incendio.

-Eh? Hip ¿qué pasa?

Preguntó un aún adormilado Tai.

Matt miró furioso a su amigo, la cena se había arruinado y todo porque el tonto de su amigo se quedó dormido ¿Cómo era posible que Tai tuviera el sueño tan pesado que no oliera el humo?

-¡Casi quemas mi casa idiota! ¿Cómo que qué pasa?

Tai río no parecía mortificado en lo más mínimo es más se miraba raro, sus ojos estaban algo perdidos, sus mejillas sonrojados y apenas y se podía poner en pie ¿acaso a su amigo le había hecho daño tanto humo?

-¡Matt llegaste!

Festejó el moreno de lo más feliz y colgándose del cuello de su amigo.

-¡Oie! Espera ¿Qué te pasa?

Se quejó Matt tratando de quitarse al moreno de encima pero por más que insistía Tai seguía aferrado a él pero ¿Qué le pasaba a Tai? Mimi entró a la cocina y sus ojos se abrieron sorprendidos al ver ¿a su novio abrazado de Tai? ¿Pero que estaba pasando ahí?

-¿Esta todo bien?

-¡Mimi! ¡Tú también viniste!

Tai soltó a Matt y estaba a punto de abrazar a la chica sino fuera porque Matt lo agarró del cuello de la camisa y lo detuvo antes de que llegara a la castaña.

-Mimi ¿Por qué no vas a abrir las ventanas y la puerta?

Mimi asintió y salió de la cocina para dirigirse a la sala y abrir las ventanas.

-Auww Mimi-chan se fue.

-Eh? ¿Mimi- chan? ¿Desde cuando le dices así?

-No sé, hip, se oye lindo. Mimi- chan, Mimi-chan, Mimi- chan…

Tai comenzó a canturrear el nombre de Mimi y Matt supo que su amigo no estaba del todo cuerdo, se golpeó con la palma de la mano la frente mientras que con la otra seguía sosteniendo a Tai quien seguía cantando el nombre de Mimi, al parecer con el humo se le había quemado más de una neurona a su amigo.

-Ya basta Tai, deja de cantar el nombre de Mimi.

-Auww Yama-Kun está celoso.

-¿Yama - Kun?

Tai comenzó a reír sin motivo alguno y Matt comprobó lo que sospechaba, su amigo se había vuelto loco.

-OH, Yama-kun, hip, sólo quieres a Mimi para ti solo deberías compartirla.

Matt sintió que la piel se le erizaba al oír la propuesta, ¿Compartir a su Mimi? ¿cómo se le ocurría eso a Tai? Claro que él quería a Mimi sólo para él, era su novia, ¿por qué tendría que compartirla?

-¿¡De que demonios hablas! ¿¡Por qué debería compartirla!

Matt estaba totalmente alterado, gritando y estrujando a Tai, ¿acaso el bobo de su amigo se había vuelto loco? ¿Cómo se le ocurría que el compartiría a Mimi? ¡a su Mimi! No es que fuera egoísta pero Mimi era su novia no tenía porque compartirla con nadie más.

Tai comenzó a reír nuevamente solo y Matt sintió que estaba al bordo de la histeria ¿Qué le pasaba a Tai? ¿Por qué se reía sin motivo?

-¿Ahora que te pasa?

-Ya te descubrí- Dijo el moreno entre risas y viendo con burla a su amigo quien no entendía que sucedía- Quieres a Mimi-chan para ti solo.

-¡Claro que la quiero para mi solo es mi novia!

-Y querías aprovecharte de Mimi-chan pero el buen Taichi, hip, la salvó.

Ahora sí Tai se había vuelto loco, ¿De que demonios hablaba Tai? ¿Por qué decía que él se quería aprovechar de Mimi?

-¿Qué? ¿eso no es cierto?

-Siiii

-No, claro que no.

-Sí, hip, pensabas darle, hip esos chocolates envinados a Mimi y hip aprovecharte de su inocencia, eres un pervertido Yama-Kun.

Tai comenzó a reír sin control y Matt dirigió su mirada hacia la mesa en donde vio la caja de chocolates envinados que su papá le había encargado cuando fue a comprar el chocolate de Mimi, eso explicaba todo, Tai estaba borracho, se había embriagado con los chocolates envinados que había comprado para su papá, ahora comprendía porque su amigo decía puras tonterías, si estando cuerdo las decía borracho con mayor razón.

-Yama-Kun pervertido, Yama-Kun pervertido.

-¿Pervertido?

Preguntó Mimi desde la entrada de la cocina, aquellos dos habían estado haciendo mucho escándalo hasta en la sala podía oírlos discutir.

-¡Mimi-Chan volviste!

Tai se abalanzó de nuevo hacia Mimi con intenciones de abrazarla pero nuevamente se vio detenido por Matt quien lo sujetó de la camisa mientras que Tai luchaba y protestaba por ir hasta donde estaba Mimi viendo extrañada el comportamiento del moreno que hacía berrinche para que lo soltaran.

-¿Qué le pasa?

-Se comió los chocolates envinados de mi papá y se emborrachó.

Mimi no pudo evitar reír, Tai actuaba como un niño chiquito encaprichado, era adorable, verlo discutir con Matt porque quería abrazarla aunque claro, eso era algo que el celoso de su novio no iba a permitir.

-Quiero ir con Mimi-chan.

Protestó el moreno luchando por que Matt lo soltara, pero eso era algo que el rubio no tenía pensado hacer.

-Deberías soltarlo.

-Ni loco, sólo irá a abrazarte.

-Yo no le veo lo malo.

-Yo sí.

Mimi rió a pesar de que Matt le dedicaba una mirada asesina.

-Sólo entretenlo con algo ya se le pasara.

-Espera, ya sé que lo entretendrá.

Matt metió la mano en el bolsillo del pantalón de Tai y sacó la cartera del moreno para después sacar de ella una foto de Sora, la puso frente a los ojos del moreno y Tai dejó de luchar por soltarse y tomó la foto de Sora para restregársela en la cara a la par que emanaba coranzositos.

-¡Sora!

Mimi y Matt rieron por el cambio tan radical del chico quien le confesaba su amor a la foto de la pelirroja. Mimi caminó hasta Matt y lo abrazó para después darle un cariñoso beso en la mejilla.

-Buena idea.

Matt sonrió y tomó a Mimi de la cintura para después ver el desastre que había en la cocina.

-La cena se arruinó.

-No te preocupes, aún podemos pedir una pizza, además Tai necesita comer algo para que se le baje el alcohol que trae en las venas.

Matt miró a Tai quien seguía sosteniendo una conversación amorosa con la foto de Sora, Mimi tenía razón su amigo necesitaba comer algo para que lo embriagado se le bajara aunque fuera un poco.

-Tienes razón iré por el teléfono para ordenar la pizza.

Los treinta minutos pasaron y para cuando la pizza llegó Mimi y Matt ya tenían la cocina impecable, mientras que Tai seguía hablando con la foto de Sora.

-Iré por unos platos.

Dijo Matt dejando la pizza en la mesa de la sala mientras que Mimi sentaba a Tai en uno de los sillones.

-Tai, deberías comer un poco, yo iré ayudar a Matt.

Tai rió divertido y Mimi se fue con Matt para ayudarlo con los platos.

-Él realmente está enamorado de Sora.

-Sí, pero es muy cobarde para decírselo.

Contestó Matt a la chica que bajaba los vasos de la alacena.

-Es tierno.

-Oie, vas hacer que me ponga celoso.

Matt tomó la cadera de Mimi y acorraló a la chica entre el lava platos y él, tal vez Tai había arruinado la cena pero él aún podía darle un toque romántico a la noche.

-Sólo digo la verdad, Tai es lindo.

-¿Más lindo que yo?

-Eres un engreído.

Dijo Mimi con burla y Matt dibujó una sonrisa torcida en sus labios.

-Pero así me quieres ¿no es así?

Mimi sonrió, rodeó con sus brazos el cuello de su novio y se besaron profundamente, Matt subió una de sus manos hacia la cintura de ella y la otra la guió a la espalda de la chica para obligarla a estar lo más cercas posible de él.

Se separaron cuando el aire les faltó a ambos, Mimi estaba levemente sonrojada y su respiración al igual que la de Matt estaba agitada, últimamente sus besos y caricias se estaban subiendo de tono tal vez debían controlarse un poco aunque aquello era prácticamente imposible.

-Será mejor que vayamos a la sala sino Tai se comerá toda la pizza.

Dijo Mimi en broma para aligerar el ambiente, aún estaba apenada por dejarse llevar de aquella manera, no cabía duda, debía controlarse. Matt sonrió, ella se miraba adorable con sus mejillas teñidas de carmesí y sabía que estaba apenada por el intenso beso de ambos, pero si ella sentía la misma sensación que él cuando la besaba la comprendía que le fuera imposible controlarse ya que para él también lo era, él sólo sentir a Mimi cercas de él lo descontrolaba todo y era como si su razón se perdiera y su cuerpo actuara por si sólo.

-Vamos.

Le dijo y ambos se dirigieron a la sala para ver como Tai se encontraba dormido en el sillón y la caja de pizza vacía, Mimi había dicho aquello como una broma, jamás se imaginó que se haría realidad.

-Se la comió toda.

Dijo Mimi asombrada, mientras que Matt sintió que mataría a su amigo, no sólo había arruinado su cena romántica con Mimi sino que además se había comido el único alimento que quedaba.

-Lo voy a matar, ¡Tai despierta!

-No déjalo, así se la bajará más rápido la embriagues.

-Arruinó todo.

Se quejó Matt dejándose caer en una de las sillas de la cocina, estaba molesto con Tai por haberle arruinado el día que se suponía sería perfecto para él y Mimi, además que se moría de hambre aquello sólo lo ponía de más mal humor.

-Yo no pienso eso.

Mimi tomó asiento en una silla frente a Matt y tomó la mano del chico para tranquilizarlo.

-No lo defiendas.

-Es la verdad, este día me la pasé increíble contigo, y aunque las cosas no salieron como las tenías planeadas al final fue divertido, además lo importante es que todo el día la pasamos juntos ¿no crees?

Matt sonrió de medio lado y tomó la mano de ella, ¿cómo podía decirle que no si lo que más adoraba él era estar al lado de ella? Además que no podía decirle que no cuando ella le sonreía de esa manera tan dulce.

-Claro.

Matt se acercó a Mimi, tomó la mejilla de la chica y depositó en los labios de ella un dulce y suave beso. Mimi con una de sus manos tomó la mejilla de Matt y correspondió con la misma dulzura al beso del rubio hasta que un sonido proveniente del estomago de Matt hizo que ambos se separaran.

-Tienes hambre.

Dijo Mimi entre risas y Matt no pudo evitar sonrojarse al ver que Mimi se burlaba de él.

-Y Tai no dejó ni una migaja.

Se quejó el rubio sosteniendo su estomago, Mimi volvió a reír y se puso de pie para dirigirse a la sala.

-Espera aquí, te traeré algo.

No tardó mucho en que Mimi regresara con la pequeña caja donde venía el chocolate blanco que Matt le había regalado.

-Puedes comértelo.

Mimi colocó la caja abierta frente a Matt quien volteó a ver a Mimi, aquel chocolate lo había comprado para ella no para él, ella era quien debía comérselo no él.

-Pero es tuyo.

- Y quiero compartirlo contigo.

-Mimi yo lo compre para ti y…

-¿Te digo un secreto? El chocolate blanco se disfruta más si lo compartes y cada mordida viene acompañada de un beso de la persona con la que lo compartes.

Matt sonrió.

-Entonces le daremos mordidas muy pequeñas para que halla más besos.

-Me parece perfecto.

Matt tomó un trozo del chocolate blanco y lo llevó a su boca para después esperar ansioso el beso de Mimi.

-Ahora sigue mi beso.

Le dijo una vez que terminó de comer el pedazo de chocolate blanco que había llevado a su boca, Mimi sonrió y se acercó a su novio para besarlo, Matt correspondió al beso de la chica con la misma ternura que ella.

-Ahora me toca a mi.

Dijo Mimi una vez que se apartó de Matt, tomó un pedazo de chocolate y lo saboreó en su boca, Matt sonrió al verla disfrutar del chocolate, por todo lo que había pasado ya no había tenido oportunidad de cantarle la canción que había escrito para ella ni decirle que la amaba, aún podía hacerlo pero quería que ese momento en el que le dijera "Te amo" fuera perfecto, así que mejor esperaría un poco más antes de hacerlo y se lo diría cuando le cantara su canción.

-Matt mi beso.

Matt despertó de sus pensamientos y miró a Mimi quien lo miraba con reproche por estar distraído.

-¿En que pensabas?

-En nada, sólo en que no hay nada más dulce que él chocolate blanco.

Matt se acercó a Mimi y tomó con ambas manos el rostro de ella para después besarla dulcemente, Matt tenía razón, no había dulce que el chocolate blanco.

_**Siguiente capitulo: Visiones tenebrosas**_

_**Publicación: viernes 23 de marzo :)**_

_**Mimato196**_

**Mayo 2007**


	53. Visiones Tenebrosas

**Hola chicos y chicas, ¿Como han estado? espero que bien yo por mi parte de nuevo ya ando con mis prisas así que les dejo el capitulo de rapidín antes de que suceda otra cosa, espero que lo disfruten y nos leemos pronto:)**

**Aclaración: Los personajes de digimon no me pertenecen, es una lástima pero así es la vida, ni modo ni que hacerle :( Pero la historia si es mía de mí con mucho amor para ustedes así que disfúutenla :)**

**53**

**Visiones tenebrosas.**

-¿Y que te parece este?

Mimi bajó de las escaleras con un hermoso vestido de tirantes color verde y bordes blanco y con una hermosa diadema del mismo verde sujetado su hermoso cabello y dejando sólo dos mechones enfrente. Matt volteó a verla, por su parte él pensaba que Mimi se miraba bien con todo lo que se ponía, pero ella no parecía convencida del todo ya que esa era la décima vez que bajaba de aquella escalera y le preguntaba como se miraba y aquello ya lo estaba empezando a fastidiar.

-Sólo iremos a casa de Sora a ver una película, ¿por qué te mortificas tanto por que ponerte?

-Porque quiero verme bien.

-Ya te dije que te miras bien.

-Lo dices sólo porque quieres irte.

Mimi lo miró molesta, ella se trataba de esmerar para lucir linda ante su novio y él no tomaba para nada en cuenta sus esfuerzos, parecía darle igual que se pusiera.

-Amor, te ves linda con todo lo que te pones, me metes en aprietos siempre que me preguntas porque no sé que decirte si todo me gusta como se te ve.

Aquellas palabras fueron como miel para los oídos de Mimi, la chica sonrió y se acercó a Matt para sentarse a su lado, darle un abrazo y besarlo en la mejilla.

-Tú si sabes como convencerme.

Le susurró al oído sin apartar sus brazos del alrededor del cuello de Matt, el sonrió orgulloso de si mismo, había salido del aprieto de la mejor forma y hasta un beso se había ganado por sus acertadas palabras que después de todo no eran falsas.

-Oie, ¿Ya arreglaste las cosas con Sora?

-Si no lo hubiera hecho no hubiera aceptado la invitación a ir a ver películas con ella y Tai.

-¿Y ella sabe que iré?

Matt sonrió, tomó la estrecha cintura de Mimi y besó de piquito a la castaña.

-Claro que lo sabe yo se lo aclaré y no habrá ningún problema.

-Sólo no me dejes sola con ella, capaz de que va querer matarme, sé que no le agrado y pensándolo bien no debería de aceptar nada de lo que me de comer o beber, pudo haberle echado veneno o algo.

Matt no pudo evitar reír, Mimi exageraba no creía que Sora fuera capaz de cometer un asesinato, aunque pensándolo bien su amiga ya no era la misma de antes así que lo mejor era hacerle caso a Mimi y no dejarla sola con Sora sino quería quedarse sin novia.

-Exageras, pero no te preocupes, no pienso dejarte sola ni un segundo.

Mimi sonrió satisfecha por la respuesta de Matt que le sonrió al ver que ella lo hacía para después plantar un lindo beso en los labios de ella.

Ya todo estaba listo, las botanas, los cojines en la sala para ver la película y por supuesto un gran variedad de películas para elegir, sólo faltaba que llegaran el resto de sus invitados ya que uno ya se encontraba devorando las palomitas en su cocina.

-Oie Sora, ¿En realidad no te molesta que Mimi venga?

Preguntó Tai desde la cocina con un tazón de palomitas en su mano.

-La idea no me agrada del todo pero Matt no vendría sino invitaba a Mimi también, además supongo que tengo que acostumbrarme a ella tarde o temprano.

Tai sonrió complacido por la respuesta de Sora, al parecer Sora se estaba esforzando por superar lo de Matt y eso le alegraba, que por fin su amiga saliera de ese capricho que tenía con el rubio, pero lo que no sabía Tai era que las intenciones de Sora no eran las de salir de su capricho sino separar a Mimi y a Matt definitivamente y tenía ideadas más de una forma para hacerlo y una de esas formas pensaba implementarla esa misma tarde.

El timbre sonó y Sora dejó de esponjar el cojín que tenía en sus manos para ir a abrir la puerta, de seguro se trataba de Matt y Mimi así que se esforzó por poner su mejor sonrisa ante la pareja que ella esperaba no lo siguieran siendo por mucho tiempo.

-Adelante chicos, llegan a tiempo, un poco más y Tai los deja sin palomitas.

-Eso no me sorprendería.

Dijo Matt con una sonrisa en sus labios, ya se podía imaginar al glotón de Tai comiéndose todo el platón de palomitas el solo.

-Mimi que bien te ves.

La halagó Sora con una sonrisa en los labios, Mimi se sonrojó y la miró confundida, no esperaba un halago por parte de Sora, miró a Matt en busca de una respuesta pero este sólo le sonrió por lo que no le quedó a ella hacer otra cosa que sonreír también y agradecerle a Sora por su halago.

Matt y Mimi pasaron y se dirigieron a la sala acompañados de Sora quien les ofreció asiento mientras que ella se dirigió a la cocina para salvar las palomitas que quedaban e ir por unas bebidas.

-Ves te dije que ella estaba de acuerdo con que vinieras.

Le susurró Matt a Mimi y ella sonrió, al parecer la pelirroja ya no quería matarla lo cual le agradaba ya que no le gustaba llevarse mal con una amiga tan cercana de Matt como lo era Sora.

-Tienes razón creo que me preocupé de más.

Matt sonrió y aprovechando que él estaba sólo en la sala con Mimi, tomó la barbilla de la chica con una de sus manos y la beso suave y lentamente disfrutando cada movimiento de sus labios que danzaban cariñosamente entre los labios de la castaña.

Sora salió de la cocina y entró a la sala en compañía de Tai y se detuvo al ver que Matt y Mimi se besaban, aquella escena no le gustó para nada y la hacía morirse de celos pero sabía que debía controlarse y actuar como si nada pasara aunque aquello le resultaba sumamente difícil. Para suerte de Sora el timbre volvió a sonar y la chica tuvo el pretexto para salir de la habitación y no irse sobre la castaña y matarla a golpes.

-¿no sabía que esperabas a alguien más?

Dijo Tai extrañado y colocándose en el suelo junto a la parejita de tórtolos que se dejaron de besar en cuanto oyeron el timbre sonar.

-Sólo invité a unos amigos.

Respondió Sora sin querer revelar quienes eran sus invitados. Tai por su parte hizo una mueca de inconformidad por la respuesta de su amiga pero no le dio mucha importancia tampoco.

-Y ustedes dejen de comer pan enfrente de los pobres.

Se dirigió ahora Tai a la parejita de enamorados al lado suyo, sabía que esos dos se querían pero no tenían porque estarlo presumiendo ante los demás. Matt y Mimi rieron por el comentario de Tai quien los miró con indignación, pero antes de que el moreno pudiera quejarse, los invitados de Sora aparecieron en la sala y la sonrisa en los labios de Matt y Mimi se borraron, aquello no podía ser bueno.

-Hola chicos, no sabía que ustedes también vendrían.

Saludó Kaira de la manera más entusiasta mientras pasaba a la sala acompañada de Andrew y su hermana. Sora vio como las sonrisas que habían tenido Matt y Mimi se habían borrado por completo y una sonrisa se dibujó en los labios de la pelirroja que miraba como Matt fulminaba con su mirada a Andrew y aquello era perfecto, el pelinegro era el arma que Sora utilizaría para provocar que Matt y Mimi pelearan ya que sabía que el rubio sentía una fuerte rivalidad con Andrew y que Andrew estaba más que interesado en Mimi quien para su fortuna era muy ingenua y muy fácilmente caería en un trampa que causara un mal entendido.

-Hola chicos no esperaba verlos.

Comentó Tai para romper el incómodo silencio que se había formado entre todos en cuanto las gemelas y Andrew entraron a la habitación.

-Sora nos invitó.

Respondió Andrew de manera calmada e ignorando por completo la mirada asesina que Matt le dedicaba, el pelinegro en esos momentos estaba más interesado en ver a la castaña al lado del rubio.

-Hace mucho que no te veía Mimi.

Le dijo Andrew con una sonrisa y Mimi bajó su mirada apenada, la razón por la que ya casi no se había encontrado con Andrew era porque ella lo había estado evitando, no quería tener problemas con Matt así que hacía lo posible por mantener la relación con Andrew al margen y el evitarlo le había resultado un buen método para hacerlo.

-Sí, yo también tenía mucho que no te veía.

-Ha estado ocupada.

Habló Matt pasando uno de sus brazos por los hombros de la chica para abrazarla posesivamente y dedicarle una fría mirada al pelinegro que le dejaría claro al chico que tenía prohibido acercarse a Mimi o se vería en serios problemas.

-Andrew ¿Qué te parece si me ayudas a bajar unas cosas de la alacena?

Intervino Sora al ver como Matt miraba a Andrew, le alegraba que aquella rivalidad entre el rubio y el pelinegro siguiera pero por el momento era mejor no complicar las cosas, primero verían la película y ya después se las ingeniaría para que Mimi y Andrew se quedaran solos, eso de seguro no le agradaría a Matt y pondría las cosas tensas entre la feliz y perfecta pareja.

-Claro.

Respondió Andrew.

-Yo y Keira también te ayudaremos.

Sugirió Kaira y Sora acompañada de los tres chicos se dirigió a la cocina dejando solos a Tai, Matt y Mimi. Una vez que los cuatro desaparecieron se su vista Matt dedicó una mirada incriminatoria a Tai, pensaba que el moreno estaba al tanto de todo y no le había dicho nada pero la realidad era que ni Tai se esperaba que aquellos tres fueran a llegar a casa de Sora.

-No me mires así, yo estoy igual de sorprendido que tú.

-¿Por qué los invitó?

-No lo sé.

Matt refunfuñó unas cuantas maldiciones por lo bajo, odiaba la idea de que Andrew estuviera tan cercas de Mimi, sentía como si aquella hubiera sido una emboscada en su contra y que el pelinegro aprovecharía cualquier oportunidad para acercarse a Mimi, pero eso era algo que él no tenía pensado permitir, no pensaba dejar a Mimi sola ni por una milésima de segundo.

-Tranquilo, todo estará bien, no tienes porque preocuparte.

Trató de tranquilizarlo Mimi, la castaña apoyó su mano en el pecho del rubio y besó dulcemente la mejilla de su novio pero ni eso dejó tranquilo a Matt, nada lo calmaría mientras Andrew y esas gemelas estuvieran ahí. ¿Por qué demonios Sora había tenido que invitarlos?

-No me agrada que él esté aquí.

-No es para tanto Matt sólo veremos películas, y ya después todos nos iremos a casa.

Ahora fue Tai quien trató de tranquilizar a Matt pero tampoco le funcionó ya que el rubio volvió a maldecir el momento en que a Sora se le había ocurrido invitar a Andrew y a las gemelas.

Sora volvió junto con sus tres amigos a la sala y se acomodó al lado de Tai mientras que las gemelas y Andrew tomaban asiento al lado de la pelirroja. Sora tomó las películas que tenía enfrente de si y se las enseñó a sus amigos, después de discutirlo por un buen rato llegaron a un acuerdo de que película ver y sin más complicaciones se dispusieron todos a ver la película que había sido elegida.

El ver la película no había sido del todo como se lo había imaginado, claro que a cada rato miraba a Andrew de reojo para vigilar que no estuviera viendo a Mimi y al parecer el pelinegro había estado con su atención fija en la película por lo cual se tranquilizó así que la siguiente que vieran lo haría con más calma y disfrutaría el tener a Mimi abrazada a él.

-Sabía que él era el malo.

Comentó Tai estirándose para desentumirse.

-Si claro por eso gritaste ¡No lo puedo creer! Cuando descubrieron que él era el asesino.

Habló esta vez Sora poniéndose de pie con el tazón vacío en sus manos y desprendiendo más de una sonrisa gracias a su comentario.

-¿ahora que película veremos?

Preguntó Kaira tomando la variedad de películas en sus manos.

-Una de suspenso estaría bien.

Comentó Keira.

-Me parece buena idea, pero antes deberíamos preparar más botanas ya se han acabado todas.

Sora mostró el platón vacío a los chicos para comprobar lo que había dicho y todos concordaron en que la pelirroja tenía razón y era necesario ir por más botanas ya que la película no se disfrutaría igual sin ellas.

-Mimi ¿Podrías ayudarme con las bebidas? La soda está en el refrigerador.

-Claro.

Contestó Mimi un poco extrañada de que Sora le pidiera ayuda precisamente a ella, al parecer la chica realmente se estaba esmerando por llevarse bien con la castaña.

-Matt, en mi cuarto creo que hay unas papitas en el armario ¿Podrías a buscarlas por favor? Es el segundo subiendo las escaleras.

Matt asintió, el también creía que Sora intentaba llevarse bien con Mimi así que no se preocupó mucho por desaparecer por unos segundos de la habitación, pero aún así le dedicó una mirada a su amigo en donde le encargaba a la castaña antes de irse. Tai entendió la mirada de su amigo y asintió, él se encargaría de velar por los intereses de su mejor amigo aunque no creía que hubiera mucho de que preocuparse, ya que Matt solo iría por unas cosas y Mimi estaba ocupada en la cocina en donde se encontraban todos inclusive él.

-Sora, no encuentro la soda por ningún lado.

Se quejó la castaña, cerrando el refrigerador, Sora dejó el tazón que traía en sus manos y se acercó al refrigerador para comprobar lo que ella ya sabía, no había nada para beber más que agua.

- Al parecer se terminó y no me di cuenta, ¿qué te parecer si vas con Andrew a la tienda y compran una? La tienda está a solo unas cuadras.

Mimi miró a Sora fijamente y después desvió su mirada a Tai en busca de ayuda, a ella no le molestaba ir a la tienda pero sabía que Matt se molestaría si ella iba sola con Andrew y lo menos que quería era pelear con Matt por una tontería.

-Bueno es que…

-Por mi no hay problema.

Intervino Andrew con una sonrisa y Mimi se sintió acorralada, no podía ser grosera y decir que no iría con Andrew pero tampoco quería ir sola con él, era incómodo.

-Yo iré con ellos.

Intervino Tai, sabía que si no hacía algo Matt enloquecería y querría matarlo por no haber hecho nada para evitar que Mimi estuviera sola con Andrew.

-Necesito que tu me ayudes aquí.

Protestó Sora, si Tai iba con ellos de nada serviría haber planeado dejarlos solos.

-Lo haré cuando vuelva.

Respondió Tai y Sora frunció el ceño molesta, no tenía pensado permitir que Tai arruinara sus planes, sabía que dejar a Mimi sola con Andrew le traería problemas con Matt así que no podía desaprovechar la oportunidad de dejarla sola con Andrew.

-Pero necesito tu ayuda ahorita.

-Bueno en ese caso Keira puede ir con ellos.

-Keira me está ayudando a mi.

Habló esta vez Kaira, ella sabía que planeaba Sora, ella misma había puesto la idea en la mente de la chica cuando se enteró por boca de Sora que Matt y Mimi irían a ver películas a casa de la pelirroja.

Mimi miró con pena a Tai, el pobre chico ya no sabía que más inventar para sacarla del apuro en que la había metido Sora y se lo agradecía, pero Tai no tenía porque meterse en problemas con Sora quien parecía empezar a molestarse por su culpa, después de todo irían a una tienda que estaba cercas así que no había de que preocuparse ¿Qué no? Matt lo entendería, además no creía que Andrew le hiciera algo, él era un buen chico, aunque sabía que no podía confiar ciegamente en él.

-No te preocupes Tai, por mi no hay problema, además la tienda está cercas, regresaremos pronto.

Dijo Mimi con una sonrisa y todos voltearon a verla, Sora sonrió complacida al igual que Kaira y Andrew. Keira no estaba conforme pero después de la pelea que había tenido hace tiempo con su hermana había decidido no involucrarse más, después de todo si quería a Andrew debía dejarlo ser feliz, y él era feliz con Mimi y no había nada que ella pudiera hacer para que las cosas cambiaran.

Tai miró preocupado a la castaña, sabía que Matt lo mataría en cuanto se diera cuenta que Mimi se había ido sola con Andrew pero al parecer no había nada que pudiera hacer para evitarlo y no parecer un novio celoso, el novio celoso era Matt y él era el que debía de estar ahí peleando por su novia, no él, todos creerían que estaba interesado en la novia de su mejor amigo si seguía intentando evitar que Mimi se fuera sola con Andrew, pero ¿Por qué demonios tardaba tanto Matt? Si Matt estuviera ahí él no estaría en esa situación tan incómoda.

-Te daré dinero para la Sora.

Dijo Sora con una sonrisa y satisfecha de que sus planes estuvieran saliendo como los tenía pensados.

-No te preocupes, yo traigo dinero.

Respondió Mimi con una sonrisa y sin tener más opción salió en compañía de Andrew de la casa de Sora, sólo esperaba que eso no le trajera problemas con el celoso y sobre protector novio que tenía.

-Por fin las encontré, Sora por que no me dijiste que estaban en la parte de arriba.

Se quejó Matt bajando las escaleras con varias bolsas de papitas en las manos, había tardado más de quince minutos buscándolas en el armario de Sora y todo porque la chica no le había dicho que estaban en la parte de arriba aunque aún no entendía porque Sora lo había mandado a él a buscarlas, hubiera sido mejor que ella misma fuera a buscarlas, era incómodo estar en la habitación de la chica y revisando sus cosas sin que ella estuviera ahí.

-Lo siento Matt debí olvidarlo.

Respondió Sora meneando la sopa que tenía en la estufa, todos habían decidido comer algo antes de seguir con el maratón de películas.

-No importa, lo bueno es que las encontré.

Matt entró a la cocina donde se encontraban todos y dejó la gran variedad de papitas sobre la mesa para después ver a todos los presentes, buscó a Mimi con la mirada y sintió una sensación terrible al no verla ni a ella ni Andrew.

-¿Dónde está Mimi?

El tonó de voz de Matt había cambiado radicalmente, cuando bajó de las escaleras se oía amable y relajado pero ahora se oía molesto, más que molesto furioso. Tai sintió un escalofrío cuando Matt fijó su mirada molesta en él en busca de una explicación, él lo sabía, sabía que Matt lo culparía de todo cuando se enterara de que Mimi había ido sola a la tienda con Andrew.

-Fue a la tienda acompañada de Andrew no han de tardar en regresar.

Respondió Sora como si aquello fuera de lo más insignificante y tal vez para ella lo era pero sabía que para Matt no era así.

Matt frunció el ceño y golpeó con su puño la mesa para después darse la media vuelta y dirigirse directo a la salida sin decir ni una sola palabra.

Nadie dijo nada, sólo miraron sorprendidos la reacción de Matt aunque era de esperarse conociendo el mal genio del chico.

-¿A dónde vas?

Preguntó Sora dejando de lado la sopa que preparaba.

-Iré a buscarla.

Respondió de manera fría y cortante mientras que se colocaba los zapatos, estaba dispuesto a ir por Mimi y alejarla cuanto antes de ese sujeto, sabía que Andrew aprovecharía cualquier oportunidad por mínima que fuera para arrebatársela.

-No seas exagerado Matt, sólo fueron a la tienda no han de tardar en regresar.

-Sora tiene razón deberías tranquilizarte, no hagas un problema por algo insignificante.

Intervino esta vez Tai, temía que el rubio cometiera una estupidez por culpa de sus exagerados celos, después de todo no era para tanto, sólo habían ido a la tienda, no había de que preocuparse.

-No es insignificante y no quiero que esté con él.

Respondió sin tener la intención de seguir los consejos de sus amigos que le pedían que se tranquilizara, después de todo ellos no lo comprendían, Andrew y las gemelas esas eran peligrosas y él no estaba dispuesto a permitir que volvieran a alejar a Mimi de su lado.

-Mimi se molestará porque no confías en ella.

Le dijo esta vez Sora logrando que el rubio detuviera su intensión de ir a buscar a Mimi, Sora sabía que entre más tiempo estuviera Matt sin saber que hacía Mimi, más cosas vendrían a la mente del rubio, la desesperación de saber que Mimi estaba con Andrew y que no llegaba seguramente lo harían imaginar cosas y cuando la viera llegar con Andrew pasaría lo inevitable, él le reclamaría a cualquiera de los dos y la pareja perfecta tendría problemas entre ellos.

Matt se detuvo en cuanto oyó las palabras de Sora, aquello era cierto, lo más probable era que Mimi se molestaría con él por no confiar en ella pero simplemente no podía evitarlo el saber que estaba con Andrew y que él le pudiera hacer algo lo hacía perder la cabeza, aunque por Mimi y por demostrarle a ella que confiaba en ella se controlaría y esperaría al igual que todos en casa de Sora.

Habían pasado ya quince minutos y ellos aún no llegaban, aquello se estaba volviendo una tortura para él y por más que había intentado permanecer tranquilo no podía, casi hacía un hoyo en la sala de Sora de tanta vuelta que daba, se había sentado y vuelto a parar para seguir con su interminable caminata de león enjaulado más de diez veces pero ni aun así la frustración desparecía de él.

-¿Hace cuanto se fueron?

-Hace como diez minutos.

Contestó Sora sin darle importancia a diferencia de Tai quien miró preocupado a su amigo, Matt era una bomba de tiempo apunto de estallar, tal vez hubiera sido más prudente dejar que fuera a buscar a Mimi así no estaría tan inquieto imaginándose sólo Dios sabe que cosas.

Diez más quince, veinticinco, ¿por qué tardaban tanto en ir a una tienda que Sora le aseguraba estaba a unas cuantas cuadras? Ya debían de haber vuelto ¿Qué no?

-Vamos Matt no deberías ser tan sobre protector con Mimi, debes dejarla respirar, además no le pasara nada, está con Andrew.

Y era eso precisamente lo que le preocupaba, que estaba con ese sujeto, además Kaira era la menos indicada para decirle que no se preocupara y no sobre protegiera a Mimi cuando había sido en casa de ella donde encontró a Mimi prisionera en aquel extraño objeto de cristal.

-Iré a buscarla.

Dijo a modo de respuesta y se puso de pie para ir directo a la puerta, ya había esperado suficiente y no estaba dispuesto a esperar ni un segundo más estaba dispuesto a ir a buscarla y alejarla de ese sujeto.

Sora les había dicho que la tienda estaba a unas escasa cuadras de su casa pero la verdad es que se encontraba más lejos de lo que había dicho la pelirroja, ya le dolían los pies de tanto caminar y eso que ella no estaba cargando las sodas como Andrew quien amablemente se ofreció a pagarlas y a llevarlas a pesar de que ella insistió en ayudarle.

-No volveré a confiar en Sora, ella dijo que estaba cercas la tienda.

Se quejó la castaña a la par que subía el elevador y picaba con su dedo índice el número del piso de Sora.

-A mi me alegra que halla estado lejos, pude hablar contigo.

Mimi se sonrojó, se la había pasado bien hablando con Andrew hasta había olvidado que debía cuidarse de él, pero ese tipo de comentarios la hacían sentir incómoda, sabía que Andrew estaba interesado en ella como más que una amiga.

-Yo también me divertí.

Respondió, no iba a ser grosera pero de ahora en adelante, lo mejor era mantenerse distanciada de Andrew así sería mejor para ambos. Esperó impaciente a que el elevador subiera, ninguno de los dos había dicho nada desde que ella le contestó pero podía sentir la mirada de Andrew sobre ella, y eso la estaba poniendo nerviosa, tanto que empezaba a sentir calor, ¿por qué demonios el elevador no se daba prisa?

Cuando llegó a pensar que el elevador nunca abriría lo hizo y ella y Andrew bajaron para dirigirse al departamento de Sora. Era extraño, pensó que el calor que sentía era por estar en el elevador y estar nerviosa por la presencia de Andrew pero ya habían bajado y ella seguía sintiendo calor y por un momento se sintió débil y mareada.

Llegaron al departamento de Sora, ella quería entrar lo más rápido posible para tomar asiento en el sillón y estabilizarse ya que sentía que en cualquier momento se iba a desmayar, pero antes de que ella girara la perilla de la puerta Andrew posó su mano sobre la de ella y la detuvo, ella lo miró y el fijó su oscura mirada sobre ella.

-Me gustaría hablar contigo a solas.

Le dijo con voz seria. Mimi lo miró desconcertada, él había dejado las bolsas en el suelo y sólo la miraba a ella, Mimi estaba dispuesta a alejarse y decirle que lo mejor era entrar pero no pudo e hizo todo lo contrario se aferró a él para después caer inconsciente.

-¡Mimi!

Gritó preocupado cuando la vio desvanecerse en sus brazos, ¿qué había pasado?

Ni un segundo más, no estaba dispuesto a esperar ni un segundo más a pesar que Tai le rogara que se tranquilizara, se dirigió al recibidor ignorando olímpicamente las súplicas de Tai, se puso los zapatos y abrió la puerta decidido a irse pero en cuanto abrió la puerta vio cómo Mimi caía desmayada en brazos de Andrew, ¿qué le había hecho ese cretino?

-¡Mimi!

Gritó Andrew al verla desmayarse, la abrazó y Matt instintivamente lo apartó con brusquedad de ella, no iba a permitir que la tocara.

-¡Aléjate de ella!

Le gritó arrebatándole a Mimi de los brazos, Andrew lo miró furioso, estaba cansado de tener que permanecer callado frente a Matt, estaba cansado de ser el buen Andrew ya era hora de que le dejara las cosas claras a Matt y que él no pensaba rendirse con Mimi.

-¡Cálmate Ishida y deja de comportarte como un idiota!

Si las mirarás mataran seguramente Andrew en esos momentos ya estaría muerto ya que Matt volteó a verlo furioso, ¿quién demonios se creía ese sujeto para hablarle de esa forma? Sino fuera porque tenía a Mimi inconsciente en sus brazos se hubiera parado para golpearlo al muy idiota.

-Hey chicos ¿que pasa?

Tai apareció en la escena, había oído los gritos de aquellos dos así que de inmediato decidió intervenir antes de que las cosas empeoraran y tal y como lo había imaginado se encontró a Matt y a Andrew matándose con la mirada él uno al otro, lo que nunca imaginó fue que Mimi estuviera inconciente. ¿Qué era lo que había pasado?

-¿Mimi se encuentra bien?

La voz de Tai lo sacó de sus pensamientos donde maldecía de más de una forma a Andrew y concentró ahora su atención en Mimi, no podía estar perdiendo el tiempo con el idiota de Andrew cuando necesitaba llevar a Mimi a adentro, ella era antes que todo.

Matt no respondió a la pregunta de Tai, sólo se puso de pie y llevó a Mimi a adentró. Andrew observó con frustración como Matt se llevaba a Mimi, apretó sus puños y maldijo al rubio, había tenido más de una cosa que decirle al idiota de Matt sino fuese porque Tai apareció en la puerta.

-¿Qué pasó?

Preguntó Kaira sorprendida al ver a Matt entrar con Mimi inconsciente en sus brazos, aquello no era definitivamente lo que esperaba, ella al igual que Sora había esperado que Matt peleara con Andrew y de pasara con Mimi también no que Matt entrara con Mimi desmayara aquello definitivamente arruinaría sus planes, la preocupación de Matt por Mimi seguramente haría que Matt olvidara su enojo y eso no era bueno.

Matt dejó a Mimi con cuidado en el sofá de Sora, seguramente la chica estaba teniendo otras de esas visiones que la perseguían a pesar de que ya había pasado mucho tiempo de la última vez que ella había tenido su última visión y eso le extrañaba, pensó que Mimi ya se había librado de esas visiones.

-Iré por un pañuelo húmedo para ponérselo en la frente, tal vez tenga fiebre o algo.

Dijo Kaira saliendo de la sala para dirigirse a la cocina.

Andrew entró a la sala en compañía de Tai , fijó su mirada en Mimi y luego la fijó en Matt notando lo que Kaira también notó, Matt no se miraba del todo preocupado, era como si supiera que le pasaba a Mimi, ¿Acaso Matt sabía la razón de los desmayos de Mimi?

Matt sintió la mirada de Andrew sobre él y volteó a ver al pelinegro molesto, algo debió haber hecho o dicho Andrew para que desatara la visión de Mimi, siempre era así, siempre había un detonante de por medio, una palabra o algún suceso que le recordara al pasado.

-¿Qué le dijiste?

Le preguntó Matt a la par que se ponía de pie, estaba seguro que algo había hecho Andrew, seguramente había intentado acercarse a ella y por eso ella había empezado a tener una visión.

Andrew frunció el ceño y miró confundido a Matt, ¿por qué Matt pensaba que él le había dicho algo? Ella simplemente se había desmayado ¿Por qué él debió hacerle algo?

-Yo no le dije nada.

-Entonces hiciste algo.

Lo acusó Matt acercándose peligrosamente a él.

-¿Por qué debería de haberle hecho algo yo? Ella simplemente se desmayó.

-Ella estaba bien hasta que se fue contigo, ¿qué le hiciste?

-Hey Matt tranquilo.

Intervino Tai colocándose en medio de los dos chicos para tranquilizar al rubio que se miraba quería golpear a Andrew.

-Andrew tiene razón, no es la primera vez que Mimi se desmaya.

Continuó Tai para después verse interrumpido por la voz de Kaira quien se colocó de cuclillas frente al sillón donde estaba Mimi para colocarle el trapo húmedo en la frente a Mimi.

-Este no es momento para que peleen, lo que importa es saber que le pasa a Mimi ¿O tú sabes porque se desmaya tanto Matt?

Matt apartó su mirada furiosa de Andrew y la bajó al suelo apretando los puños, ¡maldita sea! Se había salido de control y había puesto en evidencia que sabía el motivo de los desmayos de Mimi, ¿cómo podía ser tan estúpido?

-No.

Respondió con voz firme a pesar de que sabía que mentía, debía lograr tranquilizarse sino quería delatarse frente a las gemelas y Andrew.

-Eso imaginé.

Respondió Kaira colocando su pañuelo en la frente de Mimi, para ella era más que obvio que Matt sí sabía que le pasaba a Mimi pero no quería decirlo, tal vez estaba enferma. Colocó el pañuelo sobre Mimi y en el instante en que su mano tuvo contacto con la frente de la castaña Kaira se vio transportada a la visión que en esos momentos Mimi estaba teniendo.

Matt miró como los ojos de Kaira se abrían sorprendidos y después se miraban perdidos en cuanto la pelirosada colocó sus manos en la frente de Mimi, ¿acaso Kaira podía ver la visión de Mimi? No le extrañaría esa chica tenía poderes especiales después de todo.

-Yo me haré cargo.

Dijo Matt alejando a Kaira de Mimi, en cuanto el contacto entre la pelirosada y la castaña se rompió, Kaira regresó a la normalidad, estaba confundida pero trató de disimularlo, no iba a evidenciar que sabía que era lo que pasaba con Mimi.

- ¿Pasa algo?

Preguntó Matt al ver a Kaira un poco desconcertada, quería confirmar sus sospechas pero la chica no hizo más que negar suavemente.

-Sólo me quedé pensando en que Mimi podría estar enferma.

Respondió fingiendo que todo estaba bien, sin embargo Matt no le creyó y temió que Kaira hubiera descubierto que él y Mimi ya sabían lo sucedido en el pasado. Miró a Mimi preocupado, si Kaira sabía que ellos ya sabían lo sucedido en el pasado las cosas para ellos tal vez se pondrían más difíciles.

**Japón año 1607**

Era de noche, el viento soplaba suavemente y las estrellas brillaban con todo su esplendor al igual que la luna que la vigilaba. Ella se encontraba en una de las fuentes del jardín trasero con su vestido de novia puesto, se suponía que aquel debía ser el día más feliz de su vida, de pequeña siempre había soñado con ese día, pero nunca imaginó que terminaría así, casándose con una persona a la que no amaba, siempre pensó que se casaría con Yamato pero era por salvarlo a él que había decido casarse con Andrew.

Una lágrima rodó por su mejilla hasta caer en la fuente y perderse por completo en el agua, limpió el rastro de su lágrima, no tenía porque llorar después de todo si se casaba con Andrew salvaría a Yamato y las brujas esas junto con Andrew lo dejarían en paz, entonces debería de estar feliz porque Yamato estaría a salvo ¿que no?

-Mimi…

Los ojos de la castaña se abrieron sorprendidos al oír la voz masculina que pronunció su nombre y talló rápidamente sus ojos no quería que la viera llorar, además ¿Qué hacía él ahí?

-Yamato ¿Qué haces aquí?

Preguntó a la par que se volteaba para encontrarse con aquellos profundos ojos azules que tanto amaba pero que ahora se miraban tristes y vacíos.

-Quería verte antes de que te casaras con él.

Mimi bajó su mirada entristecida, Yamato estaba molesto, lo sabía por el tono de voz que había utilizado al referirse a su boda, pero también estaba triste podía verlo en sus ojos. Mimi apretó sus puños arrugando parte de su hermoso vestido, le dolía lo que iba a hacer, pero era el momento de la despedida y de dejarle claro a Yamato que ellos ya no podrían verse ni siquiera como amigos.

-Será mejor que me vaya, no quiero llegar tarde.

Dijo Mimi con voz fría y poniéndose de pie para pasar al lado de Yamato e irse. Yamato cerró fuertemente los ojos cuando ella pasó por un lado de él sin darle importancia a lo que él sentía, ella estaba siendo indiferente ante él y eso dolía más de lo que pensó, trató de controlarse y mantenerse fuerte por eso cerró sus ojos para ganar auto control, pero era algo que le estaba resultado imposible, le dolía demasiado, sintió que las lágrimas se querían acumular en sus ojos pero no las dejó ni siquiera asomarse.

-Espera.

Tomó la mano de Mimi y la detuvo, tal vez para ella todo había sido un juego y realmente siempre estuvo interesada en Andrew, pero para él las cosas no habían sido así, él realmente estaba enamorado de ella, lo había estado toda su vida y eso era algo que pensaba dejarle claro, no importaba si ella no lo quería, él le dejaría claro que la amaba y que siempre iba a hacer así.

Mimi cerró los ojos fuertemente y maldijo mentalmente cuando él la detuvo, no quería lastimarlo más de lo que ya lo había hecho por eso había decidido irse sin darle la oportunidad de hablar, pero al parecer Yamato no pensaba dejar las cosas así.

-¿Qué pasa?

Preguntó sin atreverse a verlo, si Yamato seguía hablándole era seguro que se rompería y lloraría sin control alguno, si ya podía sentir las lágrimas queriendo escapar de sus ojos.

Matt no le respondió, la jaló hacia él y la aprisionó contra su cuerpo colocando una de sus manos sobre la cintura de ella mientras que con la otra tomó su barbilla, la miró fijamente por unos segundos y la besó sin previo aviso aquella era la mejor forma que había encontrado para decirle que la amaba.

Por un segundo Mimi se dejó llevar, se perdió en aquellos triste pero hermosos ojos azules y correspondió al beso a pesar de que sabía que no debía, pero se apartó lo más pronto que pudo, no podía dejarse llevar por lo que sentía, no cuando la vida de Yamato estaba en juego.

-No me hagas esto Yamato.

Le suplicó a la par que se apartaba de él y se volteaba para no tener que verlo.

-¿Por qué lo haces? No lo amas me lo acabas de demostrar.

Le recriminó Yamato, alguien que lo besara de esa manera no podía estar mintiendo, Mimi lo amaba él lo sabía, o por lo menos era lo que su corazón se empeñaba en creer.

-Dejemos las cosas así.

-No, dime que es lo que pasa ¿Por qué te vas a casar con él?

-Yamato voy a casarme con Andrew y no voy a cambiar de opinión.

Su voz amenazaba con quebrarse pero se mantuvo firme, tenía que ser fuerte, no podía echarse para atrás.

-Te amo.

Le dijo cuando la vio con intenciones de irse, quería retenerla no dejarla ir a los brazos de ese sujeto pero no sabía que hacer para hacerlo.

-Lo siento.

Le susurró ella y comenzó a alejarse de él, Yamato entendió que Mimi no cambiaría de opinión y le dolía verla alejarse de él.

-Espera Mimi.

Nuevamente la detuvo tomando su mano, Mimi sintió que lloraría más no lo hizo.

-Por favor Yamato déjame ir.

-Solo quiero darte esto.

Yamato extendió su mano hacia ella y le mostró a Mimi la pulsera de oro que él mismo le había regalado años atrás. Mimi la miró y no pudo evitar que sus ojos se empañaran, ¿qué hacía Matt con ella? Y ¿Por qué se la daba ahora?

-¿De donde la sacaste? Estaba en …

-Lo sé, estaba en tu habitación.

-Yamato ¿Qué es lo que intentas?

-Estar lo más cercas de ti este día, si la usas es como si yo estuviera contigo.

No se pudo controlar más, sintió como unas lágrimas escapaban de sus ojos ¿Por qué Matt le hacía eso? ¿Por qué se la ponía tan difícil? Se suponía que ella no debía quebrarse y lo estaba haciendo.

-Yo… no puedo…

Respondió con un hilo de voz, si miraba esa pulsera en su mano cuando tuviera que decir "acepto" lo más seguro era que ella se echaría para atrás y Andrew terminaría matando a Yamato.

-Por favor sólo hoy.

Mimi alzó sus ojos y miró los de él, no podía decirle que no, no cuando él la miraba de esa manera.

-Esta bien.

Yamato sonrió con melancolía, tomó con cuidado la mano de ella y colocó la pulsera para después besar la mano de Mimi, alzó su vista hacia ella y vio como las mejillas de ella estaban empapadas en llanto, no pudo evitarlo y tomó con ambas manos la cara de ella y besó la frente de la castaña.

-Deseo que seas muy feliz.

Le susurró a la par que alejaba sus labios de la frente de ella, Mimi comenzó a llorar, quería abrazarlo y decirle que lo amaba pero sabía que no podía, por el bien de Yamato debía ser fuerte y aguantar hasta el final.

-¡Mimi!

Se oyó la voz de una de las mucamas del palacio. Mimi se apartó de Yamato en cuanto escuchó la voz de la joven mujer y la buscó con su mirada.

-¡Andrew te está esperando!

Le gritó la mujer sin darse cuenta de lo que pasaba entre Mimi y el príncipe.

-Enseguida voy.

Respondió Mimi con voz quebrada, la mujer no pareció darle importancia y se fue por donde había llegado.

-Debo irme.

Le dijo a Yamato a la par que limpiaba sus lágrimas.

-Lo sé.

Le susurró él con el corazón roto, quería detenerla pero no lo hizo, sabía que Mimi no cambiaría su decisión. Mimi tomó aire, Yamato se miraba destrozado pero era lo mejor para él, así que ella no dudó en irse y pasó por un lado de Yamato decidida a terminar con todo aquello de una buena vez.

-Suerte.

Le dijo él cuando ella pasó a un lado de él, Mimi se detuvo por una fracción de segundo en la cual sintió que se arrepentiría pero no lo hizo, fue fría y sólo susurró un gracias tan frío que quedó congelado en el aire.

**Japón año 2007 **

Kaira se acercó a Andrew discretamente y sin que nadie se diera cuenta lo llevó a la cocina, con lo que acababa de descubrir de las visiones de Mimi había llegado a su mente un nuevo plan que si resultaba les daría la oportunidad perfecta para ejecutar su verdadero plan y hacer la transferencia de amor.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa?

Preguntó Andrew una vez que estuvo a solas con Kaira en la cocina, todos estaban tan preocupados por Mimi que no se dieron cuenta que ellos habían desaparecido de la sala.

-Acabo de descubrir algo muy interesante.

-¿Y que es?

-Mimi tiene visiones sobre el pasado.

Andrew abrió los ojos sorprendido, nunca se imaginó que Mimi estuviera enterada del pasado ella siempre había actuado como si no supiera nada de lo sucedido en el pasado, ahora entendía porque Matt estaba siempre a la defensiva con él, de seguro él debía estar al tanto de todo.

-¿Qué dices?

-Ahorita no tengo tiempo de explicarte todo, lo que necesito es que me ayudes, necesito alejar a Matt de Mimi por unos segundos, si logro manipular sus visiones podré usarlas a nuestro favor y hacer que Mimi se aleje de Matt y entonces será nuestra oportunidad de actuar.

Andrew miró a Kaira fijamente, comprendía un poco lo que Kaira pensaba a hacer y la apoyaba aunque no sabía que hacer para apartar a Matt de Mimi.

-¿Qué propones que hagamos?

Kaira lo meditó un poco, ella tampoco estaba muy segura de que hacer para que Matt se alejara de Mimi.

-Sora nos puede ayudar.

Dijo Kaira con una sonrisa, ya era hora de que le sacara provecho al collar que le permitía manipular a Sora ya que usándola a ella nadie sospecharía que todo era planeado.

Andrew y Kaira regresaron a la sala, Matt seguía al lado de Mimi y ella seguía inconsciente, esperarían unos minutos para no levantar sospechas e iniciarían con su pequeño plan improvisado.

**Japón año 1607**

Era una cobarde una total cobarde, sólo tenía que decir acepto y todo estaría bien pero no pudo, vio la pulsera que le había regalado Yamato y las dudas entraron, después miró a Yamato parado al final del salón y las lágrimas comenzaron a correr por sus ojos, hasta que no lo resistió y salió corriendo murmurando un "no puedo"

-¡Mimi espera!

Le gritó Yamato, desde que ella había salido corriendo, Yamato salió tras ella y había intentado detenerla desde entonces, pero ella no quería hacerlo, quería estar sola y no ver a nadie más.

- ¡Ya Yamato, déjame, quiero estar sola!

- Mimi ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No deberías…?

Yamato la sujetó de la mano y ella se detuvo pero sin voltear verlo.

- Sí lo sé, debería estarles dando el sí a Andrew en estos momentos, pero no pude, soy una tonta, una cobarde.

Mimi se giró y abrazó a Yamato que se quedó estático al ver la reacción de la chica que ahora lloraba sobre su pecho.

-Perdóname Yamato.

Yamato la abrazó, no entendía bien a que se refería Mimi pero le alegraba saber que no se había casado con Andrew.

- Tranquila pequeña, perdonarte ¿Por qué?, sí es la mejor noticia que pudiste darme.

- Porque por mi culpa Andrew va querer matarte.

Yamato la apartó de él y buscó la mirada de la chica sin darle mucho crédito a lo que sus oídos escuchaban.

- ¿Qué? ¿Por eso ibas a casarte con él? ¿Porque me iba a matar?

Mimi no contestó solo asintió con la cabeza, y Yamato no pudo evitar abrazarla.

- Yo no quería que él te lastimara.

- Me hubieras dicho, él no puede hacerme nada por que…

- En el brindis estuvo apunto de envenenarte, sólo que yo cambie las copas.

Mimi se apartó de él y lo vio con sus ojos llorosos, Yamato sonrió con ternura y acarició el rostro de ella con una de sus manos.

- Aun así, con que me dijeras lo que planeaba era más que suficiente. Hubiera tenido más cuidado o lo hubiera mandado a encerrar, pero no tenías por qué sacrificarte tú.

- Pero él tiene a esas brujas de su parte y ellas podrían…

- Prefiero estar muerto a estar vivo y tener que verte en brazos de otro.

- Pero

- Shhh, Te amo, y nada ni nadie va a separarme de ti.

Yamato besó a Mimi con amor y ella respondió a ese beso de igual manera sin percatase que alguien más había llegado al lugar y había observado la escena, queriendo matar al rubio que besaba a la chica de ojos color miel.

-Te estaba buscando Mimi, Yamato ¿Serías tan amable de regresarme a mi futura esposa?

Yamato se alejó de Mimi y colocó a la chica tras de sí para protegerla no tenía pensado entregarle a Mimi.

-Si no te quedó claro la boda se canceló, Mimi no se irá contigo.

-¿En realidad es lo que quieres Mimi?

Mimi bajó su mirada, ella sabía a lo que se refería Andrew con aquellas palabras él realmente le estaba advirtiendo que si no se iba con él Yamato sufriría las consecuencias.

- Mimi ya me contó todo, y no pienso permitir que la sigas chantajeando, ella no irá contigo ni ahora ni nunca porque yo no lo permitiré, y si me matas no me importa, no te entregaré a Mimi.

Andrew sonrió de medio lado y tras de él aparecieron Kaira y Keira la primera con una sonrisa burlona en sus labios al igual que Andrew y la segunda con cara molesta.

- ¿En verdad estarías con una mujer que ya fue de otro?

- Maldito…

Mimi sostuvo a Yamato de la mano tratando de que el rubio no cayera en las provocaciones del chico de cabellos negros.

- Yamato…

Murmuró Mimi preocupada de que Yamato se dejara llevar por las provocaciones de Andrew.

- Porque te recordare que Mimi ya fue mía, en cuerpo y alma, y tú fuiste testigo de eso.

- No me importa, yo la amo y no permitiré que la apartes de mí, haya sido tuya o de otro. Su corazón siempre me perteneció.

Andrew soltó una sonrisa burlona y se acercó a paso lento a la pareja.

-¿Entonces porque se entregó a mí?

Yamato apretó los puños, quería matarlo y lo iba a hacer si ese sujeto seguía hablando.

-Tú sabes que todo fue una trampa ella no te ama.

Tenues gotas de lluvia comenzaron a empaparlos, Andrew había borrado su sonrisa ante las últimas palabras dichas por Yamato y los dos se miraban seriamente desafiándose con la mirada. Sin que ninguno se diera cuenta una bola de energía negra pasó rozando a los dos y se impactó directo en Mimi, ambos observaron sorprendidos la escena, no podían creer lo que sus ojos miraban.

-¡Mimi!

Gritó Yamato desesperado y se dirigió a la inconsciente castaña que se encontraba herida.

Andrew estaba estupefacto, sin creer lo que pasaba, ¿qué había sucedido? ¿Por qué Mimi estaba herida? Se volteó a buscar a la culpable y se encontró con Keira que sonreía de medio lado, aun no comprendía que pasaba ¿Por qué había atacado a Mimi si él no se lo había pedido?

Yamato abrazó a Mimi con fuerza, sus manos estaban empapadas de la sangre de ella y eso lo aterraba, ¿Acaso perdería a Mimi? ¿A su Mimi?

- Mimi…. Resiste pequeña pronto estarás bien.

Andrew apretó los puños y miró a Keira molesto en su mente sólo había lugar para una pregunta ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué Keira había hecho eso?

-¿Por qué lo hiciste?

- Porque por ella han sido todos estos problemas, y por que por su culpa tú no puedes ver que yo te amo.

Le respondió Keira bastante alterada.

- ¿Cómo pudiste? Yo la amo…

Keira iba a contestar pero se vio encerrada por su hermana en una burbuja igual a donde había encerrado a Hikari y a Takeru.

- No te preocupes Andrew, Keira no nos ocasionara más problemas.

Yamato lloraba desconsolado tratando de hacer reaccionar a Mimi, pero la chica seguía inconsciente.

- Mimi pequeña, abre los ojos dime algo.

Mimi abrió los ojos con dificultad y Yamato sonrió al verla reaccionar.

- Yamato…

- Mimi…

Mimi sonrió al ver a Yamato, alzó una de sus manos y con ella secó las lágrimas que se deslizaban por el rostro del rubio.

- Te amo…

Susurró Mimi con dificultad y Yamato dejó de sonreír entendiendo que aquel Te amo era una despedida por parte de la chica.

- Mimi no…

Mimi besó los labios de Yamato dando su último suspiro en aquel hermoso beso. Yamato quedó paralizado al sentir como la vida de Mimi se iba en ese beso y caía totalmente inconsciente entre sus brazos.

Yamato la abrazó con fuerza y comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente, por primera vez en su vida no le importaba aparentar ser débil, no se preocupaba por querer aparentar ser frío solo le importaba la chica sin vida que yacía entre sus brazos.

**Japón año 2007**

Kaira se colocó discretamente al lado de Sora, era hora de poner en marcha su plan para alejar a Matt de Mimi y poner el hechizo en ella antes de que Mimi despertara y fuera demasiado tarde.

Sora estaba sentada en el sillón individual viendo con molestia como Matt no se alejaba ni un segundo de Mimi, las cosas no habían salido para nada como tenía pensado, tendría que pensar en otra forma de hacer pelear a Matt y a Mimi.

"sírveles una taza de té"

Dijo una voz en la cabeza de Sora, la pelirroja primero se opuso pensando que era su voz interior pero de repente, su mirada se tornó sombría, aquella voz volvió a resonar de nuevo en su cabeza y Sora se puso de pie dispuesta ha hacer lo que aquella voz le decía.

-Sora ¿Pasa algo?

Le preguntó Tai preocupado al verla levantarse de repente y dirigirse a la cocina.

-Iré a hacer un poco de té creo que nos vendrá bien.

Tai asintió pero no quedó convencido, había algo extraño en la mirada de Sora, aunque le había hablado con naturalidad, no parecía ser ella se miraba extraña.

No tardó mucho en que Sora regresara con varias tazas de té caliente en una charola, y al primero que se dirigió fue a Matt quien se encontraba sentado en el suelo, al lado del sillón donde estaba Mimi.

-Matt ¿Quieres un poco de té?

-No gracias, estoy bien.

Sora insistió y se acercó más al rubio quien volvió a rechazar la oferta, Sora se inclinó para levantarse y Kaira aprovechó ese movimiento de la pelirroja para hacer una rápido movimiento de mano y provocar que una de las tazas de té se volteara y cayera sobre Matt empapando toda la camisa del rubio quien por reflejó se apartó rápidamente pero aún así se manchó toda la camisa.

-Matt cuanto lo siento.

Se lamentó Sora, el brilló a sus ojos había vuelto, y era la misma Sora no sabía ni como se le había caído la taza.

Matt se limpió con la mano, pero el daño ya estaba hecho.

-No hay problema Sora, se secará.

La disculpó pensando al igual que todos que aquel había sido un desafortunado accidente.

-Ven la meteré a la secadora.

Sora tomó a Matt del brazo y lo condujo al cuarto de lavado a pesar que el chico protestaba, Matt no quería dejar sola a Mimi pero Sora no parecía escucharlo, así que no le quedó más remedio que seguir a la pelirroja por lo menos le tranquilizaba el hecho de que Tai estuviera ahí, sabía que su amigo no permitiría que lastimaran a Mimi.

- Tai ¿por que no me ayudas a preparar más té? Se tiró todo.

Dijo Andrew una vez que Sora y Matt desaparecieron de la sala. Tai seguía con la mirada fija por donde se habían ido sus amigos pero al oír la voz de Andrew llamándolo despertó de sus pensamientos.

-¿Qué? Perdón no te escuché.

-Que si me ayudas a preparar más té, lo haría yo solo pero tú sabes más que yo donde están las cosas.

-Claro, no te preocupes.

Tai aceptó sin ningún inconveniente, después de todo no dejaría a Andrew solo con Mimi, así que no creyó que hubiera problema, lo que no sabía Tai era que no sólo debía cuidar a Mimi de Andrew sino también de las gemelas.

-Yo los acompaño.

Habló Keira quien se encontraba recogiendo los vidrios rotos que estaban en el suelo.

Una vez que los tres chicos salieron de la sala, Kaira se acercó a Mimi y posó su mano en la frente de la castaña para después sonreír, era el momento perfecto para poner el hechizo en Mimi. Sacó de su bolsa un polvo blanco y lo roció con cuidado sobre la castaña era una suerte que siempre fuera preparada y llevara consigo algunos de sus materiales para hechizos. Roció el polvo sobre Mimi y recitó un pequeño hechizo para después sonreír al ver que el rostro de Mimi hizo un gesto de angustia eso quería decir que su sueño había sido perturbado y el hechizo había sido un éxito.

**Japón año 2007**

Era otra de sus visiones ella lo sabía, pero al parecer esta vez no se trataba de su pasado esta vez parecía encontrarse en el presente ¿acaso ya había despertado?

Se vio así misma caminar a toda prisa por el parque, eso quería decir que no había despertado, ¿acaso era una premonición del futuro?

-¡Mimi espera!

Esa voz era de Andrew, vio como el chico se acercó a ella y la tomó de la mano para detenerla, ella se detuvo y lo miró con una sombra de tristeza en sus ojos.

-Lo siento Andrew pero quiero irme a casa.

Se disculpó ella intentando soltarse pero Andrew no lo permitió y la acorraló en un árbol, ella lo miró sorprendida, Andrew estaba actuando extraño se parecía más al Andrew malvado de sus visiones que al Andrew dulce que ella conocía.

-Te amo.

Le dijo él y las pupilas de Mimi se dilataron de la impresión no esperaba que el chico se le confesara de esa manera.

-Lo siento Andrew pero yo no puedo corresponderte.

Le respondió ella con voz suave esperando que el chico entendiera y la dejara pero Andrew no la soltó, sujetó con más fuerza las muñecas de ella y se acercó peligrosamente a ella.

-No lo acepto.

Le dijo furioso.

-Andrew me estas lastimando.

Se quejó ella luchando por soltarse, pero Andrew era evidentemente mucho más fuerte que ella.

-Tú serás mía, no me importa cómo.

Andrew se acercó a ella dispuesto a besarla, Mimi volteó su rostro pero él la obligó a girarlo de nuevo hacía él.

Mimi comenzó a llorar y suplicar que la soltara y cuando creyó que Andrew la besaría Matt lo apartó bruscamente de ella y se puso frente a ella para protegerla.

-No te atrevas a tocarla de nuevo.

Le dijo Matt furioso. Andrew se puso de pie y con una sonrisa torcida en su rostro se limpió la sangre que salía de su labio roto.

-Ya es suficiente Ishida, hasta aquí llegaste.

Andrew extendió su mano hacia Matt y la abrió para liberar una bola de energía negra que se impacto justo en el pecho del rubio.

Mimi quedó sin habla al ver como aquella bola de energía se impactaba contra Matt y este caía sin vida al suelo, no podía creerlo, Matt había muerto por su culpa.

**Japón año 2007**

Tai regresó a la sala junto con Andrew y parecía que todo estaba normal, Kaira miraba la tele sin importarle nada más y Mimi seguía inconsciente aunque ahora la chica parecía tener un mal sueño ya que su rostro reflejaba angustia.

-¿Aún no despierta?

Preguntó Tai al ver a Mimi afligida, si estaba teniendo un mal sueño tal vez lo mejor era despertarla.

-Creo que no, la verdad, no le he puesto mucha atención estaba viendo la tele.

-Ya veo, toma.

Tai le dio la taza de té a la chica de cabellos rosas y Kaira la aceptó con gusto, Tai miró de nuevo a Mimi, tal vez debía de hablarle a Matt para decirle que lo mejor era despertarla ya que Mimi se miraba muy afligida.

Matt se quitó la camisa negra y se la dio a Sora quien no pudo evitar deslumbrarse al ver el perfecto torso desnudo de Matt quien actuaba como si nada.

-Perdona, fui una tonta, debí tener más cuidado.

Se disculpó Sora sonrojada y metiendo la camisa en la lavadora.

-No te preocupes Sora fue un accidente aunque hubiera preferido quedarme así, no me gusta dejar a Mimi sola.

-No se que te preocupa tanto, dudo que le pase algo estando en la sala dormida, además Tai está ahí si te preocupa Andrew.

La lavadora comenzó a lavar y los dos permanecieron en silencio por unos minutos, Matt se encontraba pensando en Mimi y todo lo que había pasado y Sora no dejaba de pensar en lo guapo que Matt se veía.

-¿Por qué no te agrada Andrew?

Preguntó Sora en un intento de sacar conversación y acercarse más a Matt para poner en práctica su siguiente movimiento.

-Es obvio que le interesa Mimi.

-Pero ¿No crees que exageras?

-No.

-Eso me gusta de ti, siempre proteges a los que quieres.

Matt miró a Sora, la chica nuevamente se le estaba insinuando ¿hasta cuando seguirían así?

-Sora yo…

Matt no pudo continuar, ya que la lavadora terminó su ciclo de lavado y Sora sacó la camisa de Matt para ahora meterla en la secadora en donde Matt se encontraba recargado.

-Sora no quiero que…

Intentó continuar, pero la chica no se lo permitió, cerró la tapadera de la secadora, la puso a trabajar y aprovechó para acercarse a Matt, posó sus manos en el pecho desnudo del chico y Matt intentó retroceder pero la secadora se lo impidió.

-Aun te quiero.

Le susurró la chica acercando sus labios peligrosamente al chico.

Tai estaba angustiado viendo a Mimi, ella realmente parecía tener un mal sueño pero cuando ella comenzó a pronunciar con angustia el nombre de Matt él ya no pudo más y fue en busca del rubio, Mimi lo necesitaba y Matt era él único que podría tranquilizarla.

Apartó a Sora de él cuando ella intentó besarla, estaba cansado de tener que aclararle las cosas a su amiga pero ella no parecía entender.

-Yo no te quiero de esa manera Sora.

Le dijo de manera directa y Sora apretó los puños con fuerza. ¿Por qué no podía quererla?

-¿Qué tengo que hacer para que me quieras?

-Nada, porque yo estoy enamorado de Mimi.

Sora lo miró con reproche, Mimi no se lo merecía, ella no merecía que Matt la amara, él tenía que amarla a ella no a Mimi.

-No lo acepto.

Se quejó ella y Matt estuvo a punto de responderle sino fuera porque Tai entró llamando a Matt.

-¿Qué pasa?

Preguntó el rubio desviando su mirada de la pelirroja.

-Mimi parece intranquila, aun no despierta y te está llamando.

-Enseguida iré.

Tai salió de la habitación y la secadora terminó su ciclo, Matt la abrió y sacó su camisa para ponérsela, se la abrochó y después miró con severidad a la pelirroja que tenía su mirada frustrada en el suelo.

-No quiero terminar con nuestra amistad Sora, pero si las cosas siguen así no me dejarás de otra más que hacerlo.

Matt salió de la habitación sabía que había sido rudo con Sora pero ya había hablado más de una vez con Sora y ella no parecía entender, tal vez hablándole directamente ella entendería que lo estaba presionando demasiado.

Sora permaneció unos minutos más en el cuarto de lavado derramando las lágrimas que tanto había contenido, odiaba a Mimi, ella era la culpable de todo, y la haría arrepentirse de haber alejado a Matt de su lado.

Matt llegó a la sala y tal y como lo había dicho Tai, Mimi se miraba angustiada y lo estaba llamando.

-Hey tranquila.

Le susurró con ternura y acariciando con una de sus manos la mejilla de Mimi, pero Mimi no pareció tranquilizarse ni un poco, Matt se sentó en la orilla del sillón y la miró preocupado, al parecer la visión de Mimi no era nada grata y eso le preocupaba.

-Tal vez deberías despertarla.

Sugirió Tai y Matt se quedó pensativo, tomó la mano de la chica y al sentir que ella lo sujetaba con fuerza no lo dudó más e intentó despertarla, sólo esperaba que el despertarla no trajera consecuencias.

-Mimi…

La llamó con voz suave, no quería ser muy brusco pero ella no despertó.

-Mimi despierta.

Volvió a insistir esta vez moviendo suavemente a la chica, Mimi cerró los ojos con fuerza y después los abrió lentamente, Matt sonrió al verla despertar pero su sonrisa desapareció al ver que ella empezaba a llorar. Mimi lo abrazó con fuerza tomando por sorpresa a Matt quien también la abrazó.

-No quiero perderte.

Le dijo ella entre llanto, Matt posó su mano en la nuca de ella e intentó tranquilizarla aunque no tenía mucho éxito en eso.

-Tranquila todo estará bien, sólo fue un sueño.

-No no lo fue, Matt tengo miedo.

Matt la abrazó fuertemente no sabía que era lo que Mimi había visto pero la había asustado mucho y eso también lo asustaba a él, al parecer su historia no había terminado para nada bien y podría que el presente tampoco terminara bien.

_**Siguiente capitulo: Pesadillas **_

_**Publicación: Viernes 30 de marzo del 2012**_

_**Mimato196**_

**Mayo 2007**


	54. Pesadillas

**54**

**Pesadillas.**

-¡Nooo!

Despertó angustiada y gritando, era el segundo día que tenía la misma pesadilla, desde que había tenido aquella visión en casa de Sora ella no había dejado de ver el momento de la muerte de Matt, podía verlo claramente, como él caía sin vida sólo para protegerla a ella y lo que más le asustaba era que aquella visión no era del pasado, sino del futuro, un futuro que no se veía muy lejano.

Se sentó en la cama y abrazó sus piernas con la intensión de consolarse a si misma, cerró los ojos intentando olvidarse de todo pero le resultó imposible, en cambio pudo ver la imagen de Matt nuevamente siendo impactado por esa bola de energía.

-No…

Susurró abriendo los ojos y ya en evidente llanto, no quería que eso sucediera, no quería que Matt muriera pero ¿Qué podía hacer para evitarlo?

La mañana llegó y ella no había podido dormir en toda la noche al igual que la noche anterior se había quedado despierta tratando de encontrar una solución, pero la única solución que encontraba era alejarse de Matt y no quería hacerlo, ella lo amaba y no quería separarse de él.

Se puso de pie, ya era hora de arreglarse para ir a clases, se dirigió al espejo y vio las marcadas ojeras que había bajos sus ojos, producto de no haber dormido bien en dos días. Suspiró tendría que hacer algo con ellas, tomó un poco de corrector y lo colocó bajo sus ojos, eso le ayudaría a disimularlas. Continuó con su rutina diaria sin mucho ánimo después de la terrible pesadilla que había tenido no tenía ánimos para nada.

El timbre sonó justo a la misma hora de siempre, seguramente era Matt, Mimi tomó sus cosas y se dirigió a la puerta tratando de lucir lo más normal posible, dibujó una sonrisa falsa en su rostro y abrió la puerta, lo menos que quería era preocupar a Matt.

-Buenos días.

Dijo con una suave sonrisa y se puso de puntitas para besar a su novio quien sonrió complacido.

-Buenos días, ¿Y eso que estás lista temprano? Siempre entró a esperar que la princesa esté lista.

Mimi hizo una mueca por el comentario de Matt quien sonrió divertido al ver que ella lo miraba con reproche.

-No siempre.

Se quejó Mimi y Matt tomó la mano de ella.

-Vamos deja de protestar o llegaremos tarde.

Dijo Matt finalizando su frase con un beso en la frente de Mimi. Ella abrió los ojos sorprendida, aquel beso había sido igual al que él le había dado en su visión del pasado ¿acaso la historia realmente se estaba repitiendo?

-¿Pasa algo?

Preguntó Matt al ver la cara de desconcierto en Mimi.

-No, no es nada, vámonos.

Mimi emprendió camino a la salida y jaló a Matt de la mano que la tenía sujetada para que la siguiera.

El camino a la escuela ese día había sido muy silencioso, los dos iban tomados de la mano pero ninguno decía nada, Mimi se encontraba preocupada por su pesadilla y Matt se encontraba preocupado por ella, no era normal que Mimi estuviera tan callada, ¿tendría algo que ver con las visiones que había tenido en casa de Sora? No había tenido oportunidad de hablar con ella sobre eso, aquel día Mimi había estado muy alterada y el domingo que intentó hablar con ella del tema, Mimi simplemente le cambió la conversación.

-Mimi ¿Todo está bien?

-Sí ¿Por qué preguntas?

-Has estado muy callada.

-No he dormido bien.

-¿Tiene algo que ver con las visiones que tuviste en casa de Sora?

-No.

Contestó ella con voz dudosa y desviando su mirada de Matt y para él esa fue una señal de que sí tenía que ver con esas visiones, pero ¿Por qué Mimi no quería decírselo? ¿Habían sido tan malas? Y aunque lo hubieran sido eran del pasado no del presente así que no tenían porque preocuparse.

Los dos continuaron su camino a la escuela en silencio, Matt no protestó por el hecho de que Mimi no quería hablar del tema, sabía que ella necesitaba tiempo así que no dijo nada y la acompañó hasta su salón donde la despidió con un beso en la mejilla y susurrándole un cuídate que remordió la consciencia de Mimi, ella había intentado actuar normal para no preocuparlo pero al parecer no era para nada buena actriz ya que Matt había detectado que ella no estaba bien y ahora estaba preocupado por ella.

Matt se dirigió a su salón sin dejar de preguntarse que le pasaba a Mimi era obvió que estaba relacionado con sus visiones pero ¿Por qué ella no quería decirle lo que vio? Él estaba consciente de que el pasado no había terminado bien para ninguno de los dos, así que nada de lo que le dijera Mimi podía sorprenderlo, después de todo no porque hubiera ocurrido en el pasado quería decir que sucedería de nuevo.

-Hola Matt, ¿por qué tan pensativo?

Lo saludó Tai en cuanto lo vio entrar por la puerta, el rubio lo miró y tomó asiento en su lugar soltando un suspiro.

-No es nada.

Respondió el chico, suficiente era que él y Mimi estuvieran preocupados como para también preocupar a Tai con unas visiones que no sabía porque Mimi las seguía teniendo, además Tai no sabía nada del asunto.

-Hola chicos.

Saludó Sora quien llegó acompañada de Andrew y las gemelas Matsumura, Matt la saludó al igual que Tai pero a diferencia del moreno, Matt dedicó una mirada asesina a los tres chicos que acompañaban a su amiga.

Maldijo mentalmente la presencia de aquellos tres chicos en especial la de Andrew, sino fuera por ese sujeto Mimi… esperen un momento, ¿acaso la visión de Mimi era sobre ella y Andrew? ¿Se habían casado y por eso Mimi ahora tenía dudas? Una desesperación horrible comenzó a invadirlo, tenía que averiguar que era lo que había visto Mimi en sus visiones si es que no quería volverse loco de la angustia.

La clase de matemáticas le estaba resultando eterna ¿a quien demonios se le ocurría poner matemáticas a la primera hora? Y lo peor era que debido a que no había podido dormir en toda la noche, ahora sus ojos se le cerraban casi por si solos, sino tenía cuidado se quedaría dormida en cualquier instan…

Sus ojos se cerraron completamente y calló rendida en un sueño profundo que poco a poco se fue convirtiendo en una pesadilla, nuevamente estaba ella tratando de liberarse de Andrew quien la obligaba a besarlo, pero en eso apareció Matt, la liberó de Andrew y cuando menos se lo imaginó Matt se encontraba en el suelo sin vida.

Mimi abrió los ojos repentinamente, de nuevo aquella pesadilla, miró a su alrededor y vio que seguía en su clase de matemáticas, su profesor seguía al frete explicando una ecuación y sus compañeros de clases aparentemente ponían atención, todo había sido un sueño, un sueño que parecía realidad. Mimi colocó una mano en su corazón y sintió como este latía velozmente asustado ante la sola idea de perder a Matt, se encogió en su escritorio y trató de tranquilizarse, miró el reloj de pared y deseó más que nunca que las agujas del reloj avanzaran con mayor rapidez ya que en ese momento lo único que quería era estar junto a Matt y no apartarse de él nunca.

La clase de matemáticas terminó, en cuanto vio salir a su profesor ella se levantó y guardó sus cosas rápidamente, tenía que ver a Matt, no estaría tranquila hasta verlo y saber que él estaba bien.

Se dirigió a la salida y en cuanto abrió la puerta se encontró con su rubio novio quien al parecer estaba por entrar. Los ojos se le iluminaron y humedecieron a la vez en cuanto lo vio ahí parado frente a ella, y sin pensarlo dos veces lo abrazó, Matt quedó sorprendido por el acto de la chica que se aferraba a su regazo, no esperaba que Mimi lo recibiera de esa manera.

-¿Qué pasa?

Le preguntó sin salir aún de su asombro. Mimi negó con la cabeza indicando que no había pasado nada, pero era evidente que la chica no estaba actuando igual que siempre.

-Sólo me alegra que estés bien.

Susurró ella un poco más reconfortada al sentirlo entre sus brazos, Matt la miró confundido, ella no lo había visto a los ojos y temía que estuviera llorando, realmente Mimi estaba actuando muy extraña ese día.

-Tenemos que hablar.

Le dijo alejándola suavemente de su regazo, ella lo miró curiosa y con esos enormes y hermosos ojos color caramelo que lo hacían temblar con una sola mirada.

-¿Qué pasa?

Fue ahora ella la que preguntó, Matt sonrió suavemente y tomó la mano de ella para después guiarla fuera del salón de clases.

-Hablemos afuera.

Le dijo con ternura, sabía que Mimi aún no se había dado cuenta pero ambos eran el centro de atención del salón de clases y ya empezaban a especular cosas por lo cual creyó más conveniente hablar lejos de ojos y oídos curiosos.

Matt llevó a Mimi hasta uno de los pasillos que aparentemente estaba solo y se detuvo sólo hasta que se aseguró que no había nadie mirándolos.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa Matt?

Preguntó Mimi una vez que el rubio se detuvo ahora el que estaba actuando extraño era Matt y no ella.

-Has estado rara.

Le dijo directamente y con su mirada clavada en ella, Mimi desvió su mirada de él, sabía que lo había preocupado y no era para menos después de recibirlo con ese abrazo, pero es que simplemente no lo pudo evitar después de esa pesadilla en su clase de matemáticas sintió la terrible sensación de haberlo perdido y una gran ansiedad por verlo comenzó a inundarla así que cuando lo vio apunto de entrar no pudo evitarla y lo abrazó fuertemente intentando atesorar por siempre el recuerdo del calor de su cuerpo.

-Sé que es por las visiones que tuviste en casa de Sora.

Continuó hablando Matt una vez que vio que Mimi no diría nada más y justo como se lo esperaba la mirada de Mimi se ensombreció dándole a entender que tenía razón y esa era la causa de su extraño comportamiento.

-No quiero hablar de eso.

-Mimi me estás preocupando y necesitamos hablarlo, no puede ser tan malo y si lo fuera eso ya quedó en el pasado.

Mimi se mordió los labios, el problema no eran las visiones del pasado si no la que parecía del futuro.

-Hablemos en el almuerzo.

Respondió Mimi con voz suave, no quería hablar del tema porque quería protegerlo pero ocultándole las cosas a Matt sólo lo preocupaba, así que por más que le doliera hablaría con el sobre las visiones que había tenido en casa de Sora.

-Esta bien.

Dijo Matt con una suave sonrisa, no la quería presionar pero por lo menos ella ya le había prometido hablar a la hora del receso, así que él sólo tenía que esperar a que la hora del almuerzo llegara.

-Todo estará bien.

Susurró Matt y besó con cariño la frente de la chica, esperando que sus palabras la tranquilizaran un poco.

La hora del almuerzo había llegado y Matt y Mimi la habían aprovechado para hablar, Mimi le había contado con pesar lo de sus visiones y Matt la escuchó atento ahora comprendía porque la chica había estado tan rara, Mimi había visto como ella moría en el pasado, eso de ver su propia muerte si que debía resultar impresionante y hasta traumante, aunque aún no entendía porque aquel día en casa de Sora ella había despertado y lo había abrazado diciéndole que no quería perderlo, él hasta había creído que el que había muerto era él no ella.

-No te preocupes eso ya quedó en el pasado, no tiene porque ocurrir ahora.

Le dijo Matt abrazándola y Mimi se sintió culpable consigo misma, abrazó a Matt y cerró los ojos intentando no llorar, no había tenido el valor para decirle sobre su visión que parecía del futuro y sentía que lo engañaba aunque lo único que quería ella era protegerlo.

-¿Ya te sientes mejor?

Le preguntó Matt apartándola de su regazo para verla a los ojos, Mimi se limpió sus ojos llorosos y asintió. A Matt ese gesto de Mimi le pareció adorable y sonrió para después besarla en la frente.

-Todo estará bien ya lo verás.

Volvió a besarla sólo que esta vez sus labios se dirigieron a la boca de la castaña quien correspondió gustosa el beso de su novio, no sabía lo que pasaría en el futuro ni si su visión era real o no, ella sólo quería disfrutar al máximo cada instante con Matt y atesorarlo en su corazón por siempre. Tomó con ambas manos el rostro de Matt y profundizó el beso entre ambos, con aquel beso quería decirle que tan importante era él para ella.

Se alejaron poco a poco, se miraron a los ojos y se transmitieron ese amor que se tenían con la mirada.

-Te quiero.

Le susurró Mimi, las palabras iniciales en su mente habían sido Te amo, pero no tuvo el valor de decírselas, temía que Matt se sintiera presionado si se lo decía, después de todo apenas tenían poco más de un mes saliendo, tal vez era muy pronto para decirlas.

Matt sonrió al oírla decir aquellas palabras que le endulzaban el oído y de sus labios estuvo apunto de escapar un "Te amo" pero no las dejo salir, ya tenía planeado cuando, donde y cómo le diría aquellas palabras y no quería arruinar la sorpresa así que sustituyó aquel "Te amo" por un "Yo también te quiero" para después besar nuevamente los labios de la chica quien sonrió y aceptó gustosa el beso de él.

Desde la azotea y sin ser visto se encontraba Andrew observando con desagrado a la tierna pareja, sólo era cuestión de tiempo para que aquella imagen de Mimi y Matt se destruyera para siempre y entonces Mimi sería suya, sólo suya y de nadie más.

-¿Disfrutas la función?

Preguntó una voz tras de él, Andrew no tuvo que voltear para saber quien era, él conocía esa voz a la perfección.

-Por supuesto que no.

-Te vi muy entretenido.

Respondió divertida Kaira y se acercó al pelinegro para después ver a la pareja que sonreía divertida, esos dos eran unos melosos y no le agradaba nada el tener que estar viendo como aquellos dos se demostraban amor, le daba nauseas el sólo verlos, pero si el estar ahí la ayudaba a hacer que el efecto de la piedra aumentara en Andrew, pues ni modo se aguantaría, después de todo, era por el bien de su plan que seguía en marcha.

-¿Qué no se supone que hiciste algo en casa de Sora para que Mimi se apartara de Matt?

-Y lo hice.

-¿Entonces por qué siguen juntos?

-Andrew, la paciencia es una virtud ¿sabes? Y hay que saber esperar el momento preciso es sólo cuestión de tiempo.

-Eso has dicho desde que llegamos a esta ciudad.

Kaira bufó molesta, sabía que Andrew estaba insoportable por el efecto de la piedra pero eso no le quitaba las ganas de querer agarrarlo a bofetadas, odiaba que le hablara de esa manera.

-Esta bien te explicaré todo.

Respondió la chica un tanto molesta por la actitud del chico. Andrew desvió su vista de la feliz pareja y la fijó ahora en la chica de ojos color café que estaba frente a él, ya era hora de que Kaira le explicara las cosas porque eso de estar a ciegas sólo confiando en ella era frustrante.

-En casa de Sora- Continuó hablando la pelirrosada- descubrí que Mimi tenía algún tipo de visiones sobre el pasado.

Andrew abrió los ojos sorprendido, ¿eso quería decir que Mimi sabía todo lo que había sucedido en el pasado y aún así lo seguía tratando como a cualquier otro chico? ¿después de todo lo sucedido? Andrew recordó que Kaira ya le había dicho algo sobre que Mimi sabía sobre el pasado pero realmente no le creyó, ya que Mimi lo trataba normalmente, aunque ahora que lo pensaba la primera vez que la vio ella ya sabía su nombre y se vio muy sorprendida, siempre había creído que era el subconsciente de Mimi, ahora veía que no era así, ella siempre estuvo al tanto de quien era él.

-Lo sé, a mi también me sorprendió- dijo Kaira con una sonrisa, había podido leer los pensamientos del chico con sólo ver su expresión de asombro y bueno no era para menos, ella también se había sorprendido, y aún no podía entender porque Mimi tenía esas visiones pero eso era lo de menos, lo importante era que ella había logrado sacar provecho de la situación.

-¿No deberías estar preocupada por eso? Ellos saben quienes somos, eso puede arruinar tus planas ¿Qué no?

-No del todo- Respondió la chica con una sonrisa.- Cuando te pedí que me dejaras sola con Mimi en la casa de Sora fue para hacer un pequeño hechizo, sólo dale un poco de tiempo y verás que aquellas visiones de Mimi se convertirán en pesadillas y ella solita alejará a Matt para intentar protegerlo y será entonces cuando nosotros aprovecharemos y pondremos en marcha nuestro plan.

-¿Y en que consiste tu plan?

Preguntó Andrew, desde que llegaron a Odaiba Kaira le había dicho que tenía un plan pero nunca se lo había explicado, y ya era el momento de que lo hiciera.

Kaira sonrió, no le había contado su plan a Andrew antes porque el chico era noble y sabía que podía echarse para atrás, pero a esas alturas el poder de la piedra había hecho que la envidia y la obsesión de Andrew enterraran esa nobleza muy en el fondo del chico estaba segura que en esos momentos Andrew sería capaz de hacer cualquier cosa con tal de ver separados a Matt y a Mimi así que ya no había problema con contarle lo que tenía planeado hacer.

-Es sencillo es una transferencia de amor.

-¿Una qué?

-Una transferencia de amor, haré que el amor que Mimi siente por Matt sea redirigido a ti y él amor que Matt siente por ella será redirigido a mi, por eso es que necesito que me apoyes, no puedo hacerla sin ti, No me defraudarás ¿cierto?

Le preguntó la chica para comprobar lo que ya se sospechaba que a Andrew ya no le importaba como, él sólo quería que Mimi estuviera a su lado.

-Claro que no.

Le respondió el chico con una sonrisa torcida y guiando de nuevo su mirada a la pareja que en esos momentos se encontraba en el patio besándose. Kaira también volteó a verlos y sonrió con malicia.

-Confía en mí dentro de poco tú estarás en el lugar de Matt y ella te besará de esa manera y con ese amor con que lo besa a él.

Andrew amplió su sonrisa al imaginarse a él mismo en el lugar de Matt, ciertamente Kaira tenía razón, a él ya no le importaba como ni sobre quien tenía que pasar para conseguir lo que quería y lo que quería en esos momentos era a Mimi.

Las clases terminaron y el día continuó normal, Matt visitó a Mimi un rato en su casa pero se tuvo que ir temprano puesto tenía ensayo con su banda y no podía faltar ya que aquel ensayo era para perfeccionar la canción que tenía planeada cantarle a Mimi en el festival de primavera y siendo sinceros estaba batallando un poco con el tono pero estaba decidido a lograrlo y cantarla perfectamente en el día del festival para después decirle aquellas palabras que se morían por salir de sus labios y esas palabras eran "Te amo"

Una vez que Mimi despidió a Matt se dirigió a su habitación, estaba cansada y aún se sentía culpable por no haberle dicho a Matt sobre su visión del futuro pero no había tenido valor para hacerlo, no era algo fácil, además tal vez no debía tomarla tan enserio después de todo sólo había sido un sueño.

Se dejó caer en su cama y permaneció con su vista en el techo, tratando de convencerse inútilmente de que aquello sólo era un sueño y no debía tomarlo en cuenta, pero ¿Cómo no iba a tomarla en cuenta si se trataba de la muerte de la persona a la que más quería? Aquello no era algo que se pudiera tomar a la ligera. Dejó de ver el techo y se acostó de lado, estaba cansada de pensar en ello, quería estar con Matt sin miedo a nada, pero sus temores la seguían acosando ¿Qué era lo que debía de hacer?

Sin darse cuenta y debido al cansancio de no haber dormido bien los últimos días se quedó profundamente dormida, sin nada más en su mente más que la preocupación de que era lo que debía de hacer.

Se encontraba en un lugar oscuro, no podía ver a nadie a su alrededor, sentía que ya había estado en ese lugar pero no recordaba cuando, entonces escuchó como si una gota de agua cayera y una luz blanca apareció frente a ella y empezó a tomar forma y entonces Mimi lo recordó, ese sueño lo había tenido antes cuando todavía no conocía a Matt.

La luz que estaba frente a ella comenzó a tomar forma y en cuestión de minutos Mimi se reencontró con su yo del pasado, ella tenía la misma vestimenta de la vez pasada, un precioso y fino kimono de color negro con rojo y blanco.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

Le preguntó la castaña a su yo del pasado, la primera vez que se había reencontrado con ella misma su yo del pasado le dijo que debía advertirle a Yamato de un peligro aunque nunca supo que peligro, pero aquella advertencia fue la que le abrió camino a una relación con Matt, pero ¿Por qué estaba su yo del pasado de nuevo con ella? ¿Acaso aquel peligro había vuelto? Recordó su visión y temió que ese peligro que antes se le había anunciado ahora estuviera más cercas que nunca y realmente Matt estuviera en peligro.

-Debes alejarte de Yamato.

Le dijo su yo del pasado con un semblante lleno de tristeza, Mimi sintió como su corazón se desgarraba al oír aquellas palabras, desde que había tenido aquella visión de la muerte de Matt temió que la separación de ambos llegaría tarde o temprano pero no quería aceptarlo, no quería alejarse de Matt.

-¿Por qué?

Preguntó con lágrimas en los ojos, aunque ya sabía la respuesta, él que ella estuviera a su lado sólo lo llevaría a morir por protegerla de Andrew y esas brujas.

-Porque si no lo haces Andrew y esas brujas lo mataran.

Respondió sin rodeos su yo del pasado. Mimi alejó su vista de su antigua yo y sintió como las lágrimas salían sin control de sus ojos.

-No quiero alejarme de él.

Susurró entre sollozos y con su vista en el suelo. La Mimi del pasado la miró y sonrió tristemente, sabía que aunque su yo del futuro no quería separarse de Matt terminaría haciéndolo, porque lo amaba demasiado para dejarlo morir por ella.

-Tienes que hacerlo o si no él…

-¡¿Por qué me hiciste eso? -Le reclamó Mimi levantando su mirada furiosa a su antigua yo que la miró sorprendida y sin saber a que se refería- Tú hiciste que me acercara a Yamato para advertirle que estaba en peligro cuando el peligro para él siempre fui yo, si yo no me hubiera acercado a él, él no estaría en peligro, y yo no… yo no me hubiera enamorado de él.

Sus últimas palabras las dijo casi en un susurro y con su mirada nuevamente clavada en el suelo se sentía frustrada. Su yo del pasado la miró con ternura, sabía por lo que estaba pasando su yo del futuro, ella misma lo había vivido en el pasado pero no había más que hacer, sino querían que Matt muriera ella tendría que alejarse de él.

-El peligro siempre fue Andrew y sus brujas - respondió la Mimi del pasado- yo pensé que en esta vida las cosas serían diferentes pero la historia ha sido la misma, sólo que esta vez Andrew y sus brujas son más fuertes y han aprendido del pasado, por eso debes salvar a Yamato y la única forma de hacerlo es alejándote de él.

-No es justo.

Susurró la chica y su yo del pasado sonrió con amargura.

-Yo sé que harás lo correcto.

Le dijo antes de desaparecer, Mimi alzó su vista para verla pero lo único que vio fue la luz de su yo del pasado extinguirse frente a sus ojos para nuevamente quedar sola en total oscuridad.

Mimi se despertó y se sentó de golpe asustada, todo había sido un sueño, miró a su alrededor y vio que ya había oscurecido al parecer se había quedado dormida sin darse cuenta, miró su reloj y marcaba las dos y media de la madrugada. Recordó su sueño y sintió como sus ojos se inundaban de lágrimas, tomó el primer cojín que vio y lo lanzó lejos de ella con furia y frustración, estaba molesta, ¿cómo podían hacerle eso? Por su yo del pasado se había acercado a Matt y ahora le decía que tenía que alejarse de él. Juntó sus piernas y las abrazó para darse un poco de consuelo que nunca llegó, no era justo, ¿por qué tenía que haberse enamorado de él si al final tendría que decirle adiós? Sino lo hubiera conocido él nunca se hubiera encontrado en peligro y ninguno de los dos sufriría con la despedida.

Hundió su cabeza entre sus piernas y comenzó a llorar sin consuelo alguno, sabía que tenía que hacer, aunque se negaba a hacerlo, pero si quería salvar a Matt tendría que hacerlo, tendría que alejarlo de ella y hacer una vida sin él.

_**Siguiente capitulo: Preparativos para el festival del primavera**_

_**Publicación: Viernes 6 de abril del 2012**_

_**Mimato196**_

**Mayo 2007**


	55. Preparativos para el festival

**Hola chicos y chicas yo aquí reportandome de nuevo como cada viernes :) Esta vez si tengo que comentarles fijense que cuando estaba leyendo el fic para revisarles de errores de dedo y esas cosas me di cuenta de algo, sin querer había repetido un número de capitulo, es decir tenía dos veces el número 56 lo cual cambiael numero de capitulos que había dicho en lugar de 61 serán 62 capitulos lo que nos da una capitulo más en esta historia espero que la noticia halla sido de su agrado :) Nos leemos pronto ;)**

**Aclaración: Los personajes de Digimon no me pertenecen :) que triste pero así es la vida ¡Injusta! T_T.**

**55**

**Preparativos para el festival de primavera.**

Era martes por la mañana, había pasado una noche terrible el día anterior, sólo dándole vueltas al mismo al asunto, su visión de la muerte de Matt y ahora también, la visita de su yo del pasado que le decía que debía alejarse de Matt cuanto antes sino quería que el chico muriera intentando protegerla a ella.

-Definitivamente no quiero que muera.

Se susurró a ella misma, estaba sentada en su escritorio, se suponía que tenían clase de química pero cómo el festival de primavera estaba a un día el profesor les había dado la hora y todos se encontraban con los preparativos para el festival. A su salón le había tocado la casa de los sustos o algo así y todos estaban de un lado a otro con adornos tenebrosos y disfraces espeluznantes, todos en su salón estaban emocionados menos ella, Mimi había preferido quedarse en su escritorio pensando en lo mismo que meditó durante toda la noche ¿Debía o no alejarse de Matt?

-Oie Mimi ¿Te encuentras bien?

Le preguntó Michael, la había estado observando desde hace rato y la chica se miraba algo deprimida y eso le preocupaba, ¿Acaso de nuevo había peleado con Matt?

-Sí, estoy bien, es sólo que no he dormido muy bien y tengo sueño.

Contestó acompañando sus últimas palabras con un bostezo dándole más credibilidad a sus palabras.

-Ya veo.

Respondió Michael tomando asiento al lado de la chica, le creía a Mimi en su excusa de que no había dormido bien y que tenía algo de sueño pero no en que eso fuera lo único que la tuviera tan desanimada.

-¿Y es lo único que te pasa?

Insistió el chico y Mimi trató de convencerlo de que así era pero la cara que tenían Michael le decía que no le creía nada.

-¿En que momento dejaste de confiar en mí?

Se quejó Michael en un suspiro, aquel reproche había sido más para si mismo que para Mimi pero aún así la chica lo alcanzó a oír y se sintió algo culpable.

-Lo lamento Michael no es que no confíe en ti, es sólo que no sé que hacer.

Michael la miró, ella realmente se miraba preocupada quería poder ayudarla, pero si ella no le decía que le pasaba, era obvio que nunca podría hacerlo.

-Mimi, no sé que es lo que te pasa y tampoco pienso obligarte a que me digas, pero recuerda que en los momentos en que tu razón no te puede dar una respuesta es por que a llegado el momento de que escuches a tu corazón, él de seguro tendrá la respuesta que buscas.

Dicho esto Michael se puso de pie y se fue a continuar con su trabajo, Mimi por su parte se quedó pensativa, "Escuchar a mi corazón" pensó detenidamente, su corazón le decía que amaba a Matt, y cuando se ama a alguien siempre se busca el bienestar de esa persona por lo que… Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas al pensar en la solución a la que había llegado pero no había otra, si realmente amaba a Matt debía de ver por su bienestar no solamente en el hecho de que ella no quería apartarse de él, había sido muy egoísta al sólo pensar en eso, aunque sabía que lastimaría a Matt separándolo de ella pero esa herida no era nada en comparación a que él perdiera la vida, así que no había vuelta atrás, terminaría con la relación que la unía a Matt y se alejaría de él para salvarlo, ya que nada era más preciado para ella que la vida de la persona a la que tanto amaba.

Sin que nadie se diera cuenta, cerró lo ojos y dejó salir un par de lágrimas, era dolorosa la decisión que había tomado pero no había opción, era lo mejor para Matt. Se puso de pie en cuanto sintió que más lágrimas amenazaban con salir de sus ojos y decidió que lo mejor era ir al baño para intentar controlarse, ya estando más tranquila regresaría al salón.

Tardó alrededor de veinte minutos en tranquilizarse y poder salir del baño sin rastro de su llanto pero aún así se miraba deprimida aunque intentaba ocultarlo ella estaba segura que cualquiera de sus amigos notaría su mal estado de ánimos a kilómetros, pero no había podido hacer más, era demasiado el dolor y la tristeza que tenía dentro para poder ocultarlo.

Salió del baño y se dirigió a su salón, iba muy encerrada en sus pensamientos y estaba por subir las escaleras cuando sintió que chocaba con alguien, levantó su vista y se encontró con la persona que menos quería que la viera con ese estado de ánimo tan depresivo.

-¿Mimi que haces aquí?

Preguntó Matt sorprendido de verla ahí, él pensó que estaba en clases.

-Fui al baño e iba a mi salón.

Matt la miró un poco extrañado, ¿por qué Mimi había ido a los baños del primer piso cuando en el piso en el que ella iba había baños?

-¿Qué haces tú?

Le preguntó ella y Matt olvidó por completo su extrañeza a la respuesta de Mimi y se enfocó ahora en decirle una mentira convincente a la chica, no quería decirle que estaba ensayando con su banda la canción que le dedicaría en el festival de primavera, aquello tenía que ser una sorpresa y entre menos sospechara Mimi mejor.

-Ee, estoy buscando a Tai, ¿No lo has visto?

Mimi negó con la cabeza y Matt decidió que lo mejor era salir de ahí cuanto antes sino quería decir algo que lo delatara.

-Bueno es urgente así que iré a buscarlo, nos vemos.

Se despidió dándole un beso en la mejilla a Mimi quien quedó confundida por la extraña actitud de Matt, no cabía duda que su novio era un pésimo mentiroso, pero por lo menos hacía el intento.

-Por cierto Mimi, ¿Te molestaría regresar a casa sola? Tengo unas cosas que hacer para el festival y saldré tarde.

Mimi en cualquier otro momento hubiera protestado o hubiera dicho que se quedaría con él pero en ese momento lo único que quería era estar sola para pensar bien las cosas, aunque ya no había nada que pensar, la decisión estaba tomada pero aún así quería estar sola así que sólo asintió fingiendo una sonrisa que dejara tranquilo a su novio.

Matt sonrió al ver que ella asentía y le sonreía como dándole su permiso, por un momento pensó que la chica le haría un drama y le exigiría más explicaciones pero afortunadamente para él no fue así ya que temía que en su intento de explicarle las cosas él hablara más de lo que debía.

Mimi regresó a su salón y el día se paso lento para ella, hundida en ese estado depresivo, no había visto a Matt en todo el día porque el chico había estado ocupado en quien sabe que cosas, pero eso por una parte ella lo agradecía ya que el tenerlo cercas sólo le hacía más difícil que tomara su decisión.

La última clase había terminado y esperó a que todos salieran del salón para por fin levantarse y salir, pero en vez de dirigirse a la salida Mimi se dirigió al salón de música que se encontraba en el fondo del pasillo del segundo piso, se fijó que no hubiera nadie, y una vez que se cercioró de que así era entró y cerró la puerta tras de ella.

Se dirigió al viejo piano que era iluminado por la luz del sol que entraba por los ventanales y tomó asiento para empezar a tocar unas de sus teclas sin mucho entusiasmo, tocar instrumentos musicales nunca había sido su fuerte, ella prefería cantar que tocar algún instrumento. Echó un vistazo al salón y se encontró con el reproductor de música, se puso de pie y se dirigió hasta el, tomó la carpeta que estaba sobre el aparato y empezó a revisar las canciones que se encontraban en la memoria del reproductor, todas eran muy hermosas y hablaban de amor, pero lo que menos quería ella en esos momentos era hablar sobre amor, había otras muy alegres pero no estaba de ánimo para cantarlas, cuando estaba a punto de llegar al final de la carpeta se encontró con una canción con la cual se identificó completamente, así era como ella se sentía en esos momentos, era una canción triste y de despedida que encajaba a la perfección con sus sentimientos en esos momentos. Era ya una canción vieja y la había oído varias veces y hasta la había cantado en muchas ocasiones así que no tendría problemas en interpretarla, aunque nunca pensó que algún día aquella triste canción quedaría con ella algún día, nunca imaginó que tendría que decirle adiós a la persona que tanto amaba.

Prendió el reproductor de música, buscó la canción en la memoria del reproductor y una vez que la encontró dejó que sonara la pista y ella se colocó frente al micrófono, siempre que estaba triste le gustaba cantar ya que era una forma en la que sacaba todo lo que tenía dentro.

Esperó a que terminara la introducción de la canción y comenzó a cantar, cerró sus ojos y comenzó a recordar todo lo que había vivido con Matt desde que lo vio la primera vez cuando chocó con él camino a la escuela hasta esa mañana en que lo saludó con un beso, imagines de su vida pasada también comenzaron a pasarse por su cabeza, cuando eran niños en el pasado, cuando bailaron aquel vals en el salón principal, también recordó su primer beso en el presente y como habían peleado después de ese beso, no pudo evitar dibujar una sonrisa en sus labios al recordar aquel día, en aquel entonces ella no sabía que le pasaba y Matt se le hacía el chico más odioso del mundo pero aún así aquel beso había sido mágico para ella, recordó también la vez que ella se le declaró dándole aquel chocolate de san Valentín sin duda la mejor decisión que había tomado en su corta vida, ya que desde entonces su vida había sido completamente color de rosa, bueno hasta que los problemas comenzaron y se involucraron las gemelas y Andrew, Matt siempre había intentado protegerla, la había rescatado de aquella prisión de cristal y la había cuidado cuando se enfermó, él siempre había estado al pendiente de ella cuidándolo y sabía que había llegado la hora de que ella hiciera algo para cuidar de él.

Abrió sus ojos que estaban acompañados de lágrimas silenciosas pero a pesar de que había comenzado a llorar no había parado de cantar la canción, no hasta que vio que no se encontraba sola en el salón. Cerró la boca sorprendida al ver que era observada desde la puerta por la maestra de música que sonreía ampliamente.

-No tenía porque detenerse señorita Tachikawa.

Dijo la mujer entrando y prendiendo la luz para iluminar todo el salón, Mimi dejó el micrófono en su lugar y bajó su mirada apenada, ella sabía que no estaba permitido entrar al salón de música sin permiso, pero había tenido la necesidad de sacar toda aquella tristeza que tenía dentro y la única manera que ella conocía para hacer eso era cantando.

-Lo siento, no debí entrar sin permiso.

Se disculpó la chica apenada, ahora sólo faltaba que la mandaran a la dirección por entrar sin permiso a la sala de música. Pero al contrario de lo que pensó la chica, la profesora no estaba molesta sino que tenía una sonrisa dibujada en sus labios.

-El salón de música esta hecho para aquellos que gustan de tocar algún instrumento o cantar, sólo regaño a los vándalos que vienen a descomponer el equipo, pero al parecer usted no es uno de ellos, y me tiene asombrada señorita Tachikawa, usted tiene una voz hermosa, ¿por qué no la mostró antes?

-No me gusta cantar en público.

Respondió levemente sonrojada, ahora lo que quería era salir de ese lugar cuanto antes.

-Es una pena, es muy egoísta de su parte no compartir tan bello talento con los demás, ¿por qué no canta en el festival de primavera? Aún tengo unos puestos disponibles para el concierto de clausura.

Mimi miró con asombro a su maestra, pero casi de inmediato negó con su cabeza nerviosa ¿Qué parte de que no le gustaba cantar frente a los demás no había entendido?

-Muchas gracias por la oferta maestra pero preferiría solamente disfrutar del concierto y no participar en el.

Respondió la castaña nerviosa a la par que recogía sus cosas, si permanecía más tiempo ahí la maestra de música terminaría convenciéndola de participar en el concierto de clausura y realmente no estaba de ánimos para hacerlo, tenía suficientes problemas ya como para ahora mortificarse por el concierto.

-Si me disculpa me tengo que ir ya es tarde.

Finalizó la chica que prácticamente salió corriendo, la maestra sonrió al ver a su estudiante huir de ella, el talento de Tachikawa era un talento que no se podía desperdiciar, ella era maestra de música y conocía a muy pocas personas que tuvieran una voz tan hermosa como la de Tachikawa así que ella se encargaría de que ese talento no se desperdiciara. Caminó hasta el reproductor de música y buscó en la carpeta el nombre de la canción que Tachikawa había estado interpretando y una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios al ver de que canción se trataba, una canción muy hermosa, triste pero hermosa al fin de cuentas.

Mimi se alejó del salón de música lo más rápido que pudo, no quería que su maestra la siguiera y la obligara a cantar así que tenía que salir de la escuela cuanto antes, bajó las escaleras lo más rápido que pudo y dio vuelta en uno de los pasillos en donde podía ver una puerta abierta y de ahí salió su novio con una amplia sonrisa en sus labios, parecía que hablaba con alguien.

Matt salió del salón donde habían estado ensayando, necesitaba un poco de agua para su garganta, llevaban horas ensayando y necesitaba un descanso, oyó como Hideki le reclamaba diciéndole que los explotaba y Matt no pudo evitar reír, su amigo tenía razón desde que había decidido que le cantaría a Mimi la canción que escribió para ella no había dejado de ensayar con sus amigos para que aquella pieza saliera perfecta.

-No seas llorón Hideki no es para tanto.

Se defendió el rubio y salió del salón para ir a comprar una botella de agua pero quedó paralizado al ver a Mimi en el pasillo mirándolo un poco sorprendida, ¿Acaso la castaña lo había descubierto y su sorpresa se había arruinado?

-Mimi ¿Qué haces aquí?

Preguntó el chico tratando de lucir lo más normal posible para no levantar sospechas en la chica, aunque no sabía que tanto Mimi había escuchado, talvez ella ya había escuchado la canción y su sorpresa se había arruinado.

-Tuve que hacer unas cosas pero ya me iba a casa.

-¡Matt que haces ahí parado ve por mi agua!

Se quejó Hideki caminando hasta donde estaba su amigo y una sonrisa se ensanchó en sus labios al ver porque Matt se había quedado parado en el pasillo.

-Hola Mimi, no te esperábamos aquí, ¿Ya descubriste tu sorpresa?, no te preocupes, Matt ha estado batallando un poco con el tono pero te aseguro que le saldrá perfecto el día del concierto.

-¿Sorpresa?

Preguntó Mimi confundida y Matt le dio un codazo en las costillas a su amigo que se encontraba recargado sobre él, Hideki era igual o hasta más imprudente que Tai cuando se lo proponía.

-¿A no sabe?

Preguntó confundido el chico y Matt se golpeó con la palma de la mano en la frente si Mimi no se había dado cuenta de la sorpresa antes lo haría ahora gracias a Hideki.

-No es nada Mimi olvídalo.

Mimi lo miró confundida, sabía que Matt le estaba ocultando algo pero en esos momentos no tenía ganas de investigar, lo único que quería era irse a casa y tirarse a su cama para llorar toda la noche.

-Bueno, entonces me iré a casa, nos vemos mañana.

Se despidió la chica un tanto desanimada, Matt frunció el ceño al ver el inusual comportamiento de Mimi, estaba seguro que la chica intentaría sacarle la verdad por cualquier medio pero no fue así y eso era extraño, miró a la ventana y vio que ya estaba atardeciendo, lo mejor sería dar por terminado el ensayo y acompañar a Mimi a su casa ya era tarde para que se fuera sola y estaba seguro que algo le pasaba a la chica.

-Mimi espera, me iré contigo, chicos ensayaremos mañana temprano.

-¿Qué ya te vas?

Preguntó Hideki, según él aún quedaban dos horas más de ensayo.

-No te preocupes Matt puedo irme sola.

Respondió la chica al ver que Matt entraba al salón para recoger sus cosas, ella no había querido para nada interrumpir su ensayo, solamente se lo había encontrado casualmente. Mimi caminó hasta el salón para insistirle a Matt que se iría sola pero cuando entró el rubio ya estaba guardando su guitarra.

-Me iré contigo.

Repitió el rubio al oír que Mimi le insistía en irse sola. Mimi ya no insistió más y esperó a que Matt terminara de guardar sus cosas, les dio unas indicaciones a los chicos y salió del salón junto a Mimi dejando atrás la carrilla de sus amigos que le decían que era un mandilón*.

(*Para los que no saben, mandilón es una expresión que usan aquí en donde vivo (México) para decir que hace todo lo que su novia le dice, es una especie de burla donde se dice que la que lleva el mando en la relación es la mujer y no el hombre.)

-No tenías porque cancelar el ensayo, yo podía venirme sola.

-No lo cancelé, sólo terminé antes, además ya es muy tarde para que vayas sola a casa.

Mimi no pudo evitar sonreír, Matt siempre era muy sobre protector con ella y ese era un gesto que siempre se le había hecho adorable de él, era una lástima que esos momentos tiernos estaban por terminarse.

-¿Qué hacías tan tarde aquí?

Le preguntó Matt a la par que tomaba la mano de ella para juntos encaminarse a casa.

-Me quedé a buscar algo sobre una tarea.

Mintió la chica, no iba a decirle que se quedó en el salón de música llorando su desgracia.

-¿Y tú que hacías ensayando? No sabía que tenías un concierto.

Matt se sonrojó levemente al escuchar la pregunta de Mimi, no estaba seguro de cuanto sabía Mimi pero al parecer aún no estaba enterada de la canción que le cantaría en el festival de primavera así que sólo le diría la mitad de la verdad para no revelar su sorpresa.

-Tocaremos en el festival de primavera.

-¿Y porque no me habías dicho?

-Porque se supone que era sorpresa, nadie sabe que nosotros tocaremos, pero Hideki es igual que Tai y habla de más.

Mimi no pudo evitar reír por la comparación que había hecho Matt, el rubio tenía razón Tai y Hideki eran muy parecidos, y cuando ambos se juntaban eran risas seguras para todos los que estuvieran con ellos.

-Hey reíste eso me alegra.

Mimi paró su risa y miró a Matt apenada y confundida no sabía porque Matt le decía eso si ella siempre reía, bueno en los últimos días no pero por lo general siempre estaba sonriendo.

-¿Por qué dices eso?

-Desde que tuviste esas visiones en casa de Sora has estado algo deprimida, Mimi ya no quiero que te preocupes por esas visiones, son del pasado que las tengas no quiere decir que vayan a suceder.

Matt se detuvo y tomó con ambas manos las mejillas de su novia y la miró fijamente.

-Todo va estar bien, no te preocupes.

Mimi sintió como las lágrimas se acumulaban en sus ojos, ¿cómo no iba a amarlo cuando él siempre era tan dulce con ella? Aquellas palabras de consuelo que había dicho Matt y aquella mirada tan llena de amor que le dedicaba sólo la hicieron convencerse de que tenía que hacer hasta lo imposible porque él estuviera a salvo y bien aunque para eso ella tuviera que lastimar a ambos.

Mimi se acercó a Matt posó sus manos suavemente sobre el pecho del rubio y lo besó dulcemente, Matt correspondió al beso de ella y bajó sus manos hasta la cintura de Mimi para acercarla más a él y poco a poco el beso entre ambos se fue haciendo más profundo y más intenso, Mimi subió sus manos del pecho del rubio hasta su cuello y lo rodeó delicadamente haciendo que Matt sintiera escalofríos, Mimi abrió un poco más su boca y dejó que la lengua de Matt entrara a explorar su interior con caricias suaves y ella hizo lo mismo en la boca de él, Matt subió una de sus manos hasta la nuca de ella y la obligó a profundizar más el beso, quería sentirla lo más cercas posible de él, sentir su cuerpo junto al suyo, su calor, su fragancia, todo lo que la formaba a ella quería que estuviera con él, quería decirle que la amaba y que nunca se alejaría de ella.

-Oie Matt si sigues así te la vas a comer.

Se oyó una voz detrás de la pareja, aquella voz era muy conocida por ambos pero no por eso Mimi dejó de sentirse avergonzada y en vez de dirigir su vista al chico que había hablado, hundió su cara apenada en el pecho de su novio quien la abrazó y bufó molesto por la interrupción, Tai a veces era tan inoportuno que hasta ganas de matarlo daban.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

Le preguntó de manera osca y hablándole sobre su hombro ya que Mimi se encontraba escondiendo su pena sobre el pecho de él.

-Iba a tu casa, necesito hablar contigo.

Respondió el moreno con una sonrisa en su rostro y acercándose a la pareja para poder verlos de frente.

-¿Qué le pasa?

Preguntó Tai al ver que Mimi tenía hundido el rostro sobre el pecho de Matt quien la abrazaba protectoramente. Matt miró a Mimi y pudo ver el sonrojo en su novia, si hasta las orejas de Mimi estaban rojas de la pena.

-¿Tu que crees?

Le dijo Matt con sarcasmo y Tai no pudo evitar reír, Mimi era muy tierna al apenarse sólo porque la vio besándose con Matt, después de todo era normal ellos eran novios.

-No tienes porque avergonzarte Mimi, yo sé que el pervertido es Matt que se está aprovechando de tu inocencia, no te lo dije el otro día pero el día que cumplieron un mes Matt pensaba emborracharte con chocolates y abusar de ti pero para suerte tuya el buen Tai estaba ahí para salvarte del pervertido de Matt.

Mimi no pudo aguantarse más y soltó una risita al oír la ocurrencia del moreno que intentó con éxito hacerla reír y olvidar la vergüenza que la chica sentía.

Matt no pudo evitar sonreír al ver que ella había reído, odiaba verla triste y le agradeció mentalmente a Tai haber hecho que Mimi por un instante olvidara todo lo que le preocupaba aunque no estaba muy seguro que era lo que tanto le preocupaba a la castaña.

_**Siguiente capitulo: Adiós- Publicación: Viernes 13 de abril del 2012**_

_**Mimato196**_

**Mayo 2007**


	56. Adiós

**Hola a todos y todas antes de irme a clases les dejo el capitulo espero sea de su agrado :) y esta vez más que comentarios les dejo los créditos de las canciones para que luego no me demanden :S**

**Creditos:**

**Ni digimon ni sus personajes me pertenecen :S son del malvado de Akiyoshi Hongo creador de Digimon.**

**Canción:Sólo para ti/****Interprete: Camila/ escrita y producida por Mario Domm **

**Canción: Hikari no naka e/Interprete: Maaya Sakamoto/Letra: Yuho Iwassato/Música y arreglos: Yoko Kanno**

**SI TIENEN ALGUNA QUEJA SOBRE LOS CRÉDITOS O ALGO CULPEN A INTERNET DE AHÍ SAQUÉ LA INFORMACIÓN.**

**Les anexo la liga de unos videos de You tube por si quieren oir las canciones :)**

**Sólo para ti:.com/watch?v=SbDgocNCj1c&feature=related**

**Hikari no naka e: .com/watch?v=DFnC3m-VdAM**

**56**

**Adiós.**

El festival de primavera había llegado, la escuela había suspendido sus labores y se encontraba de fiesta para celebrar la llegada de la primavera. Mimi entró a su escuela con una sonrisa radiante en su rostro y en compañía de Matt quien tomaba su mano, estaba decidida a disfrutar ese día al máximo y guardar en su memoria cada momento al lado del rubio, aunque al día siguiente todo se volviera lágrimas y tristeza para ella, ese día lo disfrutaría al lado de Matt.

-Toda está muy lindo. ¿A cual iremos primero?

Dijo Mimi emocionada y Matt sonrió al ver como los ojos de Mimi brillaban de la emoción al ver la gran cantidad de estantes esperando por ella para ser visitados, le alegraba que la chica ya estuviera mejor ya que había estado preocupado por ella.

-No lo sé ¿tienes alguna petición en especial?

Mimi pareció meditarlo observando cada uno de los estantes, había de comida, de juegos, de postres y hasta había de recuerdos, pero ninguno llamó tanto su atención como la pequeña cámara para tomarse fotos instantáneas.

-¡Ven ya sé a donde!

Mimi jaló a Matt y fue corriendo hasta la pequeña cabina para fotos instantáneas, no quería que alguien más le ganara y tuvieran que esperar.

-Tomémonos unas fotos.

Dijo Mimi divertida y a Matt no pareció molestarle la idea, ambos entraron y colocaron el dinero en la máquina para después esperar a que la cámara hiciera su trabajo y tomara las cinco fotos que les correspondían, en la primera de ellas hicieron una pose normal, uno al lado del otro abrazados y con amplias sonrisas, en las restantes ambos se empezaron a divertir y a jugar, en una hicieron gestos, en otra Mimi le daba un beso en la mejilla a Matt y en la siguiente el beso en la mejilla se lo daba él a ella, después ambos se besaron y en la última salieron los dos riendo divertidos.

Los dos salieron de la cabina de fotos y no esperaron mucho para que sus fotos estuvieran listas, Mimi tomó la tira de fotos y sonrió al verlas, habían salido muy bien.

- Me gustaron.

Dijo con una amplia sonrisa para después mostrárselas a Matt quien sonrió y tomó la tira de fotos para verlas.

-Yo me quedaré con esta.

Matt tomó una de las fotos de en medio y las separó de las demás, sabía que Mimi le pelearía todas las fotos pero por lo menos él quería quedarse con una aunque su novia ya lo estaba viendo con malos ojos por haber roto la tira para tomar su foto.

-¿Te pensabas quedar con todas tú?

-Pues sí fue mi idea.

Respondió Mimi con un puchero en su cara y Matt no pudo resistir reír, pellizcó una de las mejillas de la castaña con su mano y comenzó a burlarse de ella.

- Pues que egoísta señorita, mínimo tengo derecho a tomar una, yo las pagué.

Mimi le enseñó la lengua molesta y Matt no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada, adoraba cuando Mimi se comportaba tan infantil como lo estaba haciendo en esos momentos.

-¿Y cual agarraste?

Preguntó la chica antes de que Matt metiera la foto a su cartera, Matt se la enseñó y vio que se trataba de la foto donde ella le estaba dando un beso en la mejilla, bueno por lo menos le había dejado la del beso a ella.

-¿Puedo quedármela?

Le preguntó de manera divertida y Mimi pareció meditarlo para después soltar un "esta bien." Matt guardó la foto en su cartera y después guardó la misma en el bolsillo de su pantalón y tomó la mano de Mimi para continuar con su recorrido por los estantes.

-¡Oigan chicos esperen!

Se oyó que gritaba Tai a lo lejos, la feliz pareja volteó a donde provenía la voz y vieron a Tai que se acercaba a ellos en compañía de Sora.

-Hola chicos.

Saludó Matt una vez que sus dos amigos estuvieran lo suficiente cercas para oírlo.

-Hola Matt los andábamos buscando ¿verdad Sora?

Sora asintió y desvió su mirada a las manos de Matt y Mimi que seguían tomados de las manos con sus dedos entrelazados en muestra de una unión fuerte entre ambos, eso a Sora no le agradó, pero hizo un esfuerzo sobre humano por controlarse y no hacer ni decir nada.

-¿Ya visitaron la casa del terror? Les quedó genial.

Dijo Tai entusiasmado pasando por alto las miradas asesinas que su amiga le dedicaba a la feliz pareja.

-De hecho vamos llegando.

Respondió Matt con una sonrisa y Mimi asintió emocionada, aún les faltaba mucho por ver.

-Buu ustedes van atrasados, Sora y yo ya le dimos toda la vuelta a los puestos ¿Verdad Sora?

-Ajá.

Respondió la chica sin mucho ánimo y tratando de evitar ver las manos tomadas de Matt y Mimi pero por más que lo intentaba no podía evitar que sus ojos molestos se desviaran hacia ellas.

-Nosotros apenas vamos comenzando y lo primero que hicimos fue tomarnos unas fotos, para no olvidar este día ¿Quieres verlas?

Mimi le mostró las pequeñas fotos a Tai quien las vio divertido a diferencia de Sora que sólo las miró de reojo y se cruzó de brazos molesta.

-Hey que bien salieron, hasta el amargado de Matt salió sonriendo.

Bromeó Tai haciendo que el rubio le diera un coscorrón y que Mimi soltara una risita divertida al ver como su novio se sonrojaba levemente.

-¡Auch! No es para tanto Matt.

Se quejó el moreno a la par que se sobaba su cabeza adolorida por el coscorrón, vio a Matt y no pudo evitar sonreír al ver a su amigo con los brazos cruzados y la cara molesta, ahora su amigo se hacía el enojado para ocultar su vergüenza, pero Tai sabía que en el fondo Matt era feliz y eso le alegraba a él.

-Te lo tenías merecido- Habló Matt fingiendo enojo.

-No lo creo pero ya me las pagarás.

Lo amenazó el moreno y después volvió a ver las fotos y una nueva sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios.

-Supongo que Matt será todo tuyo este día ¿verdad Mimi?

Le dijo el chico divertido a la par que le devolvía las fotos a la castaña quien las tomó con una amplia sonrisa para después abrazar efusivamente a su novio que se sonrojó evidentemente al sentir el fuerte abrazo de su novia.

-Claro, el día de hoy Matt es todo mío y no se lo pienso prestar a nadie, ni siquiera a ti Tai.

-Tai ya vámonos o se nos hará tarde.

Intervino una molesta Sora antes de que Tai tuviera oportunidad de responder, para la pelirroja aquella había sido la gota que derramó el vaso y ya no quería estar ahí. Había soportado ver a Matt y a Mimi tomados de las manos, ver las melosas fotos de aquellos dos pero el oír a Mimi proclamar que Matt era suyo era más de lo que ella podía soportar.

-eh? ah esta bien- Respondió Tai un poco desconcertado, no sabía a que se refería Sora con eso de que llegarían tarde pero lo mejor era seguirle la corriente a su amiga que no se miraba de buen humor.- Nos vemos luego chicos- Se despidió el moreno para después partir con Sora quien se despidió con un cortante adiós.

-Nunca le voy agradar ¿verdad?

Dijo una desanimada Mimi, estaba segura que Sora se había ido por ella, sólo le había bastado ver como la miraba para saberlo.

-Sólo dale tiempo ya se le pasará.

Respondió Matt intentando darle consuelo, Mimi lo miró y le sonrió levemente, no le agradaba llevarse tan mal con la mejor amiga de Matt pero por más que se esforzaba no parecía lograr agradarle a Sora.

-Ven, vayamos a otro puesto.

Le dijo Matt tomándola de la cintura y encaminándose con ella hacia otro de los tantos puestos que había, no quería que Mimi se sintiera mal por el asunto de Sora, así que la distraería para que olvidara lo sucedido.

Tai siguió el paso de Sora hasta que ambos llegaron al interior del edifico central y la joven pelirroja se sentó sobre las escaleras.

-¿Está todo bien Sora?

Sora miró a Tai y suspiró sintiéndose culpable, le había prometido a él que olvidaría el asunto de Matt pero por más que lo intentaba no podía y cada día se enamoraba más del rubio que no tenía ojos más que para Mimi.

-Sí es sólo que quería sentarme un poco, estoy cansada.

-A mi no tienes porque mentirme.

Dijo Tai a la par que se sentaba al lado de su amiga y la miraba directamente.

-Se que es por Matt- Continuó el chico a pesar de que sus propias palabras lo herían, era doloroso ver como la chica que él amaba seguía interesada en su mejor amigo.

-Ella no es para él.

Respondió Sora molesta de sólo recordar como Mimi abrazaba a Matt, desde su punto de vista Matt no quedaba con una chica como Mimi, tan inmadura y ruidosa, él debía estar con una chica madura que lo entendiera, alguien como ella no como Mimi.

-Yo creo que son la pareja perfecta.

Sora volteó a ver a Tai con una mirada furiosa en cuento oyó las palabras que salieron de los labios de su amigo, ella sabía que Tai no la apoyaba en su frustrado amor hacia Matt pero lo que no sabía era que Tai apoyara la absurda relación que había entre Matt y Mimi.

-Claro que no, ella es totalmente opuesta a todo lo que Matt siempre buscó, ella es infantil, caprichosa, ruidosa y torpe, es todo lo contrarío a Matt ¿Cómo pueden ser la pareja perfecta?

-Hace feliz a Matt y eso es suficiente para mi.

Respondió con simplicidad el moreno a pesar de que el tema ya lo estaba empezando a molestar, ¿cuándo dejaría Sora de estar obsesionada con Matt? Sora apretó sus puños aquello era algo que no podía refutar y eso la hacía enfurecer.

-No creo que sea realmente feliz con una chica como ella.

Aquello si que había sido el colmo, ¿Cómo podía Sora decir aquello cuando sólo hacía falta ver la sonrisa en los labios de Matt para saber que era inmensamente feliz? Estúpidamente enamorado pero feliz al fin de cuentas.

-Sora realmente no quiero pelear de nuevo contigo por esto pero debes aceptarlo, Matt es feliz con Mimi, está enamorado de ella y ya deberías de aceptarlo, en cambió tú, la verdad, no creo que estés enamorada de él, más bien creo que estas encaprichada.

-¿Cómo puedes decir eso? ¡Tú no sabes lo que estoy sintiendo!

-No, pero sí sé lo que es estar enamorado de una persona y cuando uno ama a alguien lo único que le importa es su bienestar y que sea feliz ya sea a tu lado o no y si tu realmente amas a Matt deberías estar feliz por él, porque al fin encontró a una persona que lo hace feliz, no sé si te has dado cuenta pero nuestro amigo a cambiado y ha sido mucho más feliz desde que Mimi apareció en su vida y si realmente lo quieres deberías alegrarte por él, deja de ser tan egoísta y pensar solamente en ti.

Dicho esto el moreno se puso de pie e indignado se dirigió a la salida, sabía que había sido muy duro con Sora pero estaba harto de esa obsesión que Sora sentía por Matt y ya era hora de que su amiga abriera los ojos de una buena vez.

Sora miró a Tai marcharse y al principió sintió rabia hacia su amigo por no entenderla pero después su mirada se entristeció y miró el suelo con frustración, ella sabía que Tai tenía razón y que lo de Matt era más un capricho que amor, pero ¿Por qué no podía dejar de sentir que Matt debía estar con ella? ¿Por qué no podía dejar de odiar a Mimi por estar al lado de Matt?

-Lo siento Tai…

Susurró la chica con sus ojos llorosos, muy en el fondo aún quedaba algo de aquella vieja Sora para la cual su prioridad era su amistad con Tai que su amor frustrado por Matt.

Ambos habían decidido comer un poco antes de continuar su recorrido por los puestos y ambos terminaron en un pequeño café al aire libre que era atendido por estudiantes del primer año. Ambos esperaban su orden mientras inspeccionaban el lugar con sus miradas, aquel sitio era lindo arreglado con mesitas blancas de jardín que tenían sombrillas para protegerlos del sol y lindos y elegantes servilleteros en forma de flor de cerezo, era un lugar lindo y agradable y Mimi se encontraba fascinada con el sitio.

-Es muy lindo al igual que todo.

Comentó Mimi echando un vistazo rápido a los demás puestos a su alrededor.

-¿Pero?

Intervino Matt, por la cara de Mimi se podía imaginar que había algo que a la castaña no le cuadraba, tal vez el lugar no tenía suficiente rosa para ella.

-Pero creo que le faltan juegos.

Matt sonrió y tomó un poco del café que una de las meseras le acababa de llevar, le agradaba la idea de conocer tan bien a Mimi, sólo le había bastado ver el dulce semblante de su linda novia para saber que algo le molestaba.

-Hay bastantes juegos, está el tiro al blanco, la casa del terror y la cosa esa donde pescas peces y ganas premios, también están lo aros.

Mimi partió un poco de su pastel y pareció meditar las palabras de Matt en su mente mientras comía la deliciosa porción de pastel que había llevado a su boca, una vez que la pasó colocó una mano sobre su mejilla de manera pensativa.

-No me refiero a esos tipos de juegos, yo pensaba mas bien en una rueda de la fortuna o una montaña rusa algo que fuera más atractivo.

-Tú quieres que se traigan el parque de diversiones completo.

Dijo Matt con una sonrisa burlona que Mimi pasó por alto, ella estaba más concentrada en el asunto de los juegos que en las burlas de Matt.

-No sería mala idea, podrían poner la rueda de la fortuna en las canchas y la montaña rusa en la entrada y…

-Si hacen eso no quedaría espacio para los puestos que están ahora.

Mimi pareció meditarlo un segundo mientras que Matt le daba una mordida a la dona que se encontraba sobre su plato.

-Supongo que tienes razón.

-Yo siempre tengo razón.

Dijo Matt con una sonrisa arrogante en sus labios que causó una mueca de desagrado en la cara de su novia, Matt era un creído cuando se lo proponía pero ella era una experta en bajarlo de su nube y quitarle lo arrogante.

-No siempre.

Alegó la chica sabiendo que su novio le llevaría la contra pero al contrario de lo que se imaginó Matt no le alegó sino que tomó el menú y desde su asiento se estiró hasta ella para robarle un tierno beso que se vio cubierto por el menú que tapaba sus rostros y que evitaba que los curiosos del café les tomaran fotos en un momento tan íntimo para ambos.

Mimi abrió los ojos sorprendida, nunca se imaginó que Matt fuera a hacer eso la había tomado realmente de sorpresa haciendo que un fuerte sonrojo de adueñara de sus mejillas.

-Te quiero.

Le susurró el chico antes de alejarse de ella para volver a su asiento, el sonrojó en las mejillas de Mimi se acentuó más y bajó su mirada apenada, Matt sonrió orgulloso al verla, adoraba que aunque ya tenían más de un mes saliendo él aún pudiera causar ese estado de nerviosismo y ese sonrojo tan marcado en ella.

-¿Por qué hiciste eso?

Preguntó Mimi aún un tanto apenada a la par que miraba de reojo a los demás estudiantes que se encontraban en el café, algunos de ellos ya empezaban a murmurar entre ellos y varias chicas se encontraban viéndolos con mejillas sonrojadas y cara de enamoradas seguramente imaginando que aquel beso que Matt le había dado a Mimi era para ellas y eso que se encontraban en la última mesa, no quería imaginar el escándalo que se hubiera hecho si estuvieran en una de las mesas del frente donde todo el mundo podía verlos, en esa mesa por lo menos sólo podían verlos los que estaban en el café y no toda la escuela porque sino seguramente a ella la hubieran linchado las admiradoras de su novio.

-Porque quería hacerlo.

Respondió Matt con simplicidad y dándole otro sorbo a su café.

-Además me gusta seguir causando ese efecto en ti.

-¿A que te refieres?

Preguntó Mimi confundida, sin comprender muy bien a que era lo que Matt se refería con aquellas palabras. Matt sonrió y dejó la taza de café a un lado para ahora clavar su mirada en los hermosos ojos color miel de su novia.

-Ponerte nerviosa, me gusta que a pesar de que ya tenemos más de un mes saliendo tú aún te sonrojas cuando te digo que te quiero, me pregunto si cuando tengamos más de un año será igual.

Una sombra de tristeza se reflejó en el rostro de Mimi quien bajó su mirada entristecida, ella sabía que las cosas no serían así siempre, que después de ese maravilloso día al lado de Matt todo terminaría y se volvería tristeza y se odiaba por tener que hacerlo pero era algo que tenía que hacer para salvar a Matt.

-¿Todo está bien?

Le preguntó Matt al ver que ella bajaba su mirada entristecida, ¿acaso había dicho algo malo?

-Sí, es sólo que… mejor olvídalo.

Finalizó Mimi con una sonrisa nerviosa y agitando su mano de un lado a otro en forma de negación e intentando restarle importancia al asunto. Sin embargo Matt no podía ser engañado con aquella simple sonrisa, como había dicho antes él conocía a Mimi y sabía que ella algo le ocultaba.

Después de su discusión con Sora había decidido ir el solo a dar la vuelta por los puestos de juegos que habían instalado varios de sus compañeros de escuela y se encontraba descargando toda su frustración en el juego del tiro al blanco cuando una voz muy conocida para él llegó a su oídos.

-¿Qué pasa Sora?

Preguntó sin voltear a verla a la par que apuntaba con el rifle uno de los blancos.

-Yo… lo siento.

Dijo una Sora arrepentida y Tai despegó su vista del blanco, bajó el arma y miró a su amiga con severidad.

-Bien por ti.

Le contestó el moreno y volvió a apuntar con su rifle el blanco, aún estaba molesto con Sora, porque no solamente le irritaba verla ocasionándole problemas a Matt sino que la pelirroja también lo lastimaba a él con sus acciones.

-Tai no quiero que estés molesto conmigo.

-Me lo habías prometido.

Le reclamó el moreno a la par que disparaba y daba justó en el blanco, Tai volvió a cargar el arma y Sora miró el suelo apenada, ella sabía que le había prometido a Tai que dejaría el asunto de Matt pero ella había hecho todo lo contrario y se había encaprichado más con el rubio a tal grado que llegó a ocasionarle problemas con Mimi.

-Lo sé…

Murmuró ella y un silencio sepulcral se hizo entre ambos, Tai disparó y esta vez dio muy lejos del centro, refunfuñó molesto y volvió a cargar el arma.

-Realmente lo lamento…- Volvió insistir la chica con voz suplicante- Tai eres mi mejor amigo y no me gustaría perderte a ti también.

Tai bajó su arma rendido, sabía que no podía negarle nada a ella y mucho menos estar molesto, sólo le bastaba ver aquellos hermosos y suplicantes ojos color ámbar viéndolo para que el cayera rendido ante ella, odiaba que Sora tuviera tanto poder sobre él y que él no pudiera controlarse pero era inútil resistirse ya que sabía que tarde o temprano perdería ante ella.

-Nunca me perderás Sora.

Dijo al fin y con pesar, había intentado mantenerse firme pero con Sora mirándolo con esa cara de arrepentimiento era prácticamente imposible. La pelirroja esbozó una suave y tímida sonrisa al ver a su amigo ceder, ella estaba consciente de que lo peor que le podía pasar era perder a Tai y le alegraba que después de todo él siguiera a su lado aunque no estuviera de acuerdo con ella.

-Gracias.

Agradeció la chica y las mejillas del moreno se tiñeron de un leve rojo, le apenaba ser tan vulnerable ante ella.

-No tienes porque agradecer somos amigos y a los amigos se les quiere sin condición.

Tai ejecutó un nuevo disparo y nuevamente falló en darle al centro.

-Tienes razón, por eso yo te quiero aunque seas un pésimo tirador.

Tai miró a su amiga con reproche el había estado dando en el centro hasta que ella apareció, ella lo desconcentraba, así que era su culpa que fallara.

-Ni que tú fueras tan buena.

-Hazte a un lado te enseñaré como se hace.

Sora empujó a Tai con su cadera y lo hizo a un lado a la par que le quitaba la escopeta y se disponía a apuntar con el arma para después dar justo en el centro.

-Ves así se hace.

Dijo la chica orgullosa y Tai le arrebató el arma.

-Sólo fue suerte.

Alegó el moreno y se dispuso a disparar de nuevo, Sora lo vio y no pudo evitar sonreír, algo que amaba de su amistad con Tai era que no importara los problemas que tuvieran, ellos siempre volvían a hacer los mejores amigos y su amistad permanecía intacta a pesar de los obstáculos.

No podía parar de reír a pesar de que Mimi lo miraba con ojos asesinos él simplemente no podía parar su risa ya hasta el estómago le dolía de tanto reír.

-Deja de burlarte- Se quejó Mimi con sus brazos cruzados y viendo con reproche a Matt, el rubio llevaba más de diez minutos riéndose de ella.

- Lo siento es que no puedo evitarlo- dijo Matt entre risas y limpiando la lágrima que salía de sus ojos el sólo recordar como Mimi había salido prácticamente corriendo y arrastrándolo a él de la casa de la casa del terror y eso que ella le había asegurado que no tenía miedo.

Mimi torció la boca y miró molesta a su novio que a pesar de que había dicho que se calmaría aún no lo hacía seguía burlándose de ella y todo por querer hacerse la valiente frente a él, las cosas no habían salido realmente como ella lo había esperado.

**Flash Back.**

-¿Segura que quieres entrar?

Le preguntó Matt con incredulidad, ambos estaban frente al salón de Mimi que era el encargado de la casa del terror.

-Claro, no veo porque no.

-No te ofendas Mimi pero no creo que seas de las que les guste este tipo de juegos.

-Tú quieres entrar ¿no es así?

-Sí pero…

-Pero nada, aunque no lo creas soy una chica valiente y una casa de terror hecha por mis compañeros de clase no podrá asustarme.

Dijo orgullosa de si misma, realmente estaba convencida de que una simple casa del terror que ella había ayudado a hacer no podría asustarla.

Ambos entraron, todo estaba oscuro y no había nada fuera del lo normal ella lo sabía aquella casa del terror no la asustaría o por lo menos eso pensaba ella hasta que sintió que algo se apoyaba en su hombro, Mimi se giró para ver de que se trataba y sintió que su corazón se detendría cuando vio frente a ella un esqueleto humano y la estaba tocando ¡OH POR DIOS!

Mimi gritó horrorizada al ver el esqueleto tocando su hombro y de inmediato se abrazó a Matt quien volteó a ver porque hacía tanto escándalo la chica y se encontró con uno de los esqueletos que usaban en la clase de química y que era controlado por unos hilos.

-Bienvenidos a su peor pesadilla.

Dijo con voz tenebrosa el esqueleto y finalizó con una carcajada espeluznante seguida por una música tétrica, Mimi sintió como su piel se erizaba, si aquel había sido el principio no quería imaginar como sería lo que seguía, se aferró lo más que pudo a Matt y el rubio no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisita y eso que su novia había dicho que ella era valiente.

-Continúen por allá.

Volvió a hablar el esqueleto con voz tenebrosa y apuntó hacia el único camino que había, Mimi miró hacia donde apuntaba el esqueleto y vio como el camino frente a ella comenzó a llenarse de neblina, pasó saliva nerviosa, ahora no estaba segura de que continuar fuera lo mejor, se aferró aún más al brazo de Matt y ambos continuaron dirigiéndose hacia donde el esqueleto le había dicho.

Llegaron a lo que parecía ser un cementerio antiguo y en el cual se miraba con dificultad debido a la neblina, se oyó el aullido de un lobo y Mimi sintió como todo en ella se erizó, Matt por su parte sentía que su brazo se quedaría sin circulación debido al fuerte agarre de su novia.

-Aquí no hay nada.

Dijo Matt deteniéndose para observar el lugar.

-Entonces continuemos y vayámonos -Insistió Mimi rápidamente, estaba segura que si permanecían más tiempo ahí algo malo pasaría pero apenas y dieron un paso se comenzó a oír un gemido de lamento que en cuestión de segundos se multiplicó y de repente una de las tumbas se abrió frente a sus ojos y salió un zombie que se dirigió hacia ellos. Mimi sintió como la sangre se le iba hasta los pies y en cuanto vio que aquel zombie se dirigía hacia ella y tras de él varios zombies más, no lo pensó dos veces y salió corriendo del lugar llevándose a Matt consigo, no le importó arrollar a quien se pusiera en su camino ella lo único que quería era salir de ahí cuanto antes.

**Fin del flash Back**

-Matt si sigues burlándote de mí, ya no te voy a querer.

Protestó la chica mirando con reproche a su novio que detuvo su risa más no borró la sonrisa de sus labios.

-¿Enserio ya no me vas a querer?

Le preguntó de manera coqueta y tomándola de la cintura para acercarla a él y besarla pero la chica ni por eso quitó su pose de enojo, ella permaneció con sus brazos cruzados y su cara molesta.

-Enserio ya no te voy a querer.

Reafirmó ella y Matt sonrió de medio lado, él sabía que sólo hacía falta un beso para hacerla cambiar de opinión.

-¿Segura?

Le preguntó robando un pequeño beso de sus labios, Mimi sonrió más no descruzó sus brazos.

-Necesitarás más que eso para hacerme cambiar de opinión.

Le respondió ella con una sonrisa burlona en sus labios.

-Pero que exigente.

Bromeó Matt y esta vez la acorraló en la pared y la besó nuevamente, Mimi desenlazó sus brazos y rodeó con ellos el cuello de Matt, para profundizar aquel beso.

-¡oie Matt!

Gritó Hideki sin darse cuenta que había interrumpido a la pareja hasta que la mirada asesina de Matt se posó sobre él.

-¿Qué quieres?

-OH lo siento no sabía que estaban tan ocupados pero el concierto va a comenzar.

Matt se apartó de Mimi, por más que le costara alejarse de ella tenía que hacerlo ya que su grupo era el encargado de abrir el concierto, además que más importante que eso, él tenía planteado cantar la canción que escribió para Mimi.

-Enseguida iré.

Respondió y Hideki se marchó, Matt miró a Mimi y sonrió, por fin se lo diría, después de cantar aquella canción le diría que la amaba.

-Me tengo que ir.

Dijo con voz suave y Mimi asintió esbozando una sonrisa.

-Ve a ver el concierto, escribí una canción especialmente para ti.

Mimi abrió los ojos sorprendida aquello no se lo había esperado pero antes de que pudiera decir algo Matt la besó fugazmente en los labios y se fue del lugar corriendo dejándola sola.

Mimi permaneció en el mismo sitio por unos segundos se suponía que debía de estar emocionada por el hecho de que Matt le cantaría una canción que escribió para ella, pero ¿Cómo podía estar emocionada cuando ella sabía que le rompería el corazón cuando él se lo entregó por completo? ¡Dios! Se sentía terriblemente mal, como la peor persona del mundo aunque sabía que todo era para protegerlo a él no podía dejar de sentirse mal y culpable, tal vez no debió dejar que pasara tanto tiempo, en cuanto tuvo aquella visión debió terminar con él, así las cosas serían más fáciles ¿Qué no? No que ahora se le haría más difícil terminar con la relación.

Estaba más nervioso que nunca y no por el concierto eso no era lo que le intimidaba lo que le asustaba era el paso que pensaba dar con Mimi, sentía que su corazón latía a mil por hora y es que a pesar de que se había preparado psicológicamente para ese momento sus nervios lo estaban traicionando ¿Qué tal si a ella no le gustaba la canción? ¿o si desentonaba? Después de todo era un tono al cual no estaba acostumbrado, o lo peor de todo ¿Qué tal que Mimi no correspondía a su Te amo y se alejaba de él porque se sentía presionada? Tal vez debió esperar más tiempo para decírselo.

-¿Estas listo Matt? Salimos en tres minutos.

Le dijo Hideki pasando con su bajo al lado de él.

-Sí.

Respondió Matt aunque realmente no lo estaba, las manos le sudaban y el palpitar de su corazón se hacía cada vez más potente. Suspiró intentando relajarse, aunque no le dio mucho resultado.

-Tranquilo, todo saldrá bien ya verás que le encantará.

Le dijo el baterista de su banda un chico de cabellos negros y ojos cafés que se encontraba sentado tras su batería. Matt asintió tomando valor, oyó como la maestra de música los presentaba y enseguida se oyeron los gritos de sus admiradoras, ya no había lugar para dudas haría lo que había planeado hacer y cantaría aquella canción sólo para ella.

Mimi se abrió paso entre la gente, había decidido que lo mejor era faltar al concierto pero Yumi le había mandado un mensaje diciendo que la estaría esperando al frente y si no iba seguramente la pelirroja se encargaría de encontrarla así que no le quedó de otra más que asistir al concierto, no tardo mucho en hallar a Yumi, la pelirroja estaba sentada en unas bancas frente al escenario en compañía de Izzy.

La banda de Matt salió al escenario y el grito de todas la chicas de la escuela inundaron el lugar, Mimi miró atenta desde su asiento al rubio quien de inmediato la buscó con la mirada y le dedicó una sonrisa, ella sonrió levemente pero con cierta tristeza reflejada en su rostro, iba ser muy difícil dejarlo ir.

Matt se sentó en uno de los bancos que había en el escenario al igual que Hideki quien se sentó a su lado para después saludar al publico que gritó emocionado, la canción que iban a cantar era un dueto y aunque Matt estaba nervioso sabía que en dado caso que algo le fallara Hideki lo sacaría del apuro.

El público guardó silencio y Matt comenzó a interpretar aquella canción que había escrito pensando en Mimi y en la cual le entregaba su corazón por completo.

_**Eres todo lo que pedía**_

_**Lo que mi alma vacía **_

_**Quería sentir.**_

Inició Matt con la melodía para ser seguido por Hideki.

_**Eres lo que tanto esperaba **_

_**Lo que en sueño buscaba **_

_**Y que en ti descubrí**_

Hideki guardó silencio y Matt continuó con la canción, sus ojos estaban cerrados, recordando cada instante al lado de Mimi que lo había inspirado a escribir aquella canción.

_**Tú has llegado a encender**_

_**Cada parte de mi alma**_

_**Cada espacio de mi ser**_

_**Ya no tengo corazón **_

_**Ni ojos para nadie,**_

_**Sólo para ti.**_

Mimi sintió como su corazón saltó de su pecho al ver que Matt le había dedicado una mirada y una sonrisa tímida, a pesar de que aquella última estrofa había sido cantada por Hideki era como si toda la canción fuera cantada por Matt y aquel "sólo para ti" era como si Matt estuviera diciéndoselo a ella, aquella canción era sólo para ella, no importaba que la estuviera cantando frente a toda la escuela ni que Hideki lo estuviera ayudando con la canción, aquellas palabras escritas por el rubio tenían como destino sólo a ella y a nadie más.

_**Eres el amor de mi vida**_

_**El destino lo sabía **_

_**Y hoy me puso ante ti**_

_**Y cada vez que miro al pasado**_

_**Es que entiendo que a tu lado**_

_**Siempre pertenecí.**_

Mimi bajó su mirada entristecida al oír aquellas palabras, el destino… el destino es el que la había llevado a ella a enamorarse de Matt para después tener que decirle adiós, hubo un tiempo en que ella pensó lo mismo que el destino la había llevado a conocer a Matt pero ahora este mismo era el que la obligaba a separarse de él. Sintió que las lágrimas querían salir de sus ojos, ¿Cómo se suponía que le diría que debían terminar?

_**Tú has llegado a encender**_

_**Cada parte de mi alma**_

_**Cada espacio de mi ser**_

_**Ya no tengo corazón **_

_**Ni ojos para nadie,**_

_**Sólo para ti.**_

**Sólo para ti**

**Sólo para ti**

**Sólo para ti**

La música se comenzó a intensificar y las admiradoras de Matt comenzaron a gritar emocionadas, Yumi también grito y se subió a su asiento para saludar al rubio aunque este estaba completamente concentrado en la canción. Mimi permaneció en su asiento con su vista fija en Matt, había decidido hablar con él al día siguiente y disfrutar de aquel día al máximo pero tal vez era mejor terminar con todo de una vez, si seguía con su plan de disfrutar el día y dejar todo para el día siguiente lo único que lograría era lastimarlo a él más, así que al parecer no tenía opción, todo terminaría ese día, después del concierto no le quedaba de otra más que hablar con Matt y decirle adiós y tal vez sería para siempre.

_**Esto es en verdad**_

_**Lo puedo sentir **_

_**Sé que mi lugar **_

_**Es junto a ti….**_

_**Eres todo lo que pedía**_

_**Lo que no conocía **_

_**Y que en ti descubrí**_.

La canción terminó, el público gritó emocionado anunciando que la canción había sido todo un éxito, Matt dio el último acorde y una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, todo había salido perfecto, abrió los ojos y buscó con la vista a Mimi ella se encontraba entre las primeras filas viéndolo y con una suave sonrisa en sus labios, ahora sólo le faltaba lo más importante, decirle que la amaba. Se despidió junto con sus compañeros y bajó del escenario ansioso por hablar con Mimi.

Mimi se levantó de su asiento y fue en busca de Matt debía de hablar con él de una vez y terminar todo, las lágrimas querían escapar de sus ojos y su corazón palpitaba dolorosamente en su pecho pero era algo que tenía que hacer, tenía que alejarlo por su propio bien.

Llegó hasta la parte trasera del escenario y vio a Matt junto a sus compañeros de banda hablando sobre lo bien que les había salido la canción, tomó aire y se armó de valor para dirigirse hacia donde estaba el chico era hora de terminar con todo.

-Matt…

Lo llamó con voz suave e intentando controlar sus ganas de llorar, tenía que ser fuerte, por él tenía que serlo. Matt volteó a verla y una sonrisa radiante se dibujó en los labios del rubio en cuanto la vio, allí estaba ella tan perfecta como siempre, ahora sólo faltaba decírselo, decirle que la amaba. Se abrió paso entre sus amigos y se dirigió a ella sin borrar la sonrisa de sus labios.

-Mimi iba ir a buscarte, necesito decirte algo.

-Yo también necesito…

-Señorita Tachikawa la estaba buscando.

Habló la maestra de música interrumpiendo a la castaña y acercándose a los dos chicos con una amplia sonrisa en los labios.

-Profesora Abukara ¿Qué sucede?

Preguntó la aludida volteando a ver a la maestra de música.

-¿Recuerda la canción que cantó el otro día en el salón de música? Lo estuve pensando y decidí programarla en el concierto, sigue después de la señorita Adachi.

-¡¿Qué? Pero le dije que tenía pánico escénico.

Se quejó la castaña sorprendida, no podía creer que la maestra la hubiera programado sin su consentimiento, ni siquiera había tenido tiempo para practicar.

-Y nunca lo superará si no lo enfrenta, así que prepárese que usted sigue y no aceptaré un no por respuesta.

-Pero…

-No aceptaré un no señorita Tachikawa, la espero en dos minutos al lado del escenario y si no la veo puede darse por reprobada en mi materia.

Sin darle más opción la mujer se fue del lugar meneando sus caderas, Abukara era una mujer que siempre conseguía lo que quería y en esos momentos lo que quería era que Tachikawa subiera al escenario y cantara con aquella hermosa voz que poseía.

Mimi suspiró aquello no podía estar pasando ¿Cómo podía hacerle eso la maestra de música? Ella ni siquiera estaba de ánimos para cantar, mucho menos aquella canción.

-Oie por fin te oiré cantar.

Dijo Matt con una sonrisa alegre y Mimi esbozó una pero triste, si él supiera de que se trataba aquella canción no estaría tan emocionado, tal vez aquella era la mejor forma de terminar todo cantando aquella canción tan triste.

-Matt por favor escucha lo que dice la canción.

Le dijo ella con voz suave y ojos tristes, Matt sonrió y asintió él aún no se daba cuenta del cambio de ánimo de Mimi estaba demasiado concentrado en lo que le diría ese día que no se había dado cuenta que Mimi no era la misma de siempre.

-No te preocupes, yo te estaré animando desde abajo.

Matt la besó en la frente a modo de despedida y de ánimo, Mimi sólo sonrió suavemente ante el gesto cariñoso de él, se le rompería el corazón al dejarlo ir.

-¡Señorita Tachikawa la estoy esperando!

La llamó la maestra desde su lugar al lado del escenario, Mimi le avisó que enseguida iría y después vio a Matt y sin pensarlo dos veces lo besó en los labios, un último beso de despedida aunque él aún no sabía que lo era.

Ambos se separaron lentamente, él la miró con una sonrisa en los labios aquel había sido el beso con más sentimiento que ella le había dado.

-Necesito hablar contigo cuando termines tu canción.

Le susurró Matt y ella asintió, se mordió los labios y lo miró directo a los ojos tratando de controlar su llanto.

-Tranquila, todo saldrá bien, yo te estaré esperando cuando termines.

Matt pensaba que aquel extraño comportamiento de Mimi se debía al nerviosismo de la chica que tenía por cantar frente a tanta gente, pero no era así, Mimi estaba haciendo lo posible por no quebrarse ante sus ojos y romper en llanto ya que había llegado el momento de decirle adiós.

Mimi se alejó de Matt y se dirigió a donde estaba su maestra, la chica que estaba antes que ella estaba por terminar y el momento para que ella saliera se acercaba, miró hacia atrás una vez que llegó a la altura de su maestra y miró a Matt marcharse, una lágrima logró escapar de sus ojos y ella susurró un inaudible adiós, el momento del fin había llegado.

Matt se dirigió al frente del escenario donde se encontraban todos los estudiantes disfrutando del concierto, miró como la chica que tocaba su violín ejecutaba su última nota, Mimi no tardaría en salir, así que buscó asiento, quería disfrutar de la voz de la castaña sin interrupciones.

Oyó la voz de Tai llamándolo y se dirigió hacia el moreno que agitaba su mano para que lo viera, Tai y Sora tenían un buen lugar al frente y al parecer le habían guardado un asiento.

-¿Dónde está Mimi?

Preguntó el moreno haciéndose oír entre los aplausos del público que despedían a la chica del violín.

-Cantará una canción.

Dijo Matt con orgullo y Tai y Sora abrieron los ojos sorprendidos, aquella noticia no se la habían esperado.

- Vaya que bien, al parecer tienen más en común de lo que parece.

Dijo Tai con una sonrisa en su rostro y Matt asintió tomando asiento al lado del moreno quien le extendió una soda de lata, el rubio la abrió y le dio un trago para después dirigir su vista hacia el escenario a la era de que Mimi apareciera.

Mimi apareció en el escenario y Matt sonrió ampliamente, ella simplemente no podía ser más perfecta para él. Una suave música se comenzó a oír y poco después la voz de Mimi se escuchó, era una voz hermosa, suave y dulce, Matt simplemente no podía sentirse más afortunado de tenerla como su novia.

_**Nigiri shimeta te wo hodoita nara**_

Al soltar hoy tu mano que fuerte sujetaba, comprendí

_**Tabun kore de subeta ga Ima owatte shimau**_

Que con ello lo nuestro ha llegado a su final

_**Shiritakatta koto kizutsuku koto**_

Y así quedó inconcluso aquello doloroso

_**Sae mo nanihitotsu yarinokoshita mama de**_

No sé habló y aunque ahora quiera saberlo nunca lo oiré

_**Anata ga deau shiawase wo**_

Se bien que debería empezar a desear

_**Negaitai hazu na no ni**_

Que encuentres pronto la felicidad

_**Dekinai mijuku na jubin ni**_

Pero no puedo aunque lo intento soy tan inmadura

_**Fuite mo namida ga deru**_

Contengo las lagrimas pero ellas aun siguen fluyendo

Matt no pudo evitarlo y aplastó con frustración la lata que sostenía en su mano, Mimi le había pedido que escuchara la canción pero aquella era una canción de despedida, ¿qué quería decirle con eso? ¿Qué se supone que debía de entender? ¿ que ella estaba terminando con él?

-¿Te encuentras bien?

Le preguntó Tai al ver como él apretaba la lata, tal vez era su imaginación y sólo era una canción pero entonces ¿porque ella le había pedido que escuchara la letra?

-Sí, no es nada.

Le respondió a Tai sin dejar de observar a Mimi, ella se miraba triste ¿Por qué no se dio cuenta antes de eso?

**Sayonara,**

adiós

**Aishiteiru,**

te amo

**Anata wo dare yori**

Como nunca antes amé

**Sora yori mo fukaku**

Más profundamente que el cielo

**Nakanaide,**

No llores por mi

**Mata aou nee**

Te volveré a ver

**Demo aenai koto**

Pero si al mirarte hay dolor

**Watashi dake shitteiru no**

Será algo que solo sabré yo

Durante toda la melodía había estado cos sus ojos cerrados intentando no verlo, pero cuando de sus labios salió aquel " Te amo" no pudo evitarlo y dirigió su mirada hacía él aunque fue una mirada triste y llena de dolor, ella quería que él supiera que lo amaba aunque no pudieran estar juntos, sin embargo Matt no pareció entenderlo de esa manera, la miraba con reproche preguntándole con su mirada por qué le hacía eso.

Un momento únicamente instrumental llegó en la canción y Matt no pudo soportarlo más, aventó la lata de soda al suelo y se puso de pie para irse hacia atrás del escenario, Mimi le debía una explicación, no podía hacerle eso y necesitaba una explicación.

-¡Hey Matt ¿A dónde vas?

Le gritó Tai al verlo marchar no hacía falta ser un genio para darse cuenta que las cosas no estaban bien.

Matt no le respondió, sólo se fue abriéndose paso entre los demás estudiantes.

Mimi observó desde el escenario como Matt se iba molesto, ella suspiró y dejó salir una de las tantas lágrimas que se encontraban acumuladas dentro de ella, aunque quería correr a explicarle todo sabía que no podía y que lo mejor era dejarlo ir, no importaba si la odiaba por eso.

**Konna unmei wo eranda koto**

Este es el destino que hemos escogido

**Itsuka anata ni mo hontou no ima ga wakaru wa**

Algún día tu también entenderás su verdadero significado

**Futari tsukutta kioku no takara**

Los valiosos recuerdos que junto a mi forjabas

**Zutto kokoro no kakeru ya de ikiteku yo**

Te juro en lo profundo de mi corazón los llevaré yo

**Kireigoto da to nomoteta**

Creí que la palabra esperanza

**Kibou to iu kotoba wo**

Sonaba bella e igual para los dos

**Kurushii kurai dakishimete**

Y fue en un abrazo tuyo tan desgarrador

**Anata wo miageteiru**

Que yo vi amor como te ibas tú

**Arigato,**

Gracias

**Aishiteiru,**

Te amo

**Anata wo dare yori**

Como nunca antes amé

**Yume yori mo tsuyoku**

Aun más fuerte en mis sueños

**Dakishimete,**

Ven abrázame

**Hanasanaide**

No me sueltes

**Dakedo hitokoto mo**

No dejes escapar de tus labios

**Tsutaerarenaide**

Más de lo que me dijiste

**Nakanaide,**

Por mi no llores

**Aishiteiru,**

Te amo

**Tooku hanaretete mo**

Y aunque hemos de separarnos hoy

**Anata to imite yukeru**

Te recordaré …Aunque no estés tú

La canción terminó y los aplausos no se hicieron esperar, la canción de Mimi había logrado cautivar y conmover a más de un corazón, Mimi sonrió con tristeza al publico que le aplaudía emocionado, hizo una reverencia en forma de agradecimiento y se despidió con un movimiento de su mano para después salir lo antes posible del escenario ya que las ganas de llorar se le estaban haciendo incontrolables, aún no sabía como le había hecho para no romper en llanto a mitad de la canción.

Salió del escenario lo más rápido que sus pies se lo permitieron, limpiando en su trayecto las lágrimas fugaces que salían de sus ojos.

-Mimi.

La llamó Matt desde el pie de la escalera, al parecer la había estado esperando, se encontraba recargado en el barandal de la escalera y con sus brazos cruzados, Mimi lo miró con sus ojos llorosos y no pudo evitar sentirse culpable al ver la mirada de reproche que él le dirigía, limpió sus últimas lágrimas y lo miró directamente.

-Necesitamos hablar.

Dijo Matt interponiéndose en su camino y Mimi supo que no tenía escapatoria aunque salir corriendo de ahí era lo que más quería.

-Lo siento…

Fue lo primero que dijo ella al verlo, Matt sintió como una espina se clavaba en su corazón, eso quería decir que no eran figuraciones suyas y realmente ella estaba terminando con él.

Los dos permanecieron en silencio unos segundos, ella con su mirada clavada en el suelo y sin tener el valor para verlo a los ojos y él con su mirada en ella perdido en su asombro y decepción.

-¿Por qué?

Preguntó Matt sin su voz autoritaria que había utilizado al principio, ahora su voz se tornaba triste y llena de dolor, no lograba comprender que era lo que había hecho mal para que ella decidiera terminarlo.

Mimi tardó en responder pero justo cuando lo iba a hacer, la maestra de música apareció tras de ellos acompañada por un grupo de jovencitas.

-Ishida justo a la persona que buscaba.

Dijo la mujer sin darse cuenta de lo que interrumpía y acercándose a la pareja. Mimi aprovechó ese momento de distracción para intentar escapar pero Matt la sostuvo del brazo antes de que ella lograra irse.

-No te vayas necesito hablar contigo.

Le dijo por lo bajo antes de que la profesora lograra llegar hasta ellos, Mimi bajó su mirada y se mordió los labios, ella quería que ya todo terminara, ya no podía más.

-No hay nada de que hablar.

Murmuró Mimi para después soltarse del agarre del rubio y salir corriendo del lugar, Matt intentó ir tras ella pero cuando estuvo a punto de hacerlo la voz de la maestra de música lo detuvo.

-Joven Ishida, sus admiradoras ruegan por que cante otra canción.

Dijo la mujer y se vio acompañada por los escandalosos gritos de las admiradoras de Matt que suplicaban porque el rubio volviera a cantar. Matt miró a la profesora y de nuevo volteó hacia donde se había ido Mimi, tenía que hablar con ella.

-Lo siento profesora ahorita no puedo.

El chillido de sus admiradoras no se hizo esperar, y la mujer vio con detenimiento a su estudiante, definitivamente algo no andaba bien entre Tachikawa e Ishida, Tachikawa prácticamente había salido corriendo.

Matt volvió su vista a donde se había ido Mimi, ella ya había desaparecido por completo de su campo de visión y eso lo frustró aún más, tenía que irse de ahí lo antes posible para poder ir a buscarla, pero conociendo lo insistente que era la maestra de música y sus admiradoras lo más seguro era que no lo dejarían en paz hasta que cantara otra canción, pero en esos momentos no tenía cabeza para eso, él sólo quería ir en busca de Mimi.

-Ya oyeron señoritas, el joven Ishida no puede en estos momentos, así que no insistan.

Para la maestra era más que evidente que ella y sus alumnas habían sido inoportunas, y lo menos que podía hacer era dejar que Ishida fuera en busca de Tachikawa.

-Ishida vaya a hacer lo que tenga que hacer, yo me encargaré de calmar a sus admiradoras.

Finalizó la mujer con una sonrisa, Matt la miró sorprendido y le agradeció mentalmente la oportunidad de ir a buscar a Mimi y sin pensarlo dos veces Matt se fue corriendo por el mismo camino que había tomado Mimi.

El concierto había terminado, la noche había llegado y ya sólo quedaban muy pocos de los puestos que había en la mañana, y algunos ya se encontraban cerrando, él y Sora se encontraban sentados bajo un árbol esperando a que los fuegos artificiales comenzaran, era tradición que al finalizar el festival se prendieran fuegos artificiales.

Permanecieron en silencio por unos segundos, pero no era un silencio incómodo, cada uno disfrutaba de la compañía del otro aunque no hubiera palabras de por medio. Sora miró a Tai y se sintió extraña, todo en su mente era un caos, por un lado su obsesión por Matt la seguía consumiendo, pero había momentos como ese al lado de Tai que hacían que ella olvidara todo y que por momentos volviera a ser la misma Sora de antes sin embargo cada vez que creía que podía salir adelante y volver a ser la misma de antes, aquellos sentimientos de frustración y odio volvían a ella, ¿por qué? No lo entendía pero estaba harta de sentirse así, quería dejar de ser esa nueva Sora y volver a ser la de antes, la que pasaba días enteros disfrutando la compañía de su mejor amigo, que reía al lado de él y se divertía, como aquella vez que entraron a su antigua primaria de contrabando, ese día había sido muy especial para ella, había disfrutado cada segundo al lado de Tai.

Los fuegos artificiales empezaron a iluminar el manto oscuro de la noche con diferentes colores y Sora volteó su vista hacia ellos y recordó aquella vez que observaba el cielo estrellado al lado de Tai, ese día él le había contado de esa chica que le gusta, Sound así se llamaba la chica, Sora no pudo evitar cierta molestia al recordar como Tai hablaba con tanto cariño de aquella chica, ¿quién era? Y ¿Qué había hecho para ganarse el corazón de su amigo?

Sora volteó a ver al moreno que miraba entretenido los fuegos artificiales y no pudo evitar pensar que tal vez algún día esa tal Sound se lo arrebataría y la dejaría a ella sola.

-Tai…

Lo llamó con voz queda, Tai volteó a verla y le sonrió haciendo que ella se sonrojara levemente.

-¿Qué pasa Sora?

-Yo me preguntaba si le has dicho a Sound lo que sientes por ella.

-¿A quien?

-A Sound, la chica de la que me hablaste cuando fuimos a la primaria.

-Ah ella…

Respondió Tai desanimado, ni siquiera recordaba que nombre le había puesto a su amor ficticio pero al parecer Sora lo recordaba muy bien.

-No, no se lo he dicho.

Finalizó el chico con tristeza, el no confesarle a Sora que la quería era un asunto que aún le dolía pero no encontraba el valor para hacerlo.

-¿Y no piensas hacerlo?

Preguntó Sora con tristeza y se abrazó las piernas mirando al suelo con melancolía, ella sabía que si Tai llegaba a confesársele a esa chica lo más seguro era que se alejaría de su lado y eso era algo que le dolía.

Tai la miró y sintió más que nunca las ganas de decirle todo a Sora de una vez, estaba cansado de tener que fingir que sólo la miraba como un amigo, quería que ella por primera vez lo viera como a un chico no como a su amigo inseparable.

-Sí.

Le dijo con voz sería y serena, Sora al oírlo sintió como las ganas de llorar se acumulaban en sus ojos, mordió su labios y cerró los ojos era de esperarse, Tai tarde o temprano encontraría a alguien y la dejaría sola, ella lo sabía y le dolía.

Sin que se diera cuenta Tai se acercó a ella la tomó de la barbilla y la giró levemente para que lo viera a los ojos, Sora lo miró sin comprender muy bien porque hacía eso, él le sonrió y el corazón de Sora comenzó a palpitar fuertemente y cuando menos se lo imaginó Tai unió sus labios a los suyos. La chica abrió los ojos sorprendida y quedó paralizada ante la acción de su amigo, ¿qué significaba eso? ¿Por qué Tai la había besado? Y ¿Qué debía de hacer ella?

Tai se apartó de ella lentamente, Sora no había respondido al beso y eso le había dolido, miró a la chica y ella se miraba petrificada y confundida.

-Te quiero.

Le susurró con voz suave y Sora permaneció inmóvil unos segundos tratando de asimilar todo lo que acababa de suceder.

-¿Y Sound?

Preguntó al fin la pelirroja sin salir de su asombro y confusión, aún no podía dar crédito a lo que estaba pasando.

-Sound eres tú, siempre has sido tú.

Sora abrió la boca para decir algo, pero nada salió de sus labios, estaba confundida, por una parte algo dentro de ella había brincado de emoción y felicidad al oír las palabras de Tai pero por otra se sentía frustrada, un dolor de cabeza comenzó a apoderarse de ella y sin que nadie se diera cuenta el collar que pendía de su cuello comenzó a hacer su trabajo intentando eliminar todos aquellos sentimientos nobles y buenos que empezaban a nacer en Sora.

Sora llevó una mano a su frente al sentir el dolor en su cabeza ocasionado por sus sentimientos encontrados, odio y frustración, amor y alegría luchaban dentro de ella.

-¿Sora te encuentras bien?

Preguntó Tai preocupado al ver como la chica hacía un gesto de dolor y llevaba su mano a frente.

-Sí estoy bien.

Dijo Sora con dificultad, aquello ya era migraña y se le estaba haciendo insoportable.

-¿Segura?

-Sí, yo sólo… necesito ir al baño.

Mintió la chica y salió corriendo del lugar sin darle oportunidad a Tai de detenerla, el moreno la miró y bajó su mirada entristecido, Sora no le había dicho nada, él le había abierto el corazón y ella había huido. Miró al cielo iluminado por las luces artificiales y sonrió con melancolía por lo menos ella ya lo sabía.

Mimi se encontraba en la azotea de la escuela sentada abrazando con sus brazos sus piernas y escondiendo su rostros entre sus rodillas, llevaba más de una hora ahí, llorando, sabía que le debía una explicación pero simplemente no había podido controlar su llanto y había decidido esconderse para poder llorar sin ser vista. Alzó su vista y vio el cielo iluminado por fuegos artificiales, pasó su mano sobre sus ojos para borrar el rastro de sus lágrimas y sorbió su nariz, ya era tarde, tal vez lo mejor era irse a cas así Matt no la encontraría.

Matt ya no sabía donde más buscar, la había buscado ya en todas partes y aún no lograba encontrarla, había buscado en los patios, en las canchas, en el gimnasio, en cada uno de los salones y laboratorios pero ella no estaba en ninguna parte, ¿A caso se había ido a su casa? Golpeó con frustración una de las paredes de la escuela, tenía encontrarla, no importaba que tardara toda la noche él la iba a encontrar y le pediría una explicación ella no podía simplemente dejar las cosas así, él merecía una explicación.

Mimi se puso de pie, los fuegos artificiales habían iniciado hace ya varios minutos y eso significaba que el festival estaba por terminarse y la escuela cerraría así que lo mejor era irse a casa, después de todo ya estaba un poco más calmada. Se dirigió hacia la puerta para irse pero apenas iba a posar su mano sobre la perilla esta se abrió de golpe y ella quedó frente a la persona que menos quería ver en esos momentos.

Matt la miró fijamente, su respiración era agitada, había corrido para poder llegar hasta ahí, la azotea había su última alternativa y si no la hubiera encontrado ahí no sabía que hubiera hecho, pero afortunadamente ella estaba ahí mirándolo con ojos sorpresivos.

-Te estaba buscando.

Le dijo una vez que recuperó el aliento. Mimi dio un paso para atrás y bajó su mirada al suelo no tenía el valor para verlo a los ojos.

-Debo irme.

Dijo intentando nuevamente escapar de él pero Matt le cerró el paso y cerró la puerta tras de si.

-No hasta que hablemos.

Le dijo con voz seria y molesta, estaba arto de que ella tratara de huir de él, tenían que hablar, las cosas no se podían quedar así simplemente.

-Matt yo.

-Escúchame, no sé que fue lo que hice, ni que es lo que pasó para que quisieras terminar con todo, pero sea lo que sea puedo arreglarlo.

-Matt es que no es eso.

-¡Entonces que es!

Gritó, no pudo evitarlo, había tratado de controlarse pero no pudo, la frustración y el miedo a perderla eran demasiados. Mimi por su parte sólo desvió su mirada de él, sabía que Matt merecía una explicación pero simplemente no podía hacer que las palabras salieran de su boca, tenía mucho miedo, sabía que en cuanto esas palabras salieran de sus labios ya no habría marcha atrás y lo perdería para siempre.

-Yo… en realidad debo irme.

Nuevamente intentó escapar y trató de abrir la puerta pero Matt la detuvo y la acorraló entre él y la puerta y la miró fijamente.

-No te irás hasta que me des una explicación, dime que fue lo que hice mal.

-Entiéndelo Matt no eres tú, tú no hiciste nada mal.

Las lágrimas rozaban los ojos de Mimi pero aún así ella se mantuvo firme y no dejó que ninguna de sus lágrimas escaparan de sus ojos.

-Entonces ¿Por qué?

Le preguntó con una cara llena de dolor.

-Es lo mejor para los dos.

Dijo ella con voz suave y el negó suavemente con su cabeza, aquello no podía ser lo mejor, él la amaba y estar lejos de ella sólo terminaría matándolo.

-Te amo, por favor no me abandones.

Matt no pudo contenerse más y la abrazó aferrándose a ella para después desmoronarse por completo, dejó que las lágrimas salieran de sus ojos, no le importó que ella lo viera llorar lo único que quería era no perderla.

Mimi sintió que su corazón se detuvo cuando él le dijo aquel Te amo y la abrazó fuertemente aquello era más de lo que ella podía resistir, pero no podía quebrarse, había llegado la hora que ella fuera la fuerte de los dos y soportara todo mientras que el prácticamente se derrumbaba entre sus brazos, por él sería fuerte.

-Por favor no me dejes sólo, no me abandones, Te amo.

Le dijo con su voz opacada por el llanto, su peor pesadilla se estaba haciendo realidad y la estaba perdiendo a ella, a la persona que más amaba y la única que lo había hecho sentir feliz realmente. Mimi cerró sus ojos para contener sus lágrimas, tenía que ser fuerte, volvió a abrirlos y vio con ternura al rubio que la abrazaba con fuerza y ella correspondió al abrazo con cariño.

-Yo también Te amo…

Le susurró con dulzura y Matt se apartó de ella para verla, ¿Si ella también lo amaba porque lo alejaba de ella?

-Entonces ¿Por qué?

Le preguntó confundido y con su semblante lleno de tristeza, ella tomó la mejilla de él con una de sus manos y le dedicó una sonrisa melancólica.

-Porque Te amo es que te dejo libre.

Su voz se quebró más ni una lagrima salió de sus ojos. Matt la miró aún más confundido, tomó la mano de ella y la colocó en su pecho para que sintiera su corazón que palpitaba dolorosamente.

-No lo rompas.

Le susurró con voz suave, Mimi se mordió los labios y lo miró con sus ojos llorosos por más que había intentado retenerlas las lágrimas habían escapado de sus ojos.

-No soy yo es el destino.

Matt la miró comprendiendo al fin todo, aquello era por culpa de esas malditas, pero ¿Por qué Mimi no le decía lo que sucedía? ¿Por qué se quedaba con toda la carga ella sola?

-Si es por esa visiones, Mimi olvídalas, son el pasado no tiene porque repetirse, los dos estaremos bien yo te protegeré.

Mimi negó suavemente con su cabeza, eso era precisamente lo que ella no quería, no quería que la protegiera, no quería muriera por ella y sabía que la única manera de evitarlo era alejándolo de su lado por eso lo dejaba en libertad.

-No es el pasado es el futuro.

Matt la miró sin comprender, ¿por qué Mimi le hablaba del futuro si sus visiones siempre eran del pasado? O es que acaso ella había visto algo más y si era así ¿Por qué no se lo decía? ¿A que le tenía miedo?

-Confía en mí, lejos de mi estarás mejor.

Finalizó Mimi con voz queda.

-No…

-Sí…

Le respondió ella a la par que asentía y rompía en llanto, le dolía dejarlo ir pero lo tenía que hacer y aunque quería explicarle todas sus razones simplemente no tenía el valor para hacerlo, no podía decirle que él moriría si seguía a su lado.

-No… ¿Por qué?

Insistió él, necesitaba más explicaciones pero Mimi no estaba dispuesta a dárselas sería muy impactante para él.

-Por favor Matt sólo confía en mí, yo sé que es lo mejor.

Mimi lo abrazó y recargó su cabeza sobre su pecho para sentir por última vez su calor y su corazón que en cada palpitar le decía que la quería, Matt intentó corresponder al abrazo pero simplemente no pudo él no estaba dispuesto a perderla y sabía que si la abrazaba era como si lo aceptara y eso era algo que no estaba dispuesto a hacer.

-Perdóname…

Le susurró ella al ver que él no la abrazaba, sabía a la perfección porque Matt no lo hacía, eso sería como si él aceptara que ella lo alejase, pero ya no había vuelta atrás, había llegado el fin. Levantó su rostro y se encontró con la mirada triste de Matt y sin darle a él la oportunidad de reaccionar se puso de puntitas y le dio un último beso, el beso del adiós.

_**Siguiente capitulo: Besos Robados**_

_**Publicación:Viernes 20 de abril del 2012**_

_**Mimato196**_

**Mayo 2007**


	57. Besos Robados

**57**

**Besos robados.**

Habían pasado ya tres semanas, tres largas semanas que había estado sin ella, había intentado buscarla pero Mimi lograba evitarlo de una u otra forma, por más que intentaba hablar con ella, la castaña siempre terminaba escapando de él, salía antes de clases, a la hora del almuerzo nunca la encontraba, en la salida parecía que tomaba otro camino a casa o se iba más tarde no estaba seguro, había ido a su casa más de cien veces y ella nunca estaba disponible y la ventana de su balcón siempre estaba cerrada así que le había resultado prácticamente imposible hablar con ella.

Suspiró, no sabía cuanto tiempo soportaría estar en esa situación, la extrañaba y quería que las cosas volvieran a ser como antes pero si no podía hablar con ella era imposible que las cosas volvieran a ser como antes. Había veces que la miraba de lejos, hablando con sus amigos, o en la clase de deportes cuando el grupo de ella entrenaba en las canchas pero aquello no era suficiente para él quería tenerla a su lado, besarla y sentirla entre sus brazos de nuevo, pero Mimi le había dejado muy claro aquella noche en el festival de primavera que todo aquello había terminado.

**Flash Back**

Mimi lo besó y aunque él sabía que aquel podía ser el último beso que recibiera de los dulces labios de Mimi no lo correspondió ya que hacerlo significaría que él se daba por vencido y aceptaba el adiós de Mimi y eso era algo que definitivamente nunca iba a aceptar, él no se rendiría tan fácilmente, lucharía por ella y la volvería a tener a su lado.

Mimi se apartó de él y miró con tristeza a Matt que la miraba dolido, ella sonrió con melancolía sabía que tarde o temprano el terminaría aceptándolo.

-Perdóname.

Le susurró ella y después se dio la media vuelta para irse del lugar, abrió la puerta y estaba a punto de irse cuando la voz de Matt la detuvo.

-No pienso dejar las cosas así, yo no me voy a dar por vencido.

Mimi lo escuchó, más no volteó a verlo, derramó unas lágrimas silenciosas y salió lo más rápido que pudo de ese lugar.

Matt se quedó con su vista fija a la puerta por donde Mimi había desaparecido, ella ni siquiera había volteado a verlo, pero sabía que ella también estaba sufriendo por la separación, pudo sentir todo su dolor en aquel triste beso de despedida y por eso más que nunca averiguaría que era lo que hacía que Mimi se quisiera alejar de él para poder recuperarla de nuevo.

**Fin del Flash Back**

Aquella noche Mimi le había dejado claro que ella se había rendido ante lo que sea que la hubiera obligado a separarse de él pero él no lo había hecho, él estaba dispuesto a luchar por ambos para poder estar juntos de nuevo, aunque la razón por la que Mimi se alejó de él aún le resultaba un misterio, pero no importaba, tarde o temprano el lo averiguaría, no importaba que su vida se fuera en ello.

-¡Joven Ishida le estoy hablando!

Lo llamó por segunda vez su profesor de algebra, durante toda la clase Matt había estado con la cabeza en las nubes y su profesor se había dado cuenta de ello y por esa razón intentó llamar la atención del rubio haciéndole una pregunta pero el chico ni se dio por aludido y continuó con su mirada melancólica perdida en el espacio.

Matt volteó a ver desconcertado a su maestro de algebra, al parecer no era la primera vez que le hablaba y parecía molesto porque no le había puesto atención pero eso era algo que no le interesaba a Matt, suficientes problemas tenía ya, como para preocuparse por su maestro de algebra que lo miraba con el ceño fruncido.

-Sí va a estar pensando en la inmortalidad del cangrejo en mi clase -Comenzó a decir el catedrático al ver que tenía la atención de su alumno- le pediré que se salga de mi clase, así podrá pensar mejor en sea lo que sea que estaba pensando joven Ishida.

Finalizó el maestro esperando a que su alumno se disculpara arrepentido por estar distraído pero para el gran asombro del hombre y de los demás alumnos Matt no se disculpó ni mucho menos se miró arrepentido sino que hizo exactamente lo que le dijo su profesor, tomó sus cosas y salió del salón, tenía cosas más importantes en que pensar que en una serie de formulas sin sentido.

El maestro y los alumnos vieron con sorpresa salir al rebelde chico y de inmediato se comenzaron a hacer comentarios entre los alumnos sobre la actitud del rubio, todos ya sabían del rompimiento de Matt y Mimi, había sido la noticia del mes y sabían que desde entonces el chico había estado de mal humor y adjudicaban su actitud rebelde al rompimiento que había tenido con Mimi.

Matt sintió como todas las miradas de sus compañeros de clases se posaban sobre él mientras se dirigía a la salida y sabía que ya habían empezado a rumorar entre ellos, pero eso no le importó, ya sabía de memoria todos los rumores que había sobre su rompimiento con Mimi, pero aquello no le importaba en lo más mínimo, aquello era una situación que sólo les concernía a él y a Mimi así que, qué pensaran los demás le daba igual, es más todo para él había perdido sentido desde que Mimi había decidido terminarlo, así que, qué más daban si hablaban de él o si su profesor de algebra lo reprobaba por su comportamiento rebelde, ya nada importaba, su vida se había ido directo al caño aquella noche en el festival de primavera.

La gran mayoría regresó su atención a la clase en cuanto Matt cerró la puerta tras de sí, el maestro tardó unos segundos en recuperarse de su asombro pero continuó casi de inmediato, no quería que sus alumnos se dieran cuenta que la situación con Ishida se había salido de control, así que carraspeó su garganta para llamar la atención de los alumnos que seguían con su vista en la puerta y continuó con su clase del día.

Kaira al igual que todos había presenciado la escena protagonizada por el rebelde chico, pero ella diferencia de sus demás compañeros no se vio preocupada sino que hasta disfrutó la situación, la actitud de Matt sólo indicaba que las cosas habían salido tal y como las había planeado, seguramente Mimi no pudo soportar más la idea de que Matt muriera y por eso lo había alejado de ella, lo que resultaba perfecto para el plan de Kaira. Sin embargo había algo que le estaba preocupando, la piedra que Sora tenía en su pecho se estaba viendo un poco afectada por los sentimientos que la pelirroja tenía por Tai, al parecer Sora se estaba enamorando del chico y eso afectaba a la piedra, el día del festival que encontró a Sora en el baño, la pelirroja se encontraba luchando contra el poder de la piedra y por un momento estuvo a punto de ganarle, sino fuese por que ella llegó para nivelar el poder de la piedra y envenenar aún más la mente de Sora y por el momento había dado resultado, la pelirroja seguía dominada por la piedra y no sólo eso sino que hasta se había separado de Tai lo cual era perfecto así no tenía de que preocuparse, además, Sora ya no sería de mucha ayuda pero aún así lo mejor era mantenerla controlada.

Tai por su parte aparentaba poner atención a la clase pero de vez en cuando desviaba su vista hacia la puerta por donde se había ido Matt, sabía que su amigo la estaba pasando mal y deseaba poder ayudarlo, pero él mismo tenía bastantes problemas que resolver. Suspiró y fijó su vista ahora en Sora que se encontraba sentada al frente de él, desde que le había confesado lo que sentía por ella en el festival de primavera no había vuelto a hablar con ella, Sora le huía, ya ni siquiera se iban juntos a la hora de la salida, la pelirroja siempre salía corriendo antes de que él pudiera tan siquiera acercársele, volvió a suspirar con pesar, siempre supo que eso pasaría cuando le confesara lo que sentía por ella, sabía que Sora se alejaría de su lado por eso nunca se había atrevido a hacerlo pero simplemente en ese momento no pudo soportarlo más y le dijo lo que siempre quiso decirle y hasta tuvo el privilegio de probar los dulces labios de ella, pero ella no le respondió, aquello era deprimente, ahora ni siquiera como amiga podía tenerla. Bajó su vista entristecida a su cuaderno en blanco, tal vez lo mejor era olvidar el asunto de Sora, después de todo ella ya sabía lo que él sentía y no le había correspondido, así que el debía seguir adelante aunque había algo que le preocupaba, el collar que traía Sora en su pecho, ese collar le daba la sensación de que controlaba a su amiga en más de una forma y aunque había buscado información sobre ello aún no había encontrado nada, pero aún así le preocupaba y a pesar de que pudieran ser sólo paranoias suyas él no dejaría de buscar y una vez que encontrara la respuesta a lo que buscaba, liberaría a su amiga y sólo entonces el podría seguir con su vida, sólo hasta que supiera que Sora estaba fuera de peligro se alejaría de ella, mientras tanto seguiría buscando y velando por ella.

En cuanto salió de su salón tomó rumbo a las canchas de afuera, necesitaba un poco de aire para poder pensar y aclarar la cosas, aunque no había mucho que aclarar, Mimi le había dejado todo muy claro, ella le había dicho adiós y le había pedido que lo aceptara pero él simplemente no podía, no quería dejarla ir.

Bajó el último escalón dispuesto a continuar con su camino pero se detuvo al ver que casi chocaba con alguien, sus ojos se abrieron del asombro y su corazón comenzó a palpitar con fuerza al verla parada frente a él, ella también se miraba sorprendida y por un momento los dos permanecieron inmóviles hasta que ella reaccionó y salió corriendo por uno de los pasillos.

-¡Mimi espera!

Alcanzó a gritar y salió corriendo tras ella pero al doblar en el pasillo ni rastro encontró de la castaña, era como si hubiera desaparecido, se detuvo tratando de imaginar cual de los dos caminos había tomado la castaña, ¿Habría ido directo al patio o habría subido las escaleras? Lo pensó por unos segundos y por último optó por el patio, conociendo a Mimi lo más probable era que la chica se hubiera ido a refugiar bajo un árbol o algo así.

Una vez que se aseguró que Matt ya no estaba ahí, Mimi salió de su escondite, lo primero que se le había ocurrido era ir corriendo al patio para perderlo pero después de pensarlo mejor decidió que lo más conveniente era esconderse y después tomar el camino contrario al de Matt y así lo había hecho, se escondió en el baño de chicas que estaba al lado de las escaleras y desde una pequeña abertura en la puerta había estado vigilando al chico y no fue hasta que Matt se fue que ella decidió salir.

Salió del baño de chicas y se aseguró que Matt no se hubiera regresado y una vez que lo comprobó bajó su mirada al suelo y tocó su pecho, con sólo verlo su corazón se había vuelto loco, por un momento llegó a creer que saldría de su pecho pero ya había vuelto a su ritmo normal, un ritmo realmente doloroso. Retiró su mano, limpió las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir de sus ojos, no debía llorar, debía ser fuerte y ella lo sabía, así que tomó aire para controlarse y comenzó a subir las escaleras para regresar a su salón.

Las escaleras las subió a paso lento, pensando en todo lo que había sucedido en aquellas tres largas semanas que para ella eran como una eternidad, había intentado por todos los medios evitar a Matt y lo había logrado, por más que él intentaba acercarse a ella, Mimi siempre lograba escapar de él aunque siempre terminaba sintiéndose terriblemente mal, se sentía la peor de las personas al ver como él se esforzaba y ella lo único que hacía era alejarse cada vez más, pero era lo que tenía que hacer y eso era algo que Mimi sabía sin embargo no por eso dejaba de ser doloroso, en cada encuentro con él era como si se abriera de nuevo la herida y aunque no quería llorar más siempre terminaba haciéndolo y es que lo extrañaba, había veces que lo miraba de lejos y le destrozaba ver ese semblante triste en él. "Es por su bien" se repetía cada vez que sentía ganas de ir tras él y olvidar todo lo relacionado con aquellas visiones. Y finalmente terminaba convenciéndose que aquella separación era lo mejor para los dos por más que doliese.

Llegó a su salón y entró con la misma cara que la había acompañado desde su rompimiento con Matt, una cara llena de dolor y tristeza. Tomó asiento en su escritorio y se puso a escuchar el sermón de su maestro que se encontraba a media clase.

Desde su escritorio sentado al lado de ella Michael observaba Mimi, él al igual que todos en la escuela estaba enterado que Mimi y Matt habían terminado, no sabía los detalles ni sabía porque pero algo le decía que aquella podía ser su oportunidad, Matt ya había tenido la suya y la había desaprovechado rompiéndole el corazón a Mimi y ahora pudiera que él fuera quien sanara ese corazón roto. Volteó a verla de nuevo y su corazón se estrujó al ver la tristeza marcada en aquel dulce rostro, ya no había dudas, lo había decidido él sería quien salvara a Mimi de su tristeza y curara su corazón para enseñarla a amar de nuevo.

La hora de salida había llegado, todos los compañeros de Mimi comenzaron salir y ella como siempre se quedó sentada esperando a que todos se fueran, desde que había roto con Matt se quedaba una hora más en la escuela para no tener que encontrarse con él camino a casa y siempre se quedaba ahí en su lugar, acostada sobre su pupitre viendo hacia la ventana mientras no dejaba de pensar en Matt, todo se había vuelto gris desde que lo había apartado de ella pero siempre llegaba a ella la misma conclusión que le daba fuerzas para mantenerse firme y no desmoronarse, "Todo era para salvarlo a él"

-Mimi ¿estas bien?

Preguntó la voz de Michael y la chica se volteó a verlo un poco sorprendida, creía que ya todos se habían ido como siempre y que se encontraba sola pero no, Michael estaba ahí mirándola preocupado.

-Sí Michael no te preocupes.

-Entonces ¿Por qué no vas a casa?

- Mis padres no están y prefiero quedarme aquí.

Mintió, aunque no estaba muy segura de si su mentida funcionaría y por la cara que hizo Michael se pudo imaginar que no ya que el chico torció la boca en desacuerdo y la miró con reproche para después sentarse frente a ella en el lugar que correspondía a Yumi.

-Mentirosa.

Le recriminó con cierta ternura y una sonrisita que intentaba darle confianza a Mimi, ella por su lado se sonrojó y bajó su mirada apenada.

-Sé que es por lo de Matt.

Ella no respondió sólo mordió sus labios angustiada hablar de ello le resultaba difícil.

-¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

Mimi no respondió, pero afirmó con su cabeza dándole la oportunidad al chico de seguir.

-¿Por qué terminaron tú y Matt? ¿Te lastimó?

- ¡No!

Respondió ella a la defensiva asombrando a Michael y a ella misma, no pensó que reaccionaría de esa manera pero no querían que pusieran a Matt como el malo de la historia cuando no era así, tanto él como ella eran víctimas de las circunstancias.

- Él no hizo nada… - Continuó un poco más tranquila y arrepentida de su primera reacción- yo sólo… nosotros…

No sabía que decir, no podía venirle a Michael con toda su historia sobre el pasado y sus visiones, eso sólo haría que él creyera que estaba loca, así que lo mejor era dejar las cosas como estaban.

-Simplemente no funcionó.

Dijo con pesar la chica, aquella era la mejor respuesta que se le había ocurrido y esperaba que Michael quedara conforme con ella.

Michael la miró y desvió su mirada de ella un segundo tratando de poner las cosas en orden en su cabeza, aún no sabía que era lo que había pasado para que Mimi y Matt terminaran pero le quedaba claro que ella seguía queriendo a Matt, sin embargo las cosas no parecían tener solución entre aquellos dos, dándole la oportunidad perfecta a él pero ¿Debía tomarla o dejarla ir como había dejado ir otras tantas y esperar a que las cosas se dieran por si solas? Volteó a verla de nuevo y no pudo evitar sentirse enternecido por aquel rostro angelical bañado de tristeza, él quería curar la tristeza que había en el corazón de Mimi y volver a hacerla sonreír pero ¿Aquello era algo que podría hacer? Estaba confundido, realmente confundido a lo que debía o no hacer, quería que Mimi lo viera como miraba a Matt pero no quería presionarla, tal vez debía esperar más tiempo antes de decirle lo que sentía por ella, tal vez debía esperar a que las heridas de ella sanaran más antes de dar ese paso que tenía pensado dar. La miró y ella volteó a verlo con esa mirada triste que la había estado acompañando desde hace semanas y entonces todo se nubló para él, dejó de pensar y su cuerpo se comenzó a mover por si sólo, se acercó a ella y sin previo aviso le robó un suave y dulce beso.

Mimi se quedó paralizada ante la reacción del chico y lo primero que hizo fue apartarse de él y lo interrogó con la mirada. Michael la miró entristecido por la reacción de ella, había tenido la esperanza que aún quedará algo de lo que ella algún día llegó a sentir por él, pero no era así.

-Lo siento.

Le dijo con un susurró, ella lo miró y se mordió los labios, no sabía que debía de hacer o que decir. Abrió su boca para decir algo pero se vio silenciada por la voz de Michael que la miró con ojos suplicantes.

-Pero te quiero.

Los labios de Mimi temblaron, quería llorar, no podía corresponderle y ella lo sabía, ella aún amaba a Matt pero no quería romperle el corazón a aquel chico que tiempo atrás fue su gran y primer amor.

-Yo…

-Mimi te quiero, siempre te he querido, - Dijo a la par que tomaba la mejilla de ella y la miraba con ojos de amor mientras que ella permanecía perpleja ante sus palabras- y sé que fui un cobarde por no habértelo dicho antes, pero las cosas son diferentes ahora, tu ya no estás con Matt y yo quiero ayudarte a que lo olvides.

-No puedo. -Susurró alejando la mano de Michael de ella- Lo siento Michael pero no puedo, no quiero lastimarte, y yo aún no estoy lista así que lo mejor será que sigamos siendo amigos.

Le dijo con ternura y él bajo su mirada dolido, entendía lo que Mimi le decía pero no porque lo entendiera significaba que era menos doloroso.

-Entiendo.

Susurró el rubio con su voz apagada y Mimi lo miró con tristeza, no quería lastimarlo él siempre había sido lindo con ella, pero no podía mentirle a él ni mentirse a sí misma ella aún estaba perdidamente enamorada de Matt para pensar en otra relación, ni siquiera a futuro se podía imaginar con otra persona que no fuera Matt, sabía que nunca llegaría amar a alguien como lo amaba a él.

-Será mejor que me vaya.

Dijo Mimi y recogió sus cosas para irse, Michael asintió más no se movió de su lugar, la decepción se había adueñado de él al parecer ya no tenía ni una oportunidad con Mimi, ella sólo tenía ojos y corazón para Matt por más que eso le doliera aceptarlo, aquella era la verdad.

Mimi salió del salón y se dirigió a la salida, ya habían pasado veinte minutos así que no había de que preocuparse Matt seguramente ya se había ido a su a casa, así que lo mejor era que ella hiciera lo mismo. Bajó las escaleras a paso lento sin poder borrar de su mente lo que había sucedido hacía tan sólo unos minutos con Michael, se detuvo en las escaleras y llevó una de sus manos hacia sus labios al recordar aquel beso, había sido un beso suave y dulce pero no se comparaba ni un poco a los besos que le daba Matt, cuando él la besaba hasta sentía que miraba estrellas, todo dentro de ella se estremecía de la emoción, algunos eran besos intensos, otros besos tiernos, otros llenos de amor, pero no importaba como la besara Matt el resultado siempre era el mismo, todo en ella se estremecía.

Dejó de pensar y continuó su camino, lo mejor era irse a casa, ya no tenía caso seguir recordando los besos de Matt puesto que ella ya lo sabía, ni en un millón de años lograría encontrar a alguien que la hiciera sentir la mitad de lo que sentía cuando estaba con Matt.

Salió del edificio principal y se dirigió a la salida cuando una voz muy familiar la detuvo y Mimi sintió un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo, era Matt el que se encontraba tras de ella, sabía que intentaría nuevamente hablar con ella y Mimi sintió como sus ojos se inundaban de lágrimas nuevamente, no sólo acababa de romperle el corazón a Michael con su rechazo sino que ahora también tendría que rompérselo nuevamente a Matt y eso era algo que ya no quería hacer, por eso escapaba de él cada vez que tenía oportunidad.

La vio bajar las escaleras para dirigirse a la salida y supo que era su oportunidad, esta vez no la dejaría ir sin que hablara con él antes, sabía que ella se estaba quedando más tarde en la salida para no encontrarse con él camino a casa, pero era justamente por esa razón que el había decidido esperarse hasta que ella saliera, ya no podía con esa situación quería arreglar las cosas con ella y que todo volviera a ser igual que antes, quería tenerla nuevamente a su lado.

Mimi se detuvo por un momento en lo que asimilaba de quien era aquella voz pero apenas y supo de quien se trataba aceleró su paso hacia la salida, no quería hablar con él, no quería lastimarse más y lastimarlo a él, ya no podía más con esa situación, ella no era tan fuerte, así que como en todos sus demás encuentros decidió huir.

-¡Mimi espera!

La llamó al ver que ella se iba y aceleraba el paso para alejarse lo más posible de él. La volvió a llamar pero ella no respondió continuó con su camino por lo que a él no le quedó de otra más que seguirla y seguir llamándola por su nombre pero entre más se acercaba a ella, Mimi más aceleraba su paso hasta que corrió y Matt también lo hizo, no tenía pensado dejarla ir.

Corrió hasta ella y la tomó del brazo para detenerla, ella se detuvo pero no volteó a verlo, Matt la llamó suavemente por su nombre pero ni así ella volteó su mida hacia él.

-Ya no puedo más…

Le suplicó ella en un susurro y Matt sintió que su corazón se estrujó cuando oyó la voz quebrada de ella.

-Mimi…

-Por favor Matt déjame ir…

Mimi volteó a verlo y Matt la soltó de inmediato retrocediendo un paso al ver que ella estaba llorando, suplicándole porque la dejara en libertad.

-Mimi yo… yo… lo siento…

Dijo al fin no sabía que más decirle, él nunca había querido lastimarla, él sólo quería que ella estuviera a su lado, pero si aquello la lastimaba tanto tal vez lo mejor era rendirse ya que lo que menos quería era que Mimi sufriera por su culpa.

Mimi lo miró con sus ojos entristecidos y llorosos, quería decirle tantas cosas, que lo amaba, que todo era por su bien, que la que tenía la culpa de todo era ella por no poder ser fuerte, pero ninguna de esas palabras salieron de sus labios, sólo se dio la media vuelta y se marchó.

Matt se quedó parado en su lugar, viéndola irse de su lado quería detenerla y aprisionarla en un abrazo pero sabía que si hacía eso sólo la lastimaría más y Mimi ya estaba muy frágil, estaba cargando ella sola con algo que poco a poco la iba quebrando cada vez más y sabía que si él seguía insistiendo ella terminaría quebrándose por completo.

Había pasado poco más de una hora cuando Michael decidió irse a casa, desde lo que había sucedido con Mimi había permanecido en el salón sólo pensando, lamentando el rechazo de la castaña y tratándose de convencer que ella no era para él, pero por más que se intentaba dar consuelo con aquellas palabras no lo lograba y odiaba a Matt porque él teniendo corazón de Mimi no había sabido cuidarlo y lo había roto de tal manera que tal vez el daño ya era irreparable.

Estaba a punto de bajar las escaleras cuando oyó una melodía proveniente del salón de música, pensó en ignorarla e irse a casa pero aquella triste melodía lo llamaba, así que se dio la media vuelta y se dirigió al salón de música. Se acercó a paso lento tratando de no interrumpir a quien cantaba aquella triste canción que lo hacía sentirse identificado de alguna manera pero sin embargo aquella persona parecía sufrir más que él, aquella canción era un llanto hecho música. Se asomó por la pequeña abertura de la puerta y se encontró con que aquella voz era de Matt quien se encontraba frente al piano interpretando aquella canción que Michael estaba seguro de que Matt la cantaba con el corazón, podía sentir el sentimiento y el dolor en cada palabra que salía de los labios del rubio.

Michael se alejó de la puerta y tomó rumbo a la salida, ahora que había visto que Matt también estaba sufriendo ya no pensaba que Matt fuera un miserable que había jugado con los sentimientos de Mimi y que no los había valorado, ahora estaba convencido de que había una razón muy fuerte para que ellos dos se hubieran separado aunque no sabría decir cual era aquella razón ya que para él nada tenía sentido, era claro que Matt y Mimi se amaban y que ambos sufrían por la separación, pero entonces ¿Por qué se habían separado?

Michael caminó hasta su casa, durante todo el camino no había dejado de pensar en Matt y Mimi y por más que lo pensaba no encontraba una razón para que aquellos dos estuvieran separados, todo era sumamente extraño entre ellos, siempre había sido así. Suspiró, tal vez debía dejar de agobiarse con problemas que no eran suyos después de todo Mimi ya lo había rechazado aunque era por ella que le mortificaba tanto aquella situación, él quería que Mimi fuera feliz y era obvio que estando separada de Matt no lo sería.

Alzó su vista poco antes de llegar a donde vivía y se sorprendió al ver a Catherine parada en la puerta de su casa al parecer lo estaba esperando, ¿Desde que horas estaría ahí?

-Catherine ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Estaba preocupada por ti, te llamé varias veces y no contestaste.

Michael sacó de su bolsillo su celular y lo revisó para encontrarse con trece llamadas perdidas de la chica y siete mensajes de textos que le preguntaban donde estaba y si estaba bien.

-Sabía que te le declararías a Mimi.

Continuó hablando Catherine antes de que el chico apartara su vista del celular. Michael la miró sorprendido, él no le había dicho nada sobre lo que pensaba hacer ¿Cómo era que Catherine lo sabía?

-No me acompañaste a casa y por tu comportamiento lo adiviné.

Respondió ella casi leyendo los pensamientos de su amigo que al final esbozó una sonrisa melancólica, Catherine lo conocía bastante bien, no sabía como ella llegó a conocerlo tanto pero estaba segura que era la chica que más lo conocía a pesar de tener relativamente poco tiempo de conocerla.

-Soy muy obvio ¿cierto?

-No, es sólo que te conozco y bien ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?

-No estoy irradiando alegría así que ya te podrás imaginar cual fue su respuesta.

-Ya veo…

Murmuró Catherine bajando su mirada, se sentía mal porque sabía que a Michael le dolía aquella situación pero aún así un rayito de esperanza ya había nacido en ella, tal vez ahora él podría verla como algo más que una amiga.

-Supongo que era de esperarse, después de todo yo sería muy poca cosa para ella, Mimi no estaba saliendo con cualquiera, estaba saliendo con Matt el chico más popular de la escuela y cantante de una famosa banda de rock, ella hubiera caído muy bajo si hubiera aceptado salir conmigo.

Respondió un deprimido Michael y Catherine frunció el entrecejo al oír el deprimente autoconcepto que tenía el rubio, Michael tal vez no era un famoso cantante de rock ni el chico más popular de la escuela pero si era el chico más lindo y noble que ella había conocido y para ella eso contaba mucho más que la fama o cualquier otra cosa y Michael debería valorarse por eso.

-Eso no es cierto.

Se quejó la rubia molesta y Michael la miró sorprendido al ver el tono con que ella le hablaba.

-Tú eres una persona maravillosa y Mimi hubiera sido muy afortunada si te hubiera dicho que sí.

-Lo dices porque eres mi amiga y tratas de hacerme sentir bien.

-Claro que no, yo sólo digo la verdad, eres asombroso, eres muy dulce y detallista además sabes escuchar a las personas y dar consejos, eso es mucho más importante que ser famoso o guapo.

-Catherine seamos honestos, no soy todo eso que dices, nos soy maravilloso ni nada de eso, sólo soy un chico más y ella merece a alguien mejor, por eso ella se fijó en Matt y no en mí porque él…

No pudo continuar, la mano de Catherine estrellándose en su mejilla lo hizo detenerse y abrir los ojos sorprendidos, llevó su mano a su mejilla adolorida y miró a la chica confundido.

-Deja de denigrarte de esa manera, eres un chico maravilloso de buenos sentimientos y eso vale más que cualquier otra cosa.

Le dijo molesta la chica y Michael la miró sorprendido, los dos permanecieron en silencio por unos segundos hasta que Catherine bajó su mirada al suelo y continuó hablando.

-Mimi es muy afortunada al que tú la quieras, muy pocas personas son capaces de amar como tú lo haces, tú la quieres y siempre procuras su felicidad a pesar de que te lastimas a ti mismo al hacerlo y eso es muy admirable y noble y también creo que es maravilloso aunque tú no lo creas, tal vez para ti sea algo normal o algo sin valor pero para mi es algo muy valioso, tú eres una persona muy valiosa he salido con muchos chicos y ninguno ha sido capaz de velar por mí como tu lo haces por Mimi, por eso sé que es afortunada, porque tu la quieres de verdad.

Catherine levantó su mirada y vio al perplejo Michael que de un momento a otro cambio su cara de total asombro a una que miraba con ternura a su amiga que sin darse cuenta había empezado a derramar lágrimas. Michael se acercó a ella y limpió con sus manos las lágrimas que habían salido de los ojos de la rubia que se sonrojó al sentir que el limpiaba sus lágrimas.

-Gracias.

Le susurró el chico, aquellas palabras de Catherine habían sido hermosas y le conmovía que su amiga pensara eso de él y más aún que ella lo apoyara tan incondicionalmente como lo hacia en esos momentos.

Catherine lo miró a los ojos y algo dentro de ella se movió, era la primera vez que lo tenía tan cercas y mirándola con esa mirada tan llena de ternura que ningún hombre le había dedicado antes, sintió como su corazón comenzó a palpitar fuertemente y sus ojos se dirigieron a los labios del rubio, quería besarlo, decirle lo que sentía pero ¿Y si arruinaba el momento? ¿si él se alejaba después? Vio como Michael le sonreía de manera dulce y entonces no lo pensó más, dio un paso al frente y besó los labios de su amigo que no le respondió pero tampoco se alejó, más bien permaneció inmóvil, paralizado por la sorpresa.

-Michael me gustas mucho.

Le dijo la chica una vez que terminó con el beso y se apartó de él, Michael permaneció estático, aún impactado por lo que acababa de pasar y más aún por las palabras que ella le había dicho, esas palabras ya se las habían dicho antes, eran las mismas palabras que había en el regalo de San Valentín que había recibido ¿Acaso Catherine había sido la autora de esa nota?

-Catherine yo…

Michael intentó hablar pero su mente aún no terminaba de procesar todo lo que había sucedido.

-Será mejor que me vaya.

Dijo Catherine al ver que Michael seguía perplejo, ella estaba consciente de que él no le iba a corresponder pues él estaba enamorado de Mimi así que lo mejor era no complicarle más las cosas e irse a casa, además no soportaría un rechazo, ella prefería que siguieran siendo amigos.

-¡Catherine espera!

Le gritó Michael al verla irse corriendo pero ella no se detuvo y el no la siguió, estaba demasiado confundido para hacerlo, primero había sucedido lo de Mimi y su rechazo y después lo de Catherine y si Catherine fuera cualquier otra chica tal vez no se sentiría tan confundido pero algo dentro de él había despertado dentro de él cuando ella lo besó, sintió una emoción que ni siquiera con Mimi había sentido, pero ¿Qué era ese sentimiento?

Eran las tres de la tarde Mimi salió de su casa para ir por unas cosas a la tienda y se sorprendió al ver a T.K y a Kari afuera de su casa, al parecer ambos chicos discutían entre entrar ir a tocar el timbre o no, pero cuando la vieron salir ya no tuvieron más opción y le sonrieron a la chica que los miraba sorprendida de que estuvieran ahí.

-¿Qué sucede chicos está todo bien?

Preguntó Mimi preocupada de que algo malo hubiera sucedido con Matt sin embargo su corazón se tranquilizó al ver que T.K afirmaba con una sonrisa, sin embargo Kari le dio un codazo obligándolo a hablar sobre lo que los había llevado ahí a él y a Kari.

-Bueno no todo, Mimi nosotros…

-Sabemos que no es nuestro asunto pero… -Intervino Kari al ver que su novio no era de mucha ayuda- queremos hablar sobre Matt.

-No hay nada de que hablar, será mejor que se vayan a casa.

Respondió Mimi con seriedad para después reanudar su camino a la tienda, "Vez te dije que se molestaría" oyó que T.K le dijo a Kari y Mimi apretó sus labios, no estaba molesta era sólo que le dolía hablar del tema y quería evitarlo. "Ella debe saberlo" Escuchó que Kari le respondía a T.K y después ambos la siguieron, al parecer la pequeña Yagami no estaba dispuesta a dejar las cosas así.

-Mimi espera.

La llamó Kari trotando unos cuantos pasos para alcanzar a la castaña que no detuvo su paso.

-En verdad no quiero hablar de Matt.

-Pero es importante.

Insistió la pequeña Yagami pero Mimi no se detuvo así que obligó a los dos chicos a seguirla.

-Realmente no quiero hablar de Matt.

-Pero Mimi…

-Kari no insistas por favor.

-Mimi mi hermano se va ir.

Mimi se detuvo al escuchar las palabras de T.K, volteó a verlo y confirmó que el chico no mentía, el rostro triste y serio de T.K le decía que el chico estaba diciendo la verdad.

-¿Qué?

Murmuró desconcentrada, había sentido que su corazón se detuvo cuando escuchó a T.K decirle que Matt se iría, pero a ¿Dónde? ¿acaso ya no lo volvería a ver?

-Le ofrecieron un contrato para una gira de un año y si no hablas con él se irá.

Mimi guardó silencio un momento analizando las palabras dichas por el rubio, le dolía saber que Matt se iría y algo dentro de ella le pedía a gritos que lo detuviera que fuera a su casa y le pidiera que se quedara pero ella sabía que lo mejor para Matt era irse, así él estaría a salvo, así que por más que le doliera lo dejaría ir.

-Lo lamento.

Susurró Mimi bajando su mirada y dándole entender a los dos jóvenes que ella no haría nada para detener a Matt.

T.K miró frustrado a Mimi, ella había sido su última oportunidad para detener a su hermano en una decisión que ya había tomado ya que por más que él había intentado detener y hacer cambiar de opinión a Matt no lo había logrado.

-Mimi…

Salió con una voz casi inaudible de los labios de Kari, la pequeña Yagami podía ver la tristeza en los ojos de Mimi.

-Mimi, mi hermano se irá, ¿eso es realmente lo que quieres?

-No se trata de lo que yo quiera T.K, sino de lo que es lo mejor y en cuanto más lejos esté Matt de mi es mejor para él.

-¿Por qué dices eso Mimi?

Preguntó Kari, aquellas palabras le habían dejado claro que había algo que hacía que Mimi se alejara de Matt.

-Por nada, pero es lo mejor.

-¿Es por tus visiones?

-¡Kari!

Le llamó la atención T.K cuando vio que la chica había hablado de más. Mimi volteó a verla sorprendida ¿Cómo sabía Kari de sus visiones?

-¿Cómo sabes de eso?

-Eso no importa, pero si es por eso que te alejas de Matt estas cometiendo un gran error, si las cosas no terminaron bien en el pasado eso no significa que se repitan ahora, no tienes porque alejarte de él.

Mimi bajó su mirada, tal vez Kari sabía lo de sus visiones y lo de su vida pasada pero eso no quitaba el hecho de que sus visiones del futuro no se cumplirían y era por esas visiones de la muerte de Matt que se alejaba de él.

-No es sólo eso.

-Pero Mimi…

Insistió la chica pero Mimi no la dejo continuar.

-Es lo mejor Kari, los dos créanme, yo sé que es lo mejor, en cuanto más lejos esté Matt de mí será mejor.

-Mimi…

Susurró T.K sintiendo pena por la chica él sabía que Mimi sólo quería lo mejor para Matt.

-Lo siento chicos pero no voy hacer nada para detenerlo, será mejor para ambos que él se vaya.

Eran alrededor de las cinco de la tarde y él lo único que quería era estar en su casa encerrado en su habitación para sólo pensar en ella pero unos minutos después de que se encontrara con Mimi a la hora de la salida había recibido una llamada de Hideki, al parecer a él y a su banda les habían propuesto una gira de un año por Europa y varias ciudades de Japón, aquella no era la primera oferta que recibían para una gira, él y su banda habían recibido varias últimamente pero él las había rechazado porque no quería alejarse de Mimi pero ahora que las cosas habían terminado para los dos tal vez lo mejor era aceptar la gira, lo había estado pensando toda la tarde y creía que era una buena oportunidad para él, el mantenerse ocupado era algo que lo ayudaría a olvidarse de lo sucedido con Mimi, así que después de pensarlo y pensarlo había llegado a la conclusión de que esta vez aceptaría para poder olvidarse de todo y más que nada para darle a ella el espacio y la tranquilidad que necesitaba.

Alzó su vista y se encontró con el edificio de la disquera que los representaba a él y a su banda, dio un suspiro y entró al interior del imponente edificio, ya no había marcha atrás, firmaría los papeles y entonces sería el adiós definitivo.

_**Siguiente capitulo: Cuando el corazón llora**_

_**Publicación: Viernes 27 de abril del 2012**_

_**Mimato196**_

**Mayo 2007**


	58. Cuando el corazón llora

**Hola chicos y chicas traigo prisa pero no quería retrasarles más el capitulo así que aquí se los dejo de rapidín :)**

**Los personajes de digimon no me pertenecen ya todo mundo sabes eso :( La canción tampoco es de mi autoría es del grupo de camila y tengo entendido que su autor y compositor es Mario Domm si no es así por favor corrijanme**

**Link de la canción para que la escuhen: .com/watch?v=y1bIGWiYlXM**

**58**

**Cuando el corazón llora.**

Las clases habían terminado y Mimi se dirigía a la salida para irse a su casa pronto, aquel día se encontraba más deprimida de lo normal, la noticia que le habían dado T.K y Kari el día anterior le había afectado bastante, ni siquiera había puesto atención a las clases sólo podía pensar en la partida de Matt y en que ya no lo iba a ver, aunque sabía que era lo mejor para él no podía dejar de sentirse triste ante la noticia pero era lo mejor para ambos de eso estaba segura.

Salió de su salón y estaba por bajar las escaleras cuando Michael la llamó, ella se detuvo y volteó a ver al chico de cabellos rubios que la miraba serio.

-¿Pasa algo?

Preguntó Mimi un poco sonrojada, el verlo le había recordado la confesión y el beso que el chico le había dado el día anterior.

-Quiero mostrarte algo ¿crees que puedas acompañarme un momento?

Mimi asintió un poco confundida no se podía imaginar que era aquello que le quería mostrar Michael, pero no iba a negarse así que se dio la media vuelta y se dirigió al salón junto a Michael.

Era el último que quedaba en su salón, Matt se había ido en cuanto el profesor los dejó salir, el rubio había estado muy extraño, más de lo normal pero no tuvo oportunidad de preguntarle que le pasaba ya que él estaba más concentrado en arreglar las cosas con Sora pero por más que lo había intentado la chica siempre lograba escapar de él, justo hacía unos segundos se acababa de marchar diciéndole que tenía prisa y sin darle a él la oportunidad de hablar. Suspiró, eso era justo lo que siempre había tratado de evitar, que Sora se alejara de él y ahora por no poder controlar sus sentimientos se le había confesado a Sora y ella lo evitaba.

Suspiró nuevamente, esta vez fijando en su vista en el único cuaderno que le faltaba por guardar, lo tomó con pesar y estaba por guardarlo cuando una pequeña hoja blanca cayó de él y se deslizó hasta el suelo, Tai la miró extrañado, él no recordaba haber metido nada en su cuaderno, guardó el cuaderno en su mochila y se puso de pie para recoger la pequeña nota, la tomó entre sus manos y la leyó detenidamente.

"_**El collar de los corazones negros PN4775G65"**_

Aquella era una nota muy rara que no había sido escrita por él y le daba la sensación de que aquella nota había sido dejada en su cuaderno intencionalmente, pero no sabía de que se trataba, lo pensó por varios segundos mientras se dirigía a la salida de su salón ¿Quién le había dejado esa nota y para que? Bueno era una pista para algo, pero no sabía para que, ¿a él que demonios podía importarle un collar? Él ni siquiera usaba collares, ni que fuera una chica.

Cerró la puerta de su salón tras de sí y se dirigió a la escalera sin poder quitarse de la mente aquella inquietante y misteriosa nota, "El collar de los corazones negros" pensó confundido y entonces la respuesta llegó a él, a penas y había bajado el primer escalón la respuesta que estaba buscando lo iluminó como un rayo; claro que él estaba interesado en un collar, el collar que Sora tenía puesto, ¿A caso alguien sabía algo sobre aquel collar y sabía que él estaba buscando información? Aquello era bastante irreal, ¿cómo iban a saber que él estaba interesado en ese collar? Pero no le hallaba otra explicación a aquella misteriosa nota, la sacó de su pantalón y la leyó nuevamente, si aquella nota se refería al collar que tenía Sora lo buscaría pero ¿Qué significaban aquellos números? Los miró insistentemente esperando que ellos le dijeran que significaban pero no lo hicieron por lo que a Tai no le quedó de otra que reanudar su camino y seguir pensando en aquellos números mientras que se iba a casa.

Mientras bajaba las escaleras unas chicas de segundo años pasaron al lado de él hablando entre ella al parecer sobre una tarea que les habían dejado pero no fue hasta que una de ella mencionó la biblioteca que supo lo que significaban aquellos números, eran la clave para encontrar un libro o por lo menos eso creía así que sin pensarlo dos veces se dio la vuelta y se dirigió a la biblioteca en busca de la información que tanto deseaba conocer.

Cuando entró al salón tras Michael pensó que ahí se encontraría con lo que el chico quería enseñarle pero no fue así, al parecer Michael sólo había entrado por sus cosas y después ambos salieron del salón para dirigirse a uno de los tantos pasillos de su escuela.

Un silencio incomodo los acompañaba a los dos, desde que habían salido del salón ninguno había dicho nada, Mimi sólo seguía a Michael pensando en el sin fin de razones por la cual Michael quería que lo acompañara mientras que el rubio no estaba muy seguro de lo que iba a hacer pero estaba seguro de que era lo correcto aunque aquello significara que Mimi y Matt arreglaran sus problemas y él perdiera su oportunidad con ella para siempre.

-Mimi, sé que no quieres hablar de esto pero ¿Por qué terminaste con Matt?

Le preguntó esperando que la respuesta de ella lo detuviera, quería oír que Mimi le dijera que Matt le había roto el corazón o que sólo había jugado con ella para así detenerse, pero la respuesta de ella sólo lo convenció de que debía mostrarle a Mimi que Matt estaba sufriendo al igual que ella y persuadirla para que arreglara las cosas con el rubio.

-Era lo mejor para los dos.

-¿Por qué?

Insistió Michael, aquella respuesta no le era suficiente, necesitaba saber más para después no arrepentirse de lo que iba a hacer.

-Porque lo quiero y quiero que él esté bien.

Aquella respuesta Mimi la había dicho más para si misma que para Michael pero aún así el chico alcanzó a oírla y quedó convencido de que ayudar a que Mimi y Matt se reconciliaran era la mejor decisión que pudo tomar.

Michael asintió levemente en cuanto escuchó el casi susurro de Mimi y guió decidido a la castaña hasta el salón de música, estaba seguro que Matt estaría ahí y quería que Mimi lo oyera cantar para convencerla de que lo mejor para ambos no era estar lejos sino volver a estar juntos.

Estaban a unos cuantos salones de distancia del salón de música cuando se comenzó a oír una suave y tierna música procedente del piano que se encontraba en el aula de música. Michael sonrió al parecer habían llegado justo a tiempo y Matt a penas iba a empezar a interpretar aquella triste melodía que le conmovió el corazón.

-¿Qué es eso?

Preguntó Mimi desconcertada al oír la música, Michael se volteó a verla y le sonrió suavemente.

-Acércate y verás.

Mimi miró a Michael confundida pero aún así le hizo caso al chico y se dirigió a paso lento hasta el salón de música que era donde provenía aquella triste melodía.

El sonido suave de las teclas comenzaron a inundar con su triste melodía el salón, Matt se encontraba sentado frente al piano tratando de desahogar todo aquello que tenía dentro, cerró los ojos y dejó que la música lo inundara para empezar a interpretar aquella triste canción que le había salido de su corazón ahora que se sentía solo y abandonado.

Mimi se paró en seco en cuanto reconoció la voz que comenzó a cantar, era Matt no necesitaba verlo para saber que se trataba de él, dudo por un momento en continuar su camino pero lo hizo, caminó hasta la puerta y sin hacer ningún ruido se recargó en la pared y observó al chico frente al piano que era iluminado por los rayos del sol que entraban por los ventanales del salón.

_**Estoy a punto de emprender un viaje **_

_**Con rumbo a lo desconocido**_

_**No sé si algún día vuelva a verte**_

_**No es fácil aceptar haber perdido.**_

_**Por más que supliqué no me abandones **_

_**Dijiste no soy yo es el destino**_

_**Y entonces entendí que aunque te amaba**_

_**Tenía que elegir otro camino.**_

Mimi sintió que se le rompía el corazón en cuento escuchó la letra de la canción, Matt estaba describiendo lo que pasó entre ellos la noche del festival y la situación que ahora ambos vivían, sin poderse contener más dejó que las lágrimas salieran de sus ojos podía sentir el sufrimiento de Matt y le dolía ser la causante de aquel sufrimiento, se recargó en la pared para poder mantenerse pie y no derrumbarse en ese lugar, llevó su mano hacia su boca para silenciar su llanto que le estaba resultando imposible controlar.

_**De que me sirve la vida**_

_**Sino la vivo contigo**_

_**De que me sirve la esperanza **_

_**Si es lo último que muere**_

_**Y sin ti ya la he perdido.**_

_**De que me sirve la vida**_

_**Si eres lo que yo pido**_

_**Voy detrás de tu ternura**_

_**Pero no me queda duda**_

_**Que me deja sin tus besos.**_

_**-**_Mimi, él te quiere.

Le dijo Michael con voz queda y viendo con tristeza como la chica se desmoronaba frente a sus ojos y sin que él pudiera hacer algo para ayudarla.

-No sé que es lo que pasó entre ambos, pero con sólo verlos sé que ustedes deben de estar juntos.

-Pero no puedo.

Murmuró ella, Michael, no sabía a que se refería con aquellas palabras pero Mimi se comprendía perfectamente y no esperaba que Michael lo hiciera ya que ella era la única que conocía el motivo que la separaba de Matt.

-Mimi… él te quiere y tu lo quieres, lo que sienten ambos es especial no puedes darte por vencida, no sé que es lo que te impide que estés con Matt pero no puedes darte por vencida.

-No es tan sencillo.

Respondió la chica y Michael apretó sus puños con frustración, él intentaba hacerla reaccionar pero ella parecía ignorar sus palabras, Mimi no salía del no puedo.

-Cuando quieres a alguien quieres que sea feliz y Matt no es feliz, no entiendo ¿Por qué lo dejas sufrir de esa manera si tu también lo quieres?

-No espero que me entiendas.

Michael la miró molesto, ahora entendía porque Yumi decía que Mimi era terca, parecía que no había poder humano que lograra hacerla cambiar de opinión, ni siquiera viendo a Matt era capaz de cambiar de opinión.

-Es tu decisión pero piensa que tomaste una decisión que le correspondía tomar a los dos y condenándote a ti lo condenaste a él también.

Dicho esto Michael se dio la media vuelta y se fue, sabía que Mimi necesitaba estar sola para pensar las cosas y reflexionar las cosas aunque viendo lo terca que era la chica se podía imaginar que las cosas no cambiarían mucho.

Mimi bajó su mirada, ella sabía que había tomado aquella decisión que le correspondía a ella y a Matt por si sola pero ella ya conocía cual sería la respuesta de Matt y por más egoísta que pareciera ella no estaba dispuesta a perderlo, prefería mil veces alejarlo de ella a que él diera su vida por ella, eso era algo que jamás permitiría.

Se recargó en la pared y se abrazó a si misma para después observar al chico en el piano que se encontraba cantando el coro de aquella canción, dejó que las lágrimas silenciosas salieran de sus ojos y se permitió observarlo aunque sea de lejos quería estar a su lado, estaba dispuesta a convertirse en su ángel guardián que velara por él sin que él lo supiera.

Un puente musical llegó en la canción y por un momento sólo el sonido de la melodía inundó el salón de música, Matt continuó tocando las teclas en el piano sólo que esta vez sus movimientos eran más lentos a diferencia de los latidos de su corazón él sabía que Mimi estaba ahí viéndolo, no necesitaba verla para sentir que ella estaba ahí, podía sentir su tierna mirada sobre él y su dulce aroma había llegado con el viento, pero a pesar de que él sabía que Mimi estaba ahí, no pensaba detenerse, Matt quería que Mimi oyera lo que su corazón quería decirle, quería que supiera que su corazón estaba llorando por ella pero aún así que el la seguía amando y la amaría por siempre así que tomó aire y continuó con la siguiente parte de la canción que aún no tenía hecha y que salió de ese momento de su corazón que lloraba a gritos por ella.

_**Escucha bien amor lo que te digo**_

_**Pues creo no habrá ocasión **_

_**Para decirte que no me arrepiento**_

_**De haberte entregado el corazón.**_

_**Por más que supliqué no me abandones **_

_**Dijiste no soy yo es el destino**_

_**Y entonces entendí que aunque te amaba**_

_**Tenía que elegir otro camino.**_

_**De que me sirve la vida**_

_**Sino la vivo contigo**_

_**De que me sirve la esperanza **_

_**Si es lo último que muere**_

_**Y sin ti ya la he perdido.**_

_**De que me sirve la vida**_

_**Si eres lo que yo pido**_

_**Voy detrás de tu ternura**_

_**Pero no me queda duda**_

_**Que me deja sin tus besos**_

Matt dejó de pasear sus manos por el teclado de aquel viejo piano y terminó aquella melodía con un triste suspiro, permaneció con sus manos sobre el teclado un momento y con su vista perdida en las teclas, sabía que ella seguía ahí pero no sabía que decirle, había tantas cosas que quería que Mimi supiera que no sabía por donde comenzar.

-No te vayas.

Le dijo en cuanto vio que ella estaba por irse, no sabía que decirle pero tampoco quería que se fuera, quería sentir su presencia un poco más, sentir que ella estaba con él aunque fuera por un momento.

Mimi se detuvo y abrió los ojos sorprendida cuando escuchó a Matt pidiéndole que no se fuera, no pensó que él supiera que ella estaba ahí viéndolo, no había hecho ningún ruido y cuando habló con Michael lo había hecho en susurros casi inaudibles que se veían opacados por la canción, ¿cómo era posible que Matt supiera que ella estaba ahí?

-Lo siento, no quise molestarte.

Fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir y sin atreverse a verlo, no tenía el valor para hacerlo, no después de que ella era la que le había pedido que se alejaran.

-¿Te gusto la canción?

Le preguntó sin levantar su vista, si la miraba sabía que terminaría corriendo hacia ella para abrazarla y no dejarla ir de su lado.

-Sí… aunque es muy triste…

Susurró ella y Matt sonrió con amargura claro era triste era el llanto de su corazón que sabía que ya no podría tener a Mimi a su lado.

-Dudo que en estos momentos sea capaz de componer algo diferente.

Mimi guardó silencio, un silencio que gobernó el lugar por unos segundos que parecieron eternos y que hicieron que la tensión y la tristeza se hicieran palpables en el aire.

-Será mejor que me vaya.

Dijo Mimi después de unos segundos de silencio y Matt apretó sus puños con fuerza tantas cosas que tenía para decirle y ninguna había salido de sus labios, Mimi lo miró por primera vez como si esperara que él la detuviera pero Matt no lo hizo y permaneció con su vista perdida en las teclas del piano, ella despegó su mirada de él dispuesta a irse cuando la voz de él la detuvo.

-Siempre te amaré…

Fue lo que salió de los labios de él cuando la vio apunto de partir y por primera vez el se atrevió a verla, vio como Mimi se detuvo y volteó a verlo haciendo que sus miradas se encontraran por unos segundos en los que se transmitieron con sólo verse todo aquel amor que permanecía guardado en sus corazones.

-Yo también.

Fue lo que escapó de los labios de Mimi y Matt abrió sus ojos sorprendidos no esperaba que ella le correspondiera, creía que ella se iría sin decirle nada pero no fue así aunque sea por instante ella no puso barrera entre los dos y le dijo lo que realmente sentía.

Mimi se maldijo mentalmente por permitir que sus labios la traicionaran y antes de que las cosas se complicaran más se fue corriendo, ya había dicho suficiente, se suponía que debía hacerle las cosas fáciles a Matt pero con aquello sólo haría que Matt se rehusara más a dejarla ir.

Matt permaneció estático por unos segundos frente al piano, sin saber que era lo que debía de hacer, él sabía que dejarla que se fuera era lo más prudente pero todo dentro de él le gritaba que no permitiera que ella se alejara de él más de lo que ya estaba, así que sin poderlo evitar se puso de pie y corrió tras de ella, simplemente no podía dejar las cosas así.

Llegó a la biblioteca y buscó entre los estantes la numeración que había en la nota pero no encontraba ninguna serie que empezara con PN, tal vez aquella serie no era el código de un libro, tal vez era algo más. Se acercó a la chica encargara de la biblioteca y le preguntó por aquella extraña combinación de números y letras, la chica de cabellos rubios miró la nota y le indicó a donde se tenía que dirigir.

Tai agradeció la ayuda y se dirigió hacia donde la chica había señalado, caminó entre varios estantes pero no encontraba lo que buscaba hasta que llegó al último librero que parecía ocultarse entre las sombras, puesto que era al único al cual no llegaba ni un rayo de luz, se acercó a paso lento y revisó con su vista los códigos de los libros hasta que encontró el indicio que tanto buscaba, una gran cantidad de libros con el comienzo PN comenzaron a aparecer en fila uno tras otro, Tai sonrió al encontrar lo que buscaba y siguió la fila de números hasta que entró la combinación de números y letras que había estado buscando tomó el libro entre sus manos y vio que se trataba de un volumen muy viejo, lo tomo con cuidado y le dio una ojeada para después sentarse en una de las mesas individuales destinadas al estudio de los alumnos.

Sin darse cuenta Tai había sido observado desde que llegó a la biblioteca, escondida tras uno de los tantos libreros que había Keira había estado vigilando cada uno de los movimientos del moreno que en esos momentos se encontraba leyendo aquel viejo libro de hechizos. Ella había sido la que había dejado la nota en el cuaderno Tai, y a pesar de que al principio dudo que Tai pudiera descifrar su pequeña pista le alegraba saber que al fin de cuentas el moreno no era tan tonto como ella creía y que sin ningún problema había logrado descifrar aquel pequeño indicio que le había dejado para poder ayudar a Sora, lo demás ya dependía de él.

Una vez que Keira vio que su trabajo había sido hecho se dio la media vuelta y se dirigió a la salida de la biblioteca, ahora todo lo dejaba en manos de Tai ella ya lo había ayudado bastante para llevarlo hasta aquel viejo libro que lo ayudaría a liberar a Sora antes de que la piedra terminara de consumir los sentimientos buenos de la chica.

Tai abrió el libro y comenzó a leer la primera página, al parecer era un libro de hechizos o algo así, se preguntó en que podría ayudarle a él un libro de hechizos y volvió a sacar la nota que había encontrado en su cuaderno "El collar de los corazones negros" era la otra pista que le habían dado, tal vez debía buscar en ese libro alguna pagina que tuviera ese título.

Comenzó a pasar página por página creyendo que aquello era un locura y que no encontraría lo que buscaba en ese libro, después de todo ya llevaba la mitad de libro y no había encontrado más que cosas raras, hechizos con nombres muy extraños difíciles de pronunciar y objetos con poderes que parecían sacados de un cuento de hadas, dio la vuelta a otra hoja y su decepción se vio en aumento, ahí tampoco se encontraba lo que estaba buscando, continuó con la siguiente hoja y esta vez se tuvo que detener al ver la imagen de un collar dibujado a todo lo largo de la página, los ojos de Tai se abrieron sorprendidos y sintió que el aliento se le fue cuando vio aquel dibujo, aquel era el collar que traía Sora, de eso no cabía duda. Guió su vista a la página que contenía la información de aquel dibujo y justo como se lo esperaba se encontró con el título "El collar de los corazones negros" justo como lo decía la nota, por fin había encontrado lo que había estado buscando.

Corrió hasta la azotea no sabía porque había ido hasta ahí pero ese lugar era a donde sus pies la habían llevado sin pensar, se dirigió hasta la orilla y miró hacia abajo, su respiración era agitada, y sus ojos estaban llorosos y confundidos, debió irse directo a casa y nada hubiera pasado, no hubiera visto a Matt, no hubiera reavivado las heridas que aún seguían abierta y no le hubiera dicho a Matt que ella también lo amaría siempre. Se abrazó a si misma y dejó que el suave viento secara sus lágrimas, ¿por qué era tan débil? ¿Por qué no pudo irse en vez de permanecer viendo a Matt en el salón de música? ¿Por qué le correspondió a ese siempre te amaré? Era débil ella lo sabía pero también sabía que por el bien de Matt no debía serlo, en cambio debía ser fría y distante, o tal vez lo mejor era desaparecer.

Matt llegó hasta la azotea imaginando que Mimi estaría ahí y sí, justo como lo había imaginado la puerta de la azotea se encontraba abierta y Mimi se encontraba con su vista fija al suelo como si quisiera aventarse pero ella no lo haría ¿o sí?

Se acercó a paso lento a ella intentando hacer el menor ruido posible para no ser descubierto, cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cercas pudo ver como varias lágrimas escapaban de los ojos de Mimi y sintió ganas de abrazarla para consolarla pero no estaba seguro de que aquello fuera lo mejor.

"Soy demasiado débil para soportarlo" Escuchó que Mimi se reprendía así misma y seguida de aquella frase que se reprochó así misma comenzó la lluvia de lágrimas en el rostro de Mimi. Matt no pudo soportarlo más y sin que ella se diera cuenta caminó los pasos que le faltaban para llegar hasta Mimi y la abrazó con fuerza, Mimi no era débil ella estaba llevando por si sola una carga que le correspondía llevar a los dos y él solamente se lo estaba haciendo más difícil.

-No tienes que cargar con todo tu sola.

Le susurró al oído a la par que la abrazaba, Mimi abrió los ojos sorprendida, no se había dado cuenta que Matt estaba con ella pero una parte de ella agradecía que así fuera. Permitió por un instante que el calor de Matt la inundara para darle fuerza pero no dejó que ese momento se alargara eso sólo hacía más difícil las cosas.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

Le preguntó a la para que se soltaba del abrazo y se limpiaba las lágrimas intentando inútilmente ocultar su evidente llanto.

-¿Por qué no confías en mí? ¿Por qué no me dices lo que realmente sucede?

Mimi desvió su mirada de él, no podía decírselo, sería muy impactante para él saber que moriría si permanecía a su lado, además era algo con lo que ella sola tenía que lidiar, ella era la causante de ese problema, así que ella lo solucionaría.

-Ya te lo he dicho todo.

-No me has dicho nada, lo único que has dicho es que es lo mejor pero no me has dicho porque.

-Y será mejor que las cosas sigan así.

Mimi fue fría en sus palabras y para terminar con la plática decidió que lo mejor era retirarse de ahí, pasó por un lado de Matt con su frente en alto y se dirigió a la salida, huyendo como siempre de él.

-Me iré dentro de unos meses.

Le dijo para intentar retenerla y le dio resultado Mimi se detuvo más no volteó a verlo, Matt se volteó hacia ella y vio como había logrado captar su atención así que continuó.

-Nos ofrecieron una gira de un año y francamente no sé si regrese.

Finalizó el chico con la esperanza de que ella lo detuviera, una sola palabra de ella y él cambiaría todos sus planes, cancelaría la gira y se quedaría a su lado pero Mimi no pensaba retenerlo, ella sabía que lo mejor era dejarlo ir y así lo haría.

-Será lo mejor.

Fue lo único que dijo con voz fría y se fue de ahí, Matt apretó los puños y miró el suelo con frustración y decepción había tenido la esperanza de hacerla reaccionar cuando le dijo que se iría pero no fue así, Mimi se mantuvo firme y lo dejó en total libertad.

Salió corriendo le la biblioteca prácticamente atropellando a todo el que se interpusiera en su camino, después de haber leído lo que el collar ese hacía había decidido ir en busca de Sora y quitarle ese collar aunque fuera a la fuerza.

Llegó hasta el departamento de Takenouchi, estaba sudado después de haber corrido a toda potencia para llegar hasta ahí y su respiración era agitada pero ni el cansancio ni la falta de aire le habían quitado la desesperación que sentía por ver a Sora y quitarle ese maldito collar. Comenzó a tocar el timbre desesperadamente, y cuando vio que nadie respondía a su llamado con la rapidez que el deseaba, comenzó a golpear ahora la puerta gritando a su vez el nombre de Sora.

-¡Sora abre!

Sora estaba por ir a ver quien tocaba de esa manera la puerta de su departamento pero se detuvo al oír la voz de Tai llamándola, un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo y un miedo incontrolable se apoderó de ella.

-¿Qué pasa Sora? ¿Quién toca de esa manera?

Preguntó la madre de Sora a la par que aparecía en el pasillo y se encontraba con su hija petrificada frente a la puerta.

-Es Tai.

-¿Y por que no le abres?

La reprendió su madre y se dirigió a la puerta dispuesta a abrirle al moreno pero Sora la detuvo.

-No mamá.

Le gritó antes de que la señora pudiera llegar a la puerta, la madre de Sora volteó a verla desconcertada y Sora bajó su mirada apenada.

-No quiero verlo…

Murmuró la pelirroja y su madre la miró sin comprender que pasaba, Sora y Tai siempre habían sido los mejores amigos, no entendía porque su hija ahora se rehusaba a verlo.

-Sólo dile que no estoy.

Prosiguió la pelirroja al ver que su madre la interrogaba con la mirada.

-Pero Sora.

-Sólo hazlo mamá.

Dijo la chica y se escondió desapareciendo del pasillo para que el chico no la viera cuando su madre abriera la puerta.

La señora Takenouchi miró como su hija se escondía para no ser vista y suspiró con resignación, al parecer tendría que mentirle al pobre chico que se oía desesperado. Abrió la puerta y se encontró con un Tai totalmente desalineado, sudado y bastante agitado.

-Señora Takenouchi ¿Podría hablarle a Sora?

-Lo siento Tai, ella no está, salió.

Tai la miró fijamente por unos instantes como si asimilara las palabras de la mujer frente a él, Tai sabía que la mamá de Sora estaba mintiendo, la mujer siempre había sido una pésima mentirosa.

-Es realmente importante.

Insistió el chico teniendo la esperanza de que así la mujer se retractara y le permitiera ver a Sora pero lo único que hizo la mujer fue bajar su mirada y disculparse nuevamente.

-Lo siento Tai ella no está en casa.

Dijo nuevamente la mujer y cerró la puerta. Tai se quedó inmóvil por unos momentos pensando que era lo que podía hacer, era obvio que Sora no quería verlo, pero él necesitaba quitarle ese collar cuanto antes estaba seguro que así recuperaría a la antigua Sora la que era su amiga sobre todas las cosas.

Sacó su celular y comenzó a llamar al celular de la chica a pesar de que sabía que probablemente ella no le contestaría. Marcó tres veces más pero la respuesta fue la misma Sora no respondió, así que optó pos su última alternativa, mandarle un mensaje de texto aunque sabía que ella no saldría por lo menos lo leería de eso estaba seguro, guardó su celular una vez que había terminado de enviar el mensaje y esperó unos segundos con la esperanza de que Sora saliera pero no fue así por lo que no le quedó de otra más que irse, hablaría con Sora al día siguiente y se aseguraría de que la chica no escapara de él.

Sora salió de su escondite y caminó silenciosa a la puerta, sintió como algo vibraba en su shorts y sacó celular para encontrarse con la llamada de Tai, afortunadamente su celular estaba en modo de silencio debido a las clases sino Tai la hubiera descubierto. Se recargó en la puerta y miró con pesar la insistente pantalla de su celular que le avisaba que Tai la estaba llamando.

Sora apretó el teléfono, le daba miedo hablar con Tai, no quería lastimar los sentimientos del chico más de lo que ya lo había hecho, además estaba confundida, Tai la hacia confundirse, ella siempre había estado segura que estaba enamorada de Matt pero había veces que Tai superaba a lo que ella sentía por Matt y la hacía creer que al que quería realmente era a su mejor amigo de toda la vida pero su obsesión por Matt no desaparecía cada día se sentía más hundida en ella y aunque había veces que Tai era su salvavidas ella siempre terminaba hundiéndose más entre la desesperación y el odio que se habían llegado a convertir en sentimientos permanentes en ella. Sora cerró los ojos y suspiró ¿Cuándo fue que ella cambió tanto? Había veces en que pensaba que ya no había ni una pizca de la Sora de antes que sabía divertirse y disfrutar aunque sea un poco la vida.

Su celular dejó de vibrar y Sora pensó que Tai por fin se había rendido pero no tardó mucho en que un mensaje de parte de él llegara a su celular y nuevamente iluminara la pantalla del celular de la chica.

"_**Es realmente urgente lo que tengo que hablar contigo, así que por favor deja de huir de mí"**_

Leyó Sora en su mente y se mordió los labios, sabía que Tai no la dejaría hasta que lograra hablar con ella pero ella no se sentía lista, ni siquiera sabía que era lo que realmente sentía por él, sólo sabía que la confundía. Recargó su cabeza en la puerta y miró al techo iba a ser realmente difícil para ella el día siguiente.

Llegó a su casa más tarde de lo normal, Michael se sentía realmente exhausto ese día no es que hubiera hecho ejercicio o algo pero el cansancio mental de ese día había sido demasiado, primero estaba el asunto de Mimi y Matt, no sabía que había sucedido con aquellos dos pero él había hecho lo que estuvo en sus manos para que aquellos dos arreglaran las cosas, pero realmente no creía que hubiera sido suficiente, Mimi era demasiado terca. Y después estaba el asunto de Catherine ella ni siquiera había ido a la escuela y eso le preocupaba, había querido llamarla o ir a su casa pero no tenía el valor para hacerlo, no después de la confesión de ella que él no supo como responder, suspiró con cansancio, había sido un pésimo día.

Se dirigió a la cocina y se encontró con una nota en el refrigerador, al parecer sus padres habían salido lo que lo dejaba a él sólo en la casa, revisó el refrigerador donde su madre le había dejado la comida lista pero realmente no tenía hambre, así que lo cerró y se dirigió hasta su habitación donde se dejó caer de espaldas sobre la cama, miró el techo pensativo y después abrió uno de los cajones al lado de su cama y sacó la nota que le habían dado el día de San Valentín "Michael me gustas mucho" leyó en su mente y la imagen de cierta chica francesa llegó a él y Michael no pudo evitar sonreír al recordar a su amiga y fue entonces que descubrió que Catherine no le era tan indiferente, nunca lo había sido.

Salió de la escuela con el ánimo por los suelos, se había sentido terriblemente mal cuando tuvo que decirle a Matt que el que él se fuera se sería lo mejor, sabía que él había esperado otra respuesta por parte de ella, sabía que se lo había dicho por que él buscaba en ella una razón para quedarse pero Mimi también sabía que ella no podía darle esa razón, no podía ilusionarlo más y tenía que cortar la relación de raíz y eso era lo que estaba dispuesta a hacer.

**Siguiente Capitulo:Transferencia de amor **

**Publicación:Viernes 5 de Mayo**

_**Mimato196**_

**Mayo 2007**


	59. Transferencia de amor, el plan de Kaira

**Hola mis queridos lectores y lectoras sé que ultimamente no he estado actualizando como debiera cada viernes y les pido una disculpa por ello, pero como estoy en finales de la Uni pues se me ha estado complicando un poco así que si no subo los viernes de seguro el sábado sí porque es mi día libre :) wiii Bueno quiero agradecerle a todos por leer de verdad se aprecia y sí no es necesario que me lo recuerden estoy atrasada con los review ;_; pero algún día terminaré de contestarlos :) Bueno estamos por llegar al final de esta historia que espero les esté gustando y pues aquí les dejo el siguiente capitulo, uno de los últimos, disfrútenlo y gracias por su apoyo :)**

**59**

**Transferencia de amor, el plan de Kaira.**

Era viernes, un nuevo día daba comienzo con un sol brillante y un clima agradable aunque eso no era suficiente para levantar el ánimo de Matt ni de Mimi, ambos iban a la escuela pero solamente su esencia física estaba ahí por que sus mentes siempre se encontraban vagando pensando el uno en el otro.

La campana sonó anunciando que una clase más había terminado, Matt tomó sus cosas y se fue, su siguiente clase era la de deportes por lo cual tenía que dirigirse al los vestidores para cambiarse. Salió del salón como todos sus demás compañeros y se dirigió escaleras abajo para ir a los vestidores, estaba desanimado aunque no lo aparentaba, parecía más estar de mal humor que deprimido. Dio vuelta en uno de los pasillos y sus ojos se abrieron sorprendidos al encontrarse a Mimi caminando hacia él, Matt se paró en seco y fijo su mirada en ella esperando que ella también se detuviera pero Mimi sólo lo miró por una milésima de segundo y continuó su camino sin inmutarse ni un poco.

Matt había sentido que su corazón se alocaba cuando la vio frente a él, pero ella parecía hielo sólo una mirada fría le había dedicado y se había ido como si él fuera un total desconocido para ella, no cabía duda todo ya había terminado entre los dos.

Mimi suspiró una vez que se vio lo suficientemente lejos de Matt, había tratado de mostrarse lo más indiferente que pudo cuando lo vio pero aquello era muy difícil para ella, con sólo verlo su corazón había comenzado a palpitar velozmente exigiéndole que se detuviera y le permitiera estar con la persona que tanto amaba, pero eso era algo que ella no podía hacer.

Kaira sonrió al ver como Matt y Mimi se encontraban en el camino y se pasaban de largo, ella al igual que varios alumnos que se encontraban en el pasillo pudo ver como la relación de la parejita que no hace mucho tiempo fue la sensación en la escuela había terminado definitivamente y esa era la señal que tanto había estado esperando Kaira, Matt y Mimi ya no tenían una relación sólida como antes y eso sólo quería decir una cosa, que el momento de ejecutar su plan había llegado.

Salió tras Sora en cuanto la clase terminó, desde la mañana había intentado hablar con ella pero Sora no se lo permitía se iba prácticamente corriendo dejándolo con la palabra en la boca y esta vez no había sido la excepción, apenas y había terminado la clase Sora salió corriendo para no tener que hablar con él pero Tai no iba a dejar las cosas así, estaba harto de que Sora huyera de él, hablaría con ella y le quitaría el collar así fuera por las malas, corrió tras la pelirroja que era bastante rápida pero eso no lo iba a detener él también era rápido inclusive más que ella e iba a aprovechar esa cualidad para alcanzar a la chica.

-¡Sora tengo que hablar contigo!

Le gritó a la par que la perseguía pero la chica no se detuvo, la vio dar vuelta en uno de los pasillo para después meterse en uno de los salones y Tai supo que aquella sería su oportunidad, encerraría a Sora ahí y no la dejaría salir hasta que hablara con él. Tai también dobló en la misma esquina que Sora y entró al mismo salón que la chica sólo segundos después de que Sora lo hiciera, pero a diferencia de Sora cuando entró una gran cantidad de gritos femeninos inundaron el salón y no tardó ni un minuto en que el moreno saliera de ahí botado por sus compañeras que ya le habían dado una paliza y que para finalizar le aventaron varias cosas que se estrellaron en su cabeza en las cuales venían incluidos zapatos, pelotas y maletas.

-Jajaja no me pegaste.

Le gritó con burla a una de sus compañeras de clase que le había lanzado una toalla pero apenas y había terminado con su frase burlesca esa misma compañera le lazó un tenis que se estampó en toda su cara dejándole la cara marcada y roja.

-Pervertido.

Le dijo una chica de cabellos cafés oscuros y se dio la vuelta indignada para regresar al salón del cual había salido, Tai miró a la chica con el seño fruncido y le enseñó la lengua como si de un niño pequeño se tratase.

-Bruja.

Murmuró el moreno molesto a la par que se levantaba y se sacudía la ropa, observó el letrero que estaba frente al salón al cual había entrado y una gota se escurrió a través de su nuca, ahora entendía porque sus compañeras le habían dado una paliza y llamado pervertido, había entrado al vestidor de las chicas, Sora era una tramposa fue a esconderse al único lugar que sabía él no podía entrar, pero bueno, tarde o temprano tendría que salir y él la esperaría todo el día si era necesario.

La hora de deportes comenzó y Tai se encontraba con sus compañeros de clase en un partido mientras que las chicas daban vueltas a la pista, miró a Sora que corría al lado de la chica que le había lanzado el tenis en la cara y no pudo evitar refunfuñar, con ayuda de esa chica era que Sora se le había escabullido del vestidor sin darse cuenta, ya se le había hecho muy raro que la chica le hubiera pedido disculpas, debió sospechar desde un principio que aquella disculpa sólo había sido una farsa para distraerlo y darle oportunidad a Sora de salir sin que él se diera cuenta, pero ya se las pagarían, Sora hablaría con él tarde o temprano.

-Yagami pon atención al partido, estás igual de distraído que Ishida.

Le reclamó uno de sus compañeros al ver que su contrincante le había robado el balón sin ningún esfuerzo al moreno, Tai despertó de sus pensamientos y vio confundido a su compañero de equipo que tuvo que ir a recuperar el balón por él, Tai no le dio mucha importancia y volteó mejor hacia donde se encontraba Matt, el rubio se encontraba sentado en las bancas con su cara de pocos amigos y brazos cruzados, al parecer había decidido salirse del juego o lo habían sacado por distraído, no lo sabía, pero lo que sí sabía era que su amigo no andaba de ánimos para esos juegos, desde que había terminado con Mimi el ogro dentro de Matt había vuelto y el rubio prefería estar solo y no ser molestado. Tai suspiró, en cuanto arreglara las cosas con Sora tendría que hacer algo para subirle el ánimo a su amigo ya que si lo dejaba así no le extrañaría que lo encontrara colgado de un puente en poco tiempo, pero antes de ayudar a Matt tenía un asunto que resolver con cierta pelirroja que huía de él.

El medio tiempo llegó para los chicos que se encontraban jugando futbol, Andrew al igual que sus compañeros había ido a tomar un poco de agua y descansar en las bancas. Tomó su botella de agua y bebió un poco para después desplomarse sobre las bancas.

-Que partido tan aburrido.

Dijo una voz tras él y Andrew se volteó para encontrarse con Kaira sonriéndole de manera maliciosa, el chico la miró y supo de inmediato que algo planeaba la chica.

-¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No deberías estar con las chicas dando vueltas a la pista?

-No, le dije al entrenador que me lastimé el tobillo ayer.

Respondió la chica con burla y extendió su pierna hasta el chico para mostrarle su tobillo ileso.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres entonces?

Preguntó Andrew ignorando el tobillo de su amiga quien regresó su pierna a su lugar y miró divertida a su amigo que no parecía de buen humor.

-El momento a llegado.

Le dijo Kaira con su vista fija en Matt que se encontraba al otro lado de la cancha sentado en otras bancas junto con Tai. Andrew volteó a ver a la chica sorprendido y ella le sonrió con malicia y Andrew le correspondió con una sonrisa igual de maliciosa que la de Kaira, por fin el momento había llegado.

Tai llegó hasta donde estaba Matt y tomó asiento al lado de su amigo que seguía con cara de pocos amigos.

-¿Estas bien?

Le preguntó para romper el hielo entre los dos, él ya conocía la respuesta de Matt, le mentiría diciendo que sí cuando era más que obvio que no era así.

-Sí ¿Por qué no debería estarlo?

Le respondió el rubio de manera osca y Tai sonrió con amargura estaba confirmado el ogro dentro de su amigo había vuelto.

-Es sólo que no te miras muy bien.

-Son figuraciones tuyas.

-Como sea necesito hablar contigo de algo importante, es sobre el collar que trae Sora, descubrí que … oie ¿me estás escuchando?

Le reclamó el moreno al ver que su amigo no le prestaba nada de atención, sabía que Matt no lo estaba viendo pero por lo menos creía que lo escucharía, pero al parecer no era así Matt parecía más entretenido viendo quien sabe que cosa.

-¿A dónde van Kaira y Andrew?

Preguntó el rubio sin apartar su vista de los dos chicos que se iban del campo de futbol, no sabía porque pero el verlos marchar de esa manera tan sospechosa le daba un mal presentimiento, nada bueno podía salir de aquellos dos juntos, y sea lo que fuese que estuvieran planeando él lo iba averiguar.

-No sé a donde van Andrew y Kaira pero lo que te tengo que decir es importante y…

-Me lo dirás luego, iré a ver que planean.

Sin más Matt se paró y se dirigió hacia donde Kaira y Andrew se dirigían estaba dispuesto a descubrir que era lo que tramaba ese par. Tai se cruzó de brazos y bufó molesto al ver como Matt se iba dejándolo con la palabra en la boca, lo que le faltaba, primero Sora le hacía imposible hablar con ella y ahora Matt también se unía al juego ignorándolo completamente, era frustrante tener tanta información y no poder decírsela a nadie, volvió a bufar molesto y esta vez refunfuñó unas cuantas maldiciones dirigidas a su par de amigos, bueno si bien Matt se le había ido Sora no lo haría la tenía bien vigilada y la pelirroja no escaparía de él esta vez, volteó a la pista de carreras y abrió los ojos sorprendido ¡¿Pero cuando? ¡Sora se le había ido y él ni cuenta se había dado! Se golpeó con la palma de la mano la frente y volvió a maldecir pero esta vez así mismo por dejar que Sora se le fuera sin darse cuenta.

Estaba por salir de la cancha para ir en busca de Kaira y Andrew cuando una voz conocida lo detuvo, se trataba de Hideki su compañero de la banda, se detuvo y volteó a verlo, el chico le dijo que tenían que hablar, Matt intentó escapar diciendo que estaba ocupado pero el chico no se lo permitió, insistió diciendo que era importante y a Matt no le quedó de otra que acompañar a su amigo, no sin antes dedicar una mirada frustrante hacia la dirección por donde Kaira y Andrew habían desaparecido.

La hora de salida había llegado, Andrew bajaba las escaleras con su vista fija en un diminuto frasco que contenía un líquido de color rosa fucsia en su interior.

"Tómalo poco antes de que la beses, esa pócima hará que la transferencia se logre y el amor de Mimi se desvié de Matt hacia ti" Esas habían sido exactamente las palabras de Kaira cuando le dio aquel pequeño frasco y aunque a él le costaba trabajo creer que tan pequeño frasco fuera capaz de cambiar las cosas, él confiaba ciegamente en Kaira, sabía que la chica muy pocas veces se equivocaba así que debía de ser cierto.

Apretó el pequeño frasco en su mano y una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, si el plan de Kaira funcionaba Mimi por fin estaría con él y la historia tendría su final feliz, sólo tenía que asegurarse que las cosas salieran de acuerdo al plan. Según Kaira su idea consistía en una transferencia de amor donde el amor de dos sujetos era tomado y redirigido hacia otros dos individuos que en ese caso eran él y Kaira y lo único que debía hacer para lograr aquello era beber esa pócima y conseguir un beso, un beso de los dulces y perfectos labios de la chica de la cual quería robar su amor y esa chica era Mimi Tachikawa. Sin embargo el efecto de esa pócima tenía un límite, una vez que la bebiera sólo tenía tres minutos para conseguir aquel beso sino el efecto se perdería, así que tenía que usarla con astucia y beberla sólo en el momento indicado y entonces Mimi sería suya.

La sonrisa dibujada en el rostro de Andrew se ensanchó aún más y guardó la pócima en el bolso de su pantalón, tres minutos eran más que suficientes para él y él se encargaría de que esos tres minutos no fueran desperdiciados y Mimi por fin sería suya.

Bajó las escaleras y se dirigió al salón de Mimi con la esperanza de que ella aún seguía ahí pero no era así, el salón de Mimi se encontraba vacío por lo que debía apurarse y bajar si quería encontrarla todavía en la escuela. Se dio la media vuelta y lo más rápido que pudo se dirigió a la puerta principal si tenía suerte la castaña seguiría ahí y sí tuvo suerte bajó el último escalón y pudo ver casi de inmediato a Mimi caminando sola hacia la salida; una sonrisa se dibujó en los labios de Andrew y apresuró el paso para alcanzar a la chica.

-Mimi.

La llamó cuando se encontró a escasos metros de ella. Mimi se detuvo y volteó a verlo, la mirada de la chica era triste pero seguía siendo hermosa para él, además él se encargaría de borrar aquella tristeza de los ojos de Mimi, una vez que pusiera en práctica el plan de Kaira aquel semblante deprimido se borraría de Mimi y ella sería feliz a su lado dándole a los dos un final feliz.

Mimi se detuvo al escuchar la voz de Andrew llamándola, pero ella realmente no quería estar cercas de él ya no podía confiar en Andrew después de lo sucedido meses atrás que se encontró aprisionara en aquella extraña pieza de cristal, sabía que Andrew no había sido el que la metió ahí pero aún así ya no podía confiar en él tal vez Andrew había estado enterado de todo y podía intentar lastimarla de nuevo.

-¿Qué pasa?

Preguntó Mimi tratando de mostrarse lo más normal posible pero aún así Andrew notó algo extraño, Mimi ya no lo miraba como antes, ahora lo miraba con cierto temor, aunque no estaba muy seguro de porque, pero eso le preocupaba.

-¿Vas a casa?

-Sí y en realidad tengo algo de prisa.

Mintió tratando así de impedir que el chico se ofreciera a acompañarla, sabía que lo mejor era mantenerse alejada de él y de aquellas dos gemelas pero Andrew pareció no entender la indirecta y se ofreció a acompañarla.

-Puedo acompañarte.

-Realmente preferiría ir sola y será mejor que me vaya o se me hará tarde.

Mimi no le dio tiempo de responder, aún no había terminado de hablar cuando se dio la media vuelta y se comenzó a alejar de él para al final correr hasta la salida y despedirse de él con la mano.

-¡Mimi espera!

La llamó viendo como ella se alejaba de él arrebatándole la oportunidad de poner en marcha el plan de Kaira. Andrew la miró con frustración y apretó sus puños, no podía dejar las cosas así, ese era el día, era su día y no pensaba dejarlo pasar así que sin pensarlo dos veces emprendió carrera tras la chica que ya le llevaba bastante ventaja.

Había estado observando a Mimi desde la ventana del tercer piso y sintió un gran alivio cuando vio que Mimi se iba dejando a Andrew atrás pero el miedo regresó a él cuando Andrew también salió corriendo seguramente tras Mimi y eso no le agradaba para nada, así que guardó rápidamente sus útiles en su mochila y salió corriendo directo a la salida, pudiera que su relación con Mimi ya hubiera terminado pero por nada del mundo iba a permitir que ese sujeto ni esas brujas la volvieran a lastimar, él se encargaría de protegerla no importaba que esas brujas tuvieran poderes que él no, él daría su vida si era necesario con tal de que ella estuviera bien y a salvo.

Matt salió corriendo por la puerta principal sin darse cuenta que una chica de cabellos rosas lo había visto y sonreía maliciosa al verlo salir de aquel modo, seguramente Matt también había visto a Andrew salir corriendo tras Mimi y ahora iba a detenerlo y aquello era más que perfecto, así estarían los cuatro y todo terminaría de una vez, después de todo sólo necesitaba un beso del rubio y aquello sería sumamente fácil de conseguir si lo paralizaba de nuevo con sus poderes. La sonrisa en los labios de Kaira se ensanchó de sólo imaginar su victoria y no tardó mucho en que ella también saliera corriendo para encontrarse con su destino.

-¡Mimi espera!

Se encontraban ya a la altura del parque cuando Andrew la llamó para que ella se detuviera pero Mimi no lo hizo y Andrew ya estaba perdiendo la paciencia se sentía desesperado y quería detenerla así que la tomó de la mano, ella se detuvo y lo miró con una sombra de tristeza en sus ojos.

-Lo siento Andrew pero quiero irme a casa.

Se disculpó ella intentando soltarse pero Andrew no lo permitió y sin darle oportunidad de reaccionar la acorraló en un árbol, ella lo miró sorprendida, Andrew estaba actuando extraño se parecía más al Andrew malvado de sus visiones que al Andrew dulce que ella conocía.

-Te amo.

Le dijo él y las pupilas de Mimi se dilataron del asombro no esperaba que el chico se le confesara de esa manera pero más que eso le había impresionado que ese momento ya lo había vivido, era su sueño, la visión que la alejó de Matt se estaba haciendo realidad.

-Lo… lo siento Andrew pero yo no puedo corresponderte.

Le respondió ella aún sin salir de su asombro y con voz suave esperando que el chico entendiera y la dejara pero Andrew no la soltó en cambio sujetó con más fuerza las muñecas de ella y se acercó peligrosamente a su rostro.

-No lo acepto.

Le dijo furioso.

-Andrew me estas lastimando.

Se quejó Mimi luchando por soltarse, pero Andrew era evidentemente más fuerte que ella.

-Tú serás mía, no me importa cómo.

Andrew se acercó a ella dispuesto a besarla, Mimi volteó su rostro pero él la obligó a girarlo de nuevo hacía él.

Mimi comenzó a llorar y suplicar que la soltara y cuando creyó que Andrew la besaría Matt lo apartó bruscamente de ella y se puso frente a Mimi para protegerla.

-No te atrevas a tocarla de nuevo.

-Matt…

Susurró Mimi al verlo ahí y no pudo evitar que sus ojos se inundarán de lágrimas todo estaba sucediendo como en su visión y si las cosas seguían su rumbo Matt… moriría…

Si Sora había creído que yéndose por otro camino se libraría de él estaba muy equivocada, a pesar que la chica había logrado escapar de él durante todo el horario escolar ahora sí no lo lograría, hablaría con ella y le quitaría ese collar para poder recuperar a su amiga.

-Te tengo.

Dijo triunfante Tai una vez que logró capturar la mano de Sora entre las suyas para evitar que escapase de él. La chica volteó a verlo sorprendida, no lo había sentido ni siquiera lo había escuchado cercas se suponía que ella había tomado otro camino del parque para evitarlo pero esta vez no le había dado resultado Tai la había encontrado.

-Tai…

Dijo sorprendida la chica y Tai sonrió orgulloso cuando vio el asombro reflejado en los ojos de Sora esta vez él le había ganado.

-Tenemos que hablar.

Le dijo el moreno borrando su sonrisa para verla ahora con seriedad. Sora bajó su mirada apenada y estaba apunto de responderle cuando una voz llegó a sus oídos y llamó por completo su atención y la de Tai.

-¡Matt!

Se oyó que gritó la voz de Mimi que denotaba miedo y Tai y Sora se vieron mutuamente buscando alguna respuesta el uno en el otro.

-Vamos.

Dijo Tai soltando a Sora para dirigirse corriendo hacia donde había provenido la voz de Mimi.

Tai y Sora no tardaron mucho en llegar al lugar en donde estaba ocurriendo todo y se sorprendieron al ver a Matt y a Mimi en el suelo al parecer ella había caído sobre él o algo por el estilo pero eso no era lo raro, lo extraño era que atrás de ellos se encontraba un bote de basura destrozado como si algo se hubiera impactado en el. Rodaron su vista al otro participante de esa escena y vieron como Andrew bajaba su mano lentamente y miraba con desagrado que los dos chicos estaban a salvo. ¿A caso él había ocasionado que el bote de basura fuera destrozado de esa manera?

-Matt ¿Estas bien?

Le preguntó Mimi con los ojos llorosos y bastante nerviosa tanto que sus manos temblaban a la par que revisaba que el chico no tuviera ninguna herida.

-Estoy bien, tranquila.

Le dijo Matt tomando las manos de Mimi entre las suyas con la intensión de tranquilizarla, ella realmente estaba muy nerviosa.

-¿Tú como estás?

Le preguntó el chico y ella se le quedó viendo fijamente por unos segundos, sus ojos se inundaron de lágrimas y no pudo evitarlo, lo abrazó fuertemente a la par que rompía en llanto.

-Tenía miedo, realmente pensé que se cumpliría aquella visión.

Sollozó la chica y Matt abrió los ojos sorprendido ¿Visión? ¿De que visión hablaba Mimi? Estaba tan anonadado por las palabras de ella que nada salió de sus labios y hubiera permanecido así si no fuera porque la voz de Andrew llamó su atención.

-Suéltala.

Murmuró el pelinegro furioso, en esos momentos Andrew era irreconocible, estaba totalmente cegado por el odio que no entendía de razones él sólo quería que Mimi fuera suya y lo lograría no importaba que.

-Aléjate de ella.

Le advirtió Matt a la par que alejaba a Mimi de él y se ponía de pie para ubicarse frente a ella para protegerla.

-Andrew por favor basta.

Le suplicó Mimi desde su lugar aún sentada en el suelo pero el chico no pareció oírla o más bien ignoró por completo sus palabras y siguió avanzando hasta donde estaban ella y Matt.

-Andrew no entiende de razones en este momento.

Dijo la voz de Kaira y tanto Matt como Mimi voltearon a donde provenía aquella voz y vieron a Kaira no muy lejos de ellos con una detestable sonrisa adornando sus labios y un brillo de maldad reflejado en sus ojos.

-Kaira.

Murmuró Matt molesto y sabiendo que llevaba las de perder, él solo no podría contra los dos ni siquiera con uno, él sabía que aquellos tres tenían poderes que él no podía combatir por eso no había hecho nada después de que liberó a Mimi de aquella prisión de cristal, porque sabía que llevaba las de perder, pero ahora las cosas eran diferentes no podía permitir que le hicieran algo a Mimi y con poderes o sin ellos él la protegería.

-No te resistas Matt y deja que el destino siga su curso, Mimi debe de estar con Andrew.

Le dijo con tono burlesco la pelirrosada y sin borrar aquella odiosa sonrisa de su rostro.

-¡Eso nunca! ¡Me oíste nunca!

Gritó Matt furioso la sola idea le hacía hervir la sangre y no importaba que, él no iba a permitir que eso pasara.

-Eso ya lo veremos.

Le respondió la chica que ensanchó su sonrisa al ver la cara de frustración del rubio ella sabía que llevaba las de ganar.

-¡Matt cuidado!

Gritó Mimi al ver como Andrew se proponía darle un puñetazo a Matt que por estar hablando con Kaira no se había percatado de la cercanía del chico. Matt volteó en cuanto escuchó la voz de Mimi pero a penas y volteó y el puño de Andrew se estrelló en su mejilla tirándolo de nuevo al suelo.

-¡Matt!

Volvió a gritar Mimi al ver al chico en el suelo y sobándose la mejilla, Mimi gateó hasta donde estaba el chico para asegurarse de que estuviera bien.

-¿Matt estás bien?

Le preguntó preocupada la castaña a lo que Matt sólo asintió y limpió con su brazo el hilo de sangre que había salido de sus labios debido a la fuerza del golpe que recibió.

-Entiéndelo de una vez Mimi me pertenece.

Le reclamó el pelinegro con su profunda mirada llena de rencor fija en Matt, lo odiaba y estaba dispuesto a eliminarlo si es que seguía interponiéndose en su camino.

-Andrew por favor ya basta.

Le suplicó Mimi con sus ojos llorosos, Andrew desvió su mirada hacia ella y una sonrisa torcida se dibujó en su rostro.

-Si quieres que todo termine quédate conmigo y todo terminara.

Le dijo a la par que extendía su mano hacia a ella, dándole la oportunidad de elegir. Mimi lo miró a los ojos y después miró la mano que le ofrecía el chico, indecisa de que era lo que tenía que hacer, se mordió los labios y tímidamente extendió su mano al chico pero antes de que ella pudiera tomarla, la mano de Andrew fue apartada de ella por un manotazo que había dado Matt indicando que él no estaba dispuesto a permitir que Mimi se fuera con Andrew.

Andrew volteó a ver al rubio y vio como Matt lo fulminaba con la mirada.

-Ella no ira contigo a ninguna parte.

Le dijo con una voz seria y se puso de pie para enfrentar al chico que sonrió con burla.

-Entonces lo haremos por las malas.

Dijo el chico y nuevamente volvió a extender su mano hacia Matt con la intensión de atacarlo de nuevo, gracias a Kaira había aprendido a usar los poderes que le daban aquella extraña piedra y que sólo eran reflejo de su odio hacia el rubio.

Un nuevo ataque salió de la mano de Andrew pero sólo logró dañar el pavimento ya que Matt pudo quitarse a tiempo para que el ataque no llegara hasta él pero no para esquivar otro de los puñetazos que le dio el chico y que terminó en el suelo junto con él.

-¡Matt!

Gritaron preocupados Tai y Sora al ver que su amigo era atacado, al principio ninguno de los dos había hecho nada porque no entendían la situación y habían quedado paralizados ante lo que pasaba pero ahora no era eso lo que detenía a Tai, por alguna razón desconocida para él su cuerpo no reaccionaba, era como si estuviera paralizado impidiéndole ayudar a su amigo.

Rodó los ojos hacia Sora para ver si ella se encontraba igual que él y le sorprendió ver que no era así Sora parecía no tener ningún problema ya que pudo ver como la chica apretó sus puños y lo que siguió lo asustó, el collar de Sora comenzó a brillar con intensidad y el rostro de ella lejos de demostrar temor por su amigo reflejó odio un odio inmenso que iba dirigido hacia Mimi.

Sora se movió de su lugar y corrió hacia donde estaban todos, Tai por un momento pensó que ayudaría a Matt pero algo dentro de él le dijo que no sería así.

Sora había visto con frustración como Matt era golpeado y se encontraba en peligro todo por intentar proteger a Mimi y aquello la sacó de quicio, aquello era demasiado, Matt daba demasiado por Mimi y eso la enfurecía, todo lo malo en su vida era por culpa de Mimi y ya estaba harta de eso así que sin pensarlo dos veces se dirigió hacia la castaña para acabar con la fuente del problema de una buena vez.

-Andrew suéltalo.

Gritó Mimi intentando inútilmente de quitar al pelinegro que se encontraba sobre el rubio golpeándolo, pero para Mimi aquello era imposible no podía ni siquiera moverlo un centímetro.

-¡Suéltalo!

Insistió cuando vio que un nuevo golpe iba dirigido al rostro del rubio pero antes de que pudiera detener el golpe la intervención de Mimi se vio interrumpida por Sora quien la apartó de los dos chicos y la tomó del cuello para acorralarla en un árbol en el cual se apoyó para con sus manos poder ahorcar a la chica y terminar con la vida de Mimi de una buena vez, sin ella todos los problemas se acabarían.

-Sora… suéltame…

Dijo con dificultad la castaña al sentir las manos de Sora estrangulando su cuello, pero Sora era irreconocible en esos momentos, sus ojos se encontraban perdidos y murmuraba palabras muy difícil de entender.

Odiaba a Mimi era lo único en que podía pensar en esos momentos y un sinfín de recuerdos vinieron a ella, recuerdos de su amor frustrado hacia Matt, recordó como desde que Mimi apareció él había cambiado y aquello sólo la enfureció aún más provocando que apretara con mayor fuerza el cuello de la castaña provocando que un quejido saliera con dificultad de la garganta de Mimi. Todo era su culpa, todo lo malo que le había pasado era culpa de Mimi.

Matt como pudo apartó a Andrew de él cuando vio que Mimi se encontraba en problemas y a pesar de que estaba bastante golpeado y lastimado para correr fue hasta la chica para intentar alejarla pero antes de que pudiera llegar hasta Sora algo lo hizo alejarse bruscamente y cayó al suelo era como si un campo de energía rodeara a las dos chicas y evitara que pudiera acercarse a ella.

-¡Sora suéltala!

Le gritó a la pelirroja pero ella hizo caso omiso y siguió presionando el cuello de la chica con fuerza.

-Sora… no puedo respirar.

Se quejó Mimi intentando sin éxito apartar las manos de Sora de su cuello pero la pelirroja era muy fuerte y por más que intentaba liberarse Mimi no lo conseguía.

Andrew al igual que Matt al ver que Mimi se encontraba en problemas olvidó su pelea con el rubio e intentó ayudar a la castaña pero obtuvo el mismo resultado fue aventado a varios metros por el campo de energía que rodeaba a Sora y que más que un campo de energía era el reflejo de todo su odio y frustración que la resguardaba para que ella pudiera lograr su cometido.

-¿Qué demonios pasa?

Se quejó Andrew al verse aventado a varios metros sin poder llegar hasta Sora y Mimi.

-¡Kaira haz algo!

-¡Eso intento!

Se quejó la pelirrosada al verse presionada por Andrew pero le era sumamente difícil, no podía tener a Tai paralizado para que no interfiriera y estabilizar a Sora, si estabilizarla era sumamente difícil más cuando su odio se había incrementado tanto.

Kaira tenía sus dos manos juntas formando con ellas un triangulo para concentrar ahí sus poderes y controlar la piedra de Sora que se había salido de control pero a pesar de todos sus esfuerzos le estaba resultando imposible, tendría que liberar a Tai de aquella parálisis y concentrar todos sus poderes en Sora.

Tai sintió como recobraba el control de su cuerpo y de inmediato se dirigió hacia Sora si alguien podía hacerla entrar en razón era él. Corrió hasta donde estaba la chica y se paró frente aquel campo de energía que debido a su intensidad se estaba haciendo visible, era de un color morado oscero y rodeaba por completo a las dos chicas impidiéndole el paso a cualquiera.

-Es impenetrable.

Le dijo Matt al ver que su amigo tenía intenciones de entrar a aquella esfera de sentimientos negativos.

-Pero tenemos que ayudarla.

Matt apretó sus puños con impotencia él más que nadie quería ayudar a Mimi pero él y Andrew ya lo habían intentado varias veces y por más que intentaron entrar no lo habían logrado y no sabía que más hacer.

-¿Pero como?

Preguntó frustrado el rubio y Tai volteó a ver a su amiga de la infancia y pudo notar algo que los demás no, ella estaba llorando, sus ojos derramaban cristalinas lágrimas que le decían que su amiga estaba sufriendo y eso era algo que él no podía permitir, así que se armó de valor y extendió s mano al campo de energía, temeroso de lo que pudiera pasar.

-Todo es tu culpa, Matt no me ama por tu culpa, el cambió por tu culpa, lastimé a mi mejor amigo por tu culpa, y me odié a mi misma por tu culpa, todo es tu culpa si tu no hubieras aparecido todo estaría bien, todos seriamos felices.

Le reclamó Sora a Mimi quien luchaba inútilmente por soltarse.

Tai miró a su amiga y supo que no tenía mucho tiempo, tenía que entrar ahí sino quería que fuera un terrible desenlace para todos. Tomó valor e introdujo su mano al campo de energía que insistía en rechazarlo pero que él obligó a que lo aceptara.

Poco a poco ante los ojos atónitos de Matt, Andrew y Kaira, Tai logró abrirse paso entre todos sentimientos negativos que rodeaban a Sora y que actuaban como escudo. Su cuerpo se sentía presionado y pesado, su respiración se volvía cada vez más difícil de realizar y sus pasos difícilmente avanzaban a la chica pero él aún así continuó, miró hacia el frente con dificultad y pudo ver por un instante a su amiga pidiéndole ayuda y aquello le dio la fuerza que necesitaba para continuar.

-Sora detente…

Le habló sabiendo que la verdadera Sora sería incapaz de algo así y que aún en el fondo se encontraba aquella Sora esperando por ser salvada.

-¡No! Ella me robó todo.

Respondió la Sora controlada por el odio y aquel collar.

-No es así.

Dijo con dificultad Tai, los efectos de aquel campo de fuerza se estaban haciendo más insoportables sobre él.

-Sí lo es, ella me quitó todo, me quedé sola por su culpa.

-Es no es cierto Sora, yo siempre estado contigo y siempre lo estaré y tú lo sabes.

En ese momento y con aquellas palabras el ambiente tenso que aprisionaba a Tai se aligeró y el chico se sintió flotar en ese lugar pero no era un lugar físico, ellos ante la vista de todos seguían como hace unos momentos pero en sus almas habían logrado conectarse, Tai había logrado acceder al lugar en donde se encontraba la verdadera Sora.

-Tai…

Murmuró una Sora que se encontraba conmovida por las palabras de su amigo y que al igual que él se encontraba flotando en aquel espacio en donde sus almas habían logrado encontrarse.

-¿Eso es verdad?

Le preguntó la chica con una mirada llena de ternura y con sus ojos humedecidos por el llanto de felicidad que quería salir de sus ojos.

-Por su puesto que sí, yo siempre estaré contigo.

Le dijo Tai con una sonrisa en sus labios y extendió su mano a la chica.

-Vamos vuelve a ser tu misma que siempre estaré yo para apoyarte.

Sora sonrió ampliamente y asintió lentamente con su cabeza, limpió las lágrimas que salían de sus ojos y extendió su mano dispuesta a tomar la mano del chico pero algo la detuvo. Se escuchó la voz de Matt pidiéndole desesperadamente que soltara a Mimi y el odio acumulado en la piedra aumentó y la auténtica Sora que se encontraba a escasos centímetros de tomar la mano de Tai se vio arrastrada y alejada por las cadenas de su odio que la mantenían encadenada a esa nueva Sora que ella ya no quería ser.

-¡Soraaa!

Gritó Tai al ver como Sora era alejada de él y aunque intentó tomar la mano de ella no logró alcanzarla y Sora desapareció ante sus ojos siendo arrastrada por su propio odio.

-¡Noo!

Gritó Tai en la realidad y en cuestión de segundos se vio expulsado de aquel campo de energía que lo aventó a varios metros al igual que Matt y Andrew.

Tai sacudió su cabeza y miró a su alrededor, estuvo tan cercas, por un momento había creído que lograría salvar a Sora pero sin saberlo la voz de Matt pidiéndole a Sora que soltara a Mimi había reavivado los sentimientos de odio de Sora haciendo que el fuera expulsado.

- ¡Maldición!

Se quejó el moreno golpeando con ambos puños el suelo, estuvo tan cercas, miró a Matt y el rubio seguía intentando hacer reaccionar a Sora pero aquello sólo era contraproducente lo único que lograba era avivar el odio de Sora aunque no lo culpaba Mimi se encontraba en problemas era normal que Matt estuviera desesperado por detener a Sora aunque era claro que con ese collar Sora jamás entendería de razones.

Tai abrió los ojos sorprendido al oír sus propios pensamientos, ¡eso era! Según el libro que había leído aquel collar almacenaba todos los sentimientos negativos de Sora y si le quitaban el collar a Sora lo más probable era que ella regresaría a la normalidad. Se puso de pie y se dirigió a donde estaba Sora, era su última oportunidad de salvar a Sora y a Mimi.

-¡Mimi! ¡Quítale el collar a Sora!

-¿Qué?

Preguntó Matt confundido y miró a Tai sin comprender de que hablaba el rubio.

-El collar que Sora tiene la está controlando.

Le explicó el moreno y volvió a dirigir su vista hacia Mimi para volver a decirle que le quitará el collar a Sora.

-¡El collar, Mimi! ¡Quítale el collar a Sora!

Gritó de nuevo Tai esta vez acompañando sus gritos por señas indicando lo que quería decir.

Mimi respiraba con dificultad y su rostro estaba tomando un color azuloso por arriba de sus mejillas, miró a Tai y muy difícilmente pudo entender lo que el chico le decía pero al ver las señas del moreno comprendió mejor, dirigió su vista al pecho de Sora y vio como brillaba algo morado, supuso que a ese collar se refería el moreno, con dificultad movió una de sus manos que sujetaba las de Sora en un intento de alejarlas y la dirigió al collar de la chica hasta que por fin logró alcanzarlo y lo jaló hasta romperlo.

El collar cayó al suelo, el campo que rodeaba a Sora fue desapareciendo y en cuestión de segundos Sora perdió el conocimiento y calló al suelo. Mimi se dejó caer también y tomó una gran bocanada de aire para recuperar el aliento, llevó una de sus manos a su cuello adolorido y permaneció con su vista fija en el suelo tratantado de estabilizarse.

-¡¿Mimi te encuentras bien?

Le preguntó Matt llegando hasta ella para abrazarla, ella lo miró y asintió, Matt la abrazó fuertemente y cerró los ojos agradeciendo a Dios que Mimi estuviera bien por un momento nuevamente la había sentido perdida.

-¿Qué fue lo que le pasó a Sora?

Preguntó la castaña y tanto ella como Matt voltearon a ver a la chica que se encontraba en brazos de Tai.

-No lo sé.

Respondió Matt y miró con gusto como Tai se hacía cargo de Sora.

Tai miró a Sora, ella aún estaba inconsciente la tomó entre sus brazos y despejó el rostro de la chica de los cabellos rebeldes que se encontraban en su cara y sonrió, había recuperado a su amiga.

Kaira al igual que Andrew había observado atónita la situación, la chica deshizo su hechizo con el que intentaba tranquilizar la piedra en Sora y miró con coraje a las dos parejas, las cosas no estaban saliendo como ella las tenía planeadas y eso le molestaba.

Volteó a ver a Andrew y pudo ver que él también estaba molesto seguramente por como Matt abrazaba a Mimi y aunque el odio que Andrew sentía en esos momentos le podía servir para acomodar las cosas, sabía que era un arma de doble filo ya que podía salirse de control como había sucedido con Sora y eso no le convenía.

-Andrew…

Lo llamó para saber el grado de odio que contenía en esos momentos el chico pero él no le respondió ni si quiera volteó a verla, sólo caminó hasta la pareja ignorándola a ella por completo y eso no podía ser bueno, Andrew también se estaba saliendo de control.

Andrew caminó hasta donde se encontraba Matt abrazando a Mimi y al verlos no se pudo controlar más, extendió su mano hasta la pareja apuntando hacia Matt y antes de que el chico pudiera reaccionar lanzó otra bola de energía producto de su propia rabia.

-¡Noo!

Gritó Tai incapaz de reaccionar a tiempo para salvar a su amigo. La bola de energía oscura se impactó levantando una gran cantidad de polvo, todo había llegado a su fin.

_**Siguiente Capitulo: Magia fuera de control.**_

_**Publicación: Viernes 11 de mayo del 2012, en caso de que no lo publique ese día sería el 12 pero del sábado no pasa :)**_

_**Mimato196**_

Mayo 2007


	60. Magia fuera de control

**60**

**Magia fuera de control.**

-¡Noo!

Gritó Tai incapaz de reaccionar a tiempo para salvar a su amigo y la bola de energía oscura se impactó levantando una gran cantidad de polvo, todo había llegado a su fin, o por lo menos eso era lo que había pensado Tai cuando vio que aquella extraña bola de energía se dirigía directo a su amigo.

La nube de polvo se fue despejando poco a poco y se pudo ver la figura de los dos chicos Matt se encontraba protegiendo a Mimi en un abrazo y al parecer los dos se encontraban a salvo y Andrew había fallado en su ataque, aquello le regresó el aliento a Tai quien giró su vista hacia el chico de cabellos negros y vio que Andrew sólo había fallado porque Kaira había intervenido, al parecer la chica se había abalanzado sobre el chico al momento del ataque impidiendo que Andrew diera en su objetivo y en su lugar diera contra el suelo.

-¡Maldición Andrew! ¿Estas loco? No te enseñé a usar el poder del cristal para que mataras a Matt.

Protestó la chica a la par que se ponía de pie al igual que el chico.

- Acabar con Ishida sería lo más conveniente.

-Para ti porque para mi no, recuerda que esto sólo funciona con los cuatro dentro del juego si desapareces a Matt nunca podrás lograr la transferencia.

-Si desparezco a Ishida ya no tendría problemas.

-Entiéndelo se necesita a los cuatro si uno de ellos dos desaparece se creará un vacío y entonces la transferencia será un fracaso.

Andrew no respondió, sólo la miró fijamente, le frustraba tener que necesitar a Matt para llegar a su objetivo, para él sería más fácil desaparecer a Matt y después besar a Mimi con la pócima ya en sus labios para que así el amor que ella le tenía a Matt se pasara a él pero al parecer eso no se podía y aquello lo hacía enfurecer aún más de lo que ya estaba.

Kaira sostuvo con firmeza la mirada sería de Andrew, ¿acaso Andrew no pensaba las cosas? Si mataba a Matt todo se echaría a perder hasta para él ya que la ausencia de Matt crearía un vacío en Mimi que haría imposible la transferencia además Kaira había hecho todo eso porque quería a Matt para ella y no iba a dejar que una estupidez de Andrew arruinara todos sus planes, el chico estaba siendo muy egoísta al no pensar en ella, ella estaba enamorada de Matt, siempre lo había estado desde que lo conoció en su vida pasada por eso había hecho todo eso, no por Andrew, así que se iba encargar de que todo saliera como lo tenía planeado y ya sabía que era lo que debía hacer para que todo saliera de acuerdo al plan.

Kaira suspiró cansada y cerró sus ojos para después regresar su vista al pelinegro que la observaba atentamente a la espera de que ella dijera algo.

-Terminemos con esto de una buena vez.

Le dijo Kaira y Andrew asintió, él también quería terminar con todo.

-Aúno no has tomado la pócima ¿cierto?

-Todavía no.

-Muy bien, tómala yo paralizaré a Tai y a Matt y tú bueno supongo que ya sabes con quien tienes que ir.

Andrew asintió a manera de respuesta y un sonrisa maliciosa se dibujó en los labios del chico a la par que fijaba su vista en la pequeña e indefensa castaña que se encontraba frente a él y la cual era su objetivo.

-¿Matt estás bien?

Preguntó Mimi asustada y Matt se alejó de ella para poder mirarla y saber que ella no estaba lastimada.

-Sí ¿y tú?

Mimi asintió y Matt sonrió aliviado al saber que la chica se encontraba a salvo pero su sonrisa desapareció cuando sintió que había perdido por completo la movilidad de su cuerpo, él ya conocía esa sensación y sabía que era obra de Kaira por lo que se preocupó por Mimi y que aquellos dos malvados chicos intentaran algo.

-Matt ¿Estas bien? ¿Qué pasa?

Preguntó Mimi preocupada al ver que el semblante de Matt se había tornado tenso y la miraba con desesperación como si le dijera a gritos que algo no estaba bien.

-Mimi corre…

Susurró con dificultad, había utilizado casi toda su fuerza para que aquellas palabras salieran de sus labios.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

Preguntó Mimi desconcertada, pero ya no obtuvo respuesta y antes de que otra pregunta más pudiera salir de sus labios la presencia de una tercera persona se hizo presente, Mimi alzó su vista y se encontró con Andrew que le sonreía, Mimi retrocedió asustada al verlo, ese Andrew frente a ella parecía estar fuera de quicio no se parecía en nada al Andrew que ella conoció alguna vez.

-No te preocupes, es sólo una parálisis temporal, pronto regresará a la normalidad.

-Andrew…

Susurró Mimi bastante asustada, no sabía que hacer, quería correr y huir pero no iba a dejar a Matt ahí con él. Mimi miró a Matt y vio como el chico le pedía a gritos con sus ojos que huyera pero ella no quería abandonarlo, no lo iba a dejar sólo, miró a Andrew nuevamente y comprendió que a la que Andrew quería era a ella así que si ella se alejaba lo más probable era que Andrew fuera por ella y Matt estaría a salvo, así que sin dudarlo, se puso de pie y corrió hacia el interior del parque y justo como ella lo había pensado Andrew fue tras ella dejando a Matt a salvo.

Matt miró con frustración como Mimi huía y Andrew iba tras ella sin que él pudiera hacer algo para ayudarla. ¡Maldición! si tan sólo pudiera moverse haría algo para evitar que ese sujeto le hiciera algo y al parecer Tai se encontraba igual que él sino estaba seguro que su amigo hubiera corrido a ayudar a Mimi.

Kaira se paró frente a Matt y sonrió al ver al indefenso chico incapaz de moverse.

-No te preocupes mi amor.

Le dijo la chica colocándose a la altura de los ojos de Matt a la par que acariciaba la mejilla del rubio con el dorso de su mano.

-Andrew no la va a lastimar, él sería incapaz de hacerlo, sólo le dará un beso que hará que todo el amor que ella tiene por ti sea para él.

Matt sintió como todo en él se tensó y su sangre comenzó a hervir de rabia al escuchar lo que esos dos tenían planeado, no sabía como iban a lograrlo pero sabía que eran capaz de eso y más.

Kaira sonrió de satisfacción al ver la cara de desesperación en Matt al decirle lo que ella y Andrew tenían planeado hacer, pero lo que no le dijo al rubio era que Mimi no era la única que iba recibir un beso él también lo haría y entonces todo cambiaría.

-Pero no te angusties Matt, tú también olvidarás el amor que sientes por ella, yo me encargaré de eso.

Kaira sacó de la bolsa de su falda un pequeño frasco idéntico al que le había dado a Andrew y bebió el líquido que contenía, ahora lo único que tenía que hacer era besar al rubio.

Mimi corrió lo más rápido que pudo y cuando creyó que había perdido a Andrew se refugió bajo uno de los gruesos árboles que habitaban el parque y trató recuperar el aliento, nunca había sido muy buena para los deportes y el correr de esa manera la había dejado sin aire, tenía que recuperarse pronto para después poder ir por ayuda o algo.

Oyó unos pasos acercarse a donde ella se encontraba y se escondió tras el árbol intentando hacer el menor ruido posible para no ser descubierta, escuchó los pasos que se acercaban más y más a ella y cuando estuvieron a unos escasos metros se detuvieron, Mimi cerró sus ojos y rogó interiormente por no ser descubierta y al parecer sus suplicas fueron escuchadas ya que los pasos comenzaron a alejarse y la sombra que al parecer la había estado buscando desapareció.

Mimi suspiró aliviada al ver que Andrew se marchaba de ahí, había logrado despistarlo y eso le daría un poco de tiempo para poder ir por ayuda. Se aseguró una vez más que la sombra de Andrew no se viera por los alrededores y una vez que estuvo segura salió de su escondite para dirigirse al lado contrario y buscar ayuda pero apenas y dio el primer paso para irse Andrew apareció frente a ella con esa sonrisa torcida y esos ojos que sólo reflejaban odio.

Kaira tenía todo asegurado para que nada interfiriera con su plan ni con el beso que se moría por darle a Matt, el chico estaba paralizado, Tai también, Sora estaba inconsciente y Andrew había ido tras Mimi todo estaba perfecto, sólo faltaba el beso.

Tai se encontraba junto con Sora a unos metros de donde estaban Matt y Kaira, aunque estaba algo lejos de los dos chicos pero aún así había logrado escuchar lo planeado por Kaira y aunque no entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando de algo estaba muy seguro, tenía que ayudar a Matt lo antes posible, pero ¿Cómo si no podía moverse?

Miró a Sora y ella seguía inconsciente tal vez si ella despertara pudiera hacer algo pero ¿cómo despertarla si él no podía moverse? "Vamos Tai concéntrate" se dijo así mismo, tal vez si ponía toda su atención en una parte de su cuerpo esta podría moverse y en consecuencia mover a Sora y tal vez despertarla, así que tenía que concentrar todos sus esfuerzos en su pierna derecha que era donde la cabeza de Sora se encontraba recostada.

"Concentración, concentración es todo lo que necesitas" se decía así mismo y puso todo su empeño en hacer reaccionar su pierna. "Tu puedes hacerlo" se repitió así mismo una y otra vez hasta que por fin lo logró y su pierna derecha dio un pequeño brinco moviendo la cabeza de Sora y haciendo que la chica hiciera un gesto de inconformidad, más no abrió sus ojos, Tai volvió a lograr el mismo efecto en su pierna derecha y entonces la chica comenzó a reaccionar y a abrir sus ojos lentamente.

-¿Tai?

Lo llamó Sora una vez que abrió sus ojos totalmente, pero el chico no hizo movimiento alguno ni tampoco dijo nada, aquello extrañó a la pelirroja y se levantó para ver que le pasaba a su amigo pero en cuanto se sentó una punzada llegó a su mente y una ola de recuerdos juntos con ella.

Una vez que los recuerdos desaparecieron y el dolor también, Sora miró a su amigo preocupada, algo no andaba bien.

-¿Tai estas bien le preguntó?

Pero el chico estaba inmóvil la única comunicación que tenía con él eran los ojos desesperados de Tai que parecían querían que ella viera algo. Sora siguió la mirada de Tai y pudo ver no muy lejos de ellos a Matt y a Kaira, la chica le decía algo al rubio que ella no alcanzó a escuchar y después bebió un extraño líquido, Sora no sabía que estaba pasando pero algo le quedaba claro Matt necesitaba de su ayuda y Tai quería que lo ayudara así que sin ser vista por Kaira la pelirroja se puso de pie y fue en ayuda de su amigo.

-No te preocupes, no dolerá, sólo será un beso.

Dijo la chica una vez que terminó de ingerir el líquido del pequeño frasco. Se puso nuevamente a la altura de Matt y le sonrió, por fin lo que tanto había planeado se haría realidad y Matt sólo la amaría a ella. Mojó sus labios con su lengua y tomó la mejilla del chico para después acercarse poco a poco a su objetivo que eran los apetitosos y carnosos labios del rubio.

Estaba a milímetros de que sus labios tocaran los de Matt cuando sintió un fuerte tirón que la alejó del rubio, Kaira cayó al suelo y miró sorprendida a la que la había apartado de Matt, se trataba de Sora quien la miraba sumamente molesta, ¿Pero a que horas había despertado la pelirroja que ella no se dio cuenta?

-¡Déjalo en paz!

Le dijo Sora colocándose frente a Matt para protegerlo de Kaira.

-Apártate Sora esto no es asunto suyo.

Le reclamó Kaira consciente de que no podría paralizarla a ella al igual que Tai y Matt, paralizar a tres personas ocupaba de mucho poder, por eso había dejado ir a Mimi y que Andrew se encargara de ella porque con los tres no podría.

Sora miró a la chica con severidad y apretó su mandíbula, no sabía bien que era lo que pasaba ni comprendía las cosas pero le había bastado la mirada de Tai para saber que debía ayudar a Matt aunque no sabía muy bien de que lo estaba protegiendo.

-Sí lo es.

Respondió no muy segura de lo que decía y Kaira sonrió ante la inseguridad de la chica, seguramente Sora ni sabía que era lo que pasaba y podía usar eso a su favor un poco de palabras venenosas y la chica se derrumbaría ante ella ya que estaba segura que a pesar de que Sora aparentaba se una chica muy fuerte en el fondo era muy frágil y susceptible a las palabras de los demás.

-Vamos Sora, ¿Cómo puede ser asunto tuyo cuando tu y Matt ya ni amigos son?

-Sí lo somos.

-¿Segura? ¿Un amigo te cambia sólo por una niña boba como Mimi? Recuerda que él te rechazó y te cambió por ella.

Sora se mordió los labios ante el comentario de la chica y desvió su mirada insegura, sabía que aquellas palabras eran ciertas y le habían dolido, Matt prefería a Mimi y ella lo sabía pero eso no significaba que su amistad hubiera terminado ¿o sí?

-Sólo recuerda Sora- continuó Kaira al ver que sus palabras estaban surtiendo el efecto esperado y la chica se estaba doblegando.- Recuerda como Matt empezó a cambiar, cómo te fue desplazando poco a poco hasta que sólo le importó Mimi.

-Eso no es cierto…

Murmuró Sora no muy convencida de sus palabras y con lágrimas que amenazaban con salir de sus ojos, aquellos eran recuerdos dolorosos.

-Claro que lo es y tú lo sabes, sólo recuerda como te sentiste desplazada y todo fue por Mimi, pero si me dejas continuar con lo que estaba haciendo, las cosas ya no serán así.

Kaira sonrió al ver como Sora volteaba a verla sorprendida, la pelirroja estaba cayendo en su trampa y si seguía así lograría engañarla por completo y ya no sería un problema para ella.

-Es verdad Sora, apóyame y tú y Matt volverán a ser los buenos amigos de siempre, todo será como antes, Tai, Matt y tú serán de nuevo los amigos inseparables, sólo ayúdame.

Dijo la chica con una sonrisa en su rostro y estirando su mano para cerrar el trato con la chica que la miró dudosa ¿podría confiar en Kaira? ¿realmente todo sería como antes?

-Nunca más te sentirás sola, Mimi ya no interferirá en tu amistad con Matt y él y Tai nunca te abandonarán como lo hicieron.

Sora abrió sus ojos sorprendida ante estas últimas palabras y miró con asombro a la chica de cabellos rosas y después volvió a ver la mano extendida de la chica, Sora comenzó a extender su mano tímidamente a la chica y Kaira sonrió al ver que Sora había caído en su trampa, sintió como la pelirroja estrechaba su mano en señal de que estaba de su lado pero casi de inmediato sintió un fuerte golpe en la mejilla que se la dejó colorado, Sora con su mano libre le había estampado una fuerte cachetada a la chica de ojos color café que la miró sorprendida y confundida.

-Te equivocas, Tai nunca me abandonó, él siempre estuvo a mi lado y no toleraré que alguien diga lo contrario.

A Sora le habían bastado aquellas últimas palabras de Kaira para darse cuenta que todo era un engaño, ella sabía que Tai nunca la había dejado sola y nunca la dejaría y aquella había sido la prueba que demostraba que Kaira sólo quería confundirla, no sabía que planeaba la chica pero no se lo iba a permitir.

-Maldita…

Susurró Kaira tomando su mejilla adolorida, aquella cachetada no sólo le había dejado roja la mejilla a Kaira sino que también había roto con su concentración liberando a Tai y a Matt de su parálisis.

Matt sintió como su cuerpo empezó a reaccionar de nuevo y se puso de pie de inmediato, Tai al igual que él en cuanto recuperó la movilidad de su cuerpo se levantó y corrió hasta donde estaban sus amigos.

-Matt tu ve por Mimi, Tai y yo nos encargaremos de ella.

Dijo Sora con una sonrisa y volteando a ver a su amigo, Matt la miró sorprendido pero su cara de asombró cambió rápidamente por una de agradecimiento y una sonrisa se dibujó en los labios del chico, Sora y él se miraron fijamente y comprendieron que ambos habían vuelto a ser los mismos buenos amigos de siempre.

Matt estaba a apunto de irse cuando sintió que nuevamente no se podía mover, Kaira nuevamente lo había detenido y no sólo a él a Sora también la había paralizado.

-No será tan fácil.

Dijo la chica viendo con furia a los dos chicos paralizados frente a ella, pudiera que Sora no cayera en su trampa pero tampoco los iba a dejar ir tan fácilmente, ella aún seguía siendo más lista y fuerte que ellos.

-¿Segura?

Dijo una voz masculina tras de Kaira y entonces la chica empezó a reír sin control, Tai se encontraba tras de ella haciéndole cosquillas lo que provocó que nuevamente la chica perdiera el control de la parálisis liberando a Sora y a Matt del hechizo.

-¡Corre Matt!

Gritó Tai y Matt no desaprovechó la oportunidad y se fue corriendo en busca de Mimi. Kaira se liberó de Tai y cuando vio que Matt había escapado de ella volteó enfurecida hacia el moreno y le plantó un tremenda cachetada que resonó en todo el parque.

Tai sintió como su cara se volteaba por la intensidad del golpe y más que nunca odió que Kaira fuera una chica sino fuera así él ya le hubiera dado una paliza, pero para fortuna del moreno tenía quien lo defendiera, Sora había sentido como la sangre le hervía cuando vio que Kaira le había pegado a Tai y en dos zancadas ya se encontraba frente a la chica dándole su merecido y emparejándole su otra mejilla que le quedó igual de roja que la anterior.

Kaira quería matar a ese par pero no podía perder el tiempo con esas idioteces, así que se tragó su rabia y en vez de regresarle el golpe a la pelirroja lo único que hizo fue paralizar a los dos chicos para después irse más tarde les daría su merecido a esos dos, en esos momentos tenía asuntos más importantes que atender.

-Después me haré cargo de ustedes, par de idiotas.

Les dijo la chica antes de irse y Tai y Sora no pudieron hacer otra cosa que verse preocupados mutuamente, se suponía que ellos se encargarían de Kaira pero habían fallado, aunque pensándolo bien no sabía que estaba pensando Sora cuando dijo eso, Kaira tenía unos poderes muy extraños era obvio que ella y Tai no podrían detenerla, pero por lo menos le habían dado algo de ventaja a Matt.

Mimi dio un paso para atrás cuando vio a Andrew acercarse a ella e intentó escapar pero el chico la retuvo sosteniéndola del brazo para después acorralarla como anteriormente en un árbol.

-Tú serás mía.

Le susurró y la tomó fuertemente del mentón para obligarla a dejar de resistirse y poder besarla, Mimi lo miró con frustración y aunque intentó liberarse no lo logró y sus labios se unieron a los de Andrew.

Matt se detuvo en seco cuando vio como Andrew besaba a Mimi, había llegado tarde, ahora Mimi se enamoraría de ese sujeto y lo olvidaría a él por completo. Kaira llegó poco después que Matt y pudo presenciar lo mismo que el rubio, Mimi y Andrew unidos por un beso, eso significaba que ella y Andrew lo habían logrado, sólo tenía que besar a Matt pronto ya que sólo le quedaba un minuto para hacerlo.

Andrew se separó de Mimi lentamente esperando encontrarse con una Mimi que lo mirará con ojos de amor pero con lo que se encontró en su lugar fue con una fuerte cachetada y una Mimi que lo miraba bastante molesta. Andrew la miró sorprendido, no entendía que sucedía se suponía que ella debía de estar enamorada de él ¿Qué no?

Andrew no había sido el único sorprendido, Matt y Kaira también lo estaban los dos esperaban otra reacción por parte de Mimi no esa.

-¿Qué demonios?

Dijo Kaira sorprendida de que las cosas no hubieran salido como ella esperaba ¿En que se había equivocado? Había hecho todo al pie de la letra y sin errores, ¿En donde estaba su equivocación? ¿Por qué no había dado resultado?

Andrew tomó confundido su adolorida mejilla y dio unos pasos para atrás mientras trataba de comprender que había pasado.

-¿Por qué?…

Susurró sin comprender porque el hechizo de Kaira no había dado ressultado.

-Porque era sólo agua con pintura.

Dijo una quinta voz y de entre los árboles apareció Keira con una sonrisa triunfal en sus labios.

Andrew volteó a verla al igual que todos los que estaban ahí.

-¿Qué dijiste?

Preguntó Andrew furioso por culpa de Keira todo se había arruinado.

-Que sólo era agua con pintura.

-Pero ¿Cómo? Yo misma la hice.

-Y yo las cambié mientras dormías.

Respondió Keira con una sonrisa burlona en su rostro sabiendo que desataría la furia en su hermana en cuanto supiera lo que había hecho.

Kaira la miró furiosa y apretó sus puños enfurecida Keira nuevamente había echado todo a perder y esta vez las cosas no tenían arreglo.

-¿Cómo pudiste?

Le reclamó Andrew a la par que la tomaba fuertemente de los hombros y la estrujaba, el chico de cabellos negros estaba fuera de sí tanto que ante los ojos de Keira era irreconocible.

-Andrew me estas lastimando.

Se quejó la chica viendo con miedo al que alguna vez fue su amigo pero que ahora actuaba como un completo extraño, ¿qué le había pasado a Andrew?

-¡Suéltala Andrew!

Gritó Kaira desde el lugar en donde se encontraba ella sabía que la actitud agresiva del chico era debido a la piedra que se estaba saliendo de control y que ella inútilmente estaba intentando de apaciguar con el mismo sello en forma de triangulo que había utilizado para controlar el collar de Sora pero no estaba dando mucho resultado el odio acumulado en el collar era demasiado para que ella pudiera controlarlo todo.

Kaira cayó de rodillas, toda su fuerza se estaba yendo en evitar que la piedra que traía Andrew saliera de control pero era demasiado y no estaba segura de poder mantener el sello por mucho tiempo, pero tenía que resistir, Keira estaba en problemas y podía salir lastimada y a pesar de que Andrew se había salido de control por culpa de Keira simplemente Kaira no podía dejar que la peliazul saliera lastimada después de todo Keira era su pequeña hermanita.

Matt aprovechó la distracción de todos para ir hasta donde estaba Mimi, tenía que ir hasta ella y protegerla no podía permitir que ella saliera lastimada por culpa de aquellos tres.

-¡Mimi!

La llamó y corrió hasta ella pero antes de que pudiera llegar una bola de energía lanzada por Andrew se atravesó en su camino, el chico se había dado cuenta de las intensiones de Matt y había evitado que llegara a Mimi.

-No te acerques a ella.

Le dijo Andrew a la par que aventaba a Keira con fuerza quien terminó estrellándose fuertemente contra un árbol.

-¡Keira!

Gritó preocupada Kaira al ver como se hermana era lanzada con tanta fuerza pero por más que quería ella no podía hacer nada, tenía que mantener el sello para que Andrew no enloqueciera y saliera de control aunque no estaba segura de poder lograrlo, Andrew estaba cada vez más fuera de si.

-Ella me pertenece.

Aseguró por completo Andrew al mismo tiempo que se acercaba al rubio que lejos de verse intimidado miraba con furia al pelinegro y lo retaba con la mirada, no importaba que Andrew tuviera poderes Matt no se iba a acobardar y entregarle a Mimi él la protegería de Andrew y de cualquiera aunque su vida se fuera en eso.

-Eso ni en tus sueños.

Le respondió Matt lleno de rabia y dispuesto a enfrentar al chico que en esos momentos le lanzaba un puñetazo que el logró bloquear con sus brazos cruzados frente a su rostro pero que aún así logró tirarlo hasta el suelo debido a la fuerza del impacto.

Keira se levantó con dificultad del suelo y tomó con una de sus manos su cabeza adolorida, Andrew pudo matarla al aventarla de esa manera, unas lágrimas comenzaron a rozar sus ojos, Andrew había sido muy brusco con ella, él nunca la había tratado de esa manera por más molesto que estuviese y no entendía que le estaba pasando al chico. Alzó su vista y la dirigió hacia a Andrew que se encontraba dándole una paliza a Matt y fue entonces cuando Keira lo vio, del cuello de Andrew estaba colgando el mismo collar que le habían dado a Sora, seguramente se trataba del collar gemelo, eso explicaba todo para Keira, el que estaba ahí en esos momentos no era el verdadero Andrew sino otro que se había creado por tantos sentimientos negativos y dentro de todo aquel odio se encontraba el verdadero Andrew que ella quería rescatar.

Kaira vio como su hermana se ponía de pie y se dirigía a Andrew y eso aterró a Kaira, en esos momentos Andrew ya no era el mismo y sabía que si Keira interfería podía salir lastimada gravemente.

-¡Keira no! ¡Aléjate de Andrew!

Gritó Kaira preocupada por su hermana que se dirigía hacia Andrew, Kaira sabía que no lograría mantener por mucho tiempo el control de la piedra, su energía se le estaba acabando y el odio de Andrew se le estaba saliendo de control.

-¡Andrew déjalo!

Le gritó Mimi al chico a la par que se montaba en la espalda del chico para que dejara a Matt a quien lo estaba golpeando brutalmente.

-¡Suéltalo!

Volvió a insistir Mimi golpeando con fuerza la espalda del chico quien terminó aventándola fuertemente y al igual que Keira la chica terminó golpeándose contra un árbol pero a diferencia de Keira Mimi cayó mal golpeándose de lleno la cabeza y quedando inconsciente al instante.

Matt miró con frustración como Mimi se había golpeado fuertemente y aunque intentó quitarse de encima a Andrew que seguía golpeándolo no lo logró, el pelinegro tenía en esos momentos una fuerza sorprendente.

Keira fue hasta donde se encontraban los dos chicos en el suelo, sabía que tenía que quitarle ese collar a Andrew si quería que su amigo volviera a ser el mismo así que sin pensarlo dos veces arrojó al pelinegro una bola hecha de viento que golpeó de estomago del chico y lo lanzó varios metros hasta que se estrelló contra un árbol. Keira no desaprovechó la oportunidad y corrió hasta el chico y antes de que se recuperara logró arrancar de su pecho el oscuro collar al cual rompió de pisotón.

Andrew quedó inconsciente en cuanto el collar fue arrancado de su pecho y Keira tomó al chico entre sus brazos, por fin todo había terminado.

Matt aprovechó que Keira le había quitado a Andrew de encima para ir hasta donde estaba Mimi, a pesar de que estaba bastante golpeado y lastimado el chico se las había arreglado para llegar a la inconsciente castaña y tomarla entre sus brazos.

Al parecer por fin todo había acabado, Keira se encontraba con Andrew, Matt con Mimi y Kaira había terminado tirándose en el suelo boca arriba y con sus manos extendidas a los lados tratando de recuperarse un poco después de haber gastado tanta energía tratando de evitar que el odio de Andrew se saliera de control, realmente todo parecía haber terminado pero no era así, al romper el collar Keira había liberado todo el odio de Andrew y sin que nadie se diera cuenta ese odio estaba empezando a tomar forma.

Del collar roto se encontraba saliendo una especie de energía oscura que poco a poco comenzó a tomar forma humana, Keira vio sin habla la sombra que se había formado frente a ella y antes de que la chica pudiera hacer o decir algo la sombra la tomó fuertemente y la levantó del piso empezándo a estrangularla.

Kaira alcanzó a oír el gritó ahogado que había logrado salir de la garganta de su hermana y de inmediato la chica de cabellos rosas dejó su pose relajada y se sentó para observar como su hermana estaba siendo ahorcada por una sombra negra que tenía la forma de Andrew. No pasó mucho tiempo para que Kaira comprendiera lo que estaba pasando, seguramente al romper collar el odio que Andrew había acumulado en el se había escapado y ahora buscaría desquitarse con cualquiera que se le pusiera en su camino y que para desgracia suya había sido su hermana.

-¡Suéltala!

Le gritó Kaira a la sombra y con dificultad se puso de pie, estaba exhausta y muy difícilmente podía mantenerse parada pero tenía que hacer algo para salvar a su hermana, Keira era lo único que tenía y no iba a dejar que un hechizo fuera de control se la arrebatara.

-¡Dije que la dejaras!

Gritó la pelirrosada a la par que lanzaba hacia la sombra una bola de aire que no logró impactarse, antes de que llegara a la sombra se deshizo dejando en su camino sólo una fuerte ventisca que llegó hasta todos pero no dañó a nadie.

Matt al ver la ventisca dirigirse hacia él y Mimi abrazó a la chica y la protegió con su cuerpo, una vez que la ventisca cesó el chico volteó a ver a las dos hermanas que seguían en problemas debido a esa extraña sombra, quería ayudarlas pero no podía, ni siquiera lograba mantenerse en pie.

Kaira miró con decepción y frustración como su ataque no había funcionado, sus piernas le temblaron y no pudo evitar caer al suelo, su respiración era agitada y le faltaba el aliento, estaba llegando a su límite pero no podía abandonar a Keira, su hermanita la necesitaba.

La cara de Keira se estaba tiñendo de un leve azul debido a la falta de oxigeno, aunque trataba de liberarse no podía y tampoco podía usar sus poderes. Andrew comenzó a reaccionar lentamente, sus ojos se empezaron a abrir y la imagen borrosa de Keira siendo ahorcada por una especie de sombra comenzó a aparecer en su campo de visión lo que hizo que el chico se levantara inmediatamente, Keira estaba en peligro y necesitaba de su ayuda.

Como pudo y un poco tambaleante Andrew se puso de pie e intentó ayudar a su amiga, proporcionándole un puñetazo a la sombra que le dolió más a él que a la extraña sombra esa.

Andrew hizo un gesto de dolor y agitó su mano en señal de que el golpe le había dolido era como si hubiera golpeado a la pared. Desesperado el chico comenzó a golpear a aquella sombra insistentemente con la esperanza de poder herir a la sombra y hacer que soltara a su amiga pero por más que lo intentaba sus golpes no surtían ningún efecto en aquella sombra.

El pelinegro le dio una última patada a la que era la sombra de su odio pero era inútil ninguno de sus golpes hacían efecto, era como si se encontrara peleando solo y esa sombra no soltaba a Keira, Andrew se apartó de la sombra e intentó recuperar el aliento estaba agotado de tantos golpes pero no sabía que más hacer para ayudar a Keira, vio como la chica estaba empezando a perder el conocimiento y el chico sintió una desesperación tremenda por no poder hacer nada y lo único que se le ocurrió fue dirigirse hacia la mano de aquella sombra que sujetaba el cuello de su amiga e intentó hacer que la soltara pero la sombra esa era muy fuerte.

Sintió que la mano de aquella sombra comenzó a liberar el cuello de su amiga pero se sorprendió al ver que ese logro no era debido sólo a su esfuerzo, Matt lo estaba ayudando a despegar las manos de la sombra del cuello de Keira.

-Matt…

Susurró sorprendido que después de todos lo que había pasado el rubio lo ayudara a salvar Keira.

-Me vas a deber una después de esto.

Le dijo el rubio y le lanzó una mirada seria para después sonreírle, Andrew también le sonrió y ambos empezaron a jalar con mayor fuerza logrando liberar un poco a la chica pero no lo suficiente para que Keira pudiera escapar, necesitaban más fuerza pero ya no tenían, sintieron como todos sus esfuerzos se estaban perdiendo y las manos de aquella sombra les estaba empezando a ganar hasta que unas manos más se unieron a la lucha.

-Creo que necesitan ayuda.

Dijo la voz de Tai y los dos chicos voltearon a ver al moreno que se había agregado a la lucha, Tai les sonrió y juntos los tres chicos pusieron su mayor esfuerzo para liberar a la peliazul.

Andrew miró conmovido a los dos chicos que junto con él luchaban por liberar a Keira, le resultaba difícil de creer que después de todo lo sucedido aquellos dos chicos lo estuvieran ayudando.

Sora se encontraba con Kaira tratando de ayudar a la chica que se encontraba muy débil y llorando de frustración por no poder hacer nada para ayudar a su hermana y es que ya había agotado todas sus energías.

-Tranquila…

Le dijo Sora a la par que la abrazaba amorosamente, sabía que la chica había hecho mucho daño a ella y a sus amigos pero también sabía que en esos momentos ocupaba apoyo.

-Es mi hermanita…

Dijo entre llanto la chica y Sora la abrazó tratando de reconfortarla para después dirigir su mirada preocupada a los tres chicos que hacía lo posible por liberar a Keira y rogó por que lograran salvarla.

Los tres pusieron su mayor esfuerzo y poco a poco lograron liberar a la chica que cayó al suelo y empezó toser al verse libre del fuerte apretón que había en su cuello. Una vez que la vieron libre a Keira, Andrew fue directo hacia la chica para ayudarla y Tai y Matt salieron volaron por un movimiento que había hecho la sombra para liberarse del agarre de los dos chicos.

-¡Tai, Matt!

Gritó Sora asustada al ver como sus dos amigos habían salido volando. Kaira alzó su vista y vio como la sombra se dirigía de nuevo a donde estaban Keira y Andrew y fue entonces que la chica lo decidió, ya era suficiente llanto, era hora que ella hiciera algo aunque apenas y podía ponerse de pie.

-¿Keira estás bien?

Le preguntó Andrew y la chica alzó su mirada al chico y sonrió al ver que el Andrew que ella recordaba había regresado.

-Sí…

Susurró la chica con una sonrisa en su rostro pero esa sonrisa desapareció cuando vio que de nuevo esa sombra hecha de odio se dirigía de nuevo hacia ellos y los apuntaba con su mano para soltar un ataque.

-¡Andrew Keira cuidado!

Gritó Tai al ver que la sombra se disponía a atacar a los dos chicos. Andrew en cuanto vio el ataque de la sombra, abrazó a Keira e intentó protegerla con su cuerpo pero el ataque nunca llegó a ellos.

Andrew y Keira abrieron sus ojos sorprendidos al ver porque el ataque nunca se había impactado contra ellos, Kaira se había atravesado para recibir ella el ataque en lugar de su hermana y Andrew.

-¡Kaira!

Gritó la peliazul al ver que su hermana había recibido el impacto por ella, se soltó del abrazo de Andrew y corrió hasta su hermana que caía herida al suelo. Keira comenzó a llorar al ver su hermana herida y la tomó entre sus brazos.

-¡Tonta porque lo hiciste!

Le reclamó con lágrimas desbordándose de sus ojos.

-Porque eres mi hermanita.

Le dijo la chica con una sonrisa y Keira sintió que se le rompía el corazón pudiera que no siempre estuviera de acuerdo con las ideas de Kaira pero el lazo de hermandad que las unía a las dos siempre había sido muy fuerte y eso Kaira se lo acababa de demostrar.

Mimi comenzó a despertar, le dolía terriblemente la cabeza se sobó con su mano y sintió un pequeño bulto en su frente ¡Dios se le iba a ver horrible ese chichón! Pero ¿Qué había pasado? Recordó poco a poco los hechos y de inmediato volteó a ver el escenario, todos estaban esparcidos en el suelo, Tai y Sora estaban juntos, Matt estaba a unos cuantos metros, no se miraba muy bien, Andrew estaba más enfrente y Keira estaba con Kaira esta última parecía gravemente herida y por último había una… ¿Qué era esa cosa? ¿una sombra o algo por el estilo?

La sombra volvió a apuntar pero esta vez a Andrew quien quedó inmóvil al ver que era el blanco de su propio odio, Keira no lo soportó más dejó a su hermana con cuidado en el suelo y se levantó para ver con coraje a aquella sombra, juntó sus manos e hizo con ellas un triangulo invertido, logrando así paralizar a la sombra, tenía poco que había aprendido a hacer eso y ocupaba mucha concentración a diferencia de su hermana que podía hacerlo sin movimientos de manos y paralizar hasta dos personas, pero aún así por Kaira lo iba a intentar y retenerla el mayor tiempo posible mientras pensaba en una solución.

-¡Andrew corre, no lo podré retener por mucho tiempo!

Le gritó la chica al darse cuenta que mantener paralizado todo ese odio era casi imposible.

Andrew se alejó de la sombra y fue hasta donde estaba Keira quien ya se encontraba acompañada por Tai y Sora?

-¿Qué haremos?

Preguntó Tai al ver que Keira no podría mantener a esa sombra así por mucho más tiempo.

-No sé como acabar con ella.

Contestó Keira intentando no perder la concentración, Tai y Sora se vieron preocupados, ellos tampoco sabían que hacer y no tenían mucho tiempo.

Mimi observaba atenta toda la situación desde donde estaba y aunque no sabía bien lo que pasaba había llegado a comprender que esa amenazadora sombra era la que había estado controlando Andrew, por lo que se podría decir que aquella sombra era el reflejo de todos los sentimientos negativos de Andrew y esos sentimientos no eran sólo odio sino también tristeza y dolor y eso le rompía el corazón a la castaña, para ella aquella sombra era un llanto que pedía a gritos ser consolado.

-¿No tienes alguna clase de hechizo destructivo que pudiera matar a esa cosa?

Le preguntó Tai a Keira y la chica negó con la cabeza, se podía decir que ella era una principiante en eso de la magia, la experta y más capaz era su hermana pero ella no estaba en condiciones.

-No, yo apenas soy una principiante en esto, así que piensen en otra opción.

Respondió Keira y Tai torció la boca inconforme por la respuesta, para él Keira era la solución pero al parecer tendría que pensar en otra, posó su mano en su barbilla y adoptó una pose pensativa, tenía que pensar en algo y rápido.

"¿Cómo acabar con él?" Se preguntó Tai pensando en todas las soluciones posibles pero ninguna lo convencía por lo que siguió pensando hasta que la voz de Matt lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

-¡Mimi!

Gritó el malherido rubio que vio como Mimi se acercaba hasta la sombra paralizada, todos voltearon a ver a la chica y vieron con asombro como la chica se acercaba sin temor alguno a esa sombra hecha de odio.

-¿Qué esta haciendo esa tonta?

Se quejó Keira al ver la imprudencia que estaba haciendo la chica al acercarse tanto a aquella sombra.

-¡Mimi!

Volvió a gritar Matt e intentó levantarse para ir por ella pero su malherido cuerpo no se lo permitió, Tai y Sora corrieron hasta Matt al ver como el chico caía y lo ayudaron a levantarse.

-Matt cuidado.

Dijo Sora ayudando junto con Tai a levantar a Matt.

-Maldición ¿en que está pensando?

Murmuró molesto el chico y lleno de frustración al no poder hacer nada y ver como Mimi se acercaba a esa cosa. Tai y Sora despegaron su vista del rubio y la guiaron hacia Mimi ellos tampoco comprendían que era lo que Mimi tenía pensado hacer.

Mimi se acercó con pasos lentos a aquella sombra que intentaba liberarse, podía sentir su dolor y eso la afligía, todos la miraba como si fuera un monstruo hecho de puro odio pero ella sabía que era más que eso, era el dolor de un amor no correspondido que necesitaba ser consolado.

Mimi extendió sus manos hacia la inmóvil sombra y tomó con ambas manos las mejillas a la sombra.

-Ya no llores…

Le susurró la chica y se acercó poco a poco a la sombra que dejó de resistirse y se quedó quieta por si misma observando a la compasiva chica.

-Yo te quiero…

Susurró Mimi y juntó sus labios a los de la sombra haciendo que todos se sorprendieran por el acto de la chica. Matt hasta había recuperado su fuerza y había intentado ir hasta donde estaba la sombra diciendo algo de que la mataría y tal vez lo hubiera hecho sino fuera porque Tai y Sora lo detuvieron.

-¡Lo voy a matar!

Dijo Matt furioso intentando con todas su fuerzas liberarse de sus dos amigos que lo sostenían con fuerza y le impedían avanzar con libertad.

-¡Oie que no estabas lastimado!

Se quejó Tai al verse arrastrado por su amigo que luchaba por ir hasta donde estaban Mimi y esa sombra.

-Los celos pueden más.

Respondió Sora quien al igual que Tai era arrastrada por el rubio que luchaba por ir hasta donde estaba Mimi.

Mimi se apartó de la sombra y la observó con una tierna sonrisa en sus labios, la sombra la vio y sonrió para después comenzar a desaparecer ante los ojos de todos.

-¡Suéltenme le daré su merecido!

Se quejó Matt intentando escapar del agarre de su amigo hasta que oyó como Andrew decía que la sombra estaba desapareciendo y él y sus amigos dejaron de luchar y vieron como en efecto la sombra se estaba desvaneciendo al parecer esta vez si, todo había acabado.

-eh? ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?

Preguntó Tai llamando la atención de Mimi quien al ver que Matt se encontraba herido corrió hasta el chico para ver como se encontraba.

-Matt ¿estas bien?

Preguntó la chica tomando a Matt de la mejilla.

-Sí.

Respondió el chico y Mimi no pudo evitarlo de la felicidad lo abrazó sin importarle que el rubio estaba todo adolorido. Matt al sentir el abrazo de la chica dejó escapar un quejido de dolor pero a pesar de eso estaba feliz de que todo hubiera acabado.

-Oie Mimi ¿Qué fue lo que pasó con esa sombra?

Preguntó Tai curioso, Mimi se apartó de Matt y miró a Tai con una sonrisa.

-Dejó de sufrir.

Contestó la castaña con una sonrisa y Tai al igual que los demás la miró sin comprender de que hablaba la chica.

-Pero esa sombra era el odio de Andrew.

Habló Keira desde donde estaba y los cuatro chicos voltearon en dirección a donde se encontraban Keira, Andrew y una inconsciente Kaira.

-Y la única manera de terminar con el odio es con el amor.

Respondió la chica felizmente y con una amplia sonrisa, Tai sonrió, el al igual que todos comprendía lo que la chica quería decir pero lo que causó su sonrisa no fue el noble corazón de la chica sino el puchero de desagrado que había hecho Matt al oír la respuesta de Mimi, al parecer al celoso de su amigo no le había agradado ni un poco esa respuesta.

-Vamos Matt no pongas esa cara, gracias a ese beso Mimi nos salvó a todos.

Dijo Tai con burla tratando de molestar aún más a su celoso amigo, Matt gruñó algo que nadie comprendió y se cruzó de brazos molesto, todos rieron por la actitud del chico y Mimi lo miró con amor para después abrazarlo nuevamente.

-Tú eres mi favorito.

Le susurró la chica al oído y Matt se sonrojó notoriamente causando una nueva risa en sus amigos que observaron alegres la escena. Matt miró de reojo a Mimi que seguía abrazada de él y no pudo evitar sonreír al parecer todo había regresado a la normalidad.

Abrió los ojos lentamente dejando que la luz entrara por sus azules ojos que se cerraron de inmediato al sentir el exceso de luz, los volvió a abrir pudiendo visualizar esta vez una ventana abierta que permitía ver un lindo y soleado día, miró a su alrededor y se encontró con unas paredes blancas, no sabía donde estaba, lo último que recordaba era que Mimi lo abrazaba después de que aquella misteriosa sombra desapareció y después iban a irse a casa cuando todo se volvió negro.

Se sentó en la cama y se dio cuenta de que no estaba solo, Mimi se encontraba con su cabeza recostada sobre las piernas de él mientras que el resto del cuerpo de la chica se encontraba en una silla. Matt la miró y no pudo evitar sonreír al parecer ella había estado toda la noche cuidándolo.

Mimi comenzó a despertar y sonrió al verlo ya despierto y viéndola con aquella mirada tan llena de amor única de él.

-Ya despertaste.

Dijo aún adormilada a la par que se incorporaba y se tallaba con una de sus manos uno de sus ojos.

-¿Cómo llegamos aquí?

Preguntó Matt con una sonrisa ya se había percatado de que se encontraba en un hospital.

-Íbamos a ir a casa cundo de pronto te desmayaste, supongo que estabas exhausto.

Dijo ella con una sonrisa que no se vio correspondida por el rubio, Matt acababa de recordar por todo lo que acababan de pasar y no compendia como Mimi podía estar tan tranquila.

-Ellos…

-Todos están bien, no te preocupes.

Matt frunció el entrecejo y torció la boca ante la respuesta de la chica, a él no le preocupaban si estaban bien o no, a él lo que le preocupaba era que intentaran algo contra ellos de nuevo,

-No te preocupes, se puede decir que ellos ya aprendieron su lección.

Dijo Mimi antes de que la protesta de Matt saliera de los labios del rubio, sólo le había bastado ver la cara del chico para adivinar que estaba pensando.

-¿Cómo puedes saberlo?

Le preguntó Matt no muy convencido aún, él tenía sus dudas, las personas no podían cambiar de la noche a la mañana.

-Sólo lo sé.

Respondió Mimi con una de sus sonrisas alegres que tanto amaba Matt y el chico no pudo evitar caer rendido ante aquella sonrisa ni ante la nobleza del corazón de la chica que ciertamente era una de las características que amaba de ella.

En otra de las habitaciones del mismo hospital se encontraba Kaira sentada en una cama peleando con el control remoto, al igual que el rubio la chica había terminado en urgencias y ahora que se encontraba recuperada se peleaba con el control remoto de su televisión que no quería cambiar de canal.

-Maldito control cambia.

Alegó la chica a la par que le daba unos cuantos golpecitos con la mano. La puerta sonó y después de unos segundos se abrió dejando entrar a su gemela y a Andrew que entraban con un arreglo de flores para la chica.

-¿Cómo estas?

Preguntó Keira dejando el arreglo de flores al lado de la cama de la chica en un pequeño mueble de madera que tenía encima medicinas y una jarra de agua.

-Estaría mejor si esta cosa cambiara de canal.

Se quejó la pelirrosada y en un acto de rendición dejó el control sobre sus piernas y dirigió su mirada hacia los dos chicos que habían ido a visitarla, realmente estaba arrepentida por lo sucedido, por su capricho su hermana pudo haber muerto y Andrew también.

-Yo lo lamento.

Dijo bajando su mirada hacia las sábanas blancas que cubrían sus piernas. Andrew y Keira la vieron por unos segundos para después verse mutuamente, ambos sabían que la chica era sincera.

Keira se sentó al lado de su hermana y la abrazó para reconfortarla ella más que nadie la comprendía, ella también había hecho una locura cuando encerró a Mimi en esa prisión de cristal y todo había sido por un capricho y ahora sabía que estuvo mal.

-No te preocupes, ya pasó todo, lo importante ahora es que te recuperes pronto.

Kaira sonrió al sentir el apoyo de su hermana realmente era reconfortante sentir que no estaba sola y que contaba con su hermana en las buenas y en las malas. Kaira sintió como una mano se posaba sobre su cabeza y alzó su mirada para ver a Andrew sonriéndole dulcemente.

-Todo estará bien.

Le dijo el chico y Kaira supo que no sólo contaba con el apoyo de su hermana sino también con el apoyo de Andrew que para ella era como un hermano también.

La puerta de la habitación de Matt se abrió con brusquedad y entró un sonriente Tai acompañado de Sora, T.K y Kari.

-¿Cómo está nuestro héroe?

Dijo un alegre Tai a la par que entraba por la puerta seguido por sus amigos.

-¿De que hablas?

Preguntó Matt con una ceja levantada, que el recordara no había hecho nada extraordinario.

-Vamos no seas modesto, esa manera en que enfrentaste a Andrew sólo para proteger a Mimi fue admirable, y más porque Andrew estaba muy raro y tenía poderes, aunque pensándolo bien la verdadera heroína fue Mimi, sino hubiera besado a esa sombra, sabe Dios que sería de nosotros.

Tai sonrió ampliamente al ver como Matt torcía la boca ante su último comentario, seguramente su amigo se estaba muriendo de celos de sólo recordar lo de aquel beso, no cabía duda hacer enojar a Matt era muy fácil y muy divertido.

-Ya cierra la boca.

Lo regañó el rubio, ciertamente el recordar el beso que Mimi le había dado a esa cosa, sombra o lo que sea le molestaba pero no podía negar que gracias a eso estaban a salvo.

-No te enojes sólo bromeaba aunque fue impresionante la manera en que nos arrastraste a mí y a Sora para evitar ese beso, por un momento llegué a creer que tú

también tenías súper poderes.

Las mejillas de Matt se comenzaron a teñir de un leve carmesí debido a los comentarios de Tai que no dejaba de burlarse de él, estaba seguro que si su amigo seguía hablando lo callaría de un golpe.

-Ya déjalo en paz Tai.

Intervino Sora al ver que Matt estaba perdiendo la paciencia conociendo a su impulsivo amigo terminaría estrellando su puño en la boca de Tai si es que este insistía en seguir con sus comentarios.

-Auuww Sora tu siempre le quitas lo divertido.

-y tú siempre eres un imprudente.

Contraatacó la chica y los dos se miraron retadores por unos segundos para después reír en compañía de todos los presentes.

-¿Cómo te sientes hermano?

Intervino T.K una vez que las risas cesaron.

-Un poco adolorido aún.

-No es para menos, tienes varias costillas rotas y moretones.

Comentó Kari recordando lo que el doctor les había dicho poco después de que terminara de analizar al rubio.

-Lo bueno que tienes a tu enfermera particular, Mimi se quedó aquí toda la noche.

Dijo Tai con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y Matt volteó a ver a la sonrojada castaña que había desviado su mirada apenada causando en él una sonrisa de satisfacción y ternura, adoraba verla así.

Una enfermera entró desviando la atención que antes de su llagada estaba sobre la apenada castaña.

-La hora de visita terminó, tendré que pedirles que se retiren.

Dijo la mujer y tras ver el sentimiento de los chicos salió convencida de que los chicos la obedecerían y no tardarían en salir.

-Será mejor que nos vayamos.

Dijo Sora y ella al igual que los demás se despidió del rubio deseándole que se recuperara pronto.

-Yo también debo irme.

Dijo Mimi poniéndose de pie una vez que el último de sus amigos saliera por la puerta, pero Matt la detuvo de la mano y la miró fijamente.

-Espera…

Murmuró el chico sin apartar su mirada de ella. Mimi lo miró fijamente.

-¿Qué pasa?

Preguntó ella sin saber porque Matt la detenía.

-¿Qué pasará con nosotros?

Preguntó el chico, él al igual que Mimi sabía que ya todo había terminado o por lo menos eso quería creer, al menos que Mimi aún tuviera algún motivo para estar lejos de él.

Ella lo miró sorprendida por la pregunta pero después de unos segundos sonrió, se acercó a él y lo besó tiernamente en los labios.

-¿Eso responde a tu pregunta?

Él la miró fijamente y sonrió.

-¿Eso quiere decir que todo a terminado?

Mimi sonrió y asintió, Matt también sonrió ante la respuesta de la joven, Mimi se acercó a él y lo besó en la frente en forma de despedida.

-Regresaré en una hora sólo iré a tomar un baño y comer algo.

Dijo la castaña con una sonrisa en los labios y se dirigió a la puerta.

-Mimi…

La llamó nuevamente y Mimi se detuvo volteándose a verlo sin borrar la sonrisa que se encontraba dibujada en sus labios.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Gracias…

Le dijo el rubio y Mimi borró su sonrisa para mostrar una cara de confusión, no sabía porque Matt le daba las gracias si ella no había hecho nada.

-¿Por qué?

Preguntó algo desconcertada y Matt sonrió al ver la cara de confusión de la chica.

-Por intentar protegerme, te alejaste de mi porque habías tenido una visión donde yo moría ¿no es así?

Mimi se sonrojó levemente y mordió sus labios, ella no le había dicho nada de la visión a Matt porque quería protegerlo pero al parecer él la había descubierto.

-Sí.

Respondió ella un tanto apenada y él volvió a sonreír.

-No vuelvas hacerlo -Le dijo sin borrar su sonrisa- Me rompiste el corazón.

-Sí no lo hacía tú no…

-Nada es peor que estar sin ti.

Mimi se sonrojó y bajó su mirada, sus mejillas estaban totalmente ruborizadas y su corazón palpitaba como loco, pero nada salía de sus labios.

-Te amo.

Finalizó el chico después de un pequeño lapso de silencio que hubo entre los dos, Mimi alzó su mirada sorprendida al oír las palabras del rubio y de inmediato buscó la mirada de Matt que le decía que aquellas palabras eran realmente ciertas.

-Yo también Te amo.

Le dijo ella con voz suave y esbozó una tímida sonrisa. Matt la miró no había esperado que ella le correspondiera pero le había alegrado que lo hubiera hecho.

Mimi volvió a sonreír tímidamente y sin borrar el sonrojo en sus mejillas.

-Será mejor que me vaya.

Dijo la chica y torpemente intentó abrir la puerta para después desaparecer de la vista del chico que no pudo evitar sonreír al ver lo nerviosa que Mimi se había puesto, por fin todo había vuelto a la normalidad y había recuperado a su Mimi.

_**Siguiente Capitulo: Nos volveremos a encontrar**_

_**Publicación: Viernes 18 de mayo del 2012**_

_**Mimato196**_

**Mayo 2007**


	61. Nos volveremos a encontrar

**wiii el penultimo capitulo, por fin hemos llegado a la recta final y perdonen si decepcione a alguien créanme que hice mi mejor esfuerzo :) así que espero que queden conforme con el final de este fic que vendrá la siguiente semana, RECUERDEN AUN NOS FALTA UN CAPITULO MÁS el cual por cierto creo que lo subiré hasta el sábado porque el viernes lo tendré súper ocupado, pero prometo subirlo, me despido y que disfruten el capitulo :)**

**61**

**Nos volveremos a encontrar.**

-¡Mimiiiii! ¡Mimiii!

Gritaba desesperado Hideki a la par que corría por todos los pasillos en busca de la castaña. Era lunes por la mañana y las cosas habían vuelto a la normalidad aparentemente ya que aún faltaban ciertos problemas por resolver y que no se podían quedar así y Hideki, el bajista de la banda de Matt traía el peor de los problemas.

-¡Mimiiii!

Gritó desesperado el chico a la par que entraba con brusquedad al salón de la castaña quien al igual que sus compañeros volteó para ver quien entraba de manera tan abrupta a su salón.

-¡Mimi por fin te encuentro!

Dijo el chico y Mimi parpadeó un par de veces sin comprender que era lo que tenía a Hideki en ese estado tan alarmante.

-¿Qué pasa Hideki?

Preguntó la castaña volteándose completamente hacia el chico quien la miró con ojos desesperados y como si ella fuera su única salvación.

-Tienes que detenerlo.

Dijo el bajista con su respiración entrecortada después del maratón que se había aventado por los pasillos de la escuela.

Mimi volteó a ver a Yumi en busca de una respuesta y la pelirroja sólo se encogió de hombros ella tampoco sabía a que se refería Hideki con aquellas palabras que para las chicas no tenían ningún sentido.

-No te entiendo Hideki ¿De que hablas?

-De Matt, Mimi por favor te lo imploro tienes que detenerlo.

Hideki la miró con ojos suplicantes y la chica se sintió un tanto incómoda, aún seguía sin comprender lo que Hideki quería decirle pero parecía algo realmente importante para él.

-¿Detenerlo?

-Sí.

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué piensa hacer?

Preguntó la chica preocupada ¿acaso su novio se quería suicidar y ella ni cuenta se había dado? o que era lo que pensaba hacer Matt que tenía a Hideki tan preocupado.

-Piensa anular el contrato y si lo hace ya no podremos ir a la gira y esta es una oportunidad en un millón, nuestro manager dice que si Matt cancela la gira le tendremos que decir adiós a la banda por favor Mimi no lo permitas tú eres la única que puede hacerlo entrar en razón.

Mimi abrió sus ojos sorprendida al oír las palabras de Hideki, lo había olvidado, su dicha había sido tan grande el día anterior al saber que todo había regresado a ser como antes que había olvidado que Matt había firmado un contrato para una gira por un año.

La castaña miró al desesperado Hideki y supo que no podía hacerle eso a la banda de Matt, como decía Hideki aquella era una oportunidad en un millón y no iba a permitir que Matt la desaprovechara sólo por ella, Mimi no era tan egoísta para hacerle eso a Matt, sabía que lo correcto era que Matt fuera a la gira aunque eso significara tener que dejarlo ir nuevamente.

-No te preocupes Hideki, hablaré con el.

Respondió la chica con una sonrisa triste en sus labios y los ojos de Hideki se iluminaron al oír la respuesta de la chica.

-¡Sí! Gracias Mimi, te debemos una.

Dijo el chico en nombre de toda la banda y salió por la misma puerta que había entrado sin darse cuenta que había dejado atrás a una triste Mimi que tendría que decirle adiós a la persona que más quería.

-Mimi….

Murmuró Yumi al ver los ojos cristalinos de su amiga, ella sabía que a Mimi le había dolido tomar esa decisión pero también sabía que la había tomado porque quería a Matt y aquello era lo mejor para él y su banda.

-¿Estas segura?

Preguntó la pelirroja preocupada por su amiga quien asintió suavemente tratando de controlar su llanto que quería escapar de sus ojos. Yumi pudo ver la tristeza en los ojos de su amiga, y sin pensarlo dos veces la abrazó con fuerza, en esos momentos Mimi necesitaba de todo su apoyo.

-Llora Mimi.

Le dijo al oído Yumi consciente de que era lo que necesitaba su amiga. Mimi no lo pudo soportar más y lloró en los brazos de su amiga que le prestó su hombro para que sacara todo ese dolor que tenía adentro.

Las primeras horas habían pasado rápidamente y Sora sentía que él tiempo se le estaba yendo de las manos, miró de reojo a Tai que hablaba alegremente con Matt en el pasillo frente a la puerta de su salón mientras esperaban que llegara su maestro de matemáticas. Desvió su mirada de él rápidamente al ver que Tai volteaba a verla y no pudo evitar que un sonrojo se adueñara de sus mejillas, bajó su mirada y fingió leer el libro en su escritorio a la par que llevaba su pluma a su boca y la mordía con frustración. Las cosas aquel fin de semana habían pasado tan rápido que no había tenido oportunidad de hablar con Tai sobre lo sucedido y mucho menos sobre lo que él le había dicho en el festival de primavera. Suspiró y guió su vista de nuevo hacia donde se suponía estaba Tai pero él ya no se encontraba ahí y eso la decepcionó haciendo que otro suspiro saliera de sus labios sólo que a diferencia del anterior este era un suspiró de decepción y no de frustración.

En el festival de primavera Tai se le había declarado y ella no había reaccionado de la mejor forma, su mente estaba muy confundida en ese momento debido al collar del que le contó Tai que fue de lo único que pudieron hablar de camino al hospital, pero ahora que ya no tenía ese collar miraba las cosas de manera diferente, ya no le molestaba la relación de Matt y Mimi es más le alegraba que su amigo fuera feliz, porque ahora miraba a Matt sólo como eso, un buen amigo al cual le tenía aprecio. Pero la forma de ver a Matt no era lo único que había cambiado en ella, desde ese fin de semana no había podido dejar de pensar en Tai y sobre todo en la confesión que el chico le había hecho en el festival de primavera, su corazón latió emocionado de sólo recordar ese momento que por desgracia se le había ido de las manos y ahora quería recuperar.

Desde que no tenía ese collar sus sentimientos eran más claros, ya no había más odio ni rencores acumulados en ella y el amor que siempre había tenido por Tai y que la mantenía unida a él había salido a flote, ya no lo miraba como a su mejor amigo, sí lo era pero era mucho más que eso, él era el que nunca la había abandonado y había permanecido fiel a su lado, el que la había apoyado, era su salvador que la había salvado de su propia oscuridad pero más que eso estaba segura que Tai era el amor de su vida.

Sora sintió que su corazón dio un brinco y sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo al pensar en Tai como el amor de su vida, pero estaba segura de que lo era, sólo que ahora tenía que recuperarlo ya que sin darse cuenta lo había dejado ir.

-¡Hora libre!

Gritó Tai emocionado a la par que entraba al salón y se dirigía a su mochila para buscar algo de dinero y poder comprar algo ya que se estaba muriendo de hambre.

Al igual que Tai varios chicos y chicas del salón festejaron la noticia de que el profesor no llegaría y comenzaron a salir en pequeños grupos del salón hasta que sólo quedaron Sora Y Tai.

Sora se percató que sólo estaban los dos y supo que aquella era su oportunidad para hablar con Tai, tenía que pedirle perdón por muchas cosas y agradecerles por otras tantas pero sobre todo tenía que decirle lo que sentía por él.

-¿Tai puedo hablar contigo?

-Claro Sora ¿Qué es lo que pasa?

Preguntó el moreno como sin nada y sin dejar de buscar el dinero en su mochila. Sora lo miró y de inmediato el nerviosismo se comenzó a apoderar de ella, empezó a jugar con sus manos y sintió como sus mejillas se teñían de un evidente color rojo, sentía su cara colorada de la vergüenza y su corazón estaba latiendo como loco.

-Yo…

Murmuró la chica sin apartar su vista del moreno que seguía buscando su dinero, aquella confesión era más difícil de lo que había imaginado.

Tai por su parte seguía buscando su dinero en el interior de su desordenada mochila, sin percatase del evidente nerviosismo de Sora quien aún no encontraba las palabras para iniciar su declaración.

-¡Aquí está! -Festejó una vez que encontró lo que buscaba- Y bien, de que querías hablarme Sora?

Dijo Tai sonriendo y clavando su alegre mirada sobre Sora a la espera de que ella continuara con lo que trataba de decirle. Sora por su parte sintió como su corazón se detuvo cuando sintió la mirada de Tai sobre ella y de repente su corazón que había quedado estático comenzó a latir a mil por hora haciendo que los nervios se apoderaran de ella completamente.

-Yo quería agradecerte por ayudarme.

Le dijo la chica con dificultad y sabiendo que eso no era realmente lo que le quería decir pero sí lo único que había salido de sus labios. Tai sonrió enternecido por las palabras de su amiga y posó su mano sobre ella para animarla ya que al parecer la chica se miraba bastante nerviosa.

-Vamos Sora no tienes porque agradecerlo, somos amigos y los amigos se ayudan.

Le dijo el chico con una sonrisa y Sora negó suavemente con su cabeza ella sabía que Tai había hecho por ella más que cualquier amigo.

-No es cierto, no cualquiera hubiera aguantado mis desplantes y caprichos, no cualquiera hubiera arriesgado su vida para salvarme y tú lo sabes.

Tai apartó su mano del hombro de Sora y borró la sonrisa de sus labios, él había hecho todo aquello porque la amaba pero por eso mismo había decidido no presionarla más y dejar sus sentimientos de lado para ser solamente su amigo, después de todo siempre había sido así y con eso se conformaba.

-Sora yo…

-Tai… -Lo interrumpió la pelirroja dirigiéndole una tímida mirada- Eso no era de lo único que quería hablar…

El moreno la miró y su rostro se tornó confundido ¿Por qué Sora estaba actuando tan extraño?

-Quería hablar también de lo que pasó en el festival de primavera.

Finalizó la chica y los ojos de Tai se abrieron sorprendidos para después tornarse tristes, él sabía que lo que venía era su rechazó, seguramente Sora quería dejarle las cosas claras, decirle que sólo lo miraba como un amigo y que siempre sería así y a él no le quedaría de otra más que aceptarlo y continuar con su corazón destrozado.

Sora miró la cara de Tai y esta se había tornado sería haciendo que Sora se sintiera más nerviosa aún, tal vez después de todo lo sucedido los sentimientos de Tai hacia ella habían cambiado y ya no la quería como antes, tal vez ya era demasiado tarde para ella pero aún así tenía que intentarlo y decirle a Tai lo que sentía por él.

-Lo que me dijiste ese día…

-Sora lo que dije ese día… -La interrumpió, no quería oír su rechazo, quería irse y dejar todo como antes- sólo olvídalo …

Le dijo bajando su mirada y apretando sus puños e intentando dar la media vuelta para irse pero la suave mano de Sora lo detuvo, él la miró a los ojos y vio como estos le suplicaban por su atención así que se detuvo.

-Espera no… yo… yo no…

Quería decirle que lo quería, pero las palabras no salían de sus labios en cambio sólo decía monosibalos sin sentido.

-Sora sé que tú no sientes lo mismo - La interrumpió alejando con sutileza la mano de Sora- y no te preocupes yo estaré bien. -Finalizó con una de sus sonrisas y Sora se sintió desesperada nuevamente la oportunidad se le estaba yendo de las manos.

-Te equivocas.

Dijo ella pudiendo articular la primer palabra coherente y Tai la miró confundido y su cara de extrañeza cambio a una de asombro cuando sintió como su amiga lo abrazaba y se aferraba a él fuertemente a la par que empezaba a murmurar un sinfín de cosas.

-Estaba confundida no veía las cosas con claridad, creía estar enamorada de Matt pero no era así, yo te quiero,

Tai quedó paralizado ante las últimas palabras de Sora, ¿había oído bien? ¿ella le había dicho que lo quería? ¿No era un sueño? Apartó a la pelirroja de su regazo y buscó su mirada para confirmar que lo que había oído era correcto y él no estaba alucinando o algo por el estilo.

-Sora ¿Qué dijiste?

Le preguntó sin poder salir de su asombro. Sora alzó su vista y fijó sus ojos en los de él para demostrarle que no estaba jugando y que tampoco estaba mintiendo.

-Te quiero.

Le reafirmó la chica y Tai quedó congelado del asombro, aquello era tan irreal que no lo podía creer. Sora lo miró y sonrió levemente al ver que Tai se había quedado sin palabras, se acercó lentamente a él, tomo con ambas manos el rostro del chico y selló aquellas palabras con tímido y tierno beso.

Tai tardó en reaccionar pero en cuestión de segundos correspondió al beso de la chica, la tomó de la cintura y la acercó a él, deseando más que nunca que aquel momento no fuera otros de sus sueños y para fortuna de Tai no lo era, el beso entre ambos terminó y Sora le sonrió dulcemente para después abrazarlo amorosamente.

-Perdóname por haberte lastimado tanto.

Susurró Sora aún aferrada al cuerpo del moreno. Tai sonrió levemente, abrazó con más fuerza a la chica y recostó su cabeza sobre el hombro de ella.

-Gracias por darme una oportunidad.

Le susurró el chico con sus ojos cerrados y sintiendo el calor que le brindaba el abrazo de Sora.

-Gracias a ti por nunca abandonarme.

Le respondió la pelirroja sin soltarse del abrazo del chico y sabiendo que nunca encontraría a alguien que la quisiera más que Tai y aquello estaba bien ya que no le interesaba que nadie más la quisiera, sólo Tai, su Tai que había sido su mejor amigo toda la vida y que ahora era su gran amor.

Era medio día y la campana que anunciaba la hora del almuerzo sonó anunciando el fin de las primeras horas de clase. Michael vio como sus compañeros se comenzaban a poner de pie para salir del salón y el rubio de inmediato fijó su vista en Catherine quien guardaba sus cosas con tranquilidad, tenía que hablar con ella, la semana pasada no había podido porque ella había dejado de ir a la escuela los días después de su confesión con el pretexto de que estaba enferma y durante las primeras horas de ese lunes estaba seguro de que ella lo estaba evitando pero no la iba a dejar escapar, no esta vez.

Se puso de pie sin importarle que no había guardado sus cosas y antes de que ella tan siquiera se diera cuenta él ya se encontraba al lado de su escritorio esperando que ella terminara de guardar sus cosas.

Catherine alzó la vista al sentir que la presencia de otra persona cerca de ella y sus mejillas se sonrojaron levemente al ver que se trataba de Michael quien la miraba fijamente, ella había estado evitándolo porque se sentía avergonzada después de haberle confesado sus sentimientos tan abruptamente y a pesar de que no quería que su amistad con Michael se perdiera por una tontería así simplemente no encontraba el valor para verlo a los ojos.

-Catherine me gustaría hablar contigo.

-¿Hablar? ¿De qué?

Preguntó fingiendo que no sabía de que quería hablarle Michael pero la realidad era que se lo podía imaginar.

-Creo que sabes de que es.

Respondió el rubio y las mejillas de Catherine se tiñeron de un leve carmesí, sabía que debía de aprender a tener su boca cerrada, si no se le hubiera confesado a Michael ella no se encontraría en es predicamento en esos momentos pero tener la boca cerrada era algo que no había aprendido a hacer todavía.

-Realmente no sé a que te refieres.

Continuó con su mentira la francesa a la par que se ponía de pie y se daba la vuelta para irse hacia la salida del salón pero la mano de Michael la detuvo.

-Entonces te lo diré.

Catherine volteó a verlo y sintió como su pulso se aceleró al ver la mirada decidida pero a la vez calida del chico que la miraba en esos momentos.

-Quiero hablar de lo que me dijiste el otro día frente a mi casa, de tu confesión.

Las mejillas de Catherine no podían estar más rojas, había sentido como los colores se le habían subido al rostro, Michael era muy directo, demasiado para su gusto.

-No creo que tenga que hablarse, lo que dije no cambiará nada, tú sigues queriendo a Mimi y yo lo entiendo, lo que dije el otro día fue sin pensar, realmente no esperaba una respuesta y si me permites quiero ir a comer algo antes de que el almuerzo termine.

Catherine nuevamente intentó, se soltó sutilmente del agarre de Michael y se giró para irse con la frente en alto pero apenas y estaba dispuesta a dar el primer paso la voz de Michael la detuvo.

-Si no cambiará nada ¿entonces porque me evitas?

-No te estoy evitando.

Le respondió sin voltear a verlo. Catherine sabía que estaba actuando a la defensiva y que aquello no era la mejor solución pero no podía evitarlo, se sentía tan vulnerable frente a él que lo único que podía hacer era actuar de manera arisca.

-¿En realidad crees que me creí esa mentira de que estabas enferma? Sé que no viniste a clases porque no querías verme y esta mañana has hecho hasta lo imposible por evitarme.

-Eso no es cierto, no te he estado evitando es sólo que he estado un poco distraída y realmente estaba enferma.

Se defendió la rubia sabiendo que no había convencido ni un poco al chico que permaneció en silencio unos segundos para después volver a hablar.

-Suponiendo que eso sea cierto y no me estas evitando ¿Por qué no quieres hablar conmigo ahora?

-Ya te lo dije no hay nada de que hablar- Respondió frustrada y haciendo un enorme esfuerzo por no llorar, se sentía acorralada- Tú quieres a Mimi y eso no va a cambiar y realmente no importa yo ya lo sabía, sabía que no podías corresponderme.

Los ojos de Catherine comenzaron a derramar lágrimas silenciosas aquello era demasiado para que ella pudiera permanecer firme, por primera vez en su corta vida se sentía frágil y vulnerable.

-Tampoco quiero que nuestra amistad cambie.

Le dijo Michael con una voz triste y por primera vez en todo el rato que llevaban hablando Catherine volteó a verlo directo a los ojos para encontrarse con una mirada que mostraba tristeza y dolor.

-Sé que quiero a Mimi no lo voy a negar, siempre la he querido pero también sé que ella no me ve de la misma forma y no pienso aferrarme a ella, Mimi ya encontró a la persona a la que ama y estoy feliz por ella aunque duele, pero me duele aún más que la única persona que me puede ayudar a superar todo esto me está abandonando, Catherine, sé que tal vez soy egoísta al pedirte que sigamos siendo amigos después de que no puedo corresponder a tus sentimientos pero tu eres muy especial para mí y no quiero que nuestra amistad termine, quiero tenerte a mi lado.

-Michael…

Murmuró la chica conmovida por las palabras de su amigo, nunca imaginó que Michael la considerara alguien tan importante en su vida.

-Aunque entenderé si tu quieres que todo termine aquí.

Michael fijó su vista en Catherine a la espera de una respuesta y ella sonrió levemente para después negar suavemente con su cabeza, por supuesto que ella no quería que las cosas se terminarán ahí, para ella Michael era demasiado importante y había sido una estúpida al estarlo evitando pero ahora, después de sus palabras sabía más que nunca que no podía dejarlo ir.

-Claro que no quiero que nuestra amistad termine.

Le dijo con una sonrisa y Michael también sonrió al ver que la actitud de Catherine hacia él había cambiado.

-¿Amigos?

Le preguntó el chico a la par que extendía su mano hacia la chica, Catherine sonrió y estiró su mano hacia la de Michael.

-Amigos.

Afirmó ella con una sonrisa en sus labios, si bien Michael no le había confesado su amor, si le había dado una esperanza y a ella sólo le restaba esperar pacientemente y ayudar a que la herida de amor que llevaba Michael en su pecho en ese momento sanara pronto y eso era algo que ella estaba dispuesta a hacer.

Mimi bajó las escaleras y sonrió al encontrarse a su apuesto novio esperándola como siempre y no pudo evitar sonreír aún más al ver que él le sonreía de igual manera, por fin todo había vuelto a ser como antes.

-¿Tienes mucho esperando?

-No acabo de llegar.

Le dijo él con una sonrisa y extendiendo su mano para tomar la de ella y juntos ir a la cafetería.

-Vamos a comer.

-Sí porque me estoy muriendo de hambre.

Contestó Mimi con un puchero en su rostro y tomando con su mano libre su estómago en señal de que le pedía comida. Matt la miró y sonrió él también estaba feliz de que todo volviera a la normalidad, bueno no todo, algunas cosas habían cambiado pero eran para bien.

-¿Sabías que Tai y Sora son novios?

-¡¿Qué?

Exclamó Mimi dirigiéndole una mirada de asombro al rubio que rió al ver la sorpresa en el rostro de su novia y no era para menos si hace unos cuantos días Sora había intentado ahorcarla por tener una relación con él, no era extraño que Mimi se sorprendiera por lo que le acababa de contar.

-Así es, a Tai por fin se le hizo y es el feliz novio de Sora, deberías ver su cara parece que no puede borrar la sonrisa de su rostro.

Mimi no pudo evitarlo y soltó un risita ante el comentario de Matt, ya se podía imaginar lo feliz que debía estar el moreno y realmente se alegraba por él.

-Me imagino, pero ¿Qué no Sora estaba enamorada de ti?

-Bueno, eso era al principio, pero ya después era sólo por un collar que le habían dado Kaira y Keira, algo así me explicó Tai.

-O sí, creo que recuerdo que Tai hablaba de un collar camino al hospital.

Dijo Mimi alzando su vista hacia arriba tratando de recordar lo que había explicado Tai mientras iban en el taxi camino al hospital.

-Bueno me alegro por ellos.

Dijo Mimi con una radiante sonrisa que se vio correspondida por la de Matt, a él también le alegraba que sus dos amigos fueran felices.

-Mira ahí está la feliz pareja.

Mimi miró hacia donde la mirada de Matt se encontraba y justo como lo había dicho el rubio ahí se encontraban los recientes novios tomados de la mano, aparentemente dirigiéndose a la cafetería también.

-¡Hey Matt los estábamos buscando!

Gritó Tai al verlos y tal cual lo había dicho Matt al parecer Tai no podía dejar de reír ya que ni un segundo había dejado de sonreír, el moreno irradiaba felicidad y no era el único Sora también lo hacía, se le miraba realmente feliz a la pelirroja y eso alegró a Matt y a Mimi.

-¿A nosotros para que?

-Queríamos comer con ustedes.

Respondió Sora a la pregunta de Matt y tanto él como Mimi se sorprendieron, no se esperaban eso.

-No prefieren comer solos.

-Yo también pensé que querrían comer solos.

Apoyó Matt a Mimi, él al igual que la castaña pensó que la feliz pareja querría festejar en privado su noviazgo.

-Bueno, es que tenemos que hablar con ustedes.

Habló Tai, llamando la atención de los dos sorprendidos chicos que se vieron mutuamente como buscando una explicación el uno en el otro.

-Es sobre lo sucedido el otro día, aún tenemos muchas dudas y queríamos hablar con ustedes por eso, estoy seguro que ustedes saben todo.

-No todo realmente, aún hay cosas que no entendemos ¿Verdad Mimi?

Mimi no respondió, sólo asintió en forma afirmativa, no sabía muy bien que era lo que Tai y Sora querían saber.

-Bueno por lo menos saben más que nosotros. Así que no se hagan tienen que contarnos todo, pero antes compremos algo de comer, me muero de hambre.

Dijo Tai dándose la vuelta para dirigirse a la cafetería, Matt y Mimi también se iban a dirigir a la cafetería de la escuela pero la castaña se detuvo al oír la voz de Sora llamándola.

-¿Puedo hablar contigo?

Preguntó tímidamente la pelirroja, Mimi volteó a ver a Matt y este sólo le dedicó una sonrisa y asintió con la cabeza como concediéndole permiso y asegurándole que todo estaba bien.

-Te veo en la banca de siempre.

Le susurró Matt a la castaña y le dio un beso en la mejilla para después irse hasta donde estaba Tai.

Mimi miró a Matt irse y después giró su vista a Sora, no sabía de que quería hablarle Sora pero se sentía algo nerviosa, después de todo las conversaciones con ella nunca terminaban muy bien.

-¿Qué pasa?

Preguntó Mimi tratando de ignorar las voces en su cabeza que le decían que corriera porque Sora seguramente la quería golpear.

-Yo quería pedirte una disculpa.

Tanto Mimi como las voces en su cabeza se quedaron sorprendidas por lo que acababa de decir la pelirroja, se esperaba reclamos, amenazas lo que sea menos disculpas.

Sora por su parte sonrió al ver el asombro en la cara de la castaña y no era para menos, ella se había portado muy mal con ella.

-Sé que no he sido muy buena contigo y lo siento, hice muchas cosas que te afectaron y realmente estoy arrepentida, sé que la mayoría de ellas eran debido al collar que me habían dado Kaira y Keira pero también sé que eso no es excusa, por eso te pido que me perdones, quiero que nos llevemos bien, después de todo eres la novia de uno de mis mejores amigos, así que ¿Qué te parece? ¿Amigas?

Sora extendió su mano hacia Mimi en señal de amistad, pero la castaña estaba muy perpleja para reaccionar, sólo miraba a Sora sin decir nada. Sora se sintió algo incomoda con la situación así que poco a poco fue retirando su mano extendida algo apenada.

-Entiendo que no quieras confiar en mí pero…

Sora no pudo continuar ya que se vio rodeada por el efusivo a abrazo de Mimi quien lloraba era emocionada.

-Auuww eres tan linda claro que quiero ser tu amiga.

Dijo emocionada la chica y Sora sonrió enternecida ante la respuesta de Mimi, correspondió al abrazo de la chica y por fin comprendió porque Matt estaba tan enamorado de Mimi y eso era porque la chica tenía un corazón noble y bondadoso que sólo pocos poseen.

Matt se fue con Tai para hacer fila y una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro al voltear y ver como Mimi abrazaba a Sora, al parecer las dos habían hecho las pases. Le dio un codazo a Tai y el moreno volteó a verlo curioso, Matt le indicó con su mirada que volteara a ver a las dos chicas y Tai lo hizo y al igual que Matt sonrió al ver que las dos chicas se abrazaban.

-Al parecer ahora sí todo está bien.

Dijo Tai con una sonrisa que se vio compartida por Matt.

-Más que bien, está perfecto.

Contestó el rubio y Tai asintió en forma positiva. Por fin las cosas estaban como siempre debieron de haber estado.

Era una lindo día y los cuatro chicos decidieron almorzar afuera en la banca donde Matt y Mimi siempre se sentaban en la parte trasera de los edificios, les gustaba ese lugar porque siempre estaba solo y muy pocos era los que pasaban por ahí, además que tenía una hermosa vista adornada por el pasto y los enormes y viejos árboles de la escuela.

-Así que eso fue lo que paso, vaya es casi imposible de creer sino fuera porque yo mismo vi todo.

Dijo Tai una vez que Matt y Mimi les terminaron de contar todo lo que había sucedido desde que ellos se conocieron. Les habían contado desde las visiones de Mimi hasta todo el pasado.

-Sí yo también lo veo difícil de creer.

Apoyó Sora a su novio, ella al igual que Tai hubiera creído que Matt y Mimi querían burlarse de ellos sino fuese porque ella misma fue víctima de todo lo sucedido.

-Pero afortunadamente ya todo terminó.

Festejó Mimi con una sonrisa.

-Yo no estaría tan seguro, ellos siguen aquí.

Le contestó Matt con cara de pocos amigos y Mimi hizo un puchero de desacuerdo, Matt era muy desconfiado.

-Ya te dije que ya aprendieron su lección, no volverán hacernos daño.

-¿Quién te lo garantiza?

-Sí no lo crees así ¿entonces porque los ayudaste?

-Eso es diferente Mimi, tenían problemas y los ayudé, eso no significa que confíe en ellos.

Mimi hizo un puchero y se cruzó de brazos a la par que miraba con reproche a su novio quien ya conocía a la perfección ese gesto, Mimi siempre lo usaba cuando algo le molestaba.

-Eres malo.

Le recriminó la castaña.

-No lo sé Mimi, yo estoy de acuerdo con Matt, después de todo lo que hicieron me resulta difícil confiar en ellos.

-Pero ya aprendieron su lección.

Se quejó Mimi tratando de hacer entender a Tai y a Matt que aquellos tres ya no les harían daño, pero ninguno de los dos chicos parecía convencido de sus palabras.

-Sora dime que tu sí me crees.

Le pidió la castaña con unos ojos suplicantes que a Sora le pareció difícil estar en desacuerdo con ella pero Sora al igual que Tai y Matt no podía confiar en las gemelas y en Andrew, no después de todo lo que habían hecho.

-No lo sé Mimi, la gente no cambia tan fácilmente.

-Ahí está mi punto, no fue fácil, Kaira casi muere y Andrew y Keira resultaron muy heridos, eso debió haberlos hecho reconsiderar las cosas ¿Qué no?

Mimi miró a sus acompañantes en busca de un cambio de actitud pero los tres se miraban inflexibles en su decisión.

-Yo no pienso igual.

Dijo Matt cuando Mimi clavó su mirada en el, para mala suerte de Mimi era novia del más inflexible y terco de todos.

-Yo tampoco estoy convencido.

Habló esta vez Tai cuando la castaña lo miró en busca de apoyo.

-Lo siento.

Fue lo único que dijo Sora cuando le toco lidiar con la mirada decepcionada de la castaña, pero es que por más que Mimi dijera que aquellos tres habían cambiado nada se los garantizaba y no podían darse el lujo de confiar en ellos de nuevo.

-Todo son malos.

Se quejó la castaña a la par que golpeaba su cabeza levemente con la mesa.

-Oie no te golpees, no es para tanto.

Dijo Matt deteniéndola y levantando la cabeza de Mimi para que la chica no siguiera dándose ligero golpecitos de frustración con la mesa.

-Pero es que no sé que hacer para que me crean.

Alegó la castaña y Matt sonrió y la abrazó.

-Vamos no te lo tomes tan mal, tal vez tengas razón.

-Entonces ¿Tú también crees en ellos?

Preguntó Mimi con su cara llena de ilusión al parecer había logrado convencer a Matt.

-No.

Le respondió el chico sin dudarlo y haciendo que la mirada de Mimi cambiara a una de puchero y Matt al igual que Tai y Sora sonrió al ver la cara decepción de la chica.

-Pero me alegra que tú lo hagas, eso quiere decir que eres muy noble.

Matt finalizó sus palabras depositando un tierno beso en la frente de Mimi quien no pudo evitar sonreír al sentir el gesto de amor de su novio. Tai y Sora se vieron entre ellos y se sonrieron al ver que aunque no estaban de acuerdo Mimi y Matt había terminado de la mejor manera la pequeña discusión.

-Los estábamos buscando.

Dijo una voz atrás de Tai y Sora y los cuatro chicos dirigieron su mirada hacia donde venía la voz para encontrarse con las hermanas Matsumura y Andrew viéndoles.

-¿Qué quieren?

Les preguntó Matt de manera osca y Kaira no pudo evitar soltar una sonrisa al ver que Matt estaba a la defensiva y no era para menos después de todo lo que había sucedido.

-Sólo queríamos disculparnos con ustedes por lo sucedido.

Habló esta vez Andrew ganándose una mirada fulminante por parte de Matt, quien aún no estaba convencido de que todo aquello fuera cierto.

-Sé que es difícil de creer pero realmente lo lamentamos - Dijo clavando esta vez su mirada en Mimi quien sonrió complacida- y aunque no nos crean queremos prometerles que ya no volveremos a intentar nada.

-¿Cómo puedo saber que lo que me dices es cierto?

Intervino Matt molesto al ver el intercambio de miradas que había entre Andrew y Mimi quien estaba seguro que había creído cada una de las palabras del pelinegro.

-Realmente no esperaba que me creyeras Ishida, después de todo la confianza es algo que se gana pero por algo se empieza, y una disculpa sincera es un buen comienzo.

Matt no respondió, sólo lo miró serió sin hacer comentario alguno ya que no tenía nada que objetar.

-Además todo este embrollo fue mi culpa.

Habló Kaira al ver que el silencio se hizo presente.

-Yo controlaba a Andrew y a Sora y lo lamento, Sora sé que abusé de tu bondad y te use para hacer realidad mis caprichos y en realidad espero que me perdones.

-Supongo que en cierta forma debería agradecértelo - Comenzó a hablar Sora con una sonrisa tímida en su rostro y sorprendiendo tanto a Kaira como a los demás- Si no fuera por todo lo que pasó tal vez nunca me habría dado cuenta que siempre tuve a una persona maravillosa a mi lado. -Sora dirigió una mirada a Tai quien le sonrió- Así que gracias. -Finalizó la chica con una sonrisa dirigida a Kaira quien aunque trataba de disimularlo estaba realmente conmovida y quería llorar pero contuvo sus lágrimas.

-Gracias a ti Sora.

Le respondió la chica tratando que el tono de su voz no delatara la emoción que sentía al ver la bondad de Sora.

-Yo también quería pedir disculpas.

Habló Keira tímidamente y avanzando unos cuantos pasos para estar a la par de su hermana y Andrew.

-Yo fui la que encerró a Mimi en la prisión de los doce cristales, sé que estuvo mal y lo lamento, espero puedas perdonarme Mimi.

Finalizó Keira bajando su mirada apenada. Mimi sonrió conmovida ella realmente creía en cada una de las palabras de los tres chicos y estaba convencido de que los tres habían cambiado.

-No te preocupes, después de todo las chicas siempre hacemos locuras por amor ¿No es así?

Le dijo Mimi con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro y Keira volteó a verla para después ver de reojo a Andrew y sonrojarse evidentemente al ver que el chico la miraba con curiosidad.

-Supongo que sí.

Finalizó la chica con voz muy suave y Mimi sonrió al ver la tímida reacción de Keira quien seguía bastante sonrojada.

-Bueno era todo lo que teníamos que decir y sinceramente esperamos que algún día nos puedan perdonar y nos vemos.

Se despidió Kaira y ella en compañía de Andrew y Keira se dio la vuelta para irse después de hacer lo que habían ido a hacer.

-Por cierto Ishida, -Hablo Andrew deteniéndose a mitad del camino- Gracias por ayudarme a salvar a Keira y Mimi espero verte pronto- Finalizó el chico con una sonrisa coqueta dirigida a la castaña y Matt no pudo evitar gruñir molesto, ¿quién demonios se creía ese sujeto para coquetearle a su novia en frente de sus narices y tan descaradamente?

-¿Quién se cree para decir eso? ¿Te veré pronto? Ni en sus sueños.

Refunfuñó Matt causando que sus amigos y Mimi rieran divertidos al ver lo celoso que era el chico.

-No seas gruñón, no lo dijo con mala intensión.

-Te estaba coqueteando.

Alegó Matt cruzándose de brazos molesto y Mimi volvió a reír, tomó del brazo a su novio y lo besó en la mejilla.

-Sabes que tu eres mi favorito.

Le dijo entre risas la castaña.

-No quiero ser tu favorito, quiero ser el único.

Alegó el rubio y Mimi junto con Tai y Sora soltó una carcajada.

-Ya lo eres tontito, eres al único que amo.

Le dijo Mimi y esta vez besó al chico en los labios quien quedó más conforme pero aún así no le agradaba que le coquetearan tan descaradamente a su novia y menos enfrente de él.

-No sé ustedes, pero yo creo que sonaban sinceros.

Habló Sora ignorando el hecho de que Matt y Mimi se estuvieran besando.

-¡Lo sabía Sora tú si me comprendes!

Festejó Mimi separándose de Matt para ahora tomar ambas manos de Sora y mirarla con ilusión, por fin habían alguien que pensaba igual que ella.

-Bueno es que realmente parecían sinceros.

Dijo Sora con una sonrisa nerviosa al ver la emoción de Mimi.

-Yo no estoy tan convencido.

Protestó Matt molesto de que Mimi hubiera cortado tan abruptamente el beso para festejar con Sora que aquellos tres eran sinceros.

-Bueno supongo que eso sólo nos lo dirá el tiempo.

Habló esta vez Tai, el les otorgaba un cincuenta y cincuenta en confianza.

-Tienes razón.

Lo apoyó Sora y ella al igual que Mimi le sonrió al chico y después los tres miraron a Matt en busca de que también los apoyara pero el rubio no se miraba tan convencido. Matt los miró y sintió la presión sobre él.

-Supongo que Tai tiene razón con el tiempo sabremos si en realidad se puede confiar el ellos.

Accedió por fin Matt y los tres chicos sonrieron complacidos.

-Ya verás que sí.

Dijo Mimi a la par que lo abrazaba efusivamente. Matt la miró y sonrió no sabía si podía confiar en aquellos tres pero pasara lo que pasara él siempre cuidaría de Mimi quien era la persona más importante para él.

La campana sonó anunciando que la hora del almuerzo había terminado y los cuatro chicos se dirigieron a sus salones con sonrisas en los rostros, aquel iba a ser un buen día.

Las clases habían terminado hace ya varias horas y Kaira, Keira y Andrew se encontraban en uno de los tantos puentes que había en la ciudad de Odaiba.

-¿Creen que nos hallan perdonado?

Preguntó Kaira con su vista fija en el agua bajo ella que se movía en un vaivén reconfortante.

-No lo sé.

Respondió Keira al igual que su hermana viendo las pequeñas olas que se formaban bajo ellas.

-Todos son buenos chicos, lo harán tarde o temprano sino es que lo han hecho ya.

Habló Andrew, él a diferencia de las dos gemelas se encontraba dándole la espalda al agua y fijando su mirada en el cielo azul. Sonrió al recordar como Mimi le había sonreído, estaba seguro que el corazón noble de Mimi ya lo había perdonado y no esperaba menos ya que era por esa nobleza que él se había enamorado de Mimi, aunque era una lástima que ella ya tuviera a alguien más y que a él no le quedará de otra más que desearle fuera feliz al lado de la persona que amaba.

-Supongo que tienes razón, además está en nosotros demostrárselo.

Dijo Kaira con una sonrisa y volteando a ver a su hermana y a Andrew.

-Kaira ¿Tú realmente ya no piensas separarlos?

Kaira sonrió al oír la pregunta de su hermana, ella sabía que su cambio de actitud era muy difícil de creer, después de todo ella había sido la que había planeado todo para quedarse con Matt pero sí había algo que caracterizaba a Kaira era que ella aprendía de sus errores y esta vez la lección le había quedado muy clara, el que su hermana saliera herida por sus caprichos y la nobleza en el corazón de aquellos cuatro chicos que los ayudaron a pesar de todo el daño que les había hecho la habían hecho darse cuenta que ella estaba mal y que nunca debió hacer todo eso por un capricho.

-Ya no, como dice Andrew, todos son buenos chicos y merecen ser felices, además algún día encontraré a un chico más guapo que Matt.

Kaira dijo sus últimas palabras en tono juguetón y con una sonrisa en su rostro que se vio correspondida por la de sus dos acompañantes que estaban de acuerdo con ella.

-Claro que sí- Dijo Keira con una sonrisa y después dirigió su vista a su mochila y la abrió en busca de algo- Ya que aprendiste tu lección supongo que tu puedes guardar esto, después de todo la magia te gusta a ti más que a mí.

Keira extendió su mano hacia Kaira y le entregó el collar que le habían dado a Sora, ella sabía que aquel era un objeto de gran valor sobre todo para alguien que gustara de la magia como su hermana.

-¿De donde lo sacaste?

Preguntó Kaira sorprendida al ver que era lo que le entregaba su hermana.

-Lo encontré tirado en el parque poco antes de irnos al hospital, pensé en tirarlo, pero pensé que a ti tal vez te gustaría conservarlo.

Kaira sonrió tomó el collar y lo miró fijamente para después lanzarlo al agua.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste?

Preguntó Keira sorprendida de lo que había hecho su hermana.

-Ese collar sólo trajo tristezas, no tiene caso conservarlo, además es hora de un nuevo comienzo ¿no creen?

Kaira les guiñó el ojo a los dos chicos que sonrieron y asintieron a la par.

-Tienes razón, es hora de un nuevo comienzo.

La apoyó Andrew con una sonrisa. Kaira sonrió complacida al ver que tenía el apoyo de su hermana y de Andrew.

-Y que me dicen ¿Les gusta esta ciudad para un nuevo comienzo o quieren regresar a casa?

Preguntó la chica entusiasmada.

-Me gusta esta ciudad.

Contestó Keira igual de sonriente que su hermana.

-Además tenemos que demostrarles a los chicos que pueden confiar en nosotros.

-¡Sí! Ahora ese será nuestro nuevo proyecto, ganarnos la amistada de todos ellos y ya tengo planes para hacerlo.

-¿Planes?

Preguntó confundida Keira.

-Sí me gusta planear las cosas antes de hacerlas.

-¿Y tardarás otros seis meses en ponerlos en practica?

Comentó Andrew con burla y la pelirrosa no hizo más que voltearse y enseñarle la lengua a su amigo quien soltó una risa al ver que su burla había surtido el efecto deseado.

-Se ve entusiasmada.

Le dijo Keira a Andrew al ver como su hermana se iba felizmente hacia el final del puente.

-¿Y como no iba a estarlo? Aprendió una gran lección y está decidida a hacer nuevos amigos.

-¿Y tú?

-¿Yo qué?

-¿Qué harás? Aun quieres a Mimi no es así.

-Sí pero ella ya tiene a alguien, así que supongo que a mí no me queda de otra más que esperar a que llegue la persona indicada para mí, sino es que ya está conmigo.

Le dijo él con una sonrisa y Keira se sonrojó evidentemente pero antes de que ella pudiera decir algo se oyó la voz de Kaira llamándola a ella y Andrew.

-¿Qué piensa quedarse ahí todo el día?

Se quejó Kaira al ver que no la seguían, Andrew y Keira voltearon a ver a la pelirrosada y ambos se dirigieron a donde estaba Kaira.

Keira se detuvo por un momento y observó el paisaje frente a ella para después mirar a su hermana y Andrew que iban adelante y que parecían pelear porque Andrew se burlaba de ella o algo parecido. Keira sonrió al ver la escena, las cosas volvían a ser como antes y eso le alegraba, sin duda alguna esa ciudad era un buen lugar para un nuevo comienzo.

Eran ya las seis de la tarde y él había quedado de verse con su representante para hablar sobre el contrato que estaba decidido a cancelar. Salió de su casa dispuesto a irse directo a la disquera pero se detuvo al ver que una personita lo estaba esperando. Mimi estaba ahí parada a mitad del pasillo esperándolo como si supiera que él saldría a esa hora y su cara no era precisamente de felicidad y eso lo preocupó.

-¿Vas a la disquera?

Le preguntó ella y Matt abrió sus ojos sorprendido ¿Cómo es que ella lo sabía?

-Sí, ¿Cómo…? ¿Qué haces aquí?

-No quiero que lo hagas.

Le dijo ella con voz triste pero sin quitar la sonrisa de sus labios, Matt la miró y pudo imaginar porque Mimi estaba ahí, ella quería impedir que cancelara el contrato pero ni ella lograría detenerlo, él ya había tomado una decisión y no pensaba cambiarla.

-¿Quién te lo dijo?

-Hideki fue a mi salón esta mañana y…

-Debí imaginarlo. Mimi no importa lo que digas de una vez te digo que no pienso cambiar de opinión.

-Pero Matt es una gran oportunidad para ti y la banda.

-Lo sé y no la quiero si eso significa apartarme de ti.

-¿Y ellos? Matt todos han luchado por esa banda, es egoísta que no los dejes crecer sólo por mí.

Matt desvió su mirada de Mimi, él sabía que estaba siendo egoísta al no ver por sus compañeros de banda, pero se rehusaba a alejarse de mi Mimi, la amaba y no quería estar lejos de ella, no ahora que todo estaba bien y que por fin podían ser felices juntos.

-Pero Te amo.

Fue lo único que pudo decir en su defensa aunque sabía que aquellos no eran argumentos suficientes para Mimi.

-Y yo también Te Amo, -Dijo ella tomando con ambas manos el rostro de Matt y acercándose a él para rozar sus labios con los de él- pero ambos sabemos que no es justo -Finalizó la chica cerrando sus ojos para no soltar las lágrimas que luchaban por salir de sus ojos.

-Mimi no me hagas esto…

Le susurró él sabiendo que estaba cayendo víctima de las caricias y la bondad del corazón de su novia y que tarde o temprano terminaría cediendo ante ella.

-Lo siento Matt pero tu sabes que es lo correcto.

Le dijo ella con voz suave y Matt la abrazó fuertemente sabiendo nuevamente que se tendría que alejar de ella.

Los días habían pasado rápidamente, la escuela había terminado y las vacaciones de verano empezaban y aunque para la mayoría ese era el comienzo de unos meses llenos de diversión para ellos significaban la despedida.

Todos estaban en el aeropuerto a la espera de que anunciaran el vuelo que tomarían Matt y su banda para iniciar la gira.

-No voy a llorar, no voy a llorar.

Se repetía Tai una y otra vez al darse cuenta que el momento de la despedida estaba por llegar.

-Vamos Tai exageras, sólo será un año.

-No voy a llorar por eso Sora, voy a llorar cuando vea la escena de despedida que harán esos dos, sólo míalos, aún ni se despiden y ya dan lastima.

Sora guió su mirada hacia los dos chicos sentados en una de las hileras de sillas un poco apartadas de donde ella estaba en compañía de Tai, T.K y Kari. Tai tenía razón, el momento de la despedida aún no había llegado y ya se podía ver la tristeza reflejada en el rostro de ambos.

-Sora dime que tú y yo nunca nos separaremos.

Le pidió Tai a la chica de manera suplicante y Sora esbozó una suave sonrisa.

-Espero que no.

-¿Cómo que esperas? Sora asegúramelo, yo no puedo vivir sin ti.

Lloriqueo el moreno abrazado de su novia quien sonrió para después escuchar como anunciaban la primera llamada para el vuelo de Matt.

-Ahí viene.

Dijo Tai refiriéndose a la despedida de Matt y Mimi al oír la voz de la mujer que anunciaba que el vuelo no tardaba en despegar.

La voz del altavoz resonó fuertemente en la mente de Mimi y supo que el momento había llagado, era hora de decirle adiós a Matt.

-Ya es hora…

Susurró Mimi y alzando su vista hacia Matt quien tenía una mirada triste, ella sabía que ese momento era difícil para ambos pero tenían que ser fuertes.

-Lo sé.

Dijo Matt a la par que se ponía de pie, Mimi lo imitó, también se paró y lo miró fijamente.

Los dos permanecieron así por unos segundos, no encontraban las palabras para decirse adiós porque simplemente no querían tener que hacerlo. Los segundos se volvieron minutos hasta que la voz del altavoz se volvió a oír anunciando la segunda llamada para abordar el vuelo.

-¡Matt iremos subiendo!

Gritó Hideki en compañía de los demás chicos de la banda que iban entrando a la puerta por la cual se abordaba el avión. Matt los miró, y supo que el tiempo se le estaba yendo de las manos, miró a Mimi y ella se mordía los labios para no llorar, ¡Dios! Tenía tantas cosas que decirle y ninguna salía de sus labios.

-Te voy a extrañar.

Le dijo Mimi y se lanzó para abrazarlo fuertemente a la par que rompía en llanto.

-Mimi…

-Perdón, me había prometido a mí misma no llorar pero no pude evitarlo.

Matt se enterneció por las palabras de la chica y la alejó de él para poder tomar con amabas manos el rostro de ella. Limpió con sus manos las lágrimas de la chica y le sonrió, sus ojos estaban cristalinos al igual que los de Mimi pero los de él no derramaban lágrimas.

-Te amo, y pensaré en ti en cada momento.

Matt se acercó a ella lentamente y la besó dispuesto a transmitirle con aquel beso todo lo que sus labios no se atrevieron a decir.

Los cuatro observaban a los chicos atentos y no había uno que no tuviera sus ojos cristalinos, conmovidos por el momento.

-Prometí no llorar.

Dijo Tai a la par que sorbía su nariz y hacia un esfuerzo sobre humano por no romper en llanto en ese momento pero la situación que estaban viviendo sus amigos en ese momento era tan triste que parecía difícil no hacerlo.

-¡Dios no puedo más no es justo!

No se contuvo más y Tai rompió en llanto.

-Tai no seas exagerado.

Le dijo Sora con voz quebrada a la par que le pasaba un pañuelo a su novio, ella al igual que Tai estaba al bordo de llanto y hacía hasta lo imposible por no derramar ni una lágrima pero no estaba teniendo mucho éxito.

-Gracias.

Dijo Tai y tomó el pañuelo que le daba su novia, sonó su nariz y volteó a ver sus amigos, tanto Sora como T.K y Kari tenían los ojos cristalinos y derramaban una que otra lágrima por lo menos no era el único llorón. Volteó a ver a la pareja y vio como se separaban para después dirigirse hacia ellos.

-Es hora de que me vaya chicos.

Les dijo Matt con una sonrisa triste y sin soltar la mano de Mimi. Tai lo miró y sintió como las ganas de romper en llanto nuevamente lo invadían hasta que no pudo más y se lanzó sobre su amigo y comenzó a llorar mares.

-¡Te voy a extrañar Matt las cosas no serán iguales sin ti!

Lloró el moreno y Matt no hizo más que sonreír.

-Yo también te voy a extrañar amigo.

Tai se apartó de Matt y pasó el dorso de su mano sobre sus ojos para borrar el rastro de sus lágrimas y ahora sí dejar los sentimentalismos de lado y actuar con seriedad.

-Que te vaya bien.

Le dijo golpeando levemente con su puño el hombro de Matt quien sonrió.

-Cuídate mucho Matt.

Habló esta vez Sora y la pelirroja abrazó a su amigo en forma de despedida. Matt correspondió al abrazo de su amiga y sonrió.

-Gracias Sora, por favor cuida de Mimi mientras yo no estoy.

-Claro que lo haré.

Le dijo la chica y se apartó de su amigo, se limpió las lágrimas de sus ojos y sonrió.

-Mamá no pudo venir, pero te mandó esto.

Le dijo el pequeño rubio a la par que le extendía una caja de galletas.

-Dijo que eran tus favoritas cuando eras niño.

Matt tomó la caja y sonrió para después abrazar a su hermano.

-Por favor regresa con bien.

Le dijo el pequeño T.K quien le sonrió a su hermano.

-No te preocupes, estaré de regreso cuando menos te lo esperes.

-Eso espero.

Dijo a la par se apartaba de su hermano.

-Cuida de mamá y visita a papá de vez en cuando.

Le pidió el mayor a su pequeño hermano quien asintió con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Mucha suerte Matt.

Se despidió también Kari y le dio un pequeño abrazo al chico que le sonrió y le encargó cuidar a T.K. Kari asintió y se apartó del rubio. Matt miró a sus amigos y sonrió tristemente, los iba a extrañara a todos.

La tercera llamada para el vuelo de Matt sonó y el rubio supo que era el momento de partir, miró por ultima vez a sus amigos y después volteó a ver a la persona que más le dolía dejar, se acercó a ella y le sonrió con tristeza.

-Te voy a extrañar mucho.

Le susurró y ella sonrió para después darse su último beso por todo un año.

-Por favor no te enamores de nadie más en mi ausencia.

Le pidió el chico y ella sonrió.

-Te estaré esperando.

- Y yo a ti.

-Matt será mejor que subas.

Le dijo Sora al ver que estaban por terminar de subir los pasajeros. Matt y Mimi voltearon a ver la diminuta fila de personas que quedaba y después de se voltearon a ver mutuamente.

-Si el destino quiere nos volveremos a encontrar.

Le dijo ella al ver que el chico se resistía a irse. Matt la miró y sonrió.

-Aunque el destino no quiera yo te encontraré.

Le dijo con una sonrisa y ella sonrió.

-Adiós- Susurró Mimi.

-Hasta pronto.

La corrigió Matt le dio un último beso en los labios y se dirigió a abordar el avión, le entregó su boleto a la encargara y lo último que vio antes de dirigirse a su nuevo destino fue a su querida Mimi lanzándole un beso de despedida.

En cuanto Matt despareció de la vista de Mimi, la castaña se dirigió a los enormes ventanales para ver partir el avión en el que se encontraba el amor de su vida. Con lágrimas en los ojos vio como el avión despegó y ella sujetó con fuerza el reliquiario que colgaba de su pecho.

-Nos volveremos a encontrar.

Susurró Mimi con su vista fija en el avión que desaparecía de su vista y aunque el futuro era incierto ella estaba segura de que algún día ella y Matt se volverían a encontrar.

_**Siguiente Capitulo: Epilogo**_

_**Publicación: Sábado 26 de mayo del 2012**_

_**Mimato196**_

**Mayo 2007**


	62. Epilogo

**Hola mis queridos lectores y lectoras y pues que les diré, hemos llegado al fin de esta historia que espero halla sido de su agrado y espero que el final también les guste :) Y pues quiero agradecerles a todos por su apoyo y por tomarse el tiempo de leer este fic de corazón en verdad se los agradezco. Y respecto a si subiré otro fic pronto, la verdad no lo sé, he estado trabajando con uno pero voy a paso lento y tampoco estoy muy segura de subirlo, así que no sé cuando vuelva a subir un fic, ya que tengo varias cosas que poner en orden con eso de que ya saldré de la Uni pues ando con asuntos de la graduación y también tendré que buscar trabajo pero espero que sea pronto :) Nos leemos pronto y que disfruten el último capitulo de este fic, aunque está algo cortito.**

**Aclaración: Bueno esto ya todo mundo lo sabe pero se los diré de cualquier manera, por desgracia los personajes de digimon no son de mi autoría, sólo los uso para desahogar un poco el trauma causado por el final que su verdadero autor Akiyoshi Hongo le dio a la serie así que no los utilizo con fin lucrativo sino más bien con fin terapeutico. Cabe aclarar que la trama de la historia sí es de mi autoría y estoy muy orgullosa de ella. :D**

**Ahora sí me despido y les dejo el último capitulo.**

**62**

**Epilogo.**

Era una calurosa mañana de agosto, los pájaros cantaban y el sol alumbraba con fuerza cada uno de los rincones. Ya habían pasado dos meses desde la partida de Matt y Mimi se dirigía a su primer día de clases por el mismo camino de siempre solamente que esta vez estaba sola. Suspiró, la escuela no iba a ser igual sin Matt pero por lo menos se iba a distraer un poco más ya que durante las vacaciones no había hecho más que extrañarlo.

Miró al frente, aún le faltaba para llegar a su escuela por alguna razón el camino en esa ocasión se le estaba haciendo muy largo, más de lo normal. Miró su reloj y vio que iba a tiempo y no pudo evitar sonreír, levantarse temprano y llegar a tiempo a la escuela era una costumbre que había adquirido gracias a Matt, ¡Dios! Cuanto lo extrañaba, nunca pensó que podría llegar a extrañar tanto a una persona pero no había momento en que no se acordara de su querido rubio de ojos azules que tanto amaba. ¿Qué estaría haciendo en esos momentos?

Mimi abrazó su maletín con intensiones de darse consuelo así misma pero se dio cuenta de algo más, su maletín estaba muy vacío, lo abrió para ver que le faltaba y se encontró con la sorpresa de que había olvidado su almuerzo en casa. ¡Genial! Lo que le faltaba, pasaría su primer día de clases muriéndose de hambre. Miró el reloj en su muñeca y calculó rápidamente el tiempo, si se daba prisa y corría alcanzaría a regresar a su casa y llegar a tiempo, pero tenía que irse ya.

Se dio la media vuelta y se dirigió corriendo hacia su casa bueno por lo menos eso era lo que había planeado sino fuese porque a mitad de la cuadra chocó con alguien y cayó al suelo junto con la otra persona.

-¡Auch!

Se quejó Mimi aún sin levantarse del suelo.

-¿Te encuentras bien?

Le preguntó una voz masculina y Mimi abrió sus ojos sorprendida, ella conocía esa voz, la conocía a la perfección, esa voz era de… Volteó su mirada directo a la persona con la que había chocado y su boca se abrió para decir algo pero de sus labios no salió nada. No podía creerlo, aquello si que tenía que ser el destino, la primera vez que lo vio fue porque accidentalmente había chocado con él de camino a la escuela y ahora después de dos meses separados su reencuentro era igual a su primer encuentro.

-¿Sigue siendo costumbre tuya chocar con las persona?

Le preguntó Matt con una sonrisa en sus labios, con aquel accidental choque el también había recordado la primera vez en que el destino quiso que ellos dos se encontraran.

-Sólo contigo.

Le dijo ella con una sonrisa y después no pudo resistirse más se lanzó sobre el rubio haciendo que los dos cayeran acostados al suelo.

-Te he extrañado tanto.

-Yo también te extrañé pequeña.

Mimi se apartó de él y lo miró fijamente para después pellizcarse en el brazo ella misma.

-¿Qué haces?

Le preguntó Matt extrañado por lo que hacía.

-Me pellizco para comprobar que no sea un sueño.

Matt no pudo evitar soltar una risita ante la respuesta de la chica, no cabía duda que su Mimi era única, sólo a ella se le ocurrían ese tipo de cosas.

-No lo es.

Le dijo el con una sonrisa y se puso de pie para después extender su mano hacia Mimi y ayudarla a ponerse de pie.

-¿Entonces que haces aquí? ¿Y por que no me avisaste que vendrías?

Le preguntó un poco confundida la castaña y Matt sonrió para después poner su cara seria.

-Es una larga historia.

Le dijo y la sonrisa en Mimi se borró. Durante la ausencia de Matt su madre le había dicho muchas veces que no debía encadenarse al recuerdo de Matt porque la vida daba muchas vueltas y que cuando regresara él podía ya no ser el mismo o podría haber conocido a alguien y aunque ella se negaba aceptarlo sabía que aquella era una gran posibilidad, después de todo Matt siempre se había caracterizado por ser un imán para las chicas, tal vez ahora tenía una historia con alguien más y por eso se había puesto serio cuando le preguntó, después de todo muy pocas veces había hablado con él porque Matt casi no tenía tiempo o por lo menos eso era lo que él le decía. ¡Oh Dios! Sentía que se estaba haciendo un torbellino de dudas en su mente y ninguna salía de sus labios.

-¿Tú tienes algo nuevo que contar?

Le preguntó el rubio a la chica cuando en realidad lo que quería preguntar era "¿Me sigues queriendo sólo a mí?

-Aaa…

Fue lo único que pudo decir y de manera dudosa ya que dentro de su cabeza todo era un caos y sus ideas no se acomodaban.

Matt sintió un terrible temor al ver que ella no había respondido como esperaba y se miraba algo extraña, ¿Acaso alguien más había ocupado ya su lugar?

-Bueno yo…

Comenzó a hablar Mimi cuando se vio interrumpida por una voz que la llamaba a lo lejos, la chica alzó su mirada y se encontró con Tai y Sora que caminaban hasta donde ella estaba.

Matt volteó al oír aquella voz y sonrió al ver la cara de sorpresa de sus dos amigos que en cuanto lo reconocieron corrieron a abrazarlo.

-Matt no puedo creer que estés aquí.

Le dijo Sora sin dejar de abrazarlo.

-Matt que bueno que eres tú, pensé que tendría que ir a pelearme para defender tus intereses.

Le dijo Tai quien en cuanto vio a Mimi platicando con un chico sintió que su deber de amigo lo llamaba y le habló a la castaña para espantarle al acosador con el que estaba hablando y defender lo que por derecho le correspondía a su mejor amigo.

-Pero ¿Qué haces aquí?

Le preguntó Sora sin poder borrar la sonrisa de sus labios.

-Bueno tuvimos que regresar.

-Pero ¿Por qué?

Insistió Tai sin apartar la vista de su amigo quien sólo sonrió.

-Nos estafaron.

Dijo otra voz que no correspondía a ninguno de los cuatro chicos que voltearon a ver al dueño de la voz y se encontraron con un Hideki con cara de pocos amigos, el chico al igual que todos se dirigía a la escuela cuando oyó el alboroto que tenían y decidió unirse a la conversación.

-¿Qué? Hideki tu también estás aquí.

Preguntó Tai igual de sorprendido que los demás por la presencia del chico.

-Pero ¿Qué pasó?

Insistió Sora ansiosa por saber que era lo que había traído a su amigo de vuelta.

-Nuestro maldito manager nos engañó, se quedaba con el 90% de nuestras ganancias y luego nos decía que debíamos esforzarnos más, sino fuera por la bella y adorable Kasumi nunca nos hubiéramos dado cuenta.

-Por eso decidimos terminar con el contrato y regresar.

Habló Matt, él a diferencia de Hideki se miraba tranquilo, en cambio Hideki parecía echar humo por las orejas.

-Así es seremos jóvenes e inexpertos pero no tontos.

Alegó el chico a la par que se cruzaba de brazos indignado por lo sucedido.

-Vaya quien lo diría.

Exclamó Tai sorprendido después del relato de los dos chicos.

-Así es, sino fuera porque la bella y tierna Kasumi suspiraba por Matt tal vez nunca nos hubiera dicho nada y nosotros seguiríamos siendo explotados por el malvado de su tío.

-Espera un momento, la tal Kasumi es sobrina de su manager.

-Ex manager.- Aclaró Hideki- por eso digo que sino fuera porque estaba enamorada de Matt tal vez nunca nos hubiera dicho que estábamos siendo engañados por su vil tío, Kasumi es un ángel, ¿verdad Matt?

Matt no pudo evitarlo y sonrió ante el comentario de Hideki para después decir un sí que sin darse cuenta había lastimado a Mimi.

Mimi sintió como su mundo se vino abajo cuando vio sonreír a Matt de esa manera por la simple mención de aquella tal Kasumi, al parecer sus temores se habían hecho realidad y alguien más había llegado al corazón de Matt.

-Bueno será mejor que nos vayamos yendo, o se nos hará tarde, en el camino nos podrán ir hablando de cómo los estafaron.

Dijo Sora y todos reanudaron su camino a la escuela sin percatarse que no todos estaban cómodos con aquella conversación, Hideki no dejaba de hablar de la tal Kasumi y Mimi estaba llegando a su límite, primero se había sentido triste y decepcionada y después pasó a la rabia y a la furia se sentía traicionada, no sólo quería matar a Matt sino a cualquiera que se atreviera a dirigirle la palabra en ese momento, estaba harta de escuchar como Hideki contaba anécdotas de la tal Kasumi y sus intentos por conquistar a Matt.

-Los chicos se van a emocionar mucho cuando te vean.

Dijo Tai cambiando el rumbo de la conversación y con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro.

-¿Los chicos?

Preguntó Matt confundido, que el recordara los chicos eran él, Tai y Sora y a veces T.K y sus amigos pero ellos aún no estaban en la misma escuela así que no comprendía muy bien lo que quería decir Tai con "los chicos"

-OH sí han pasado muchas cosas desde que te fuiste, el suertudo de Michael es novio de la hermosa y perfecta Catherine… ¡Auch!

Se quejó Tai al sentir un codazo en sus costillas que fue proveniente de una celosa Sora que odiaba que su novio pusiera su cara de bobo cada vez que hablaba de Catherine.

-Te lo merecías.

Refunfuñó Sora molesta y Tai no hizo más que hacer un puchero de indignación y continuó informando a Matt de los nuevos sucesos.

-Bueno te decía Michael es novio de Catherine, Andrew y las gemelas son geniales.

-¡¿Qué? ¿Son tus amigos?

-Nuestros amigos, de Sora y Mimi también.

Matt miró de manera acusadora a Tai y después guió su mirada a Mimi quien caminaba a su lado pero que lejos de explicarle las cosas lo único que hizo fue voltearle la cara con indignación, en esos momentos la chica se encontraba muy ocupada maldiciendo a Matt por su traición con la tal Kasumi que no tenía ganas de explicarle las cosas, de lo único que tenía ganas era de golpearlo por traidor.

Matt se extrañó por la actitud de la chica y poco después de apartarla de ella volvió a dirigirla hacia ella y la observó detenidamente para darse cuenta que Mimi estaba molesta y con él, se preguntó así mismo que le pasaba a la castaña y volvió a poner atención a las anécdotas que le contaba Tai sobre aquellos tres. No lo podía creer se iba por dos meses y se encontraba con la sorpresa de que las gemelas y Andrew ya formaban parte de su círculo de amigos.

-…Y no me hagas mucho caso pero para mí que hay algo entre Keira y Adrew aunque aún no lo sacan a la luz, y Kaira es igual de mandona que Sora no te imaginas cuanto sufro cuando esas dos se juntan.

-Tai te estoy escuchando.

Se quejó Sora y Tai sintió que todo dentro de él tembló cuando sintió la mirada de su novia que lo fulminaba.

-Pero amor yo no he dicho nada malo sólo le contaba a Matt lo bien que se llevan tú y Kaira.

Sora rodó sus ojos y negó sutilmente con la cabeza, su novio era un cabeza hueca cobarde pero aún así lo quería.

-Deberías darte la oportunidad de conocerlos Matt, son geniales, ah! Izzy también es genial aunque su novia me da miedo, sabes creo que Yumi no está muy cuerda, creo que le falta un tornillo, pero no le vayas a decir que yo te lo dije, aún no puedo creer que un chico tan listo como Izzy terminara con una loca así.

Le susurró Tai al oído a su amigo cuando oyó la voz de Yumi llamando a Mimi, los cinco chicos voltearon su mirada a donde provenía la voz y se encontraron con una feliz Yumi que agitaba su mano y saludaba a la castaña quien al igual que la pelirroja agitaba su mano y corría hacia la chica.

-¿Cuánto tiempo sin verte amiga?

Dijo Yumi sin soltar el abrazo que la unía a Mimi.

-Lo sé, tengo tantas cosas que contarte.

Le respondió la castaña con una sonrisa sin darse cuenta que Matt no había tomado muy bien ese "tengo tantas cosas que contarte" ¿Acaso le pensaba contar de un nuevo amor o algo?

-Lo sé en dos semanas pasan muchas cosas.

Dijo Yumi apartándose de su amiga para después mirar al rubio que la miraba a ella y a Mimi.

-¿Es Matt? ¿Matt eres tú?

Preguntó Yumi sorprendida al ver al chico, se suponía que se iría de gira por todo un año y sólo habían pasado dos meses ¿Qué hacía ahí?

-¡Chicos es Matt!

Gritó Yumi volteándose a ver a un grupo de amigos que se encontraban platicando en las puertas del colegió. Matt miró hacia donde había visto la pelirroja y se encontró a todos ahí, estaba Izzy al lado de la pareja de Michael y Catherine quienes se encontraban tomados de la mano y al lado de estos estaban las hermanas Matsumura y Andrew todos sonriéndole. Matt se sintió un poco extraño al verlos, al parecer las cosas habían cambiado bastante desde su partida y al parecer su circulo de amigos había crecido.

Todos se acercaron a saludar al rubio y aunque no saludó de muy buena gana a las gemelas y Andrew supuso que no le quedaría de otra más que adaptarse a ellos aunque no por eso bajaría la guardia.

La campana sonó y poco a poco todos se fueron dispersando para ir a sus salones, Matt los vio partir y aquella escena le pareció poco común aunque no le desagradó la idea, no estaba mal empezar a tener nuevos amigos aunque insistía, no bajaría la guardia con aquellos tres.

Miró a Mimi que se dirigía también al interior de la escuela y recordó la mirada de reproche que la chica le había dedicado y recordó que debía hablar con ella, aprovechó que la chica iba un poco más atrás que los demás y la tomó de la mano para detenerla.

-Ocupo hablar contigo.

Mimi se detuvo y volteó a verlo, ¡Dios! Ella tenía esa cara la cara que ponía siempre que se molestaba con él ¿Pero él que había hecho? No tenían ni una hora de que se habían vuelto a encontrar y ella ya estaba enojada con él pero ¿Por qué?

-¿Qué es lo que pasa?

Le preguntó frustrado al ver la cara de pocos amigos que tenía la castaña. Mimi lo miró fijamente ¡Todavía tenía el descaro de preguntarle que le pasaba! ¿Qué le pasaba a él? Acababa de llegar y sonreía como un idiota sólo porque le mencionaban a una tal Kasumi.

-¿Quién es Kasumi?

Fue directo al grano, no se iba a ir con rodeos, ella era su novia o por lo menos eso creía ya que ellos nunca terminaron su relación y como novia merecía una explicación, y más le valía a Matt que fuera convincente porque sino realmente estaría en problemas.

Matt la miró perplejo y parpadeó un par de veces ante la pregunta de Mimi para después sonreír como hace mucho tiempo no lo hacía, ahora lo entendía porque Mimi casi lo fulminaba con su mirada estaba celosa, eso explicaba todo.

-¿Por qué sonríes? No es divertido.

Alegó Mimi molesta, odiaba cuando Matt le dedicaba esa sonrisa burlona, eso sólo quería decir que él estaba disfrutando con su sufrimiento, ella estaba que se moría de los celos y él se burlaba de ella, ahora sí lo iba a matar.

-Porque estás celosa.

Le dijo sin borrar su sonrisa y Mimi más que nunca quiso golpearlo ¡Claro que estaba celosa! Él llegaba después de dos meses sin avisarle nada y hablando de una estúpida Kasumi, ¿cómo no iba a estar celosa?

-Contesta ¿Quién es Kasumi?

Matt la miró y sonrió divertido, iba a jugar con Mimi un rato, hacía mucho que no la molestaba y ya extrañaba hacerlo.

-Ya oíste a Hideki es la sobrina de nuestro ex manager.

Le respondió sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro.

-¿Qué relación tiene contigo?

Le preguntó pasando por alto la sonrisa burlona de Matt que se divertía al ver el rostro molesto de la chica que parecía un volcán a punto de erupción, unos cuantos comentarios más y estaba seguro que Mimi explotaría como siempre lo hacía.

-Es mi amiga supongo.

Dijo de manera dudosa y con su mirada pensativa hacia el cielo como si no estuviera muy seguro de cual era la relación que tenía con aquella chica de nombre Kasumi.

-¿Cómo que supones? -Dijo furiosa la chica a la par que lo tomaba del cuello de la camisa y lo estrujaba fuertemente- ¡ Matt eres un maldito traidor! Me engañaste con esa chica ¿Verdad?

Matt rió al ver lo histérica que Mimi estaba y como ella le empezaba a dar pequeños golpes mientras le repetía una y otra vez que lo odiaba. Tomó las mano de la castaña para evitar que lo golpeara y la detuvo antes de que en realidad le diera un buen golpe.

-Vamos tranquila, no es para tanto.

-¿Qué no es para tanto? ¿Lo dices en serio?

Mimi estaba sorprendida del cinismo del chico, la había engañado y todavía se burlaba de ella, esta vez si lo iba matar estaba segura no importaba que tuviera que terminar en la cárcel por eso.

-Si me dejaras explicarte lo entenderías.

Mimi respiró hondo, se soltó del agarré del chico y se cruzó de brazos para después dedicarle una mirada furiosa y llena de rencor.

-Explícate.

Le dijo molesta y Matt no hizo más que suspirar con resignación, Mimi nunca cambiaría era una chica sumamente agresiva.

-Kasumi es una niña de ocho años.

Le dijo y Mimi volteó a verlo sorprendida, ¿todo ese tiempo habían estado hablando de una niña de ocho años?

-¿Siete años?

Preguntó para estar segura de que había oído correctamente. Matt la miró y sonrío.

-Sí

Le contestó con una sonrisa en sus labios al ver cómo las mejillas de Mimi se teñían de un fuerte color rojizo.

Más estúpida no se pudo haber sentido, estaba celosa de una niña a la cual prácticamente le doblaba la edad, ¡Dios! Había actuado como una novia loca y neurótica, ahora Matt pensaría que era una celopata peligrosa.

-eeh… yooo… bueno… este…

Intentó hablar para arreglar las cosas pero estaba tan avergonzada por lo sucedido que no sabía que decir, se sentía sumamente tonta.

Matt sonrió al verla tartamudear, sabía que los celos no siempre eran buenos pero en ese momento lo habían hecho ver cuanto lo quería Mimi y había despejado toda duda de él. Se acercó a ella y la abrazo amorosamente ahora tenía la certeza de que ella lo seguía queriendo.

Mimi sintió el abrazo de Matt y sintió como sus mejillas se sonrojaban más de lo que ya estaban, alzó su vista para verlo y se encontró con aquellos ojos que sólo se convertía en cálidos cuando la miraban a ella y entonces ya no hubo más dudas en ella, Matt la amaba estaba segura de ello y ella también lo amaba.

-Te extrañé como no tienes idea…

Le dijo el con una voz suave y seductora, Mimi sintió que todo en ella se erizó cuando oyó la ronca y varonil voz de Matt y entonces no lo pensó dos veces, se volteó para quedar frente a él y rodeó con sus brazos el cuello del chico para después unirse a él en un calido beso lleno de amor.

Pasaron unos segundos y los dos se separaron, Matt la miró y sonrió.

-Extrañaba esos labios.

Le dijo y ella sonrió complacida.

-Y yo extrañaba los tuyos.

Le dijo de manera coqueta y volvió a besar al chico, y se separó de él cuando oyó como las puertas del colegió se cerraban tras de ambos, al parecer habían tardado mucho en aclara las cosas y ya les habían cerrado la escuela.

-¿Ahora que vamos hacer?

Preguntó Mimi al ver que ya no podrían entrar a clases.

-Supongo que no nos queda de otra más que faltar hoy a clases.

Le dijo Matt con una sonrisa que se vio correspondida por la castaña, ella sabía que Matt se refería a fugarse las clases y la idea no le desagradaba ni un poco.

-Bueno después de todo olvidé mi almuerzo en casa.

Respondió Mimi con la misma sonrisa traviesa en su rostro.

-Yo traigo el mío que te parece si vamos a comer por ahí.

Le propuso Matt con una sonrisa y Mimi aceptó encantada, se tomaron de las manos y tal cual lo harían un par de niños traviesos los dos se fueron corriendo con amplias sonrisas en sus rostros.

Sin darse cuenta ambos llegaron hasta aquel viejo árbol que había sido testigo de su amor eterno y se sentaron bajo su sombra, Matt sacó su pequeño bentou y compartió su comida con Mimi.

-Está delicioso.

Dijo Mimi emocionada y sin darse cuenta que al lado de su boca había quedado una pequeña mancha de comida. Matt sonrió al verla y cariñosamente limpió el labio sucio de la chica.

Mimi se sonrojó al sentir como Matt le limpiaba el labio, pero sonrió al ver la mirada llena de amor que le dedicaba el chico.

-Te amo…

Le susurró ella y Matt sonrió, tomó la mejilla de Mimi y lentamente se fue acercando a ella para besar aquellos labios que le encantaban pero se vio interrumpido por una flor de cerezo que calló entre ambos e interrumpió el momento. Los dos fijaron sus vistas en la hermosa flor y después alzaron su vista al enorme árbol que les había regalado su hermoso fruto, la temporada de los cerezos ya había terminado y era extraño que un árbol tuviera flores aún pero al parecer aquel viejo árbol había guardado su flor para los amantes que habían vivido su historia de amor bajo su sombra.

-Quién lo diría, es nuestro árbol.

Dijo Mimi al reconocer a aquel viejo árbol que no sólo había formado parte de su pasado sino también de su presente. Matt miró al enorme árbol y no pudo evitar sonreír después de todo aquel era su lugar, tomó la flor que había caído entre ellos y con cuidado la colocó en el cabello de Mimi.

-Al parecer aquí es donde pertenecemos.

Le dijo el con una sonrisa a la par que colocaba la flor sobre los cabellos de la chica, Mimi sonrió y asintió.

-Así parece.

Le dijo ella con una sonrisa y poco a poco los dos se fueron acercando para unirse en un beso que dio fin a la historia que había marcado su pasado pero que también dio inicio a una nueva historia de todo un futuro juntos y con la certeza de que nada ni nadie los separaría ya que fin de cuentas tenían un destino que los unía para siempre.

**FIN**

**_Mimato196_**

**Mayo 2007**


End file.
